Special spa treatment: Human edition
by wolfman6565
Summary: you are a human massage therapist in a pony/anthro world. after getting a job in aloe and lotus spa you are assigned a special message that supposes to help show ponies that you aren't dangerous and try to live a normal life. well, you might get more than what you bargain for. you can also find it here: /story/94499/special-spa-treatment-human-edition
1. first client: rarity

Your heart beated faster than before as you grabbed all the materials you need for your first client today. It has been a few weeks since you came to equestria after mysteriously teleported from your home. It seemed so fast to you. It started out normal day; getting up, eating breakfast, heading to work, coming home mostly like that. But that day it was different. You don't remember but you were being chased by something and well you passed out from exhaustion and wounded up in equestria. That was weeks ago and now you here and waiting for your first patient for the first time as a message therapist.

You were pretty scared when coming here to equestria but somehow it wasn't as bad as you think. First off when you first met the ponies which they call themselves that, they had more of a human like structure minus the pony like heads, tails. Horns, wings and back legs. Other than being a hairless ape in a pony filled world you showed the ponies that you weren't a threat to equestria and they welcome you with open arms or forearms' for to be exact. You were able to see the princess but sadly she couldn't help due to the fact to beaming someone here is quite difficult so is returning him/her back is very difficult to impossible even with godly magic. You groaned about the idea of never going back home, worrying about your family, friends, co-workers everyone you cared back home. But after a week you managed to understand on what life is like living in this new world. You told the princess that you are a physical therapist back home but you took massage therapy for at least three years more than physical therapy. She was happy to help find a job for your skills and since then you stayed in poniville with your bosses while also working for them.

You have always been a massage therapist even before coming to this new planet ruled by ponies and you wanted to show you weren't any threat to them at all. You still managed to get a job here at lotus and aloe's spa and relaxation and your bosses are both very nice ponies especially when they let you stay with them till you managed to buy a place for yourself.

You took a deep breath and held the basket of lotion for a few minutes before putting down next to the message table. "Oh god" you said almost shaky in your voice.

Your boss lotus comes in smiling. She looks up at you and pats on your shoulder. "Don't worry honey. You're going to do great today."

You sighed and smiled at your boss. "Yes miss lotus. I'm- I'm just a little worried that they won't enjoy my treatment." You gulped.

Lotus shooked her head and hug yours, your hand slightly presses between her white button shirt and spreading her breasts off to the side as she hugged you. "You're going to do fine." She said increasing her grip on your head.

You blushed as your cheek and her's were both touching and your arm went deeper between her breasts. "o-o- ok miss lotus"

She releases your head and begins to walk behind you. You continued placing bottle of lotion and grabbing the towels off the racks and neatly stacking them onto the side. You turned your head to see lotus as she walked to the main entrance. Her tight jeans and swaying tail made you blush to how curvy her body was and how tone both her thighs and her butt is. She slowly turns around and you quickly turned you head forward and continued finishing up. Lotus smiled and giggled.

"I'll get our patient for her special treatment." She smiled.

You turned your head and smiled. "Ok miss lotus I'm ready for our patient"

Lotus giggled as your blushing was still visible across your face. "Alright I'll bring her in." she leaves but quickly comes back. "Oh and please stop calling me 'miss' lotus. Just call me by my name and my sister's name too ok" she smiled.

You nodded. "Ok mi- lotus." You smiled.

She leaves you to finishing up with the preparations. You heart felt like a drum as you fixed the pillow and the towels up one last time before turning around. You placed both hands behind you back and waited for your patient.

Both your bosses came in with your patient that registered 'heavenly paradise message' which lotus and aloe believes that will bring in customers for me. But something was odd about this typical message since due to the fact that you didn't get to hear what I was to do in this message and every time you bring it out your bosses just blush and smiled. You feel weirded out after they say 'it's just something that our customers want that's all' that makes it feel even more uncomfortable about the idea.

You sighed at the beauty of your patient. She was a nicely curvy mare with bleach white fur that resemblance marshmallow and her mane was a beautiful curvy purple mane which looked like it takes hours to look like the way it does now. Even her tail was curvy to look like was wrapped around a huge curler and then let go. Her eyes looked absolutely beautiful like sapphires' glistening off the light of the full moon as she continued walking towards you.

You shook yourself trying not ventured anywhere further down then her face. She wore a large bathrobe as both lotus and aloe presented and bowed.

"Your patient is ready" aloe said stating your name at the end of her sentence.

"Ms. Rarity has requested the 'heavenly paradise message' today and waits to feel the 'experience' for herself"

You bowed to your patient and present yourself. "Good afternoon Ms. Rarity. I trust that you're ready for heavenly paradise is we not"

Rarity blushed and walked before you. She patted your left shoulder and smiled. "I'm ready my dear. Show me the way to this heaven" she said almost in seductive tone.

You blushed as rarity walks behind you and begins to take off her robe. You turned around to face her but stopped as her robe fell to ground leaving you breathless as she layed on the cushion table for you. Her large breasts became cushions for her chest and she laid her arms to the front and cross them underneath the pillow.

You turned back to see your bosses but sadly they already left you to your patient. You heart beats faster than before as you approach her. Her slim body made you shivers on how beautiful she is. She definitely showed more human feminine then horse because you managed to find every muscle on her back from just looking at it. You sucked up every bit courage you had and grabbed the bottle basket you had next to the seat. You went forward and presented the basket to her for her choice in lotion.

"Um m- misses r- rarity uh. Do you have a request on what lotion you may want me to apply on her back or do you prefer something in the basket here." You held the basket up to show to rarity.

She was barely staying awake and slowly opens her eyes to the large basket of lotion in it. She scans each bottle of lotion in the basket before reaching out and grabbing on of the bottles out and placing it in your hand.

"This one darling. I love the sweet velvet smell and erotic tangy feel against my body every time I come here" she said smiling before closing her eyes again.

You blush a deeper red and gulped as you held the bottle. You looked down at the label which reads 'royal temptress' on the front and showed a slim body on it. You were familiarized on many of the lotion bottles ranging from ones that make your skin shine or silk smooth to others that have medicine which helps with aging and helps relieve tension in the muscles. But somehow just looking at the bottle you felt different than before. You open the tap of the bottle. The sweet velvet smell mixed with several types of aromas made your nostrils fill with bliss. You thought to yourself that this bottle or whoever made it must have brought it to heaven because now you're starting to like it.

You squeeze a small glop on it and began lathering your hands with the lotion. The lotion begins to smooth your hands and you can tell why rarity would like this just not for the smell. It made your hands feel like they were covered in wool or sorts. What also makes it better is that you warmed up all the lotions bottles up at approximant temperatures so it's not to destroy the product or destroys the aromas inside when warming it up. You lather your hands one more time before finally starting on you patient.

She let out small moans as you worked on her shoulders. You slightly blushed as you worked done to the middle of her back. Some of her muscles felt tension and you begin to work on relieving them. The muscles in your hands began to feel like putty in which she let out more pleasing moans.

As you continued down her back you started to feel warmer from the sweet aroma.

"Uh my head" you said shaking. You rubbed some a small strand of sweat from you brow with you shirt sleeve. As you continued working on her back and her shoulders and arms her tail sways to the side and makes its way into the middle of you pants. You started to feel another part starting to swell as her tail began to go through your legs.

"Don't forget my legs and my tush darlin" she said in seductive tone.

You gulped again and took another glop of lotion and began working her thighs. Her legs were fairly tone and you feel every muscle down her thigh to her calfs tensed as you worked your way down them. you lift her leg up so you can rub the lotion all over her leg, as you lift her leg up you took your sight off her leg and down to the middle of her butt. You got a good glimpse between her butt cheeks and blushed. You looked away so not to get aroused with you patient but somehow you couldn't. You continued to work on the other leg, her tail however was still between your legs and you feel you member wanting freedom just several minutes during your session with your patient. You nostrils filled the sweet fragrant smell from the lotion felt like more than just sweeting the air around you. It started to make you feel warmer and you weren't able to concentrate better for some reason.

You finished both legs and decided to work on her tush. More moans escape your patients' mouth as well as a groan from you. You groan softly so that she wouldn't hear and you continued to lather her butt around and between the cheeks. You began to pant as you worked on the muscles. You closed your eyes for a few seconds and began to day dream. Images of you pleasing this mare in every way made your member beg more for freedom from you pants. You continued day dreaming as well as messaging her butt till a certain sound that snapped you out to reality. You made her yelp as you accidently slipped two fingers into both holes.

You frantically lifted both hands off her butt "oh god I'm so sorry Ms. Rarity I didn't mean to do that" you bowed her head and tried to move away. But you felt her tail wrap around her left thigh and tightened as you tried to move away. You flinched as it continued to brush between your legs.

Ms. Rarity slowly lift her head up and looked at you. "Where you think you're going? I didn't say your finished you still need to finish one more spot before I say your done darlin" she slowly lift herself and layed on her back exposing her whole body to yourself.

You turned red as a tomato as both her large breast bounced in front of you. You wanted to say something but your throat was too dry and you couldn't speak. You tried to move away only to find it impossible because the more you move the tighter her tail around you thigh tightened.

You mustard every ounce of courage and grabbed the bottle of lotion. As you open the tap the lotion bottle began t glow a light bluish color and it slowly slipped out of you hand and floated over your patients' body. You stared at the bottle as it turned upside down and begun squirting the lotion all over her body. You looked at the bottle and then at Ms. Rarity. She smiled seductively as her horn glowed the same color as the aura wrapped around the bottle. She moved her hands away as lotion landed on her stomach and on both breasts.

She finished and closes the bottle and floated it down into the basket next to the table. She slowly places both hands on her breasts and slowly fondles them. You tried to keep you gaze away from her.

"Well my little human lover I'm ready for heaven now. Show me the way darling" she said crossing her arms and wrapping them both on the back of her head.

You felt you face was on fire as you stared at her body. Your hands felt twitchy as you reached out towards her stomach. With one more gulp of courage you begin working on her stomach.

She let out a deep sigh as you continued her stomach and worked your way up towards her breasts.

You started to slowly pant as you her tail tightened and brushing between your legs ever more. Rarity moans grew louder as you gripped firmly onto her right breast and gently massage around the base. With a light pinch on her nipple she let a squeaky sound but continued to moan in pleasure.

I groaned deeply as her tail slowly wrapped tighter around my thigh and slowly began to slip inside my pants and into my boxers. Your member twitches more, begging for freedom as your client's tail brush against your member.

"My my darling. You got caught a package here" she said with a seductive smile. You breaths become quicker as you grip tightly on her other breast. With one light pinch on her nipple she finally gasped and shot up.

"Uh I'm so-"you tried to speak only to be interrupted by her lips locking onto yours. You stood wide eyed as her tongue began to wrestle around in your mouth fighting for dominance; she pulls you over by your shirt and holds tight onto you. You began to tongue wrestle back, gripping her waist and pulling deeper into the kiss. For several minutes you both managed to break the kiss due to air, you both still stare into each other's eyes panting from the intense kiss you were given.

"My my are all human's this skilled with their tongues. You're amazing with yours" she said in a seductive tone.

At this rate somehow you couldn't think straight. Your vision becomes difficult to see clearly, you pant heavily unable to control yourself.

Your client looks at you and turns her head to side. "Are you feeling ok darling? I hope the lotion isn't hur-"she was cut off as you dove your head onto her breast and began sucking them.

Your mind became so cloudy that you couldn't control yourself before the taste of something sweet hit your taste buds. You immediately shook your head and looked up at her face. The sweet milky, tangy taste of her nipples filled your mouth as you looked up. You tried to say something but you couldn't.

She grasps your head and pulls you into her breast hard. "Don't stop. Please bite me, suck me anything" she screams as your head was buried into her chest.

You pull back slightly and gave a small smile before giving what she wanted. You slowly licked both nipples while squeezing them together. She moans as your tongue made circles around both nipples.

Her pants increased as you switch from licking to sucking her nipples. She extends both legs and wraps your whole body with both her arms, and legs around your chest and head. You slide your hands down and met with her tail, you slight tug on her tail which made her yelp again but didn't made you stop as you took a small bite on her left nipple.

"Ah oh my celestia. Ah i….. I can't…. oh feel so….. Amazing" she said in her pants.

You slowly pinch her nipple again with your teeth, a small while thick liquid exited out and landed on your tongue as you sucked it hard. The sweet, spicy taste from it made your taste buds feel heavenly.

"heh how was that miss, rarity" you said seductively. "Was that heavenly enough or do you prefer the full on trip" you smiled up towards her face.

Rarity looked down at you; her slowly began to sweat but had a huge grin on her face as she looked at your success. "y- y- yes please gives me more than that. I want to feel like I never felt before. Please show me more" she said in a pleading but seductive tone.

You chuckled and looked down at her prize jewel. It slowly leaked of precum as you stared at it. Number one mistake she did was fully exposing her marehood at you. You smiled one more time before diving into her, your tongue at full extension as you slick it into her.

She gasps in passion; her breathing patterns became harder to breathe as you sticked your tongue deeper into her marehood. She gasps more as you lap her precum and then your lips before diving in again. Your mind clouded up as the smell from the lotion drove your senses to the brink of no return.

You grabbed both sides of her hips and lift her up slightly, your face still buried deep into her marehood. Her legs wrapped around your head as you lifted her up, her left hand held onto your head signaling for you to not stop. Unfortunately you stopped and looked down at her forbidden hole.

"w- wh- why you st-"she cry's in passion as you dove your tongue again but this time in her forbidden hole.

You swirl you tongue around inside before switching over into her marehood again and back into her a #hole. You continued the process, increasing the speed as she moan in passion.

"AH PLEASE! I CAN- I CAN'T H- HOLD ON ANYMORE... I'M GOING… I'M GOING TO-"she screamed once more, her juices squirt out filling your taste buds again. From before it was sweet but this time you started to taste melted marshmallow with a hit of sweet fruits. You chuckled as you remember that she one time she didn't like being called a marshmallow after a group of stallions were making fun because she looked like one even tasted like one. But you also remembered on the intense beating the received from her and remembered to never mention her being a marshmallow.

She lets go of your head and you managed to stand up, lapping off the last of her cum off your face and smiled as she laid on the table sprawled and panting heavily.

"I believe my work here is done." You smiled at your achievement but it didn't last long. Ms. Rarity grabs hold of your shirt and pulls you onto the table. She slams you onto the soft table and gets on top of you.

"Done. Oh no darling. This is far from over." She quickly dove her tongue deep into your mouth and you begin wrestling hers again. As you both locked lips she quickly pulls your shirt up revealing your upper chest. Once your shirt was over your head she quickly discards it to the side and begins grinding her marehood against your cloth member.

Using her magic she unbuckled your pants and pulls both your pants and boxes off, your member sticks out, touching her butt with the shaft.

She smiles and grinds against it sandwiching it where her butt. "My my what a present here. You do have quite the gift for a hungry mare like me."

You smiled as she turns around till her marehood was facing your face and hers was facing yours.

She slowly teases you by breathing onto it before licking off a small strain of precum from the tip. She slowly traces a line from the shaft to the tip and made circles on the tip of you member. Ms., rarity gradually took your member and slowly began sucking the tip before pushing deeper into her mouth. You moan as she increased her bobbing. You returned the favor by licking hers as she bobbled her head deeper before taking the whole length.

You cried in pleasure as you felt it hit the back of her throat and over and over. She moans as well as your tongue fought for dominance inside her. You both licked each other for several minutes; continuing to pleasure both yourselves before you couldn't hold it anymore. With one more thrust both you and Ms. Rarity release your loads into each other's mouth.

Ms. Rarity held on tight as you pumped your load into her mouth which she gradually drank every last drop from it. You drank all of her juices as well as she came all over your face. She manages to let go of your member and turns towards your face. She blushes and smiles as both of you looked at each other with a hint or actually more than a hint of lust in your guy's eyes.

"My my that tasted good." She said as she lowered herself down and grinded her body against your chest. With another yelp she looked behind her and smiled as my still hard manhood sticked out and sandwich itself again against her butt.

We both smiled, her body slightly lifts up and allines herself at the tip of you member. You place both hands on both side of her hips and gently help her slide into her. She gasps in passion as your member slide deep into her.

Her inner walls clamped onto you member as you lower deeper into her till you were balls deep inside her. you both began to pick up pace with each thrust you gave her, her pants increased more as you thrust more into her. Her breast bounced up and down as you gradually grabbed her tush and slam into her.

"AH OH CELESTIA. PLEASE DON'T STOP DARLIN" she leans in and kisses your lips deeply.

You moan and you pounded her marehood down like a jackhammer against concrete. As you pounded her you started to feel a build inside you, begging for to release inside the poor mare.

"Ah…. Ah m- Ms.… Ms. rarity.. I- I can't hold it- it anymore" you panted as you tried to pull her out. She quickly notices and slams down into you making you gasp.

"Oh don't hold back… ah please let it all out" Ms. Rarity screams in passion as one final thrust both you and her released your juices at the same time. Your semen shot deep inside her filling her walls up with both your juices, some leaked out as both of you laid on the table. She lays peacefully on your chest, both of you sweat from passion and lust as you tried to catch your breath.

She slowly lifts her head up and gives you a sweet kiss on your lips and smiled. "Wow darling. If that what it feels to being in heaven then I don't want to come down back to equestria any time soon." She lays her head in between her neck. You smiled and close your eyes for a few seconds.

As you laid together peacefully an idea popped into your head. You smiled as you tap Ms. Rarity's shoulder. She doesn't move her head but says yes.

"So Ms. Rarity would you like nice bubble bath or a sea weed wrap or maybe a nice trip inside the sauna." You said calmly.

She smiles and looks up at your face. A sweet seductive smile spread across her face. "How about all three but this time show me to heaven along the way.

You smiled and showed her to baths. For the last hour you only pleased her more and more as you showed her to all the locations she wanted to go. First was a nice relaxing bubble bath which wasn't fully relaxing because you ended up in the bath while rarity bounced on your member as both of you sat in the tub together. Next was seaweed wrapping which she requested a special way of being wrapped. You wrapped her with the seaweed wrapping but instead of wrapping her fully you wrapped her chest, shoulders, her arms and legs but left her most exposed area to enjoy. You started to love her scream of pleasure as you thrust into her exposed area and gave a few quick kisses on her lips. Finally a trip to the sauna made both your days feel perfect. You couldn't tell whether you were sweating from the heat of the steam or from your guys' passion able love making. By looking at her tongue sticking out and overall grin on her face she definitely was going to tell every pony on heavenly paradise massage.

You managed to finish after 2 long hours of passion, relaxation and loads of fun. She grabs her robe off the floor and wraps it around her body. Her marehood leaked down from her leg which she blushed a deep red as it slides down her left leg. You quickly got you boxes and pants on and began to grab your shirt. You stopped as she yanks it out of your hands. You looked at her only to being invaded by her tongue. You both held it there for a few minutes before both your bosses came out.

Ms. Rarity finally let go as they entered and blushed.

"I take it that you enjoyed heavenly paradise Ms. Rarity." aloe said smiling and blushing.

"Oh yes I definitely had the time of my life." She swayed her tail and slowly wrapped it around your leg again. Lotus smiled at both of your blushing faces.

"Thank you… um thank you for trying heavenly paradise massage. I hope to see you again someday" you said nervously, your face burned red as you said it. Ms. Rarity looks at you and smiles.

"Oh don't worry darling. After today I believe more than just me is going to enjoy this massage." She slowly walks towards the exit. Both lotus and aloe walked beside her as you watch them heading out but stopped at the exit. Ms. Rarity looks back at you and smiles.

"And I believe I want another heavenly massage next visit this Wednesday. If that's alright with you darling." She smiles.

I looked at the calendar on the right. It said today was Monday on it and smile. "Yes I would love to give you the massage when you come again." you chuckled.

Ms. Rarity nods and lefts to get her regular clothing back on along with aloe and lotus. You turned and begin cleaning up your guys mess. Your smiled grew till it felt like it'll reach both ears. You sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Today was a good day and you wondered what else is in stores for you.


	2. next client: twilight

Today seems more calmer then before the last few days. After you amazing experience with Ms. Rarity you began to ask nicely well almost. More like shouting (sort of) to your bosses on what happen. You did liked the experience but unfortunately you still wanted answers on why you had just had sex with your client.

Both your bosses said that this month and throughout spring is sort of not a good time for most mares. Your boss lotus begins to explain that ponies go through a heat cycle over some time where they need to how they say it 'relieve some' of the burning sensation inside them. basically for the female anatomy, females usually go through their heat cycle when their ready to give birth to children, but because of them having animal instincts their drives are 10 times stronger than males of which some males leave poniville for a few days till the heat cycles are over . Aloe then explains that before you came here to equestria, they were the ones 'helping' relieve some of the tension away for them by offering the same treatments you gave to rarity. They said that since you was both a male and looking for clients they came up with heavenly paradise massage which they said again will help bring in new customers for you but also boost your name and repetition all over equestria.

You watch as your bosses blushed and began giggling as you blushed deep red from embarrassment. You mind still trying to comprehend on why this would help try to make you popular; but after them explaining that the more mares that know about you the higher chance that a famous celebrity or heck even the princess will come and request heavenly paradise then you realize that it may help even making a name for yourself. Only prob is that you don't know every mares ways in pleasure and somehow you don't want to know.

But as you felt embarrassed and trying to understand on the situation that besets in your future you still felt worried of the heat cycle. You feared that you may have gotten Ms. Rarity pregnant and that you weren't ready to start a family just yet anyways. But your bosses wrapped their arms around you and help took some weight off the situation. Lotus explained that ponies here cannot be pregnant because it's not that time of year…. Yet some mares just want to 'have fun' before the heat takes over. You ask when will you know when they are in heat and well their sweet smiles turned creepy when they said 'don't worry you'll know when' made you feel terrified of them for a second. After a few minutes of explaining you started to feel relieve on the situation that upholds for you in the future.

Only question is… whose next?

Today is a brand new day. After yesterday giving rarity another heavenly paradise you were called in for another treatment. But this time it was different. Apparently it's a pony that rarely comes in.

You fixed up the bed and layed another layer of fresh towels next to the table. After fixing the bottle of lotion you took another breath. Even though you fun time with Ms. Rarity was the most fun you had since you came to equestria but you were still nervous about how the patient would think about the massage. As you start your nervous panic you started to hear hoof- steps behind you.

With a deep sigh you turned around only to be greeted by two large plumps pressing to the side of your face and squeezing you tightly. Thankfully your ears weren't covered as you heard the sweet voice of your boss aloe.

"Hey." She said stating your name at the end. "How are you do-"she stopped a mild second as she looked down. Apparently she walked behind him but didn't know you turned my head towards her, your face deeply buried into her folds of her beautiful bust. She quickly let go and took a step back so you could breath.

Your face was almost the shade of purple from almost amsphiaxtion while aloes was a deep shade of red.

You slowly regain your breathing and looked at her blushing face. "Um I" you were interrupted as she bowed at you.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She said bowing; her eyes teared up as she kept her head down and stared at the floor. "I'm so sorry" she said sniffling.

You looked at her ashamed; your heart feels like there were needles sticking through as you watch tears fall down onto the floor. You never like to see a girl cry even back in your world and seeing not only your boss but your best friend crying for just a simple mistake you couldn't live it down. You slowly approached her; your hand brought up to her chin and slowly lifted her head up till you were at eye leveled.

You smiled and said it was ok. You then brought her up into a deep embrace and held onto her tight. Aloe stood surprise at your hug but she later return it. After a few minutes of hugging you let go and bowed to your boss which let out a small giggle. She bowed but then came up and leaned at your lips.

You were caught by surprise as you felt the tips of her lips pressing against yours. The kiss lasted for a second but you still managed to turned tomato red and almost lost balance.

Aloe giggles again and helps you keep your balance. "hm sorry but I couldn't help it." she leans it and presses her lips against your ear and whispers while grinning her body against yours "you have really sweet lips. Their so tempting to be kiss" she said softly with a hint of lust. You stood blushing as she looks at you and lick her lips before turning and walking towards the exit.

Before exiting she turns and smiles. Her face is a light shade of crimson as she looks at you. "Me and my sister will bring your patient. Be careful with this one. She's a lot tense when we last gave her 'our' treatment"

She exits and leaves you baffeled at the sweet gift you receive from your boss. Your mind wonders on why the sudden change in behavior. You and your bosses lotus and aloe both gotten along with you really well along with rarity and her friends as well; they even showed you around poniville and let you stayed with them till you gain enough to buy and live in your own home. But somehow after as the kiss progress you wondered if they like you more than just a friend.

Your mind began to question in your head as the many of questions that has happen flooded your head with many answers as to the sweet kiss you receive. As you stood there in your little world both lotus and aloe walked in with your client, she wore a silk lavender robe as she walked beside both of them. They giggled a little at your ponder expression, you heard the small giggle and snapped at it as you looked at both your bosses and your client looks and blush,

You fixed your posture and bowed to lotus and aloe and your new client. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go into my own world like that" you looked up at your patient.

You stood amazed at your patient's figure, her lavender colored robe wrapped around tightly around her figure giving you an image of pure beauty. Her hips were skinny tight as you ventured down at her tush which was a little bigger then original but her thighs were nicely tone. You looked up towards her chest which she had a nice size for herself and had some skinny arms. You looked up at her face and were amazed at her beauty. You always were good friends when you came to equestria but you never took the time to see how beautiful she was; with her beautiful lavender tone fur and beautiful straight dark blue mane with a hint of purple and pink streak on her hair and down her tail. Her beautiful lavender eyes made you felt hypnotized as winked at you with her dark lashes.

You smiled as you got a friendly hug from not just your patient but you best friend. Twilight sparkle.

"Ms. sparkle here has had a difficult time relaxing after all time reading in her library and her friend has requested your 'heavenly paradise massage' to help relieve all that stress" aloe said bowing.

"We hope that Ms. Sparkle and 'you'" she said seductively. "Will enjoy this massage"

Both aloe and lotus giggled and blushed bright red as they turned and left you with your patient.

Both you and twi blushed as you both kept your gazes away from each other. You both stood their silent for a few seconds before twilight broke the silence.

"Listen. Rarity told me about this massage and how 'skilled' you are in this massage" she said blushing. She slowly loosen her robe and let it fall off her shoulders but kept it there so her chest was still covered. You blushed as she held onto the top of her robe, the sash the wrapped around her body came completely loose and you could see parts of her body through some small cracks in her robe.

"Promise me that you be gentle." she walked up to you and sat on the massage table but didn't lied down and kept her robe from falling off.

You took a breath and brought the basket of lotion over to her. "Do you want have a specific lotion you like or do prefer something in the basket" you showed the basket of lotion up for her to see.

Twilights face was still blushing from all this that her friend rarity has offered to her. she knew she has worked hard and has been in her lab so much that even her number one assistant even thought this idea was a good idea, even if he didn't know what's happens during the massage. She never had a colt or a stallion touch her only except spike but only a simple hug or a simple pat on his back was the only thing she ever felt from another male. Now for this human that she's been friends for a few weeks is going to help relieve some of the tension burning inside her.

She looked down at the bottles and scanned each one for what she likes. Even though she's been here for a few times she had prefer a certain lotion but when she's alone she likes a special lotion that only she chooses for herself when she's In need of dired relaxation. Since being friends with you and trusting you into helping her she sighed and reached out. She grabbed a lavender colored bottle and handed it to you.

"This one. I only prefer this one when I'm alone with lotus and aloe b-but I think I like you to give me the treatment with this" she blushed deeply red and fixed her robe.

You blushed and looked at the bottle, your face turned deeply red as you looked at the cover on it. On it showed a pic of a mare's body trace with her sitting on her knees and spreading her legs apart, this pic was heavily detailed on the mares breast and marehood that it stood out like that of an actual pic. The labels on the bottom of the pic read 'lavender's delight' which somehow this bottle is more than just lotion on how it looks.

You sighed and walked behind her. She blushes as she watched you walked around her and felt your breathing against her neck. After opening the tap from the bottle the aroma of fresh lavender scent mixed with exotic berries filled your nostrils that of the previous bottle but more lavender then the fruit sensation. You splatted a glob of it onto your hands and lathered your hands, The feel against your fingers felt as though they were wearing leather gloves of such as you began to work her shoulders.

She lets out a low moan as you press your fingers against her shoulder blades, making several circles around her tense muscles. You slowly blushed as her tail fell off the other end and slowly brush against your crotch. You ignored her tail and began to work slowly on her neck and some on her back. She lets her robe slide off to her arms but kept it so her chest wasn't showing. As you rubbed the lotion around her back the tangy lavender scent filled your nostrils, your breathing became hard to control as your mind filled with several errotic thoughts about you and your patient. The same feeling that happen when you gave rarity the same treatment.

"my you really are all tense up. I'm glad you came when you did" you said amazed on how strain her muscles were.

She blushed and moaned are you trace your fingers down her robe and onto her lower back. "ah oh. You do have amazing ha-" she yelps as you traced the middle or her neck with…. You lips.

You couldn't control yourself anymore, the lavender scent is driving you crazy from it's exotic berries. Without knowing what your are doing with your surroundings you brought your mouth close enough for her to feel your breathing against her neck. Slowly you cupped your lips against her bare fur and brought your tongue against it.

"Oh wha- what are you doing?" she moaned as you licked up and over her shoulders.

Before you could go further your brain manages to catch up and you retract away from her. You bowed and frantically said sorry over and over. "I'm so sorry. I- I couldn't control myself. Really I'm sorry"

You kept your head down and backed away from your friend. You couldn't believe at what you did to not only your patient but also your best friend who you been friends since you came here only to be ruined because you couldn't control your damned self.

From what you thought all hope was lost you stopped frantically as you felt something soft against your chin. You felt your head lifted up till you could see her eye level. Your face burned deeply red as you stared as her robe loosened and fully exposed her entire body.

Her legs fully spread out as she lifted your head up till you could stare at her blushing cheeks and beautiful eyes. You tried to keep your eyes on hers so that you wouldn't wonder off to 'another' part of her body that would make you look like a pervert. The next thing she does surprises you.

She grabs both your cheeks and pulls you into a deep passionate kiss. You both moan passionately as she wrapped her arms your head and pulled you against her body. Her breasts smushed against your chest and her legs wrapped around yours as you felt her soaking wet marehood against your crotch.

You moan indecisive as the felt of her tongue wrestle with yours, the sweet mix of cream donuts mixed with fresh strawberries filled your taste buds as both your saliva's mixed together.

You member became soaked as twi's juices seeped into your pants, it slowly became erected as her juices leaked out more and began poking inside her.

Twilight let go of one of her hands and reached down towards you pants, you felt your zipper loosened and your member popped out. Twi let out a loud gasp as your member probed against her marehood and she looked down at it. She blushed at your size and brought a tender hand on it, slowly she stroke it causing a sharp gasp from you.

"Ah twi i-I…. oh celestia that feels good" you moaned as she brought another hand up onto your collared shirt and slowly lifted it up and over your shoulders. After disposing your shirt you felt you your pants buckle unbuckled and your pants slide down off your body along with your boxers.

Twilight shivered as she stared at your bare chest. You slowly brought a tender hand and traced it down her back and ended it on her cutie mark. You gave a gentle squeeze on her flank, she moans as she brings your lips to hers. You felt your member's tip being soaked from her juices.

She pulls out and stares at your eyes, a hint of lust and passion showed in her eyes as you stared at them. Your member carefully aligned in front of twi's marehood begging to push in.

"So do you want it twi" you said seductively

Twi didn't reply but nodded. Her grip tightened as you slowly eased yourself into her.

You slowly ease inside her, making sure you don't hurt her and she enjoys it as much as you. You looked down at her marehood and stopped, a small trail of red seeped down onto your member. You stared at it in disbelief and then at twilight.

"twi are- are you- are you a-" she stopped you from speaking as you felt her tongue wrestle with yours.

She lets go and stares at you, a small trail of saliva still connects with both of your lips. "Not anymore. Please keep going" she said

You sighed and slowly eased yourself in till you were balls deep inside her. You waited for a few seconds till you started your motion. Twi moans as you slowly thrust inside her, she tightened her grip around your head and legs. Both your motions traveled a roughly for a few minutes of pure bliss.

You moan as her vaginal began to squeeze your member slowly as with every thrust you entered inside her. Her tongue lollied and her eyes rolled back showing a faint shade of lavender color in her eyes as you increased your thrusts till the sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the room.

"Ah ah. Please don't stop. I'm go- I'm going to cum"

"Ah me too"

You slammed down into her as her nails dugged onto your back while you squeezed her tightly against your body. For several long minutes you both finally screamed in pure bliss as you both released your juices. Your seed shot deep inside her, coating her walls while hers sprayed all over yours. Your juices mixed and seeped out and down onto the ground. You both panted as you stared into each other's eyes, you leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She returns the kiss by sticking your tongue into your mouth for a few seconds before letting go.

"So Ms. Sparkle what else would you prefer for this massage." You smiled

"Might I suggest a nice dip in the bubble bath, or maybe a relaxing mud bath or horn filing? Or would you prefer a trip inside the sauna"

Twilight giggled and blushed as she knew what this would lead of what she chooses. "hm a nice dip in the mud bath sounds good, and my horn does need a file. And finally I think a nice dip of the bubble bath sounds more relaxing" she giggles.

You smiled and lead her through the mud baths. You lead to one of the large mud baths only to being tackled by your client and thrown into the mud bath. Before you could react from the large amount of mud splattered all over yours and twi's body you felt yourself enter her again. She slams down onto your member while you wipe the last bit of mud off your face. Twi layed back as you worked on her with your member, she cared less on the mud that covered her hair and some on her face as she let you work on her. After letting out another you both got out and head to the showers. Thankfully for the large mud pools special formula the mud easily slide off your guy's bodies and the mud slide back into the pool. After drying off you brought her back into the room and grabbed the horn filer. While you brought the file out and turned to your client you stopped and felt something wet coiled around your member. You looked down and smiled as your client happily sucked on your member. As she works on your member you worked on her horn. You were amazed on how soft her horn felt to the touch as you brought her head close and began filing it. You couldn't concentrate as bobbled up and down on your rod making you drop the file and later on in a few minutes you released your load into twi's mouth. She happily drank every last drop and smiled.

After another few more minutes and one happy mare later from the bubble bath you escorted Ms. Twilight back to grab her robe. She puts her robe back on but not before giving you another sweet kiss on the lips before tightening her robe. After showing her to the change room both your bosses smiles look like they could reach both ears as they watch both of your blushing face.

"I see that Ms. Sparkle here has enjoyed her massage as well as you did" lotus giggled.

Twilight blushed a deep red and went inside the change room and back into her regular clothing. As you waited for twilight to finished aloe came up and wrapped her arms around your neck.

"I'm glad she enjoyed your massage. She must have after all the noise you two made" aloe snickered

You blushed a deeper red and covered your face from embarrassment that your bosses heard everything that has happen during the massage.

Several minutes later of giggling and embarrassment twilight finally comes out fully dressed. Her white button collar t-shirt and low short skirt with matching long socks that stretched up and over her thighs with regular tennis shoes made her look like she was still a school girl.

You blushed on how beautiful she was in her outfit and smiled as she brought you in a tender kiss. Both of you close your eyes a bit but open your left to look at your bosses. You raised an eyebrow as they look at you with an anger expression on their faces. Were they jealous?

Twi ended the kiss and whispered in your ear. "I would appreciate if you come over and give me the same treatment again tomorrow." She said

You smiled. "Of course twi I am more than happy to come over"

Twilight smiled and made her way to the exit and stopped. she turned and finally wave to you goodbye. You wave back and turned around only to be greeted by two scolding faces from your bosses. Yup they were jealous.

"I see that you enjoyed it more than we thought." Lotus moved behind you at the entrance.

"I think it does sis. What do you think we should do about this sister?" Aloe said angrily. She stares at you but slowly her frown grew into a smile as she said it.

You started to feel a little uncomfortable as you tried to avert you gaze from aloe's smile. Never once you saw your bosses angry and to see them like they were going to break you made you feel terrified of them. With a single click from behind you were bombarded by two soft fur bodies pressing in front and behind your head.

Both lotus and aloe tackled and held onto you tight after lotus locked up and fixed the sign saying closed. You blush a deep red as they grabbed both your arms and pulled you into the room. Seductive smiles spread across their faces as they yanked on your arms and pulled towards the upstairs VIP rooms.

The only thing that you could say before being dragged in by your bosses was "what have I gotten myself in?" you said in your head as you were thrown onto the bed, all of your clothes and theirs were scattered everywhere. Lotus and aloe licked their lips and both shut the lights off and rode you through the entire night.


	3. next client:applejack

After your magical night with your bosses you couldn't walk at all nor sit for an entire week. Your body felt pain all over from inside and the outside whenever you move. You felt as though you were hit by a truck several times in the front as you tried to even move an inch of your pelvis.

"Did someone get the license plate on the truck that hit me" you said softly as you lay on the bed. A large bandaged wrapped around you stomach and covered most part of your pelvis as you lay down on the bed completely broken. What seemed such a blissful moment turned savage as you remember their lustful faces turned maniacal after the last few rounds you had with them together. The first two- three rounds were nice and soft and romantic but later they demanded you to pull onto their tails or their own manes as you pile drive into them like trying go through a soft pillow using a jackhammer. Your hand also felt the stinging your pelvis endured since you slapped both their butts so much that even you hands looked like they were ready to bleed but they constantly told you to keep going. While thrusting through one of the sisters the other was helping herself to your mouth, her tongue dove deeper inside your mouth. You're started to cough from lack of air but that didn't stopped her from sucking on your tongue as she let you breath for a few seconds. Finally after several poundings later you finally released you seed deep into her vaginal. You thought it was over only to be flipped onto your back indicated that it's still far from over.

After that night you now know the dangers of mating season.

You managed to feel better the next few days. After several hours of rest, several pain killers and the help of aloe and lotus who both gave their deepest apology for you since they almost killed you through love, lust, and rage. The many times they said sorry made you laugh at first since you forgave them since the last 100th times they said it. They managed to help heal your wounds by using a formula that they got from zecora which surprising after mixing it with the bubble bath your wounds felt relieved most of it and you felt more relaxed than ever before. After fully healed you ask for the formula which they gave you a large brown bottle labeled 'healing dust' which you put it on a shelf for where you would remember it.

After few days of recovery you were back on your feet and were called in for another heavenly paradise massage. After getting everything ready you grabbed the lotion basket and set it down next to the chair. As you fixed up the towels you over heard your 'patient' started to shout from the entrance.

"Now yah see here yah'll. I'm not going to undress and show off my body to my best friend out there." Your patient shouted.

You listen as you heard struggling against your patient and your bosses. As they finished and closed the door you recognized that voice from anywhere. Just to be sure you looked at your calendar and smiled.

Today was almost the end apple bucking season back at applejacks farm.

*couple days before getting job*

You happily smiled as you set the last basket of apples onto the wagon. Big Macintosh who wore just a pair of dirty worn out blue jeans and cowboy boots help pulled the wagon towards the barn. His muscles bugged out perfectly from working on the farm for his life and showed his amazing strength by pulling a wagon fulled with 20 buckets filled of apples. As big mac tolled the large wagon away without any problems you looked at the other side and smiled to his sister. Applejack.

You and applejack had both grew a bond over the last few days you been here and has given her a few massages from her overall harsh work she endured before you came here. She did payed you for your hard work on the farm, sometimes she pays you with a nice dinner from the great family recipe which you come over to buy some of her famous apple pies from granny smith.

You pay a few bits for a pie and you just fallen in love of how sweet and how cinnamon it tasted. Her apples were the best anywhere you could get them. You know you need to save up for new place but you think you could spare some to get something sweet and homemade.

You remembered another day after your relaxing time with your previous client's rarity and twilight and your friends, pinkie, rainbow dash, fluttershy and applejack sitting on a table and enjoying a healthy vegetable lunch with them. As you ate a fresh fruit sandwich twilight and rarity both start a conversation with applejack for the applebucking season that was happening in a few days from today.

You however didn't pay much attention since you were busy talking with fluttershy about her day and how her animals were doing. But somehow even though you asked the question about her animals you still worried for her wellbeing since she takes care of more than cute furry animals. You remember one day when you came over she said she was taking care of a kitty which when you found out she was taking care of a full grown tiger from the zoo since their medical staff trust her more than anyone to take care of their animals. You tried to talk without bring up the giant cat because you were still scared of what other animals she takes care of.

While you were talking with fluttershy but you were able to hear twilights, rarity's and applejacks conversation that was across the table from you. Pinkie pie was happily munching on some cake while rainbow dash drank her cider.

"Oh come on applejack you have to try it" twilight said happily

"Ah don't know sugarcube. Ah'm not much a spa kind of girl you all know that" applejack rubbed the back of her head.

"But darlin you must try it. This would not just benefit you but for our human friend here"

"hm well girls I just don't know. I do trust him but ah don't know much about this massage."

"Oh don't worry about that applejack. He's more confident on this massage then all of us."

"She's right darling" she points at twilight who blushed slightly. "Both myself and twilight enjoyed this massage and we are definitely sure you will too" she blushed.

After a few minutes of pondering for the offering applejack smiled and nodded. "Alright rarity I'll give him a try. Once I'm done with my shift during applebucking season I'll go over and try out the massage.

Twilight squee in delight and rarity pulled out a piece of paper. After writing down the name of the massage she handed to applejack. Applejack smiled and stuffed the piece of paper into her pants, her smile shifted to nervousness as she watched both her friends got up from their seats and walked up towards you.

You didn't know they were coming behind you since you were busy talking with fluttershy but you finally realize them when they came up behind and both planted a sweet kiss on both your cheeks. Both you and fluttershy blushed bright red as they held onto the kiss for a few seconds before letting go, pinkie pie stopped eating her cake and grew a large grin on her face while rainbow gave her 'get a room' look she you know she's not the romantic type. Both twilight and rarity smiled and giggled as your wobbly body turned limped and fell off your seat.

Applejack sat there shocked as both her best friends just kissed their human friend who both came to equestria in over a few weeks and now is laying on the ground with his face completely red.

"That's odd for both of them to do that" she said in her head.

*present day*

You chuckled at the funny memory till your bosses came up with your client next to them. You tried not to laugh at the overall ripped clothing and sweat pouring down on their heads. Your client who put quite a fight with your bosses stood before you wearing nothing but an orange robe that cling tight against her tone muscled body. Her thighs were larger than regular mares because of all her bucking she needed stronger legs. But as her thighs were skinned tight against the robe so did her chest which you were amazed since it made her stomach small and her hips look like they were begging to be smacked. She didn't have anything else other than her robe on and her hat which she defends it with her life. You don't know much about her hat except she holds dears to it like it was her child, one time she almost killed rainbow dash after she playfully took it which ended with her head in a headlock. It took several minutes to help pry her off applejacks grip but ended with you almost dying since you knocked it off her head. You rather not go into detail on what happen to me but let's say you couldn't breathe right for a week since then.

For a few seconds i stood silent till both bosses ended it.

"Here is you patient" she said huffing. "She was quite a handful getting her clothes off."

"Yes quite" lotus wiped the sweat of her eyebrow and smiled.

"Listen girls sorry for my actions ah don't like it when other ponies touch my clothing like that" applejack scratched the back of her head.

"Oh it's quite fine Ms. Applejack" aloe laughs lamely and walks up to you. "Good luck with her"

You gulped as both your bosses bowed and walked well more like race to the entrance. You both stare at each other, both of you blushed and diverted you sight away from your patient who does the same.

"So Ms. Applejack if you be so ki-"you were caught off guard, she grips your shirt and pulls you in till you were close to her face with yours, your chest pressing against her's as you stare at her. Anger locked in her eyes as if she was staring into your soul or staring daggers at you, her face was bright red as she stared at you.

"Now listen here. If you weren't mah friend ah would have bucked you to next season for what ah'm doing right now" she said coldly.

"So if you want to live the next day. You better make sure yah don't do anything stupid. Got it"

You shivered at the thought of what this mare would do to you if you mess up. As you were close you started to smell something different that you never smell before. You couldn't tell what it was since she let go of you and patted your shoulder.

Even though it was for a brief moment you could have sworn you smell it before. You sighed and compose yourself so that you wouldn't look like an idiot and turned to stare at the sight. Applejack slowly walked behind you and undoes her robe rope around her and let it go she lay on her stomach; her breasts which are large became cushions' for you head. She removed her robe but it stopped at her lower back, her hat tip up and covered her head as she lay on her stomach.

You took a deep breath and pray to celestia you survive this. You grabbed the basket of lotion and brought it for applejack to see.

"Do you prefer a certain lotion you like or one from the basket?" You said calmly as possible while holding the basket at eye level.

Applejack lifted her head slowly and looked at the basket of lotion. She never asked for any type of lotion before and didn't know what they were used for anyways. She scanned through some of the bottles and spotted on that she thinks she'll enjoy. With one of her free hands she reached out and grabbed the bottle.

"This one sugarcube." she said handing the bottle to you.

You grab the bottle and looked at the cover. You smiled since you obviously knew why she would pick this one. The clear picture of a large sliced apple and a cinnamon stick next to it is one of them, while the other was clearly the label said apple's delight' is another.

You bowed and walked up till you were facing her back. You open the tap of the bottle, the sweet smell of apples mixed with cinnamon filled you nostrils as you spread a glob of it on your hand and smear it all over your hands. You slowly then begin to work on her shoulders, she lets out a small moan as you put pressure on her shoulder blades and worked your way to her biceps and then back down her back.

As you worked your way down her back you stopped as her robe kept you for going further. Her robe lowered down but covered lower back, her butt and most of thighs. You groan since you couldn't finished her massage with her robe covering most of her pent of stress areas. But you knew better then to fight with applejack since you want to live and decided to work on her legs instead. You gently work on her calf's, and then her feet. As you work her feet you were sincerely glad that you had lotion on your hands because her feet didn't smell pleasant.

Guess after so much time she put on farming and so long she's done it that her feet's smell wasn't pleasant when working on them. You wondered on how her feet look so amazing yet they stank so bad.

You continued to working feet before looking at her tush and raised an eyebrow as you could swore you saw a small wet spot at the end of robe and between her legs. You rubbed your eyes hoping it's not what you think it was but only to have your pinky finger accidently rub some of the lotion onto your lip.

Without thinking you licked your lips, the lotion smell delicious but unfortunately it didn't taste divine at all. You gagged as you tried to spit off the taste from your mouth. You turned your head to the side so you wouldn't spit on your patient but you stopped as you heard you client yelp. You turned your head to your patient and then at where your hand was. You stood shocked at your right hand clunching her right tush.

Without any warning her right leg sprung up and your left arm felt like you were hit by a cargo truck going at full speed. You flew a few feet off from your patient, knocking her hat off her head during the process. Applejack stood surprise and watched as her hat fell down onto the floor. You were busy to busy cradling your arm in pain to know that you knocked applejacks priceless heirloom off her head and was now staring at you like death.

"Oh my god that hurt" you said cradling your supposedly broken arm.

"Oh I bet it did" applejack said with some venom in her voice.

You stopped cradling your arm and stood there, a terrified expression plastered your face as you slowly turned your head at your patient. Your eyes widen as applejack got up from her seat, her beautiful breasts bounced as she slowly got up her robe slide off revealing off the rest of her.

"Uh m- Ms. a-a- applejack" you slowly walked back.

"Do you know what happen when somepony touches my hat" she walks around and picks up her hat on the ground and dusts it before putting it back on her head.

"Uh" was all you could say. You stood scared as she took one step causing you to do one thing in such a moment like this. Run.

You quickly turned and race towards the back exit near the sauna. Your feet quickly sprinted as fast as you can and closed your eyes as you dash to the exit. While you ran you started to feel odd since you should have hit the wall or at least move an inch. You open your eyes and stopped as you found out that you hadn't move from where you stood.

You turned your head to see applejack gripping your back of your belt with an angry look in her eyes. You stood for a few seconds till she yanked you harshly against your back of your belt and pulled till your back hit the chair causing it to move slightly. You stood scared out of your wits as she pressed her body against yours. Her fluids leaked out from her folds as she pressed against your crotched, her hands gripped tight on your wrists as she stared into your eyes. As she stared at you with anger in her eyes, she started too shifted into a more seductive look in her eyes.

"So sugarcube how are you going to repay for what you did to my hat" her tone showed a side of seductive as she said it.

You felt aroused as she started to grind against your crotch. Both your breathings slowly became raspy as she moved her hips up and down against yours. The same smell filled your nostrils as her sweet fluids leaked out more causing your member to swell up again.

As you smell the scent then the idea hit's you literally. The scent smelled almost like how lotus and aloe smelled except with more of an apple scent lingering. Also the way she was acting wasn't like her even though you spend several days with her you still managed to build a strong friendly relationship.

You found out as she dove into your mouth with hers. She was in heat.

You moan as applejacks tongue wrapped viciously around yours. She pushed deeper into your mouth as she release her grip from one of your wrists and shifted to your hair. You felt the back of your head gripped tight between her fingers forcing your head to stay against hers.

While keeping your head against yours she finally let go of your other wrist and begins ripping your shirt off you and then violently ripping your pants off next. You both managed to let go for air was need to continue. Both you and applejack stared at each other for a few blissful moments.

With one sweet kiss she got off you and stared down at your member which was fully erected and stood full few for her to enjoy. She brought a tended finger and licked it like a caramel covered apple and lightly tapped you member, her finger coiled around the tip and slowly slide down to the base before ending it at the middle. She brought her tended finger and licked it again savoring the sweet taste.

"mmmmmm that's taste really good sugarcube" she tap you and layed on the table and exposed both holes for you.

"So are you ready for the main course. Because I'm ready" she slight shook her hips encouraging for you come stick it in her.

"I'm ready" you sigh and position yourself on your mark. Applejack grips tightly on the sheets as she felt your member prob against her marehood. You shuddered as a bit of her vaginal leaked out and onto the tip. You probed her for a few seconds before you finally sliding into her. You stopped half way and slowly build rhythm. But that didn't stopped applejack.

"Oh sugarcube yah don't need to be gentle with me. In fact" her tail wrapped tightly around your waist.

"Let's go a little more harder" she said licking her lips. You stopped for a second but felt her tail pulled you in deeper till you were balls deep inside her.

You both let out a gasp of pleasure as you ball sacks smacked against her marehood. You took a few minutes' to adjust to the amazing feeling that felt against your member and began to build rhythm with every thrust you gave to applejack. Applejack panted as you thrust deeper into her, her tongue lollied out as her eyes were rolled back till only a small faint of emerald showed.

You continued to thrust faster and harder till the sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the room. You then lean onto her, your hands firmly grabbed both of her beautiful breasts as you fondle with them. Applejacks tail wrap tighter around you. The soft feeling of her tail against your skin causing you to build up speed and pressure as you thrusted more and more into her marehood.

"Ah ap- applejack. I- I can't hold on anymore" you panted.

"Ah ah. M- Me too" she gasped.

You let go of her breasts and grabbed both her hips while applejack panted and clutched the cloth tighter but this time she brought her teeth and bit onto the sheets. For a few minutes' you both finally released, your seed mixed with her juices filled her marehood.

You leaned down onto her back, you both pant from passion and lust as you both leaned against the chair. For several minutes of panting you managed to pulled out move till you were leaning against the chair on your back. Applejack stood up and stretched her whole body; she smiled and gave you a passionate kiss.

"Well sugarcube I have to say but you sure do know how to tame a bull." She said seductively.

"Thank you applejack." You said rubbing your arm from where she kicked you. Even though enjoyed the rutting you still felt the pain from the kick earlier.

She smiled for a few seconds before it turned into a frown, a lone tear slide down her cheek as she kept her gaze from you.

"a- ah'm so sorry for kicking you and for treating you like that. Ah'm-"she stopped as you place a finger on her lips and brought her head up to yours.

"I already know applejack and it's ok" you smiled and brought a loving kiss on hers.

Applejack stood shocked as you kissed her but she slowly grew into the kiss. She places her arms around your neck as you place yours around her waist. Your kiss sanked deep in as your tongues wrapped around each other's. You both kiss for a few blissful minutes and finally broke it.

You both smiled and blushed deep red as you stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds. You chuckled and sighed knowing that this is far from over.

"So Ms. Applejack what other treatments would you like to try"

"Ah don't know ah never had other than this and well a bubble bath and sauna. Other than that all ah I had"

"Well how about a nice relaxing time in the sauna and then a nice relaxing bubble bath. I do have a special formula that I got from zecora that can help both of us out"

Applejack shrugged and nodded. "Alright whatever best you think would be relaxing"

You smiled as you brought her to the saunas. Since your clothes were torn by applejacks heat you made sure you had another pair in a cabinet next to the sauna. After making sure they were all there you brought applejack to the sauna only to being dragged inside and sitting down on the log bench while applejack sat on your member and rocked her hips up and down. You both moan indecisively as the sound of wet flesh against wet flesh echoed out the whole room and outside. As applejack enjoyed your thrusts she brought your mouth against her breast. You slowly sucked her teats enjoying the sweet apple flavor milk she ejaculated. As you sucked her you wondered on why she lactated even though she wasn't a mother. You then remembered that lotus and aloe lactated too and them telling that mares in heat lactate when their ready to give birth. As you finished sucking her dry you wondered if every mare's milk tasted different. You both finished you trip to the sauna and brought your patient to the bubble bath. Applejack slowly sanked into the water and sat in the middle of bath as you brought zecora's 'healing dust' and add a drop of it into the water. Once the drop made contact with the water the water turned a slimly green for a second before changing back to a regular crystal blue color. You grabbed the bottle and examined it for a few seconds. The bottle never did that before when you saw aloe add it. You carefully examine it and then the label. You stood shocked since it wasn't the 'healing dust' except it said zecora's 'temptation lust' on it. You then open the cabinet again and saw that both bottles were the same color and shape. You then looked at your patient who mysteriously disappears within the water. You leaned in to find your client but stopped as you felt a pair of hands grabbing your head and pulled into the water. You splashed inside the water and began to sexually wrestle the orange mare. As you both wrestled underwater you managed to stick your whole left arm up trying to signal for help but it didn't last long as applejack grabbed your hand and entangled it through your fingers and pulled you in.

One happy mare and two hours of breathing sweet fresh air you both dried up and you showed applejack to the changing room. As applejack went inside to change both your bosses walked up and notice the large bruise starting to form on your arm. You explained that it was an accident which they understand and brought in a first aid kit and bandaged your arm up. For a few minutes of changing applejack walked out in her red checkerboard shirt with both sleeves scrunched up to look like two scrunches. She also wore waist tight blue jeans and pair of cowboy boots.

You smiled as she walked up and wrapped her arms around your neck and kissed you.

"So seems like another patient has enjoyed heavenly paradise massage" aloe giggles

You rubbed the back of your head and blushed. "Yes she sure did enjoyed it"

"You darn tootin ah enjoyed it." applejack blushed. "Listen ah'm sorry for acting like that and for hitting yah. So to make it up I would love for yah and your friends here to come over for dinner tonight with my family at my farm"

Both you and your bosses smiled for the offering and nodded.

"Sure we would love to come over tonight" you said gleefully.

You all bowed as applejack walked out of the spa with a smile on her face and rosy covered cheeks.

You sighed as you watched her leave but you stopped as you were bombarded by your bosses. Lotus fondled your head while aloe reached down and slipped into your pants. You smiled and looked at the clock.

The clock read 5: 14. Applejack said for all three of you to come over at 8.

You sighed and chuckled. "I guess we have time for a little 'fun'" both girls squee as they pulled you into the room. As you entered your clothes and theirs exited out.


	4. next client:Derpy Hooves

Today was a new day since the last fiasco. After you quality time with your bosses who both took it a little gentle then last time, you all woke just one hour early before you had to meet applejack at her house for dinner. After cleaning up the room, picking up the broken vases and other objects and finally tossing the sheets and blankets into the laundry machine you all got dress into your nice outfits.

Knowing that applejack isn't that typical fancy girl you decided to just wear a designed button shirt that rarity made for you and a pair of clean blue jeans and tennis shoes. The shirt you wore on was a regular blue and white shirt and had a large blue flower which the flower ended on your left chest and its thorn stem wrapped around your left arm and end on your wrist.

You were amazed on how it looked when you first got it but you were also amazed on how the design came out. You do remembered to thank rarity for the sown flower on your shirt and sighed since she got a seasonal pass for heavenly paradise massage from aloe and lotus. You sighed again and smiled since she comes over almost every day for the massage.

As you admired on the work on your shirt both your bosses come out of the dressing room. You turned to say hi but you stopped at the beauty of both mares. Both mares wore beautiful short skirt dresses that end on the middle of their thighs and some designed shoes. Both each also had their handbands and their scarfs remove but were replaced with beautiful necklaces and their hair was done in a fancy but badgirl wavy way. Both dresses were different colored since lotus wore a white and black dress which one strap around her left shoulder was black while aloe wore a black and white dress with the white dress strap around her right shoulder. Both also didn't wear makeup which they knew that beauty doesn't need makeup or it's for another reason since you remembered that they had a professional beauty parlor set in their room.

You stare dumbstruck by the beauty of them in dresses. You stared at them for a few seconds before snapping out and looking away, causing them to giggled and smiled. Both sighed and ask you if you were ready. You managed to stop blushing and said yes which both you and your bosses walked out the door and locked up. Knowing that it was pretty late some ponies were still walking around and some were actually were still shopping even so late at night. As you all walked towards applejacks farm you were caught sighted by several mares who all smiled and wave to you. Some also began to lick their lips and giving you a seductive look while other were chatting and blushing and giggling as you all walked towards the farm.

Both your bosses each gave a jealous look as they watch several mares begging you to come over. Their glares caused some of them to look away as we walked.

You gave a wave to some of the mares but you watched as both your bosses started to walk closer to you. You didn't know what was wrong till they latched onto both your arms and tightened their grips around your arms, you felt your fingers entangled around each other's fingers. You didn't know what's up as you walked across the small plains till you finally reach the entrance to sweet apple acres.

After making our way up the slopes of the peaceful farm of sweet apple acres you all spotted a familiar red face and smiled well except your bosses who both blushed deep red as you left your bosses and walked towards your best friend.

"Hey big mac how you doing?" you smiled and patted his shoulder.

Big mac was finishing up putting up the last of the apple cider barrels inside the barn. As he set it down he felt a pat on shoulder and turned around to a familiar pink friend. He smiled and gave you a bear hug.

"All good" he said.

"Alright how are your sisters? They are doing ok?"

"eeyup"

"That's good so applejack invited all of us for dinner tonight. You know that right?"

"eeyup" he signal all of us to come towards the farm house. As we walked you walked beside big mac and had a conversation with him. Unfortunately as you both talked on your days it wasn't as much conversation since mostly all of his answers are eyup or nope but you still enjoy talking with him. While you and big mac took the lead of walking towards the farm house both aloe and lotus followed behind, they both licked lips as they watched two beefy stallions walked in front of them. Their minds filled with lustful thoughts on what to do with both of them in bed.

You turned to see how your bosses were doing, their gazes averted as you looked at their blushing faces. You raised an eyebrow and wondered. "What's going on with them?"

You all managed to make it to farm house and were greet by the rest of the family. After a few hugs and laughter from the apple family they led you to the dinner table. Your mouth water at the large apple and vegetable spread on the table along with several jugs of fresh brew ice tea. You also stared at the many apple treats that granny smith made, when it comes to apple family cooking they're truly amazing.

Both your bosses all sat down side by side of big mac, granny smith and applebloom sat next to each other while for you well you didn't sat down. Just before you entered the dinner room applejack wrapped around your neck and brought in to a deep embrace. Everyone left to the dinner room applejack wrapped her arms around yours and pulled you through the dinner room and into the kitchen. Once you enter applejack slammed you against the wall and passionately kissed you.

You both moans as your tongues entangle each other, your saliva mixed with her's as you held the kiss for a few seconds. She finally let go and started to strip, lust and love showed in her eyes as she grabbed your shirt and tried to pull it off over you. You stopped her because her family and your bosses are in the other room. She pouted but she smiled as you whispered to her you'll like to stay for the night.

You both exchange a kiss before returning to the table. You both sat next to each other and began to say a small prayer to celestia. The prayer was the same like back on earth except they worship princess celestia so you know how the pray go. After saying your prayers you all dig in, you didn't want to look greedy so you casually grabbed a spoon full of apple salad and dumped it on your plate. After a few minutes of eating you all finished your plates and everyone left to bed except you, your bosses, applejack and big mac behind.

Applejack smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around your neck and kisses you. You kissed back but you stopped since big mac was still present and including your bosses. You stopped and both you of back away since your bosses and her brother was staring at you two. You started to feel scared since you know how big mac is when it comes to family and meeting ponies that are in a relationship with one of her sisters he can be a little over protective. You remember a story that granny smith told you when you were staying at their farm. Apparently big mac almost caved in some stallions skull for kissing applejack one time during heart's warming eve which at the end he apologize since it was a mistletoe dare from a bunch of friends. Some friends they were.

You sigh waiting for any beating from big mac awaited for you. You looked up big mac hoping a fist won't be greeted instead you were greeted by a smile from him. Applejack prepares herself to defend you from her own brother.

"Uh big mac you ok" you raised an eyebrow which caused big mac to chuckle.

"eeyup" he said

"Yah sure big brother. Yah ain't going to kill him?"

"nnope"

"So you're ok with me and applejack together"

"eeyup"

"So" applejack blushed and held onto your arm tight. "You ok if he shares a bed with me?"

He chuckles. "eeyup"

You smiled and shooked hands with your best friend, applejack let go and hugged her big brother for his approval. Just after applejack let go her of big brother she pounces and kisses you. Big mac smiled as she watches her sister make out with the human before feeling something wrapping around his arms. He looked at both sides and smiled as to the sight of two beautiful spa mares slowly removing their shoes and then their dresses off.

"It looks like big mac is all tense up today. He looks like he needs some 'relieving'. Don't you think so sis" aloe said almost revealing her breast.

Lotus licked her lips and smiled. "I believe he does sis. Let go somewhere more private massage to help relieve these pent up muscles of his."

Big mac nodded and picked up both your bosses and carried them onto his shoulders. Seeing that it looks fun for both mares you decided to try that on applejack. You grabbed applejack and lifted her up till you felt her stomach on your shoulder. At first applejack protested about the idea but she later let it go and you smiled as you held her on your right shoulder. Applejack did weigh little heavier than most mares but you still managed to carry her up the stairs. Big mac leads the way till he stopped at the door in the middle of the hall.

"So this applejacks room?"

"eeyup"

You smiled and watched as big mac went through the last room and kicked it open. You walked up a bit to see the view as big mac threw both mares onto the large queen size bed. Both mares stare at him with lust in their eyes as he slowly took off his pants before the door shut.

After going into applejacks room putting a lustful mare who bit her lip as you both stared into each other eyes, you both then removed your clothes and kissed passionately. You both kissed for a good 5 minutes before taking your lips off hers and going lower towards her other lips.

As you trace your tongue down her breasts and stomach towards her mare hood she places her hand on your chin signaling for you to stop. You looked up at her confuse but you didn't react fast enough as she somehow flips you on your back and lunges forward till she was facing your erected member.

You blushed deep red and moan as you felt her tender licks against your member. Applejack breathe on your member for a few seconds before diving in. you moaned as she bobbled the head and trace around the base with her tongue. She continued tracing her tongue around the base before engulfing the entire length in her mouth.

As you felt her pleasuring you felt that it won't be far unless you do pleasure her too.

You wrap around her thighs and slowly lick her marehood which you were going to till applejack had other ideas. Slowly you licked around her marehood till digging into her clit. She gasps from pleasure as you glide your tongue deep inside her. The sweet apple flavor tangling taste you tastebuds as you lap a few drops of pre from her clit.

Applejack moan for a few minutes before resuming her sucking. She bobbled her head up and down on your member, going full length through each bobble. She then started to pick up pace and rhythm as she increase her speed on your member.

You return by diving into her clit with your tongue, feeling her inner walls clamping against your tongue as you dove deeper that your tongue could go. You brought her marehood closer till you entrap it by sucking on her clit. You both pleasure each other for half an hour before finally you start to feel a buildup of pleasure.

"Ah applejack i- I can't"

"m- Me too"

You both still kept going till you both released at the same time. You greedily drank applejack as she covered your mouth and most of your face with her juices. Applejack deep throat on your member as you release into her, your seed mixed her saliva coated her mouth and down her throat as she drank every last drop.

You both panted for a few minutes, applejack fell off you and twisted her body till you both stare at each other eyes. You both stare into each other's eyes before feeling another round coming up. Applejack smiles as she position herself on her hands and knees, your member again full erected prob her inner walls.

She moan as you rubbed your member against her butt cheeks and slowly prob her at the same time. You continued to tease her till she literally started to beg for you to enter. You didn't want to be mean to your best friend you decided to give her your gift and slowly enter her. She gasps as she felt your ball sacks smack against her marehood and began to rock her hips. You pick up pace, feeling her walls clamp onto your member as you increase your thrusting which she moans loudly through each slap against your skin.

You tried to muffle you moans as well as applejacks since both applebloom and granny smiths are in the next rooms but your moans still sounded through the cloth around your mouths.

While you guys bucked you managed to hear big mac giving lotus the same treatment you were giving applejack. As you pounded applejack you both decided to have a competition on who would win in rutting. That didn't end so well since it led to two large holes on the walls caused by the bed posts and excruciating pain in both your pelvis in the end. After three hours of pounding both you and applejack fell asleep on top of you, your bosses fell asleep on both sides of big mac.

The next morning you all woke up almost at the same time and got your clothes back on and walked out. Yours and big mac's pelvis still hurt from the challenge but applejack and your bosses looked refreshed and ready for the day ahead. You all smiled and blush a deep red as you made your way down stairs and to the breakfast table. You guess granny smith heard you both last nights since she had a large grin on her face as you all sat down and ate.

After breakfast you all said your goodbyes and left since you both got a job to do at the spa. But before you left granny smith gives you an offer you wouldn't refuse. Help around the farm and free massages for a night with applejack and two granny smiths' pies.

Since then you have been seeing rarity, twilight and applejack almost every day of the week.

It's been a few days since the dinner and you decided to take a day off of taking your pants off. You are alone in spa while both of your bosses were called in for a home massage in canterlot. Ponies who are to work up with work or other activities request a massage to be taken in their own homes. Usually it's expensive because of the travel expenses and the housing which that doesn't stop the clients for affording their time. Especially when it's prince uh blueblood. You disliked him during your visit in canterlot which when you first met him he ordered you to massage his back and shockingly order you to his chamber for a night of passion. The bastard as you like to call him thought you were a girl since most massage therapist were mares in their world and to see a stallion as one means you're either a girly boy or a plain gay. You told the popus bastard that you are straight and a guy which also lead to assaulting him with a cream pie and him running away crying. Since then you weren't allow to see blueblood and that was fine with you.

You took the peace and quiet to a liking since it was a weekend and barely any clients are coming in.

You venture outside and enjoy the cool breeze and bright sunny day that princess celestia has given. You took a sweet breath of fresh air but you couldn't exhale as a large object crashed into you causing you to lose your breath.

You wheezed at the sudden impact and brought your hand to find out what hit you. It let out an ah of pleasure as your hand ventured down and touched something soft and wavy signaling for you to stop. You managed to look down at it and not to your surprise but you could have guess on why; only wish she wasn't so strong though.

You smiled as you look up ponivilles very own mail mare and owner of derpy express. Ms. ditzy doo or most like to be called derpy hooves.

She managed to rub the back of her head as she sat up on your stomach and looked down at you. Her crocked eyes were amazing since how does she fly normal at all when she's delivering.

Her grey coat actually shined a little brighter than the normal grey mares but her personality was what made her special. Her bubbly personality and cute giggles made you wonder why no stallion would not want to date her and if it's because of her eyes then their only being mean but their also being racist for her disability. She wore her favorite mailmare outfit which was a low tight button shirt that ends up revealing her stomach, her sleeves were long enough like a regular shirt but her shirt was so tight that her bust almost stuck out revealing a lot of cleavage. She also wore a pair of regular tight dark blue jeans with decorative belt with regular shoes and a mailmare hat. Her pants were so tight against her body that it showed how tone her hips were down to her buttocks and even down below to her thighs and legs. She also had her special mail bag which she always carry the mail in even a few packages.

Other than crashing into you, you still like her and both of you became good friends with the cross eyed Pegasus.

"ow that hurt" she rubbed her head and looked up at the sky

"You're telling me." you said as her weight started to crush your stomach causing some discomfort in your abdomen.

Derpy looked down at what she landed and gasped. "Oh my celestia." She quickly got off your stomach, her hands covered her mouth as they smush her breasts together.

You managed to get up and dust yourself, your stomach still hurt even though derpy is like a regular mare she's still quite strong almost as strong as rainbow dash.

After dusting your clothes up you look up to derpy only to see two large melons pressing against your face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she cooed as she smush your face against her chest.

Despite having your head smush against a mares bust may be a dream come true but can also be dangerous on how big they are and how long it lasted. The mares grip is also another significant of this being dangerous due to rapidly decreasing your oxygen levels to your brain. And when it comes to mares like derpy, applejack hell even rarity they can send you to both heaven and hell at the same time.

You frantically tried to pry your head from derpy's grip since she was gripping you a lot tighter than usual. You started to feel your face losing its warmth and you felt light headed already for such a small time.

Derpy eyes closed as she squeezed your head like a soft teddy bear. She had grew a fond of you since you were the only pony or better terms human that recognized her and the only one that treats her with respect. She felt happy that you would comment on how beautiful her eyes were or how gorgeous her smile is or heck how sexy her figure is. Despite all the muffins she eats she was happy that somehow liked her curvy figure.

She continued to nuzzle your head before feeling something grabbing her wrists. She looked down and cocked her head as she sees your arms trying to pull her arms apart from her head. She stays like that for a few seconds, her brain trying to process what he's doing before finally it hits her.

She gasps and quickly let's goes of your head and steps back, you take the sweet succulent air and ravished its glory. You took a few seconds so that your brain could relieve some of that sweet air before looking up at derpy.

Her sad teary eyes caught your eye as she looked at you before turning her gaze from you.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what went wrong?" she said before turning her whole body away from you.

You look at her back and gasp, her left wing looked badly damage and some of her muscles look like they were ready to strain themselves. But beside the point you know that it wasn't derpy's fault and seeing a crying derpy is the worst kind of sadness to see next to seeing fluttershy.

You know what to do and quickly rush forward and wrapped your arms around her. Derpy who was crying from almost suffocating your head was surprise as you wrap around her waist and brought you in to a deep embrace. She turned her head and was greeted by your smile.

"It's ok derpy I'm not mad" you said happily.

Derpy stared at you for a few seconds before wiping her tears and smile back. She then turns around and both of you began to start up a conversation.

Mostly you asked on both your guys' days which both of you said it has been good. You then brought up her cute little daughter dinky which she grew happy to hear her daughters' name. You too grew a fond of her daughter which despite her age she was a gifted unicorn. Her mother then explains that she has been accepted to princess celestia's school for the gifted unicorn just yesterday and would be leaving to canterlot in till the next semester starts. She smiled for daughter's success but slowly it turned to a frown.

You looked at her frowning face and already knew what's wrong. Letting your child go is really hard for the parent especially when both the child and the parent get along so well. But she knows that it would benefit her life and this school would greatly boost her chance for a better life.

You walked over and comfort the teary mother. Derpy returned the hug and smiled.

"Don't worry I know your daughter will be ok. After all she does have a beautiful mother to look up too" you said

Derpy blushed at your comment and nuzzled her cheek against your shoulder.

You both hug for a few minutes' before you couldn't help but bring up her wing problem. Derpy looked behind and said it was no big deals since she took worsen beatings then this in the past. You couldn't divert your sight away from it.

You always hated seeing people or better terms ponies with broken or sprain body parts and you always wanted to help him or her in any means necessary. You then offered derpy a massage for her wing which resulted her frantically waving her arms around as though I said something naughty.

Her face turned a bright red as she moved her arms in circles before stopping and shooking her head.

"Uh no i- i- I'm g- good" she said shyly

"You sure that wing does need some massaging and your muscles look like they are about to strain if you don't relieve them.

Derpy presses both index's fingers together, her face still bright red from your offer. You began to wonder what's with derpy since she's always enjoys giving her a quick wing massage when you both meet. Unless.

Your face turned a slight redish from the idea. To clarify it you proceed to ask this simple question.

"Um derpy did you um I don't know? Did you hear anything about me lately?" you said nervously.

Derpy kept her gaze at the ground but nodded for your answer. "Um Ms. Rarity told most of the ponies here about your um. Special skill" her face now a deep redishes color as she told you.

Your face now the same color as derpy was dumbstruck that not just derpy knows but hell every mare and stallion in poniville knows. You wonder where else has rarity told about your special skills.

"Oh that gossipy bi-"you stopped because one there's a mare present and two maybe it's not such a bad idea. After all you definitely need the coin and if rarity telling ponies about this massage then that mean the higher chance on getting a home. Plus some ponies are still afraid of you and if rarity told them that you aren't dangerous once they get to know you.

You ponder on the thought till you felt your arm shirt tug. You look down and then at Ms. hooves, her face still bright red as she tug on you shirt sleeve with both hands. Her cute pouty face made a smile on your face as you both stared into each other's eyes.

"Um can I ask this…. H- How much?" she said almost squeaking as she said it.

You smiled and blush. "About the same amount as a regular massage. We just hid so children won't know." You smiled and then your hands on her shoulders.

"Would you like to try our heavenly massage? It's on me" you smiled

Derpy franticly wave her hands again and blush a deeper red. "Oh nonnonononono I mean I couldn't take something like that for free I mean-"

She stopped once you place a finger in the middle of her lips and prevented her from speaking. "Don't worry I want to give this one for you. You're a good friend and a beautiful mare that deserves this massage"

Derpy blushes and kept her eyes on the floor. She knows that fighting with you wasn't a option and to tell the truth. She really needs this massage for her wing. She kept her gaze away from yours but nodded her head.

You smiled and lead derpy into the spa. "This is going to be fun" you said softly in your head.

You lead derpy to the change room and went to get everything ready. After fixing up the towels and the lotion basket you return back to the change room. Your mind somehow filled with lustful thoughts on pleasuring this mare as you walked towards the change room. You smacked your head because you need to push all the lustful thoughts away and this wasn't like you to think about having sex with one of your clients.

To tell the truth since you started working here all it's been was having sex with your first client and then again and again, you enjoyed it but you must control yourself. You have a job to do and it's your job to give the patient relaxation and relieving of all tension.

You return to the change room and witness the beauty of the mail mare. Since aloe and lotus haven own this establishment for several years they have at least one special robe for each client taste including the stallion's robes. Some robes had special designs on them to specific the patients' interest or the cutie mark each client has or even their favorite color.

And for this case derpys robe was one of them. Her muffin design robe cling tightly against her curvy body. Two fluffy blueberry muffins laid in front of derpy's lovely plumps, they just like regular muffins were tempting you to eat them right there and now. But you held back since staring at her beautiful body already made derpy turned to face the entrance.

You could help but looked down at her butt and amazed on how big it was, you then remembered all the destruction that these buns caused especially when the almost destroy town hall.

You cleared your throat and help escort derpy to the massage table.

derpy blushed as she already knew what she was getting into, she only hopes that he doesn't see her leak.

You stopped a few inches from the table and turned your body so that you gave derpy her privacy.

Derpy slowly removed her robe and let it slide down onto the ground. She slowly laid her beautiful body onto the cushion table and sighed.

You took her sighed as she was one the table and she was ready for massage.

You turned to see her beautiful wings layed spread out, you never knew how to treat wings but after treating rainbows and fluttershys wings you know that the wings were extremely sensitive and just a simple touch or a delicated squeeze could cause them to shiver in pleasure.

Knowing that it's best to start her wings now especially that badly damage left wing, but you know that once you started it she'll lose it.

You decide to first let her choose a specific lotion from the lotion basket. You grabbed the lotion basket and presented it for her to see.

"Ms. Hooves do you prefer a specific lotion or do you want one from the basket here"

Derpy looked up and turned her head as she looked at the basket. For a few seconds she reached out and grabs one of the bottles and places it in your hand.

"I like this one please" she said smiling.

You smiled and looked at the bottle. You then raised an eyebrow as you looked at it. On the bottle had a gorgeous waterfall and several bubbles on it, The label was cursive and small but you managed to read it, the name on it was called bubbly waterfalls.

You shrugged since you know that you shouldn't question on patients tastes and you open the tap. The sweet aroma of scented lily's with the scent of a crystal blue waterfall filled your nostrils as you turned it over and dabbed your hand with it. You rubbed the lotion over your palms and began to work on her shoulders.

You carefully worked on relieving the tense up tension on her shoulders carefully working around her wings as you worked down to her back. You continue to work down till you stop at her tush, you sighed as you were going to work on the most destructive weapon in all of equestria. You suck up some courage and began working on her butt.

Derpy moans as she felt your hands work on her back and lower towards her butt. She tried to hold her heat intension's in as she felt your hands began to work on her tush.

You were amazed on how her butt was since it showed and felt more like muscle then fat. You heard rumors that her butt was supposed to be made of wood or metal but after today you prove that rainbow was dead wrong.

After finishing up derpy's butt you work down her legs which were twisted together real tight, almost as though she was hiding something between her legs.

"Ms. Hooves I need you to untwine your legs so I can work on them both."

Derpy shivered a bit as she slowly loosen her legs enough for you to move them. You carefully raise her right leg and began to work from her thigh and up to her calf. After moisturizing her right leg you then work on her other leg. As you work down her other leg you couldn't help but looked down between her legs. Somehow a musky smell of fresh bake muffins fill the air as you work on her legs. You looked down to see something you shouldn't have. Her marehood was leaking.

"Oh boy this will only lead from bad to worse." You said in your head.

Derpy blushed a deep red as she felt that you stopped realizing that you saw her leaking. She quickly got up and tried to fly away from the table. She flew for an inches off the ground but she quickly realize that her wings were not in best shape to take flight.

You quickly race to stop her as she lifted up and tried to take off, her body then started to fall towards earth. You quickly got underneath her to catch her, but you weren't prepared enough as she landed on top of you causing both of you to fall to the ground together.

You groan as you back hit the ground again with derpy on top of you again but this time you felt more of her body. You place your hands on her back as you her bare breasts press against your chest, your member started to twitch and grew hard as you felt her marehood juices seep onto your pants.

Derpy rubbed her head again, her crooked eyes fixed on you as she stared at yours blushing. She tried to say something but stopped as she felt your member poking her marehood.

You both blushed red as you both realized on where this was going but both of you smiled as stared at each other. You stared for a few minutes before feeling derpy's lips press against yours.

Derpy has wanted to feel another stallion enter her but she doesn't want any random stallion to pock inside her, she wanted one that like her a lot and cared about her. she has always like the alien human since he first talk to her and over the last few weeks she grew more than liking him then just a friend. she was hoping to tell him how much she like you but since today was her start of her heat season she rather show you how much she like you.

You felt her body grind against your's as her tongue danced around your mouth. Your heart race as you felt your blood flowed down your groin, making your member harder then before.

Derpy enjoyed your taste as she ran a hand down towards your pants; she gently squeezed your cloth member making you groan in pleasure. Your member begging to be release again from its cloth prison as derpy gently squeezed it again.

Ms. Hooves finally let go of your mouth but kept her gentle grip on your member. You felt her other hand reach down and inside your shirt, her hand rubbed against your chest signaling you to take off your shirt.

You smiled and removed your shirt, derpy blushes as she saw how well your body is and how strong you are. She felt your chest with her hand before feeling her tongue slowly rubbing against your body. You moan deeply again as you felt her tongue slowly circle around your nipples and then down towards your stomach.

Your member growing larger the before as you felt her tongue slowly slide down your stomach and ending on your pants buckle. You looked down at derpy who smile seductively as she grabbed a hold of your pants buckle and begins loosening your pants. Your member almost smacking against her cheek as she pulled down your pants and boxers off you and tossing them aside.

Derpy licked her lips as she eyed your member; you smiled as well as you felt her breath against the tip. Derpy looked up at you with puppy eyes signaling you for a taste. You couldn't help but nod for an approval.

Derpy squeak in delight and slowly brought her tongue on the tip of your member, a drop of precum slide down your member coating part of her tongue with your pre.

She licked her lips admiring the taste before digging in; her mouth bobbled the head while her tongue circles around the base of your member.

You moan as her tongue coiled around your member while she sucked on the head, more precum flowed out mixing with her saliva.

Derpy blushed and began working her whole mouth on your entire member, her tongue once around the base now was slowly licking on your ball sacs as she enjoyed on your member like her favorite muffin.

You moan as you felt her working on your member, you wanted to return the pleasure back but you want her feel the same feeling you are experiencing. You then remembered that Pegasus wings are more sensitive than anything else in her body. Formulating a naughty idea you reached up at her badly damaged wing, you gave the base of the wing and gave it a tender lick. As you licked her wing you slowly massage her wing, relieving and fixing her damaged feathers and help reconstruct the wings structure back to its original form.

Derpy felt more pleasure then pain as you bend her wing back to its original state and pulled out the damaged feathers. She enjoyed how you tongue slithered around the base and at her feathers before feeling the same pleasure again on her other wing. Her body almost gave weight as she felt you sucking and nibbling on her feathers.

You enjoyed the feeling of softness from her feathers in your mouth as you sucked and nibble them. derpy lifted herself off from your member to give a throaty moan which you decided to go after the two first place prizes in front of you. As derpy let out her moan you dug in at her beautiful breasts, slowly you sucked on one of her nips.

Derpy moan deeply as she felt your teeth nibble on her nipple, your tongue slowly circle around her nip before switching to the other one and giving the same treatment as the other.

You both moaned deeply as you felt derpy's marehood rubbed against your member as you suckled not just one but both her nipples at the same time. Her marehood twitched begging to being stuffed by your long thick member. She squeezed your arm signaling you to go further, you obliged by finally entering her.

You felt her walls tight against your member as you dug deeper inside, derpy squeezes your head tight between her breasts as you began to rock her hips side to side. You both moaned passionably as you increased your thrusts almost piercing her womb as you slammed down.

Derpy moan almost screaming as you slammed down and enter her womb. You grunted as you felt her walls tightened around you whole member as you slammed into her.

You quicken your pace as derpy held your head tight against your breasts, your lips managed to escape it's prison to take in it's sweet air. Her nail's dug deep into your skull as you increased your thrusts. The sound of her juices smacking against our wet skin echoed throughout the spa as you both rutted for what seemed like an eternity.

Several minutes later of pure bliss you both started to feel a buildup pressure in your groin.

"Ah derpy I- I can- I can't hold it…. anymore" you said through your breaths.

"m- Me to"

You increased your thrusts but kept yourself from breaking into her womb again. You didn't want to get a client pregnant after your fun time. Especially one who already has a daughter to take care of first. You grabbed her hips and slammed down half way into her. Your juices mixed together as both of you screamed in pure bliss. You held onto her for a few seconds, she moaned lustfully as your sperm spewed out. She moaned as she felt the warm thickness from your sperm coated her walls and began to slide down your member.

You both panted for a few seconds before looking into each other's eyes and smiled. You both stared at each other for a few seconds before feeling derpy's lips press against yours. You both kiss for a few seconds before letting go and staring at each other blushing.

Derpy then explains she's almost in heat which she tells that when her heat period starts she warns you to run and fast. You remembered how mares can be especially when you were given a nice speech on the dangers of mares in heat by big mac and the other stallions who invited you over to an all colt meeting a few nights before. Somehow a month or a week from today the mares here would all go in heat frenzy and would attack the first male they see. They then show you images of badly beaten, naked stallions who were caught in this freak frenzy which in your opinion you were definitely scared. Unfortunately because of being a mare problem none knows when they would go into it and some are scared to go home after the meeting was dark. Hell even you feared once you got back to aloe and lotus spa.

You start to shiver in the thought of almost every mare catching you and making you rut them till you were almost dead from the rutting. Derpy can see you the fear in your eyes and came close to your ear. She never told any colt about this since none told them when it starts. They were worried that most colts would be gone and no pony would be there to help relieve the burning sensation so they kept it a secret from all stallions. But for you were different, you were more than a friend and she didn't want you to see you getting beaten by the mares of equestria. She then tells you a specific date on when it starts and told you something else.

"Don't go to big mac's secret shelter on that day" she said almost crying.

You comfort her and ask why which she told you that there was a meeting this morning about the whereabouts of the colts during the heat season. Guess somehow they have been spying big mac for a while and found out that he has an armored sheltered where he was secretly putting food in for a while now. Then she tells of the plan to attack when they don't notice and finally able to relieve the tension on that day.

She explain that they have a copy of the key to open it and will attack them once all the stallions are in.

You were worried about the plan and wanted to tell big mac about it but looking at derpy you think it's best to just grab big mac and run. After all you remember that you can't save all but your family or your friends. Big mac was your only friend and you wanted to protect him as much as he would to you.

You told derpy you would let them carry on the plan but you and big mac are heading out somewhere safe. She understands and blushes as you felt your lips press against hers.

You brought her into a sweet kiss and began to tell her that the massage is far from over.

"So Ms. derpy what would you like next a nice relaxing day in the bath or a 'special' wing massage or how about a trip at the sauna or the mud bath." You smiled as derpy blushed.

"Yes I would like that" she blushed as you help her up and lead her to the bubble bath.

Both of you spend some time in the bubble bath together. You both first started to cuddle for a few seconds before she start grinning against your member again. Soon you felt your member enter her and began to rock her hips against your body. The waves rocked along with you as with every thrust you made. After a few minutes of bliss in the tub you took her back to the table for a proper wing massage. Since while pleasuring her you did however forget a few more damaged feathers and slowly yanked them off. You were however surprise on how well you managed to put the wings structure back to normal but it would seem that it would need a cast since it was still sore from the two crashes. As you carefully work on wings you couldn't help but groan as you felt derpy again taking your member in her mouth and slowly began milking you of your semen. After putting on a special water proof wing bandage you finally think it's time for a nice trip to the sauna. Derpy smiles as you lead her to the door, once you open it she as quickly as you open it pushed you inside making you sit down again first while she playfully rubs against your member again. The steam again mixed with the heat from your passion as derpy sat down on your member while sucking on your tongue. All you can say on from today was two words.

Ow and wow.

After a quickly yet lustful shower you escorted derpy back to the change room. You however quickly went to the clerk desk and pulled out a nicely folded pair of clean clothes and began to dress yourself.

After dressing yourself derpy came out wearing her favorite mail mare outfit, hat and bag. She smiled and kissed your cheek, you blushed after you felt her tongue slowly licked your cheek.

"That was the most fun I ever had. Thank you so much" she said cheerful

"You're welcome derpy" you said blushing.

You then ask her to escort her to the hospital for her wing and then home. She smiled and nodded.

You take derpy first to the hospital which surprisingly you found out her wing is just sprained and would heal in about 2 weeks, but that wasn't what surprise you. You found out that your medical skills in banaging had already fixed her wing up and all she needs to do is change her bandages every 2 days. After getting a prescription to some painkillers you help derpy to her home which she invites you inside for dinner.

Being a gentlemen you accepted the offer and spent the evening eating derpy's cooking with her, her and her husband mr. whooves. His real name is doctor whooves which frankly you do know much about him. hell you don't even know where he came from.

Mr. whooves tells you he's a special time traveler which frankly you couldn't believe. Then again you are a human in a pony ruled world so hey you have to believe in something. You being a nice guy said that's amazing in which he offers you and her campaion to come with him to another adventure. Derpy screams in excitement about another adventure but you decline since you rather not get into any trouble.

Mr. whooves understands which he then tells he's going to be come for the next few weeks till the heat season was over and wanted you to come. Again you decline since you were more afraid on where he was going then the actual heat season.

After eating dinner both mr. whooves and derpy said their goodbyes as you left their house. After turning a left you race towards sweet apple acres to warn big mac on the predicament. Once you made it to big mac's house you see big mac putting a crate of food inside the basement of the barnhouse.

"BIG MAC!" you screamed catching his attention as he set it down next to.

"yes." He says

You managed to catch your breath and begin telling him on the date they are in heat.

"Big mac it's not safe here we need to find another hiding spot." You said frantically

Big mac's looks at you shocked that you managed to find the day they are in heat but also the plan of how to break into their shelter. He then wants to go out and tell the other stallions which you stop him saying that it won't be easy and that the mares would cover every ground of hiding spots. You then told him of another spot that both he and you can hide which he begins wondering why you to.

You told him you're his best friend and you trust and wanted to protect him which he admits as well. You both know its fight for survival when it comes to heat season and you both need a better hiding spot that's secure and has enough food to sustain the long heat season.

You then told him of an old ruin you heard of twilight saying that's no pony goes there often which could be perfect. You both could hide there with some food, water and bedding and then come back once it's over.

Big mac first taps his finger against his chin on the plan, after a few minutes of the idea he picks up the crate of food and tells you to barrel filled with water and follow him to the ruins.


	5. spa bonus: Mrs Cake and the talk

Spa treatment bonus episode: Mrs. Cake and applebloom/ the talk

You love sweets.

You crave for something sweet today since your time your time with derpy and want something sugar coated or caramel covered. You always had a sweet tooth even before coming to earth heck even when you were a baby you always love candy, cakes cupcakes etc. only funny part about all these sweets is that you never gain any weight and you never had cavities which made most of the kids jealous mostly the girls because that you eat so much and didn't gain.

When it comes to eating sweets you always love to eat them back home but when you came to equestria. The sweets here tasted heavenly. The frosting tasted like it was made carefully and the muffins were gold brown with softness in the middle and the cakes were to die for. You still ate greens to stay in shape and to keep your figure but you still miss the taste of meat. You would love a good steak right about now but unfortunately since your living a vegan town getting meat is near impossible here. At least you managed to eat fish without any pony pestering on how gross it was to eat it.

You don't know much but your friend rainbow told you one time she had a friend named Gilda who ate meat because she was also griffon and that their primary source of food, one time you ask what happen to her whom only lead to rainbow crying on your shoulder and you had to comfort her. Since then you didn't talk about it and decided to just forget about it. You still want to know what she did to her and somehow in your heart. You wanted to make her pay.

Today was a new day and you decided a nice walk around sugar cube corner sound like a good idea. When you first came to equestria you were amazed on how beautiful and colorful on how the buildings were all around still you're amazed on how beautiful it can be especially all the stuff that goes on in this town.

As you walked around the block you stop at a large gingerbread store which owned by family and one of your best friends. You looked up and smiled at how delicious it looked before hearing your stomach growl signal that you should stop looking at buildings made of food.

You walked up the steps to the small sweet shop and reached out at the door knob. As you grabbed hold of the knob you were shot by a force and slammed against the wall with the door slamming in front. Your back slammed hard causing a large crack line that stretched around your whole body and the door.

As you ache at the sudden slam you heard a familiar happy voice before something bouncing off. The door slowly moved and you watched a familiar pink pony with mane and tail that resemblance cotton candy bounce away as you slide down off the wall.

"Damned pinkie sure is strong." You chuckled as you rub the back of your head.

"Oh oh my are you ok" a voice heard as you rubbed your head.

You look up only to being greeted by to lushes plumps from heaven. You smiled as you looked up at the face that owns them. She was actually the owner, wife and mother of two beautiful foals, she was also the one that gave pinkie pie the job and your friend.

"Oh hello Mrs. Cake how you doing today?"

Mrs. Cake smiled as she offered you her hand. You took her offer and she helped you up, as you got up and dust yourself off you stared at Mrs. Cake outfit. She only wore a large blue dress with a yellow apron which smush her breasts together making them look like watermelons. Her hips were a little larger but her thighs and her butt look large enough due to the kids and her stomach show a little chubbiness but that didn't stop you from staring at her beautiful figure. Even though you like thin, sexy, curvy ponies you actually like cubby ponies more.

After dusting off your clothes Mrs. Cake gave you a small hug which you return it. She then explains that pinkie had to leave for some big mission with the other girls and all left to canterlot today. You said it was ok since you know how pinkie is and her being mean is definitely not her style. But still for these last few days you should have at least develop the warning on what she'll do since quote 'she's unpredictable' that most of your friends told you.

"So Mrs. Cake how's you, your husband and the twins doing?" you smiled

Mrs. Cake giggled and smiled. "I'm doing fine. My husband is actually in Manhattan gathering some special ingredients we need for a special cake that's due two months from now and the twins are inside playing with their toys"

She then offers you to come inside; you nodded and went inside the bakery. As you enter the bake shop you started to smell something odd about Mrs. Cake as she lead the way. You ignored it as you spotted two small baby foals sitting on the ground playing with a bunch of animal plush toys. You always love seeing kids back home; you enjoy seeing kids play with their toys and enjoying life to the fullest each day that passes. Almost brought the kid in you.

You approached both foals and bend down till your chin touched your knees. "Hey pound hey pumpkin how you two doing?" you smiled

Both foals stopped playing and looked up at you with large smiles on their faces. At first when you were first introduced to them they were scared of you, but over the weeks they open up to you and actually like it when you came over. Both foals got up and walked up to you, giving you a big hug. As you return the hug you picked them up and began to rock them as you stood up. They both giggle as you rock them up and down and looked at their mother.

Mrs. Cake smiled as she watches how well you handle children; especially her's which can be quite a handful even for pinkie pie. "Wow you really good with children. Were you a father back in your home planet?"

You smiled and shooked your head. "No I'm just good with kids" you smiled

The next question made you blushed deep red.

"Do you want a foal?" Mrs. Cake said questionably

You stood shocked at the thought of being a father made you wonder is it possible to give birth to a foal of a pony. You wondered what the baby would look like, would he look like a human or would it be like a pony since it's a dominate species here. But recently after the talk with both your bosses it's possible for two different species to give birth to children. You remembered hearing that aloe and lotus have a cousin in fillidelphia who is married to a griffon and has both a griffon daughter and a pony son with several heritages from both the mother and the father.

As you wondered on the idea Mrs. Cake shook's you out of trance. "Hey are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

You shook your head and smiled. "No it's just that….. Well. I'm not sure. I do want kids but right now I don't think I'm ready since with this job and plus I don't have a home for myself"

You frown for a few seconds but seeing the twins happily fallen asleep in your arms brought your smile back.

Mrs. Cake can see the sadness in your eyes, the wanting of a filly is every pony dream and to see another species that wants a foal of his own is truly a moment she would see someday. As a mother she too knew the difficulty of having foals but knowing that no matter what race, gender or even species you are; nothing could separate the love for a foal.

Mrs. cake stared at him for a few seconds before walking over to him, her arms wrapped around your whole body as she hug you in a deep embrace.

"I may not know when or if you want to start a family but I do know that you'll make an amazing father"

You smiled, tears stream your eyes knowing that somepony says that you'll be a good father brings joy into your heart as you cradle both foals in your arms. You wonder if the others think so too but that is best left for another time since most are gone for the day.

Mrs. Cake looked at both foals and giggled as pumpkin started to drool over you shirt and pound was sucking his thumb. She smiled and grab both foals in her arms and went upstairs to put the children to sleep.

As you waited for Mrs. Cake to come down she then asks you to go to the basement and grab a bag of sugar for a batch of cinnamon cookies for you. You obliged and went down into the basement. Down inside you heard stories that pinkie is actually crazy and has well you couldn't believe it but they say she kills other ponies and bakes them into cupcakes. You were shocked on how ponies would think that and how messed up they were and decided to best know it by seeing it for yourself. You look around the basement area and found out there are more baking supplies for actual treats and goodies then tools for hurting others.

You shook your head and knew that the fact pinkie will never do such a thing. You took a few seconds to look for the sugar since there were so many bags that you didn't know which one were which. You look at the cabinet's which were stuff of other ingredients, frostings, candies and other supplies as you looked for the sugar. After a few minutes of searching you finally spotted the bag that has several sugar canes on it. You make sure it's the right bag you open it a bit and took a small sample and licked your finger. The sweetness from it almost melted your tastebuds as you took the sweetness in another go.

You stopped after the second taste since Mrs. Cake needs it for her treats and picked the bag up and carried it upstairs. You then remembered that you need to make a note for her about ordering a new shipment of sugar since you counted 4 bags of sugar and roughly at least 9 bags of flour and 6 bags of salt and spices.

After placing the bag on top of the kitchen counter you went back to the main hall to tell Mrs. Cake you got the bag. You didn't want to shout because the foals were still asleep and proceed up the stairs. You looked through each room for Mrs. Cake. The first room you entered was her and her husbands' bed room which sadly she wasn't there. You then entered the children's room to see if she's finished with the twins. Both foals slept peacefully in their cribs but Mrs. Cake wasn't there. You then entered pinkie's room which was covered in balloons, streamers and confetti all over the room. Heck even her bed had confetti all over it.

You chuckled since you would have guess for pinkie pie room to look like this, especially all this pink as well.

You then decided maybe she's downstairs waiting for you. You went down stairs and spotted something different. There in the middle of the room there laid a table with a table cloth covering it and top of it laid a tray of a batch of freshly baked cookies on a plate. You went over to the plate of cookies and look at it for a few seconds. Next to the plate laid a note for you to read. You picked up the letter and began to read:

I made a special batch of cookies for you. I hope you like them. I added something new to the recipe

Mrs. Cake

You sat the note down and sat down on the chair facing the window. You then pick up a cookie and began to eat it. The sweet, fluffiness melted you taste buds as you savor the sweet chocolate from the chips in it. You finished the cookie and within seconds grabbed another and began to eat it.

As you dug into the plate of cookies you didn't know how but you somehow felt something tugging at your pants zipper. You ignored the feeling as you dug into the cookies, somehow as you ate the cookies whoever or whatever was messing with your pants had already pulled down you zipper. You underwear sticked out as whatever slowly began to breathe through your underwear.

You managed to finished your second cookie as you felt something began to unbutton your pants buckle and something tugging on your underwear, you member waggled out and you felt another breath of warm air blowing against your member.

You moan as whoever or whatever was continued to breathe on your member before giving it a tender, warm lick. You shivered and grabbed the table cloth, with a swift motion you lifted it up to reveal a pink mane underneath the table and the pony enjoying your member. She slowly lifts her head from your member making a pop sound as she looked up at you with her beautiful pink shaded eyes.

She giggled as she began to stroke your member with her free hand, her face a deep shade of red as she looked up at yours.

"Mrs. Cake. W- What are you d- doing?" you said moaning as she gave your member another tender lick.

"hm please relax I'm only helping us both relieve some tension between us" she said taking your member again.

You both moan as she bobbled her head against the head and slowly down the shaft. You couldn't comprehend on how you love the feeling of something soft and warm coiling around your member.

You relax and lean against the chair, feeling the sensation taking over you as she began deep throating your full length down her throat. You know obviously she has had lots of practice. You both continued to enjoy the pleasure she was giving you but that soon ended… fast

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SPA ASSISTANTS YAAAAAAAAAYYY!" a small filly screamed as she entered the bakery.

Mrs. Cake almost gagged and clamped down hard on your member, you almost felt like screaming in pain as she almost bit your member off but you managed to compose yourself and looked at the entrance.

You smiled at the sight of applejacks little sister. Applebloom.

The small filly smiled as she looked at you. Her regular dirty strap pants and regular dirt covered yellow t-shirt suggests she was out working on the farm today before coming here. She also wore her small cowgirl boots granny smith made and her favorite red bow compliment her cute cowgirl look as she walked up to towards the table.

You and applebloom both had gotten along well since you first came to equestria and was to your surprising was actually scared of you. In fact she and her friends were the first ponies to see you and to hog tie you when they first met you. Her other friends sweetie bell rarity's sister and scootaloo rainbow dashs #1 fan also had gotten along well with you, and glad too since you they were about to beat you with sticks. You did meet her older sister a little later after first coming here along with her friends and slowly after becoming friends with them applebloom and her friends became friends with you.

Applebloom has always admired you during your time on the farm and still does even though you work in a spa clinic instead and has always been happy to see you when you come over to the farm a few times here and there. She also found out that you were dating her sister applejack and was great friends with her big brother big Macintosh which drew a bigger smile as she came up.

"Hi" she said in a cowgirl accent

"Hey applebloom what brings you here by yourself" you said smiling at the small filly.

Mrs. Cake heard as you began to strike a conversation with the young filly. Her marehood itched and ache for her to continue but with a filly present she didn't want to explain on why she was there in the first place and what she was doing under there. She blushed furiously as eyed on your member. It still was rock hard and tempting to being eaten again.

She tried to hold on for a few seconds but she couldn't hold it anymore and began to dig into her prize. She moaned as she sucked passionably on your member, you however tried to stop yourself from moaning since there was a filly present.

Applebloom cocked her head to the side and wondered why you were turning red and almost squirming on your chair.

"You ok there" she said "you seem a bit squealy"

You nodded and tried to change to another subject. You remember the plate of cookies and offered some to applebloom. Applebloom smiled in delight and went over and grab an available seat. You happily pass the plate of cookies she grabs one and begins munching on the sweet.

"Thank you" she said

"You're welcome appa-"you shivered as you felt Mrs. Cake tongue slithered out tenderly licking your ball sacks. You sighed and brought a smile on your face showing nothing is wrong.

Applebloom raised an eyebrow at your sudden shivered but ignored it like any little filly would. You then tried to bring in another subject to mask the feeling away.

"So applebloom why did you say cutie mark crusader spa assistants'?" you said chuckling. You always admired on these fillies who are trying to find their cutie marks.

Basically in better terms a cutie mark is supposedly like a pony's special talent in which it shows a picture of something that they are really good at. Most ponies gain one because they found out what they are good at and most actually pursue a career in what their talents are. But it's never easy to gain a cutie mark especially for the three girls who tried almost anything to find there's. And I mean anything. You then remember that they tried to recruit you since you didn't have one. You told them that humans can't get one and that some just don't know what they are good at all.

Applebloom finished her first cookie and took another one before explaining why.

*20 minutes before*

Applebloom along with her friend's sweetie bell and scootaloo all sat in the park staring at the sun. The day became boring since there wasn't anything to do and already they tried todays attempt on getting their cutie mark. Unfortunately they thought they would be cutie mark crusader acrobats which lead them to all to fall into the pond. They tried cutie mark crusader circus performers but that only lead to almost breaking their spines. They finally thought they could be cutie mark crusader knife and fire jugglers but sadly their sister put all the knives and all the fire starters away for them not to get their hands on. Finally after so many attempts they decided to take a break from cutie mark finding.

"Uh another day without our cutie marks" sweetie bell said exhausted.

"I can't believe applejack wouldn't let us juggle knives or fire" applebloom pouted.

"Hey I'm with them on that" scootaloo said.

Sweetie bell then began to wave her arms up and down frantically on how boring it was today. Her big sister was gone for the day and she hated being bored without her. applebloom was the same as sweetie bell, her sister was gone too and todays chores were done for tonight. Scootaloo sighed as well since her idol left with both appleblooms and sweetie bells big sister on this big important mission which she wanted to come but she couldn't since rainbow said it was too dangerous for a little filly like herself.

The all sighed in boredom.

Applebloom closed her eyes for a few seconds before hearing a pop sound. She looked up to see scootaloo stretching her arms, the sound of her bone poping echoed as scootaloo stretched both arms high in the air.

After a few seconds of hearing scootaloo popping her bones an idea occurred. "THAT'S IT!" she jolted up screaming

Both sweetie bell and scootaloo jolted up at the sudden outburst. Both ask applebloom on what's it?

Applebloom smiled "we can be CUTIE MARK CURSADER SPA ASSISTANTS!" she said.

Sweetie bell think for a few seconds idea and smiled. "That's a great idea. We haven't tried that before"

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. She was never the spa type filly but if that may be her talent she was willingly going to give it a try. "Sure let's try that"

The filly's cheered on and race towards the spa. Once they got to it the looked up at the signed saying go out to lunch. Both fillies' wonder on where the spa ponies and the human were. Sweetie bell heard from her sister and told her friends that both aloe and lotus are in canterlot for a special massage but the human is still here.

"Alright girls we must find our human friend" applebloom said courageously.

"So let's go then. Let's split up and find him" scootaloo said.

They all nodded and would shout when they see the human. After giving out whose going where they all departed looking for you

*reality*

That soon brings it here to this small establishment, sitting here on a chair and having a little snack. You were amazed on how this girls determination on getting her cutie mark especially when she was willing to do knife or fire juggling.

"Uh youth. It amazes me so" you said in your head.

After finishing her second cookie she then taps the table cloth and smiles.

"Um can I ask you a question" she said nervously.

"Sure applebloom what is it?" you said smiling.

"Well are you and my sister coltfriend and marefriend?" she said turning her head sideways.

You chuckled since you know you wouldn't lie about it when it comes to her sister and decided that it's best that she knows.

"Actually yes applebloom your sister and I are dating" you smiled

She squeals in delight at the thought of her sister dating her best friend. She knew that you and her were a couple since you come over often and one time she saw both of you kissing together underneath a apple tree a while ago. She decides to ask you a very important question which throws you off balance.

"So can I ask you this question? My sister never answered this and wonders if you can."

You nodded as you felt another tender lick on your sacks before looking up again at her. "sure applebloom what is it?"

Applebloom smiled and asked her question." Where do fillies come from?"

Mrs. Cake almost bit your member off again at the question which you almost felt like screaming again from the pain from her teeth on your member you compose yourself. After clearing your throat you then tried to come up with an excuse on the answer.

"Uh well applebloom it's um" your brain trying to come up with anything that you should try to come up with. Frankly through all your choices you think it's best to just tell them the truth on where babies come from.

You then decide to lay it out gently since she was a little girl and you rather not destroy her fillyhood by telling her the full on details on how a filly is made. Once you open your mouth to say something two more fillies came in.

One of them was scootaloo who wore her regular dirty yellow t-shirt and pair of cut up pants and tennis shoes. She had a few Band-Aids on her face which shows her tough girl ways and her cute orange Pegasus wings layed curled up in her back. The other was little sweetie bell who unlike the others clothing showed you that she was different from the others. She wore a nice purple dress shirt along with a purple frilled skirt that ended at her knees and hanged there. You would suspect sweetie bell to look like this since not because she was clean which it's not the case but that her sister would have a tantrum if she sees even a clump of dirt on her clothes.

"There you are applebloom. We've been looking everywhere for you?" sweetie bell said as they made their way to the front.

Scootaloo soon smelled the sweetly baked cookies; her mouth drooled as she smells the sweet chocolate chip cookies on the table. Sweetie belle gave the same hungry look as she saw the plate of cookies that applebloom was eating.

"Yum. Those smell good" they said licking her lips. You smiled since treats and children sometimes mixed and you know that chocolate was scootaloos favorite. You then realized that not just chocolate Mrs. Cake made but also many other types of cookies.

Being a nice man you called them forward and offered them the plate of cookies. Almost instantly they rushed forward and began digging into the cookies. You were amazed on how they dug into the plate as though they missed lunch for like a week or something. You tried to forge a small smile as not of the children eating but the fact that Mrs. Cake continued to enjoy her sweet treat from underneath the table.

You tried to suppress your moans as she increase her suckling again, her tongue gently lap on your sacks again as you tried to muffle another moan.

The filly's managed to finish to entire plate of cookies before looking at you.

"So what are you doing applebloom?" scootaloo said as she brushes the cookie crumbles off her face.

"Oh he's going to tell me where fillies come from?" applebloom said smiling.

Once applebloom said fillies and where they come from both scootaloo and sweetie bell both looked at you with sparkle in their eyes.

"REALLY! PLEASE TELL US!" Both fillies screamed as you back away an inch from the scream.

You sighed that these fillies were not going to leave and they are determine to find out where fillies are coming from. After trying to muffle another moan you began to tell the fillies where foals come from.

"A well girl when a mother and a father want a foal the mother carries the foal in her tummy. the mother carries the foal in her tummy for a few months before the baby is ready the mother is taken to the hospital where the foal is taken out of the mothers tummy and into this world." You said trying to make it simple as possible. You then hit your heard on the table knowing that was the worst explanation to three 6 year old fillies.

Both fillies both took the small information on where babies are born. They both ponder on the thought of mothers carrying the baby but the main question still leaves out.

"But how does a daddy make a baby inside the mommy?" sweetie bells says questionably.

You ponder on the question, another pain surge as Mrs. Cake took another bite on your member. You swear anymore and she'll bit it off completely. You cough and took a deep breath.

"Uh girls that you will find out when your older." You said causing all three fillies to start to pout.

"PLEASE!" they said in unison.

You shooked your head and told them that only two people that are married can have a baby which you shouldn't say since Mrs. Cake took her mouth out and bit on one of your sacks.

The girls awed in unison as you told them that. All the fillies sighed since you told them that you weren't working today and that they have to wait till tomorrow. The fillies know that they aren't going to get any cutie marks here and all got up from the seat. After dusting off the cookie crumbles they all thank you for the cookies.

You welcome them before the turned and race out the door for another way to get their cutie marks. You waited till you hear the door close to let out another throaty moan. You moan for a few seconds before till you felt the cold air on your member. You looked underneath the cloth to find out that Mrs. Cake is not there except she's right next to you. You looked up at her with both an angry but lustful look in her eyes.

"Kitchen now" she said angrily.

You gulped and got up from your seat and made your way to the kitchen. Once you made inside the kitchen Mrs. Cake was again gone. You sighed either she left to the basement or she left outside. You looked around the kitchen for her till you heard the sound of clothing hitting the floor.

You turned to see a beautiful naked cubby mare standing in the door way with a seductive look in her eyes. You tried to back away slowly but you stopped as you felt your back hit the counter. You turned your head for a few seconds before looking back at a charging mare jumping up on top of you.

You felt her tongue brush against your canines as she kissed you passionbly. As you both kissed her beautiful body began to rub against yours, your member slowly rubbed underneath her marehood. It slowly twitched with anticipation as you rubbed more against it, her juices leaked out and onto your member.

You felt her arms reach down to your shirt and slowly lifted up and over your shoulders. Once your shirt was lifted up and over your shoulders Mrs. Cake went down and began working on your pants buckle. After discarding your pants and boxers Mrs. Cake slowly turned and rested her body on the counter, her tail flicked to the right giving you a tasty view of her rear. You were amazed on how big and juicy her ass was back then but right now you were tempted to eat every part of her juicy ass. You tried to heel since you didn't want to hurt Mrs. Cake.

You smiled and walked towards her ass and gave a gentle smack and a tender lick. Mrs. Cake moans passionably as both your hand and your tongue made contact with her ass. You slithered your tongue deep into her ass as you gave another smack with your free hand. Her juices coated your taste buds as you suck on both holes, the sweet frosting taste sweetened you taste buds as you drank her juices.

"AH! More" she screamed passionately.

You obliged by rimming against both holes with your member while gripping both her beautiful breast and fondle with them. Mrs. Cake shivered as your member rubbed against both holes, she gasp as your member prob against her butt.

You too shivered as her ass slowly began to suck on your member, it indices you to enter her. You looked down at her juice marehoods and decide to see how amazing her butt can take your member. You slowly enter her butt, your full member was within instant engulf and you pushed it till you were balls deep inside.

"Oh…. My…. God…." You said as your member felt like nothing you ever felt before. Mrs. Cake moaned as you grabbed her tail and her hip and quickly began to pummel her hole.

The feeling of your member inside felt like nothing you ever felt before. The sensation was indescribable as you continued to pummel more into her. Her moans of ecstasy and lust were like music to your ears as the sound of your body slapping against hers echoed the room.

As you continued pound into her a small figure hid behind the door and watched as you increase your thrusts more and more. The figure blushed as she watched you take Mrs. Cake for a ride.

You and Mrs. Cake didn't know the little figure was watching you both as you both rutted like there was no tomorrow. You began to feel your member twitch as the pressure began to form. Mrs. Cake felt the same way as you took her tail and slammed down hard into her.

"Ah Mrs. Cake… i- I- I'm about-"you let out a sharpy moan.

"Me too. Please inside me. Let it all out" she said seductively.

You moan harder as you hardened you thrusts. Finally after a few more thrusts you finally released it into her. She moans deeply as her juices spewed out, some slowly begin to travel down her leg and some onto yours. You both panted for a few seconds before Mrs. Cake lifted herself up and push you back off her. Your member quickly slipped out, your and her juices coated your member and acted like a lube as she bucked you off her.

She bucked you off her, not as much but enough till your member was fully out of her. You were surprise at the sudden outburst but you felt rock hard again as you see her whole body again, her legs spread out and she tenderly played with her marehood.

"Well stud aren't you going to show me your baby maker again" she said licking her lips.

You smiled and walked up to her. Some of your sperm leaked out and landed onto the cold tile floor. You grabbed both of her hips, she winks at you signaling for the 'stick it in me' as you glide your member around her marehood. After a good playful tease you finally ended it. She moaned deeply are your member went further into her. After feeling your sacks against her wet fur you then began your rhythm. At first you slowed your rhythm so that you can get a hang of it before you go further.

She moans deeply begging you to go faster, harder, deeper into her. You gave her what she wanted, she moaned passionately as you took her on a ride she never felt before. Even from her husband couldn't top what you could.

She quickly grips your head and buries you into her chest. You smiled as you began to teethe on one of her nipples while you continued to rut her. She moans again as she feels your canines slightly bit her nipple sucking her milk before switching to the other one and repeated the same motion. The sweet milky flavor tings your tastebuds as you drank her. You now started to wonder why the twins like suckling on her breasts.

"Ah more please more" she lets go of your head as you took another breath of fresh air from sucking. You then brought your lips from her nipples to hers and began to wrestle her tongue with her's.

She screamed passionately as slide your tongue down her neck and began sucking on her neck. Your thrusts increased as you felt pressure build up again.

"AH Mrs. Cake I won't- I can't h- ho" you were cut off as she dug into your mouth and held you tight.

"Do it. Shoot it deep inside me" she screamed as she grips your head tight digging her tongue deep into your mouth.

Your breaths became raspy as you thrust deeper into her before finally after a few more thrusts you released it into her. She shivers and moans as she feels your cum engulf her walls and slowly slide out from her marehood. Your member twitched as you removed out of her marehood. You both panted for a few seconds before looking up and stare at each other's eyes. You both stare for a few seconds before reaching up and giving Mrs. Cake a tender kiss.

As you both kiss for a few seconds the small figure left after you came into her the second time. She then taps her finger as to what she saw.

"So that's how babies are made" the small figure said before leaving towards her friends.


	6. next client:Gilda

It has been a few days after giving derpy a heavenly massage and after telling big mac on the dangers on mating season. Since then you and big have been moving a few supplies somewhere else. Big mac was glad that you told him and you were glad you both will manage to survive on heat day. You wish you can save the other stallions but then again you don't want to help those jerks anyways.

During another stallion meeting big mac begins to tell them the bad news about the shelter. Since the mares are all going to go maniac for a stallion big mac tells that the strong hold had suffer some damage from a manticore's stampede a couple of days ago. Unfortunately you and big mac tell that a manticore's came over towards apple acres in search of food or for something else, you did tell that big mac got it back to the everfree forest but the strong hold beams had suffer some damage from the manticore's stomping. At first some of the stallions didn't believe but others rather take the chance since it was the only hiding place they can be safe. Big mac warns them on the dangers and handed the key to caramel since he's the only stallion he can trust with it.

Besides losing the grass seeds on winter wrap up caramel was actually a very careful pony when it comes to most stuff. He took the key and put it in his pocket. You then told them that it's a bad idea to use it but none of the stallions would listen to you. Well why should they. After you warn them they all began to scuff you and ignore you since you're not a stallion and some began to wonder on what fool would go out with a hairless ape like you. Some began to make comments such as:

"You're nothing but a freak from the everfree forest" one stallion said.

"Who cares what you have to say. You're not a pony" another stallion said

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be staying at the forest with your other animal freak friends?"

You teared up after so many comments they were making and you decided to just leave. You burst through the doors and ran as fast as you can away from them. What made you run faster was the sound of some of the stallions laughing as you cut through some buildings and disappear from meeting?

Big mac didn't like when they were calling you names, he and a few other stallions actually wanted to step up and defend you but you race out of the building before they could. Big mac watches you ran out the door and disappear between the buildings, he tried to run after you but he stopped as he heard some of the stallions laughing behind you.

Big mac and the stallions looked behind on who was laughing, their anger almost spike on who it was. His pearl white coat and blond wavy mane gleamed from the light, his perfect white suit with beautiful white croquets on the side of his jacket coat. His laughter made everyone sicken since of all the ponies he was the least favorite of the entire group even if he's a prince.

"Blue blood" big mac snarled at the name.

Blueblood stopped laughing and slowly chuckled. "Leave that animal behind. This 'IS' a stallion only meeting. Why bring something like this thing to our meeting I don't know why" he fixed his hair for a few seconds.

Caramel stepped up to talk. "He's not an animal he's a nice man and he's one of us"

Blueblood scoffs and turned his head. "Please that thing is more animal then a stallion. I mean please."

Fancy pants another stallion that enjoyed your company grew angry at bluebloods insult. He wonder on why he was doing this, he tried to puzzle it till he remembers the event at the gala a few months back.

"Oh I know why picking on him. You're picking on him because of the incident at the gala." Fancy pants stated.

Blueblood again scoffs and nodded. "Yes. That creature ruined my perfect mane after making that scene. He's lucky I don't put him to jail or send him to the spice mines to work for eternity after that little stunt. But my aunty said no." he sighs and pouts.

Hoity toity another stallion that you worked on has always enjoyed your massages and decides to jump into the conversation. "I would hate to say it but you deserve it after stating him as a girly boy just for working as a spa massager"

Blueblood almost had a fit as he mention you a spa massager. "I didn't state him girly. I just simply state him that he must be gay to work at a spa. It's actually a mare's job"

The conversation so became an argument. Even though some believe its true none would ever side with blueblood. Several of the other stallions however began to fight with blueblood defending you even though you weren't there. Big mac rage slowly fueled as they continued to argue about you being a member of the stallions while others say you were just an animal. After a few seconds he finally ended it.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, the shout got everyone ones attention and the ones in front of big mac step back since it scared them most. Blue blood was too scared at big mac's sudden outburst and coward from the large red stallion.

Big mac fueled by rage has had enough of this argument. He finally began to speak his mind out towards the large group of stallions.

"Now you listen here yah'll. That man has been one of our best tributers here in equestria. He's work hard to build a life here and he's like family to us all since he took the liberty to warn me about the manticore incident. So yeah he's different but he's not a freak. He may be different but to me and my whole family he's family and I will not stand here and listen to you assholes making fun of him just because of his looks" he said. He cleared his throat and made his way to the door to find you.

"Oh yeah I forgot one more thing. Between him and you all he's dating my sister and I allowed him to" he said smiling and leaving the rest of the stallions all stunned after hearing that a human was dating applejack. Most stallions tried to date her but big mac never let any stallion get close to her. they know that big mac knows what they want of which he refuses, he knows that the some of the stallions wanted her since she was the element of honest, others wanted her because they wanted a good cook for the family and a few others want just to be in the apple family for the money.

Big mac continued to run through town looking for you, he looked high and low looking for you all over town. He looked through each alleyways and every hill for you. He continued searching till he goes over to sweet apple acres and sees you sitting next to the largest apple tree in the apple orchard. He can tell you're still crying from all the stuff the stallions have said back there and you just wanted to be left alone.

Big mac walked up towards the large and sat next to you. You however stopped crying and decide to just sit down and take your mind off what the stallions said back at the meeting. Back home as a child you were always been abused by your parents and picked on back home and throughout your elementary through college you were always been blamed and laughed at and you couldn't take it anymore. So to get away you run to the nearest relaxing place you can find and just sit there till you can relax.

Big mac sat next to you and places an arm around you. You didn't flinch and sighed. You felt relieve that at least one stallion actually cares about you. Since coming here most stallions didn't want to get to know you and others well others know you because of you giving massages for them. They are a few stallions that respected you but big mac was like a big brother to you.

"I'm sorry" he said in a low tone.

"It's alright. I had to get out of there" you said taking in another deep sigh.

Big mac rubbed on your back and both of you watched the sun setting over the horizon. As you watch you begin to tell big mac on your harsh life back home and the millions of times you were picked on almost every day. Big mac understands on most of it but he stopped after you begin to tell him the incident a few months before coming to equestria.

Unfortunately back on earth after years of torture throughout your school years you have developed a sort of nasty fuse when it came to people picking on you. you tell big mac on the story back in high school where you put one of the star quarterbacks into the hospital after started making fun of you and then started the yo mommy jokes which then you snapped. You then showed him the scar on your left shoulder of which the football player stabbed a knife through it but that didn't stop you from almost caving his head in and then rushed to the hospital. You then tell big mac you were suspended for 2 days after that event and the quarterback was going to make a full recovery.

After that event you never let it down since then. Big mac understand on why and was gradually surprise on the strength you humans have since you were able to take down a full on quarter back who was almost as big as big mac here. After taking in another gulp big mac begins to comfort you.

"It's going to be ok. Those stallions are not goin to hurt yah anymore. After today I'll be happy to see prince blueblood getting what he deserve." He chuckles

You chuckle at the thought of blueblood screaming like a little girl as a horde of crazy lust filled mares. Big mac and you both started out chuckles then turned to laughter at the thought of blueblood screaming like a little filly while he's being chased down by millions of mares.

You both laughed for a good solid few minutes before both of you taking a good deep breath. You were glad that big mac was here to comfort you and you were glad he was here to help you.

After another few minutes of watching the sun setting you both got up and walked back to farm house. Granny smith was pleased to see you as you both entered the farm house; applejack hears your voice and races down and jumps on top of you. You twirl applejack for a second before feeling applejacks lips press against yours.

"Wow didn't know you were coming. I would have put on the appropriate clothing for your arrival." She said in a seductive tone.

You smiled knowing that this night was going to be fun.

2 days later after another magical night with your marefriend applejack you were called in again for another special heavenly massage for sort of a special client. Both mares looked at you with worries since this client is actually a regular and she's well how they say it not nice.

You managed to fix up the last of towels before stopping to see aloe walking in with a frown on her face.

"Uh aloe you ok?" you said nervously.

She nods slightly but looks at you. "I'm ok it's you I should be worried."

You take the basket of lotion and set it down on over on the side of the table and turned to aloe. "Why what's wrong with client?"

Aloe took a deep breath and began to explain. "Well you see you're going to be massaging not just any client but actually the ambassador's daughter of the griffon kingdom." She said taking a breath

You nodded since you know about griffons in some ways. You know only that griffons are a special species of flyers that are only native to only the griffon kingdom. They supposedly during your research have the head, claws and wings of an eagle but the body of a lion which frantically you didn't feel surprise since you know so much from rainbow dash. They are mostly carnivores there and they don't usually venture out into the world since their primary food source is limited in a few countries so going places is not easy for them without it. Some also possessed short fuses which they can get vicious very easily and plus their razor sharp claws it's can become a blood bath if you're not careful

You understand on that the ambassador's daughter is coming but something is odd since your boss aloe is looking at you nervously. Unfortunately you did however met the ruler of the griffon kingdom but you never heard of his daughter till know. You took a deep breath and ask the question.

"So what should I be aware of?" you said

Aloe looked up at you almost teary eyed before finally speaking. "Well she's very aggressive and very rude. She's always has a short temper and is beyond the worst client we ever did."

"Well if you hate her so much why don't you stop giving her massages" you said offering a hand

She fixes her head band and continues. "because she pays a lot more the most ponies and she's actually here with her father who are going to visit canterlot today for a few days." She then wraps around you and hugs you tight. Tears streamed her eyes as hug you. You patted her back told her you're going to be fine. She takes a few minutes for to stop crying and look up at you; you help wipe her tears before smiling.

"I'll be fine" you said encouraging. Even though in your head you're screaming "I'm so dead" over and over.

Aloe smiles and wipes the last of her tears. She knows that you're a tough guy and handling a griffon would be like handling another human. In some ways. She then again frantically says that she is very hard to please and that one slightest bit upset she has and she'll turn me into a word that she couldn't say without feeling sick. She muffles it a bit but you can tell that she said hamburger. You tell her it's going to be ok and you were going to do great with her like the other clients.

After giving each other a friendly kiss she leaves to see if your client was ready. Once she leaves to the front desk you begin your hyperventilating at the thought of doing it with a griffon. If doing it with a pony in heat was bad just imagining a griffon in heat would do to your body and your life.

The image of you coming out with your intestines hanging out and several slash marks on your face made you want to vomit in the sink. But you managed to hold it in since you don't want your work place to smell like puke and scare or better yet anger to client. As you fixed the rest of the towels another thought comes to mind.

"Why a griffon ambassador's daughter with a temper of a manticore is requesting a heavenly paradise massage." You said in your head puzzled at the thought.

As you set the last bit of towels you hear the sound of hoofsteps coming towards you. Fixing yourself up again you turn to see both your bosses and your patient.

Unlike her temper her figure screamed gorgeous. She wore the brown and black robe which clings tight against her slender body, her muscles show no trace of fat on either her arms, legs or her stomach which in the small corner you could see her abs in between. Her bust was amazing too which she presses them close to her chest as she fold her arms apart as she walked up to you. You could see the long lion's tail swift from behind and her eagle like claws underneath the robe which look dangerously sharp. Her face showed more of the eagle side which her feathers are point forward towards her face, the purple eyeliner around her eyes almost glisten as she made her way to you.

She stares at you with anger in her eyes as they made their way to you. You almost flinched as she squinted at you like daggers.

"Here is your patient" lotus said softly before clearing her voice.

"I hope you enjoy it Ms. gi-"lotus was interrupted as your patient shoved her aside and walked up to you.

"Yeah yeah whatever dweebs get lost" she said in an annoyed tone.

You looked at her annoyed at what your patient did to your best friend. Even though she's the ambassadors' daughter she had no right to treat my friends like that.

You looked behind to see that both your bosses bowed and left the room, leaving you with a dangerous client in your hands.

"So miss should I-"you were interrupted as she pressed her claw finger on your nose and pressed it back.

"Now listen here lame-o just because I ordered this doesn't mean it's a free celestia damned ticket for your enjoyment. Got it" she said threatening.

You sighed since you weren't going to take being treated like that. At first you were scared at her but after that little scene with your bosses and her you felt like hurting her. You sighed and showed her to the table.

After taking off her robe and settling down onto the table you grabbed the basket of lotion for her to see, the handle on the basket was made of pure wood but you still managed to make the wood look like straw.

"So miss do you have a specific lotion you want or something from the basket" you tried to sound a little pleasing for her. Your patient looked down at the basket and then up at your hand.

You couldn't tell but she looked like she was smiling as the sound of the wood cracking against your grip.

"hm guess this guy's strong then I know. Let's see what else he's got" she said in her head.

You didn't know what she was thinking as she grabbed one of the bottles and lifted it up. You reached out to grab the bottle which instead you used it to defend your face. She grips the bottle tight against her strong claws, the bottles lotion squirted out towards your face. Quickly you covered your face from the lotion with your free hand and back away from her.

"The hell. Why did you do that?" you said with a hint of rage in your voice.

Your patient smiled as to how fast your reflexes were able to block the lotion and how fast you were able to back away from her. She wanted to see more. She quickly got up, her tail latched onto her robe and she quickly put it one so you wouldn't see her whole body. As she put the robe on she laughed and got off the table.

"Wow dweeb. I'm impress on how fast you were able to dodge that. Any faster than that and maybe you might beat the bitch rainbow dash" she chuckled.

Once she mention rainbow you froze there for a few seconds there. Your anger now began to turn to hatred as you put all the pieces together now.

"So let me guess. You're Gilda" you said angrily

Gilda laughed for a few seconds before smiling at you. "Guess you must know that bitch huh. Wouldn't be surprise since she hangs out with wimps like you." she laughed again

Now you feeling your anger boiled as she laughed and taunted you. You tried to calm yourself since she was a client and you didn't want to damage anything around you. But right now damaging your clients face was one thing you wanted to do despite your client being a girl.

Gilda could see your anger boil from just looking at your face and smiled. She wanted to see you fight her and decide to go further into the taunting before you could finally snap.

You sighed and fixed your shirt. "Well Ms. Gilda I hate to say but I refuse to give a massage to someone that is insulting my best friend and me. I would have ask you to go back to the change room, grab your money and leave" you said

Gilda smiled as a nasty thought came up. "So tell me human are all of you supposed to look like twigs because I could easily snap you in to without trying." She chuckled.

You can see through her insults she wants you to lose your job and break her and everything in the spa. You sighed and walked away.

"Hey human tell me have you bang rainbow yet. If she did then she's damned pathetic" she chuckled again.

Again another button hit as she made the insult about your friend. You told her your name which she scoffs and gives her 'I don't care' look. You tried to ignore her since she's not worth it. But she's doing one hell of a job. The last thing she said that was it.

"So dweeb tell me. How is her other sluts doing. Suck enough cocks lately?" she licked her beak.

"THAT'S IT!" you shouted as you rushed forward, your hand made contact with Gilda's face.

Gilda didn't smiled anymore as your hand made contact with her face. She was definitely wrong about humans' strength but this was her chance.

"Oh it's on" she said in a low tone

"Bring it bitch" you said in a low anger tone.

Outside at the front desk lotus sits comfortably on the chair the new equestrian model magazine laid on top of the desk as she enjoyed the new dresses that are on sale at a good half price. Aloe however was busy pacing across the room almost frantically waving her arms around. The thought of leaving their human friend to a carnivore was by far the most dangerous move they have ever done in there spa days.

"oooohhhh what's happening in there?" aloe said nervously.

Lotus was too busy on her magazine to notice how badly her sister anxiety was. She knows their human was strong and he can take care of himself but her sister was still worried. She couldn't focus on her magazine and decided to speak out.

"Aloe please." She said. "Let's not worry so much. He's a grown stallion and I'm sure he's got everything under control in there" she said before continuing on her magazine.

20 minutes later.

You panted as you held Gilda down on the table by the completely torn up robe. Your face, arms, and torso had several slashes; bruises and bit marks all over that you looked like you fought with a manticore then a pack of timber wolves and finally a cockatrice. Your clothing laid hanging by a few strands that held for dear life on your bruised body. You used up so much energy to finally subdue her that you barely have enough to continue. You actually felt relieve as Gilda finally stopped and look at you. The same playful smirk still on her face as you looked into her eyes.

Gilda was the same way as well. Her robe cling slightly almost ready to rip from just one change in movement. Her whole body was covered in so many bruises, scratches and bit marks that she was impress any pony did this much damage to her in such a long time. Parts of her body were bruised but the human was still able to get a good view or her body. Her tail however was slightly dislocated as she used it on a choke slam but fail as the human twisted it till it was dislocated. She still smiled as you held her down by her robe and stared into her eyes.

"I told you I win bitch" you said with hatred in your tone.

She nodded and smiled. "I guess you did. So I guess dweeb you deserve your prize" her tone shifted to a little seductively as she said it.

You raised an eyebrow and looked at her puzzled at what she means that. You looked at her puzzled before you were shocked as you felt Gilda's tongue slash into your mouth and played with your canines.

You wanted to push her off you but somehow you didn't. In fact you grabbed hold of her robe and rip off the rest of it and began your aggressive tongue wrestle with her. Despite your badly bruised body you ignored the pain since it was masked by the pleasure you were receiving.

Gilda enjoyed feeling the inside of your mouth. It has been such a long time since she felt such carnivorous teeth before and how strong and aggressive her toy was. She clamped down her claws onto your back and glides them down. You groan as her claws were digging so deep that they draw blood. You can feel your blood running down your back and decide two can play this game.

You grabbed both sides of Gilda's ass and dug your nails into them. Gilda moans and groans in pleasure and pain as you glide them towards you, your nails happily released some blood from her butt as both continued to kiss.

Gilda liked the new you and decide to see what else you can do. After a few more pants she carefully licked some of the blood from your lip and slowly run down your neck. Her beak then stopped at the middle of your shoulder and clamped down hard.

You moaned as she clamped down harder till she release a few drops of blood from your neck. You panted knowing that if she's going to do this to you then she better enjoy this. You run your tongue along her feathered neck before stopping at her shoulder, after feeling your breath against her neck she moaned as you clamped down on her neck. Your canines dig in deep as you tasted her blood in between your teeth.

She gritted her beak tight as she felt your magnificent carnivore teeth bit through her neck so easily. You took your mouth off her neck and stare into her eyes, a few drops of blood leaked out your bottom lip as well as her beak as you both stare into each other's eyes. She takes her long slender tongue and slowly enters your mouth.

You took in to mixing each other's blood and saliva. As you both kissed you felt her hands run down your chest making its way down you're torn up pants. Luckily only the legging and parts of the back was ripped from during fight. You felt her tug on them with her sharp claws, slashing them along with your boxers off.

She stops and looked down, a hint of lust in her eyes as she looked down at your member. She licks her beak again before diving in towards your member. You flinched at what she was doing before feeling her moist wet tongue slowly lapping the tip of your member. You shivered as her tongue wrapped around your member before finally digging in. she took her member all the way in without warning, you moaned as she aggressively sucked on your cock.

You shivered again as she slowly clamped on it before deep throating it again. Knowing that she thinks she's the man you wanted to show this griffon who's more dominated then. You grabbed her head and gave her several long, hard deep throats. She almost gagged as you felt your member hit the back of her throat.

Gilda almost gagging again as your member torn through her mouth, she felt your member slither in and out of her throat as you slammed deeper into her throat. You moaned passionately as you for shown you dominance to the griffon.

She grows intimidated as you continued to dominate her mouth and decides to show you who's the real dominate species. After a few more brutal deep throats you can feel a bit of pre began to seep, she swallows the pre as you take your member out of her mouth. Once your member was out she lunges at you.

Not reacting fast enough as she tackled you to the floor, her wet dripping marehood drips on top of your member as she has an iron grip on your body. You tried to move as she kept your hands and legs pined by her grip, you shivered again as she a lined her marehood on your member before looking at you with a seductive look.

"So you think you are the alpha male huh." she chuckles. "We'll see who is alpha after this"

She carefully a lines her marehood on your member, without warning she finally slams down causing both of you to screamed passionately. You tried to release from her iron grip as she slammed down hard on your member, her hips rocked back and forth as she accepted her dominance on you. Her insides so nothing you ever had felt as they began to squeeze all around your member as the further she when down on it.

You felt your member going deeper till you can feel the golden door, her womb just a inch away from breaking in and another minute away from releasing into her. Gilda enjoyed watching you squirm as she slammed down hard over and over on your member before succumbing to her own pleasure. She had never felt anything like this before in her life and none of her toys before could comprehend the feeling she was experiencing. She continued her brutal slams before finally letting go of your wrists and grabbing the side of your head.

You groan as her claws digged into your head but you found a window of opportunity from this. Feeling your arms free you slammed both hands down on her butt causing a passionate moan from her. She lifts her head up for a few seconds as you got the iron grip tight on her butt and squeezed it hard. She moans again and slams her tongue into your mouth; your tongue again begins to wrestle with a hardcore griffon. Knowing she's preoccupied on her member and your tongue you resorted to your dominance again. Swiftly and carefully you turned your body till she was on her back and lifted her up into the air, your member still inside her as you speed walked over to a wall and slammed her against it.

You smiled as you regain your dominance against her. Gilda was too out of it to regain alpha dominance as your member began to slam into her womb over and over.

"AH MORE DWEEB MORE!" she screams as you continued your dominance over her. You moaned through your tongue wrestle as you picked her up again and slammed her back against the table. You continued to rut her deeply and without hesitation as pressure began to flow through you.

"AH MORE. TAKE ME YOU BASTARD!" she screams again as slammed down harder than before into her. You almost lost it as her womb began to contract around your member. You feel as though you put your member in an air tight bag and something was sucking out the air from it. Gilda screamed in pure bliss as your member felt like it was tearing her apart. Your slams were at first aggressively but as you both felt pressure began to build up you adjusted your slams more slowly so that you wouldn't release it into her womb.

However as you slowed you slams Gilda had another idea. She quickly wrapped her legs around your back; her tail wrapped around your neck and squeezed tightly almost choking your wind pipe. You gasp for air and tried to release her grip from your neck, she smirks and folds her arms around your back.

"No way douche. Unless you want to end up with a crush windpipe you continued to slam into me until we both cum. If you don't" she tightens' her tail grip around your neck.

"f- f- fine" you gasp as she lets go of your neck. Once your neck was freed you continued to plunge deep into her womb. Gilda grabs hold of your back as you plunge deep and hard again into her, her talons almost felt like ripping you apart as your member almost felt like ripping her apart. More pressure began to build up as you tried to hold it in more. Gilda grabs hold of you as she feels your member twitched, she keeps her grip on you till you can't hold it anymore.

"AH YES LET IT OUT! RELEASE IT INTO ME!" she screamed again.

You couldn't hold it anymore. You finally released your powerful stream of cum into her, with a bit of effort you managed to release it without any making into her womb. Gilda moans passionately as you're cum filled up her walls; the warm thick feeling caused her body to shiver in delight as it slowly leaked out and onto the floor. She couldn't hold it anymore till she finally released her juices out and onto you.

You both panted heavily as you remove your member from her marehood. Her marehood dripped of juices and cum, you both took a few minutes of relaxing before you got up and grabbed one of the nearby towels. Wiping the blood, sweat and saliva off your face you grabbed another and handed it to Gilda.

"Here" you said handing her a clean towel.

She doesn't say a word or even looks at you as you handed her a towel. Without fighting with you she grabs the towel and wipes her face with it. Blood smears on both towels as you both wiped if off. You both stayed silent for a few seconds, not one sound was made as you kept each other's gaze away from both of you.

"Sorry"

You barely hear as you turn to Gilda. Her face was turned so you couldn't see any more than her left cheek

"Uh what?" you said questionably.

"Sorry"

You barely hear it again. "What you said. I didn't hear that clearly."

"I'M SORRY! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!" she almost screams in your face as she said it.

You brought your head back from the sudden shout but kept your stand right there. She growls at you before she stops. You can see tears slowly fall down her face as she turned her gaze from you. You can hear her sniffling as she kept her gaze from yours. After a few more sniffles she gets up and quickly try's to make it to the door? You quickly grabbed hold of her and held her down, she frantically try's to break free from your grip but found out to be useless.

"Why" she said as you kept her held down. "Why aren't you tired? Why aren't you letting me go? I- I- I hur-"she was interrupted as you turned her around. You could see tears streaming her eyes as you brought your lips to hers and began kissing her passionately.

Gilda was surprise at this sudden move you made, she almost didn't want it to end. You let go of her as she brought her arms up and around your neck. You both kissed passionately, no tongue wrestling, no punching, kicking or biting either just a passionate kiss. For so long Gilda has never felt this kind of love before by anyone hell even her own father never been this caring when she was a little girl.

But now this different species that she's never actually heard of is showing her so much love even after all the bullcrap she's done to you. Her heart after so long felt like it wanted to explode from her chest.

You both kissed for a few minutes' before looking into each other's eyes. Gilda still felt tears stream her eyes as you both looked at each other.

"Why" she said almost sounding heartbroken.

You sighed and looked up at her. "Because I know what it feels to be alone." You said. You can tell during the aggressive rutting that she was abused since you can tell the way she acts towards others and you can see some barely spotted scars deep between her feathers and some her wing feathers looked like they were badly scared from being pulled on so many times. Knowing she's a victim from abuse and picked on like you she deserves to know your story too.

Gilda stands there not interrupting as you begin to tell her your harsh life back before you came to equestria. Somehow in some ways you begin to compare her life with yours. You told her to many times you were abused by you father and your mother, the many times you picked on and beaten up and of course you told her the incident with the quarterback.

As you told her the fight and how you almost cave his head she looks at you with fear in her eyes. You being so small for height you were able to cause so much damage to somebody so huge like him. She sighs and squeezes your arm. She understands what it feels to be alone yet she wonders why somebody like you was able to forget about it and become something like this.

"But why? Why did you not end up like me? Somebody heartless, mean, cruel? I mean I lost my own best friend because of my ways?" she slowly sobs but stops as you hug her in a deep embrace.

"Because I believe in second chances. I can't forget what I've done in the past but I can try to do better in the future. And you should too" you smiled at her which she looks at you surprise.

She looks at the ground. "Yeah I wish it was that simple. I mean rainbow hates me after what I did to her and she probably wouldn't want to see me anymore."

You shooked you're head and smiled. "You wouldn't know till you try. Just say you're sorry and she'll understand and forgive you once you tell her how much you care about her."

Gilda looked into your eyes; you can see a hint of red from crying as she looked at you. "You think it's that's simple?"

You nodded and smiled. "Yes and to help back you up I'll come and support you."

Gilda looks at wide eyed as you were willing to sacrifice your friendship with rainbow for her. She never had anypony or anyone like you do that for her out for her well-being.

"You do it for me even though it might jeopardize your friendship with rainbow. You still do it for me? She asked you questionably.

Knowing it might you still will do it for her. You know that everyone should have a second chance to be better than before. If they are willing to change to gain that chance you believe they deserve it.

You nodded again which she smiles and jumps on you, your face was prep with so many kisses you couldn't help but stop her and give her another passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss you both smiled at each other before telling her the massage was far from over.

She blushes as you told her that, her wings flared out as she wonders on what you were going to do for her.

"So Ms. Gilda what do you prefer to do. Might I suggest a quick dip in the healing bath to help our wounds and then a nice talon filling afterwards." You smiled seductively

She smiles and nods. "Yes and maybe one of those wing massages as well after the talon filing." She says with a hint of lust in her voice again.

You smiled and showed her to the thermal bath. After last incident with applejack you made sure which bottle was which this time. You open the cabinet which zecora's healing dust laid out at plain view for you to see. You grabbed it but accidently with so much blood loss you drop a little more than just a drop. The water turned bright white like celestia's fur before becoming crystal blue again. You worried on what you did but unfortunately you weren't fast enough to react.

Your client Gilda grabs hold of you and throws you into the water before jumping in. the water splashes off the side as you manage to submerge back to the surface and looked around. Gilda submerges back up and wraps her arms around you. You smiled and wrap around her, as you wrap around her you see steam form around your bodies. Puzzled at the sudden steam you look at an available cut and was amazed what the water was doing. Right there once the water became in contact with your wound the cut was quickly regenerating back to normal, once the cut was perfectly a line back a steam like smoke escaped as the wound fully healed leaving not even a scar there. You were amazed on zecora's healing dust on how quickly it was able to heal your wounds. Hell even your own bruises were gone and your body feel like new. You then looked at Gilda whose wounds just like yours were fully healed and were gone after the many bruises and scratches and bit marks you both inflicted onto each other's body. After the last of the wounds were fully healed Gilda looks down at your partially hard member and smiles. You looked at Gilda puzzled before feeling her body onto top of you as you fell back into the water. Thankfully she cushions your head from the fall and helps keep it submerges as she begins to rock her hips up and down on your member. You moan as her walls again clamp against your member as she rock up and down on it. The water waves move along with her body as she enjoyed your member a second time.

After giving her another load into her you take her back to the table. Knowing she wants her talons sharpen you go through the desk cabinet and pulled out a metal file that is use for horns. You walked towards her with file but stopped as her tail grabs hold of the filer and her legs arched out giving you a wide view of her marehood. Knowing what she wants you gave her what she wanted. She files her own talons as she moans from your tongue digging deep into her marehood. You wrapped around her legs so to get better leverage as you dig into her. She moans more as you sticked your tongue as deep as you can go; she enjoyed your member a lot but to feel your tongue inside her she already lost it. You smiled as you lifted her up, her legs laid on your shoulders as you continued to eat her up. She drops the filer on the floor as you lifted her up from the chair and continued to eat her. This takes a good 10 minutes' before she finally releases her juices onto your face. You smiled and licked her juices off your face savoring the sweet yet spice taste from her juices. Even though being a carnivore she almost tasted like one of those hot red fireball candies that you get at the grocery store.

After wiping your face you tell your patient to turn on her back for her wing massage. Since you remember giving derpy a wing massage you smiled devilishly as to wonder on how long till she gives in. she displays' her wings out for you as you begin you aggressive attack on her wings. She moans like crazy as she feels your tongue work along the base of her wings and down to her feathers. Her primary flight feathers were like massaging her marehood with your tongue again. Her moans were like music to your ears as you took another lick from the base and down to her shoulder before moving up to the other wing and backed up. Your member again becomes rock hard as you enjoyed tasting her wings. Your patient feels your member pressing against her butt and wraps her legs around you. Your member sticks out from between her butt as she nods for approval. You smiled and took Gilda's marehood for another ride while also continuing to massage her wings. The over amount of pleasure from your member inside her and your tongue on her wings sends her into a frenzy of pleasure. Already her body twist and turns in pleasure as you grab hold of her tail to help leverage on your thrusts into her. After a good 20 minutes of rutting into her she couldn't take it anymore and finally she releases her juices. You return releasing your load into her.

After taking a break then a good shower and finally cleaning up the blood from the floor and discard the bloody towels you both exchange a kiss before grabbing your damaged clothing. Gilda tried to hide as much as she can since most of her robe was torn to shambles from the fight earlier. Your clothes were not perfect either since your shirt had more slashes then your pants. Knowing you have to face the music for your bosses you both exchange another kiss before showing her to the change room.

Aloe was almost near fainting as she saw you and Gilda coming in to the waiting room, your torn up clothing displayed as you showed gilda to change room door. Lotus was almost the same as she saw Gilda tried to cover up some of her body that the robe couldn't anymore and that your pants and shirt easily displayed your entire body. They continued to stare at you as you showed Gilda to the change room. As they stare they were amazed to see not even one scratched mark on you as you turned away revealing the opening on your back. Once you close the change room door, they rush over to you and began hugging you to death.

"OH MY CELESTIA WE WERE SO WORRIED!" aloe said as she hugs your head on her chest.

Lotus hugs your arm and slowly patted your whole body. Amazed on how you escape with only torn up clothing and not even a scratched on you she smirk and patted your shoulder.

"See lotus what I told you. This stallion here had it all under control." She smiles.

You smiled back since you too were glad to make it out of there alive. Another bit of confidence loomed over you as you achieve something that no pony has ever achieved before. You pleasure the griffons' ambassador's daughter and she enjoyed every moment with you.

After having a great big smile on your face aloe smiled and both she and her sister kissed your lips. Lotus then goes over and pulls out a clean pair of clothing for you to wear. Knowing that it's rude to change in front of the girls you left back to the spa and quickly change into the clean pair of clothing. After changing you walk in to see Gilda in her regular bad girl outfit. Her low cute tank top with the word bitch on it captures her bad girl looked along with her cut up pants and her brown and white jacket and her combat boots. She smiles as you entered before reaching up and giving you a small peck on the cheek. You blushed as she kissed you and smiled.

Aloe and lotus looked at both at you stunned at what she did which they never saw her do before. They wonder on if they bring in another pony client like Gilda would he or she come out a new pony. The idea stayed with them as you grabbed your jacket.

After putting on your jacket you gave both your bosses a kiss on the cheeks before saying you're going on your break now. They ask you where you are going which you told them.

"I'm going to go see one of my friends right now. I'll be back" you said as both you and Gilda left to rainbow dashes place.

Once you made it to rainbows you shouted to see if she was home. Unforntuntly after a few minutes of waitng you can tell she wasn't there so both of you decided to see where she is or if any pony saw her. After several minutes of searching and asking ponies where rainbow was you both seemed at a dead end. Luckily one mare you managed to talk with has spotted rainbow dash and tells you where she is.

"She's at sugar cube corner with her friends" she smiled as you thank her.

After several minutes of walking you both stood in front of the door way of Mr. and Mrs. Cake bakery. You walked up in front so it would be better since you didn't want this to go bad. Gilda waits outside as you went inside. As you entered you were bombarded by a familiar pink mare again.

"ohmycelestiai' 'malwayshappywhenponiescometothepartybuttoseehereatthepartyalwaysmakesmehappyandnowthepartycanstart" she says in a fast tone.

You smiled as you removed pinkie pie off you and looked at all your friends. Knowing at what your doing were you really going to risk you friendship with them for her. You know she's has made some bad choices but was it really a risk for you to take. Again the idea lingered till you finally gave in. "she deserves another chance" you said in your head knowing that's the right choice.

Rainbow walks up and pats your shoulder. "Hey their big guy how you doing?"

You smiled "I'm good." You said before sighing. "Listen rainbow there's somebody that wants to meet you"

Rainbow looks at you puzzled. "Who" she then gasps. "Is it one of the wonderbolts here to give me a chance to become one?"

You shooked your head. "No it's not. Here let me show you" you signal for Gilda to come. She comes in slowly and presented herself behind you.

Rainbow looked at her in anger as she walked in but she then looked at you puzzled that she's taking cover behind you. "What's she doing here?" she said angrily.

You sighed and looked at her friends' heck even fluttershy had an anger look in her eyes as she saw Gilda come in. "she came to say something to you."

Gilda looks at you which you smiled to give her comfort. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "Listen rainbow dash. I know you hate me after what I did to you and to your friends a while back and I understand you don't want to see me again. But the reason I'm here is because I want to say I'm sorry for what I did and I was hoping that we can be friends again." her eyes were starting to brim with tears as she said it. You placed an arm around her and held her slowly; she places her head gently on your shoulder.

Your friends look at you shocked at what you were doing. "Come on girls she said she was sorry what else do you want from her."

Pinkie pie couldn't stay mad at Gilda and only frown as she saw her crying. She never liked seeing ponies or griffons cry and to see somebody cry hurts inside her. fluttershy just like pinkie pie never like seeing somepony cry. Even though she was scared of Gilda before seeing her cry after saying sorry she felt bad for herself for being mad at Gilda. Even though applejack doesn't know much about her she was still mad at what she did at the last party she came but after today and seeing you comforting her she thinks it's best to turn to tables on this. She can tell that she was telling the truth, she was the element of honesty and she can tell whether a pony is lying or not.

However rainbow, rarity and twilight were still staring at her with daggers in their eyes. Mostly rainbow for that matter. They both looked at you as you stood in front of Gilda and protected her as rainbow began to walk up towards you two.

"Why are you defending her? In fact why are you with her? She's a monster nothing more. She enjoys hurting other ponies and she enjoys making fun of other ponies. She's no better then-"rainbow was interrupted as you brought your hand across her face.

Everyone looked at you stunned as to what you did heck even Gilda was surprise at what you did. Rainbow looked at you shocked as she place her right hand on the red mark on her cheek before looking up at you. You were serious on risking your friendship for her.

"What gave you the right to call her a monster? Huh" you said in a low tone. A hint of venom in your voice as you said.

Rainbow stood stunned not knowing what to say as she stared at you.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE DAMNED RIGHT TO SAY SHE'S A MONSTER!" you shout scaring everyone in the room, even Gilda took a few steps backs as you shouted to rainbow. Raity, applejack and twilight flinched and took several steps back away from you as you shouted, tears brimmed their eyes as the sound of you voice echoed the room. Pinkie pie took covered behind the counter almost petrified at how loud you were. And finally fluttershy was holding her ears from how loud you shouted. Rainbow too was almost on the verge of tears as you screamed at her. Never in her life nobody has shouted like the way you did and now to hear you shout so loud and so scary it frighten her.

You took a deep breath and looked at everyone. Seeing everyone about to cry made you feel bad since you never once shouted before. You couldn't take anymore of ponies calling others monsters and you couldn't take it when rainbow was saying even after Gilda said she was sorry.

After scratching your head you begin to speak. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. But you're wrong rainbow. Gilda here is willingly to come here to apologize after so many years. She came back to say she was sorry to all of you and that she and you can be friends again like old times. Now I understand you have right to be mad at her but rainbow my question is do you know anything about her? Her past, her life anything?"

Rainbow wiped her tears as she stare at the ground. Since flight school Gilda never once talked about her past so she never knew what she did when she was a filly back then. Gilda approach from behind you and began telling everyone her story. Seeing everyone start to cry after the harsh life Gilda encountered made you start to cry. Gilda finished after telling her last meet up with rainbow. To our surprise she was scared that pinkie would take rainbow away from her and that she'll forget all about her. That was the reason why she said all that horrible stuff about her and the other ponies. She didn't want to be alone again but unfortunately after rainbow told her she did all those pranks she knew she lost her anyways.

Rainbow couldn't believe it. After all this time of being a tough girl was because her species were always so aggressive and so abusive towards their own that they need to toughen them up. No wonder why barely any griffons come to poniville it's not because of the food issue it's more on the way of life style that separates them from others. After finishing her story Gilda was almost on the verge of tears before feeling your deep embrace she stopped.

Rainbow and the others understand on why Gilda acted like a jerk and were all would give her another chance since she deserve it for coming back and saying sorry. But one matter still left unattended. That matter was you.

Applejack walked up and places a hand on your shoulder. "Ok sugar cube we'll forgive her but our question is why you are defending her?"

Rainbow wiped her tears off her face and looked at you curiously. "Yeah what she do to gain your trust?"

You sighed and looked at them with a straight face. Knowing that its best they know now then later. "Because she and I are somewhat alike."

They looked at you puzzled. How could something like how Gilda went through turned out something like you? You then explain your reason on why and that everyone deserves another chance. With all fails you then tell them your story. you started on how abusive your parents were to the part of how bad kids picked on you and would always beat you up for your lunch money till finally you stopped after telling them what you did with the quarter back a while back while you were in high school. The girls looked at you horrified when you told them you nearly almost killed him when you finished. You told them you tried to forget but you can't. The blood on your hands can never be washed away and you tried to move on even after what you did.

The girls still scared knew you did it to defend yourself but they were more scared on how strong you were and how vicious you can be when someone picks on you or your friends and family. You tried to encourage them that you weren't dangerous and that you never wanted for this to happen. You then wonder if your still friends with them even to rainbow since you slapped her.

You were caught off guard as you felt seven arms wrapping around you. You looked around to see, twilight, applejack, rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow, fluttershy and even Gilda all hugging and smiling at you. You smiled as you felt tears stream your eyes knowing that your friends and your mare friends still care about you no matter what.

After hugging for a few minutes you all smiled and looked at Gilda. Rainbow walked over to her and stared at her. For a few minutes of looking at each other rainbow raises her hand offering her a handshake. Gilda looks at and then at rainbow who surprisingly was smiling at her. She then smiles and grabs her hand which rainbow brings her in to a deep embracement.

"Apology accepted. Feather brain" rainbow said.

Gilda felt more tears stream her eyes as she and rainbow hug for a good few minutes. Soon later pinkie pie was hugging both of them at the same time.

"Hey you know what this calls for" she says as she brought out her party cannon. "A PARTY!" she screams as she sets off her party cannon. A blast of streamers and confetti showered everyone as we all cheered.

Gilda and rainbow gave one more hug before letting go and walked up to you. Gilda smiled as to everything you risk for her and rainbow to be friends again. Rainbow too was surprise at the great deal of trouble you did for her friend and wonder what else would you do in the near future.

You smiled and were glad that everything was back to normal and you made a new friend after everything happen. As you all laughed you stopped to feel something soft pressing against your cheeks.

You looked down and blushed as both rainbow and Gilda gave you a small present for everything you did for her. Pinkie pie cheered on for you while rarity, applejack and twilight looked at you shocked at what they were doing. Fluttershy just hid in her shirt nervously as rainbow and gilda kissed your cheeks.

"NOW WAIT JUST A DARN MINUTE!" applejack shouted as she yank you away from them. "What are you doing with my coltfriend there pardner" she said holding you tightly.

Gilda laughed at applejacks face. "What we were just giving him something to remember me by and to remember everything he's done for Me." she smirk, rainbow giggles.

Applejack held your head tight as you tried to remove your grip. "Well just to remind you this since you're new to the group. HE'S MINE YOU HUSSY!" you sighed but felt another arm yanking you off applejack and onto somepony else's chest.

"No he's mine" a familiar lavender pony said as she presses you deeper into her chest. Your face literally buried in her chest. You sighed as you know where this was going. All you need is one more to confirm.

"If I can interrupt but he's actually mine since I'm the first to be his patient" rarity said grabbing your arm and yanking you away from twilight. And number three was there.

Soon without a doubt you felt both arms and your head being tug in this tug of war with three mares.

"He's mine" applejack said pulling on your left arm

"No mine" twilight said pulling on your right arm.

"No he's mine" rarity screams pulling on your head.

You felt discomfort as you felt your body becoming the rope in this three way tug of war. The other girls just sat, laughed and enjoyed the show.

You again sighed since this Is going to be a while for either they get tired and they stop or till your limbs and head are rip off from its sockets. You could only hope they give soon before that happens.


	7. next client:Princess Luna

One more week.

One more week before the major heat season starts and all stallions must find shelter on this day. The season when the mares go wild and crazy for a stallion to rut her like there was no tomorrow.

You clutched a bottle of water tightly as you tried to bring it up to your lips only to get yourself wet as you spilled some on your clothes and some on the floor. You groan as the water seeps into your chest and you set the water down. You tried to hold the bottle straight but failed because your anxiety got the better of you. Your hands shooked uncontrollably all day after you checked your calendar and counted the days before the event.

You sighed knowing that you had to be prepared for this day but that's not what worries you. What worry you more are the overall actions that your bosses are doing. For the last few days morning, day and night your bosses have been sexually advancing towards you. Somewhere small such as saying hi seductively and a few shoulder rubs but lately they have been smacking your ass along with theirs while shaking theirs at your face. Even at night after work they both wore different lingerie and sitting on the bed either legs spread out or both giving each other a sloppy kiss. Through all those advances you couldn't help but give them what they want.

Today was like the others after finishing your water you decided finish up on the last client for today. after finishing up with a client who ordered a regular bubble bath relaxation you decided to close up for the night. After saying your goodbyes you locked up and switched the window sign you started your way up to your bedroom. As you made it pass your bosses rooms you were suddenly grabbed from behind and as quickly pulled into aloe and lotus room.

Once inside the room you looked around. Aloe and lotus room was actually quite huge then most rooms and both actually had two separate beds before you came along. Now with a little effort the smush both beds together which made one large queen size bed for three people. One large couch and a regular size dresser layed on the call on lotus side while a large closet and their bathroom was on aloe side of the room. But your main focus is not the couch or the bathroom but what's facing in front in the middle.

Your mouth a gaped as you looked at both your bosses, each wearing tight lingerie so small that it looks like they used dental floss which barely covered any parts of their bodies. Heck even the slightest tug on the strings might snap their lingerie's apart. They both sat hugging each other with their tongues sticking out and a small saliva strand was still there connected to their tongues. The both panted as you stared at them blushing red shot, your member down in your pants wants to say hello as it press against your working pants.

"Uh hi aloe. Hi lotus." You said chuckling lamely.

Both let a 'hi' in a seductive tone as both began to move their hands up and down their silk fur bodies. Their breasts pressed tightly against each other's as they took another tongue battle before locking sight on your manhood.

"So stud happy to see us?" lotus said as she aimed her tongue down towards aloe's breast and squeezed them together. She softly licked aloe's nipples as aloe let out a light moan from her sisters teasing.

You couldn't speak as your brain malfunction at the image of your bosses sitting on the bed both in sexy outfits while they made out. All you could do was nod just for an inch. However even though your brain is still rebooting your blood flow showed its still working properly down below.

Aloe was done letting her sister teasing her. She always teases her but never could because she eventually loses it. Now enough is enough and she decides to show her twin sis how to really tease someone. She gently rubs her sister's body down towards her g- spot while lifting her sisters' head up and giving a big passionate but sloppy kiss.

Your member twitched impatiently as both your bosses kissed passionately begging for you to come over and stick them with your member. aloe lets go of her sister's lips looks down at your hardened member, a sly devious smile spread across her face as she watched your member made a tent in your pants. Lotus smiled as turned her head towards what aloe was staring. Both of your bosses licked their lips and began their advance towards you.

You nearly freaked out as both of your bosses got up from the bed and slowly walked towards you. Frantically you just want some sleep and race towards the door, your hand shaking against the doorknob as you tried to open it. You began to sweat as you felt a pair of hands wrapping around both your arms and another pair wrapped around your hands. Your body froze stiff as you were yanked off the door knob and thrown onto the bed.

"Uh wait. G-girls p-please" you tried to speak only to be stopped as your boss aloe gently layed her body on yours. You hear the door shut completely and locked before seeing lotus coming up towards you. Aloe slowly moves aside for her sister to lie on top of you, both giving the same begging look as they slowly grabbed your clothes. Lotus slowly squeezed your shirt as aloe darted towards your pants, both giving a seductive grin as they look at each other before looking up at you. You start to sweat beads almost buckets of sweat as they both smiled at you while gripping on your pants and shirts tightly.

"Um girls" you nervously said as they smiled at you.

"It seems that these work clothes are a little too…. tight. Won't you agree my sister?" aloe said as she playfully fondles your cloth member. Your member twitches with anticipation as she traces circles on the head. Lotus began tracing circles on your chest as she nods in agreement.

"Yes sister he looks like he's suffocating in these dreads. Let's help relieve him of them" lotus smiled as she looked at her sister. Both nod in agreement and instantly began ripping your clothes apart. Your bosses were indeed strong but you never seen them this strong enough to rip clothing before especially yours. They mostly pull off your clothing like always starting with shirt then trousers but this time they full on tear through your clothes like a happy child getting her first present on Christmas day.

You blushed deeply as your member was poking lotus stomach, your heart raced as you watched them stare down at your hard on member. You shivered as you saw them licking their lips and a small trail of drool slither down. Some of lotus drools land on the head and slithered down. You twitched as it slide down the base and onto your balls.

"Well well sister. This one is always a healthy one. Won't you agree dear sister" lotus said as she gently squeezed the base.

Aloe follows through by grabbing the head of your member. "Yes he has sister. Only thing is he's growing" she gently squeezed the tip.

You wonder on that too. Not that it's a bad thing or not but you also knew that you have been growing down there. You didn't notice till later on where your member was almost touching your kneecap and when lately you have been entering mare's wombs easily. You now wonder on what is making your member grow larger.

*flashback*

"Are you sure that this will work?" lotus said clutching a small vial in her hand. The vial was small in the palm and on top a small crystal cork held a small flower like leaf on it as she twirl the bottle around to see if there were any instructions or any name on it. Sadly there wasn't.

Aloe smiled at her sister as she too held a similar bottle in her hand. "Yes sister zecora gave me these to help our human friend's stamina. She said that these potions will also increase something else but I couldn't hear her right after that"

Lotus look at her sister confused. "What you mean you didn't hear here right after that?"

Aloe shrugged. "Don't know she just blushed after telling me about these vials. Basically she said when we give him our 'love' she told us rub this on it without him noticing." Aloe said putting a lot of seductive tone in the word love.

Lotus smiled licking her lips knowing that she enjoyed making love with you since you first done it with your first client and she couldn't help but think of your pack. How your bulge would stick out whenever you tightened your belt on your pants. She knew zecora potions are always helpful and whatever was made by zecora only can lead to relaxation and lust. Zecora had not only made their healing dust but also their special bottle of temptation lust which zecora says adds only a drop into the bath. She has also made a few special aroma scented candles which were divine and each gave a beautiful aroma of relaxation when lit. But now this is different. She knows she can trust zecora with her potions but she feared on the side effects on both them and their human. She felt worried as aloe told her how they should apply it on him.

"She said that it's not toxic and that all we need to do is rub it around both our lips before he gave us a treat." Aloe said blushing as she cradles the bottle tightly in her hands.

Lotus smiled knowing her sister that does sound like fun. It even made her felt relieve when aloe explain that zecora's potion won't cause any side effects to him or to them. All they need to do is get their human friend into the room for the 'applying'.

*present*

Aloe blushed deeply as lotus went over and pulled out the same vial's they had for a two months and gave one to her sister.

Lotus then opens the tap and dabbed her fingers with the potion before rubbing them onto her lips. Aloe did the same and you just watched in amaze on how the vial's continents made their lips sparkle as they look at you, their eyes begging you to rut them like it's no tomorrow.

You panted as both your bosses got onto their knees and began digging into their favorite treat. You moan as you felt their tongues dug and slide down from the head towards the base and down towards your nuts.

Lotus and aloe both smiled seductively on how much you were enjoying this. Your tongue lollied as you felt one sucking on your nuts while the other took the entire lollypop inside. You moan as they build rhythm on their treat, the feeling was always indescribable as both began to pick up speed as you panted harder. What made it worse is that they took turns switching spots their saliva mixed in with their own. You tried to get glimpse of them down but couldn't because both began licking the head, their tongues dance around it along with each other's before finally giving each other a delightful French kiss.

You couldn't take it anymore before finally giving in. you showered both your bosses faces with your delectable cream; both bosses licked their lips clean before helping each other clean up the cream off their faces. You panted at how much you exploded before falling back exhausted.

After cleaning up their faces both your bosses stood up and crawled towards you. Aloe happily layed next to you while lotus layed on top of you. Your member twitched again as you felt her marehood glide against it and rested between her tush cheeks.

"Well dear sister this one sure enjoys our treatment. Doesn't he" lotus licked her lips she slowly squeezed her cheeks together against your member. You let out a moan as she continued to squeeze them.

"Yes he does dear sister. Only problem is" aloe leaned down and whisper in your ear. You blushed deeply when she said: "this treatment is far from over." Aloe said seductively

Lotus slowly lifted herself up so your member was pointing towards her marehood. She then lowers herself down on it making both you and your boss gasp in pleasure.

*2 hours later*

After you fun with both your bosses you all layed on the bed panting as you all tried to stay awake. Sadly sleep took over all of you and you began to drowse into sleep while both aloe and lotus slept beside you. Their heads softly lay on each side of your chest while you wrap your arms around their waists. You all slowly regain your breathing before finally falling asleep.

As you slept you were awoken up by the sound of children's laughter. You open your eyes to see that you weren't in bed but instead at Ponyville Park.

The park wasn't like the ones back home, there weren't that much playground equipment for kids to play but instead a regular size pond layed in the middle of the park, there were more trees as you look at one where two children are sitting down and both are reading a story together. You smiled as two upcoming trail runners happily jogged in front of you as you stood up. You look down to see you were in your causal wear and were sitting on a park bench with a newspaper next to you. You tried to look at it before you stopped at something grabbing your other arm. The next thing happen stopped you cold when whoever grabbed your hand.

"Hey daddy come and play with us" a small child voice said happily.

You froze after what she called you and looked at the filly. You almost bugged eyed at the sight when you looked at her. There grabbing your hand was a little girl.

The little girl was a human but something was different. She had the same features of that of a human such as beautiful emerald eyes and hair that was the same color as yours with small freckles on her face and her small hands grasp around your wrist. You look to the side of her face which surprisingly she didn't have any ears beside her head but instead they were on top and were pony like between her. You look down and at the same surprise at what else you saw. She wore a regular red t shirt with overall pants that looked dirty from being in the mud to long. But that wasn't what caught your eye. Her legs instead of feet were replace with pony like back legs which the pants curved to fit her hind legs. You also saw something swishing behind her and indicated that it was her tail. She smiles at you giving the cutest smile you ever did see in your life.

You shooked your head before looking up at her again. You smiled knowing what she meant before and seeing her as a human/pony can only mean one thing.

You brought the small girl in close and hugged her tight. She giggles again and hugs back. "Come on daddy. Everyone's waiting for you at the picnic." She said

You smiled and looked up to see a picnic was starting over at one of the picnic tables. You sigh and carried your daughter towards the picnic table.

You smiled at the sight of all your friends all coming together along with your bosses, big mac, and spike and to your surprisingly gilda was there too. You looked down to see two more foals sitting on a separate blanket. One was a filly that like your daughters had pony like features but they were as white as snow compare to your daughters which were a darker orange color. She had beautiful purple eyes and like yours except curvier was more purplish then your regular color hair and tail. She wore a regular summer dress that covered her knees and a small white undershirt underneath it. She was playing around with her teddy bear which was a little bigger than her but she enjoyed hugging it.

The other was a colt which like the first two also had pony like features except his were purple instead. His hair was of that of twilights except it was messy and instead of dark blue, purple and pink it was white, dark blue and purple, the same coloring for the tail as well. He wore a sweater vest with a long sleeve shirt with regular pair of blue jeans. He sat happily as he read a book next to him, you guess it to be a daring do book because it showed a yellow/ black pony on the cover.

As you walked towards the picnic table twilight looks up to see you both and smiles. She then walks up to the fillies sitting on the blanket and whispers into their ears. Both fillies look up at twilight before looking at you. Large grins spread across their faces as they got up and ran up to you with open arms.

"DADDY!" they screamed in unison as they came up and hugged your legs.

You couldn't help but shed a tear as you reached down and picked up your other children. You hugged them closely as you don't ever want to let them go.

Your third hold tightly around your head as you bend down and picked up your other little ones and hug them all tightly. Another tear fell down your cheek as you held tight onto your little ones. Applejack smiles as she walked up towards you. You smiled as applejack walked towards you and planted a sweet kiss on your lips. She casual help lift your third child off your shoulder and carried her in her arms. You look at her and then at applejack and smiled, they both look alike.

"Come on their sugar cube, it's time to eat" applejack said smiling.

Soon later twilight and rarity walked up towards you with smiles on their faces as you handed them their little foals as well. You felt as though this wasn't a dream and if it were you definitely didn't want to wake. You smiled as everyone gather round the picnic table and waited for you to sit down. You smiled and walked towards but stopped as you made it to the table.

You stopped to see a beautiful mare in a dark blue dress and wearing a black crown with a black necklace that had a crescent moon emblem on it and dark shinning blue shoes standing on the other side of the table. Her flowing mane looked as though it was made of water and on top of her head layed a horn. On her back lay two large majestic wings which spread apart to show her beauty all around you.

She smiled to you; a lone tear fell down her cheek as she stares at you.

"So this is what you wish for yes thou?" she said in a soft tone. You managed to hear her as you continue to stare.

She giggles and smiles at you staring. "And to tell the truth I think you make a great father." She slowly begins to glow bright white before you. The light blinds you and so did everything around. You tried to speak but no words come out as the light became brighter. You covered your eyes with your hands to help block it from blinding you.

After several seconds you woke up.

You stood up sweating beads of sweat as you jolted from your sleep. You began to pant heavily before slowly calming down. You look around you to see you were still in lotus and aloes bed but sadly your bosses weren't beside you. You look down at the mess you all made and chuckled as of last night's fun went south after the 5th round. You checked around the room to see that the bed wasn't the only thing that needs cleaning. The desk, part of the wall near the door, the restroom and hell the couch and the middle of the floor had all dried stains on them. You didn't know whether to be disgusted or aroused at all the time you all spent at night. You remember you didn't finish till 4 in the morning. You do still remember you were pulled in at 10 last night.

"Wow those girls do know how to drain a man." You chuckled as you stood up and stretched. You looked around again to see a stack of clean clothes and work shoes on the beauty desk. You walked over to see a note sitting on top of you work shirt.

You open the note and read it:

Sorry if we couldn't wake you up but after last night we couldn't budge you to move. Lotus and I had a lot of fun yesterday and we're glad you did too. Considering all the mess we all did together. Anyways once you get up and dress there will be some food down stairs for you today. We made your favorite French toast with a side of scramble egg and orange juice all together. You deserve it after all the 'rounds' you gave us.

Also please be sure you are ready for today's special guest. Today we are having a special client coming in from canterlot to try out your 'heavenly paradise' massage and you are needed again for the service. She will be arriving at 5 today so please have everything ready for her arrival. Don't worry we have got some of it done but we need you to just finish the rest.

Love you. aloe

You smiled as to the thought of food in your stomach. You took your clean clothes and walked into the shower and turned it on. You felt glad that the girls left some hot water for you as you washed off the juices off you. As you washed yourself something else had been on your mind.

"Who is coming from canterlot"

After drying yourself off and eating your breakfast you looked at the clock to see that it's already noon heck actually it's almost 5 already. You freak out and ran downstairs quickly as possible. You looked around to see a few decorations around and see a few bottles on the massage table. One of the bottles was a dark blue bottle with a black tap and white writing on it. The writing spelled moon light passion on it which you never heard this bottle before. You look around to see the bottle basket wasn't there and only thing left to do was finish up the towels and fix the lit some aroma candles. After finishing up you job you turned your back so that you could stack the last of the towels on top of the counter. As you stack them you felt something soft pressing against your back along with a small sigh echoed. You felt a pair of hands wrap around your chest and something rubbing against the top of your left shoulder blade.

You looked down at a pair of cyan hands and smiled. "So did you have fun last night" you blushed at yesterday's fun.

Your boss blushes and giggles after you remind her of last night. "Oh I most certainly did and so did my sister" she turns you around and plants a soft kiss on your lips.

Since after kissing rarity and so many other mares in the last few months you grew a liking to mare's tongues which felt nothing like human's at all. It felt softer and thinner than a human's and it was a longer than any regular tongue which allowed them to coil around yours twice around.

You ended the kiss and she takes a step back and fixes herself up. You smiled and made sure your uniform as clean and ready for your client.

"So are you ready for our special guest from canterlot." She smiled as stand on her tiptoes and back down.

All you could do is smile since you know we had clients from canterlot coming over to lotus and aloe's spa but somehow this client made your boss giddier than ever. You didn't say anything or better yet question it because you know they rather show you with your own eyes then tell you. It's no difference because they do it all the time since day one.

"Yes I'm ready lotus" you said smiling.

Lotus bows at you before turning to get your patient. You turned to finish the rest of the towels for your patient. As you folded the last one you looked around and was amazed at the decor your bosses put up. Several small banners lay on the ceiling each having a crescent moon on it. Heck even the candles smell like night sea breeze during an autumn fall filled the air as you stack finished up your duties. Somehow in your head you felt as though you see these markings before.

You stopped and dust yourself off as you hear the sound of hoofsteps approaching. You smiled and shut your eyes just a second and bow as both your bosses walked forward along with your patient beside them.

"Here is your patient" Lotus said happily.

You kept your head down and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet your aqua-"you looked up but stopped at the sight. Your jaw fell down as you stare at your patient who ordered the heavenly paradise massage.

You're left eyed twitched as you stare at her beauty. The black robe with a crescent moon in the middle made the upper part bug out as her amazing bust was hard to not stare. Her beautiful blue flowing mane flowed like water as her tail swish side to side as her robe cling tightly around her beautiful hips. The robe looked like she was wearing a tight swim suit, her beautiful dark blue wings curled up behind her as her beautiful blue eyes glisten as you rose up and stare at her shocked. She giggles as she fixes her hair towards the side. In the middle of her beautiful flowing hair layed a large horn where her tiara would have been before removing all jewelry.

"p-pr- pr- princess… Luna" you said squeakingly as your brain tried to reboot at who was your patient today. You couldn't believe this is happening. A god or better known as deity and also princess celestia's sister and most of all the princess of the night was standing in front of you, wearing a large robe that cling tightly then any robe ever could go. You stood shaking as you stood up full length before bowing towards her excellence.

She giggles as you bow towards her. "Calm thou self-human. Thou wish only to be address as Luna" she says in the calmest tone you ever heard hear talk in.

You chuckle and scratched your head since this is the first time she spoke to you like that without using the royal canterlot voice. You remember you couldn't hear well for a week on the first week you came to equestria. That too was the first time you met the princesses.

Luna giggled since she can tell that you're remembering that faithful day with the whole canterlot voice incident. She clears her throat to see that you seem to not suffer any permanent damage to your ear canals.

After a few seconds of chuckles and giggles both your bosses bow in respect and left you to your patient. You still shooken up to see the one of the rulers of equestria standing in front of you but not only that she's ordered the heavenly paradise massage which frankly you hope she knows what happen in this massage.

As you took some breaths Princess Luna walks beside you with a smile. "Well while thou human masseurs is having his little moment I will make myself confortable." She states as she undo's the strap and removes the robe. You turn only to be blinded as she accidently flings it across you face. You were blind for a few seconds before seeing Princess Luna laying on her beautiful breasts and smiling with her arms supporting leverage for her head. You stare at her beautiful figure; your jaw fell as to see how perfect her body was.

Her waist was slim down as her hips were at a nice degree of muscle and fat, her arms were nicely tone and her shoulders show a nice trace of bone showing on her back. but her tush was what gets you going, her beautiful round tush looked almost like watermelons' painted with large black splashes' on the sides with crescents in the middle. Her chest was another thing you couldn't stop staring, they look like she was sleeping on overgrown blue watermelons which surprisingly look heavy for her when she walks.

You managed to snap out of it as you remembered you have a princess to take care of. You gulped hoping that you do well during this massage and hope she knows why this massage was special.

You carefully walked towards her and grabbed the bottle that you placed on the counter. You gently squeezed the bottle and saw that the lotion was the same color as her beautiful flowing mane. After lathering your hands you then began to work on her shoulders.

She lets out a relaxing sigh as you worked on her shoulders, then her arms and trace down her back. You smiled knowing that she enjoying her massage but in a way you were having difficult doing so. She's bigger then you by a few inches is not what gets you but her tail is what's causing the prob. As you work on her whole back her tail keeps swinging back and forth and side to side as you rubbed the lotion, sometimes the tail covers your face which makes it difficult to work with a soft flowing tail covering your face. You first gently sway her tail off her face but after the last few times you grew tired of her tail getting into your face. You swat her tail away realizing something you forgot to do. You forgot to uncap the lotion bottle, some of the lotion feel to the floor from where you were standing.

You tried to ignore her tail and continued to work down her back and onto her legs. After lathering one of legs you begin to work on the other. She moans pleasantly which makes it harder since she had no control on her tail. You pushed her tail down and held it there as you tried to work on her left leg. After finishing up her leg you sighed on how much you put in to just hold down her tail. You smiled as you let go of her tail and lowered your hand. Worst thing to do is let your guard down.

Just after you let go Luna's tail quickly sways towards your face. You were completely caught guard as her tail made contact with your face. Her tail was indeed soft but not for your eyes. She gently pokes one of your eyes out.

"ow" you quickly said as you covered your eyes with your left hand. the other reaching out for grab a towel since not only hairs was on that tail but also a small bit of lotion from where you put your hand on. As you reached out for a towel you took one small step.

Luna sighs but then snaps out of it to hear you screaming and later moans in pleasure after that. You on the other hand took a nasty slip but managed to grab onto something before falling. You slowly got up from the spot and sighed in relief.

"Ah thus thou love thy ass my human lover" Luna says through her pants.

You rubbed your eye wondering why she saying only to guide your sight at where you were grabbing. You felt something big and soft to the touch as you looked at where you hand landed on. You stood shocked at what you just done. You just jeopardized your life for where you were grabbing. Just like your first client your hand grabbed tightly on her left tush, your middle finger inserted deep into her second whole while your ring finger inserted into her first hole.

You quickly removed your hand from her royal tush and quickly apologize for grabbing her like that. You kept your head down hoping she would not punish you for what you did. As you kept your head down your mind began to fill with wonders of what she will do to you. Would she put you in jail, exile you for all eternity, public execution, and torture or maybe even sold as property, all these thoughts filled your mind as you stood there your head towards the ground shaking uncontrollably at your biggest mistake of your life. You felt a tear roll down you eye knowing that your dreams are shatter at your stupid mistake. Just as all hope was lost you stop shaking. A gentle touch felt on your chin as it guides you to look up. You obliged and looked up only to blush a deep red at the sight.

Princess Luna smiled as she guided your head up to see face to face. A seductive grin grew across her face as she saw you blushed. Instead of grabbing her robe to cover up she sits on the chair with her legs spread out revealing her royal marehood. Her breasts just like her tush were huge almost like watermelons maybe bigger but look ready to eat.

"So thus thou enjoy the view" she glides one of her hands down her breast towards her marehood, she lightly fingers herself while her other hand beckons you to come over. Your brain try's to reboot again for the third time at what's happening, your blood flow is working fine. Your member made a nice tent with your pants as you stare at her.

Luna eyes widen at your load but then smiles at you. "My my thou is bigger than I would expected." Her horn glowed a dark navy blue. "Lets us see more of thy stallion" she said seductively.

You shooked your head to regain your senses, as you looked at her again you felt something tugging on you shirt and pants sleeve. You look down to see your clothes glowing the same color as Luna's horn. You wondered on what's going on before seeing your clothes disappear. Your shirt and pants were gone which only left you with your boxers and your shoes and socks on. You blushed deep red as your member made the tent bigger as it was relieve from the tight space. You then looked up at your patient.

She smiles as a small drool line strains down her lower lip; she looks up at you with a seductive grin on her face. She urges you to remove the rest of attire in which you obey. You first took of your shoes and socks and scattered them away, thankfully she didn't ruin them since they were a gift from Rarity. You then slowly removed your boxers, your member at full erection as you threw them to the side.

Luna was almost incontrollable as she witnesses your member at full length. She has never seen a stallion's member before but has read books on stallion anatomy including prostate length. Once she sees your member she couldn't stop staring at it.

You look down at what she was seeing and blushed embarrassed. Your member now looks like it was as long as a large monkey wrench, possible more than 18 inches long. 'How is it getting bigger each day' you said in your head as you stare at it some more.

"My my arth thou a healthy stallion is he not" Luna said

You look up to see her slowly leaning on her back, her legs display upward and spread apart showing more of her marhood as she layed on the chair. Your blush spread all over your face, steam literally expelled out of your ears as you st-

"Really? Steam coming out of my ears author "looks at author with a unamused expression.

(Hey no breaking the 4th wall. Only one pony should do that and that's Pinkie. Just go with story man)

Luna looks at you and raises an eyebrow as you look at towards nowhere and began talking to yourself. "Is thou ok? Thus thou need of assistance" she said seductively as she got up from the chair and walked towards you. You were too busy giving the author the unimpressed look to notice Luna standing in front of you and slowly getting down on her knees. Before you could react or say anything else you felt something coil around your member. You look down to see the co ruler of equestria and the princess of the night tasting your member.

She lightly licks the tip of your member before circling her tongue around the head and then down the base. You moan as she slowly strokes your member while her tongue circles around the base then back up. After a few more playful licks she decided to go for the goods now.

You moaned as she took her mouth and engulf half your member in her mouth. She moans as she sucked on your member tasting the new flavor she never experience ever in the last thousand years of being trapped on the moon. Now this is her first time doing it with a stallion but one detail was left out. She was doing not a stallion but an alien from another planet who was brought to equestria by accident however even though he's alien here he does possessed parts like a real stallion has. She now wonders on your stamina and how long you could hold out. 'Time to find out' she says in her head.

You moan deeply as Luna quicken her pace her hand gently stroking your member as she gave another wave coat of lube from the tip down half way down the base. You shivered as her tongue slithered down coating your ball sacks. You tried to hold it in as pressure build already inside. Her tongue wrapped around on of your sacks before stopping. You look down wondering why she stopped only to being cut off. You moaned loudly as Luna went fu0rther down your member. Her lips touched the end of your member, you could feel your member bulging Princess Luna's throat.

Luna gagged since this is the first time taking this much but slowly let go and looked up at you. She smiles seductively on how well you were holding out. She read in stories most stallions give in after a blowjob but somehow she was surprise that you made it this far without giving in.

"My thou arth is resisting giving in." she said seductively. She slowly rose up and walked back to the table, her hips sway side to side as she walked back to the table. "I guess thy must how do you say-"she quickly turned around and layed her back on top of table, both her toned legs splayed out from side to side. "Take it up thy notch"

You blush deep red as Princess Luna made herself confortable on the massage table, her legs arched out exposing every part of her beautiful figure. You were aww struck on how tone her legs were as you scanned from her calves downs her thighs and then end at her marehood. You then raised your stare up towards her beautiful stomach; her breasts look heavenly as though they are ready to be sucked on. You continued to stare at her beautiful body before feeling your body becoming light. You snap out of trance to look down at your feet.

You stood wide eyed to see you were covered in a dark blue aura surrounding your whole body and floating up in the air a few inches off the ground. You then felt your body thrown forward towards princess Luna. Before you could try to cushion the fall you landed on something soft, you moan as your member slide into something warm, moist and tight all around it. You tried to moan but your moans were muffled by two large, soft pillows.

Luna moaned blissfully as she forced you to penetrate her, she shivered as your face was buried into her chest. "Ah oh thou are... Ah" her tongue lollied as her magic forced you into her over and over.

You moaned again as you lift yourself up from between her breasts. You know that to continue on with this fun you need to breath. You lift yourself up to till you were eye level, both your and princess Luna's face blushed deep red as you both stare passionately into each other's eyes.

"Thou please us with thou member" Luna said softly.

"Yes your majesty" you said softly and gave the princess of the night what she deserves. She lets you go and you begin rocking your hips up and down on her. She moans as slow in and out of her before taking speed. She moans passionately as increase your thrusts till the sound of flesh on fur echoed the room along with moans and pants. As you work on her marehood you then grabbed her right leg and lifted it over and rested on your right shoulder, her leg arched onto your shoulder blade as you thrust deeper into her marehood.

She clutches her teeth as she felt her womb being brutally entered and your member poking at the back of her womb. You moaned as her womb sucked your member deep into her womb. While you thrust harder into Luna looked down at her mammary that looked left out. A wicked idea light up in her head as she looked at you with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"Oh thou must be so thirsty for rutting thou." She said as she reached down grabbing your head. "Why not thou drink up" she brought your face till your mouth was an inch away from her right teat. You didn't need to figure out what she meant by drink up.

You smiled and gave yourself a drink. Luna moans as she felt your canines pinch lightly on her right teat. You blush a deeper red as you tasted the Princess of the nights milk. You moaned as sweet taste of blueberries sweetened your taste buds. You continued to suck on them as you thrust faster into her.

For a few minutes you sucked on her blissful breasts, an idea popped in your head as you gave the teat a light pinch with your canines. She moans as held the pinch for a few seconds before managing to get the other teat.

"AH THOU YES! PUNISH THY!" she moans as more milk you milked out from her breasts. Never had any stallion ever pleasure like this ever before and now she's glad somepony or better terms somebody did. Her many years of being in heat tortured her body like any mare during the sesson. She would have one of her royal elite guards to do it but that may lead to him going through his head or worse letting him treat her badly like most stallions do.

Due to the large amount of mares and fewer stallions some believed they were gods towards mares which they physically abuse their mares if they didn't get what they want. She knew this for a fact by looking at blueblood who has to buy woman off with jewelry to satisfied his ereges. But something was different. This human wasn't like most stallions, he was the same a regular stallion physically but both mentally and physically you were more honest and more caring then most stallions could ever be. You tried so much to help these mares during this time of need that heck even giving a good rut was no problem for you.

'thy wonders if all men are like thou' she says in her head as you thrust more into her. after a few more minutes passed before Luna gave in and released her juices onto your member but sadly you didn't. she pants before looking up at you.

"awww thou didn't came with me." she said almost pleading before her horn glowed dark blue. Your body was covered in the same dark blue aura and before you could react you were lifted up into the air and then onto the table. Luna quickly got off as she layed you on table and then got up till her marehood was facing your face and your member against her's.

You blushed as her beautiful marehood leaked out a few drops of mare juices onto your face. Without any control you dove into her marehood, your tongue dig deep into her marehood. Princess Luna moans as your tongue dove as deep as it went before looking at your member. Just staring at it makes Luna drool before diving into your member again.

She first deep throats it before lifting up and continues regular rhythm. You both moaned as both of you increase your paces on each other. You stick deeper your tongue deeper into her marehood however another idea pops into your head. You seem to notice her other hole seemed to be let out of the fun. You decide why not give it as much fun, with a devilish grin on your face put your index and your middle fingers together and shove them into her other hole while licking her marehood at the same time.

Luna was on the brink of pleasure as she felt the small tush penetration and her marehood getting a tender lick she wants more. Seeing that your member has yet to come she wants to see how much you let out and how good it taste. With warning she lifts herself up a bit before lying back down with your member poking out from between her breasts. The feeling of her breasts pressing against your member and her tongue circling around the tip was indescribable as you both see who would last the longest.

Sadly the winner on who would last long didn't end well…. with you.

You moaned loudly as your released deeply into her mouth, Princess Luna moaned as she tried to drink most of it but couldn't. She lifted her head off your member as the rest of it spilled out and onto her breasts coating almost everywhere on her chest and face. She follow suit as her marehood released more juices onto your face. You licked your lips as the taste of blueberry pancakes with fresh fruit sweetened you taste buds again. She then swallows her load in her mouth and licked her lips.

"Ah so…. Delicious" she said as she brought her breasts up and licked the rest of your juices off her them. You follow suit as you lick her juices off your face. After cleaning each your faces off you she gets off you but then lays on you till you were face to face. You both stare again before swapping saliva and juices with each other's tongues. Princess Luna slowly reaches up, her fingers gently touching your face as you gave each other a tongue war of the century. Your hands move without thinking down her smooth curves and gently palming both sides her tush.

For a few more minutes of tongue wrestling you both stare into each other's eyes and smiled.

You smiled as the Princess of the night looked satisfied. "So Princess Luna did you enjoy your heavenly massage?"

Luna smiles as to how amazing you were. "Yes thou indeed enjoy it very much"

You sigh. "Well Princess I'm glad you like it but you should know one thing." You lifted your head to her ear. Her wings flared out as you whispered into her ear. "Because this massage is far from over."

"So Princess what else would you enjoy? Might I suggest a nice trip into the sauna, then a nice wing massage or nice horn filing and finally a relaxing time in our spa bath?"

Princess Luna smiled deeply at your suggestions. "Yes thou would enjoy those. I do would enjoy both a wing massage and horn filing together if that's ok."

You nodded. "Not at all Princess. After all you are our special guest."

You both got up from the massage table and walked into towards the sauna.

After setting up more water onto the large rock pile you were blasted in the face by a large cloud of steam. You wiped your eyes from the steam only to be pulled inside by Luna. Like most times once you enter the sauna you were seated down while your patient sat peacefully on her lap. You both moaned again as you entered her again and began rocking your hips. The steam hyphened your lust as you help luna bounce on your member. you both met half way giving a wet slap each thrust you both made. Princess Luna then shoves your face between her breasts; you took this opportuninty for another drink from her milk. Another bliss moan echoed the small room as pinch her teats releasing a small quanity of breast milk into your mouth. You done this several times switching from both breasts as you thrust into her. you both continued this for a few seconds before finally releasing your juices into each other. You luckly managed to keep your juices out of her womb as you filled her up. Luna's tongue lollied as she felt every inch of her marehood being filled by your cum. Her juices leaked out and covered your lower half as you both panted in exhaustion. Satisfied with the results you both got up from your spot and left the sauna.

Next were a good wing massage and then the horn filing. Since your patient requested both treatments you asked which to start with. She says she would like to start with the horn filing which can be quite a handful or hoofful when doing so. You bowed in respect and grabbed the file from the desk. Once you grabbed the file Princess Luna gets down on her knees and grabs your member. You sighed since you know what she wants and just went with it. Luna smiles and digs in on her new favorite treat. You moaned but tried to ignore as much as possible since you got a horn to file. Bringing the horn up you gently tap the file on the tip and began filing her horn. Luna sucking became more aggressive as you tried to file her horn. You slowly filed around the base the up the tip carefully not to lean in or make the point sharp, you don't want to end this massage with you in the hospital with a large hole in your stomach but it became harder as Luna deep throat your member several times before resuming her regular rhythm. After several more deep throats you couldn't help it, you grabbed Luna's head and made her deep throat your member one last time before releasing it into her mouth. She gagged for a few seconds before swallowing every drop. You panted and let Luna go since you should never have done that. But somehow as Luna got up she smiled seductively. Her eyes showed she enjoy it. After sighing in relief you then beckon her to sit on her stomach for the wing massage. You waited a while for this since you wonder how long till Luna gives in. after your experience with Derpy and Gilda you now wonder if an alicorn can last longer than a Pegasus and a gryphon. You gave Luna's wings a gentle squeeze on the base of wings then work as far as your arms could go on both wings. Luna moans as you took both hands off and work down on her left wings, she shivered in delight as you ran your tongue on her base and down some of her feathers. You work your way down her left wing before going for her second wing, by now your tongue was half way up her right wing, as you licked may your way up your free hand arched down towards her tush. Two fingers both enter both holes making your patient whine in pleasure as the amount of pleasure both her wings and her holes were getting. It became too much for her and she let out another wave of pleasure onto your fingers. You brought your hand up and licked the juices off your hand. You the let Luna rest for a bit before she had enough energy to lift herself up and walked beside you towards the spa bath.

After checking the water if it's warm enough you allowed Luna to lay in the tub. Luna then gestures you to join which you both of you sit in the middle of the water and gave began another tongue wrestle. After a few seconds of tongue war Luna let's go and walks at edge of the tub and places her hands on the rim of the tub. Her tush wiggled as her tail moved to the side showing her juicy marehood. With another smile across your face you walked over and place both hands on her hips, again your member hard rock after the last rounds you had with the princess and you want to end this the best you can ever do. Looking at her tush you wonder if her other hole is like her marehood. You know that it would feel amazing but also it would reduce to chance of pregnancy. Liking the idea you decide to test the theory, your member pressing her other hole. Surprisingly even though it's her first time taking anal your member however easily slide in. Luna groaned at the sudden change of holes but later she started moaning as you began working back and forth into her. You slowly ease yourself into her letting her take the experience as slowly as possible before fully entering into her. Luna moans loudly as you rock her body, the splash of water create small waves as you increase your thrusts. You continue to thrust into her as you slowly lift her up till her back was on your chest and your hands grabbed both delectable breasts. Luna couldn't believe how much you were bucking her and how long you last before finally giving in. 'thy must come to the spa more often' she said in her head as she stare up into the ceiling as you finally let out another load deep into her. You held onto her as you empty everything out into her.

You both panted for a few seconds before giving a gentle loving kiss. "So did Princess Luna like the 'heavenly paradise massage'" you said with a bit of triumph in your tone.

Luna couldn't speak after the many organisms' she let out but nodded in agreement.

After cleaning up and drying yourselves off you both went over and picked up your clothes. You both quickly put on your clothes as Luna puts on her robe. With another gentle kiss from the princess you showed her to the change room. Aloe and Lotus both had huge smiles on their faces as they watch you come out of the spa. You didn't need to ask why they are smiling since Luna sometimes used her royal canterlot voice during your fun time with her. Luna blushed deeply since she knew of the several times she moaned she use the voice.

After shutting the door both aloe and lotus walked towards you and gave you a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You did an amazing job out there didn't yah" lotus said giggling.

You blush and rubbed the back of your head since you know you had a lot of fun today.

Aloe giggle cutely as the blush spread across your cheeks. "I'm so happy Princess Luna enjoys the massage" she said clapping her hands.

You then hear the changing room door open and looked as the Princess of the night walked out. You stood wide eyed since she wore the same dark blue dress with a black lining around the dress with a black onyx necklace with a crescent on it and a black tiara and light blue shoes. She smiled as a light blush on her cheeks spread on her face as she looks at you.

You smiled as Luna walked up and kiss you sweetly on the lips. "Thanks thou for this amazing time. I never had anything like this before and after today I will love to make trips to ponyville more often."

You nod. "Thank your majesty. You're always welcome to Aloe and Lotus spa and relaxation anytime." You and your bosses bowed in respect for the Co- ruler of Equestria.

Luna bows as well as she walked towards the exit. Before leaving to her carriage she then looks at you. You stood surprise as Luna turn to face you, a lone tear fell down her cheek as she looks at you.

"And thou remember last night what I said." She smiled "I was telling the truth. You will make a wonderful father"

She says before leaving for her carriage and flying off back to the castle. She looks down at you and your bosses waving goodbye and waves back. "hm I wonder thou wouldn't mind if I visit his dreams again" she said softly before relaxing in her seat. "I think he would be fine with it."

You wave goodbye as the rode off into the night. As the rode back to the castle you place your hand on the middle of your chest and smile. A small tear fell down your face as you stare up into the sky. You felt joy knowing that somepony believes you will be a great father someday. But that day would have to wait. Right now you got two horny mares to help relieve them of their lust and after that you need get the last of your stuff ready.

The heat season is coming and you need to be fully prepare for it.


	8. next client:Heat season

Have you ever heard the saying 'only the strongest will survive these harsh times'? Yeah well you finally understand what that meant.

You always love the great outdoors during the fall season, the way the wind blew against the trees, the autumn smell when the sun rises, the many beautiful autumn leaves blowing all around you as stare across the land. You want to stare at the beautiful horizon just a little longer but sadly you can't. You have a job to do and you need to gather several other supplies.

You lifted yourself up and began your search, carefully you slide down one part of the roof you were sitting on and managed to make it to the other side. You always were quite the daredevil especially when you lived in the city at young age and were also a professional parkour player back in the large city of San Francisco back home. Climbing buildings, scaling rooftops, running through construction sites and hell even jumping off the San Francisco Bridge and onto a cargo freighter wasn't a problem. You were glad you were doing this even at such a young age and funny thing is you never told your friends about that so you were glad you did, would have made this job a lot harder than before.

After making it across the other house you climbed down a pipe and into danger territory. You carefully squatted making sure no mares in sight before stopping and hid in the shadows. A mare you know as Sea Shella walked down from where the alley way is. She was a baby blue mare with dark curly blue mane and tail; she had beautiful cream colored eyes and has a seashell with a water wave on her side. She wears her favorite yellow dress with a blue and white sash wrapping around waist, shoulders and around her neck which makes the dress look exquisite and a pair of low sand color heels. She clutched her stomach tightly as though she looked like she's getting a stomach virus or something. A large blush spread across her face as small droplets fell down from between her legs.

You sighed at the sight. You know Sea Shella due to several times of coming in for a special sea bath which she enjoys the massages and the mud baths more than anything. You know little of her except she's Ponyvilles travel agency and have a small shop which she runs most of the train depot and cab and Pegasus rides. You remember her telling you she use to live near the sea in which she found her cutie mark by finding sea shells and helping ponies find lost items near the beach. After that she devoted her life to helping ponies find their ways all across Equestria and she's proud of what she does.

You sighed seeing her walked down her in pain and couldn't bear it any longer. Once she was passing the alley way you quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway.

She gasps at the sudden surprise and looks at her captor. Her blush reddens more as she stares at you. For so long the burning sensation has taken its toll on her and now it will end. A seductive grin spread across her face as she stares into your eyes. You smile back before feeling her lips press against yours, her tongue dug into your mouth feeling everything in your mouth. You obliged as you feel every inch of her mouth with your tongue.

She knew who you were but didn't care of what you are. All she knew is that you're an awesome guy who has a heart of gold when it comes to mares. Most stallions were cruel to mares due to them being less number to mares. They believe no pony could touch them without losing the chance of having foals of which joining a herd the mares protect the stallions and foals from anything. If any stallion is anger with one of the mares they can actually banned the mare from the herd which no mare wants to have so the let them hit them or call them names of which he chooses. But this was completely different. The human wasn't like any stallion. He was kind, gentle and above all respectful to all mares, something not many stallions have. Even during this harsh time when most mares are unable to control themselves and most stallions are gone into hiding you come from another world and came to the aid to help her in need of 'relieving' was Celestia's blessing.

You moaned as you deepened the kiss. Sea Shella wrapped both arms around your neck, her left leg raised up pressing against your right thigh as you snake your hands down grabbing her tush and her leg for support. You rubbed her tush passionately feeling that she wasn't wearing any underwear or even a bra since you could feel her breast bare as she press against your chest. You wouldn't be surprise in knowing she wouldn't wear any undergarments since most mares don't want to keep changing them over and over or when they find a stallion.

You broke the kiss and stare at Sea Shella, a light blush spread across your face as you both stare into each other's eyes. You smile at her before getting down on your knees. Sea gasp as you lift her dress up revealing her moist, swollen marehood before giving it a tender lick. She tried hard to muffle her moans as you work on her marehood with your tongue. She shivered in delight as your tongue enters inside her; her straps on her dress loosen till both were on the side of her arms.

You stopped and lifted yourself up till you were face to face. You nearly drooled as her dress straps loosen and fell to the side. Her milky breast just and inch away from being exposed. You gestured her to continue. She looked down and smiled, 'I'm glad these girls know how to drive stallions wild' she said in her head as she work on lifting her arms up and over the straps. She slowly places a finger in the middle of her cleavage and pulls her dress down.

You chuckled as her breasts made your mouth water, small droplets of milk leaked out from both ends. You sigh and asked if it's ok to have a drink. All that climbing had made you thirst and you always enjoy milk especially when it's fresh.

Sea Shella smiled as nodded and you slowly lowered your head and started sucking on her beautiful breasts. A light moan echoed the alleyway as you sucked the milk out her. you moan as well as you tasted sea's milk. It tasted like sweet coconut mixed with mango as more of her milk sweetened your taste buds. It was like tasting the tropical.

"Wow once a tropical mare always a tropical mare" you said chuckling.

She giggles to since most of her friends asked if a stallion drank her milk would she taste like a tropical drink. Guess they were right.

You lift her up slightly and continued sucking on her beautiful breast. She moans again as you pin her against the wall. She lets her arms down till she felt something long and hard poking her stomach. She rubs against it, a seductive grin spread across her face as she felt the golden door. The zipper of your pants. You ignore her and continued sucking as she unzip your pants and unbuckle your pants. Your pants fell down as your member pitched a tent. She gasp on how big it is but smiled. 'Oh my he's huge. I'll be sore for a while' she said in her head as you lifted her up a little bit more. With a free hand you undo your boxers and let your member out and poke her marehood with it. 'But it'll be all worth it'

You glide your member till the tip was barely inside before going further pushing it into her. She let a passionate moan as her folds finally start to feel relieve little by little. You left it there for a few seconds for her to get use to the feeling before continuing to thrust into her.

"Ah oh Celestia" she moan as you held her against the wall, your lips part with hers to muffle any noise so not to draw attention. Sea Shella moan deeply from your kiss as you continued to rock her hips up and down. You moan as well as you increased your thrusts after ever 10 slaps. Soon later you were pounding harder then you ever did before into her marehood. You broke the kiss to help focus on your thrusts, all sea could do was pant through each thrust you gave her.

Sea Shella was on the verge of no return, her body shivered all over as you thrust harder into her. Her eyes rolled almost into the back of her head as her tongue lollied out to the side. The sound of wet skin on skin echoed from the alley as your pants were muffled by it. After a few more minutes of pounding her marehood you felt pressure build up from within. Sea Shella sees the look on your face, looking like you're going to explode and smiled.

She manages to grab your member down below and stops you. You look at her wondering why she wants me to stop before seeing her rise up a bit. The sight of her beautiful breasts made you smiled as you lustfully suck on them again.

"Oh baby you love my milk do you?" she said seductively. With a free hand she glided your member to her other hole. "If you love my milk so much then you'll love my funny hole"

You moaned as you felt your member press against her other hole, the tip press lightly against the entrance before feeling the tip slide slowly in. her tush was far tighter than her marehood as you tried to squeeze further into her, it felt like you were trying to fit it through a funnel. You managed to fit in half way through, her tush becoming far tighter than ever as the further you went in.

Sea moaned loudly as she felt your member move in inch by inch as you increase the length with each thrust. Soon later you were fully inside, your member barely touching the end of her womb as your thrusts became harder and faster. Her moans and pants became too much for her as you can see her eyes were rolled up to her skull her tongue lollied out again. You stopped sucking and looked at her lollied tongue. Through your pants you reached up and sucked on her tongue and climbed up towards her lips.

She moaned deeply as you sucked on her tongue. Pressure soon began to build up between both of you, you wanted to make it last but you couldn't. Sea Shella finally came; her juices twinkled down your member as you pulled out. You made sure you didn't shoot any of your juices into her womb to prevent pregnancy but she held you tightly as she felt your juices filled her marehood. She held you tightly letting out moans as with every squirt.

You finally stopped and panted after letting out another your load into the poor mare. Sea Shella couldn't think straight after your guys' fun. Her brain was drown in the lust and her marehood finally stopped twitching as your juices finally relieve her burning sensations.

You removed a clean rag out of your backpack and wiped Sea Shella's sweat off her face with it before wiping yours off. Your patient that you like to call was too focusing on how much pleasure you gave for her to stand up which you help in return.

"Here let me help you" you said as you help Sea Shella put her dress over her shoulders and covered both ends of her dress. After help cleaning her up you grabbed a stool from the side and let her sit there for a few seconds. You then pulled up your pants up and buckle it before coming over to Sea Shella.

"t-thank you" she said tearfully. For so long she hated the heat season but now she liked it with you around.

You smiled as she managed to regain some energy to sit up right. After sitting up correctly you pulled out a water bottle and gave her some. She smiles and thanks for your offer. After drinking some water she takes another mouth full before coming up and presses your lips again. You could feel the cool freshness from the water flow down as you felt her tongue slithered into your mouth.

You gagged from the water but slowly adapted to her kiss. A few seconds later you both broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

She sighs knowing you had to leave which she gives you another kiss. "Thank you so much. For everything" she says blushing

You blushed and reached down and handed her your card. "After everything blows through if you want more please come to the spa and order this" you said handing her a business card

She takes the card and looks at it. On it had aloe and lotus logo with the name "heaven paradise massage on it and your name on the side. She taps it and looks up at you. "Thank you I'll be sure to drop by once this is over." She walks away before looking back and blowing a kiss at you. "See you around hot stuff" she said waving at you.

You blushed and chuckled. "Another satisfied customer." You said before hiding in the shadows again. You sighed and the sight of another mare relieve from heat season but sadly not for long. You shrug knowing you still got more to go.

Yes and I mean more. Sea shella was the first you did before everything. In fact today is day 3 of the heat season before you started luring mares into areas and bucking them to help relieve the burning sensation. For the last three days so far you have done it with at least 14 mares so far all together. Sea shella was the 5th today. After a few minutes of regaining your energy you climbed up the pipe and head down towards your destination. The market.

For a while you have been grabbing stuff and leaving bits for the supplies. Most of it was blankets, medical supplies, utensils, firewood and other sorts since you thought you and big mac were the only ones at the safe house. Oh yeah you have at least 5 stallions including you living at the safe house for the time being.

Why so many well here's what happen.

*3 days ago. Heat season started*

You had managed to grab the last of the supplies before the heat season started. Big mac was working on getting a fire started for to keep warm while you were taking note on how many supplies you both had. Surprising you had a whole cellar full of food which should last you more than just 2 weeks. As you calculated through the crates you then look at your personal belongings. Sadly you forgot something important.

"Oh man uh big mac" you said nervously.

"Big mac managed to get a fire started before hearing you. "hm what" he said.

You turned around with a worried look. "We forgot the blankets and medical supplies"

Big mac stared at you shocked knowing they forgot the blankets which were supposed to help keep them warm for the nights and from certain death. You started to freak out a bit before composing himself and sighing. You were worried about this as much as him since you need the blankets and the medical supplies more than anything. Your clothes were warm but at a certain degree.

"Alright then it would seem we have to go back into town and get them." big mac stated.

You felt as though it's your fault since you were supposed to keep track of their supplies. A weight of guilt sets in your heart and you know what you must do.

"I'll go." You said stating

Big mac looks at you with a worried look. Even though you're fast enough you wouldn't be able to out run a mob of sex crazed mares. You stated that its best since you did have a trick or two up your sleeve and plus you haven't forget the cellar incident that's supposed to happen in a while. Big Macintosh sighed knowing your right and nods in approval. It was the only thing to do because arguing wasn't your strong suit in life.

After putting on a pair of jogging pants, a white t-shirt and a black jacket and a pair of black climbing gloves you strapped your backpack around the side and fasten it to stay on tight. You step out and looked up at the bright sky today was beautiful if not for the heat season. You turn to big mac and gave him a salute that you will be back.

Big Macintosh salutes back as you took off back into town.

You managed to make it into town without any problems and without seeing any mares. Later after grabbing 2 full medium size medkits and a pair of blankets it was time to leave. After jumping over to roof to roof you stopped and hid as a pack of mares flew by. You could tell because some where going fast. You then heard screaming from a distant as you climbed up the top of the roof. As you stood on top you could see sweet apple acres but another thing you could see. You could see stallions running in all directions as mares' race towards them.

You tried not to look as a pair of mares got hold of a stallion and began tearing his clothes apart. Another stallion as already bombarded by at least 8 mares on him. You looked more as many unicorn and earth stallions were attacked on the on the ground floor. Heck even the skies weren't safe as you saw the co-captain of the wonderbolts soarin being dragged up into the clouds by his own teammates. Heck even road rage was screaming like a little girl as he was over powered by 9 mares and flew up towards the clouds.

As you watch soarin and road rage being pulled away you hear a cry for help from down below. You looked down to see one of your friends down being chase by 12 mares. It was fancy pants.

His coat was still a pearl white and his mane was almost a dark bluish color. He had a nice build to him which makes him look almost as big as big mac or shining armor. His suit however wasn't pressed and clean but instead messy and pieces of clothes were torn off along with his monocle which you see one of the mares holding it. Seeing that he was coming your way you knew you needed to help him.

He was one of the stallions that stood up for you after the last meeting and he is a good friend to you and to your marefriend rarity. You took invasive action and slide down the pipe next the building after making sure no mare was in sight you duck behind a bush and waited.

Fancy Pants managed to make out of the mob of mares from the cellar. He knew he should have listen to the human before any of this happen but he didn't he continued to run as tears filled his eyes. He needs to survive for his wife fleur who was pregnant with his foal and was currently being hospitalized till the heat season was over. As he ran around the building thoughts of him not making to his wife before her labor filled him with dread as he ran.

Once he was a few inches from the bush you reached out and grabbed fancy pants arm and yanked him into the bush. Fancy Pants was caught by surprise by the sudden jerk and tires to shout for help. You covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming as he struggles to break free.

"Fancy Pants it's me" you said softly.

He stops struggling and looks at you. A breath of relief came out of his mouth as he looked at his savior. You both hug for a bit before stopping and holding your breaths. A pack of mares came over and stopped near the bush.

"Where he go?" one of the mares said as others scratched their heads

"I don't know maybe he ran this way" she pointed down an alley leading to sugar cube corner. The rest followed suit towards the alley.

You both kept you breath silence before hearing nothing and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" fancy pants says.

"You're welcome but it's not over yet" you said standing out and scanning the area. For now it was quiet and only the faint sound of cry's from the stallions echoed the town. "Alright seems clear enough but we-"you stopped as the sound of hooves ran towards this way. You hid behind and motion Fancy to stay still and stay quiet.

The sound of hooves got louder and closer towards you. You managed to hear two set meaning two ponies coming towards you. You waited till you could hear the sound of panting from exhaustion outside. You peek out to see another familiar sight.

Braeburn one of Applejacks cousins who was visiting his family for the month from appleoosa stood their panting. A piece of his checkerboard shirt was ripped slightly but his chaps and pants were still intact along with his red scarf and cowboy boots. He took his hat off and rubs the sweat from his brow. His coat was a lighter orang color with a brown orange mane and the light green eyes.

"You ok there Caramel?" he said putting his hat back on and scanning his surroundings.

You look to the other figure. There stood next to Braeburn and was panting heavily as though he never ran that much was none other than Caramel. He was a sort of the small town folk instead of the big city or the farm folk around their. His coat was a little darker then Braeburn but not as dark as applejacks with a dark brown mane and light blue eyes. His polo shirt was slightly dirty and a few specks of dirt were on his dark blue pants. On his pants and shirt had a pair of horsehoes embedded on the side.

He panted heavily for a few seconds before finally calming down. "i-I –I don't know- that I can… go on…. Leave me…" he said through each pants. Braeburn looked at caramel and walked up to him. He knows he can't survive all by himself not with the safe house being compromised and a horde of mares are on their tails. He also knew he wouldn't last even a minute if those mares caught him.

"No Caramel I won't leave you here with those mares out there" he patted his shoulder.

Caramel smiled knowing somepony still cared for him. Right now it was fit for survival and he wasn't the strongest of stallions and sometimes not the brightest but still he was a good stallion with a good heart.

Braeburn pat him once more before looking around. Caramel looked around as well hoping to find another safe place to stay.

You looked at Fancy Pants and nodded at him. He looks at you seeing your movements and understands what he wants you to do. Both of you held out your hands and quickly reached out grabbing both Caramel and Braeburn. You quickly grabbed Caramel and yanking him into the bush as Fancy Pants yanks Braeburn back as well.

Both stallions stood in fear as they felt two hands grabbing their arms and pulling them both into the bush. As you pulled them in both started to thrash to being released, caramel tried to scream which you muffled him as you both tried to calm the down.

"Hey hey stop guys it's us" you said softly

"Yes please braeburn before you give us away" fancy pants said as he tried to calm braeburn down.

Both managed to calm themselves as the look up at you. Both sighed in relief to seeing not just fancy pants safe but also you. Both look at you then face the ground. You raised an eyebrow at why they were looking at the ground before feeling both of them hugging you.

"We're sorry we didn't listen to you" braeburn said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"We're also sorry for what prince blueblood said to you" caramel said.

You began to feel one of your shoulders getting soak from caramels tears. You patted both of their backs and smiled. "Hey its fine guys I'm ok and you guys are too. I forgive both of you"

Both caramel and braeburn let go and smiled at you. They knew you never held a grudge against any pony well except blueblood but that's another story. After another joyful chuckle you both look out to see if any mares were around. With a sigh of relief none were around and all 4 of you ran towards town. You both hid across some alley ways and some bushes since it was the safest way. Even though you were a dare devil climber you friends weren't but you still managed to make almost at the entrance of the everfree forest.

Caramel asks where you were taking them which you tell him and the others you had a safe house at the ruins of the everfree forest. They were surprise of where it was but quickly calm themselves since it maybe their safest way of getting away from town. As you push through some houses you stopped at the end of the alley. Another girly scream echoed as you took a peak around.

You couldn't help but laughed as you see prince blueblood along with two other stallions running away from a pack of mares. His coat, suit and mane were completely dirty as though he kept tripping over himself multiple times. He finally trip over a rock and fell face first into the dirt. He groans at the face plant but turns quickly to see the mares coming towards him.

"NOT THE MANE NOT THE MANE NOT THE MANE!" he screamed as the mares ran up towards him.

You then chuckled at the sight. Not one mare attacked him as he closed his eyes but instead continued chasing the others. Blueblood kept his eye shut waiting for it to be over. A few seconds pass before he open one eye and saw no one he looked around the back at him as the mares continued to chase the other stallions. His eye twitched at the sight of not one mare attacked him.

"OH COME ON AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH! I'M THE PRINCE OF CANTERLOT AND NOT ONE MARE ATTACKING ME!" he screamed. Soon later several more mares came up and ran past him again.

You let out a muffled laugh as you turn back towards your group.

"What was that" braeburn asked.

You shooked your head "nothing. Come on lets go" you said leading them towards the everfree forest.

A few minutes later after that embarrassing scene with blueblood were almost at the entrance of the forest walk. You duck behind some counters and managed to make it to another alley. You all stopped to take a breath and looked at the entrance. Lady luck was on your side since no mares were around both land and air.

"Alright guys we're almost there all we need to do i-"you stopped as a large crashing sound echoed and skid towards you. You looked behind you to see one of the stallions on the hard ground groaning in pain. The dust around him cleared and you stared at him. It was thunderlane rumbles big brother.

You remember him one time during your presentation at rumbles school. You volunteer for applebloom sweetie belle and scootaloo's by being school project which you happily congratulate them from getting an A+ on it.

You remembered seeing rumble while after class he came over and gave scootaloo a kiss on the cheek. You smiled at young love bloom which scootaloo like all 6 year old girls would do ewwing at rumbles kiss but giving a faint blush afterwards. He then came up and began asking questions about which you answered to the best of your knowledge. That's where you met thunderlane.

He was a black Pegasus with a light blue Mohawk and yellow colored eyes. He wore a regular sweat shirt that cling tightly against his muscular body along with some dark black jogging pants and tennis shoes. You know little about him except he's quite a flyer and can almost beat rainbow in a race. Almost.

You both start up a conversation that day which you told him your job at the spa of which he told you his dream of becoming a wonderbolt. Funny way of putting it was talking to a male version of rainbow dash except different colors and little less ego on himself. His younger brother smiled at his older because he wants to be just like him someday. Rumble looks up to him as a role model and you were happy to see two siblings getting along so well. Thunderlane was a respected Pegasus which you both quickly became friends after such a short period of time.

You stared at him as he tried to get up, one if his wing was badly damaged from the fall and he looked like he couldn't fly. Soon the sounds of more hooves were coming this way along with the sound of flapping echoing in the sky. Without thinking twice of where they were coming you quickly ran up and pulled thunderlane over towards your guys. Both braeburn helped you was you took covered behind some trash cans. Later several mares ran pass the alley along with several Pegasus flew by looking for their stallion. You held your breaths as more mares ran pass before finally stopping. You held it a little longer before you couldn't hear any more hooves or wings.

You breathe another lady luck relief knowing that was close on. Too close for confort. Once you sigh in relief thunderlane manage to regain his senses.

"wha what happen?" he looked at braeburn, caramel, fancypants and then at you.

"You almost became a play thing if not for our friend here" fancy pants said as he pointed at you.

Thunderlane looked at you and smiled. "Thanks man I really owe you for that save."

You raised a hand towards him. "You can thank me later. Right now we need to get to the safe house pronto."

Thunderlane ears perk up as he heard safe house. "Their another safe house?" he said surprisingly

You nodded and ask for him to join. Happily he accepted knowing going home wasn't an option. His father took rumble to Manhattan to visit his family before the season was over which meant he had the house to himself but he couldn't go home with his busted wing.

You smiled knowing you got a crew now and proceed to look around. Signaling the coast is clear you all ran towards the everfree forest.

It has been 3 days since you rescued a few stallions from the heat season. Big mac was surprise you didn't just got medical supplies and blankets but also a few stallions. You wanted to go back there but sadly you couldn't for the rest of the day. Your friends told you it was too late for them and you couldn't save everyone. You sighed in despair for a while before picking yourself back up.

The rest of the gang managed to help contribute on the tasks in hand. Since being around with food both big mac and braeburn help cook food along with chopped firewood. Caramel help keep in check with stock of food, water and other supplies while thunderlane help patched the roof of the cave. Fancy pants help by sewing up their clothing since most of each other's clothing was in terrible shambles while as for you. Well you took the craziest job ever.

Gathering up supplies.

It was funny to see their faces when you volunteer willingly to go out to town and gather supplies. Because of the amount of stallions around gathering supplies was essential since we had more than just parasprites come by. We had occasionally a few timberwolves come back which was as bad as we thought since between the wolves and the mares they knew when to back off. Especially from somepony as big as big mac. Sometimes they see as a challenge which they tried to attack only to get beaten down by us. They ran scared but some of were badly hurt and with our medical supplies limited somepony or someone had to go out there.

You quickly climbed up over another house and stared at the horizon. After getting a few medkits and other essentials it was time to call it a day. Too bad today lady luck ran out for you.

As you jump over to another building you were blinded by the sunlight. You tried to wipe your eyes to see but felt something impact against your face. You were half way to the other side when something heavy collided with your face. Your body felt like an anchor as you fell down towards earth. You're back managed to cushion the fall but not as much. The sound of wood splintering and breaking echoed your ears as you slowly lost consciousness.

As you layed unconscious two figures came up towards your body. One of the figures smiled down at their prize as the other help grab both your arms and drag you to god knows where.

*back at safe house*

Caramel paces back and forth for your return. He waited anxious for arrival but you hadn't return for the last 5 hours after scavengering. His heart started to beat fast as to wondering where you are and why it's taking you so long.

"Oh where is he? He should have been back." He said worried.

The others were all worried as well since they too know it's been a little longer then obvious. Longer than before. Big mac who was fixing up dinner for tonight stopped and sighed. Fancy pants were sitting on top of a food crate, a hint of sadness and worry layed across his face as he stared at his watch. He counted the hours for your arrival and gulped. It was 2 since you left the safe house it's now 5. A hint of fear of what has happen to you clouded his mind as he tried to calm himself and think positive.

Both braeburn and thunderlane tried focus on keeping the safe house as secure and secretive as possible. Since the last incident with the timberwolves thunderlane had to add a special tarp to help protect from the sun's rays and to keep any parasprite from coming inside. Braeburn build a door out of some of the empty crates and sealed the front entrance to prevent timberwolves. Some of his bandages that were wrapped around his shoulder from the last incident slightly cringles as he hammered the nails down to make the door.

They both know that you were strong and fast enough to escape a mob of mares and both were just thinking you were running late because you were trying to find better quality items or running from a mob and preventing them from following you.

Thunderlane who finished his work looks up at caramel. He walks over the worried stallion and pats his back.

"Hey don't worry caramel. He's a strong guy he'll come back I'm sure of it" he said rubbing his back.

Caramel looks at thunderlane with worried eyes. Although he was right about one thing he forgot that not just the mares of poniville are in heat.

"It's not them I'm worried about thunder. It's the ones out there I'm worried about?" he said before looking out the entrance.

*somewhere else*

You slowly move your head side to side, the amount of pounding echoing across your skull made it felt as though you took to many blows to the head. You slowly open your eyes only to being greeted by a blinding light. You shut your eyes and tried to move your limbs. Sadly your limbs weren't able to function right. Something was preventing you from moving an inch of your body.

"uh ow" you groan in pain as the throbbing only got worse as you looked tried to move your head. You could feel a small draft against your body as you tried to regain your senses. Your eyes weren't the only ones that lost sense. A loud ringing echoed your ears follow by an odd smell lingered around you but your nose couldn't trace out from what it was. The feelings on your face, hands and body were numb making whatever was touching you feel like nothing and finally your sense of taste was badly dried up. Your mouth was completely dehydrated making your voice sound as though you were dying.

You waited for a few seconds before something wrap your head clearing your headache and help regain your senses. Your sight was still a little fuzzy but your hearing was coming back as well as your smell. You couldn't tell but you could hear whispers through the light. Most of it you can't tell but you can tell one thing about them. You counted more than several people in the room and one thing you know is that they are female. You nose can sense the smell of heat drowning all over the room as though you were thrown in a tight room. You open your eyes again only to see the light behind to large slender figures.

You groan again as the light moved away allowing you glimpse of the room as well as your captures. You grew wide eyed at the sight of the whole room as well as the two figures that stood in front of you. Once you regain your sight you could see both figures and saw every detail of who they were and what they were wearing.

One of the figures that stood in front of you was a strong athletic mare wearing only a tight blue and yellow lightning bolt suit that cling tightly against her body. A pair of flying goggles layed around her neck as her beautiful burning orange eyes. Her Mohawk flaming hair now fell to her sides making it look smooth to the touch. Her slender tongue licked her lips as she used her hand to satisfy the dripping from between her legs.

The other figure was another mare but she wore something more bulky armor instead of something that clings tightly. However her armor was bulky it only covered her chest and shoulders her bottom was different. Two long leather straps on both sides kept the bottom from falling. It was made of a gold plate but made it look as a beach thong. Her golden boots and helmet complete her look as her abs and her smooth muscular legs showed as she eyed at you. She removed her helmet giving you a glimpse of her beautiful baby blue eyes along with her a light cloudy blue mane flowed down her pure white coat.

Both mares stared at you with seductive smiles on their faces. You felt fear as you can smell their heat scent from both of them. Being in a world full of anthro ponies where most mares are in their heat you develop a sense of knowing when a mare is in heat. And these two in front you smell more than just one in the room.

"mmmm I must say spitfire. You do know what I like in taste of stallion" the mare in armor said. She licked her lips again as she travel her gaze at your face and down to your pants.

Spitfire whom you suspect her to be her accomplice walked up to you slowly. She slowly lowered her body on yours till her dripping marehood was soaking your pants, her legs twine around you as her hands wrap around your neck and her face as inch from you.

"mmmm he sure does smell and look good. I wonder if he tastes good as well" she slowly presses her lips against yours. You tried to move but you couldn't something was preventing you from moving and it was a lot stronger than anything you were wrap in. but something was wrong you weren't wrap with any rope, strap or anything. Except you were wrap around with a bright blue glowing aura all around your body.

Spitfire kept passionately kissing you ignoring you as you tried to wiggle out of the aura but sadly you couldn't. She slowly grinds her moist marehood against your crotch as you felt every inch of her body against yours. You moan as your member slowly raised a bit as more juices leak onto your pants. The armor mare smiled as your member poke against spit's marehood.

For a while even before she join the royal guards she had never had any stallion rock her world before. Since being promoted to captain her job never got easy. Especially with the stallions in her group. Since most of the stallions are gone from her squad heck even the whole barrack only the mares are left to protect equestria. Which it sucks for her since during this time of season it's barely to almost impossible to focus when your marehood is dripping and her mind is always fuzzy only wanting satisfaction from a stallion. She had seen the human before during the grand galloping gala but never would she ever think mating with this alien. But somehow she had heard rumors about him and where he works at.

She had heard quite a number of rumors from mares on what you do for them, ranging from special massages down to well helping them 'relieve' the tension. She couldn't believe it at first but after meeting him up close in personal I think she was glad she did.

She carefully grabbed your zipper on your pants and pulled it down, by that time spitfire as on a full on tongue war with yours. She moved up slightly enough for her accomplice to grab your belt buckle. After a minute of loosening up your belt and unbuckling your pants she pulls down till your member was pitching a tent in your boxers.

"Oh wow he's pretty big for his size" she said seductively yet surprise. Spitfire didn't pay attention that time because you already were helping her unzip her flight suit. You managed to zip her suit down to her stomach, her ample breasts layed just an inch away from being relieve from her suit. Since you couldn't move your arms to help remove her suit her friend help her removing it for her.

"Here let me help with that spitfire." She says as she wraps around her and grabs both ends of her zipper. You couldn't help but smiled as she pulled both ends down to her arms. Spitfire help lift her arms up till both arms were out of her sleeves. Her friend then grabs both of breasts and fondles them in front of your face. Spitfire moans as she lightly pinches both of them letting out several drops of fresh milk leaked out. You couldn't help but pant as more milk excreted from her breasts. She then pinches them hard causing a yelp sound from spitfire.

"Ah star not so hard" spitfire said looking at her.

"shhhhhh look at him" she said turning her head towards you.

You already were almost at the brink of losing it. Somehow you couldn't help if it was her heat or it was something else but you wanted to suck on both of her breasts as well as pound her pussy till she was put in a wheelchair. Both mares look at you with devious smiles. They knew what you wanted and they were going to give it to you but for a small price.

"Well looks like someone's excited. Let's see how excited he is" she let go of spitfires breasts and walked back a few steps.

Spitfire gets off you and removes the rest of her suit including her goggles off her neck. She had a little trouble removing her suit from her wings but star managed to help put the down enough to fit them out of the wing holes. Once her wings were free she zips the rest of her suit down to her marehood and stops at the back of her tush. A sly grin spread across her face as removed the rest of her suit and toss it aside.

Star first removed her helmet before reaching behind her armor suit with both arms, a small click sounded as her armor loosely fell off her arms. Her breast plate was the first to come off before she fit her head off and over. She wore only a tight tank top over her armor before setting it down beside with her helmet. She then takes off her boots and shoves them to her rest of her armor before finally going for her lower part of her armor. Another click sounded and her armor like her breast plate came off revealing a black lace thong. You blushed deeply as she grabbed her breast with her left and her side strap with the other. She then grabs her shirt and pulls it over her till her breasts popped out from the tight space while she rips her tong letting it fall over to the floor. She finally removes her shirt and throws it to the side with armor.

You sat awwjock from how beautiful and physically fit they were both together. Not a trace of fat was shown from either of them as both displayed their beautiful muscular, slender bodies for you.

Star's arms and legs were far larger then spitfires due to her training as a royal guard same goes for her legs and even her stomach, her abs were like that of a man's bulky but smooth. Spitfire's body was more slender and curvier which it should be for all of her aero dynamic maneuvers, her stomach possessed barely any fat and her abs were barely visible as she walked up towards you.

You never knew much about the wonderbolts except they are rainbow's ideals in which when you first came to equestrian and met rainbow she kept blabbing on how amazing they were. Just sitting there with your member pitching a tent in your boxers and seeing one of the members naked you can agree with rainbow on that.

Both mares eyed your tent, a single drool slide down their chin as a seductive grin plastered on their faces.

"Wow star" spitfire said to her partner. "Think you can handle something that big." She said seductively.

Star didn't look at spitfire as she raised her head up high and sighed. "Actually spitfire" she dives her hand down and grabs hold of your boxers. You flinch at the sudden movement before feeling your boxers being ripped off leaving your member out to feel the cold air around the room. After tossing your rip boxers off she grabs spitfires arm and pushes her down till she was on her knees and her face was on your member. She smiles as she held her down and gets down on her knees as well.

"I was hoping to see if this stallion can handle both of us at the same time" she gives your member a tender kiss.

Spitfire smiles liking to see what you are made of, now is the time to test. "Alright star" she smiles at you deviously. "Let's start with-"she gives your member a tender lick from the head. "Resistance"

You moan but felt fear as both mares stare at it for a few seconds before diving in like monkeys on one banana. You couldn't help but scream in pleasure as both mares twirled and wrap their slender tongues up and down your member. One before the other took turns gulping down your member giving out long hard deep throats while the other took the liberty to making sure your sacs were moist. Both switch from every 10 deep throats. You tried to hold it in as much as you can, hoping that you would please them and be able to make it out alive from here.

Both spitfire moans seductively as she sucks on the head of your member, her tongue wrapped around the base as she lowered her head down till her lips were almost touching the bottom. Star took the time engulfing your sacs each sucking on them as if they were jawbreakers. A light moan echoed from her as she licked both sacs again before resuming sucking.

You moaned loudly as the feeling was indescribable. Pressure was building up fast and you wanted to make it last as long as possible.

15 minutes later of switching sides you couldn't handle it anymore. At first it was ok so far but later on they decided of a new way instead. Soon later your member was squished beside both of their beautiful breasts again their tongues danced around the tip.

You moaned deeply as both quicken their pace not caring if they are swap saliva together which both took the liberty to make out in front of you. After a few more agonizing minutes later you finally couldn't take it anymore. You showered both in a thick stream of cum, both lap up each other's face savoring the rich creamy milk.

"Oh celestia. He tastes….. Delicious" spitfire said as she gulps the last of your cream.

Star couldn't speak as her mind was in another place after gulping down the last of your cum. The sweetness from your juices was enough to satisfy her as she licked her lips, another drool slighter down her lips and onto her chin as she stares up at you.

"Yes he is" star finally spoke up as both mares got up from their spot, both not taking an eye off you as they stood in front of you. Since spitfire was first to get you wired up star decided to show her stuff this time. She carefully rubbed her breast against your chest and slide down, her marehood rubbed against your member making it rock hard again. Star then grabs your face and roughly plays with your tongue in a tongue on tongue wrestle for dominance. You nearly gagged at how many times her tongue slighter down your throat before up and coiling around it again.

Spitfire smiled seductively as your member now strong as steel was up and ready for round. She proceeds to get down on her knees before someone taps on her shoulder as she got down. She looks at whoever touched her and stands up. She stared at one of her wonderbolt members before seeing her come up and whisper in her ear.

Her teammate whisper in her ear on important information to her captain as a sly smile spread across both of their faces. After a few seconds spitfire nods to her teammate which she bows and leaves. She then looks at you and her partner and smiles deviously.

"Well star it would seem that I'm need back at headquarters for a 'important meeting'" she said smiling. She put a more lustful tone in when she said important meeting.

Star already was busy with your lips finally let's go of your mouth before turning her head towards spitfire. You took the liberty of gain a few deep breaths of relief as star turn her attention to spitfire.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay spitfire." She roughly grabbed your member and gave a tender squeeze; you couldn't help but moan from how soft her hands were against your member. "He seems excited for more fun" star grins as she looks up at you.

Spitfire bit her lip eyeing your hard on member but she knew she couldn't wait. She had special business back at HQ and her team needs her to help assess the situation. "I'm sorry star. Wish I could but my team needs Me." she quickly got her suit on and slides her goggles down to her eyes. After walking towards the darkness she turns around and smiles.

"But don't worry" she holds a small card in between her fingers. You couldn't see much of it but you could tell it's one of aloe and lotus business cards because of how small and narrow it is. "I'll be sure to visit for this 'heavenly paradise' massage once the season is over. She unzips her suit up just enough to slide the business card between her cleavages and bury it between before closing her suit back up.

"Mean time you and the 'others' have fun." She giggles before leaving. A sly smile spread across her face as she walked outside. 'I can't believe we got them all. Guess the plan work more than I expected' she said in her head as she spread her wings out and flew back towards cloudsdale. By now she hopes her team hasn't started the 'fun' without her.

You feel your heart beat faster as after that last sentence. Star frown a bit before looking at you, a sly grin spread across her face, her smile made you feel nervous on what this mare is about to do.

"awwww I was hoping she stayed" she sighs before planting a kiss on your forehead. "Oh well I guess it's just 'you and us'.

You raised an eye in suspicion before the light in the room glowed brighter lighting up everything and everyone. You stood shocked at the sight of many beds all around the room. The room you were in was huge almost the size of princesses celestia's throne room and had at least 8 queen size beds. But that wasn't what caught your eye. It was the large number of naked mares all scattered around. Most on the beds either pleasure themselves for your enjoyment or pleasuring others.

Your mouth gapped on the many mares sticking their tongues into each other's mouths or others licking their breasts even down below to their marehoods. Some even had the liberty to bring toys, strap-ons even bottles filled with something you couldn't see clearly. One of the mares opens one of the bottles and laps it as she pours all over her partners' body. She moaned as it smeared all over her body, while one enjoyed tasting her breasts another from behind came up. You look closely of which between her and the other two she was more different' then them. the one sucking was a pure white mare with a sea blue hair while the other was cream white with a light blonde mane, the one behind her was dull black with a dark purple mane and surprising instead of bird wings she had bat wings instead. You can only guess that they must be the princesses' guards because most of celestia's guards are pure white or grey while Luna's guards are dull black with dark complexes.

You gulped as she came up behind her wearing a strap on; connect to it layed a large dildo that looked like it could tear any mares' insides once it's inserted. The mare grins before grabbing a bottle and rubs the liquid on it.

You gulped again as both the solar and the lunar mares lifted up the helpless middle one up and over the ready member. Not giving any time to relax and not showing any mercy both mares slammed her ass down deep onto the dildo. The mare cried out in ecstasy but you couldn't hear her. Something prevented from hearing the moans of pleasure all around the room. You watched helplessly as lunar mare roughly slams deep into her, she slams so hard into her that it was fully inside her. The solar mare smiles deviously as she reaches down and grabs a strap on from the ground. It wasn't as big as the back one's was but it still was big enough as she buckles it on her.

She smiles as the lunar mare lifts her up slightly for her to carefully prob it into her marehood. Once the tip was inside the lunar mare let her go, the middle mare gasp in pleasure as both of her holes were quickly filled before regaining her breath. After a while of deep breaths both mares began working hard on the middle mare.

You gulped at how hard those mares were doing to her and felt your heart pounded. In your thoughts you could only wish they don't use any of those on you.

Star looks at you before looking at her teammates working hard on their new rookie. It was her first time being in the royal guards and her first initiation. She chuckled at the look on her face as both sea shine and midnight blossom rode the new recruit like bull. She then turns her attention to you. She smiles at the sight of your shock blushing face. She moans as she felt your member twitch with anticipation, begging to fill some mare's up with your meat. Sticking out her tongue she lifts herself up and over your ready member.

You stopped watching the show before looking up at star. You chuckle lamely as you watched her position herself on top of your member. With one last chuckle she smiles before slamming down hard on your ready member. You cringe at the sudden motion but couldn't help but let out a loud moan. Her marehood felt as though you placed your member on a vice and crank the pressure around it.

You went deep into her till your member just pierce through her womb as was already hitting the back of her womb. She firsts gasps at how large your member is but quickly moaned in bliss as she worked hard on it. She lifts herself and slams down hard, soon the sound of wet fur on wet skin echoed around you as she rode harder than she ever could on you. You cringe at the sudden strength she force down on you but you quickly adapt to it, meeting half way with every thrust you gave.

The pleasure she endured was too much for her to focus, but she did managed to give a sign to her other royal guards. With a swirling motion with her right hand the unicorns that held the binding spell finally released you. Once the spell was broken the continued on with the show you and their captain are playing together. They all rubbed their marehoods hoping that you would be ready for another round or two once she's done with you.

Once you felt the bindings were lifted you stretched your arms up high in the air before roughly grabbing star's tush and lift her up into the air. You managed to stand up and stretched both legs while plowing hard into her marehood. Star held onto you tight as you thrust harder and faster into her marehood not even stopping as pressure build up and you exploded inside her. She gasps as your seed filled her insides but still you continued to thrust into her, she couldn't help it but sprayed her juices onto your pelvis a second time. For so long she never felt anything like this and she was right. None of her toys could ever match on how amazing it felt you stuffing her. Even the unicorns that still held the sound proof spell watched in amazement on how hard you were working on the captain's marehood.

You thrust harder into her till pressure soon build up again and you couldn't hold it anymore. Without warning you blasted inside her but held it there as you let out another load deep into her womb again.

Star tongue lollied as you empty out into her, her eyes rolled out to the back of her head from all the pleasure you gave her. You smiled at the work but felt weak due to having to hold onto her while you rutted into her. Soon you feel your legs about to give in and quickly took a seat on the chair you were bounded too. Star still was in her own little world from the large orgasm as you sat back down on the chair her marehood still balls deep inside her as you sat.

"Wow" she managed to say as she lifted her head up and stared into your eyes. a gentle smile spread across both of your faces as you grabbed stars head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. You both held it for a few seconds before letting go.

"Wow indeed" you said panting from exhaustion. Pleasuring the captain just running through poniville then falling off a building and then being pleasure by both mares had tired you out and you still felt sore on your back from the fall. Star looks at you worried because of how much you were panting.

"heh you think your done just because you pleasure the captain in an awesome rut." She quickly wraps both legs around you while giving you a seductive grin. "Oh stallion you still got more to go then you think. So get ready for a rut you'll never forget." You felt nervous as she raised her left arm and quickly lowers it like she slammed the lid off a box quickly.

Once she motions her hand you felt your body quivered in fear. You could hear the sound of all the mares' moans and pants all around the room. You could also hear the sound of wet fur on fur slaps all across the room along with the lapping sound of mares' tongues against each other's or on other mare's bodies.

You felt nervous as the sound soon seized and only silence lingered along with the smell of heated mare's stench the air. You slowly turned your head and stood wide eyed as the mares on each bed stopped and turn their attention towards you and the captain. Seductive looks and licked lips made you tremor as each mare got off the bed and walked towards you. You tried to move only to be hooked on tight by the captain. You turned you attention to the captain and tried to wiggle yourself from her grip.

She was a strong mare and you couldn't even budge out from her grip as many mares surround you both. You felt your body shiver in freight as each mare stood in front of you with devious grins on their faces as they stare at you. You stare them for a few minutes before feeling your head turned. You tried to resist but whoever magic was wrapped around your head was too strong for you to resist. Your head turned till you were facing the captain again but this time with a small bottle next to her cheek. The bottle was a bright blue bottle with round body a long skinny neck and on the middle of it had a heart shape emblem on it. Even the cork was heart shape.

You tried to speak out at what that bottle was but you couldn't. Your mouth was forcefully open as the cork pulled out from the neck. Once the bottle was open the smell from the bottle lingered around your head in a pink mist. You watched it circle you before seeing a heart form from within the bottle. You tried to resist the magic again but it was useless. The mist stop circling around your head but later you started to gag. Star lightly shoves the bottle into your throat, the fluids inside slithered down like water and into your system. At first you gagged as it was crammed down your throat but later you relax. The liquid was at all harmful in fact it tasted like raspberries mixed with watermelon. Once the bottle was completely empty star removed it and smiled.

You took some deep breaths relieve from the bottle before looking up at star. As you breathe you started to feel warm all the sudden. Your body ached as it felt like someone was putting hot coal all over you. Your heart beat faster every second passes. Star gets off you but still smiles. You clutched your whole body as the burn sensation was too unbearable to stand.

"Don't worry honey this will only last for a few seconds" she said seductively

After a few seconds she was right, the burning sensation slowly dimmed down and you manage to stand up. Only problem was you didn't want to stand up right now. 'My….. My body' you said in your head as your body had a mind on its own. You tried to speak but couldn't something was preventing you from speaking at all. You couldn't think straight or even stop yourself as you looked at the surrounding mares around you and give a big devious smile. Your eyes glow the same color as the bottle; the mares around you all licked their lips some were showing off their marehoods while others hug each other begging you to come over as they stared at your wanting smile.

"So ladies….. Who's first?" you said uncontrollably. Your body and voice was not in your control as though something was taking over all your senses except your mind. You wanted to say something but you couldn't. You couldn't even let out a muffle as your body took control over the situation and immediately grabbed the first mare you can reach.

The mare squealed as you roughly pulled her towards you, her tush hot-dogged your member as you rubbed it against them. The mare moaned feeling your hard on member rubbing against both of her holes before letting out a gasp as it prob her marehood. Without even signaling to go on you grabbed both of the mare's arms and plunged deep into her letting out a loud gasp from both of you. You slammed into her deep and slowly began your rhythm. The mare's gasps and moans of pleasure signal all the other mares to come up.

You moaned and panted as you felt many mares tongues crammed into your mouth, others slowly licked your nipples while down below some lapped the mares' juices along with your sacs. Your mind was hazy on how much they were ravishing your body. Even though you had no control you still felt every lick, every bite and every stroke and rub you felt. You couldn't help but quicken your pace on the helpless mare. Your thrusts and the sounds of your body slapping against the mares turned on each and every mare around you, those who were behind only could pant and send bedeyes wanting for you to stuff them like what you're doing with the first mare.

With all these tender licks and strokes you couldn't hold it anymore. With one last thrust you let out a throaty moan as you filled the mare up with your seed. The mare gasps as you filled her womb and throughout her marehood. The mares that were busy licking your sacs saw your seed flowed out, quickly the both lapped out the mixed juices as it leaked out from her marehood.

Both mares let out a loud mmmmm sound as they enjoyed your seed like it was their favorite treat. You only let out a chuckle as you watched both mares licked the juices. You carefully slide your member out of the poor mare so she could rest. However once your member was out of her the mares that surrounded you all ganged up and threw you onto the bed. You landed with a soft plot in the middle; you tried to get up only to be bombarded by several mares. Your member was heavily slobbered as 9 mares took their time licking all around it. some even tried pushing others away to get a lick.

You were at the brink of pleasure; you felt as though you died after that fall and went to heaven where mares of great beauty want to have sex with you. You tried to moan but couldn't due to the mare who positioned her dripping marehood over your face and slamming it down. You couldn't breathe as the mare's tush covered both your nose and mouth with her marehood. She swishes her hips indicating to have a taste of her juices. You couldn't help it as you dove your tongue deep into her as she let out a throaty moan. You couldn't think straight anymore as another mare took charge and lifted herself up and over your lubed member before slamming down hard without any resistant. In your mind as you let your whole body do all the work all you could think was. 'what was in that bottle' you said in your head as the mares finished up and were replace by two more mares.

5 hours. For 5 hours you kept rutting each mare and every horny mare that was trap inside the room with you. For the last 5 hours you thrust deep into ever mare's marehood, forbidden hole and mouth during many positions. Some of which you haven't heard of or heck some were just bizarre. The many times you suckled so many breast milk and the many tongue battles and marehood tongue humps you endured would have made even the strongest of men beg for mercy as your taste buds were hit with the many different flavors each mare has. Some were sweet and tangy like fruit while others were either hot and spicy like peppers, milky and sweet like pastries or even tangy and sour like sour candy. Same goes for their breast milk but that didn't stop you even as you rotate to another mare.

So far after the last few hours you have climaxed 14 times into about 9 mares all of which didn't stop you as you took another mare for a ride. As you thrust into her more tongues battle with yours for dominance while others were busy lubricating your entire chest and face. After a few minutes of tongue battling you began to feel pressure again from your member. The mare wraps around your waist indicating for you to do it inside her like the last 9 mares you rutted. Since she puts you in a death grip you couldn't help but comply with her by releasing your seed deep within her womb. Both of you let out a hearty moan before panting in exhaustion and falling on your back.

Your body felt weak after the long hours you spent rutting almost every mare and filling each with your seed to the brinking point. You couldn't continue anymore and just wanted to relax after the long hours you spent, as you lay exhausted on the bed you start to feel like your regaining control over your body but sadly not for long. You felt your mouth open again by force and suddenly you gagged as something crammed down your throat and some type of liquid entered your system again for the second time. You tried to look up to see what who was forcing you but the blinding light made it difficult for you to see who was standing in front of you. you still managed to make out a shadow and can only guess who it was.

"don't worry honey. This will help you give that extra 'uff' you need to help pleasure all of us" star said as she removed the bottle out of your mouth. You coughed and gasp for a few seconds since some of the potion accidently went into the wrong pipe. After a few more breaths you managed to regain your breathing but at same time you lose control of your arms again. your arms sneakingly snake around and grabbed hold of avaible breast.

"Ready ladies" you smile deviously again.

6 more hours later. You finally were finished. After several back breaking sex and many tongue battles you were finally done pleasuring every mare. Even though some mares wanted seconds you still managed to pleasure every mare and finally you were able to rest.

After a few minutes of resting you were blinded by a bright light. You tried to open your eyes but you couldn't because the light illuniated all around the room. As you were blinded you felt several arms wrapping around your arms. You couldn't move as you felt hoisted up and over someone's shoulder.

"Oh Celestia not again" you said softly before feeling light headed and then falling asleep.

*ten minutes later*

After a few minutes you finally woke up, your vision was blurry for a few seconds but you managed to regain it. You look around to see you weren't in the same room you were held captured but instead a familiar room. You were lying flat on your back and staring up at the ceiling. The walls around you were aligned with many books, a counter table and some decorative vases with flowers inside. There was a stair way that leads upstairs and two doors on both sides of the room. You recognized the room you layed in all too well.

"i-I'm…. in… twilight's h-h-house" you chuckled as you were glad to be away from the horny royal guards. You tried to get up slowly but only to let your head hit the hardwood floor. You groan as your ears rang for a few seconds.

"Oh you poor dear are you ok?" a voice heard as you look around the room. You look around to find where that voice came from but as you looked around you felt your head gently lift up by two soft hands and then gentle lay your head on top of something soft. You ponder what or who was helping you before looking up and smiling. You smiled at the sight of one of you best friends and most caring pony in Poniville.

"I'm ok. Thank you Fluttershy" you smiled as you looked up at her. She blushes and smiles back as she lets you lay your head on top of her lap. Her wings gently wrap around you so your eyes would adjust from the light around the room. You smiled at the kindness Fluttershy always gave you, even just saying hi you always felt glad that somepony even when you first came to Equestria was there to help you in any time of need. As you lay softly on Fluttershy's lap you began to wonder. 'What is Fluttershy wearing? It's absolutely soft'

Fluttershy smiled softly as you lay peacefully on her lap with her wings blocking the light from your eyes. She was happy to help you whatever she can do even it's helping you rest up for a bit. Since you first came to Equestria she was definitely shy towards you and was indeed scared when you approach her but after hearing that you couldn't return home she slowly open up to you. After a while she started liking you coming over to help her with the other animals. There is so much she can do for her lovely patients but she couldn't do it alone and felt grateful that you stood by her side when she needs it. She also felt safe when you're around due to how strong you are on the outside and how kind and caring you are on the inside. She was happy on how respectful you are to everypony and somehow you were able to change other ponies' hearts so easily, especially other creatures like Gilda which you somehow managed to help change her. Now not only she's friends with Rainbow again but also everyone else too.

She smiles at everything you did and everything you been through and was happy at what you become. She was happy on how you took the stallion ratio differently and even though some mares still treated you badly mostly at Canterlot you still showed more respect than any creature that lives in Equestria. She and the others were worried when you were gone and she felt fear when she saw a glimpse of you being thrown onto a royal guards back and flying off to Celestia's knows where. But she was glad that you were ok and surprisingly not badly injured from the royal guards. Now you lay peacefully on top of her lap as you rest from your day of rutting. She only wish she and the other's wouldn't have to do 'it' once you fully healed.

"Oh I wish the other girls didn't make me do 'this'" she said softly as she let you lay on the ground completely exposed of all clothing.

You softly breathe through your mouth, the air from your mouth made her shiver as her exposed body felt the warmth of your breath. She lets out a small squeak as your breath brush against her exposed nipples.

You hear her squeak and looked up, your eyes were still a little blurry but after a few minutes you managed to look up right in between her breasts. You grew wide eyed at the sight of Fluttershy's melons and quickly scooted away from her.

"f-f-f-f FLUTTERSHY! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" you back away as fast you can only to stop by something behind you. at first you thought it was the wall but seconds later it wasn't. You felt something soft rubbing against your back. You slowly looked up only to stare at someponies marehood that was slowly dripping with her juices on top of your forehead. You scooted back again but opposite direction to see who was under you. Your face turned crimson at the sight of one of your mare friends beautiful figure.

"a-a-applejack" you spoke nervously as your marefriend stood in front of you, her beautiful figure made you gulped as roughly grip both of her breasts and fondle with them. You tried to move away however you couldn't. A purplish aura glowed all around you pinning your arms and legs down hard against the hardwood floor. You couldn't budge an inch as the magic keep you from moving; it felt as though you were strap down and nailed to the floor. You fiddled around trying to loosen whatever you can but sadly you stopped after a few more seconds of squirming. You then look up at applejack who was enjoying pleasuring herself but wasn't doing the pleasuring anymore.

You gulped as you watched applejack moan from two soft purple hands grabbing hold of applejacks breasts and squeeze them gently while two soft white hands went below and began fingering her marehood. You shivered in fear as you watched the owners of the hands slowly revealed from behind applejack. Both gave a lustful stare as they continued to pleasure their best friends. Both also weren't wearing anything as they approach you.

"Uh… hi….. Twilight…. Rarity..." you gulped again as they gave a lustful 'hi' back.

You felt your throat clogged up as you not only stare at your beautiful naked marefriends but also to see rainbow dash slowly descending to the floor, her beautiful athletic figure made you feel even more nervous because of how tone all her muscles are. Heck even her abs stood out more than applejacks however she wasn't that muscular then applejacks but still showed that she wasn't indeed a strong pony. Her breasts were another story since you thought she would be flat chest since she wears her sports clothing tight when she practicing on her flying but you was dead wrong. Rainbow dashes breasts were actually size dd cups.

The next pony happily bounces her way beside twilight and giggled as you watched your favorite party pony in her birthday suit. You were amazed on how skinny her stomach was since you and possible everypony in Poniville knows on how much she loves sweets. But even though the amount of torture to her stomach she still managed to have a hour glass figure complete with happy personality and large amount of energy store inside. She happily giggled and sticks at her tongue as a blush spread across her face. The final pony to step beside rainbow was none other than Fluttershy. She was completely shy as she step next to rainbow her wings folded around her covering her face and most of her whole body from your sight. You smiled since you this is an obvious reaction for poor Fluttershy to react especially when she and all of her friends are all naked, blushing bright red and a lingering scent of lust came from each of them.

You waited for a few minutes as your friends just stare at you with lust filled eyes. Each tried so hard to prevent the urge to pounce on you. You sat their shaking sweat beaded down your head and down your chest. You were still naked as you tried to fight the urge to their temptations. Finally after a few more minutes pass by they each one by one walked over towards you and began circling you like sharks to a seal.

"Well sugar cube you sure gave all of us quite a scare when those mares got yah. We all sure were surprise when we saw you jumping building to building and climbing pipes like a spider." Applejack licked her lips as she spoke.

"Yeah squirt how come you never told us you can do that." Rainbow dash said as she walked towards you her tail gently rubs underneath your chin.

"My guess darling is that he didn't want to be capture. But I guess that back fire" rarity pucker her lips together as her fingers slide against the sweat up and over your chin.

Pinkie pie giggled before crouching down and lunging forward like a cat. "It was so scary when those mean mares for taking 'our' stallion away from us like that." Pinkie pie slowly licked her ear before getting up again.

"Oh my yes I heard rumors that those mares are not two kin on being gentle." Twilight lifted your head up and gave a small peck on the lips. "Then again neither are we"

Fluttershy from all of them just stood their nervously as her friends all circled around him. She gulped at the thoughts her friends are going to do to him before speaking up. "Um t-t- twilight you aren't going to…. Hurt him are you?" fluttershy said timid.

Twilight and the rest of the mane 6 all look up at fluttershy and smiled. "No fluttershy we would never even think of harming him. But" a sly smile spread across every mares face as the all look at you.

"I say a reward is in order. After all we did save him from those mares." Twilight said lustfully

"Oh yes twilight I do agree with that darlin. But let's not all overdo it. After all he's not leaving till gives each of us a reward for the save." Rarity giggled her face a deep red as she spoke.

"Your right you too." applejack rubs your cheek before smushing both together. "ah hope your ready stud because to get out of this you need to tame this bull again to get out." Applejack chuckles before letting go.

Pinkie pie bounces towards you and rests your face against her chest her breasts easily engulfs you as she increase her squeezing. "oooohhhh I can't wait to tryout your party cannon. Oh I almost forgot" she lets you go as you took the time to gain some fresh air. As you breathe some fresh air pinkie lowers down and whispers in your ear. "Don't forget to fire inside all of us ok" she giggles before letting go.

Rainbow dash again rubs her down your chin before stopping in front of you. Her marehood was inches away from your face as she stood smirking to your blushing face. "Like what you see their stud. If you want it so bad you have to prove to me that you are 20% cooler to earn a ride with the fastest mare in equestria." she chuckles before walking back.

You felt another clot in your throat as you gulped again. The next thing you saw as the girls stood in front of you made almost every hair on your body stick up. Right there levitating beside twilight's head was a small bright blue bottle.

"After saving our human lover here I managed to snag one of these before leaving. These are endurance potions which help the stallions stamina during the sessions but this one is enhanced." She smiles at you. "But you already know on the effects huh" she licked her lips as she uncork the bottle.

You sighed knowing what she wants you to do and just open up your mouth. Unlike the first two bottles that were crammed down your throat the third and hopefully the last bottle was a little more gentle when it was brought to your lips. Instead of being shoving it down your throat twilight let you drink it down like water, the sweet blueberry taste filled your taste buds as you drank all of it.

Once you finish the bottle twilight releases you so the potion can take its toll on you. You soon start to feel the burning sensation inside your chest. You clutched the middle of your chest as the burning became too unbearable for you to stand up. All your friends gave a worried look on their faces as you groan in pain from the potion. Out of all the mares even your marefriends Fluttershy was the first to come up in your aid. She quickly ran up and kneels beside you as you panted and clutched your chest tighter. After a few more seconds of burning sensation it finally stop and you slowly regain your regular breathing patterns however the 'other' you started to take over. You pretended to still be in pain as you looked up at Fluttershy. Right now all you can do is smile and wait for the right moment as Fluttershy looks up at her friends with a worried look. She finally gets up to tell your friends on taking you to the hospital. That's when you took that opportunity to strike.

"Twilight I thought you said that potion wouldn't hurt him in any way but all it's doing is causing great discomfort to his chest. Please twi we need to tak-"she stopped speaking as your hands slide down her hips. You grin deviously as one of your hands snake above groping Fluttershy's breast while the other slowly finger penetrate her marehood. Fluttershy moaned in bliss as you softly played with her breast switching sides as one hand slide down to her marehood while the other started groping the other. Your tongue also put into good use as you licked and suckle her neck causing Fluttershy's moans echo the whole room.

At first your friends were worried when you finished the potion. They never knew what the potion does to the stallions and were worried when you sat on your knees groaning in pain. no pony was fast enough to run to his side other than Fluttershy and each felt guilty when Fluttershy told them that the potion was only hurting him especially since they knew they didn't know what kind of affects it will cause to the humans body. But after watching you sneak up behind and pleasuring Fluttershy their expressions shifted from shock to lust with every moan you made Fluttershy. Some even took the liberty to finger themselves and bite their own lips as you slide you're already hard on member from between Fluttershy's legs and rubbing against her wet marehood.

"My Fluttershy you seem all tense up. Let me help you feel relieve." You carefully turned her head till you staring at each other's eyes. fluttershy's cheeks burned deep red from the rubbing before turning even brighter red as your lips connected with her's. She let out a blissful moan as you deepen the kiss while rubbing your hands down her hips and your member still rubbing her marehood. By now Fluttershy was too deep to handle herself before stroking your member and finally aline it with her marehood.

You stopped her before looking up at her pleading eyes. After one more kiss on the lips you ask to continue. With a faint nod she gave you gently prob her entrance. The pleasurable sensation coursed through both of you as you slowly enter her, her walls slowly contract against your member the further you go. Fluttershy can only pant as you inch further and further inside before you felt the golden door. Her womb just an inch away from being penetrate, your body shiver as you slowly pulled out and then began to thrust into her.

"Ah oh more p-p please d-d- don't s- stop." Fluttershy squeaked as you slowly thrust into her not wanting to hurt her and trying to make it as pleasurable as possible. As you thrust into her your legs were position in the wrong alignment which made it harder to thrust into her and cause great discomfort in your lower thighs. After a few more thrusts you decide to fix the problem. Only issue was a perfectly place book underneath where your foot. Without warning you felt your body slip and tried to grab the available object you can grab to soften the fall, only wish 'she' wasn't falling along with you. You landed straight on your tail bone, Fluttershy who you held down let out a loud squeak moan as your member welcome inside her golden door.

You felt her wombs contract like a funnel against your member. You look at Fluttershy who shivered as your member kept in place from inside her womb. "F-Fluttershy. Are you ok?" you asked worried you might had hurt her but you smiled as Fluttershy turned her head panting and blushing deep red. Her tongue lollied out as her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head from your large tool hitting the back of her womb. A sensation she never tried before and was glad to try it for the first time.

"Y- Yes. Buck me. Buck me like no mare you ever buck before." She said panting through her breaths.

You were amaze on the language Fluttershy spoke out but gave her what you wish for. You first started slow deep thrusts before picking up the pace. After a few more soft thrusts you start to increases you pace, with each thrust you made the sound of wet flesh on wet fur echoed throughout the room. Fluttershy was unable to contain herself as her moans grew louder with every thrust. The pleasure only heightened as your marefriends and the rest of the mane 6 all gang up the both of you and began sucking and licking your chest as well as Fluttershy's breast and marehood. The amount of tongues slithering all around along your member and your chest and inside your mouth was becoming too unbearable to resist.

With one last moan you both screamed as you hit your orgasm. Fluttershy's juices sprayed onto your groin as you held her down releasing your ever so seed deep into her moist womb. You couldn't prevent it because of the potions effects on you but also you felt like you wanted to release your seed into her.

After a few seconds of afterglow Fluttershy slowly removed herself from your member only to be replaced by another probing the tip. You lifted your head up to see, who was now sitting on your member, your lips bombarded by one of your marefriends as she leaned her slick body against yours.

"mmmmm darling you are always simply divine every time we kiss" rarity smiled as your member poke her marehood. She licked her lips as a finger glide down from the base, your seed made for an excellent lubricant as she rub some on her finger and licked it off. Her blushing red cheeks grew brighter as she savored your juices.

"mmmmm so delicious." She said seductively. "But what a lady wants is to feel it deep inside" she licked her upper lip.

The potions magic again began to take control; you licked your lips again giving her a slurry look. "Well love a gentleman such as I can't deny a lovely ladies request" you smiled before ending all the teasing.

Rarity gasp as your member went half way in before pulling out. You gasp loving the feelings inside her as you thrust deep into your very first client. Ever since you first came to Equestria rarity was the most generous pony you ever encounter and when she order a massage from you felt like you were giving all the many thanks you gotten for her. That special time you had with rarity could never be forgotten and every time you meet either with her and her friends or just her alone you always felt your heart wanting to melt with hers.

Rarity felt the same way for you. Since your arrival in Equestria she was a little worried about you because of your species being unknown from this planet but over a few days she grew a liking to you. she was happy to make clothing for you and was extremely grateful for all the idea's you gave to her for future dress, her dresses and other clothing's were flying off the racks and even more amazing some were actually bought by many famous ponies including photo finish. After all the work you gave her she felt like she wanted to repay you but clothing can go so far. So when she heard on you giving out a special massage she knew it was a window of opportunity to show her gratitude to you and also how much you meant to her. Since then with every day passes when she meets you her heart melts every time. Now this was different her heat combine her love for you only heighten for the loving of you as with every thrust you made.

You quickly had another idea and decided to turn her around, your member still inside her as she lay on her back against your chest. You held her legs apart as you thrust deeper into her. The other girls all panted and slowly licked several parts on rarity causing more her to moan louder than ever. You panted from pleasure, your hands snake around her waist as you continued plowing into her.

"Ah oh yes. H- harder. Faster. Deeper. Don't keep a lady waiting darling" rarity screamed. 'Quite a lady she is' you chuckled and gave her wish. You pounded deeper into her moist womb not even stopping as the sounds of your groin against wet flesh echoed out. Rarity couldn't help but lollied her tongue out as she finally reached her first orgasm but sadly you haven't.

After a few more minutes of ramming into her you finally reached your peak. Her inner walls clamp down like a vice against your member as you let out all your pent out pleasure into her. rarity shut her eyes tight as the feeling of her inner womb filled up with your warm thick cream, her mind went black as she soon collapse against your chest.

You smiled and picked her up. Carefully you got up from the hardwood floor and made your way to an open couch. You gently place a pillow over her head as you lay her on her side for her to rest before going to Fluttershy and doing the same for her. Both slowly breathe as they both rested for a bit. You turn to the other available mares and smiled seductively at the sight. 2 mares down 4 lust crazy mares left.

"So who's next" you said.

Pinkie pie being her happy go lucky self-began bouncing around waving her arms around. "OH ME ME I'M NEXT PICK ME!" she screamed over and over. You chuckled lightly before walking up to her. Seeing as you walked towards her pinkie pie couldn't help but jump almost to the ceiling and landing in your arms. Pinkie as quickly as she regain her fall and wrapping her legs and arms around your waist and neck. She adorably sticks her tongue out and let out a small giggle while lubing your manhood with her juices. You moaned in bliss as she rub her juices down from hilt and up towards the tip, she then probs the top and makes small circles on it.

"ooooohhh your bigger than I expected." She giggles again. "Now don't forget when using your party cannon." She slowly leans up towards your ear and whispers. "After you done u should shoot it inside ok" she smiles and kisses your lips passionately. You return the kiss as you grabbed hold of both pinkie's thighs, your hands happily squeeze pinkie cutie marks on both side her tush. With all this tension you both give out you decide to lead on and press forward into the little game pinkie planned.

Pinkie pie giggled and moan happily as your member carefully enters her inch by inch. You didn't know anything if pinkie was a virgin or not but feeling her marehood and how tight it was can honestly say she was inexperience. But you didn't care. The only thing you want is to show this party mare the party of her life. Pinkie pie was out of her mind as the feelings of your manhood slushing through her marehood were indescribable with every plunge you made. She leaned her head back as one of her hands kept a firm grip of your head while the other held in place behind her back help leverage her back as you rutted her senseless. Minutes went by as she moaned throughout the library, the non-forgettable smell of lust and heat drawn every ponies senseless as you already know what comes next. The sheer pleasure of pinkie's marehood made you feel like you're in Willie wonk's factory, the taste of her lips, her succulent milk made your sweet tooth feels like your mouth tasted the heavens. The amount of sweetness would drive you insane as the warm fluffiness combined with her sweet milk drove you to the brink of blissfulness. After several orgasms from pinkie pie you finally managed to reach your peak. The potion affects were slowly starting to wear off but not entirely since you still got three more mares to pleasure. You managed to clear a small bit of sense so you can see the situation clearly. Afraid of accidently pregnanting your best friend you tried to keep your member from blasting inside.

Unfortunately pinkie had other plans. With one final thrust she slams her hips down hard till your sacks hit against your marehood emptying your seed inside. Pinkie pie could only smile as you how she likes to put 'fire your party cannon inside'. Another few seconds go by and you held pinkie pie till she somehow feel asleep on your chest. You smiled seeing how she was satisfied before grabbing a couch pillow and setting her down with the pillow supporting your head. You then look at the speed demon, hardworking farming and the beautiful librarian and wonder who's next.

Twilight smiles and shooks her head seeing as you want her to go next. She then mouths 'later' which brings up the speed demon and the farmer. Both mares were against the wall as you tap your chin for who will go.

Applejack watched as you ponder on will go next between her and rainbow dash. She watched as you turn your head towards her then at rainbow dash before looking up at her again. A hint of worried showed in her eyes as she watches you take a second longer before looking at her. Worrying you might pick rainbow next she decided to step her game up.

You felt your face flush a deeper red as applejack flipped till her back was facing you and her beautiful breasts were smush against the wall. She arched her butt so you had full view of her marehood, it dripped with juices as she wiggled for you to come over and help her stop the dripping. You look up at rainbow and just shrug. Rainbow just rolled her eyes and signals you to go ahead. Applejack smiled and licked her lips as she felt your manhood rubbed both between her tush cheeks. AJ bit her lip feeling your hot throbbing member rubbing against her marehood, the tension was almost too unbearable to withstand. Her juices almost sprayed out since she didn't finger herself much unlike her friends who were busy enjoying the show while helping out their sudden urges.

You breathe slowly and deeply as you stop all you're teasing and went to the main point. Applejack shudder and moaned feeling your member smoothly slide into her like butter. You moaned as you felt AJ's marehood again, with the countless pleasurable times you and applejack endured her walls were more relaxed than ever making the fun more relaxed. But you didn't want to take it slow or feel relaxed, you want to go fast and feel the intense pleasure your marefriend applejack has to offer. You quickly remember you still got two more mares to pleasure after applejack so you made sure you didn't tire yourself off as you increased your thrusts into her.

By now your member was easily sinking into her womb. Applejack loved every moment with every thrust even as you lay your stomach on her back and fondle with both breasts while thrusting harder into her. You lightly pinch her sensitive nipples her sweet breast milk leaked out onto your fingers as the harder you squeeze and how much you jiggled them. AJ's tongue lollied like the others and you only chuckled as you took AJ's tongue in for a tongue wrestle. You couldn't tell how red you were as you both battle against tongue dominance but you could feel your heart race like a drum with every plunge you deliver into her.

After a few more thrusts both of you couldn't take it anymore the pressure feeling made it unbearable as tried to hold it as much as possible.

"Ah AJ i- i- I'm gonna cum" you panted

"Ah me too" AJ moaned passionately. With a few more rough thrusts you finally released your seed into her. Applejack came the same you did, your sweet juices mix together in bliss as it dripped down onto the hardwood floor creating a small puddle of love and lust.

You both panted heavily as you pull your member out. AJ's legs were a bit wobbly but you managed to stop her from falling. With a bit of strength you picked up AJ's tired body and lay her down. Grabbing another of the couch pillows you lay her head on it and let her rest. AJ smiled heavenly as you kindly help her rest up before slowly closing her eyes. Not knowing if she or the others were awake you then look at rainbow who was happily giving you a private lap down against the wall.

RD licked her lips as she placed her hands from the top of her hips and slowly rubbed the down and over her marehood. The last thing she did for you to come over was sliding both hands up and grasping both breasts firmly her tongue licking her upper lip as you walked towards RD.

With a lustful smirk and no warning you press your chest against Rainbow's chest and passionately kissed her. You felt her tongue slide into you seeking for a way inside, her tongue slowly gliding against your canines before letting her inside and beginning your tongue wrestle. Rainbow as timid since this was her first kiss which you try to make her first kiss as passionate and as lovingly as ever. Rainbow as already a cherry from just seeing your rut her friends and now you can tell but somehow she became a deeper red from the kiss.

Twilight was holding the urge as hard as she could. She wanted to finger herself to help relieve the tension for just a bit but she didn't want to risk it. Twi did know that after rainbow she will have you all to herself once you're done. As you both continued to kiss she slowly and carefully walks up stairs for a special gift waiting for you.

By now you were too busy with rainbow to notice Twilight smiling both deviously and seductively as she left you and rainbow downstairs. You were preoccupied as you lifted rainbow dash up against the wall your member just an inch from being inserted. Rainbow moaned passionately through the kiss as your member prob her marehood. Both her arms and legs snaked around you preventing from escaping but frankly you didn't mind at all. You didn't want to escape either. After a few more seconds you both stop the tongue war, a small trail of saliva link from both of your tongues as you both stare into each other's eyes. You waited for the go ahead since your member was still probing her outer walls and you didn't want to hurt her. Rainbow looks down at your member and gulped, she had never taken anything this big before and she never had a stallion rut her ever. She took a few deep breaths before nodding her head; she knew she wanted it either way.

With one deep breath you slowly insert her half way. Rainbow moan slowly and passionately as your member slither into her before stopping. She look down puzzled as to wonder why you stop; your member was almost half way in as you stopped there before pulling back up. A slight irritation form on her face as she looked up at you. You could only chuckle since you didn't want to upset her but already you did for being the one thing she doesn't like.

Smooth and slow.

Without warning or hesitation Rainbow held onto you tighter as her hips bucked up. You gasped as she brought you closer till her breast were pressing deeper onto your chest and your manhood was balls deep inside her. RD moaned loudly as you broke into her womb and was poking the back end of her walls.

You moaned and panted heavily as the feeling of Rainbow's walls were so tight it was indescribable. Rainbow was panting heavily as well since she went a little too fast on the thrust there but she still loves the feeling of being stuff by not just any stallion. But the one she fell in love with.

You both slowly regain your breathing patterns before giving the speed demon what she wants. You first started out slow but deep but then picked up pace. Rainbow gritted her teeth as you picked up the pace after every 5 thrusts; your sacs were hitting her marehood hard almost making you cringe in pain but you held out for a little longer.

"AH YES HARDER FASTER! DON'T STOP!" she screamed at you and like that you gave what she wanted. The echoes of your groin slapping hard against her marehood and the sound of her moaning was like music to your hears as you rode rainbow dash like a bull. Already rainbow was lost in the pleasure her tongue lollied out like the others and only a hint of magenta shined in her rolled up eyes.

You continued to thrust into her going as fast as you ever buck before but sadly so did the pressure. Already you feel like you're going to explode but you wanted to keep going. However you RD already lost it. her inner walls clamp down hard as her juices spray out onto your groin, some spray on the floor as you tried to hold it in. sadly I didn't. You release your seed deep into her moist womb, both of you cried out each other's names as your filled up every inch of her womb and marehood up with your seed.

You began to pant heavily as the potion's effects wore off and you were just left with regular strength but sadly not enough. You felt like you barely had enough energy to even hold Rainbow Dash up. You wonder if Rainbow could help you however that idea was a negative since she took the liberty to fall asleep on your chest; her limbs were limpy as you tried to hold your stance. You took a few steps back so you wouldn't fall and sighed. Using the last available strength you had you set rainbow on the ground again and grabbed the last cough pillow and lay it under rainbow dashes head. You sat down for you to catch your breath; you smiled at the sight of 5 mares all smiling and sleeping peacefully and satisfied. Your sight didn't last long as you felt your body lift up and onto the ground. You look around you to see you were covered in a magenta aura and lifted up towards twilight's room. As you floated up you felt your body recovered and your hard on surprisingly was ready to go. Once you were upstairs you slowly descend onto the floor and gawk at the sight.

Your mouth almost fell to the floor as twilight lay on her knees in the middle of her bed. She wore white lace lingerie with two whipped creamed breasts and a whipped cream and cherry on top marehood. Your right eye twitched as your brain tried to reboot again at the sight. Your manhood blood flow seemed to be working fine as twilight licked her lips.

"Well I can see you like my new look." She giggled. "That's good because I was saving it just for this occasion." She had to remember to thank rarity for the lingerie and all those books she read on how to stimulate your stallion.

"Well are you going to come over and enjoy your treat or do I have to make you come over" she smiled seductively as she lap the whipped cream off her breasts. Not even telling you twice you walked up to twilight and crawled your way up. twilight lower herself back till she lay perfectly straight her mouth still lapping off the whip cream as she arch her legs wider for you to dine in. seeing you opportunity you dive into the creamy center smothered your face into hit. Your cheeks covered in a creamy goodness of whip and juices. You lifted head up for twilight to see the single red cherry in your teeth.

You both blushed as you brought the small cherry up towards Twi's lips. She happily accepted it as well as your lips. After a few minutes of tongue wrestle with the cherry you take the stem as Twi swallow it before letting go each other's lips. After swallowing the rest cherry you took the stem and showed it to Twi tied.

"Impressive. I want to see more" she takes the stem and throws it aside as you felt her lips press deeply against yours. You both moaned as your member prob into her marehood before fully entering her. your thrusts were nice and steady but again you pick up pace and began slamming as hard as you can into her, all pain from your groin was masked from the pleasure you had receive throughout the whole day or the last two days since after you were being capture. The large number of mares you rutted completely blocks all feelings of agony aside and left with the only thing to do was pleasure each and every mare you come across. Even the worry feeling was gone as you rutted the last mare before you fall asleep.

Twilight couldn't think straight as your thrusts felt like a large pipe was being shoved over and over inside her hitting the back of her womb like and stretching it a bit as you rutted. She still wonder if the potion was still in affect or it was just shear adrenaline causing to go berserk, either way she enjoyed every thrust you made and every kiss you gave. You finally stopped as the pressure feeling again built inside and you blasted it inside her moist womb. Twi's felt your warm seed filling her up from your throbbing member and couldn't help but cum as well. Her juices sprayed along onto the many other juices your groin was covered in.

"AH YES MORE PLEASE MORE" twilight screamed as your seed still squirted into her filling her womb and damping the sheets.

After a few seconds of panting you collapse beside her, twilight slowly inches herself on top of you and smiles as both of you fell asleep.

Few hours later you woke in utter agony. Your pelvis felt as though you were about to break from just moving. Twilight was still sleeping on your chest but oddly enough you felt something else lying on your chest on the other side. You look to see twilight sleeping peacefully on your right bicep then turn to the other. You were surprise to see your mare friend rarity resting her head on top of your other bicep and see applejack resting on in the middle of your chest. You lifted your head to look around to see pinkie pie and Fluttershy sleeping peacefully on the edges of the bed while rainbow was sleeping on the rail of the window.

You tried to move from your spot but the shear pain in your groin prevented you from even trying to stand up. you tried wiggling to get your marefriends to wake, you at first didn't want to but with applejack laying on in the middle and both Twi and rarity on the sides you started to have trouble breathing. After a few tossing and turning you managed to wake up Applejack, she slowly turns her head till her chin rested on your chest her beautiful emerald eyes glisten from the sunlight outside.

"Well good morning to yah too sugarcube. Did yah sleep well" she nuzzled her cheek against your bare chest. "We know we did."

You chuckled as the rest of the mares slowly got up each where either stretching their limbs or rubbing their eyes and yawning. Once everyone was fully awake they all look up at you smiling.

"Well darling last night was simply to die for. I must say you know how to pleasure a lady." Rarity giggled as she help you lift yourself up. You cringed at the pain and only sighed.

"oh oh my. You aren't hurt are you" fluttershy said worried as you tried to get up.

You shooked you're head and smiled. "No Fluttershy I'm fine. Just a little sore." You said at the best of your ability to not groan from the pain as you sat up.

Twilight and Applejack could tell you were lying because of how badly you were trying to hold your groan in pain. you tried to move only to stop as a magenta aura enveloped you, the pain slowly stopped and you could finally sit up right. you turn towards twilight, she smiled as her horn glowed the same color before dimming out.

"there. A little healing spell always helps. Don't you agree?" twilight said.

You nodded. "Yeah it does Twilight thank you so much" you leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Twilight turn cherry red and diverted her sight from you. Rarity and Applejack both huffed from jealousy while both Rainbow and Pinkie laughed at your marefriends faces, Fluttershy being a timid mare as always only blushed and squeaked.

They both laughed for a good solid 5 minutes before calming down. "Man AJ I never knew you could be so jealous over a kiss." Rainbow chuckled

Applejack didn't say anything and just turn her sight away from RD her cheeks show a hint of pink of them.

"Well then last night was amazing." You said as you scooted over to the edge of the bed. "But I really need to get back to the safe house. The others are probably worried sick about me and-"you tried to get up only to be seated down and pull back to the middle of the bed.

You look at your captors and gulped as the party pony crawled up and lay on top of your stomach. A light blush showed on her cheeks as she cheeky stick out her tongue and giggled.

"Where you think you're going there lover." Pinkie pie giggled as you gulped. Her marehood leaked onto your stomach as she leans down at whispers in your ear. "You still need to stay for the 'after' party"

Soon all your friends walked closer towards with lust filled eyes and leaking marehoods. All you could do was say these last words before the bombarded you.

f #k me.

4 hours later you managed to wake up before them and quickly ran down stairs. Luckly you had some clothes store at twilights if ever you spend the night and quickly put them on. Once you got all your clothes on you wrote a note on top of the dresser and walked back upstairs. Seeing all your marefriends sleeping again peacefully on the bed you gently kiss each other on the lips and jumped out the window.

The landing was a little hard to hand since you were still sore but you managed to pick yourself up and ran towards town. After a few minutes of dodging several mares and few building hopping you slide down a pipe and hide behind a bush. You pop your head out for the cost clear and sprint down towards the everfree forest entrance. Smiling that you were almost there you stopped as the sound of screaming from a distance. You heard the scream again, this time it was louder. As much as you want to return back to the guys you know what's right. As quickly as you wanted to get home you turn around and follow the scream. You then stopped as the sound of someone sobbing came from the end of the alley way in front of you.

Peaking behind you look in horror at the sight. A mare was being held down by the neck as a familiar but complete flankhole of a prince held her down.

"For the last few days no mare has attack me. Me prince blueblood. Celestia's honorable prince and most handsome stallion in equestria and not one mare attacked me EVEN DURING THIS HEAT SEASON!" he screamed as his hand held her against the wall. "Well if I can't have a mare mate with me then I must do it myself" he grabbed a bit of cloth and began pulling it off the mare.

She screamed and pleaded for him to stop that she didn't want it. She tried to break free but she needed to stop him from ripping her clothes off and trying to rape her. You however couldn't bear to watch anymore. Lifting up your left sleeve you tap bluebloods shoulder.

"Hey bastard" you said as you raised your fist. Blueblood turned his head only to meet with your fist. The impact made him fly a few feet some of his teeth fell out as he hit the ground unconscious.

The mare who stood crying looked at her unconscious rapist then at her savior. Her cheeks blushed a hint of red as she stare up at you. You smiled and asked if she was ok. She only nodded before flinching as you gently place a hand over her cheek.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you again. I promise" you said softly so not to scare her. She was still shaking a bit but slowly she calms herself and looks up at you.

"Thank you." she smiled. After wiping off the remaining tears she began to tell you her name. She tells you her name's cream cherry and she just came down from canterlot to escape the heat season but sadly upon arrival prince Blueblood attacked her and was trying to force her into sex before you came along.

She then gives you bed look eyes and walks towards you. You felt nervous as she licked her lips and pins you against the wall. "Well then my hero. I must thank you for saving me from that monster. I do believe our savior deserves a 'reward'" she insists by grabbing hold of your pants and unbuckles your belt.

You could only shake your head and sigh. 'oh boy' you said in your head as she successfully unbuckles your pants. 15 minutes later after receiving your 'reward' she likes to put it you both look at the still unconscious prince. Your mind wonders on what to do with him since he tried to rape a mare he needed to be punished. After a few minutes of brain storming cream comes up with an idea. You lean in to hear her plan and smiled deviously at the unconscious blueblood.

10 minutes later. You sat relax as you watched the entertainment from down below. You chuckled at the sight of blueblood naked hanging from his feet, a signed reading 'I'm a colt cuddler' was tied from his limp member. You couldn't help but laugh as mares all came walking by seeing the great prince blueblood looking like that. The shear humiliation was almost too unbearable as blueblood woke up from his nap and began screaming like a little filly due to his fear of heights. You wanted to watch more but sadly you can't since you needed to get back. After dusting yourself off you watch blueblood squirm around trying to break free. His back slowly turn revealing in big red letters saying 'I'm also a rapist' on it.

You guess cream didn't like when ponies tried to rape her and she wanted to get even with him personally. After one final chuckle you jumped off the roof and ran back to your safe house.


	9. next client:Nursery Rhymes and Milky way

Today was the start of a brand new day. It has been a whole two weeks since the heat season ended and you feel a lot better than ever after your amazing fun with the royal guards and your now can say 6 mare friends. Since coming back to the safe house your stallion friends were absolutely worried about you since you didn't came back till the next day. They were asking questions where you were, what happen to your clothes and backpack, and more importantly what happen to you? You told them that you were captured by the royal guards but you managed to escape them and make it back here.

They at first were scared to hear the 'royal guards' capturing you and were afraid of what they did to you but seeing as you look ok and well they slowly calm down. You then ask how long till the heat season will keep going in which big mac responds in a week. You sighed a bit since you still got a few more days till it's over but you decide to take it slowly and carefully this time. For the last week in a half you kept doing your scavenging, your roof jumping skills and of course your relieving mares but more cautious then last time. Now today was the last day of heat season and the start of a brand new day.

As you walked back your friends all wave goodbye and return back to their homes. You were glad that your friends were all safe and sound and they all happily wave to as they return home. Once they were heading their way back home you decide to see if your favorite bosses are ok since you were gone for 2 weeks. As you walked back to the spa you couldn't help but smile as you walked down the busy streets of poniville.

you felt more than happy after accomplishing something that most stallions wouldn't do and you were happy to see many mares all waving to you. Some were even blushing and others were whispering to others while giggling. You could only chuckle as the amount of attention you gain over the last few months here in your new home. You looked up at celestia's bright blue sky and wonder if you ever had the chance to return home again, would you return? The idea kept in your head for a while but you could only smile knowing the answer.

'No. this is my home for now on' you smiled as you made your way to the spa.

As you near the spa you couldn't help but stop and smell the sweet aroma that lingered in the air. It didn't smell of cakes but fresh flowers mixed with fresh pine leaves. The smell was relaxing and your head felt calm as though all your stress was leaving your body.

"Extra extra read all about. Blueblood humiliation in town square displayed disgrace to princess celestia's name." A small filly shouts as holds a large newspaper in her hand. You stopped and turn your head to find the filly. She was a regular filly wearing a regular yellow t-shirt with a heart in the middle and a small pink skirt and a small hat on her head. She smiles as she runs up to you with the newspaper. You happily pull out 2 bits and exchange them for the paper.

She giggles and runs back to the small stand of newspaper in front of her. You smiled as she grabs another and again shouts at the top of her lungs. You look at the front page and could only chuckle of today's headline. The big picture in colors was blue blood hanging upside down on the light pole from last fiasco incident. One his limp member was a small bar which you couldn't help but laugh as to how small they made it to resemble his own member.

On the headline reads 'blueblood humiliated as human becomes local hero'

You then read the column of this story.

 _ **On July 24 of heat season prince blueblood nephew of princess Celestia and Princess Luna was found hanging from his ankles upside down on a light post just a few streets from town square and sugarcube corner. Upon close examination while being hang upside down a sign saying I'm a colt cuddler was inscribed on it and was tied onto his stallion prostate. Another source said that when waking up he frailed and squirm so much that his back turned revealing in big red letters saying I'm a rapist. Authorities managed to free blueblood but only to detain and bring him into custody for questioning. While being put into the jail carriage blueblood began to scream out saying this column.**_

" _ **It wasn't my fault. I demand justice and I want that human's head for it. He humiliated me and destroyed my perfect face. I want him exile, tortured or even sold to me to be beaten for his crimes." He kept screaming but after a judge looking through the crimes he clearly stated in equestrian court 'nobody cares what you want blueblood.'**_

You could only chuckle at the judges' comment and continued reading.

 _ **Princess Celestia didn't have time to answer any questions but could only say she was indeed disappointed on her nephew. His actions during the heat season showed so much disrespect that many nobles were disappointed in blueblood's actions as well. Sources say that few mares during the heat season say he was spotted during the chasing but sadly none attacked or even got near blueblood. A mare during the chase witness blueblood either clumsy falling on the ground or just falling on purpose not sure on which but witness says that blueblood fell down onto the ground more than 9 times.**_

 _ **Another witness surprisingly the victim of blueblood's assault could only describe the attack as horrifying. She explain that she came down from canterlot to escape the heat season but sadly was almost raped in the process by blueblood. The hero she liked to call him was none other than the human of equestria who step up and knocked out the alleged bluerapist.**_

You stare at the column at your name and could only smile as you were considered a hero to the mare. After a quick chuckle you continued reading the last paragraph.

 _ **The human was nowhere to be seen during the interview but the victim stated it was her idea to humiliate blueblood in which her human hero helped. She then confessed on everything and wanted to take all charges which she says at the end 'it was all worth it'. another surprising event is when both the judges and princess celestia drops all charges towards bluebloods victim humiliation and her assailant but due to assaulting a mare during broad daylight and causing bodily harm to a mare blueblood was sentence to 5 years in the spice mines by a local judge and by princess Celestia herself. No comments and questions were answered by the judge and by Princess Celestia but one comment were managed by blueblood. Only one word he managed to say before being put into a jail carriage. 'Revenge' for more information on the story please visit at the local equestrian news building for further information.**_

You could only chuckle as to what blueblood said as he last saying. You know blueblood was an idiot and pulling off revenge you definitely know he doesn't have the guts and the brains to pull something like that off without any help. Although a thought crosses your mind as the thought of blueblood hiring somebody to do it for him still crosses your mind. You shooked the idea knowing that it's going to be a long time till that happens and just continued your beautiful morning. Stuffing the newspaper underneath your arm and continued your way to work. You smiled as you stopped in front of your favorite work place before walking through the front door. As you made your way in through the main lobby you felt pressure on your chest as something or better yet someone pressed against it. The amount of weight on your chest causes you to fall onto your back hard. You groan a bit since you still feel sore but seeing a light blue and light pink mane only brought a smile on your face. Both figures looked up at you with beautiful blue sparkling eyes and baby cute smiles made your day as they squee in unison.

"Oh It's so good you're okay" aloe squeed as both sisters got off your chest.

"Oh yes it must have been hard during the heat season" lotus said as she help you off the floor.

After getting up you dusted your clothes off and picked up the newspaper and show them to it. "Yes it was and look at this" both bosses look at the newspaper's headline and giggled as the pic of blueblood hanging from his feet on a light post was too funny to not laugh.

"Oh my celestia. I knew blueblood would do something humiliating soon but I never knew something like this will happen before." Lotus giggled.

"Oh yeah what's makes it more funny is the small black bar they use on his junk" you laughed

Both your bosses laughed as they looked at the small black bar that supposed to cover his stallion parts. After a few minutes of laughing you place the newspaper on top of the counter and looked at the names on the check list today. You raise an eyebrow as you read two names that order the heavenly paradise massage but that weren't what caught your eye. It was the time and dates what caught you off guard. Both were schedule to be on the same day at the same time. You then look at the calendar then at your bosses.

"Uh lotus, aloe why are two mares schedule at the same time and date today." You raised an eyebrow.

Aloe walked up and bowed. "I'm sorry lotus forgot to tell me on one or our patients scheduling." She looked at her sister annoyed.

Lotus looked at her sister frustrated. "Hey it was your job to handle the front desk while I work on gold jewel last time." She crossed her arms annoyed.

"Well you should have told me on the second patient that came in. She decided to schedule on the spa list when 'you' were at the front desk" aloe pointed at her sister.

After seeing these two argue you didn't want this to go far and decide to end it before things get ugly. You approach both girls and patted their shoulders.

"Girls I'm fine I can handle It." you leaned your back a bit so you can pat their shoulders. You felt a small surge of pain from your lower back and most of your pelvis making you cringe in pain. Both girls looked at your pain filled expressions and both came up beside you.

"Oh are you alright?" aloe helped you sit onto an available chair.

Even though the heat season was over that didn't stop you from enjoying several mares before the last day of heat season. Those last few hours were crazy since you're still sore after the crazy positions they made you rut them in.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore." You sat on the chair as the sitting only made it worse. You groan as you tried to adjust only to feel another pain surge through your whole pelvis.

Lotus looks at you worried. "I think it's more than that. Maybe you should go see nurse redheart for poniville painkillers"

You nodded in agreement knowing that a healing bath treatment would take too long especially since the clients are coming in about an hour. Both aloe and lotus help you up from your seat and towards the door. You waved your hand signaling them that you can handle the walk since walking didn't hurt as much as sitting. You turned towards them of which they both bowed in respect.

"We'll get the stuff ready till you get back. Just be careful on your way back ok" aloe smiled

You nodded in agreement and smiled. "I promise to be back in time" after one more bow you left towards ponyville hospital. As you walked down towards the hospital you passed by several busy working mares who all wave to you as you walked down. You chuckled as more mares all gave out small seductive gestures for you to come over. You wave to them hoping to not give in and just continued your way to the hospital.

After several more mares temptation you managed to make it to the ponyville hospital with your pants on. You sighed in relief as you walked through the self-retracting doors; the cool breeze blew against your face making your skin feel goose bumps all around. You managed to calm yourself and walk casually into the hospital and up the front desk. The nurse at the front desk was busy filing out paperwork and didn't see you as you walked up to the front desk.

She takes a small glance off her paper work and looks up at you smiling. A jolt of surprise made her bounce from her seat as to the wonder on how long you were standing there. You tried to contain yourself as her breasts bounce slightly as she jolted up in surprise.

"Oh my. I'm sorry I- I didn't see you there. Welcome to ponyville hospital. How can I assist you?" she smiles back at you.

You scratched your head knowing you should have said something instead of standing their like creep or worst. A pervert.

After saying your apologies you asked the nurse if there was any way of getting any ponville painkillers for your back. She nods and leads you down where the pharmacy is located. As you walked down you start to feel a little unease as the further you walked down the halls of the hospital. You weren't scared of hospitals since being a physical therapist before you were always constantly working in the hospital. But that wasn't what made you worried. It was the large amount of nurses and doctors that were walking to and front down the hall. You been here before but never have you seen this many working on the same day in the same place. Usually some are in other places of hospital but this was different. At least 10-15 nurses and about 12- 18 doctors either walked or ran past you as the front desk nurse grabbed your arm so you wouldn't be lost in the commotion. As you walked down your mind began to wonder. 'Why are there so many nurses and doctors in on place'?

After dodging a few more nurses and a few more doctors you finally made it to poniville hospital pharmacy. The front desk nurse smiled and happily opens the door for you before leaving back to her post. As you went inside you look around through the large shelves as many athletic and diet pills of many kinds stack high up. Several other products were sold as well but the pain from your pelvis pulse through your body. So wrapping it up kick you walked down to the pharmacist and ask to purchase a bottle of poniville painkillers.

The pharmacist was looking at you worried since your face showed a few signs of pain. "Oh my. Are you feeling ok? You look like you're in pain" she said as she quickly got off her seat and went behind the counter and stood beside you.

You couldn't think straight since the pain in your pelvis became unbearable for you to move and to speak. It wasn't as bad back at the spa and when you came back home and to the hospital it was barely even noticeable. But now even just standing for a few seconds the pain felt like several needle driving through your pelvis as you sat down on the chair. The pharmacist saw how you grunted from your seat and went to get a water bottle. After a few seconds she comes back and hands the bottle open.

"Here drink some water." The pharmacist said as she handed the bottle to you. You smile and accepted the water. After a quick drink you sighed as the water help a bit by clearing your head enough for the pain to feel a little numb. A nurse from the crowd outside came in to pick up a prescription for a patient and immediately ran up to you both the moment she saw you sitting down and clutching your stomach in pain.

"Oh my what happen? What's wrong?" the nurse sat one knee and place a hand on your shoulder as they prevent you from moving anymore then you already have.

"I don't know. He just came in and once he made it to the front desk he was groaning in pain." the pharmacist said in a worried tone.

Sighing again seeing as though you need to face the music you decided to tell them what happen the week of the heat season. You decided not to tell them what you did with the mares during the heat since you didn't want to look like a pervert but you did tell them the incident with the royal guards. Once you mention you were abducted by the royal elite guards both the nurse and the pharmacist were gasping in surprise. Both hand a hand in their mouths and were staring at you wided eyed.

"Oh…. My…. Celestia… so you were the one they captured. Oh dear celestia so the rumors were true" the pharmacist said almost in a scared tone.

"Um what rumors?" you said a little nervous but a little surprise since you wonder on what they heard from others.

"Well this is what I heard. I heard from a mare a week ago said that during the middle of the day a royal guard and possibly a wonderbolt got their hands on a stallion and two more guards picked him up and took him away to somewhere only celestia will know" the nurse explained.

You absorbed the information in and asked why were they looking like they saw a ghost. Both mares hung their head and stare at the ground.

"It's….. It's because….. They are the reason the stallions went into hiding" the nurse said looking away from you.

You stare a little of disbelief and asked them why they are.

Both mares explain that when the heat season is happening and most mares go through their estrus cycle the royal guards and the wonderbolt mares are the most violent ones during the heat. With their combination of grapples and shear amount of strength both alone and in numbers most stallions couldn't escape once one of them is in their grasp. But it doesn't stop there since while in heat they become more aggressive, far more than a regular mare can be and twice as dangerous when in a group. The wonderbolts as they explain were half in half because of their training but most wonderbolts retain a bit of control for both their partner and themselves but still can become quite dangerous if more than one is against one stallion.

You sighed since they were right about one thing. Even though you were under a potion's affects your conscious and everything you saw was still there. You couldn't control your body nor feel any pain but you still remember on how rough they got once did they have you in your grasp. But then again they were wrong about one thing. It's not their fault for being strong, they chose to become royal guards and to become wonderbolts and the large amount of training was required for them to stay in tip top shape against all odds. You explain to both mares that the royal guards and the wonderbolts may be strong in both physical and in numbers they are still like regular mares and only wish for someone to help relieve the burning sensation from inside.

Both mares look at you surprised at what you said. Never once from any pony both mare and stallion has somepony actually defend the royal guards about the heat season. The same pony who also was attacked and forced to rut them all in a manner that only you know how. But then again you and your bosses have been working with poniville hospital since you started working with at the spa clinic and they sort of got to know you better. They knew how you act around mares and stallions and to them they started to calm down and smile since it was a common response to you.

You never do hold grudges against any pony even if they knocked you out and rutted your brain out well except blueblood but he's different. You smiled before another surge of pain course through causing you to grip your stomach harder. The amount of potions you took must have become some sort of morphine that helped ease any pain you were inflicted with however once it fully wears off the potion's effects deaminized and your body slowly began to feel everything that happen a week ago.

Both nurses could see your pain increasing and know that they needed to act face before you end up like the rest of the stallions. With both on your side each grabbed your arm and helps lift you up from the chair easily. You then told them that you came here for some poniville pain killers because you had two clients today and needed to be back in 2 hours. The pharmacist smiles at you and slowly leads on

"Come along sweetie I know a mare that can help you feel better quick and painfree" the pharmacist said as she help lead you through the halls. The nurse on your other arm stayed with so that you wouldn't fall and hurt yourself. After 10 minutes of dodging more nurses and doctor's you both stopped at two large double doors.

Once you stopped the sound of groans echoed through the hall made you feel like a ghost swept in front of you or as if death was touching your shoulders. Both mares smiled at you as they both took lead and you all went through. The sight inside was something you could never describe in full detail.

Stallions all were inside the room each was in an available bed. Your body shook in fear as the many stallions either in a fully body cast, in a straight jacket or hell even chained up to the bed lined up in a single row around the room. The stallions that you could only describe as broken since most of them you saw during the heat season and many of them were easily caught by the mares. Doctors worked around the clock as some nurses tried to help the mentally broken stallions. Heck even you felt scared as one of the stallions screamed up and was trying to break free from his straps till a doctor and some nurses came up and held him down. You gulped knowing that it could have been you if not for twilight and her friends rescuing you on that day. One of the nurses leads you to an available bed and asks you to sit and lay down.

You do as you were told and remind them you couldn't be here long. Both the pharmacist and the nurse smiled and nodded in approval. The nurse then comes up and pulls out a few medical supplies out of the cabinet and set is down on the table next to you. You raised an eyebrow at the medical supplies and asked what are those.

The pharmacist smiles and grabs the liquid bag with a green sticker and hooks it on stand. "This dear is a special formula that our canterlot scientists have created last year. The formula inside these fluid bags will help heal your pelvis and help make you feel more energize in a matter of minutes." She smiled

You look at the bag again and then at the other's some stallion who are in full body casts had a needle in their arms that had connected to a similar bag like yours but the rest only regular morphine bags.

"Um how come only a few have these special bags but not all" you asked

The nurse smiled back and started hooking the tube to the bag and a needle at the end. "Well honey we only got our shipment of this special prototype just yesterday and well we weren't inform on the number of patients in need of treatment. so you see there are more patients then in this room so some are being occupied in another ward." She explains to you. A weary smile spread across her face as one of the stallions was taken out of the room and sent to the mental ward.

You gulped as the patient was wheeled in by a doctor and two nurses before disappearing from between the double doors. You sighed and looked at the nurse again; already she was looking for the pulse and rubbing alcohol on the barely visible vain. You quickly retract your arm knowing what she is going to do with the needle. You weren't scared of needles since you always work with and around them but because you had a two patients coming in today both in 2 hours.

"Wait I can't get that today I have two clients that both requested a massage in two hours" you looked at the nurse surprise.

The nurse step back after you retract your arm so that not to harm you with the needle but only smiled as she reach out and grabbed your hand. "Don't worry honey this process should only take half an hour for the medicine to kick in and about 30 minutes to relieve the pain from your pelvis."

You look at the nurse and calculate the numbers in your head. Knowing it would only take at least one hour for the process to kick in you shrug it out, it's better feeling healthy then feeling sore. Looking at her again you nodded in approval and let the nurse do her work. The process only took a second as the needle was inserted into your arm and the fluids from the bag slowly entered your system.

With a single piece of gauze and some tape the nurse says she'll be back to check on you in a bit. You sighed hoping the medicine will take in its effects before the patient's come. You look at your arm and down the hand seeing as the nurse place a relaxing ball in your hand before leaving. Giving the ball a gentle squeeze you kept at it while searching around the room. Seeing some conveniently place books you grabbed the first one on top of the desk and open with your free hand.

After a few pages of reading and hearing the sounds of groans echoing the room it finally stopped. You raised an eyebrow but sighed in relief since the moaning was starting to get on your nerves however you couldn't say anything to them. You continued reading enjoying the sweet sound of silence before something caught your eye in front of you. One of the patients at the other side from your bed was being covered by a large curtain. The curtain covered the patient inside so that nopony could see him from behind. Not even the light could reflex a shadow from inside.

You shrug knowing it's none of your business before seeing the first row curtains covering the patients from the door swing around and covering them all from other patients. As each curtain was being pulled all around the patients bed you managed to notice each of them glowed a faint pinkish glow all over the curtain as it cover the patients bed. Soon enough some of the bed on the far end on both sides of the rooms were covered in red curtains and only your row was left untouch.

You wondered on what's happening with the curtains all covered and no sound echoed around you started to feel a little unease about what's happening. As your body felt a little nervous on the situation you didn't notice the bag fully depleted and your body felt energize and pain free. After a few seconds the curtains in your row slowly slide around till your bed was the last one left that hasn't been touched. You look around again to see all the patients' bed curtains covered but not yours, a single lump in your throat made you swallow it in fear.

With your heart beating faster you started to sweat at what's going on before jolting as a single hand touched your shoulder. You turn to your side from where the hand touched your shoulder and slowly relaxed. You caught sight of one of the nurses standing beside you with a worried look. She is a beautiful unicorn mare with a light greenish fur and a slightly dark green mane. Her nurse outfit clings tight around her body showing her healthy hips and beautiful bust which sadly covered her cleavage from the top. Her beautiful pinkish eyes sparkle as she looks down at you worried.

"Oh my are you alright?" she said in a worried tone.

You sighed and relax a bit at the sight of one of the nurses. "Yeah I'm alright" you took one deep breath and exhale in relief.

The nurse smiles at you and begins pulling out the needle from your arm. With a bit of magic your arm heals up perfectly and you stretched out both arms once the healing was done. Surprisingly you felt great like you could take on a mantiqore if you had the chance but lately you don't think that's a wise choice.

"You can say that again author" you said at the author with a smirk on your face.

(Again with the fourth wall breaking. Stop it or I'll wipe that smirk off your face with these claws)

You gulped as the author bares its claws at you and nods. The nurse beside you tilts her head to the side wondering who you were talking to. She taps your shoulder again drawing your attention. "Um who are you talking too?"

You turn you head to the nurse and just smiled. A single drop of sweat slide down your head as you tried to make it look like it was nothing. The nurse stares at for a few seconds before shrugging it off.

"Well I can see the medicine has worked wonders on you but I must perform some tests before I can let you go" she said holding a check board in her hands.

You nodded as she began to ask you a series of questions and a few basic movements. As you went through the simple procedures you start to wonder on something. On a few procedures she kept messing up a few words that were basic medical terminology and would ask you to sound them out. Kept your suspicion as the final questions came up and you were able to stand up. Your body felt like you just woke up from a healthy nap and your pelvis felt more the better. All in all you felt like a new man.

"Wow that medicine works wonders" you said twisting your body around feeling your muscles pop in relaxation. As you stretched your muscles the nurse behind you couldn't help but licked her lips and blush seeing a big brawly and healthy stallion in front of her.

'mmmmm he's always looks so strong. I'm still surprise he walked away…. after 'my' teams fun' she said in her head as the small buttons from her top shirt pop out one by one. One of the buttons hits directly on the back of your head. The nurse smiles as to one of her buttons gaining your attention and walks up close towards you. You felt the button hit your head and turned to see the nurse cleavage right in your face, your face turn a bright red as she smushs your face against them. You tried to pry yourself from her grip which to your surprising she was strong, stronger than most nurses you has seen. As you managed to pry your head far from her breasts you felt your body being pushed hard back onto the hospital bed. You didn't have time to react as the nurse pushes both legs back onto the bed and she climbs up and sits straight on your crotch.

"Uh" was all you can say as her skirt revealed she wasn't wearing any panties underneath and her moist marehood leaked onto your pants. You gulped as her juices gave out a familiar smell before looking up at her.

She gave a lustful bed look smile; her face turned almost a deep shade of red as a faint moan spelled out from her mouth. Your member poking her marehood as it was barely impossible to resist the temptation. The nurse then sighs before looking down at you. "My my are you eager aren't you. Just like before" she licked her lips as she grinded against your cloth member.

You looked at her confused on what she meant. "What you mean 'before'" you said trying to resist to groan in pleasure.

The giggled before stretching both arms up high in the air. "Don't you remember before?" She looks down at her outfit and look then smirks. "It would seem I have to refresh your memory." She said as she removed her small nurse cap. Inside her cap layed a golden type hair piece comb with a decorative sapphire stone in the middle. She slowly reached out and removed the hair piece from her mane, once the comb was off her beautiful light greenish mane turned a light yellowish color and her beautiful green fur soon turned pure white, like rarity's fur color. Her tail became the same color as her mane and she kept her eyes close even as she places the comb onto of the table where the books were. You gasp again before opening her eyes, the beautiful sapphire blues shined like the ocean against the tropical ocean.

You felt nervous as the nurse now change into a completely different mare. A familiar mare.

She leaned down towards your head and whispers in your ear. "Remember me." she said softly in your ear.

It was no doubt who she was. She was one of the royal elite solar guards. She wasn't the captain which you felt a little relief but actually one of the senior guards of captain star's team and that did bring your confidence down on this situation. You felt the urges build up more as she lifts her skirt up enough that her marehood stood out. Your member now look like it was begging to break free from its prison as she continued to grinded against it.

She sighs again as her juices leaked out onto your pants some more. "Oh wow I must say it brings me back to that day." She leans again and whisper in your ear a second time her hands glide down to the remaining buttons and unbuttons them all to the last one. The last thing she said made your face turn bright red. "Want to relieve that day again." she smiles her nurse top falls off her shoulders revealing her ample breasts and a lustful smirk on her lips.

You gulped as you know that refusing is futile against a royal elite guard. After 15 more minutes later you were finally done with the hospital. After grabbing a fresh bottle of poniville painkillers just in case you left the hospital with a very satisfied guard behind and head back to the spa. Luckily you check the time before leaving and found out you have at least one more hour left before your clients come in however you don't want to waste any more time than it has been.

You walked down towards the spa feeling healthy and energize despite the fun you had back at the hospital you felt great. You continued down the path and pass pinkie pies place where she was working right now. Once she saw a glimpse of you walking down the path just as unpredictable as ever she was not standing right in front of yah.

"HI LOVE" she screamed loud as she hugged you in a tight bear hug.

"Uh uh h- h- hi pinkie" you struggle as pinkie's hug felt like it was going to crush your ribs into your lungs the harder she squeezed. She then eases her grip and you plop onto the ground almost groaning in pain and gasping in for air. You then got up and dust yourself before looking at one giggling pinkie pie.

"So whatcha doing" she giggled in the cutiest tone.

You sighed again and smiled. "I'm just came back from the clinic to get some painkillers and now heading back to the spa for two clients today" you said

Pinkie pie smiled again. "Oh that's good I'm glad you doing good after the heat season passed."

You nodded. "I know and I'm sorry for leaving you all like that. But I needed to make sure the guys know I'm ok." said reassuring her.

Pinkie pie giggled. "Oh don't worry silly Willy I'm ok and the others are ok. Besides we were surprise you walked out after that 'fun' you gave us" giggled and blushed bright red remembering the special time you had with them.

"Oh I will never forget that time" you blushed remembering all the time you had. After a few minutes of blushing from you both you snapped out of it and told pinkie you needed to be at the spa in a few minutes. Pinkie pie bowed her head and giggled. Just looking at her beautiful smiling face you couldn't help yourself. Pinkie didn't know as you walked towards her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. The kiss must have been electrifying because her mane looked as though she accidently touched an electrical power line. Her hair stayed electrifying till you released her lips; you blushed and licked your lips savoring the sweet pastry taste from her lip. You look at pinkie pie who's eyes almost look ready to bug out and her mouth ajar in surprise. Her shocking mouth soon turned into a great big smile.

You took a step back seeing as her bouncing soon turned almost into a countdown. Sure enough pinkie pie was soaring up high above the sky. A light pink shot behind pinkie pie almost like rainbow dash's rainbow streak and stopped as pinkie pie touchdown next to you. Another bear hug wrapped around as pinkie pie had both her arms and legs all around you tightly.

"OH I LOVE YOU TOO." she screamed and giggled as she let go. "Well Mrs. Cake needs me for more baking. I have to go now." She giggled.

You nodded back and both of you said your goodbyes. Pinkie pie however looked back and giggled, a light blush spread across her face as the gift she receive from her lover.

You made your way down sugar cube corner and you could see the spa just a few blocks away from where you are. Making haste you walked down a little faster than before towards your workplace only in hopes nothing else will distract you.

"HEY MAN WHAT'S UP!" a voice called from in front of you as you walked up toward the spa. Spoke to soon. You looked up further to see one of your friends and twilight's number one assistant spike.

Spike is actually the same height as you with two large fairly size wings which curled up behind. His light green scales were actually pointer and pointing downwards from his head and his tail. His face showed a more mature style and both of his claws look razor sharp. He was wearing his favorite black and white jacket that rarity made for him along with a pair of dark blue jeans and red and blue tennis shoes. A smile spread across his face as he races towards you, his narrow reptilian eyes look menacing but all in all he was one of the friendliest dragons you know. In fact he's the only dragon you know but you didn't mind.

You remember the young dragon since your arrival in equestria and became good friends as the months soon turned to almost a year. You felt glad to see your friend spike run up to you but felt a little worried. Since your first week here in equestria you came over to your mare friend rarities house before you both started dating to get some clothes she made for you. Seeing as most ponies here had a human like structure making some clothes for you was an easy task for such a professional fashionesta like rarity. However as you walked towards her boutique you didn't know that spike was there….. And he was sick.

Spike had been hit with the flu and came over to see if rarity had some special blankets for to keep warm. His scales were hard to the touch and can easily keep himself warm up but when sick his scales become soft and he has a hard time keeping himself warm at times. Twilight had asked rarity to make him some special blanket for him in case after which rarity happily made them just for spike. After setting the last of your clothes aside spike came in asking rarity for the blankets. Rarity could see that spike look worse and went to go get them. As rarity left to get the blankets spike was starting to feel a horrible feeling inside. A feeling that he wish he didn't want to feel right now. Not right in front of all these clothing's. That's right he needed to sneeze.

"Hi rarity" you said as you open the door not knowing of spike's presence. "I was wondering if you are do-"you were cut off as a massive fireball blew in front of you. The flames didn't last long and it slowly stopped.

Spike sniffled as his flames died out and looked at where his flames went out. Rarity heard spike sneeze and race down with a fire extinguisher next to her. She had the blankets and the extinguisher ready and looked at spike. She raised an eyebrow at spikes expression in which he looks worried. She turned towards where he was looking and gave the same shock expression. Good news the flames went outside and didn't harm anything of rarities bad news is well….. You weren't.

Since that day half your hair was badly burned and most of your clothing except a few strands of clothing still stood their charred up. Your face arms and bits of expose areas had a few black marks but you couldn't tell since you passed out seconds later. You woke up the next day bandaged up and being flooded with apologies from spike. You told him it was ok and that you were glad you weren't turn to charcoal. Ever since then after you time in the hospital through today you always were cautious with the dragon. He may be friendly but he can quite dangerous when somebody messes with his friends and family.

He finally made it up to you, he slump down and took a few breaths of air before looking up at you. "Hey man how have you been doing?" he asked

You told him you have doing good and asked about his day. Come to think of it you remembered during the heat season he was legal enough to be considered a mate and with his height and the number of mares you wondered where he went while many mares were on a heat frenzie. After spike tells his day was good too he begin explaining that he was actually in canterlot helping princess celestia with some important documents. You guess that's a good reason to not be here but you think filing documents would be fun well you know too well it's not. But still at least he didn't end up like most stallions during the heat season.

He then begins to tell you he's found a special somepony as well while during the heat season he wanted to tell twilight but sadly he couldn't since he just came back from the train station. You were excited to hear spike getting a special somepony. You remember rarity telling you he had fallen for her but sadly you sort of felt bad for a while since you became rarities coltfriend. But now to hear spike having a special somepony you felt happy for him.

"So who's the lucky mare?" you asked.

Instead of asking spike went through one of his back pockets and pulled out a photo and hands it to you. You take the photo and look at it. On the picture you see spike sitting on what appears to be a park bench with a Pegasus mare on his right leg and lying on top of his chest with her head on his right shoulder. She was a dark blue mare almost black with a dark blue mane and tail but that wasn't what caught your eye. Her eyes wings and tail is what caught yah, they were completely different from a normal Pegasus mare. Instead of feathered wings like most Pegasus her's were more unique. They were instead bat wings in which one of them wrapped behind spikes back. Her eyes were almost like spikes except they were a little narrow and both shined bright yellow probably good when flying in the dark. Her lips also bared two sharp fangs that made her look like a vampire plus her wings and eyes add the whole vamp pack. She wore a regular t shirt with a shield symbol on it and regular black jeans and a small leather jacket.

"Her name is midnight glow. And she's actually a bat pony." Spike said blushing and getting the picture back.

You smiled knowing spike got and begin to ask him about her and the time they met. Spike went into small details but gave a good understanding on how much she knows her and how they met. Apparently when spike was at canterlot he decided to go to his favorite donut shop and grab a snack. Once he entered the shop he saw the young mare sitting in a lonely table all by herself, her eyes were brimmed with tears and her lip quivered in sorrow as spike walked up to the front counter. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on the young mare. After a few asking for his order donut Joe left to get his order for him. He still kept his eyes on the young mare. Once donut Joe was finished with his order spike asked Joe who was that mare all by herself. Joe explain she was midnight glow a regular customer here Joe's donut shop and has been always cheerful when she came in. now today was different. She came in crying her eyes out and been like this ever since she came in. she came in for a least an hour before spike entered.

Spike looked at the mare after Joe said he tried talking to her but no dice. After getting his hot cup of Joe and his donuts he went up to her table. She didn't notice him as he took an available seat in front of her.

"Hi my names spike. What's your name?" he asked smiling.

She didn't look up at the young dragon and just respond to his question. "midnight glow" she said in a low sad tone. She didn't feel like talking but somehow she was still willing to listen. Spike looked at her with a sad expression and asked what's wrong? she sighed saying 'today is a bad day for me. That's all' she said. Spike sighed as well before an idea sparked in his head. He reached out and pulled out one of his favorite donuts and handed it to the young mare.

"Here a donut always cheers me up when I'm down" he smiled again.

The mare sighed before looking at the dragon and grew surprise. At first she didn't look at spike at first but now she was surprise to see a young dragon offering a donut for her. She looked at the donut then back at the young scaled dragon. She slowly reached out and grabbed the donut, some of her fingers touched spikes scales and felt rough but soft at the same time. As she grabbed the donut both stare at each other for a few seconds before a light blush rush between both their faces both knew what this is the start of. A start of a relationship.

Spike blushed as he continued saying that during the week has been magical for both him and his new marefriend. Spike tells you the reason why she was sad, it was because she saw her ex kissing two mares at the same time before him coming up and to my surprising smacking midnight in the face and telling her to buck off. You could tell spike was angry at the stallion for doing that to a beautiful mare like midnight and even though it was brief you felt the same too. Both of you slowly sighed and calm down knowing it's over and midnight will never see that asshole of a stallion to begin with. Spike then smiles back and looks at his watch, making a gasping sound he looks up at you.

"Oh celestia I have to be ready for tonight's date. Sorry but I have to cut this conversation short" spike said quickly

You nodded and told him get going; he didn't want to keep his date waiting. With a sly and happy chuckle he nodded and race off towards home. You chuckled as spike raced, you felt happy for him helping a distress mare in need and in the end becoming a coltfriend and marefriend with the young mare. You chuckled and turn towards the spa, as you took the first step you felt your body becoming lighter. You look down at your feet which surprisingly you were floating up and going higher with every second. You felt your arms being pulled and look at both of them. Both were being lifted by two separate arms. You then looked up and stared wide eyed and your captors. You gulped as both were actually your best friends. It was Gilda and rainbow.

"Well well it's good to see you my dweeb lover" gilda said as she licked her lips.

"Uh yeah….. You too Gilda" you said nervously as she yank you higher up towards the clouds. You were scared of flying but after a few times with both derpy and rainbow you actually develop a liking to flying but as of this moment you only wish to be put back onto the earth.

You then look at rainbow and gulped as she gave the same seductive grin as Gilda. "Well looks like someone is on a break. Think you can do a little quicky before you get back to work." Rainbow smiled

You turn you hand enough to see the time and sighed. "I guess I have enough for a quick ru-"you didn't finish as both mares quickly as the speed of light shot up towards a large cloud and disappear inside it with you. For a few minutes you, rainbow and Gilda rock them hard. Down below if any pony sees a rainbow and a lion's tail sticking out a rocking cloud you know what's happening up there.

*ten minutes later*

You finally made it back to the spa in one piece and just in time. It seems your patients arrive early and are sitting in the lobby. One of the mares you know because she is a frequent client here. You recognized to be nursery rhyme one of ponyvilles residents. She wore her classical light blue jeans with a button t-shirt and a pair of slip-on's as usual. On her jean's had her special cutie mark which it was a heart and baby bottle together. She looks up at you with those beautiful baby blue eyes, her hair swifts to the side as her pony tail lies perfectly on her right shoulder. You didn't know much about her except she comes here usually on the weekends and that she is also a mother. You remember her son a while back and remember him even though you barely see him around. You remember his son's name is button mash and he is quite the gamer for that matter. You believe you see most times at the arcade down near the market plaza and remember that sweetie belle has little crush on the gamer colt. You can only wonder how much trouble the mother endures every day when he spends mostly so much time in front of a game screen.

You smile at nursery rhymes and then look at the other patient. The next patient you haven't seen before. In fact she doesn't look like she's from around here. She was an earth pony with a beautiful curly blue and dark blue mane and two beautiful emerald eyes. She wore a beautiful blue and white shirt with a long blue skirt. You couldn't help but stare a bit at her since her shirt look like it was about to tear itself from how big her chest was. You could swear they were as big as celestia's and you remember she's a giant compare to your size. You adverted you gaze as she look up at you and smiled at you.

You bow to the lady's in respect. "Good evening" you said stating your name. "Are you both the mares that signed up for today's heavenly paradise massage" you said gaining an eager nod from nursery and blushing and shy nod from the other mare. You bow again and tell them to wait just a minute so you have everything ready but you advise them to go change into a robe. Both mares smiled went to the change room as you walked up and picked up the check board. One of the names you know as nursery but the other name was from the second mare. Her name is Milky Way and to your surprising she's from all the way from trottingham which it's a 4 hour walk from her but a 1 by train or carriage. After reading the names you proceed through. Aloe and lotus both smiled as you entered and chuckled as to everything they did for you while you were gone. All the towels were neatly stacked, the bubble bath water was nice and warm and the lotion bottles were right next to two fairly size massages tables.

You gave both your bosses a hug for everything they did for you while you were gone and in a way promised them anything back in return. Both your bosses look at each other and blushed with seductive looks in their eyes as they look at you. You chuckle lamely as both circled around you for a few seconds before going back to get your clients. Now you're feeling you shouldn't have made that type of promise.

You sigh before looking at your clothes. Since being in a cloud your clothes were badly damped due to the rain water and you need to change your clothes quickly. After one quick change you discard your clothes into the laundry basket and head back. Luckily you made it time for your bosses to enter with both your clients. Even in a robe milky's breast look ready to burst out as she walked towards you in a white robe. To another little surprise was nursery's breasts were almost the size of milky's which you never knew till her bra came off.

Both aloe and lotus bowed in respect "here are your patients." Aloe said blushing before both turn and left you to your patients. You bow in respect and casually as them to remove the robes and lay on the tables. Both mares took off their robes and lay flat on the massage tables their large breasts became cushions as they cross their arms. You didn't look out of respect but as you turn you gulped seeing as milky's breasts were so large her nipples were easily visible to the side. You took a deep breath and present them the lotion basket.

"So would you lovely mares prefer a specific lotion or one from the basket?" Both mares look at the bottles and scan then names. They then both reached out and grabbed one of the bottles and lifted it for you.

"This one. I truly love this one." Nursery said

"Yes that I love the scent on it" milky smiled before laying her head down.

You smiled and looked at the bottle. On it was a strange picture of a milk bottle on it with the letterings saying 'milky smooth'. You weren't always familiarizing with every lotion and some baffled you since some of the names of lotions you never even heard of back at home. Shrugging since both your clients ask for the same lotion made it easier for you instead of changing different lotions over and over you uncap the top. The sweet smell of fresh brew milk filtered the air as you dabbed a glop on it. You rubbed your hands against it feeling the sweet texture against your hands before working on your first client.

You started with nursery rhyme knowing she must have had a long day since you could see her eyes getting a little dark around the brims of her eyelids. You started at her shoulders and worked down her back, you made sure that you got her arms and down at her hips. After finishing with nursery rhyme you then went to work on Milky Way. As you work on Milky Way's back you couldn't help but feel something soft wrapping around both of your legs. Both were separate so they didn't tie around but they still felt soft but tight against your legs. You look down a bit to see that nursery rhyme has you wrap her tail around your left thigh while milky's tail wrap around your right.

You gulped hoping that this doesn't lead to you know what and just continued to work on Milky Way. You went down further on her as you coated her legs in the lotion. You left her tush out and went to work on nursery again. You started at her hips and work your way down her legs. She moans as your hand gently touch her tush before you work at her thighs and down her legs.

As you work on nursery rhyme you couldn't help but feel insecure about this predicament. You feel that something was going to happen the minute you finish with nursery. Sure enough… you were right.

You felt your leg jerk up by her tail and you were falling back. With a shear of luck you reach out with both hands and tried to grab both tables. You managed to grab something that can break your fall but it wasn't the table. As you grab something both your clients help in both delight and surprise. Both shot up gasping and stood like that as you tried to stand up. You managed to stand up and look at your hands.

You wonder on what is wrong with your hands since they couldn't stop groping mare's tushs every time you work. You wonder if it's a curse or that your hands have a mind of their own. You stood their almost sweating buckets as both of your hands grabbed an available tush. Both mares stood up nursery tongue lollied out in pleasure while Milky Way gritted her teeth and blush a deep red.

You quickly retract your hands and tried to walk back away from your patients. However you couldn't move from your spot due two both your clients tails wrapping around your legs you couldn't move even an inch away from them.

Both mares slowly got up from their seats and look at you. You gulped as both mares breasts were so large and plump that you couldn't help but drool a bit. In your head you wanted to suck them dry and pleasure them so badly. 'No bad thoughts bad thoughts' you said shaking your head.

Both mares looked at you with blushing faces. Nursery gave a slurty but lustful look in her eyes as milky gave a sweet but nervous smile.

"Well milky it seems our masseur is also in the need of relieving. Don't you agree?" nursery said lustfully.

Milky Way blushed deeper red but nodded in agreement. "Yes he does. Oh but he is forgetting something." Milky Way went over and grabbed the bottle of lotion. She uncaps the top and tilt the bottle till the lotion fell down and lathered all over her chest. Soon she brought the bottle and lathered nursery chest with lotion. The next thing they did made your member want to sky rocket out almost riping your pants.

Both mares began to lather the lotion all over using each other's chest. Their breast slide against each other not missing a beat as their tongues played around in one or the other's mouth. Their tongues finally lie out but not disconnect as you stood there watching them go all out on each other. You tried to turn your head away but nursery and Milky Way kept you from turning and from closing your eyes.

Both continued to make out in front of you, their tongues dance wildly as their breasts mush tightly together. The lotion had already lathered their chest and they took it up a notch so of the lotion on their hands slowly slide down towards their marehoods. Both moaned passionately as they smear the rest of the lotion on them. you member again felt pain as it tried to break free from its prison like the other times you see mares naked bodies.

You soon let a groan as nursery began rubbing the head of your member. Your member twitched in anticipation as they continued to tongue dance with each other before coming up and inviting you to dance. Your tongue soon stucked out and your mouth was then bombarded by both tongues. You nearly gagged as both tongues sandwich between each other slowly twisting around it completely covering it. As you tongue dance with them your brain couldn't react enough as nursery hands went down and unzip your pants. Milky's gentle hands soon wrapped around your underwear and pulling it down relieving the prison your member was trapped it.

You gave a deep breath as they finally let go and both milky and nursery slowly lower themselves down at it. You didn't know they release your member till now as their conjoin cleavage smush together onto your member. You let a passionate moan began rubbing up and down on it while licking base and up at the tip.

You gritted your teeth as both took turns sucking the tip while the other work in the base and down at your sacs. The feeling was like all others. Indescribable.

You all moaned passionately as both mares licked your member like a lollipop, sucking several times and engulfing it down to the hilt before coming back up. They kept at it for a few minutes before stopping. You panted heavily as your mind was clouded in lust again. You didn't even notice as both mares pulled your shirt off and took your pants and shoes before tossing them behind. You felt your body fall back till you were flat on your back. You stared straight up into the ceiling for a few seconds before one of the mares takes a seat…. on your face while the other takes a seat on your member. You couldn't see who was on your face as you stuck your tongue into her but you could only guess it was nursery since milky had stopped at the tip.

She slowly pushes herself down but stopped again as you reached the golden door. You stopped licking nursery and felt the tip touched the golden door. She was a virgin. With a bit of effort you managed to lift nursery off enough to speak.

"Listen milky I know you're a virgin and it's up to you if y-"you stopped as she quickly slams onto your member. You gasp at the sudden rush, milky let out a painful but lustful yelp and sat on it for a few seconds. You start to feel something tinkle down the rest of your member. You could only guess its blood.

Milky panted as she rushed too fast on her first time. She knew the human warn her but after so many years of curiosity on how rutting felt like and when she saw how nursery acted she couldn't help but join in. she never had any pony rock her body and having heard stories of how stallions can be in bed she worried that the stallion she bed with would be too rough for her and he would only treat her like property. However this was different. Before coming in she asked bonbon on how the masseurs was in which bonbon explain he was the nicest alien stallion in all of ponyville.

Milky was worried about the alien part but bonbon assures he's very friendly but really strong hearted. After that day she felt a little worried but right now she felt somehow safe when you're around. After a few deep breaths she slowly started her rhythm.

Nursery was too worried after the sudden thrust, she could tell she was a virgin since the way she acted when she came in. she looked like a nervous wreck and when she let milky try out his member she could see and heard the lump in her throat when she position herself on your member. She helped Milky Way slowed her rhythm till she let her enjoy herself on it. You moaned passionately as milky picked up the pace her gentle plunges soon grew faster and harder with every plunge.

Nursery could see milky starting to enjoy herself and decide to enjoy herself as well. She had herself lifted enough for you to see Milky Way but quickly lower herself, feeling your lips touched her marehood she let out a stifle moan. You felt the soft fur of rhythm's fur on top of your face as the sweet smell of milky sweetness tasted your taste buds.

Both mares kept at a slow relaxing pace, savoring each thrust and each lick. You felt them pick up speed a few times but quickly they stopped and let them slowly enjoy it. After a few more thrusts you were relieve from buttons marehood and replaced with Milky's while your member was enjoying the insides of nursery's marehood.

Nursery was more different when it comes to rutting. She was more passionate on her thrusts and she enjoyed them being fast and hard. She loved how you reached out and grabbed one of her sides and slam her down hard making her squeal in pleasure. You held milky down onto your face as your tongue dwell deep into her moist marehood. At first you tasted a bit of tangy from her marehood but after a while you could taste the sweetness again filling your mouth with her juices. Both tasted like sweet fresh milk which you giggled since you couldn't tell who's tasted sweeter.

You continued to rock both mares marehood before feeling the pressure building up in your loins. You groan as you tried to hold it in a little longer so that it wouldn't be fair to cum first before you clients could have. Nursery could somehow feel your breaking point and smiles seductively as she lifts herself off your member. Milky looks at her confuse on why she stopped before seeing nursery motioning her to come next to her. You were too busy breathing in fresh air as both mares lay in front of you, your member twitched as both press their breasts together into a big pillowy mash. You moan again as both mares rubbed their breasts against the base, their tongues dance all over the tip of it making the sensation almost too much to handle. You clutched both hands tight as both mares began to make out with each other before diving into your member again.

"Oh come now honey it isn't nice to keep your clients waiting." Nursery said as a small trail of saliva spread out and linked onto milky's lips. Milky's tongue lollied out as her blush deepened before diving back into your member.

"Please let it out. I want to know what you taste like?" milky said as she gave your member a long tender lick from the base up and circle around the head. After several seconds of torturing tongue licking you gave in. you seed shot straight out from the tip coating both nursery and milky's faces and breasts in your thick cream. Their tongues were drenched in your seed before both swallow all of it.

You lifted your head up and looked at both mares. You felt like fainting because both of your clients decided to clean their faces using their tongues. You plot your head back and layed their as both mares finished cleaning their faces and lay on your chest and rest their heads on you.

"Oh wow that I must say was truly heavenly" nursery said with a small sigh.

"Oh yes I definitely enjoy it" milky giggled.

You turn to milky worried that you hurt her even though she looks like she's fine but sometimes appearances can be deceiving. "Um milky are you sure you are ok. I mean I just took your virginity and well I just hope I didn't hurt you" you said worried.

Milky giggled and sighed on your chest. "No you didn't hurt me. I won't lie it did for a bit but after that it was truly amazing. The feeling of you stuffing me and how warm and thick your cream tasted, It was truly wonderful." She rubbed her head softly against your chest.

You all lay on the ground so that you would let them collect them energy before proceeding. After a few minutes of resting you smiled and proceed. "so you do know that this massage is far from over right. might I since you both like a nice bubble bath a small dip in the therapeutic bath follow with a nice relaxing time in the sauna." You smiled

Both mares got off your chest and smiled back. They both nodded in the choices but milky decide to add on more. "Yes and can we both have a nice relaxing hoofacure too" she giggled as nursery nodded as well.

You never decline your clients' wishes and just nodded in approval. After gaining a quick kiss from both of your clients you escorted them to the bath. Making sure to grabbing the right bottle you add zecora's relaxing formula into the water. The water didn't change at all as you put the bottle back into the cabinet. Before you could say anything both mares were already in and both were becking you to come join them. Sighing again knowing you should listen to your client you slowly walked to the edge only to be pulled in by both mares. You splashed into the middle and quickly resubmerge. As you spit out the last of the water nursery was already working hard on your member with her marehood while milky enjoyed playing tongue war with you. Milky Way and nursery increased their aggression as nursery was already bouncing her hardest on your member and milkys tongue was aggressively battling against yours. You moaned through their aggression as you felt a buildup starting to grow in your member. Nursery stopped her bouncing and got off your member only smush your member between them. You gritted your teeth again as you coated nursery's face with your seed again. After a few quick pants you were given the change to breathe some fresh air in your lungs.

After washing the rest of your seed off nursery's face you guided both mares to the sauna. From there you pour fresh cold water onto the steam rocks and let them in to enjoy the steam. As the steam blinded your sight for a moment the steam finally let you see what's in front of you. You gulped as your member now became rock hard at the sight. Both mares had their hands planted on the seats, their beautiful jiggly butts bounce and wiggled as both begging for you to stuff them full of your cream. Seeing that nursery had her fun back at the bath you decided milky should go first this time. Her moans of ecstasy echoed as you shoved your member deep into her, the steam from the sauna made you all sweat as you plunge deep into her and began rocking your hips. The sound of your bodies smacking together along with the sheer cries of pleasure had made you want to buck them harder. You switch to both nursery and milky after every 20 slaps, their tongues lollied as you bucked, you turned their heads and met with their tongues and passionately kissed them. You remembered its fun to enjoy rutting but it's more better to show how much you care for your partner. Even a few kisses will show how much you enjoy doing it with her. after taking your member out both mares then grabbed your wrist and made you sit down. You seated quickly while both mares seated next to you. their marehoods squish together their juices leaked out as both rubbed roughly against your member. you moaned again as your seed shout out coating their backs in your thick seed. Nursery and milky moaned in sync as your warm juices flood their back, they reached back and licked your deliquatble seed from your fingers. You panted in success but you still had one more to do.

After washing up you lead them to their massage chairs and ask nicely for them to sit. Both mares sat on the same table both licked their lips as you got on your knees and began working on nursery's back hoof. You started on her left by rubbing her calf and down to her hoof. You rubbed underneath it feeling the soft plushie feeling against your fingers before giving it a tender lick. Nursery sigh as you slowly licked from the bottom all the way to the top of her calf before switching to the other and doing the same. After working with one nursery's legs you then began to work on milky's her sweet moans echo in your ears as you gave her calf a tender lick up to her kneecap. As you watched milky enjoy your tongue on her legs you smile thinking of another place that needs tending. Without her noticing you open her legs up for full view of her marehood and dug in, your tongue digging deep into her. Milky gasps at the sudden surge of pleasure. You started lightly on her clit before driving as deep as your tongue will go, while you sucked on milky's marehood you slipped your fingers into nursery's marehood. You felt you shouldn't let nursery enjoy your fingers all the way. You switched from both mares' marehoods drinking their juices as you licked their clits over and over. Both mares moaned in pleasure your tongue felt heavenly to them, their bodies squirm each time you switched from the next. With the squirming you had to hold the one you were licking down your available hand while keeping your arm planted down as you finger the other. After a good solid 6 minutes they finally gave in. their juices spread out and onto your mouth as you licked the juices greedy. You smiled as both mares looked like they have had enough and by the way you tried to stand up you too look to be done for the day.

After washing up from all the juices you all happily got dress back into your clothes and robes and took both your clients back to the change room. Both your bosses couldn't help but smile as all the noise they made as well as the others times you preform the heavenly paradise massage. You chuckled as both your bosses kept their deviously looks on their faces before both of your clients came back in their original clothing.

Both mares giggled as they saw you and gave you a kiss on both cheeks. "That was so much fun. I really enjoy it" nursery said with a hint of red on her face.

Milky giggled and nodded. "Oh yes better than anything I ever felt before"

You blushed and rubbed the back of your head. "heh I'm glad you both enjoyed your massages." You then bow in respect for them. "Please do come back anytime. I myself as well as both my bosses will happily service you"

Again another giggle came from both of them as you lead them to the exit. Before leaving milky reaches into her pocket and pulls out strange object that somepony would be caring in her pocket. She had in her hands a small bottle of milk with her cutiemark logo in the middle of it, a small tap is used to keep the bottle from spilling as she handed it to you.

"Here take this. Freshly made as I always say" she giggled. You took the bottle gracefully and bowed to her. She looks at you waiting for you to try her milk.

"Thank you" you said opening the tap and taking a good gulp from it. The milk was indeed warm and delicious. In fact it was the best milky you ever had, the rich creaminess and wholesome goodness made you lick your lips and take another drink from it. "Wow this is delicious." You said astonished.

Milky giggled and played with her cloth breasts. "Yup like I said freshly made." She giggled before leaving.

After watching her jiggle her breasts before leaving something in your head click. You work the gears out and found out something you remember. The milk from the bottle….. Tasted like Milky's breast from when you suck on her. You stare at the bottle then at the exit and back at the bottle and follow up again back to the exit before gulping. You couldn't believe any mare would be leaking out so much milk each day and be able to sell it as well as a profit. You did have a hand to her though.

It was damned good milk.

You gulped the rest of the milk down and place the empty bottle on the counter. Both your bosses came up to you to give you a hug but you gave a little devious look. Before both your bosses closed their eyes you duck down and scooped both mares up and onto your shoulders. After finishing your clients you felt as though you were rusty on the two mares and afraid you were getting soft after those days hiding.

Aloe eeped at the sudden motion and looked at you as you walked to the entrance, change the sign and walked towards your rooms. Both of your bosses giggled and blush knowing what is going to happen tonight.


	10. spa bonus:The CMC strike again

It is a beautiful sunny day in Ponyville and three little fillies is seen heading walking through this calm community towards the spa in ponyville. They have a mission, a mission to get their cutie marks and ponyville's only human is the one that was going to help them get it. Earlier this morning they had have holding a meeting of a sort in their clubhouse agreed that today was the day that they would do it, the first meeting talking about this started a little bit after they have left sugercube corner a while ago and had the talk with the human about what foals came. The next started when Scootaloo burst into their clubhouse with some big news for her two friends.

*Flashback: CMC HQ a while after leaving sugercube corner*

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had gone back to their clubhouse to try to come up with new ideas to get there cutie marks. Sweetie Belle was sitting on a chair drawing a picture with color markers. Applebloom was laying on the floor looking at several pieces of paper scattered around on the floor. Her face making a cute pout expression as she looked down on them in frustration.

"We have tried so many think and still haven't gotten our cutie mark" Applebloom finally says, breaking the silence.

Sweetie Belle looks up from her paper and turns her head to look down towards her friend.

"I know, I think we are running out of ideas"

"Well we have the spa assistant opportunity, that something right?" says Sweetie Bell.

"True, Ah'm glad big sis finally found her special somepony on her own"

"Yeah, our plan to make Miss Cheerilee have your Big brother as her very special somepony didn't turned out so well." Sweetie Belle making a cute pout.

"Yeah, he sees her from time to time but Ah think they are not together" Applebloom says letting out a sigh.

A second later they start to hear the telltale sound coming from a scooter. A pair of hoofs that rush up the ramp towards the entrance door before it was opened rather forcefully.

There standing in the entrance was Scootaloo looking pretty excited about something. A light blush sporting her cheeks as she yells out.

"HAYA GIRLS GUESS WHAT!"

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom look at their fellow crusader raising one eyebrow.

"What Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo was bursting with excitement. Hopping around with glee, her small wings where fluttering behind her.

"I know how foals are made" she says.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's eyes goes big and they say at the same time.

"REALLY?!"

Scootaloo stops hopping around and nods her head.

"Sure do, I saw our only human and Mrs. Cake do it at the Sugercube corner."

"Well tell us about it then."

So Scootaloo tells her friends what our human did to Mrs. Cake after her friends have left and she stayed behind. After about fifteen minutes she was done with her story. Her friends where looking at her with thoughtful looks on their young faces. Applebloom was the first to speak.

"So he put his thing he had between his leg and put it first in her potty hole than her other hole?" Scootaloo was nodding looking excited.

"His big pee wee was entering Mrs. Cake's Pee hole here" Scootaloo pointing down.

The other making big eyes that looked like it would cover their whole face.

"Did it hurt?" Sweetie Belle says looking at where Scootaloo was pointing

Scootaloo shock her head.

"No. It didn't look like it; Mrs. Cake looked like it felt really good."

"Then what?" Applebloom says.

"Well... He was sucking on her breasts like what I have seen the twins do sometimes and later he looks like he was peeing inside her."

"EWW!" Sweetie Belle says.

"Really?!" says Applebloom.

"Not sure if it was pee. When he removed his big pee wee a lot of white stuff coming out"

"Is the white stuff what make foals?" Applebloom says. Scootaloo shrug

"Dunno maybe, though I heard Mrs. Cake say it was"

"So that's how foals are made?" Applebloom says with a confused look.

"HEY" Sweetie Belle's says with a happy voice, waving her hands high in the air.

"What if we can get a cutie mark for making foals?" she then said.

Scootaloo and Applebloom tilt their heads a little to the side in a cute way and seem to think about it.

"Maybe I don't know?" says Applebloom.

"It is worth a shoot" says Scootaloo.

"Ok let's ask when we meet him and helped him at the spa, a backup plan if we don't get any spa cutie marks."

"Ok, that settles it, we will try to get a cutie mark in foal making if we don't get one as spa assistants'" Applebloom says, agree with Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle was writing something down on a scroll.

"So there, it is one the list right after spa assistants' we have talked about before. So after we have tested some of them that is on the list we have done and still hadn't had our cutie marks we will do this."

The tree fillies than takes a deep breath and shouted.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER FOAL MAKERS YAY"

You were just heading home when he felt a chill running down his spine.

'Why do I sense something bad is about to happen to me?'

*Flashback End*

The fillies were just outside the spa now and eager to go inside, but for now the spa sisters have not opened their establishment yet. So they sat down outside the shop and waited for them to open it. Pretty soon they like most young children were getting bored quickly.

"I'm bored" Scootaloo finally said

"Yeah, when is the spa sister's going to open up?" Sweetie Belle's says, looking at her two friends.

"Ah think at nine" Applebloom answers with a thoughtful look on her face.

Her two friends groaned in union.

"It's only 8:30, this will take forever!" Scootaloo then shouts, making her point across.

They waited some more, the minutes slowly ticking by. Very few ponies where up and about this morning doing their daily routines or just walking around town of such. The fillies saw some mares walking around aimlessly it seemed. Scootaloo saw a mare she recognized.

"Hey girls, isn't that Sea Shella?"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked where Scootaloo pointed down the road.

"Yes it is, but why is she looking so happy and with such a dreamy look on her face?" Sweetie Bells tilts her head to the side. Applebloom is doing the same.

"Ah don't know, she is also holding her hands on her stomach and seems to talk to herself."

They watched Sea Shella walk past them with that happy far away look still on her face and they could barely hear her mumble about that she got lots of cream filling inside her again, and hoped that it will take, they thought they heard Sea Shella say the name of the human that they were about to help.

"Do ya know what she is talking about girls?" Applebloom says looking at the mare that was rounding a corner and was out of site.

"Maybe he gave her something good to eat, I think he maybe have taking lessons from Mrs. Cake or Pinkie Pie?" Sweetie Belle said.

They still where looking in the direction of where that mare have good before they heard the lock on the door to the spa give a click sound and then the door opened and Lotus was seen, she noticed the three fillies outside and gave them a smile.

"Oh, morning girls what can me and my sister help you with, do you like to take a massage or some hoof manicure maybe?"

Scootlaoo shake her head.

"No way!"

Sweetie Belle looked at her friend before looking at Lotus again.

"No thank you Miss Lotus, we are just wondering if we can help our human friend.

Lotus was looking at Sweetie Bell with a confused expression. Sweetie Belle continued.

"We would like to assist him and to be his spa assistants' and maybe finally earn our cutie marks!" Applebloom then says.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo jumped up, her wings buzzing as she raised her arm high into the air.

Lotus looked at the young fillies with a nervous expression.

"I will have to talk to my sister about this."

Lotus disappeared back inside the spa. It didn't take long before she came back with her sister Aloe following her. Aloe stood in front of the three fillies that were outside the door, looking at her with hopeful expressions.

"My sister told me that you would like to help our own human masseur, I'm I right?"

The three fillies nodded smiling at Aloe.

"I'm sorry to say that he will be really busy today and we don't know if you can help him"

"I'm sure we can help him!" Sweetie Belle and her two friends were fast to agree on that.

"Yeah we will be good" Scootaloo says.

"Ah'm sure we can help him clean, and do other stuff around the spa." Applebloom pipe in.

Then all three used their secret weapon and unleashed it on poor Aloe. The dreaded puppy dog eyes times three.

"PLEASE!" they all three said, looking at aloe and lotus with big eyes and quivering lips, also for added effect sweetie bell have tears in the corner of her eyes. Aloe took one look at them and sighed.

"Ok, but I need to tell him about this and we need to chance the schedule a little."

"YAY!" the three fillies say, happily jumping around.

"CUITE MARK CRUSADERS SPA ASSISTANS MISSION IS A GO!" the three fillies said before rushing past the spa sisters and inside the spa.

Lotus pouted and turned to her sister.

"Ohh poo, now we can't have some fun with our human today."

Aloe also pouted, but they smirked.

"I know, but don't worry sister, we will have more fun tomorrow, and we will make it so."

Her sister giggled and blushed, thinking what she and her sister would do to him tomorrow.

Aloe then turned and walked inside again.

"We need to change the schedule a little, no special massages today it seems. Some mares will of course complain but we will tell them why and hopefully they will understand; we can give them maybe a slight discount for the trouble."

Aloe headed to the reception desk and pulled out the schedule that has the mares that were scheduled to come today. Aloe looked down at it and had a thoughtful expression.

"So we will have him do just regular ones today, but we will have to tell him about that."

Aloe blushed a little.

"We wouldn't want him giving one of his special massages and the three fillies just walking in on him after all."

Lotus blushed also thinking about that, or rather thinking if it could happen to her and her sister if they would have some fun with him. She turned her head towards the clock.

'He should be here any minute now, hoping he can handle those three fillies.' Lotus though, also still thinking about maybe she and maybe her sister try to be a little bit daring with him, maybe rutting him in places where they could be discovered.

You put back your member back inside your pants and exit the alley where you again have helped Sea Shella with her heat. She looked that she really needed to be rutted this time, she looked so happy and at ease when she stumbled out of the alley, but not before she gave you a kiss on the cheek and thanked you before she left, feeling your face heat up a little because of that.

'So now on to your job' you said in your head. You will just be 2 minutes late to your work but right now you made a mental note on today's agenda. Mostly today you remembered you had only some regular massages today, maybe one or two heavenly massages or so which made you wonder who the mares could be.

You then sighed. If it will help their heat then you will do what you could to help. Another sigh escape your mouth as the thought of those married stallions that also have gone into hiding, leaving their wives behind and in their terrible state at home. You then frown a little since they are supposed to be there for their wives instead of being cowards and go into hiding.

'I have seen some few married mares looking lost and in pain even, Mrs. Cake have what I have seen to start to make some few mistakes even when she was seen handling the bakery. Pinkie also seems to be not as energetic as usual or rather more random in her behavior after a few times visiting sugarcube corner. Seems their heat period is making them lose concentration which they can't do their jobs till they are relieve of the burning sensation.

You arrived in front of the spa and after a moment pause to look up at the building before headed inside. Lotus and Aloe is seen behind the reception desk, Aloe was looking at the working schedule with a frown on her face.

"Hi girls" you said when you were almost at the desk, making the two sister turn their heads towards you.

"Hi" Lotus said while Aloe seemed to still think about something.

"What's the matter Aloe" you said with concern.

"Well we seem to have a surprise visit this morning, three in fact." Aloe said crossing her arms under her bust, making then jiggle, your eyes drawn to them for a second before looking at her face again.

"Who?" you said wondering.

"Seems that the Cutie Mark Crusaders wants to try getting cutie marks as spa assistants'." She said smiling.

"Huh?" was your response.

"And it seems that they want to help you." Aloe pouted.

"Hold on now, you mean that they will help me?!" you protested.

"We couldn't say no to them so we will let them help you, we will reschedule some mares to come back tomorrow, can't be help. And also you need to keep your wits about you when looking after them; you know how they can get."

"Yes" you said slowly, remembering some of the things they have done, trying to get their cutie marks, some of their crusader ideas have been downright dangerous. You can't be angry at those adorable little fillies but some crusades ideas like for example manticore tamers, fireworks makers, sky divers, gem collectors and bull rodeo, to name a few weren't the best for three young fillies nor the brightest. You sighed before you turned your attention to Lotus again.

"So get in there and help them now, you will make up for it later to us" She winked and turned away and with a sway on her hips walked to her sister behind the desk, Lotus giggled and winked at you too. You gave a sigh before turning towards the door leading into the massage area. You could now hear three young voices coming inside from one of the rooms, also notices of stuff moving around and hopefully not breaking.

You took a deep breath.

"Into the lion den I go."

The day has been somewhat uneventful. You were just starting to clean and were putting the lotion bottles away for the day, mostly doing regular work and massages thankfully.

The three little fillies have been surprisingly helpful and no major disasters have happened, just some minor ones with for example Sweetie Belle tripping and making the lotion bottle she was supposed to hand to you instead fly into your face. It didn't get hurt much...

You also succeeded not swearing in front of the fillies with no doubt would have been in a high pitched voice, let's say you didn't want to go into details but another bottle landed somewhere more sensitive than your face, while you grabbed your groin in pain.

Sweetie Belle said she was sorry, looking so adorable doing it, so you couldn't get mad at her even if you tried, still holding your hand over the groin.

At the end of the day the three fillies had like many times before, checked and see if they gott their cutie marks, earning a blush from you when they suddenly pulled down or moved aside their clothes to check, showing there flanks. You turned your head to the side, daring not to look any further. You heard three girls awww in disappointment, their head hanging low and with cute pouts on their lips, looking very adorable and huggable right then. You steeled yourself from simple bending down and hug them, manliness be damned.

After a while they were themselves again. Talking to each other and you thought they were for sure was planning their next crusade. The huddle together for a while before they seemed to came to an agreement. They smiled and did a high five before they then spread out, helping you to clean up.

So you were putting the different lotion bottles in the basket while Scootaloo where seen putting away some towels, Sweetie Belle mopping the floor and Applebloom was beside you giving you some bottles.

You have just put the last bottle in the basket when Applebloom said something that made your eyes go comically big.

"A'h knows where foals come from and how to make them somewhat..." The last word was just a whisper. You turned your head so fast your where afraid you would get a whiplash, looking down at Applebloom that was now blushing a little, her cheeks a little pink.

"What?!" you finally got out, after trying to form words, mouth open and closing.

"Scootaloo saw you and Mrs. Cake doing the naughty thing before in her kitchen some time ago." Applebloom pointed her finger at Scootaloo who puffed out her chest looking proud of herself, her cheeks also a little pink.

"Sure did, saw you doing something to Mrs. Cake, she looked like she liked it too, and you was shooting that white stuff inside her, she told it was foal making stuff so figured that how it was done."

Sweetie Belle was poking her fingers together, looking at you with a blush on her face.

"So we were wondering if you could maybe help us get a cutie mark in foal making."

Your brain just stopped functioned after Sweetie Belle said that. Looking at each of the fillies faces you could see that they were blushing more now, also looking at you with hope filled eyes. Then you started to look around the room quickly trying to think what to do.

'They know...'

'Shit...'

'They want me to what!...'

'HELL NO!'

'Shit this is bad!'

'What to do...'

'Mrs. Cake... YES... She will now what to do!'

Looking around some more and seeing if your where done with the cleanup, some items remained to be done but you didn't give a shit about that at the moment, only thinking about telling Mrs. Cake about this.

You then scooped up Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, one under each arm, Sweetie Belle giving of a cute fluttershy like eep and Applebloom also adding her voice.

"What in tarnation" sounding likes her big sister for a moment.

"We need to talk to Mrs. Cake right now, no buts about it!" you said and with the two fillies under your arms ruched towards the exit, Scootaloo then yelled.

"Hey, wait for me!"

You rushed past the reception desk where Aloe was sitting, looking at you with wide eyes as you rushed by, holding Applebloom and Sweetie Belle in your arms.

"Can't talk now, must talk about something very important to a mare, will clean up the rest later bye!" leaving a surprised looking Aloe starring at the door you had rushed out of. Wondering what was going on.

You then rushed out of the entrance to the Spa and down the road towards Sugercube Corner.

Some mares was looking at you with raised an eyebrow as you ran down the street with the two fillies under your arms and Scootaloo right behind you on her scooter. In no time you saw the bakery shop and entered the shop, panting after that sprint, Scootaloo just past by you before you closed the door. Sweetie Belle giggled when you put them down on the floor. She and Applebloom still have a slight pink hue on their cheeks.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" Sweetie Belle then said with a happy high pitched voice.

Mrs. Cake, who was in the front counter, looked at you with a raised eyebrow. Upon realizing that it was you, she started to smile a little more and she seemed to use her hands to smooth out the wrinkle's on the dress somewhat, also seemed to make her more presentable in general.

"Welcome dears, what can I help you with?"

You could hear her strained voice, it was not so noticeable but it was there. You were still panting, trying to catch your breath from the fast sprint here. She also seemed that she had a hard time focusing, her mane and tail were looking not so well groomed as it used to be, had some stray hairs sticking out of it here and there.

"We need to talk Mrs. Cake!" you said looking at her and then at the three fillies beside you.

"They know what we did some time ago."

She first looked confused before she blushed looking shyly away.

"Oh dear..."

"And they want me to do it to them now!" you said with a panic like voice.

"Oh dear..."

She then stepped out from behind the counter and she slowly walked towards me and the three fillies. You then noted that she had on her a tighter dress than usual making her plum curves more noticeable. She bends down a little looking at them giving them a motherly smile.

You couldn't help but note her breasts were pressed together by that action, making you look at her cleavage.

"Let's talk about this in private shall we dears?"

She then turned to sign to closed at the door and then lead the girls to a table with a checker colored table cloth and told them and you to sit down. She then disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments before returning with a tray full of cookies and milk. You eyed the milk a little, moving your eyes from the glasses of milk to her bust, and could not help image where the milk could have come from. She saw you looking at smirked and suppressed a giggle; she then started to move so that her plum bust was swaying more, you could not help but gulp at that course of action.

She put the tray down on the table before she sat down in your right side and across from the three fillies that was looking at her, wondering what she had to say. You could not help but be a little surprised that you could feel her hand rest on your thigh under the table.

"So dearies what did you say that have our friend here so in a panic"

The three fillies as one said.

"We want him to help us getting a foal making cutie mark!"

Mrs. Cake giggled at that.

"You surely could try..." she said slowly and glancing at you with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" you said, wondering what side Mrs. Cake was on, surely she would not suggest that you should have sex with those three fillies Right?

"But I'm afraid that you would not get your cutie marks even if you tried."

Mrs. Cake then said, looking at you with a teasing smile, and her hand was starting to travel towards your groin. Three little fillies was pouting at that, and three cute voices was heard.

"Awww..."

"Why not?" Scootaloo then said.

"Well for one I think that our friend here will have a little difficulty doing that, I'm afraid he would say no."

Three little fillies were then looking at you with their big eyes, giving me those big puppy dog eyes look. You cursed in your mind, damn they are looking so adorable right now, must resist.

"But the most important one girls is that you are not in heat" Mrs. Cake then said, making the three little fillies turn towards her, making you sigh in relief.

"In heat?" was the answer the three fillies was saying, all three heads tilted to the side in a cute way, gawking you curse more in your mind, grabbing the chair with your hands to prevent them for just grabbing those three in a big hug and giving in to their demands.

"Yes dears, you must be in heat to be sure to make a foal and you will not start to get those until a couple of years from now at least."

"How do you know when you are in heat?" Sweetie Belle then said. Mrs. Cake then smiled a motherly smile at her.

"I'm sure your mothers or big sisters could tell you more about that, it's a little different for mare to mare when their experience their first heat, I'm sure they can tell you more then I can."

"Sure I know the basics but it is best if you ask them more than me, they will most likely be there to help you when you experience your first heat anyway, so they will know what to look for and guide you when the time comes."

She was stroking your groin more now, and you were starting to grow a decent tent because of that. The three fillies were pouting adorably.

"So run along now, you can take the rest of the cookies with you, it one the house."

The three fillies gave of a happy yay before heading out the door, surely to head to their mothers or big sisters to ask about the heat. That was confirmed when you heard the three fillies combined voices later from outside.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER HEAT RESEARCHERS!"

When the three fillies where out of sight Mrs. Cake slumbered against you and was starting to breathe more deeply. You could also feel she was shuddering a little. You could not help but feel her body pressing against you, one of her big breasts pressing against your arm. She then looked up at you with a somewhat pained expression.

"I can't stand it any longer, all the talk about foals and the heat, just reminded me more about my own heat and I really need a good rutting now!"

She then pressed her body more into you, and stroking your now big tent.

"Please rut me." She looked up at you with big hope filled eyes.

"B-But your husband. What about him?" you tried to reason with her.

"He is hiding somewhere, saying that he was doing it so that he didn't get captured and rutted, like every time the heat period comes along. But he didn't think what it would do to me, that fool he never learns. It's like before we got the twins, I really need to be filled!"

She was starting to rub her other hand on your chest, looking at you with seductive eyes now.

"My husband don't need to know, please dearie, I know you enjoyed it before. Let's head upstairs and you can rut me and fill me to your heart's content."

She again looked up at you with hope filled that also have a great deal of lust in them, also a clear hint of what was in store for you if you accepted. You could only gulp at that. Thinking back how you have helped some mares with their heat before, you really didn't have an excuse not to; you after all didn't stand seeing them in such pain. You then give a sigh and nodded your head, making Mrs. Cake smile wide.

She then stood up and also pulled you up with her, she then dragged you towards the stairs that was leading upstairs. You could not help but look at her below her stomach towards her private parts when you where been leading up the stairs. Her nether region and inner thighs were soaked with her juices, it seems she wasn't kidding, she really needed this, taking that as you were doing the right thing about this situation, you let her lead you to her and her husband's bedroom. Your member could not help to give a jolt, when thinking about that you was about to have sex with Mrs. Cake again.

You entered the bedroom and saw a large bed in the middle, a nightstand, a cabined, some photos and such on the walls and table, basically a normal looking bedroom. Mrs. Cake dragged you to the bed and dumped you on it. You then looked at Mrs. Cake as she was removing her clothes in haste, almost ripping them apart. In no time she was naked and was walking slowly towards you with a sway on her hips and with lust in her eyes. She then leaned down over your groin and took a deep breath; it looked like she was taking in your scent. By her expression she looked like she was in heaven. She then started to unbuckle your pants and quickly pulled them down, exposing your underwear and your bulge that was seen.

"Oh my?!" she said, looking at your erection that was trying to escape from its cloth prison.

"Your friend here sure have grown the last time I have seen it"

She used one of her hands to stoke it, making it jolts at her touch, she giggled at that. Her cheeks also were taking on a pinker hue.

"Oh my you are eager, oh this is just what I need."

She then slowly started to pull down your underwear, and not before long your member was free and standing proud. She then uses her tongue and slowly dragged it from your ball all the way up to the tip, sending jolts of pleasure up your spine to your brain.

"Oh I just can't wait; I need you inside me right now!"

She quickly straddled you and used her hands to guide your member towards her soaked entrance. She pressed your tip against her big smooth outer lips and then she begun to push your member inside her, she was moaning all the time, feeling your member starting to fill her, you could not help but give a low moan yourself, feeling her insides all around your member. She still was pressing down onto it and then you felt the tip of your member pressing against her golden door. You could feel Mrs. Cake shudder and her insides squeezing your member a little. She paused and was looking down at you with a surprised yet lustful look.

"Oh dear you have become so big, you are poking at the entrance to my womb and still you are not fully inside, I have not imagined that a stallion could reach me there, my husband for sure couldn't."

She took a deep breath and pushed herself down more, making your member starting to push past her golden door and entering her womb, you could only moan at the feeling, Mrs. Cake was also moaning. She then put her hands on her stomach looking down at you again with half lid eyes.

"Oh, this will do nicely."

She then started to move, making your member slide in and out of her, the down strokes making your member hit the back of her womb, every time that happen she would give of a deep moan that also would sound like a purr sometimes.

"Oh dearie you feel so good inside me, it makes me almost wish that I was not married at the moment, if that was the case I would make sure that you would become my coltfriend."

She pressed down fully onto me, her tongue was hanging out and she had a faraway look in her eyes, moving her hips, and loving the feeling of your member pressing against the back of her womb.

"You stallionhood feels so good inside me!"

"M-Mrs. Cake I will cum pretty soon if you keep this up." You started to say, Mrs. Cake just kept on riding you.

"Shit!" you finally said, you put your hands on her wide hips and with one final thrust buried your dick as deep as you could before you fired away. When the first burst of your jizz shot out and was painting her womb with it, Mrs. Cake gave of a load moan and her head and body was bending back, her tongue hanging out and her hands holding your shoulders. She seems to also have orgasm; her insides are milking and squeezing your rod likes crazy.

"OH YES! It's been so long having a stallion shooting his seed inside me during my heat, it feels so heavenly!"

She grind and move her hips and lower region against you, trying to make you shoot more of your spunk inside her, and it was working, some more burst was she enable to milk out of you, making you grunt with pleasure.

After you have emptied a large load inside her, she continued to straddle you, her insides was still trying to milk more of your seed from your member. Surprisingly you were still somewhat hard, she was also feeling it, and she looked down at me with a sultry expression. She lowered herself onto you, her plum breasts pressing against your chest, her face and her muzzle just inches from your face; she was looking at you with such lust in her eyes.

"Ready for round two stud?"

She was grinding and moving her hips making your member jolt it approval, when she felt that she giggled and then kissed me on the mouth. It was not a light kiss either; it was a heavy tongue added one too. Your tongues explored each other's mouths for a while, she was grinding against you, and her body pressing down on you, your hands where moving around her back, hips and flanks. Making her moan into your mouth. Your member was hard again and she started to ride you again, you could only lean back and enjoy the ride.

Soon you were ready to cum again, Mrs. Cake seems to notice that and was riding you up and down at a quicker pace.

"I can feel that you are close, don't fight it, cum inside me again, I know you want to."

She was grinding and moving up and down your throbbing rod at a quick pace. Your climax was fast approaching. She then leaned down and whispered into your ear.

"Impregnate me stud, fill me! Make me bear your foal!" after hearing that you couldn't hold out any longer and with a final grunt you came inside her again, making Mrs. Cake moan.

It felt like hours pumping your load inside her. She moaned the entire time, pressing her plumed body against you, her arms around your neck and grinding her hips and lower region against yours. When it was done, you looked at Mrs. Cake with a look of confusion.

"What was that all about?"

She giggled, still on top of you, looking down at you with her violet colored eyes, a teasing smile on her face.

"I mean what I said dearie, I don't mind getting impregnated by you, in fact I would love to."

"B-But what about your husband" you said. Trying to figure out what was going on, didn't she love her husband?

"It's alright dear." she lean down and kiss you lightly on the mouth.

"My husband as you know has gone into hiding doing so every time he and some other married stallions are hiding somewhere, neglecting their wife's as usual."

She snorts and pouts a little before she moves herself so that she is in an upright position, straddling you and crossing her arms under her plump breasts before she looks down at you.

"Me and some of the other wives are planning again to try to find them and make them do their duties as husbands and rut there mares, but they have so far escaped their fate."

She then started to slowly grind her hips, making you moan a little.

"If not than it will be like last time and I would find a stallion that is willing to fill me with his fertile sperm and impregnate me."

'Like last time? What does she mean by that?' you were thinking. Then the penny drops.

'Wait a minute!'

She sees that you get it from the look on your face.

"Yes, the twins where a result of some young stallions that was visiting the town at the time."

She was giving you a sultry smile. Using her hands to rub your chest a little.

"Me and two of my friends took turns to rut them like crazy, making them empty there loads a couple of times into us, but mostly into me."

She sighs and getting a faraway look in her eyes, probably thinking back to that day.

You could not help but starting to become hard again. She stops grinding and looks down at you with half lid eyes and a sultry smile.

"So if not my poor excuse for a husband doesn't want to rut me and fill me up like a good stallion should do. I will have to find some stallion who is willing to"

She put her hands under her big plum breasts and begun to massage them and press them together.

"I wonder if I can find somepony willing."

You could not take it anymore and put my hand on either side of her hips and started to thrust upwards, making her gasp then moan loudly.

Like if you have gotten a get out if jail free card you plan to empty your load every chance you get into her womb. If Carrot don't want to rut his beautiful chubby wife, that's his problem. Thrusting away you can't help but thinking about impregnating Mrs. Cake.

Mr. Carrot would not have to find out it was you. You get a chance to have sex with his wife behind his back. Somehow that sends chills of excitement down your spine.

*A while later; Sugercube Corner entrance*

The door opened and a pony entered the shop. Looking around and was wondering where Mrs. Cake where. The pony then heard some sounds coming from upstairs.

Walking up the stairs the pony then started to hear the sounds clearer. It was coming from Mr. and Mrs. Cake's bedroom. The pony slowly sneaked towards the door.

Moaning sounds could be heard now, making the ponies cheeks turn pink.

The pony looked inside the bedroom and gasped; there on the bed Mrs. Cake was straddling Equestrias' only human and she seemed to be riding him quite happily. The pony's big blue eyes widen and a little bolt of jealousy was then felt.

'Why was I not invited?'

The pony made ready to open the door and confront them.

'He's my special coltfriend after all.'

You could only grunt and moan while Mrs. Cake was again riding you, taking the command. You and her have had sex or another word been rutting for nearly two hours, she and you have tried different positions and you have cummed two more times inside her greedy marehood.

She has just demanded another round after you have emptied your load inside her. She sure was aiming to become impregnated by you. Your third orgasm was approaching. Mrs. Cake was happily riding on top of you, moaning and demanding you to shoot it inside her again. Just as you was about to blow the bedroom door burst open and a loud cherry voice was heard.

"HIYA! Mrs. Cake and my bestest coltfriend."

Mrs. Cake gasped and her insides squeezed around you due to that surprise entry and it seems she orgasm also, milking you hard.

"Shit..." you said and also cummed, filling her womb with more of your spunk.

You looked towards the door still pumping your seed inside a moaning Mrs. Cake, finding no other that Pinkie Pie standing there with a large smile on her face looking at you and Mrs. Cake. Her smile then turned onto a pout while she looked at you and Mrs. Cake still moaning while you filled her with your spunk.

"Hey why was I not invited?"

She then walked towards you and then stopped just right beside the bed. She leaned down and turned her head looking at your dick that was still inside Mrs. Cake.

"Your sure have used your party cannon on Mrs. Cake."

She then put her hands on her sides and looks at you with an adorable pout.

"I want to use the party cannon also so move Mrs. Cake."

Mrs. Cake turned her head towards Pinkie also starting to pout.

"Pinkie dearie please let me rut him some more, I really need this."

Pinkie then used one of her hands and gave Mrs. Cake a light slap on her big flanks, making it jiggle a little and Mrs. Cake gasp.

"No Mrs. Cake, I want my coltfriend to fire his party cannon in me, you have had your turn already."

Mrs. Cake making a sad moan before looking at Pinkie Pie again.

"How about we share him?"

Your member gives a little jolt at the side, making Mrs. Cake smile down at you.

Pinkie seems to think about it.

"Ok Mrs. Cake, you can but first I want to have a taste so remove yourself from him."

Mrs. Cake was looking at Pinkie with a little sad smile before she nodded.

"Ok dearie."

Mrs. Cake then slowly was lifting her hips and backside from you. Your member starting to slide out from her warm wet insides, but she was squeezing you the whole time while doing so. With a wet plop your member finally slide out of her marehood and she stands up on all four, leaning over you and her arms and legs on either side of you. Her big breasts touching your chest, and her big nipples pressing against you. You could see some of your sperm leaking out between her legs when you took a look downwards. Pinkie Pie looked at Mrs. Cake leaking marehood and gave of a low whistle.

"Yipers Mrs. Cake, you sure have gotten a lot of his party cream inside you."

"And he sure was happily to give it to me, right dear?"

Mrs. Cake was looking down at you with a sultry smile; you could only nod your answer. The married mare just giggled before she kissed your cheek and whispered inside your ear.

"I'm letting your marefriend have a little fun now, will have my turn with you again later and remember, you are welcome from now on to rut me anytime you like and shoot your white foal cream inside me to your heart's content."

Mrs. Cake then got out of the bed and stood to the side. Pinkie has during that time taking of her clothes and was staring at your member with a hungry look at an equal hungry smile on her face. She wasted no time and put your member against her mouth and then in one go swallowed it. She even seemed to hum a song while she happily gobbled up your member and started to suck, making it vibrate inside her mouth and only making it feel more pleasurable.

You could only lean back and let Pinkie Pie work her magic. Mrs. Cake was looking at Pinkie Pie sucking on your dick for a while before she bit on her lower lip and seemed to clenched her thighs together, looking that she was trying to fighting the feeling of just straddle you again. She then seemed to get an idea and walked up to Pinkie Pie and bended down to whisper something into the party mare's ear. Pinkie stopped sucking on your dick and removed her mouth and her expression took on a thinking pose, she then nodded and looked up at Mrs. Cake.

"Sure we can do that."

Mrs. Cake then walked over to the other side of the bed while Pinkie Pie stayed on her side. Mrs. Cake then positions herself so that she was right across from Pinkie Pie.

"Get ready dear, because you in a moment will be feeling two pair of mares funbags and mouths having fun with your stallionhood."

She and Pinkie then position their generous chest opposite each other before the pressed their mounds together with your throbbing member in the middle. You could not help but moan a little, because of the feeling of the two mares' breasts pressing on your member from both sides. It seems you will a double titfuck from these two mares.

They both starting to lick your member and take turn sucking on it while they smashed their breasts together and moving them around. They also teased you to cum inside their mouth while they sucked and licked the tip. Then both kissed and licked your member at the same time savoring the sweet taste from your member onto their tastebuds. It was too much and you blow your load right there, ropes of your spunk was coating the two mares faces.

"Aww seems that it's a tie" Pinkie pie pouted, her face covered in your semen. Mrs. Cake then used her finger to remove some of your seed from her face and lick it clean.

"A waste if you ask me would have been better dearie if you had shot all your semen inside my marehood where it belongs."

Pinkie Pie then smiled.

"That's right; you haven't fired your party cannon inside me yet"

She then straddled you and with one quick motion she put your member inside her marehood. She was pretty wet so it slide easily inside, Pinkie Pie moan at the feeling and that your member was pressing at her golden door and soon bypassed it to enter her womb.

"Oh yes! Time to party!" Pinkie raised her hands in the air, her bust jiggled nicely with that action.

Mrs. Cake pouted, looking at Pinkie Pie while still using her fingers to clean up your sperm from her face.

"I wanted to ride him Pinkie dear, my marehood yearn for more of his white cream."

Pinkie Pie stuck her tongue out in a cute way at Mrs. Cake, blowing her a raspberry.

"Early mare gets the stallion, besides you already have some filling, it's my turn to get some"

Pinkie Pie then looks down at you with a sultry smile.

"We can't have my coltfriend fire more of his party cream inside a mare other than his marefriend right?"

She didn't wait for any answer before she started to ride you. You could only wonder if you would survive the night, or you pretty sure you will be sore in the morning, but what a way to go then.

Mrs. Cake and Pinkie took turn riding you through the night. During the night you shoot your load inside both mares eager marehood a couple of times. Mrs. Cake also made you drink the same type of potion the guards gave you not so long ago before; she had a bottle of that in her nightstand by the bed. You then took charge and the rest of the night was a blur.

When it had calmed down and you and the two mares where about to fall asleep you didn't notice three little shadows sneaking away from the slightly opened door with heavy blushes on their faces.

The morning sun was peaking inside the room. You stirred from your slumber, and trying to orient yourself. Trying to stand up you felt that your arms and chest was behind hold down by something it was warm, furry and curvy. Opening your eyes to look around you saw that you were holding Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie, one in each arm, and their naked bodies where pressing up against you, one of their arms where across your chest. They were sleeping with a content smile on their faces, giving of cute snores now and then. Pinkie pie was mumbling about pies in her sleep.

You needed to go to the bathroom to take a leak. Looking down at those two sleeping mares you wondered how to do that.

You somehow managed to untangle yourself from them and were now taking a leak in the bathroom. You sigh in relief. You then look towards the mirror over the sink.

'Man I look like I didn't had sleeped much last night, which I didn't. Man those two were not satisfied after I have cummed at least five times each inside then. Well lucky thing for magic potions or I would be dead.'

You then look towards the shower.

'Well I need one so why not.'

You steep into the shower and turn on the water and getting started. The warm water raining down on you and you could not help but give of a comfy groan of approval. After some minutes in the shower suddenly felt two arms around you and two big round object presses against your back. Looking down you saw that the arms were blue in color and when the mare whispered in your ear you knew without a doubt who it was.

"Mind if I join you dearie" Mrs. Cake whispered, still pressing against your back, her hands traveling down your stomach towards your groin.

"Last night was heavenly dear, but I wonder if we could have some more fun."

She then started to stroke your member.

"Need to be sure you impregnated me. So a couple of more shoots inside me couldn't hurt right?"

Your member started to become hard. You shudder in fear and pleasure on what was in store for you. You then heard a second voice from behind you. Turning your head you see Pinkie Pie standing at the door looking at you and Mrs. Cake with a pout, her hands on her fine hips.

"Hey not fair, it was my turn!" she said. Mrs. Cake looked at her with a smirk.

"Early mare gets the stallion dear."

She then pressed herself more against you, making her plump body rub against you and her hands stroking your now hard member. Pinkie Pie was walking towards you and Mrs. Cake with a determined expression on her face.

"I want to join!" she then also got into the shower and pressing into you from the front, making you be placed in between those two mares.

You wonder when you will get out and away from this two pony vixens. But you could not help but wonder if you wanted to from your place between their bodies.


	11. next client:weddingChrysalis

You ever heard the saying it's best to know when something is wrong or that you have in your gut a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Yeah always try to listen to it. You wish you did.

You wake up with a startling headache as you slowly woke up. You felt something shaking and looked up. You looked up to see twilight was a few tears in her eyes as she looked relieve to see you ok. Slowly you got up from the spot and felt twilight hugging you tightly. Your ears were ringing a bit but after a few seconds you could hear her.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess." She cried on your shoulder. You rubbed softly on her back with an open hand and leaned your body as she hugged you tight. "I'm so sorry. I thought I lost you" she sniffled as she held you tight.

You patted her back trying to calm her down. "shhh it's ok it's ok. I'm alright." You said encouraging her to stop.

After a good brief minute of crying she finally stops and looks at you. Your lips pursue hers as this was the only way to calm her down faster. You kept kissing her as you both tried to get up. You both almost fell sometimes but quickly regain your balance before you were standing up. You then disconnect the kiss and looked at each other with blushing on your faces. After staring at each other and looked around where you were. You looked around to see many large crystal's all over the ceilings and the walls. There were leading down to a path as you looked to see it was the only one that wasn't covered in crystals'. You felt a small breeze blew across before feeling a weird breeze somewhere else on you.

You look down to see a medium circular hole in your dress shirt on your right bicep. Feeling your back you felt another hole and the first one and found out both of them are same shape and size. You tried to collect your thoughts on where you were and why do you have holes in shirt. You looked around before everything started to come back to you.

*two days ago*

You and your mare friends were all siting in a nice area for a friendly picnic. It was a peaceful day in the quiet town of ponyville and not a cloud in the sky would stir this perfect day. The gentle breeze blew across the land as you and the girls all enjoyed their lunch. You did miss the taste of meat as you bite into your vegan sandwich but sadly you didn't want your marefriends losing their appetite for one of your natural food habits. You slowly dig into your sandwich as everypony dig into their lunch as well.

You see applejack eating one of her favorite apple fritters while rainbow was eating the same sandwich you were eating. Fluttershy and rarity were sipping some tea as pinkie pie was busy stuffing her face with cake. You chuckled as the amount of icing was lined up on her lips and with one swift move she licked all of it off of her lips. You let out another chuckled and continued to eat your sandwich. As everypony was enjoying their lunch twilight was about to take a bite from one of the apples applejack brought before hearing someone running.

Everypony including you stopped eating and turned your attention as someone race up towards all of you. You looked up to see spike running towards all of you panting as though he ran all over town. He stopped and panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"t- twi- twilight." He said through his pants. "p- Princess"

Twilight got up from her seat and walked up to spike. "What is it spike what's wrong with the princess?"

Before spike could answer her question she fell onto his stomach. His mouth puffed up like he stuff food or something till finally belching out a green flame. The flame then turned into a scroll with a red sash and gold pendant in the middle.

Twilight levitated the scroll and began to read it. Twilight begins to read it out loud which to everyone's surprise when she said the words royal wedding out loud and before continuing. You listen as twilight said that all of her friends were to help part take in it by the following categories so forth. You heard that applejack was called in to be the catering chief for the wedding for her amazing apple spread. You smile as applejack tipped her hat at to being the chief at a royal wedding. Twilight then tells of rarity to being the royal wedding dress designer and maker which made you laugh as rarity stuttered and faint after hearing her in making the wedding dress. Next was pinkie pie which the princess has asked pinkie pie to work on the after party due her amazing party planning. Pinkie began to bounce in glee that she gets to make the after party of the big royal wedding. Next was fluttershy in which the princess requests her and her amazing choir birds to perform their lovely duet singing during the wedding.

Fluttershy was somewhat thrilled in her own way but you can tell she was really happy. As for rainbow dash, before she could finish her yawn twilight tells rainbow that princess celestia would like rainbow dash to preform her famous sonic rainbow with the wonderbolts at the royal wedding. Rainbow was already bursting in glee at the sound of her performing her famous move with her favorite team. You chuckled before hearing your name. In surprising twilight says in the letter that the bride's groom would like for you to be his best stallion at the royal wedding. You had been best man at one of your friend's weddings before but to be a best stallion a 'royal wedding' was truly an honor. Twilight then reads out that princess celestia had requested twilight herself to do the check list of everything and to make sure that everything is perfect for the wedding at hand. You can see a little bit of pride sticking out as twilight smiled that her teacher would allow her to organize the whole wedding for herself.

You smiled as twilight finish the letter saying they should leave to the train station to canterlot in a few hours. You were happy to hear being best stallion at a royal wedding but like twilight you wondered.

"Who's getting married twilight?" you said confused but excited at same time.

Twilight looks closely and in the back of the scroll but nothing was on the back. "It doesn't say whose getting married."

You raised an eyebrow before hearing spike jumping in to the conversation. "Uh I think I should have given you this first" he said pulling out another scroll from his pocket and having a embarrass smile on his face.

Twilight levitated the 'first' scroll she was supposed to read first and read it out loud. "This year proudly invites you an invitation of the royal marriage of princess mi amora cadenza and- "she gasps loud at the grooms name. "MY BROTHER!" she shouts.

As she read the letter you decide to take a sip of cola in front of you before spitting it out after hearing twilight shout her brother.

"*coughs* y- your *coughs* your brother" you gagged as the soda went down the wrong pipe. Fluttershy being next to you pats your back as you clear your throat and looked at her shock as well.

Since coming to equestria you weren't in friendlier times with her brother since the stallion tried to shish kabob you with his spear after you walked up the steps into princess celestia's castle. You remember you barely dodge the spear and were already putting shining armor in a head lock before several guards pry you off and pulled you both away. That day you hadn't settled differences since you sort of left without saying you're sorry to the captain. You also remember while the ride back to ponyville twilight was putting you in a similar situation after hearing you going toe to hoof on him when you first met her brother. Since then you remember to never mess with her brother.

And right now you were glad you didn't. Twilight looked angry at her brother or better yet likes to call him bbbff. You didn't understand but then again neither you're other marefriends till twilight told you what the stand for. Bbbff stands for big brother best friend forever which was really cute to how well they both were so close since they were little.

Twilight looked down at the ground since she was more upset the mad since she thought her brother and her were so close and that he would come tell her about his wedding instead of sending a letter to her. Applejack jumps in and comforts twilight saying that he's probably busy and that he didn't want to spoil the surprise or something like that.

Twilight then sighs and walks up to you before plotting her flank on your lap. "I just don't know what to do" she said as looked almost teary eye.

You know that applejack is right, being a member no a captain of the royal guards must be hard work and you wouldn't be surprise if he managed to have at least a few minutes to himself before returning to work. You rubbed her back and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I think you should go to that wedding and support your big brother and his soon to be fiancé." You said giving her a sweet kiss on the horn. Twilight knew what she must do about her brother and her wedding but that wasn't what got her down.

"I know that it's just. It's not that" she said looking away. You tilt your head in confusion. If it's not her brother wedding or not telling her in himself then what was it?

She looks up at you with a stern look and crossed arms. "I'm more worried that you too will get into another fight with him the moment we enter the castle." She looked at you with puff cheeks.

You stare at her for a few seconds before not only you but everyone else was laughing out loud. Soon twilight was joining in before snuggling up against you. You could only sigh and smile since you have to go pack up for the train ride up to canterlot.

*at train station*

You sat on your luggage as you waited for the train to arrive. After the laugh and twilight singing about how amazing her brother was and how close they were twilight then tells everypony to meet at the train station in 2 hours with their luggage. You all agree to meet at the train station and quickly pack up your picnic and all left back to pack. You told your bosses on where you were going and why which both were happy to hear you being the groom's best stallion. You smiled back and quickly ran upstairs to your bed room. You quickly and neatly put some clothes into a suitcase you bought a while back before going back to your closet. You then pulled out a well groomed black suit that rarity had made for you and put it into a special suit bag so that it wouldn't get wrinkled. After stuffing a clean pair of dress shoes and your utensils you race down stairs and gave both your bosses a kiss on the lips.

"Have fun at the wedding" aloe giggled

"Make sure you remember us while you're gone" lotus turned around and slowly rubbed her butt against your crotch as she said it.

You blushed and nodded. "Alright I promise. You two stay beautiful till I come back alright" you said as you stopped at the front door.

Both mares giggled and wave. "We will. HAVE FUN!" they both shouted in unison as you left towards the train station with your luggage in one hand and your suit in another.

You looked down at your watch to see what time it was. You looked at the timeline schedule of when the train to canterlot will arrive and then at your watch. The train arrival will be there at 3 of which your watched says it was 1:34 already. You had about an hour before you can the train arrives and wondered on what you can do in your spare time. Too bad that moment for yourself was cut off as two hands roughly grabbed your shoulders and forcing you to stand.

"There you are you bastard" a gruff voice said. The voice had enough venom in it to even scare a rattler as you stood up.

You turn your head to see who was grabbing your shoulder. There two burly large stallions stood behind you with anger in their eyes. One of them was a large dark brown Pegasus with a cream brown mane and blue eyes. He wore a regular wonderbolt jersey with a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes. On his pants had a picture of a dumbbell on the side of the thigh. The other stallion was an orange Pegasus with a light brown mane that covered his eyes. He wore a regular white shirt with a pair of black slacks and tennis shoes. On his shirt had three basketballs on it each lined up together in what looked like a triangle.

You didn't know who they were exactly except their names. You know them to be dumbbell and hoops from the stallion only club but you didn't know much about them except they are Pegasus and are stallions.

Both looked at you with pure anger in their eyes as you stood up and looked at them. "Uh can I help you too?" you said wondering why they were giving the sort of venom look at you.

Both stallions look at you before dumbbell cracked his knuckles. Hoops pops his neck side to side before looking back at you. "Yeah you little shit. You can help…. By standing still" dumbbell shouted as he clutched his hand into a fist and aim it at your face.

Quickly you dodged it and jumped back from them. You looked at them annoyed since you knew you didn't do anything to them. So why were they attacking you. "HEY WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!" you shouted in anger as both took stances and face at you.

"WHY?! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU WE ENDED UP THE HOSPITAL AFTER THE HEAT SEASON! YOU ASSHOLE PUT A LOT OF US STALLIONS IN THE CRITCAL WING FOR A WHILE TILL SOME OF US MANAGED TO GET BACK ON OUR HOOVES. AND NOW WE WANT REVENGE!" dumbbell charged at you swinging his fist.

Using your arm you block his attack and grabbed his shirt. Not able to react in time you twirl him around and slammed him onto his back hard. The other Pegasus charged at you as you slammed dumbbell down to the ground. You looked at him only for his fist to collide your face. You stumble back from the blow but regain your composure as hoops helps dumbbell off the ground. You felt something slide from your lip and onto your chin. You tap the wet spot and looked at it, its red color made your burn up in anger.

It was blood. But not just blood. Your blood.

Hoops smiles as he saw you bleed from your mouth and flips you off. "YEAH BASTARD WHO'S MORE STALLION NOW!" he shouts as dumbbell chuckles at what hoops did to the human. Both stallions chuckled for a few seconds before stopping as they look into your eyes. Hoops gulped as the anger in your eyes made him start to think twice of punching you. Dumbbell just gritted his teeth trying his hardest not to let him show any fear against the human. But somehow it was getting harder and harder as he stare at you. The shear anger in your eyes looked like it could scare even a mantiqore away.

You clutched your fist from where you touched your bloody finger and with it you wiped the blood off your chin and lip. It smears to the side of your face and onto your hand as you looked at them cold anger eyes. "So you guys want to do this the hard way huh." you said angrily as you took off your shirt.

Over the last few months of not only working at the spa but also working at applejacks farm your body has develop nicely. Your biceps, arms and legs looked to have some meat. Even your stomach which formed some partially visible abs through all the sit ups you do every morning. The large amount of rutting you had done over the last several months have also strengthened your resistance to most pain since the punch felt like somebody tap you even if they made you bleed. Poping your neck you get into a fighting stance as both stallions looked at you with anger in their eyes.

As you stand in a fighting stance against two brawly stallions had caused quite a commotion at the train station. Soon within minutes there were several ponies in the back watching you three throw down at each other. Some were whispering while others were waiting for the real fight started. Your marefriends weren't around to see you fight however. Oh well they were going to miss a good show.

Dumbbell snorted in anger and took off his jersey as well as hoops did. Both were in good physical condition but you looked stronger than them. Both of you stood waiting for someone to make the first move, the audience you three brought with watched eagerly as to which one would lay the first punch.

Several seconds pass as a gust of wind blew behind you. Once the wind died off…. The fight began.

Dumbbell screamed in rage as he race towards you fist ready for the first punch. You managed to dodge the first punch as hoops was already behind dumbbell with his fist just a mear inch from contact with your face. Barely managing to dodge the second one you delivered a swift punch into hoops gut.

"GAH!" he grunted as he jumped back away from your blow. You chuckled a bit but quickly dodged another punch as dumbbell tried to side swipe across your head. Quickly you reached up and grabbed by dumbbells throat, using a bit of strength you toss him over you and into the timeline post sign.

Dumbbell collided with the sign making it bent into the process but he quickly got up and shook himself from the crash. Hoops was already rushing forward at you. Since being a Pegasus he was able to fly to deliver a round house kick. You dodge the kick and dodge again as hoops brought his leg around again the same place he kicked. Hoops grew angry at his misses and gave out a loud angry shout before pulling off a hard on thrust kick. A big mistake on that move.

You quickly dodged his kick only to grab his ankle in the process and holding him from where he kicks. Hoops held his position as a single sweat gland slide across his face as he stares into your eyes with nervous look. He felt even more scared as you smiled a bit but kept your hair covering your eyes.

"It's like they all say. Paybacks- "you stopped and pulled his leg till he was far enough to do a split. With one kick you aimed and collided your foot….. With his nuts. Hoops gasped and held his breath tight as your foot still grind hard against his sacs before bring it back down. To make it any more worse than it already it is you pulled back enough and slammed his leg down till he was doing a split. You slammed him hard that his sacs hit first before his whole body. By now hoops was trying to prevent a scream from escaping after your kick. Now a loud faint girly scream was echoing throughout the train station as hoops sat their screaming his lungs out before slumping his muzzle down hard onto the hardwood floor.

"Is a bitch" you chuckled.

Everypony all watched and squinted knowing that must have hurt for him before starting to laugh as hoops screamed so high to the top of his lungs. You turn to see dumbbell growling in anger for humiliating his friend like that and charges at you. You took position and dodged every punch and kick he threw at you. Besides being so thick head he was indeed a well fighter. Too bad it needs to end fast. Your train was almost there and so of your marefriends was too. You jumped back to see your marefriends moving ponies to the side and watching you fight dumbbell with your shirt off.

All of your marefriends were all standing watch as dumbbell continued to punch and kick at you but you managed to dodge every one of them. There were a few times he charge and tried choke you but you managed to break free from his grasp. Out of all the mares watching you fight rainbow however was almost in rage as her coltfriend was facing against some old bullies of hers.

She just a filly when those bullies were picking on her friend fluttershy back at flight camp. They were calling her friend names before going after rainbow dash and since through her time at camp they continued to bully her and her friend till finally after graduation. Well for one pony that is.

Now after so many years she sees the two ponies she wants to beat trying to hurt her coltfriend in front of all these ponies. She wanted to step in against the renowned bully but when she saw hoops and sees him crying his eyes out with both hands in between his legs she stops and continues to watch. She took a deep sigh hoping this doesn't turn out badly then it already has been.

You continued to dodge dumbbell attacks and adding some quick jabs, punches and kicks against his muzzle, stomach and on his legs as well. After a few more punches at his muzzle your hands were already start to coat with your attackers blood on the knuckles and some on the floor. Dumbbell staggers back a bit, the amount of punches that his head and muzzle started to make him feel dizzy.

You can see that he have had enough and drop your stance. Bad move. Dumbbell regains his composure and charged at you again. He shouted in anger as he rushes towards you. You quickly got back into stance and finally ended the fight. With one deserve roundhouse you kicked dumbbell across his chest. The force knocked the wind out of him as he flew a few feet and into the train tracks. You brought your leg back and race up to the train tracks. Most of the ponies to ran up to see dumbbell in the train tracks.

Normally it's not scary when someone accidently falls into the train tracks. It's only scary when the train is coming this way. You heart skip a beat as you heard the equestrian express train was almost towards the train station. You looked to the side from where you heard the noise; the train was speeding fast towards the station. You then looked down at dumbbell. The force from the kick must have done more than just knock the wind out of him. He looked unconscious as maybe he hit his head after impact as was completely out. Seeing the train was still coming at. you needed to act fast.

Not thinking twice you jumped down and tried to move dumbbell. You lifted him by the arms and quickly tried to move away from the tracks. You tried to move him but stopped and accidently drop him with his head on your lap. You shook off and looked down at his hooves. You grew wide eyed as part of his leg pants was caught between the tracks. You turned your head to hear another of the train's blows and the sound of the railroad wheels were getting louder with every second. You looked at his leg and quickly got up and grabbed his leg, tugging as hard as you could you tried to untangle his pants off from the railing. You put in a lot of strength to pull his pants leg out or heck maybe tear the piece of cloth away from the rail so you could get him out in time.

The citizens all watched helplessly as you tried to pry dumbbells pants off from the rail. You marefriends too watched in fear as the train was almost close. Twilight and rarity were already panicking as they watched you, pinkie pie and applejack two were chewing their nails in fear from the train. Fluttershy hid herself inside her sweat but rainbow couldn't wait any longer. She quickly jumped and started to help you. With both of your strength you both pulled and managed to rip the pants off a bit. You tried to smile however it was short lived as the train was now approaching the station.

Rainbow dash froze in fear as memories of her past flash before her eyes. The memories of her time at the flight school, to meeting her friends and coltfriend to her dreams of being a wonderbolt all came by in one big flash. You too felt fear as the train approach the station, it train engineer didn't saw you as it tried to hit the breaks to stop in time. As you watched the train a bit something clicks in your head making you turn towards rainbow. You know she has a life ahead and she shouldn't leave this world without living to the fullest.

Rainbow continued to watch the train coming through making her feel stiff in fear that she didn't looked as you pushed her off the tracks and back onto the station. Rainbow didn't realize that she was pushed as part of her shoulder came in contact with the cement and most of her body tumbles back away from the tracks. Once she was back onto the station she quickly got up and shouted your name.

You looked at the upcoming train and did the one thing you can do.

Soon the train was in front of the station. All the citizens and including the passengers and the train workers all got off all in shocked since some managed to see you on the tracks. You marefriends were already bursting in tears as they couldn't believe at what they just saw. Rainbow however fell harder than the rest. The world's greatest flyer in equestria was sitting on her knees, her eyes were flowing with tears as most fell down to the ground.

"I-I-… I'm….. An idiot" she said through each sniffle. She couldn't bear at it as the very thought of the stallion she fell in love with was already gone in a blink of an eye. All the memories she had with him all felt like crushing as the train derailed you flatten. She felt as though life is purposely trying to keep everypony she falls in love with away from her. Her sobs echoed a bit as everypony heard her. Most of the mares including some stallions started to get teary eyed at the thought of possibly equestria's first human was now gone. Soon sadness swept through everypony like wind before every stopped crying…. From a voice. Your voice to be exact.

"I'm sorry that I made you all worry but-"they all turn their heads to see you with dumbbell on your back. You breathe a bit heavily since he wasn't as light as you think especially after walking around the train and onto the station floor. "He's not light….. So… help" you said almost collapsing on one knee. Two other stallions ran up and help get dumbbell off your back. They were amazed that you both made it out intact… well almost. Since the train was coming in so fast you had to remove him from the rail in another way.

Most mares were all giggling as they looked down at the unconscious stallion on the ground. But that wasn't what made them giggle. It was the rainbow poka doted boxers he was wearing. You had to free him and you know that it's better to lose your pants then lose your life.

You couldn't help but laugh too as one of the passengers who also was a doctor came up and checked his wounds. You couldn't hear well but you know that the doctor too was laughing as well as he checks on dumbbell before running up to check on hoops. After hearing they will be ok but need to get to a hospital you breathe a sigh of relief as the thought of any serious injuries clouded your mind.

Both stallions soon were taking in on stretches and two royal guards came towards you wanting to know what really happen. Apparently from what the bystanders said to the guards is that the two stallions were the ones to start the fight in which you defend and even risked your life to save one of the attackers. You agree to them at which the nodded and will charge them of attacking you in broad daylight. After hearing the charges the next thing made their mouths drop in surprise. Heck even everyone including your marefriends were shock what you said.

"I like to drop all charges on them." you said with a smile.

Both guards were dumbfounded to hear you say drop all charges on them even after nearly putting your life in danger for their stupidity. Although they know it's your wish and they had to obey it even though they still those stallions deserves a rightful punishment. You couldn't help but laugh as you left the two stun guards and walked up to your marefriends. One in particular stood in front of all else. Rainbow kept her head down so her hair covered her face and just stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry girls' i-"you were cut off as a swift slap across your face. You stood there for a few seconds before looking up at rainbow.

"Idiot"

You couldn't hear since it was almost muffled. You tried to move close to her but stopped as rainbow ran up and started hitting your chest.

"IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! YOU'RE SO STUPID SOMETIMES! YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH WITH THAT STUNT OUT THERE! STUPID STUPID STUPID!" she shouted as she continued to beat your chest. Her beatings soon stopped and she was left crying on you. You held her tight as she continued to sob on your chest. "I- I thought….. I thought I lost you forever" she wiped her face of tears before slowly calming down.

You sighed knowing that what you did made your marefriends deathly scared. You felt a whole wave a guilt as you held rainbow tight in your arms. A lone tear slide down your cheek and fell on your hand. "I'm sorry rainbow. I'm sorry for scaring you all like that." You said as more tears slide down your face.

Rainbow dash was slowly calming down and looked up at you. The redness in her eyes made your heart clutch in pain from seeing her crying. Letting one more tear fall across your face you brought rainbow up and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. Rainbow was surprise on the kiss but like always as well as your other marefriends she becomes putty in your arms as you sink the kiss, your tongue wraps around rainbows. You held the kiss for a few seconds before stopping and staring into her eyes.

She smiles back just glad that you're safe… for now. She gives one more well deserve punch on the arm. "Don't ever scare us like that again. You hear me" she chuckled a bit.

You rubbed your arm and just laugh. Your laughter then stopped as all your marefriends came up and in one big group hug. All your marefriends were shedding tears of not sadness but tears of joy that you were safe. You couldn't help but do the same as well.

*an hour later on train*

After putting your shirt on and gathering your stuff you presented your train ticket to the conductor. She was worried as well when one of the engineers shouted someone was on the tracks during the arrival but she felt relieve to know you were ok. After checking your ticket you all went inside and sat in an available booth. Your luggage was taken in to the storage box as you sat peacefully in one of the seats. You marefriends all sat in different seats as well leaving you to sit with twilight. You looked at twilight and saw she wasn't to thrill in her brothers marriage but mostly upset on the long trip. You could tell that her brother and she were close since birth of which she was more upset that instead of telling her in person or pony for that matter he sends a letter instead. She kept that look for a while since you all left the station towards canterlot and that made you worried since she's been like that.

You patted he shoulder knowing that whatever happens you were there for her. She looks up at you and smiles before laying her head on your shoulder. You couldn't help but blush before that sweet moment was interrupted.

"Um excuse me. Are you. The human" a mare said nervously.

You open your eyes and looked up at the mare standing in front of you. She was a beautiful light green mare with a golden mane and lovely chocolate brown eyes. She wore a train worker outfit with matching hat and jacket. She smiles at you as a blush spread across her cheeks.

You smiled and nodded. "Yes I am" you proceeded to tell her your name which she giggles. You stare at her with a raised eyebrow before asking her name. After her little giggling she bows and tells you her name.

"Oh my name is steam trina. But my friends call me steam" she giggles. "Um my friends told me what you did just now and I have to say that was truly amazing. Saving that stallion back there." She said blushing.

You chuckled a bit and blush since it was a risky move indeed. "Um thank you" you said.

She giggles a bit before continuing. "Um my friends ask me to find you since they saws you get on the train. They all want to meet you and well it's not too much to ask…. Get an autograph as well." she looked at you nervously at your response.

You turned your head in confusion since this is possibly the first time somepony asked you for an autograph. Mostly rainbow dash or maybe applejack do so but you… you felt confident about it for some reason. With a smile you nodded. "Sure I'll be happy to give you girls an autograph."

She gleams in excitement and started jumping up a bit. "Yay thank you. Come I'll show you where they all are." She grabs your arm and tugs you to stand up. You compel and let her lead you to her friends.

As you left your marefriends they all gave a sly smile as you left. They kept silent before applejack speaks.

"Those girls better not tired him out when he's down with them. Ah still need a good bucking after we get to the castle." She tips her head till her eyes were covered.

"heh get in line AJ. I still owe him a good rough buck after pulling that stunt with dumbbell." Rainbow dash smirks.

"Just a minute darling. Twilight and I were both going to do a special show for him using the special clothes I made for us." rarity said pouting. Twilight looked at rainbow and pout as she nodded with rarity.

"No way girls. I want to give our coltfriend a super special cupcake that I made just for him" she pulls out a brown cupcake with pink frosting on it and some balloon sprinkles on top. "I made this with my 'secret' ingredients." She giggled before putting in away in her mane her breasts giggled a bit.

Fluttershy blushed and turned her head away. "Oh…. My"

*workers break room*

You travel down a few cars before finally making it to the workers break room. You scan inside to see it like a bunker for where the works sleep and eat when they are on break. There were several bunk beds with some chest for personal belongings on the left side, a large fridge with a working sing on the right side and a large table in the middle. The long hours and long travels make it hard for them which somepony needs to rest a bit. You continued through to see 4 mares all sitting in their bunks. Two were reading some stories while one was working one a small contraption while the other was busy putting lipstick on her lips. The continued to enjoy their time till one of them sees you and steam walking in. she then sets her book aside and jumps off the bed.

"Well well. So it is true. The famous human that escape death is really on our train." She said with a hint of lust in her voice.

You gulped as all 4 mares looked at you with that same look your marefriends as well as others give you. Lustful looks.

Steam nods and smiles. "Yup girls and guess what he agrees to give us an autograph." She giggles before looking up at you. "But I think give him something I return. After all…. it wouldn't be fair for him to give us autographs and leave empty handed."

All 5 mares all nodded in agreement as they all stare at you with lust in their eyes. "Why don't we give him something in return" they all licked their lips as advance towards. You tried to back away only to hear the door slam and a sharp click. You looked at one of them which is actually a unicorn since her horn was glowing before dying off. You could only tell they just spell out your doom as all five mares grabbed your arms and parts of your shirt and tugging you towards them.

You were forcefully thrown onto the table as two mares pinned you down while steam took the liberty to taste your lips. The other two were also busy taking their clothes off while sucking on each other's lips. Both mares who held you down used one hand to hold you while they both tried to undress as quickly as possible. Even steam was removing her clothes as she kept French kissing you; your tongue was roughly battling against yours'. After several minutes of tearing their clothes off they then went after yours. Already they got your pants and boxers off and were working on your shirt. As they work on removing your shirt two of steam's friends were already mashing their breasts onto your member and gently licking the tip of head of it. Once your arms were completely out the shirt steam tosses the shirt aside and lay you flat on your back and climbs on top. She alines your mouth with her dripping marehood and lowers herself down on your dry mouth.

As you licked steam's marehood's juices the last two of steam's friends were enjoying your hands as they made you insert two fingers into their marehoods. With two mares enjoying your member, two mares are enjoying your hands and one mare enjoying your tongue you could feel the pressure building up faster. It didn't even help as they took turns switching different positions not missing out of trying different parts of your body.

After 4 more switching different positions you couldn't take it anymore. Barely lifting one of steams friends' marehood off your face you gasp and panted trying to hold as much as possible. "g- girls… I'm… I'm gonna…. I'm gonna cum" you said through pants. Finally you cave in, showering both the mares in your thick juices. You panted for a few seconds as the two mares were busy licking off all of your seed off their breasts, member and on each other's faces.

The two mares who were licking your member like their favorite lollipops stopped and smiled as you pants start to slowly calm down. The other three mares all stopped and got off you still looking down at you with a lustful look on their faces. When the mare who was sitting on your face was off you slowly got up and looked down. The next thing you saw made you stare wide eyed at the sight and gulp in fear.

All 4 mares including steam were bending over in front of you; their dripping pussies were soaked as they wiggled their butts side to side. "Oh honey I love your cum but this is far from over." one of her friends grin seductively as near your already hard member. You gulped knowing this is going to be a long ride to canterlot.

*canterlot train station*

After the 'long' ride to canterlot you managed to satisfy your fans in their relieving and made your way to your marefriends boxcar. All of them had sly grins on them as they watched you come in and sat beside twilight as the train had finally stopped. You were lucky to wipe yourself from the stench and mask it with some apple colon. You still can't help shake the fact you reek of lust since your marefriends could tell since you didn't return in at least an hour after being taken by steam. You couldn't help but feel unease as your marefriends all stare at you with seductive looks on their faces. You could only pray that none of your marefriends finally lose it and gang up on you on the train.

Finally the train stops and just in the nik of time. After sighing in relief you all got off the train station. Being a gentleman you are you let your marefriends out first before you. Once the last was outside you carefully exited out the train only to being roughly grabbed and then push against the wall. You were spread out as your arms were against the wall and your legs were spread. You then felt two hands patting your sides and legs then up your arms, some were even taking your shoes off and searching them as well.

You were completely surprise at the quick body search and turn your head to the side. Your marefriends were all standing there waiting for you as the full body cavity search was over. You put on your shoes and went over to your marefriends.

"What was that all about?" you said still surprise at the cavity search. You then look around the area and found out to be wrapped in an odd bubble and many guards were patrolling the area. You know that canterlot was well guard since your last visit but this looks like a war was going to happen here.

"What's going on" you said again only to get shrugs from your marefriends again.

*inside the royal castle*

You managed to get your stuff after being searched again and already you were standing inside the royal hallway again after so many months after you came to equestria. You shook your head since even though it's been a while since you step inside the hall was absolutely beautiful. After leaving your stuff on the ground a tailor pony came up and bowed requesting you to take your luggage to your room where you'll be staying. All the ponies nodded of which several more tailors came by and grabbed your stuff and taking it to your rooms.

You continued to watch for a few seconds before seeing twilight storming off somewhere else. You quickly followed beside in hopes to catching up to her leaving your marefriends to wait there as princess celestia came in and introduce herself to them. You quickly race since twilight was speed walking in anger towards somewhere. You managed to catch up to her just in the nick of time. You took some deep breaths and looked up at twilight again. You were still far away but you could tell that twilight was shouting to someone since she was waving her fist in the air and looking up at one of the balconies.

"Twilight" you shouted and race towards her. Twilight stopped shouting and looked behind to see you racing towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she said confused that she thought you were still with the others.

After you made it to twilight you stopped in front of her. "I came looking for you since you storm out without seeing celestia." You then looked up to see a familiar face. Just before getting a good look at him he then teleports in front of you two.

You stood their chuckling lamely since the same face scowled at you. His armor from the rest was more bulky then the rest along with the colors were more the just gold. There were mostly of a dark purple color similar to twilight's fur with surprisingly his cutie mark on the front. He removed his helmet off to reveal his fur color was almost bleached white like of rarities with a dark and light blue mane. His light blue eyes scowled at you as he walked towards you both.

"So this one is your colt friends from your letters huh twily" he said with venom in his voice making you gulp in fear. He continues to scowl at before shifting to a pleasant smile.

Before you could say anything you were yank from twilight and pulled into a big bear hug. The hug was indeed strong but it was as bad enough to crack bone so you breathe a sigh of relief. Shining armor held the hug for a few seconds before letting go and patting your shoulder.

"It's good to see your doing well." He then looks at twilight and smiles. "And I'm proud of you for finding a worthy coltfriend" he chuckles.

'Worthy' you said in your head confused since you recall he was the one to start the brawl.

Twilight just looked at him anger and flicked her finger at him. "Don't change the subject bbbff I'm still tick off at what you did. How could you send a letter about your wedding instead of coming up and telling me about It." she said angrily.

You gulped since you remember the last time she was mad like that was when she's either late or the time you and her brother fought in the royal garden several months ago. To keep yourself from harm's way you step one foot to the side so you wouldn't be caught in the brother/sister conflict, or better yet two very strong unicorns.

Shining armor didn't speak for a few seconds before sighing. "twily I think you should know why I send the letter instead of meeting you" he said in a calm but stern tone.

You and twilight look at each confused before looking at shining armor as he begins to tell you the reason. You walked along shining armor as he begins to tell you why so many guards are station and the purple force field all around canterlot. Apparently before the wedding invitations were sent canterlot has been threatened and some say attack during the night. Nopony know's what going on but they managed to put in a lot of time and power to prepare for any attack on canterlot. Heck the force field look like it was thick as reinforce glass after shinning shot a beam of magic making it look stronger. Twilight was starting to calm down about why his brother sends the letter but it didn't stop her from being tick off on who he's marrying too.

"Ok I guess I can forgive you on that. But you haven't told me on your bride. This mi amora cadenza. I don't know who she is" she said a little less anger.

Shining armor chuckled "twily. Mi amora cadenza is cadence. Your old foal sitter"

You raised an eyebrow since that name you never heard of but twilight showed she knew who it was all too well. You heard the words your and foal sitter which you guess to be a babysitter just foal is change instead of baby. You continued to watch as twilight explain on how cadence was back when she was a filly when her parents were off working she would take care of her. You still haven't met the parents but it seems shinning took a liking to you since your dating his sister and almost defeating him in combat. Even though it was just throwing lousy punches on each other.

You were surprise to hear that cadence was actually an alicorn like princess celestia and princess luna but this was the first time you heard of a third alicorn before. You never seen her or heck even heard of a third till now after some many months. Twilight looks up at you and smiles before bouncing on top of you. "MY BIG BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED TO THE BEST FOALSITTER IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA!" she screamed hugging you tightly.

You held her for a good few seconds before hearing some hooves coming towards us. You look to see who it is and was amazed at the sight. There standing at the other end was another alicorn but this one was completely different from celestia and luna. She was actually a light pink mare with a multi-color mane that smoothly fell to the sides of her head and onto her shoulders. Her beautiful violet eyes glisten in the sunlight as she walked towards you and twilight and shining armor. She wore a beautiful purple and white dress with a heart shape diamond encrusted in gold on her chest and a small crown on top. In the back you could see to large wings on her back which curled up and look elegant as she walked.

Twilight quickly jumped off and ran up to her favorite foalsitter. You smiled as foal and her favorite foal sitter meet again after so long. You chuckled a bit at the small dance she did that supposedly both her and cadence remember doing at such a long time ago. However something was off cadence didn't do the dance and except walked towards her soon to be husband. As she walked she then turns her attention to you. A small smile spread on her face as she sees you standing in front of her.

"Oh my celestia. The rumors were true. A human is here in equestria" she said gleefully.

You tilted her head as though she knew you were a human. You remember celestia said that no humans were here in equestria ever in her history but now something was off. "Um yes I'm a human" you said chuckling lamely.

Twilight walked beside you and too was surprised about cadence knowing about humans since she had no books about them and even celestia didn't know about them at all. "Um cadence how did you know he is a human"

cadence smiled and continued. "Well dear. For centuries humans were the greatest, strongest, and above all the most loyalist creatures that equestria has to offer. For so long they were mightier than the minotaur able to tackle head first against anything that tried to do them harm, quicker than a gryphon able to think fast through all odds even if it's against one against a million. They were even the best of serving against any lord with the abilities to take over any city or heck even the country if they want to."

You continued to listen as cadence told you stories of your species amazing feats that she tells. She tells of humans so strong that they could crumble mountains in a single swing, fast enough to make it to any part of equestria in a matter of hours faster than the train could ever do. But somehow she was more fascinated on my people's honor and loyalty. She rambled on that humans that were first here serve the only one that could ever defeat them but somehow none could prevail….. Until she told you on the first pony to beat a human in combat. You looked at her shock to hear her say her name.

"It was long ago but I heard that princess celestia was the one to win a battle against a human long ago." Cadence smiles as she looks at you.

You crook an eye knowing that what celestia said was all a lie. She did know about humans and she kept it from you all this time. You felt like almost every nerve was pushed in anger meter after just one lie. You gritted your teeth in anger but you took a deep sigh and look at twilight. "twi I'm going to go find princess celestia. She has a lot of explaining to do today. I'll see you around k" you said trying to say the calmest tone you could muster.

Twilight could see the anger in your voice but she nods. "Alright we'll meet at the tea shop we saw just near the castle k. we'll meet around 6 so be careful." She said worried.

After a few deep breaths and one more sigh you went over and gave twilight a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry twilight I just want some answers alright. I promise I'll be ok." you smiled at twi making sure she knows that your just upset that celestia kept this secret without telling you.

Twilight blushed at the kiss and quickly came up for another deep one. It only lasted for a few seconds before she got off knowing her brother and her foalsitter are still there. A large blush spread across both your faces as shining armor and cadence smiled at the sight of young couples. Especially at family finding a special somepony.

After one more chuckle you left twilight with her brother and his fiancée behind to find princess celestia. As you left you couldn't help but feel a strange vibe from the bride.

Princess cadence smiled a bit as this human….. Could work for her advantages.

*inside castle*

You continue your search from princess celestia, you ask a few of the guards on her wear abouts but none have seen her move around here. You almost wanted to just give up till finally a guard had spotted her and offer to take you to her. You nod in agreement as he takes you to celestia. After a good few minutes of walking you make it to her private chambers. Looking inside you could see her room was decorated in the power of the sun where several symbols of her cutie mark were everywhere. You looked around till the guard points to her at the balcony.

Bedding farewell he leaves you to the princess since you are a trustworthy fellow to meet the princess without any guards to be around. Bowing in respect you walked over towards the balcony.

Princess celestia looks over her beautiful city with a telescope. She has never had anything like this happen before in her whole life time. Not since the discord incident but alas that was centuries before. She continued to watch throughout the city before hearing your footsteps walking towards her. Even though she rarely sees you she could tell the way you sound when you walk. Your footsteps sound narrower then hoofs which give out a loud thump sound when somepony walks. She turns her head with a smile seeing you come to her nieces wedding.

"Greetings my loyal subject. How are you today?" she smiles and walks over to you. She then stops after getting a closer look at your scowling face. Her smile shifted into a frown as she stood in front of you. "Is there something wrong?" she said worried.

You walked over to her and pointed your finger at her. "You got a lot of explaining to do. And this time tell me the whole truth celestia. What do you really know about humans and were their more like me back then?" you said with a bit of venom in your tone. You were completely tick off after celestia told you that there weren't any humans in equestria before but after hearing from cadence you wondered on who was lying and who was telling the truth. Right now you wanted to know from celestia's side since she was the ruler and there are so many more questions she refused to answer to you.

Princess celestia looked at you with a shock look in her eyes as she stare at you. She felt her heart sank in hopes that he will not ask that question and that he would just forget about it. But sadly she couldn't. She looked at you for a second before turning her back away from you. You star at her with a scowl as she turned her back away from you.

A few seconds have gone by before finally celestia spoke. "I…. I didn't lie to you. I was…." She gulped a lump stuck in her throat and sighed.

You sigh a bit before speaking. "You were what?" you said calmly knowing that staying angry is not the way to get answers.

"I was….. Trying to protect you" she said softly, tears weld up in her eyes as she spoke.

You looked at her confused and worried. In your head you began to wonder 'why was she protecting me. But the better question is what is she protecting me from' you shook your head to see that princess celestia was standing in front of you. She from all the other ponies was a giant compare to you but being it must be because of her being an alicorn. You look up above her beautiful mounds, several tears landed on your face as you looked up. Before you could speak princess celestia wraps around your head tight and pulls you in a deep embrace.

You face was smush between her large mounds as celestia kept her grip on your head making sure she didn't tried to smother you. You return the embrace by wrapping your arms around and pat the middle of her back. After a few seconds of hugging celestia finally let go and walked towards the balcony entrance. Her eyes were staring up at her sister's beautiful moon. She was glad that her sister was able to create her beautiful nights in which compare to her she couldn't do it as beautiful as her. She continued to look up at the sky before finally speaking.

"You are right. You aren't the first human to come to equestria. But I don't know much of their existence." She said softly almost in a whisper.

You look behind to hear a click of the door before looking up at celestia. You know that the princess had been around for so long so it's possible that you shouldn't be concern. You know celestia's had some secrets that she keeps to herself in order to protect her subjects no matter young, old, pony or heck new species she must had some knowledge that she worries to keep a secret. But this was different. You wanted to know what the other humans were like and what happen to them that society doesn't even know about them.

After one more sigh you broke the silence "why not start of what you know about them so far" you said softly leaving all anger aside and away as celestia began to conversation.

Celestia started out this. "I don't know much about them because I was still a filly along with luna when they first came to equestria. I was so young that I didn't know about the war that grogar put on us so long ago. My mother and father did so much to protect us that they actually went through a vortex together, the same one that brought you here several months ago." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek as she told you the tale.

You were a little bit surprise that her parents went to the vortex but you didn't say anything and let her continue. You ask on whom this grogar being is which celestia explains shortly. For her point of view he is basically the lord of darkness of which he tried to destroyed and engulf equestria into everlasting darkness and despair.

"They left for a few days till finally they came back with 4 beings I never seen before. They were all tall beings as big as my parents each wearing their own type of clothing. I remember less about their looks but the look that most of the guards wear is what the very leader wore after coming to equestria. Me for being so young all I remember they said they were going to help save equestria. The war against grogar lasted almost a millennium till finally my parents and the humans all sealed grogar in the deepest depths of tartus where he will live for an eternity without seeing the light of day ever again."

You smiled that her parents and the human all defeated the lord of darkness so long ago but that still leaves the question. "What happen to them?"

Celestia let out a few more tears before looking at you. "My parents soar through the galaxy to this day protecting the stars so that none will ever go out or lose to the darkness. The humans however I do not know. All I know is that our major cities and towns of equestria were made because of them. They all created two towns with their own ideas till finally disappearing without a trace." She ended there.

You were amazed almost in shock to hear that the humans that made equestria just disappear off the face of the planet. You looked up as celestia was trying to wipe her tears off but sadly couldn't. She was shedding so much till finally you walked up and help wipe her tears from her eyes. Knowing that she had to remember a horrible war just to answer your questions was heartbreaking for not just her….. But yourself as well.

As you said to yourself you never like making any girl or in this case mares cry for any reason. You were glad you got your answer but that still leaves the final question that needs answering. "celestia I know it hurts but can you answer one last one for me. Why are you so sad about the last human's disappearance?"

Celestia finally calmed down after you help wipe her tears before smiling at you. She let out a small breath and looks at you. "Before they left….. I… I fell in love with the leader long ago. Even though I knew little about him I still fell in love with him. And after he left I grew devastated after that I almost fell into depression. It was there my sister help me get over it for not just myself but for equestria too. That's why I worry. I worry that something or somepony will take you from this world. You are more than just a friend. You have so much heart towards us ponies and other species that you showed more respect and care for all species in equestria then anypony I know. You help many ponies go through their hardest times and even though you get hurt you still get back up and stand your ground for what's right." she smiled

You smiled and blush a bit. You scratched your head trying not to look as obvious as celestia's giggles. "But most of all you show compassion towards anypony. Even some that even get under your skin you still help them. An example would be Gilda right. Rainbow told me much of what you did and for that is the reason why we all care for you."

You smiled knowing that celestia's was right. You try your hardest on everything you can help ponies with whether big or small you still gave it your best on it. You looked up at celestia and smiled before feeling another deep embrace. You return the hug and looked up at celestia making sure she was ok. celestia smiled back glad you took it a bit well then expected.

"Well I best get back to patrolling. canterlot needs me." she looks outside to see it was night already. You too were surprise it was night time but then again it did took almost the whole day just to find celestia. You bowed to her in respect.

"Well I'll be off the girls are waiting for me back at the café." You went over to the door and unlock it. Before you open it you look back and smiled. "celestia before I go can you tell me….. What was the human's name?"

Princess celestia smiled. "His name was Renaldo" she smiled as the name brought her calm as she said it. You smiled again and thank her before leaving her chambers and down the steps. Celestia looked out at the horizon; a small tear fell down her face as the name brought up her memory of his face. She held that large grin as she wiped her face of tears. "In a way he looks just him." she giggled before looking into her telescope.

*throne room*

You quickly made it down to the throne room so that you didn't keep your marefriends waiting any longer. Casually you ran down the steps and through the doors till you made it through to the middle of celestia's throne room. Just as you race up you stopped as somepony stood in front of you. You look down a bit to realize that the former soon to be bride was standing in front of you and outside. Puzzled at why she was standing in front of you quickly jumped back as she teleported in front of you.

"mmmmm my my. It's been a while since a human's been here" she giggled a bit.

"p- Princess cadence what are you doing?" you said a little puzzled since her tone sound almost seductive enough.

She giggled again but somehow you felt as though you heard her voice echo a bit. "Nothing particular. Just wondering where you are going?" she licked her lips as she circled around.

Alright now you were at first weird out but this was freaking you out more. You carefully backed away in hopes to get away from her and try to get to the exit. "i-i-i- I was going…. To meet my friends at the café." You said nervously trying your best stay away from her. Somehow since when you first got here you had a bad feeling for her. Not sure what it was but right now you feel it.

"awwww I was hoping you can help me with something. You see my shoulders need a good rub so I'm ordering you to help me relieve them. After all you are a masseur aren't you not?" She teleports dangerously close to almost leaning her well tone body against yours. You gulped and quickly walked back away from her since she was way too close for you. You shook your head and looked at the door.

"I'm sorry princess but right now uh…. I'm needed somewhere else…. Sooooooo see yah" you said quickly and race towards the exit. You know it was wrong to deny a massage especially a princess but right now you need to get away from her. The way she acted and how she sound definitely wasn't right. You won't lie that you did it with a married mare before but this one was on her wedding week and you didn't want to destroy her relationship with twilight's brother. Already you messed up with fighting him and for him to hear you were bucking his soon to be wife was not going to happen. But out of all of this you were more scared of her eyes. Around the pupils somehow just for a split second her eyes turned from pure white into a sickly greenish color.

You continued to run but somehow you stopped. Your body feel first as something grabbed your legs and roughly pull you. Your face smack onto the hard marble floor, You felt a bit daze as the landing was all that pleasant before feeling your body turn till you were on your back. You tried to move away only to feel something pressing down hard on your neck. You gasped raspy as you looked up to see the princess of love looking down at you, her royal heel pressed down on your neck as her glowing green eyes glowed down at you.

"Where you think you're going." She said with venom in her voice. As she said it you could tell that her voice almost sounds echoing almost like a demon kind of way. "Let's take this somewhere else." You gave one more gasp as both of you and the princess disappear somewhere else.

*canterlot catacombs*

you blinked and gasp a few seconds as a queasy feeling occurred in your stomach. You were never a fan to transporting spells which always leads you to puking you last meal out. After seeing your lunch again a second you slowly got up and looked around. The walls were a gloomy grey color with several large colored pointed crystals layed scattered all around the room. You quickly turned around as a hissing sound echoed behind you. You kept your guard up as you stare only at a large dark blank wall. You held your position as you scan around your surroundings waiting and preparing against anything before slowly lowering yourself from position. Biggest mistake you ever made. Right when you lowered your guard you turned around only to be greeted with a swift kick to the face and a single blast of magic threw you against the wall. Your back caused a large crack that spread up and around. You gasped as several drops of blood spew out of your mouth after the force of the blast against the wall.

You fell down on one knee only to be force back onto your feet and staring up at the aledge princess. She holds you against your throat as her amazing strength held you till your suspended a few inches from the ground. She smirks as she licked her lips seductively.

She eyed her prize from top to bottom, mostly bottom. She could taste his emotions as she held against the throat. Anger, shock but most of all fear. She kept her prize right where she wants him and leans up towards his ear. "Now human I'm about to make an offer that you won't regret" she slowly licked your ear as she whispers. "Join me in taking over equestria and everypony in it and I promise to give you anything your heart desires" she slowly rubbed her body against your as her other hand slowly rubbed your crotch.

"I can give you money, respect, status, any mare you wish for. Anything you desire. All I want in return is your loyalty and we will rule this land and no pony will ever stand up against us" she slowly slithered her tongue up from your chin across your cheek and slowly around your lips. You then felt her tongue slide into your mouth, her tongue inside felt almost different. Her tongue felt slender and you could feel a small fork at the end of the tongue as it coiled around yours. You then started to feel some type of liquid slide down into your esophagus as her tongue roughly battle in your mouth.

You tried your best to remove her grip as well as you tried to remove her tongue out but sadly you couldn't. you almost wanted to give as to whatever was entering your system was making you feel light headed and your body felt like it was on fire and you ended to do anything to help relieve all the tension building. You felt like it was over as your mind clouded up and you let the princess continued to have her way with you.

"Get… out… resist"

You hear a voice echo as try to open your eyes. The princess looked open an eye as her magic seemed to take a little longer than usual. She knew humans weren't completely resisted to magic but that didn't stop her from using her own magic to try to control the only human in equestria.

You hear the voice again saying the same words but a little louder almost like a ghost were saying in beside your ear. You squinted a few times before finally managing to open them slightly. Everything was still a blur and only thing you could make out was a faint sickly green aura glowing around the princess. Taking a few blinks you managed to regain your vision, your anger boiled as that she wanted you to betray equestria. Your home that you lived in for almost a year since you came here, the friends you made, the marefriends you gain and the many smiles and so much love you give to everypony. All of your accomplishments just to hear some pony offer you whatever just to betray them all. Normally you don't fight unless you need to but right now you need to show this bitch you don't betray your friends. Ever.

The princess opened her eyes to see her victim was wide awake and wasn't showing any signs of mind control. The juicy emotions she tasted replaced from fear and surprise to anger and hatred. She continued to absorb the emotions without even thinking or reacting fast enough as the human grabbed her head and head butted her as well as bit her tongue.

You quickly retracted as her whole tongue slithered out of your mouth and she jumped back from the head butt. Your mouth tasted something tangy and salty as it dripped from your lip while you stare at the so call princess of love. She kept her head down as you stare at her. Her mouth dripped with something green and red from both sides of her mouth she slowly looked up and wiped her mouth before looking at both of them.

You both stare down with anger in your eyes almost like a Mexican standoff. Not you nor her moved for a few seconds nor spoke as you both just stood there. Finally after a few seconds she finally speaks. "Foolish mistake mortal" she says before disappearing from your sight almost like magic. You frantically looked around wondering where she had gone. You quickly turn in hopes to get the better of her but stopped.

Your body felt as though your body froze and everything around you just stood still. You suddenly felt this strange pain feeling in the middle of your right bicep and your mouth felt as though it was starting to leak something out. You coughed a bit and looked down from your feet. You stood wide eyed as something long and what appears to be sharp was sticking out from your bicep covered in blood. You then gulped only to taste your own blood which was filling up your lungs already. Your breaths became heavy as the sharp object slowly exited out from behind you and a harsh push knocked you down onto the ground. You gasped a few seconds as everything soon was becoming black all around you. You held your bicep to try to stop the bleeding but sadly you were already losing conscious. After a few raspy breaths you suddenly lose conscious. Before slipping out you managed to hear the last words.

"I guess it was all a lie. Humans are weak" you barely hear as you lost conscious.

You felt as though your body was floating but the only thing you see as darkness. You looked to your sides but only thing you see is miles of endless darkness around. You couldn't believe this. Were you dead? Did you just died and right now you're being judged if you will enter heaven or hell? Will you ever see your beloveds again? Your mind filled with so many questions as to what happen just now, your eyes soon began to tear up as you floated in endless darkness.

"Not yet"

A voice echoed as you stopped crying. You looked around or where it came from only to hear another. "Hello who's there" you said cautiously.

"Must save"

"Please help me" you said hoping to get whoever's attention from within the darkness.

"Protect innocent"

"What are you trying to say? Protect who?" you said as the final voice echoed.

"Destroy darkness"

Before you could say anything else you were blinded by a bright light. You tried to shield your eyes with your hands as much as possible but the light was too bright. The light continues to blind you for a few seconds before it start diming down a bit. Using two fingers you open them for you to see. The last thing you saw before the light blinded you again was four white figures.

*back to reality*

And that's the last thing you remembered after passing out. Thus brings back to where you are now. You felt around the hole in your shirt as only a scar was left behind. You continued to meddle with it before hearing a cackling laugh.

Both you and twilight began to search for where that laughter was occurring before seeing the so called princess of love. Twilight's takes her chances by aiming and firing at each reflection while doing so she begins to talk about her plans of taking equestria for herself. Growing anxious to beating this bitch up you too grabbed something and throwing at the crystal reflections. She then looks down at you.

"awww did I hurt the little human feelings." She chuckled evilly. "It's too bad though. We could have been such a team together." Her reflection keeps shifting as twilight continued to blast every reflection of princess cadence. "I do not know how you survive my horn impalement but rest assure I will make sure the next stab is through your heart you pathetic weakling" that last one struck a nerve to both of you.

With a large rock in hand and twilights magic almost in full power you both shot at the large reflection of crystals causing a large explosion. You covered your face as the dust settled leaving out princess cadence out in the open. You wanted to beat her so much for trying to kill you but something was….. off.

You could see she wasn't like the cadence you seen but instead she was all messed up. her hair was frizzled and unkept, her dress was all torn up in rags, her makeup was all slosh and looked like it was dripping out and finally her limbs almost look bony. You stopped a bit but that didn't stop twilight as she went and attack her.

"No wait" she tried to scoot away but was tackled down by twilight.

You quickly rush over and pry twilight off her as she almost tried to punch her. You quickly back away while holding twilight down, the princess then gets up and smiles seeing twilight again.

"Twilight it's me. I'm the real cadence" she said fearful.

You still weren't convince that she was the real princess but right now you need to use whatever energy you have to stop twilight from throttling her. Twilight didn't seem convince as much as you too and continued to glare at her with daggers in her eyes trying her hardest to break free from your grip.

"Oh really and how can I be sure about that" twilight said with some venom in her voice. She finally stopped as princess cadence perform the same dance twilight did on the bridge.

"Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake"

"Clap your hooves and do a little shake" she finish as she smiled at twilight and you.

You let twilight go as she went to hug her true favorite baby sitter. "It really is you" she said hugging twilight tight.

You smiled to see twilight hugging her favorite baby sitter and took a step forward. Princess cadence then spots you and smiles but then frowns a bit. "You must be the human she was talking about." She then let's go and walks towards you. You raise your hand up to offer a hand shake only for her to hug you tight. You then felt your shoulder started to get wet as she cried on your shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you for not siding with that imposter." She said as she wiped her tears away and smiled.

You chuckled and smiled. "Trust me I don't side with those who want world domination" you then point at the small hole in your shirt. "Or those who try to kill me when I refuse." You tried to hold back a chuckle since it would be rude and to the fact you weren't kidding.

*several minutes later*

After a small introduction of yourself and princess cadence and finally telling what happen to you and the imposter before you were impaled by her horn. At first twilight wanted to throttle the imposter since she tried to manipulate you into joining her and the trying to kill her later but she slowly calmed down since you told her that you all have to leave this horrible place. You looked around in hopes of an exit however there wasn't any in around.

"Um where can we get out." you said in hopes one of the ponies knows of an exit. Luckily princess cadence to your surprising has said that a while ago she knows of these catacombs for quite some time and tells you and twilight an exit not too far from where they were.

"Alright then let's get going" twilight said encouraging. "We got a wedding to save"

Princess cadence took lead as you all race through several paths and slide down a few hills down in hopes to find the exit soon before the wedding starts or till it finishes. Along the way both princess cadence begins to sing while you all race down. You all then stopped at an old mine cart that still had a few crystals inside. You looked at as princess cadence was trying to push it with all her remain energy while she sang how much she loved twilight's brother shining armor. You could see the fire she possesses even at the state she is in, her love for shining armor is so great she was willing to do whatever it took to save him from the clutches from the imposter. You and twilight look at each other and nodded. Twilight helped removed the larger crystals into the cart and put cadence inside while you and her push it down the tracks. Both of you held on tight as the cart took on full speed down the track making some crazy turns and several bumpy bounces. The cart then came to a screeching stop as you all flew out. You look down and gulped as the fall looked to be a bottomless fall. You continued to fly for a few feet from where it stopped only to continue flying as princess cadence used whatever bit of energy left in her wings to fly you over to the other platform.

After nearly recovering from flight the princess continued to race through not stopping. As you finally reached towards a high cliff she stops and sings. "Shining armor will be hers" she said through her tears.

You panted a bit and walked up to her. Helping her up you look dead in her eyes. "No he will not be her's" you said with determination in your voice. That must have hit something because she continued on running like she was on shear adrenaline. You smiled glad to be of help before following princess up the steps. After teleporting up you all finally made it to what appears to be a crack of light from the ceiling.

You all then stopped as three mares stood in your path. You look closely and recognized them. They were Colgate, twinkle and lyra all residents of poniville. All three wore stunning bride's maids dress and had flower crowns on their heads. Each also had a faint glowing green color in their eyes as they advance in front of you.

"You're not going anywhere" they said in unison almost like they were in a trance.

They continued to advance in front of you blocking your only way out. You know you couldn't hurt them since they were being controlled but you all need to get out now. Looking for anything to help distract them you turn to princess cadence which surprises you of what she had in her hands. She had in her hands a small wedding bouquet which she waves it side to side. The trance bride's maids all watched the bouquet swift side to side before flinging into a nearby cave.

"I want it" they all said again in unison as that is cue to skedaddle. You all walked to the crack only for you to tumble down as something held you down.

"gah" you said out loud as you tried to break free from its grip. After a well deserve kick you managed to get whoever off you. Both princess cadence and twilight all watched as you got up in fighting stance and was facing someone familiar. You.

The doppelganger is what you see looked exactly like you from its hair to its feet; even the small scar was present as it got to its feet and stare at you with same colored eyes. He grew a smirk as he popped his neck and got into a same stance as you were.

"Twilight take the princess and save equestria. Leave this imposter to me." you said courageously.

Twilight was about to say anything but princess cadence stopped her by putting her hand on her right shoulder. She looked up at her which she nods before looking up at you. She then looks at and sighs for a bit. "We'll leave an opening for you when you finish with him. Please be careful"

You turn around for a bit and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be at the wedding in no time. Now go" you said getting back into stance. Both the princess and twilight look at each other before looking at the crack. With one single blast of twilight's magic she blew out the crack creating a large hole for you when you finished. Both twilight and princess cadence then disappear in a blinding light leaving you with this doppelganger.

Cracking your knuckles you walked over towards it keeping a smirk showing that you weren't scared of some doppelganger or something. He smirks as well and cracks his knuckles the same way you did. With one small chuckled you finally speak. "Well I don't know what you are but I must say…. I look good"

He smirks back. "Thanks after I'm through with you I'll be keeping this body. And once I get your face my queen will have her kingdom" He lets out an evil chuckle as you both circle around not leaving each other's gaze.

"Over my dead body" you said with venom in your voice.

He shrugs. "So be it then" he finally charges at you. He brings up with some well-planned punches which you managed to dodge them carefully. You also throw in so punches as well but each one was easily stopped. This doppelganger must have been studying you from afar or that he has more than just your looks. You both continued to throw several punches and several kicks in hopes to actually land a hit on their opponents. As the fight went on the way you didn't know but you were leading him to one of the available caves behind him. Already getting frustrated you lunge forward now knowing how far the cave went down or how steep it was.

Both of you continued down tumbling against rocks and several crystals, some of them you broke as you came in contact with them. Your opponent took some nasty hit's since he was the one first up. the tumbling finally stopped as both of you feel through a flat crystal surface and into a small cave.

"ow" you said as you twitched in pain. All that tumbling through crystals and rocks and then hitting the ground at an almost break neck speed did a number of your body. After a few minutes of laying on the ground you finally shake off the pain and dust and finally got up from your spot. You dusted your shirt and pants while looking around the cave. What inside made you stood wide eyed as continued to stare all around the cave. Banners of what you could recognized to be crusaders all layed scattered around. Several torches still lite up as the whole cave shined all around. In the middle layed four large crystal decorative chairs each having a skeleton still covered in their gear. They all circled around what appears to be some sort of pedestal which stood up tall.

"what's this place" you slowly walked up towards the steps that lead to the pedestal and stopped in front of one of the skeletons. You couldn't tell much about except the armor since they said crusaders. Their faces showed only bones through their helmets, but something was different. Their skulls look of those of a human then a pony. Even the feet looked human since he stood or betters sat out like a human being. As you stare carefully at the first skeleton you turn your attention to the others. Just like the first one they all bore more human characteristics then ponies. You continued to look around till it finally makes sense celestia said she didn't know where the humans left, it's because they didn't left equestria but instead they were here this whole time till they finally departed from this world.

"I can't believe they were here this whole time." You said amazed before turning your attention to the pedestal. You didn't understand why these humans were all around this pedestal and what purpose was it for. You walked forward towards it before stopping as a light blue ray began to shine all around the pedestal. You continued to walk towards before feeling something wrapping around your neck and began crushing your windpipe. You looked around to see your doppelganger grabbing a firm hold on your neck. You quickly squirm around hard enough to break free from his grip, with a swift motion you toss you're a ledge doppelganger off your shoulders and into the blinding light. You managed to hear his body hit the ground after passing through and went to see where he landed.

You stopped and stare surprised at what you saw. Instead of looking at a doppelganger you see a light blue Pegasus stallion with a light green mane and has a scroll cutie mark on his side. His clothes were tethered but all in all he looked fine. He squinted and coughed a few seconds before expelling out what appears to be a slug like creature. The creature twitched in pain before dying off. As soon as the slug died the stallion soon open his eyes and look down at his hands. He stared at his hands and patted all over him before looking up at you. You got into stance in hopes of him attacking you but instead stopped in shock. Instead of trying to fight he runs up and hugs you tight. You felt your sleeve getting wet as he cried on your arm.

"Thank you" he said as he sniffled a bit before looking up at you with his dark green eyes.

*after a brief moment*

After about maybe 10 minutes you finally got the whole picture of what's happening. Apparently the badlands didn't become what it was before. Near the mountains layed a large city of which bloomed with life and his beautiful queen who also ruled alongside with both princesses before something terrible happen. Apparently he didn't know the details but something happen to princess of earth of which she turned into a creature called a changeling and turned all her loyal subjects into changelings as well. They all have been in hibernation until now and he didn't know how long they were out since he last saw the princess.

You were amazed since the badlands look badly dried out and to hear it was once blooming with life surprised you a lot. You also asked on what the princess name was before changing into a changeling. He says her name is still chrysalis but instead of princess chrysalis she goes by queen chrysalis queen of the changelings. He then asks his question.

"How am I back to normal?" he asked wondering since he thought his transformation was perment.

You looked at him before looking at the light. Since you threw him into it he reverted back into a stallion. You walked over towards it put your hand through it. The light soon glowed bright white which you retract it before the light died off. From there a large helmet like device sat in the middle of where the light was. You picked the device up and stare at it for a few seconds. Looking at the stallion you both showed a worried look on your faces before looking at the device again.

With one big sigh you decide to do possibly the stupidest thing you ever done without ever thinking. You put the device on your head covering your eyes and ears. Once you put it on it hooked all around your head and your eyes and ears started to feel like needles poking into them.

"AHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!" you screamed in pain as it became unbearable and you were falling to your knees. You tried to get the device off your head but sadly it was sealed tight on your head. The pain continued to burn through for a few more seconds before finally it stopped. You felt around as the device slowly loosens and you quickly pulled it out. Your eyes feel like somebody put molten hot needles in your eyes and somebody shoved several pines through your ear canal. The stallion runs up to you and helps lift you up till you were on your feet. You breaths were heavy but after a few seconds you managed to breathe a little slower. You kept yours close afraid of what it did to you.

"Are you feeling ok" the stallion said worried as slowly calmed down. You slowly open your eyes to see everything bright white but soon turn to color in a few seconds. The stallion looked at shocked as your eyes showed two shields in the middle of the pupils before disappearing and returning back to normal. The ringing in your ears too dimmed down and you were able to hear his say your name.

"Yeah yeah I'm ok. Just give me a moment to catch my bearings" you said. You then hear something breaking, it sounded like glass shattering against hard surface. You looked down at where you threw the helmet off to only see a long piece of crystal on top of pile of smaller crystal. You walked over and picked it up the crystal looked decorative the most of the crystals because of the strange markings on it. It also looked sharp enough to cut through anything with enough strength to put on it but also delicate for some reason. You continued to examine them before the pain return.

You clutched as the same voices saying the same worlds kept echoing in your head as you clutched your head in pain. The stallion held you close as to not being aware as four white figures stood all around them before engulfing them a blinding white light. The light lasted for a minute before dying off. The pain too was gone and you managed to look up at where you were standing. To utter surprise you weren't standing in the small cave anymore but instead in the royal hallway of the castle. You remembered through the door in front leads to where the wedding is being held behind. Sucking up all your courage you got up and readies the crystal spike in hand.

"Find a place to hide. I must face this alone." You said to the stallion.

"Are you sure you'll be ok" he asked worried.

You nodded and cracked your neck. "Yeah I will be fine. It's time to show this bitch I can't be killed so easy" you said as you walked towards the grand door. The stallion ran over to a pedestal and hid behind it. You took another deep sigh before finally opening it.

You looked around to see more bug like creatures floating around and some lined up beside. Your marefriends all had sad looks of defeat on their faces as well as princess cadence. Shining armor had a blank stare which his eyes glowed green almost like he was in a trance like the three mares. In front of the mares a tall slender beautiful creature in a hole covered dress with two single dress slings covering her chest. Her fur was the color black and her mane a sickly bluish color which surprisingly had several holes in it. Her limbs too show large holes in them too as she bared two large fangs and sickly greenish eyes. Her horn also was crooked and her wings instead of a bird they were insect wings instead. She lets out a wicked laugh as she walked down the steps.

"Oh dear it seems that the human has arrive too late. It's over equestria is mine" she slowly descends the steps and stood on the last one. You continued to walk towards her with an angry look in your eyes. She just smirks as a few of her guards move in front of her and ready to take arms against this worthless creature.

She evilly chuckles. "Stand aside. This puny creature is mine." She said as her guards step aside and left enough room for you and chrysalis. She slowly stretched both arms up in the air, her beautiful breasts were the same size as Luna's which jiggled as she stretched arms before popping her neck side to side.

Saving the cicle for later you put it back in your pants and cracked your knuckles again. After popping your bones you then got into fighting stance. Chrysalis smirked and got into stance as well.

"You have your choice human. Join with me or suffer." She said as you both circle each other.

You gripped your fists tight. "IN YOU F #KING DREAMS" you shouted as you charge at her. You jumped up to deliver a round house kick to the face only for her to grab it and threw you back. You managed to regain you balance and stance. She only smirks as you stood in front of her.

"You forget human. I'm a changeling. Which means I can copy more than just looks? I can copy memories and even skills all in one disguise." She chuckles a bit.

You chuckle too. "Oh really well you must suck then since you couldn't do the dance back at the bridge when you first met twilight. Quite the disguise you had." It was your turn to smirk.

She growls a bit and stares at with anger in her eyes. "SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING ANIMAL!" she charges at you attacking you with several well planned kicks. You managed to block and dodge her kicks which she rarely used her fists since she just continued to kick at you. Your marefriends and the princess all watched in worried as the queen even tossed a few spell blasts at you. For whatever it was luck or skill you were getting lucky dodging her blasts while also delivering a few more punches at her.

After dodging another blast from her horn you quickly ran up and slide under her legs. She didn't have time to react as you quickly got up and jumped on her and gave one well deserve kick in the back of the head. She stumbles back and turns at you clutching her head in pain. She then retracts as you gave another kick right in the gut. She gasps and stops your fist as it was coming towards her face. You then brought your leg up only to be stopped which led you her venerable. She smirks about but gasps as you gave her a well good striking hit below her chin.

"AHHH THAT'S IT!" she screamed as she tosses you across the room. Just as you landed your face then came intact by her fist. She held it there like glue but only chuckled an evil laugh as she held it. "awww what's the matter did I hurt the weaklings face" she smirk.

"t-that's… IT!" you shouted and gripped her wrist. You lifted her fist off your face and stare at her with rage in your eyes, you always hated being called weak back home and always had a short fuse when being called it. Now it was the last straw.

Chrysalis grimace at the pain you put on her wrist before looking at you with a nervous look in her eyes. She stares as once your regular colored eyes turned bright blue instead. She could see two small shields in his pupils as he brought his a fist and slammed it between her eyes. She stumbles back and grabs her face in pain. Her changelings all watched in horror as to what happens next.

Queen chrysalis was busy rubbing her face as you ran up the crystal spike in hand and pointing upward. She managed to open her right eye and look down as the crystal spike came up to her heart.

"HERE A PRESENT FOR YOU!" you screamed as you impaled the spike deep into her heart. The spike went through her like light. The crystal glowed blue before glowing brighter. You were then pushed back as a large force shot you back, your back hit the wall hard causing a large crack across the wall from your impact. After hitting against the wall you then lose consciousness. As you slip into unconsciousness you managed to hear a thank you before passing out.

*hour later*

You managed to wake up startled, your head showed beads of sweat dripping from your head as you stood up from bed. You panted a bit before scanning your surroundings. You look around to see all your marefriends each smiling with tears in their eyes as they watched you stand up from the bed, the princess two stood behind as well as shining armor and what seems to be another princess stood behind them all.

"Uh" you were interrupted as they all bombarded you and hug you in a deep embrace. You were then bombarded in so many questions you managed to hear are most important. The questions range from what happen to you before you came back? where were you? how did you do that with the eyes and finally where did you get that crystal spike from?

You begin to explain that during the fight with a changeling you came across or in better turns tumble across a shrine where you got the spikes. Apparently you told them that before you came there were four humans that came and serve under celestia's parents only to disappear after the war was over. you then told celestia they have been hiding for centuries in the crystal catacombs where you then told them of a helmet you stupidity put on without any warning. You left the part out how painful it was but you explain that after grabbing the crystal you were returned back to the hallway where you fought chrysalis. Then like a train it hit you fast.

"OH MY GOD CHRYSALIS! WHAT HAPPEN TO HER!" you said scared that you remembered stabbing her with the crystal spike before passing out. You can't explain but something made you do it after getting punch in the face. Whether it was anger or something else you couldn't tell, you tried to remember which only lead to a headache.

The mare beside the fourth alicorn you beside the princess walked up towards the bed. You can tell she was an alicorn because she had a horn and a pair of wings in the back. Her fur and even her flowing mane looked like chrysalis but she seemed normal to you. She smiles before speaking.

"I am chrysalis. Ex queen of the changelings" she said happily before blushing.

"Huh" you said in confusion. This is going to be a long day of explanation.

After another hour of chrysalis explaining on what has happen to her and her subjects and happen an hour later made you brain feel like it wanted to explode. You know for the fact she was tricked into becoming a changeling by some the monster grogar but what surprise you is she wasn't the first to change. She says that in time they will return and they will try to attack equestria again. Your marefriends all bore determination faces that they will do whatever it takes to protect equestria and everypony. She then says she doesn't know how she return back to normal and asked what you did to her since the changeling was supposed to be permanent.

You didn't say but just got off the bed. "I can't or I couldn't tell how I return you back to normal but I can tell you this. Whatever was given to me means that somebody had the right idea I had. Giving second chances" you smiled which the ex-changeling queen looked at you surprise before turning her gaze away from you.

You chuckled before looking at both princesses cadence and shining armor. "Now with that out of the way don't we have a wedding to continue." You smiled which lead to everypony cheering up in the air.

*late night*

You lay peacefully in your bed after what has to be the most amazing wedding you had ever been too. It was great since not only you became the best man but also you gain approval from both of twilight's parents. Twilight couldn't stop kissing you after both their mother nodded in approval. You then took the liberty to have fun since pinkie pie always knows how to throw an awesome party. You didn't see chrysalis after waking up and just decide to leave it at that. Now you just want to sleep for tomorrow you head back home and return as a regular masseur.

You shut your eyes for a few minutes and try to sleep however something was keeping you awake. You start to feel a pleasuring sensation in your groin as you tried to sleep. You panted as the sensation increased and you started to feel something coiling around your member. You quickly pulled the blankets away only to blushed as a certain princess was enjoying her new treat.

"c-c- chrysalis. Wha- what are… you doing" you said as wrapped her tongue around the base of your member while tenderly massaging your sacs.

She smiles and stops. "I want to apologize for almost killing you. But I didn't know how till one of your marefriends told me of a way to forgive you. So please will you accept my apologies." She said giving you the puppy dog eyes.

You knew that look was hopeless to resist which you know that forgiveness is the best chance for a good life. "Alright chrssy. I forgive just promise me not to impale me again" you chuckled lamely while trying to hold out longer.

Chrysalis squee at your approval. "As you wish… master" she then begins to suck the head before sucking all the way down.

You were surprise at first what she called you but moan as she deep throat you a couple of times. The pressure began to build up and you were trying your best to hold it in, her tongue coiling around the base didn't help as she continued to suck on it.

You held the pressure in for a few minutes till you couldn't hold it anymore. The ex-changeling queen smiled as you flooded her mouth with your seed, she quickly drank every drop and even massaged your sacs so that not one drop was missed out.

You panted in exhaustion while chrysalis held her position for a few minutes so that she got every drop before letting go. Your member still rock hard stood up high after the rough blowjob, chrysalis couldn't help but give it another tender lick before crawling up to you. She lays her beautiful bust on your chest while her luscious tush began to hotdog your member between them.

"oooh you like that big boy." She smirks as you panted, her tush rubbed intensively against your member. Both of beautiful cheeks squished your member together like two soft pillows. She rubs her tush against your member a few more times before amping up her game. She slowly lifts herself up and lines up your member with her dripping marehood. Not even giving a warning she slams hard onto it, you both let out a loud gasp and held it till you were relax enough to continue.

After a few more pants chrysalis then begins her rhythm. You both began to moan as she bounced slowly on your member before increasing her bouncing. You gasped as you both found a rhythm that you both move together at the same time, her butt cheeks hit a mild second after you thrust upwards into her.

"Oh oh yes. Harder" she moans passionately. You smiled and gave the princess her wish.

You increased your thrusts till you were smacking her ass every 3 seconds. After the first penetration you were already inside her womb and poking the end of it with every thrust. Chrssy then leans down and grabs the backboard for leverage. You looked up to stare at her beautiful breasts bouncy wildly through your thrusts. Feeling your mouth quench in thirst you decide to grab a drink.

Latching onto one of her nipples you gradually sucked on it, your teeth gently nibbling on the nipple as you suck. Chrysalis moans became music to ears as switched to each nipple a few times, sadly no milk came out of her ask you suck. Oh well you still enjoy sucking her.

Chrysalis moans became quicker as you thrust harder and faster into her not even stopping as she came twice. You can feel the pressure build up but that didn't stop you as you rammed into her hard. Somehow you wanted to show her that you're not weak and the only way you know how and what you are best at. Her pants became raspy with every thrust you shot into her; her vision became cloudy as sweat drip off her body and onto you. After several more minutes of hard rutting you finally could feel it ready to come out.

"chrssy….. i- i- I'm not…. I'm not going to last" you said panting.

Chryssy didn't look down but just lollied her tongues as you rammed into her none stop. Just looking at her lustful face you just went with it and take any consequences later. Gripping her hips you slam her down enough for so you didn't let any of your juices into her womb. Chrysalis moaned passionately as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as your seed painted her walls of her marehood. You left it there for a few seconds before pulling out and letting the rest coat her tush and stain the sheets.

You both panted as chrysalis gets off and lay beside you. You turn to your side and smiled at her. She smiles back and brings you into a passionate kiss. You kissed for a few seconds savoring her taste as she held you tight against your naked bodies. After a few more seconds you both let go for some air and smiled at each other. A blush spread across your faces as you stare into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing. You are definitely not weak that's for sure." She smiles but then smirks. "But I'm not yet satisfied yet." She gave you the bed eyes as this night is far from over.

You smiled and got up. "Well I'm game for another round" you quickly jumped on her and line your member with her marehood. She squeaks at the sudden pounce and looks at you with a surprise look. "Or maybe a few rounds" you kept smiling at her as you shoved your member back into her.

Chrysalis moans passionately as this night is far from over. You took your time to make sure to last as long as possible. Both you and chyssy took turns pleasuring each other while switching several positions.

It's been a few hours of none stop rutting since you already came into her 4 times before finally your energy was spent. You flopped on your back and lay their at the spent energy use to rut chrysalis. You wish there was another endurance potion so you can last all night but seeing as chrysalis was already fast asleep on your chest you believe it's best to turn in for the night.

You closed your eyes and finally drifted off to sleep. Before you drifted off you managed to hear chryssy say something.

"Love you" she said happily as both of you fell asleep energy spent.


	12. next client:Christmas special

"Wow" you said in disbelief. It's going to be a full year since you came to equestria and it's going to 6 month anniversary with your marefriends. You couldn't believe after everything you went through in the past several months of living in equestria. At first when you came here you were at first afraid. Of not of the ponies themselves but of what they would have done to you. You felt scared as thoughts of torture or interrogation was going to be inflicted on you. The thoughts of imprisonment or public execution range in your mind after meeting with the princess and all of the ponies of equestria. But instead they welcome you in for hooves and were happy to meet you.

You felt so much love over the last months, the many kisses you receive and the many friends you made after your arrival that going home was not even the least of what you want. Like you said previously before this is my home now and I'm happy to be here. You smiled as a single tear slide down from your eye. You wiped it away as somepony touched your shoulder. You look beside to see your lover and one of your bosses.

"So are you enjoying your heart's warming eve morning" aloe giggled as you watched from the balcony window of your room.

Oh that's right I almost forgot today is. That's right today is Hearts warming eve or more like we call it Christmas. That time where we hang colorful lights throughout the house, bring in and decorate the tree and of course have presents to give to love ones. You weren't into the presents but only the smiles that you receive in the end when you give a gift to someone. You always remembered that it's the season of giving and not receiving which you always try to do your best on the presents back home.

Another thought comes to mind since its Christmas you couldn't help but remember your time at your family's house. most Christmas you mother and father get drunk till they pass out and won't wake up till the next morning family or not. So most Christmas were nothing unless you were invited to a friend's house on that day, but sadly not all the time. After leaving them for college which thank god for scholarships you made sure to not let that happen ever again and always did your best when it came to other's Christmas. That's why this year you decided to do something special.

Before the start of the month both chrysalis and even to your surprise the rest of the princess were all so generous after saving not only the wedding but a princess as well from grogar's magic they couldn't help but give you some 'funds' for you to spend. You know you couldn't take which them being stubborn they insist in giving you especially when chrysalis force your hand and put the check in your hand like the rest as well. The moment you read the amount on each check you felt like your brain exploded at the amount they gave you. Understanding on how princess celestia, luna and candence where both heirs to the throne getting the amount was no problem for them. However chrysalis is another story which surprising to all of them she beat them by 10 times the amount they gave you.

You wanted to know how she acquired it only to be taken somewhere private and have your brains bucked crazy so you didn't ask question about it anymore. Still you wondered on where it came from though. Anyways you put half of it on charity but used a lot of it to buy gifts for your marefriends, friends and of course the princesses. It took some heavy hitting of several shops almost across the country but you managed to get all the presents that each mare has wish for or what you heard they wanted. After wrapping the presents and stamping on who is for who you put them in your room since princess has invited you and all of your friends and family to come to canterlot for heart's warming eve.

You were surprise she asked not only you but also your marefriends and their family's to come to canterlot this year. Your marefriends too were surprise but after a while of thinking they were soon thrilled of meeting each other's families as well, including you. You did met twilight's family at the wedding but you haven't met the rest of the family. You know little about all them except applejacks which she takes you to their place a while back. That day happen a week ago from today.

You were surprise to where they lived since she lead you through the orchard and almost near the everfree forest but after a while of venturing out you managed to finally meet them… at their graves. Applejack tells you they passed away a couple of days after applebloom was born several years ago. She begins that they were the best parents in all of poniville and were well known throughout the town but mostly in applejacks eyes. You could tell the hurt she felt as she told you the passed away after they tried to save some fillies after the bridge was collapsing. They managed to save all the fillies but sadly the bridge fully collapses and….. Well they didn't make it. You held applejack tight as tears of how amazing their parents were even to go out and risk their lives to save those fillies.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" you said as a few tears ran down your cheek as you held her tight and rubbed back comforting.

Applejack slowly stopped crying and sniffled as she kept her gaze down. "Don't be." She said

You were puzzled after what she said but watched as she looked up at you and smiled. A few tears slide down her cheek as she looked up at you.

"Why? Because they told me they were proud." She smiled as she wiped her tears. "they told me last night they were proud of me and my how I'm taking care of the family and that we are staying strong even when their gone." You smiled as she hugs you softly. "But most of all they are happy that I finally found somepony that truly loves me. Not for my status or anything else but for who I truly am."

You smiled and leaned down as applejack smiles and both of you kissed passionately next to the two graves. You kissed for a few seconds before letting go and smiling at each other. You then hug again and hold each other as though life depended on it.

"I love you. Like all your other marefriends we all love you. With all of our hearts" she confessed as you both hug.

You let out another few streams of tears slide down your cheeks as you held her tight. As you held her you then felt something cold yet warm at the same time touch your shoulder and let go. Looking around your surroundings you only could see nothing but only you and applejack around for miles. Applejack looked at you with a raised eyebrow as you looked around them.

"What's wrong there sugarcube" she asked.

You looked around one more time before looking at her. "Nothing love." You help applejack get back on her feet. "Come let's get back to the farm. The others are waiting for us ok" you said smiling in hopes to get back as soon as possible. You felt as though you weren't alone but you didn't know who it was and are they friendly or not.

Applejack could see the worriedness in your eyes but she will ask once they get back to the farm and….. Maybe a good round of rutting later. She blushed at the thought as you both gave your blessing to her parents and left back to the farmhouse. As you return home two figures in white stood in front of the graves as both you and applejack left.

Both were a stallion and mare and were smiling happily as both of them disappear into the orchard. With one final look at each other they both smiled finally disappearing, a small voice echoed the land as they left.

"We are so proud" they both said before disappearing.

After that you never talked about it. It's not bad to know who could have it been but right now your still getting use to ponies from the 'other' world coming in contact with you. However though you were glad to help whatever you can if they need you and that brought a smile to you in the end. Once you made it to applejacks farm you were then lead up to her bedroom where you spend the night like always. And when you mean always, you mean the part of rutting her brains out and then falling asleep. Still you loved it every time.

You woke up bright as day but even through all the clouds outside didn't stop the sun from rising and the snow that fell to the earth. You smiled as blankets upon blankets of snow were covering every tree sidewalk and parts of the field as you looked out the window. Applejack still lays peacefully on your chest as you lift yourself up and gently shook her. She smiles and slowly wakes up. With a sweet sigh she says good morning to you. You smile and said good morning before getting out of her bed and putting on your clothes.

After a quick breakfast made by the amazing granny smith you decided to help shovel the snow out of the walk way before leaving. At first they said it was fine but you insist since your still there which they knew fighting with you was out of the question. You then grabbed the shovel and with some man power you shoveled the snow out of the walk way. After getting the last of the snow you were greeted with a sweet passionate kiss from applejack and a small bag of bits slipped into your jacket pocket.

"Thank you sugar cube. It saves us a lot of trouble after what you did for us." she smiles.

You smiled back and reach into the pocket to give her the money back since you didn't like ponies handing out money to you. It seem wrong to you somehow of which you believe that hard work is the best way to earn then just getting free hand outs. Applejack stops you from reaching to grab the money and smiles.

"Keep it sugar cube. Keep it as payment for that massage you gave last night." She licked her lips as the memories of last night flowed out, every touch, thrust and moan she experience was like nothing she could ever wish for.

You chuckled a bit from last night and let go of the bag of bits from your pocket. "Ok AJ. Are you still coming to canterlot in a week from today" you asked

AJ smiled and nodded. "Yup my family is heading to the train station before hearts warming eve so we'll meet yah at the train station on that day"

You smiled glad to hear her coming and hugged her in return. With one last kiss for tonight you wave goodbye as you head out back to work at the spa.

*week later day before heart's warming eve*

Your bosses or better yet just call them lovers were acting as though they were small children going to Disneyland or something. Both were acting giddy and were bouncing around as the train to canterlot was almost arriving to the train station. After last incident with those two brawlers ponyville train station had hired some guards to help protect the citizens in case another brawl would occur there they will be there to stop it. They were even keeping an eye on you since the last fight was you against two Pegasus stallions of which you didn't care. They were doing their job so another fight like before will never happen. But still it was a bit creepy that they just stood like statues as snow covered their armor and not one move to brush it off.

Amazed on how serious they were you admired of their work. They acted like the English guards of the queen of England only thing is they wear armor instead of suits. Still you respected them since well you had to or you will spend heart's warming eve in a cell. Trying your best not to look at the guards so much you spend your time just reading a book before your marefriends and the train to arrive. Seeing that you enjoy adventure books you decide to read another good book of daring do. Surprised that the character was almost a spitting image of Indiana jones except of a mare and a pony but still amazed you.

You continued to read daring do and the ghost medallion for a bit before six small hands were touching the top of the book. You looked up to see three smiling cutie mark crusaders. All bundled up in their winter gear from their head to their feet. Underneath their coats and scarfs they smiled at you as you return a smile at them as well.

"It's good to see you girl's too." you smiled as they jumped up and gave you a warm friendly hug.

"It's good to see you too. After that time with you and miss cake we decided that foal making isn't the best option." Scootaloo blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

You chuckled and tusseled her hair. "It's alright just next time it's best you find out before asking k."

Sweetie belle giggled and smiled. "Yeah but I still feel embarrassed that we ask you 'that'" she blush in embarrassment as she remembered that day.

You gave another faint chuckled and touched her shoulder. "Its fine….. Let's just….. Forget about it." you chuckled lamely.

You then looked around to see that only the girls were here along with their suitcases. You looked for a few seconds and right on cue here they come. All your friends arrive with suitcases filled with their clothes and having large smiles on them as they saw you with the three fillies. You smiled back and set the book down for the girls to read and walked over them. With one great big hug you hug all of your marefriends and each gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"well sugarcube you bright and early today" applejack blush and giggled since basically when it comes to going to places you are always the first before your friends.

Rainbow dash hovered above and tussled your hair. "Yeah you better not have gotten into another fight while we were coming did yah" she smirked as she reminded on that day.

You chuckled a bit and shooked your head. "No rainbow I didn't besides I rather not get kicked off the station for another stupid fight like that."

Rarity giggled and places both hands on your chest. "oh don't worry honey" she felt your chest feeling how strong you have become over the years even that small scar on your bicep felt nothing as she continued to feel your muscles. "And besides with this meaty body of yours nopony could stand a chance against you." she looked up at you with bedroom eyes.

You blushed and chuckled a bit at the comment she made. "Thanks rarity. I'm sure I can handle myself." You then felt a pair of arms wrap around your left arm. Looking down you smiled to see fluttershy holding you with as sweet innocent smile on her face.

"How is your scar?" she asked a bit of worried since it's been a few months after your last checkup. You smiled and waved your hand to her.

"It's fine fluttershy doesn't feel sore at all." you reassure her that you're ok. After living in equestria for several months you tend to know that fluttershy is a worrywart when it comes to everypony and every other creature in the world. She so concern for other's safety that she sometimes forgets about hers and always does her best even against all odds.

Before you could ask how they were doing you were then bombarded by your pink party lover and crushed in a tight hug. "OHOH I CAN'T WAIT TO SPEND HEARTS WARMING EVE WITH MY BESTEST BESTIE FRIENDS, MY FAMILY AND EVEN MY AWESOME COLTFRIEND!" she increased her grip on the hug making your bones start to feel like twigs. You strain a bit at the intensive strength she's putting on the hug only managing to hear a few words like meet and family and then happy and lastly sisters before losing conscious.

After a few seconds you regain conscious and look up to see an embarrassed party pony and a few other concerned individuals. After shaking yourself up you got up from the ground and look around. Looking around you could see that the rest of your friends had made it to the train station as well. You managed to see all of your friends you made all wearing their winter gear and each caring a suitcase or a large duffel bag. You look around to see your friend spike underneath one of the shades of the station, beside him was his new marefriend midnight which she was busy laying her head across his chest. You smiled and look more to see applejacks big brother and granny smith were sitting at a bench and to your surprise Gilda was here.

You approach Gilda to say hi to her only to be brought into a big hug. She nuzzles her beak on your shoulder and holds you tight. "Nice to see you too dweeb. Thanks for inviting me over for this hearts warming eve" she said before letting go and messing up your hair.

You didn't care if she messes it up since you like your hair the way it is. Gives you a bad boy look sometimes depending on how you wanted it to be. After shaking your heads you gave one more stretch to pop your bones a bit. Shaking your limbs you went up to pinkie pie who had an embarrass smile on her face but you couldn't help but laugh since you couldn't be mad at her. You both laugh for a few minutes before hearing the train coming through.

The sound of the train screeching to a halt echoed as you all grabbed your luggage and took inside. After putting your luggage underneath your seat you sat in an available seat next to the window. Your bosses too the liberty to sitting next while your friends and marefriends all sat in seats next to you or behind you. You smiled and looked at the window and stare up at princess celestia's castle. Even from far sight it still as beautiful as always. Your boss lotus lays her head on your right shoulder while aloe starts up a conversation with rarity.

You smiled a bit and continued to watch outside as the train began to move and head towards its destination. Canterlot.

*outside of canterlot train station*

The ride towards canterlot was relaxing and enjoyable as you all picked up your stuff and headed out. there were occasionally some points where you tried your best to not let your lust get the hold of you since your marefriends decided to give you hints on what they were going to do with you when the get to the castle. You gulped a bit and tried your best to avoid the subjects even when they go to the liberty to taking their coats off or even unbuttoning the top part of their coat leaving out large amount of cleavage for you to stare. You couldn't help but look a bit but you tried to control yourself as much as possible since there are children present but still it was nice to watch.

The ride finally ended and you thank the heavens since your marefriends all zip up their jackets and were grabbing their stuff. Almost in a rush mood you quickly grabbed your stuff and left the train and look for a nearby pile of snow. Spotting a large amount of snow you stick your head in it. You probably melted the whole pile of snow since you still feel warm after taking your head out of the snow. Everyone including the ticket booth seller and even the train engineer all tried to stifle their laugh as you return with your head wet and a large blush spread across your face.

You rolled your eyes and waved your hands signaling them to just let it. The train station soon was filled with laughter all around which you couldn't help but join in too. After a few minutes of laughing you all then grab your suitcases and left towards the castle. You casually walked down the streets of canterlot, it has been a while since you tour this fine city but you never liked it much. Mostly it was because of how other ponies were when you walked. You watched as a couple had their heads up high as their snouts were pointing upward while some had a sort of smug planted on their lips. You sighed since you were glad you weren't stuck up as they were.

Your friends all smiled and admired the buildings since some rarely to the point of never coming to canterlot. You couldn't blame them since canterlot is the most expensive city to live or to even visit. As you watch them admired the buildings you weren't paying attention as you accidently bump into somepony.

You managed to regain your balance and looked at the pony. You smiled as you accidently bumped into a good friend of canterlot along with his wife and his new son. He fixes his monocle from his eye and smiles to see you.

"By jove it's good to see you again" he said happily. You reached out and gave him a friendly hand shake only to be brought into a hug. Tapping his back you both broke the hug only for his beautiful wife to hug you. The hug only last a second but you could tell that fleur enjoyed it.

"I must thank you for saving my husband from the heat season. Without you he wouldn't have made to the hospital for our son." She smiles.

You smile and look in her arms; she was carrying a small baby carrier in her arms. She must have used her magic to hold the small carriage before hugging you. She looks down and holds the small carrier out for you to see inside.

Inside the small carrier layed sleeping peacefully was a small pure white and light blue and pink mane unicorn. He was wrapped in a small wool scarf and had small ear mittens on his head while he was covered in a light blue blanket. "His name is fleur de saint" she giggled.

You chuckled a bit before looking back at the small foal, your hand reached out and gentle touched the small foals' hand. The moment when your finger touch his palm he slowly squeezed I melted your heart inside. You must have the largest smile plastered on your face as the small foal held your finger. As you had your finger preoccupied with fleur's foal you began a small conversation with her. She begins that her day is truly breath taking since this would be saint's first hearts warming eve. You both had a few chuckles and giggles as she told you some embarrassing moments that fancy pants had before and after saint's birth. They ranged up from fainting during pregnancy to the point gagging and fainting again after his first time changing saint's diaper.

You both had your laughs as fancy pants were starting a conversation behind you. You couldn't hear it well but you could hear your name from the back.

Fancy pants smiled as you were admiring his new son; his eyes brimmed with tears as his finger was grasp by his son the same way he did to him. While his wife and you were busy having a conversation he slowly walked over to big mac and your marefriends. He then asks that after you all get settled in that he can borrow their human friend. He then explains he wanted to make it up to him after saving his tail on the heat season and the canterlot invasion and thought of taking him somewhere special today would repay him. Your marefriends all huddle up and discuss about it. They all knew they can trust fancy pants especially rarity but still they worry about their human lover. They know that the human is not well….. Liked in canterlot since because of him being of a completely different species. Roughly about 45% of canterlot residence is ok with him but the rest doesn't like him at all. They then looked at fancy who had a sort of worried look on his face before looking at each other. Soon they all nodded which fancy bows in respect for the mares with a smile on his face.

By the time fancy got his answer you were finish talking with fleur. "So what's up everypony? What you talking about?" you asked since you heard your name said out almost 6 times.

Your marefriends all had sly smiles on their faces which you gulped in fear before fancy pants spoke up. "My dear human friend your marefriends have let me partake you to a special evening today." He said. "for the many of times you have save equestria including me I wish to take you to a special place this evening after you all got settled in. they all agree to it and so I will meet you at the palace at around 6." He then looks up at big Macintosh and gestures his hand.

"I will also like your friend big mac to accommodate with us tonight if he is alright with the idea."

Big mac didn't say anything but just nodded in approval.

Fancy pants had a smile on his face as he bowed to you and your friends. After your marefriends all check out fleur's and fancy's son and letting out a collection of awww you all departed to the palace. Just like last time the palace look absolutely beautiful, especially when the servants had decorated almost every square inch of the palace in heartwarming eve decorations. Even the inside was decorated and in the middle of the throne room layed a large Hearts warming eve tree. You gawked since the tree was so huge it was probably as tall as a skyscraper and all over the tree was decorated in several ornaments, light and streamers. Underneath the tree layed many presents out all around it for tomorrow's hearts warming eve.

Oh right you forgot to mention on the presents. Since because you bought so many for your friends you couldn't carry them all to the train station because of the weight limit. Luckily twilight offered to help you deliver the presents faster to the palace. You guess since your other marefriends all needed their gifts delivered they went to twilight for help. You managed to bring all the gifts you had to twilight's house that early morning. By the time you entered the house you could see spike panting wildly with his marefriend waving a fan over him. Twilight however had a small smile on her face.

"Ready to take your gifts to the canterlot." She said happily.

You then looked at spike who was still panting and walked over to him. "Um spike are you ok?" you said playing the presents down in the middle of the floor. Spike just shook his head and look up at you.

"Yeah just….. Give me…. a minute" he said through his pants. After one good drink of water he gets up from seat and walks over to the middle of the present. You could see twilight performing a spell on them before seeing spike opening his mouth. You gulped as a large jet of green flame shot out of his mouth and covered all the presents. The flames took a second before all of them disappear in a thick smoke. You stood shocked after what spike just did to the gifts you gotten, you felt as though a cord was pulled and you wanted to strangle him since you spend almost a month looking for them for them to turned into charcoal the day before hearts warming eve. You then remember twilight and sighed in relief since the presents were incase in her magic before spike burned them.

Twilight then walks up to you with a smile. "Don't worry I put a fireproof spell on them so your gifts are safe now at the castle." She said encouraging.

You sigh too since this was a faster way to bring gifts to the palace but next time you felt it would be best to have a warning before seeing that. "Thanks twilight and thank you spike" you looked over to see spike on the couch again but this time already passed out in exhaustion. Midnight glow only had a sweet smile on her face as she layed her head on top of his chest and covered herself and spike with her wing.

Both you and twilight awed at the sweet moment, twilight then levitates a large blanket and lays it on them. You couldn't help but awed again as both of the just snuggled up together. It has been a while since spike and midnight became a couple and you were happy for them. As you watched spike and midnight sleeping peacefully you weren't aware as you were being pulled by twilights magic and up into her bedroom. You gulped as twilight began to strip out of her clothes.

"Your bosses said to be back till 8 right? Well it's still 7 so we got time for a quickie" she said as all her clothes flop to the ground. Your face turned beat red but you follow suit. It is 7:30 so you guess one quickie won't hurt as twilight lead you to her bed.

That quickie almost made you late but hell it was worth it. You looked around to see that your presents were okay since you remember the wrapping you used on each of your friends gifts. With a breath of relief you started to walk through the throne room. That's when you spotted princess celestia. She smiles at all of you and welcomes you all to her castle to celebrate your hearts warming eve here with her and their families.

"It's nice for you to invite us here princess" you smiled and looked around for her younger sister but sadly she wasn't anywhere. Come to think of it you haven't seen princess Luna hasn't been around for quite some time even during the wedding she wasn't there. You wanted to ask where Luna was but already princess celestia left before you could say anything. You looked around till a few maids came up to you all.

"This way we will show you to your rooms." They all said in unison.

You looked back from where princess celestia stood when you entered even as everyone fallowed the maids to their rooms. Your mind wrapped out in wondered as to why Princess Luna was trying to avoid you somehow. Since time at the spa she hasn't been around only in your dreams you can see her but in reality she's never around to even say hi which made you worried that you did something wrong to her. Your mind wrapped in confusion for Luna's avoidness till you broke out of trance as a maid taps your shoulder.

"Excuse me but I will be showing you to your room now" she smiled.

You look down at her and back at the spot and back again at her before nodding. "Alright thank you" you said as she giggles and leads you to your bed room. You continued to walk unaware as somepony was watching you leave through the doors from behind the tree. She smiles a bit before leaving her gift in the pile.

*6 o clock noon*

it's been a while since you walked around canterlot and right now you waited in front of the castle entrance from fancy pants to arrive. Big mac leans against the on one of the beams as you squat down. The snow came down softly and coated your head and shoulders as you held the position for a while, you've already created a hunchback with the snow you back which big mac couldn't help but chuckle.

You smiled and just held it as more snow came down. You close your eyes and tried to ignore the snow as it continued raining down on you. You began to remember meeting all of your marefriends family which all arrived in different times today. You first met twilight's family which wasn't hard for them to get here since they actually live in canterlot together. They greeted you with smiles and hugs since they didn't had time to talk with you after the wedding. You did exchange conversation with them while twilight sat on your lap with her head underneath your chin. You could tell twilight's mom wanted to cry in joy since she had a smile on her face and had watery eyes.

After which you then meet rainbow's parents and rarity's family as well. Rarity's family to your surprising wasn't as elegant as you thought they would be. Well the mother was another story but the father to your surprise looked like adventurous while the mother looks as elegant as their daughter.

Rainbow's parents however were like rainbow both brash and courageous since the father ruffled your hair so hard that if lasted any longer your head would snap out of its socket. You were surprise that rainbow's father was the one with the rainbow hair but you know it's not right to judge so which you both began a conversation with both the parents. Both could see potential in you somehow as you talked to them about what you are and what you do for a living. Rarities parents smiled as they saw how professional you are and how generous you are towards everypony even those who treat you wrong. Rainbow parents could see how strong you are since your muscles were easily visible even when you wear a regular t-shirt. They could see the fire in your eyes as well when rainbow tells them how you beat up two old school bullies back at the train station and how you save the leader from almost being derailed. You couldn't help but chuckle as rainbow's dad punches your arm in approval of your actions.

You managed to finish up the conversation with both parents to finally meet with pinkie's parents and sisters along with fluttershy's mom. Pinkie's parents surprise you a lot since you thought they would be the funny or party like parents. But instead they look like almost like an armish family. The sisters look normal but the fact that none were even colorful you couldn't help but stare. You look at them and at pinkie and wondered how on in equestria she became who she is now from a family like this. They were very openly as to hugging their daughter while both sisters rush over and admiring your body which they playfully run their hands all over your body. You blush a deep red as their hands ran down below and were stroking and grabbing your groin. The father managed to stop it which you could finally breathe in relief from all rubbing and grabbing they were doing to your groin. After saying your name and introducing what you are pinkie pie shows them where they will be staying but also a place to chat. As pinkie pie left with her family you then catch sight or well catch breast with fluttershy's mom.

Fluttershy's mom who she must be twin's with look exactly like fluttershy except her colors and cutie mark. Her mane was kept the same way fluttershy's does but of a light autumn color and her fur color was a little darker yellow color then her daughter's. Her body was lean and healthy as her clothes look tight so that it showed the world how large her breasts were and how small her stomach was. You gulped which stifled a giggled from her mother. Fluttershy then introduces you to her mother which causes a surprise on her mother's face. Normally she is shy towards everypony but you she was able to talk to you without getting shy. Both of them exchange hug and you show both of them a place to chat.

You exchange a chat with both parents and mother who you told them several stuff about you and what you did back in your world. Both parents were amazed as both pinkie pie and fluttershy told them how you fought with the ex-changeling queen and save equestria as well as the princess from the darkness. You tried hard not to blush as pinkie rambled on and on how amazing you are which fluttershy just hug you sweetly. You both then covered pinkie's mouth as she tried to tell their parents on the heat season which you and fluttershy think its best that was left out. Heck even the parents didn't want to know since their faces were covered and they were blushing deep red. The sisters wanted to hear it but that's for another story.

After then you finally met the last of the parents which were actually scootaloos but they were there for their daughter which you didn't mind at all. They were nice folks when you first met them which they thank you for taking care of their daughter and her friends while the work before they came over. You nodded and ask them it was no trouble which they soon join in with the others inside.

You continued to remember through all the craziness of just meeting your marefriends parents. You haven't met Gilda's or your bosses' parents yet but they said they were coming in late. Well except Gilda who just walked away as you asked her. You didn't want to bring up Gilda's parents anymore and just gave her a kiss on the lips and apologize. She returns the kiss and accepts it before going over to hang out with rainbow. You continued to remember everything that had happen after their parent's arrival. A small smile spread across your face as each of the parents all gave out an approval of you dating their daughters. You continued to remember till finally you felt your shoulder being shaken. You open your eyes and look around. All you saw was white which you got up.

You quickly got up disturbing the pile of snow all around you. Both big mac and fancy pants which finally made it all tried to contain a laugh as you got out and shake the snow off. After getting the last of the snow off your head you looked at both big mac and fancy who already were laughing till they drop.

You sigh before looking at fancy. "So fancy where are we going or are you just waiting for me to get frost bite." You said a little annoyed and actually freezing.

Fancy pants stopped laughing and fixed his monocle before speaking up. "Don't worry my dear human friend. Where we're going you'll be warming up really fast." he said with a sly smile on his face.

You looked at big mac confused at what he meant by that. Both of you then followed fancy pants to only gods know's where, you felt a lump in your throat as fancy lead you through several streets. You continued down a few stores and already have passed the grand theater and photo finish photo gallery shop till finally you made at the edge of the city almost near the train station. You all then stopped at a large building decorated in lights and several Christmas banners. From all the others this one was quite large compare to the others and a large line of ponies lined up to the side of the building. On the top had a large sign in cursive light letterings, the sign on it said misty's fun house. Fancy pants leads you towards the entrance, the bouncer in front looked at fancy and then at both you and big mac.

Fancy pants looked back and raised his hands. "These two are with me. They are here for tonight's entertainment" he said smiling at the bouncer and fixed his bowtie. The bouncer looked at him and then you too for a second before moving aside and letting you three through. You and big mac follow fancy pants inside the fun house. inside you stopped and took your coats off since the building was indeed warm which fancy pants levitates them over to a small window and gave them to the clerk inside. After showing off the tickets fancy had on him you all walk down the hall. You continued down till you stopped wide eyed at the place.

You stopped from the entrance to stare at a large room. Several round tables layed all around where several stallions all enjoyed themselves. On one side a large bar layed there as three bar tenders serve several drinks to the customers and in the middle a large stand with several poles on all sides. You looked around as the numbers of mares were many and every one of them was wearing a skimpy holiday outfit featured with hat or reindeer antlers. Some of the mares all weren't wearing a top but instead two stickers which the stallions were easily playing with them. You gulped a bit as a few of them came up offering a drink, a smoke or heck a private dance.

"Sorry ladies but these two are here for the special show tonight." Fancy pants interrupted. The mares all pout but blew some kisses as they left to serve another.

"Come no I know the best place to watch the show." He said leading you and big mac to the middle of the tables. You stopped right in the middle where fancy's name was on and sat down on one of the available chairs. Fancy pants sat in the middle of the table while big mac sat at the far end of where you sat. As soon as you sat down the lights all dimmed out and several red and white spotlights turn on and focus in the middle of the show.

Soon a familiar Christmas song was being played and the curtains were rising up revealing a beautiful mare.

watch?v=g7T0IK99ELs

The mare was a beautiful snow white mare with a red and white candy cane mane. Her eyes shined bright green as she walk down continuing to sing with such a beautiful elegant voice. Her body was slim and toned as she walked down, her large bust jiggled as she took the available pool and began to perform a special dance on it. Her outfit she wore was more different than the others which instead of a plain red color with a black belt her's were like of a large swirl candy cane with a beautiful feathered white belt. The long stocking in the legs were see through and a large red bow layed in the middle of the bust like that it was holding her suit together.

She continued to sing and dance all around the pole before stopping and getting down on her knees. She walks up and without warning she was face to face with you. Her large luscious lips made you gulp as she was near inches from yours'. She held that position as she finally ended the song and got back up onto the stage. All the stallions including big mac and fancy pants were all clapping at the performance. You however were still standing shock as she takes her leave but stops and blows a kiss to you. Soon the lights were back on and the heart's warming eve music continued on. You were still dazed in amazement at the beautiful mare that big mac had to knock your head back to reality.

"Huh wha" you said in confusion before looking at big mac and fancy pants.

"I said you liked the show" fancy pants said with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh uh I uh" you felt your cheeks burn red trying to think of a better answer.

"Looks to me that you enjoy it more than any of us around" big mac said with a chuckled.

You face turned beat red before you sighed and nodded. "Yeah I did" you chuckled which fancy pants pats your back.

"It's alright my friend I brought you here since I knew you'll like it." he then starts to get up. "I'll order us some drinks and don't worry it's on the house. I am a regular here after all" he said as he left to grab some drinks. Big mac decided to go help him since he has a prefer taste in alcohol which you figure he likes cider more than other drinks.

You continued to wait and look back to see big mac and fancy pants all ordering some drinks before hearing a grunting and some sort of a struggle. You turn your head to see a dark blue stallion holding down one of the workers as she tried to break free from his grip. She was a light cream mare with a pure white mane and beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Hey baby come on. Just a little peak. I promise to be gentle" he said as he tried to grab her panties.

"Get off me you animal" the mare said angrily. She then falls down to the ground as the stallion slapped her across the face and jumps on top of her.

"Oh yes I like them when they fight." He said as he slithered his tongue against her neck making her whimpered in disgust.

"Okay that's it" you said softly and walked over the stallion. You grabbed a fistful of his mane and yank him off her. The stallion frailed as you yank him as hard as you can up to his feet and threw him to the table behind.

"Hey what's the big idea" he said snorting at you. From far away you couldn't tell that he has been drinking but now you could. The smell of alcohol lingered from his breath as he spoke.

"She said stop. She didn't want it asshole." You said angrily with a bit of venom at the last word.

The mare watched as this strange creature stood in front of her abuser and was protecting her even as the stallion was ten times his size. The stallion didn't say anything but snorted and chuckled.

"And what are you going to do about it. Stop me." he chuckled as a few stallions followed suit. "I'll crush you like a grape after I'm done with you" he then shakes himself off and instantly he charged at you.

Seeing as this guy is more of brawn then brains you decide to let him try to take the first him lowering your hands down the stallion smiles as she continued to charge at you. He swiftly throws a punch only to miss as you dodge it cleanly. As quickly as the first punch he then throws several more only for you to dodge them over and over again. He continues on which you were surprise at the speed and his stance since he was a lot faster than a regular earth pony. Even big mac couldn't punch as fast as he could. You figure him to be a boxer since he relied on punching then his hooves. Finally it was time to end this. With one final punch you grabbed his arm and with the table beside you pulled it up till you were on top of his shoulders. The big brawly stallion that looked of fearless and courageous now look fearful and nervous as you held his arm in place. He grew wide eyed as he saw you smirk and bend his fore arm down.

Seeing this stallion needs to be taught a good lesson you think it's the best option to go home broken and defeated. Without mercy or warning you jumped up and off his shoulders gripping tightly on his arm and pulling it down. The shear sound of bones cracking and breaking echoed as he screamed in pain. His arm then like a bungee cord shoots you back up into the air where you go back down but this time you swipe his feet off. Like a swing you kick his legs back and over you making him fly backwards while you flew forwards. The stallion flipped and landed straight on his stomach on one of the tables causing it to break from the sudden weight. You landed back on your feet and look back at the stallion.

The stallion twitches as his arm looked broken from the shoulder socket. The stallions and the mares including your friends all stood shocked as the large stallion layed defeated against a small creature. You friends all placed their drinks down and ran up to you.

"Are you alright" big mac said worried.

You smiled and look at them. "I'm alright. This stallion though." You looked at defeated stallion. "But he needs medical treatment. stat" you then walked over to the young mare and offered a hand. "Are you ok miss." You asked.

The mare just looked at you stunned at what just happen. Never in her life of working there has any stallion ever stood up against him. He was a regular too but sadly not a favorite at the fun house. His abusiveness and heavy drinking has become unbearable which sadly none stood up against him. heck most bouncers who tried to stop him only get the tar kick out of them as well as a few mares who dare refuse to him but now it's all different. Now she lays as a complete different species stands in front of her after literally kicking the living crap out of that bastard and not even a single scratch was on him. She then returns to reality and looks at his hand. She slowly reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Thank you." she says as you helped her up to her feet.

You could see the large bruise starting to form on her face from the slap and cradle it in your hand. "That doesn't too good. We need to get that check" you said worried for the mare's well-being.

The mare just blush as none of the other stallions were ever this caring when they work now this creature that they never heard of was worried about her. She smiled a bit as a tear slide down her good cheek. They continued to stare but that ended when two security bouncers rush and tackled you to the ground.

"STAY DOWN PUNK!" they said as they put your hands behind your back and put them in cuffs.

"Hey get off him." one the mares spoke out as they lifted you up in cuffs.

"He helped us let him go" another mare shouted in anger as they made you walk towards the exit.

"Give him some slack he save her from that bastard" surprisingly one of the stallions shouted out annoyed as the speed walk to the exit.

The bouncers ignore the calls and continued on to take him to jail. They stopped as the head mare stood in front of them with an anger look in her eyes. You looked up at her and was surprise who the head mare was. It was the show mare as well. She continued to glare at the bouncers who both shook from her sight.

"What are you two idiots doing?" She said angrily. "This one save my sister from that abusive bastard and you went and attack the hero in cold blood." She crossed her arms and continued to send daggers at the bouncers. You couldn't help but hear both of them gulped in fear. She then walks in front of them and stops right in front of you. "Now unless you want to spend hearts warming eve looking for another job I suggest you release him and take that other bastard out of my place. NOW" She screams as both bouncers let go and uncuff you. After which they ran up and pick up the still unconscious stallion up and carry him out.

"AND MAKE SURE HE KNOW'S HE'S BANNED FROM EVER COMING HERE AGAIN!" she scream at the bouncers as they left with the stallion. She then turns around and smiles at you. You were busy rubbing your wrists since it's the first time you were cuff in your whole life but you managed to look at her.

"Thanks again for saving my sister from that bastard. Honestly it's been a while since I saw any stallion or in your case any male species that actually stands up for a mare." She said as she looks down at you and back at your face. "I must say that a reward is in offer if you know what I mean. After all a hero must not go with getting something in return. It wouldn't be fair." She slowly rubs her finger up and down your chest.

You gulped and chuckled lamely a bit almost like your frozen in place. You tried to move back only for the mare you saved stood behind you and holding you in place, her tone arms wrapping around your stomach as she leans against you. You turned your head toward your friends and mouth 'help' in hopes they will. Sadly with smiles on their faces they shook their heads knowing they already spelled your doomed. The head mare looks at where you're looking and snaps her fingers.

Two mares come up and stand next to her. "See to those two gains a time of their lives alright" She then points at big mac and fancy pants which both of them walk up and wrapped their arms around them. Now you were the one to smirk since they both looked nervous as the mares held them tight against them. You continued to watch them try to squirm away only to being grabbed by the hands and pulled away out towards the exit.

"Come now hero it's this way." Both said in unison as the pulled you through and through a door at the far end from where you came in. you were then taken up the steps and stopped in front of a large hallway. They continued to pull on you through the hallway, the sounds of moaning and sounds of body's slapping against each other echoed each room as you walked pass them. You gulped at what appears to come before you. After making it to the end of the hallway the head mare pulls out a key from between her breasts and opens the door. Inside you could see two small lamp desks on each side of a large heart shape bed. On one side layed a large closet and the other layed a large drawer with a mirror on the side and several dildos's on top. Another clot filled up your throat as you gulped knowing where this is going.

"Here we are hero. Make yourself confortable" they both drag you in and threw you on the bed. Before you could get up or say anything both mares then took their time and climb into bed with you. You felt their hands began to slide into your clothes as they massaged your groin and your chest. You groan a bit as they lifted your shirt up and help unbuckled your pants. Your member already turning rock hard easily stuck out from your boxers. Both mares quickly removed your boxers and licked their lips at your member now standing rock hard and ready.

"My my you are a healthy one aren't you. Not many times I've seen one this big before" the white mare said as she grip your member with her soft velvet hands. Her younger sister followed suit as she gently message your sacs and below the base, her pants and hot breath could be felt as she breathe on your member. You bit you lip as both took a long slobbery lick from the base down all the way to the head. They both wrapped their tongues around them not even caring as if they accidently licked each other's tongue while they enjoy your member.

They continued on both giving out tender licks all over and around the base including the head and your sacs a small drop of pre ejaculate from the tip. Both mares went full on tongue wrestle as they tried to see who will get your sweet nectar. After a few seconds of tongue battling the oldest prove worthy as she licked up the pre. She let a loud mmmmm as savior it like it was one of her favorite treats.

You finally managed to regain your breathing as you looked up at both mares. You stood wide eyed as both mares then began to remove their bra's. Just like a bow she pulled the loose end till her top part fell off like ribbons while the other just simply removed the lace that connects her top. You now lay on top of the bed as two mares without their tops both played with their breasts.

"What's wrong sweetie? Cat got your tongue. Or maybe" the oldest came up and pressed her lips against yours. "I do" she kisses you deeply her tongue wrapped around yours in dominance. You moaned deeply as you and the head mare went full on tongue wrestle while the sister enjoyed your member between her breasts. You let out another moan as her sister rubbed her breasts while sucked on the head.

After a few minutes of sucking on your tongue she then takes her time by sliding it down your chest and at stop at her sister's tongue. You let out another groan as both mares smushed their breasts against each other, your member stuck plain out from between them as they licked and sucked on it.

You bit your lip hoping to resist the urge to cum all over them. However that failed badly. You let out a throaty moan as you coated both mare's faces and breasts in thick glops of cream. Both mares savior your tasted as they both licked their lips and suck on each other's breasts off. You panted a bit and looked back at both mares. Right now your face was cherry red as both mares removed their panties off and stood with their marehoods sticking out.

The older sister smiles seductively as she places two fingers on her lips and spread them. "Ready for a ride there hero." She said before lining your member with her marehood.

Back at the bar big mac as trying his best as to stay awake since there were more than just one mare serving him. After their human friend was taken in by the head and her sister more mares all gather up and were rubbing big mac in all places. His face was darker red then his regular coat color and steam was already expelling out from his ears as two mares were busy rubbing his groin with their butts. Fancy pants weren't in any difference from big mac at all. His face turned cherry red as several mares took the liberty of sliding down into his pants and already playing with his sacs and member. He gulped as to wishing they stopped that however they didn't listen.

"So big mac you think our human friend is doing ok then us?" he said as a mare slowly squeezed his member in her velvet hands. Big mac managed to gulp before looking up at fancy pants.

"E—eeyup" he said trying his best to mute his moans.

Back inside the room you had just finish the first and now you were making sure both got what they wanted. You mashed your member between their soaking marehoods, both mares let out throaty but lustful moans as you continued to thrust deep into both of them. While you bucked into them you figure out their names since they kept saying their names while also screaming in pleasure to punish them.

You learned the oldest name is candy cane which she has been the head for 4 years after the last owner died. The youngest you learned to be caramel cream which she joined with her sister 2 years ago and both worked here for quite some time. Unfortunately that's all the information you could get out except they waited for some stallion to buck them like no mare as ever been buck before. You didn't need to guess since they worked you hard then most mares you rutted.

After several more thrusts you grabbed the youngest and made her bounce on you while you sucked on her lips. You all then switched different positions and already you came deep inside both of them. But they continued to want more. You couldn't help but compel and continued on rutting them. The sounds of their screams of pleasure were like music to your ears as they continued bounce on your member not even letting them catch their breaths.

"OH YES YES! BUCK US! BUCK OUR SLUTTY HOLES!" candy screamed as you piled drive deep into her marehood. You lifted her left leg for leverage, your other hand playfully played with her breast as panted with every thrust you gave. "YES YES MORE HARDER! BUCK ME TILL I'M NUMB!" she screamed more as you increased your thrusts ever minute. You then start to feel pressure building up and slowed your thrusts. You didn't want to impregnate this poor mare and make her leave work till she's finish but still you wanted to give her another reward. After a few more thrusts you finally hit your peak and blasted inside her. Her tongue lollied out as your member's cream shot out from the tip and coated her insides. Some of your cream also spilled out and stain the sheets. You held her in that position till you were finally done.

"Oh….. My…. Celestia….. That was….. Amazing" she said through her pants before passing out in lust. You then turn your attention to her caramel cream. She smirks and wiggles her breasts for your view.

"Well come on then big colt. Show me what you did to my sister" she licked her lips and fingered her marehood. That was your trigger signal. You quickly crawl over to her and grabbed her hips, lifting her up till her marehood was touching the head of your member.

"Get ready for a ride then honey" you chuckled and quickly slammed her down onto your lap. She gasps at the sudden penetration but quickly moans as you began your rhythm on her. You first started making sure she will get use to it before picking up the pace. She moaned passionately as with every thrust you increased. You moaned as well, getting off of the bed you brought her against the wall and continued to rut her till she was numb.

Caramel couldn't say anything as you rutted her so hard she couldn't even think straight enough. Holding her in position as you rutted her you force your tongue deep into her mouth and began tongue wrestling for dominance. Caramel didn't fight it as your tongue coiled around her's like a snake as it explored the insides of her mouth. You explored all around the insides of her mouth for a few seconds before pulling out, the pressure soon began to build and you quicken your thrusts till the sweet sound of body slap against body and the sound of passionate moaning echoed the room. creamed moaned loudly as with every thrust you made into her, her pants became more raspy but she didn't care about that. She loved every moment of it and wanted more.

The pressure continued to build up and you couldn't hold it anymore. "c-c- cara- caramel….. I… I can't hold…. It anymore" you said through your pants. Caramel didn't say anything but just rode your member up and down. You tried to hold out a little longer but sadly you couldn't. Both of you let out a loud passionate gasp as you painted her insides with your cream.

You held her tight as more cream shot out into her, you finally managed to feel your legs about to give up and quickly you walk back to the bed. You first lay on your back and held her sisters legs as you fell backwards on the bed. You finally let go of for to stay in that position. Before passing out you felt another group of arms wrapping around your chest as you lay down in exhaustion. You finally passed out with two satisfied mares.

*2 hours later*

You woke up a bit sore from below the waist but all and all you felt good. You looked down at two happily sleeping mares and smile since the youngest hasn't even pulled out yet. Slowly you lifted her up without trying to disturb her, your member let out a soft plop sound as you finally got it out of caramels marehood. With a large grin plastered on your face you stare straight up to the ceiling feeling a bit accomplishment of what has happen here. You then turn your attention to the clock on the side, the time made you made you frown quick as to how long you have been gone.

"Oh shoot" you said as you quickly got up and grabbed your boxers and quickly put them on. The amount of moving on the bed plus the sound of jiggling belt buckle had disturbed both mares sleep. Both of them rubbed their eyes and yawn before looking up at you. Already you were putting on your pants and was trying to find your shirt.

Candy cane smiles and lays on the bed. "aww you have to go hero" she said with a small pout.

You turned your attention to them and nodded. "Yes I have too. The guys must be worried about me downstairs" you said as you grabbed your shirt.

Before putting it on both mares grabbed it and held it down before getting up and staring into your eyes. Both of them had a look of lust in them as they both reached out towards your lips. First the oldest kissed your lips before the youngest kissed too. You blushed as both mares let go of your shirt and gave a small show before leaving.

"Make sure to come back for us ok." the youngest said as she rubbed her hips up and down.

"Oh don't worry sis" candy cane slowly got up from the bed and went through the drawers. She then pulls out a lock box and puts in a combination before opening it up and pulling out a special card. She then hands you the card which you carefully inspect it. The card was a red and white card with the name logo on it. On the bottom said vip pass which below it has a signature block. You smiled and looked up at candy.

She smiles back and leans her beautiful breasts against your chest. "Just remember to sign your name outside ok. And please do come back anytime." She then taps the card. "Show them this and they'll turn their heads to the other side when you come." She licks her lips before diving into yours. You savior the kiss again before letting go. After one signature on the card you gave both mares a little quickie on their marehoods and left them there to relax a bit.

You then finally came down and enter back into the entertainment area. You laughed a bit to see both of your friends already passed out in their chairs, big mac's member was sticking out and dripping with cum while fancy was still rock hard and making a tent in his pants. You approach both of them only to be stopped by a few mares. They both asked for the same a cigarette or a drink which you couldn't pass out that. You decide a nice drink before leaving will help which the mare leaves to grab it. She then returns back only to give you a nice lap dance as you drank your drink. All you can say that evening was it was the best guy evening you ever had.

*present morning hearts warming eve*

You stood out from the balcony as everything that has happen last week and yesterday came flowing though like a tree sprouting each leaf on a spring morning. You then remember after the drink you managed to wake up fancy pants which he managed to kill his raging boner down. Both of you couldn't wake up big mac since because he reek of sex and his breath reek of alcohol. So after that evening you all left back to the manor and put big mac to bed. Afraid your marefriends would wonder on where you went and the stench of both mares you tried to find a way to mask it. Luckily princess chrysalis and your bosses was still awake at 10 at night which you let that to your advantage. You then fell asleep after another 2 hours of hard rocking rutting with all three mares.

Now today is hearts warming even and you were excited on what you're going to do today. After one brief kiss on aloe's lips you then took a quick shower and change of clothes. You then head down to the dining room to see all your marefriends all chatting with their family and friends. They then turn to your attention and all waves as you entered. You wave back walked over and sat next to twilight and rarity. You gave both mares a quick kiss on their cheeks before ordering some eggs and some toast. After a good breakfast you all then spend the rest of the day all relaxing and enjoying each other's time. You all had some conversations with the other family and a few times your marefriends will take you somewhere for a bit of relieving.

After a few hours of conversation and relieving it was time. That's right time to open presents. With some help with your marefriends and of course twilight amazing organizing you all put in a pile of presents for everypony. After sorting you all then sat next to the pile of presents you all receive. You all first let the children go first which you smiled as they all jumped in glee for their new toys and clothes. After unwrapping all their gifts they all ran up and hug each and every one of you. They then save the last hug for you since they held you tighter than most of them.

"Thank you for the gifts" the said in unison before going back and began playing with their toys. After cleaning up their wrappings it was the adults turn.

You watched all your marefriends including the princess of the sun all began to open your presents to them and smiled as they stared awww dropped at what you got them

For twilight she has always wanted the new special spell book of incantation and charms which sadly there were only 5 copies in the world. That was a hard piece to get but to see twilight going goggly eyes on it was worth it. For what you got rarity you got her a jewel incrusted crown which you saw in canterlot and couldn't help to get it. It was the perfect gift for her since she looked to be in near tears as she held it. For applejack you didn't know what she wanted but that didn't stop you from getting her two things. First was a beautiful design sleeveless jacket with her cutie mark on it. The second a small bracelet in crusted with rubies shape of apples. Applejack was almost dumbed struck at how beautiful the jacket and bracelet were. You then looked over at rainbow and smiled as she held her present and looked as though she saw something shocking. She held a wonderbolt aviator's jacket that only the wonderbolts wear because of its unique design. But that's not only that you got. You somehow managed to get spitfire the leader of the wonderbolts to sign on the front of it. RD held the jacket tight as a large grin plastered on her face. You then look at pinkie pie which you don't know if you regret getting her that present. She pulls out what appears to look like a miniature confetti blaster. The small thing look like a flare gun except the color and the small cartilages were filled with confetti. Pinkie pie smiled with glee as she shoots her first one in the air causing confetti to shower all over everypony. Don't ask how you acquire that but you thought it would be a good present instead of cook books. You then looked at fluttershy which she was amazed at it. She held in her hands as a large emerald sculpture of a rabbit. She had a few tears in her eyes since it looked like angel her pet rabbit back home. You wave your arm in accomplishment since you knew she'll love it.

After looking at your marefriends you then look at both of your bosses which they were smiling as they pulled out two different colored but matching dresses. Both the dresses were beautiful as they pulled them out and showed them to everypony. You smiled and looked at big mac who still was rubbing his head as the hangover was still there, however he still managed to open his gift which he smiled as he pulled out a smartypants doll with a leather watch wrapped around the torso of it. He looks up and you gave thumbs up on him before looking at Gilda. She opened her present and stood awwstruck as she pulled out two spike design black combat boots out and a spike jacket included. Her jaw struck then turned to a smiled as she looked at you. You finally turn your attention to princess celestia who had her mouth covered as she open the small box up revealing a beautiful turquoise necklace. You had the jeweler make it into the shape of the sun which even you were amazed on how beautiful it came out. even adding the gold wrapped around it shined as beautiful as she removed it and hooked it around her neck.

You smiled before you were bombarded in so many hugs. All your marefriends, your bosses and your friends and finally the princess all hug you in a deep tight hug. They held it for a few seconds before letting go and thanking you for their presents. You smiled since you wanted them to their before you. You open the first few and smiled and thank them for the presents. From rainbow and applejack you got a special jacket with rainbow's cutie mark on the back while you got a plaid red and orange shirt with a matching apple engrave belt. You then open fluttershy and pinkie pie which surprise you. From fluttershy you got a beautiful pair of blue and green jeans that looked like a forest from the legging down. Pinkie's gift was different since she made you open gift inside another gift over and over before opening the smallest. Inside layed a beautiful silver bracelet with your birthmark in the middle and your name incrusted on it. You thank both fluttershy and pinkie and began to open rarities and Gilda's. Rarity's gift was a beautiful white tuxedo with a black undershirt and a white fedora. You smiled at rarity which she puffs up her chest knowing she could read your face how you like it. You then looked at Gilda's which you pulled out a large jacket with a hoodie. On the back had a pair of wings design in the back which you thought it look pretty cool. Gilda smiled and shook her head up and down seeing your face. After setting them down you then open your bosses which you were surprise both were smiled. Once you open them you were amazed of them. Both gifts were half of a black fingerless leather glove with their cutie mark on the front. You slip them on and felt they feel great around your hands. After thanking your bosses for their gifts you then turn your attention to the three last gifts. You picked up celestia's and twilights and open them. From princess celestia you couldn't believe at what you got. You gift from her was long but now you know what's inside it. In your hands layed a large golden sword with a shield encrusted at the tip. Pulling the blade out you could tell it's sharp and real since it glowed in princess celestia's sun. You put the blade back in and just stare at it. Never in your whole life have you ever gained something like this. It was beautiful and you want to treasure it as much as the other gifts you receive. You place the beautiful sword down and began to open twilight's you open it up to see it was a book but something was off.

You somehow counted about 100 pages no bigger than a note book. You first open the first page which you stare at what's on it. On the page was twilight in a lacy lingerie and with a ruler and her reading glasses on. On the bottom said 'ready for our study session' and beside it was a large kiss mark. You turn then next page to see the back of the first page was a picture of rarity in another lingerie and applejack in the next page. You continued on through it seeing all your clients all either in a sexy lingerie, a bikini or heck even just naked all sitting or standing up in a sexy position. Each one all had something on the bottom and all had a kiss mark on the side of the letterings. You felt as you wanted to faint on how many mares you are looking at. Heck even the princesses are on it too which didn't help. You quickly close the book in hopes to not getting a nose bleed and passing out. But still it's the best read you ever gotten. You then looked at the last two and grabbed the one that had CMC names on it. You then open and pulled it out and surprise about it. It was a small maroon red cape with golden and blue sewn logo on the middle. You smiled and went over to all your marefriends and even the cutie mark crusaders and gave each a big hug and kiss on the cheek. After giving the CMC a hug you the turn your attention to the last present. It was small dark blue and didn't have a name to who it was from. You open it only to find a letter inside. Opening it you read this:

Meet me outside my balcony tonight for your gift.

Love Luna

You smiled and put the letter away and continued on with your day. After enjoying your day with everypony it was now time to head up towards the balcony. You asked a few of the guards of Luna's room which both seemed to be expected of you as well. They lead you down of which you finally made it. You look inside to see everything decorated with a moon logo in the middle of everything. Heck even the handles have Luna's cutie mark on it which you made it to the balcony. You then open the balcony door to see the princess of the moon standing in front of the balcony. She keeps her gaze at her beautiful city before turns her attention around as you close the balcony door.

"It's good that you finally came to see me. I almost wanted to cry since it took everything I can muster to refuse to see you." she said softly but happily.

You crook your head in confusion and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you tried to avoid me all day princess Luna" you said confused.

She smiles before turning around. "Because I want to give you your present." She turns around revealing her stomach has buldge out a bit.

You stare at her amazed at her beautiful figure before turning your attention at her stomach. You stare for a few seconds before finally speaking. "Princess….. Are you….." you said worried.

She nods. "I was in canterlot hospital because they did some tests on me. They came back positive." She slowly rubs her stomach she says your name while she rubs some more. "You're going to be a father" she let out a few tears down.

You couldn't help but cry too of not sadness but happiness. You rush over and hug her tight but not too much so you didn't want to harm the foal. You then bend down and listen into her stomach. The sound of a heartbeat echoed in your ear as let out a few more tears out. "How long" you said happily.

Princess luna smiled back. "2 more months till she's due. Alicorn foals take longer than regular foals but it's still worth it." you then stood up and kissed the princess of the night lips. You both passionately kiss before holding each other tight in each other's arms.

"Thank you. Not only you brought me happiness for so long but also the next generation of alicorn." She kisses your lips again.

"No thank you princess Luna. For having faith in me and for making me the happiest man I can ever be" you continued to shed a few tears before feeling Luna's soft hands wipe them away.

"Now don't cry no more. Today is a celebration of happiness and love. Let's not shed one more tear because the night is still young and you still have one more present left to open." She smiles almost a bit seductive.

You then hear the balcony doors open and turned around. The sight behind you made your blood boiled and your member twitched. All of your mare friends all wrapped in a large big red bow all sat along Luna's bed with blushing cheeks and seductive looks. Your brain tried to reboot at the sight but blood seemed to be flowing fine down below. You gulped a bit as Luna places her chin your shoulder and whispers in your ear.

"Happy hearts warming eve" she said as she pushed you inside.

You blushed a bit and sigh since this is going to be a long night. You then stripped down and grabbed your first present to 'unwrap and enjoy'.

Happy hearts warming eve

AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	13. next client:Zecora

When you grew up you were just a regular worker. Living how you wish to live in. you then exceeded to becoming a physical therapist and worked with many athletes and several other accident patients. But after coming here to equestria things sort of change for you over the last year. You were at first working with aj at her farm for a few days before meeting with the princess. After a few strings pulled you got a job as a massage therapist. After a few 'special' massages you've given you gain your marefriends and several other awesome friends that stood beside you whenever you need them. As more months pass and with every massage you given you finally achieve the goal that you wish for. To be a father.

The amount of happiness, pain and above all the lust you have endured each day made you days on earth seem nothing. This all what you have went through the past year and now here comes a new year only this time what surprises are in store on this year.

You sat peacefully as business was average but not as busy as before. The sun shined down as all of the snow was gone from winter and now the leaves were growing again and the flowers were blooming all across the fields.

"What a lovely day" you said as you stare at the window in amazement. You want to go outside and see your marefriends and hang out with them unfortunately you couldn't since you were expecting Zecora to come with a new box of special aromas for the spa.

It was only you at the spa since both your bosses were again called in to go to trottingham for a house massage which they said they wouldn't be back in three days. Your work place has been getting a lot of calls of outside spa treatments but unfortunately there were only three professionals working here. A few newbies work too but most customers prefer aloe, lotus or even you to do it. Mostly from experience no doubt.

You sat patiently as to hope Zecora will come soon before the day ends. You hoped to at least spend some time with your friends or might get a visit from Princess Luna or princess chrysalis.

You smiled as you remember last hearts warming eve. The one wish you could ever wish for was going to happen. Princess Luna was pregnant, and you are the father. You let out a few tears because you couldn't help but think of all the memories you will cherish once the foal was born. She wasn't due for another month maybe but still you couldn't help but feel giddy when she is ready.

You then remembered that princess Luna also wanted to make you a prince but unfortunately you decline. They were surprise at your decision which you explain that you want to have a normal life as possible. You fear that being a prince you might end up like that rich snob blueblood which they agree on letting you be a normal person mostly from what celestia said.

Speaking of blueblood you remember that he's out of the mines and back home. Heck even Luna was more surprise as you of his return which celestia says they let him go for good behavior. Good behavior your foot?

You did had a few laughs when you saw him return all covered in ash and dust. His tuxedo was replaced by regular work clothes; he still had a hardhat and his mane showed a dull color as he stares at you with daggers. He went through his verbal abuse calling you a bastard to all nations and to have you hang which the princesses refuse for him to even lay a finger on your head. Especially your marefriends as well since he went after them next. mostly at rarity. He then gets the news on Luna being pregnant with the human's child which his face made you want to die in laughter. You never saw anybody's eyes grew big like bluebloods was but sadly the laughter died off as quickly.

You wanted to beat the crap out of him as he began to insult your daughter by calling her a bastard commoner and saying to get rid of it and finally it will never be a member of royalty. You were held down by both Princess Luna and your marefriends since you wanted to spill some pompous blood all over the floor. It took almost all of your will power to restrain yourself as he left back to his room.

You still hated him but you were glad after which. Princess Celestia didn't enjoy how he treated his sister's daughter and soon to be niece and thought a full 2 years back at the mines will straighten up his attitude. The look on his face was priceless as Celestia teleported him again along with a note for the head of the mines. You couldn't help but laugh as to not only you but even his aunts were sick of him.

You laughed again as the thoughts of blueblood going through the same process again for another 2 years and this time without good behavior to help cut the timeline sentence. You smiled as blueblood sentence happened a few days from today.

You continued to look outside as the wonders of what your marefriends were all doing today. You could only guess that rainbow was out working on some new tricks while applejack was working on the farm or she and RD were again competing on who is the best pony. Rarity you know to be working on a few dresses to deliver to photo finish since she kept asking you to come and try some of her new designs. No you were not trying dresses but the stallions section which you were amazed at each design. You remembered that you tried out 5 outfits which you ask rarity to make another of the three you liked. One for casual formal wear which made you looks like a mafia member, another for your athletic style and finally a casual wear. Rarity was ecstatic that you enjoy her outfits after which she made the second set for you. After that day you couldn't help but chuckle since whatever rarity can make she somehow knows how to capture the mares and stallions tastes in clothing.

You then remembered that Pinkie Pie is probably at the bakery with Mr. and Mrs. Cake and for Twilight she must be reading her books at the library. you don't know where but you can guess that Fluttershy is at home feeding her animals or either at one of the other's housing helping out whatever they need and finally Gilda was probably somewhere in the sky or at her house. You remembered that a few months back after your session with her she sort of bought a house here because she didn't want to go back home. You can only guess why she didn't but that wasn't her concern anymore. Her's and yours truly were for her to be happy and that's all that matters.

You continued to wait for zecora for a bit before heading inside the spa and into the break room on the side of where the entrance was. The break room was small room consists of a refrigerator a small den with a few magazines around, a sink and a few chairs and table on the side of the room. The fridge has a few sodas and snacks in case someone got hungry but most bring their own food to work.

You open the fridge and grabbed one of the can's of soda and close it. The can was decorated in red and white with had the picture of a pony with a familiar bottle in her hoof.

You open the can as the carbonate fizz out a bit to the top but none fell to the sides. Quickly as possible you took a sip from the continents on the lid. The rich flavor melted your taste buds as it tasted perfect. In fact to your surprising it tasted like coca cola. However the company whoever made this must have took more time to get the amount of syrup and carbonate right because it tasted more amazing then the ones back home. Heck you couldn't help but say 'it's the best soda you've ever tasted.'

You downed the drink up and shook your head as the bicarbonate hit your head first before the drink hit your stomach. "wow that's good" you said as you shook your head once more before hearing a voice coming from outside.

"Hello" a familiar voice echoed from behind the break room door. You immediately recognized the voice and felt a little surprise you only left for a second to grab a drink. You quickly set the drink down and fixed your shirt up before leaving back to the front entrance.

You went through the spa and smiled as one of your friends and a native of the everfree forest stood in front of the entrance. A large box with two wheels lay next to her as she stretched her arms up.

"ahhh that was a good work out. I hope these boxes are the right amount" she said as she looked up at you.

You smiled and walked over to her, you gave a light hug before looking at the wagon of herbs and bottles of soap. "Wow zecora you amazed me such." You said amazed as one the crates was open and rows of bottled soap layed inside for you to see. At last 6 bottles you counted down and 5 in a row was inside while the others had a few flower petals, aroma candles, spices and other sorts layed inside.

You were always amazed at what zecora discovers in the forest and were even more amazed on what she can make with it.

Zecora smiled proudly as you looked inside the wagon of goods for the spa. Ever since the poison joke incident with twilight and her friends the spa has been asking her for several of her herbal remedies and had been paying her quite well for the last year. She had also met the human of equestria a few months when he came to equestria and both you and her get along well. She felt glad that somebody took interest in her medicines that of her age. She appreciates apple bloom for sticking up for her but she felt happier to see a new intelligent species in ponyville. Even though he's from a completely different universe she still was glad ponies took him well enough to say hi.

You inspect through some and found everything inside to be correct. You had a good memory and remember the list of items for the spa. After looking through one last time you came up and gave zecora another hug.

"Thank you Zecora. The spa wouldn't be without your special aromas and amazing herbs and spices." You said. You had to admit ever since Zecora finally came out of the forest and showed her true self most ponies had accepted her and many had agreed to come to her whenever they have an illness that the doctors can't traduce on what it is. She was glad to be of service but she felt more proud that she could help spa with its soap and special herb remedies. Ever since the incident with the poison joke and using her special remedy to cure it the spa has generously ask her to make more in terms of bits.

You have also enjoyed zecora's company even though it's for a few minutes before she return home. You wanted to go to her house however you need to bring at least a guide with you and most times they're busy with something. The ones that visit Zecora a lot were Fluttershy when she needed some remedy for her animals of Applebloom because she's interested in what Zecora makes. You too were interested in what she makes. Especially if she was responsible for making your member almost 2 feet long.

You won't go into details but unfortunately you must have suspected her of giving aloe and lotus some type of medicine that enhances stallion reproductive growth. You didn't mind at all since it makes the fun in bed more exciting but that still leaves it hanging to the side which you had to push it to one of your legging. You could only thank god it's not noticeable when you wear pants.

Zecora could only giggled as the look you gave her. "It would seem lotus and aloe gave you my special treat. I must say you must show them how to take the heat" she giggled.

You chuckled along with since you figure she was the mastermind from the start. She definitely gave something to aloe and lotus. You stopped as zecora started to stretch her arms more and was spinning them in circles. You asked if she had pulled anything while carrying the wagon. You know for a fact the stuff must way a ton but somehow most ponies weren't both by the shear amount of stuff they pull. You remember a mare with a gear's cog for a cutie mark was pulling a wagon full what appear to be parts of some kind through town and she looked perfectly find as she walked down with the parts inside the wagon. Unless they were light weight you could tell that most mares here are never weak. Especially earth ponies.

Zecora finished poping her joints and smiled. "No need just a cramp in my arm. I can assure you nothing else is harm." She smiles.

"Well let me see. Maybe I can help relax the muscle." You said calming.

"Oh my is that saying you're happy to see me. Or your saying that this sweet zebra ass is free" she playfully spanks her bottom as she smirk in front of you.

Your face has turned different shades of red before but you could swear your face color is turning big Macintosh's fur color after the comment. You then tried to remember what you said and it hits you. The way you said it does sound like you wanted to have sex with the zebra which didn't help at all.

"Uh… n-n-no zecora I meant… uh what I mean is… um" you stuttered as your brain tried to reboot from what she said.

Zecora giggled at the shade of red your face turned. She had heard of what you do and what you have done for the town and during the heat season from both rarity and fluttershy that she couldn't help but play a harmless joke on you. Only thing is she wasn't expecting you to act like this after the countless times you had your pants down and your member inside a mare.

"It is alright my human friend. I had acquired such knowledge from your marefriends. Even though I must say I have been working all week. My body does feel a little meek." She smirks as she bats an eyelash which you were surprise at her doing so before shaking off.

You gulped a bit at what this is going and decide to ask. "Um zecora if I may are you asking that you want a heavenly paradise massage" you felt another clot in your throat for her answer.

She lets out a hearty giggled before continuing. "If that's what you call it so be it. I would love to try this massage if we both can feel benefit." She walks close till her breasts were smush against your chest and her hips wiggled a bit teasing you as she licked her lips.

Ok now you definitely want to faint now after what she just said. You managed to shake your head off as zecora let go and walked over to the change room. You looked at the counter at a small bag in front before looking at zecora.

"Rarity had told me of the cost. So there is the amount at most" she slowly closes it which you see her blow a kiss.

"The heck just happen" your brain tried hard to reboot at what just happen right now. 'Did you agree to have sex with her'. 'Did she want one or was she coming onto you'. You kept wondering on this sudden change of attitude but remember one thing when a mare is like this. After countless times you've seen these signs before. The bashful eyelash, the gentle rubbing, the agreeing to take this massage; it was all clear to you.

"Is she in heat now?" you said surprise.

You shook your head off and resume back to work. Since zecora had just requested a heavenly paradise massage you knew you had to do it for the patient. But why the heck is are you feeling nervous all of the sudden. Granted you have done this before but for someone to know and to try it. You couldn't help but wonder on something.

'What position she likes? Does she like it rough or soft? What would she taste like and finally is she dominant or dominated? You chuckled before slapping your head. 'AHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' you screamed in your brain. What the hell are you thinking? This is your best friend and a native to the everfree forest and your thinking of taking your pants off and pile driving into her till she's a drooling mess. 'Why won't these thoughts go away for once?' you said before slumping.

You shook your head before finishing with the towels and placing the basket of lotion in the same spot you always leave it. Knowing you need to face the music on your client you decided to get it over with. With a quick splash of water to the face to help with the burning you quickly dried it off and walked to the entrance.

You stood wide eyed as you stare at the beauty of your client. Even though you've seen a lot of beautiful mare's everyday somehow this one takes the cake. Your native friend stood in front of you without any of her tribal wear on and only left with a tightly cling white robe. Her jewelry was taken off and her well-kept Mohawk now layed scattered and messy but in a way hot.

She giggled a bit as your jaw nearly hit the floor from just staring at her. She slowly reached out and closed it. "You know it's impolite to stare. But since your eager we should see if you can handle this zebra mare." She taps your cheek before leaving towards the massage tables.

You shook your head around trying to bring up sense. 'What's happening to me' you said in your head almost sound defeated. You took a deep breath before walking back into the spa. Your client had already made herself confortable on top of the massage table; her beautiful breast like most of your clients became pillows as her arms crossed. Her head gently laying on them as she waited for you to get started.

Sucking up the courage you decide to go through your usual routine before starting the massage. You grabbed the basket of lotion and walked over for her to see inside. "Do you have a prefer lotion Ms. Zecora or something from the basket." You said calmly.

Zecora lifted her head enough for to look inside and scanned through the bottles. She looked at each on before reaching out and grabbing one for you. "hmmm I prefer something herbal and sweet. However this one is a real treat" she said handing you the bottle.

You looked down at the bottle. The front of it looked that of a small jungle with several exotic plants on the side. The lettering said jungle paradise which looked like it was made of bamboo and small ropes tied together. It spelled out 'tropical jungle' which you were familiar with it. Your remember sea shella order this sometimes when she comes over and you recall the scent of it.

You bow for your client before going to the side. uncapping the bottle the sweet tropical scent mixed with exotic berries, mango, banana's and with a hint of mint filled your nostrils up as you squirt a drop of it and smeared it on your hands. You lathered them up till it was all over your hands before starting with her shoulders.

Using your thumbs you gently circled around the shoulder blades and work your way at the arms and back down to the her back. As you work on her back you started off a small conversation with your client. You rarely talk with them as you work on their backs and maybe you it might help you distract your thoughts of lust with the native mare. Plus you don't know much about her. What you know is from your friend's point of view other than that nothing else.

Zecora had her eyes close as you asked her several questions which she happily answers them in rhyme. She still wonder why it's taking so long but she just needs to wait a little more till it becomes affect.

While working on Zecora's back you begin to hear as much as possible about her and her homeland. It was all in rhyme but you managed to understand what she meant.

You first learned that Zecora came from a loving family up south of equestria over the Atlantic sea. Her village name is called Zebrica which is home to her people and is actually the where their branch of the world is housed. Zecora has a beautiful mother who is actually the chief medicine women and priestess of the village. She is also the creator of many medicines and potions that equestria thrives on each day. Her father however is actually one of the captains of the zebra army force. His role is to make sure their home town is safe against any invading enemies that try to do harm to their people.

Zecora then starts to explain that when she was a filly she always wanted to see the world and that she always wanted to make new potions and remedies of the plants she finds. She was the schools best student and has always exceeded on her subjects throughout her life. After finishing her last years of school she finally told her parents she wanted to take an adventure out to the world and study outside Zebrica borders. Both her mother and father were very supportive of her since being an only child and seeing her grow up a beautiful strong mare. They even took the liberty to help her in her travels. She then tells you that she has been traveling all across the world and has seen and mixed several types of plants she has never seen before. she later then starts to settle down in the everfree forest since due to the ponies fearing her of being a witch but also finding that the forest has many strange and unusual plants ready to be discovered.

You were amazed on how Zecora became and was surprise that she came from a prestige family. You ask if she had any friends which she said yes. She told you their names of only 4 friends but she said they all choose different paths.

You guessed since Zecora choose to travel the world her friends wanted something they wanted to do in life. Still you were glad Zecora still was able to send them letters while her stay in the forest.

You finally finished with Zecora's back even though you were taking it slow while you listen to Zecora. You resumed normal speed and went down and started working on her legs. You first started on her calves and her hooves and then up her thighs. You gulped a bit as took both thighs and gave them gentle squeezes on each. As you work on your clients lower region something was off. You couldn't tell if the lotion was it or something else but your body was heating up inside. Like a furnace turned on high your body burned inside, your heart beated faster and you started to take slow pants. You quickly grabbed one of the towels and wiped the sweat off your face and took a deep breath. Still you were burning up inside all of the sudden.

"What's wrong with me?" you said before working on zecora's tush, giving her cutie mark a few soft squeezes.

Zecora smirk and moaned as you griped her tush tight before slumping to the side to the other massage table. She was glad the ingredients work perfectly. She never hoped it would take this long and the effects on you.

"I see my medicine is taking affect. I promise you it won't regret." She said giggling.

You tried to wipe out as much sweat off your face as some stung your eyes. Your breathing became heavy pants as though you ran a marathon or you rutted for 4 hours straight. Your head was still clear and you managed to hear zecora said ingredient's.

"Ingredient's? What ingre-"you stopped and turned red at the zebra shaman. She smiles as she sits up with her legs spread out and her beautiful breasts bounce. She moved her hands all around her and over making them bounce wildly. She giggles again before speaking.

"Yes ingredient's if I may tell. I made a special potion that goes with the lotion quite well." She slowly gets off and walks over towards you. Her hands gently rubbing your chest as they glide down to your groin. "You see as a mare I too can go into heat. However I haven't had the right stallion requirements meet. "She slowly lifts your shirt up and slides down your pants and into you boxers.

"However you have the requirement and are very handsome. So how about we continue further with this conversation with one word passion." She unbuckles you pants off and gets down to her knees.

After what she said it became clear at what's happening to you now. Zecora is in heat and you suspected it because of her being of another species her heat period is different compare to regular ponies. You also knew she must have made something that would cause your body to heat up when the ingredients from the lotion mixed in with the potion she poured on her. You wanted to say something to her however you were too heated up at the moment

"… oh heck with it. Let's have some fun" you said as Zecora successfully unbuckled your pants and pulled down your boxers. You knew when a mare in heat finds a stallion theirs no turning back and there's no way of escape.

Zecora moaned blissfully as she pulled out your member and was idolize with it. Never had she ever seen a stallion this huge before. It was as big as her own arm but a little bulkier then it.

"I must warn aloe and lotus on the effects of the potion." She said in a surprise tone.

You looked down with a raised eyebrow. "What you mean by that?" you asked questionably.

She looks up and smiles embarrassedly. "Well human it's actually a permanent solution."

Okay now you finally gave into unconsciousness. The very thought of having your member like this forever seems amazing but to you it's just another way saying 'free ride' for all the adult mares in the world. Zecora watched as your body slowly fell back and made a loud thud as it hit the hard concrete on the ground. She tried to reach out to catch you sadly though she wasn't fast enough. Your back hit the side of the massage table and slowly slides down till you were on your ass. She giggled as your expression was priceless.

"hm I wonder if I should have told aloe about this. Nah I doubt it would be miss." She said before looking at her prize standing tall and hard.

You managed to regain conscious after that little episode happen. You felt like your head was hit with something hard however you felt something else too. Something wet and slithering. Shaking your head a bit you regain your vision and look down as your client was already enjoying her new treat.

"z- ZECORA!" you said surprise that you almost forgot about her. "How long was I out" you said worried that she must have been waiting for a while till you managed to regain conscious.

Zecora giggled as she lifts her muzzle off your member, a soft plop sounded as she looked up and stare into your eyes. "Do not fret on time no doubt. You only be out for 4 minutes that's the right amount."

You sighed in relief since normally you don't pass out like that especially after news about your reproductive system. You wonder on why you faint since you figure it must had some sort of time limit or something like that.

"You can say that author" you smirk a bit as you look at the author again.

(Really do I have sew your mouth shut? Because I will if you keep this up)

You were preoccupied to listen already as Zecora resumed her rhythm on your member. You let out a few moans as she gave a few deep throats while also sucking on the tip of your member. Zecora let out a few moans as she engulfed your member without gagging at all. You watched and felt her working her hardest on you and she looks not getting the same pleasure as you. 'I think we should fix this' you said in your head.

"Zecora would you…" you paused a bit before continuing. "Would you stop and turn around for me. I want to pleasure you too. It won't be fair if you do all the work" you said

Zecora stopped and smiled before nodding and complying with your request. She slowly turns till her glistening marehood was right in your face. You panted as her marehood leaked out a bit and a familiar but delicious scent filled your nostrils. Zecora smiled and shook her hips antagonizing you to go ahead and give a lick.

Ending her naughty teasing you grabbed her beautiful tush and gave a gentle squeeze right on her cutie mark. Your tongue stuck out and gently licked around her marehood. Zecora panted as your tongue entered her marehood and twirled her insides.

"mmmmm quite a tongue you have there. But letting you do all the work wouldn't be fair" she turns her head back at your member and resumed her rhythm. You couldn't help but moaned as zecora engulfed it down to the sacs. You managed to regain some sense and resumed your tongue assault on her marehood while zecora deep throat it several more times.

You both moaned deeply and passionately as you both lap each other's juices. The pleasure lasted for several more minutes before you couldn't hold out any longer.

"z-zecora i….. I can't hol- I can't hold out…. any longer" you said grunting trying to use whatever energy you had to hold.

Either zecora didn't hear you at all as she slurp you member or she wanted it in her mouth because she began to work you harder the usual.

Finally after a few minutes of holding it in you couldn't anymore. Zecora braced herself as she could feel your member twitch inside her mouth. She gripped by your legs and held on as your seed shot out and into zecora's mouth. She happily gulped out almost all of it however you were shooting out more than usual. Some of your seed seeped down her lips as she gulped the rest in her mouth. As she gulped your seed you took the liberty to drink her out as well. her juices sprayed on your face as you lap the rest out. Licking your lips you savor her exotic native juices as more squirted out.

You and zecora panted in exhaustion, your mouths still had a few specs of juices which you lap up the rest. Zecora made sure she drank all your seed before getting up and turning her body till she was facing you. A light blush spread across her face as you both stare into each other's eyes.

"Wow I must say I like your style." She stuck out her tongue only for you to reach out and suck on it before digging into her mouth. You kissed her passionately for a few seconds before letting go, a string of saliva still connected as you let go. You smiled as she got up a bit and sat on your stomach, your member smush against her cheeks as she rubbed up and down on it. "but now I think it's time for us to go wild"

You let out a loud gasp as zecora lifted herself up and lined your member with her wet marehood before slamming down with all her might. You let out a few pants as the sudden thrust was too fast and her insides were almost as tight as a vice. After a few more pants and relaxing Zecora let out a small giggle before bouncing up and down. She first started slow till both of you can get the hang of each other till the sound of your bodies slapping against her's echo in your ears.

You reached out and grip her hips meeting each available thrust she made on your member. Zecora lollied her tongue as it's been a while since she was stuffed however it wasn't some type of tentacle monster she accidently created. Instead it was a stallion she cared about, a really good stallion. You gave a few more hard thrusts before taking to the next level. Using a lot of strength you lifted yourself up along with Zecora still on your member and walked over to the table. Your body still burned hotter as you pinned Zecora to the massage table and rutted her so hard she began to whimper.

You tried to calm down as your thrusts got harder and she whimpered with every pound your groins connect with each other. You feared you were hurting her however by the looks on her face she enjoyed it a lot.

"OH OH YES! POUND INTO ME! LET YOUR LUST BE FREE! SHOW ME HOW AMAZING YOU ARE! DON'T EVEN THINK YOUR GOING TO FAR!" she screamed as you pounded into her.

That was the last thing you heard before only the sound of her and your moans along with your bodies smacking against each other echoed the room. Lust had overcome you and Zecora and the only thing you could do is rut her. Several hours passed and you finally slumped down and fell asleep. Zecora too felt spent and fell asleep on your chest.

After a few hours of rest you finally woken up, sweating and sore all over. You couldn't tell how long but you can estimate that you've have been bucking her almost all day till it was finally midnight. You don't or you can't remember much but you know you and zecora had tried almost every position in the book. The amount of your seed you shot inside her almost made her stomach bulge out a bit but she sighed in relief as rubbed her stomach.

You slowly tried to get up but sadly your pelvis said otherwise. Zecora was still sound asleep on your left side. With whatever energy you had left you slowly lifted yourself up and put Zecora to the side. The sudden change of movement stirred the young zebraess from her slumber, rubbing her eyes she smiled as you smiled back.

"Wow Zecora. That…. That I have to say was…. Amazing." You said. Hell you were right even though you been bucking her all night it was still amazing. Never in your life well except the heat season with the royal guards have you ever lasted this long without changing to another mare or even gulping down an endurance potion. However that still left the question on what she meant before they rutted like no tomorrow.

Zecora smiled as she stretched both her limbs out. Her arms and chest were alright but her pelvis along with her legs were sound asleep or better yet they were numb. She couldn't tell since she was hitting her legs to wake up. Your pelvis wasn't in any better shape than hers but you couldn't help but smirk a bit seeing her trying to wake her legs up. You then proceeded to ask her what she meant before they started rutting each other's brains out.

Zecora sighed a bit since she knew they were numb and it was going to be a while till she can move her legs. She then begins to explain what she meant what she said about ingredients. She explains in rhythms that aloe and lotus have been asking for a special brew of lotion that would stimulate a stallion's heat drive when mixed with a certain ingredient that several lotions are made with. She then explains that before coming here she thought it was a fail since it didn't stimulate the males when she was walking over. However somehow it finally works after must have been her sweat.

You had to agree she was sweating quite a bit when she came over. But that's not important. You felt tick off that Zecora used you for a Ginny pig test subject for a formula cream she was developing for aloe and lotus. Although then again you had to admit it was definitely enticing. You couldn't help but feel like a lust crazy cougar waiting on its mate and then pouncing and making her scream and howler in pleasure. You felt somewhat mad but in a way you felt joy.

Zecora apologizes to you since she never expected it to be that strong and that she'll stop making the potion for you. You smiled and laughed a bit; Zecora raised an eyebrow and tilt her head in confusion as you laughed a bit. You finally calmed down and smiled.

"Now why would I want you to stop making that potion?" You said getting a confused look on Zecora's face. You chuckled at the sudden look. "Yes I know that I'm a little mad that you used me as a test subject for a potion or cream but I have to say that was amazing" you admitted.

Zecora blushed and giggled. "Thank you my friend. So does this me we made amends. And I can continue to make this potion, or do you want me to stop if that's your option" she said, her legs finally start to numb down a bit and she could move slightly a bit.

You managed to ignore the pain in your pelvis and sat upright for her to see. A sly grin spread across your face as you look at her. "Yes it is Zecora but only on 2 conditions." You made one finger and show it to her. "One you can make the potion but make sure to tone down the strength in it. I hate for another stallion to end up like me. Almost broken" you chuckled as zecora giggled and nodded. You then made 2 fingers and show them to her.

"And 2 you have to make me something that can get back at my bosses. Nothing permanent and nothing dangerous k." you chuckled. All this time your bosses had rock you up and down all year and they were responsible for making your member almost 2 feet. You know that they deserve a bit of mischief punishment but you don't want them to get hurt at all. Zecora could see your devious smile and you had on your face. She was a little worried since she never seen this side of you before but she could tell that you wanted a bit of mischief revenge on your fellow bosses. With one more nod she agreed to help get you back at your bosses.

"Good" you slowly got up and wobble a bit but still managed to stand up a bit. The pain in your pelvis didn't felt good as you stood up but you needed to get off the floor if you want to help your zebra friend. Zecora still couldn't move her legs since the bucking was more intense than when one of her potions went wrong and several unfortunate appendages force bucked her till they were finish. It wasn't the first time though and she built a lot of endurance from her fail experiments. That is one of the reasons why she lasted this long on this human. But like always a small price to pay for something amazing in the end.

You sighed and leaned down and help the young zebraness up on her hooves. She wobbled and couldn't stand straight so you had to hold onto her like she broke her ankles. "looks like we're in a pickle here. But don't worry. I believe a nice dip in the healing bath would help sore bodies. Then maybe after words a nice trip to the sauna to help relax a bit or maybe a dip in the mud bath to help keep this beautiful figure body smooth to the touch." You smiled showing her that even though it's night the massage is far from over.

Zecora smiled and nodded. "Yes I would like that" she said surprisingly not rythuming this time. You kept your grin and walked her over to the tub. Helping her sit in the tub she sighs as the temperature of the water was just perfect for her. Not to hot and not to cold, just right. You chuckled as your patient sighed in relief; you then walked over to the cabinets and open it. Carefully inspecting the bottles this time you grabbed Zecora's healing dust and added a bit more since it heals faster when adding a little more. You remember since you add a little too much and it managed to heal your wounds after your little rough intimate with your griffon lover. Zecora moaned as the soap turned the water bright white again before returning back to normal color. She could feel the effects of her potion working splendid and she could finally feel her legs. You slowly jumped in as well and already you could feel your pelvis heal almost instantly. You both relaxed a bit before feeling some pressure on your chest, your groin slowly straddle and your lips invaded by something. You open your eyes to see Zecora was fully healed and ready to go again. With a sly grin you were already hard and ready for a rocking. Lifting her up and a lining it with her marehood you then shoved her down getting a stifle moan out of her. Zecora moaned as you begin rocking her hips up and down on your member, the water made small relaxing waves as your body and her's move in rhythm. You both bounced for a few minutes before painting her walls with your seed.

After drying off you then escorted her to the sauna. After testing the heated rocks you dabbed a ladle of water onto the heated rocks and let Zecora inside. Somehow that wasn't the case for her. Once you beckon her to enter she instead grabs your arm and pushes you inside first. Like the previous times you sat down first while she gets on top of you. She however turns around till her back was pressing against your chest and your hands rub her beautiful slender hips. You then rubbed all the way up and pinched her nipples while squeezing her beautiful breasts. She moaned and gasped at your fondling, she turns her head till she was looking into your eyes. You moaned as you leaned down and capture her lips with yours. Both of you moaned as she bounced up and down again, she enjoys the feeling of your member poking the back of her womb and the speed you thrusted into her. You let go of her breasts and rub your left hand up and placed it on her head while your other hand reached down and rubbed her clit together with your two fingers. You both held out for a few minutes before the pressure built and you shot into her.

After a few minutes of basking the afterglow you then lead her to the mudbath. Since she enjoyed the mudbath you think it's best to just cuddle together in the mudbath instead. You could tell it's the best option since Zecora looked tired already and she just wanted to relax. You let Zecora sink into the mudbath first before joining her on the other side. She sighed in relaxation as the soothing therapeutic mud help loosen her stiff joints and smooth her fur. You ask would she like a mud mask with that but she decline. Instead she asks you to come up and kiss and suckle her lips instead. Nodding since you never turn down your patient you walked up to her and lay in front of her, her tongue lollied a bit enticing you to suck it. You leaned in and began sucking on her tongue and her bottom lip; your hands gently find its way to her curves and slowly rub up and down. Zecora moaned and wrapped her muddy arms around you. You both continued to kiss for a few more minutes both of you rub your bodies deeply together as your hands moved up and down several times. Your member was already rock hard but you fear that you might push some mud into her as well if you penetrate her. You figure that during the shower then you can take her in there.

After a brief shower and another round you and Zecora were finally done. Drying off your bodies you then lead her back to the change room. . Zecora went into the change room to change back into her regular tribal wear. Seeing as though your clothes were still clean and dry you put them on except leaving you shirt off. After putting your pants and buckling your belt Zecora came out in her usual outfit which wasn't much since most of it was her jewelry.

"So Ms. Zecora did you enjoy your heavenly paradise massage" you said bowing to her in respect.

Zecora didn't answer but simply walked up and passionately kiss your lips. You both blushed for a bit before telling her you would be happy to escort her home if she wants. you don't want to let her walk all alone and you fear that your bosses might get a little mad that you let a mare inside and you rutted her on their bed. plus you wanted to know if she has something already at her home to get back at your bosses.

She smiles at the gratitude of coming with to protect her while she is going home. After grabbing your jacket you told her she can pick up the cart tomorrow and that it's best to just get her home as quickly as possible.

The walk was pleasant but you still were nervous of walking even through town at night. The rumors of ghosts and monsters never fear you but you still fear that something is lurking about in the shadows. Zecora could see the worriness when both of you enter the forest but she made sure you were alright. She wraps her arm around yours and holds tight as you both walked through the forest, over a few fallen trees and making sure to stay on the paths away from the poison joke.

You know what it is since twilight explains to you and to what happen to her and her friends a while ago before you came to equestria. She explains that the poison joke is supposed to be funny and that when it comes in contact with some pony or someone then it makes them look funny of sorts. she then tells you that when she and her friends came in contact with the poison joke it made her horn all floppy, made rainbow crash into everything, covered rarity in thick steams of hair, turn pinkie pie's tongue big, and had blue spots on it preventing her from speaking, shrunk aj to an ant and finally made fluttershy's voice sound like a deep stallions voice.

You gulped at what the joke can do and it hasn't left your mind and wonder what it would do to you if it comes in contact with you. You also learn from twilight there are two types of joke so far that has been recorded. Poison joke is the most common which the treatment is a bubble bath to wash it off. The second however takes some special ingredients to fully dissolve it away. Twilight called it horror joke but lately it's been given many names. One name you took for it and you thought it would be best being call it. Twilight explain the effects of the joke is horrible which crushes the spirits of those who are inflicted by it thus the name cruel joke is what you took.

The plant look those of a joke except the colors were different. Instead of only blue it was black, red and blue which gave it its ugly and devilish look. You sighed in relief as since most cruel joke is carefully harvest and must stay in complete and under darkness in order for it grow. Poison joke is merely harmless and many ponies are resisted to its spell. A few however become poison joke due to their body system however still it doesn't mean it's made to hurt anypony. Not as bad a cruel joke.

But right now you're getting off topic right now. You carefully push your way and carefully walked around the joke till finally you made it to zecora's hut. She invites you which you accepted and went inside. Her home looked lovely, like a tribal home from Africa but well-crafted and instead of one branch it's made of entirely out of one large true like twilight's. Her home definitely screamed voodoo priest but you couldn't complain. The smells of many herbs, plants and spices filled your nostrils as zecora closed the door.

She begins to offer you some tea and a place to relax which you decline because it was late. However going home was out of the question though for you tonight. Apparently as zecora left towards her bench filled with jars of plants and spices you heard several twigs breaking along with a loud growl coming from outside. Not even thinking twice you ask zecora a cup of tea would be nice… and maybe to spend the night with her.

Zecora accepts and goes to make the tea. After a few minutes of having special tea brew you both decide to call it for the night. She shows you to the only bed in the room which was her room and throws you on it. gulping at whats to come instead she crawls up to you and happily lies on top of you, her head on your chest while the sweet sounds of her sighing echoed your ears. Sighing yourself you proceeded to lay your head on the small bundle of hay and too drifted to sleep.


	14. next client:Fluttershy and Nights birth

Has there been a day where you had never been prepared for in your life or a day that have been counting down till finally it was day. Well unfortunately for you it is that day.

After the night with your zebra friend you finally woken up after a good restful sleep. You look to see her still sleeping peacefully on your chest, your clothes minus your jacket and shoes were still on as Zecora was bared naked. You didn't know she slept naked before you fell asleep and now you do.

Carefully you help wake her up since you need to be back at work right now. Zecora manages to wake up and stretched both arms looking refresh after a nice relaxing good night sleep. You couldn't blame her after all it was a good night sleep. She slowly lays her chin on top of your chest and stares deeply into your eyes.

"So did you enjoy your night? I hope it wasn't too much of freight. The monsters outside can become restless. However they only come here for in search of food no less." She smiled giving a reassuring it's safe now.

You smiled and gave her a small kiss on the snout. Only thing is that one kiss soon became a passionate kiss on the lips. Zecora twirled her tongue around yours as you caress her body up and down on her hips. You both blushed deeply as you kissed, feeling your bodies rub against each other with each stroke you made.

You held the kiss for several minutes before finally letting go for some air. Your tongues stood out as a trail of saliva still connected to the tips of your tongues. She smiled as she knew what comes next. All you can say is you do too.

Starting with your shirts off first.

After a good rut with your zebra friend and later a good breakfast you decide to head back home since you still got a job to do. After carefully walking through the path away from poison joke you finally made it to the entrance to the forest. Take a fresh breath of air you were relieved to not becoming monster food nor accidently coming into contact with poison joke. You still don't know if it'll affect you and you want to keep it that way.

While making your way out you could see one of your marefriends cottage near the edge of the forest entrance. You were at first a little surprise that Fluttershy such a kind gentle soul like her could ever live next to such a scary forest. But then again she worked as an animal caretaker so most of her animals she took care of came from the forest. She had taken care of a few animals from several zoo's before but most of the time the animals were from the forest.

Still you worry on what animals she has taken care and worry if any of them are the size of a mountain. Seeing as though you have a few minutes to spare you decide to go over and visit your marefriend. You walked through the path to her house and smiled to see her in her small garden.

Her cottage was big and had its own pond and a nice fence for to take care of the little animals. You look over to see her feeding her little animals and decide to give her a little surprise hug while she wasn't looking. Slowly you tip toed your way and carefully took cover behind the bushes.

Carefully you transverse towards her before stopping as a familiar rabbit stood in front. You recognize him to be Fluttershy's pet rabbit Angel. You haven't gotten aquatinted with angel since most times he ran away frighten. You wonder why but then again you remember he only runs…. When you smile.

You guess your canines which were longer than normal canines sort of frighten him and making him think he'll eat you. You have reassured him several times that you had no interest in eating him however that seems to throw out the window. By the time you try talking to him he takes off like a bullet.

You stare at the little rabbit as he stare up at you, fear showed in his eyes as you can see him gulping a lump in his throat. Worried that he might warn Fluttershy and spoiled the fun you needed to keep him silence just a bit longer. You frantically try to think of something till an idea pops into your head. This idea isn't a nice one but you needed him to be quiet for a second.

Leaning down you bared your canines and smiled. "shhhhh don't make a sound or I'll eat you up" you said saying in the most devious tone you can speak. It wasn't your best devious hush tone but it did the trick.

Once you said eat you up Angel tensed up and like a tree he fell back and fainted on the floor. Fearing you might have given the poor bunny a heart attack you check for a pulse. Sighing in relief that you can feel and hear his breathing you proceeded to your target.

Fluttershy still had her back turn as she continued to feed her animals. She had always love working with them, feeding them, caring for them. To her they were like children she always dreamed of having. At such a young age she knew she was good with animals and still to this day she was proud of her job at a caretaker. Ever since that incident up in Cloudsdale it's become quite a life changing experience for not just her but for all of her friends. She remember the conversations they had when they were foals they all saw a rainbow wave hover throughout Equestria brightening up everything in a rainbow glow. It's was from that day on became one her and her friends most memorable day.

She finally finished feeding her animals as all of them went and quickly ate the food. She set the bag of food to the side and looked up at Celestia's sun. It was a beautiful day not too bright and not to windy as a gentle breeze blew across her sweaty face. She wiped a sweat off her forehead as she then looked behind her house and over the horizon.

"Such a beautiful morning today" she giggled

"Yes it is" a voice from behind said in a hush tone. Fluttershy nearly jumped as a figure came up from behind and was wrapping something around her. She squeaked loudly as she felt something was also lying on her left shoulder as whoever held her tight. She started to hyperventilate on what got her but she stopped to hear the voice again but this time it was familiar.

"Just a beautiful as you love" you said and held her nicely in your arms. You always love to smell of her beautiful mane. Like a fresh meadow in a spring afternoon. You carefully bury your face into Fluttershy's mane smelling her beautiful scent as you gently rock her side to side.

Right now Fluttershy was starting to relax as you gently rock side to side. She hummed a sweet tune as all her animal friends all smiled at the loving couple. You both held onto each other before Fluttershy turns her head and smiles, you smile back and leaned into her lips. Fluttershy closes her eyes and leans into the kiss, savoring each other's taste.

You haven't hang out with Fluttershy a lot since the heat season and the only time you did was during the hearts warming eve at Celestia's castle. You know that your work times are different but you two should find some days you can spend some time together. You both held onto each other for a few more minutes before Fluttershy broke the silence.

"Um it's nice to see you but what are you doing here. If you don't mind me asking" she asked.

You know how Fluttershy is and a good explanation she deserves. Especially since it's a Friday and you work on Fridays. You explain to her that you were working on Zecora and then you two hang out till it was dark. You told her that you escorted her home after dark and well you were tired and fell asleep at her house. You left out the part of the rutting and the real reason why you stayed since you didn't want to worry or make her feel jealous of your zebra friend.

Fluttershy smiles at the bravery you did for taking one of your friends home after dark. She never like venturing outside when it's dark and always stays inside when it's past midnight. Plus she's an early bird, not like applejack but she gets up pretty early then the rest of her friends so she can help her animal friends. You then told her you that when you was coming out of the forest you spotted her outside and decide to give her a surprise hug. Leaving out what happen to angel you think probably it would be best since you don't want to get the stare.

You have heard from your marefriends that when Fluttershy gets angry she uses 'the stare' which Rainbow says it would make even a full grown dragon whimper like a little puppy. Trying your best to block the still unconscious bunny you then tell Fluttershy that you had to get back to work but at around 6 o clock she can come over if she would like.

Fluttershy hadn't been to the spa much mostly it was with rarity but over the month she has been busy with some special orders for fancy pants that she couldn't go to the spa. She usually goes with rarity most of the time but this time she would like to go when your there.

"Um sure I would like to go to the spa. Oh and I would like to try the heavenly paradise massage rarity has told me so much about. Um…. If you don't mind" she said twiddling her fingers together.

You smiled. "Not at all Fluttershy. In fact I'll make it on the house okay." You chuckled as Fluttershy frantically wave her hands side to side.

"Oh no…. I mean… I should have… it wouldn't be-"she paused as you walked up and grabbed her hands and smiled. She looks up to you with those beautiful baby blue eyes and stares into yours.

A light smile spread across your face as you lean down and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's okay besides I haven't gotten enough time to hang out with you Fluttershy. Wouldn't be fair to keep a beautiful mare from enjoying her special time with her coltfriend now would we."

Fluttershy smiled and hug you while you return her hug. After confirming on the time of your marefriend's heavenly paradise appointment you gave one last kiss before heading back home. You quickly ran since the bunny was still unconscious from where you left him.

You quickly made your way through town as some of the ponies were already up and doing their daily routines. Waving off to the ponies who said good morning you finally made it to the spa with a few patients and some employees already waiting patiently for the spa to open. Checking your watch you had barely managed to get to work on time and good. You never like being late in the first place.

The mares and stallions were surprise to see you outside instead of inside since the spa is doubled as a home for you and your bosses. You said you went and spend the night with a friend last night and now you were back. Unlocking the doors you allowed your patients in first before you went and change the open and close sign. Letting your employees know on today's going to be busy they all agreed and each went to work.

Seeing that you can handle yourself well as the temporary boss of the spa you made sure to work like the rest of the employees as well. Looking through the list of patients today you were surprise at the number of patients coming in today. Writing in your marefriends name you proceeded to take the first patient and help her feel relaxed.

The day went perfectly.

Even when there was a few staff members today went down smoothly. There were a few times where somepony accidently slipped and a few times they mixed up some of the patient's choice of spa massaging but rest assure all the patients enjoy their time.

Keeping firm and using a gentle touch you massage a stallion's scalp as he relaxes in the bathtub along with a few other patients. Now don't get the wrong way but as a masseur it's your job to give all clients both male and female the relaxation they deserve. And besides some stallions like the spa since many are actually construction workers, plumbers, engineers and even royal guards and their job can be killing on the muscles. Hell you even had your friends big mac, thunderlane, fancy pants, caramel and even road rage all come in for a massage or a dip in the hot tub.

The spa is not just for mares but for stallions too. After all it's part of being a masseur.

"Oh man thanks dude. My head's been killing me since some pony accidently dropped a hammer on it" the stallion said relaxed.

You gave a light chuckle since your surprise this stallion can take a blow like a hammer landing on your head and walk out okay. Still the blunt from the hammer must have left a nasty head ache which you were glad to help relieve it.

You then turn your attention the others and ask if they need anything else before you leave. They all shook their heads "no thank you though" one of your patients says sweetly.

You bow and left them to do to their relaxing bath. You look around to see all of the employees were either going on break or calling it for the day since it was a Friday. You look to see all the patients except for the ones in the tub are already finish and only one was left for today.

Seeing as you can handle the rest you left to grab a few towels for your marefriends heavenly paradise massage. Setting the towels down and grabbing the lotion basket you turn to see your patients were all ready to get out. You quickly grabbed the available towels and gave each of them. Turning around you gave them their privacy as only the stallion had his still on around his waist. The mares however weren't.

After drying themselves off you show them one at a time to the change room. One by one they all change into their regular clothes and gave you a hefty bag of bits for you. They already paid for the massages before you started but the bits they gave you were for outstanding service.

Bowing in respect they all left waving good bye and saying they will come back again sometime next week. You wave back and put the money into one of the drawers and locked it. You always look the drawers since you were a bit paranoid on someone or somepony trying to steal it right from under your nose.

After putting the bits inside the drawer and locking it you then went behind the desk and look at the check list. Checking off the last of the clients you hear the spa doorbell ring. Right on cue you look to see your marefriend Fluttershy standing in front of the spa entrance and blushing red.

"Hello Ms. Fluttershy. Are you ready for your heavenly paradise massage." You said bowing to your client.

Fluttershy giggled a bit as her blush turn a bit redder the usual. Before coming to the spa she had a talk with Rarity about the massage that she suggested to you. Little did she know Rarity didn't tell her about what would he do to her which she explains it in great details.

By the time she was finish Fluttershy's face was the same color as AJ's barn and she was ready to faint. Don't get her wrong she loved doing it with him since the heat season and hearts warming even however she was still a timid pony about almost everything.

"Um sure…. Where do you want me to go… if you don't mind me asking" she said meekly.

You raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of mood and just went with it. You lead her to change room and bowed. "Okay well Ms. Fluttershy may you please change into a robe while I go finish the final preparations"

Fluttershy nodded and proceed inside to change. You went back to the spa still surprise at the sudden change or attitude. You puzzled yourself on why would she acted more shy then usual even when they agree to try it this morning. You kept that in mind and a few idea's came out but you weren't sure which is the right one.

"Guess I won't know till I ask her myself" you said

After fixing the basket and making sure everything as nice and clean it was time. You went back to the changing room. The sight made your jaw fall at what you saw. You have seen Fluttershy naked before and in a bikini and always it amaze you on how she walks to this day. Her chest was huge like your previous client Milky Way. You wonder on how she is able to walk without any problems but you remember she is actually taller than the rest of the mane 6 so in a way it might help somewhat but still you was amazed at her size. The robe she wore looked ready to fall due to her large breasts and her hips look like it won't cover much from below but she look like she refuse to use anyone else's since it had her cutie mark on it.

Still dumb struck at her beautiful figure you smack yourself back to reality as she blushed and smiled. 'At least she's smiling. That's good right' you said in your head. You gesture her to follow which you lead her to the massage table. Turning your attention somewhere else you let your client disrobe and lay herself onto the table.

Looking back you blushed a deep red since she didn't know how you wanted her to lay down. She lay on the massage table on her back as her body layed in view for you to see. You couldn't help but stare as she look at you puzzle, her beautiful figure layed out looking enticing for you to rut her crazy. Those beautiful hips, those succulent breasts, and those luscious lips made felt like you were going to explode. You quickly shook away the naughty thoughts and turn around, something wet slither down your nose and into your mouth as you look away.

You touch the wet spot and look at its red color and its salty taste. 'Oh shoot she gave me a bloody nose' you said frantically in your head. Take a few deep breaths you calm yourself and wipe off the blood using a small sweat towel you keep in your pocket. After wiping the blood off you then spoke up.

"Um Fluttershy… your supposed to lie on your stomach not your back" you said blushing deep red.

You heard a small eep and some quick shifting before looking back. Now she was on her stomach, her face a deeper red after the embarrassment she just did just now.

Wasting no more time than usual you decide to just go on with the massage.

You walked over and grabbed the basket of lotion and presented it to fluttershy. "Do you have a prefer lotion or do you want something out of the basket" you said still blushing.

Fluttershy was still blushing and covering her face with her arms and mane. She felt so embarrassed for doing that. It felt like the heat season all over again except it was her and her coltfriend instead this time. All the embarrassment that her friends made her take off her clothes right when their coltfriend was there and show them off for him to see felt too much for her.

She did enjoy the sex but unlike the others she isn't lively on sex like her friends. She still got embarrassed when she showed off her body and she always gets flushed with shyness whenever she is clotheless. 'Oh I'm so embarrassed I could just curl up and hid in my mane forever' she said in her head as she covered her face with her hands and mane. She managed to hear you ask her on her prefer lotion and using two fingers she open them to see the basket.

She scanned through till she smiled at a particular one. Reaching out she grabbed the bottle and gave it to you. "I like this one. Um if you don't mind" she said before disappearing behind her mane.

You look at the bottle and smiled, knowing she would pick something like this you had a hunch to put it in the front of the basket. Looking at the bottle the label said 'honey meadow' which pictured a beautiful spring flower meadow with a bunny perch up from where the letterings are. You carefully open the tap as a light scent of honey mixed in with a light flowery scent filled your nostrils.

Squirting a glop of it on your hand you lathered them before getting to work on Fluttershy's back. The moment your wet hands touch her back her wings sprang up quickly follow by a small squeak sound coming from her.

Her wings sprang out to fast for you to dodge of which your face was smack against her the base part. Her feathers weren't at all like rainbow's since she isn't a frequent flyer however the base part which was supposed to be there right size and height for her size were actually hard as concrete.

You grasp your face as it stung all around your cheek. You wonder if this is a reason why Fluttershy never broke her wing before because you can tell it would take a lot of strength to break her wings.

Rubbing your cheek you kept yourself quiet so not to worry the patient and resumed the massage. Fluttershy now as a bit relaxed but still tensed up as you gently rubbed her muscles. You could feel every muscle feel like rock through your touch. Carefully massaging her back muscles you slowly help Fluttershy relax a bit.

Fluttershy sighed in relaxation as you begin to work all her muscles letting her sigh in relief from her shyness. She slowly sinks into the massage till she was barely asleep to feel his hands venturing down and working on her lower back.

Carefully you circled around her lower back making sure not to miss any parts of her back including her shoulders and her arms. After working on her back you went lower to her thighs. Seeing as though you don't want to scare her again you think it would be best to do her legs before working on her pelvis. Still as you work on her thighs you couldn't help but stare at how beautiful her tush is right where her cutie mark is.

You averted your sight away and continued working on her legs. Using your thumbs you circled them around the middle of her thighs. You can still feel the tense on them and any longer you fear she could pull a nerve which would cause a lot of discomfort to your marefriend.

You carefully work on both thighs and down her legs gently working her calves and down to her hooves. You stopped to where the hooves are and look in the middle of her hoof. You always wonder how sensitive the bottom part of a mare was. Since being a Pegasus you believe them to be sensitive due to the constant times of being in the sky. An example would be rainbow dash since one time you were massaging a cramp in her left leg and nearly losing some teeth after just a gentle bushing at the bottom of her hoof. The sudden jolt made her leg spring up towards you clunking your chin and sending your flying back. Rainbow apologizes and warned you to never touch her hooves again. Since then you made a mental note to never touch rainbow dash's hooves.

But this is different. Fluttershy isn't a great flyer like rainbow dash and mostly she was on the ground then in the air. Only times she was for her birds which she kept a lot of them back at her house. Only time she's fast is when that moment when twilight told you that she went as fast as RD when all of her friends become discorded and they had to catch rainbow.

Other times that was it so far you know she's a gentle flyer and mainly prefers the ground for all her work so you may not know how she would react to it. Gentle sliding your fingers up and over the calf you stopped and lightly touches the bottom of her foot. The reaction to when your finger touched her foot was almost the same as rainbows.

She shivered in as the moment your finger touched her hoof made her jolt up spreading her wings out and trying to fly away. Seeing your client's wings spreading out you quickly tried to calm her down however it was too late. The moment she took off into the air she brought you up at amazing strength. Although it didn't last long. Fluttershy couldn't handle at the sudden weight and both of you went tumbling down.

Fluttershy screamed a bit as she fell down but stopped as she landed on something soft. She groaned a bit since her knees were feeling a little pain on both thighs but it wasn't the case. The fact she felt something soft right between her legs made her shiver even more.

"Um what did I-"she quickly stopped and eeped as she looked down between her legs. Your face found a nice place to bury in. your face turned a nice beet red color as you smell your marefriends juices and feel them leak onto your face. The sweet flavor of peaches and cream filled your tastebuds as more juices seeped onto your face.

Fluttershy couldn't move at all as she stared down at you. A faint but noticeable scream came out the longer she stared down at you. You managed to scoot your head up to see her terrified expression and hear that noticeable scream coming from her. Fearing she might faint on you had to do something before that happens.

Seeing the current position you're in you had only one thing left to do for this situation. Taking a small breath your gripped Fluttershy's hips and without warning you shoved your tongue as far as you can go into her.

The sudden thrust of your tongue into her marehood caused Fluttershy to make the cutiest and yet most pleasurable eep and moan you have ever heard from her ever. She continued on her cute eeps and moans as you slowly glide your tongue over and inside her marehood.

Out of all the mares you had rutted so far Fluttershy is the most gentle mare you had rutted since you first came to equestria. She wasn't like Rainbow who like it fast till body slapping against each other's echoed or like Applejack who enjoy having it rough till one of you couldn't walk nor even stand up straight enough to get your clothes back on.

She was more of the taking the pace type of mare, enjoying every moment of pleasure you can offer to her. Today you're going to offer all you can give her.

Fluttershy leaned her back using her arms to support her body as you thrust your tongue into her marehood. Making sure to not go to fast with her you took the liberty to massage hips helping her relax while your tongue did all the work. She bit her lips trying to muffle a moan as your tongue went as deep as it could inside her.

You can only blush as you can hear her squeak in pleasure. Any longer of hearing her squeak like that and your heart might explode from inside. Several minutes pass as you continued to please your marefriend and client with her heavenly paradise massage. Few more minutes passed before your client couldn't handle it anymore, her juices like a river gushed and flowed onto your face. You lap her sweet vanilla juices as they tasted more rich then you ever had tasted.

Fluttershy panted a bit as the feeling of your tongue felt amazing every time. Even though your sex wasn't lively like the rest she always enjoyed having you inside her.

"Oh….. Oh celestia… that was amazing" her face turned a bright red as she panted.

"You can say that again" you said chuckling while lapping up the rest of her juices. Fluttershy looked down but this time instead of nervousness in her eyes she is blushing red and smiling at you.

You smile back as fluttershy let out a small giggle before finally getting off you. She then slowly walks over towards her robe which was carefully placed on top of the second massage table next to one you work on her. She slowly reaches out and grabs it only for it to slip out of her fingers and fall the ground.

"Oops" she said. She then bends down not bending her legs and reaching out to grab her robe off the floor. The moment she bends to grab her robe your brain went to overdrive at the sight. Her glistening wet marehood made you gulped from how beautiful it is. Any longer and you might drool from lust from just looking at it. Shaking the thoughts away you don't know if it's a calling card to come over or just teasing you. However the playful swifting side to side made it even more difficult to hold back.

Letting out groan and shudder you couldn't hold it anymore. Fluttershy was too busy grabbing her robe to notice you walking over and pressing your body against hers. Letting out another soft eep she stood there still, your hands playfully rubbed her hips up and down. She could feel your member getting hard from within your pants however she didn't move away. She continued to moan through your touch your hands gently rubbing her hips up and over to her shoulders.

She felt your hands having a little trouble reaching for her shoulders and decided to help you with that. She leaves her robe and lifts herself up till her back was pressing against your chest, her arms reaching up and wrapping around your head.

You both closed your eyes as you rubbed more and gave a few gentle squeezes on her beautiful breasts. She moans in pleasure as you lightly pinch her nipples and pull on them for a bit. After a few more minutes of playfully fondling her breasts you finally turn Fluttershy head you were staring into her beautiful light blue eyes. Smiling at how beautiful she is you leaned down and captures her lips with yours. Not going too fast for her you gave her a few pecks on the lips before stopping.

Fluttershy wonder on why you stopped and open her eyes to see you smiling again. "Fluttershy love." You said softly as you lean down to her ear. "This massage is far from over and I want give you the experience you have never felt before"

She moaned blissfully as you run your mouth on her soft silk neck lips suck a bit as you enjoy her luscious scent. "mmmmmmm then….. Then show me….. Like all other mares you did…. show me how much you love me" she said her eyes had brims of tears of them as she waited for you to show her the love and pleasure you gave to all of her friends. She wants to feel your member slide into her and your creaming filling her up.

Letting out a hearty chuckle you stripped out of your clothes starting with your shirt. Fluttershy moaned as you lifted your shirt up and over revealing your tone chest. You watched her bite her lip as you reached down to your pants and unbuckled your belt. After loosening your pants you let them drop to the floor, your member making a nice tent in your boxers as you relieve them from their prison.

Tossing your pants and boxers you then took off your shoes and socks before lining you're already hard on member. You brought both of Fluttershy's legs up and over your shoulders. Fluttershy wrapped her arms and her beautiful wings around your neck and back as you slowly grind your member against her already dripping marehood. Her juices nicely soaked your member as you rubbed up and down against her.

Fluttershy panted wildly as your member was just a few inches from entering her before sliding up against her already soaked marehood. Biting her lip in pleasure she couldn't handle it anymore. She squinted her eyes for a few seconds before opening them, she panted as she stare into yours.

"Are you ready Fluttershy?" you said calmly waiting to proceed. You too were going crazy as the familiar lustful scent filled your nostrils. You tried to keep your urges from going crazy and harming your marefriend although you don't know how long you can wait. Your member is soaked and ready to enter.

Fluttershy stared deeply into your eyes, not wanting to wait any longer than it should. Slowly and carefully she nodded in approval before bringing your head close and kissing you passionately. You both moaned through the kiss as you proceed through. Sliding carefully into fluttershy her marehood constricted all over your member. Like a vice they were still tight but with a little looseness the further you enter her.

'Geez she's still tight like a virgin' you said in your head as you kissed your marefriend. The insides or her marehood still feel like a virgin even when you touched her womb it still clamped down hard on your member. The pleasure was nice but you expect it to be a little loose or something. At least she isn't bleeding though or screaming in pain so far.

Fluttershy moaned as you slipped in further in, touching her golden door with your tip. Letting out a hearty squeak through the kiss as you push pass her door and hit the end of her womb.

You managed to relax a bit before resuming your thrusts into your shy marefriend. Fluttershy let go of your lips, your thrusts first started out soft and deep before picking up pace. You made sure you weren't hurting her as you continue to thrust into her lovely marehood.

"Oh oh yes… harder HARDER RUT ME LIKE YOU DID BEFORE!" she moaned in pleasure.

You smiled at the sudden change of attitude. It seems when she's having fun is when her assertive attitude kicks in. lifting her up you walked back to the massage table behind and scoot till you were sitting with Fluttershy still on your lap. Fluttershy flexed her legs to the side till both were sitting on the sides of your legs. Holding her hips so she doesn't fall she starts to do something that you never seen her do before.

She starts swaying her hips side to side, groping her breast and giving them a squeeze. She then gives her nipples a tender suck as her other hand smoothly rubbed down her beautiful hip. You could barely keep yourself from going insane from her lustful actions, fearing of finally losing it and banging the poor mare till she's in tears you took a few deep breaths before resuming your thrusts. Fluttershy smiled and moaned as you thrust into her she let out a small giggle too as you tried to not stare too much of her lusty dance.

"Um I see you like my dancing." She said giggling. She wrapped her arms around you and stares into your eyes her hips moved side to side as your member jolted up. "Rarity showed me this dance... and um she told me…. you'll like it"

You smiled and kissed her lips as the last sentence was her usual shyness but you were happy for her honesty. You figure rarity giving Fluttershy some advice or something when you two would have sex it's only what she gives her is what worries you more. "It's lovely Fluttershy. But it wouldn't be fair for you to preform without an encore." You smiled lifting her all the way up and slamming her down all the way.

Fluttershy gasped at the penetration but just as quickly moaned loudly not missing a beat. Biting her index finger she continued to hip dance while you thrust into her. She had to remember to thank rarity for showing her this dance. It's both pleasurable and great for her tush. You both kept at each other for several minutes before pressure began to build. Trying your best to hold out fluttershy marehood made it unbearable to hold it any longer. The feeling of her insides sucking your member tight indicates she's ready to come too.

"F-fluttershy….. I…. I won't la-"you were interrupted as Fluttershy's sweet lips silence you from speaking. She held the kiss for a few seconds not even missing a beat as she quickens her bouncing.

"P-p-please… cum into me…. I want to feel your seed in my womb. I want… I want a foal" she whimpered as she gave a small cutie puppy dog look. If you stare at her cutie look with a sniffle together then your heart and your brain would explode from Fluttershy's cuteness.

As quickly as possible because your heart felt like exploding you reach up and kissed Fluttershy one more time before showering her womb with your seed. Fluttershy moaned deeply as your tongue danced around with her's. Holding her down your member twitched as you pumped load after load into your poor shy marefriend. After several minutes of pumping you finally let go of Fluttershy's lips, both of you panted in exhaustion and pleasure. Slowly you turn to the side and laid your head on top of the cushion. Fluttershy didn't moved an inch as you moved to a confortable position before slumping down and lay peacefully on top of your chest.

A few more minutes have passed and you finally awoke. Rubbing your sleepy eyes you look at the clock which was on the end of where the waiting room was. The clock struck 10 pm which you figure that you must have doze out for about an hour or so. Carefully lifting yourself up you then look down at your sleeping marefriend still snoozing cozy on top of your chest.

"Fluttershy honey wake up." you said calmly since you need to finish this massage before calling it a day.

Fluttershy yawn a bit as she opened her eyes and look up at yours. Instead of flinching and running away in shyness she instead snuggles up to you. You smiled as she blocks her shyness away and instead show her cuddly side. A cuddling Fluttershy can cause heart attacks from adorableness if you cuddle any longer than a few minutes. You realize that now.

Griping your heart you start to talk with your lovely marefriend hoping to get her attention before your heart imploding inside again.

"I'm happy you enjoy your massage love. But I need to tell you this." You slowly lifted her up and kissed her soft lips. Fluttershy moaned and gave you a bed eye look as you stare into hers. "We haven't finished yet."

Fluttershy gave another giggle and nod. "Okay. Can I have the same treatment like me and rarity order. Um if you don't mind." She said timid.

Letting another chuckle at Fluttershy's return shyness you nodded in approval. "It's fine Fluttershy" you said

Fluttershy got off your chest and you lead her to the first part of the massage. The saunas. Carefully making sure the temperature wasn't too hot you dropped a ladle of water onto the pile of hot steaming rocks. You let Fluttershy inside first before entering inside. From unlike all the other times you had sex with your clients in the sauna before you instead decide to just cuddle and fondle with her instead. Sticking a finger in both her holes you twirl them around making her shudder in your touch. She moaned for several minutes through your touch. Her shudders made her cringe a bit but she did look like she enjoyed every touch you made on her. With her left arm she lifts herself up and locks lips with yourself. The other hand she gives your member a good jerk as you both French kiss again. You both kissed for a few minutes before the pressure began to build up, but that didn't stop you both. In fact it made you go faster. Holding the kiss a little longer you increased your finger thrusts as her strokes became faster the longer every minute. A few minutes go by and both of you couldn't hold it anymore. Fluttershy showered your hands in her juices as you covered her chest and her breast with your seed.

You and Fluttershy stayed in the sauna and let the steam and sweat wash most of your juices off before leaving and heading the second part of the spa. A mud mask and a relaxing mud bath. Washing off the seed you lead her back to the massage tables. Going through some cabinets you pulled out a few ingredients and a small bowl and quickly stirs them to get the nice indigo color. Making sure the ingredients was completely stirring you then pulls out a small brush and dipped it into the mixture. Making sure you got enough on the brush you lightly tap and rub it on top of your clients face. Making sure you got all of her face instead of just two small spots you then covered her mane up with a towel and lead her into the mud bath. Carefully letting her go first she slowly sinks into the mud but not to her breasts. Using her arms she lifts them up above the mud, a smile and blush shows that she is asking would you like a drink. Carefully entering the mud bath you swim over her beautiful breasts. Just looking at them is driving your senses insane. Trying to calm yourself just a tad you start on Fluttershy's breasts, lifting one up to your mouth you gently suckle the nipple. Your other hand suspended her other breast as she relaxed in the mudbath. Her gentle sighing echoed your ear as you milked her breasts. She leans her head back as she enjoys the relaxing mud on her fur along with your soft suckling on her breasts. She wonders if she can order another one like this next time she comes.

After drinking her breasts out and getting out of the mud bath you then escorted her to the showers and finally to the spa bath. Going through the cabinets you grabbed instead of healing dust you grabbed a small bottle instead. One of the nature aroma's Zecora brought was called river relaxation which the aroma's was amazing. You used it today on all your clients and all of them enjoyed it a lot. Dabbing a few drops into the bath. The water turned a nice shade of purple before returning back to normal. You lead Fluttershy into the bath tub. She slowly sinks into the water and lets the small waves she creates help her relax as she sits on the side of the rims. You carefully enter the tub as well and scooted close to her. You both didn't have sex though, no bouncing on your member or eating out of her or heck even French kissing like before. Instead you both just sat together in peace as the water helped relax you all a bit. You sighed as you relax inside the bath with your marefriend and you have to say this is the most relaxing you had ever with Fluttershy.

After drying off and picking up your clothes you lead Fluttershy back to the change room to get her regular clothes. Before going inside she gives you a light kiss on the lips before going to put back on her clothes. You do the same and change back into your clothing. As you change back into your work clothes you look outside to see it's already dark and the stars were out. After putting on your shirt you went over and grabbed your jacket. Putting it on you know it's best to help escort your marefriend home when it's dark. Ponyville is a very peaceful town and there weren't any reports of ponies getting mugged or getting attack at night. But after living in San Francisco your paranoids were there especially the night when you came to equestria. Ever since that night you were always precautious way more than last time.

Dusting your jacket off you smiled as your marefriend came out wearing her regular clothes before. Wearing what was she was wearing this morning you walk up to her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. You then told fluttershy you would happily escort her home after dark. Fluttershy frantically says you didn't have to but fighting with you is futile. Still you couldn't help but laugh after all that sex she still is shy.

Letting her out first you lock up the spa and flipped the sign saying close. Walking down through ponyville you both start to have a nice little chat as you take Fluttershy home. As you walked Fluttershy explain to you back there when she said give her a foal which she forgot to tell you she still on the potion. She felt bad for getting your hopes up to high only to crush them after the truth.

You reassure you're okay and that you were fine about it. You just want your clients to be happy and satisfied that's the job as a spa masseur. As you and Fluttershy walked down ponyville you begin to explain that it's okay and that you still need to find a home. She asks what about aloe and lotus which you reassure that you want a home close to your workplace and that everypony is allow coming whenever they need help. Fluttershy finally understand and stopped to give you a hug. You hug back for a few seconds but stopped. Something was off. Usually the moonlight gave a nice glowing color that would make even ponies with dark fur shine. Somehow something was way off.

Fluttershy mane was shining red instead. Same goes for fur, clothes and even on you.

"What the? Why is everything red?" you said looking around to see almost everything the moon light shined was red.

You looked more before hearing a light gasp. Turning to Fluttershy she looks almost spooked one of her hands was pointed up towards the sky, her arm shaking violently as she pointed up. "The moon. What happen to the Luna's moon" she said almost fearful.

Turning your head towards the sky you too were struck with fear as you stare into the sky. The stars were all glowing red and Luna's moon was a dark shade of red. It almost looks like blood red.

Staring at it disbelief this was something you never seen before in your entire life and by the looks of fluttershy feared face she too never experience this color before. You both stared at the blood red moon for a few seconds before hearing some wing flapping coming towards you. You and fluttershy both took your eyes off the moon to watch as two figures coming from the distance. Both were traveling fast as you recognize them to be Luna's guards because of their dark armor.

They both flapped as fast as they could towards you both gasp out of breath as they stood in front of you.

"HUMAN OF EQUESTRIA THIS HAS BEEN AN EMERGENCY! YOU ARE NEED AT THE HOSPITAL!" one of the guards said almost shouting.

"What emergency? What's happening? Where is Luna and what's wrong with the moon?" you said almost panicking. Usually no guards would come to you or the mane 6 if it's an emergency and seeing the moon a different color along with lunar guards in front it has to be big.

Both guards nod, wiping the sweat off his brow the second guard steps in front. "Yes sir Luna needs you right now. She is going to labor right now as we speak"

Those words Luna and labor is when the whole world seemed to freeze in front of you. Not even giving the guard a warning you grabbed him close almost staring into his eyes. "WHERE IS SHE?" you said in a panic tone.

If the stallion wasn't a guard especially a lunar guard he would be shitting his pants now. But he knew of that reaction any day. The same reaction that every father would be experiencing when they hear a love on is going into labor. "she was transferred to ponyville hospital she wanted to be somewhere close to you so-" you cut him off as you race as fast as rainbow towards the hospital the other guard lightly took a step away as you ran but cringe to see his partner on the ground groaning.

You didn't have time for the second guard to move aside and well his armor is decorated with your shoeprints all over. He twitches in pain as you race down towards ponyville hospital. Fluttershy and the other guard helped his fallen comrade before giving Fluttershy the news.

"Also Princess Luna requested you and the other elements to meet her at the hospital too. Other guards are dispatching to retrieve them as well" he said

Fluttershy nod and followed both guards towards ponyville hospital.

Racing through each house you race up towards some house and already you were soaring through each building. Using some available rooftops and several flag poles you continued cross through not even caring for your own safety. Stopping on top of one of the room tops you look over to see the hospital was just up head. Jumping off you landed into a tree and quickly climbed down; the leaves on you slowly blew away as you race towards the sliding door.

The moment you enter the facility you caused many of the hospital staff to freak out a bit. Panting a bit you race towards the front counter. The nurse flinches a bit but regains your posture.

"Where's Princess Luna?" you said in the calmest tone you can give. Before the nurse could explain a loud scream came through the hall. You recognize the scream and not even giving the nurse a second thought you rush through the hallway. Passing through several doctors and nurses and dodging a few carts here and there you finally stopped to stare into a familiar face.

Her beautiful flowing mane flowed like a river as she smiled at you. Her clothing instead caught you a bit surprise since most times she wears an elegant dress. This time she was wearing pure white jeans with a decorative belt with a buckle the shape of her cutie mark and a purple armless turtleneck shirt. She worse some design shoes but all in all this outfit you never expect the princess to wear. Mostly you remember she wore fancy dresses but that wasn't important now.

Rushing over princess Celestia race up and hugs you. "WHERE IS SHE?" you said a little loud but not shouting too much.

Princess Celestia pointed to the door but had a small look of worry on her face. "She needs you more than ever please go to her. I'll be right behind you" she said

Looking at the door you nod to princess Celestia and quickly enter inside. You quickly ran through a small hall and into the room Luna was kept in. pushing through the double doors you caught sight of your princess of the night lover on a birth bed. She grits her teeth in pain as tears slide down her face as she tried to push the baby out. Moving pass a few nurses who were helping the doctor you quickly rush to Luna's side.

"y-you….. You came" she said through her tearful eyes and smiled as you gripped her hand.

"I'm here and I promise I won't leave your side. I promise" you said. Your eyes started to water as Luna let out another scream in pain.

The doctor's kept telling Luna to push with all she's got. Luna cringes in pain as she pushes with all her might for her foal to come. You too cringe in pain as Luna's incredible grip started to crush the bones in your hand, you even took the verbal abuse as she threatened to kill you after this. But you muscled up and took the pain and verbal abuse for not just for Luna but your foal as well. Several more pushing later and Luna let out a loud scream again. The screamed ended and the sounds of a foal crying echoed the room. Luna panted in exhaustion but she stayed away just long enough to see her beautiful foal. The doctor wrapped the foal up in a clean blanket and handed her to Luna.

The foal continued to cry before Luna silence her crying by feeding her. You look down in tears of joy as you look at your beautiful daughter. Like your dreams before your and Luna's daughter was a mixture of both human and pony like. The upper part and most of her head was that of a human but her lower part, her ears and mane where like her mothers. Her mane was a light color with the tips the same color as your hair. Like human babies the ponies' foals still couldn't open their eyes yet but if you can guess they would be just like her beautiful mother. Smiling as the foal continues to eat a bit Luna then asks a very important question.

"So thou what would we name our beautiful shining star" Luna said wiping her tears as the foal slowly grip her mother's finger.

Having possible the biggest grin you could think of you then ponder on the perfect name for the foal. After a few seconds on thinking of a name it hits you. "How about we call her Nocturnal night" you said

Luna puzzled on the name but she ended it with a smile. "Hmm I like that name. Nocturnal night would be her name?" she smiled as you leaned down and kiss her lips.

*hour in a half later*

You pace around a bit in worriedness. After naming your foal the doctors and nurses made you leave so they could help suture her up and clean up your foal and make sure she was all warm up. You waited and walked in a circle for a few minutes before slumping down and sigh. Your mind clouded you as you worried if your foal would be alright right now and Luna was going to be okay after they finish. Gripping your head in frustration your fears of something bad going to happen already came out as thoughts of something going wrong might happen to either of them or both. Those thoughts clouded your mind since you came out of Luna's room. You grip your head tight but stopped as a familiar music begins to play.

You listen in as this song begins to play on the hospital speakers.

watch?v=s0yRuQTTbFM Abracadabra by Steve Miller Band

Listening through the lyrics your body and mind started to calm down as one of your favorite songs played for you. You always were an oldies lover, back then this was music before music became mostly on rap, techno, and hip hop. You listen to a lot of songs back on earth but oldies such as this song and others made you smile and help relax thorough tough situation. It didn't stop you for listening to new songs but you prefer these songs more than others.

Abra- abra- cadabra

I want to reach out and grab ya

Abra- abra- cadabra

Abracadabra

You sang through as the song played through even sway side to side as you waited. You continued to sing a bit before you stopped as a nurse taps your shoulder. You stopped and look up at a smiling nurse. She giggled a bit at how silly you were but heck you didn't care. You were just glad you weren't about to blow a gasket in worriedness. The nurse then proceeds to tell you that Luna and your foal are both doing well.

Smiling in excitement you covered your mouth as you wanted to hug this nurse to death for this wonderful news. But keeping calm as much as possible you smiled and thank the nurse for the wonderful news. She then explains after which they transported her to the room she would be staying for a while and your friends and foal are all waiting for you upstairs.

Nodding you let the nurse escorted you to where Luna is staying in. as you walked down you couldn't help but dance along the way as the song continued on and another familiar song play as well.

watch?v=oh4tHpUflDA Relax by Frankie goes to Hollywood

After a few minutes of making the biggest fool you could possibly be you both made it finally to Luna's room. the staff including the nurse who is escorting you couldn't help but giggle and laugh a bit as the staff never seen a dance like the way you did. Blushing from embarrassment you could only hope that you don't dance in front of your foal like that. You don't think she would handle her dorky dad dancing like he has ants in his pants. Shaking off the blushing you open the door and smiled as you went inside.

Inside Luna's room you see her lying peacefully on top of a hospital bed as her sister was playfully touching her foals hands and tummy. You also see your marefriends all together all having tears on their eyes even spike and his marefriend were there both crying at how beautiful your foal is.

The cutie mark crusaders were there too along with big mac and Zecora as well and all have smiles on their faces as you enter. Upon closing the door you turn only to be greated by two puff balls smushing against your face again.

"CONGRATESONYOURNEWFOULI'MSOHAPPYFORYOUWELLI'MALWAYSHAPPYBUTSTILLYOURNOWADADDYNOWWHICHMEANSI'MAAUNTWHICHALSOMEANSISHOULDMAKEASUPERFUNTASTICBIRTHDAYPARTYFORYOUNEWFOALOHHHHHICAN'TWAITTOSHOWYO-"she finally stopped as Celestia pryed the happy party pony from your already purple suffocated head. Gasping the sweet breath of relief you gave celestia thumbs up with your good hand for helping you. Reason you say good hand is well. You won't be doing massages for a while.

Your other hand that you held Luna's hand with had several broken bones and a few tendons almost sever due to Luna's god like strength. You still don't know how you will be able to make a full recovery of your hand but you were glad the doctor's healing magic repair most of the tendons and bones back. But still you need to wear a cast for a while to it fully heals but that didn't matter anymore. Walking up to celestia you ask if you can hold your foal too since you couldn't during the birth process.

Celestia nod and held her arms out putting your foal in your arms. You couldn't help but cry a bit at the sight of your beautiful foal. A few tears already slide down your face as you brought your index to her small hand. You sniffled a bit as she grip it in her little hand. You turn to all your marefriend, friends and to your princess and smiled. Looking down you gave your foal a kiss on the head.

"Welcome to the new world. Our little star. Our nocturnal night"


	15. next client:Crystal EmpireUmbra

How in Equestria did you ever get yourself into this mess? I mean one moment you were having a relaxing day doing your job at the spa then all the sudden you're being pulled like a rag doll to twilight's place and then transported to palace where they tell you of an empire coming back after a millennium. Then without having to consult Princess Luna about where you are going you were already thrown into a train and being sent to the closest part of where the empire is being protected. And what makes it worse is princess Celestia fears that this queen umbra might try to steal the empire again and maybe even Equestria.

'Isn't life grand' you said in your head as the large scowl you're going to get when you return home. If you return home. You sat in silence as everyone else was busy talking or socializing with each other on the situation that awaits.

Twilight and the others all bore excited faces since they were going to a kingdom that disappeared several centuries ago.

Rainbow had a determination look on her face as she wanted to fight with this Umbra overlord and save the empire. Applejack had a smug look as well since she never took kindly to those who enslaved ponies even their own kin.

You were surprise at the history on this queen umbra which in some sense you believe to be another victim of this grogar monster. The story goes of a beautiful kingdom made of crystal of not only the buildings but also the ponies as well and all lived in harmony many centuries ago. The king who name was called crystal haven had married a beautiful mare and empires own advisor several years after the kingdom was completed. After several years the king died in battle against grogar and his army which the kingdom was left for umbra to rule over. Years passed after the king's death and for some reason the queen became dark with power and later enslaved her own people, trapping them into the crystal mines and forcing them to bring her crystals. This went on for years till princess Celestia and Luna both went to the crystal empire and tries to stop queen umbra's reign. The battle won for both sisters but the consequences were severe.

After the battle won queen umbra used all her dark magic and engulfed it into a sheet of black fog. The fog lifted and the city was lost forever along with the residents themselves. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna couldn't understand on how an entire empire disappeared however now that it's return the fear of queen umbra's return shook them to the brink as the thought of the city disappearing again.

So far that's all you know however from the girls and you knew more then what Celestia and Luna told you next. The rest you will tell till you get there.

Your marefriends all were busy on discussing on how and why this empire just disappeared so many years ago for it to turn up after about a century later. You to wonder on that and since you could guess that the humans came along the same time Celestia's parents brought the humans to their world to fight against the war. However you won't know till you get there.

"Oh man I can't wait to go to the crystal empire. I wonder what it would be like" RD said doing a summersault inside the passenger car we were in.

"Probably crystalize or something" AJ smirk as Rainbow growled at her smartass.

"Still girls we must be vigilant and ready for anything. Princess Cadence and Shining armor are already doing their best to try to keep the barrier strong but we don't know how long the shields will hold." Twilight said nervously.

Sighing again you held a small picture in your hands from the wallet you carry it in. on it was a picture of you and Luna with your new born foal all smiling happily while still at the hospital the day she was born. You couldn't leave your marefriends behind while Equestria is in danger and you weren't about to let an evil overlord take the empire or even Equestria to herself. Not on your watch. But still your fears of failing and never going to see your daughter again made your heart feel like it was going to break.

"I have to succeed. For not just equestria but her Luna and all my marefriends and above all for my little foal" you rubbed your thumb on the picture and put it back into the pocket. you had your eyes close as you put it back only to open them and staring into two baby blue eyes.

Let out a small surprise shout you backed away and stared blankly at the owner of those beautiful eyes. You sighed in relief since you living in equestria pinkie pie is really unpredictable.

"So…. What are you thinking about?" she giggled as you fixed yourself on the seat.

"Nothing pinkie. I just needed something to help calm my nerves." You said smiling

"Oh like that picture of you, Luna and your foal at the hospital" she said pointing at your pocket you kept the photo in.

Nodding in approval you were then bombarded by your pinkie lover in a tight hug. You return the hug and gave a gentle kiss on her cheek. "No matter what happens I promise I will protect you and the rest of us from any harm." You said assuring her you are with them to the end. You know on the danger you were getting into but that matter less to you. You want to protect your marefriends and joined them on this quest no matter what the cost.

Pinkie pie smiles a big grin and boops your nose. "And I promise we will have a big party for when we beat that miss meanie pants" she sticked out her tongue silly. She knows on how you are and being there for her and for her friends shows that you are and always will be with them to the end.

'That's pinkie for yah' you said in your head as you leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before it was interrupted by a loud shout.

"HEY NO FAIR" shouted Rainbow as she witnesses the whole thing. "I WANT A KISS TOO!"

Pinkie pie stucked out her tongue and drooped on her eyelids down as she looked at Rainbow and all her jealous friends. "Nah nah I got the kiss first" she said playfully.

You chuckled nervously as all your marefriends all too witness the kiss you gave to pinkie and all were glaring daggers at the party pony. You could feel sparks flying all around as a feeling of fighting going to break out the longer you stay.

You tried to wiggle out of pinkie's grip but couldn't due to her amazing strength as to being an earth pony and could only watch as twilight and the rest of the gang all walked towards you.

"WELL I'M STEALING THE SECOND KISS" RD shouted as she took at a fast speed. Still bound by pinkie's grip you grew wide eyed at rainbow's speed. You gasped at the sudden force RD grabbed you and push you till you were at the end of the other side. As soon as RD grabbed you pinkie pie smiled and finally let go of you while Rainbow carried you at a great distance and begin making out with you.

You couldn't react fast enough as rainbow took the time to taste your lips. She loved every bit of them, her tongue gently rubbing your canines before twirling around with your tongue. Taking a few minutes to get your bearings you soon joined into the kiss. You tried to wrap around your speed devil marefriend although you couldn't since she was yank off the moment you tried to wrap your arms around her.

"Hey what the" she screamed as she was pulled back. You look to see a 4 inch thick rope tied around her and being yanked back by your farming marefriend. As quickly as she yanked Rainbow back she was face to face with you. A seductive grin plastered on her face as she stares into your eyes.

"So sugar cube how about that kiss" she said leaning towards yours. You let out a small chuckle but gasped as to what was behind her. The rest of your marefriends all were jumping up towards you all reaching out to get a kiss from you.

"Oh f #k me" you said as you were dived bombed by 6 mares.

*several minutes later inside restroom*

You groaned as the sudden pain was still there just after surviving your marefriends. Lucky you managed to make it out of the room with some clothes still attached on. Only a few minor rips and tears were on your shirt and jacket but it wasn't serious. Your belt however was gone but that's the least of your worries for now you were just glad to be alive.

You watched as the sink slowly filled with water from the clog you put on before looking up at your face. You gasped in surprise at the make up your marefriends put on your face from the kiss attack in the passenger car. On your face had 6 different colored kiss marks all over. Each various from a different mare.

The two on your forehead were of colors of a light orange and butterlike yellow. You figure them to belong to applejack and fluttershy. The kiss marks on your left eye and your right cheek were a dark purple and light pinkish color. Both signaling they belong to your fashionista and pink party goer marefriends rarity and pinkie pie. The last two were actually unique from the rest. The one slanting right on your lips was more of a glistening sparkling purple color that you believe to belong to twilight while the one almost touching your lips on the left was the color of the rainbow. That one was no brainer to know where that one belongs to. Still you couldn't but laugh though on a joke back home.

You heard of taste the rainbow but you never heard of 'let the rainbow kiss you' before. Let out another hearty laugh you looked down to see the sink filled up perfectly. Turning off the water you scooped up some water and begins rinsing off the lipstick off. Using some soap you scrubbed it off and took a few more rinse to make sure it's all off. Looking up at the mirror to see all the lipsticks off you grabbed a towel on the side and dried your face off.

Making sure your face is all dried up you look in the mirror to make sure you got all of it. The moment you pulled the towel off your face you jolted back in freight. You didn't know what but the moment you look in the mirror something looked like it popped out at you. You couldn't tell what it was because of it being so sudden but you could tell it had bleached white skin, dark black eyes and sharp bloody fangs.

Taking back from the sudden scare you slowly calm yourself, staring at the mirror and seeing your own reflection you let out a small sigh and drained the dirty water.

"What the hell was that" you said rubbing your eyes with two fingers as the water drained.

After draining the water and disposing the towel into the dirty cloth basket you left the restroom and slowly return to the passenger car. As you travel back to your passenger car you stopped to see something crazy happening in front of you. In front you watched what appears to be a royal solar guard standing in front of one the rooms what carries the passengers. He brandishes a large spear and pointed within the room. You couldn't hear clearly due to the train's wheels made so much noise it was almost impossible to even hear your own thoughts.

Wondering on what's happening you quickly race up towards what happening. "Hey what's going here?" you said getting the guards attention.

The guard sees you racing and straightens himself up at attention. His spear made a loud bang sound on the floor as he salute to you. "PRINCE OF THE NIGHT! MY NAME IS STRONG JUSTICE! IT'S AN HONOR TO SERVE YOU SIR!" he said bowing to you.

Using your hands you assure the guard to loosen up a bit. You then look inside the train cart on what he was brandishing his weapon to. Inside you could see three stallions all holding their hands up in surrender. One stallion who sits on left all by himself was a median built Pegasus with a silver coat and a dark blue mane. He wore a tight blue sweat shirt with a shield, a lightning bolt and sword emblem on it and white camouflage cargo pants and a pair black combat boots. Beside him was a large grey gym bag of sorts other than the bag that's all you can see that he has with him.

The other was an earth pony that you suspect to be a photographer due to the high tech camera he has around his neck and a small case for his camera and other stuff. You look to see his fur color is a dark blue color with a brown mane. He wore a white collar shirt with a camera with a small flash and shutter close emblem on his right side and a pair of light blue pants and grey tennis shoes. Underneath him was a small backpack that was underneath his feet.

The last stallion looks a bit more safiscated than the others though. He is a unicorn with crimson fur color while his mane is a dark blue color. He wore a black long sleeve button shirt with red tie with a fancy writing pen scribbling emblem on it and brown black slacks and black tennis shoes. Beside him instead of a backpack he had a black school suitcase with a pair of glasses hanging on side of his bag.

Of everything else all three stallions were still holding their hands out in surrender to the guard. You then look at the guard as he slowly cool off but stared at the three stallions with anger in his eyes. You then ask the question again to the guard.

"I'm sorry sir but these stallions are under arrest for trespassing on royal duties." The guard stands attention and pointed to the three stallions.

"Now wait I'm-"the silver pony said interrupting but silence as the guard pointed his spear at his neck.

"SILENCE SCUM! You have the right to remain silence" the guards pony said holding his spear right at his neck.

Tapping justice shoulder you let him calm down before he stands up attention for you. Seeing the stallions as they don't know what going you decide to help them out a bit and learn why they are here. "At ease soldier these stallions are…. With me." you said thinking on the last thing at last minute.

Strong justice raised an eyebrow as you just said they were with you. The tone in your voice sounded more odd before. "Are you sure sir? You sound unsure of yourself" he said raising an eyebrow at you.

Clearing your throat you gave the guard a stern look into his eyes. You know what's right and these stallions don't deserve to go to jail for something as this. Crossing your arms you then gave a look that made the guard turn his stern look into worry. "Are you questioning my authority guard? I don't think you would enjoy having your captain hearing about this now would you."

The guard gulped and started beating sweats as the thought of talking with his superior about questioning the prince of the night. The thought could lead him someplace he did not want to be and being demoted is far worse that all guards fear. Gulping down another lump he spoke. "S-s-sorry… s-sir n-n-no your highness" he kept his posture but shook up a bit as he stood in fear.

Sighing a bit as you hate doing this to anyone even to law enforcement who you guess work for you now you couldn't let him go feeling scared. Patting his shoulder you reassure him he's not in trouble. "Strong justice please would you make sure the mane 6 are alright back there alright. I'll deal with these stallions for now" you reassure him with a smile.

Strong justice could see why Princess Luna and princess Celestia choose you to be princess Luna's prince of the night. Relaxing after the mild scare he knew you aren't like those other nobles and you can handle yourself just as well. Stomping his weapon down on the ground he bows and leaves to check on the mane 6.

As he left through to the next car you let out a huge sigh of relief as though you just dodge a bullet. After wiping the sweat from your brow you then turn to the stallions in the car, you chuckle as they too took a breath of relief as well. The one by himself laughs a bit before speaking.

"Thanks for the save dude. You save our flanks for that" he said waving his hand in approval.

Cocking your head to the side you smile. "You're welcome but that still leaves out on why you are here. You're lucky I save you guys but an explanation is in order for the service." You said crossing your arms. you do want to know why these stallions are here in the train that Princess Celestia has order no other pony to get on and now here are three stallions who were almost were put in cuffs.

The crimson pony clears his throat and raises his hand for a hand shake. "Terribly sorry on that and thank you for saving us. My name is lion heart your highness. Canterlot's university physics and advance magic teacher"

Shaking his hand you shake it. The photographer reaches out and gives you a firm shaking. "Hi I'm shutter focus flash. But my friends call me shutter or flash either way I called both. I'm a photographer to equestria's landscape magazine."

You smiled as you were familiarize with equestria's landscape magazine. The magazine showed tips and the latest gossip of what the world has to offer. The pictures too showed how beautiful that equestria is from the landscapes near Manhattan and the waterfalls up in the trail walk of the everfree forest were amazing. The photographer who also shot the picture name is always on the bottom of the photo with a small description of it before the name was imprinted on the page. Smiling since the magazine was indeed a good reading and the photos were amazing you couldn't help but smile to meet the photographer who took the picture.

"It's nice to meet you shutter." You said shaking his hand. You let go and follow to the last stallion. He gives a small grin and shakes your hand. "Names storm shield. I just finish guard training up in griffon kingdom and coming home to be an elite solar guard." He smiled.

You smiled and glad to hear he is a guard as well almost though. Storm explains he spent about several months in the griffon kingdom training field before finishing up and coming home to get his license to becoming an elite guard. He explains more that to become an elite guard or even higher to rank captain they must learn how to fight in more than equestrian fighting. A guard who wants to become elite and to captain must be a master of more than one fighting style which the world has many but griffon fighting and minotaur sword fighting were the best to train. The intense training gives the ponies experience then most fighting styles give.

You cringe since storm showed a few scars storm had on his arms but you prefer not to know what else the training goes. Shaking all of their hands you then ask them the question. "So how did you guys got into the train. Princess Celestia register this whole train to me and the mane 6."

Lion heart cleared his throat before speaking. "Sorry your highness. But we all were traveling for quite a while that we must have fell asleep even when the train stopped. We managed to wake up after that guard shout and brandish his weapon at us. Savage brute if I may say" he huffed in annoyance as he fixed his tie.

You chuckled a bit as shutter cleared his throat before speaking. "So exactly where we are going since we're pretty much joining the trip." Shutter said a bit worried in his tone. He never like getting in trouble with the royal guards and he always kept his distance when it comes to crime. But since the guard almost arrested them and this train was assigned for only the princess orders he knew they were going somewhere they shouldn't have.

Nodding your head you believe they should at least have the main point on where they were going. "Well you see this train is going to take us as far as we can go before a chariot will pick us up. We are all heading towards an empire which is called the crystal empire."

All three stallions tilt their heads in confusion. They all have lived in equestria all their lives but never have they heard of an empire called the crystal empire before. But if this empire is as special as it sounds it must be important. You then explain the history about it including what happen a thousand years ago. The look on their faces made you chuckle a bit but you straighten up to show this is serious business.

Storm folded his arms and places them on the back of his head. "So as of right now we either come and help you or… we spent a night in equestria jail." He looked up at the human who moved his head signaling yes. Storm let out a small chuckle, getting up he gave a salute to you.

"Private storm shield first class. Ready for duty sir" he lowered his hand at an alarming speed but he still held a smug look on his face. Since as a foal storm always wanted to become a royal guard. His goal was to work his hardest to become princess celestia top 5 most loyal guards. He spent hours, day mostly years training and learning different fighting styles. He was fairly good with a spear but the sword or a short axe he was a pro due to most of his training were the basic weapons. However even though he trained himself to his hardest he still and always has that smug look on his face.

Chuckling again you then signal him to at ease. "At ease soldier no need to be formal alright" you said. You then mention them to call you by your first name and not your highness or prince of such. You haven't earn it yet since legally you're not an official prince but since your name has mention about being the father of Luna's foal the royal guards and many others who have heard of the news all seem to be treating you like royalty. Don't get you wrong it sound awesome being called prince but you prefer to stay a commoner as much as possible. Publicity is not your style.

Shutter was the second pony to stand up next, seeing as though he got himself thrown into what could possibly turn into a battlefield he still felt as it was his duty to help as much as possible. He had a few times been in fights due to some other photographers who believe they are better than him and had a few times defended himself when he explored the everfree forest. He also wonder since he's going to an ancient empire that has been missing for a thousand years could a breath taking moment which means there is some amazing scenery to take pictures of. Smiling he then presents his hand for a handshake.

"I may not be an expert in fighting but I can handle myself. All I ask is to take some photo's k" he smiled

You reached out and shook his hand. You agreed to let him take his photo's since it won't hurt to take his pictures you but you ask him to be careful and to stay with them while they are there. The empire is said to be huge but also dangerous. You haven't been updated if umbra is still around but since the crystal empire has return could also mean queen umbra is back too. That you fear the most.

After the handshake shutter nod in approval shutter sits down before lion heart stands up and fixes his tie. Seeing as though he's in for the ride he isn't much a fighter like the other two but he is an expert in solving puzzles. Since childhood he always loves solving puzzles with his parent and grandparents. They would always give him several puzzles for him to solve which he spent hours learning and working each of them before solving them. Those puzzles he finished gave him the courage to becoming a teacher and help teach students in about the elements of life and magic.

"Since I do not have any saying in this that might get me out of going to jail I will assist on helping you on your quest as well. I may not be a fighter but I can much use in helping you solve any problem we may come across." he said smiling and extending his hand for a handshake.

You shook his hand and nodded. "That's good princess Celestia told me there might be some puzzles that may lead to something." You said. During the conversation of the crystal empire Celestia begin to explain that after umbra took over she hid a special gem called the crystal heart which gives the ponies their crystal like appearance. It was the soul proprietor of the entire empire. Where about's of the the source of the crystal empires power is unknown but Celestia explained that umbra must have hid it somewhere deep within the castle. You nod and promise to help find it. she also explain that the source won't fully protect the empire without the ponies so lifting their spirits is another priority to do as well as keep umbra from taking over.

So much that's all you know so far. You know what to do and explain briefly to the other three. After a few minutes of briefing you then ask if they are ready or if they want to turn back its fine by you. doing this could mean that you and your friends and marefriends as well as others can end up as umbra's slaves and that you didn't want them to go unless they really mean it.

They all exchange glances of what you told them if they fail they will become slaves to an overlord. Not even frowning once they all nod to you in approval. Sighing a bit you nod as well and proceed to show them to your marefriends on a few newcomers coming to help.

"Crystal empire here we come" you said as you lead your new found friends to meet with the others.

The meeting and the arrival to the crystal empire could have gone better since it took several minutes to explain to your marefriends on the three stallions who were with you. You explain to them that they were in the wrong place in the wrong time and told them they would be helping you and the rest take back the crystal empire. The others seemed to agree however twilight showed she didn't like it. She didn't want any innocent civilians getting into the mess and that it's best to take them home away from might become a battlefield.

Alas however all three stallions say they weren't going to back down and they were going to help no matter at what the cost. You then spent the last few minutes trying to calm down twilight which gradually she does seeing as though fighting with you is never the best option especially now.

She finally gives up and decides to let them come too. You smiled and told her that it was best to have as much help as possible when they get to the crystal empire. Twilight nod in agreement since it would be best to have must help as they can possibly get. You smiled and look back to see storm, lion and shutter having a conversation with your marefriends. All of them seem to be getting along well.

You then turn to twilight and said the most stupidest thing to ever say when you're going into a danger zone. "What could possibly go wrong" you said to twilight shrugging your shoulders at her.

That was so stupid to say since moments after talking with twilight you all made it to your destination and met up with shining armor. The snow blew hard as you all met shining armor but somehow you knew it was dangerous to stay out any longer in the freezing snow. And how right you were.

Just after walking a few steps towards what appears to be a large force field you were all attacked. You couldn't tell what attacked you but you felt something wrapping around your body. Frozen like a statue your whole body became sluggish and you being to lose conscious before passing out. before your eyes closed you caught of a glimpse of something tall in front of you, something tall standing in front with dark black eyes.

You managed to regain conscious and look to see you were inside the force field as well as all the others too.

"You okay you passed out just a few steps from the force field. "Storm said in a surprised and worried tone.

Shaking your head you look up at him. "I'm alright just…. Lost conscious for some reason" you said too weird out at the sudden pass out.

"She or something else tried to take you before you could enter the force field" shining's voice spoke out from behind.

You turn your head towards shining you look to see him smiling a bit as you were safe but that wasn't what caught your eye more. Quickly as possible you got up to see his horn growing some black stuff off of it. Most of his gear is intact minus his robe and winter glasses his horn looked to be the only thing damaged.

"SHINING! YOUR HORN!" you said in a shocked tone. Never have you seen a horn look like that and you felt fear that you could have caused this to happen to him. Shinning raised his hand up to you and smiled.

"It's alright I'm okay but right now it's important I get you all to the castle as quickly as possible." He said.

You all nods in approval as shining armor begin to lead you towards the empire. The road to the castle seemed endless since the whole city looked like a ghost town. Not one soul was around as you walked through the streets and up towards the castle.

Walking up the steps you enter what appears to be the throne room where you see cadence sitting on a decorative chair. You scrunch up a bit as princess cadence didn't look at all well from even far away. you continued to stare as she looked like she went through hell and stayed there for a few days before coming home. Her eyes looked like droppy and her body looked sluggish even when she's moving. Her body improved after being found in the catacombs but right now anything but alright is the way to describe her now. Twilight is actually most concern since princess cadence explain to her that since she came to she has been putting up the shield to protect the crystal empire. Shinning has help the force field but as of right now cadence is on her own now.

You frown as twilight and cadence begin to explain a plan to saving the crystal empire. The first part of it that you managed to hear is try to talk to the residents of the empire and see if they know anything that can help save their home. Cadence explain that after the empire disappear the ponies sort of went into a hibernate state in their home. You were a bit surprise as the ponies fell asleep for a thousand years and possibly not age throughout their times.

Twilight, you and the others all agreed to speak to the residents and see what you can do. As you walked out of the empire you couldn't help with something though. You felt a sickly feeling that something's watching you right now.

As you leave the throne room you and made your way down the steps a black mist stood on top of one of the pedestals, he gave a sickly smile before disappearing his black eyes still glowed a bit before dimming down.

Well the day could have gone better but so far it just even more complicated than before. After leaving the castle you all then split up and searched through the homes. Going door to door you then introduce yourself to the ponies. The moment you showed yourself the mare you that open the door stood wide eyed at you before shutting the door straight on your face. You did get a look at her which she wore like a medieval clothing of such. Her coat and mane were a dark, gloomy color which you heard that the residents were a bright crystal shining pony. After seeing the poor mare you couldn't comprehend of the pain she endured to lose her crystal like appearance.

Your marefriends and your friend have tried to lift their spirits up but the ponies were all too depressed to do anything. The crystal-like happiness they had was long gone. You did manage to talk with a few ponies besides the first one but none were helpful. A few times you had the door slammed on your face and wonder on what's the problem with them since you probably had at least 6 doors slamming against your face. You have talked with 14 ponies and the 6 slammed their doors on your face while the others were amazed on who you were. You shook yourself at the strange reactions the ponies here reacted towards you. The acted as though they met a human before.

Walking down you then decide to try a shop and see if the owner can help. Ignoring the close sign you check to see if the owner didn't lock the store up. He didn't. Twisting the knob you slowly open the door and enter the shop. Inside you recognize it to be some sort of antique shop of some sorts. The front window had various few items along with several pieces of jewelry as well. The walls around had various knickknacks and other items incased in a glass case.

Walking up to the counter you look down to see the front casing. Inside you look around to see several of items and weapons as well. One weapon caught our eye that you couldn't believe no you can't believe that equestria didn't know of. Inside the case next to 'not for sale sign' was two brown leather braces with both two visible blades on it and in the middle was a solid black and dark brown flintlock.

You stared at inside and couldn't believe the sight. Three items that possible could be human weapons were in the crystal empire and inside an antique shop. "What are human weapons doing in an antique shop?" you said surprised. You know the flintlock was made in the 1600's in the human world but the two leather braces looked almost like the ones you saw from a game of sorts. You indicate they had blades due to them facing upward and both were sticking straight out.

You continued to stare at the humans before snapping out at a low but friendly old voice.

"I see you got an eye for those particular weapons huh sonny" a voice said from behind the counter.

You shake your head and took a few steps back regaining your composure. Dusting off the dust from the counter you look up to see and old light grey unicorn stallion with a white mane. His crystalize was gone however he still managed to smile to you. He wore and old black and white checkerboard shirt and brown slacks with a black belt.

"Or should I say human" he said smiling before disappearing behind the curtains that serves as a door at in the back.

Stunned at what he said you tried to stop him. "Wait…. You know what I am? Wait stop?" you said trying to stop him but he disappears through the curtain. Walking around the counter you quickly ran through the curtain and look around. Inside the other room was a fairly looking living space with a couch a few chairs, rugs and book shelves filed with books. You look around to find the old stallion in hopes to learn what he means by that.

You scan your surrounds but stopped to hear of a faint screeching sound. Like a hidden chamber of sorts from a movie you hear it getting a little louder the more you walked inside. You can hear it fainting away and quickly search for it. Turning around the corner from where a few stairs lead up to the second floor you saw what appears to be the wall shutting like a door. Running towards to stop it you weren't fast enough before the door finally closed

"Dammit" you hit the wall and begin to feel around for some switch of some kind. Feeling around you also looks at the various items around too, there were a few boxes but also a spogtigiously placed wall lamp next to where the door is. Shrugging off since you see enough movies to know it was a common switch to opening secret doors you grabbed the handle of the lamp and gave it a tug. The handle didn't budge. Figuring it to be rusty of some sort you then grabbed it with both hands. Using all your strength you then pull on it as hard as you can.

The shear amount of strength you put on the handle was too much for the handle since due to the long disappearance and the amount of dust and rust it has collected over the years. The moment you used all your strength the whole wall lamp gives in making you fall backwards. Flailing your arms around to help cushion the fall you reached all around for something to grab. In the nick of time you managed to grabbed hold of what appears to be an old coat hanger before falling backwards. Falling all the way you brought the hanger down as well. However not entirely it manages to stop you from hitting your head as you hang onto it while the rest hit the hardwood floor.

"The heck" you said as you wonder on the sudden catch. You look at the coat hanger and it seems to be a regular coat hanger although the bottom showed a different story. On the bottom showed various mechanism, ropes and pulleys that all seemed to tie together. You stare at the strange mechanics before you hear a sudden door click opening. Looking up you watch as the door open slowly, a cool gentle breeze blows against your face as you dust yourself.

Swallowing the lump in your throat you took a deep breath and enter into the secret room. You follow in through a short hallway and took a few steps forward. You stopped a gut feeling of fear filled your senses as you walked down towards what could be sudden doom. It didn't even help as the doors behind slowly shut leaving only a faint lighting from the other end of the hallway. Sucking up the last bit of courage you then proceed through as careful as possible. The amount of cracking and sounds only made you feel a pit of worry as the thought of the floor giving in as you try to find the mysterious stallion.

Carefully walking through to the end of the hallway you turned to your right which leads down a few steps. Taking your time you slowly place your right foot on top of the first step and then took the second step next. One by one you walked down slowly down the steps but stopped to hear the wood chipping again. Looking around a bit your whole body soon gives weight as the floorboard finally gives in. your foot sank into the floor board as your body tried to regain balance.

Sadly you couldn't. Falling to the ground you managed to flip your whole body around your foot manages to get free from the broken plank. You flip for a second before your body hits the ground. Within a sec you barrel roll once before regaining your motion again. You had both hands on the ground as your right leg is spread out and the other is in a squatting position. Your shoulder felt a slight cringe in pain but you walked it off as you got up and dust your hands and legs.

"That was close" you said as you looked at the broken plank before looking around the room. It was too dark to see but out of the darkness a single lamp shined down on one particular item in the room. In the middle of the room layed a bright white, black and red type of armor wrapped around with some unique clothes. The armor was wrapped around the middle and various leather parts on the arms legs and a few pieces of the torso. Staring up you notices a well-crafted hood that has a metal plating of some sort on the edges of the hood but another thing caught your eye. You have seen mannequins before but this one was different then a pony one instead. Instead a narrow muzzle like that of a stallion or mare mannequin it was shorter with a small nose and a small chin. If you could see the eyes they would be small then a pony. The mannequin looks actually like a human mannequin instead of a pony one.

Carefully walking up towards it you inspected all around it. The suit looked amazing with its array of colors and the design looked like it was not from this world. The whole suit looked big enough for you to wear and the unique style it shows would make you like a shadow of the night. Reaching out your glide your fingers against the leather and felt each bit of cloth and leather on the front.

"That isn't yours" a voice said from within the darkness.

You flinched and look around trying to find the voice of who said that. "Hello who's there?" you said cautiously looking around, your eyes squinted trying to see who was in the darkness but sadly you couldn't.

"At least not yet that is." A small chuckled sounded after the voice spoked follow by a light switch turning on.

Turning around you see the light grey antique owner standing on top of what look like a pedestal of some sorts. Beside him from barely in the light you see a large light switch follow by a few small ones.

He stands proudly as he looks down at you a proud smile spread across his face as you stare at him confused.

"What do you mean not yet who are you and where are we?" you said confused as to everything that's happening right now. The three human weapons in the shop, the secret room that was hidden well and finally this suit standing in the middle of the dark, all of doesn't make sense unless there was a reason.

The grey stallion kept his smile as you stare up at him. He stood still before reaching out and grabbing the switch. "My name is antique physic and we are in the last sanctuary of the human protectors of equestria." he flips the switch a loud booming sound occurred and soon the darkness diminish from the light that shinned throughout the room.

Blinded by the sudden light you wiped your eyes and look around. What you see completely leaves you dumbfounded at the sight of the whole room. The room was littered with possibly every human item from maybe the late 1600's to the American Revolution. Various swords, muskets, axes, hammers, bows and even shields clutter the walls as various mannequins all displayed slash and badly beaten marks on them. The sides held shelves that also carried various clothing's that look old. A few pieces of armor layed in the shelves as dust covered them all. Looking up you can see banners standing on the wall tall. All of them had the image of half of the sun and moon together as one whole while a sword in the middle acted beam that holds them together in the middle. Below the sword was some writing that you couldn't make heads or tails of what it said. The writing looked ancient almost from medieval times.

You continue to scan all around the room till stopping and looking up in front. There stood a large tree with a beautiful and well-crafted painting on it. the painting showed a human man walking up towards you, both hands showed each blade as the hood covered his face not dare showing his image. You turn your attention away from the painting to the still smiling antique shop owner. Still dumbfounded on the place you just blurted out your mind says. "Really who the hell are you" you said

A few hours later after talking with the store owner you finally get the picture. Apparently during the great Grogar war the monsters were aiming to take over the crystal empire long before attacking the rest of the world. The empire was the beacon of light before Celestia became into power but sadly if the empire would have lost everlasting darkness would engulf the world. It was there that Solaris and era Celestia's parents had summoned several unusual beings from an unknown galaxy.

Since childhood he had witness them coming to the empire and vowed that they would stay and protect equestria from Grogar's reign. It was also there when he walked up the leader of the group and asks him to train him to helping protect there home. The leader was surprisingly gracious to accept him as his pupil. Antique real name back then was actually named strong will after he lost his parents a few miles off when Grogar took and killed his parents in front of him. He vowed to end Grogar for the death of his parents but he didn't have the proper skills. At least not yet. The moment the leader said he would train him was like destiny was meant to for both of them. For 30 years both the leader and strong will trained everyday homing their skills in the way of martial arts. It was there he also learned various weapons and also learns a variety of tactics and strategies. It was there also he gotten to become the leader's prize student of fighting against the darkness.

For the last several long years of learning and fighting beside the leader his men they had finally ended the war and strong will finally got his revenge on Grogar. Piercing his sword straight into the monster itself the humans finally sealed Grogar and his powers away for all eternity into the debts of darkness forever.

You asked what happen then which antique explained that after defeating Grogar somehow he managed to use whatever ever bit of magic left he had and cursed him with immortality. The same age he defeated Grogar is still the same age he is today. He explains he did not regret it saying that it was better to avenge his family then mourn on the thought of not dying. To him family meant more to him then his own life. He then begins telling that after making sure the monsters were gone the humans disappeared without a trace but before they did the leader asked his pupil to give the suit to next pupil that he knew to see fit to wear it. Taking some armor made by him and the others they finally disappeared from the world.

Shaking the shock off your face you stared completely into him almost like a trance. You remember exactly on the armor the humans wore back at the catacombs but to hear that they weren't wearing that kind of armor before they departure was more surprising than ever. You ask on where the rest of the armors were from the other humans. Antique shook his head and said he did not know where since they were wearing the crusader armor with their original in their arms.

You made a mental note to yourself to find the real armor that the first humans had on before they change. You then ask what he meant that you weren't ready for the armor yet which you definitely want to know what that means from him. He let out a hearty chuckle before speaking.

"Because my master told me that another human will come and he wanted me to train him to becoming the new protector of equestria. You stare at him a bit.

"You mean me right?" you said as antique nods and goes over to a chest on a pedestal on the wall.

"For centuries I have survive for so long but right now our time is almost at an end here. In order for me to fully train you must first find the crystal heart." He said opening the chest. "From inside the castle lies a room that opens up your deepest darkest nightmares, you must overcome your nightmares and destroy the barrier to awaken the room where the heart is at." He pulls out a small but tethered scroll and walks up to you. "But before you can retrieve the crystal heart you must first enter the hall of nightmares and retrieve this" he gives you the scroll.

Opening it up you looks to see a faint but distinct drawing of a special dagger with a unique decorative blade and handle. He explains the blade is called the dagger of light which was crafted by the ruler crystal heaven. It is said that the dagger is made of pure light which when embedded into darkness would destroy all the darkness of the pony or creature it was inflicted on. Antique also said that when the crystal heart is return back the power of the heart will power up the dagger and vanquish all the darkness all around.

Closing the scroll you look at antique. "You spend a life time before umbra became evil. Can you please tell me why she became evil" you asked the question you wanted to know since the ride to the empire was a mystery to even Celestia.

Antique shook his head and shrug. "I do not know. I was lucky to not have been captured after during umbra's reign and lucky enough to acquire this information but I can assure you she was and can still be a great ruler. The reason on her evilness is yet unknown to me. I'm sorry" he apologize which you tap his shoulder.

"It's alright I'll find out myself" you said reassuring to him. Since hearing that umbra's was a great ruler before turning evil you now know what to do. Find the crystal heart and dagger of light put the crystal heart back to where it belongs and save umbra. Then only then would the mystery of her nightmarish powers can be fully solved.

Saying your goodbyes to antique you race towards the castle and quickly into the room your marefriends and friends were all at. Bursting through you looks to see all of them around a medium size table. Poor cadence you can see behind twilight look ready to pass out as her eyes were sagging and she tried her best to stay up enough to keep the shields up. Walking up you walk over an open space between storm and rarity as twilight levitates a book over to her.

"Sorry everyone I…. got side track. So what I miss?" you said holding your discovery before twilight and the others finish theirs.

Twilight smiled as she levitated the book over. "Well we got some great news on helping lift the crystal ponies' spirits up."

Grabbing the book you look over to see it's an old history book of some sorts. Before opening it twilights magic glowed over the book, taking a step back it opened and flipped through some pages. She flipped a few more pages but stopped at a particular page with a picture of what looks like a festival of sorts. the name of the festival spelled in a strange language that you couldn't pronounce but twilight was able to understand it.

"We are all going to host the crystal fair for all the crystal ponies around. But in order to do that we're going to need all the help we can get"

You smiled as twilight then begins to sing as well as all the other's including storm and the other two stallions. You join into the song as best to not interrupt them and plus you do enjoy the singing. Singing along you learn that the festival is huge and that your marefriends all found something they would love to do. You took liberty to working with twilight as storm works with rainbow due to him being a Pegasus and his enjoyment of jousting. Lion heart began to work with rarity with the decorations and shutter worked with Fluttershy in gathering some very familiar looking sheep like creatures.

You didn't have time to know what the names were and just continued bring the crystal fair in order to help the ponies. So far you were amazed as pinkie do possible her bestest best to help bring their spirits up along with the crystal fair being made. As the song continues the sight was amazing as the ponies of the empire soon got their crystal like appearance. From the mane to their clothes and even down to the littlest details they were all shinning bright and glowing like a diamond being held up into the sky.

You walked around as everypony except your marefriends and your new friends were all crystalize. Mare, stallion, foals and even the elderly still glowed bright from the sunlight. Walking down through town you watch a bit as twilight was taking with a few of the residents which they finally were able to talk after regain their true forms. Some of the ponies you were talking too and who just slammed the door on your face all came up and gave their thanks and their apologies.

The ones who used your face as a door knock explained their reason on why they looked surprised and afraid at the same time. They explain that their grandparents told them stories of your kind and how heroic and how dangerous your people were against the monsters. They feared that the humans might destroyed equestria or enslaved the ponies and other creatures. Other times the ponies were just shocked to see a human being after so long. A handsome human is what both the mares and even the stallions say.

You cleared your throat and explain that you are a human being and that you accepted their apologies. "I thank you all for the complements and for apologizing but that leaves a matter to helping save your city." Taking a deep breath and praying a bit they don't run or freak out you look at the few crystal ponies. "I need to know where the crystal heart is?" you said

The ponies all had their smiles as you asked them the question on the whereabouts of the crystal heart. After a few seconds one of the mares comes up.

"I use to work at the empire before everything happen and I remember there was a stair case somewhere in the castle that leads to a door that… nobody goes in" she said a bit worried since she remembers a few times going down and wasn't allowed to go into the room.

You crossed your arms and nod. "That's alright. Do you know the stair well is though"

The mare nods and points into the castle. "It should be somewhere around the throne room. However I do not know how to open it since I usually just find the stair well there. And a few times when I'm in the throne room it's not there anymore."

'The throne room' you said in your head as you now know where to start looking. Thanking the mare you tell the ponies you're going to go find your friend twilight. Passing through a few stalls that pinkie set up already you stopped and asked your marefriends on where twilight is.

It took a few minutes of asking around and trying to catch pinkie pie and rainbow dash you finally found out that somepony heard she is going to the throne room with spike as well. Thanking the pony you raced through since you still haven't told twilight of the crystal heart and the dagger of light since you came back from antiques shop. Racing through some halls you finally stopped and opens the double doors.

Going through you stopped as quickly as possible, your feet now are hanging off the edge of a deep corridor going down below. A stair well circling on the end you look down at the end of the stair. Your eyes opened wide as you see twilight on the ground and spike right next to her trying to wake her up. Not thinking about your safety you jumped from the top which you figure it to be 7 feet tall however it was 12 down below to the bottom.

Worried about twilight more than your own safety you fell down below, you crouch down to help cushion the fall and had your hands extended out to the sides for the wind resistance. Falling down to the bottom you kept your posture as you finally hit the ground. You let out a shiver as the shockwave from the landing, your nerves let out a small surge as your legs absorbed the landing.

'Oh shit my bones feel like they are going to break' you screamed a bit in your head. Getting up you jogged over to twilight and knelt down on your knees. You cradle twilight's head and tried to wake her up. Spike sits on his knees as you tried to wake up twilight. He was surprised at what you did back home but right now after jumping from 2 stories house down below and able to jog over to twilight takes the cake from craziness that you will do for your friends.

Several minutes go by and you let out a breath of relief as twilight eyes start to open. She lets out a small groan and grips her head in pain. Holding her tight twilight returns the hug and lets out a faint whimper.

"Oh thank celestia it wasn't real" she said letting out a small sniffle. Spike let out a few sniffles as he joined into the hug.

You held both of them tight before looking at twilight and spike. "What happen?" you asked.

Twilight let out a sigh as she looks into your eyes. She then gives out a small explanation on what happen after finding the secret stair well.

You grabbed the bridge of your nose and gave a small pinch as to twilight's explanation. Never in your life have you ever heard of something like this before.

Twilight tells you after getting some information from the town's ponies she and spike went to the throne room in hopes of finding the crystal heart. After some careful searching they found the stairs down below to a door. Spike and twi both descended down but they couldn't go through since the door was magical and slide all around like a movie reel of some sorts. Twilight managed to catch it with her magic by hitting the jewel on top with a freeze spell. Once she got it to stop the door open and like wind her reality changed.

She tells she was back in canterlot and her mentor Celestia was…. Disappointed in her. You were surprised as twilight tells that Celestia disowned her as her personal student and walked away from her. But what makes it even worse was the stain glass showing queen umbra winning and twilight falling into darkness. That's when she passed out.

You comfort her and told her it wasn't real and she is okay. She takes a few more deep breaths however she wasn't finish with her story. "Thank you but it's wasn't what scared me most. I forgot to mention you were there too and you said…. You hate me?" she let out some sniffles trying to hold back her tears.

"You said you hate me and you never wanted to… to see me a- again" her whimpers turned to sobs.

You held twilight in your arms trying to comfort her. You tell twilight it's not true. You didn't hate her at all you loved her as much as you loved her and her friends with all of your heart. You gave twilight a reassure kiss on her head and helped her off the ground. Dusting off your clothes you and twilight gave another hug before turning your attention to the door… as well as spike looking through it.

"SPIKE" You shouted as you rush towards and yanking him away from the door. You landed on your ass as you held spike close to your chest. He let out a few small sobs as he mumbled in your arms.

"P-please…. D- Don't" he said over and over till he calms down in your arms.

You and twilight held onto spike as he manages to stop his crying. Spike then tells that you were going to take twilight away and you both didn't want him anymore and he was being thrown out of his own home. Twilight rubs her cheek against his and reassures him it wasn't real. You rubbed his back telling him that you're not taking anypony away from anyone and you never will.

Twilight continues to comfort spike for a few minutes as you got up and looked inside the door. It looked like a regular dark room but in a split second everything change. You closed your eyes to regain your vision before opening up to a sight that made you want to vomit.

You see a small path in front of you and right on your left and your right you saw something that you can't even look away. There on the right side layed several large metal chain and shackles hanging on long poles. Each shackle held a body part as you stare at what was suspended on them. They're chained up, beaten, bruised, gagged, and blindfolds were your clients. All of them held a sign over their necks or were drawn on with a black marker. They all said these words.

Monster, Rapist, Animal,

You tried to keep your food inside however any longer you will lose it quickly. Closing your eyes tight you covered your ears as their screams and muffles sounded in your ears. Your breaths quickly became raspy as you hyperventilate. The screams soon got worse but suddenly the stopped. You didn't open your eyes as several sentences echoed in your ears over and over.

"Move"

"Keep going"

"Destroy your fears"

"Destroy the darkness"

Those voices sounded like the same voices during the incident at the wedding. Calming yourself you open your eyes. It felt as though you were in a movie of some sorts and someone set the movie on mute. Taking a deep breath you suck up as much courage as you can and walked inside first.

Twilight and spike both stared in shock as you walked inside. Into the den of nightmares.

For the last few seconds the nightmares just got worse with each step you took. As if the first part wasn't bad the others soon got worse as it made your deepest darkest nightmares seemed real. However you still kept going even though the nightmares were getting intense. You were a bit relieved as the nightmares were muted so going through them was okay…. Somewhat.

'not the best ride I want to be in' you said in your head as you walked through more like going from room to room since you stopped at a door and open it up to another nightmare. You kept going on till seeing a bright at the end of a room. Smiling at seeing you are close to your destination you quickly race towards it but stopped a few steps toward it.

You gave a few grunt tugs before looking down. Your iris almost turned needle point as you look at what's grabbing your leg. One of the nightmares that you walked passed was gripping your leg. It had its head down for a few minutes but it slowly lifts its head up showing its dark black eyes. It gives you a devilish grin with his dark black sharp teeth. Seeing that smile was saying in your head to turn and run. The extra weight would help with your gluts.

Racing towards the light you were then assaulted by several more of your nightmare figures, all of them began to pull you back but you kept going after the light. More of your nightmares reached out and grabbed a piece of you the more you reached out. Your body felt like it was on fire, your skin felt like it was being torned off of your body. The silence you were blessed was gone and you can hear everything through your pursue.

The weight of your nightmares finally gave in your legs and you sat on your knees trying to shake them off. Looking up as more hands grabbed your face you managed to see the bright light just arm's reach from where you're sitting. Wiggling your one of your arms out of the nightmares you ignore the fact your whole arm had lost all bits of flesh from your bones leaving only a few tendons still attached to it as you reached out.

The nightmares continued their assault on your face but that didn't stop you not one bit. Your hand just near inches from grabbing you used every last bit of energy you had left and grabbed the bright light. The moment your grabbed your light all your nightmares turned to smoke. The weight on your shoulders was gone and your body felt like nothing had happen to you. Looking at your body you see that all your skin and cloth had return to its rightful place. Making sure everything was back you then turns to the light. It still glowed bright as it took shape of a medium size battle dagger. You let out a hearty laugh after the hell you went through to get the knife from the pictures. You kept smiling as you hear your name behind you.

"Are you alright in there?" twilight says worried since you walked in without explaining why.

You didn't look back but only let out another hearty laugh. "YEAH! I'M ALRIGHT! JUST…. HAPPY!" you smiled and let out a small sigh.

You look back to see the nightmares made the walk long but really it wasn't a long walk. You see it was a few meters away from the door and where you're grabbing the dagger. Letting out another sigh you grip the dagger and decide to take a few steps forward. But you didn't the dagger somehow yank back. Barely managing to regain your balance you look at the dagger and gave it a few more tugs. The dagger budges a bit from the top where you're grabbing but it didn't move any more than that.

"The hell. What's going on now?" you said in frustration. After today you now want this to be over and done with so you can go home and sleep. You tried to pry the dagger off something but whatever was holding onto it was putting a lot of pressure to keeping it from going anywhere.

Letting out an auditable growl you grabbed the handle and pulled back with all your strength. "LET GO DAMMIT!" you gritted your teeth.

You grunt a bit more before a hard yank pulls you close that you were facing with a familiar face again. It's been a while since you see a look alike of yourself although this time this one you didn't want to stare too long. It wore the same clothes you wore except everything was the color of the faint black color. Its eyes showed the true darkness inside. Its mouth was another story as it looked like it didn't have any lips at all. Only long sharp teeth were there instead.

You let out a gulped as the creature let out a loud screeching sound like before at the train station. Yanking the blade off from the creatures hand you gave a swift kick at it. The creature manages to dodge it in time and flips back landing like a monkey. Not even giving waiting you quickly race towards to door after kicking.

Not even looking back you race towards the exit, the sound of the creature screeching along with the sound of footprints was clear enough it was following you. Running on shear adrenaline you dived through the door way and slide a few inches away from the door. You turn back to see the creature racing at you like a monkey and grew wide eyed as it let out a leap at you. Lucky enough the creature didn't grabbed you as it hit the door instead.

You let out a few quick breaths as spike regain his senses and closed the door as quick as possible. You then hear the sound of a humming sound behind and suggest twilight is building her magic up. The creature behind the door started to pick a fight as it tried to break open the door but with twilights magic the screeching stopped.

Twilight focused her magic on the jewel up top seeing it was the source of the power the door gave. She held her focus on the gem before the screeching and scratch sounds finally stopped. All of you let out a tired sighed as the hell you just went through because of this door.

"Well that could have gone better" you said laughing a bit.

Both twilight and spike had an unamused looks on their faces as they look at you. And if it wasn't enough you were then being attacked by both twilight and spike.

The assault lasted for a few minutes and you managed to get up with dagger intact. Twilight sees the dagger you have in your hands and asks what it was.

You took a few minutes of explaining on what had happen when all split up and talked with the residence you met with an interesting pony who you left most parts about him to twilight since you are all running out of time. You just told twilight and spike that the stallion gives you information on the crystal heart and the dagger of light.

Twilight asks what the dagger is for and why in Equestria was it inside the room of nightmares.

You explain that before umbra's corruption she was actually a good ruler before something made her what she is now. The dagger was meant to help destroyed the darkness inside her.

Spike was amazed to hear umbra was actually a good ruler but twilight had a look of uncertainty.

"Are you sure umbra was a good ruler the books here don't say much about her" twilight said

You let out a groan. "twilight I just went through hell and back to get this dagger AND RIGHT NOW I'M A LITTLE IRRITABLE RIGHT NOW!" you said with bit of frustration in your voice.

Both spike and twilight took a step back away from you as you huffed. You had just conquered your worst fears and nightmares to getting this dagger and right now even you pray it better have been worth it too. Using your shirt to wipe the sweat off your brow twilight looks at the dagger before something else catches her eye. Down below from the crack underneath the door a bright light glowed.

Twilight walks over to the door and opens it. Wiping the last bit of sweat off you, spike, and twilight turned your attention to the inside. Instead of nightmares inside a dark room it was a large chamber with a large stair case going up.

"Wonder where this leads now?" spike said wondering.

"Pray it's not into a pit of snakes or a room filled with spiders" you shudder at the thought a bit. You handle enough nightmares as for today.

"Where ever it goes must lead to the crystal heart?" twilight said.

You all look up before a large earthquake shook your feet. All of you managed to keep your footing from the earthquake but you all had a worried look.

"The shield must be giving way." You rush to the steps. "I'll go back upstairs and try to help the others. You two try to get the crystal heart and bring it back to the pedestal outside."

"Alright be careful" twilight says worried as spike salutes to you.

Nodding to both spike and twilight you then race up towards the steps.

4 minutes later you finally got up to the final step. Your legs felt like bricks as you stretched your back. "I wonder if this is how the Aztecs felt after going up and down the temples steps" you pounded your back a bit before going through the double doors and down the hallway.

Racing through you made it outside to see the shield shattered. The town's ponies have lost their crystal appearance again and were running in all directions. Your marefriends and your friends were all trying to calm the situation down but you can see from a far distant the black crystals were popping right out of the ground.

Racing through you bumped into one of your stallion friends. Shutter had a look of worried and fear in his eyes as well as your marefriends, storm and lion heart has.

"OH THANK CELESTIA YOUR ALRIGHT!" he shouted as screams and shouts sound all around. "WE NEED YOUR HELP! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" he said

Looking around you can see the residents all trying to take cover from the black mist. More crystals continue popping out from the ground as the mist move through the town engulfing several houses in it.

Seeing the wide spread panic happening to the city you managed to slap yourself back to your senses. Racing towards one of the tall stand you shouted to the ponies of the empire and your friends. "EVERYPONY GET TO THE CASTLE NOW!" you shouted as everypony looks up at you and races towards the castle.

Jumping off the pedestal you ran up to a few jousting spears and grabbed as much as you can carry. With some strength you toss the spears to everypony that was standing out. Your marefriends all grabbed a spear and ran to protect a side of the castle. Going through some crates you managed to break open one of them and pulled out a few clothe objects out. Unwrapping the cloth off you pulled out several crystals like swords and handed them to your friends. You three one up for rainbow and passed another to applejack as they left to gather the residence away from the darkness.

You hooked the last of the swords around your belt and took off down through the town. Storm and lion heart tried to stopped you but you explain you need to get something in town. Storm and lion heart look at each other before going back and securing all the residents.

5 minutes after grabbing something in town you barely managed to escape the black mist. You quickly climbed up some of the black crystals and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. You swing from a few signs and managed to take a few dives into some soft bushes. Dusting off the leaves off your clothes you climbed up to the top of one of the tallest buildings and scan through the city.

You gaze through the horizon as more black mist and crystals covered the houses and the streets. The darkness was spreading fast and you don't know how much longer till the city is fully gone. You continued to watch the darkness advance before a large screeching sound echoed through the town. You looked up from where you are hanging onto a flag pole you spotted two figures both reaching out at a special heart like crystal.

The figure on the left you figure to be queen umbra because of the black and red armor she wore. The armor covered all most of her body but the armor looked thin enough to cling like a full size rubber body suit. She wore a metal tiara that kept her dark black hair back and a dark red and white cape. Her fur was a dull black color but her eyes and horn made you feel a bit nervous about her. Her eyes had a purple glow around the eyes and her horn curved up and had a red tip at the end.

She licked her lips as she reached out to the crystal heart with her right arm. The other figure you gasped to see your dragon friend diving at the heart, his wings however were covered in the black crystals that shinning had on his horn. You covered your mouth from watching as it started to get intense on which would grabbed the crystal heart first. You bite your lip as both umbra and spike were in arm's reach of grabbing the crystal heart.

Time seemed too stood still from the whole world, spike just inches away from grabbing the crystal heart and keeping it away from umbra. Queen umbra was just an inch away from claiming her kingdom again, a devilish grin spread across her face as she stretched out more towards her prize. Spikes memories came like a flash. The ponies he loved, the friends he gained the mare that made his heart flutter made his whole world freeze. Even for a brief moment his thoughts plague him as the thoughts of his whole world falling apart, his friends enslaved or worse killed, equestria fell to umbra's control. But what's worse was himself being encased in a large crystal and he had to watch as one by one he watched the innocent being forced to work hard labor in her crystal catacombs.

Spike let out a small tear before his expression turned serious and he stretched out as far as he can for the crystal heart.

Time slowed down for a bit before a flash and everything stopped. You stared in the air for a few seconds as the sudden flash of pink was too fast to see by the naked eye. Not only that but spike and the crystal heart were gone just seconds after the flash disappeared. You and umbra looked around for spike and the crystal heart before letting a big ol grin spread across your face. Umbra let out a look of uncertainty as she tried to find the dragon and her crystal heart, she looked around before a loud whistle sounded in her ear and she looked up. Her eyes grew wide in shock as the sight caught her off guard.

You and umbra look up to see the princess of love fully awake and grinning deviously at umbra. Her arms she held on tight on one of spikes arms as spike held the crystal heart in the other.

You let out a loud cheer for both spike and cadence as they raspberry the foul ruler before taking off in top speed towards the pedestal. Umbra's screams in anger echoed the whole city as princess cadence flew at top speed towards the pedestal. Spike held on tight to both the heart and cadence, after the loud shriek several massive sharp black crystals began to pop out from the ground.

You watched as cadence and spike quickly maneuver through as more spikes shot out at them. Quickly as possible you race through with them so they can try to get to safety. Using the crystals themselves you managed to climb up somehow and kick a few of the sharp parts off of the crystals before they can hurt cadence and spike. You had a few close calls to since small but sharp pieces of crystal tried to impale you as you jumped from available crystal to the next.

Getting off the makeshift death trap you jumped onto the rooftops still tailing both spike and cadence. You look over yander as the pedestal from where the heart needs to be is just a few more houses down.

You smiled for a bit but quickly it turned to a look of fear. One of the crystals umbra was conjuring hit cadence's left wing. The wing wasn't badly damage but the force of impact caused her to flail and tumble down towards earth.

Spike managed to lift himself up enough to grabbed cadence and held onto her tight as his back cushion the fall. They skidded down a few feet before a dust cloud covered them. As the dust cloud settles queen umbra appears before them, a few black crystals floated next to her as she stare into at the dragon and the princess.

Cadence was passed out from the fall but spike was still awake to see umbra standing over them a look of anger and hatred made him flinch as she growled enough for him to hear.

"You… miserable little cockroach. Do you not GET IT! THIS IS MY KINGDOM! THESE ARE MY SLAVES!" her magic glowed brighter as the spikes pointed at him. Spike gulped in fear as the spikes were aiming at him and the princess. "AND I WON'T HAVE A WEAK DRAGON AND A WORTHLESS PRINCESS TAKE WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE!" she shriek so loud the earth started to shake, her magic put a lot of force into the spikes as they came at spike and cadence.

Spike shield himself as the spikes came at full speed at them. Fearing for the worse he shut his eyes tight as the sound of flesh being torned by the spikes. He started to hyperventilate as he waited for the pain to kick in although something was wrong. He hears a dripping sound before the spikes hitting flesh but… he wasn't feeling any pain. Princess cadence regains conscious and shakes her head a bit.

"w- What happen?" she said confused. She looked up at spikes confused face and raised an eyebrow. "Spike what's going on?" she said

Spike felt all around his chest and his back as not one spike hit him. 'wait if I'm alive then who?" he looked back at queen umbra. Cadence looks at the heart in spikes arms then at spike before turning her head to where he's looking.

The let out a gasp at what was in front of them.

You had watched what had happen from one of the available rooftops and not even thinking about your own life you took charge. Your mouth filled up with blood as you spit some of it. The spikes embedded into your chest and shoulders surprising managed to avoid major organs and tendons. Three of them you felt had went full on through but you stood your ground for them.

Ignoring the pain from the spikes you grabbed each spike and slowly pulled them out and tossing them to the side. Cadence, spike and even umbra stared in shock as you pulled out the spikes one by one not even taking your eyes off the she devil.

A few seconds pass till you spat out another spit of blood before speaking. "I've made a promise to my friends that I will protect them at any cost even my life." You start to breathe heavily a bit but you continued. "I don't care if my body breaks or my mind shatters to insanity. My spirit will live on and I will do everything to make sure tyrants like you are finished." You took a few slow steps forward.

Umbra moves back at the same pace you are going. The look of nervous still showed in her eyes even as she tried to keep her stern look. You let out a small chuckle as you watch her gulp a bit from you.

"So listen up because I'm going to tell a bit about myself. I'm not someone that gives up to easily, I'm not someone that stays down after a fight and most of all." with quick reflexes you grip the top of her armor and pulled her till you were next to her ear.

Umbra let out a small gasp as you held her there your lips touching her ear as you whisper the last thing for her to hear. "I'm someone that isn't easy to be killed" you whispered in her ear before grabbing pushing her back and yanking her till your head connects with hers.

Umbra stumbles back a bit from the impact; she clutched her head in pain as she growled from how strong you put in the head butt. You stumble back as well but you regain your stance and unsheathe the sword on your back. You felt a bit of magic around you and look down. You managed to see some of the wounds closing up a bit and a large bandage wrapped around all of them. Blood still oozed out from the wounds and stain the bandages however you were just glad you won't be bleeding all over the place.

You turned back to see lion heart behind you as well as storm and shutter helping the princess to her feet. Storm runs up and brandishes his sword as well as lion heart. You tell spike to get the heart to the pedestal and shutter to get princess cadence out of there. Shutter lifts her up and carry's her in his arms as he asked what you three are going to do.

Storm looks back a determine grin spread across his lips as he look back. "Stalling her"

You all looked at each other before storm let out a loud battle scream and charged at her. You and lion heart looked at each other with uncertainty but you shrug it off and charged at her.

Umbra manages to shakes off the pain as she looks at the three charging stallions. Storm moved swiftly to the right as lion heart came up in left at her. Storm and lion heart drew their blades out and delivered different slashes at umbra. Umbra didn't move as the blades came at her head before simultaneously grabbing the blades of their swords she held them firm as storm and lion heart tried to pry them away from her.

She gave a small smirk as the failed attack made her seemed amused, the struggling of the two stallions was like icing on the cake. But like all cakes the knife is the one that destroys the work. That knife is you.

Bringing your sword up over your head you aimed at umbra's horn as you quickly brought it down. Your blade just near inches from her horn suddenly instead the other two swords as you brought them both down to the ground. Umbra had managed to disappear into a black mist in a split second. You all looked at each other from confusion before feeling a massive force hitting on your backs.

You and storm managed to regain your balances as you skid down a few feet from the swords however lion heart was kicked into one of the available houses. Fearing for the worst you go over the window and looked inside. Lion heart gave a gasped and twitched and turned as he withered from the pain on his back. As you checked on lion heart storm was already in the air and lunges towards umbra.

"HEY BITCH EAT THIS!" storm shouted as he brought his leg into a well delivered roundhouse kick.

The kick came in contact with umbra's head as he force umbra's head to turn. Umbra grunted from the force but she stands her ground. Giving a low growl she quickly grabbed his leg. With her godlike strength she twirled storm and tossed him towards the crystal pillars.

Storms let out a few grunts in pain as his whole body bounced off from the first pillar to another. After bashing and breaking through a few more pillars' he quickly regains his flight and hovers in the air. He let out a low groan as he tried to shake the dizziness. As he tries to regain his senses his whole body is forced down hard towards the earth below. His whole body goes through the roof and down to the basement of one of the houses he hovered.

Umbra who was now hovering where storm was flying over smiled deviously as she brought her leg back to her.

You had finish checking on lion heart before running to where storm was thrown. You let out a low groan as umbra's kick looked painful. "Damned that must have hurt. But more importantly what's taking spike so long to get the heart to the pedestal" you said wondering on the wear about of spike.

Spike raced up the steps as quickly as possible, the crystal heart tightly held on his chest. He smiled as the pedestal was almost in his grasp. Racing through a few more dark crystals' sprout out in front of him.

Making his way through he slipped and jumped over a few black crystals before making to the pedestal. Stopping in front he quickly places the crystal heart back into the pedestal. He takes a few steps back as the heart start to glow brighter before glowing white.

You were busy fighting with umbra as he managed to dodge one of her punches. Your body felt sore all over since after she sent storm through the house she came straight at you throwing punch after punch at you. A few punches you took but you tried to dodge the rest since umbra manages to grab your shoulders and delivered a well-deserved kick to your face. The impacts felt as though she cracked and broke every part of your skull and several ribs, you stumble back a bit quickly regain your senses as umbra kept fighting you.

Dodging and throwing a few punches at her she finally has enough and grabs your neck. You gasped for breath as umbra held you tight; she increased her grip on your neck making you gasp for air. She brings your face close to hers, a sly grin plaster on her face as she stares deep into your eyes.

"So" she begins. "How does it feel to feel your life slipping away? Does it feel cold?" she let out a small cackle as your vision start to fade the longer she held onto you.

Using the last bit of air you look at umbra with anger in your eyes. Umbra smiled turned into a frown as your eyes glowed bright blue and two shields shined in the iris of your eyes. "No…. I wonder though…. Where you got… that scar…. On your face?"

Umbra looks at you confused but you help her out with that question. Before everything you went back antiques shop and 'borrowed' something before leaving. You have to remember to pay for the damages but right now it's best to put them to work.

With a swift motion of your arm you brought your weapon towards her face. The blade attached to your weapon spilled a bit of blood as you left a long cut deep onto her cheek. Umbra screams in pain as she lets go of your neck and covers her cheek.

You landed on your back as you gasped for air. Taking several quick breaths you quickly got up and drew the blade of light. From a far distance you can see the crystal empire glowing bright white and glowed through the city. You knew you don't have much time you need to help queen umbra fast.

Rushing with dagger in hand umbra touched where you cut her before seeing you coming up at her. Not reacting fast enough you impaled the dagger into her heart. The dagger pierced through her armor but like the crystal in the catacombs it went into her heart not letting out a drop of blood spilled out of her.

You held both the dagger and umbra close not letting her get away as the light shined through the city. As you hold umbra you brought her forehead and stare into her eyes. The one question you want to know before you destroyed the darkness in her heart filled you with question from the start.

"Queen umbra… you were once a great beloved ruler throughout the kingdom. I need to know… why? Why did you become evil?"

Umbra stared into your eyes as you asked the question. Her mouth moved but the light blinded you and everything went black.

You float in complete darkness for a while before a bright shine in your eyes. Floating up you finally got your answer on the question. You got the sound of a baby crying.

Waking up you quickly snap up from where you were laying. "Holy hell I now know why." you said surprise on the answer.

You shook your head a bit and looked around. You look to see you're in some sort of patient ward of some sorts with several medical beds and IV stands. Rubbing your head you looked to see everyone sleeping on one of the available beds and the rest were sleeping on a small mat on the floor. Looking at your body you see that you're covered in various bandages and an IV bag was connected to your arm. Grabbing the clamp from the bag you clipped the end of the tube before removing the IV out of your vein.

Putting pressure on the vein you slowly tried to stand up. It didn't end well resulting in you accidently dropping the medical supplies and a loud curse from you. The sound of glass breaking and objecting cluttering on the floor was enough to wake up your friends.

You gulped as all sleepy eyes were glued onto you and the fear of dying from smothered filled your thoughts as all your friends rushed at you. Now the thought became reality as you were assaulted by many hugs all squeezing the life out of you. Your friends all hugged you tight but they managed to let go as can see the pain on your face. You thank the gods they stopped, any longer and foam might form in your mouth.

Shinning and rainbow helped you get back into bed so you can rest, Fluttershy picked up the IV stand and with careful precision she put the need back into the vein. Wiping the sweat from your brow you looked at your marefriends teary eyes.

You asked why they are crying which you were bombarded with many questions on what happen. Cadence had managed calm them since you were gaining a headache from the thousand questions they asked. She then explains that you had suffered a variety of broken bones on your face and your chest as well as several internal organs'.

"When they found you the doctor's said you might slip into a coma or worse you could have…. Died" cadence sniffled.

You gulped in fear but you let out a sigh. You layed your head against your pillow but one question was left unanswered. "OH SHIT! WHERE'S QUEEN UMBRA?!" you asked fearing that the dagger didn't save her after everything that you went through.

You frantically looked around for where umbra or at least someone answers your question. Shining armor stops you frantic moving and moves aside to see the bed next to you. You looked over to see a beautiful light blue crystal mare sleeping peacefully on the medical bed. Without her armor, tiara and her straight horn made it a little hard to recognize the ex-queen of the crystal empire but you still managed to recognize her back to her crystal form. She was cuffed to the bed for safety precaution and you were fine with that. Although you hope shinning has a second pair for a certain princess before you tell her a big secret you found out about umbra.

Sucking up your courage you then turn to cadence. "Cadence I'm glad that umbra is okay but….. You need to answer a question from me. Did…. you ever knew… your parents?" you asked

Cadence turns her head as it been a while since anypony asked that question about her parents. 'Why is this sudden' she said in her head before answering. She explains that Celestia found her in the throne room in a small basket and was taking care of her when she was foal. She never told her who her real parents were since even Celestia didn't know who they were. She had suspected her parents to be maybe gifted unicorns or Pegasus or something like that because she wasn't as powerful as Celestia or Luna both together or not. It was rare since alicorns are mostly born from a stallion and mare alicorn and only one out of a trillion would somehow birth a strong healthy alicorn foal. She thought her parents were blessed parents that gave her to celestia because of her being an alicorn. Somehow she knew from the start that wasn't the answer.

You listen all of it as cadence said tell you she didn't know her parents. You wonder for a while if it's right time to tell her on who her parents are. You wonder for a few minutes before sighing. 'It's the right thing to do' you said in your head as you face cadence.

You first start with the part on the late king of the empire and his fall after the battle against grogar. You then explain that before umbra became evil she was an amazing ruler that everypony loved and respected her. But somehow after many years have passed she became evil for a reason nopony knew not even Celestia and Luna knew about. That secret finally was answered to you. However they might not like the result.

Taking in a lump in your throat you looked up at cadence. "Cadence… umbra was…. Pregnant….. With an alicorn foal." You sighed as the ward was filled with hard gasps and shocking expressions from everypony. Cadence had the biggest of them all.

"So you're saying I'm…." she said stunned at what she was hearing. All these years of searching for her real parents now she finds the truth. A truth she couldn't believe.

You nod. "Yes you are crystal haven and umbra's daughter. The next lineage of the crystal empire." You gain another gasped and not to your surprise the sound of someone fainting. Not even looking to see who fainted you sighed as they helped your extremely shy friend off the ground and onto the medical bed next to you.

Cadence looked in near tears as you tell her mother is the tyrant that took over the empire and engulfed it into everlasting darkness. Shinning tried his best to comfort cadence as she gripped her head in shock from this horrible about herself. Most of him wanted to help comfort his love but a little part of him wanted to wrangle twilight's coltfriend neck for telling something deep as this to her.

Argument broke out as twilight, shinning, lion heart, and shutter all tried to control the situation. You joined in as well since you caused it in the first place. Cadence begins to ask you a few various questions that you tried to answer best as you can. One question you left out was the two leather braces you had on that shinning had in his possession. She asked where you got them which you told him you can't say. She shrugs about it and continues to ask you questions on her mother. You couldn't answer most of them and told her she needed to find out from the source. Which didn't take long.

The shouts and arguments were so loud it finally woke up queen umbra. She rubbed her tired eyes as she slowly lifts herself up from the bed. "Wh- where… am i?" she said.

Everypony all stopped and turned their attention to the fully awake ex queen. Cadence held a lump in her throat as she stared at her birth mother. Words can't be formed as her expressions shifted from anger to sadness, hate to longing, disgust to love.

Everypony beckoned her to go to her, you smiled as princess cadence walked over to her mother. You couldn't see much since almost everypony was blocking your view but you can hear cadence explaining to her where she is…. And that she was her daughter. Umbra and cadence stare into each other's for what seemed like forever. Tears fell down their faces as umbra reached out as best she could to hug her daughter. Cadence fell to her knees as she hugged her mother for the first time in her life.

The sound of an awed echoed the room. You smiled in happiness for reuniting a mother and her daughter back together.

Ten minutes after cadence and umbra held each other after so long of waiting you all walked out to the throne room. Umbra then uses her magic and like the stain glasses in canterlot castle they each pictured a histories event that happened in equestria. Each one umbra explained on each event. She explain the fall of grogar and the death of her beloved husband, the making of the crystal heart and dagger of light and surprising that was hidden by her magic the reason on her corruption. She tells that before crystal haven went to the battlefield he had given her a reason to live if he did not return. He had given her a foal. However due to umbra being a mortal she wasn't fit to give birth to an alicorn foal. Doctors told her she and the foal will die within a few months. Fearing for her foals' she was visited by a being that your marefriends didn't speak fondly with. This Eris that's what she calls herself said she would help save umbra's foal for a small price. The price of her servitude to grogar himself. Seeing that there was no other way she did the one thing she dreads to this very day. She signs her soul to the devil.

Umbra then tells her life was hellish as her crystal form and her sanity were disappearing each day the months go back. Fearing the darkness affecting cadence she projected a protection spell around her. Each spell became harder as the dark magic began to seep into her soul. After birth she was happy after so long of enduring grogar's corrupted magic she was happy. Using the last bit of sanity left she cast another spell to somewhere she would be safe. She knew where to send her however she didn't know on when she placed the basket as the portal closed. The rest was what happen later on.

You all stared jaw dropped as to everything umbra did to save her foal. Even when her mind was gone she still loved her foal more than the crystals themselves. All the money in the world can't buy a mothers love for her foal.

After telling her story umbra breaks down crying for making the biggest mistake of them all. The deal cost her kingdom, her life, and almost her foal. Umbra knew Grogar tried to infected cadence as well but she was smart enough to protect her through the long hardships of birth. Cadence frown as she watched her mother broke down crying for failing to stop herself from Grogar's magic. She understands that Eris tricked her into doing this and she knew it wasn't her fault. It was the darkness inside her that made her do the things she did. Cadence walked over and fell to her knees; she reached out and hugged her mother tight comforting her.

You and your marefriends all watched as cadence hugged together. You smiled a bit at the sight but you quickly turn to a confused look. Looking side to side you notice you were short three stallion ponies. Scanning you surroundings you wonder on where those stallions are. Lion heart had a few injuries then storm who had a broken snout from the kick. Shutter didn't have any marks but he was still gone as well.

"Where are the guys?" you asked as everypony looked around and shrug on the whereabouts.

*somewhere else in the castle*

Shutter was busy standing on one of the castle balcony's, his camera around his neck as he took picture after picture of the beautiful scenery. The sight took his breath with every picture he took and he couldn't tell which pictures he wanted to use in the next issue of 'Equestria's landscape' magazine. He was happy that one of the maids that was officially rehired after umbra defeat had shown him all the best spots in the castle. He did saw a few more maids taking lion heart and storm shield down a hall but he had a strange feeling in his gut as they lead them down the hall.

He couldn't shake the feeling that the mares looked… fidgety for some reason. Shrugging it off he continues taking pictures of the city.

*several doors from where shutter is*

Lion heart and storm had some trouble on where they were going since they accidently took a wrong turn when umbra was leading them to the throne room. The castle was like a maze to them as they finally managed to find a few maids on duty. Storm heard that shinning rehired the workers of the palace and he was glad to find somepony who must know on where they are.

Lion heart and storm shield asked the maids on where to go which they volunteer to show them where to go. Lion heart had a sinking feeling in his gut that something was wrong. Storm felt the same way since the mares clothing looked a bit skimpy then regular maids in canterlot plus the fidgeting and blushing made his body shiver a bit.

The crystal maids giggled a bit as they took their arms and lead them through some hallways and into some rooms. After coaxing the two stallions into the room 8 maids that were watching them appeared out of the shadows and enter the room. The sound of the door locked was enough to spell their doom.

"Of course…. I should have seen this coming." Lion heart said in a dull tone. He knew something was up due to how long it was taking to go to the throne room.

'Oh hell yeah I know where this leads' storm fist bump in the air. 'I wonder how many mares are behind me' he said in his head wondering on how many mares are behind him.

Both stallions didn't move as the sound of mares giggling and clothes unzip and hitting the floor.

Lion heart let out a gulp and a soft sigh as he slowly turns his head towards the door. Storm had a large grin spread across his face as he turned his head to the 8 maids.

Storm shield and lion heart turned their bodies till they were fully looking at the beautiful naked crystal mares, all of them had a seductive smile on their faces. A few mares began to make out with each other as a few starts to suck on their lips, some even begin to finger themselves but not too much so they weren't too heated up.

Storm leaned to the side and whispered into lion's ear. "So…. 4 for me and 4 for you" he beckon his eyebrow at lion.

Lion heart looked at storm with a shock expression. He tried to speak but the mares stopped before he could say a word. One of the mares took her time tongue battling lion as the rest push him to the couch at the far end. As lion French kiss one of the maids two of the mares begin to their assault on storm. They tried to be careful due to their injuries but their heat drove them crazy. After disappearing for a thousand year all their pent of heat came at them in one big flash. Feeling their heat burning hotter inside they couldn't control themselves as they torn their clothes off and start their attack on their members.

After another brief explanation on how grogar is a bastard and getting your thanks for saving the city and her you decide to walk around the castle for yourself. Your marefriends, shinning, cadence and umbra all went to give them their appreciations of saving the city as well. You don't know what umbra is going to do but you know spike is enjoying his.

You left him as the maids begin to treat him like a king. You've seen movies where the king is being fed by several beautiful mares but to see mares feeding gems with their mouths was something new. You felt proud that spike decline the kisses but he did enjoy being fed with tasty gems.

You continued through some halls till you spot shutter walking the same hallway he was. Beside him a young mare walks beside him. They talked while they walked down the hall before stopping and wave at you. You gave shutter a small hug and asks did he saw storm or lion heart anywhere.

Shutter shook his head; you let out a small sigh and ask him to let you know where they are when you see them. Shutter nods and says okay before continuing his walk n' talk with the young mare. You continued your way but turned your head to catch a glimpse of shutter getting a sweet kiss on the cheek by her. You chuckled lamely and gave a soft clap as shutter looked ready to faint you left the two young couple alone.

Walking down a few steps you stopped to see a few doors on each end. Opening one of them you figure to be the guest rooms because of the décor beds and a few other crystals like furniture inside. Walking pass a few more rooms you stopped as a familiar sound of moaning and body slapping against one another echoed in one of the rooms.

Resisting the urge to peek inside you tried to walk away from it. However you were quickly brought back to the door once you heard storms and lion's grunts and shouts of pleasure. Opening the door from just a crack you peek inside. Your mouth dropped as you watched lion heart going full on into one of the mares inside.

Lion heart sat completely naked on the couch his member went deep inside one of the mares as he thrusted with vigor into her. One of his hand held the mare's leg up as the other roughly grip the mares breast. His lips also went to work as he switched from the mares breast and lips to another mare's lips. He looked ready to blow as he squinted his eyes tight, but he kept thrusting into the mare. With a few more thrusts he empty his loud deep into the young mare. Lion panted in exhaustion from the thrusts however the mares didn't let him take a break as they push him on his back of the couch and another mare takes his place over his still hard member.

As you watched the mare have at with lion heart you turn your sight towards the bed. You let out a mouth curse word as you watch storm take all 4 mares at the same time. One mare he worked hard and deep inside as he French kiss the mare behind him. His hands worked the other two as the moaned in unison from the finger penetration.

Storm didn't even stop to take a break as he increased his thrusts into all three mares. The mare behind added the pleasure by running her tongue on the base of his wings all over and up towards his lips. That drove him crazy and made him thrust so hard the sound of his groin smacking against the mares bubbly butt echoed the whole room. Storm kept his rhythm into all three mares before the three mares let out a pleasurable moan and slump to the bed. Storm let out a grunt as he empty his load into the young mare but he didn't stop. He held his smile as he step back a bit so his member fully came out before grabbing the mare behind him and start full on tongue battle with her.

You were aww dropped to see storm literally worked hard on the mare's better then lion heart. You figure his endurance is a lot stronger than regular stallions due to him being a Pegasus and a military stallion however when it comes to the other stallions he puts them to shame. Hell you wonder if you give him an endurance potion he be able to match with you.

"Damned he's really going at it" you said surprised as storm let out a loud yeah as he start on the next mare.

"I'll say… however I want to know how well you are in bed too" a voice whispered in your ear.

You flinched a jumped back a bit from the sudden startled, turning to where the voice came from you stared into the beautiful dark violet eyes of the mother of princess cadence.

"Oh…. Umbra. It's….. Good to see you." you smiled lamely as umbra licked her lips. You've seen this look hundreds of times. You know how this would leave if you didn't get away from her. Slowly moving alongside the wall you kept your glance as umbra walked the same speed you were going. Her hips moved side to side as her royal garments made it look like she's wearing a her body suit armor. It clings tightly to her body as she walked, your breasts also made you gulps as despite being a regular earth pony her breasts were the same size as celestia's.

Steeling your nerves you gave a little smile to umbra. "So… what brings you here queen umbra?" you asked.

She touches your lips and shushes you. "Please. Call me umbra. My daughter is going to be the new ruler with her husband." She smiles. You asked if she staying which resulted with a yes. "Yes I will help my daughter in showing how to take care of her ponies and the whole city."

You continued wall walking for a few more steps but stopped as you spell your doom. Your back felt nothing and your right hand felt a knob of some sorts. Turning your head slowly you look to see a similar room that storm and lion heart were in before looking at umbra.

She kept her seductive smile as she walked hip's shifting side to the sides as her breasts pressed against your bandage chest. You ignore the bit of pain on your chest and were too focused on how large and tasty her breasts look.

She crosses her arms underneath and lifts her breasts up enough to bury your nose in between her cleavage. "Since my daughter is going to rule the crystal empire it gives me more time for myself. Especially the time to give the hero a proper gift for releasing me from Grogar's dark magic" you let out a small nervous chuckle as umbra shuts and locks the door behind her.

Your body soon took air for a few seconds before your body was thrown onto the bed. Your clothes disappeared from umbra's magic as she strips herself naked, Starting with the clasp that held her breasts first. Your mouth drooled profoundly as her breasts bounced with vigor from being free of their cloth prison.

Umbra licked her upper lip from watching you drool for her breasts. She felt proud to still have her beautiful body even after a thousand years and was glad Grogar's magic didn't do more than just change her color's and crocked her horn. She jiggles them a bit resulting your member getting rock hard just by looking.

She giggles a bit as her prize jewels knew how make stallions go wild. 'I'm so glad I still know what buttons to press to get stallion under my control' she said in her head.

Your brain start to shut down as umbra slowly crawls towards you her beautiful breasts hovered your rock hard member. "Please… my daughter won't have to know and it's been so long since I've been stuffed and well….. I can tell back at the fight you are a healthy stallion and I want to make this right for hurting you and your friends" she sits on her knees of the bed, her breasts barely touched your member as she looked into your eyes.

"So please as compensation. Take me till your heart's desire." She said waiting for a response.

You ponder on the question but hell with it. You're horny enough to take all your marefriends and the princesses in one go from watching storm and lion going all wild in the rooms a few doors down. Looking into umbra's eyes you smiled and nod.

Umbra smiled as she starts her pleasure on your member. You gasped and moaned as umbra's breasts sucked your member deep between your funny bags. The tip stood out from the middle as she slowly licks it while squishing and rubbing them up and down on it. Your members felt nothing like this before the softness of the fur and how big and round they were. It felt like getting a tit n' lick from princess Celestia herself, but it wasn't. Still it felt amazing.

"Damned… for a mare…. who's been gone for… a thousand years… she still has her skills" you said through your pants. The pressure already started to build up as she quickens her rubs.

Umbra giggled and takes most of your member she can in her mouth. Her tongue wraps nicely around the tip of your member. You bite your lip hard trying to hold out a little longer as possible from umbra's touch. You managed to handle a few more minutes but you couldn't hold any longer.

Umbra moved her breasts and gulp your member down to the hilt in one go, your see shot out as she drank every drop. You stared amazed at how umbra took your member all the way without problem. Your marefriends never could take all of it in one go and only a few mares can take as much as they can in their mouths.

Umbra held her position as she drank every drop of your seed, her tongue also made sure she got every drop. Holding her head down for a few more seconds she lifts up and licks her lips. He then looks deeps into your eyes and leans in for a kiss. You brought her head close and locked lips with her's not even being shy on exploring each other's mouth. You held tight on each other as you roll her onto her back. Not breaking from the kiss you work your hands down to her soaked marehood. Umbra shudders from your touch inside her she long to feel something inside her. The longing of feeling a stallion's seed inside filled her thoughts as she wished this human to stop teasing and take her now.

Breaking away the kiss you brought your soaked hand and licked her juices. Surprisingly for being an ex-overlord she tasted a lot sweet like scones for some reason. A small whimper came from her finally made you realize you teased the poor mare enough. It's payback for cracking almost half of your skeletal system.

Giving a light kiss on her lips you lined your member to her ready marehood. She shivers from your touch as your member lightly probes the tip. Not waiting any longer you gripped her hips and gently plunge into her. Umbra let out a satisfied sigh as your member all the way to her womb. You were a bit surprise on how relax her cervix was but after the blowjob you just went with it.

With each thrust her beautiful breasts bounced with vigor as you plunged deep into her. Umbra' moans wildly as member enters her womb. It didn't went all the way through due to her almost god like structure but you still managed to make sure where the seed should go. Grabbing her ankles you brought her legs over and set them next to her head as you plunge harder into her marehood.

You grunt and moaned as your pelvis sent ripples of shock waves into her bubbly ass. A few minutes pass and you finally feel pressure building up and released it all into her womb. Panting a bit you weren't satisfied enough and flipped her doggy style. Umbra gasped as you flipped her onto her hands and knees but she moaned blissfully as you continued rutting her till she was a drooling mess. Using her shoulders you grabbed firm on each shoulder and used put more force into plunged then you ever did.

Umbra felt like she was in heaven, her body never felt like this in so long after her husbands' death. All that pent of stress and longing all gone in a flash as she finally let herself go. Her eyes rolled almost to the back of her head as you released another thick load into her. You panted as you were out of breath from the thrusting but you kept going. This time umbra takes charge. She pushes you off and makes you lie on your back, she then brings one leg over to your side and lines your still rock hard member with her cum dripping marehood. Wasting no time she plunges her marehood down onto your member and begins her rhythm.

You grunt and groan from her slams but you quickly ignored the pain and let her bounce more. Crossing your arms over your head you enjoy the show as umbra's succulent breasts bounced wildly with every bounce she made. Wondering what her milk taste like you brought her close and start sucking on the nipples. You gave her breast a gentle squeeze earning a jet stream of sweet milk into your mouth. Like her juices she tasted like sweet scones with each stream of milk that you drank. You switched to both nipples making sure you get as much as you can, your other hand gently pleasure the other nipple letting a few drops of milk onto the sheets. The nipple sucking finally drives umbra overboard as she lets out a loud scream; your groin is being painted in her juices. Returning the favor you gave a few more thrusts before giving your third load into her.

Completely exhausted umbra slumps to the side and lays her on top of your chest. Like from before you ignore the pain and were too tired to deal with it. With one final kiss on the forehead you fell asleep.

*next day*

"Man I'm so glad we are going home" you said in your head as everything happen in the morning.

After the rutting umbra and you fell asleep all the way to the next day. The others asked on where you guys were which you told them you both were still sore and just fell asleep. You left out the part of sleeping with cadence mother since you rather live then tell the truth.

Umbra agrees and offers you all a nice breakfast before leaving. You all agreed to the breakfast which umbra also asked you, spike, shinning, storm, lion and shutter to go to their rooms first and then meet her in the throne room as well. You all look at each other and agreed to do so. After breakfast you all went back to your rooms which you stopped to see familiar face. Antique was displeased that you decide to borrow something without his permission but he got over it and hug you. He explains that he was proud of you for saving their former ruler from grogars magic and for gratitude for that he leads you to a large sheet. Pulling it off you were stunned to see what was under it. There standing in a dress making dummy was a well-crafted and well-polished leather suit. It looked like the one back at his shop however the design and looked more different than the other. The colors were black, blue and white and the straps on the chest had Celestia's and Luna's crests on it.

Antique explained the suit was his when the human taught him the way of the blade….. And that he wanted you to have it. He also tells you that you weren't ready for the real one and you understand. You gave antique another hug before going over and putting it on.

The others were waiting for you at the throne room. Storms and shinning's were replaced with hand crafted gem crafted armor and bear their cutie marks in the front. Lion heart and shutter both wore exquisite suits that shined like diamonds from the sunlight. Spike too wore armor but unlike the rest his was crafted with gems that resemblance his fire breathing. His spikes and his wings also had pieces of armor attached as well. Your marefriends also wore crystal dresses that each symbolizes their element and their likeness as everypony waited for you to come. You walked forward but stop in front of the door to the throne room.

You felt a little nervous as what is going to happen you shook off the fear and proceed through. The looks on their faces as you came in fully clothed in special armor with your hood over your head was priceless. Princess cadence and Umbra was surprised on the unique design on your clothing but smiled as you walked forward and knelt down bowing to the two rulers. The others did as well as cadence begins to speak out for them.

After possible half an hour of speech cadence then dubbed all of you thanes of the crystal empire protectors of equestria.

That which lead you back to getting back onto the train ride back home. After being knighted a wave of applauded erupted as you all were transported back to the train stop and getting a train back to home. Shinning stayed for obvious reasons and gave you a goodbye hug for your travels. Now you wait in peace as your marefriends all start a small party for their accomplishments. You smiled as well since rainbow was fist bumping and dancing around for being knighted, twilight was busy writing a letter to princess Celestia as spike sat next to her still in armor and helped deliver the letters. Rarity and Fluttershy both sat smiling as they both talked on what they were going to do when they got home. Applejack had possible the largest grin on her face while on the ride, the story she going to tell to her family as she wonder on where to start. Pinkie bounced around crazy while in the passenger car, streamers and confetti erupted out of her mane as she did a few summersaults on the walk way. You then turn to a few seats next to you to see how the guys were doing; you wanted to laugh as one of the train engineers gave both lion heart and storm two bags of ice for their heads and crotches. Lion looked like he had been hit by a truck but storm still had that silly grin on his face. Shutter sat next to you and scrolled through his pictures on his camera. Leaning to look you see each picture looked beautiful with each pic he scrolled. Shutter had a look of uncertainty on which pic he wanted to use but for your prospective any picture in that camera would make him a fortune.

Seeing that everyone is doing well you felt nature calling and got up to use the restroom. Passing through a few cars you quickly did your business and washed your hands. Patting your clothes you felt something unusual in your right pocket. Digging through you felt something hard in your grasp and pulled it out. You held your hand a small shield crest with a beautiful sapphire gem in the middle. You were amazed since antique or umbra must have slipped this when you were not looking. Gently rubbing the gem your finger slowly pressed it down.

"The hell" you said as your finger pressed down a bit and the sapphire begins to light up. Staring at the glowing gem you were blinded as a bright light shinned in the bathroom. Blinded for a few seconds you regain your sight to see umbra standing in front of you naked. Before you can speak umbra wraps her arms around you and brings you in to a tongue battle.

10 minutes later you were finally finished pleasure the horny queen. During the rut umbra explain the gem is a beacon which you can summer her any time and any place whenever you want to. That was last gift she wanted to give you before you return home. Thanking her for the gift she disappears back home in a cloud of dust, you carefully put the beacon in one of the loose pockets so you don't accidently signal her and return back to the boxcar your friends are in. they asked where you were and said nature called before taking your seat next to shutter.

You also let out a defeated groan as twilight tells you Luna is up and is furious when you come to the castle. Gritting your teeth you can only hope Luna doesn't break you once you set foot in the castle or out of the train at least.

"Oh man I'm so dead when we get home" you said in a defeated tone as you looked up in the ceiling while the train's next destination is canterlot.


	16. next client:Sapphire Shores

It seems as even after a crazy adventure Equestria still manages to surprise you no matter how big or small it is you can never comprehend on the amount of crazy this whole nation goes. The ponies and scenery and the time can seriously cause some headaches….. But that's why you love living in Equestria.

After returning to Canterlot and the long agonizing walk to the castle you were given a deep scowled and bad case of deaf in your right ear as your lover and co-ruler of Canterlot shouted at you. She demands on what in your right mind made you go and save a city without telling her. She begins to tell you tell you how much she cares about you and even goes and brings night in her arms. Tears fell down her face as you tell her on what happen.

Celestia butt in as well and explained the empire not only needed the elements of harmony but also the human as well. Without you and your bravery the citizens, the elements, princess cadence and her fiancé would all me at the hands of the evil ruler umbra. You shudder a bit of the idea and you were glad you did something about. You and Celestia comfort Luna as she stops crying and wipes her tears. Luna gave a small scowled about making you go but it's your fault since you were given the option of backing down while in the train. She made sure of that through her telepathic powers during the ride.

Luna smiles as you told her your back and Equestria is safe once more. The crystal empire is back the overlord has be stopped and cleansed of darkness. You then begin on what happen to her which both sisters were completely shock to hear that umbra is cadence mother and she did it to save her from birth.

Celestia was overjoyed that you saved her and asks to host a party… at your new home. Raising an eyebrow you asked what new home.

Luna giggles a bit before grabbing your hand. "Come now thy will show you" her horn glowed as you felt a lot of wind. You weren't much of a teleporter since it makes your stomach queasy but you suck it up as it ended only for a few seconds. Let out a few gasps to keep your stomach fluids from coming out. You let out a few blah's as the taste was horrible in your mouth. Luna giggled as she watches you make some funny faces from the bad taste.

After a few seconds you regain your senses and looked around. You look to see Ponyville just a few steps off from where you are, your work place was close to where you were. If memory surges you look down to see this part of town is mostly for open land and such. A few houses were around however this part of town was said to have a new homes being built. Luna breaks you out of your trance and makes you turn around.

Your mind almost went blanked as you stare at a large mansion that was right in front of you. The mansion wasn't as huge compare the ones in Canterlot however it was bigger than the houses here. The front was surrounded by an iron fence as two guards sat perched in the front. The building was beautiful from the top to the bottom the building had a dark blue roof and a beautiful light blue color walls and 6 beautiful baby blue window's. Looking through the Iron Gate you can see a small garden of flowers and roses line up on the side and some were around a large tree in the middle of the garden.

You covered your mouth on how beautiful the house is before Luna removes it. She turns your head and you met with her lips. The kiss last for a few seconds but she lets you go and smiles.

"Do you like our new home love? It took a while for it to be built but I'm glad on how it turned out." she smiles as you continued to stare at it.

Since coming to Equestria you always dream of this day, having a very successful job, a large home to live in and now a family to care for. Looking at Luna you couldn't believe this at all, you heard of a home being built behind to spa a few months ago but never… and you mean never could you imagine this happening. Your surprise quickly turn to a smile before bringing in the princess of the night and your new born foal close in a deep hug. You let out a few tears as you hug them tight. Luna made sure you didn't hurt their foal as you hugged her and help ended it. Wiping the tears away you both gave another kiss before she shows you inside.

The inside of your new home was beyond what you imagine. The living room was huge enough to fit probably 20 people inside without taking so much space. On one side you can see it lead to the kitchen while in the back you can see a large dining room in the back. You couldn't tell in the back but the table and the kitchen were pretty big even from where you were standing. You can see on the left side a large staircase which looks like it connects to both sides of the house. You can guess they lead to the rooms upstairs.

Luna then begins that since you didn't want to leave Ponyville but you also didn't want let Luna raise your foal all alone. So with some persuading and a few ponies to contact Luna tells you herself, you and your foal will be living in Ponyville for now on. She always wanted to stay somewhere else then Canterlot and what better place than Ponyville. She trusts her ponies here and already she was friends with several of the residents. She also explain it would be best since Ponyville residents aren't too keen on paparazzi so less being annoyed by photographers is a great thing for Luna as well.

You thanked her and gave her another hug for everything. As you hug you didn't bother to see as two mares came up and bowed in front of you. You turn your attention to the mares in front of you; your jaw dropped at the sight as the lift their heads up.

The first mare on the left was a beautiful turquoise mare with a curly warm white mane and a feather duster on her flank. You notice her cutie mark due to actually wearing nothing underneath but her maid heels and stockings, you can also see a small bow tie string attach to her clit as she stood up. She wore the top part of her maid outfit which didn't help since her bust look ready to pop and a small maid cap on her head. The second mare you already know from previously, to be exact you met her in the heat season after the little scuffle with a so called ex prince. Her beautiful creamy cherry fur and red and white mane complements her look as she giggles a bit from your jaw dropping look.

"c-c-cream ch- cherry?" you said surprised as look at the second mare of the two. From the first she wore a similar maid outfit like the first however her clothing's was switched around. Instead of having a top and bottomless she was topless and had her bottom part of the skirt. A few straps held her dress as the bottom covered parts of her waist and knees. She wore the same stockings, heels and cap as the other but without her top all that covers her breasts were small string bowties on her nipples.

Both mares bowed again. "Good even master. We are here to serve you and your lovely princess whatever you need." The giggled a bit their breasts jiggled a bit from the bow.

Slapping out of shock you look at Luna. "Uh honey um…." You said still a bit shock at what to see.

Now it was Luna's turn to giggle at your surprise expression. "What honey you think we are the only ones going to living here. I would say that I would love that idea however my sister believes I should have some maids as well since I would be living here for a long time" she giggles, she starts making circles on your chest making you gulp.

"Okay….. But that leaves out the major question." Trying to say as calmly as possible you pointed to the two maids. "Why… are they... Wearing those outfits?" you asked nervously the longer you stare at their naked figures the harder it became to keep your member down. Their beautiful bodies amazed you as for being just maids their physique was almost similar to rainbow dashes except without the abs.

Luna sighs. "Oh honey you didn't think I was into stallions now didn't you?"

If your jaw hasn't hit the ground yet then that sentence really made your jaw hit the floor. It didn't even help as Maidenline what Luna calls the turquoise mare have been rocking the bed ever since after nightmare night and before your arrival. Your nose started to bleed as Luna then tells you that she always wore the outfit every day and they had done almost every position they could think of.

"awwww your highness stop it. I'm blushing" Maidenline said putting her hands on her cheeks and blushing from Luna's tales in the bedroom.

Your brain was already gone now from the small tale. The thought of Luna doing it with a mare was too much for your brain to handle. Luna helps you come back to earth with one fell swoop; your face turns quickly to the other side as your cheek was starting to turn red and stung a bit. Rubbing it a bit you thank Luna for helping you come to your senses. You understand on why Luna chooses Maidenline to come however that still leaves cream cherry. Don't get yourself wrong you are always glad to meet familiar faces but to see a familiar face wearing that well… you didn't know if it's to tease you or drive you insane.

"So cream cherry what about you? I didn't know you were a maid at the castle." You said a little surprise since after the heat season you never got what she does for a living and seeing her here in yours and Luna's new home in a maid outfit like that you had to know.

Cherry giggles heartily before clearing her throat. "Well first you never ask on my job that day and second the reason I'm here is because I volunteer to work for you and Princess Luna." She smiles at you.

You chuckle a bit as well as cherry then explain she is actually a newbie in the maid business however she was also one of canterlot's best cooks too. She had been cooking for all her life in the castle making amazing dishes that both princess Celestia and Princess Luna love her cooking. She also heard of a position of working with Luna's stallion at the new house and didn't even hesitate to get the job of working as at the new manor. After arriving she decides to try on one of Maidenline's outfits just to see your reaction. 'Oh my Celestia I should ask Maidenline if I can have this outfit for a while' she said in her head her gaze dropped down to your pants to your already stiffed member poking out.

Luna and Maidenline both looked down at your rock hard member, they licked their lips as they stared at you with lustful smirks on their faces. Gulping a bit you walk back for a bit till the sound of the door locking spelled your doom.

"So lover… thou is looking rather hot today… care for us to help… cool you off" Luna said as she grabs your sleeping foal. Before she could teleport her to her new room she turns her head and smirks. "Maidenline, cream. Take your master to the master bedroom. I will be with you shortly" she lets out a lustful grin before teleporting. Both maids look at each with lustful eyes and nod. Grabbing an arm they lead you to a bed room.

It had been three weeks after moving your stuff from the spa to your new home. Your bosses were upset you had to move out however Luna tells them they came come as well since the house had about nine extra bed rooms available. It took about 2 hours to move some furniture to the new home but you along with some of the guards managed to help make aloe and lotus feel right at home. Your marefriends also got word of your new home and what a party it was. You had to hand to it on pinkie since she made it possibly the best party you ever had. After moving in let's just say the 'fun' just got a whole lot better after moving in. you still work at the spa and want to continue working there without any trouble, the many new ponies that you met made your day as each day goes by. Luna enjoys her time in Ponyville while visiting several local favorites in town and took some free time for herself. She still was the Princess of the night and still kept the night safe for all ponies and other species. Especially her and your little foal.

Taking care of a child was indeed hard from the start but the outcome was wonderful. A few nights she would cry when she's hungry or needs a change but the moment when she said her first word it took your breath away.

"Da…. Da" she said almost barely understandable but you still heard her clear enough to know what she was saying. Letting a few more tears you gave your foal a kiss on the head and went to see Luna. Luna too was ecstatic on her first word which somehow pinkie heard it too and with one quick dash a party was commence for night's first word. Don't ask how that's pinkie's doing.

It has been two weeks after nocturnal night's first word and possibly her first party and you needed to get ready for today. Since word has spread on your 'skills' in massages you do now several important ponies from Canterlot have been visiting the spa as of lately. Several ponies you haven't heard of and a few ponies that weren't too fond of you have finally given you a chance. Not many Canterlot ponies though but enough at least show them that you're not a monster of some kind.

Today however was a special day though. Apparently tomorrow Ponyville was going to be the host of a music festival for Equestria's top best singers today at city hall. You heard from mayor mare's announcement 2 days ago that the concert is going to hold out a concert to see who is the next king or queen of music this year. The rule of the concert was from what she explains is that the former champions of music will go face to face with several other musicians for the title. She then goes through what songs get played for each part. The concert is said that 5 singers would be playing in each genre.

The first will be techno, you could guess on one of the contestant's since she shouts out loud enough for the whole town's folk to hear. Second was country, third was pop, fourth was love and 5 was rock n roll. You understand on how big this was and help a bit on set. But that's not what makes today special. Today is the day before the concert and you have been given a call to one of the former queens of music 2 days after the announcement. To be precise the pony of pop herself Ms. Sapphire Shores had requested a heavenly paradise massage before the big concert.

You didn't know much about her only that she is the pony of pop and is a real big time celebrity in music. Seeing as you never turned down a client before you decide to make sure everything was spotless for today with Sapphire Shores arrival. As you fixed a few towels and made sure the basket was in the right spot you turn around to stare into a pair of baby blue eyes. Taking a step back from the sudden scare you shook it off to see your marefriend rarity standing in front of you giggling. She wore her favorite robe as she sways her hips side to side.

"Oh hey honey. I didn't see you there" you said a bit surprise but you cool off for a bit. You didn't need to ask why she was here and in a bathrobe since you already knew the reason why.

It happen after announcements and after receiving the letter from Sapphire Shore herself you went to see rarity and ask if she knew anything about her since she probably knows almost every sophisticated pony around. The moment you mention Sapphire Shores name and heavenly paradise massage Rarity dropped everything on the ground. Not able to react fast enough Rarity races at you and brings you close to her face.

Her face looked as though she won a lottery of fabric's or something because she was starting to creep you out a bit "WHEN!" she shouts desperate for an answer.

"I-in two d-days. From today" you said a bit nervous. You took a step back away as rarity lets go and starts bouncing around.

"Oh my Celestia. You are going to give a special treatment to Sapphire shores!" she said with glee.

Chuckling a bit you let out a faint blush since normally you don't like to think about having sex with a client unless they want to first and then again you remember rarity order a 'special' heavenly paradise massage the same day and time. "Rarity please it's just for a job but if it is too much I can cancel and…" you were cut off as rarity puts a finger on your lips.

"Cancel?! Heavens no! Honey you must take her! You must rut her like there is no tomorrow!" she smiles.

Raising an eyebrow you looked at your marefriend confused. "What?" you asked wondering on this sudden outburst from your well -mannered marefriend.

Rarity then runs to her desk and pulls out her sketch book of her designs. Her horn glows a bit as she levitates a few drawings from her art stand and presents them all for you to see. Each drawing was a beautiful sketch of a beautiful dresses many of which you never seen before. "I have being DYING to make Sapphire Shore design for years but her agenda is so tight that I can't go near her." she begins as she puts all her designs together in the book and closes it. "But if you can tired her up enough I will have more than enough time to offer my services!" she says squeeing at the thought of making Sapphire Shores new designer wardrobe.

Scratching the back of your head you always help out your friends and marefriends whenever they needed you however this time you don't know if you can. You never tried something like this before as to having sex with a mare just so your marefriend can talk with her on new designs made you worry that it could cost you your job. "Rarity I don't think that will be…"

Rarity interrupts you again. "Please honey! I…I'm willing to join in" she said pleading.

You stare at rarity in shock as to her offer. "What?!" you said in a surprise tone. Normally she isn't that kind of mare but she must be desperate if she offers to join in the sex with Sapphire Shores.

"If not after then perhaps during the session yeah! I can talk with her and you can drink as much milk of me as you want" she unbuttons her top off and reveals her milky white breasts. "It's a win/win" she sways her breast side to side enticing you to drink from them.

You start to drool from just looking at them, your mouth was feeling quench and your member was getting hard enough to not pass this opportunity. Walking forward towards her you held a smirk on your lips as you approach.

Rarity looks at you with a raised eyebrow. "Honey?" she says confused on the sudden advance. Before she could say anything else you grabbed her hips and brought her close till your lips touched her's. She gasp at the sudden kiss but just as quickly she sinks into it, rubbing her body against your chest made her feel hot as your member poked her marehood. Releasing her lips from the kiss you smirk as she panted in ecstasy.

"Honey I should warn you when you do this. Ever heard the old saying?" You slowly leaned into her ear and whispered. "When you entice a hungry predator to a tasty snack he will pounce at It." you ended by enjoying your tasty snack on her neck.

Rarity moaned and squirm in pleasured from your aggressive sucking on her neck. Out of all the mares you had fun with she always enjoys your teeth sinking into her fur. You made sure it wasn't hard to draw blood however the aggressive sucking always left large hickeys almost the size of bruising on her neck. A few times she had to wear a scarf around her neck in order to cover it however she loved every single one. Combing your hair she digs her nails into your skull ordering you not to stop. Then again why wouldn't you.

You continued your aggressive kissing before an idea hit you. You didn't know where sweetie belle is and right now you were too hard and horny to cool off if she sees you. 'Shit I need to get rarity to her room fast' you said in your head. Quickly as possible you held rarity at her well tone buttocks and as quickly and safety as possible you walked up the stairs to her bed room. You still held your assault on rarity's beautiful body even as you kick open her door shutting it and throwing her on the bed.

Rarity panted in complete pleasure as you sucked down to her lovely breasts and giving both a gentle suck on both one at a time. using what little bit of sanity she hadn't lost to her lust she quickly locked the door to her bedroom and with a magical blast she blasted her clothes off of her leaving only bare fur for you to suck on. As of right now she didn't care if she had to make a new piece of clothing all she wants is to be bucked like no mare as ever gone before.

That's what you gave her. Removing your clothes too you showed rarity just how hungry you really are. Her tongue lollied in excitement as your member pressed her marehood almost like you were in need of a signal to press forward. Rarity bit her lip from the feeling of your member probing her already soaked marehood. The waiting became almost excruciating that she starts to draw blood from her lip she bit hard on it. Seeing as you torture the poor mare enough you proceeded through ending it. Rarity let out a gasp of relief as your member slowly slide inside her. You both let out a gasp of pleasure before reaching at each other lips and kissed as you thrust into her.

*today: 2 days later*

The rutting was intense since rarity works you hard that day. You both spend almost 2 hours rutting each other's brains out so much that sweetie actually went and stayed with applebloom because of how loud rarity was screaming from your thrusts. Hell probably half of the town must have heard you since rarity didn't let up as you switched different positions every few minutes. You both finally finish at around 10 and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

Your bosses asked on where you were that day but you told them that you were working with applejack at the farm and were too tired to come home so you stayed over. Normally you suck at lying since mares can tell when and when you aren't lying however the way you looked sort of convince them a bit. You managed to continue through the 2 days till finally today. Rarity had continued with her heavenly paradise massage without delay as she must have acquired on when she was coming from another source. You didn't tell her when she was coming so obviously she must have found out somehow.

"So darling should I wait her till you get your 'second' client from the change room" she giggled.

You sigh and had a smug on your face as to rarity's unique determination to talk with Sapphire Shores. Sighing a bit you then hear the bell sound and a cheerful mare in the waiting. You ask rarity to relax while you go and grab your second client. Walking through you could hear the mare start to sing a bit in the waiting lounge. Pushing the curtains away you caught sight of your bosses side by side with a beautiful flashy mare.

In all your life never had you ever seen a mare with so much bling that she shines brighter than the actual sun. After the temporary blindness your clients dress shine finally dimmed down you were able to see the beautiful mare she is.

From all the dresses you have seen this outfit did show its unique style that clashes with white, purple, blue and yellow showed her favorite style she liked to dance in. especially since she's dancing right now in front of you. her beautiful cream color coat and light/dark blue mane made her body shinned as bright as her dress, her beautiful yellow eyes also shinned as she look at you with a beautiful smile. Another thing about her body is she's no stranger of getting crazy fit. Her stomach was skinny like an hourglass and her thighs had enough muscle to match applejacks from her time of dancing and other physical exercise. Her chest however was another story. From where your standing and how they jiggle from her dancing she was almost the size of milky's a few inches but still they were big.

'Damned I wonder how she able to move like that with those attached to her' you said in your head as aloe and lotus begin to introduce you to miss Sapphire Shores. Sapphire Shores finally calmed down a bit from the silent groove she danced to.

"Well HELLO MISS LOTUS AND MISS ALOE!" she shouts in a singing tone. Your ear had a bit of ringing but you got to admit she sings lovely.

Rubbing your ear you kept your smile and present forward to your client. "Welcome to lotus and aloe's spa and relaxation." You said bowing to your patient. You then reintroduce yourself as she walks around you like a shark to a small raft she circled you.

"Well if it isn't the hero of equestria himself in his fine glory. Ooohhh I must say I must hit the JACKPOT for scoring a special evening with you" she rubs two fingers on your chest and on your back.

Gulping a bit you then ask how did the pony of pop got a hold of the heavenly paradise massage since not many in canterlot know's about it.

With a smirk she lifts two fingers up and digs deep into her cleavage. Shifting a bit from between her breasts she then pulls out a familiar looking card with aloe and lotus insignia on it along with the name heavenly paradise massage. "well since the big concert is tomorrow I need to be at tip top shape when I win again in the concert and my good friend fleur gave me this card." She smiles.

"She told me on your 'special' skills and I couldn't wait to the SENSATIONAL massage you dish ow" she licked her lips a bit.

Swallowing another lump in your throat you needed to remember to thank fleur for giving Sapphire your card. "well I'm glad Fleur gave you our card but do you know what happens i-" she cuts you off by placing her plump busom on your front pants.

"Oh don't worry about that honey. I know what she meant on your 'special' skills and besides. Been a while since I took a stallion made him show me his stuff so I ain't no rookie when it comes to being groovy." She rubs her plump butt against your front pants as she said it. You bite your lip as you tried to keep yourself from getting hard too soon.

Aloe and lotus only giggled as the great Sapphire Shores shows you a bit of her best moves. They both are big fans of Sapphire Shores music since they were teens and through their college years in medicine. When they got letter that Sapphire was coming to spa and had requested a special massage with their human friend they couldn't miss out the chance to meet her in person. They also couldn't wait to see and hear the lovemaking you are going to do with her as well. They made sure to have a special camera they had when the fun is getting started.

Wiping a sweat gland off your head you cleared your throat. "Uh miss Shores"

"Oh please honey call me Sapphire. I hate when ponies always call me Ms. or misses or something like that. It always makes me feel like an old lady even though I'm what 3 years older than these too." she said pointing at your bosses.

You know your bosses are around 25 years old so that makes her 28 years old. 'Wow she worked her way up at a young age since she could be the female Michael Jackson.' You said in your head.

Aloe then shows Sapphire to the changing room letting you get out some breathing room. Almost falling to your side you gasped for breath from her amazing dancing against your pants. Lotus giggled as you took a seat on one of the available seats and rubbed the sweat off your head. In all your life of living in equestria never had any mare 'EVER' dance like the way Sapphire did on your pants.

"Oh my god. If I let her continue like that she might use my pants as leverage and lift herself up till her legs were over my shoulders and nicely sits on them facing the back." you said panting as the swelling in your pants tried to break your pants. Hitting your leg you stopped the swelling and fix your collared polo shirt. Dusting your pants off you catch sight to see your client coming out of the changing room.

Sapphire rarely goes to spa in ponyville so she didn't have her favorite robe like the others who come to the spa. Instead she wears a nice white robe that clings tightly on her beautiful body not even missing an inch of curviness on her. The robe looked as tight as fluttershy's and it show her tone legs that were covered from her long purple stockings.

Lotus helped keep your mouth close as Sapphire's breast gave a nice jiggle inside the robe. Sapphire had a smirk as lotus held a firm hand on your jaw and your glue stared eyes.

"well honey normally I'm used to seeing stallions gawk at my appearance but not everypony gets a chance to see me in a robe before. " she puts one hand on her hip and starts shaking her hips side to side.

Using possibly pure adrenaline just to stay awake you could feel something sliding against your nose and into your mouth. It's been a while since you had a nosebleed but then again all you need is one of your marefriends in a sexy bikini and your nose would be leaking buckets of blood. Wiping most of it off you casually whistled as you tried to make sure you got all of it. Thank god your pants are black or else the blood would be hard to cover up.

Sapphire Shores laughed as she can still spot a bit of blood in your nose but didn't say anything. She calms down a bit and gives you a devious look. 'hmmmmm this one might be interesting if I can get him to take his pants off' she said in her head as she divert her gaze at your pants. 'I wonder how big this stallion is?' she said as you cleared your throat and led Sapphire to their massage chair.

Rarity who was sitting peacefully on her massage table had mustered all of her control to not pounce on Sapphire Shores. She feared of scaring her off and never getting the chance again so she kept her sight away from her. Although it became difficult as Sapphire was dancing and singing as well as you led her to the second table. She eeped as Sapphire recognized her from when she entered the spa.

"WELL IF IT AIN'T MISS RARITY! Come to enjoy the heavenly paradise massage too?" Sapphire asked as rarity looks up at her beautiful body. Already you were turned around and gave your clients some space to get comfortable but Sapphire used that time to show her beautiful body to her.

Rarity was blushing a deep red as her bosom and her milkers were small compare to her's but she looked riveting without her usual clothes. Swallowing the lump in her throat she lifted herself up to see her eyes. It became quite difficult as rarity couldn't stop staring at Sapphires breasts and then at her's.

'Dammit I wish I had milkers like those. They are a lot bigger than mine and but then again Fluttershy's has the biggest out of all of us' she said in her head as she stare at them. As she stared she finally snapped out of trance to hear Sapphire as a question. "Huh um excuse me can you repeat that?" she chuckled lamely.

Sapphire giggled as she too watched rarity stare at her breasts. Stallions have done it many times but this is a first that a mare would stare at them for a while. "I said honey is do you know how good that stallion behind me is at this special massage?" she asked.

Rarity smiled and explained that she has been coming here before you started working her and she wanted to give you a chance so she ordered a massage from you. Since that day she explained she never could get enough of.

Sapphire too smiled as Rarity goes into detail on how skilled you are with your patients and how amazing you are working with your bosses aloe and lotus. She then explains that she was your first client for the massage. Sapphire rubbed her chin as the smile spread across her face; an idea came to her as rarity tells she her she has wanted to talk to Shores for a while on a new wardrobe but her time has been hellish so she never had a chance to talk with her.

"So seems like you already know your way on this massage huh? Want to make a wager?" Sapphire grinned as she looked at Rarity.

Rarity shot up like a rocket the mention of the word wager. All her life she has always tried to be as civil as possible however when it comes to fashion she is willing to put that beside to please famous ponies like Sapphire Shores. "REALLY!" she shouts smiling but quickly clears her throat. "I mean what wager would you have.

Sapphire managed to get a good look at Rarity's body and she was surprised on the amount of curviness and how pure white her fur is. 'Wow she could past for fleur if she fix her mane like her's' she said in her head. Clearing her throat so she didn't want to look like a pervert as well she then diverted her sight onto rarity's eyes. "My wager is simple. If you can beat me in sex then I 'might' consider looking through your new designs." She smirks as Rarity goes wide eyed on facing Sapphire Shores in a game of sex. "It so happens that I do need a new wardrobe especially for the festival tomorrow and I've been so busy on my songs and dancing I rarely had the time to go shopping for some new clothes."

She leans down at eye level as rarity gulps and blushes a bit. "So Rarity are you up for the challenge or what?" she reaches out her hand for a handshake.

Rarity stared at sapphire then at her hand in complete shock. 'Oh celestia I'm being challenged the great Sapphire Shores in a game of sex.' She shuts her eyes as she continues to think. 'Alright Rarity this is your chance to show her your stuff. No need to be afraid.' She looks up at her with a smile. 'After all I've been training for this moment after all. If she wants to see how good I am then I'll give her more than just a show.'

Reaching out she grabs her hand and shakes it. "Ms. Sapphire I promise you won't be disappointed on my skills." She smiles.

Sapphire shakes her head up and down as a devious smile spread across her face. 'This mare should be fun then. After all when it comes to sex it's best to dance with more the just two dancers instead of one'

After leaving Sapphire and Rarity to get acquainted with each other you sort of forgot to grab the lotion basket from the supply closet since you restock it however never took it out of the supply closet. Quickly grabbing the basket and counting all the lotion you quickly return to see your clients both lying on their massage table waiting for you to return.

Wiping the sweat off you apologize to both of your patients for the little delay. Both forgive you as you fixed the towels one last time and brought the basket to your clients.

"Well with that out of the way do you both have a specific lotion you would prefer or something from the basket?" You present the basket to both mares.

It was no mistake on what Rarity wants since the many times she has come she always ordered 'royal temptress' for her special lotion although it still leaves Sapphire Shores choice in lotion. Leaving the royal temptress inside you present the basket to Shores. She looks through each bottle and ponders on which one to choose.

'Hmm which to choose' she said in her head as she look at each bottle individually. Going through the row's she finally reaches out and grabs the bottle for you. "I'm no expert in lotion honey but this one sounds sensational" she says in a singing tone on the last word.

Grabbing the bottle you look down at it. Normally you figure to have memorized each bottle and their special scents however this one you barely know much about it. On it said 'groovy smoothie' which had to be the strangest name you heard so far. Putting the basket down and grabbing Rarity's lotion you uncap Sapphires first. The sweet smell of a strawberry/mango scent filled your nostrils as you took a whiff of it.

Adding the lotion to your hand you found out it has the same texture as 'royal temptress' as well. 'Huh maybe I won't have to dry my hands off to use rarity's instead' you said in your head. Making sure you lathered your hands up well you start on Shores shoulder blades.

Sapphire let out a sigh of relief as you begin her shoulders and her arms. 'Wow BABY this stallion got some moves with his hands. I feeling better already' she said in her head as you work up and down putting a bit of pressure to help loosen some joints in her arms and back.

After working on her whole top part of her back you then start her lower part. Making sure her muscles and bones feel relaxed you were surprised to feel how stiff they were for an athletic mare such as Sapphire herself. Normally you never dealt with this amount of stiffness unless they were construction workers or guards but for Sapphire her's feel stiff as a board for all the dancing she does each day.

"wow Sapphire normally I thought you would be completely relax for such a beautiful athletic mare such as yourself but your muscles tell a different story" you said a bit surprised as you help pop her lower back a bit resulting in a deep sigh.

"Sorry sugah been anxious for tomorrow's festival I just been running myself ragged for a while now. But thanks for the complement honey. I do love to keep myself fit as an athlete." She lifts her butt up a bit and wiggles it for you. "Want to feel how strong my gluts are?" she said shaking her butt as she said it.

You blushed a deep red but you steel yourself from the advances. "Uh Ms. Shores I have another client beside me so once I'll finish with her then I'll work the rest on you okay. You said chuckling lamely, your member already getting hard as Sapphire moved her tail a bit for you to get a nice glimpse of her marehood.

Sapphire pouted a bit as she lower her tush back down. 'huh this stallion is a lot harder than I thought but then again that's what I like in a stallion' she smirks as you grabbed the other bottle and lathered your hands of rarity's lotion. Making sure you got a nice decent amount on your hands you begin to work on your marefriends back.

Your marefriends muscles felt more relaxed their sapphires but they still a bit of strain on the shoulder blades. Normally she is used to having her shoulders being stiff however for some reason you can feel a bit of tension radiating from your classy marefriend. Almost like she is waiting for something.

Better not ask since you fear on where it would lead you continued to massage her back and arms before working on her lower back. Her muscles feel more relaxed as a deep sigh came out when you help relaxed her joints. A small pop echoed in your ear as you put pressure on a few pressure points. Finishing up with your marefriend you went back to your second patient.

"Alright Ms. Sapphire I finished half of Ms. Rarity's back and now I'm going to do your lower half now" you said grabbing the bottle of lotion from the bottom of your first clients massage table. As you lifted it up and was about to uncap it your hand stopped as Shores grabs your wrist preventing you from continuing.

"Actually stud you won't have to do that." She said getting up her milky breasts jiggled as she got up from her seat and moved around till your back was facing the massage table. "you see I'm a mare who gets impatient when it comes to rutting and right now I prefer to skip the foreplay and just get down and moving it's like the end of the world" she swings her hips around as she keeps a firm grip on your arm.

Already you were blushing beet red and your member was itching to come out to play. Sapphire grinned seductively as your member tried to break your pants. Reaching down she gives your member a gentle tap on the head. 'Dang this stud is bigger and harder than most of the stallions I've seen.' She looks up with lustful eyes. "Let see you in action now stud."

You gulped a lump in your throat as Sapphire let's go of your arms and quickly starts with your pants. Rarity sees everything Sapphire was doing to you and like a wolf to a lamp she quickly joins in taking no time at all as she grabs your shirt and pulls it over before discarding it to the side. already Sapphire had finished unbuckling your pants and your member is on full display for your patients to taste.

Rarity tried to contain herself as your member stood out hard and ready to be suck. Sapphire was a bit surprised on how big it was but just as quickly she licked her lips and gave it a tender lick on the head.

"Dang stud you are way bigger than I thought." She continues to give a few licks off the tip; rarity joins as she works on the base and down to your sacks. You moaned a bit as they work in unison together, they even took liberty of switching places. The kept at their rhythm before a wicked idea popped in Sapphires head.

Whispering into rarity's they both smiled seductively as the look up at you, sapphire takes hold of your member. "Well stud I must say your handling it pretty well with two mare tongues on your rocking mic. But I like to know is how well can you handle two pair of mare's rocking melons pressed against your mic." She looks at rarity with lustful smirk. With a nod rarity gets into position. "Let's see then if you handle these moves." Without warning both sapphire and rarity smushed their lovely breasts together and continue their tongue assault on your member.

You let out a loud gasp as rarity and Sapphire rubbed their breasts on your rock hard member not even caring if their tongues touched. Heck they enjoy each other's taste as the suck on your member. their breasts mashed against your member not even missing a beat as they rubbed up and down on your member as they took turns gulping it down.

From their amazing throats and their soft warm breasts fur you felt weak in the knees, your arms help put leverage so you didn't fall from the amazing pleasure they both were giving you. However the pleasure was shifting to your arms next. You took several deep breaths and tried to think of something else to block the pleasure. That proves to be a waste of time as your lips were bombarded by Sapphire's and rarities lips and slowly being dragged to the ground. You reach out to grab the top of the massage table but Sapphire made sure you were brought back down to the ground.

Rarity and sapphire made sure your head didn't hit the tiles hard but that didn't stop them as they took position. Rarity wanted to feel your tongue deep inside her marehood while Sapphire wanted to skip the foreplay and head for the goods now. Not showing any warning she dives straight in making sure engulfing your whole member in one thrust. You gasped at the sudden thrust but quickly moaned it out.

Rarity too was surprised as Sapphire took the whole member like a pro. Your member made a nice bulge in her stomach as she twirled her hips side to side in enjoyment. Sapphire hollered and whooped as she twisted her hips enjoying the size of your member. A deep red blush spread across her face as she taps her bulging stomach.

"Dang honey you're 'WAY' bigger than anything I 'EVER' had to try on. Heck that's what I love to feel when I'm in the mood to ROCK AND ROLL!" she starts giddy upping on your member giving her ass a few hard loud smacks. 

"Now don't be shy you two. LET'S MAKE SOME RIVITING MUSIC TOGETHER! I want to hear you both 'SING' in this love passion duet." She brings rarity close till they were face to face. "So let's do it rarity let's make some popping music with this here stallion. And I promise to see your new designs if you can keep up with me" she finishes bringing her close to her lips and locking in a full tongue war with rarity's tongue.

Rarity squeaked from the sudden tongue battle she face with one of ponyville's finest but you made sure to enjoy it too. Grabbing a firm hold on rarities hips you dug your tongue deep into her marehood. Rarity moaned wildly as their bodies grind against each other furiously not missing a beat as Sapphire keeps hold onto rarity.

Rarity had a trouble adjusting to how strong Sapphire was going through with the tongue battle and another tongue thrusting deep into her marehood however she quickly sync in with both of them. 'I must prove to Sapphire I can handle 'anything' she throws at me.' she said in her head, her beautiful nipples rub deeply against Sapphires as their moans echoed the whole room.

Sapphire moans wildly from the feeling of your member inside her, her eyes rolled almost to the back of her head but she kept her rhythm on both rarity and you. "Dang stud" she said softly through her pants. "You're amazing… but this show. Is far from over" she smirks as she slowly gets up fully. Your member completely coated in sapphires juices as she gets up.

"Now rarity so far you prove you can handle a battle of the vocals but right now I want to hear you scream you're loudest that it will rock this whole building." She brings rarity away from your mouth and to your still hard lubed member. Rarity gulped at how big you've gotten over the course and several times she had tried to take the whole member. She had succeeded taking it all the way but in one go she gulp a big lump in her throat as she stare at it. Taking a deep breath she lines herself at your member.

Sapphire grins a bit. "So rarity before we start I want to ask you how 'big' you want to do my wardrobe." She said making sure the tip pressed her entrance.

Rarity gulp a bit as another moan escape her lips. "I- I want it…. I want to-"she couldn't finish that sentence in time for Shores to grab her shoulders and without warning or go ahead slams her down all the way onto your member. You gasped as well from the second full on slammed but quickly moaned it out.

Rarity shudder as your member took her inside like hot lead pipe going inside a loose vice. The experience was loose but because of how quick it was her body wasn't prepare from the sudden penetration.

Sapphire let out a light nod as rarity took your member all the way like she did and didn't flinch at all taking it like a pro. "Dang rarity you've been practicing huh hun? You take it like I do." She said rubbing her back.

Rarity turned her head and gave a weak smile. "t-t- thank y- you s-Sapphire" she said weakly.

"Rarity… are you…. are you alright" you said panting as you both were already out of breath from the sudden penetration. Mostly you've taken mares before but for a mare to go all the way in one go is a mare with some skills.

Sapphire clapped her hands. "Good now we got the intro done IT'S TIME FOR THIS PARTY TO GET STARTED!" she sang her breasts jiggled

Both you and rarity looked at Sapphire with surprise look in your eyes. "What?" you both said a bit surprised.

Rarity just stared at Shores with surprised in her eyes as she takes position over your face. You blushed a deep red from the sudden change however you suck it up and dig into your new treat. She moaned a bit from your tongue but rarity silence it by taking her head and bringing her close to her lips.

'Dang I wish I can see what's happening up there. It sounds like it's getting good up there' you said in your head as your tongue tasted Shores juices. For a mare of pop she tasted a little like sweet bread.

Rarity was now taking charge since your other patient was leading for a while before the whole rutting started. And she enjoys every bit of it.

For ten minutes you all moaned in unison not even missing a beat with each other. Taking turns with on your member Sapphire and Rarity never stopped sucking their tongues. You notice that since they gave you a show by sucking their clits before going back to your member. You grab their heads firmly but not too hard as they suck your member all the way down to the sacks.

Moaning from their exquisite tongues you felt pressure building up inside. You tried your best to hold it in but with their soft breasts and slippery tongues it proved to be too much for you. With a loud grunt you showered both mares in your thick seed.

Rarity and Sapphire both let out a satisfied moan as their faces and parts of their hair and breasts were drenched in your seed. They both gave one last kiss before helped each other by licking off the seed off them. Just watching them suck on each other's breasts already got you turn on for another round.

Sapphire and Rarity already finish licking your seed off themselves before looking at your already rock hard member again.

Sapphire grins since she never expects a stallion to be ready already after cumming. "Dang honey there is more than just looks huh. "She smirks.

Rarity giggles a bit. "Oh there is Ms. Shores. You see this stallion can last more than just once." She smiles proudly at your amazing endurance.

You too smiled since it always brings out the best in the bedroom or anywhere else when sex is involve. No matter on the location if there is enough leg room for you and another then sex will initiated no matter who is outside or who might be watching.

Popping your neck slowly got off the ground and offers your hands to both of your clients. "Yes a special skill I have." You help them off the ground. "Would you both like to see more during a nice relaxing dip in the mud bath and might I suggest a trip in the sauna and finally a relaxing dip in the therapeutic bath afterwards" you said.

Both mares look at each other and giggle before looking up at you and nodding their heads.

You bow in respect and show them to the nice mud baths. Sapphire showed she wanted it badly and happily showed it by pulling you into the largest one for groups carefully sliding inside you made sure your chest didn't submerge as you lay with both mares beside you. Now it was your turn to taste their lips and their breasts. You savor their kisses as their lips and their milk taste like a bakery and candy factory were mix together as your taste buds went sideways with each other. Sapphire and rarity both moaned and giggled as you start on their lips before taking each individual breast at a time. You drank a small mouth full of breast milk from your marefriend and from your patient.

Sapphire thoroughly enjoyed your teeth as you gave small nips on her nipples as you drank her milk. The feeling of your teeth drove her crazy, her head throws back her tongue lollies out as you continued you're sucking. Rarity also enjoyed your teeth as she made sure you never need to worry if you were biting hard or not on her breasts. Keeping a firm hold on your head you made sure you got half of your share in the fun you missed out before the mud bath.

After drinking a healthy amount of milk from your favorite sources you all happily washed up before leading them to the sauna. You know the sauna is your best place for rutting, with the warm steam air and the large space it wasn't no surprise as both mares made you sat down quickly the moment you put water on the hot rocks. Sapphire was the first to take your member all the way and begin rocking her hips up and down on it. You enjoyed the free dance as sapphire showed off her best moves on your hard member. Rarity must have been watching carefully as already she was moving to the rhythm Sapphire dances too. You had possible the largest grin in the group as you increase their bouncing on your member. Making sure you didn't empty your seed into their wombs you made sure they got their filling. You switch to both of them as you empty your seed into their waiting marehoods.

Drying off the sweat and cleaning off the mess you made on the floor you blush a bit in embarrassment as you led them to bath. Both of your clients took the liberty to slipping into the water as you go through the cabinets. Searching through you grabbed one of Zecora's special therapeutic soaps and carefully pours some into the pool. The pool turned a slight purplish before returning back to normal. Making sure the water was right temperature you happily joined in. your marefriend and your patient made sure to show you what they want. Their beautiful tushes danced happily as they leaned against the railing. They create small waves in the pool enticing you to give them another ride but this time in another style. Since Sapphire had fun first back at the sauna's you wanted to make sure rarity wasn't left out. Rarity was out of her mind when you start rocking her marehood a familiar way that you two always rock. Sapphire was amazed as your pelvis connected with her tush hard and loud since it sounded louder than rarities moans and pants. You kept your rhythm on rarity's marehood for 4 minutes before switching to Sapphire. She like rarity was out of her mind with every thrust you deliver into her eager marehood. You gave her several playful smacks on her bubbly tush as you rutted her, the jiggled wildly as the smacks and your pounding made it jiggled like jelly. You felt pressure build up a bit but you made sure to last a bit longer. Instead of fast thrusts before you start giving both mares several long hard thrusts instead. They moaned wildly as the switched different positions for you to try. You still kept your rhythm making sure they got every hard thrust as the pressure build up. You warn both mares you were about to cum but that only excite them as they made sure to have their fills where they want them to be. Sapphire made sure by switching holes and taking your seed deep inside her ass while rarity took the other half inside her womb. you panted a bit from exhaustion but you didn't stop there as both mares were already back on your member and swallowing it whole each time the switch.

After 15 blissful minutes you all were finally done. You all took a few minutes of washing up and drying off before walking with them back to the change room.

"Wow stud that as 'WAY' better than any concert I ever did in my whole life." Sapphire laughed as you open the door of the change room for both mares.

You thank her for the complement and respectfully closed the door for both mares. As you closed the door you catch sight of your bosses looking through some photos in a camera. Curiously at what they are looking you walked up towards them. "What are you girls looking at?" you asked still naked.

Both aloe and lotus look at you with deep red blushes on their face. lotus giggled as your member swing a bit and aloe was too busy looking at the photo's to stare any longer at your naked form.

"Go put on some clothes and we'll show you" aloe said pointing towards your clothes that were still on the ground from when you came back in. you completely forgot about your clothes since the sex last a bit longer than usual and for the fact you were still a bit light headed. Quickly as possible you race back and quickly put your clothes back on. Dusting your shirt off you walked back in to see both rarity and Sapphire standing in their regular attire both having large smiles on their faces.

Bowing in respect you ask both mares did they enjoy their massages.

"Oh hunny I didn't just enjoy that massage. I ABSOULTLY LOVE IT!" she sings as she dances a bit. "Been so long since I felt this amazing that I can dance all day and night because of It." she smiles and dances for a few more seconds before. "But I must not for I got a concert to play tomorrow. "She turns her head and smiles at rarity. "And I do need a new wardrobe to go with that."

Rarity squeed as she tried her best to resist to losing control. "Oh Sapphire Shores I would be happy to make you a new wardrobe for you. I've got the plans and several dresses already done back at my boutique." She offers as Sapphire nods in approval.

"Well shucks rarity you made it a lot easier than other fashion designers out there. I would love to see your work at your boutique" she smiles and turns to you. reaching at her hat she pulls out a pen from the side of the inside and with the other she reaches deep into her cleavage and pulls out a piece of paper. You stared a bit surprised as Sapphire writes down on it before giving it to you.

You grab the piece of paper and look at it. On it had an address on it along with a room number and a time as well. You chuckle a bit as you look at Sapphire.

"after looking at the new wardrobe I might take rarity back to help set them up tomorrow and we would like for you to help us get everything ready if you catch my drift" she winked at you with a smirk.

You gulped a bit as she turns around and walks beside rarity. Both rarities and Sapphires hips swayed side to side as they took their leave but not before blowing a kiss for you.

You felt weak kneed and quickly took a seat from Sapphires advances you don't know why but for some reason when a mare beckons you to come to their homes or where else they want to go for a good time.

While you sat down and cool off both aloe and lotus continued going through the photos on their camera. Out of the 25 pictures they've taken during the massage one of the picture turned them on the longer the look at it.

It was a picture of you on the ground as Sapphire road your member while rarity took your tongue, they were also making out each other as they road you.

"Oh celestia this one is for the scrapbook" aloe said

"Oh definitely" lotus said agreeing with her sister.


	17. next client:First Nightmare Night

When it comes to helping out people back at home you always tried your best in helping them at whatever they need help in. after coming to equestria many ponies both mares and stallions have requested your help in construction, medical and even intimate help.

However this time is when you wonder if you're taking this 'WAY' to far right now.

Recently you have gotten a letter from candy cane and caramel cream owners of 'Misty's fun house' a few days ago from today. You remember the mares from back at hearts warming eve and you haven't talked to them in a while after that incident with one of their least favorite customers. The letter has explained that several of their male workers have been hit with the flu and they need a backup actor.

You couldn't help but stare at the letter as you believe candy also tells of what they need you to do if you agree to help them. They need you basically to rut mares while they take pictures for their upcoming magazine they are going to publish in a few weeks and they need you to help finish with their project. They need you for some special projects for their nightmare night special.

Normally you should decline it since you won't go that far to becoming a pornstar. Reason is it would be hell since mares wouldn't leave you alone where ever you go.

You recently tried to refuse although a part of you had trouble trying to say no and also Luna had already read the letter first and already suggested it first without your compensation.

You were indeed mad at Luna for saying yes but you quickly got over it since candy did said at the end they will pay you for your help. Luna then tells you that she is okay of you doing this and that it would be nice to see you in a magazine.

"I would like to see thou in a few costumes. I mostly prefer a sexy vampire or maybe a tight superhero suit." She wraps her arms your neck as she brings you into a deep passionate kiss.

You did agree that it would be fun since you will be trying out different costumes so it would be fun somewhat especially when nightmare night is around the corner. You and Luna kiss for a few more minutes before it escalated to you being dragged by the shirt collar and up to the bed room. After discarding your clothes to the side you watched as Luna goes behind the change blinds and slowly takes off and tosses her dress aside. After which her horn glows a bit as you watch in the shadow her putting on something else. Fixing her hair she finally comes from behind the blinds.

Luna reveals herself wearing a sexy string bikini she got from rarity a few months ago. She straddles you with ease as she comfortable sits on your stomach. Your member jolt as her plump tush nicely hotdog's your member passionately. You start to pant a bit during Luna's sexy dance on your rock hard member making it impossible to control yourself.

You moaned as Luna finally ends her dance and slams her marehood down on your member. You let out a lusty moan as Luna bounces up and down giving you a nice coating with each bounce she gave. You tried your best to hold out since it felt as though she was still inexperience since you somehow felt a lot tighter than your usual times having sex. You wondered if she's using some magic as well but you couldn't tell because you could feel the pressure already building up. For several minutes you two go at it as the pressure build up start to sky rocket the longer you bucked into her. You tried your best to hold out a little while longer unfortunately you couldn't. Let out a loud shout you creamed inside Princess Luna.

"Wow…. Luna….. You are amazing" you said panting in exhaustion.

"Luna? Honey I'm not Luna"

That definitely woke you up. You frantically wake up to see your on ponyville train in an empty passenger car. Well not so empty actually. Looking in front of you bouncing happily on your member and panting as her marehood dripped with your seed is one of the train workers. Most of her clothes except her shoes and skirt were off and you recognize the mare all too well.

"Uh steam?" you said a bit shocked as she panted heavenly from your seed deep inside her marehood. You tried to shift your body a bit but every motion only cause steam to moan.

"So uh" you are lost for words at what is happening right now. You thought you were still at home rutting your marefriend Luna on your bed.

You tried to speak but steam already beats you to it. She lounges her back onto the back of the other seat as she starts her explanation.

She tells you that you fell asleep going to canterlot and she came to check on you however she saw your manhood poking out and you were actually trying to relieve it. Since it's her job to help with all the passengers she couldn't leave you like this. So without you knowing she took her clothes off and 'helped' you relieve the tension.

You stared at her shocked as to having no control of yourself and actually jerking off inside the train. 'Oh DAMMIT! What is wrong with me' you said in your head since this is possible the most embarrassing thing you ever did before. Beside the incident with Mrs. Cake.

Snapping out of trance steam wraps her arms around your neck and passionately kisses your lips. You didn't object as steam enjoys your lips, your tongue worked hard against her's as you both wrapped each other's not missing a beat. You both tongue battle for a few minutes before letting go for some air. Steam happily giggles as you chuckle a bit as well.

"You taste so good" she giggles before getting off and leaning against the other side of the passenger chairs.

You couldn't help it as her glistening wet marehood enticed you to come and take another ride with this train mare. You tried your best to control yourself but for steam she kept wiggling and begging for you to come over.

Taking a defeated sigh you sucked up your man power and gave the poor mare what she clearly wants. Getting up and off the seat you plant both hands on steam's shoulders and lifts her up till her back pressed against your chest, you made sure your lips didn't miss a beat on her neck. Making sure she is pleased with your work you start to get to work on her marehood.

Steam lets out a lustful moaned as entered her all the way and rest there. 'This is going to be a long ride to canterlot.' You said in your head as you start to work on her marehood with several deep strokes.

30 minutes later you were finally in canterlot with your luggage beside you. You let out a nice long sigh as you stretched both arms straight into the air. Looking around you see several passengers entering into the train as you came out. You thanked god that you and steam were fully dressed before the train fully stopped since more ponies could have walked into the sex if you two weren't careful. It did however felt like hours but after looking at your watch you see you got a few more minutes left on the clock.

"Wow the ride was faster than I thought." You said surprised because of how boring it can be when riding alone and wishing to get there quick. You made a mental note to find something that can help make time. You need to make sure it's something else then sex though. Not a good thing for the workers since they have to clean up the mess later.

Walking through with your luggage in hand you casually walk through the streets of canterlot. Normally you're okay walking down wealthy districts however for canterlot it isn't peaches and roses. As you walked you always see some rich snobs having their noses pointing up as they look down at you. You hated that look as some snobs gave you a displeased or a disgusted look. You managed to suck it up as even one rich bastard walks pass you and bumps you hard. You managed to catch yourself as the bump seemed more a shove because of how forceful it was.

'Thank god I am not a resident here' you said in your head as you walked down. You were right though since any longer even if you live in the castle you probably go nuts from all the racism around. Making your way through more busy streets you decide to take an alley way. You don't know why however you stopped at a dead end and looked around for a way out. Seeing no way out you decide to head back out of the alley. You stopped as three stallions were standing in the entrance of the alleyway. Two were earth ponies as the middle one was a unicorn.

You stopped at the middle starts to mock you a bit and demand you to break up with Princess Luna and to take your Frankenstein baby to the everfree forest where you both belong. You didn't bother to listen to much of the insults this bastard is spitting out but Luna had explain that she had several stallions propose to her back in canterlot but she refused all of them. Since word caught wind of Luna having a foal with the human of equestria you had your share fair of assholes threatening and insulting you whenever you're in canterlot.

Not much though since most of Luna's rejected proposers had stepped down and backed away while a few you get to know. This stallion you knew as swift quill was like one of those bastards who so afraid to get his hands dirty he makes others do it for him. Kind of like blueblood.

You ignored his comments, insults and threats and continued to walk back. Both earth ponies jumped in front to protect quill but with a well-placed roundhouse kick to the face you knocked both stallions out. Quill step back frightened and tried to escape back but you stopped him by grabbing his tail. With a good yank you grabbed around his waist you lifted him up and slamming him on his head hard. Quill gasps and twitches as his body hits the ground hard.

You looked at all three knocked out stallions and just smiled. Making sure to find a guard you fixed your coat and walked out of the alleyway and back to the streets. Spotting a crossing guard you tell of your recent interruption by a stallion and some thugs in an alleyway the guard salutes and goes to apprehend the bastards.

You lead the guard back to the three still unconscious stallions and just as quickly as you alert the guard she goes to work and arrests all three stallions. Seeing the guard has everything covered you salute to him and left back to misty's fun house. The walk didn't seem endless as it only took a few more blocks to cross till you stood in front of the building.

Like before it stood tall with a special holiday theme on it you stared as misty's fun house had a Halloween theme or better known as nightmare night.

Pulling out a special VIP card you got on hearts warming eve and showed it to the bouncer. The bouncer smiles and lets you through inside. Putting your coat and giving your luggage since you'll be there till tomorrow morning and candy offered a room for you to stay. Getting comfortable you walked through till you were in the main floor. Like before but instead in Halloween theme you see everything decorated in black and orange as every working mare is in a sexy Halloween outfit of their choice.

Back home you've seen many women in a sexy outfit however for these mares they make the outfit's show their inner beauty as they walked up and offer you something. You denied most beside a nice drink of cider would be nice. Pulling out some bits the mare comes back with your glass.

The mare wears a sexy kitty suit with whiskers and small paws that match with the bell around her neck. She hands you the drink as you set the drink down and pull the mare close till your lips pressed against her. You've seen almost every stallion kissing the mares and decide she deserve a bit more with the tip. Kissing the working mare you help slip her tip in one of her bra cups. The mare only moans as you held her close before letting her go.

The mare pouts a bit but you tell her you need to know where candy is. The working mare tells you she is backstage and happily takes you to her. You thank the mare as you brought your drink and drank it on the way. Finishing the cider you set the glass down on an available table and left through to the stage room.

Looking around you see some mares getting dressed while some put on some make up in front of some mirror's. You've pass through as a group of mares were busy pleasuring each other on the couch. You tried to advert your sight away as you walked through till you stopped at candy's room.

Knocking the door the working mare tells of your arrival. Candy hears and lets you both in. the mare lets you in first and stands in front of the door way. You walked inside to see candy and caramel both in sexy Halloween outfits. Caramel outfit was pumpkin paint with black stickers on their nipples and black panties with green stockings. Her face was painted like that of a jack o lantern which you were amazed and a bit freaked out from it on how well she did it.

Candy cane costume was different then her sister but it definitely didn't lack sexy. Out of all the mares candy wasn't shy to show stallions her breast as only two gold rings are on her nipples. She wore a bandage like panties while pieces of her legs, chest and arms are covered in bandages. She also wore an anuk necklace as part of her face had paint markings on the eyes and a Egyptian headpiece to match the whole costume.

They both smiled as you walked in. before you could hug them they came up and both kissed your lips.

"It's so good to see you again sweetheart. We almost believed you wouldn't make it" candy said hugging you.

"See sister I told you he couldn't resist us. "Cream giggled.

You chuckled a bit. "Well with two beautiful such as yourselves and the mares working here it would have been a difficult trying resist you all"

Both mares blushed and giggled before they stopped. Candy thanks you for coming since their best actors were gone. You welcomed her and ask what they mean by male species in the envelope. Cream explains that their magazine is more than for ponies which it's world renowned porn magazine in all of equestria. They not only featured ponies but also diamond dogs, Minotaur's, zebras, heck even some times dragons both male and female.

Recently they have a few major clips needed to finally finish the magazine but some of their top male actors were sick so they call for you due to your expertise. The first one will be a prison scene where one convict which you manages to escape and tie up the police officer and have your way with her on the desk. Second is a scene where a traveler is traveling to a tomb and is attacked by a timberwolf mare and has sexed with her. Third scene isn't a costume scene as candy tells you it will be a special one. fourth will be a medieval time with a warrior is saved and for reward she has sex with you and finally fifth one will be another special that they will tell you what will happen.

You gulped as you wondered what will happen on the third and last scenes but since you're here it's best to get it over with. Candy happily bounces for your help and tells you they will pay you once they are finished.

Taking a deep breath you ask when they will start. Candy and caramel tell you that the other actors are coming so it'll be a while till they come and so to kill time they showed you to your room you will be staying in. you thank both mares as they showed you to where you will be staying. After making your way upstairs you notice through the walk to see the working mare you gave a tip trying to hide from you. You continue to notice her till candy shows you to your room. Opening it candy and cream tell you to relax till the other actor's come for the shots.

You asked what other actors which candy says it's a secret since they are best in photo modeling business. You raised an eyebrow but they just say enjoy your time.

They leave to get everything ready as you see your luggage on top of the bed. Setting your suitcase to the side you decide to go enjoy your time at the show. Before you can leave you were bombarded as the working mare who gave you your drink surprise kisses you again and pushes you onto the bed. She pins you down as she happily kisses you. You slowly melt into the kiss as the mare tears your shirt and pants off. She then starts working on her panties and without warning she lifts herself at your hard member and slams down on it.

You couldn't help but moaned as you found a way to kill some time.

20 minutes later after an amazing sex with miss sexy kitten you now were relaxing at the pole dance room with a nice shot of whiskey. You happily watched as an angel mare and devil mare both happily dance on the poles in front of you. Several stallions all threw bits for these beautiful mares. You toss a few bits too as they happily blow kisses to all of you. The dance last for a few seconds before they finish and leave the stage. You as well as all the stallions clapped for them. You drank the rest of your drink and decide before seeing if the other actors are here. Before you can get up one of the lap dancers sets you back down and happily dances right on your crotch. She is a light purple and pink mare who wore a beautiful seamare outfit without the fin part on her legs but a shell like bikini top and a few scales on her hips and some on her arms.

"Oh what a handsome stallion you are. Looks like this fishy got the best catch of the day" she happily giggled as you gulped.

You tried your best to hold out as the mare's panties rubbed against your crotch. Biting your lip you tried your best to suppress it as much as possible.

The mare giggles and leans down to your ear. She starts by telling you that the other actors are here and her boss wanted to get you ready for the first shot of pictures. Biting your tongue you managed to hold out a little longer as she finally gets off and leads you to another part of the building. You moved through till you stopped at a double door. Opening the door leads you to a room possible the size of the throne room at the castle. You see several movie props, scenes and heck many types of light equipment that would make movies. You were amazed since all this place needs is some cameras and they can make some movies.

Walking through the working mare stops you in front of the first scene. It was half a room that looked like a part of a prison of some kind with some a small desk and a few props that look like police items. In front of the scene you can see candy with another mare beside her. She was a zebra mare with some unique tribal like stripes on her face and body and has a short white hairstyle. She wore a sexy police outfit with matching cap and shoes. Her shirt showed her bust looked like it will snap off, even her tie sink into her cleavage disappearing between her breasts. She wore some tight police shorts with a few prop weapons however with those shorts just giving them a bloody nose will do to stop the criminals.

Stunned at how beautiful this zebra mare is you continued to walked as candy notices you and smiles.

"ahhh good you're here. I hope you're ready for first scene of the project." she says

You nod and tell her yes. Candy smiles as she's please to hear that. The working mare who leads you through gives you a wink and blows a kiss goodbye as she leaves you with her boss and another worker.

Candy goes through some files on her clipboard she had with and pulls out a piece of paper with some writing on it. Looking at it shows step by step as well as dialogue on what to say during the scene. You were confused since you though they will only take pictures however after seeing a mare with a crank camera like those back on earth you start to think otherwise. Seeing it candy then explains that the actors and other adult industries have also requested videos of the scene as well during the sex.

With an eye twitched you slapped yourself back to reality as now you are thinking of regret on doing this. Candy then has one of her workers come in and lead you to the costume room. Looking inside you see millions of costumes all hang on several racks as a big box of props and mask litter inside. Going through the working mare pulls out some prison costumes for you. The first was an old style black and white striped shirt and pants with a small cap and fake ball and chain. Seems classic since the number of times you've seen other people wearing that similar costumes like this one. The other is what you believe criminals will wear back home minus the sleeve which give it bad boy look.

The second costume was an orange jumpsuit with some fake chains that wrapped around the torso with some chains that should connect the wrists and ankles.

"So which one you like?" she asks as she presents both costumes for you. you remember a while back on earth that you've seen a lot of the first costume on many guys and even girls so the second one seemed more promising. Grabbing the second costume she turns around as you remove your clothes and put on the costume. Only having your boxers on you put on the orange jumpsuit costume and strapped on the chains on your wrists and ankles. You looked in the mirror amazed on how real it looks till you present yourself to the working mare. She is amazed but she stops saying something is missing.

A few seconds pass till she got some ideas. Going through some drawers and grabbing a special makeup kit and washable tattoo's she fixes up your arms and face by adding some fake cuts on the face and some tattoos on the arms and torso. She also tells you to take the top part of the costume off which she uses the fake chains to hold it. With some more fake tattoos on you were ready for the set.

Looking in the mirror you were amazed at how criminal like you looked. Like a man who has been convicted of terrorism before having a gun battle over the years. Making sure everything is secured you walked back to the set to see the actor for the scene putting on some lipstick. She kisses the mirror before she sees you. Candy looks back to see you and blushes as how strong you look.

'Wow he looks so hot in that orange jumpsuit.' The actor said in her head as she tries to keep her jaw closed.

"Oh wow stud you look way better in that half jumpsuit then our previous male actor." She smiles seductively as her legs crossed as her marehood juices leaked a bit from just staring. You coughed helping her break out of trance. With a quick slap back to reality she tells of what is going to happen and what you are going to do before you have the sex scene. Making sure everyone and everything is in position and lights are calibrated to the right lighting of the room it was show time.

You got into position inside the cell and acted like a criminal as the female zebra actor comes into the room.

"Hello prisoner 4893. I'm officer blue justice and I'll be the one to escort you to the prison tomorrow." She goes over to the desk and grabs the clipboard before walking up to the cell. "Let's see drunken behavior, property damage and finally to add to the list you assaulted a guard and resisting arrest." She said smirking at all the wrong you did.

You chuckled and played along saying it wasn't your fault that the guards were being assholes which got a thumbs up from candy. She continues through the clipboard of all the wrongs before this part of scene is when she says of how horny you are.

"Huh also says here you are quite the mares stallion and had sex with a lot of mares after getting out. Some state you're like a god in the bedroom" She said impressed and surprising she makes the small error of leaning her back against the jail cell.

"Yeah I have." You reached out though the bars and roughly man handle her beautiful breasts. She gasps and moans as your hands worked hard against her perky nipples letting out a small stream of milk stain on her shirt. "Want to see how great I am? Because I'm going to show you why they call me a god in the bedroom" reaching down towards her keys you unlocked the cell and that's when the sex part starts.

After leaving the fake cell and discarding your jumpsuit as well as her clothes to the side you start your lustful assault on her marehood. You made sure she didn't escape as you continued to eat her out. She drools and melts to the desk with every thrust your tongue entered her. Seeing her melt onto the desk the real bucking starts. Using her juices you got you lubed your member up nicely before entering her. The mare was already out of her mind the moment your tongue worked her marehood. Now she was losing her mind as you rock her the same fashion you rock both AJ and RD. fast, stead and hard.

You made sure to slow down so you didn't burst into the mare but candy tells you to stay into character. After a few more thrusts you switched her doggy style on the desk. You didn't last as another idea comes to mind. Seeing the bars are sturdy you decide if it can hold a full grown mare. Going back to the cell you ripped off the sheets and grabbed the handcuffs from the floor. Handcuffing the actor's wrist you pick her up and lifted her up and carry her to the bars. Making sure the cuffs are secure you cuffed the mares arms onto the bars and using the sheets you tied her legs back giving out a nice view of her whole body.

The actor mare didn't do or say anything to protest as you secure her legs and arms before grabbing her hips and resuming your thrusts into her. Candy was impressed since this is the first time anypony has done this before and it's definitely better than just sex on a desk. Thrusting deeper into the mare you felt pressure build up and already you couldn't hold it anymore. With a sharp cry you held her down and painted her walls with your seed. With some shear adrenaline strength the actor mare broke off the cuffs and wrapped around your neck, pulling you close she holds you close as you fired bursts of your seed into her. Panting in exhaustion the scene ends with you taking her down and setting her back onto the desk. You stayed in character by grabbing your pants and keys and walked to the exit.

"Thank you for helping me clear my name. I'll see myself out officer. Have a nice day" you said smiling.

Candy says cut scene as the photographers and camera mare all finally took a breath of relief as the sex was intense for such a short film and several hot snapshots. Walking back outside dressed back in in the prison outfit candy thanks you and tells you to back into costume room for next scene. Walking back with one of the working mare beside she helps clean off the fake tattoos and then helps you with the next scene.

Going through some costumes she pulls out three adventure outfits that looked amazing. One looked a daring doo style outfit with matching traveling hat and a few some hiking boots. The second seemed like a rock climber style look with a few fake rocks climbing equipment. The third one seemed more suitable for you. The look gave out an Indian jones look as the whip and the brown hat and coat are the key pieces of the whole costume. After a quick costume change and some new makeup you looked yourself in the mirror and smiled.

You looked almost like Indian jones himself. Just your hair needs to change color however right now you don't have time to color it. Putting the hat on dusting off your shirt you leave back towards the set. You see that the scene has change quickly as the other scene rolled out and a jungle scene with a temple in the background comes up. with a few trees placed and some fake rocks set in the right place you walked up to see candy talking with surprisingly a diamond dog female in a timberwolf like clothing. She had the mouth of a diamond however compare to the others you roughed up last time at the badlands during a gem hunt this one was a completely different story.

"Ah you're just in time. I was talking with biscuits here and she was wondering on when you'll show." She smiled.

You raised an eyebrow at the name since with a mare that size and look you wonder where biscuit came from. Resisting the urge to laugh a bit you shake bowed to her.

"Well dang there boy. I heard of a hairless ape in the studio doing some sex pictures here but after that scene with blue justice I'm wondering if you're a hairless deformed diamond dog." She smiles and blushes a bit from last scene.

You chuckled a bit embarrassed as you wonder if you went a little too far on that moment. "thanks I guess" your face a nice shade of red but it only got redder as she slide her top part off a bit revealing her nice double f breasts and smush your face between them.

"Now relax there I promise I won't bite… if you buck me like that" she sticks out her long canine tongue and leaves for you to regain your senses. Your brain completely went blank as her fur felt like a cloud so soft to the touch.

"With some taps on your shoulder cream gives you the script and you look through it. Memorizing some lines you decide it's time the show starts. Getting into position candy signals everyone to get into place. With a cut and a shout action you start your part.

Pretending to be an explorer you push through some fake vegetation and walking over some rocks you stopped and looked at the large temple in the distance. Amazed you pulled out a map and looked at it. You stayed in character as you act surprise and triumph for finding the temple. You take a few steps towards it before the diamond dog actor jumps in and stands on the rock like a timberwolf. Pretending to freak out from the size of the timberwolf you reach out for your weapon only for her to pounce and pinned you down to the ground. You managed to break free as she sits on your crotch and keeps grabbing your arms as you tried to fight her.

As you to fight her womanhood rubs against your crotch jolting it enough that it pokes her. She stops and looks back at your nice tent in your pants before looking back. You couldn't tell from the top mask part but from the smile on her face you know you're going to be a doggy's new chew toy. With her sharp claws she rips your clothes off and tosses the bikini top and bottoms to the side. You scrunch up a bit as her claws are sharp and it left a few marks on your chest but you sucked it up as she playfully faps your member. Making sure it's nice and hard she turns herself around till her womanhood faces your face and her muzzle touched the tip of your member.

'Damned this one is bigger than any diamond dog I've ever seen.' She said in her head as she stared at it like a hungry predator.

You start to sweat a bit as since you have done it with mares, griffons and zebras but with a land predator like a diamond dog made you fear the worst on what is yet to come. You groan a bit as she takes your member half way down before coming back up to the tip and taking your member deep into her throat.

You both moaned it out at how skilled she was with her tongue as it doesn't skip a beat by wrapping every inch of your member. You followed suit on her womanhood not missing an inch both outside and inside, you found she moans loudest when you lick her marehood like a dog up and down on it. Even rimming up towards her other butthole makes her moaned wildly giving several happy barks and whines.

the blowing didn't last long fearing that you finally lose it she decides to make sure you know where exactly she wants your seed to be in. not missing a beat she switches around cowgirl style and aims her moist wet marehood on your member.

"Get ready to feel a whole new experience traveler" she grins before slamming all the way down on it. You gasped uncontrollably as she took it all the way down going into her womb. You grip both of her hips as she rocked your member hard. You felt every slam as this diamond dog enjoyed your member, it felt as though she was trying to break your pelvis with hers. She drags her sharp claws against your chest leaving some deep claw marks that drew a bit of blood. You had to grit your teeth as she drags them almost down to your stomach before coming back up and dragging it down the same spot.

"Oops sorry there traveler. Here let me help you clean it up." she leans down and licks off the blood off your chest. You moaned as she continued to buck you while also licking your wounds.

Tired of letting this diamond dog trying to break your body you decide show how really aggressive you can be. Flipping her around she is caught surprised as you assert your dominance on the diamond dog. She let out a loud gasp as you gave her a few deep thrusts before you stopped and resumed with regular thrusting instead. She didn't try to regain her dominance as you even took the liberty of turning her around and thrusted back into her doggystyle.

"OH BUCK YES!" she screamed in ecstasy. You gave her a few playful slaps on her butt resulting in some lusty moans. You kept at the quick and hard pace for several minutes before the pressure started to build up. Not even mentioning you are close you leaned back and turned her head capturing her lips. You held the kiss before you couldn't hold it anymore. Gripping her head and one of her breasts you released the beast burning inside you.

Biscuit moans as you paint her walls with your white cream like the first actor. Holding her tight you made sure all of it is inside not one drop was lost. You panted a bit as you took your member out and sat on your knees exhausted. The minute you took your member out biscuit quickly spins her whole body around and brings you close that your member smush against your bodies.

"Damned traveler… you know how to rock. Never in my life have I been bucked like that before." She said blushing as she lets out a hearty chuckle.

You chuckled and thank her before you hear some rustling from some of the fake plants. Looking back you see other co actors wearing sexy timberwolf costumes closing in. you gulped at what is yet to come for you since some of the other actors were diamond dogs.

Swallowing a bit of fear you look at the first actor as she smirks. "Now come on you think only one timberwolf would catch their eye on you. I hope you're not too tired because you got more to please before we'll let you through to the temple."

Scene ends there as candy cuts and raps everything. You took a deep breath of relief as the other actors took off their costumes and walked out of the stage. You see a few pouts but you were glad to survive this scene. You tried to shift your weight a bit but biscuit brings you close and gives you a passionate kiss.

"Now that… was what I call a damned good bucking." She kisses your lips again. "Don't forget about me when you want a tough mare to buck" she happily gets up and shakes her hips side to side as she leaves. If you watch anymore you probably wouldn't be able to control yourself from grabbing that dog and rutting her again.

Rubbing the sweat off your head you grabbed whatever piece of costume you had left and left the stage. Candy clapped as you walked down.

"nice job honey she is a real handful when it comes to sex and that is the first time I see her with a satisfied look on her face." she smiles as you chuckle a bit.

You thank her for the compliment as you walked back to the costume room. You were a bit mad since you liked that costume and for it turned to shreds later, you should have just take it off instead of letting her rip it off.

Walking through the costume mare rubs so salve on your wounds. You scrunch up a bit as the salve helped stop the bleeding but it still stung. Cleaning and drying off the blood she then gives you the next costume. You look at the costume which was a painter overalls with a paint covered shirt and a small cap. Looking at the costume you wanted to know where this going.

The costume mare helps apply some makeup to help you with the lighting and with a bit more salve on your wound you made sure your costume was on correctly before heading back to the set. You look around for candy however no pony was around. Looking around for everypony you felt some tugging on your shirt and look back.

Candy happily tugs on your shirt as you look at her wondering on where everypony is and why this costume. "Sorry honey the next scene is actually in a different room. A special room to be exact" she gives a sly smile as you swallow a lump in your throat.

She helps lead you down out of the movie set room and down the hallway to another set of set of double doors. Opening the doors you look inside to see a nicely lit white room with some movie set equipment around. In the middle of the room are three large canvasses like walks set up high as there are color cans of paint on the side. Walking towards the set you only see the camera mare and photographers getting ready however you don't know who the actor is.

Candy walks beside and gives you the layout of what this scene is about. Basically you are a painter and your job right now is to paint the walls using the colors however sadly you forgot something important when coming up. You ask what as candy just tells you to go with the script.

Looking at the script she hands to you look through and memorize the lines to say. Like the last two scripts you took the time to remember what to say before candy asks if you are ready. You said you were ready and with a belt of items on your side you let out a sigh as candy shouts action.

Walking into the small scene you pulled out the prop clipboard you were given you look through it. Looking at the order you read that pony ordered you to paint the walls in an area of colors. Seeing you understand on the order you decide to get started. Looking through your belt you pat your whole body and looked around.

"Dammit I forgot the brushes back at work" you said frustrated.

Looking around you stayed in character as you wondered on how you will paint the walls without brushes. Looking around you then turned your attention as a beautiful silhouette walks toward the scene. You gulp as a beautiful white and dark pink Pegasus walks forward in only light blue overalls and a really tight white t shirt.

The straps and shirt didn't help as her breasts swayed side to side as she walked with some more cans of paint. She smiles as she sets the cans of paint. "You forgot the brushes again?" she asked

Shaking off the stoop you nod. "Yeah how are we going to paint these walls now?" You asked as this only can lead one way.

"Well I know of a way to help with this" she smirks as you turn and ask what. "Simple" she slowly unclasps her straps and removes her shirt. Her overalls slide down to her back hooves revealing her beautiful body.

"We have the paint." She tosses her overalls to the side and walks towards you. Pressing her voluptuous body against yours, her hands works into your overalls and grips your member as your other rubs your chest. "And you can use my body as the brush." She says seductively.

Before you can say anything she dives at your mouth tongue out already brushing against your teeth. Out of all the mares, the beautiful sexy horny mares this one….. Was completely inexperience. Her grinding, her kiss as well as her trying to remove your clothes showed she never done this before.

'Is she a virgin' you said in your head as she tries to remove your overalls. Stopping her hands you look into her beautiful dark purple eyes and stare into them. 'She looks familiar somehow' you said in your head as you help her out a bit. Taking your clothes off you start your short lesson on how to do it properly. Lifting her up a bit she hooks a leg around as you passionately kiss her lips. Your member became rock hard again from the kiss and you found a nice way to lube it up before penetration. Having a firm grip on her plump tush you used her wet marehood to gently rock back and forth on the base and tip of your member.

"OH…. OH YES YES!" she moaned as lubed your member nicely with her juices. Looking down you see your member is lubed up and her marehood is twitching for to be stuffed with it. You stopped since you remembered you are doing a scene and you both need to stay in character. Setting her down you walked over and grabbed one of the open cans of paint. Lifting it up you pour some paint onto the mare's body as she too helps by pouring some paint on your body. With a good coating of paint all over her body you know its times to paint.

Lifting her up again you pressed her paint covered back against the wall before slamming into her. The force of your thrust felt like you shoved your member in a tight vice without loosening it. Looking down you can see she 'was' definitely a virgin, blood tinkled down as you held her against the wall.

'Damned is she a new worker or something' you said a bit panicking as you didn't know if you were a bit hard on her. Letting her relax a bit she wraps her arms around your neck and smiles seductively.

"Sorry I'm new to this but I'm ready now." She smiles reassuring. "So buck me till I'm walking funny for months" she happily smiles as wraps her legs around preventing you from leaving.

You chuckle a bit before you resume your thrusting. With each pound you gave to her marehood the wall behind got a nice coat of paint shape of her body. You moved around a bit so you can get more than just one spot moving from both walls and still continued to rut her in a different position. You had large grin on your face as every time you switch walls you help pour some paint on her body like a lubricant before thrusting back in.

The actor moans wildly as you pressed her large breasts against the wall smearing a nice coat of blue and yellow on side while her hands and nails dig on the wall and gave it a nice coat of green up top.

You too helped paint the walls as your hands and sometimes your back too, even you gave the walls a few drops of white on the walls as you showered the actor in it. It only made her want more as already you were back to painting. You did made sure to add some more paint on your body and some on hers as you rutted her against the wall. For a while you managed to see all the walls and were surprised at how well you painted since almost all of the walls had a nice coat of paint. You felt a bit exhausted and looking at the poor mare she too look ready to pass out and figure one last load will do for now. Holding her body tight you shot one last load into her twitching marehood.

"Oh… wow" you said holding tight making sure not to miss one last drop into her. "That… definitely is something for the rule book." You look back as candy had her legs wrapped around each other. She looked like she needs to use to restroom but with that blushing look on her face she looked like she was going to pounce on you. You look around as even the photographers and the other working mare looked ready to attack so it would be best to leave before that happens. Giving the mare you rutted a quick kiss you put her on the ground and leave before things go nuts. Making your way back the costume mare helps you by taking you to a shower. You were glad the paint is both edible and washable you quickly wash and dry off the paint.

"That was intense back at the paint set. When those pictures are printed mares are going to go 'NUT'S'. I can just see mares leaking juices just like candy." She smirks as you dry off your head and put on your boxers. "I'm surprise candy didn't lost it during the show and joined. It took guts to resist to you"

She walks up and places her sweet breasts on your still wet chest, her arms wrapped around your neck as she brings you close to a sweet kiss. You were a bit surprised but like the last few hundred times you kissed you sank into it. Besides why wouldn't you. You have tasted a lot of new mares and each does have their unique taste.

Wrapping your arms around her waist you held the kiss for a few seconds before she stops. "You're irresistible if you haven't notice." She smiles as you let out a hearty chuckle.

Thanking her for the comment you ask for the next scene. Surprisingly she snaps out of her lusty attitude and goes through the costumes. Going through she pulls out a few costumes and pulls out two costumes. The first costume looked like a barbarian style with some leather boots, chest straps and has a fake barbarian axe next to it. The other costume was a fake suit of armor with a helmet and sword of shield attach to the side.

Looking at both costumes you wonder on which costume you should choose. The barbarian costumed looked amazing and you always wonder what you look like as one. Plus with your body you can definitely pass as one with the right gear. However the suit of armor looked gorgeous as it shines from the light. The way the armor is crafted and the helmet looked like the real thing.

Pondering on which one you sigh as even though the armor looks amazing seeing it turned like the Indiana jones costume you decide the barbarian costume. "I'll take this one" you said as you grabbed the costume. Putting it on you made sure that the loin cloth part that covers most of the knees you made sure the belt was tight before working on the top part. With a few clicks on your body and with the wound marks on your chest including a few additional fake scars on your arms you look like a true barbarian. Posing in the mirror you grabbed the fake axe and walked back to the set.

You walk back to the theater room to see everyone back inside and forest scene with a nice see through tent stood right behind candy. There were a few fake items that an adventure carries such as cooking utensils and weapon smith tools. She goes through some files as surprisingly a beautiful bovine stood beside her in a revealing amazon costume. She had a few parts painted white mostly on her face and around her breasts. She also had in her right hand a large battle spear with a long red sash at the end part where the blade is.

Walking up you wave to both mares getting their attention. Candy turns and blushes as last scene was so much she had to get a bucket filled with ice water to cool off her head. Her photographers didn't even help as they tell and showed her almost all the pictures they've took. She had to fix her makeup again but right now they still got two more scenes to finish.

You couldn't help chuckle as candy still blushed a deep red from last scene. "So….. You enjoy the portraits I made with your fellow actor."

The bovine actor giggled too as the studio soon was filled with laughter. You laugh for a few more minutes before you stopped and gasps. You held your breath as your look down to your costume. You see as candy slipped her soft velvet hand into your pants and grabbed your member. She gives it a quick squeeze causing you to scrunch up in pain a bit. You gulp a bit as you look at candy's smirking face.

"I watch what you say next time honey… I know how to make you regret those words." She lets go as now she is the one to laugh.

You gasp a bit since even though she got soft hands her grip was enough to put a full grown mantiqoure down for the count. Shaking it off a bit you turn back to the bovine actor. Walking up you bow in respect for the young bovine. Introducing yourself you ask her name.

The bovine giggles and blushes at how strong you are. Despite not looking like a Minotaur you had the physique of one. "My name is milky sweet and vat is your name?"

You raised an eyebrow at the accent which you wonder what language is it. You tell your name and tell her you will be working for her. As you both start a conversation you somehow see something off about her outfit before she leaves to the set. Somehow you saw some dark ends at where her nipples were.

Shaking your head seeing it could be part of her costume you walked over to candy again. she hands you the small scene that is going to happen which basically is a short as the amazon warrior is wounded at her own camp site by two thieves but the hero (you) knocks both of them out. The amazon thanks him for saving and invites him inside her tent. You ask how two puny thieves defeat her which she tells embarrassing she is in heat. Scene then turns as she begs him to rut her. Sex scene happens then.

Reading through your dialogue you felt ready to start. With some more lighting and with cameras on and a loud action it was show time.

Scene starts as the amazon bovine sits in front of the tent gasping for breath as two actors dress in thieving clothes stood with daggers drawn.

"We warned you to give us your stuff bitch. Now you will have to pay the price." The leader smirks as he licks his blade.

Milky sweet gasps and sweats a bit as she stares at both of them with anger. "You bastards. You'll get vat what you deserve for this" she said with venom in her tone.

"I agree with that." you said behind causing both thieves to freak out a bit. Before they can turn around you grabbed their heads and with a soft hit you knock them both out. You didn't want harm both actors with the head butt as they flop to the ground unconscious. Picking them up you toss them to the ground as they quickly wake up and gave you a thumbs up for the scene.

Dusting your hands off you walked over to the amazon and checked her wounds. Only minor scrapes and bruises you ask if she is okay.

Milky smiles and tells you yes. You help her off the ground as compare to size she is a little taller then you and you forgot to mention her breasts were as big as Milky Way's. You wonder if they are distant cousins or something. Staying in character you start to ask how a mare of her strength and size be defeated by two puny thieves.

She sighs as clearly you can see a bit of drippings slide down her right leg and the two dark spots on her nipples darkened. A familiar scent filled the air as you gulp a bit on how you are familiarize that particular scent.

"The reason I didn't put much into that fight is because I'm in heat… and it's unbearable to even stand." She looks at you up and down and smirks. "I wouldn't let those wimps take me like a real stallion however… you might. Depends on how good you are." She grabs your arm and leads you through the tent.

While by dragged already you were kissing her sweet lips till she landed on her back of the floor. Even as you striped you didn't miss a beat with her lips. You finally let go as you stare down at her beautiful body. Her luscious body was amazing, her small stomach with her nice layer of fat on her hips made her look enticing for you to pounce. Her breasts were another story as they leaked out a bit of milk. You can't hear it but somehow you can hear her breasts screaming 'please suck me'.

Seeing her breasts need some attention you happily dive down lightly biting the tip of her nipples. She lets out a lusty moan as you suck on both breasts easily taking a mouthful of milk. Drinking as much milk a thought in your head comes to mind. 'She must be related to milky way' you said in your head as you took a few more drinks.

"OH DAT FEELS SO GOOD!" she screams in pleasure.

You smirk a bit as you drink for a few more minutes before stopping. Looking up at milky's beautiful face a few drips of milk escape your lips as you lean down and kissed her lips. She wraps her arms around your neck holding you tight in her grip; she happily grinds against your member. You scrunch up a bit from her strength but you managed to endure it for her. After a few minutes of grinding and kissing she lets go and tells you sit on your knees.

You sit on your knees as told your raging member sticks out ready as milky eyes on it. Licking her lips she sticks her tongue out and lightly licks the tip. You moan a bit as she starts working more on the tip and slowly down half way. You start biting your lip as she works up and down your member like a pro.

'Wow she has done this before' you said in your head. Her tongue worked all around the base and down to the hilt. Letting out a gasp you look down to see milky grabbing your wrists and lifting them up to her horns. She makes you grabbed them and from looking her eye's she wants you to throat fuck her for a bit. This is a new experience since you never held a mares head when they are sucking but you ultimately give it to her.

Gripping both horns you plunge your member deep into her throat. You gave her several hard deep strokes into her throat and each one she enjoyed. You stared a bit surprised since she still has a grip of you and just squeezing them signals she's enjoy every bit of it. You wonder do all bovines like this type of sex and does Minotaur's use their horns as leverage too when they have sex.

After a few more of throat bucking later you finally couldn't handle it anymore. With one more thrust into her mouth you hold it there as you cum into her. She holds your hips as she drank every last drop of cum inside. With the last few spurts of cum left she lets go and lets you rest for a second.

"Wow vat an amazing stamina you have there. I vonder how good you really are at pleasure" she slowly turns around her head is on the ground as her ass sticks up in the air. "Care to show me instead" she giggles her ass sways side to side enticing you to buck her to oblivion.

After bucking the last several mares you know your limbo is out of control as of right now and just bucking mares all day seems like today's agenda. Grabbing her hips you lined up your member at home plate. Before you can go further she tells you to grab her horns instead to help keep you steady when you start bucking. Reaching down at her hips to her horns you made sure you have a good grip with both of them before plunging into her.

Milky moaned wildly as you pile drive into her sleek marehood. Out of all the mares you rutted so far her cervix feels more relaxed and then the rest but somehow she was able to make it virgin tight. You figure her to have some training because when you shove your member inside it felt tight but it slowly loosen up as you thrusted into her. Her juices start to splash out against your groin as the sound of your groin against her's echoed in your ear. The sweet sound was like to your ears but also your milky's and even candy's since milky helped slammed her butt harder and candy looked ready to pass out.

Smiling at the sight of the horny bovine you wonder how she would react if you milk her while bucking. Letting go of her horns you reach down and grabbed both breasts and gave a gentle squeeze on both of them. The moment your hangs squeeze like a small hose they released several squirts of milk out. You smiled as you resume your thrusting but also start milking her breasts like an actual cow.

'Oh wow I'm going to need some buckets to hold all this milk' you said surprised as each pinch or pull caused a stream of milk to leak out coating the ground in fresh slippery milk. You wonder if you were in a tub would she be able to fill it up or something. Shaking the thought since you been in enough fetishes as possible you just kept thrusting into her marehood.

Milky was out of her mind from the aggressive thrusts you gave her. For so long she has waited to be bucked till she can't even think and now it was like her birthday wish came true. "OH BUCK YES! DA YES PLOW MY BIG ASS LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR! RAVISH ME TILL I CAN'T WALK FOR MONTHS" she screamed in pleasure. Without even saying a word you gave her what she wanted.

Increasing your thrusts you plunge as deep as possible into her hitting her womb every fourth of a second. You can feel her insides starting to squeeze the longer you continued. Pressure soon started to build but after the last few times you start to somehow control it. For about a few seconds though. Her marehood started to squeeze tighter around your member almost like a vice. You thought you can hold it a bit longer but sadly you failed. Bringing her up till her back pressed against your chest you grabbed her head and brought it close till your lips touch her's. Holding the kiss you shot your seed deep inside her marehood. You grind your hips against her's making sure she got every last drop.

Milky lets out satisfied sigh as you shot the last bit of seed into her. "Oh dat was amazing" she panted exhausted as she slumps to the ground in a drooling mess.

"So are you satisfied now" you asked panting a bit. Sleep loomed over you but you stayed awake little bit longer. You still have one more scene to do till you can finally sleep.

Milky smiles and lifts her body up and removes your manhood out of her leaking marehood. Turning her body she wraps her arms around your body and brings you down with her. You kiss her lips and lay right on top of her as sleep started to take over again. With a well deserve sigh milky closes her eyes as you follow suit for a bit. After a quick cut and print you quickly got up and shake of the sleepiness. Milky look already passed out from the sex.

"Poor thing I guess I work too hard on her like the others" you said smiling as you stood up and exited the tent. Popping a few joints you grabbed your costume and covered your parts before descending off the scene and walk towards candy.

Candy smiled at the show you put out and wonder if you can quit your job at the spa and come work for her. She ponders on that idea for a bit but shook her head. 'nah I don't think he would' she said since even at a short time she found out a bit about you and when it comes to health you prefer that then showbiz. With a hug you tell her you are going back to costume room.

Candy nods and tells you one more scene and you are done. With a sigh you pat your back since you pray you will survive the last one.

Walking back to the costume room you stop inside as the costume mare wasn't around somehow. Looking around you put the barbarian on the desk and walked around. Scratching your head a bit you see a well place chair in the middle and wonder what it's for since the legs look strap down. Looking some more you turned your head around. Out of nowhere you were surprise kiss the moment you turn your head towards the door. You quickly look down to see the costume mare kissing your lips and pushing you to the chair.

After sitting you down she gets up and straddles you. Grabbing your member she lifts it up and rubs it against her soft, plump tush. You moaned as the straddling got you nice and hard ready to penetrate. Making sure you're nice and lube from the costume mare's leaking juices she wasted no time lifting herself up and impaling your member into her. You both moaned wildly from the sudden penetration but like the rest you endure it and thrusted away. The costume mare was out of her mind as already your member was inside her womb and her arms and legs kept you from moving. You still managed to lift her up and pressed her against the large desk with the mirror as you piston into her.

"OH OH CELESTIA YES! WHY DID I WAIT SO LONG TO JUMP YOU NOW!" she said through each pant.

"Well… if you wanted it so bad. All you had to do is ask" you brought her lips close and kissed her again. Holding her head you made sure you didn't miss a beat as you enjoy this every second. Several minutes of position change and tongue battling you finally couldn't hold out any longer. Releasing the last load into her eager marehood you finally let sleep take over.

The costume mare moaned wildly as you shot your last load into her before slumping back and falling asleep on the chair. She gets off and lies on your chest for a few minutes to catch her breath before getting back up and grabbing a vial.

Opening the vial she waves it side to side below your nose. The fumes coming out of it smelled fowl and you manage to wake up. "Huh wha" you said. You groan a bit as the sex still hurt a bit but you manage to sit up with a smiling costume mare worker sitting on your lap giggling.

"Morning sweetie. I'm sorry to work you so hard honey but I couldn't help it. I watch what you did and I just couldn't handle myself." She said pouting

You reassure you are okay with it but you wonder on what that horrible smell was. She smiles and holds the smelling vial in front of you before capping it back on. Looking at the vial it suddenly hits you.

"Is that smelling salts?" you asked questionable. You have seen and used smelling salts before however this is the first time seeing a building acquire some before. The costume mare giggles and nods.

"Yup. You passed out and my boss needs you to finish one more scene before you can sleep" she giggles again. She gets off and goes over to the desk and opens one of the drawers. You stand up and pop some joints. Your pelvis still hurts from the last several mares but then again compares to the heat season you sort of gotten used to it. You look back at the costume mare as she pours a drink into the glass.

Grabbing the drink she hands it to you and tells you to drink it. Looking at it you can smell the sweet smell of vodka on it. Shrugging it off since you 'definitely' need a drink you gulp it down. The sour taste of vodka tasted your taste buds as you all of it down. She was surprised as you drank the vodka like water before setting it down. Vodka does do much to you but help numb the pain for you. The costume mare fillets another glass for you for good measures before going over and grabbing the costume for the last special scene.

Drinking the second glass you shake your head off from the alcohol before walking behind the costume mare. She happily searches through and pulls out a special suit decorated in black and blue with a long hooded cape in the back.

You admire it since out of all the costumes you tried on this one beats them all. It looks like the real thing. Grabbing the costume you put it on slowly and carefully making sure not to damage it and making sure the straps were on right. After hooking the cape around your neck she tells you to go meet up with candy back in set. With a thank you kiss you left back to the set.

Walking back you see that candy is in front of the final scene. Out of the last several this one was bigger than the others. The scene looked like part of the old canterlot castle but a special marble stone figure stood at the far end. You see the same stone figure back in ponyville a few blocks inside the everfree forest. You remember that the statue is resemblance equestria's scariest monster of all time. The monster that founded nightmare night and brings the terror to the hearts of fillies everywhere.

Nightmare moon.

You remember Luna telling you the story of nightmare moon and who she was. From Luna you learned she is her counterpart a thousand years ago. She tells you she was formed after years of being in celestia's shadow she always felt left out for so long. She finally couldn't take it anymore and with so much rage and dark magic stored inside she tried to take equestria for herself. However the cost was greater for both of them.

Luna spent a thousand years with her evil counterpart while celestia had to banish her own sister to the moon. You remember you had to comfort her all night as she tells you a thousand years of being on the moon she still wanted to take equestria for her own. Her jealously was so great she almost turned the sky into forever lasting night. But thanks to the mane 6 and the elements of harmony she was finally free again after so long.

After breaking free she tried her best to catch up with society and well she tells you her first nightmare night wasn't great. She did admit she tried to cancel the holiday forever but with some help she found out the night was a night to be scared and have fun.

You smiled as Luna had fun scaring ponies on that day and she also lost her virginity with her maid maidenline. The rest you can filled out since it was a few months after you arrived.

Walking toward candy she smiles one more time and tells you what took you so long. You look at the clock and see it read 25 minutes after the last scene. You didn't want to tell her what happen in the costumes. Fearing you might get the costume mare in trouble you told candy you had some problems with the costume but you managed to fix it. In a shear moment you were … glad that it worked. Candy accepts it and gives you today's scene lines.

From what candy is telling you legend told that nightmare moon took several children long before and some say they disappear long ago. No bodies were found at all even to this day the children's bodies were never found. A slab is in the everfree forest committing the memories of the lost children but some say that somewhere out there in the everfree forest they live together happily worshipping the great night. The legends call them the children of the night.

This scene is basically when a fellow stallion (you) is going into the forest to find his long lost brother. In legend he is dressed as what the children would be wearing on their worshiping and tries to get nightmare moon's attention. Is there during the scene she does appear to lead him back till he reveals himself and demands on where his brother is. Nightmare moon taunts and blast his weapon away before slamming him down on the ground with her body. She holds him in place before she feels his member poking her. The sex part starts there.

Reading through the lines you then look around for the actor who is going to play however she is now where to be scene. You figure she must be putting on makeup or something and just continue memorizing each line. After half an hour of reading through and fixing the set, lights and camera it was show time. You still didn't see the actor for the scene as you got up in stage.

With a lights, camera, action you started the scene.

Walking with hood overhead and hiding your face you walked over to the statue and sit on your knees in front of it. You pretend to pray for a few seconds before a dark blue mist hovers all around you. Keeping calm the mist hovers all around getting closer each second before a large shadow stands behind.

"GREETINGS MY LOYAL SUBJECT OF THE NIGHT!" a loud booming voice echoed in your ear. You turned around and stared surprised at the beauty.

There standing in the middle of the large window in radiant dark beauty was what you believe to be nightmare moon. Like the mare on the statue she was as tall as celestia with a body like a goddess. Her chest was huge as her chest armor look ready to snap off. Her fur color is as black as charcoal and her mane were like Luna's. It flowed with ease as she walks towards you, her eyes glowed a glowing light bluish color. You manage to look up to see her eyes were like spikes slanting in the middle. You felt a clot in your throat as she bares her fangs like that of a vampire as she stares down at you.

Leaning down she tries to see your face but can't. "So thou arth why is thy standing here all alone by thy self" she said

That's the moment when you start your lines. Removing your hood you brandish the fake sword you kept underneath your cape. Staying in character you demanded her to tell you where you brother is. Nightmare moon doesn't answer but only smirks as you threaten to kill her if she doesn't corporate.

Nightmare moon only smiles as you pretend slash at her. She backs away a bit with each slash before grabbing the blade at the tip. You tried to break free but nightmares grip however with a quick yank she takes your sword away. Tossing it to the side you watch it slide a few feet before looking at her dragon eyes. You look back at her and then at the sword before doing possible the stupidest thing you can ever do. You ran to your sword.

Racing towards your sword you quickly stopped as nightmare moon teleports in front of you and pounces on you. You struggle from her grip but she was too strong to move your arms. She lays the rest of her body on you to prevent you from moving. Nightmare only laughs from you enthusiasm to break free as you tried to squirm free. Her beautiful breasts smush against your chest as her sweet marehood pressed against your crotch. You tried not to move your hips so much as the armor was only leather from down below so you feel her marehood against your crotch.

"So thou mortal what makes you think you can defeat me with such a puny weapon and how would thy get out of this" she cackles laughing.

Panting a bit from exhaustion you tell nightmare to kill you then if she is so great, somehow she had other plans. Pondering on the idea she lets you go and sit's on your crotch. You bite your lip for a second as her large plump butt massages your pelvis causing your member to grow in your pants again.

"I would more than love to do that." she looks down as you gulp a bit in fear. "But" she stops and reaches down at your strokes your clothe member. "I think I got a better punishment instead."

Before you can speak she uses her magic and lifts you up into the air. With a blast of magic she tears all your clothes till you were completely naked. Holding your breath she levitates you till your back hit the wall and holds you in place. Like her actual strength her magic is just as strong. You watch helplessly as nightmare slowly removes the straps of her armor. You probably have the biggest nose bleed as nightmare's body hit number 15 in the 10/10 scale of hotness. Her breasts were like Celestia's size double mm's, her stomach is as skinny as a hourglass, and finally that ass look like it will jiggle for hours with one small tap.

You gulped as you can feel something wet slithering down your nose. Nightmare moon laughs as she brings her face close to yours.

"What's this? Thy like this body so much thou has a bloody nose" she leans down to your ear and whispers. "Is thy really that horny for the queen of the night's body huh" she sticks her long tongue out and licks the blood of your nose. Lapping the blood off she then focuses her tongue on your lips. Opening your mouth willingly nightmare dives her lips and tongue into your mouth. The kiss first started slow before as quick as rainbow dash she dives into a ferocious tongue battle.

You both tongue battle so hard that nightmares tongue started too slithered into your throat. You can feel your gag reflexes but you man up and took it. The tongue battle didn't last long as air was more important right now then sex. Coughing and panting for sweet air nightmare only laughs at how funny looking you are gasping for air. She then looks down and eye's at her prize.

"Wow stallion or whatever thou are. Thou are bigger than thy expected." Getting down to her knees she tenderly licks the base of your member. You moaned wildly as her tongue coils around the tip and end till it stops at the hilt. Letting out a few pants nightmare doesn't stop there. She gulps your member down all the way till her tongue slithered on your balls.

'Damned this mare is a pro… already I'm losing my mind' you screamed in your head. Nightmare hears your thought and smiles at her performance. Seeing how far you can last she increases her sucking on your member. You bit your lip as hard as possible drawing blood as nightmare grabs your legs forcing your almost 2 feet member down her throat. 'F #k PRO! SHE'S LIKE A GOD' you shouted in your head. Already you couldn't handle anymore sucking and shot your seed into her throat. Nightmare swallows every last and holds it there. After swallowing the last bit of your cum she lets you go and walks a few steps away from you.

You slump to your knees exhausted from possibly the greatest blowjob you ever receive. Standing up straight you help rotate your neck before looking forward. If you can count the number of times your dick gotten hard just be looking at a naked mare then this one beats them all for being the fastest hard on ever.

You stared goggly eyed as you stare at a goddess lovely behind. Her ass was just as big as her bust as her moon cutie mark stood out on the side. Right in the middle of those pillow cheeks a slick wet marehood leak a bit of juices for you. You start to drool a bit as nightmare shakes her butt for you.

"So thou wishes to see his brother again hm… thou must first then prove worthy to see my children of the night" reaching back she gives her left cheek a nice slap making it jiggle wildly.

It kept on jiggling for you as you didn't waste any more time. Walking up you lined your member with her marehood and without warning you shoved it all the way inside. Nightmare gasps and moans wildly as you worked her doggystyle. You gave her a hard slap on her plump ass every 3rd of a second as you pounded away. You force one hard thrust as pressure built up and you shot a warm load into her eager marehood. That however didn't stop you as pure shear adrenaline causes you to buck her more. Grabbing her arms you turned her around till she was sitting reverse cowgirl style and bucked into her. The sounds of your wet groin smacking against hers along with the screams and pants of pleasure sounded the whole studio.

Behind the scene after her third orgasm candy was tired of putting on new bandages and just sticks with a clip on panties. Just before nightmare started sucking she unclasps her panties and tosses them to the side. Her sister see's candy is about to masturbate and decides to help her. Pulling a double dildo out of a camera bag she walks up and starts making out with her older sister. Using the double dildo she slips it into both her's and her sister's marehood and happily bounces on it. Candy moans a bit from the bouncing but caramel silences her by kissing her lips. Figuring it would ruin the footage if a background noises sounds in the movie.

As candy and her sister got off bucking each other you didn't let up as some unknown strength cause you to buck her like a wild animal. Switching position after position something gave you the endurance to keep going. You wondered a bit if the vodka had something to do with it since two drinks wouldn't make this horny. Then again with a body like this mare you don't need alcohol to ride this mare's tush.

Nightmare moon tongue lollied out as her mind has gone blank after the last 3 seed filled shots inside her womb. You continued to satisfy yourself as you turned her around and resumed. You can feel your body becoming sore from hours of nonstop bucking. Seeing this is the last shot for the day you reach up and kissed her lips before letting out your last load into her. Nightmare holds your head as you cum deep into her womb. Your body felt like you are going to faint and even the slightest movement will caused pain to course through your whole body. Sleep starts to take over but nightmare stops you and lifts your tired head. You look up with tired eyes as nightmare eyes glowed white and a faint voice echoed in your ear.

Nightmare was impressed as she finishes the scene. She tells that she's impressed at your amazing strength and will grant your wish but at a small price. In the end you become a member of the children of the night. As sleep starts to take over her horn glows and slowly taps your head before as you fall asleep.

'Hear me human. On nightmare night when the clock strikes midnight you will turn into a lust hungry monster and attack your marefriends, your coworkers and even your clients in ponyville and without mercy you will buck them till they are in a drooling mess. You will finally return to normal once the sun reaches over the mountain.' nightmare smirks as everything goes black and you finally passed out.

A few hours later you finally woke up sore all over, mostly your pelvis hurts the most. You look around to see your back in the room you're staying in as both owners lay on both sides. You smiled as candy stirs and tells you for being such a big help for their business. Caramel also congratulates as you for lasting longer than their other actors and they didn't need to buck another stallion in order to get off. You welcome them as candy tells you to stay a little while till nightmare night.

You ponder on staying a little longer and well… you decide to.

Both candy and cream squee in glee as they hug you tight for the news. You tell both mares you're still sore and wish to sleep some more. Both owners happily nod before they lay their heads on your chest and fell asleep. You kiss both mares on the head before falling asleep.

*nightmare night*

You were back home after a few days of staying at misty's funhouse. You were ready to head back home waking up in the morning however you were surprised as your marefriends and coworkers arrived to pick you up. You tell them they ask you to stay a bit and surprisingly they didn't mind. You knew they weren't since they took the liberty to make out with some workers right in front of you.

You literally fainted as pinkie started sucking on candy's marehood right in the middle of the stage. You managed to wake up a few minutes on the train ride back home with all your marefriends beside you. Pinkie asks did you like the show.

You finally realize when you leave you should tell your marefriends how long you would be staying in canterlot next time. You prefer your blood to stay in your body.

After waiting till nightfall it was time for nightmare night to commence. With some help from a friend on the design and rarity's help on fixing the costume up you admire on how well it looked.

*costume is corvo from dishonored*

You had visit ponyville's tattoo parlor who not only does permanent but also does the washable tattoos too. Having one custom design you applied it on your left hand. After making sure everything is one right you then grabbed the mask you made and put it on. Looking in the mirror you smiled as you look like the real thing. Dusting your costume off you walk down to the living room to see all your marefriends in costumes.

You see twilight instead of starswirl the bearded costume she decide to be a monster classic. A witch. You ask twilight why the different costume which in defeat she tells no pony is going to remember who she was last nightmare night.

Applejack decided to be a scarecrow with a few bits of straw sticking out the cracks and an old straw hat on her head instead of her family heirloom. Rainbow dash's costume was a tight black and dark purple flight suit with a skull and lightning bolt on where her cutie mark is. You ask what she supposed to be which she tells she is a shadowbolt.

She starts they are basically the wonderbolts mortal enemies which you figure it out from the name and the look on the costume.

You looked at rarities and smiled at how elegant she looked in it. For this nightmare night she decide a sexy vampire princess with fangs a small blood droplet on her left cheek made it look sexy but dangerous. You were tempted to letting her suck your blood.

You then look at pinkies however she doesn't stand still long enough for you to get a glimpse of her costume. You managed to see her costume as she starts pecking into the bowl of candy for the children. You raised an eyebrow as pinkie pie was in some sort of tight chicken suit with a fake beak on her nose.

Not wanting to ask why that costume you then looked at fluttershy's costume. You probably have a heart attack from adorableness as she wears a cute bunny suit with a small bunny nose and small carrot that she playfully chews on it. You gripped your chest in pain as fluttershy lightly nibble on it in the cutiest way you can possibly think of.

Your bosses both wore Timberwolves costumes like biscuits at misty's funhouse while big mac looked like doctor Jekyll during transformation of Mr. Hyde. You then look at spikes and midnight's costume who both wore a strong and a sexy firemen suit with matching hat and fake axes and gasmask. You try to stifle a laugh as midnight better hope she has a hose on her because spike can be the fire danger if you press the wrong buttons on him.

Shaking it off you looked behind to see the cutie mark crusaders coming out from behind with baskets in hand. All three trio looked like a Mexican day of the dead costume and skeleton face paint. Out of the three scootaloo wore the mariachi band player with a small guitar. You were amazed at how well their costumes look and reaching out of the bowl of candy you gave all three a hand full of candy. They happily thank you as you then grab some for your little night.

Walking around you spot Luna wearing a dead bride costume. She holds in her arms nocturnal night gently rocking her side to side as you walked towards them. You literally freak out a bit as you look at what her mother did to your poor foal.

Nocturnal night giggles as Luna finishes fixing her bloody rainbow colored wig. Normally you had faced your worsts fear however the one thing you are scared most is what night is wearing on. Night is wearing a horrifying dead clown suit. With the pure white makeup with some fake red blood syrup you wondered if Luna did this on purpose. You figure she did after the jolt fright you gave.

Luna and your marefriends all laughed at the sudden scare as Luna hugs and congratulates her daughter for scaring daddy. Groaning a bit from annoyance you then look beside as both maidenline and cherry come out behind luna in tight sexy puppy suits with matching collars and leashes. Glad they are wearing something over their privates you tell them they are welcome to come with them to the event. Maidenline and cherry both bowed but they tell they are going to relax and give the foals some nightmare night candy instead.

You understand and right on cue the doorbell rings. Cherry grabs the bowl of candy as maidenline opens the doors.

"Nightmare night, what a freight"

Give me sssssomething ssssssweet to bite"

A small colt says as he holds out his bag.

Sweetie belle looks from between cherry and maidenline to see her favorite crush. A light blush glows on her face as cherry gives him some candy.

"Thank you missssss" he smiled.

Walking forward you greeted behind, the voice sound familiar since you know his mother well. "Oh hello button mash" you said smiling.

Button looks up and smiles back. He greets you and you ask how he is doing this special night. He tells you it's great as each time he uses a word with an s at the end he makes a hissing sound each time. You ask about his costume which he tells he's a monster called a creeper from his favorite video game minecraft.

You weren't familiar with the game but from buttons face he look like he enjoyed it a lot. You then ask button if he like to come with to the festival since he looks like he is all by his lonesome. Button ponders about the idea since his mother did tell him to find somepony to trick or treat with before he left. He tried to find his friends but he couldn't help but trick or treat for a bit starting at your house first. Thinking for a bit he then looks up and accepts your offer.

You let out a small chuckle as the sound of small body hitting the floor echoed behind you. You didn't need to figure out who fainted as her two friends try to help wake her up. Clapping your hands you ask if everyone is ready. With a loud cheer you pick up sweetie belle and carry her with towards the festival.

*after the festival*

After a few hours of dancing, playing some games and watching the winner of the costume contest night and the other children looked tired. Your marefriends looked tired too even rainbow who spent most of the time scaring almost everypony at the festival. You too freaked out a bit as rainbow shot a loud thunder noise above you. At least she enjoyed it before everypony decide to call it a night. With all the foals returning home you went back home with night in your arms. She falls asleep in your arms as you walked inside your house and up towards the bathroom. After washing the makeup off her face you change her into her sleep wear before putting her to bed.

With a small kiss you return to your room and decide to call it a night. You ask Luna is going to bed too but she tells she is going to stay up for a bit. A sly smirks spread across her face as you change out of your costume and into a pair of sleep pants. After putting your costume away you then decide to hit the hay.

After a few minutes of snoozing Luna watches as the clock second hand slowly turns till it hit's midnight. Making sure she has everything with her she counts the seconds before the large grandfather clock sounded when it struck midnight. Watching from within the shadow she watches as somehow you twitch and scrunch up in pain.

Your finger nails grew long almost like claws as your teeth grew a bit. Your body starts to change slowly and painfully, your back legs start to turn to a dogs back legs as your hair grew long enough to hide your eyes. You let out a few growls before getting up and letting out a loud howl towards the full moon.

Luna smiles as you act like a dog before going to your first victims. Luna teleports to the next room where your bosses sleep and watch in the corner as you bust through scaring your bosses before jumping in bed and started rocking their world.

Luna pulls out a small rectangular object and a small red light blinks as you start rocking the bed with your bosses.

You bang both your bosses and grabbed some souvenir's before leaving them to rest with smiles on their faces. Luna teleports again to her maid's room and like your bosses you barged in and bang them both in heat frenzy. It doesn't last long as you came into them and grabbed some souvenirs before leaping out the window towards ponyville.

Luna then teleports up into the sky and onto a black cloud as she watches you race through the rooftops and stop on one as you stare down at two lunar guards walking down an alley. Using the small rectangular object she levitates it close as you jumped down and attack them your manhood ready to penetrate their helpless marehoods. One of them try's to get away but you grabbed her and bang her against the wall.

Watching her own guards getting bucked on the wall she then follows you after grabbing a souvenir from both guards and then going to another victim. The night soon filled with screams of pleasure as one more howl echoes through the whole town.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! *comes in wearing a fallout riot gear costume. Takes off mask* WHOO HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING AN AWESOME NIGHT AND STAYING COOL! I need to though.

Now if you're wondering why Raymond isn't here right now is because it's still Halloween and right now Raymond is preoccupied. So instead we have a special guest with me that came all the way from canterlot. LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO PRINCESS CELESTIA!

*princess celestia comes in as applause erupts. She waves as it the applause dims down* so this is where he goes later on.

Yup pretty much your highness this is where craziness first starts.

I can see and who are you actually?

You can say I'm a friend of your sister's lover but because of my job I don't usually travel.

Oh that's too bad I believe twilight and her friends would love to meet you.

Yeah…. Then again I prefer keeping my teeth please. *raises hand* don't ask why I said it just bear with me.

Alright then

SO RIGHT NOW I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY ANOTHER HOLIDAY SPECIAL AND YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A FUN AND SAFE NIGHT! Also you better watch that candy.

Yes please watch how much you eat candy. You all do want to get stomach aches and ruin your appetite.

Uh celestia I don't think that's what I meant there but HEY you aren't lying about that too. Anyways also I want to make an announcement about the names for the next clients.

Wait… how you know his clients?

Uh…. Well

*giggles* just kidding. I know what you mean. *smiles*

*shock but mouths okay* alright soooo… I had a talk with my friend on string attach and right now he wants me to put a hold on his oc till he gets a good background on her. So I went through some musician's and I managed to grab a new name for the basket.

It's a shame string attach is put on hold.

Yeah but hey i don't go behind my friends wishes. Besides there are thousands of mares to choose from not only in ponyville but also in other corners of world.

Wow I see how Luna's lover gets his harem.

Well not all are in his harem which mostly they prefer the sex instead but oh well. SO WITH A CAREFUL HAND I GRABBED OUR LAST CLIENT FOR YOU TO CHOOSE! You guys can change if this one you like the most but if the mare or stallion you choose just say the name again alright.

SO WITHOUT ANY DELAY OUR FINAL CLIENT FOR THIS AWESOME SPA TREATMENT GOES TO *looks at name and smiles* WELL LOOKS LIKE WE GOT OURSELVES ANOTHER STAR MUSICIAN STEPPING UP THE PLATE! SHE'S CALM, BEAUTIFUL AND AS ELEGANT WITH HER CELLO LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OCTAVIA VON CLEF

Miss tavi…. But isn't she lovers to vinyl scratch.

Yeah but then again vinyl likes to explore and she does try to get tavi to join into some new things. If you catch my drift *smiles deviously*

*giggles* I can see how Luna's lover gets his humor.

*laughs* yeah SO ONE MORE TIME FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW HERE ARE CLIENTS AGAIN!

Beauty brass

Fiddlesticks

Neon lights

Octavia von clef

Lyra heartstrings

Hmmm I too wonder on who gets to be the lucky winner.

We all do but we have to wait. SO CAST YOUR VOTES ON LAST TIME AND LETS SEE WHO THE NEXT WINNER. TILL THEN I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON SPECIAL SPA TREATMENT:HUMAN EDITION! *puts on masks* SO BEFORE WE CALL IT A NIGHT CELESTIA WOULD YOU BE THE HONOR'S OF SAYING IT WITH ME!

I would be honored

SO FROM WOLF AND FROM PRINCESS CELESTIA HERSELF WE ALL WISH YOU A

HAPPY NIGHT MARE NIGHT

AND A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Thank and good night. *let celestia walk as she walks weird* you okay there princess.

Yes I'm okay… my legs are a little sore right now

Here let me help you princess *grabs hand and helps her towards exit* what happen?

Ummmm… I was trying a new hobby that Luna got me into.


	18. next client:Lyra and Octavia

Have you ever had too much to drink or you work so hard you ended up falling asleep and the next day you can't recall what happen that day. That is the same feeling you are experience right now.

"uhhhhh my head" you groan in pain. It felt like you were hit by a freight train and then by a speeding van going 100 on a high hill. Getting up you felt pain all over your whole body even making a slight twitch caused you to wither in pain. Shaking it off you reach to the side of your medicine drawer and pulled out a pill bottle. You remembered you got a prescription of painkillers a few days and decide to use them especially in the pain you're in right now. Swallowing some pills you rubbed your eyes trying to regain your sight.

Popping your neck you managed to feel around and notice this bed is missing somepony. Looking to your side you see your marefriend Luna wasn't in bed with you but then again you wondered if you ever went to sleep. You know you didn't felt like this after the festival. Getting up from the bed you managed to hear your door open and the sound of some hooves hitting against the floor. Watching it open slowly you watched as a beautiful light blue leg slide out of the door way.

You continue to watch as the princess of the night walked into the room slowly unaware of you being awake. She wore a regular pair of black jeans with a dark purple shirt and a few pieces of jewelry on her arms. You can see she was wearing her neck piece and her tiara as she walked into the room. In her arms you can see her carrying a large brown box with a smile and a blush across her face.

"Hey honey" you smiled getting a small jolt from her.

Luna gasped a bit almost dropping the box but she made sure she got a firm grip on it. Looking at you she smiles nervously. "Oh… honey. I didn't know you were already awake." She said.

Raising an eyebrow you told her you just got up already and were about to take a shower before getting ready for work. "Would you like to join me love?" you asked

Luna smiles and walks over to you. You got up from the bed and walked forward not noticing your bare naked and hanging for her enjoyment. Setting the box down she brings you close to a passionate kiss. The kiss last for a few seconds but it was enough to make your heart beat a little faster than usual.

"I love to take a bath with you honey. But I have to do something first right now" she says with a bit of a pout.

You pout a bit to but you understand before looking at the box again. You wonder what's inside and decide to ask her about it. You asked what's inside the box which she puts two fingers on your lips.

"It's a surprise honey. You'll know later on today. "She giggles and claps both hands. "Right now you are needed at the spa and then later on at the town square for the music festival."

You gasped a bit since you remember the day after nightmare night today is actually the music festival. You remembered that the judges actually extended the days since two of the best judges caught a case of the flu. You know since Sapphire extended her stay at the hotel and has been coming over for some 'special' massages.

Rarity has taken the liberty of making her latest models because of the extended timeline and Sapphire Shores was amazed at how beautiful they looked after she was done. She thanked rarity letting her be one of her private favorite dressers and paying for the dresses. She also got something else since you walked in on their 'special' presents when coming over the next day. That day ended with you between two sweaty blissful mares on a bed.

You thank Luna and tell her you're going to get washed up before heading down to eat something. Luna smiles as you leave to the bathroom to wash up. when hearing the door click from behind she quickly moves the covers to see your 'souvenir's' you acquired on your little parade through town. Levitating each piece she scoots the stuff inside the box to the side and puts each souvenir's inside before grabbing the last piece and holds it out. Admiring at the size and how sexy it looked she wondered.

'Huh these are a nice pair. Who owns a G-string?' she asks in her head before putting them in the box with the others. After making sure she got every last piece she leaves back and stops as cherry stands in front with her little foal in her hands. She tells her mistress everything is almost set up and they are waiting for the major items to be delivered as well as the list being sent.

Luna tells she has the last pieces and was going to send them now. She also tells her to have Maidenline downstairs waiting to help him start the day.

Cherry bows in respect and gives Luna her little foal. Nocturnal night reaches out and hugs her mother as Luna levitates the box for cherry to get set up. With one more bow she watched cherry leave before looking at her little foal.

Night happily giggles as Luna happily plays with her little nose. "Mommy got a surprise for daddy night. And it's a big surprise" she smirks deviously.

After a quick but deep shower to clean yourself off you were finally done. Normally you were in and out of the shower in a matter of seconds but somehow you felt as though you went mud wrestling last night. When washing your hair the water literally turn grey like you've been work all day and night yesterday. You managed to wash every part of your body before getting out and drying yourself off.

Putting on some new clothes you walked down to the dinner table. You can smell the fresh scent of cooked egg as well as some fresh toast in the other room. Walking in you see Maidenline coming in with a fresh glass of orange juice. You blushed a bit as Maidenline decide to go just straps on instead of the frilled maid outfit instead. She has worn it before and you didn't mind her wearing it nor does Luna since in just a few days you sort of know Luna still loves to have sex with her favorite maid.

Walking towards the seat Maidenline bows and helps pull your seat in. you thank her and sat down to eat. Maidenline bows and tells she needs to finish something but she'll be right back. You thank her and start to eat your breakfast. You casually ate your food making sure to savor each bite you took. You are amazed on how delicious the eggs and toast came out. You have to thank cherry for the wonderful meal since she took two simple dishes and made it taste like a 5 star restaurant breakfast.

Finishing everything on your plate you drank the last bit of freshly squeezed orange juice. It wasn't much since it was only a few drops and you felt thirsty again. After setting the glass down Maidenline walks to the side and bows. She asks if you need anything else.

"N-….. Actually yes there is something you can help me?" you smirk a bit since the look Maidenline wore already was getting you hard and you need to get off before work. Seeing you need some help you decide to have some delicious milk before you start.

Maidenline bows in respect and smiles. "How can I serve you master?"

"Oh, not much Maidenline, your master is just a bit thirsty" you showed your empty glass.

"Oh sure master." She grabs the empty glass.

Before she can leave you stop her and brought her close. Her breasts jiggled a bit as she sets the glass back down to the table.

"Please allow me" You took the glass on the table and gently put it in front of her breasts.

"Ah master" Maidenline moaned from her master's soft touch. Being a massage therapist you are required to have a soft to touch on your fingers when working on your clients. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to find stiff muscles and relax pulled nerves.

"shh, just trust me" you gently guide her until one of her breast is lined with the glass "I'm just want to show you how much appreciated I'm of you for taking care of my lovely Luna" Reach for her nipple Maidenline bit her lip preventing to moan at how tender they are. You made sure to be as gentle as possible when filling your glass with milk.

"Oh…oh! master, i…it was nothing…I…I just…" Maidenline let out a small squeak preventing any more noise from coming out. You already switch from both nipples as a nice stream of milk escape the longer you pulled on them.

You watch as she silence herself with her mouth and only smiled on how well she is getting into this. "shh, let your master reward you for your services" you get closer to her ear. "I'm going to make sure you, have the care you deserve" you filled up the glass and happily drank every last drop of fresh milk before going for another glass but this time without the glass. Already Maidenline was losing her mind. The feeling of your sweet lips on her sensitive nipples your teeth gently nibbling on one another.

You were amazed on how quickly she fell into your arms and decide to take it up a notch. Pulling her close you made her sit down on your lap, Your member already begging to be release from its cloth prison and to penetrate this poor mare's marehood in a deep passionate lovemaking between master and maid. 'Wow she's really that horny huh' you said in your head still sucking as much milk as you desire.

Rubbing her leaking marehood against his cloth member she panted wildly from feeling how big it has gotten over the year. Already lost in thought of being stuff she goes behind and starts rubbing your cloth member.

"Ma…Master! O…Oh Master! Oh…Oh! Celestia master! T… Take me now! Please take me now!" she begged for you. You finally stop drinking her milk and reached up towards her lips.

"Not yet, A gentle master AND a true gentleman always let his lady go first, and like I say I'm going to make sure to reward you as you deserve" you reached down to your pants and unzip your fly.

Maidenline gulp when she felt the base of his cock on entrance. It stood tall but you made sure it didn't slide in just yet. She grits her teeth again feeling how big and hard you are right now. Her juices gave your member a nice coating all around the base and the tip of it. You lifted her up and rubbed more juices on the back of your manhood making sure it's nice and slick before penetration. After a few more rubs you felt it was time for the real reward to commence.

"Are you ready to receive your reward now?" you asked waiting permission to start.

Maidenline moaned a bit from feeling your member touch the tip of her marehood. Wrapping her tone arms around your neck she brings you into a soft passionate kiss. "Please master take me like you take mistress Luna and cherry. Ravish me till I'm in a drooling mess" she moaned.

You raised an eyebrow at what she said but right now you need to relieve this boner before work so you better start. Bringing her head back into another kiss you slowly insert into her. You inch your way through till you stopped at her golden door. Something was off since only touching it felt loose like she has been penetrated all the way already. Not knowing if Luna and Maidenline both had been rolling in the hay this morning you proceed on entering her womb and thrusted in rhythm.

"OH OH MASTER YES! POUND ME! DON'T STOP! HARDER!" she begged as you gave her what she wishes for.

Lifting her up you pressed her against the table. Switching positions it helped you pound harder into her. You increase your thrusts literally smacking her tush every 3rd of a second. The sounds of your hips connecting together in a rhythm of uncontrolled lust sounded the whole dining room. You can feel pressure slowly build up and you need to finish quick so you wouldn't be late. Telling her you are about to cum Maidenline hooks around your whole body clear indication of where she wants your seed to shoot. Grabbing her cutie mark you thrusted a few more times before finally releasing your load into her. Gripping your back you felt her nails dig down your back but it fazes you since you are used to nails running against your back.

Panting wildly you and Maidenline smiled and gave one of your best maid's a kiss on the lips. She loosens her grip and you managed to get up and put your member back into your pants. You thank her for helping her relieve the tension which she thanks you for filling her up by getting in a sexy pose on the table.

Taking a lump in the throat you turn your head away preventing any more dirty thoughts to fill your head before work and the festival you tell her to stay beautiful when you come back. She promises and stays there as you leave to work.

Maidenline takes a few breaths of air before getting back to work. The moment she lifts herself up she feels something wrapped around her neck. Looking down she sees a black leather collar wrapped around her neck with a leash connected to it. She raises an eyebrow as a small yank pulls her close till her lips pressed against somepony else's. She melts into the kiss as she knows the taste all too well.

"mmmmm I saw what my lover gave you now it's my turn to give you a reward for serving your prince." Luna smiles seductively.

"Oh…. Oh mistress. I'm hon-"Luna silence her by pressing a finger against her lips and pressed her sweaty body against her mistress naked body.

"shhhhh let me do the talking. You relax… and enjoy it" Luna brings her favorite maid close and with a teleportation magic she teleports both to the bedroom for some lovemaking.

You were already outside and walking towards work not missing anymore time then you already had. As you walked down towards work you stopped as a chilling feel of someone watching you gave you goosebumps. The feeling only last for a few seconds as you heard a camera taking a picture which you already know who it was.

"Lyra I know you're there" you said unamused resulting in a small eep coming out from inside a bush. Looking at one of the bushes rustling you watches as a young light green and white unicorn mare came out. She wore her favorite pants with the legging rolled up to her ankles and her favorite lyre t-shirt. She also had a camera wrapped around her neck as she comes out embarrassed. She chuckles lamely as she stands in front embarrassed of being caught…. Again.

You stare down a bit annoyed since this is about the 112th time you caught her snapping pictures secretively. You were fine after the first and the second time but over the year now it was starting to get on your nerves.

Twiddling her fingers together she closed her eyes waiting for the upcoming shout of why she was stalking you again however it didn't happen.

You managed to cool off and politely ask her instead. "Lyra I understand your obsession of me being a human but you have to stop stalking me. It's starting to freak me out right now" you said a bit serious.

Lyra lowers her head in shame as you were right but she couldn't help it. Ever since she was little she always admired them for the way they looked and how they run their lives almost like ponies except more on technology. She always wanted to know more on humans and throughout her life she has been picked on because of it.

She tried her best not to let her obsession get the better of her and has been working on new songs she can play with her Lyre but after your arrival she couldn't help herself. Since your arrival she had made quite a sum of money from all the bets ponyville has put on the myth and she still has each and every bit to remember how she was right all along. After arrival she has spent a lot of time knowing you and she has enjoy talking with you without getting all nervous when she's around but right now old habits are hard to get over.

"I'm sorry… I just…. I know I should stop but I can't help It." she sniffled a bit. She hated she couldn't control herself and right now she feels regret for going this far now.

Taking a breath you walked over and pat her head. "It's alright Lyra but you need to control your obsession alright." You smiled reassuring her you are still friends with her.

She smiles back and tells you she will try. After that mess is over you then ask why is she stalking you now after such a long time since she did took pictures of you. You remember she has taken pictures of you after Luna's pregnancy because she wanted to know what type would a human and pony would give birth to. She and her lover bonbon were both surprised on how night turned out but like any mare they awed at how cute she is.

Speaking of bonbon you know those two are actually lovers and Bonbon sort of has a sore spot. Mostly it's not you but she still isn't happy to know her lover is obsessed with a monkey then her actual lover. You told Bonbon you aren't here to steal her away and that helped let you live through the days. You're still scared of her but not as much as before.

You asked Lyra on the sudden picture taking which something sparks in her. She jolts as she just remembers something important to do. "OH THAT'S RIGHT I ALMOST FORGOT!" she gasped.

"What?" you asked confused.

Lyra calmed herself and cleared her throat. "I was hoping if you're okay of doing some special spa treatment for me and my friend. We are contestants for the festival show and we both are a little nervous the past several days." she blushes a bit and giggles since word spread around and now she has been waiting for this special moment for a while.

You shrug since you're okay with helping them relieve the tension but you had one question. "Who's your friend?" you asked.

Lyra giggles a bit and tells it's a surprise. You raised an eyebrow and tell her you are heading over the spa she can fill in the timeline and their names while they are there. Lyra thanks you and you both walked to the spa. As you both walked in your head you wondered 'who is lyra bringing over?' you said in your head.

Making your way through you managed to make it on time at the spa. Letting Lyra go in first you walked inside and over the front desk. You punch in your name for coming to work as Lyra started writing her name and time she and her friend will come. After signing in for work you turn around only to be surprised kissed by one of your bosses.

Lotus happily suckled on your bottom lip and wraps around your neck pressuring you to continue. Normally you are okay with a few kisses with her but right now this one caught you off guard. It was forceful almost like she wanted you all to herself. Lyra blushed a bit since lotus pushed you against the chair and was working on taking her shirt off. You stopped her since there is a client behind the desk and it's coming on too quick for you.

Lotus managed to stop as her sister comes in and helps stop her from going nuts. You thank your other boss for the help and for calming lotus down. Lyra coughs before deciding to go tell her friend about the appointment. You thank her as she leaves. After she leaves you then turned your attention to your bosses. This sudden kiss was definitely something you never experience from lotus before. Especially at work.

"What the heck was that lotus? Normally you aren't this horny in the morning" you said surprised.

Both your bosses giggled. "Honey you don't remember what you did?" aloe blushed as everything she remembered that night.

"You really showed us your wild side last night" lotus fixed her shirt as she giggled.

You raised an eyebrow since you don't remember having sex with them last night. In fact you don't remember much after the festival. You wondered if you went home. "What?" you said questionably wanting to know what happen. Both your bosses came up and give you a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll know later on today?" they both said in unison as they left back to work on their clients. Watching them leave you stared questionably at what they mean before shaking it off.

Sighing since the strange has already started for today you grabbed the list and looked at the name and timelines for today. It's a short day since most are going to work on the festival and only a few names are on the list. You scroll down and looked at Lyra and her friend's name. Her friend's name is what caught you off guard.

"Octavia?" you said a bit surprised on who Lyra is bringing over. You have done massages for both Octavia and vinyl before but those were just basic massages and bubble baths. This time though right next to what type of massages they are getting Lyra decide to take up a notch. "I'm going to do a heavenly paradise massage to both Lyra and Octavia?" you were definitely more surprised now.

You know you can't deny what they wish for and can only hope Octavia knows what Lyra just signed her up for.

Dusting off your clothes you then proceed back to help with the clients. You still have that weird feeling in your gut though something bad is going to happen to today.

The day went off alright actually better then you expected since you thought aloe and lotus are going to drag you against your will and make rut them till they are in a drooling mess but that never happen. Or so you think, since they could be waiting for that moment later on. You managed to get most of the ponies out and right now your last clients Lyra and Octavia won't be here till around 6. The concert doesn't start around 7:30 so right now you are needed at the festival.

You and your bosses both are actually needed since you all are running a small spa stand and also information booth for being massage therapists to young ones who want to work in the spa district. You are part of it but right now you are called in to help make sure the stand is nice and tight. After saying your goodbyes you left to help with the stage as well as some of the lighting and sound system.

Most part you managed great while fixing some part of the stage and several stands that someponies asked for your help. You also have met some of the contestants while working since most actually wanted to meet you in person.

You've seen a lot of amazing musicians back home on the paparazzi channels and like the ones home all musicians come all in shapes and colors. Some you got along while others you prefer never to speak to again. Some tried to buy you off like you're an object while others just wanted to part of your 'friend' zone for the fame. You push those guys away since you don't have the heart or time for those guys.

That seemed like a mistake as one of them didn't like being told no.

You were walking over to see if the ponies at the other stands needed your help before you stopped to hear someone called your name. Turning your head you met with one of the rockers in the concert.

He was a dark red and blue stallion with enough bling to match Sapphire Shores. From the tip of his head to his hooves he had enough sparkle to be called more of a pimp then a rock star. Then again you don't know any rock star dress like him. At first he seemed like any normal stallion but all day since his arrival he has been harassing mares and pushing all stallions around like they were nothing till finally meeting you. He tried to sugar coat it saying that famous ponies like him and you shouldn't hang around or help ponies like these. He tries to convince that you and him should be sitting in a large room sipping the finest wine and having mares all on their knees begging to be stuff like good mares they are. He then has the nerve since your status as a prince and him as a famous rock star that you both should be friends.

You refused to be friends to a stallion like that and decline the offer.

"THE HELL YOU TELLING ME NO BASTARD! I'm offering you something big and you say no to Me." he shouted in anger. "NOBODY SAYS NO TO ME!"

You shrug it off since he is just all bark and less bite. "I don't care I'm not going to be friends with you just because we're both famous people. Now good day sir" you left the hot head rocker to collect himself. Turning your back is the second mistake you made.

"You son of-"he looks around him. He sees a clear almost empty beer bottle and grabs it. Grabbing the neck he swings the bottle against your head breaking it into a million pieces.

By now everypony around was sick of him but all gasped while some mares screamed in shock once that bottle hit your head. You held your ground since you've taken worse things before. The bottle barely did anything to you but you still felt the whiplash from him. Small shards and a few droplets of beer fell down your side as you took a big sigh. Your hair has grown long for a while so no one can see your eyes. Thank god for that. Already the rocker pony was regretting doing that.

"You know with a weapon like that can cause some serious injury to the cranial area. To a point of killing someone right" you said getting a small smile from him. All the ponies around look at you surprised while a few smirk waiting for a fight to happen to an asshole against the human.

"So intentionally you were trying to kill me with such a weapon huh" that made him frown in fear. Some of the ponies smiled and took a step back. The mares all smiled as they waited for that special moment while the stallions chuckled on how bucked the rocker is now.

"Pointless but since you think I'm just a pretty face I'll show you a bit about my species" you turn your head till he can see your eyes. Like staring down at death the rocker pony shook in fear on how terrifying you look right now. "FIRST I'LL SHOW YOU HUMANS WRATH!" you shouted smiling devilishly at him. The rocker pony gasped a bit before you send him flying into the air with one hard punch right between his eyes.

Twirling around like a ragdoll he flies a good 6 feet before falling straight into a watering hole. He twitched in pain as his head kept him above water so he wouldn't drown. Most times ponies would be freaking out from a punch like that but after today the ponies all cheer for you instead. You panted a bit from anger but you quickly calm yourself so you wouldn't take your anger on another individual.

"DUMBASS FOOL!" one of the stallions laughed at how amazed he flew.

"Served him right" one of the mares of the crowd said glad that he got what he deserved.

"Man that stallion flew. What a light weight." Another stallion said patting your back.

Popping your neck you thank them and wondered if he was alright. Luckily one of stallions working on the festival is a doctor who goes over to help. You asked if you can help which he asks to help put him on the gurney though. You did while two paramedics take him to the hospital. The doctor said he only has a broken nose, a black eye and a concussion but he'll make a full recovery.

You thank god for that since you feared you accidently killed him but he is ultimately out of the competition for that. The doctor reassure that he will be okay and that if he wants to press charges he has to go up against his charges as well as the thousand eye witnesses who witness his murder attempt. You chuckled and thank the doctor for the all the help.

As you finish talking with the doctor one of the stallions who wasn't from ponyville managed to watch the whole thing and was amazed on how strong you are. "Dang that creature is strong if he can make a stallion fly up in the air with one punch." He said surprised.

You had finished talking to the doctor and decide to get clean up. Dusting off the glass of your shoulders you accidently bump into somepony. "Oops sorry about that" you said apologetic. Fixing your hair you managed to see who you bump into.

You see it's an earth stallion with an olive drab coat and a black almost turning grey mane and tail. He wore some royal guard desert camo pants with a tank combat shirt with the equestrian flags on the right side. He also has some duct taped on several parts and one of his legs you can see it was a prosthetic. You've seen a lot of prosthetic legs and had help several fallen soldier walked back on earth but this one really steps up to the plate. It looked heavy duty but for a stallion with this body structure and strength you could have guessed he needed a heavy duty one instead. You can see a few tattoos on his arms and you can see one partially on his neck which you believe to connect to a big on his back and front. You also can see several scars and burn marks around which clear indication he is a special trained marine for the royal guards.

He smiles down at you since structure he as big as big mac which makes you a dwarf by comparison. "It's alright there sonny" he said in southern accent.

You are familiar with that accent and figured him to be an ex-farmer of some sorts. "So what can i do for you?" you asked since it looks like he wanted to stop you.

Rubbing his head he chuckles a bit. "Sorry it's just…. ah saw what you did back there. You know with that asshole and what not. You pretty strong there boy" he said impressed.

You thank him and chuckled. "So what's your name? You don't like you're from around here" you asked.

The large pony bows his head a bit. "Yeah ah'm not. My name's fuse. Just fuse and ah'm actually here on vacation" he said getting into stance like an army soldier.

You nod and tell him your name. "So what do you for a living fuse?" you smiled

Fuse smiles back and relaxes. "ah'm actually a former equestrian Army EOD tech master sergeant of the royal guards. But that's just fancy talk for bomb demolition expert." He chuckles. "So what about you? Recon or special op" he said wondering on what you do for a living.

Shaking your head you told him you're just a normal spa therapist. The moment you told him what you do for a living you found out his name is short for short fuse. Like a lion on an antelope he pounces at you roaring. "WHAT?! WHAT YOU MEAN SPA THERAPIST?! AFTER THAT PUNCH THAT HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF JOKE! THERE'S NO 'WAY' IN TARTARUS THAT SOMEPONY WITH THAT STRENGTH IS A SPA THERAPIST!" he shouts angrily at you.

You freak out a bit and took a step back. "Hey easy I'm telling you the truth." You said surprised at the sudden outburst.

Fuse snorted angrily before he calms down quickly and shakes it off. Taking some deep breath he looks at you with a frown. "Ah'm sorry… ah didn't mean to snap like that. You see being in the army you sort of gain PTSD depending on how long you've been in the army. It's hard to control it sometimes." He sighs since it's not the first time he snapped like that.

You managed to calm down yourself and understand what he must be going through. You remember you too have PTSD from life in the streets back growing up and can understand what fuse is going through. You remember it's not hard controlling it but with enough help and proper therapy it will help maintain your emotions. Reaching out you rubbed his back reassuring him you're okay.

"It's alright I have it too and I can understand what you're going through and I know it's not easy." You smiled.

He smiled and thanks you. You then decide to ask him is there anything else since you figure he's here for the festival.

"Actually yeah… you see for a while… before ah got into the army. Ah used to live in another town a while back with a friend who now lives here. It's been a while since ah've seen her and well…" he rubs the back of his neck embarrassed. A light blush brushes across his face as he tries to divert his sight away from you.

You smiled since you can read on his face that he more than like's his friend. "So you actually are in love with her right" seeing the signs he's giving out it's obvious he has a crush on her.

Fuse frantic at what you said and waves his hand quickly side to side. "Wait. Wait ah mean ah….. Um…. Yes…. Yes ah am… she's been with me since we were kids and after ah left she send me letters when ah was gone. During the time ah feel in love with her and it's been a while since ah've seen her in pony." he looks at you with pleading eyes. "Can you help me find her?" he asked.

Nodding you approval you both then started to walk. You practically know almost everypony so you decide to ask what her name is. "So what's her name?" you asked

"Redheart" he said blushing a bit from the name.

You were a bit surprised to hear redheart. You have work with redheart before and actually she is your nurse whenever you visit the hospital. You know that she is working at the hospital now so your best bet is she's there. Telling fuse where she is you lead him to the hospital.

Walking inside you can see not much is going on at the hospital. Not like last time after the heat season and mostly there were no ponies around the waiting room. Walking up towards the desk fuse gulped at who the front desk pony was. Sitting in full on nurse outfit complete with nurse cap and her mane in a bun shape was redheart. She is a beautiful pure white and light pink earth pony that has been working in the hospital through college.

You got along with her since she has helped healed your wounds and helped reset some bones back whenever you dislocate something. You both also have worked together a few times because of your training in medicine. By law you aren't allowed to perform medical help on patients but the whole hospital knows of your vast knowledge of medicine and you do help them when they are short staffed.

Walking to the front desk she happily reads a book to help pass the time. She finally looks up with those beautiful baby blue eyes. Fuse gulped nervously his face turned a nice shade of red around the cheeks. Seeing the poor fellow has his tongue tied you decide to talk for him instead.

Saying hello to your nurse you asked on her day is.

"It's been slow but so far it's been good so far. Who is your friend there your highness" she said smiling as she points at fuse.

Fuse tried to speak but you decide to help him. "Redheart you don't recognize your best friend from childhood" you patted his back getting a small cough from fuse.

Redheart raised an eyebrow and leaned close. After a few seconds of staring it hit's her. Covering her mouth she stares amazed to see one of her old childhood friends in front of her after so long. "Fuse?" she asked softly hoping to get that right.

Fuse smiled and chuckled a bit but he nods for her. "It's been a while redheart. And if ah must say you're still beautiful as you were in high school."

Redheart literally jumped out of her chair in glee. For so long she has wanted to hear from him but with their jobs it's been difficult to meet. Now after so many years since she has seen her best friend again and surprisingly how strong and handsome he became after he enlisted to the royal guards.

Walking around her desk you took a step as Redheart comes up and gives Fuse a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "OH FUSE IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" she screams in glee

You smiled as fuse hugged back pushing his nervousness away to hug his best friend. After a few minutes of hugging they both stopped. Redheart and Fuse start a conversation in front and tell how life has been for both of them after he enlisted. From what you heard you listen to the good and bad, the blessing and the sickening that has happen to both of them.

Some you rather not go into detail but from what fuse has been through sorry is far from enough apology for what this stallion has suffer. Same goes for redheart. But even though they went through the worst they came out great ponies and that made you glad on the result of their choices.

Taking a seat in the waiting room you exchanged conversation as well. You also told them of your past when you were on earth and both were surprised since you normally dislike talking about it. Mostly some you prefer to bury it but sometimes you prefer to tell somepony so they won't make the same mistakes you experience and also help lift your spirit up from just telling someone.

Fuse was the most surprised since the damage you endured would have made you a crook or a psycho killer of such however instead it made you strong and wise. You told him that sometimes the most damage people can become sinners or they can become wiser. It depends on the will to live and to do the right thing that makes you who you are.

Both Redheart and Fuse understand before Redheart decide to ask the question. "So you both going to the festival today?" she giggled a bit.

There it was again fuse tried to talk but his tongue was tied the moment Redheart ask about the festival. Letting out a chuckle you decide to speak for him.

"Yeah actually we both came because fuse here wants to take you to the festival" you gave him a few more pats getting a quick nod from him.

"So…. You mean like a date?" she said confused.

Nodding your head. "Yeah. It's been a while since you two hanged out and he's shy to ask you out" you smiled but quickly tried to not show pain as fuse grabs wrist and starts squeezing it hard. You have to admit he is damned strong.

Redheart looked at both of you confused but later smiled a bit before reaching up at fuse and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Of course fuse I would love to go with you to the festival." She giggles.

You smiled a bit as fuse lets go of you and hugs her. You clapped for both of them before looking at the clock. Seeing it's almost 6 o'clock you start to freak out a bit. You remember you have two clients today and you're needed back at the spa.

Telling both couples you then grabbed a blank piece of paper and wrote your address on it. Giving it to fuse you then told if he needs anything he can find you there. Getting a pat on the back you left both at the hospital and back to the spa.

Racing through town you prefer the rooftops since some ponies were still fixing their stands. Jumping onto one of the trees you race through just in time to see your clients already approaching the front entrance.

You see Lyra still wearing her favorite outfit minus the camera this time. Thanking that she decide to lose the camera you then look at your second client. Dressed in well groomed clothing with her signature pink bowtie around her neck her beautiful light grey coat and well brushed black mane made her look as sophisticated as the ponies in canterlot.

You learned she was born and raised there but she came to ponyville to escaped drama canterlot and settle down a nice peaceful town. She has enough money to own her own home but after meeting and working with vinyl over the last few years both became lovers later on.

You bow in respect and apologize for the delay. Lyra smiled and reassures you made it just in time. Octavia expression showed tired and exhaustion then her usual days. The look in her eyes looked like she was ready to tear someponies head off since the amount of bags underneath her eyes showed lack of sleep. Plus the murderous glare made you felt a little uncomfortable.

Asking Octavia if she is okay you took a step back as she looks at you ready to spill blood. "Okay…. Am I okay? NO NO I'M NOT OKAY!" she screamed. She then starts shouting about her week after announcements that her lover vinyl has been working nonstop in her music and has made it unbearable to even sleep. You and Lyra both tried to help her calm down as Octavia started spouting wanting to kill her or to shove her glasses up her ass. After a few minutes of calming down Octavia finally relaxes. She fixes her mane and her bowtie seeing as those outbursts normally don't happen but today it's been unbearable.

Seeing this mare needs all the relaxation she can ask for you told her that's why Lyra brought you here. Octavia sighs again and thanks Lyra for bringing her to the spa and also for paying it. Lyra welcomes her since she needed it more than her.

Being a gentleman you then let both mares in first before following suit. Going behind the desk you checked in again and then checks the names for both your clients. You then help escort them to the dressing room and later left to get everything ready.

Walking in the spa area you see your bosses wrapping up everything and the spa was empty for the day. Both bosses had blushing seductive smiles on their faces when you came inside but you never let that drive you crazy. Walking back to the storage room you grabbed some clean towels and set them down. After grabbing the basket your bosses finished up with their work and walked up to you. You turn around and were greeted with a big hug from both of them. Hugging both they told you they are leaving to the festival now and they will meet you there after you're finish.

Nodding you then gave both your bosses a kiss on the cheek before they left. Little did you know one didn't actually left. After fixing the chairs and dusting them off the moment you turned your back you were bombarded by lotus again. She sucks on your lips aggressively almost trying to suffocate you. Holding your ground you managed to breathe a bit. Take a breather you watch as your boss aloe pulling lotus's tail while lotus was begging her sister to let her go. Seeing as no is an option she pouts as her twin sister pulls her away and out of the spa.

Taking a few breaths you wonder 'damned why is lotus so horny all of the sudden' you said in your head.

Fixing your shirt and the table you leaned on you double check everything is in order. Checking everything is where it's supposed to go you then went to see if your clients are ready. Walking to the dressing room you catch sight of both mares.

Lyra's robe was decorated with light green and white stripes with a lyre sown symbol on the right side. For Octavia you see she is wearing a light grey colored coat with her music cutie mark right where her real one is.

You are amazed at the beauty both mares are in those robes. Their chest sizes are the same almost like rarity's a size double F and their butts have enough fat and muscle. You see they have taken good care of themselves and even though their musicians they made sure that didn't stop them from exercising. You felt a little jealous for bonbon and vinyl for scoring some beautiful mares.

Clearing your throat you bowed for both. "So Ms. Heartstrings and Ms. von clef are you both ready for me to escort you to heaven." You said deciding to come up with something new since you need to spice up sentences for this special massage.

Both mares had a smile as you bow and lead them to the massage tables. "Thank you but please just call us by our first names. Its sounds like we old and we're not even in our thirty's." Lyra explained to you.

You apologize as you lead them to the massage tables. Presenting them the tables you turn around as they took off their robes and got comfy on tables. Politely asking if they are comfortable they both let turn around.

Turning around you see both are just as beautiful in the back as well in the front. Walking up you grabbed the lotion basket and walked back to the front of your clients. "Do you have a specific lotion or would you prefer something from the basket" you present the basket for both of them to see on what lotion to choose.

You made sure both mares see all the lotion inside the basket. Since Octavia need the massage A.S.A.P you showed the basket to her first. Octavia looked at each bottle and ponder on which one. You had about 23 lotion bottles inside the basket all heated up and ready to be use. Reaching out at the basket she retracts at one of the bottles before grabbing it.

"This one. I like to try this one please" she hands you the bottle as you took it.

Grabbing the bottle you look at the front cover. On it was a unique design of a music scroll wrapped around a wine bottle. The label on it said 'exquisite melody' which you've learned this is well pick bottle for musicians in canterlot.

Bowing in respect you then present basket for Lyra and the bottle. Lyra looks at the basket and the bottle in the other hand. Scanning through the basket she looks at each lotion however none of them fancy her taste. She then looks at bottle again and reaches out. "I'll go what tavia is having too please." She asked.

Bowing again you then walk to the side and set the basket down. You then walked up to Octavia's and open the tap of the bottle. Squirting the lotion onto your hands you lathered them up before working on Octavia's stiff back muscles. The moment you started working you already can feel almost every muscle on her back stiff almost like wood. It felt like working on AJ's back after a long week of working on the farm.

"Wow you really needed this massage. Your muscles are as stiff as oak." You said surprised.

Octavia lets out a nice sigh as your hands work on her shoulder blades. "Yes thank Celestia! I'm so glad I came here before the concert." She lets out another sigh as you put pressure on one point and pressed hard resulting in an audible pop on her upper part of the spine. It takes a good few minutes till you were able to feel her muscles loosen up a bit.

After working on her upper part of her body and feeling her muscles start to relax you then turned around and start to work on Lyra's upper back. Unlike Octavia's her muscles are stiff but they easily relaxed the moment you massage around her shoulder blades. You were glad Lyra is more relaxed then Octavia since you're going to be working on her for a while then Lyra.

Working on Lyra's shoulder blade and half way down almost to the middle of her back you then turn to Octavia's. With another glop of lotion you then start working on Octavia's lower back getting another sigh from your client.

While working on Octavia you then start a conversation with both mares. You start asking on besides their week what songs they are planning to play. As musicians they never tell ponies on what songs they are going to play but seeing you as one of their close friends they didn't mind telling you. You learn Lyra is actually planning to sing while playing her lyre in the love song categories while Octavia is playing some sort of lullaby with her ensemble in the love categories too. They plan to get at least either 1st or 2nd place in the competition but it would depend on how many ponies sign up for those categories.

You understand and have heard Lyra sing before and wish them luck on the competition. They both thank you as you switched both mares after working on a section on their backs. After finishing up Octavia's back and arms you then turned your attention to Lyra's well tone tush.

Taking a deep breath you then start working on her lovely ass. Feeling your fingers press against her bare tush causes Lyra to moan uncontrollably. She tries her best not to make them audible but from just touching it causes her to squeak adorably.

'mmmmm he's got such a soft touch. It's driving me crazy' she moaned softly as your hand work from the top down to her thighs. Working on her thighs you then start working on her legs. Normally you have no problem working on the legs. But for this mare it's becoming an issue. You found out Lyra is ticklish on her legs. The moment you touched them she shivered and giggled a bit. Your fingertips brush against her calf's she twitches and giggles. You have to hold her legs down a bit but you should work on your hand coordination's. You accidently grabbed her tush hard causes her to yelp and wrapped her tone legs around your head. Twisting her whole body she holds your head as you fall onto your back hard.

You landed hard on your back as Lyra lands on your face; her wet marehood nicely sits on your face as Lyra rubs her aching head.

"Oh celestia I never knew he would touch me on my legs. Bon bon always tickle my legs and hooves." Lyra said rubbing her head some more.

"mmmhhmm mhmhm mmmhhhmmhmm"(thanks for the information) you mumbled as Lyra sits on your face.

Hearing and feeling you Lyra gasp as she quickly looks down to see at the awkward position she has gotten herself into. Octavia who watch everything had a faint blush on her face as Lyra just sits there bare naked with her marehood on your face. Lyra blush bright red as the moment she always wanted now was coming true however how it started wasn't how she wanted it to be.

She always dreamed of a human sweeping her off her hooves and start making out with her on a lovely queen size bed. She always wanted to feel a human kiss her, lick her, stuff her full of cream and just make love has been her dream ever since she can remember. Although right now she didn't know it's the best time to have this fantasy right now.

"Uh sorry let me get off" Lyra said embarrassingly. 'Dang it I hope he has a change of heart' Lyra said a bit with a pout as she lifts herself off your face.

Looking at her nice wet marehood you watch as Lyra slowly lifts up from your face. Just watching how beautiful and juicy it looks you decides to spice this up since this massage supposed to turn into something like this. Grabbing Lyra's hips you stop her from getting off.

Lyra eeped and blushed as you made sure she wasn't going anywhere. 'Yes YES! I'm going to do it with a human. Dreams do come true' she moaned happily as your tongue start to work on her marehood.

Already you were horny from just watching lyra's poor crying marehood and you wanted to help cheer up with the one way you know how. With your tongue.

Lightly licking around the marehood you made sure to get all corners on the outside before diving inside. You explored every inch of her marehood taking in her sweet minty taste. For a while you haven't tasted mint in a while and for Lyra to look and taste like mint you couldn't help but chuckle a bit on the idea.

Letting out a small chuckle you resumed your sucking giving her clit a few playful tugs; your hand slapped her right side of the tush. Lyra lets a few gasps as her body gives way and she slumps fully down. She then turns her attention to the nice cloth bulge in your pants.

'Oh celestia he's big with this bulge. I wonder how big?' she says in her head questionably. She reaches down and pulls down the zipper. Stretching out full on hard Lyra gulped on how big you are. Octavia had a shock look on her face on how big you are.

'DEAR CELESTIA HE MUST BE AS BIG AS BIG MACINTOSH!' Octavia screams in her head as Lyra stares at it shock. Staring at it like an oversize lolly pop she reaches out her tongue lightly licks the base and up to the tip. You moaned a bit but that didn't stop you as you dove your tongue as far as you can go.

Licking her marehood lyra increases her licking before swallowing half of your phallus in one go. Octavia watched as both the masseur and the patient went at it like two horny rabbits in heat. She knew lyra heat ended a few days ago but she thought it fully finished. Her blushed deepened as some of her fluids leaked out onto the massage table.

'Oh celestia not now. Anything but that' she scrunches in pain as the sight and sounds of two mates mating caused her to go insane. Her heat like a rocket about to go off started to burn up the longer she watched. 'Come now Octavia. You've lasted long enough when living with vinyl. Surely you can control yourself from going nuts.' She takes another glance as Lyra ups her game by pressing your member right between her breasts.

You moaned and gasped as Lyra's breasts rubbed in circles on your member. Feeling like she is missing out you made sure your patient felt more relieved than she is giving you. Using your fingers you insert them both into her other hole, your mouth gives a few teasing tugs on the skin and clit of her marehood.

Octavia already was going nuts from watching you and Lyra and couldn't handle it. 'OH BUCK IT!' she screamed in her head as she happily joins in. walking around she gets on stomach and joins in with the titbucking. 'Vinyl is never going to let me live it down if she smells him after this.' She sighs a bit her tongue worked around as Lyra's saliva lubbed her breasts. Lyra makes sure Octavia had enough room as both rubbed their breasts right in the middle. The both took turns sucking each other's lips as they shared your member.

Already you were going nuts from Lyra's tongue and breasts but now you were going completely insane from Octavia joining in.

'DEAR GOD both are professional at this' you shout in your head. The pressure slowly built the longer they rock on your hard member.

"Lyra….. Octavia… if yo- if you keep this up…. i- I will…. Cum" you gritted your teeth in pleasure, you tried to hold a longer then you ever held before. However that only ups the antics for both mares. They increased their lustful assault after hearing you announce you are about to lose it. You tried to hold out a bit longer but you couldn't. With one loud gasp you shot your load onto both mares. Your seed coated their faces and chest as they came to. Your face gets covered in Lyra's juices like a hose was being blasted in your face. Octavia's juices shot out but only stain the hard marble floor.

You all panted for a few seconds before Lyra gets up and turns around. She leans down to you some cum still there on her hair and chest as she brings herself close to a kiss. You kissed her lips before feeling another tongue slip into your mouth.

You gag a bit from the second tongue but thankfully you had experience kissing two mares at the same time. After a few minutes of sucking each other's tongue you finally let go. A small trail of saliva connected to your lips to lyra's and Octavia's. You smiled as both mares had blushing smiles on theirs.

"Well stud that is a new experience I haven't tried before." Lyra giggle her left finger glides on the parts that your cum was still on before sucking on it.

"Indeed. I have been so pent up for this concert I never realize sex is another way of relieving stress. I should have done this to shut up vinyl instead of wanting to strangle her." Octavia fixes her hair a bit as she smiles.

You chuckle lamely as Octavia can be really scary if you disturbed her when she's working or when you annoy her. "Uh yeah I'm glad I can help." You lift yourself up enough that you're sitting up. Your member still rock hard and wondered how to make this more fun. Since you are doing two beautiful musicians you might as well try what you always do with yours. Both mares looked at with questionable looks before their faces turn to a surprise look.

Without warning you reach out and grab both mares' hips and bring them close. They squeak a bit but you gave a reassuring smile to relax. "I'm glad you two enjoy the fun but we still got more to show. But we haven't finished the first part of the massage. So let's finish before we proceed to the next part of the massage."

You lay Octavia down onto the ground before putting Lyra on Octavia. Their breasts and marehood's touched as they relaxed. Staring into each other's eyes they blushed a bit red as their marehoods touched and your phallus poke in the middle.

Octavia gulped from the size since this is her first time taking something this large inside her. "Oh Celestia vinyl doesn't have anything that big before." She stares nervously at your rock hard member.

Lyra didn't look nervous but instead glad. She smirks as she rubs her body against her best friend's naked body. "Don't worry Octavia you'll enjoy it. Bon bon has a lot of toys that size hiding underneath her bed whenever we're in the mood." She smiles as your member poked her entrance.

For a while during and after the heat season Bon Bon has been trying new ways to break the heat when mares were searching for stallions. Instead of having to look for a stallion to be stuffed she has been to a few 'special' shops before the heat and when the heat season started she tested them out…. on Lyra.

'It would be like the marehood annihilator.' She said in her head giggling as the size of your member reminded her of a toy bonbon used on her.

After a few seconds of holding in position you then proceeded. Sliding your member right between Lyra's and Octavia's marehoods. You shudder in delight as both your patients moaned in unison from your member rubbing against their marehoods. Their tongues lollied out as you pulled out and shoved your member into Octavia's then into Lyra's. You switched to both mares every few minutes not missing a beat. You leaned onto Lyra's back and brought the young mare into a passionate tongue battle as you rutted Octavia. You made sure both mares never miss any pleasure as you switched marehoods after every 10 thrusts making sure by thrusting into one patient first you tongue sucked on the second patient. After switching into Lyra's eager marehood you then tongue battle with Octavia's.

You kept the rhythm like you done this almost every week with your bosses or with two of your marefriends so you know this position all too well and on the plus side your patients look like they are enjoying it as much as you are. Shaking your head you remember this massage is not about you, it's about the relaxation and satisfaction of your patients spa treatment. Although it's hard to control yourself when the rutting starts to get intense even when it just started.

Octavia and Lyra moans sounded the whole spa as your pelvis slaps against their's echoed in your ears. You can feel the pressure build up slowly but you didn't want to cum just yet.

"Lyra, Octavia… I'm going to cum… soon. So my question is…" you lean down and whisper into Lyra's ears. "In or out?" you smirk waiting for an answer. Octavia face turned a bright redish color the moment you ask your question. You still kept thrusting into your patients as you asked both mares.

Lyra's didn't wait to think of her answer as already she knows where she wants it. Using her magic she forces you to slam into her with each thrust. You gasped from the sudden penetration as Lyra moaned and panted almost insane from feeling your member all the way inside.

Her magic kept a good grip on your pelvis as you hold position in her. She then helps you thrust in by slamming you deep inside her twitching marehood. The moment you pulled out she slams it back down causing ripples shockwaves on her pelvis upon connection. You gritted your teeth as pressure build up almost impossible to hold out any longer.

Feeling pressure ready to burst you grabbed Lyra's head and turned to meet her in a kiss before finally releasing your seed deep inside the lyre musician. Lyra let out a muffled moan from feeling her insides getting a nice coat of white inside, her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head at how much you were shooting into her.

Firing several shots of your warm seed into your patient's womb you remember you have two mares…. And she looks like she wants what Lyra is having. Pulling out Lyra falls to the side a bit before you quickly shoved your member into Octavia's marehood.

Octavia gasped at the sudden penetration but like Lyra she moaned it out as she felt the last burst of cum deep inside her twitching womb. you gave a few deep thrusts making sure your second client get every last drop, if not you would rut her till she got her filling.

Your second patient shudder in delight from the seed inside, you made sure none got inside her womb fearing of impregnating your client you made sure not to lift her up when pulling out. You shake your whole body as due to your lively sex life you still feel a bit weary after sex.

Taking in several good breaths of air you lie down next to both clients. Both Lyra and Octavia scoot up and lay their heads against your bare chest as all you and your patients rest up.

"that….. was amazing" Lyra giggled in glee, her marehood still twitched a bit as cum dripped between her folds.

"I would be lying if I didn't agree" Octavia smiled as she nuzzles against your bare chest.

You smiled back and thank both mares. "I'm glad you both enjoy your heavenly paradise massage. But however there is a catch to it" you smiled deviously.

Both mares asked what as they wonder what the catch was. You lean down carefully so you didn't hit Lyra's horn and kiss their foreheads. "We're not finish right now." Both mares blushed and smiled as you lift them up. "So might I suggest we try the new waterfall relaxation first? We just got it all the way from japony and it's a new hit in spa and relation. Then maybe a nice dip in the spa tubs and finally to relieve and make you both look as beautiful as goddess for tonight's festival a nice sea weed wrapping."

Both mares look at each other before at you. Seeing as already you know what they would like they agree to all three. Smiling you then proceeded to the waterfall room.

The waterfall room was installed several months ago as a new way of relaxation. It used to be a room for storage but after a meeting with other spas around the globe the waterfall relaxation passed exception. The way it goes is that somepony sits in a nice warm cool relaxing 2 inch deep pond with small lily pads and a nice cloth towel. Then right in the middle against the wall somepony turns on the waterfall which streams down onto a patient kind of like a waterfall. The way it's used is that it helps clear their mind of all stress and negativity while the patient feels rejuvenate and fresh. It's been used a few times but every patient it's used they come out like a new pony. Their aches, pains and stress is all gone in a matter of minutes.

Seeing your patients against the wall they sigh in relief as you turned on the water letting it fall on their head's and shoulders. You can see Octavia really starting to love it as she lets out a few blissful sighs. Like having weights removed off her shoulders she feels like a new pony. A new horny pony. Making sure they are relaxed you then proceeded by getting in the small pond and lifting the cello player up and impaling your member inside her moist marehood. Octavia moans passionately from feeling your member penetrate her again. Pressing her against the wall you pressed her whole body as you rutted the young mare. Lyra moaned and fingered her marehood as you pounded away, the waterfall slide against Octavia's sleek body cooling her off a bit. You made Lyra didn't miss out as you switched from Octavia to Lyra next. Keeping at constant pace you switched every several thrusts before finally holding onto Octavia and emptying all your seed inside her. Since Lyra had most at the massage tables you made sure she still got some after shooting most into Octavia.

After a quick wash you then took them to the spa bath. After adding the ingredient's for relaxing as well as some spices to enhance the soaps fragrant you let your clients inside the bath. You then went to grab some towels but you stopped as your patients had other plans. With both grabbing your arms they yank you into the bath with them. You spit out the water and cough a bit as they took their time to getting in a position they want to be rutted. Lyra leaned on the rim of the tub as her tush stood out her marehood ready to be penetrated again. Octavia decided to try a different position instead. Instead of getting in doggystyle she instead turns to face you and leans against her seat. Spreading her legs she lifts herself up a bit beckoning you to come make beautiful music with her. Since Octavia had fun first at the waterfall so it was Lyra's turn now. Grabbing her hips you proceed to pleasure the human fanatic patient. Moaning wildly Lyra's tongue lollied as the moment she always dreamed of doing with a human finally came true… and she loves every second of it. Seeing your patient enjoying your thrusts you then decide to amp up the pleasure. Raising your hand you connect your hand against her tone tush resulting in a loud wet slap. Lyra start to go limp from feeling you pleasuring both inside and outside, the thrusts plus your spanking makes her lie her face against the rim of the tub. You made sure she didn't fell all the way in the water fearing of her drowning in pleasure. Giving a few more playful smacks you then set her down; her legs slowly gave in as she sits on her knees while her head stays above water. Making sure she doesn't shift and fall in the water you then switched to Octavia and resume pleasuring your other client. Pounding away you thrusted for several minutes before switching back to Lyra. Both mares go limping from pleasure however that didn't stop you from giving them another load into their eager marehoods. After several minutes of soaking in warm relaxing water with blissful looks on their faces you then took to the final part of the massage. The seaweed wrap.

Showing them to the mudbaths you took the time to wonder what way you should wrap them in. after a few minutes of pondering an idea comes to mind. You have taste their lips and marehoods but you haven't tasted their milk yet. With a soothing smile you wrapped them your patients in the wet seaweed and added a small mudmask with some cucumber's on their eyes. Wrapping their bodies in a unique fashion you circled around the breasts before helping them to the mudbath. Setting them down they sink into the mud relaxed as you join in. carefully moving through the mud so none would get in their mouths you then brought your lips to their soft nipples. For both mares they have unique tastes in the milk. For Lyra you tasted peppermint candy while for Octavia you tasted fresh banana milk. You remembered that's Octavia's favorite at Mrs. Cake's bakery and figured she must have gotten a cup before coming to the spa. Giving a few playful pulls on the nipples you switched from both mares getting a healthy amount of milk. Your patients moaned and bit part of the bottom lip as your canine teeth cause them to shudder a bit. The never had anything as sharp touched their nipples before…. And they love every moment you pinch them. After several minutes of sucking on their breasts you see both mares were about to pass out from pleasure. Fearing of taking out two more contestants of the concert you figure that it was enough for one day.

After a quick wash off the mud and disposing the seaweed and cucumbers you took the liberty of helping them dry off. Rubbing the fresh towel on your patient's body you felt every curve of their beautiful bodies. Your hands roamed down her hips as you made sure not to go any further down. Fearing they might lose control and pounce on you let them dry themselves off.

Drying yourself off you lead them back to the changing room. Going over to the front desk you open the drawer and put on a pair of red and black boxers, regular white and blue t-shirt on with some black slacks. After putting on some clothes you then went back and retrieve your items and shoes. After grabbing everything you then return back to see your patients finish up and smile as you walk in.

Bowing they both reach out and kiss your cheeks.

"That… was awesome" Lyra blushed giggling at how much fun she enjoyed this massage.

"Yes. I feel so relieve so…. Rejuvenate. Like a new mare." Octavia moaned as she stretches her arms out feeling her body relieve of all stress.

"See I told you would feel much better after this massage." Lyra sticks out her tongue as during the day she and tavia both argue on the way to the spa.

"I guess I underestimate you both. Today definitely made my day. Thank you both" Octavia smiles as she fixes her bow tie.

You bow as you thank them both for enjoying this massage. "I'm glad you enjoy the massage. Please come again anytime and do please tell your friends about this special massage too." you bow in respect for both mares.

"After today I'll see if I can coax Bon Bon to come the spa too" Lyra ponder on the idea of her lover and herself ordering this massage. She blushed as the idea causes her to giggle in glee.

"I'll try to talk to vinyl after the show. After this long week I think she'll be so tired she won't be able to move right with her stiff sore muscles." Tavia suggested as she remember vinyl signature head banging and constant standing over a turn table would cause some stress on her muscles.

Bowing you then looks at the clock. You see its 7:20 and start to freak out a bit. You remember they need to be at the concert making sure their instruments are clean and ready for to play. Taking a few frantic breaths both mares help relax you a bit. You took a few breaths as both mares told you it's alright. You all never expected to waste an hour of rutting but they still loved it in the end. Seeing the festival isn't more than a 2 minute walk you figure you can escort them to festival.

They thank you as you locked up and turn off the lights. Walking beside Lyra and Octavia you all managed to make it in time as the festival started on the way. You see the residents all enjoying themselves as many new ponies enjoy the games and various foods. You see many ponies, griffons, and several diamond dogs enjoying their time. You see a few Minotaur's around as one had his own stand on 'how to be assertive' on one side.

You remember him to be iron will who supposedly tried to help fluttershy be more assertive of herself. Although that turned her into a bully rather than defending herself. 'Thank god fluttershy didn't let this guy brainwash her any further.' You said as you passing his stand.

You said your goodbyes as Lyra and Octavia both left to the stage. Wondering if your bosses are doing alright without you decide to see how they are doing. As you walked you start to get several ponies attention.

You managed to hear several as some start staring at you. Some nudge their friends to see you walk as more and more eyes were glue to you. You kept a smile as many start to compliment about you. Some were nice while some were annoyed comments and jokes about what you are. Ignoring it you managed to make it the stand. You see lotus working on a patient on a small back rub chair while aloe starts talking with a few ponies on what's it like being a spa therapist.

They both stopped as they see you coming. Waving you walked around and quickly put on a spa polo shirt they kept ready for you. Fixing your shirt you start helping as two diamond dogs both came up asking you some questions on your profession. Seeing it's going to be a long night you see the stage is close and right in view from all the other stands. After looking at the stage you then start explaining the job description of your profession.

Today went great as not only did you help satisfied several clients with back rubs and provide information but you managed to watch the whole concert as well. You watched vinyl tore the whole concert with her music and taking first place, a mare named melody string and her band playing the countriest music you ever heard and also winning first place in country music. Sapphire Shores wowing the crowd and taking the queen of pop crown with her beautiful music and sexy moves, Lyra and Octavia both playing heartwarming melodies that stole first and second place trophies and finally a griffon named swift talon wild the crowd up with his loud rock music and taking home the gold.

"Wow that was amazing." You said amazed on how the concert went. Of all the concerts you saw in San Francisco this one is possible the best concerts you ever went to. The various musicians, the tons of performance and how amazing they played their songs. Even though they only played 3 songs they still gave all their best each song.

The festival still went on for a few more hours and you managed to see all your marefriends, CMC and your friends walking towards your stand. After a few hugs you asked how their day went.

The mane 6 and the CMC all have looks of amazed and astonish on how the concert went. Rainbow dash did a few summersaults saying the concert was the best concert in all of equestria. You chuckle as spike, midnight, big mac and even fancy and fleur all smile for how amazing this festival is.

You also met fuse still wearing his regular attire while Redheart wore a purple with pink fluff on the edge of the hoodie and sleeves and a regular pair of dark blue pants with some designer black shoes. She happily wraps her right arm around his back as fuse blushed a bit feeling her body lean against his.

'Easy there Romeo. You are starting at homeplate you still haven't reach first base.' you said in your head smiling at the new couple.

Seeing everyone is enjoying their time you then turn to see Maidenline, Cherry and Luna coming down with Night in Luna's arms. You reach out as Luna gives you night. You happily bounce night up and down for a few minutes before you turn back to the concert stand. Most concert fans all were demanding another show as the announcer goes in the middle of the stage.

"HELLO EVERYPONY ARE YOU ALL HAVING A GOOD TIME!" he shouts into the microphone getting a loud cheer from the fans.

"I SAID ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME!" he shouts again getting a louder cheer from the crowd.

"WELL FOLKS THIS CONCERT IS ABOUT TO WRAP UP BUT THANKS TO PRINCESS CELESTIA WE GOT ONE MORE BAND BEFORE THE CURTAINT'S SHUT!" He smiles getting the crowd riled up hearing one more band playing before ending.

You raised an eyebrow as you haven't heard of another band playing before ending for the night. Hearing this band is not anything like the band players and singers during the concert princess Celestia fly's over and lands right next to you.

You turn towards her a bit confused as the announcer said she knew this band. "Celestia you know who's playing at the end?" you asked questionably.

Celestia nods. "Yes in fact you know him well too. After all he's a friend of your's" she smiles.

You stared confused as you don't remember having any male musician's and plus you don't know who she's talking about.

Staring at her you then start to hear music playing in the stage as well as the announcer talking a bit.

"Step right up. Mares and gentlecolts. Come and see. Face your eyes hopefully."

"Some say they are aliens. Some say they are strangers. Some say they are not from this world"

"We will not conform to the madness. Whether they scorn or whether they attack us."

"Come one. Come all" the announcer walks to the side of the stage. "WELCOME TO THE FREAK SHOW!"

From above a strange creature falls down landing right next to the second microphone and starts singing this song.

 _ **Skillet- freakshow**_

From the song to the creature you know all too well who is playing right now. "W- WOLF!" you freak out as the one creature you desperately didn't expect to see today. 'The hell is he doing here.' You said surprise as behind him a group of diamond dogs played the song as well.

Your marefriends all enjoy the song as wolf played right on stage. Rainbow was headbanging from how loud and awesome he played as scootaloo followed suit. Twilight was amazed as this diamond dog looks different compare to the rest. The charcoal black fur with chestnut mane and muzzle was a rare color for the diamond dogs since he looked like he hasn't work the mines before. She read that all males work at the mines but somehow this one didn't by the way he looked and dress. His clothes were more colorful the just black and blue.

Luna especially like the song and was surprised a bit that you didn't mention this friend before since Celestia said you knew him. She also likes the crescent moon tattoo on his face.

You continued to watch as wolf finish the song and walked over to a well-placed water bottle. Taking that chance you looked at Celestia with shock in your eyes. "CELESTIA WHY IS HE HERE AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" you shouted almost frantic about this situation.

Celestia didn't flinch at your shout but instead of smile. "Well I can't say how I met him but I do can say he's a friendly character. And reason why he's here is because he wanted to sing in the concert so…. I let him" she smiles.

You stare at her astonished as wolf starts to play the next song. Turning your head you watch as played the second song.

 **Skillet: awake and alive**

You kept watching as one of wolf's friends plays the piano set amazingly. Fluttershy, sweetie belle, pinkie pie and fleur all seemed to like this song the best. You too like this song too but that wasn't what crossed your mind. It's the part where you want to strangle him right now.

Wolf continued to play the song before finally ending it. He looks down at the crowd as everyone was dancing and bouncing in the air. "HELLO PONYVILLE! WOLF IS IN THE HOUSE!" wolf screamed getting a loud cheer from every pony, griffon, diamond dog and Minotaur. "WHOO LOOKS LIKE YOU ENJOY THIS HOUND OUT OF HIS CAGE AM I RIGHT!" he smiles. The crowd screams cheers again as the song got them wild up.

"IT'S TOO BAD I ONLY GOT ONE MORE SONG BEFORE WRAPPING OUT" he gets a depressed groan from the crowd. Seeing not to disappoint the crowd he smiles. "SO LOOKS LIKE I NEED TO MAKE THIS LAST ONE MEMORABLE THEN. WHAT YOU SAY GUYS!" he turns behind getting a loud cheer from the band.

With a hearty chuckle he turns to the crowd. "BEFORE WE START YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW ONE THING ABOUT THIS BLOODHOUND! MAKE HIM MAD" he leans down bearing his sharp teeth his eyes turned a bright blood red color on the iris of his eyes. "AND YOU MIGHT SEE THE MONSTER IN HIM!"

With a loud laugh this music played behind him.

 **Skillet: monster**

You were a bit startled from the sudden change of look in his eyes. Even from far away he managed to freak you out a bit as well as a few of your friends and marefriends. You notice as fluttershy is shaking behind you from the quick scare.

"He's scary looking" she said squeakily.

Sighing you shook your head. "Yeah and surprising over the years of knowing him I never knew he can do that." you said surprised as wolf continued to play the song.

He plays till finally the end before putting the mic back and waving goodbye to the crowd. The crowd still cheered as wolf left the stage from behind the curtain. Seeing everypony leaving you then decide to call it for the night. Putting the chairs away and the information pamphlets in containers your marefriends also chipped in to helping you take everything down.

As you put the stuff away you felt your leg pants getting tug. Looking down you see the CMC all have smiles on their faces. Each still had a bit of face paint on them as they each resembled an animal. Applebloom had a funny dog face on her face while sweetie belle had whiskers and a small cat like know drawn on her face. Scootaloo had a fiercer look as her face paint resemblance of a dragon.

You were surprise on detail they put on them as they look up at you.

"Um question… do you really know him. The last singer at the concert I mean?" sweetie belle asked.

Taking a defeated sigh you look at them. "Yes sadly I do"

Applebloom turned her head confuse on how you answer that question. "Why you said it like that. Is he ah bad doggy" she asked wondering.

Shaking your head you gave a reassure smile. "No… he's a good dog just…. A bit annoying though."

"Well if he ever comes back to ponyville can you introduce us to him? I like to get an autograph someday" scootaloo smirk as the last song was awesome to her.

With a fake smile you look down. "Sure I'll let him know" you said trying your best not to show any signs of murder on your face. All three fillies cheer as their sisters then took them home. Watching them leave you clutch your fist tight for the beat down you're going to give to the author.

'You're so 'DEAD' when I get my hands on you wolf' you growled in your head as you finish cleaning up and left back to the spa.

WHOO WEE THAT WAS AN AWESOME CONCERT! *looks at everyone* WHAT'S UP EVERY BRONY OUT THERE WOLF HERE BRINGING YOU BACK FROM ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I KNOW I DID! *chuckles but stops after seeing human walking towards* oh hey man wh- *gets cut off as human sucker punches me to the ground*

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

*gets up painfully* the hell was that for?

What… were you doing… in EQUESTRIA! *steamed*

Playing music asshole. What is that crime now? *rubs cheek* man if it was then you can hit me but that hurt.

THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I want to know how you know celestia and why were you at the concert.

Okay how I met her was from the last chapter since 'someone' missed out for the new polls. And furthermore reason why I was at the concert because I always wanted to try something like that. *smirks* and frankly I think you were jealous of me right.

*looks at me unamused before punching my nose again*

THE HELL THAT HURTS ASSHOLE! *rubs nose before resets it again.*

The point of being an author is to stay 'out' of the story dude. There is a law where the author can only be in a few times however this time you decide to be a part of the story. You are not allowed to step up that far.

Who said that? It's my story dude I make it how I want it and plus this story needs to have some sassy between author and OC it makes the story… more funny.

*sighs* oh god you're a child. So who is our next poll picks?

OH RIGHT! *clears throat* WELL WITHOUT DELAY OR BEAT DOWNS BRING OUT THE POLL BASKET! *Basket falls in front of them. Wolf goes through and shuffles them a few times before pulling out a few names.* since last poll was two mares I'm going to just stick with one mare instead. Lots of work for two patients.

So our first candidate is

Our first candidate is *looks at name and smiles* well FINALLY! Man I thought I wouldn't pick her. Well folks looks like human is going to be doing a special spa treatment to one of his marefriends. THAT'S RIGHT SHE'S BEAUTIFUL FAST IN THE SKY AND CAN LIGHT THE SKY UP WITH A BEAUTIFUL RAINBOW NO MATTER WHAT TIME IT IS LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO RAINBOW DASH!

RD really? *takes a breath of surprise* man she's going to be a handful.

Yeah but then again you handle Gilda and she wasn't no walk in the park either. *chuckles as I grab next name.* our second candidate for this special spa treatment goes to… *looks and laughs* wow two at the same time. Coincidence if I must say. Looks like you're going to be doing another one of your marefriends. THAT'S RIGHT SHE'S FUNNY, ENERGETIC, AND SURPRSING THE MOST RANDOM MARE IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA LETS MAKE SOME NOISE FOR PINKIE PIE!

Most random mare of equestria?

Yeah men tell you to the truth no mare can topple what pinkie can do. *goes grabs third slip and looks at it* alright our third candidate goes to *looks at name* well what do you know looks like we got another famous pony stepping up to the plate. THAT'S RIGHT SHE'S FAST, SKILLED ATHLETE AND SURPRSINGLY A MEMBER OF THE WONDERBOLTS AND TEAMMATE OF THE AMAZING SPITFIRE LETS GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO FLEETFOOT!

Fleetfoot? Hm you know I think I've talk with her before. Cute mare

Cute my ass how about insanely hot.

I do have to admit she's beautiful but then again all the mares are beautiful.

True true. *grabs fourth name slip* alright our fourth candidate ready to bat is *looks at name and laughs* well well I guess this might be interesting. Looks like you going to meet a canterlot pony or more say a canterlot stallion. THAT'S RIGHT HE'S FAMOUS, A STALLION OF CLASS AND FASHION AND ALSO A STALLION THAT SWINGS BOTH WAYS LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO HOITY TOITY.

Hoity toity swings both ways. I…. never knew that.

Yeah though then again I don't know much so I just go what bronies tell me so yeah. Alright then our fifth and final name of the spa treatment goes to. *looks at name laughs a bit* wow man I don't know why but I'm so glad I added this name. Well folks looks like you're going to be doing with a well famous stallion if they choose him. LET ME TELL YOU HE'S WELL LIKED BY MARES, IS NO STRANGER TO BOTH SIDES OF RUTTING AND IS ALSO THE CHUBBIEST YET SOFTEST PONY AROUND LETS MAKE SOME NOISE FOR LEMON PUFF!

Lemon puff? Never heard of him.

He's famous is all you need to know. So there you have it folks. 5 names but only one will win. If you don't know who here are the names of the candidates.

Rainbow dash

Pinkie pie

Fleetfoot

Hoity Toity

Lemon Puff

So that's it folks 5 names you decide. Also before we wrap this up I also like to announce another question answer chapter will be posted. Since the previous was around 10 people I'm hoping to get at least 15 people so far. Any more questions I will add if I reach more than the limit. Rules of simple

Questions must be numbered and also be asked by which either by human or by the author. To do so put the name up top along with the questions below. Helps categories them

Can't be any more than 5 questions and can't be too personal. I will delete or won't answer if question is too personal to be answered.

And finally leave out hate comments and questions as none will be answered.

If any brony breaks the first and second questions they will not be answer however if those break the third rule they will automatically be banned from the series and will not I repeat will not receive new chapters of special spa treatment.

Other than those rules have fun you guys. Leave your poll and your questions and we'll see you next time ON SPECIAL SPA TREATMENT: HUMAN EDITION!

That was a little harsh you know. Banned them for hate comments.

Yeah but then again I can be serious too. Even I have some tolerance for certain things

True

Let's go. *leaves but stops* oh wait I forgot something *turns around as human asks what but I punch him in the face knocking him on his ass.* THAT BITCH! *leaves*

*groans in pain* alright….. That I deserve *leaves*


	19. next client:Christmas karaoke special

In life many people don't always realize but the littlest things always make the biggest moment in life. Today would be that special moment.

Today another year is gone by and now it's going to be another full year since your arrival in Equestria. Life seems to be hitting with so many surprises when living in this strange new world. The sights, sounds, taste and touch make living on earth seemed like a fairy tale compare to here.

You never expected this to happen so fast and never expected the world to change over the New Year. But it's happening and right now you're going to spend every moment on this special day. Today is Hearts warming eve again and this time you decide to host the party instead at your house. Since Celestia host it last time it would be fair to host this one. You and Luna have already set up decorations and have sent out the invitations to all your friends including one to the princesses themselves too.

"Oh I can't wait for sister to come spend Heart's warming eve in our home" Luna smiled her magic glowed as she lifts up a red and green banner up above the mantle of the fireplace.

"Yeah I hope they will come too. Not only that this is going to be night's first Hearts Warming Eve" you said as you finish putting up the lights on the tree. You look down beside you to see your little foal happily examining one of the ornaments. She giggles at how pretty they look.

"That's right I can't believe I miss that" Luna said surprised as the whole week she has been busy and almost forgot it's her foal's first Hearts warming eve too. Walking over she gentle picks up her little foal and kisses the top of her head. "And how is our little foal doing on her first heart's warming eve." She asked resulting in a few baby gibberish Night gave out.

With a cute giggle Luna helped night decorate the tree with ornaments and streamers. After decorating the last thing to do is put up the star. You tried to be funny by putting night on top of the tree and saying 'here's our shining star'. Luna laugh as night too giggled at how silly her daddy is. Going through one more box Luna pulls out the real star and gives it to Night.

"Here honey put the shiny star on top of the tree" you and Luna said. You held night close to the tree as night puts the star on the tree. You had to fix it a bit because of how crooked it was but after getting down and looking at the tree it looked amazing.

You, Luna and your little foal all hug each other like a family as you all stared at the lovely Christmas tree you all put together. Taking a small sigh you then were distracted as the sound of hooves coming from the kitchen. Giving night to Luna you told you're going to see how Maidenline and Cherry are doing.

Luna nods as you leave to see how your favorite maids are doing. Walking in you can smell the freshly made holiday cookies and holiday muffins. Looking around you made it just in time to see Maidenline pulled out some freshly made holiday cookies out of the oven while cherry was walking in to grab another tray of holiday treats.

Looking up they notice you walk in and smiled. Maidenline sets the tray down and both mares bow to you. you wave your hand since they never need to bow to you when you come in. smiling you see both mares are wearing their favorite maid tiara's but instead of the maid outfit you let them wear something warm especially at how cold it is outside. You remember you brought some hot coffee and blankets for the guards who were grateful for the kindness you gave them. Both maids wore regular winter clothing with some holiday colors on them. Despite being all bundles up in winter gear both mares looked absolute sexy in those outfits.

"Hello master how can we be of service?" maidenline asked.

You wave your hand again. "Please you two are like family here so you don't have to address me like royalty" you smiled. "And the reason for me being here is to see how you two are doing. "You asked.

You then turn your attention to the treats. Your mouth watered from just staring at them. The sweet tooth craving was hitting you hard the longer you stare and smell at them like a hungry predator.

Both mares bow in respect and blushed at what you said. For a while since they started working here with Luna and her lover they always felt more than just maids to them. They felt like family over the year and for them they were blessed to work with two kind hearted royalties. They then turn their attention to where you're staring and giggled since the past several months they already know how a sweet tooth you are.

"Would you like one master?" Cherry asked

You nod and told them thank you. Looking at the large tray of fresh, steamed chocolate chip cookies you reach out and grabbed one. Taking the first bit it melts into your mouth heavenly. Taking that first bite you were amazed at how they came out, not too sweet and not too plain it was just right. Even the chocolate chips melted in your mouth as you ate the cookie savoring each bite.

Licking the crumbs off both maids ask how was it. Words weren't near enough to describe how delicious the cookies were so you told them they were out of this world heavenly. Both mares giggled and thank you for the comment before giving confused looks on their faces. Licking the last bit of crumbs you started to feel parch. For a while you haven't drank anything and that cookie did left you with a sudden thirst for a special drink.

Milk.

Walking forward you reach out and grabbed both maids. They both let out an eep as you hooked your arms around them and brought them close. Both mares started to breathe a little faster as you leaned them against your chest with a smile plastered on your face. Reaching down you gave both mares a passionate kiss on their lips.

"You know I love that cookie so much that I'm feeling parched right now. And what better way to have a cookie is with some milk to." You smiled as you pulled their sweater shirts up revealing their ample breasts. You somehow knew they weren't wearing any bra's since you could feel them smushing against your chest. You found out they weren't because of how the jiggle wildly from being free of their shirt prison.

Both mares moaned a bit from your touch, they bit their lips as your tongue lightly licked around the nipple before lightly pinching them. You sighed happily as each suck you get a nice stream of milk into your mouth. You take a few more drinks of milk before stopping to hear another pony walking in and taking a bite of the cookie.

"So how are the cookies love?" you asked. Turning your head you see your lover Luna enjoying one of the cookies behind you.

With a smile she nods at how taste the cookie is. Eating the last of it she makes sure to smear some of the chocolate chip on her lip for her favorite maid. Walking towards you she gives you a pondering look.

"You know your right about these cookies. They could use a nice glass of milk too." she offers her hand as you smile. "May I have some too?" she asked.

Letting out a light chuckle you gave Luna her favorite maid. Luna didn't waste any time in getting a nice drink of milk. With each hard suckle she got a nice drink of milk and a hearty moan from Maidenline. Watching both mares going at it you remembered you have a mare to pleasure too. Reaching up to her head you gave cherry a nice long passionate kiss on her lips.

Luna wasn't finish sucking on Maidenline's milk as she switched from her breast to her lips. Maidenline tongue lightly licked the small bit of chocolate off her princesses' face before tongue wrestling with her.

Both you and Luna held the kisses on their lips before you stopped. Your member nicely made a tent in your pants. Pulling out a nice string of saliva still connected yours and cherry's lips together. Cherry looks down at the small tent as you grabbed the zipper and started pulling it down. Your member popped out ready to penetrate her, Cherry let out a small gasp before panting at how thick it is.

"Since you let so pent up already from giving your delicious milk it would be best to help you relieve" you asked your member twitched with anticipation. You kneel down till you were facing her zipper, using your teeth you pulled her zipper down and licked her pelvis and her leaking marehood. Enjoying her juices you pulled her pants and panties down all the way till she was bare bottom naked and quivering to your touch.

Luna and Maidenline stopped for a second as they watched you all hard and ready and helping cherry out of her pants. They both blushed bright red however they still had grins on their faces as they turn their attention to each other.

"Seems they are going to have some holiday fun. Why don't we have some fun as well" Luna said.

Maidenline giggled. "I'm all yours Mistress Luna" she smiled.

Luna nodded as her horn glowed. The magic last for a few seconds before in a puff of smoke their pants are gone and a strap on with a large dildo attach appeared in Luna's hand. Maidenline shooked her hips with longing as her mistress slowly strapped it on her. The large dildo wave side to side waiting to help put this maid's twitching marehood at ease.

After enjoying your favorite treat and tossing her pants to the side you brought Cherry close. Her breasts smush against your chest as your member rubbed right between her legs. Her marehood gave your member a nice coating of lube juices as you rubbed up and down the base; you gave the tip a few prob touches making sure the top didn't miss any lube as well.

Holding her up Luna follows suit with the dildo. Grabbing her favorite maid she lifts her up a bit so her dildo got lubed by Maidenline's juices.

"OH OH MASTER, MISTRESS PLEASE TAKE US! USE OUR BODIES TILL YOUR HEART CONTEMPT!" both mares moaned and panted wildly. Your member and Luna's dildo made them shiver in delight. Cherry was glad she was close enough to shut off the oven. Fearing of burning the house down they made sure everything they were doing is shut off before their masters were in the mood.

You and Luna look at each other with seductive grins plastered on your faces. Holding each maid you gave Luna a nod signaling to give them a bonus for all their hard work. Lining the tip you and Luna told Cherry and Maidenline on the count of three you both will give what they want so much.

Using the counter you lift cherry up and set her at the edge, your member made several small circles as you waited for Luna to get into position. Luna pressed and held Maidenline against the wall as the dildo's tip probed her leaking marehood.

With one last glance you both then kiss the maids. "Alright. 1… 3!" you both shouted in unison as you both shoved your member's deep into their twitching marehoods.

Maidenline and Cherry let out a loud gasped and moaned like crazy mare's since you both didn't wait for them to relax. Pistoning your member you and Luna moaned as your maid's held on and enjoyed your members.

"OH CELESTIA YES! HARDER, FASTER!" Maidenline licked her breasts as Luna grabbed her head and brought it close enough till their lips touch.

Staring into Cherry's eyes you smiled as cherry panted like a dog outside in the summer heat. Feeling your member entered her womb in and out literally hitting the end with every thrust. "Wow Cherry you really are getting into this. Especially on Hearts Warming Eve" you said a bit surprised.

Cherry didn't respond but instead show you how much you are right. Pulling you into a deep passionate kiss you and Luna kept pounding away not missing a beat. You and Luna switched positions as Luna used her magic to clear the large counter and lie on it as her favorite maid bounced on the dildo. Seeing Luna and Maidenline having a lot of fun you wanted to see some more lesbian kissing.

Carrying Cherry to the counter table you turn her till both Maidenline and Cherry were staring with lustful look in their eyes. You continued to rut Cherry doggystyle as both maids swap saliva with each other. Rutting them with all you might you can feel the pressure build up the longer you held out. Pressure increased a bit more as Cherry orgasm shot out spraying your pants with her feminine juices.

"C- C- Cherry…. I… I'm going to…. I'm going to cum" you said feeling your peak ready to sky rocketed. Using her tail Cherry wraps your waist around indicating where she wants your seed. With a soft gasp from her tail you gave her what she wishes for. Giving a few more deep thrusts you let out a loud groan as cherry lets out a loud gasp. Her tongue lollied a bit as your seed coated her womb and her insides.

Holding her body close you manage to hear Luna and Maidenline cumming together in a deep puddle of love juices. Both maids slumped onto the counter table with blissful looks on their faces. Luna managed to move Maidenline a bit as she gets off. You managed to set cherry on top beside her coworker as you fixed putting your member back into your pants and drying off the juices.

"I think we over did it again haven't we love" Luna said a bit surprised from both maids that were in drooling mess on the kitchen counter table. You turn your head as Luna's horn glowed a light bluish color. In another puff of smoke she now stands there next to you like nothing has happen to her. The strap on is gone and her pants were back on.

"Seems that way. Oh well at least we weren't the only ones to enjoy it too" you and Luna laughed. Giving another kiss Luna tells she will help teleport them back to their rooms to rest up while you go and make sure Night is doing fine.

Nodding you left the kitchen as Luna touched both mares and teleported them to their room.

Walking to the living room you walked over to the nice well-crafted crib you and Luna got from twilight's parents. You thank them since not only the crib they also helped you and Luna know what to do when raising a foal. Luna was grateful for talking with an experience mother on how to raise a foal then looking in a book. That was a moment best left unsaid since Twilight tried to help too which whatever she was reading didn't help at all.

Looking down inside you see a small bundle in the blanket Luna made for her. Pulling the blanket a bit so you can see her face you started to feel a bit nervous because you couldn't find her head. Feeling the blanket your nervous then turned to anxiety. There wasn't anything there.

Pulling the blanket away your eyes looked ready to pop out as Night is nowhere in the crib. "NIGHT! NIGHT WHERE ARE YOU HONEY!?" you said frantically as you searched around the whole room. Moving coaches, boxes and tossing some blankets you race all through the house looking for your little foal.

Just when you're running around the whole living room a bright purple light shined right in front of the entrance doors. You didn't notice as Twilight, her friends, midnight and the CMC all standing in front with smiles on their faces. Rainbow stayed in the air as they all watched you literally tearing your living room apart looking for something.

"Uh looking for something their sport" Rainbow said wondering why you were tearing your living room plus you had a craze scared look on her eyes.

Skidding against the hardwood floor you look at your marefriends with scared look on your face. "IT'S NIGHT! I CAN'T FIND HER!" you said shouting in fear. You gripped your head fearing your foal has been stolen and someone has your foal. The thought of what would happen to her made your stomach churn as you race through and opening up several closets.

All your marefriends all had looks of shock and worried the moment you told Night is missing. All except RD, Midnight and Fluttershy who both took on glimpse of the place you haven't checked. RD had a smile because she found night.

"So besides tearing your house quick question. You do know she's part Pegasus right?" she said getting your attention. You stopped and stared at her questionably. At a time like this it was no time to be messing with your head now. However that question somehow caught your attention. "wh-" you were cut off as something wet hit your head.

Tapping the wet spot you thought the ceiling was leaking however you've have check the ceiling a few months ago for any leaks and found none and plus the wet spot felt stick too. Feeling another drop hit your head you finally look up.

Your jaw literally hit the ground at the sight above the manor. There sitting like she was sitting on the floor and sucking on her tail was Night. You gripped your head as never in your life have you ever seen or experience anything like this before.

"Night?" you said surprised. Night hears you and giggles up in the ceiling. You continued to stare before turning your attention to somepony laughing.

Looking up you see RD gripping her sides laughing at your expression. She had seen and too experiences this as a foal age it's a common thing for Pegasus to go through when growing up. For earth ponies and or unicorns that give birth to Pegasus foals they don't know one of the phases foals will go through at certain ages.

Turning your head to the side you asked what is wrong with RD and why she was laughing. RD stopped as fluttershy flew up and grabbed Night. Descending RD then starts to explain the origin of winged creatures. For most creatures such as Pegasus will undergo a phase that helps them fly. That phase is called by many names but RD decides to call it 'sudden flight'. It's a phase that foals will fly up into the air up to the ceiling when they get to a certain age. Every Pegasus foal goes through it so it's common thing for Pegasus parents. Heck it happen to scootaloo when RD babysat her when she was foal age. Twilight then jumps in saying it's like magic burst that unicorn foals go through at certain ages.

You asked how long it lasts which Fluttershy helps by filing in the last bit of information. She tells that it would be best to have a special crib attachment installed so she won't go flying up all over. You thank Fluttershy and Rainbow for finding Night and for warning you on the changes night will go through. Since Pegasus flight she will go you have to remember to ask what other phases would alicorn foals go through too.

Holding your little foal tight you don't notice Twilight helping you fix up the mess you made of the living room. Putting the last pillow back on the couch you thank Twilight for helping you. You felt embarrassed for destroying the living room but at least you have an excuse if Luna notices the hole in the wall for when you threw a small metal statue on it.

After that little scared fiasco you asked how they all are doing. You offer them to sit down and something to drink since they must have walked a long way from here. The girls all thank you but decline the drink. They do ask for your help with something.

Being a gentleman you offered any help which they unlock the front door revealing a smiling Macintosh and an almost beat tired Spike. Behind Spike you see a wagon filled with presents the mane 6 have for their friends and family who are coming over too in a few hours.

You walked over as Spike literally passed out on the floor and Big Mac gives a small chuckle. You then raised an eyebrow as you recall pulling something like this wouldn't need any help. You've seen him pulled barrels of apples, plowing the field and surprisingly from Applebloom he also pulled a house through town.

"Wait Big Mac I know you are strong enough to pull a wagon full of presents. Why you need Spikes help?" you asked curiously.

Big mac nods. "Eeup. Thing is Twi made Spike pull the wagon by himself for punishment. Ah don't know why but must have been big since Twi made him pulled it all the way here" he shrugs.

Looking at the poor beat up Spike you gave Night to rarity and helped him off the ground and into the house. After putting him on the couch Big Mac helps bring in the presents. With Twilight's magic she teleports them underneath the tree. Wondering what sort of trouble Spike did to deserve this punishment you asked Twilight what he did.

Twilight had a faint blush look on face as she scrunches up from your question. Not wanting to tell everypony around she leans up towards your ear and whispers. "Because he and his marefriend decided to have some 'fun' in the library and not only destroyed several books but burn my favorite curtains, stain the sheets and broke the box spring all together" she said with a huff.

You had tried your best to prevent a laugh since that is possible the funniest thing you have ever heard. You then offer her to stay over till she can get a new one before turning your attention to the tired Spike. He was finally awake and has a weak smile spread across his face as he knew what Twilight was talking about. With a huff Twilight goes over to her friends. You then turn to Spike but instead of scowling him you fist bump for getting some hot action with his marefriends. You then mouth 'was it worth it' which he mouths back 'buck yeah'.

Letting out a hearty chuckle you left to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Spike. Returning back to the kitchen you came just in time to see Luna walking down the stairs. After a few hugs and pats on the back you all sit down on the couch and talked on your week.

The conversation started with a regular week before each mare started on what has happen over the week. Applejack and RD spent the last several days trying out who is the iron pony in the cold snow. You stared in shock as RD and Applejack almost got hyperthermia due to both skinny dipping in the cold frozen lake. You scrunch up a bit but you had a smile as Fluttershy then tell on her crazy week. It seemed simple as Fluttershy told of the various animals she has taken care of before Pinkie Pie jumps into the conversation.

During the talk as then Pinkie Pie rambled on about ice cream and pies you felt something hit your head. Looking at what hit your head you look on your shoulder and found a dark purple button sliding forward on your shirt.

Grabbing the button you turn your attention to where it came from before looking at rarity sitting across from you. You see her top button of her shirt was gone and her shirt showed some cleavage for you to enjoy.

Gulping the lump in your throat you gave rarity back her button. You watch as rarity pretend gasps as you hand her button back.

"Oh Celestia my shirt ripped a bit" she said grabbing her button from your hand. You can see the sly smile on her face as she try's holding her shirt together.

"Don't worry Rarity we have a sewing kit upstairs in the dressing room." Luna said smiling. She then pats your back. "And our lover would be happy to show you where it is." now a sly smile spreads across Luna's face as she can see the tall tale signs or Rarity's plan.

Looking at Luna with an unamused smile since she did this on purpose you agree to help. Showing Rarity upstairs you left through the hallway. Once you left Rainbow Huffed in jealousy.

"DANG IT I KNEW RARITY HAD A PLAN THE MOMENT I SAW HERE WITH THAT TIGHT BUTTON SHIRT!" Rainbow growled as the thought of her coltfriend banging her friend upstairs in a large bed.

Applejack helped keep Rainbow from flying up and throttle their fashionista friend and had a smile. "Relax Rainbow it's not like we're not going to have our fun too." AJ let out a hearty chuckle her right hand yank RD back down to the couch.

"Applejack is right dear Rainbow. All we have to do is be patient." Luna smiled.

With a defeated huff RD sits back down as the girls continue their conversation.

Back upstairs you knew where this was going. Walking down the hallway you see Luna must have left the door to your room wide open. You let out a sigh as the moment you pass the room Rarity grabbed your shoulders and pulled you in. with a sharp click of the lock and a quick blast of magic you and rarity tongue battle on top of your bed.

'Dang Rarity if you were this horny you should of just tell me then' you said in your head as Rarity wasted no time taking her clothes off and tearing yours off. After discarding her panties and your boxers she returns to the tongue battle. The tongue battle only lasted for a few seconds before Rarity turns her whole body and enjoys your lolly pop.

Letting out a soft moan you lift Rarity's tail up enough to see her aching lips begging for a kiss. You ended the aching by giving them a long, soft lick around and inside. Rarity gasped from your tongue but that didn't stop her from swallowing your member in one go.

As you both rock on the bed little did you both know there was somepony sitting in the shadows. Brushing a lock of her smooth indigo mane she licked her lips of the hot action going on with her hero. Not wanting to wait any longer or finding out if the other mare is alright with mares she finally stepped out of the shadows.

"Wow human I've been missing out for a while" she said seductively.

Freaking out from the second voice you and Rarity looked around for the second voice before turning to the left. You gulped to see the princess of earth and ex changeling queen standing on the side completely naked.

Her beautiful charcoal black fur shinned a bit then when she was a changeling. Her limbs and mane had no more holes and her horn was straight again after returning back to normal. You remember she was staying in Canterlot helping Celestia and Luna out till she gets her kingdom back. You did wonder on her kingdom but she says you will know in due time.

Shaking off the shock on your face you felt that lump in your throat again but this one was a little hard to swallow of what yet to come.

'Oh boy one horny mare is bad two is worst. It can't get any worse from here?' you said in your head nervously.

Just as you thought it can't get any worse another flash of light shines in front of the bed and another naked figure stands in front, her hands are on her hips as she looks at you and Rarity on the bed.

Turning your head enough to see the front you let out a defeated groan on who it is.

"Am I late? Please Celestia tell me I'm not late" she said worried. Being late is her number one fear which she always makes sure she is always on time.

"Oh darling Twi. You made it in time so don't get so work up." rarity giggled. She lifts herself enough to display her whole body to both mares. Figuring three mares are enough and it can't get any worse from here you don't notice your belt buckle right above the small gem you got from Umbra. As though god hates you the belt fell off the lamp and right on the gem. The force is just enough to press the gem and summon a fourth mare.

Just like Twilight and Chrysalis, Umbra appeared naked ready to be rutted. All four mares look at each other confused at what just happen however instead of asking questions they instead just wing it. Getting off your face you shook and slapped your face as four horny mares crawled up to you.

"Well darling this as exceeded at a surprising pace." Rarity giggles.

"But then again a gangbang should be more fun" Chrysalis smiled seductively.

"Hope you improved your resistance and endurance since our last encounter." Umbra shakes her hips

"Don't worry their honey we promise to be gentle…. Probably" Twilight said spelling your doom.

After finally swallowing the lump in your throat you stared wide eyed as all four mares pounce on you.

Popping your back you left your room after 3 hours of back breaking sex. "Jesus one mare is great, two mares I can handle, but three or four mares I'm just signing my name to death" twirling your arms around you walked back down to the living room. You see your mares down stairs still talking. RD however decides to read a good daring doo book she brought with in case of boredom while Fluttershy happily play paddy cake with Night.

Apologizing for being late you tell everypony you had some trouble finding the needle and thread. Knowing that it was the weakest lie they all smile before forgiving you. Groaning since the looks mean 'I'm going bang you too later on' the longer they look at you.

Popping your neck you all hear the doorbell ring. Knowing that could be the parents you go over to the front door. Opening the door you smile to see Twilight's, Granny Smith, and Rarity's parents outside. Letting them in they thank you for letting them stay over. You welcome them all as they went over and hug their daughters.

Making sure everypony is in you then held the door as the Rainbows, Scootaloo's and Pinkie's parents and sisters come through the gate. You didn't see from behind Rainbow's dad but you also see Fluttershy's mom behind him. Letting the rest of the family in you thank everypony for coming over to his home. Everypony thank you for inviting as you offer them all to the dining room for some snacks. Everypony thanks you as you lead them to a large spread in the dining room.

You were amazed as Maidenline and Cherry Cream stood on the other side with smiles on their faces. The spread look amazing as Cherry had not only made treats but several amazing dishes.

Everypony wowed at how delicious it looked and you too wowed. 'I have to remember to give Cherry a bonus for this amazing spread' you said. Everypony all took their seats while you went back up to see if Rarity and the others are awake. Going through the living room you see Twilight, Rarity, Chrysalis, and Umbra all up and clothed.

Telling Rarity and twilight their families are here you asked are they hungry? With some nods you show them all to the dinner table. With some hellos Twilight and the rest took their seats with their family. With the mane 6 and their parents here along with Chrysalis and Umbra you look to see you are missing a few more ponies.

Wondering where the rest since its Hearts Warming Eve you hear the doorbell ring again. "Oh that's must be them" you said. Excusing yourself you left to the front door. Opening the door you see your bosses with their third sister, Gilda and finally Celestia. With your bosses you see a third possible twin. Like Aloe and Lotus their third sister looked like them except her fur is a yellowish color with a dark purple mane. You were amazed when you heard aloe and lotus have a third sister however she left to Trottingham to work in the city. You remember her name is Vera and out of the three Vera is the youngest of the two. Last year you get to know her. Since childhood you learn that they have been together through their school years and through college. You also learn they all also found their cutiemarks together and thus they named themselves the spa trio.

After a few hugs you then turn spot something unusual behind Celestia. You know Celestia mane is a flowing rainbow so her tail should be however instead you see a charcoal black and brown tip tail swishing side to side.

"Uh Celestia… you trying out a new style or something" you said pointing at the swishing tale behind her.

Celestia giggled at your confuse look. "No however you should know who this tail belongs to" she moves away revealing a familiar annoying wolf.

"What's up?" Wolf said smiling.

With the biggest shock on your face you stared wide eyed at the author in Equestria and right in front of you. 'The F #K! WHY NOW! ESPECIALLY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!' you shouted in your head as Gilda, your bosses, Celestia and even Wolf were all trying to bring him back to sense.

Unamused at the long wait for you to return to reality Wolf decides to bring you back the hard way. Your head jerk to the side, your cheek stung a bit from Wolf's hand connecting with it. Shaking your head from the dizziness you thank whoever brought you back to reality.

"You're welcome. So….. Can we go inside now before my tail turns ice" Wolf said

Nodding you let everyone in. closing the door you tell everypony is in the dining room eating some food. Celestia, your bosses, Vera, and Gilda all nod and thank you. Wolf thanks you too but you stopped him as every except him left. Making sure everyone is gone you then grabbed Wolf's coat and pulled him close to your face.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" you shouted in his face. You made sure no pony would hear you as you wanted to throttle the furry author.

Wolf had an annoyed look on his face as he stared in your face. He knew this was going to happen so he knew he better start talking before you go nuts and break your legs. "Reason I'm here is to celebrate Christmas with one of my best friends and also to give you, Luna and Night presents." He reaches back and takes off the backpack. He then opens it and pulls out three Christmas wrapped presents with yours, Luna's and night's names on it. You let go and apologize which Wolf forgives him and pats your back. After putting the presents with the others you show Wolf to the dining room.

Everypony was amazed seeing the concert diamond dog from the festival again. RD all whooped as they remembered the songs you played, The CMC all bounce in glee to seeing him back again. The parents don't know you but seeing you friends with their daughter's and their daughter's lover they figure you to be a good friend.

Sitting next to you Wolf thanks everyone as he grabs some food to eat. You were amazed at how well-mannered he is since working with him for so long you tend to know how he behaves. 'Jesus at work he acts like vinyl but here he's acting like Octavia. What is wrong with this picture?' you said in your head. Taking another bit of the special fish dinner you ignore all thoughts of hurting Wolf.

Wolf takes a few bites of fruit however he stops as your marefriend Twilight stared at him with a astonish look in her eyes. Seeing a notepad and pen beside her he puts the melon down and gives a nervous smile. "Uh…. Is there something on my face?" he asks.

Snapping out of trance she speaks. "Oh sorry it's just…. I never saw a friendly diamond dog before."

"Yes our last encounter with those brutes wasn't to… inviting." Rarity huffed taking a drink of apple cider from her glass.

Wolf chuckled lamely and clarifies he isn't like those other dogs. He tries to explain he is actually a wolf however you stopped him before he can tell of what he really is. Fearing Twilight might experiment on the author you just mouth no.

Wolf looks at you questionably before it hits him. Not saying what he is Wolf just said he is a friendly dog.

As though it couldn't get any more weird Twilight teleports in next to him with her reading glasses and a pen and notepad in her hands. A little more weirded out then usual you let out a chuckle as Twilight took time examining his features.

Curiosity got the better of her as she took the time examining his eyes, nose, muzzle and ears. On Wolfs face you can see it's getting uncomfortable for him since Twilight used her magic to open his mouth and examine his teeth. After letting go of his mouth she then examines Wolf's claws and tail. Fascinated with how the look and how soft the tail is Luna helps lighten up the mood for him.

"Well Mr. Wolf I really do like your tattoo on your face" she smiles.

Wolf thanks her for the compliment as the rest all then started asking question. Some were like how you know Wolf and Where does Wolf live? Wolf tells they have been friends for a while when he was starting the spa business and of where he lives Wolf lied a bit saying he lives in New Horsey. They then asked on what he does for a living which Wolf tells he works in a small bar as a bartender and entertainer. He tells he is still in college for a medical degree.

The moment he mentions medical degree Twilight was ecstatic to see another mind of medicine right in front of her. Wanting to know more Wolf looked at you mouthing help me.

Seeing this could be a long wait and the little ones want to open their presents you then grabbed something to help this. With a piece of celery stick you grabbed a peanut butter jar and stick the celery in it. Getting a healthy amount of peanut butter you turn Wolf's head and shoved it into his mouth.

Crunching on the celery like any dog the peanut became a problem for him. Licking his lips Wolf always love peanut butter however he doesn't eat much because of how hard it becomes from eating one small sample of peanut butter. Licking all around including the top of his muzzle Wolf glared at you for doing this to him.

"Relax dude you'll thank me later" you whispered as twilight started righting notes about diamond dogs and peanut butter.

Grumbling from having his mouth shut Celestia helps him regain his speech. Levitating a glass of milk Wolf thanks her and drinks all of it.

"ahhhhh that's betters" Wolf said sighing the milk did it's trick.

Letting out a hearty laugh you all stopped suddenly. A bright light shines at the far end of the room as two figures stand in front of it. The light dies off as two figures stand smiling.

"Are we late to the party?" the male said smiling.

Shaking off the blindness you recognize that voice anywhere. Regain your sight you smiled as the prince and princess of the crystal empire is here. Now the whole family is complete.

As usual Twilight and her family all rush over and hug Shining Armor while Umbra comes over and hugs her Cadence. Getting up from your seat you and Wolf all walked over to the happy couple. You hug both of them and turn around to introduce your friend Wolf.

Wolf smiles and offers his hand to both. "It's nice to meet you i-"Wolf scrunch up in pain. A shiver course through his body as it goes up and down to where the pain originated.

Looking at him questionably you look back behind to see Twilight again examining his tail but this time a patch of his fur layed between her thumb, index and middle finger.

"Fascinating his fur is sleeker then pony fur however it still has its unique softness too." she said surprised on the texture of Wolf's fur.

"IT'S ALSO VERY SENSITIVE TOO!" Wolf jumps back away from her. He grips his tail fearing of her taking another patch of fur. "Stay they 'HECK' away from me now" he pointed his finger in fear.

Right now you shouldn't be smiling since Twilight took a patch of fur off Wolf's tail however who couldn't laugh at what happens next.

"Wait please I need to know more of Diamond dog fur. I need another sample" Twilight walked towards him.

"Twi stay away from me." Wolf said frighten now as he backed away.

Can't hold any more you and everypony else all let out a loud laugh from how funny this is. Letting out a sigh you stopped Twilight before she chases him out and possibly through town.

"Why not we finish eating and opening presents before you study Wolf"

Twilight looked back and cough in embarrassment. With an apology from ripping a sample she leaves back to her chair. Wolf walks back tail still in his hands as he takes his seat back.

With two more chairs everypony enjoys the rest of them meal.

After having a good balance dinner with the whole family it was time to open presents. The little ones all jump for joy as they all race into the living room.

You, Cherry, Maidenline, Applejack and Wolf all helped clean up the table. Taking the dishes to the sink you stack them away and put several in the sink filled with warm water.

Washing several plates, bowls and cups you left the rest to get soak before returning back to the living room. Going into the living room you see twilight's expert gift organizing and each pony has their gifts beside them.

Walking to where Twi wants you to sit Luna helps levitate Night to you so you can help her open her's.

With everypony including the maids accounted everypony then open their presents. The foals all screamed in joy to what they got. You smiled as night giggled at some of the toys her aunties got her.

From twilight you know she'll get a book of some king however Night were overjoy to see it's a lullaby book. You can see a smile spread across Twi's face when Night open it and tried to understand the words in it. Putting the book away you then grabbed rarities and pinkie pies presents. Helping her open them you pulled out a cute light blue dress with frilled bottom from rarity and a small colorful toy train from pinkie pie. Patting the nice clothes Night gibberish talk but you can guess she is saying thank you. Setting them down you then let night open RD's, AJ's and Fluttershy's.

Tossing the wrapping away you help Night pull out a t-shirt with the wonderbolt signia in the front and a pair of small pants with more of the Wonderbolt signia's on the legging. Chuckling you figure when Rainbow becomes a Wonderbolt she like Night to cheer for her when she gets older. From Applejack Night pulled out a unique object. Night pulled out a regular size Golden apple. She gives it a few squeezes letting out a few squeak sounds. Raising an eyebrow you then remember Night will get to an age where she'll start teething. You figure this toy will help when she starts however already she likes as she sucks on it. Setting the toy to the side Night then opens Fluttershy's gift. Pulling out slowly you see it's a well-knit scarf. You let out a laugh as night played with the scarf wondering what it is. Fluttershy giggle and blush as you thank her for Night. After getting Night out of the scarf mess you then walk over and give her to her mother to open the rest. Sitting back down you watch as night opens the rest of her presents. From the spa twins you see her pulling out a cute white coat with earmuffs and a small beanie. Luna couldn't help on how adorable they are and decide to try them on for her. You have to admit she look adorable once Luna zip up her coat and showed her to everypony. With everypony finish dawwing she then helps Night open the last two gifts. From her auntie Night pulled out a small black tiara like her mommy's. It was a little different however for a princess it was the right size for her. Putting the tiara on Night then opens her mommy and daddy's present.

Pulling the ribbon off Night moves the top and reaches inside her's. She then pulls out a moon shape teddy bear with a small blanket attach on the curve end of it. Hugging her new teddy bear Luna lets out a few tears before kissing her head. You too let out a tear before walking over and giving Luna and Night a kiss on the head.

After kissing your lover and your foal you see Night has one more gift to open before the parents can open theirs. Frankly to be honest you were a bit worried on what Wolf got your foal as they tear open the wrappings. Discarding the wrapping Luna then opens the small white box. Reaching inside she grabs a piece of leather and pulls it out. Pulling the present out Night had a look of… astonish on what it was. There in Luna's fingers was a beautiful well-crafted dream catcher with several feathers hanging on the bottom and a small blue gem in the middle. Figuring no pony has seen it Twilight and the rest all were amazed on what it was. Wolf helps fill in the blanks by saying what it is and what its purpose is.

"It's called a dream catcher and it help's stop nightmares when she sleeps" he said proudly of the gift.

Twilight was busy writing down what a dream catcher is while Luna thanks Wolf for the wonderful gift. She asks how would does it work which the twine and jewel have some special ability's to help block away nightmares when she sleeps. How it's made he said it's a secret. Thanking Wolf again she goes up to hang it by her crib.

After a tack and placing it over the crib she came back just in time for the adults to open their gifts.

Tearing away their wrapping paper you smiled as everypony gasped and aww at what they got. You too got some amazing gifts too. One give you had to secretly put away due to the blood flow going up and out of your nose and to your groin. All you can say is RD's gift is way different then last time. After opening your marefriends and friends gift's you then turn to wolfs with a slight worry look in your eyes. you know Luna's was safe since she pulled out a DSI with a few games inside. not knowing what it is Wolf helps explain what it is and what she can do it. as Wolf gives her instructions you look down and stare at your's.

Fearing of your gift could be a prank you slowly open it with the gift suspended in air and away from your face. Slowly and carefully you remove the wrapping paper and open the lid. With one eye close you lifted it up waiting for an explosion or something. You waited for a few seconds however nothing happen. Looking inside you reach inside and pulled it out of the box. You stared amazed at what it is. Inside your present was a beautiful steel crafted claw with a leather strap to attach your hand. The fingers fit through where the blades are and move like Freddy's claw. Examining it you turn to Wolf who had a smug on his face.

"Uh thanks Wolf" you said amazed yet surprise at the same time.

"No prob just don't poke your nose with them" Wolf chuckle a bit at his comment.

Everypony all thank each other for their gifts and all wish a happy Hearths Warming Eve. Seeing as everypony open the last bit of gifts there was still time to do something fun together. Wondering on what to do for the remainder of the day Wolf gets everypony attention.

"Actually folks I have one more gift. And it's for everypony" wolf reaches into his back again and pulls out a big present. Giving the present to you and Luna look at each other before opening. You discard the wrapping paper as Luna pulls out an unusual item. A microphone.

Looking at it questionably you reach out and pulled out a second one before looking at wolf. "What's this?" you asked.

Wolf chuckle and laugh a bit as everypony stare at him confuse looks. Settling down he clears his throat. "What else. It's a karaoke machine" he smiles.

The moment Wolf said karaoke machine the roof literally exploded in excitement. Your marefriends including the CMC all wanted you to set it up so they can sing some songs together. Pulling out a large stereo with a small screen and an iPod attachment you look at Wolf again who held a small IPod in his left hand.

"Oh boy" you chuckle as you went to set it up in the corner.

With wolfs help you set up karaoke machine and grabbed one of the mic's. Making sure it works you then asks who like to be first. Seeing as the girls did some sort of small game the winner is pinkie pie.

Pinkie Pie gets up on the small makeshift stage with the microphone in her hand. With TV screen on Wolf stays behind to put the right song for each singer.

"So Pinkie Pie. Being a crazy party pony such as yourself I found the perfect song for you to sing. Enjoy" Wolf scrolls down a playlist he made and presses play.

The music played as this song starts

 **Katy Perry- birthday**

Pinkie pie sings through the lyrics flawlessly as she dances around to the beat. You and everypony including Wolf all dance to the beat as Pinkie Pie tore the stage with her singing and dancing. Finishing the song Pinkie Pie bounce in glee at how amazing the song is. Everypony clapped as Pinkie Pie handed the microphone to the CMC. Getting up they go over as Wolf scrolls through the IPod songs.

"Well looks like the CMC are up. Let's make some noise for these little fillies." Wolf got the whole family cheering for Applebloom, Sweetie and Scootaloo. Hitting the play button this song then starts.

 **Lenka- knock knock**

You are amazed on how beautiful they sang together but what amazed you more was out of the three fillies Sweetie Belle was the lead singer. Applebloom and Scootaloo both sang together but Sweetie Belle sang better than the original singer. Rarity, Applejack, and even Rainbow all tears in their eyes as they watch their sisters sing. Sweeties and Scootaloo's both had tears in their eyes but smiled at how beautiful they played. Ending the song the Cutie Mark Crusaders all hug as their whole family clapped and cheer for all three fillies.

Running back to their seats it was Applejack's turn. Walking to the microphone you wonder on what song Wolf got for this cowgirl.

"Well looks like Applejack is stepping up in this little hoedown. What you say little lady want to show these ponies what a real cowgirl gets down" Wolf said in the lamest country voice you ever heard.

Applejack smiled at the country attempt. "Sorry there pup. You may look cute for a dog but that country voice don't impress me much. Nice try though" she said laughing.

Letting out a hearty laugh Wolf grabs his side preventing him from falling on the floor. "Well funny thing is it's what this song is about. Let's get this hoedown on the road." he put this song on for AJ.

 **Shania Twain- that don't impress me much**

Moving around AJ dance and mimic several parts of the song. You head bang to the beat as AJ looked like she was having so much fun. You have to admit on something though. Even though AJ 'never' heard of this song before she actually liked it.

Finishing the song with hat tilt she bows as her family cheer for how amazing she sang. You and her friends all clapped for her performance. Holding the mic out you watch as its Rainbow turn to take the spotlight.

"AWWWWW YEAH! Let's get this concert started" she fist bump as wolf scrolled through the song.

"Well looks like we got a rock and roller ponies. Let's see how awesome this speed demon is" with a whoop Wolf sets this song for Rainbow

 **Pink- So what**

You couldn't help but laugh as this song is perfect for this mare. You don't know how but Wolf actually has censored all the curse words for the children and for RD it sounded even better for her. Doing a bit of air guitar RD continued before getting in a rock star finishing pose.

Everypony clapped and whistle for RD's amazing performance. Rainbow did a few summersaults in the air as she goes over and hugs Wolf. Floating over she then gives the mic to Rarity.

Rarity dusts her clothes as she walks over to the stage.

"Well miss Rarity such an elegant mare such as yourself must have some bravery underneath that fancy manicore. Most singers are too scared to walk up without their makeup but you would show them inner beauty on the stage"

"Well darling you have a way with words. I might have some bravery after all" she giggles.

"Well I got the perfect song for such a beautiful mare such as yourself. Hope you like?" he presses play as this song plays

 **Sara Bareilles- brave**

You couldn't help but mouth wow at how beautiful Rarity sang. Rarity sounded like she was putting all her heart into the song. You know the others have and you can tell where Sweetie got her voice from. After holding a note of the song till the music ended she bow as everypony all clap for her performance. Sweetie Belle was amazed at her big sister and ran up to her. Both sisters hug as they left the stage and took their seat.

Levitating the microphone up in the air it was finally Twilight's turn. Twilight had the look of glee for her turn. Teleporting to the stage she looked a bit nervous when she got up onto the stage.

"Well Twilight are you ready to sing?" Wolf asked as Twilight magically poof up a book on singing.

"Um wait I think I'm missing something" she said flipping through some chapters.

Everyone chuckle as she scrolls through some pages of a book. Seeing the book is only making her more nervous Wolf walks over and takes the book out of her hands. "Just relax and have fun. It's that simple" he left back to the sound system with book in hand.

Twilight tried to get it back but Wolf put the book on the side before grabbing the iPod.

"So twilight here's a thing you should add in your notes. Where I'm from we don't believe in magic that much" Wolf said gaining a lot of gasps from all the unicorns. You figure wolf did that to get twilight in the mood for the song. And it seems that it work well then expected.

"What do you mean you don't believe in magic? Equestria is made of magic. It's impossible for a creature not to believe in magic" she said wondering on the last piece.

"Well Twi with this song are you ready to prove me wrong?" he said waiting to press play.

With a nod Twilight got ready to teach you magic. Her horn glows a bit as though she is going to do a magic show to while singing. Pressing play this song plays for Twilight.

 **Do you believe in magic- aly and aji**

Like you expected Twilight did a light show with her magic as she sang through the song. The magic show was amazing on how skill she was with shooting several blasts of magic without hitting anything in the house. Some mists she conjure up circled everypony before disappearing as Twilight finish with the song.

Putting the mic down she turns around sticking her tongue at Wolf. "That's…. true magic puppy" she said almost in a gangsta way.

You laugh hard since this is the first time you ever seen Twilight do this. Because of how much she spends time with Gilda and Rainbow she must have gotten that from either of them.

Teleporting back to the seat you counted 5 marefriends and found out only mare of the mane 6 left to sing. She gives a nervous shake when you asked who hasn't got a turn and her friends all pull her up for everypony to see. With some encouragement from everypony Fluttershy takes a breath before getting up to the stage.

"Oh Fluttershy. Don't worry so much. Just have fun okay" Wolf said getting a soft nod from her. Scrolling the playlist he hits plays the song for Fluttershy. Fluttershy takes a small sigh before she sings.

 **Us against the world- Jennifer**

Words couldn't no 'CAN'T' describe how beautiful Fluttershy sang. Like a fallen Angel singing over the horizon of a beautiful sunset. You couldn't help but let out a few tears from the beauty she sang as she finishes the song. Fluttershy had her eyes close after ending but they open up wide as everypony cheer and clap for her. She had a faint blush on her face as everypony clapped. She finally went back to her seat as her mother comes up and kisses her daughter's head.

Seeing the children and the mane 6 had their turns there were still several more ponies wanting a turn. Since it's going to be a long day and this is possible the most fun you all had a few more songs won't hurt.

The rest of the day went out perfect. After the families had their turn it was Gilda who wanted to try next. Then it was Spike and Finally Big Mac. For Gilda you found Wolf know everyponies taste in music and what song best suited for them.

For Gilda and her hard rock style she sang this song **rock show- halestorm.**

With Spike he sang a song this song for his marefriend. **Army of two- olly murs**

And finally for country style Big Macintosh this song played. : **I can take it from here- chris young.**

The last song was actually perfect for Big Mac whenever he wants to impress the ladies. You know the fact your marefriends mothers all blushed as he ended the song a wink. You better hope Big Mac manages to leave the house in one piece with all the angry glares he received. Making sure no pony spills some blood you then ask if who else like to give it a try. Luna raises her hand as she wants a turn.

After watching everypony having fun singing she wants to give it a try. Getting up with mic in hand she then goes over to Wolf. Asking to look at the songs Wolf lets her pick her song this time actually.

Looking at each song one catches her attention and asks Wolf the play it. Looking at it Wolf nods and puts the song in. Pressing play Luna listens to lovely melody before she starts singing.

 **Catching my breath- Kelly Clarkson**

Like the song Luna's singing caught your breath. The way she played the song so as elegant as her, the flow of each note was perfect all the way to the end. When she finally finishes the song you had your mouth covered in aww as she walks up to you. Removing your hand you both kiss each other with blushes on your cheeks.

"So who's next?" Wolf said wondering on who's next to play a song.

You and Luna both cuddle for a few seconds before feeling your arms lifted up. Getting up from your seat you see Pinkie Pie, RD and Rarity pulling you off your seat.

"Come on hummy wummy. It's your turn"

"Yeah champ let's hear you sing."

"Oh please darling please." Rarity gave the puppy dog look.

Now you know where Sweetie got her puppy eye look. Sucking up your man courage you gave in and walked over to the stage. Wolf gave a devious smirk as you stand up on the stage; you felt nervous as his smirk deepen to a Chester cat's smile.

Clearing his throat Wolf scrolls through the playlist again. "Well my human companion. Seems like you're the last one left that hasn't sung." He chuckles.

Gulping you felt beads of sweat down your head. Wondering on song Wolf you let out a small chuckle.

"Now don't worry man. This song is a classic and trust me it's not embarrassing for your marefriends."

You raised an eyebrow for Wolf's comment. 'Yeah that's what I'm afraid of.' You said in your head.

Pressing play you take a deep breath as this song plays

 **Days go by- Keith urban**

All your marefriends dance a bit from your singing. Because of being in Equestria for 2 years you found out anypony and everyone can sing no matter if they are the lead or just the backup singer everyone can sing. Dancing through you sang your heart out not missing a beat. You had to admit you thought Wolf would play an embarrassing song instead Wolf played a popular song instead.

Playing through the idea of Wolf pranking you didn't stop crossing your mind as you finish the song.

Getting an audience applause you bow and thank everypony for the applause. Holding the mic you set it down and head back to your seat next to Luna, night and Twilight. Getting some pats on the back you then see Wolf setting the IPod down and walking over to the mic.

"So anypony else like another try or is there one more pony that hasn't give it a try" he said holding the mic to the crowd.

"How about you Wolf?" RD said getting everypony's attention.

"Yeah what about you Wolfy. You're the last one that hasn't sang" Pinkie giggled.

Wolf sighed since a lot of people call him that before. Soon the room was filled with Wolf getting his turn. Seeing it's rude to keep the crowd waiting Wolf shrugs it out and goes over to the iPod. With a loud cheer from everypony Wolf sets the song and hit's play.

Making sure he's in front Wolf head bumps to the music before he starts singing.

 **Good to be alive- skillet**

You and everyone all head bang and danced through the song as Wolf sang through the song. You haven't heard this song before but you can guess it's from the same artist he sang at the concert. Ending the song Wolf bows as everypony whistle and claps for his performance.

RD and Scootaloo walked over giving him a few fist bumps and pats on the back as the rest gave him some handshakes and hugs. Seeing everypony has gotten their turn you look outside to see Luna's beautiful moon shined down on the blanket of snow outside.

"Oh wow didn't see it was that late. Time for to head back to the hotel." Wolf fixes his coat as he grabs his backpack.

"awwwww don't you want to stay for the after party?" pinkie pouted her lips hearing Wolf leave.

Shaking his head Wolf turned to Pinkie. "I'm sorry pink's I already payed for the hotel so I'm not letting money go to waste. But thanks anyways"

Wolf then hugs everypony and saves the last for you. Leaning to your ear Wolf whisper in your ear. "Besides after what I put in eggnog I don't think I want to be around for the 'after' party"

Raising an eyebrow Wolf gives one more bow before leaving out the door to the cold. You had the confuse look before snapping out of trance. "What eggnog?"

"HEY THIS EGGNOG TASTE GOOD!"

Like a statue you tensed up at that sentence. Quickly as you can you turned to see all the mares drinking a carton of eggnog. Some of the stallions as well as the foal had some however that wasn't the issue. You see granny Smith taking the foal's up to bed as the males all backed away towards you. You all gulped as each mare had a seductive grin plastered on their faces.

"Well the night is still young. So what do you say ladies. Ready to give our stallions their last gifts."

All the mares nod in approval gaining several gulps from the stallions.

"Human if survive this I want to know where that mutt lives so I can beat him to a pulp." Night light said nervously. He lets out a girly eep as Velvet grabs his shirt and teleports them to their room.

You watched one by one as each male is taken by their husband or coltfriend. Big Mac and you were left against several horny mares.

Seeing as your marefriends want you all to themselves they didn't want Big Mac to get away. Out of all the mares Big Mac turned Scared Mac as Fluttershy's mom, your bosses as well as Vera and the maids all grabbed Big Macintosh and pulled him up towards his room close to the stairs.

With one more gulp all that was left was you, the mane 6, both princesses, and Gilda in the living room.

"Well seems there is 11 mares and only one stallion. I think I like these odds" Luna rubs a finger on your chest.

"Yes then again this stallion isn't like the others so this would be more fun than we think"

"Well let's stop wasting time and get to the fun then"

You let out a manly eep as each mare grabbed an extremity and piece of cloth before pulling you to a room and spelling your doom for the night on Hearts Warming Eve.

OOOOOOOOHHHHH you better not shout. You better not cry. You better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming tonight *sings*

*comes in sleep deprave. He pops his back as he stares at Wolf with anger in his eyes*

Hey human how was the last gift from me.

*growls* you….. Are…. So….. DEAD! If I don't kill you the 'other' stallions will.

Awwwwwww someone is being a Grinch on Christmas. I got the perfect for you.

 **MR. Grinch holiday song**

WHAT! I'm not a Grinch. I still have some Holiday Spirit after your little escapade. I'll show you *sings*

 **Sleigh Ride with your holiday song**

*laughs* see no hard feelings.

You're still an ass.

Always have, always live. WELL FOLKS! Here we are again. Another year has passed and we are still rolling. This New Year is going to be different.

How so?

Easy my friend. This means new chapters will be made, new ponies will be added, some action, romance, some new adventures to be discovered. I also want to thank all of you bronies. You all ARE AWESOME!

For so long I never knew this story has gotten so popular over the last years but right now I'm so excited on the number of awesome bronies I met. You guys are awesome don't forget about it.

In a way I do agree. Thank you all for supporting us and giving your polls for each chapter.

We're still going to keep doing polls however before we end this show for the New Year I got one question for you all bronies. Would you guys want to know what's human's real name is and would you prefer him to be called.

My name?

Yeah you do have a name so I will call you human in the story but in the polls you will be called by your real name. But that's up to readers if they want.

Huh either way we're still working together.

Yup SO THAT IT'S FOLKS BEFORE WE END THIS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL BOTH ME AND HUMAN WILL SING ONE LAST SONG TOGETHER!

Huh?

Oh come on human one more song to start the New Year. Please

*sighs* fine

YES! SO FOLKS FROM HUMAN AND FROM WOLF HERE'S ONE LAST SONG TO START THE NEW YEAR!

*both human and wolf sing* **Jingle bell rocks holiday song**

THANK YOU FOLKS HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	20. next client:Rainbow Dash

Has there been a time where you have had too much fun and you can't recall to what happen last night. Yeah that you wish you can remember right now.

After the concert you have helped aloe and lotus put the stand, massage tables and pamphlets back in the spa's storage closet it was time to head back home. Your bosses started asking some questions on the way back. They asked how you know the last singer since they heard you talking to Celestia during the music. You answer that a while back you met the mutt during an out of town massage in New Horsey.

Filling out the last bit of questions you all stopped at something strange happening in the front of your house. A long line of mares all lined up in the front of the house. Raising an eyebrow you watched as Maidenline and Cherry let them in. the line quickly shrunk and soon everypony entered your home.

You let your bosses in first before entering. As you entered you see all the mares going upstairs to the right where the movie room was.

"Uh….. What's going on?" you ponder on what's happening.

Cherry and Maidenline both giggled at how funny looking you are giving seeing all the customers coming in. both maid's then wrapped their arms around yours.

"It seems our master doesn't know yet"

"Yes Cherry you're right. Let's take him to Mistress Luna. She'll explain."

Both mares then pulled you towards the movie room. Walking upstairs you see all the mares are already inside the room. It wasn't as big as the movie theaters however it was big enough to hold a lot of ponies. Inside you see several mares sitting down as several are against the walls while a few brought some pillows. Walking inside you recognize several mares are your marefriends, your bosses and almost every mare client you have worked on.

Walking to the middle you see your princess lover already finish setting up the movie projector and screen. Attached to a USB cable you see the one electronic you thought you discarded over the years.

Your phone.

The phone was actually brand new since you got it a few weeks before coming to equestria. It didn't have much on it except a few last calls however after getting a good deal you also got a special memory card that can hold a lot of memory for pictures and video's. You showed this to Luna on your first date and let her have it because she likes to take picture and videos with it. After teaching her how to use it you then figure Luna must have some sort of video for everypony.

Walking up to Luna she happily smiled as her lover made it just in time for the movie to start. Levitating a chair she gets up and kisses your lips. "You made it just in time for the movie to start. Me and Maidenline have worked hard on this movie just for you" she beckons you to sit down next to her.

You gave a light nervous chuckle as you slowly sit down on the chair. Something tells you something bad is going to happen right now. You were right as something wrapped around your chest, wrists and legs to the chair.

Looking down you frantically move around as a rope kept you from moving. Even magic kept the chair stapled down preventing you from breaking free. Taking a breath from your struggles you look up at Luna's sly smile.

"Sorry love. Don't want you to spoil the fun in the movie." She levitates the small phone and touches the play button on the screen. "Enjoy" she giggles as the movie plays.

You watched as the movie first start with the production made by Princess Luna and Maidenline before a mysterious dialogue starts follow by some few clips. Looking close you see the scene is taking place…. in your room. Squinting as the figure started changing into a fierce creature you see it's you. You can't recall anything like this happening last night or even remember feeling pain due to how scrunch up you were giving during the transformation. You watched your body transform a bit before you started sniffing the bed like a dog and then taking off to god knows where.

The scene turns to a few more dialogues as a few scenes show your bosses sleeping peacefully till the monster you barging in before a final dialogue showed. Once the last dialogue lasted a few seconds some music played and then the movie started.

Your jaw dropped as you watched the monster you bang your bosses together on their bed. You didn't let up even for a second as you already released a load into their marehoods. You even tongue battle as you released every drop you had for both mares. After exploding into their marehoods you watched as you steal a piece of them. Their panties.

Completely out in their own little worlds the video focuses on you as you raced out to your next victims. More dialogues showed before you watched your next victims getting banged. The maid's.

Maidenline and cherry both took turns as you grabbed their tails and thrusted your hard member deep into them causing some bulges in their stomachs. The sounds of their loud moans follow with several deep growls and groin slaps echoed with the music. Sticking your tongue deep into their mouths you then released your load into their marehoods.

After grabbing some more panties from your maids you then took off into the night.

Your brain was literally gone the more you watched the movie. Each mare of each home you have invaded you have bang like it was the end of the world. Several mares had gotten together for a small party while some were getting ready for bed.

Whether it was in the living room, the bed room, the bathroom or even the kitchen you banged each mare till they were in a drooling mess. You wanted to look away as after banging your marefriends till they were in lala land you see the flower triplets were right across rarity's boutique. You shut your eyes as the monster you bursted in and started banging the youngest of the three in a heat frenzie. During the sex the other two follow suit as they melted into your arms. After grabbing their favorite panties you then watched yourself jumping out and attacking another poor mare in her bed.

You look around as each mare in the movie room all gave blushing and giggling looks on their faces as they turn their attention to you. Some even gave you a blow kiss while some slapped their butts for you.

Giving a nervous chuckle you gulped as you watched more of the movie. Then again you don't know if you can since after the flower sisters and several other mares you stopped in front of a home that was hosting… a 21st birthday party.

Like a dark ominous horror movie the movie started eerie as a party happens inside the kitchen while several mares drunk and happy all were getting ready for the birthday girl to blow out the candles. You recognize the mares to be some client and workers while the birthday mare was one of your favorite clients. She was a regular sweet mare named Sweet Cake who has been working with her mother Cake Frosty. You remember their dad Brown Dough is out in Trottingham making some deliveries however that wasn't what concerns you. It was the camera focusing on your clawed fingers sharpening between each claw.

Swallowing a lump in your throat you watched as the birthday mare blew out her candles with everymare cheering for her. Carefully climbing through the window the camera focuses on them as Sweet Cake's friends asked what she wish for. You know a lot of ponies wouldn't just tell what they wish for because of traditions however since it was between friends and family she couldn't help but tell them what she wish for.

"Well…. my wish…. Is to find a stallion… and let him rut me till it's the end of the world." She said in the sassiest tone you ever heard before. All the mares all made an ooh sound before laughter exploded in the kitchen. That was a mistake to hear since the camera focused on a smiling monster you. Grabbing a ribbon you watched yourself turned the lights off. The sound of mares screaming echoed before Sweet's mother lights a match and searches the light switched.

Switching the light's on the mares all calmed down. Well except one is unaccounted. Looking around sweet's friends looked for the birthday mare.

"Where Sweets went?" one of the drunken friends said questionably.

In the living room Sweet is blindfolded. Looking around wondering who turn off the lights she then feels the blindfold and takes it off. Once it's off that's when the party started. The camera focuses on you as Sweet's stares at a beefy hung out stallion standing in front of her, your member nice and hard had a nice bow wrapped around it.

Blushing a deep red Sweet's just stares as the monster you walks forward member ready to be open and use. You lifted Sweets head up enough that you were staring into her eyes. Like all the mares she melted onto your chest as you worked on her lips.

Sweet was amazed on her very first kiss is with a handsome stallion who is ready to give her wish. 'Dreams do come true' she said in her head as you worked on her neck and then discarding her clothes.

"Oh my god" you said almost in a defeated tone. You watched as already you were banging the birthday mare right on the couch. It didn't even helped as her friends and mother all walked in and surprisingly joined into the sex. You wished you can cover your eyes as the camera had a nice focused on Sweet's mother getting banged right against the glass table. Her breasts jiggled as you slapped her tush over and over with your groin.

Luna blushes a nice shade of red on her cheeks from watching mare's breasts against glass turns her on and she was glad she got this shot for the movie.

You tried to look away again as you bang each mare was starting to turn you on but this part when one of the birthday mare's friends brings a can of whip cream and started smothering it over their breasts and marehoods for you to enjoy was a little bit excessive right now. It seemed like you were partially in control because you took time enjoying each mare's tongue and marehood. After releasing another load into the birthday mare you got up and grabbed their panties before saying happy birthday in a demonic voice.

Leaving the mares the hunt still continued. The movie continues on as you wish it would end quickly. Watching more you felt your head turn before a foreign objected entered your mouth and wrapped around your tongue. Looking up you see the birthday mare happily kissing your lips and thank you for the wonderful time. She returns to her seat with her friends and mother who all giggled and blushed. You couldn't help but smile as the mother mouth thank you too. Swallowing your dignity a second time you watched more of the movie.

After possibly 4 hours of watching the movie it was almost finished. You were already passed out as Luna got several good shots of you banging a mare taking a shower, a mare enjoying a midnight snack and finally two lesbian mares who were about to have some fun on the bed. Luna managed to wake you up as the movie had one more mare before the night ended.

Sucking up the last bit of dignity you had left you watched as the monster you returns home and back into your room…. with Luna inside. Your princess marefriend wore a sexy black and blue lingerie on your bed as she beckons you to come forward and buck her. Tossing your souvenir's from the night on the bed you then licked your lips before diving into her lips and marehood.

Luna was out of her mind as you bucked her almost in every position you know each giving a nice load of seed inside her eager marehood. After 2 hours of back breaking sex the sun was rising and you were returning back to normal. Luna happily sighs from the amazing sex as she lies on your chest. Before you passed out Luna levitates the camera up and takes a good shot of your face as you smile before passing out. That was on cue as you passed out too from embarrassment.

Luna laughed as her lover finally passed out again. "I guess it was too much for him to handle" she giggles getting laughter from everypony.

Several minutes passed and you finally were awake. Gripping your head you felt a nasty headache happening again.

"Oh man what a weird dream. I dreamt I…. I bucked almost everymare in ponyville." You rubbed your neck.

"It wasn't a dream love. It did happen?"

You jolt in shock as Luna stands in front of you. "And I must say thou really worked hard on those mares"

Shaking your head you couldn't believe what just happen and what's worse you don't remember anything. You look up as Luna helped fill in the blanks of what had happen. She explain she 'WAS' Nightmare Moon at Misty's fun house. She was able to control the look for a period of time and wanted to try it out however she also wanted to try out a special spell she always wanted to try out a millennium ago.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing right now. Not only did she made you go complete insane on those mares but also a dang Ginny pig. You don't know whether to be upset or angry right now as this is too far for your taste.

In the calmest tone you can muster you told Luna it was wrong for her to do that and this has to stop. Since after Rarity's massage you always wonder if this is too much and that you wouldn't be able to handle the drama if mares consider you a rapist or damned womanizer.

Telling Luna this has to stop you told Luna you're going to your bosses and telling them they have to take off the heavenly paradise massage off the spa board and possibly finding another job instead.

The mention of you finding another job Luna shakes her head. Her eyes start to water as you got up and tried to leave. With a quick teleportation magic she teleports in your path and pushes you on the bed.

You landed with poof as you looked up into Luna's eyes. You felt Luna's tears landed on your cheeks as she holds you there not even letting go as you watch her.

"No…. please don't. Please I'm…. I'm sorry" she sniffles. "Please…. Please don't change…. I promise… I promise I won't do it again." she looks at you and kisses your lips "please"

You stare amazed at Luna's sudden change of emotion. You know she felt bad for what she did but right now she looked like somepony she cared pass away. Asking why is she acting like this Luna gets off you and sits on your side. She takes a few seconds to collect her bearings before she spoke.

"Before…. I became Nightmare Moon. There 'was' another stallion I really liked back then. However because of how we lived he changed. He wasn't the fun loving stallion I once knew." She wipes her eyes as she tells more of the stallion.

For the last few minutes you listen as the stallion Luna liked back then was once a regular commoner that own a small furniture store in old canterlot. They both were happy together before their laws caused the poor stallion to change his course of career. He soon became a night guard a few years later however that's when he started to change. The long hours, the change of behavior and finally the rules of royalty destroyed their relationship. But that doesn't end there. Luna finishes when he was out doing a night shift during a nasty storm she broke up with him…. after a lighting strike took a piece of a building and killed him.

You were shock to hear the stallion dying just after breaking up with Luna. Luna explained that after coaxing him to coming with for a walk in the rain they both stopped as she tells him his feelings of what has happen over the last few years and that she can't take it anymore. She told the stallion begs for her to give him another chance but she couldn't. After announcing it's over the rain storm got harder and a bolt of lightning hit a side of the house. The strike caused several large concrete blocks to fall onto the unaware stallion.

Luna wipes her eyes as she tells he was killed after impact. It didn't get even better as right during and after his funeral stallions left and right tried to claim her as part of their harems. She refused them all and instead went back to the castle. You help comfort the weeping princess and asked what does this have to do of what you meant. She calms down as she explains that you would change if you change careers. She explains massage therapist is what you love to do and you shouldn't change for what had happen.

You understand what she means but you still have some questions of your own and you want a better explanation for the turning you into a sex crazed monster.

With a light chuckle and sniffle she then gives you a piece of what royalty gains if a stallion is a prince or is the father of the foal. For a millennium after the last prince passed away which was her father the stallion has right to have any mare he wishes no matter how many they want. Heck because of you being good in the bedroom as well as a prince you have right to gain all the mares in Ponyville if you want.

You raised an eyebrow at the thought. Having possibly half of Ponyville asking to buck them you think that is enough. Fearing you might die from pleasure is a hazard of living in Equestria. Luna then tells that when it comes to sex you somehow also bring some new ways to have sex with her. You start to understand and sigh since she is right but that doesn't stop you from feeling bad for bucking all those mares with force.

Luna helps you by telling what happen after you passed out. Luna explained to each mare it was her fault and she'll take all blame for you. Surprisingly and with the small phone with her hitting record she recorded each mare all instead of being mad they were all actually thanking you. Some were giving out blown kisses while others were also showing their breasts in front of the camera.

You blushed at the few mares who showed their breasts and thank Luna for that.

"You're welcome but don't you see what I mean. You aren't just any stallion. You're kind, caring and most of all loving." She smiles.

She then helps remind you of how you show this. Pulling out the movie she fast-forwards each scene and stops at a certain scene during the first mares. Right there it showed you kissing your bosses on the lips. She fast forward and no matter how many mares you bucked each mare you kissed on the lips before rocking them. You stared amazed at your actions since even though you were a sex crazed monster you still had some loving in you.

Luna sets the phone down and lies down on your chest. "Now you see. All the mares like you and thank you for giving them pleasure for that special night." she snuggles up close.

You smile and kiss Luna's lips. Snuggling up close your hands venture down Luna's beautiful body down her hips towards your favorite targets. Almost at their favorite mark right between both tush cheeks Luna stops you from getting to frisky.

"whoo there lover boy. First thing first you need to do something important before we can have some fun." Levitating a box she lets you see inside the box.

Your blush burned redder at what's inside the box. From you night espionage you had grabbed a lot of souvenir's during your parade through town. You cleared your throat as Luna pulls out a nice lacy thong from the box.

"Normally I like to try some of these on right now but i believe its best they go back to their rightful owners." She smiles handing you the box.

Chuckling lamely you agreed. Getting up from the bed you and Luna announce to the maids who were already outside your room that you both have something to deliver to a few ponies.

With some giggles from the maids you and Luna left to Ponyville with the box of souvenirs.

The night gotten a little better and you were able to finally lift the weight off your shoulders. One by one you went to each mare you had visit over the night. All the mares all thank you and some even given you more than a simple thank you. Several mares after giving their favorite panties they brought you close to a kiss or even a nice quick lap dance. Your marefriends also had time for a quickie with you and Luna together but it didn't last too long. You still had a few more to give back.

You managed to suck up all your courage and had only one more pair of panties left to return too. You walk up to front of the last house for the night. Looking up at the nice two stories home you recognize this house belongs to Sea Shella. You know because out of the entire houses in Ponyville she had a few sea shell and star fish decorations decorated the front door and most of the lawn.

Sucking up the courage you pray she isn't mad for your little night in the town. Taking a deep breath you knock on Shella's door.

"Just a second"

You and Luna waited outside as you hear Sea running around the place. You both look at each other before looking at the door as the sound of the lock clicking and the door knob turning. You watched as the door open and a beautiful mare in skimpy lingerie leaning against the door. Well the top part of her lingerie to be exact.

You stared and blushed a deep red at how beautiful she is but you clear you throat and told her why you are really here for. Offering her back her Panties Sea Shella leans against your body, her beautiful breasts pressed against your chest.

"awwww come on handsome. You, me, Luna plus bed equals lots of passionate love making."

"Oh…oh! w…well I'm flatter I really am" you said with a huge blush on your face, increase by the fact that you did that all while you were asleep and this poor mare probably didn't even want any of it "But you had to understand, the man you saw that night, it wasn't me, I don't even think it was a human, it was just one big…prank courtesy of my dear mate" you said glaring at Luna for using you as a Nightmare Night prank.

Luna had a sly grin plastered even though you were being controlled it was still hot.

"But if you wish to, you can always ask for a little appointment at the spa where I deliver heavenly paradise treatment, and again I'm so sorry for the inconvenience miss?" you give a reassuring smile.

"Oh come on honey, this lovely lady, had being all but eager to be at your side and you are turning her down? Would it possible be that you don't find her attractive?"

"No, of course not, she looks gorgeous" you said receiving a light giggle from Sea Shella.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" she asks questionably.

"The problem was that this mare didn't meet ME it met whatever YOU made" you crossed your arms reminding her of her little prank.

"And I'm really sorry for it honey, I'm really am, but if you had this big of a vendetta, then be mad at me, don't let this problem of ours, get in the way of true love"

You grumble and start to leave. Luna sees that it's not working and comes up with a better idea "Would it help if I offer you retribution?"

That for some reason make you stop and turn around, you don't consider yourself as someone that hold grudges, and already you forgive Moony for what happen. And surprisingly in a sick weird way it was just harmless fun and she was just wanted to include you in. But using you as a test dummy so you can ram each mare like an animal didn't sit right with you. However for some reason, those words had pick my interest.

"Go on" you said wondering what she would offer.

Luna smiles seductively as her horn glowed and once more had change to her diabolic but ultimately sexy Nightmare form. Normally her regular nightmare clothes was sexy, but what she did with her cloths oh this time was a complete new level for Moony. In front of you and Sea Shella Nightmare Moon was kneeling! with a really tight 2 pieces dog suit, a dog collar on her neck and a leash to match her whole get up, even going the extra mile by adding the cutest dog ears you had ever saw.

"I accept defeat, and am prepared to embrace my punishment, master" Nightmare Moon saying on the most seductive way possible, before turning around and wiggle that gorgeous flank of hers in front of you.

Out of 'EVERY' sexy outfit you ever witness in your life this one would turn every stallion into a horny dog too. Your member was already rock hard and ready to punish this naughty mare. Mares actually.

You hear a click and small jiggle like a dog collar. Looking up you see Sea Shella has a collar too and is waiting to be rammed as well.

"Well Lu- I mean Moony. You've been a naughty mare and needs to be punished" you look at Sea Shella with a smile. "You too Shella"

Grabbing the leashes you lead both naughty mares into the house. With a quick lock of the front door and leading them to the bed room the real fun began.

"Alright for your first punishment you both naught mares get on your knees and suck your master" you pointed to your cloth rock hard member. With a seductive 'yes master' both quickly got on their knees and work together to getting your pants off.

Discarding your belt, they pulled your pants and boxers down. Your member sprung out as both mares took turns sucking it.

'OH MY GOD! I'M IN HEAVEN NOW!' you moaned as Nightmare gulps your member down to the hilt. Sea Shella helps too by sucking on your sacks. Reaching down you grabbed their heads and thrust your member all the way into their naughty mouths.

Sea Shella moans passionately with each thrust you made in her mouth. For Moony you made her put your member right between her lovely breasts and made her suck the tip of it. Nightmare couldn't help but pant wildly from feeling your member between her funbags. Juices leak out from both mare's marehoods and seeing them wanting more you continued on with the punishment.

With another order you tell them to get on the bed doggystyle.

"Yes master" they said in unison. They both get on the bed and wiggle their tushes out for you to punish them.

Licking your lips you can't decide who to try first. You definitely want to bang nightmare till she's in a drooling mess but you still have Shella to focus too. Staring a little longer on their wiggling tushes you wonder how jiggly they are. Lifting your hands up you give both mares a nice hard slap on their tush cheeks. Both naughty mares let out a lusty moan as your hand connected their furry flesh. Looking at their tushes you were definitely getting a show from their behinds.

Shella has a nice layer of fat making it have a nice jiggle to your slap. Nightmare's is lost for words after 2 minutes from when your hand collided her tush hasn't stopped jiggling.

'Oh heck with this I'm going for it. Moony get ready to get rammed' you smiled. Lining your member up with Moon's trembling marehood you remember you still have Shella too. Seeing it's unfair for her to miss out you decided to taste her while you bucked Nightmare Moon.

Shella eeped as you lifted her on top of Nightmare her marehood nicely displayed as you spread her legs. Lining your member right on target you slammed into both mares marehoods.

"OH OH CELESTIA YES!" Shella moaned wildly as your tongue work around both inside and out.

"OH YES BUCK OUR SLUTTY HOLES MASTER! PUNISH US PLEASE!" Moon moaned and panted. Your member not missing a beat as you slammed all the way hitting her womb with every plunge.

Grabbing Luna's leash you use it to help you slam harder into the horny Princess of the night. You made sure Sea Shella didn't miss out as you suck more literally putting your whole mouth on her tingling leaking marehood. You bang both mares in unison for several minutes before switching places. Removing your manhood you lifted Shella up and lined her twitching agonizing marehood with your raging manhood. You turn so your head got a nice view of Nightmares marehood.

Getting a good seat and view you proceeded to punish both mares. Slamming Sea onto your member all the way you shot out and dug your tongue into Moony's Marehood. You always love the sweet blue berry pancakes scent and taste on your taste buds. It had enough sweetness like some fresh pancakes with some fresh blueberries. Plus after tasting Sea's tropical milk all you need is a tropical view and you have a full course breakfast and view.

Pounding away at Sea's eager marehood you give Nightmare's bubbly tush a few playful smacks. Each slammed you made you give Night's tush a playful smack on each cheek. Both mares were already losing their minds from your aggressiveness. Sea Shella wrapped her tone arms and legs around you making sure you know where she wants your seed to be inside.

Luna always love being the dominate one when it comes to bucking but right now she has to make sure to let both her lover and her favorite maid dominate her more often.

Slapping her tush over and over several times you start to see her cutie marks starting to turn a bit red. You stopped slapping her butt fearing you might be a little too aggressive. You had another idea in store for this naughty puppy.

"Don't worry Moony I have a better punishment for you. Sit tight" you grabbed the second naughty mare and pounded faster and harder then you ever did to a mare. A normal mare to be exact.

Pounding like you pound Luna Sea Shella eyes already rolled to the side of her head as the sound of her pelvis and yours connecting follow by with her lustful moans.

"OH BUCK YES! HARDER! HARDER!" she begged holding you close as you slapped her cutie mark over and over. After several minutes of pounding you start to feel the pressure build up. You tried to hold out a bit longer but you couldn't. Already figured out where to cum you give one more slam before releasing you first load into Sea's eager marehood.

Turning ragdoll you give a few more squirts inside before pulling out and painting her breasts and face with the rest. Popping your neck you turn to second naughty mare on the bed.

Moony spent the last several minutes panting wildly after you're bucking with Sea. Looking at Sea you turn turned your attention to the small medicine cabinet next to the bed. Familiarize with Sea's Home from your countless times you've been here you know what she keeps in that cabinet. Opening the cabinet you pulled out three items.

An endurance potion, A pair of cuffs and finally some leather straps.

"You better hope you don't have any plans for the night and the morning Luna. Because I'm going to ram you like the naughty mare you are"

Nightmare slowly crawled over panting heavily. "Please…. Please master. Punish me. Pound my hot naughty marehood till I'm in a drooling mess." She begged. Her tail wagged a bit as she waits to be punished.

With a sly smile you agree and start cuffing her to the bed. Lucky for you Sea had some iron bars on the headboard in case for these pleasuring situations. Making sure her legs are nicely spread and strapped to the bed posts you then uncork the bottle.

"Bottoms up" you take a deep breath and in one go you drank all of it. Making sure you drank every drop you cork the bottle and set it on the medicine drawer. It takes a few seconds to feel the effects of the potion to take effect.

Taking a deep breath you find out the potion is work. Opening your blue glowing eyes Nightmare pants became more rapid as you leaned down face to face with her.

"So my naughty mare ready to receive your punishment." You smile deviously your member nicely hard and ready to pound this mare to oblivion.

With a nod of approval you guide your rock hard member into Moony's Sweet marehood. Without warning you slammed all the way literally entering her womb in one go. Nightmare let out a lusty slutty moan as you didn't even wait for her to get used to it.

Pounding away the sounds of your groin smacking against hers echoed the whole room follow by your grunts and her sharp moans. Looking at Moony you were surprised on how well she liked being dominated. You even took the liberty of getting under her and pound away like she was bouncing on a large dildo. You couldn't tell because you were underneath but you can still hear she is losing her mind from how forceful you were pounding her.

After several minutes of pounding her you felt pressure built up and couldn't hold it anymore. Nightmare lets out a lusty moan as your seed shots out painting her walls with your white cream. Panting a bit you didn't stop there; still rock hard you remove Nightmares leg binds and turn her around doggystyle. Lucky the cuffs were long enough to crisscross together so flipping her on her knees was easier than having to decuff and then recuff her back again to the bed post.

Nightmares moans slowly start to turn a bit pitch the longer you pound away. You took liberty of nibbling her feathers and using her leash as thrust support. Nightmare was already gone in the pleasure from the thrusts to nibbling on her feathers she didn't know how much longer she can last.

Grabbing right on Nightmare's cutiemark you slammed all the way as another load you shot into her quivering marehood. Nightmare shudders as more of your cream filled her itching womb, like a hose being turn on all the way. Taking a few seconds to catch your breath the potion must have been extra strength because you were already ready for round 3.

Licking your lips you turn Nightmares head around till your lips touch hers'. "aww you tired already. But we're not even finish. The night is still young and we got till morning before we are finish." You give another smirk and with some godlike strength from the potion you lift her up enough to slide underneath.

"Oh great Celestia all mighty… please put me in my place. Rut me. Harder, faster, deeper. Put another foal in me." she begged.

"Gladly" you said shoving your member all the way into her.

The night seemed endless as you bucked Nightmare in every possible position you can think of over and over again.

Nightmare couldn't think straight as after you slide underneath her again you pounded away and sucked on her sweet milk. After 20 minutes of rutting and sucking you shot another load into her before flipping her again this time uncuffing her from the post. That's when the fun got intense.

Like a horny dog in heat you were bucking Nightmare almost like you want to put her into a wheelchair in the morning. You both rut each other in various positions, cowgirl, squatting, missionary, anal slam, reverse and even standing 69. You did several blowjobs and even your favorite boobjobs too. You give Sea some fun too after she woke from her little nap.

After filling the poor mares countless times and covering the mare's face, breasts and even stomach with your cream the sun was rising up and you were already spent. With a quick kiss on the cheek you pass on the side. Nightmare Moon was already gone after round 18th and you didn't finish after round 27th. With a blissful chuckle you tell both mares night before falling asleep.

All you can say for that night. BEST NIGHT EVER!

After several hours of sleeping you finally wake with both still unconscious mares on the side. "Dang what was in that potion?" you rubbed your head wondering what was in it. You remember it had a unique taste instead of berry flavor it tasted like some type of alcohol flavor instead. Hell even the side effects of the potions make you lose some parts of memory of what happen after consumption. This potion made you remember everything that had happen last night.

Popping your neck you get up from the bed however instead of feeling sore and possible broken instead you felt thirsty and the need to use the restroom instead. After using the restroom you return and put on your clothes. Both mares were still unconscious from the rutting and decided to just head home to change.

You also remember to meet up with RD at the pond today at around 12. Looking at the clock you see you have enough time to get back home for shower and breakfast. With a note and kiss for both mares you left back home.

Walking all the way home you made in just in time to see Cherry playing with Night in the living room. You wave to Cherry who had a sly smile spread across her face. Clearing your throat you tell her you're going to take a shower and Luna will be back in a while. With a nod you give Night a kiss on the head and cherry a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to shower.

After a good shower and a good breakfast you left towards the pond.

The pond you remember all too well since about a mile off from the pond is also where you and her first met. You can't say it was pleasant since it would be a lie but heck you can say it was the most exciting moment you ever had in your life.

After that moment you both became good friends even after such a short period of time and over the years RD has grown to you to being lovers. However the last few weeks have been different with you and her. You can't say for sure but she seems almost edgy for some reason.

You've been in Equestria for 2 years and you already you know how each marefriend is. For RD to act edgy is strange. Wondering on that thought you wait for RD to arrive. Looking at your watch you see its 12:15 right now.

"Huh I wonder where she is?"

Looking up in the sky you see it's a beautiful day today with not one single cloud in the sky. Looking around the area you manage to hear the sound of something coming in fast. Looking around for the sound you weren't fast enough as something collides right against your stomach and into the lake.

Luckily you weren't far into the lake fear of drowning however your lungs got a small portion of pond water still. Coughing it up you let out a groan as the force felt like it broke some ribs. Looking down you see a familiar rainbow mane lying on your chest. The mane starts to stir a bit before looking up. You stare a bit annoyed at the familiar sight of your speed demon marefriend.

With a lamely chuckle she slowly gets up "uh….. Excuse me"

"New trick Rainbow"

"Yup. Though….. It seemed cooler in my head. Aaaaaaannnnnnddddd less wet."

After hanging your clothes out to dry you and Rainbow both sat underneath a nice shady tree only in your undergarments.

You and Rainbow didn't mind sitting next together half naked due to a number of times you both hang out in the pond and the numerous times you both fell in the pond together. Leaning against the tree you and take a few minutes to warm up before asking each other's days.

Rainbow starts saying her day has been awesome since she managed to succeed some moves she had been trying to master over the last several months. Well almost all of them. Rubbing your slightly bruised chest RD asks about your day. She then reminds you of last night quickie and also remembers the question on how you came to her house and rutted her on her bed when she lives in the sky.

You chuckle lamely and told her it's a good morning and for what happen you can't say how but Luna must have done something for you to climb up.

As you both talk you then remember the question on why she has been acting edgy all the sudden.

"WHAT edgy? Me? That's ridiculous. I never act edgy" she crosses her arm huffing.

You raised an eyebrow and then asked why she takes off every time she gets your attention. RD opens her mouth but as quickly as she opens it she closes it. She turns her head away and frowns a bit. She wraps her arms around her legs as you both sit quietly together.

Several minutes pass before Rainbow finally speaks again.

"You remember how we met before… the first day you came to Equestria" she asked.

You nod since you will never forget your very first day in Equestria. "Yeah I remember you and I tussled till we almost put each other in the hospital. You chuckle as you remember every punch, kick, slam and bite you endure on that day. Although your first day didn't start good the outcome soon got better because you and RD became quick friends since then.

With a few more chuckles you turn to see Rainbow smiling for a second before frowning again. "Yeah but do you remember why I attacked you?"

You raised an eyebrow since that fight must have been to protect Equestria from all intergalactic aliens and such however the look on Rainbows face showed another reason. "Yeah to protect Equestria. why?" you asked.

With a deep sigh RD looks at you. "That's part of it but another part is completely different." She turns her head away and looks towards the pond. "The other part is… to defend myself against all male species." She said almost in a defeated tone.

Raising an eyebrow again you let Rainbow explain. For some time when she was a foal colts always picked on her because she was a mare which some colts thought all fillies were weak. Through flight school it only got worse as even during a dance one stallion tried to humiliate her, fluttershy and even surprisingly derpy too at the dance. He tried to tell everypony that they lost their virginities by the whole football team before RD stops him by literally breaking his jaw right in front of everypony.

She got suspended on that day but when she told her parents they understand and gladly let her choose what she wants to do with her life. Rainbow then dropped out of flight school fear of getting bullied again and instead lived in ponyville as weather manager. She was happy with her life and thought a stallion wasn't worth it.

But things change when you came over. She starts after that fight she couldn't tell but she sort of liked you. She couldn't tell till she got to know you better and soon later she felt more than just liking you. She loved you but something kept her from saying it.

Taking another sigh she looks up at you with her beautiful magenta eyes. "For so long…. I've been trying to tell you….. I…. I actually…. Awww buck it" she quickly gets up and try's to take off.

You manage to get up quickly and grabbed Rainbow's hands before she can take off. She tries to pull away but managed to hook around the tree so she couldn't leave. Holding her wrist with all your might Rainbow try's her best to break free from your grip but to not success. With a sharp yank you hook around Rainbow preventing her taking off again. She struggles again but with your time working at AJ's farm you developed an iron grip on your marefriend.

"Alright…. Now…. That I got your …. Attention." you said in between breaths.

"You're not helping in this situation." Rainbow says as you held her down against the tree.

"I…. want to know…. What is going on? And better say it loud and clear" you said a bit annoyed. You already were tired of her constant take offs but right now this one after telling what happen to her in flight school you weren't going to let her leave till she finishes.

With a defeated sigh she finally speaks. "I don't why…. I can't say it for some reason. I can't say those bucken 4 letters" she sniffles.

You let your grip loosen up a bit. "What? What you mean 4 letters?"

"You know what 4 letters I mean. Those letters that spell a special word that you always tell me and everypony you like."

Confused at what she means it then hits you. "You mean love?" you asked

With a nod she turns around and starts beating your chest. " YES! Why. WHY! WHY! WHY! CAN'T I SAY IT?! Why is it hard to admit my feelings?" Her tears soak your chest as you felt each tear slide down.

You took each beat Rainbow dish out but that didn't faze you. The fact you see Rainbow crying in your arms you never see her cry so much before. The only time was after that fight at the train station however after that she never like showing her soft side in public. You loosen up your grip and held Rainbow in your arms as she cry's on your chest.

After calming down she then explains the last few months she has been trying to admit her feelings but she couldn't. She doesn't know why she can't since she tells her dad she loves him but not to her own coltfriend. She can't explain why and she hates herself for it.

Can't take anymore of hearing her beat herself up for something so stupid you decide to show her how much you still love her even if she says she loves you back or not. Lifting her head up you wipe her tears away from her beautiful magenta eyes you brought your lips close to yours.

Rainbow is surprised at the kiss but she quickly sinks into it. You both kiss for a few minutes before letting go. "Rainbow it doesn't matter if you can't say love. Just being with me and hanging out is all I need to know." You place your forehead against her's. "No matter what I will always love you. Just as much as I love your friends"

Rainbow manages to stop crying and just lies on your chest. However you didn't know how she was feeling now after admitting your feelings for her. Like bull against a bull fighter she looks up at you with anger in her eyes. You lamely smiled at the fear of her anger look before feeling your chest getting a few more whacks on the chest again.

"YOU JERK! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TOLD ME INSTEAD OF ME GETTING ALL SAPPY ON YOU!" she keeps beating your chest.

Normally you are okay but RD is as strong as Applejack so getting hit by her is like getting hit with a large hammer. You took the beating and just chuckle. "Sorry babe but your so cute when you're not acting tough. My cute chubby speed demon" If you didn't sign your death wish then you should have now.

"CUTE?! CHUBBY?! I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY FLANK TO THE NEXT CENTURY FOR THAT!" and like that another battle happen.

Well the day at the pond could have gotten better. After half an hour of throwing punches and dodging dive bombs you and Rainbow finally were finish. The total on both your and RD's body took a number but not too much like the first time.

Popping your neck you look down to see the fight would have defiantly taken a toll on your clothes if they weren't drying. Looking down your boxers look like a Tasmanian devil went nuts on them. Rainbow's isn't so different either as she tries to hold pieces of her bra and panties together. You don't know why she need to since you see her naked before but you figure naked on the ground floor isn't her strong suit.

Going over to see your clothes dry you give Rainbow her's and quickly put them on before somepony sees you both. A quick dress later you both headed back to the spa. Figuring you both need some relaxation and healing you thought Rainbow would like a Heavenly Paradise massage.

Rainbow had heard of it but she never was the spa type of mare. Like Applejack her friends convince her to try it when she has the time. She finally decides to give it a try unless nothing touches her hooves.

Walking into the spa you see Lotus finishing up with the last clients for the day. With a quick hug you tell Rainbow had signed up for a Heavenly Paradise massage for the end of the day. Lotus bows and smiles in joy for Rainbow's choice. For a while she wanted Rainbow to give the spa a try some times. They always tried to encourage other ponies to come to spa more often.

Signing Rainbow's name and order you showed Rainbow to the change room before heading into the spa to get everything ready for the massage. It only takes a few minutes to get everything ready and all you need to get is your client.

Walking back to the change room you tried your best to contain your laugh at the sight. The spa must have accidently added a few red colors into wash. There standing in front of you blushing embarrassingly in a pink robe that clings tightly across her body. You have to admit something though.

RD looks cute in pink. Despite the whole murderous look in her eyes.

"Better hope this massage saves your sorry flank." she says with enough venom to scare a pack of timberwolves away.

Containing your laugh a bit longer you showed RD to massage table. Fearing of dying by your speedster marefriend you let her take off her robe and get relaxed on the massage table. Since Rainbow isn't the spa type you decide to pick on you believe best suites her or at least 20 cooler for what she wants.

Going through the basket of lotion you believe you found the perfect one for her. Grabbing the bottle you inspect it. The bottle was actually a new sports lotion called swift athletes that actually is one of athlete's popular lotions after a long day. Figuring this is a good pick for her you uncap the bottle and squeeze a nice healthy portion of lotion onto your hand.

Lathering both hands you then start to work on Rainbow's back. Rainbow lets out a satisfied sigh as your hands work on her stiff muscles. The beat down must have done a number on her muscles from how stiff they are but then again when it comes to Rainbow she doesn't know when to take it easy.

Working on her shoulders and down to lower part of her back her muscles loosened faster than usual. Making sure they are loose enough you then went to her wings next.

After numerous times working on patient's wings you got the hang on how to massage wings even found out a few pointers on wings. From the feathers to the base and even on the shoulder blades you know the sensitivity every client's wings are.

For Rainbow her wings are extremely sensitive.

Like you were rubbing and fingering her marehood her wings shot out wildly, spreading out her wings stand out ready to take flight. You quickly got away in time before her wings spread out. Last time you almost lost a tooth because how strong they are from her life in the air. Taking a sigh of relief you muscle yourself and worked on the base.

Rainbow Dash had a small smirk as you worked on her wings. 'Dang it missed him. Don't worry there lover you'll get the next one' she lets out a small chuckle and sighs in relief. Her wings start to loosen up and easily retract. Making sure the wing doesn't extend before you leave you walked around and work on her second wing.

Finishing up her wings you work on the rest of her back before staring at the dreaded pair. Taking a gulp you stare down at the two most sensitive parts on Rainbow. Besides her wings her back hooves are the most sensitive parts on her body. Just even looking at them gives you chills at what's to come. For as long as you've been working with RD you found out if anypony and you 'ANY' pony touched her back hooves you better hope to pay with your life.

You remember all too well during one day you were working with all your mares at the spa one time however when you were finish with Rainbow's back you then started with her hooves. That day you spent a week in the hospital and a month with a broken jaw and a nasty head concussion.

That month sucked since most of your food was mashed and fed through a straw before you can move it again and even longer till you can eat solid foods again.

"Hey what's wrong? You stopped" RD asked wondering.

You gave a light chuckle. "It's nothing Rainbow just… making sure I got your whole back." sucking up your courage you grabbed some more lotion and lathered your hands before reaching at Rainbows legs.

Just from the thighs Rainbow starts to shiver wildly almost like the room got cold for some reason. Seeing her whole legs are sensitive you steel yourself and work all the way. You manage to breathe a sign of relief as Rainbow sighs happily.

'Manage to dodge that bullet now.' You then work down to her calf's feeling her muscles start to loosen up from your touch. Figuring Rainbow got over her back hooves you then start to work on them. That's when you're wrong.

Like getting shock by a metal pole she let out a loud yelp, her wings shot out and as quickly as she scream she took off into the air. You watched her take flight however it didn't last long. The ceiling in the spa is high although not high enough to touch the sky. Like falling on ground you watched Rainbow hit the ceiling hard.

You scrunch up in pain from just watching her hit the ceiling. 'Dang that must have hurt'

Waiting for her to come back down you watch her peel off before falling to the ground. Quickly as possible you managed to move the chair away and get in position to catch her. It takes a few seconds before she finally falls the ground.

'Oh this is going to hurt' you said as Rainbow lands on its mark. You.

Like someone dropping an anvil into your arms you both fall to the ground hard. You lost your breath from the sudden slam but you managed to regain your breathing again in a matter of seconds. Looking up Rainbow groans in pain too. She stands up sitting right on your crotch as she rubs her head in pain.

"Dang that hurt" she said rubbing her head. She then turns her attention to you.

You gulp a bit as she stares at you with anger in her eyes. Staring for a few more seconds you then felt your throat being squeezed by Rainbow strong grip and your head shaking violently.

"DANG IT! YOU KNOW I HATE WHEN PONIES TOUCH MY HOOVES! "She throttles your head back and forward almost hitting the marble.

"I…i….i…. I'm s-….sorry" you said between each shake.

While Rainbow was trying to dislocate your neck from your shoulders her marehood rubbed against your crotch literally grinding against it. You tried to control your boner from sticking out but due to rainbow's aggression it became impossible to control it.

Standing up in attention your raging boner stood up literally poking Rainbow's marehood. Rainbow stopped and lets you go as your cloth member tried to penetrate her. With a deep blush spread across her face she looks down as your member barely penetrates her.

"Dang stud. You better hope you've gotten better over the last few months." She leans down towards you ear. "Because you isn't going nowhere till you pay for those comments and pranks you did." her right hand reaches down and unzips your zipper.

You gulped and let Rainbow removed your pants and boxers off leaving your member standing tall. RD blushed deepened at how big you've gotten the last several months. "Wow you've….. Dang you must be as big as big Macintosh." She stared at it amazed at the size.

You wonder too how you've gotten so big but right now you're just glad she is going to enjoy it. Rainbow leans her tongue almost drooling at the tip of your member. You let out a soft moan as Rainbow works her tongue around the tip of your member and down the base. You bite your lip as nibbles a bit of the base before going all the way up and taking your member almost all in one gulp. You let out a gasp as Rainbow try's to take all of it in one go but she stops half way almost to the hilt. It takes a few seconds before she regains some composure and takes all of it. From the sound of her grunts you can tell she is having trouble swallowing it but she keep's going.

Looking up you sees a bit of tears in her eyes but she still had that smirk on her face. "HA SEE! No pain, no game" she chuckle.

You chuckle too but it died off as Rainbow gets up face to face with you, her beautiful blue lips enticing you to kiss her. Thankfully she didn't pin you down so you reach up and grabbed rainbow's head. Your lips let out a soft murmur as you and Rainbow tongue battle together.

Rainbow suddenly forgot the whole killing you after your lips touch and your tongue start battling for dominance. Grabbing Rainbows head you decide to play her little game to… by showing how dominate you can be. With one hand grabbing her head encouraging her to keep kissing you reach down and grabbed her tail. Lifting her pelvis up you lined your rock hard lubed member with her quivering marehood and without warning you slammed into her all the way.

Rainbow let out a loud gasp at the sudden penetration but quickly regain herself and look down at you with anger in her eyes. "SO YOU WANT TO BE THE DOMINATE! NEWS FLASH LOVER I'M THE DOMINATE ONE HERE!" she reaches down and pins your arms down. You gulp as RD has a sly smirk spreading across her face as she keeps from moving.

"You….. Are…. Bucked" she lets out a low chuckle.

"Oh f #k" now you know you messed up big time.

Not two seconds of entering her Rainbow was already pistoning her marehood down on your manhood. You gritted your teeth as Rainbow didn't let up from each hard aggressive plunge she made. It almost felt like she was trying to snap your member in two. You man up and endure each aggressive plunge and instead enjoyed it. Rainbow always like it rough when she had fun with you. Managing to slip out of Rainbow's grip due to the lotion still on your hands you reach down and help Rainbow enjoy herself.

"Here Rainbow let my help you with that." you lift Rainbow up enough and only in a second you thrusted your member hard into her.

Rainbow couldn't help but moan wildly from her thrusts. She starts to pant as your thrusts were how she likes them fast and hard.

"Buck yeah…. That's….. Awesome" she smiles deviously a small drool slides down her face.

Several minutes passed as you kept your speed into Rainbow's marehood and eager womb. it was almost like you were trying to put her in a wheelchair. You've tried but to Rainbow she doesn't walk much so she recovers without any problem with her flying and working.

A few more minutes pass as pressure starts to build up. Rainbow can tell you are getting ready to cum too and has a better idea. With a smirk she gets off and sit's facing your hard lubed member. Licking her lips she gulps some of your member in one go. You moaned as Rainbow licks and suckles your member while she caress with your sacs. Despite her athletic lifestyle Rainbow indeed had some nice soft hands.

Pressure begins to build faster from Rainbow's sucking and you couldn't hold out anymore. Letting out a loud gasp you shot your seed deep into Rainbow's mouth. Rainbow had some difficulty swallowing as some leaked out down the base however she still managed to swallow most of it. Pulling back she swallows the last bit of it before licking her lips.

"Wow that's good" Rainbow makes sure she got every last drop.

You pant a bit but you still smiled. "Yeah but you should know what happens next." Getting up you give Rainbow a nice kiss on her lips. "We're far from done"

Rainbow laughs after you told her it's not over. "Well stud it would be best to let you choose what would be awesome. I'm still not the spa type" she chuckles.

"Alright first let's try a nice dip in the hot tub first." You got up and led rainbow to the hot tub. After making sure she was nicely relaxed in the tub you made sure to put enough healing dust for Rainbow. Once Rainbow was relaxed you joined in too. Rainbow was already at you once you took the seat next to her. Your member made another bulge inside rainbow's stomach as she wastes no time bouncing on you. You had to stand up a bit so the water didn't fall off to the side of the rim however Rainbow still wanted you to buck her hard. Seeing Rainbow is enjoying herself you decide to try another position. Turning her around you pressed her against the rim of the tube and resumed your pounding. Unlike the other mare's Rainbow isn't the one for foreplay and rather just get to the real fun however a few times you want to give the mare a few teasing moments during the fun as well. Reaching at Rainbow's sensitive wings you gently nibble several feathers. Rainbow clunched her fists against the rim almost cracking it as you pounded away and nibbled her feathers a bit more. You can feel pressure build up and already you can hear Rainbow is ready to cum to. Fearing of cumming before her you give Rainbow a few more playful tugs and bits on her wings. Like hitting buttons to a countdown rocket Rainbow clutches you tight as she can feel the pressure becoming too much for her. You wanted to fist bump as Rainbow finally couldn't take it anymore and soaked your pelvis in her juices. You follow suit so not to keep her waiting you let it out and painted her eager womb with your seed. Holding Rainbow tight you grind her hips against your pelvis making sure she got every last drop. After a few seconds of catching your breath and letting the water relax your muscles you share one more kiss before getting up.

After drying off you then decide to take her to the sauna. She always loves the steam from the sauna so you figure she would like that. Making sure the steaming stones are nice and hot you let Rainbow inside and with a ladle of cool water you slowly dumped it on the hot rocks. Steam soon starts to fill the room. You can feel the temperature rise a bit you make sure it's not too hot for Rainbow. After making sure she is relaxed you decide to join with her. Shutting the door Rainbow decides to she wants to taste your seed this time. Leaning your back against the sauna door your head lay against the glass as Rainbow takes her time gulping your member. She definitely has some skills but you still wonder where she learned how to suck. Rainbow gulps your member all the way to the hilt and stays there for 2 seconds before lifting up for a breather. She gradually picks up speed as you tried your best to hold it a bit longer. You can feel pressure start to build up as Rainbow took the liberty of massaging your sacks while she sucks. Unable to control the pressure any longer you finally gave up. You quickly reach out and grabbed Rainbow's head, you held her head against your crotch as your member shot every last drop of your seed into her mouth. Rainbow gagged through the hold but she managed to drink every last bit of cum. Panting wildly you let Rainbow go as she removes your length from her mouth. A smug spread across on her face. You look up and ask her what's with the smug. She points out 20 seconds faster than last time.

After scrunching up with annoyance you decide to show her your skills with this last part of the massage. After cleaning up and washing the sweat off you quickly dry off and head back to the massage table. Skipping the massage part you turned Rainbow around and quickly lifted her up. Making sure you got a good grip of her Rainbow let out a small eep as you slam her on top of the massage table and like a cat on a mouse you pounce on your prey. Your mouth finds its mark on Rainbow leaking marehood as you tongue already sinks deep into her. You felt her squirm as your tongue worked on not just her marehood but also her tail hole as well. Wanting to prove you're faster when it comes to sex you counted the seconds as you kept a nice fast pace not missing a beat as you switched both holes. You kept at it before your mouth and taste buds were quenched by the sweet taste of skittles from Rainbow's juices. You can hear RD moaned wildly as her body goes limb. Now it was your turn to chuckle and smile as you lifted up. Presenting your hands you pointed out 10 seconds flat which that has to be funny since she got 20 seconds from you. After showing her how long she lasted you pretty much just sign your death warrant on that. With a growl and death stare RD gives you a well deserve chest kick and with some wrestling moves she body slams you hard. All you can say after that was this.

WORTH IT!

After another sex and beat down you were finally done from 3 hours of enduring pain. Thank god for that since you probably need a lot of ice from how sore you are. However you were glad Rainbow had a great time though. Even after knocking you down a peg or two. After showing her back to the change room you left back to change back into your clothes. But not after rubbing some medical salve before putting your shirt back on.

With some medical salve doing its job you return back to see Rainbow rubbing the back of her head and smiling.

"Hey listen um i-"you cut her off.

"Nah It's alright I should be the one to apologize though" you chuckled lamely after today.

"Well it was…. Your fault but you make it up with that amazing time so I forgive you." she pats her back with a big ol grin on her face. "Besides I didn't go that far on the beat down right?"

"yyyyyeeeeeessss" you held the fake smile as you look at her. 'Didn't go too far my ass. You almost broke my spin after the body and sex slam on the hard marble.' You shouted in your head as Rainbow pops her back one more time.

Thanking Rainbow for enjoying her time you give out your regular routine of telling your client to come back and also to tell her friends of this special massage. With a nod you then help escort Rainbow home for the night. Locking up for the night you and RD exchange conversation as you walked to her house in the sky.

RD was glad how things turn out today. Despite the snazzy comments and the beat downs Rainbow was glad you understand her and spending some time with her. You too were happy to spend some time with her too, from the long hours and the craziness that happens in this small peaceful town you always made sure to spend some good quality time with all your marefriends.

After making to Rainbow's home you give one last hug and kiss before returning back home. The guards salute to you as you came back. You dismiss them so they can go home and get some good rest for tomorrow. Both guards both and thank you as they took their leave to the barracks a few feet from the home.

With a yawn you enter your home and went straight to Night's bedroom. You wanted to make sure she is doing alright since daddy spent the night at another pony's house. Seeing Night fast asleep inside her crib your heart melted at how cute she is.

"Good night my little Night star" you give Night a kiss on the head before leaving back to your room.

After seeing the maids and give both a nice tap on the ass and kiss on their lips you tell them to get some rest. Both Maids bow in respect as they tell you Luna is back but she is not entirely herself right now. You thank them for the warning and dismiss them for the night.

Walking to your bedroom you open the door to see a nice plump marehood standing out in front of you. With a blush spread across your face you turn to see Luna is back to normal…. Mostly.

You know Luna's body was only plump when she was Nightmare Moon however right now she didn't have Nightmare's regular fur and mane color but she still had Nightmares plumpness.

With the biggest smirk plastered on your face how could you not be tempted to smack that mare's luscious tush. Raising your hand as high as possible you quickly brought it down connecting with the soft plushness of one of her cheeks. Like jello being shake violently Luna's tush jiggled wildly for you to watch and enjoy. You also hear a loud eep as Luna still can feel her bottom after last night's rut.

"Hey babe how you doing?" you chuckle as you discard your shirt and put on some sleep wear.

Luna pouted as her tush still jiggled. "How I'm doing? Thanks to you I can't move my legs and what's worse I stayed in the nightmare Moon form too long." she said scrunching up in annoyance.

After you left a few minutes later she managed to wake up tired and sore from her legs. She tried to move them but she couldn't as much. She had to use her magic to lift herself up and teleport to certain parts of the room so she can wash up and get her clothes on. She also didn't know she was still in her Nightmare form before she saw herself in the bathroom mirror. It was there she tried to return back to normal. She managed to get her looks normal but her body would have to stay plump for a while though.

As though the day couldn't get any worse her magic finally gave out and literally she had to get her guards to take her home by stretcher. Today was possible the most embarrassing day she has ever been through in her whole existence.

You couldn't help but laugh at what had happen to her since after returning home she couldn't move from the spot the guards put her in. you figure they did it on purpose for you since walking in was definitely a show for you.

"You got to admit though. It was the best night right?" you give Luna a sweet kiss on the lips.

Luna sighs in defeat since she would be lying if she denied it. With another kiss you both decide to let sleep help you heal your tired bodies. Hugging Luna close you both let sleep take over you.

Several hours of sleep later you were awoken by the sound of pounding on the door. You rub the sleep from your eyes as the pounding to louder. Seeing Luna still asleep you decide to head down stairs to find out what's happening.

Using a flashlight you walk down the steps to the front door. Shake from your eyes you wonder who in the world would still be up so dang late. Opening the door you see a pony you never expected to see in so late at night let alone at your house. There leaning against the side of the door was Bonbon, and she looked like she had been drinking.

You can tell from the tall tale signs as she tries to glare at you with her drunken eyes and a half empty beer bottle in her right hand.

"You bastard"

"Ah…hi?" you look at her complete confused at what is going on.

"You know, I never really like you, since my mare had her eyes on you I…I always thought you were going to steal her away" she wobbles around as she tries to stand up straight from her drunkenness'.

"Ok Bon Bon you are clearly too drunk to walk back home" you help her inside the house "I will send Lyra a message that will stand the night here and in the morning…" you tried to lead her through the living room so she can relax but she pulls her arm away from your grasp and pushes you back.

"Don't touch me!" she pushes you away and return to glaring at you. Stumbling a bit she takes a deep breath before looking up into your face.

"You really had some huge balls to remain so calm after you RAPE me!"

"What?!" now you were surprise at what she just said. You never raped any mare in your life however you do wonder was it during the time you Luna turned you into a monster. You pretty much passed out during the video so you didn't watch the rest of it so you couldn't tell.

"Don't play coo with me Mr. Magic hands, you…you knew perfectly well that I don't like…that I don't…that I'm a vagina mare"

"But of course I know" you know perfectly on what she likes and have full respect on what she prefers.

"And yet you decided to came right at my house at the middle of the night and ravish me like there was no tomorrow!" she stumbles a bit almost knocking a vase down but she catches it and fixes it.

"Bon Bon what are you talking about? I was never in your home" In that moment Luna is hearing all of this and is getting pretty nervous. She remembers Bonbon was in the video however she wasn't there when they played it in front of all the mares.

"Yes you did! You…you were there, you went right at me and Lyra and, make me yours" She falls in front of you laying her head against your chest "And I love it! And that is why I hate you so much!"

"W…what? Bon Bon please, calm down" you can feel Bonbon pushing you back towards the couch. With a bit of strength she lifts up and pushes you to sit down on the couch.

"Screw calm down, you have a lot explain mister, so this is what's going to happen" She rip off her own t shirt, you couldn't help but blush as Bonbon has an amazing set of breasts. "you are going to take off those pants, you will ram me against that wall and then we are going to had sex, right here…right now" She take a swing at her drink and finish her bottle before passing out on your chest.

Completely confused at what just happen you decide to just wing it and just get some sleep. All you can wonder is what are you going to say when Bonbon is sober.

Man that….. Was awesome

I have to agree with you on that. Nice one with Luna wolf. I really enjoy that ass.

*laughs* hell yeah but it wasn't my idea to intimidate RD man. That's all on you.

I know I just love when she's acting tough. She's my cute chubby speed demon marefriend.

Dude should I get the headstone for your grave now or later. You're just asking to die aren't you?

Not really. But I can handle her.

Yeah till she brings out a baseball bat then you should be running dude.

Anyways should we be doing those polls today?

Actually not today.

Huh?

This time I'm doing a chapter for myself. I'm actually going to pick one of the ponies from last polls and doing it for the hell of it.

So…. Why am I here then?

Reason is because I still need some questions from the viewers out there.

I thought we discuss that last chapter.

We did but I'm still short a few more questions. So folks of fimfiction if you have a question or another one you wish to ask please don't be afraid to ask them. Like I said here are the rules for the questions.

Questions must be numbered and also be asked by which either by human or by the author. To do so put the name up top along with the questions below. Helps categories them.

Ex: human: human how old are you?

Wolf: how you doing (etc.)

2\. Can't be any more than 5 questions and can't be too personal. I will delete or won't answer if question is too personal to be answered.

3\. And finally leave out hate comments and questions as none will be answered.

So with everything in check I'll see you guys later. *about to leave but stop* oh almost forgot. Even though I got a few yeses they still count. So without further ado you guys want to know humans name.

My name?

Yes I did a small poll for what's your real name. Human's real name is Raymond phoenix. Or Ray or ray ray for short. Doesn't matter he'll be called by his real name in the polls part but during the story he will still be called human.

Okay

*chuckles* welp I better go finish the second chapter. I'll you guys later on next chapter of SPECIAL SPA TREATMENT HUMAN EDITION! Goodnight everybody. *wolf try's to leave but ray stops him*

Wait a minute. That's it? That's all you got to say?

Yeah pretty much

Yeah right I don't buy it. What are you hiding you mangy mutt.

Well since you asked. I got some games to try and I want to get home for them.

*sighs* I figured that much

Yeah plus I learned a spell too from playing video games.

Wolf you can't learn a spell from a videogame. It's virtually impossible to do so.

Yeah you can I learned one. Want to know it.

*sighs* well since the day just ended I guess why not. What sort of MAGIC spell you know *folds arms*

Alright then come close *brings ray close till muzzle is close to his ear. Takes a deep breath* fus

*goes wide eyed* oh….. Shit

RO AH! *large shout blows Ray away literally blasting him through a wall. Smiles as ray is gone and large man shape hole is in the wall* SEE! TOLD YAH! *laughs* WELL FOLKS SEE YOU LATER! BETTER GO SEE IF HE'S ALIVE! LATERZ! *goes to find Ray*


	21. next client:Pinkie Pie

Have you ever had a favor save up for a special moment and do you wait till you know you need it. Sometimes favors can help determine what to do in a situation. Especial live changing situations.

Today couldn't be any better. You have just finish with the day and you and Luna were beat tired and just want to sleep right now.

You remember everything that happen today and just sigh at how bizarre it was.

*early in the morning*

After wiping the sleep from your eyes you look at the still drunk sleeping bonbon. Figuring you didn't want to let the poor mare wake up thinking you and her bang again you get off and let her sleep it off. after using her shirt as a blanket you left back the bedroom to change and brush. You do remember you need to talk with Luna as well but right now it's best to just wash the puke and drunken drool off you.

With a quick shower you left back down stairs to see Bonbon up and putting her shirt back on. Not wanting to shout while she's on a hangover you just told her what happen and then offer some breakfast and some medicine. Bonbon thanks you as you take her to the dining room for some good pancakes.

With some breakfast inside everypony's stomach you give BonBon some medicine with her hangover. Surprisingly she seemed happier today after her little outburst last night, you don't know why or if it's from the medication but your just glad you aren't dodging knives and forks at your head.

You then start to explain what happen and why you were there at her home. You can't say much since Luna helped fill in the blanks of what happen. Bonbon listens and does ask questions on how and why however they were quickly answer with some defeated tone by Luna. You then tell her that you will full responsibility for your actions and of course paying for the damages. You knew it would have gone too far if any of the mares didn't like that night attack and surprisingly you were preparing for the worst.

Bonbon sighs but instead of scowling you or smacking you she ends up smiling instead. "Nah its fine. But I should be the one to apologize since Lyra told me before I got drunk."

You raised an eyebrow at what she said. "What?" you said

Bonbon begins to explain that Lyra and her were actually at the bar before she stormed out after you. She and Lyra had been talking about you after that incident and well…. they couldn't lie about that night. They loved every moment of it, the loving, the bucking, the sucking and even the biting too. To them it was the best sex the ever had in the whole sex lives. She then starts that she didn't like you because of Lyra's obsession over you but after that night she now knew why Lyra was obsessed with humans. You couldn't help but chuckle as Lyra somehow had a large almost life size replica of a human in her room which she and Bonbon herself had taken turns with it a few nights ago. But after that night with a real human it was way better than the mannequin. Okay that moment you don't know to be amazed at Lyra's collection or terrified instead.

She also told she and Lyra have been thinking of having a foal but with the stallions and how they are they didn't know who the best to have a foal with. They wanted to try the new spell for mares only that Ponyville fertility clinic has to offer however they don't have the money to afford it. They almost thought of giving up till you came along and to their enjoyment you approve way beyond the normal scale.

You smiled a bit and told her you will again take full responsibility for actions and even their foal too. Bonbon smiles and kisses your cheek. "Now I finally see why a lot of mares like you. You are kind hearted stallion."

With a hearty chuckle you all finish your breakfast and decided to take bonbon home before doing some errands for the day. Luna also apologizes to Bonbon too and gladly pays the damages. Bonbon says no since nothing was destroyed however she does make a mental knot not to drink again since it makes her act the way she was last night. Bonbon then tells both you and Luna thank you before you took bonbon home.

As you walked you both then start to have a conversation along the way. You and bonbon told of what you were like as foals, what you did in high school and most about yourselves. You learned that even before high school she wasn't into boys but she never knew why. She never liked dating and always prefers to hang out instead. She wasn't the girly girl type but she wasn't full tomboyish like RD is. She was normal mare that a lot of stallions asked her out. But back in high she told she always turned down many stallions who wanted to date her.

She said she wasn't the most popular student but she had to point it out she did and still does have a model body. Wondering on why she wasn't turned on by stallions she seeks answers from her best friend and not surprising her lover Lyra. She never knew she had feelings for her till one night when Lyra confessed on their last day of high school. You can figure where that led since now both mares are happy together and love each other very much.

You congrates to them for finding love which she then asks about you. You told back in high school you never were into dating and were more focus on books. You told bonbon you were raised in a harsh environment and you needed to grow up fast because of it. Since then you never had much of a childhood before you finish college and started working to earn your own money. That's when you started having fun, hanging out with coworkers, doing sports, going theme parks and sorts to help unwind after a long working day.

Bonbon understands and apologizes for you. You told her its fine since Equestria has given you that chance to be free and not worry about the hardships that earth gives. You had to admit it was true. You can walk around at night with no fear of getting mug, you are not scold when working by many patients at work and heck best part there were not gangs to be terrorize so Earth be damned.

Bonbon smiles as you both continue to talk about your guys lives. You learn quite a lot about Bonbon and hope to schedule some time hanging out with her and Lyra. After a brief freak out and explanation for Lyra you said your goodbyes to both mares. Reaching out the list of errands to do in you looks at the long lists to do. Seeing you got a lot to do you head out towards the market place.

Walking pass sugar cube corner you didn't know as a pink figure watches you through some binoculars. With a determine smile she then looks at a large billboard next to her. On it had several photos and a large plan schematic in the middle.

She looks at each photo and couldn't help but blush at each one. All the pictures were taken of you banging your marefriends. Each pic she got a good close up of you banging one of your marefriends in a different position. The first picture is you in twilight's bedroom; Twilight is right on your hard member as you made out with her lips. Your hands found it's mark right on her breasts as Twi's hands grabbed one of her hands and one of them made sure you didn't stopped kissing her lips. The second picture is you in rarities boutique in leather straps while Rarity is riding you in lace lingerie.

Third picture is you in AJ's barn with AJ riding you all tired up in her favorite lasso, her favorite hat also on top of your head as she rides you like a bull. The fourth picture she took was you at Rainbow's. It showed through an open window you holding Rainbow against the wall while you bucked into her. She had to admit the show was better than the pic because they didn't stopped for 4 hours straight. A feat only the endurance potion can do.

The fifth picture is you at Fluttershy's home making out with the timid but sweet Fluttershy. You both were partially clothed when it was taken. Only your boxers and fluttershy's undergarments were still on. That night led to a nice night of love making. The rest of the pictures are you banging one of your other marefriends in a different position in a different location.

Look at each picture she then turns her attention to the large plan of a certain building she got plan for. Walking to the large chest on the wall she opens and smiles inside.

"Today lover… it's my turn for that special massage" she giggles and looks at the plan. She still got time for hanging out with her friends but first the building is empty and she wants to be finish before it gets dark.

Today seemed out of ordinary right now. After finishing paying a few bills you were walking through the market. You stopped at a small book and purchase a few books. You had read these books back at twilights and you definitely want to read them again. Three books you like most and are actually made by the same author. The first two books are called "New Lives" and "When Elysium Calls" and the last book which is a horror book and your all-time favorite called "As the Night Crawls Past". You were always a horror fan and when you read it gave chills and wanting to read it again.

Reading your favorite book you don't realize it before you accidently bumping into somepony. The bump didn't knock you off the feet but all your books did fell to ground including the one you were reading.

"Oops sorry" you said.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention" the pony you bumped into wave his hand.

Reaching down to the books you grab them before the last book was picked up by the pony you bumped into. Looking up you couldn't help but smile at who you bumped. Most of the newer books have the picture of the author in the back of the cover. Getting up from the ground you smile as your favorite books author was standing right in front of you.

The author or better known as shadow fire was standing in front of you with a smile on his face. Looking at your face shadow fire smile then turned to a surprise look. "y- your highness… it's an honor" he bows in respect for you.

You wave your hand and told him not to address you as royalty. Although that didn't stop you for asking a simple request. "Actually I should be the one surprise since you're my favorite author. Is by chance not too much for an autograph." You asked holding out your books.

Shadow smiled in excitement as one of no actually a royal is asking him for an autograph. Feeling around his pants he pulls out a pencil and happily signs all the books. "Wow I never knew a prince would like to read horror stories." He said surprised.

You reassure you aren't like those royals and prefer to stay a commoner as much as possible. Shadow Fire understood since the ponies he talked to have mention you and how you are staying with Princess of the Moon and has a foal with her too.

With a few minutes of talking you then ask about hanging out some times. Shadow smiles and gladly accepts. With a smile you told him if he ever has time to hang out come to the spa. With a few nods you decide to head out to finish the rest of the chores. Couldn't help you turn your head just in time to see Shadow Fire fist bumping in the air before walking through market square.

The rest of the day seemed to go off with any problems. You smile as already you were finish paying off some groceries and few supplies as well. Feeling like this could be a good day you took in a deep breath as you exited out into the open. You tried to let out a deep sigh but you stopped as something big and heavy ran you over. After a slight beating you twitched in pain as though a horde of bulls ran you over.

"That hurt" you groan in pain. After two seconds of laying on the ground and the pain dying off slightly you get back up and dust the hoof marks on your face and body you then look around. As though crazy doesn't take a sick day right now is the strangest thing. Right now you're seeing pinkie pie bouncing through the market place while two more pinkie pies greet her and bounce the other way.

Looking around you was weirded out as there were hundreds of pinkies all bouncing around through town. Watching all these pinkie pies you couldn't help but wonder. "OKAY WHO GIVE A CLONING DEVICE TO PINKIE? WOLF DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

("oh F you asshole. This isn't my doing…. At least… not all of it. DAMMIT! Shut up") the author scrunches up in annoyance.

With rolled eyes you pick up your supplies and head home to drop them off.

After take the supplies back home you walk through town more pinkies' bounce everywhere. Wondering who the real pinkie pie is you then catch sight of twilight running. You managed to stop her and ask why there are so many pinkie pies.

Twilight was freaking out too but she managed to tell you pinkie pie mention something about the mirror pond but she left before Twilight asked about it. she then mention she found info about after Pinkie left saying it can somehow clone ponies to whoever says the magic phrase and walks in cloning themselves.

You stare at her confused and even more surprised of a special pond that can do that. Shaking off the strangeness you then ask who the real pinkie pie is then. Twilight shrugs as more pinkie pie bounces right pass you too. As they left you then catch sight of one lone Pinkie pie sulking on top of a table with her head on top.

Figuring she has to be the pinkie pie out of the rest you walked over and called her name.

Pinkie Pie layed her head down at the biggest mistake she ever made. She only wanted to hang out with her friends and get things prepare for the night but she never expected for the day to end like this. Sulking deeper into her arms she felt everypony will hate her now because of her clone rampage. Fearing of everypony hating her she finally snaps out as a familiar pony calls out her name. Looking up with sadden eyes she stares up at your eyes.

"Pinkie what's wrong and what's going on?" you asked rubbing her back.

Taking a sigh Pinkie Pie starts her explanation of the pinkies. Several minutes passed as Pinkie Pie tells both you and Twilight what she did and why she did it. You and twilight look at each a bit surprise as her theory was true but the reason why was understandable. However to be in several places at once is not healthy and best to pick days to hang out. Pinkie then asks do you hate her for cloning herself and making a mess with ponyville.

With a reassuring smile you hug Pinkie Pie and gave a kiss on her head. "Pinkie I will never hate you for something like this. However we still have a bit of a problem right now." You reassure the problem by pointing at the large number of bouncing pinkies.

Smiling in glee she hugs you before brainstorming on the idea. You, Twilight and Pinkie spent the last several seconds on a good idea to get rid of the pinkies. After a few more seconds an idea hits pinkie pie and Twilight.

"I got an idea." Pinkie Pie bounces.

You and Twilight look as Pinkie Pie huddles you together and explains the plan.

After telling on the plan you, Twilight and Pinkie all round up the rest of your friends to gather all the pinkie pies. You managed to gather at least 10 however when you were gathering them some Pinkie's were how you say…. in need of service right now. You spent several minutes relieving their burning itch inside before finally coaxing the town hall.

The girls wonder why it took so long which you explain it was complicated and best to get this done with. Your marefriends understand and all stand and watch as Twilight tells the pinkie's on the test they must compete. Pulling the curtains away you see a large board wall of some sort with some fresh blue paint painted in front of all the ponies.

"Pinkie's your test is to watch paint dry" Twilight said almost confident.

You raised an eyebrow on the idea but then again you remember this is Pinkie Pie. She doesn't do anything boring so watching paint dry it would help. Although it's what happens next that makes you concern.

You all waited for a few seconds and like you expected one of the Pinkie Pies is distracting another. Fearing of what happens to them you see Twilight's horn glow and aimed at the two distracted Pinkies. Scared that Twilight would blast the real Pinkie you grabbed her horn before she shoots.

"TWI WAIT!" you stopped but the magic surges into your body. Like getting tased it only last for a few seconds before you let go. Your body shakes a bit from the magic jolt but you manage to regain your senses including motion in your hand.

"Oh Celestia are you okay?" Twi asked as you shake from the surge. She feared put too much in the blast that was supposed to cast the two distracted pinkie's back to pond.

With a reassure wave you then took a deep breath before speaking. "Look Twilight there has to be a better solution then this. This is Pinkie no matter if she is a clone or not we don't blast friends."

Twilight was surprised that you defend so many Pinkie Pies all at once. She knows how you are but to defend clones it was new. But you aren't wrong on why you stopped her. Even the real Pinkie can be easily distracted and she could accidently send her to mirror pond. But that doesn't help with the rest of the other Pinkie Pies.

"But honey what we do with the other Pinkies. They can't live here after what happen today." She asked.

You ponder on what to do before you remember a month ago your friend Doctor Whooves owes you a favor for saving him, Derpy, Dinky and of course Jack from a few plant like monsters on a unknown universe.

*unknown world 1800 hrs.*

You, Whooves, Derpy, Dinky and Jack all were busy running for your lives at the largest, deadliest weed you possibly ever witness in your life.

You were actually coaxed to come with after Derpy told their latest adventure through space and time and how life endanger they were in. fearing for Derpy's and Dinky's life you ask Whooves to come with whenever they needed someone to protect them. Whooves was actually happy to let you come with and since that day you learned to this day the most important rule when riding the Tardis.

To be surprise by the unexpected.

Since the last few travels you had with Whooves and the gang you had been chased, taken hostage, dodge lasers, almost drowned, been hit on by jack countless times (don't ask) and of course put into life endangered situations in almost every travel. A few travels you actually like but most times you and the gang run a lot from monsters, tribes and alien technology. These situations are good for the cardio but bad for the rest of your health.

Today was like any other as Whooves takes you and everypony to a strange vegetation planet. Everything seemed to be calm before and during the adventure. You all managed to stop what appears to be a temple of some sorts made from a large tree. In the middle was a field of beautiful flowers that you have never seen before. Each flower had a unique design on it however from looking at the location of where it is spelled 'do not touch' all over it.

But Whooves curiosity in science got the better of him and as expected some sort of guardian appears out of the tree after Whooves picks one. Fearing for our lives it didn't take long before we do the most logical thing to do in a situation like this. That's leads to right now running back to the Tardis while a large Weed monster chases you behind.

Running past a few more trees you managed to climb up one of them to the top. Timing the jump you made sure you wait for the moment. Seeing a lone vine you timed yourself before jumping and grabbing on. You swung around wildly but you managed to climb the vine to the head. You know you had to stop it somehow before you get to the Tardis. Pulling out your sword you begin to slash at it several times at its head.

The bark vine was too hard to slash at it but you remember one thing. Fire is plants worst nightmare.

Fishing out a lighter you always kept in case for darkness you then flick the flicker and managed to get a good flame. Dragging the flame against the bark it quickly caught on fire from how dry it is. The flame slowly got bigger as you managed to jump off it and onto a large tree. The monster flailed around in panic before taking off towards some open water.

Using that advantage you managed to catch up with the Tardis as Whooves beckons you come in quick. Jumping in you barrel rolled as whooves runs up to the controls and starts the Tardis up. The Tardis made several noises and you could feel the Tardis moving.

With a few sighs Whooves then congratulates you for that quick thinking with the guardian. You welcomed him but that didn't stop you from going further with the welcome. You tell Whooves owes you a favor after everything which he happily agrees to whatever you need he'll do what he can.

With a few sighs and a bit of patching out from all the thorns and splinters you endure climbing up the monster you all decide to head back home.

*present day*

Remembering you still have that favor with Doctor Whooves you came up with the best plan for this problem.

Telling Twilight you will be right back and to sit tight you race out towards Derpy's home. After a few minutes of running you managed to make it just in time Derpy comes home from work.

"HEY DERPY!" you shouted getting her attention.

Derpy hears your voice and quickly turns around. She waves to you as you ran up and give her a quick hug. "Hey how you doing today?" she asks.

You told Derpy what has happen today. You then told of what's happening at town hall and how you believe there could be a better way than zapping all the pinkies.

Derpy listens and is surprised on what has happen all in one day. She had been delivering letters all day that she barely notices that many pinkie pies roaming around Ponyville. You then ask where Whooves is which she helps by leading you to the attic where she kept the Tardis in.

After saying hi to Dinky you then ran up to the attic where Whooves was working on some sort of contraption he built. Walking towards him you ended up bumping into his least favorite assistant. Well he's least favorite from your prospective. His name is jack Haress and he's a dark blue Pegasus with a dark blue Mohawk mane. He wore something similar clothing like Doctor Whooves but minus the coat.

Reason for dislike is this guy is a complete sex freak. It didn't matter on who or more specific what he'll try to warm them up to get in bed with. Especially you. For as long as you work for Whooves he's been trying his best to get your pants down and in each attempt he has failed miserably. Like right now as he gives you that dumbass grin.

"Well hello h-"he was cut off as you grabbed the most sensitive part on him. Even though you heard he has this special ability to not die it doesn't stop him from feeling pain. Grabbing a firm hold you didn't know if he was in pain or enjoying it but right now you care less.

"Listen I had good day that ended bad right now. I'm in no mood to deal with you" you let go of him and walked over to Whooves.

Walking towards him Derpy walked over and rolled her eyes as Jack had a smirk on his face. He fist bumps as you talked with Whooves. "You see Derpy I'm this close to doing it with him soon." He shows two fingers almost like hold a sugar cube in between his fingers.

Derpy shook her head at the usual reaction from jack getting grabbed in the crotch. Both then hear Whooves agreeing as he shakes hands with you.

After a few minutes of persuading and of course reminding him of the favor he owes you and Whooves shake hands as to what you have planned. All he needed to do is get the Tardis up and ready and finally all the pinkie's inside.

*20 minutes later candy world*

You and Whooves smile proudly at what you used the favor for. After getting the Tardis near town hall you then escorted all the pinkies inside. Thankfully the Tardis is huge compare to its small box outer walls. Getting them all in Whooves then teleports them to a world that fits with their personality. The process only takes a few seconds and already you and Whooves stand outside the Tardis in a candy made world.

The world is amazing as everything you never expected to be real. Mountains of candy, streams of chocolate milk and even cotton candy clouds. Seeing all the pinkie pies would live happily in this world you thank Whooves with all his help and decide to head home now. With a welcome you and Whooves return home.

Whooves helps return you back to town hall where all your marefriends and of course the real pinkie Pie waited for you. Parking outside you then gave Whooves a well deserve hug you told him if he needs you for anything to come see you. Whooves thanks you and keeps it in mind as he returns home to his love and his assistant. Walking inside town hall you were bombarded in a flash of pink. The force was hard enough to cause discomfort but the sudden was strong enough to knock you off your feet. Shaking off the sudden hug you then look down at the light pink poof mane hugging you.

The poofy mane moves and you stare into the loving eyes of your party marefriend. She couldn't help but smile with a big grin for what you did for the other Pinkie Pie's. Instead of sending them to the mirror pond you instead helped them find a place where they can live free and even safe away from Ponyville.

"OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I knew you would think of better way" she giggles and sniffles in your arms.

"You're welcome love. I'm glad to help." You hug Pinkie Pie tight.

"Darling you sure pick the best choice for those other Pinkie pies."

"Well sugarcube that was sweeter then fresh caramel apples."

"HA I knew who the real Pinkie was anyway but that idea was awesome still just not as awesome as me" Rainbow smirk.

"Yeah whatever you say babe" you chuckled.

All your marefriends all crowded up and give you a hug too. Twilight was even more impressed at what you did for the Pinkies. She had to admit it was the best decision then what they thought first. Getting a hug and kiss from Twilight you believe you should call it a day. All your marefriends all agree after today it's best to get some rest.

Popping your neck from all the crazy you dealt with today you decide to head home but you stopped as somepony grabs your arm. Looking at who stopped you she giggles as she keeps you from leaving.

"Wait hummy wummy. I have a party jus for you back at the spa. It's a special super-secret most awesome then awesome party so no peaking. "she pulls your arm towards the spa.

Taking a sigh you let Pinkie take you spa for your surprise. Figuring it has to be super since she is pulling you hard towards the spa. Walking to the entrance Pinkie Pie tells you to wait outside while she makes sure everything is ready for you. In lightning speed she enters the spa while you wait outside. You pace a bit outside facing towards Ponyville. Even though it seemed like a long day the sun was still setting and you watch it set.

You then wonder where Luna was during the pinkie rampage. You have to remember to talk with Luna on that. Waiting for a few more minutes you were finally blinded by something white. You struggle a bit from the sudden blindness but you cool off as felt the white object wrapped around your head.

"Don't worry honey… it's for the surprise." Pinkie giggles finishing tying the blindfold.

After making sure it doesn't fall she then grabs your hand and pulls you inside the spa. For as long as you have been working at the spa you always were familiarize with the fresh fragrance of scented herbs and lavender scented soaps. Although today smelled sweeter like chocolate and candy than usual smells. Wondering on what fragrance she added she pulls you through to the spa.

"Alright honey hold on for a sec before you take that blindfold off" she giggles making another lightning dash to the spa entrance.

"Okay babe" you said wondering what Pinkie Pie has planned for you. Taking a deep breath you smelled more sweets around you and figure Pinkie must have some sort of party for you or something. Waiting a few seconds Pinkie Pie makes sure everything is ready before telling you to take off the blindfold.

"Alright you can take it off now" she lets out another giggle and snort as you fiddle with the knot of the blindfold.

You easily remove the blindfold and looked around. Your brain again was gone at what is around the spa. Mostly in a spa it's filled with spa equipment, towels, herbs and spices and occasionally a few decorations to help brighten up the spa but right now you were stunned at sight.

Like you stepped inside Willy Wonka's chocolate factory everything in the spa was made of some sort of candy of sorts. the chairs look to be made of gingerbread cookie with whipped cream around it, the decorations were made of several types of candy and other pastries and 'EVEN' the hot tube's water was change to melted chocolate.

Stunned at what you see you then turned to see a large 4 layer cake with blue and white frosting on the top. The lettering was a darker blue which read 'happy special heavenly massage day' to you from Pinkie.

You were a bit shock to see everything turned candy but still was amazed about it. For one pony to do all this in a one day was a feat you could of guess Pinkie Pie can do.

"Wow Pinkie. This is….. This is amazing. You really out did yourself" you take a few steps towards the large cake still amazed at the candy spa.

Using two fingers you tasted the frosting of the cake. You couldn't help but let a small mmm as Pinkie got your favorite flavors. "Yum this is good" you smiled.

"I'm glad you like it because I got another present for you too." you hear Pinkie's voice but you see she's not around. Out of know where the Cake's top explodes and a beautiful figure stand right out of the cake.

Your jaw dropped staring at the beautiful sexy sight in front of you. There standing out of the cake licking her frost cover fingers was pinkie pie. She stands in white sexy lingerie that clings tightly against her beautiful body. Her nipples were barely visible but you still managed to see them through the bra area.

Hypnotize at Pinkie's new look you didn't take account as she gets out of the cake and seductively walks towards you. Her hips swayed side to side as she licks her lips at the nice tent building in your pants.

"You like your present hummy wummy?" she licks her lips seductively as you nod.

Giggling at your funny face she leans her beautiful body against yours. You can feel her breasts smush against your chest as her tongue invaded your mouth. You let out a sharp moan as Pinkie wasted no time feeling your canines and wrapping around your tongue.

Grabbing Pinkie's head you hold her tight as you both took a seat on the gingerbread spa table. Pinkie panted as you let go for air but she didn't stop as she moves you around so you were lying on your back while Pinkie Pie sits on your crotch.

Panting wildly you throw your hands back and enjoy the small show Pinkie was giving you. "Wow Pinkie you're amazing"

Pinkie pie giggled. "awwww thank you hummy wummy. But we haven't started the fun part yet." She leans down her hands slides onto your belt buckle and your shirt.

With a smirk you let pinkie pie remove your shirt and unbuckle your belt. It doesn't take long before your completely naked sitting on the gingerbread table. You don't know how pinkie got your shoes and socks off but right now you care less on that and more on pumping this party mare with your happy cream.

Enjoying the show Pinkie pulled her bra down revealing her milky breasts for you to drink. Using two fingers she scoops up some white frosting from the chair and made small circles around the nipples. Making sure they got a nice coat of frosting she leans down for you to enjoy.

Like enticing a kid with candy you couldn't help but lean in and suck on both nipples. Pinkie Pie sighed in relief as you drain mouthful of milk into your mouth with each suck you gave. The frosting plus Pinkie's milk start to drive you insane as you couldn't help but give both a small tug with each suck.

Pinkie Pie was going insane at your aggressive sucking, her eyes rolled almost to the back of her head the longer you kept at it. But she wanted more. Scooping up some more frosting she reaches back and lathered your member up. Making sure she got every spot nicely wet she then start to rub her marehood against it. Now it was your turn to moan as Pinkie wasn't only skilled with her dancing and kissing but also driving you nuts.

After a few more gulps of Pinkie's sweet milk you then reach up and kiss her lips. Holding her head Pinkie lifts her marehood up enough that the tip touched her entrance. With some help you slide into Pinkie's eager marehood like butter.

"oooooohhhhh yyyeeeeesssss. I love it" she moans as your member slide all the way. You let Pinkie Pie lift herself up till she was sitting on your crotch. Your member because of its size made a nice bulge in her stomach. Pinkie giggles as she felt the bulge giving it a few taps before she started bouncing on her favorite toy.

You gritted your teeth as Pinkie still dances shaking her hips side to side while she bounced on your member. She bounces your member nice and deep before picking up the pace literally hitting your groin every third of a second. Pinkie pants wildly as all this bucking made her thirsty. By now your teeth was biting your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as Pinkie takes both breasts and gives them a long suck on both nipples. Getting a nice drink of milk from her special milk supply you helped Pinkie Pie resume her thrusts.

Grabbing her hour glass hips you thrust your hard member deep into her, feeling her womb enter and your member hitting the back of it with each thrust you gave.

Several minutes of thrusting passed and you can feel the pressure building up in your sacks. However Pinkie didn't want you to stop at all and she makes sure you know where she wants every drop inside. Leaning her sexy body you and Pinkie locked lips again. Feeling the pressure becoming unbearable to hold you held Pinkie's hip down as you shot your load into her.

Pinkie moans as your seed painted her womb, her marehood squeezed like a vice as she takes every drop of your baby making seed. Making sure Pinkie got every last drop you finally let go of Pinkie's head. You both stare as you took in the sweet breath of air. Panting for a few more minutes you couldn't help but smile at how awesome that was. Even Pinkie was giggling how she always loves the feeling of your seed inside her.

"That was fun" she giggles before giving you a sweet kiss on your lips.

"Now that was awesome" you smile and chuckle.

"awww hummy wummy I'm glad you like it but that's only the appetizer of your special party." She giggles and snorts at her comment. You have possible the biggest grin plaster on your face as she grabs your arm and pulls you towards the first course of your surprise.

Walking further to the candy spa you felt relieve as Pinkie didn't mess with the sauna however she did have something special for you. Taking a seat in the middle of the sauna you can smell something sweet as Pinkie dipped the ladle from one of the spa buckets. The scent soon got stronger as the water came in contact with the hot steaming stones. The steam around the sauna smelled more like strawberries and peaches then your regular mint scented ingredients. Amazed at the smell since you've never even think of trying something like this you have to remember to ask Pinkie's recipe. Letting the steam relax your muscles you waited for Pinkie to come and join in the sauna with you. It doesn't take long before Pinkie joins in and finds her favorite on your lap. Lining her still eager marehood with your rock hard member Pinkie happily dances on the tip. Making several circles with her marehood you grabbed her hips and plunge deep into her ending her naughty teasing. Pinkie's tongue lollied out as leaned back enough to pound her into a drooling mess. Pinkie was gone after the last few minutes of getting rammed over and over by her lover. For so long she had waited for this moment but she wanted to make sure all the other's got their turned first. Holding Pinkie tight you can feel the pressure building up again but this time you decided to just give it to her. With one more kiss you slam all the way as your member shoots out another load into Pinkie's eager marehood. You both held the kiss and thrust making sure she got every last drop before letting her go to breath. You and Pinkie couldn't help but laugh as you stare into each other eyes.

With another kiss Pinkie instead of taking you to the shower room to clean up decides to take you to the next part of the special party. She pulls you till you both stopped in front of the large chocolate hot tube. You don't know if you should be excited, grossed out or a bit scared as this is the first time you ever see so much chocolate in a hot tube before. Worried you might burn from the chocolate Pinkie just drags you into the hot tube. You waited a second before putting one foot inside the nice warm chocolate. Although you should shudder to feel warm chocolate on your skin however right now…. It felt amazing. Sinking into the warm soothing chocolate you let out a sigh at how nice it felt. Sitting against the rim of the tub you don't notice as Pinkie grabs a bowel of fruit from behind some towels and lays it beside you. You look up as Pinkie finds a nice spot on your lap again; her nice luscious breasts were right in your face as Pinkie grabs the first fruit from the bowel. Dipping the fruit into the chocolate she places the fruit right on the part not coated and presents it for you to enjoy. You smiled before reaching up towards her lips. Touching her lips you both bite on the fruit as you savor each other's taste with the chocolate and the fruit together. You couldn't help but let out a moan as the sweetness of the fruit plus Pinkie's lips and the sweet chocolate filled your head with wanting more. After devouring the fruit you spit out the stem as Pinkie grabs another fruit for you two to enjoy. While she dips the fruit you decide to enjoy a nice drink before you enjoy another chocolate coated fruit. Pinkie lets out a lusty moan as your teeth let another stream of sweet milk into your mouth. She couldn't help but giggle some more as she places another piece of fruit between her teeth and beckons you to take a bite of her fruit. Finishing with your drink your locked lips again with the fruit in between the kiss.

You both devour all the fruit inside the bowel before you two decide to try something else. After carefully getting out you then went to shower off the chocolate. You were glad Pinkie didn't mess with shower since all this chocolate could give you a stomach ache or a bad cavity. Washing off the chocolate Pinkie leans her body against yours. The look on her eyes suggests she wanted to drink your milk too. You couldn't only guess because she was already on her knees and sucking your hard member in one gulp. You were still hard from the chocolate bath and you were almost about to explode after the several times she playfully stroke your member during each fruit. You didn't last long as already you were shooting your load into Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie didn't waste one drop as she drinks all of it. Making sure she got every drop she lets go and giggles. You look down panting as she licks off the last remaining from her bottom lip. Getting up she tells you she has one more gift before the night is done. You wonder what the gift is but she beats you there by telling you to wait finish up and meet her back at the spa. In lighting speed Pinkie dry off and takes off back into the spa. With a shrug you finish washing off the chocolate and dry your body before heading back to the spa. While drying your head off you ended up tearing the towel in half at the sight. Your brain literally went blank as your face burned red from what was hanging in front of you. There hanging from what looks like to be red licorice on her arms and her legs spread out and having a blindfold and jawbreaker gag in her mouth was none other than Pinkie Pie. You couldn't no actually you can't believe what Pinkie just did in a matter of seconds and surprisingly all by herself since the binds are on her limbs instead of on them. Shaking off the weirdness you can see in whip cream spelled 'buck me numb' lathered on her breasts and stomach. Sucking up all your manhood you pop your neck for you are throwing all sense of reason and just going with it. Lining your member with Pinkie's creamed covered marehood you pressed on entering her again one more time. Riding Pinkie Pie was almost like Riding a swing since She entered your member each time you push her back.

*several hours later almost midnight*

"Wow…. Just….. Wow" you were speechless after what just happen.

"That was super fantastic awesome fun" Pinkie sighed happily on your chest.

Looking down you still couldn't believe after everything Pinkie did for this special day. A part of you wanted to know how she did all this in such short time but then again you prefer walking home not severely confused. Just going with 'pinkie just being Pinkie' you hug Pinkie tight in your arms. Looking up at the clock you decide its best head back home. You can worry about the mess you two made later but for now it's best to clean up what you can and worry with the rest. Asking Pinkie to get up so you can clean up Pinkie springs up quickly almost startling you.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll clean it up" she giggles and like lightning she takes off towards the front. Watching her take off she completely disappears in front of you.

"The heck… where she go?" you asked wondering where she went.

*wolf's home*

Pinkie quickly races towards the screen as wolf stares at her questionably.

"What's she-"he was cut off as Pinkie jumps out of the screen, her head clunks against Wolf's jaw. Pinkie can hear a bit of cracking as she jumps out of the screen while Wolf falls back off his chair.

Looking back at the laptop Pinkie then turns on paint and with an eraser she erases all the candy out of the spa. Making sure she got all of it she lets out another giggle and snort before going back into the computer again.

Wolf lies on the ground groaning in pain, his tail twitches as the pain in his face was unbearable. "Damned….. Pinkie and her… damned fourth wall breaking"

*back into the spa*

Your stare almost stunned at what you're seeing right now. Just for a moment you could have sworn the spa was like Willy Wonka's but now it's back to the way it is. Completely stunned at what just happen you then look down to see you clean up and in your regular clothes before the gift. You hear your name called before turning to see Pinkie Pie in her favorite clothes and already to leave.

"See told you. This party pony can clean a good party too just as she can make them." she giggles.

Opening your mouth you tried to speak however you couldn't form any words right now. Closing it you decide to just head home before things get any crazier then it usually has.

Pinkie believes it's best too. Locking up the spa you both walked back home. During the last bit of sex you asked if she like to stay over since it's late and she didn't want to disturbed her bosses at sugar cube corner. Pinkie happily accepts as you both head back home.

Entering the living room you see Night is asleep on her favorite. You smile as you walk over and scoop your foal in your arms. Night is still asleep but you guess Luna or one of the maids is out finishing something. Telling Pinkie you'll be back you go over to put Night to bed. After putting Night to bed you give her one more kiss before showing Pinkie her room for the night.

Making sure she is relaxed you then decide to hit the hay.

That's where it brings you back to the present. You and Luna beat tired and just wanting to sleep. You don't know what happen but for Luna you can guess her day wasn't as great too since she looked ready to pass out when she got home. You too looked passed out and not even caring to change you both just fell fast asleep in what you wore minus the shoes.

You let sleep overcome you before you are awoken by a high pitch sound. You quickly got up from the bed as it sounds like someone was whistling. You look around the room before looking at the open window. Walking towards the window the sound got louder and you couldn't help but follow it. Looking outside you pull yourself out of room and climb your way to the top of the room.

Climbing to one of the pointed stalagmites you lift yourself and balance yourself as you found the source of the high pitch sound.

"It's good to see you again human. I trust you are doing well" your mentor spoke as his hood covered his face.

You haven't heard from your mentor for a while since the umbra incident however you did receive a few letters from him. Some were just how you doing however seeing him today in the middle of the night something is up.

"Uh yeah. But what are you doing here mentor and especially this late?" you asked.

"Don't be alarm. I'm here because I'm going to teach you the way of the blade." He smiles as he presents his wrist blades.

He then starts filling in the blanks of the reason for the long wait. Apparently after the empire was regained you didn't know from within the crowd of crystal ponies were actually some former members of the blade family. Only a few though since Umbra's evil reign several died trying to fight her but failed however it didn't stop Antique from rebuilding the secret home of the assassin family.

After recruiting a few worthy members Antique packed up his belongings as well as a few weapons and head to Ponyville to train you.

"I can feel it…. there is darkness approaching over the horizon and I need you to be prepared for the outcome. So tomorrow you and I will train on using your wrist blades. For then on you'll know fully on what it takes to wield the power of justice."

Looking down at your hands you took one more glance of your mentor and nod. "Yes mentor"

With a salute from your mentor you both decide to rest up for tomorrow your training begins.

*ray walks in* where's wolf? *looks around as wolf is nowhere to be seen* oh come on wolf you're supposed to be here right now.

Imph coming imph coming *comes in with bandaged muzzle. Ray looks at wolf stunned*

Dude what happen?

Oh Imph dompht npmhow know. Ask yopmh dangpmh mpmharefriend

Huh?

*pulls out notepad and pen and writes it down* (oh I don't know. Ask your dang marefriend)

Uh which one?

*writes* (pinkie pie that's what)

She did that to you. I hardly believe that.

(It's damned true.)

Still I don't believe Pinkie Pie will do that

(OH SHUT UP! let's get to the polls please. I need to get my jaw fixed)

Right okay then. Let's bring out the basket then *basket appears* so you want me to do it or you.

(What else dumbass. As you can see I can't)

Good point so let's this show on the road. *goes through basket and pulls out five names.* alright our first candidate is *looks at name as is stunned* uh…. You can't be serious on this.

(Shut up dude and just say the name)

*sighs* well the first candidate is Mrs. Fleur de lis. Congrates Fleur.

(Dude you suck at this) *unamused*

Oh shut up at least I'm doing this. *grabs second slip.* alright second candidate goes too. *looks at second name* well this might be interesting. Seems as though I will be doing Photo Finish

(Awesome maybe you might be able to see how good she is besides fashion and photography)

Wha- you know what never mind. *grabs third slip* alright with no delay our third candidate goes too. *looks at third name* huh looks like we got ourselves a royal guard in the list and not just any guard a captain too. Her name is called Jade Star. Know her wolf?

(Just that she is one hard core but loyal and respectful captain of the lunar guards.)

Guess I should note that. Alright then *grabs fourth name slip* our fourth candidate for this special massage goes to. *looks at name and stares almost wide eyed* oh boy this can interesting.

(Who you got?)

Looks like we got Spitfire ready to try this massage.

(Sweet dude and don't worry you handle RD so how bad can she be)

It's not that it's the part where she can probably snap my neck if I piss her off. I learned that from Rainbow.

(Dude I don't think she'll do that. she'll probably snap your back in 5 different places before your neck)

Thanks wolf. You have such a way with words *annoyed as he grabs last name* alright our last candidate for the special spa treatment goes too… oh boy *gets smack in the head by wolf* OW OKAY RELAX! Dang. Our last candidate for our special spa Treatment goes too Fancy Pants.

(There now was that so hard?)

No but I still want to know why.

(Just giving what the audience wants. when I said I add all ponies names I meaned it. all mare and stallions k.)

*sighs* whatever alright then lets show the audience the five lucky contestants then. There they are.

Fleur De Lis

Photo Finish

Jade Star

Spitfire

Fancy Pants.

Alright five names only one will win. You guys decide on what you guys want to choose.

(Thanks again for all the support and we hope we see you again on another exciting chapter of) *taps ray's shoulder who sighs in annoyance*

And another exciting chapter of special spa treatment: human edition. See you all later. *looks at wolf who still has a unamused look in his eyes* what

*tosses the pen and notepad overhead and leaves*

WHAT! What I say this time. *sighs and leaves*


	22. spa bonus:Princess of love revenge

Special Spa Edition: Human

\- Bonus chapter -

"Princess of Love"

*Onboard the Ponyville express train*

A certain princess of love was seen sitting by one of the windows inside the royal cart on the train and looking out with an angry pout on her face. She had that pout on her face for the whole trip from the Crystal Empire.

'Stupid Shining.'

The train stopped and after a little while she stepped out of it and onto the train station. She took a deep breath and doing her calming exercise her mother taught her before thinking back on why she was here to begin with and why Shining is to blame.

*Flashback*

Cadence has just finished with some meetings with the boring nobles and merchants. Mostly it was just regular business as usual however the last few nobles she was glad to be finish. After today she was planning to have a nice bath and then cuddle up with her husband. She planned to surprise him so she silently opened the door to their chambers and planned to sneak through the entrance hall and into the master bedroom. However something caught her eye that made her stop.

Looking down she sees a piece of cloth that seemed to be misplaced. It was a bra, but not one she recognized. She was more into lacy ones; this seemed to be a regular cotton one. That was one more thing that didn't add up because she wore for the most part silk. She then heard a mare giggle and a low moan coming from the master bedroom.

She grew more suspicious and even more so when she heard her husband's voice. She slowly sneaked up to the bedroom doors and looked through the keyhole. What she saw shocked her. There on the bed she saw one of the maids straddling her husband and riding him like a cheap whorse. Shinning was moaning and grunting as the young mare was riding him and giving of happy squeals and giggles.

The Princess of Love didn't know what to think. Her husband was cheating on her, her the princess of love. She wanted to just slam open the door and use her magic on him and that harlot of his. Her eyes grew moist but she instead retreated, she needed to calm herself and think this through, she didn't want to just storm inside like a charging Minotaur.

She also felt insecure and wondering why he chose a maid to cheat on her. She understands that a noble mare could use that as blackmail, was he set up?

She also looked at the mare and herself to compare herself to that mare.

Sure the mare was looking younger than her. The giggling mare seemed to have slightly bigger bust than her but Cadence had wider hips and back padding than that mare.

She needed some help, but first she needed to relax and time away to think what to do.

She then remembered Twilight saying something about her coltfriend that have been living in ponyville for some time now and that he worked at the spa there. A relaxing massage would do wonders right now. Sneaking away she left Shining and the mare alone for now.

'Also I have heard rumors of a special service he gives.'

She looked back towards the bedroom doors and snorted.

'Well he can cheat so can I if it comes to it, and when I get back he will sleep on the couch or in the doghouse for a couple of months but right now I need to leave before I send him and that maid to the moon instead.'

Her horn glows a bit and a quill with some ink on it levitates in front of her. 'but first I need to let a few other ponies know of the situation.' Grabbing a blank scroll she writes down on it as the train moved.

*End flashback*

So that's why she was now standing by the Ponyville train station and planned to head for the Spa.

*Meanwhile at Aloe and Lotus's spa and relaxation*

It was a short coffee break at the spa today after a long day of working. You were sitting inside the massage room and trying to drink some coffee, why trying you ask. Well mostly due to the fact that you have a giggling Aloe between your legs teasing you and giving you a blowjob. She and her sister rock paper scissors and Lotus lost so she had to manage the counter while her sister Aloe wasted no time giving their most prized employee a little bonus for being such a hard working human stallion. Aloe was gagging a little as she tried to swallow your length, she only succeeding taking half your length at the most. But still it felt nice. She was gobbling and slurping on your member when the telltale sign that a customer entering and Lotus giving the usually hello greeting but then a gasp was heard.

"Princess!"

'Wait.. What princess?!' You thought as Aloe gagged in surprise on your member before she quickly removed her wonderful mouth and soft lips. Quickly she stood up and rushed out of the room towards her sister, leaving you hanging with a saliva coated hard member.

'Wonder which princess...' You thought as you looked towards the door.

'I'm sure that Luna is at home and her big sister Celestia is in Canterlot. Has something happened?!'

You pulled up your pants and tried to calm down your raging boner before following Aloe out of the massage room and into the lobby. Walking around the register you expected to see Luna or her sister Celestia but instead you spotted their niece Princess Cadence talking to Lotus and Aloe. While talking she was pouting and had her hands crossed under her fairly big bosom. The spa sister nodded while also looking a little angry.

"We will give you a little discount." You heard Lotus say to the princess.

'What brought this on?' You thought as the princess nodded and without saying anything she walked past you and grabbed hold of your arm. With a small jerk she drags you along back towards the massage rooms.

"Hey wait!" You said since you didn't have a choice and was dragged along the floor in a comical manner before she released you.

You stumbled up onto your feet and looked at the princess. She looked tense and sad, her eyes looking a little moist. You immediately figured something was wrong.

"Princess... What's the matter?"

She sniffed a little before she grabbed you into a hug and started to cry a little on your shoulder.

"My husband has been cheating on meeee..." She cried, her head resting on your shoulder while she hugged you for dear life.

"Wait what?!" You said as you tried to gather your thoughts and trying not to get too excited by the way the princess soft breasts and body pressing against you as she draped against your front. The princess sniffed some more, not seemed to care about that.

"I-I caught him in the act of bucking one of our young new maids." She said.

You took in this new information while hugging her and trying to console her.

"Where when... What did you do?"

"A couple of hours ago. I left and headed here. I really wanted to blast him to the moon but I didn't."

She looked at you with a determinant expression.

"I booked a heavenly special, I really need to relax and get my mind off him for a little while or I will send him to the moon."

"B-But what about... I can't just... It wouldn't be right..." You tried to reason with her but she was pressing herself now more against you. After last time with Mrs. Cake you tried your best to stay away from married mares on respect of their marriages.

"I have already sent letters to my mother, sister-in-law and my aunts. I hope I will get a response any minute now."

Speaking of the devil three sealed scrolls was popping out of thin air over the princesses head.

She used her magic to take a hold of the floating letters and opened them; she was still hugging you as she read them separately. She then levitated them down for few moments before she gives a sigh of relief and looking at you with an alluring smile.

"They agreed." She then said and started to hug you harder.

"Wait what..?!" You said.

Two of the letters then was floating in front of you, the third one was actually meant for her so she held on that as she gives you the other two. Looking at both letters you recognize the handwriting belong to both Twilight and Luna.

Can't believe my brother. I understand and you have my permission.

Have you sent a letter to my mother?

Have a good time with my stallion Cadence.

Twilight Sparkle

The other read.

Seems somepony doesn't know the proper way to behave and do after marriage. He will get a scolding no doubt from Celestia and your mother-in-law.

I understand what you're going through and I give you permission to go to Ponyville and use my stallion and his "heavenly special" deal.

Come to my coltfriends home later when he has finish rutting you silly with his big member and we can talk more about this.

Your benevolent princess

Princess Luna

You stopped reading and looked down at Cadence that was looking at you.

"Well seems I can give you that massage then..." You said chuckling lamely. You still believe this is a bad idea but right now you are beaten by 3 votes against 1.

The princess gave of a happy squee sound as she bounces in glee. After a few seconds of bouncing she then put her lips against yours and kissed hard. You gasped a little in surprise as she takes the opportunity to add some tongue. You tried to stop her since you were her therapist and you were supposed to give her a nice massage before the rutting starts. However after getting the notes it seems Cadence is horny already and she wanted to skip the foreplay and get to fun part.

She pressed her body more into you as she gives you clear indications of what she desires right now. You steadied yourself and couldn't help but place a hand on one of her big breasts and squeeze. She moaned lustfully inside your mouth as you started to fondle her breast. Seeing the poor mare melt into your arms you use the other hand and grab her firm ass. Both her breasts and ass felt like you grabbing two soft pillows, your fingers literally sink through a bit the harder you squeeze on them. She started to use her hands to fumble with your belt and pants, trying to get it opened.

It didn't take long before she got it opened. Your pants were pulled down in a fluid motion leaving you expose for the world to see or at least the princess sight. You didn't have any underwear on thanks to Aloe's earlier actions so the princess saw your big member standing to attention, throbbing and eager for action. Her eyes goes a little bit bigger and you think you saw some drool coming out from her mouth as she stared at it for a few moments in a daze.

She slowly raised a hand and gently touched it receiving a small jolt of excitement in the process. She giggled before looking up at you with a lust filled gaze and smile. That look has always been popular with mares every time you and a mare bucked so you have been familiarize on what comes next.

She gives your member a few strokes before lightly touching the tip of it with her tongue. You couldn't help but moan a little from it.

Cadence uses her hands to fondle and stroke your member slowly before picking up speed. By now your member is possibly harder than steel and you trying your best not to pounce.

"You are definitely bigger than my husband. It seems I choose the wrong stallion to marry. I'm starting to get a little bit jealous of little Twilight. She has access to this big boy every day. I take it you have bucked and filled Twilight with this bad boy right? I bet she was moaning and squealing with joy when you did."

You nodded and moan as she used her tongue to drag it along your length.

"Now stud you are rock me like you do to Twilight." She stands up and pushes you towards the massage table. You laid down on the table as she quickly started to put on a show for you. You watched as the princess of love striptease in front of you carefully removing each article of clothing with poise and hotness.

She quickly removed her clothes so that she only had her red lacy bra and panties; she also has a matching garter belt and stockings with hearts on the hems. You didn't have to figure that one out since you've seen most of her outfits had some hearts decorated on before.

She slowly removed her bra revealing her big round breasts and slowly started to pull down her damp panties, revealing her inviting looking cunt.

She discarded the panties and with a sway on her hips she walked up to the massage table and got up on it to straddle you. She placed herself so that her wet leaking marehood was rubbing herself against the tip of your member, making both her and you moan at the feeling.

"Ready stud because here we go."

She lowered herself slowly, taking your member inside her. Her soft folds parted and you could see and feel her marehood swallowing it.

She felt warm, wet and tight as she goes all the way before you felt your tip pressing against the entrance to her womb. She stopped and gasped as you were prodding it giving it several teasing thrusts. She moans passionately as she puts her hands on her stomach.

"Shining have never been this deep inside me. I truly am jealous now of Twilight. She surly choose the better stallion. If only I have met you sooner..."

She then looked down at your groin and gasped. Your member wasn't fully inside her.

"And you are not even fully inside me...!"

You get a little evil thought and grabbed her curvy foal bearing hips. She eeps as you grabbed firm of her hips and pushed her down all the way with one thrust. Your member went with a wet plop past her cervix and into her eager womb. She gasped as she felt your member making a noticeable bulge in her stomach; she could feel your member throbbing through her stomach as her hands rubbed on it. Her eyes turned to pinpricks and she went rigid for a few moments.

She gave a deep throat and a squeal of delight as she came hard; drenching your member and your groin in her mare juices. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her eyes traveling upwards behind her eyelids. She shudders as her mind almost goes blank from the orgasm.

After a few moments she looks down at you a bit daze but still conscious enough to smile as she looks down. She still was holding her hands on her stomach and rubbing the bulge your member was making inside her marehood.

"T-Twilight's stallion is inside my womb..." She slurred while still rubbing the bulge.

"He will surely shoot his load inside me and fill me..." She continued. She takes a deep breath before gathering her thoughts of what she wants, her eyes starting to look more determined as she looks down at you.

"I want him to fill me... I want him to breed me... I want him to LOVE ME!"

She reached down and grabs your shoulders before she started to ride you like a bull. You could only grunt as she was moving up and down your member moaning and squealing in delight. Something she never felt before even after her wedding night. Her tight warm and velvet like marehood was making you climb towards your climax faster than usual. You tried your best to hold out a bit longer but she had one more orgasm before you couldn't take it anymore. With a loud grunt you then shot your load inside her paint her womb with your white seed. She screams in delight and pressed down on you hard making sure she got every last drop, her insides massaging your member and squeezing out every last bit of your cream. Her bulge got a little bigger as you filled her womb, you wanted to move but her marehood clamped like a vice so you couldn't escape her soft insides.

You both were basking in the afterglow of the moment of lovemaking with the princess of love. Your member throbbing as you finally finished shooting ever all your seed into her vice grip marehood. You can only moan at the technique she knows that most of the mares you bucked none can control the strength of their grip of their marehood.

'She sure isn't called the princes of love for nothing. She has some skills. I bet she knows most if not all the Kama Sutra tricks. Or whatever the pony version of it is called.'

She was looking at you with a content smile before she leaned down and gave you a tongue filled kiss and she nuzzled you. You smile as her muzzle rubbed your against your nose in a loving manner.

"Thanks I really needed that. Your marefriends really are lucky to have you."

"So want to take a mud bath?" You ask her, trying to stay professional at least to some degree of this sudden excitement. She nods and slowly removes herself from you. She gives a loud moan of disappointment when your member slides out of her but you know it won't be long before it's filled again. You sit up and escorted Cadence to the mud bath room. While you walked you couldn't help but look down towards her marehood as some of your seed dripped out as she walked. You then wonder if since her tush looked to have enough fat and muscle together you wanted to see how much. Using your hand you brought it up not to high and connected it with her soft tush making it jiggle; she seems to be purring in contentment at your slap and the amount inside her marehood.

"You really like my ass don't you since you came so much inside me. No wonder Luna got pregnant with a foal from you, anypony will become pregnant with this much inside them." She rubbed her stomach in a content manner before with a sway on her hips walked towards the door so that you could lead her towards the mud bath area. You picked up a bathrobe by the door and put it on her shoulders. She looks at you before she smiles and kisses you on the cheek.

"Thanks, you are such a gentlecolt. I wish my husband could do these little acts of kindness nowadays. The last time we done something romantic was going to a small but famous restaurant in Canterlot."

She then frowned.

"That place was a somewhat hard to come into. Have to make a reservation some weeks in advance. I didn't think about how he could have got a reservation on such a short notice at that time. But looking back at it now I noticed some things."

She then pout as her walking came more powerful, she was almost stomping now. But Cadence and you made it to the mud bath room just a few moments after that.

She followed you as you went inside and prepared the bath for her. She sat down on one of the benches and without caring she let her bathrobe open and she spread her legs, giving you a nice view as she continued talking as the bathrobe following her curvy body nicely. You do ask in advance how so at the restaurant which she helped fill in the blanks while you get everything ready.

"Well first thing was that he was late, an hour to be exact. The other thing was the receptionist. She was smiling at Shining a lot and even seemed to flirt a little with him. And after dinner we didn't end up rutting that night; he said he had to work. But he came back the following morning after looking tired and content."

She crossed her hands under her big round tits.

"Now I understand the conversation some of the maids had some months before. One of them had said she found a whole bunch of used panties under a stallion's bed. I just didn't think about it but later I think I saw something that looked like a pair of panties sticking out of the bed in our bedroom. But I thought at that time that is one of mine, but now..."

She was looking sad. You couldn't believe at what you heard too either. This guy had just married a beautiful princess and not only that became a prince of an empire that 'you' actually saved and for him to turn his back and buck random mares behind her back. you can only hope Shinning has gotten better in his training because when you see him… he's going to be drowning in his own blood.

"Don't think about any of that now princess, now the bath is ready, so if you please take off your bathrobe and come here so I can help you lay down." You said in a gentle voice. You tried to keep a gentle look on your face but it was difficult since a part of you wanted to scream murder for when you meet shinning.

She waved her hand at you in a nonchalant manner.

"Just Cadence is fine; you have more than the right to call me that." She said and you took her hand and helped her lay down in the mud bath pool. She gave you a content smile as she relaxed.

You started to do some mix cleaning and preparing the next phase of the treatment as Cadence was lying down and relaxing in the bath. Seeming though since your forgot your pants you luckily had a second robe on you to help cover up as you clean up.

You then heard the door open and turn to see your marefriend Rarity entered. She had a white form fitting bathrobe with gold hem linings and her face lit up as she saw you standing there.

"Ohh hello darling!" She said in her posh sounding accent. You could almost see the music notes that come with that. She quickly walked up to you and wrapped her arms around you and kissed you hard while pressing her body against you.

After what felt like hours she removed her soft lips and looked at you with a loving smile before tracing a finger on your chest and looking at you with an alluring smile.

"So darling, how about giving your marefriend some lovin?"

"W-Well I-I..." You stuttered before glancing towards Cadence that was looking at the scene and holding her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle. Rarity followed your gaze and gasped when she saw Cadence.

"Your Highness! Ohh I'm so terrible sorry to have disturbed you!" She said and bowed.

She then looks at you and your bath robed state and then at Cadence.

"Something tells me I'm missing something here and it is something big, so darling mind telling me?" Rarity said while looking at you. Cadence takes a deep breath before she begins.

It takes only a few minutes but Cadence was finally finished telling of what happen. Rarity hugged Cadence sometimes during the story and said that she is truly shock for her after what happen and praises you for comforting the mare. She did join the princess in the pool and both chatted as you finish a few more things. You couldn't help but glance at your marefriends mostly covered body and also at Cadence. Their breasts making you shudder as you tried to hold the urge to join in and milk them with your teeth. However you steel yourself and let them continue with the conversation.

'He is a damned fool sleeping around with other mares behind her back when he has such a beautiful mare right here.' You said still pissed for Shinning.

They chattered some more before they got out and headed towards the showers.

Cadence then stopped and glanced towards you before leaning towards Rarity and whispered something in her ear. Rarity giggled and nodded before Cadence entered the small shower room. Rarity then walked up to you and started to tug at your robe.

"Rarity?!"

"Ohh hush darling, get this robe off and join the princess in the shower, she need some more comfort and I see no problem. So get in there and rut her silly darling."

She pushed you towards the shower room after she removed your robe. You stumbled into the shower room and looked around the steam filled room. You saw a silhouette of Cadence a bit further away and walked slowly towards her.

She came into view and you were taking in the view of her body and the water from the shower head that was castrating down and hitting her curvy body and traveling down. The water droplet flows down against her body as each one didn't miss a beat as it falls to the floor and the drain. She sees you but doesn't do anything than putting her hands behind her head and standing in a sexy pose, still with the water flowing down her form.

Your member starting to come to life almost like in a trance from how beautiful she is, the sheer beauty was stunning enough to make your heart start to do some summersaults. Gulping the lump in your throat it takes all your courage to not chicken out as you started walking towards the mare. You came up behind her and put your arms around her to grab a hold of her beautiful breasts. Feeling how soft they are you started to play with them as your member sliding between her inner tights and rubbing her marehood with your length. She was moaning and pressing her body closer to you, the softness in your hands, the strength in your arms, the toughness on your chest made her melt into your arms. She moved her lower body in a teasing manner to bring her wet marehood along your shaft.

"Does the eager stallion want some lovin?"

You massaged her tits playing with her nipples and pressed your body more against hers while trailing kisses down her neck. You could feel her shudder and give of a little cute whines.

"Haven't have this kind of romantic and erotic moments with Shining even on our honeymoon. I have to talk to Twilight and Luna about letting me have permission for this kind of things in the future if my husband is misbehaving again."

She turned around and put her hand around your neck and gave you a passionate kiss. Her tongue invading your mouth as you both tongue battle for dominance. It was a tie as both you and her needed some air. She giggled as she then jumped up and locked her legs around you, her horn glows as she slowly guides your member towards her inviting marehood, she smiles as she makes sure it is right on its mark. You put your hands on her asscheeks to stop her from going further down and you both moaned as you hilted. She hugs your head against her chest as she was having a mini orgasm from when your tip went past her cervix.

She was shuddering and quivering as her insides clamped down around your member from your thrusts, you grunted at the assault but hold out a bit longer. Not waiting for her and letting her recover you thrusted upwards with your hips and was rewarded with a cute squeal and feeling her having another orgasm. Her juices sprayed out of her marehood, mixing with the bathwater coming from the shower.

You continued to thrust upwards and smirk as she moaned, squealed and loved every single lovemaking moment you gave.

You started to pound her harder and faster almost hitting her pelvis every 3rd of a second. You were trying to make her have multiple orgasms in a row, trying to strength her endurance and of course try to strengthen you resistance to cum soon. It's seems that you were succeeding. She was holding on for dear life, her marehood was clamping and squeezing your shaft harder than before. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth and her eyes were traveling up behind her fluttering eyelids. She looked like she was on cloud nine and it seems that she was stuck there.

But the fun had to end and you have been lucky to last this long which sadly you wish you can last a bit longer. With one final powerful thrust you came inside the bucked silly mare hard. Rope after rope of your warm sperm was coming out of your member, so much it painted her whole marehood and all of her womb with your white cream. She moaned and screamed loudly in delight as she felt your member fire its big load inside her. She couldn't hold any longer either as she the last bit of her marecum over your groin and the tiled floor. A heavy musk combined with the steam filled the air in the steam room. You both held each other as you rode out that intense orgasm.

"I-If I ever leave my husband, I will do whatever it takes to join your herd. That was the best bucking I have ever had! By Celestia Twilight is so lucky!" she panted blissfully.

You smiled. "Thank you Cadence I'm happy you enjoyed yourself"

Afterwards you cleaned up as much as you could. Cadence giggling while looking down at her cum leaking marehood, she made sure to take care with cleaning around that area but not inside since she liked your seed to stay there for now. She walked out first of the bathroom with a happy smile and a relaxing skip in her hips swaying steps.

Rarity looked inside towards you and then back towards the Princess that with a happy tune started to get dressed. Rarity walked up to you and with a teasing smile wrapped her hands around you and gave you a light kiss.

"You have to tell me later all the juicy details darling. I had to shoo away a couple of mares that arrived and wondering what all that screaming was. I told them that my stallion was just comforting and making a mare feel better by bucking her silly." She giggled.

You blushed a little in embarrassment of all the things to say to get a mare to turn around she had to say that instead. You can only guess walking through town would be like hell when the mares see you. Rarity giggled at your funny expression before giving you another kiss and joined Cadence as the princess was dressed and ready to head towards your and Luna's home.

You quickly put on your clothes so better at least look at least descent before leaving you didn't notice both mares grabbing each of your arms and pressing their bodies against your sides. You had a light blush on your face as they placed your arms right between their breasts. At first you thought it would be a bad idea to go out like this but hell you couldn't resist how soft they feel.

They started chattering with each other as they dragged you out towards the lobby and out of the spa. You just had the time to say good bye to the giggling and blushing spa sisters as they waved at you as you exit the spa and headed back to your home.

You arrived home after a quick walk from work. The two mare lunar guards at the gate tried their best not to chuckle as they saw you being dragged along by the two mares that had a tight hold of your arms. You wanted to mouth help but after the last several times the guards prefer living then keeping their jobs. You can't blame them since you want that too.

You finally arrived in front of the door and Rarity knocked on it.

You three waited as you can hear Cream Cherry calling out wait for a second before she opened the door. Like her usual greet she smiles as she sees you with both mares.

"Welcome home master. Lady Luna is in her work office. The little one is asleep. I will inform the lady of your coming Miss Rarity and you too Princess."

Cadence and Rarity nodded and released their grip on your arms. You all walked towards the living room and all sat down as you waited for Luna to come down from her office. Luna's office was on the second floor, a big impressive one with a big desk, a big chair, a big window behind the chair and surrounded by bookshelves and things that she have collected. A fleeting flashback came in mind of all the fun you have had on that desk with the maids and Luna. You couldn't help but smile at how much love you two made on this desk. Almost as much as on the bed you both sleep on.

You took a seat in one of the armchairs in the living room to rest after today. You all waited for a few minutes before you see Luna entering in all her curvy glory. Like most times she wore her favorite tight hugging dress which she swayed her hips side to side as she strolled up to Cadence and gave her a quick hug and even a kiss on the cheek.

"Greetings my fellow princess. I have set everything up in my office. We just have to wait for the others to arrive."

Just then there was a knock on the front door. Cream Cherry went and opened it. In stepped princess Celestia, princess Twilight and a familiar mother in law to Cadence.

Luna then walked up to her sister gave her a hug. You couldn't help but getting a small perverted thought or two as you saw Luna and Celestia's generous assets pressing against their bodies, you noticed that both was not wearing any bras as you could see their nipples stick out from the fabric and a bit from the edge of her dress. Rubbing against each other watching the show was making you swallow hard as some more randy images came to mind, you shook your head to clear it. You don't want Luna or Celestia digging through your dreams and thoughts.

"Greetings my sister, my fellow herd mate and I bid you welcome to Velvet Sparkle."

'Man I have to ask what Velvets secret for her beauty is.' You said in your head wondering on that idea. Since you first met her you thought she was Twi's and Shinnings older sister but that was a different story that day.

The mares walked inside and they all greeted the night princess. After a few more hugs Velvet notices you and walks up. She walked up to you and gave you a critical eye.

"I'm glad to see you again human"

"Yes..." You said with some uncertainty in your voice as she looked you up and down some more. You tried to clarify your name but you had a bit of trouble trying to tell her while she stares at you some more.

"Hmm you know I haven't notice that much but you're quite good looking for a young stallion." She said. She stepped forward so that her tits were pressing up against your chest. Getting a little too close for you comfort she takes it up a notch by placing a hand on your groin and started to fondle and rub her hand against your member. You tried to keep yourself from getting to work hard from Velvet's soft hands but you had to admit though. She's got some soft skill hands.

"Wait what are you doing?!" You said in a panic and looked towards your marefriends, a little afraid of what they would think of Twilight's mother groping you so brazenly in front of them. But they just watched as Velvet rubbed it literally feeling every inch of your member. Heck she didn't even miss your sacks too as she literally slides her hand into your pants and jiggle your sacks together.

"You have a large package here, that's good. I want some grandkids." Velvet Sparkle said. Twilight was seen blushing a little at what her mother said.

"Grandkids?! You said shock at what she said. Don't get the wrong idea another foal you can handle but it's a bit sudden and for Twilight it's best to have wait a bit before that.

"Now don't worry Honey. If not you are always happy to pump that thick seed into this foal making marehood."

You took a few moments to let this info sink in. like a brick wall you felt like falling hard at the thought of actually doing it with your marefriends mother. Steeling yourself you shook of the freak out and stare at Velvet with shock in your eyes.

"WHAT?! But you're mother of two amazing foals. I mean don't get me wrong you look to be the same age as Celestia and she looks pretty young and she is a beautiful mare, radiant even. Then again all the mares I know and meet have all been very pretty and beautiful and youthful..."

You rambled on not know or even thinking of what you are saying. Velvet Sparkle giggled at your wonderful comments. She still gets them from her loving husband but to hear from a younger stallion it actually excites her more. The other mares where looking at you with big smiles and pink cheeks, rarity had the biggest as she sway her hair a bit almost seductively for you. Celestia looked like she glowed since this is the first time somepony comment her looks so honestly. Luna also had some pink on her cheeks and a look in her eye that she will have a private fun talk with you later, as a reward for the compliment.

"He is quite the charmer Twilight. If he keeps this up I'm afraid I will end up joining his herd and become his breeding sow, happily pumping out his foals as he stuff me with his big tool, Oh with the blessing from his marefriends of course." She said truthfully.

She leaned towards my ear and whispered.

"I would like to meet you again at a later date. Maybe I will book one of those special massages I have heard from my daughter you are so good at. A would love to get to know my future son in law better so see you later."

"MOOM! Stop embarrassing me!" Twilight then said with a whine. She was blushing hard and looking quite cute with her pout. Celestia coughed in her hand to dispel the awkward situation as Velvet gave your package one last grope before removing herself from you to join the group again.

"Ladies lets go inside the office, we have an urgent matter to address as you all know."

Cadence stops everypony as she has one more thing to do before this matter can be discussed.

"Wait a second girls. I almost forget about something, wait here a moment."

She looks at you with a lustful look in her eyes; she sways her hips side to side as she walks up to you. Her horns lights up and suddenly you can feel a draft down below. Taking a quick glance down you see that your pants have disappear leaving your member hanging. You could see some light blushes starting to form on the mare's pretty faces. Twilight's mother was staring intensely and licking her lips in a hungry manner. Trying to cover up as much as possible you then notice Cadences dress on the ground a few feet from where you are. Looking up you see Cadence completely bare, her breasts jiggle a bit as she rubs her hands all over her body.

Cadence without pause walks up to you and drops to her knees in front of your groin. Without missing a beat she takes your member and put her soft lips around the tip before starting to swallow it whole. You moan as she was starting to give you a blowjob right in front of everypony.

She let out a small gag as she pushed your big hardening member down her throat. You gave a gasp and a grunt as you felt her muzzle press against your groin ending right on the hilt. You hear a murmur of approval from your marefriends and taking a quick look you see them all enjoying the show. They all look as though they are waiting for something.

You are getting close to cum after Cadence has been blowing you for some time while being watched by the others. The air has been feeling a little bit musky the longer you tried to hold out a bit longer. No doubt because your marefriends and the maids were getting pretty aroused, based on their blushing faces and happily wagging tails you even see some love juices drip down from between the maids legs.

Your member was throbbing more now signaling that your release is near. Cadence seemed to sense that and before you know it she have removed her teasing mouth from your member and jumped at you, locking her arms and legs around your waist and neck signaling you are not going anywhere. You wanted to speak up but she silences you but placing her lips against yours.

Her horn lit up against and you felt that your member was guided towards her wet inviting folds. She didn't waste any time and pushed herself down on your member in one go. Your member spread her marehood and burrowing itself to the hilt in her warm, wet vagina. You went past her cervix and out the back of her womb in one go. You gave a grunt at the wonderful feeling and she gave a squeal of delight. You couldn't help but place your hands on her asscheeks to support her and also to give them a lovable squeeze. Her tush felt like Nightmare's and Luna's, a nice soft yet squishy feeling almost like presses against a soft feather pillow. She moaned in your mouth as she was pressing her lips against you and shoving her tongue inside your mouth. You both battled for dominance as she keeps up her thrusts.

With Cadences' aggressive tongue battling and hard thrusts you know you couldn't hold out any longer. With a loud gasp you finally came, ropes of cream filled her womb up as you shot out every last drop inside. She pressed down on you her marehood clamping down around your member, letting not a single drop of your sperm escape.

Thanks to the generous amount of cream, the princess of loves toned stomach was starting to bulge a little the longer you came into her. The princess of love cooing in delight as you filled her up. Velvet gave off a low whistle before nudging her daughter.

"He will have no problem giving me a grandfoal, lucky you Twilight."

"MOM!" Twilight was pouting as she took her eyes form the scene to look at her mother in embarrassment. Her mother giggled a little.

You are in a daze as Cadence removed herself from you and then bow before the princesses and the others.

"Thank you for letting me use your stallion, as per custom and tradition I have rutted in front of you and you have deemed me worthy, for that I thank you. I will take responsibility for what may come. Thank you fellow sisters."

Luna gave Cadence a smile.

"We acknowledge what thou have said and if so will welcome thou sister." Your other marefriends nodded and smiled.

"But we need to continue to do what we came for." Luna continued to say. You slumbered down on in the armchair again and saw all where happily hugging Cadence and talking to her. Celestia then clapped her hands to get everyponies attention and pointed towards the door that leads to Luna's study.

"Come now ladies let's go, we have a lot to talk about and discuss."

All the mares faces turned serious and nodded. They all started to head for the office.

You hear all the mares talk about think and then it disappeared when the doors closed. You couldn't help but wonder what was in store for a certain stallion. You shudder a little.

\- End chapter

Notes for you wolfman

\- Aftermath and consequences -

\- if shining had asked cadence of nailing that maid things have been a little different, maybe she even have joined in on the fun.

\- But now he gets a motherly scolding from his mother and his wife.

\- Is grounded to the couch or doghouse and punishment with no sex, snuggle for a couple of months. Also get to wear a dog collar with the tag cheating dog on it.

After that is kiss and make up sex.

\- So having sex behind ones herd mates is bad. But telling them about it often leads to an agreement and maybe Raymond herdmates join in for fun. (if they finds out about it.)

\- If for example Luna finds out of her stallion having a little trust with Mrs. Cake (she have dream walked and walked upon Mrs. cake rather erotic dreams so she will know).

\- She can forgive him. She have also discovered that Mr. Carrot have been rather flirtatious with some mares on a trip two manehattan. (He go see a prostitute or stripclub)

trying to sow his oats there.

Have seen it in the dreams so she can forgive her coltfriend for having his way with mrs cake.

Edward will of course tell her about it, let him explain himself.

So Luna will have a little talk with mrs cake. They come to an agreedment and Mrs Cake find about her husbands affairs.

\- haha can image that he will be grounded and a pouting mrs cake goes to get a massage or that our human just go to the bakery and sees a fuming mrs cake behind the counter. He asks whats wrong and she tells him what she have found out.

So she wants to get even. drag our human somewhere and maybe pinkie pie will join or so.

The result is a fun night with Pinkie and Mrs cake.

\- explanation why Cadance rutted Edward infront of his marefriends

\- she rutting in front of his marefriends as part of an old custom with showing that she is openly rutting him, not cheating or foulplay. She has their approval and if it so happens she gets pregnant, it's hers to keep. Also she is welcome into the herd if she needs to. So she has a place to be welcome to if she break up from her current herd.

Cadence thinking that Luna would know of it and appreciate it. Cadence doing so out of respect and love also.

\- Shining's mistake

Shining making the mistake with:

\- Not telling his wife about rutting the maid

\- The older custom that most mares (the nobles of Canterlot in particular) do is doing it in front of his wife so that she sees and can approve or agree to the deal, maybe even join. No mare like being in the dark and later getting the surprise meeting some pregnant herd "sister" outside the door with her husband's foal in the mares stomach.

If the wife does not support the deal she show it by removing the mare before he shoots his load inside her. The wife usually straddles and takes the load inside her instead. The mare will have to try again at another time if so. She maybe need to "get to know" the wife a little before trying again.

\- Shining started it

\- Shining was the one flirting with the young mare maid. So she is not at fault. How can she say no when a prince wanted to rut her and show interest in her.

So he forgot to inform his wife about this, he have been in secret rutting the young mare.

Can image that she will not be happy either when she finds out. She is not a whorse or prostitute. She thought and he have said that he had told his wife about their secret trusts, she thought it was part of a game doing it in secret, that he will be a gentlecolt and do the common custom and let his wife join in on the fun. (She look up to Cadence, she thought it was an honor becoming her maid, she maybe have a little crush on the princess)

Hehe so he will get a hard bitch slap from Cadence and later a bitch slap from the young maid making him have red handprints on bitch his cheeks. Can see the mare walking away and apologize and blushing as she starts to talk to Cadence and say she is sorry and such.

\- For Edwards part

\- Our human will keep that in mind so he doesn't make that mistake on purpose.

Sure he can be excused if it is a spur of the moment and a onetime thing but meeting a mare several times and not informing his other mares is a no.

\- So if he is out walking and a mare suddenly pops up and gives him a blowjob, they wouldn't react on that. Maybe a little if he has filled said mare with his cum but can still forgive him.

They know he is a stud and can understand that some mares want to breed with him.

But if that mare will continue to do so and even getting creampied more than once by Edward, he may talk to his marefriends about that. So they can think of what to do.

They will track down the mare and see what's going on. Tell her to stop, agree and let her continue see him. Join the herd or just lend him as breeding stock. Edward has of course a say in it but wonder if he would refuse a needy mare that wants to let him impregnate her.

So of course will take responsibility for the foal, and take care of it, raise it and such. Edward only provides the sperm. Of course the mares have to be sure she gets impregnated and would likely make Edward fill her on several occasions.

One such mare I can image is Sapphire Shore. I can image that several months later it will be in the gossip papers that the pop diva is taking some time off the tour. The papers showing her with a pregnant bulge.

Can be in the morning papers. Luna read about it out load. Edward sprays his coffee across the table.

Edward seeing the picture of the pregnant diva will talk to Rarity. Then he will inform Luna.

Luna will be understanding and feel happy that Edward is telling her this, not acting like most stallions and keeping these things in the dark. So with her blessing he can go and see the mare.

Edward taking a trip to see the diva, also to be sure that the foal is his.

Meeting the pregnant diva in one of her houses (this one in manehattan)

She confirms that the foal is his.

He meets Sapphire Shores happily milf mother that is also in the show business. (Glory Stage)

Her mother is also a singer (Opera). Have a curvy body just like her daughter. Also same kind of voice.

Edward getting a reward by said mother and later he is getting a reward from Sapphire Shores backup singer and dancers (5 of them) think of them and Sapphire in Brazilian carnival outfits. You know with gems, feathers and the like. They all have jiggly big asses and tits.

Hehe he will end up filling them all.

He will later wake up with Sapphire Shores and her mother snuggling on either side of him.

He will later tell Luna about it. She will just mark it down and see if she can get a present for Sapphire when the foal is born. Keeping a tab on things, She think Night will have a good friend and half-sister later when those two grow up and meet. She has to talk to Sapphire about this

Kommon draganite


	23. next client:Fleur De lis

Pony massage fleur de lis

Have you ever have a friend who you trust more than your own family and has their time you both hang out by doing the same thing together. Well today it's going to be different.

*canterlot: Fancy and Fleur de lis home*

It was a peace morning in the lovely home of Fancy pants and Fleur de lis. Both happy couple sits around the medium well-crafted table. Fancy pants happily sip some coffee while he read the paper of today's news and gossip. Next to him is his beautiful wife who happily adds some sugar in her cup. Between the couple sat their loving son. Saint was growing quickly as already he was starting to grow some teeth. Lucky both Fancy and Fleur managed to be prepared when he starts teething.

Saint starts to babble cutely as fleur feeds him with some crush peas and some sweet mash carrots. Fleur awed at how cute saint is as she holds the spoon up for Saint to eat.

Fancy chuckled at how cute his son is too. However he remembers something else as well when it comes to this moment about to happen. In a flash saint lets out a loud giggle before Saint's horn glows and the room is soon covered in baby food.

'Oh right. The paper is a shield as well' he chuckles as he lowers the baby food covered newspaper down. All around him the walls, windows, the table and even his beautiful wife and handsome son are covered in crushed peas and mash carrots.

"Wipe honey?" fancy chuckles lamely as he levitates some napkins for her.

Fleur glared as Saint messed up favorite dress Number 5 today. Using the clean napkins she wipes her face and her arms. Making sure she got all of it off she then turned her attention to Saint. Wiping off Saint's face off one of their maids walks in gasping at the sight.

"oooohhhh Celestia. Not again" she groans in defeat as this is the third time this week she had to clean up baby food off everything.

"Afraid so. Sweet tea can you please take Saint and prepare a bath for him. There is something I need to discuss with my husband." Fleur hands the still food covered Saint to Sweet Tea.

"As you wish mlady." She bows in respect and take Saint to the bath.

Once both the maid and Saint were gone Fleur lets out a loud sigh in exhaustion. Her head hits against the table as she sighs.

Fancy Pants sighs too as raising a foal is a lot of work plus its mess. But no matter what he loves his foal with all his heart. He just wish he was glad to have a least some peace and quiet.

"I'm beat" fleur said in a defeated tone.

"I'm tired too my love. But what can we do today. With the wonderbolt show a few days away and us on our break day what can we do to relieve this stress" Fancy removes his monocle as a headache starts to set in.

Fleur ponders on the idea before an idea hit's her. She remembers two days ago that some of her modeling friends have been talking about a special massages that ponyville spa hosted. She heard it's called 'heavenly paradise massage' which from all the models giggling and lusty smirks it was the hottest deal any mare can get. She managed to talk to one of them about it which basically she heard that it's a special massage where mares go out and come back more refresh then just regular massages they give you.

'it's a massage you will never forget and for a limited time offer you can bring another only on Saturday's' her model friend giggle as she walks back to spotlight.

Fleur thought about this for a while since her friends told her about it and she always wonder… she did need to a good spa treatment once in a while and what better place than with her favorite human friend. Plus it's Saturday so that means two for one with her husband as well.

"Honey I have the most fantastic idea we can do for the day." She smiles and squees as she bounce like a little filly going to a candy shop.

"What love?" he asks questionably.

"Why don't we go to our human friend's spa for some fun and relaxation?"

Fancy ponders on the idea on that. A spa is fun to enjoy but they don't want to go the spa in canterlot as they raise their prices up on Saturday. Plus they always trust their human friend with anything so that's another bonus to try this. However there still leave one more problem.

"That sounds lovely my sweet but what about Saint. We can't leave him with the maids. Not after today" he pointed out the still messed covered dining room. He fear the mares might 'accidently' cause some harm to the foals as the look on their faces showed they are ready to explode.

After some careful thinking they then wonder how about letting Saint stay with Luna and Night while they go have some adult fun.

Fleur remembered that Saint and Night were almost of same age and they haven't spent as much time playing together and Luna agree to take care of them when they come to ponyville.

"How about we contact Luna and ask her if she's okay to watch Saint while we go to the spa" she said reassuring on the idea.

Pondering on the idea it seems everything was in order all they need is to send a letter to the princess and Raymond's spa, clean up and then head down to ponyville.

*ponyville train almost near ponyville*

After a quick shower and putting on some new clothes the happy couple sat peacefully in the train. Their son sleeps peacefully as Fleur looks at the letter she got a few minutes after sending the first one.

She smiled as just a few minutes after getting comfortable in the train she got the response from Luna. She let out a squee as Luna accepted on taking care of Saint for a bit.

Dear: Mr. and Mrs. De lis

I have received your letter on taking care of saint while you both have some fun at my lover's spa. After seeing what's today's agenda I would be more than happy to take care of Fleur de Saint when you get here.

I've notified my lover of your coming and I can't wait for our little night to meet her first friend. Thy will be at the train station to take your luggage to the home. You are welcome to stay for as long as you want.

We will see you there

Princess of the night Luna

Fancy and Fleur smiled as they read the letter a few more times getting the information into their skulls. They always were going to stay in ponyville too since by the time they finish up it would be late. Now they don't have to worry about hotel for now. Pocketing the letter Fancy and Fleur both exchange hands and sigh in relief as they relax during the ride to ponyville.

*ponyville*

It was a peaceful day today in ponyville, not a single cloud disturbed the warmth of Celestia's sun gave throughout the land. A nice gentle breeze blew across the land as it cool of the heat. It is the perfect day today. The perfect time to hang out with some good friends.

You had heard from your lover Luna that Fancy and Fleur are arriving today for some fun and relaxation. They also wanted to spend time at the spa today while Saint stays with Luna and Night while they relax and relieve the stress.

You know canterlot has a five star spa and resort however that doesn't mean they can't come over to hang out with their human friend. Plus frankly you don't mind at all.

The spa isn't slow today since it never is but it's good to meet some friends from canterlot.

Waiting for their arrival you, Luna and Night weren't the only one waiting for them as well. Seems Luna told Rarity and her friends too of their arrival and now you, Luna, Night, your marefriends and your bosses are waiting for them too. During the wait you decided to hold Night for a few minutes so Luna doesn't have to carry her all the time. You set Night on top of your shoulders as she starts sucking on some of your hair. Normally you wear some hair gel a few times however you were glad you didn't. Somehow she likes to eat your hair for some reason. You're just glad you washed up before coming.

You have been training for the last few weeks intensively with your mentor. The backyard that used to just a large open yard with trees, a few flowers and a nice pond was somehow converted into a training facility. You don't know 'HOW' antique did this in such short time but you were surprise at what he wants you to train.

Since then the last few weeks you've been training hard to become what the last humans were. You were grateful that you've gotten strong and learned how to fight before you came, because your mentor would mope you all over the training floor during the next 3 weeks training.

Popping your neck you were glad to balance work, family and training together since it does take a toll on you. Today will be different as you at least get some time to hang out with some good friends while you are working.

Several minutes passed and the train finally arrives. You all take a few steps back so other bystanders can get out. You waited a few seconds before smiling as you see your best friend and his beautiful wife and son exited out with their suitcases. Looking around you wave your left arm high so they can see you.

Spotting you waving they smile as they walked over towards you.

"AH it's so good to see you again" Fancy hugged you as you pat his back.

"It's good to see you too" you smile as you switched to hug his wife next.

"Oh thank you so much darling. It's been crazy at home" fleur said taking a breather after the craziness she endure today.

You pat their backs and smile. "Well I'm glad you three all choose to come to ponyville. The massage is ready once we get to the spa."

Both couple smiled and sighed in relieve at the news, from just looking at their faces you can see they really need one… bad.

After introduction and several more hugs and kisses from your lovers and your bosses you all decide to drop Saint off at home before heading to the spa. It seems the foals were destine to become friends. The moment they met each other they were giggling and laughing with each other. Night lets Saint play with her favorite toy as Saint Lets her play with his.

Taking a picture of this cute moment Luna and fleur needed help to pry the camera's out of their hands. That took a while since they took almost 100 pictures for that one moment.

"Honey maybe it would be best to save the film for more photos in the future." You chuckle lamely as she looks at each picture she took.

"oooohhh don't worry I've taken some good photos of our fun together. We're cover honey" Luna giggles as she reveals several close-up pictures of you and her having some 'fun' together.

Again your brain was gone as you've look at each photo she had taken. The bedroom, the bathroom, her office, your workplace, backyard, front yard, twilight's library and heck even at sugarcube corner she got a picture of you two together. As though it couldn't get any worse Luna happens to show the pictures…. To Fancy and Fleur.

Both couples blushed wildly at the close-up pictures she showed. They were amazed how horny you are and no matter the place you can pleasure her in anyway. Fearing this can go all night you decided to end it and take them to the spa before it could get any worse.

Literally pushing them out the door you all left Luna with her photo's, that's the only time you were glad to leave the house. Your bosses who watch everything couldn't help but laugh at your blushing embarrassment. They do have to remember if Luna took some photos of them having some 'fun' with you when they get back.

Walking with your fingers squeezing the bridge of your nose you sighed as you made it to the front entrance. "I truly apologize for that little episode with Luna. Normally she isn't like that with visitor's" you bow in respect.

Fancy raises his hand and shakes his head. "Don't worry. We're like that too back at home so it's no surprise and on the bright side we see you and Luna have ways of keeping the fun fresh." He laughed as fleur giggled too.

As though embarrassment at home and at work isn't enough it seems even with friends it's there to drive you insane. Just accepting defeat for today you let the happy couple inside first then your bosses next. After letting everypony in you and your bosses look at the schedule for today. It was a busy day today but you and your bosses managed well in taking care of all your clients. Looking through you sees everypony is done for the day and there is still some room for Fancy and Fleur to sign their names.

Presenting the clipboard for them fleur does the signing and what they want. Fancy looks at the list of massages that was next to the front desk, he scans as he wonders what's sounds even more relaxing.

"Oh my. I can't decide what to try out. All sounds absolutely amazing, even the specials too" Fancy rubs his chin and smiles.

"Oh don't worry honey I sign us to their most relaxing special in the spa" Fleur smiles.

You look down and brought the clipboard so you and your bosses can see what they order. If you stare any longer at what they order your eyes would probably pop out at what fleur just requested. Even your bosses were a bit surprise at what Fleur put out. Normally they've done it before with other clients but this is the first time a husband and his wife requested the same thing.

"Uh Fleur if I'm not mistaken or I may need some glasses it says you requested a heavenly paradise massage for both you and your husband right?" you asked hoping she is pulling your leg.

Fleur giggled. "Of course. Me and my lover Fancy would love to try this heavenly paradise massage. It sounds so…. Vigerating."

"Um Mr. and Mrs. de lis. You must have heard rumors of what happens in this special massage." lotus said a bit concern too. For a while they enjoy giving client's fun and relaxation however for this special massage she hoped it doesn't caused trouble in their marriage.

Fancy and Fleur laughed as the concern looks on you and your bosses faces. They figure this is their first time doing it with a married couple together.

"Now no need to get so worked up. Me and Fleur have heard of this special massage before and we know what happens during it. Personally it's been a while since I've taken two mares at the same time." he removes monocle and fixes his well-groomed mustache. "I hope you too lovely mares would love to see and experience my love making in bed" he smirks as he gains both mares blushing and giggling.

You grumble a bit jealous as he charms your bosses so easily before you are attack in a surprise hug from his beautiful wife. Looking down you held the lump in your throat for a bit as her chest smush against your chest.

Looking at them they looked like too soft pillows pressing against chest. You do have to admit Fancy scored a beautiful, curvy, sexy wife.

"Do you like what you see human. My husband may have your bosses for today however that means you have me all to yourself." she giggles.

Looking at the happy couple it seems both are completely alright with the massage you shrug and showed them to the changing room. Both Fancy and Fleur didn't mind getting undress together as you and your bosses left to get everything ready.

Grabbing the extra clean towels and making sure the tables have enough space room for you and both your bosses. With everything in place you decide to see if the loving couple is ready to be taken to heaven.

Walking back you couldn't help but smile at the sight. Even your bosses had blushing looks on their faces as they saw their clients in stunning white robes.

For Fancy when it came to his suit you can tell he got a nice built under it but with the robe you can see he has a built like big Macintosh has. You may not see much due to the robe on however you can see that Fancy had some amazing strength that only you see royal unicorn guards have. Other unicorns you've seen got a nice built but for Fancy he's the definition of staying fit.

Fleur was another story as well. For a beautiful mare like her she made that robe look amazing on her. Her body must be magical because you've never seen this much curviness on a robe then a tight track suit. 'Jesus Fancy did more the just married a model. He married a goddess.' You said in your head. Her body is almost like Celestia but without the alicorn form. Still she has the definition of a beautiful body. You shook your head as thoughts of banging her start to form but you shook it off as the job is always important.

Fleur had a light smile spread as you stare at how beautiful she is. It's been a while since she has let a stallion stare at her before her marriage and she was glad she still got it.

'This may be more interesting than I anticipated.' She giggles as your bosses take Fleur to her table.

Shaking the stare out of you Fancy chuckles and pats your shoulder. "Please don't break my wife when you're done okay my friend" he laughs as he leaves to his table.

Watching him left your jaw literally dropped at that response. This is actually the first time you've gotten approval of bucking a married stallion's mare. Somehow that turns you on right now.

Smacking the weird out of your face you return back to your work station. Both fancy and Fleur were ready for you and your bosses to start. Walking over to Fleur you grabbed the lotion basket and walked in front of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. De Lis do you have a prefer lotion or would you like something from the basket." You present the basket so both can see what they would like.

Fancy and Fleur lifted their heads up enough to look at each bottle in the basket. Wondering what lotion sounds amazing to try they both reached out and grabbed the same bottle. Fancy and Fleur's hands retracted after touching the bottle however you can guess they would like this one.

Pulling the bottle out of the basket you looked at the light pink and red logo on the front. The red logo said 'velvet roses' which you know Fleur actually model for this specific lotion. She has model several other cosmetics but for this lotion she and her husband must like if they choose the same thing.

"Would you prefer this lotion?" you asked getting both a nod from both of them. Walking back to Fleur you uncap the bottle and squeeze a bit of lotion on your hands. The sweetness of fresh roses, honey and a few drops of lavender filled the air as you handed the bottle for your bosses.

Lathering your hands you then start to work on Fleur's shoulders. Your bosses both squeeze a bit of lotion into their hands and with a quick lathered they then start to work with Fancy's back.

Both clients let out a nice relaxing sigh as the muscles you worked start to loosen up in your hands. You were surprise a mare like her be so tense almost like Octavia during the music festival. "Wow Fleur you really need this bad."

"I did and thank Celestia we came today" Fleur sighed in relief as you work from her shoulders down her back.

Back at Fancy both mares too were surprised at how tense Fancy is. They have work with many stallions before but for Fancy this is their first time this month they feel a royal stallion as tense as an oak tree.

"Dear Celestia. Sister this stallion must have gone through tarturaus and back, he's so tense" Aloe said a bit surprised.

"I agree sister. Thank Celestia they came to our spa today." Lotus smiled as she works on his lower back while Aloe works on his arms and shoulders.

"Yes it's been a very stressful month this year. Thank you both for taking care of our stiff muscles. It's unhealthy if I didn't relax my muscles." He lets out a nice sigh as Aloe and Lotus put pressure on the middle of his back resulting in a small pop on his spine.

Seeing both couples are relaxing and enjoying themselves you then start off a small conversation with your patients. It helps them relax and you always enjoy talking with your patients while on the job.

Fancy and Fleur exchange conversation with you and your bosses and you understand a bit more from them.

For starters Fancy secret for his buffness... he is a business man by day and a professional boxer by night. You learned at the same age Shinning joined the royal guards which was at age 8 his father taught him how to box. Growing up he was the captain of the boxing team till after college he decide to go into business. Despite having a career change Fancy didn't stop boxing for nothing. In fact he to this day is still world champion of boxing.

"Funny thing is I remember that stallion you beat up at missy's fun house was actually calling for a rematch against me several months ago." He pondered as he remembers the scene they caused that day. Your bosses look at you with a sly smile as they wonder what else happen that night as well.

You chuckle lamely as you remember everything on that day. Not the most memorable moment but heck you left with two satisfied mares and a vip pass too.

Talking for a few more minutes you also learned something shocking that you never thought was possible. During their elementary years Blueblood was actually his best friend till something happen that caused him to be who he is right now.

You were a bit surprised at just the thought of Blueblood even having friends but Fancy and Fleur clarify he wasn't all bad at all. You still can't believe it but it doesn't hurt to try. Maybe things might be different if he gave you a chance.…. 'NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!'

After talking with Fancy it was Fleur's turn and right now you are so glad you are friends with her.

Fleur isn't just a model… she is also an ex- royal guard. A thing you didn't know about that.

Apparently modeling wasn't her first choice in life. She actually spent her childhood wanting to be a royal guard because her father was a captain till he passed a few months after her marriage. After college she went through the royal guard training and did a few years around equestria. It was there a medical problem she inherited from her mother's side caused her to put the armor away. She doesn't go into detail but from years in medicine you guessed she developed rare acute asthma problems only a few family members will get or from exposure of deadly toxics in the air.

A common problem a lot of soldiers can get depends of what area of work they do. You know because you work with some of them back on earth. You understand how devastated Fleur had to be to hang up her armor however for this guard it didn't stop her from going out her second career she wanted as a foal. A model.

After getting several small gigs growing up in the modeling business she slowly built her credibility with how her mother taught her about modeling. After several years of modeling for bikini covers and cosmetic billboards she finally achieve her lifelong passion into modeling and fashion business.

You smile as Fleur then tells you she met Fancy when growing up and they started dating in high before getting married several years later. The rest you can fill in what happen after your arrival in equestria.

"Wow Fleur you should do some modeling for being a strong mare after what you went through. You can be the inspiration for those who had to quit toe royal guard because of a medical problem." You comment.

Fleur smiles as you were right, a lot of mares and stallions had quit and to show them that even though they left the loyalty and respect they gave in the guards is always there no matter how long they serve.

"Thank you for that nice comment. I should do that for some fashion magazines." She lets out a nice relaxed sigh as you help pop a few stiff joints resulting in several relaxing pops in her spine and leg joints.

"Oh you must love. I would love to see you in that royal guard uniform again." fancy smiles.

"Oh honey I thought you see me in my armor many times in bed" Fleur smirk resulting in a hearty laugh from both you and your bosses. Fancy had blushing embarrassing look spread across his face but he still smile.

"Well I'm glad you had your laugh love. But if you object I would love to show them how we keep our love fresh in the bed."

"Yes lets"

You and your bosses take a step back as both Fancy and Fleur slowly got up revealing their sexy bodies for your enjoyment. For your bosses liking Fancy flexed his muscles revealing a few meaty veins that would make other body builders make a run for their money. Looking at your bosses you see them quickly turn from professional masseur's to panting wild dogs.

'Wow I should ask fancy for some tips on how to do that' you smile as both bosses wasted no time on pouncing him. Clothes flew all around as a piece of aloe's panties landed on your head. 'Yeah I see Fancy hasn't lost his touch when it came to mares.' You remove the panties and display them out for you to see.

"I must say your bosses have some GREAT taste in wardrobe. Those are from Victorian's secret closet. I know because…" she moves the panties out of your sight and to a more sexy sight.

Your jaw literally dropped as Fleur looked absolutely beautiful without clothes on. Her beautiful white figure and light flowing pink mane shined almost like crystals from the light. All the baby weight you thought she would have was never there anymore. She looked a slim as she was before, you are surprise she stayed the same after having a foal.

'Wow not even baby weight can destroy her figure. She looks like she stopped time all around with a body and face like that.' you smile as Fleur sways her hips side to side as she walks up to you. "Wow Fleur you must be Celestia's mortal look. Because you look absolutely stunning" you complement receiving a smile from Fleur.

"aww thank you honey. A lot of ponies have comment on my look but it's the first someone compare me to the princess. It's a comment that deserves rewarding." She gently pushes you against the chair as her other hand worked on your belt buckle. Unbuckling your belt she discards it to the side before pulling both your pants and your boxers down in one go.

Your member springs out nice and hard as Fleur stare at it with lust in her eyes. She licks her lips slowly as your member stood hard and ready for some action.

"Wow honey you're big. No wonder how you are able to impregnate Princess Luna. This definitely will impregnate any mare you sleep with." She strokes your member feeling every inch from the hilt to the tip.

"I'd like a taste please" she looks up with pleading eyes.

You took a deep breath and give her a nod. 'Dang now I know where Rarity got that puppy dog pleading look in her eyes when she wants to have some fun' you chuckle and let out a soft moan as Fleur started working on your member.

After receiving a nod to continue Fleur squee and decide to taste him first. Gliding her tongue against the base of his member she made several circles on the tip. She makes sure she got last inch of your member even making getting your sacs nice and wet. Making sure she got every last spot she decides to show you her skills.

Resting at the tip you watched as in one go she takes your member all the way to the hilt. You let out the loudest moan as she deep throats you several times; her tongue even circles around as she thrusts her mouth on your member.

'Oh my GOD. She has some amazing skills. Freaken Fancy is so damned lucky' you screamed in your head as Fleur didn't miss a beat. Speaking of Fancy you can hear Lotus and Aloe both working their magic as they smush their beautiful breasts together against Fancy's member. Their tongues worked nicely as they lubed his member as well as swap saliva with each other. Fancy grits his teeth at the amazing work both spa twins were giving. It's been a while since he had some fun with two mares and feared he may have gotten rusty after so long.

'Best see if I still got it' he reaches down and grabs Aloe's arm. Lifting her up he takes the time to enjoy Aloe's lips while Lotus enjoys his member. Your jaw dropped as Lotus takes more of his member then her sister.

"Wow Lotus breath." You chuckle as you got a giggle from fleur and a chuckle from Fancy. You can hear a small giggle from Lotus as she didn't waste any time enjoying his member every second.

"Oh honey don't worry about us. We're professional when it comes to pleasing our clients." She smiles seductively as both Fancy and Fleur stare into each other's eyes before resuming their kiss.

You breathe a bit raspy as Fleur made sure you wouldn't forget about her. Pulling out she lightly licked your sensitive sacks. "Hey don't forget about me hon." She lifts herself up till she was staring into your eyes. "Because I want to skip the teasing and go straight for the mane fun." Pressing her lips against yours she wraps her arms around your neck.

Leaning your back against chair you reach down and grabbed hold of Fleur's soft tush. You lifted her up enough so your member touched the tip of her marehood. Wanting to shove your member in that sweet marehood Fleur stops you before you go out of control.

"whooo let's get in a comfortable position before we start." she pushes you slowly so your back lay on top of massage table. After a second of getting onto the table she joins you. Sitting on your stomach she circles your member a bit, you bit your lip as Fleur wasn't only good with her mouth. She was an amazing teaser and dancer.

Fleur smiles seductively as her favorite techniques always work on her husband and it can also work on other stallions too. 'I'm glad I still got it' she smiles as she teases you some more.

While Fleur was giving you a show Aloe and Lotus had switched every few seconds so both mares enjoy his lips and member. After giving his member a nice coating of lube both mares' looks at each with questionable looks.

"So who should go first sister?" aloe asked her twin.

"Well I should go since you had some fun first last time" lotus said pouting as she crosses her arms.

Pondering on the idea Aloe realize she was right, lotus sucked at rock, paper and scissors or any other game they compete for who gets to have some fun first. She has one every time so she feared her sister won't get as much as she gets.

"Alright sister I'll get his mouth and you'll get his member" Aloe smiles.

Lotus squeed after the response and quickly gets up and lines his member with her marehood. Aloe follows suit as she lines her dripping marehood with his tongue.

Fancy couldn't help but smile as he can smell Aloe's sweet mare juices while lotus happily dances on his member. 'Dear Celestia these two are amazing. I won't last long with these amazing mares.' Fancy panted wildly as the lust was too overwhelming. Reaching at both Aloe's and lotus legs he hooks around them before diving into both mares.

Aloe and lotus let out a loud pleasurable moan as fancy dove his tongue as far as he can into Aloe's marehood, the sweet flavor of strawberries filled his taste buds as he laps up more into his mouth. Lotus bit her lip hard as Fancy's member left a noticeable bulge in her stomach. She couldn't help but bounce on it as his member hit her womb with every bounce she made.

Fleur looks back to see her husband and the spa twins going at it on the floor before turning back to her friend, she couldn't help but giggle as you looked ready to lose your mind from all the teasing she was giving.

"awwww poor baby. Here let me put your tension at ease." She finally stopped her teasing and in one go she takes your whole member, all the way to the hilt.

You let out a loud gasp as her feelings felt nice and tight yet relaxed at the same time. You've never felt like this before and even Luna is still tight from all your love making you two made possibly everywhere. For somepony to be tight and yet still relaxed after giving birth it felt amazing. 'Wow she's more skilled then I thought.'

Fleur kept at a nice even pace before picking up to speed. You could only bite your lip and enjoy as she bounces all the way from the tip down to the hilt with grace. Biting hard enough to draw blood you reached at her beautiful hips and help her. Fearing she might get tired you showed you were the one to pleasure your client. Making several circles inside her womb you resume your thrusts literally hitting the back of her womb every 4th a second.

"YES YES. BUCK ME! BUCK ME LIKE THE STUD YOU ARE!" Fleur moaned wildly as a small drool slide from her chin.

You were surprise at the sudden change of tone but you figure it's your clients wish you can't deny her request. Pounding away as hard as you can you reach up and grasp her left breast nipple with your mouth. Gently nibbling you got a small stream of fresh milk in your mouth.

'mmmmmmm she tastes like fresh French vanilla ice cream.' You happily gulp as much milk as you can. While you enjoy the fresh liquid ice cream in the corner of your eye you see Lotus and Aloe switching places while fancy looks to be in his own little world. The sweet taste of both mares was so much he couldn't help but buck both of them so hard the echo of his groin against there's sounded the whole spa.

You chuckle for a few seconds but a thought comes to mind. Fancy is pounding your bosses a little harder then what you are giving to his wife. 'Oh heck no… is fancy…. CHALLENGING ME!' you screamed in your head as Fancy's thrusts were little louder than yours. 'ooooohhhhhh challenge accepted Fancy' you growl a bit before grabbing his wife's hips.

Fleur eeped at the sudden grip but she lets out a loud moan as you thrusted as hard as you can into her. Grabbing a firm grip of her hips you pound so hard Fleur let out a small squeak after each thrust.

Fancy keeps his rhythm on one of the maids as he turns to see his best friend banging his wife a lot faster and harder than he was. He grumbles as he figured the human was challenging him in a game of sex. 'So he thinks he can buck better than me huh. Normally I prefer a game of chess or a good boxing round but my boy… I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!' he smirks a bit before grabbing one of the spa mares and piston his member into her as hard as he could.

Both your bosses screamed in ecstasy as Fancy had a firm gripped on both of them while he thrusts into the first.

Several minutes passed as all three mares were literally losing their minds on how rough they were pounding them. Their tongues lollied as the pleasure were too much for them to handle. Letting out a loud moan they painted your groin and fancy's groin and face with their mare juices.

Feeling their marehoods squeeze from their orgasm you and Fancy couldn't hold out anymore. Pounding a bit more you and Fancy let out a loud gasp before painting your mare's marehoods. Aloe managed to get up quickly enough for her sister and herself get drenched in Fancy's seed.

Panting wildly everypony takes a break from the pleasure, aloe and lotus still drenched in their client's seed they layed against his arms. You and Fleur both layed peacefully on the massage table, Fleur pants slowly on your chest as you had a contempt smile on your face.

"That…. was… heavenly… I…. loved it" she smiles as her sweaty body looked like it would melt against yours.

You thank her for enjoying and turn to your other client. "Fancy are you alright?" you asked since you never expected fancy to be that aggressive. Then again Fleur handle you with ease yet you were jack hammering into her. So you figure he can be rough when it comes to pleasure too.

"I'm alright my friend. But I know what you were doing." He lifts his head with a smirk. "So you prefer to turn this massage into a challenge huh. Well i humbly accepted it."

You smile as you lifted yourself up enough to look at Fancy; with the smirk still plastered on your face you answer him. "Good winner gets the title of best sex stud."

"So that's what this is all about. The great bucking was some contest" Fleur puffed her cheeks but she still had a small smile on her face. "I knew you two would make this a contest. Just promise me you two don't hurt yourself okay." She giggles.

Aloe gets up first. "And I got the perfect place to start this little contest." She and her sister look at each other.

"BATH TIME" both said in unison.

With a well deserve smile you nod. "Well let's go then." You lifted yourself up and carried your client to the bath tub. Fancy managed to gain some unknown energy and lifted both mares over his shoulders and walked to the tub too.

After setting the mares down into the tub both you and Fancy slowly got in so none of the water could get out and so you didn't slip either. Making sure you all were nicely relaxed in the therapeutic bath water the bucking contest starts now. Fleur was still sore a bit from the massage table so you handle one of your bosses instead while she relaxes. Pounding away you and fancy turned the mares till they face each other. You and fancy kept your rhythm as both your bosses moaned in unison together. Pressing their bodies together you and Fancy felt hotter as you watch your bosses exchange saliva together. watching them make out you both still remember the small contest you both made right now, wanting to prove Fancy your skills you brought your boss close and sit down. Your boss looked ready to pass out at how hard you two were going out however she still managed to stay awake for a bit longer. Feeling your bosses' body you ended up winning first round by having her cum first before Fancy can make the other cum. smiling at the small victory you got you gave your boss her well-deserved reward. Getting up you pressed Aloe against her sister and in sync you and Fancy came into both spa mares. Panting a bit from exhaustion you showed Fancy who won this round. Fancy chuckled but you can see he is a bit peeve about it. But like all boxers he's up for round 2.

After a few minutes of relaxing in the hot tub you both discuss on what to try next. Fleur and Fancy do enjoy the mud bath next because it helps with their pores and of course it's the only time they like to get dirty. With a few laughs you happily escort them to the mud baths. Aloe decides to stay behind so she can get some feeling in her tush. Lotus was lucky she was able to stand and walk while you lead them to the mud bath room. Lotus helped Fleur get relaxed in a large mud pool while you help Fancy into his; they let a relaxing sigh as the feeling of the mud against their fur. With them relaxing you and lotus joined him. Figuring you and Fancy are going to continue the contest both mares had other plans instead. making you both sit at the edge of the mud pool both sexy mares slowly walked to the middle of the pool, what they did next made you both rock hard. Making sure the mud didn't touch their breasts they both took turns enjoying each other's flavor milk. Fleur and Lotus happily pressed their bodies together as they took a gulp of milk from their breasts; they had sly smiles on their faces as they swap not only milk but also saliva as well. If both mares were itching to get you guys hard they won first place with flying colors. Fancy and you panted a bit hesitate as both mares watch you start to get off in the mud. Seeing how hot you both are Fleur and Lotus decided you and Fancy suffered enough. Positioning right on your member Lotus and Fleur help relieved your raging members, their marehoods take your member all the way to the hilt. Lotus happily bounces on yours as Fleur took her husband for the ride of a life time. Several minutes of pounding and sadly you lost this round. Fancy manages to get both him and his wife off at the same time before you. You still managed to give Lotus her well deserve load inside her itching marehood. Although you lost this round the look of Lotus drunk lust face was indeed priceless.

You let lotus relax in the mud bath for a bit while you took your clients to the shower to wash up before escorting them to the sauna. After a brief wash and dry you let them inside first, they can feel the warmth in the room but when you dropped some clean water on the hot stones the hot steam filled the air. fancy and Fleur didn't mind having no towel on since well it's obvious of what's going to happen next, Especially when she takes a seat on her husband lap and beckons you to come and join them. Spreading her tush cheeks it's clear she wants to try you both out at the same time. Positioning right on both holes you and fancy let out a soft moan as you give Fleur her filling. 'mmmmm feels amazing.' She moaned softly as you both thrusted in unison. "Now studs the first to cum…. is the winner… so buck me till…. Till I'm drooling madly" she let out a sweet giggle.

With a determine smirk plaster on both you and Fancy's face you now know your goal. Pound this mare hard. grabbing her waist and hips you both thrusted hard and deep into her, not even letting her rest you and Fancy pound the mare as hard as you could. Fleur was losing her mind feeling two strong, well packing stallions buck her like no mare has been bucked before. The feeling of their strong hard members inside felt like nothing she ever felt before. You and fancy felt the same way too. After their honeymoon they haven't had this much fun and after saint it's been hard having any fun too. Even with the maids. She and her husband actually envy you and Luna since even after a foal you both still were having fun in the bedroom…. And pretty much everywhere else. Fancy and Fleur both exchange saliva as you reached up to her horn. Giving it a few tender licks it was like a lot of unicorns, her horn is so sensitive she couldn't hold out any longer. Letting out a loud but pleasurable moan she coated your groins with her juices. You bit your lip hard as her insides squeezed your member so hard it felt like a soft vice squeezing your member. Feeling the pressure ready to explode you knew you would explode without resistance. Letting out a loud moan you finally shoot your seed deep into her, Fancy couldn't handle it too and just a second you came he shoots his seed too. Shooting every last drop inside her quivering marehood Fleur lifts herself up a bit, Fancy was surprised as all the seed from both you and him started to inflate a bit. After a few more shots inside you and fancy pulled out and decide to call it a draw. Fleur had other ideas.

"Oh buck no. we still have a few more rounds before this contest is over. So let's gets started" she turns around and lines both members to her leaking marehood. The only thing you and fancy and do right now was pray.

Two hours later you were finally done. You and fancy spend some time in the hot tub as Fleur made you both rock her in several back breaking positions. It didn't matter how many times or how many ponies in the fun Fleur was scary when it comes to pleasure. Despite not being a guard anymore she still has the strength and endurance as one. Even fancy was surprise too at how strong she was. Of all the times they enjoyed rutting together this was the first she seen her so forceful. Somehow it sparked him to trying it again.

Feeling your pelvis heal after Fleur's devastating pounds you let out a sigh as the bath water did its trick. Looking behind you see your bosses still naked and happily giving Fleur a nice hoof and horn filing.

Fleur smiled pleasing since it's been a while since she got a horn and hoof filing. "ooooohhhh that feels nice" she said relaxed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. We sure feel it" you let out a small chuckle.

"Indeed" Fancy agreed as you both let out a small laugh. "So who won?"

"I think it's best to let Fleur win this contest. Since pretty much we underestimate her strength and endurance." You smile as in result you gain some giggles from your bosses and your other client.

"Well I'm glad you two enjoyed yourself. It's our spa motto to give every patient relieve and relaxation. At whatever we can give. Even…" Aloe brings her milky breasts up to Fleur's view. "Give our bodies for our client's pleasure."

Fleur blushed a bit but she couldn't help but give Aloe a small nip on her nipple. Gaining a small moan and shot of fresh milk Fleur giggled as she drank the milk. Licking her lips your bosses continue to work on her.

Gaining some feeling in your pelvis and legs you figure you are finish with everything. It was getting late and it was best to close up and get home before dinner. Seeing Fancy and Fleur both relieved and feeling rejuvenated they believe it's best to head home too.

After a quick clean up Lotus showed them back to the change room, while they go to the change room you and aloe decide to share a quickie together. You guess Aloe still wants some fun after the small nipple bite so you figure you'd help her get off before putting on your clothes again. After the small quickie you and aloe both reentered the spa to see your clients and your other boss all fully dressed, relieved and ready to leave.

With a hug from both your friends you and your bosses shut off the lights, switched the signed, and locked the door before heading home. With Fleur around her husband's arm and your bosses around yours you and fancy talked along the way. It was mostly on asking some coupons and also some special evenings with you and your bosses. All of you agree to several special evenings as well as some coupons you will give to them once you come back.

With a salute and dismiss of the guards you all went inside and just in time too. The fresh smell of cooked food linger the air as you all made your way to the dining room. You all smiled as Cherry and Maidenline both made an amazing spread for all of you. Looking around you see your mentor happily dining already on some noodles and a bowl of fresh cooked rice. Right in front of you can see Night and saint already eating some noodles too…. well eating some you guess. You let out a sigh since you're going to have to give them a bath after dinner but right now it's best to fill up first.

Thanking both your maids for the wonderful spread you all took your seats. Looking around your noticing something missing. More specifically someone. Looking around you find out your marefriend Luna isn't at the table.

"Hey where's Luna I thought she would come to dinner" you asked Maidenline.

With a giggle she bows. "I'm sorry master but she already ate before you too. Apparently she and Bon bon are discussing together"

You raised an eyebrow at her response. 'Bon bon? What's she doing here? And what are they discussing together' you wonder as you all ate your food.

After a good healthy dinner you all decide to retire for the night. Bowing for your mentor and for everyone else you helped the maids with the dishes and tucking night into her crib it was time to head to bed too.

With a yawn and a quick stretched you stopped, the voice and sound you just heard made you stopped dead cold and blushing bright red.

"YEAH YOU LIKE IT! SCREAM FOR ME! THAT'S RIGHT MOAN LIKE A BITCH!" a voice shouted in your room followed by some cracks and several lusty moans.

You gulped as the voices came from the one place you right now feared to go in now. Your bedroom. Staring at the doorknob you swallow all ounce of fear you took a deep breath before slowly reaching at it and slowly turned it. Turning it all the way you slowly open the door and looked inside.

The sight you see was something you never seen in your life. There sitting on the bed on her knees, her face down on the ground while her ass stood up as tall as she can, you can see both cheeks are almost blood shot red from the many times the whip connected it. You can also see chains, leather stockings, a rod to spread her legs, a blindfold and a ball gag on Luna. Everything you need to bond a mare like Luna.

The next pony you see right on over her was the mare you never could believe she would be into this. You gulped as Lyra's lover chuckle a bit as she bit on the length part of the whip in her hand.

She wore a similar suit minus chains and some type of strap on without the dildo attached. But that wasn't what made you fear her. It was the fact she had an evil yet lustful grin spread across her face, you gulped as Bonbon brought the whip and connected it with Luna's giggly tush.

"Uh….. Bonbon" you said surprised as she finally stops as she hears your name.

Turning her attention she smiles. "Well…. well. I was wondering when you will come over. We have some matters to discuss." She chuckles deviously. Getting off she places the whip on her belt as she walks up to you.

Normally you would either do the two following things. Fight or flight. Right now flight seems more of an option. Before you decide to take off you sort of want an answer from her. "uhhhhhh….. What?" you asked.

Bon bon giggled since this is your first time seeing her like this so this reaction your giving is sort of expecting. "Relax I'm not going to make you wear like Luna's wearing. In fact I got something better." She grabs your hand and leads you back into the hall.

While you both talk you can hear Luna muffled behind as Bon bon both discuss about something outside. 'Wait…. What about me?' she muffled a bit as the position she was in started to be a little uncomfortable right now.

'Oh Celestia what are they talking about?' she wiggle some more as the small ring around her horn prevented her from doing any magic.

Several minutes passed before you and bonbon came back inside the bedroom Luna still in the same position while Bon bon is still in her dominatrix suit. The only difference in returning is that you have no clothes on. Since the talk was short you and Bon bon both agreed of what is yet to come, Princess Luna got her punishment from you first but it would only be fair that Bonbon punishes her too for that night.

Walking up to her mouth she helps remove the ball gag from Luna's mouth. "well your highness I see you have been enjoying yourself for the pass few minutes but I think it's time we get to the main fun part." She smirks.

"W…well Miss Bon Bon, another day I would had love to indulge in your fantasy but my lower being is a bit…"

Bonbon silenced her with one finger and a lusty smirk. "Oh no your highness, you are a really naughty naughty princess with me and my mate last night." she turns to you and smiles. "Since your mate already took responsibility of his actions it's only fair that you mare up and take yours too"

With a large grin plastered on your face you had to admit being on the other side of this situation is like being on the other side of a coin. To see Luna so nervous and you so calm instead the other way around, somehow it thrills you with excitement inside. You are a bit confused by this one time flinch but still it was thrilling to see this. Still as Luna's lover you do have some duty into this punishment, mostly to make sure Bon bon doesn't go overboard and both of you can enjoy as much as she last.

You tap Bon bon's shoulder and got her attention" now remember our deal Bon bon, we agree that you can fulfill your fantasy of punishing a princess but under 2 conditions" you cross your arms as you told her the agreement before she starts.

Rolling her eyes to the side she lets out a sigh hoping you forgot about it, still it was worth a try. "I know I know the moment it looks like it's hurting her we stop." she looks at you as you twirl your hand indicating to go on. With another sigh she continues. "And you can join in when I'm done or when I want you to be okay. But I'm still intend of keeping my part in the bargain" she points at you.

With a smile you agree with her. "Alright then"

"HEY DON'T I GET A VOTE HERE OR AT LEAST GET A SAY IN THIS" Luna asked frantically as you can hear a bit of fear in her voice.

"Sorry babe from both of us the answer is no. you should have figure something like this is going to happen. Especially when it turns out she's a…. well" you couldn't help to bring yourself to saying it out loud. Just thinking about it somehow it was very secretive and private so when it comes to you always keep everypony's secret quiet no matter what. Bon bon on the other hand didn't mind speaking her mind out.

"I'm am…. Or I was…. A dick virgin" she let out a small growl as she said it. Looking right into Luna's eyes she looked like she was staring into her soul. "And because of that it hurt so much I couldn't walk for several hours with feeling something burning between my legs. SO NO YOU DON'T GET A VOTE IN THIS!" she growl as Luna gulped in fear. Never in her existence has she witness something as terrifying as her stare.

You too felt a bit fear as she said but steel yourself and grabbed bonbon and pulled her away from Luna's face. "BON BON SETTLE DOWN!" you shout so loud that her scary look quickly turned scared look, almost terrified as she looked at you. Shaking it off you told her to take it easy right now.

Bonbon managed to calm down scratched her head. "Sorry about that. But it really did" she admitted.

Looking back at Luna she rubbed her stomach as she remembered the burning feeling of having her hymen broke during penetration. Luna too can see the pain in her eyes and understand the aggressiveness and reason for her drunkness last night. For a lot of mares she couldn't let it go so easily a familiar feeling she has seen back at home in canterlot.

With a defeated sigh she looks at bonbon. "I understand now. A simple apology wouldn't suffice, so as of best I believe it would be fair to take this punishment like a mare" she lets out a sigh as you and bonbon smile at Luna's bravery. Even Bonbon was glad she understands now and decided to let it off a little easy when they start.

With another smile Luna grows a smirk on her face. "Just don't go blaming me when my lover makes you bisexual like your marefriend" she laughs.

You and bonbon laugh too before she pops her neck ready for a challenge. "Oh we'll see how good he is without your magic powers" she reaches down and hooks the ball gag again.

You decide to take a seat down as bonbon goes through a large box she brought with to the house. Wondering what she is doing bonbon lets out a light devious laugh before pulling out her ultimate weapon.

You gasped and covered your mouth as she pulls what appeared to be a large dildo and attached to the strap on she wore. To size and shape of it was something you couldn't believe to be even possible for a mare to take. The size and shape of forearm fist.

'Holy shit…. Did she use that on Lyra at home? How in the hell did she get that.' you shout in her head trying to turn away at what happens next. Grabbing a large bottle of lube she lubes it up before lining it at Luna's tight back door. 'oooooohhhhhh god I can't look' you look away as Bonbon slowly got ready, spreading her cheeks so she got a nice view of her pecker.

"GET READY TO GET RAMMED BY THE ASSANILIATOR" she screamed and laugh before shoving it all the way in. letting out a loud yet lusty moan and whimper Luna knew the night has just gotten started.

*ray walks in all sore and a bit sleep deprive* oh man what a night. Luna is so not going be walking for a while. Oh well *looks around to see wolf is not around* the heck where is he now *looks down to see a note on table. picks note and reads it*

Note says:

Ray at the hospital getting some facial reconstruction and several metal plates in my jaw. Will be back after surgery. Tell your marefriend pinkie she's paying for the hospital bill.

Wolf

PS. Next chapter will be during the magic duel episode. Readers will guess who is next then.

Alright soooooo…. I guess that wraps up for this episode of special spa treatment: human edition. tune in next time for SPECIAL SPA TREATMENT:HUMAN EDITION! *walks away before stopping and looking at the letter again.* magic duel? Oh boy…. Pray for me everyone.


	24. next client:Trixie

In life it's good to get to know the real you then to hide it from the world, especially right now when you are so desperately want to punch the real you.

Don't know the reason on why but right now you are a situation where dignity is thrown out the window and ran over by a bus. Right now you somehow are hanging by your ankles and swinging side to side with your hands tied behind rendering escape useless right now. Normally you can try to escape but from this what you like to call a bitch right now it's useless.

What makes it even more undignified she somehow made you wore nothing but a jock-strap, some leather chaps and a leather mask that covered your vision and your mouth. Thank god you had some holes for the nose because it's hard to breath in this thing. You can hear what's happening around and you wish you can break free right now. You can hear you marefriends being treated like maids while RD was trying her best to break free from her grip.

"BITCH I WO-"RD was cut off as the one responsible for this humiliation used her new magic and slammed her against the hardwood floor.

You wonder how this all happen well here's what happen before all this.

After your late night fun with both Luna and bon bon you all woke up, well mostly you woke up. Looking at Luna you can see she's still passed out, her tush looked so sore she wouldn't even be able to move an inch as she stayed in the same position from last night. You woke a bit refreshed but your groin still hurt a bit. Bon bon out of all of you was still asleep after the whole night of dominating, she had a contempt smile spread across her face. You guess she got what she always wanted to do in her whole life.

Now you think it would be just the three of you however that night it gotten a little different during the fun. Apparently the maids and your bosses heard the moaning from outside and surprisingly with strap ons they joined into the fun. All you can say for your lover is this.

"Dang she just got wrecked last night" you said chuckling. Washing up and eating some fresh fruit you made your way to the living room in time to see one of the guards holding out a tray of mail for you. Thanking the guard for the tray you scroll through the mail.

"hmmm, bill, bill, death threat, some ads, a couple love letters, huh wait…. What's this?" you stopped scrolling through you find something that sparks interest in you. You pulled up a small pink envelop with a heart in the middle of the close envelop.

Shrugging at it since it didn't have a return signature on it you decide to open and see what's inside. You feel a few papers inside reaching down you grabbed one and pulled out a folded letter.

Unfolding the letter it read:

 **Dear human**

 **It's been a while since our last encounter. My husband has be behaving after that day however he still on punishment for a few more months. I'm writing this to you because I can't stop thinking about you.**

 **The way your hands ran down my curvy body, your soft lips against my lips and my nipples, that amazing member pounding me till I'm in a drooling mess. I can't stop thinking about you.**

 **I have been trying to control this heat after that day and even having chrysalis helping me out too. But I can't help myself. I send you these photos' to show you how hot I am. I hope to see you again soon. I would love to be pounded by that fat member of yours again soon.**

 **Princess of crystal empire**

 **Cadence**

Your jaw dropped after reading the letter over and over again. You recognize the writing does belong to Cadence herself but the fact that she wrote she wanted to be pounded by you again surprised you a lot.

Reading the letter one more time a flash back comes to you as you remember what happen after that day.

*flash back*

After the talk with the princesses, twilight, rarity and the maids let's just say things sort of gotten heated up when Shining came through the front door.

Apparently the guards outside had some big mouths because you and Shinning were about to shed some blood that day. It didn't last long since Celestia and Luna along with Twilight jumped in and in return pounded Shinning to the ground. You were lucky enough to stop them before they could kill him. Mostly Twilight wanted to.

After a beat down and quick heal for his broken bones the princesses then went to explaining his punishment. Celestia was outrage of the word of Shinning cheating on her niece and wanted to demote him out of the guards while Luna wanted him to spend a few months on the moon. Twilight wanted to punch the tar out of him which surprisingly was scary yet sexy on your end. However Cadence had a different punishment.

Instead of demoting him or sending him to the moon she decides she was going to do the most embarrassing thing to him. That lead to what happens next.

You don't remember how it happened after that but you do remember Shinning's punishment.

You remember Shining completely butt naked with only a collar with a tag on named cheating bitch. In his hands he is holding a sign saying 'my punishment for being a cheating bitch' over his prostate while he cry's waves of tears for what is happening both in front and next to him.

In front of him is pretty much his whole family, the princesses, cadences mom, the spa sisters, the maids, chrysalis, the mane 6 and several of your and shinning's friends were sitting in front watching him as well as what was happing next to him. On his right side is what makes this the most embarrassing moment of his life. On his right side you and Cadence are completely naked and going at it on a large bed.

Cadence pants and moans wildly as you bucked her as hard as you can, her eyes literally roll up into the back of her head as you shot another load into her but she beckons you to keep going. The sound of your groin smacking against her's along with her moans sounded the whole room you all were in. Since pretty much your and Luna's bedroom is the biggest of all pretty much Cadence wanted 'EVERYPONY' watching shinning's punishment.

That time ended till the next morning.

*present*

After that day let's just say the punishment didn't stop there. Pretty much after getting some sleep and eating breakfast shinning was taken back home where he has to wear the collar for 6 months and is confounded to the sofa for 4 months. Cadence then tells you she will forgive him after his punishment so you wouldn't have to worry.

A month later you did receive an apology from him for the fight but you already forgive him. For two reasons: 1. despite him cheating on his wife he is still a good friend and 2. His punishment from cadence is far worse than a beat down.

You continued to look at the letter since it's been a few months since you've seen her and you can see she must still be thinking of you. Reading it again the name chrysalis came into mind. You remember she is working with Celestia with ruling over equestria so you've haven't seen her for a while. Plus you have heard word that both Cadence and Chrysalis became friends a few days after the whole wedding incident.

You found they became 'really' good friends after what you did next. Reaching down you grabbed the rest inside the envelope. Pulling out a small stack of photo's your jaw dropped as you scroll through each picture.

Each picture was Cadence in a sexy position wearing either a sexy lingerie or naked in a different location. You gulped as Cadence did a few close ups of her breasts, marehood and even doing a few close ups of her using a toy too. After looking at a few more close ups you then look at the photos of her and chrysalis together… and these you think Luna would enjoy too. You see both the princess of love and the princess of earth enjoying themselves on Cadences bed. Several photos of them wearing different outfits including the same doggy outfit nightmare wore a few nights ago. A few more close ups of their breasts, marehoods and having fun with toys is all you need to get so hard you need it's almost impossible to relieve the wood without help. Today was your day off and you needed to do some errands so you can spend some time with your little foal. You wanted to take Night out for tonight as sort of a father/ daughter moment however with this hard member you don't want to walk around with it.

"Great" you look down at your harden member. "Now how will I get this down before I go do some errands?" You said a bit frustrated right now. Since most of the mares are asleep and tired pretty much you were all by yourself in the living room. You know antique left back to the empire to grab something since he told you after dinner so pretty much you were the only one awake.

Wondering what can you do to get it down right on cue you hear a knock on the door. Trying to cover up as much as possible you put the photos inside the table drawer and dusts yourself. Walking to the door you open it slowly and looked outside, there standing at the front door was a smiling Lyra. Looking at her you were a bit curious at what's she wearing. Normally you think she would wear just a regular t-shirt with some pants but instead you see her wearing a tight button shirt with a short thigh skirt.

"Hi I was wondering if Bon bon is around. She didn't come home last night so I thought she stayed the night" she asked her dress swayed side to side.

Nodding you told her she did stayed for the night and is still sleeping. You then turn your attention to your raging member and then back at Lyra. Seeing as Lyra is still a human fanatic and both of you are actually good friends (good buck buddies to be exact) you wonder if Lyra can help you out.

"Hey Lyra I hate to ask but… can you help me?"

"Sure what is it?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Taking a sigh you then open the door all the way showing your raging member to her. "Well as you can see I'm a bit hung out so…. Can you help me relieve it please?" you smile.

Lyra gasped at how hard you are but couldn't help but stare at it. Since that day at the spa she couldn't stop thinking about him and his member. The feeling of getting rammed again fueled her whenever she remembers it. You let a small barely auditable chuckle as you can see Lyra start to drool a bit. "So….i can take you want it huh"

With a nod she quickly jumps on you and wraps her arms and legs around your neck and waist. Holding her you quickly shut the door and took a seat on the sofa. Lyra already shoving her tongue into your mouth, you can feel her glide against your teeth feeling for an opening. Letting her enter you can feel her tongue wrestle for dominance while your hands venture down towards her body.

Feeling her whole body you know why she was wearing this outfit. From her breasts pressing against your chest you can feel her nipples rubbing against you, your hands venture down feeling no panties underneath that skirt. You can only guess she did this for you since Bonbon had her turn with you last night.

Lifting Lyra up a bit while not breaking off the kiss you unbuckle your pants and pull out your raging manhood. A few minutes of kissing later you both finally let each other's lips go; you both took a deep breath of fresh air as you stare into her eyes.

Taking some deep breaths you lifted Lyra's skirt up enough that your raging member touched Lyra's sexy tush. Lyra lets out a soft but audible moan but giggles as she sees your member ready to penetrate her crying marehood.

"So Lyra care to help tame this beast for me" you asked.

Lyra giggles some more before she unbuttons her shirt; she starts from the top letting her breasts pop out as takes her shirt off and tosses it to the side. You smile as her breasts jiggle for your enjoyment.

"Let's tame it then" she licks her hand making sure every inch is nicely wet she reaches down and lubes your member up. Using her saliva and juices she make sure your member is nicely wet before proceeding. While she lubes your member you took off your shirt so both your naked bodies touched.

Now fully ready Lyra lets out a soft moan as she inches your member into her. Grabbing her hips you help her take your member all the way to the hilt. Letting it rest Lyra smiles as your member touched the back of her womb. You smiled too before starting your thrusts.

Lyra wraps her hands around your neck as you thrusted hard and long into her itching marehood, she lets out several moans the longer you push your member into her. You start picking up the pace literally slapping her groin every time you increase your speed, Lyra look like she was losing her mind the longer you pound her. Hearing her moan so wildly you fear of waking up your guests, Grabbing her head again you brought her against your lips and silence her as you kept your rhythm. A few minutes of kissing you released her lips; you looked at another place that needs some loving too. Since you always enjoy a bit of nutritious milk before the day you prefer drinking some fresh from the source.

Gliding your tongue against her sensitive nipples you give them a gentle nibble gaining some fresh milk of the day. Enjoying some fresh mint flavor milk Lyra wants some too, lifting her second breast up she takes a few gulps too. Drinking as much as you like you already can feel the pressure building up ready to explode any minute now.

You stop drinking the milk and decide to give the beautiful mare what she wants. Grabbing her hips you thrusted as hard as you can into her quivering marehood. Lyra gasped as you pounded away as fast as you can, the sweet sounds of your body slapping against her wet fur echoed like music in her ears. Panting wildly you can feel more pressure build up almost too much for you to handle.

"l- l- Lyra… I'm…. I'm gonna…. I'm gonna cum" you panted hard as you tried to hold out a bit longer.

Lyra manages to hear you and instead she grabs your head and brings you into another kiss. "Shoot it all in me. Make me bear… make me bear your foal" she begged. She then helps you by slamming her own pelvis against yours taking your entire member with each plunge.

It only takes a few more minutes before you give one more slam and shot every drop into her womb and marehood. Lyra lets out a satisfied moan from your seed painting her insides with your human seed, it felt so heavenly.

Grinding her hips you made sure she got every drop. You and Lyra look into each other eyes, a large smile spread across your faces. Hypnotize at how beautiful her eyes are you couldn't help but give her another kiss on the lips.

"Heh looks like you two are enjoying yourselves." A light giggle echoed from behind.

You and Lyra stood wide eyed at the voice. Familiarize at who said it you both turn your attention to where it came from. You all turned your head to see Lyra's lover fully awake in a bath robe and surprisingly pleased as well. Normally you thought she would throttle your neck for banging her marefriend however instead she walks around and stand right in front of you.

"I got to admit last night was more vigerating than I ever imagine. Punishing the princess has always been one of my dreams to do. Plus you joining in along with the mares made it even more then I had dreamed." She slowly walks up and undo's the robe rope around her.

"Since you've been such a good colt last night. It's only fair that I join in to help tame this beast as well. So" she removes her robe revealing her beautiful naked body, her breasts jiggle as shakes for you and Lyra's enjoyment. You blush a deep red as she loses the whole dominatrix look and instead showed her inner beauty instead.

"Shall we" she moves Lyra out of position and lines her marehood with your still rock hard lubed member. Lyra let out a squee as her marefriend finally decides to give you a try. You were lost for words as Bonbon lines her right on target. Your lips near inches from her you wanted to taste her lips before starting. Reaching out you pressed your lips against hers.

'Mmmmm he tastes amazing.' She moans softly as she wraps her arms around your neck. Holding the kiss you proceeded to the fun part.

Half an hour later you were relieve, energize and ready for the day.

After a quick kiss for both lovely mares you left them to enjoy the morning. You couldn't help but chuckle as you remember what Bonbon said before you left.

Popping your neck you put on your clothes for today. You thank both mares for the wonderful time and let them stay as long as they want while you're gone. Both mares are pleased and lying on top of the couch, well bonbon was lying on top of her lover. Rubbing their leaking marehoods they bid you ado.

Exchanging a kiss they both smile. "Sometimes Lyra I hate when you're obsessed with humans." She said pouting. "But you and Luna weren't lying. He's way better than any toy I've tried"

Lyra giggled as Bonbon groaned. "DANG IT HE MADE ME BI?" laughter erupted from both mares.

You stayed behind to hear her admit it and couldn't help but fist pump about it. Walking through ponyville you decide to meet somepony today at sugarcube corner.

Actually someone to be exact.

Walking through town you made it to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's bakery. Going inside you managed to catch sight of the twins playing with some toys while their mother is holding a large bundle blanket to her right breast.

"Hey Mrs. Cake" you smile as you made your way to her. Looking in the bundle is what made you want to tear up. Inside was a small human colt.

The little colt was like Nocturnal Night except human top and pony bottom and ears. His fur color is a light brownish color while hair color was like a chocolate and vanilla swirl except his hair style was messier instead. He was still a baby so he hasn't opened his eyes yet. Leaning down Mrs. Cake reaches to your cheek lightly kiss you.

"Chocolate cake looks like you huh" she smiles.

You're wondering how do I have another foal well pretty much it's simple. After that special night with both Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie you ended up giving a miracle for her. It really surprises you when she came to you with a pregnancy test in her fingers. She both showed and announces to you it's your foal however that wasn't what scared you.

It's the part of how to tell her husband and your lover Luna about this. That day seemed like an eternity since both of them were at home talking too about it. Luna ended up congratulating to you too while Carrot congratulate to his wife for having another foal. That day seemed weird but later on you talked to him about it.

Talking with him seemed more….. Calm actually. You figure he would be spouting vile about you or threatening you or something like that but instead he just talks. You learned that Luna has been doing some digging and surprisingly has been seeing some mares in other cities too. since being a Princess she as the ability to also learned from whoever she pleases, so after some digging Luna ended up telling him if he ever 'THINK' or does leave his wife or try to hurt her lover she will make his life a living hell for him. He then tells you that one day he came over and saw you training in the back yard. You remember you were testing out some dummies with your tomahawk and well let's say one dummy lost his head that day. You then ended the day by practicing your knife throwing skills so another dummy has enough blades on his head to look like swiss cheese. Pretty much since then Mr. Cake learned never to mess with you or Luna.

You ended up laughing that day but another reason Mr. Cake disappearance. He ends of telling you a while back he got examine and ended up finding out a horrible truth about himself. he doesn't have enough seed cells to cause pregnancy. To him it was horrible since he and his wife tried many times and used a lot of pharmacy reproductive medicine to help but none did the trick. Since then he thought of giving up of having a foal till one more idea he had in mind. Pretty much it involves his wife with another stallion. After that he gain two beautiful foals and Mrs. Cake couldn't be any happier.

You smile but you asked why isn't he mad at you for taking his wife and rocking her hard. He tells his wife still goes through the whole heat process so he really didn't mind letting his wife have some fun. As long it's the stallion he knows and trusts with even his own life. To him all he wants is his wife to be happy however you do mention for him to be happy too. Mr. Carrot smiles for your encouragement and thanks you for everything.

You thank him too and gladly promise to be there for the foal, you know what's right and no matter if the foal will have two dad's you will do whatever it takes to help them raise him right. Mr. Cake thanks you for everything and both of you share a hug together. While talking you didn't notice but Mrs. Cake and Luna both heard everything and thank you and Carrot for everything. Mrs. Cake asked her husband about the medical problem and reason of not telling.

That conversation ended with Carrot getting slapped and surprisingly kissed too. She told him she'll always love him no matter what. You all then shared one big hug together before things start to turn there.

Later on things sort of heated up as Mrs. Cake and Luna both were itching to have some fun. To your view that day ended way better then you expected. Reason for that let's just say both you and Mr. Cake are going to remember this for a long time.

After a small greeting to Mrs. Cake's newest foal you and her decide to talk a bit of your week. Mostly it was about work but you then switched to your days off. Most times you do a few errands however you still spend some time with your marefriends and your family too. A lot of times you couldn't help it but you like bring your work to another mare's house but that will be for another time.

Continue with your conversation you weren't quick enough to avoid something behind you. Not reacting fast enough you were bombarded by your pink party marefriend from behind, you blushed as Pinkie's breasts were right on both sides of your head.

"HIYAY BESTEST COLT FRIEND!" she giggled.

"Hey babe" you smile. You asked on how her day is which she happily tells you it's been great. You couldn't see much due to her breasts keeping your head firm in place while she gives you a lusty look.

Pinkie lets out a small snort before letting go and walking over to the other foals. Both Pound and Pumpkin were happily playing with some stuff animals before looking up and reaching out to grab her. Pinkie pie Picks up the foals and turns to you.

"I'm going to take the foals upstairs to their bedroom. You two save some for me when you're done" she gives a lustful look on her eyes before taking both foals to the bedroom.

'Uh… what she means by that?' you said in your head before turning to Mrs. Cake. You couldn't help but gulp as Mrs. Cake had the same look on her eyes too. Nervous at what's in store for you she grabs your hand and takes you upstairs to the bedrooms.

After putting Chocolate to bed you were then taken to Mrs. Cake's bed. you do the math at what happens next.

After 20 minutes later you were finally done. With another two more satisfied mares you decide to rest up a bit, both cupcake and Pinkie really needed it badly since Lyra and Bonbon weren't this forceful in the morning. Resting up you decide to grab enjoy some treats before starting your errands. Pinkie and Cake thanked you for the filling with some kisses before you left.

For today you it wasn't as busy as before but you do have to help out with some ponies for today's event. Somehow you heard that ponyville is hosting some sort of celebration for Celestia and also the rulers of Saddle Arabia today near town hall. You know Twilight has something she wants to show the crowd which involves Fluttershy's animals'. You can guess how that conversation went with those two, despite her gentle nature anything involving her pets well….. It would make even a group of dragons fear for their lives if they hurt her animals. While walking down Ponyville you also remembered a band is also going to play there too, reason is yet unknown to yet you wonder who is going to play today. one theory you have would be for them to promote their music or something like that.

You guess you'll know later on. Right now you should get to the stage and help them out.

*4 hours later*

After several hours of fixing the stand, the sound system and also getting the bleachers set up for the audience. Looking around you does notice that a lot of workers are missing and only a few left to set up the rest. Wondering where the heck everybody is you left to go find those lazy workers.

Taking a trip through town you see some ponies running towards town hall. Trying to get their attention of why the rush you instead decide to follow them and see why. Running through town you then see almost all of ponyville residents crowded around something. You tried to see over the heads but couldn't due to several really tall stallions. Seeing there isn't any tall buildings around you instead push through to get to the front.

After squeezing through several more ponies you managed to make it to the front of what's going on. You raised an eyebrow as you see your marefriends all standing facing off as a strange pony stood in front. You see she is a light blue mare with a white and light blue light curly mane. You see she was wearing a large black cloak with a unique black and red looking amulet. You didn't know what was going on however you know exactly you didn't like it.

"Hey! You're lucky a rock farm would take the likes of you!" Pinkie said with an angry expression.

For so long never had 'EVER' seen Pinkie Pie so angry. That however didn't last long after what happens next. Your mouth dropped as you see a computer mouse clicked and tore Pinkie's mouth out like removing a sticky note off the fridge door and then tossing into a floating trash can.

Your brain almost exploded from what the hell just happen. You managed to snap out of trance and watched as Pinkie frantically moved around but no words escape her mouth. You were glad she kept her nose so at least she had a way to breath.

'What the hell is her problem?' You stare at her with anger in your eyes now. Normally you never like to get too angry at other ponies but right now this mare was indeed pressing your buttons. You don't think you can watch more as after taking Pinkie's mouth and hearing Twilight refusing a sort of battle she has the nerve to intimated her. First she grabs poor spike in her red magic and turns him into a freaken basketball. You wanted to admit she got a good basket after tossing him into a barrel but the next thing finally was enough

The last straw was when she somehow used her magic and torn Twilight's house out of its roots and tossing all her books out. You can see owlowiscious trying to grab some and hang out before enough was enough.

Walking forward nopony notices you walking towards her before you reached out and grabbed the bitch's arm.

"HEY ENOUGH!" you shouted not too loud but enough to get her and pretty much everypony else's attention.

Spinning her around she was a bit surprised at the sudden grab and turn. Looking up she stares at you venom like stare. "And who stands against the grrrrreat and 'POWERFUL' Trixie" she asks with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

You introduce yourself but right now you skipped the whole being a gentleman part after witnessing all this harassment she caused. "Now listen carefully. I don't care if you're the queen of the world but I don't kindly to those who mess with my marefriends." You crossed your arms. "Now I'm going to tell you in the calmest way I can muster right now. Put everything back together and leave" you literally got into her face; you let out a low growl trying to frightened her.

Somehow Trixie managed to keep her cool and instead smirks after you introduce yourself. After hearing you tell her to stop picking on your marefriends her smirk grew larger at the nasty thought festering in her mind.

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say you were their coltfriend?" she asked

Raising an eyebrow you stood up straight. "Yeah….. Wh-"you were cut off as Trixie reached out grabbed your face.

The mare grip was strong but you can get away from her however what she does next you were fast enough to react. Like getting shock by a high voltage stun gun your body tensed up all the way from your feet to the tips of your hair. With every muscle so tense up all you can do is let out a loud shout as the shock lasted for a good few minutes.

Not trying to kill you Trixie felt you got enough. She stops coursing the electricity in your body and let's go of your scorched head. Your body shook violently like you were having a seizer standing up. Standing perfectly still Trixie helps you relax; using a finger she pushes you slightly back. Like a brick wall being pulled down you fell back hard.

All your marefriends including the residents of Ponyville all stood shock as Trixie literally shock you with so much voltage even after letting go and hitting the floor you still twitched in pain. Twilight and her friends looked ready to explode in anger as the last bit you hear before passing out Twi ended up accepting Trixie's duel.

You closed your eyes and passed out.

And that's where you ended up to where you are now.

Somehow after waking up you found out you were suspended by your ankles wearing some ridiculous outfit and listening to all your marefriends being force to work for this bitch. Right now for where you are now she must be glad for tying you up. Because right now you want to punch her so hard you slap that muzzle clean off her lousy face.

"Now that Trixie has gotten your undying attention" she uses her magic and tosses her up with Fluttershy and Cloud Kicker. "GET BACK TO WORK ON PUTTING UP THOSE BANNERS! Trixie must let everypony know who the rightful ruler is now." She smirks as she lifts her face up high up into the air

RD panted from the last few head slams were painful and prefer not another one. Complying yet still has a hateful glare in her eyes she and the other Pegasus's continue with the banners.

You can hear RD grumble having to take orders from this bitch however she wasn't the only one. You can hear Rarity who was making the banners grumble too. AJ you can hear is forced to squash apples next to the small throne chair she had the Cakes construct in sweets for her liking. Pinkie you couldn't see however you can tell she must had it worst as you can hear Trixie made her dance for her enjoyment.

You couldn't stand this anymore, using your strength you tried your best to break out of your binds. You shooked violently as you tried your best to break free.

Trixie sharpens her nails before hearing your grunts and turns around. She looks up to see you fully awake and trying to break free. With another smirk she uses her magic and unhooks you off the hook.

"Awww seems somepony is awake. Good Trixie has heard Twilight's coltfriend is a massage therapist so that means you will help Trixie relax after humiliating Twilight in front of everypony.

'mmmmhmmm hmmmhhm mhmhm mhmm' you tried to speak but the mask and the zipper prevent you from speaking. However from the muffle sounds you can only guess Trixie knew what you said. Right now you are feeling it. Right after your muffles Trixie grabs your head and slams it against a hard surface. You figure it was the wall since the wall was made of concrete and you feel you're the surface cracked like glass after impact.

Shaking your head Trixie lifts your head and unzips your mouth and eyes. "Now listen here. Trixie runs this place now. And if Trixie says she wants a massage." you feel her nails dig into your neck as she stares at you with venom eyes. "SHE WILL GET HER MASSAGE WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" she growled as she throws your head to the side.

Coughing a bit from how strong her grip was you took a few pants before doing the one thing you would hate yourself for a while. Looking up you agree to give her a massage.

You guess she liked that sound since she pulls the mask off your face and lets you walk at your own pace to the spa. You hear her order them to continue working till she gets back. You gritted your teeth as the walk seemed grueling to you. Almost like death was way better than the embarrassment she was giving you.

You don't know why she was doing this at all or what you did to her to get this sort of punishment but you pray that Twilight will do something about this.

*a few minutes later*

You were back at work still in the clothing you were force to wear. You ended up forgetting the whole signing in and picking a massage as Trixie just got right on to the changing room and tosses you to the spa.

Managing to regain your balance you decide to just get it over with. Grabbing some towels and a basket of lotion you return back to the change room. Right now you were still bitter from her bullying although what you see turned your frustrated looked to a surprise look.

Beside amulet still around her neck the robe she wore cling nicely around her body. You tried to look away as her breast and hip size were like Twilights. Her bust wasn't as big as AJ's or Rarity's but you know she was a size bigger then RD's and her hips had a nice layer of muscle and fur.

Trixie laugh a bit as the look on your face was indeed priceless. Normally it's normal for a stallion to stare at her body however for a stallion of a rival she had just defeated stare at her like almost in a trance indeed felt another piece of pride of her accomplishment.

"Trixie you are enjoying this piece of work huh" she chuckles deviously as you tried hard not to stare. 'I should charge stallions to let them stare at Trixie's body. However for Twilight's stallion I'll let him stare as long as he wants." she shakes her hips a bit as you swallow your pride again.

You can tell she is enjoying herself since she is giving a small show for you. Shaking it off you bow and showed her to the table. Trixie has another smug on her face as you tried your hardest not to get enticed by her sexy figure. She rubs her chin as the spa treatment is about to turn something a bit more… pleasing. 'Trixie might enjoy this after all'

You let her take her robe off and get comfortable on top of the massage table. Using a towel to whip your brow you proceeded by showing her the lotion basket. "Ms. tri-"she cuts you off.

"No no it's the GREAT AND POWERFUL Trixie" she clarifies you.

Letting out a growl you cleared your throat. "The GREAT AND POWERFUL Trixie do you have a prefer lotion or one from the basket" you showed her the basket.

She looks through and scans through the many lotion bottles all filled up and ready to be used. Pondering what lotion would look great on her sweet velvet fur she decides to try a familiar bottle you know. Using her new magic she levitates it up eye view for you. Looking at it you gulp as this bottle can cause some interesting problems.

Looking at the white sexy silhouette with the name 'royal temptress' on the front you remember this lotion the after effects of this lotion.

Knowing you never denied a client's choice in lotion you suck up your courage before proceeding. Setting the basket down you uncap the lotion and squirt a nice portion of it on your hand. Lathering them up you pop your neck before sucking up you dignity one last time before starting her back.

'mmmm Twilight's stallions got some amazing hands. So soft' she sighed as you worked on the side and around the shoulder blades. You weren't surprise on how relaxed she felt after taking over ponyville however something was odd right now. You couldn't help but shake the fact something else is wrong right now.

Shaking it off you continue to work seeing her relaxed so well an idea strikes. You remember many ponies ended up falling asleep while you massage them. You figure if you can get her to fall asleep then maybe you can rip that damned amulet off her neck. You knew that's how she's so strong since she didn't even took it off even during the massage.

With the power source in view you continue to work your hardest on all her muscles. Putting some pressure and a few small taps on her back you can hear her start to fall asleep a bit.

"oooooohhhh… his hands…. Feel…. So…" she slowly dozes off. She tried to stay awake but you made sure she would go and stay in dreamland for a few minutes. Just enough to get that damned thing off her neck.

Several minutes pass before you can hear her snoozing on the massage table. You couldn't help but fist pump at your success.

Massager therapy: 1

Evil dictator: 0

Quickly drying off the lotion from your hands you then looked at the amulet strap. Carefully reaching out you trend carefully so you won't disturbed her. You reach out with both hands and grabbed the back strap where the amulet connects. A mistake you will regret.

The moment your hands wrapped around and lifted the top part of the necklace it felt like you were touching hot coal on your fingertips. It also didn't help as your body also felt like getting struck by lightning while your hands sizzle for a bit. The feeling was indescribable as you couldn't let go after grabbing it.

"GAHHHHHH!" you screamed in pain. You loud scream ended up waking your client up from her small nap.

Trixie hears you scream and quickly gets up that's when you were able to finally let go. Falling back you landed right against the counter, you shooked violently as the shock last for a few more seconds before stopping.

"GOD THAT HURT" you shooked your hands as the shock stayed there a bit longer. Quickly opening and closing your hands you then looked at both of them, what happen surprises you more.

Right there you see two black splotches spreading on your hands before they disappear and your hands return back to normal. Checking to see everything is alright you sigh as that was way worst then the last one. Lying on the floor panting hard from the sudden shock you didn't notice as your client gets off the massage table and stares at you with enough venom to scare a group of timberwolves. She didn't care for her robe as she stares down at your trembling body.

"What were you thinking of touching the GREAT AND POWERFUL Trixie's Necklace" she walked over and grabbed your neck. Lifting you up you had a bit of trouble breathing from her grip.

"I should send you straight to tarterus for that." she looks up and down your strong body. For a while after she blasted your clothing and making you wear what she wanted you to wear she liked how you looked. Even your package was more the pleasing to her then all the stallions she read on her favorite magazines. Pondering on the thought she had a better idea instead. "But I won't. Instead I got a better idea"

Using her magic she lifts you up and onto the massage table. With another blast of magic she blasts what you had on till you were completely naked and nicely hard.

You didn't know how you became so hard in a matter of seconds but after what happens next you know you are going to be rock hard for a while. Trixie too was impressed at the size you are carrying. The jock strap didn't stand a chance after it popped out ready and waiting. 'Huh this stallion is more than just looks I can't believe Twilight gain a stallion with such an amazing feat.' She covered her mouth a bit as you stood nice and tall in her view.

Restraining your arms and legs down Trixie happily walks up and climbs on top of you. You were glad your head wasn't suspended on the table so you didn't suffer any neck injuries or cramps and also the fact you got a nice glimpse of Trixie's body.

'Jesus she's hot as hell. If I weren't in pain right now I would wreck her hard' you said in your head.

'The f! k wreck her? Dude author really' you looked up towards the ceiling as what you just said in your head. Normally something you never say or even think about doing when it comes to sex. You were waiting for a snazzy comment or something but instead nothing happen, As though the author wasn't at his desk right now.

Trixie sees you stare into space and grew impatient at this long waiting. "ENOUGH OF THIS WAITING! Trixie will show you what this mare is all about. "Climbing down she slowly glides her tongue around the tip of your member. You couldn't help but bit your lip as Trixie already worked her magic on your member starting from around the base.

'mmmm even though he tried to take my amulet away. He might be more fun than I thought.' She let out a small murmur as she took some of your member in one gulp. Pulling out she makes sure your member is nicely wet before going for gold. You tried to hold out as Trixie's tongue felt amazing against your member almost like she's done this before.

"Trixie is impressed stallion. Most times stallions would already blow out after feeling a mares tongue against their member. But you lasted a lot longer than others. Quite impressive." She smirks as she slowly stood up, your member nicely lubed and her marehood just an inch of penetration.

You pant a bit as Trixie does a few hip circles on the tip. "enjoy this stallion. Because I'm going to have some good quality fun with this bad boy. So prepare yourself." Grabbing your shoulders she slowly inserts your member into her tight marehood.

You and Trixie let out a loud audible moan as Trixie's inside felt so tight. You can hear her give a small whimper after penetration. The whimper sounded almost like she was in pain.

You lifted your head up to see a few tears in her eyes. Surprised at her reaction you then looked down below. Just as you suspected.

She was a virgin.

A small tinkle of blood slide down the base of your member and off to the side. Don't get the wrong idea some of your marefriends were virgins too but you haven't done with a mare who hymen is still intact.

Still surprised Trixie has another thought in mind. Taking a few more breaths after her first penetration she decides to just go forward. Clutching your teeth Trixie starts taking your entire member all the way. Looking up Trixie happily bounces on your hard member all the way to the hilt. You were a bit surprised as a bulge showed on her stomach. It didn't even faze her as she bounces on you like her favorite toy.

Feeling how tight she is all the way to the back of her womb you both moaned in unison. You tried to hold out as her tight marehood was so much you can feel the pressure already building up. Trixie can tell you are ready to explode too since she increased her bouncing.

The sweet sound of her marehood getting rocked follow with some moaning and a few grunts from you was like music to your ears. She keeps her favorite rhythm for several good minutes before she couldn't handle it anymore. Letting out a loud gasp she shoots her mare juices onto you groin.

'Dear celestia. That was amazing' she smiled in bliss as she lies on your chest. Your member let out a small pop as she pulls herself off of your member.

You let out a small groan as Trixie finish before you, and worst part you were so close to exploding into her. Trixie smiles contempt before turning around at your still hard member. Seeing that you deserve a reward too.

"Well since you've been a very good stallion. I think you deserve a reward. But only one so don't ruin it. She spun herself around till her marehood was in your face and your member was in front of hers. Finishing what she started she takes your whole member in one go. You gasped as she bobbles your member like her favorite treat. It doesn't last till you couldn't hold out anymore. With a loud shout you shot every last drop of your seed into her amazing mouth. Trixie was surprise at the load but she ultimately swallows every drop she could.

You both panted in exhaustion as you give a few more spurts into her mouth. She doesn't stop before she made sure she got every last drop, after a few seconds she lifted up with a contempt smile on her face.

"mmmm you taste good stud. Maybe Trixie was wrong about you? Maybe not all stallions are wild horn dogs that just want a mares looks." She said

You raised an eyebrow at the sudden random sentence she said about your gender. You didn't know why she would say that and decided to ask her why she thought that way.

Trixie stopped and covered her mouth. "n- Nothing. It's none of your business" she clears her throat. You see she let go of you while she gets off your stomach and wipes her lip. Standing up you touched Trixie's shoulder, she doesn't flinch or move for a few seconds.

"Why would you care anyways?" she asked not showing the sadness in her face but you can tell from the tone of her voice.

"Because it's the right thing to do. So tell me why you said that?"

Trixie gritted her teeth as the memories came flourish like a river. "BECAUSE THEY ALL ARE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" she screamed in anger.

You didn't even flinch as she lets it all out. "STALLIONS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN MINIPULTORS, DECIEVERS, USERS, THEY TRIED TO WARM YOU UP ONLY FOR YOU TO GET IN BED WITH THEM AND THEN TO TOSS YOU ASIDE AFTER THEY ARE DONE WITH YOU! IF THEY THINK YOU ARE WORTHY TO BE WITH THEM THEY WOULD MAKE YOU DO THINGS THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO DO!" she puffed as she shout out more vile about male's.

"They tried to break Trixie before. But I didn't let them. I showed them who is boss and Trixie was doing just fine before Twilight ruined everything." She sniffles a bit as the last bit of memory was more hurting then the rest.

You were surprised at the sight, the once great tyrant that took over ponyville and cast your marefriend out of town now turned into a scared little puppy. You couldn't stand watching her act like this especially with the amulet on. Doing what you think is best you came up behind and give her a great big hug.

Trixie was caught by surprised by your sudden hug but that wasn't what surprises her most. It's not the fact a stallion is hugging her but the one she hurt and publically humiliated in front of everypony is hugging her.

"w- w- what is the meaning of this?" she asked surprised as you smile to her.

"Look I may not agree to what you did to me a few hours ago but I can understand on the reason why you are doing this." You smile 'not the best choice but many will go to lengths to prove how strong they are'

Trixie still shock from the sudden kindness just took a few breaths. She wanted to smile but she couldn't. The amulet refuses her to smile even for a second of your kindness. Feeling it tightened around her neck she moves away from your hug and stands a few inches away from you.

"I thank you for the kindness but it's meaningless. It will just hold you back. it always does." She sighs and leaves to the front of the spa. "I'm going back to my throne now. You're free to do what you wish for the rest of the day." she tells you and turns her head.

You can see a small tear down her cheek as she left to change back.

Watching her leave you couldn't help but feel like she is trapped against her own will. You know it had to be the amulet doing this. You looked at your hands and clutched them. You first needed to find some information about it first.

Going to the back of the spa you quickly put on some clean clothes you kept store in case for emergency. After a quick change you left to the one place you know will have information. Twilight's library.

Racing through town you see most residents are hiding however you see someponies inside Twi's library. You can see it's the rest of your marefriends along with spike and Midnight all looking through some books. Entering the library you were bombarded… not by pinkie this time but by Rarity.

"Oh darling thank Celestia you are alright. We felt terrible when that witch took you away." she then presents her finger to you. Looking at it you see one of her sewing fingers bandaged up. "That horrible uncouth mare made me prick myself after she took you away. Can you kiss it better please" she gives you the sad puppy dog look as she held her finger out to you.

Seeing her look you couldn't break free from it. It's as bad as Fluttershy's cute squee look she gives. With a smile you give Rarity's finger a small kiss on where it hurts before kissing her lips. Rarity smiles as you held her for a few seconds.

"HEY COME ON YOU TWO! We need all the help we have to find out how Trixie did that." spike said scrolling through some pages in a few books in front of him.

"That won't be necessary. Because I know how Trixie's gets her powers" you looked around everypony.

They all tilt their heads in question before you explain what happen at the spa. You left the part of you having fun with Trixie but you told them what happen when you grabbed the necklace around her neck. everypony was surprised at the effects that happen to you but you ended that the amulet is pure evil and is causing her to act like this.

They all looked at you questionably at your response. Rainbow told you If you were nuts and explain what happen today.

"HELLO! ANYPONY HOME! Have we forgotten what she did to you when you walked up to you and what she made you wear during their time fixing her throne room?" Rd clarifies after today.

"I KNOW RAINBOW! But question have you two not seen her when she's not acting like it. I've seen her trying to fight it. The amulet just heightened her thirst for vengeance after Twilight humiliated her." you looked at your hand and squeeze. "And I also believe it's hurting her too."

Everypony was more shock to hear what you just said then you. Normally it's a common reaction however to defend a mare who humiliated you even shock you too. But like every time you always want to find a better solution.

"Well sugar cube if that's what you believe we understand. We just don't know what the amulet is though" Aj crossed her arms. She understands that you would defend several ponies however you don't have any evidence or an explanation for your theory.

You do admit that you don't have proof for that theory, even since the marks the amulet did on your hands weren't there anymore after the sudden shock. "Well let's find it then. Twi must have a book about it somewhere." You clapped your hands and join in the mess of books.

*several minutes later*

You let out a small groan as book number 15 didn't have any information you needed on the amulet. Tossing the book to the side you worry less on getting a beat down after the number of books you toss to the side, you have to remember to pay for damaging those books but you'll worry about that later.

"Any of you girls got anything useful?" you asked as you grabbed another book and flipped through several pages.

"Um… I think I found something about it. Um if you don't mind" Fluttershy held out a small book with a picture of the amulet on it.

Looking at it you smile as the picture looked exactly like the amulet Trixie has. "Fluttershy you did it." you hug your shy marefriend and grabbed the book. Fluttershy eeped at the sudden hug but she smiled for discovering it page.

With everypony crowded around you begin to explain what the story about it. it wasn't much on who, where, or when it was created however what was it created for is what the book had to offer. Apparently from the information the amulet was created to give the user alicorn abilities. However the consequences are that it corrupts them with dark magic. You guess that much since it unlocked Trixie's inner hate towards Twilight and ponyville. You also learned that only the wearer of the amulet can take it off which all others would receive different punishments upon removing the amulet.

You can guess that one of the punishments after trying to take it off her at the spa. A mistake you learned the hard way. Trying to find any more information you groan as the book only said the amulet was lost long ago. Apparently the book needs to be updated since Trixie has it and is using it now.

Still that's enough information and evidence to know the amulet is the reason for Trixie's power although how to get it off maybe a difficulty to all of you. She is indeed too powerful to take head on and sneak attacks are out of the question too. Plus not everypony besides you know where she could be at a time like this.

"I wish Twilight was here. She would know how to fix this" you sigh as you remember Twilight is still outside the bubble and it's impenetrable.

Wondering on what to do RD had an idea. "Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods!" she smirks as she eyes everypony.

"Um. It- it must be-"Fluttershy spoke quietly before she was cut off as RD swooped in and grabbed Shy up and into the air.

"Fluttershy!"

"WHAT!?" Shy screamed as she lands on the ground with a thump.

You smile as RD is right. Compare to everypony Fluttershy knows the forest way better than anypony. Plus her animal friends can get her out with any trouble. "That's right Shy would be able to find her from both ground and above." You smile.

Fluttershy was freaking out as this would be too much for her and she would snap like a twig. But from everypony and you all encourage her to do it for not just them but for everypony in ponyville. It takes several hard explanations and a lot of encouraging but Fluttershy ultimately agrees to help them out. It's getting her outside the bubble would be tricky.

"Don't worry darling I have an idea AND the perfect outfit for her." Rarity smiles deviously as she said it several pieces of fabric along with some scissors and thread and needle floated behind her as she approach Fluttershy.

All you can do is gulp as Rarity walks towards the terrified shy pony.

*hour later*

You all wait patiently as hoping Fluttershy made her way out of the bubble. It was a quick change of clothes but Rarity decide to give her a special outfit to help with this situation. Normally you are okay with her outfits but the one she made Shy wore was a bit….. Bizarre. The tight black zip up suit with indigo shirt and shoes seemed normal but useless because it hid her wings inside. Another thing Rarity added to you didn't know why. She added…. bunny ears on her hood. You don't know why but heck at least she didn't make her wear the whiskers and made her stomp on the ground in case of danger. After dressing the part you all managed to put Shy into a large log that she can squeeze inside with discomfort. After explaining to the beavers on the instructions they salute to you all before taking it to the end of the dome.

You can only hope Trixie will take the bait. Apparently from a small source she is riding around ponyville, well sliding to be exact. Don't ask.

Waiting around everypony around you was indeed worried for her safety. Don't get the wrong idea you are too but right now Shy is the only one that can find Twilight in the forest. Several hours passed before you couldn't take it anymore.

"uuuuhhh I can't take it anymore I'm going after her" you said frustrated of the wait. You have a sinking feeling she is petrified out there or worst.

"no darling we must wait before she comes back." Rarity grabs your shoulder and holds you down.

"she's right sugar cube. Besides she's got her animal friends by her side." AJ said trying to keep you from blowing the plan.

You sighed as AJ is right about one thing. Her animals aren't cute and cuddly if somepony messes with Shy however the waiting became unbearable.

"you're right. but this waiting is killing me. I just hope she is okay" you sighed.

After you let out a sigh you hear a knock on the door and a familiar shy voice echoed.

"um…. Hello" she said in the timid tone you can hear.

With smiles everypony quickly race to the front door and open it. just as you suspected a small timid Fluttershy stood outside. Her outfit looked a bit like she got into a fight with some wood critters but that didn't matter. The fact she is safe and sound. You all quickly pulled her in and hug her before asking did she got out and found Twilight.

Fluttershy nods and begins to explain what happen after she found her. You listen as Shy tells she has been learning a bit on magic from Zecora and after telling her about the Alicorn amulet. It takes a few minutes of brain storming but Twilight and Zecora had an idea to defeat Trixie. She then pulls out a scroll she had in her side pouch. Grabbing the letter you all quickly read through Twilight's note.

Reading through you all give raised eyebrows as Twilight explains what you all need to do for the plan to work. Looking at it again you then turn to fluttershy.

"Are you sure she wanted us to do this" you asked questionably.

Fluttershy nods.

Shrugging it off you know Twilight hasn't failed you all and her plans have always came through. Looking at the instructions you all turn to your everypony.

"Well looks we got work to do. So let's get to it" you fist pump gaining everypony even fluttershy to join in.

*several hours later *

You felt a bit worried as you hope everything would go as plan. Right now you and your marefriends all wait patiently on the outskirts of ponyville. You decide to lean against the statue Trixie had placed to commit the memorial of her greatness. Already you felt a sick in your stomach the longer you waited. A few more minutes passed before show time.

Like Twilight predicted Twilight and Trixie stood facing each other. Trixie wore the Alicorn amulet as it gives a redish glow in her eyes and horn. Twilight wore her regular clothes from before however around her neck you notice she is wearing a golden necklace with an emerald gem in the middle. Watching them stare down was like a watching a cowboy standoff.

All this scene needed is a tumble weed flying across the land and a large ding sound to begin the battle. Several minutes pass before Trixie started showing her magic. As usual she targeted her 'ex' fans with another aging spell you quickly race forward and catch snips and snails as Trixie turned them into foals.

You growled as both foals cried in your arms before Trixie turned them back into regular colts. By now both snips and snails were clinging onto you as they hope she doesn't blast them again. You took them away so she doesn't targeted them.

Walking away Twilight decides to show her new powers. Calling out both AJ and Rarity to stand beside the statue she then shoots a blast of magic at them. Watching from afar the purple smoke quickly disappears and your jaw at the sight of what happens next. There you see both rarity and AJ balance on each other as different ages. The switched from young fillies to old mares each blast before returning back to normal.

You looked at Trixie who by now is dis belief at what Twilight can do. You tried your best to look as shock as well to add character.

"But how did you-"Trixie said surprised before Twilight interrupted her by preforming another spell but this time on RD. the blast hit her and in a puff of smoke she looks at herself. She looks to be alright before she looks up to a familiar pair of magenta eyes. Like looking in a mirror another RD in same outfit mimics her as they smile at each other. She then turns to the mute Pinkie and hits her with another spell. You couldn't help but chuckle as she played 10 different instruments simultaneously.

By now Trixie is more confused as she thought her amulet can only do that. Twilight smiles as it's working but she has two more spells before she can truly be convincing.

"That's nothing… with this amulet I can turn a mare into a stallion" she eyed at AJ who looked a little terrified at the idea. Without warning she shoots another blast of magic. AJ tries to get away but the blast hits her before she can run away. Like that the smoke clear a large male Applejack stood in front of everypony. A small eeup echoed in his voice as he looked embarrassed before twilight turn her back to normal.

"i- Impossible" Trixie looked ready to explode from disbelief by now but Twilight had one more spell left in her arsenal before ending this show game.

"and for my final spell I can also turned any different species into a pony." She turns to you, by now you were in fear for your life as her horn glowed at you.

Gulping a lump in your throat she blasts one more of her magic this time at you. covering up a the blast hits you and a smoke covers your whole body. The smoke takes a few seconds before you look down at your body. You were amazed at the results. You were a pure white alicorn with same colored and style mane. Your wings shot out as you display yourself to everypony.

Trixie now was more shocked then every before. Her face looked like she witness the devil herself as Twilight happily bragged on her amulet being the strongest.

"see Trixie as you can see my amulet holds three times more power then your's it's sad to say but it seems that I wo-" twilight didn't react fast enough as Trixie ripped the amulet off her neck without her noticing. Twilight was in disbelief as Trixie got hold of hers.

With a evil laugh Trixie then does the one thing you were hoping she will do. She rips off her's and tosses it to the side. she then places twilights around her neck.

"NOW TRIXIE WILL BE THE ULTIMATE BE THE GREATEST UNICORN OF ALL TIME!" she laughs as right on cue RD time to shine.

As quickly as possible RD swoops in and yanks the amulet out of Trixie's hand and fly's up. Trixie is thrown back a bit from the sudden yank but quickly aims at RD.

"GIVE THAT BACK" she smiles deviously as she shoots her magic at RD.

You stood a bit fearful at her magic but instead you calmed down after what she's doing to her.

RD start to laugh a bit and spin around as Trixie's magic began to tickle her. "Stop it! Tha- That tickles!" she laughs in enjoyment.

"Tickles? That was supposed to make you writhe in agony!" she then looks at her new amulet. "This amulet is defective! Give mine back!" she ordered.

RD stopped her laughing and looked at Trixie. "sorry but This is going back into hiding where it belongs." She swoops down and gives the amulet to Zecora. She pulls out a small lock box and closes it once RD dropped it in. with a small click the box locked itself with the amulet inside.

Stunned at what just happen Twilight walks up and then fills Trixie at what just happen. She just put in it in lamen's terms she tricked her into giving the alicorn amulet away, the one Twilight had on was just a good chain with one of zecora's doorstops attach to it which she happily shows it by pressing on it and letting it shatter onto the ground.

Trixie was dumbfounded by now as she then asks how Twilight did all those advance spells if the amulet was a fake. Twilight then explains on how she did it.

*flash back*

You all were working on getting everything ready for Twilight. With lot's of paint some wings, a few quick made outfits and changes in hair styles you smile at every ponies contribute.

With help from Applebloom and Sweetie belle both their sisters made then look just like themselves but as fillies. Pinkie helped in painting big mac's fur to look like AJ turned into a male. RD helps Fluttershy paint herself to look like her and helps adjust the Rainbow wig on her head. With a look in the mirror that granny smith held she gives a tumbs ups up as Pinkie continues to finish painting her to look like a elderly AJ.

You smile at all the work you all are putting into it before you looked at another figure. You have a special surprise for Trixie once you finish fixing his hair. With a few drops of gel in the front to give a bang part a needle like finish it was finished.

*Next flash back*

You watched from away so not to throw their cover as after each spell the ponies who did the switched quickly jumped out of the way after each spell.

*back to present day*

Trixie is more stunned then ever as everypony then comes out from behind the statue as even fluttershy takes her wing off.

"you see Trixie even though I didn't have a stronger magic I still have a the greatest magic of them all. the power of friendship" she smiles as everypony claps for her.

"But…. But what about the pink pony. How did you give her to skill to play 10 instruments at once" she asked as Pinkie still played all ten instruments at the same time.

"Well that's really not magic… that's actually just Pinkie being herself" she giggles as that was all so true.

"a- and the human" she looks at the alicorn you. Well actually not really you.

"UP HERE!" you call from above the statue getting everyponies attention.

They all looked as you sat perch on one of their arms before you fell down right next to the pony you. Trixie was surprised to see as the pony looked almost like you. He had the same built and clothes you were wearing but with a small hanker chief he whipped the makeup and paint of his face. Carefully removing the contact lenses off he then removes the horn on his head and the straps on his wings that slowly slide off revealing two strong bat wings.

Trixie had her jaw dropped as the pony was actually a bat pony instead.

"Everypony. Meet one of my best lieutenants of the Luna guards and a master of disguise. Lieutenant sonic fang." He bows for everypony.

After the introduction you begin to explain that the lunar were actually at home protecting Luna with a small spell for themselves. You tell them that you asked one of your best to help disguise himself to look almost like you as a pony. With a few touch ups and a few disguise items was all he needs to have a king's look.

"I must say this town has more excitement then canterlot. You never ceased to amaze me your highness." he chuckles. Since working with her majesty and her lover things have always been busy with him. Instead of a normal day patrolling or guards for hours to come he gets to have some amazing adventures or help train the newbie royal guards.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy yourself sonic. I can handle it from here on out. You can take the day off" you smile.

"Thank you your highness. Mares, gentlestallion." He bows one more time before grabbing the covers and the fake horn and taking off to the sky.

Dusting your hands you let out a small laugh as that last bit sealed the deal. Trixie was defeated and the powers of friendship won.

"Well it looks like Twilight wins fair and square" you said receiving a loud cheer from everypony minus Trixie. As you all cheer for Twilight the grey clouds that cover ponyville disappeared.

After the clouds were gone you can see Trixie had disappeared too. Looking around you wonder where she ran off to. However for Twilight and her friends as well as the rest of the residence of ponyville all have bigger problems to finish up. The stage for Princess Celestia and the Saddle Arabia rulers are coming over but the stage is not fully set up and only a few bleachers were already up. Seeing you got problems of your own you all decide to deal with Trixie later for now.

Right now you must head back to stage and help them finish up before the royals arrival. As you head to the stand with your friends you don't notice as Trixie hides behind a building and watches you all leave to finish up what you started. A small sigh escape her lips as a lone tear falls down her face.

"Thank Celestia it's off me" she said softly.

*night time*

You all sat around in the bleachers all amazed at how fast you all got everything done in such short notice. The band hasn't made it yet but right now you're just glad Twilight can still perform after the magic duel she had for Celestia and the rulers of Saddle Arabia. While setting up the sound system you watched in amazement as Twilights special magic show with Fluttershy's animals was absolutely beautiful.

She had such an amazing array of colors, and maneuvering for the animals. Like in a row they flew around making several types of shapes while a few magic fireworks shot out. Watching the show you still need to finish fixing up the concert. You do wonder who is singing though. You found out as the singer taps your shoulder.

Turning your head your brain almost exploded as a familiar annoying dog stand in front of you. You see him wearing his favorite outfit however something was off about him. For starters he has a metal brace around his muzzle.

"WOLF!? I thought you were healing from the broken muzzle" you asked. Since the last few times wolf appeared you decide to just go with it. But it's not the fact that's he's here. It's the part on how wolf is supposed to sing with a broken muzzle. He does admit it but only so much he can open his mouth to speak. it was hard but you can hear what he's saying from behind the brace.

Wolf sighed as the operation was a success however he still has to wear the muzzle brace for a few more weeks. He grumble at the thought of not singing for a while but also the fact Pinkie broke it a few months before this big concert to promote his music.

"I am… but as you can see I can't sing." Wolf pointed at his muzzle before point at you. "So that means you're going to help me by singing this song." He smiles a bit as he remembers you promising him to fill in his place when he needed another singer. Since he trusted you then others he knew you are good at singing too he choose you.

You were a bit surprised and explain you can't sing on stage in front of everypony. You first started telling you aren't a singer. Second you never practice the songs he plays and don't know what Wolf plans on singing today. And finally you have a bit of stage fright actually.

Wolf waves his hands as he trys to give a reassuring smile. "relax I got that cover. And don't worry about singing alone I have another singer that will perform with you." he turns and beckons the mare who is hiding behind the curtain. Slowly showing herself you were surprise at Wolf's backup singer that would be playing with you.

Instead of dressed in her dark overlord outfit she was dressed leg cut one piece purple outfit decorative in stars. She wore a large cape with the same pattern as her outfit as well as a large wizard like cap. She slowly approaches you both.

"Trixie" you said a bit surprised.

Wolf pats Trixie's shoulder as he then begins to explain what's going to happen. As he told you where to stand and that you will be wearing an ear piece that will tell you the words to sing you couldn't help but stare at Trixie. With a few more pats and to see you both out on the stage Wolf leaves you too to get ready.

As he leaves to get the stage set you and Trixie both look at each other as you tried to come up with something. Mostly you don't know how you should feel right now. Angry for hurting and humiliating you, relieve that she is free from the amulet, happy to see she is okay, worried of what is she going to do now after the amulet is free and finally surprise that wolf is going to have her sing on stage. All these emotions clouded your head as you didn't which to start with.

Several minutes pass before Trixie finally was the one to break the silence. "Look…. I know Trixie is the last pony you want to see right now but let me explain that I'm truly apologizing for my actions that I did to you and to all your marefriends. Trixie never wanted to go to that extreme at all" she sniffs a bit since even though she was being control she remember everything she did. And she wasn't proud of any of it.

You continue to watch her as she starts getting teary eyed. She continues as she needed to make things better before she leaves. She tells she already went to your marefriends as well as to several other ponies she was cruel too. After apologizing many have forgiven her since the amulet mess with her actions but some still didn't like her at all. After finishing with the ponies she then went to find you. That's when she met wolf and somehow ended up agreeing to play a song with you.

She sighs again but keeps her gaze away from yours. "So…. I'm truly sorry for my actions today. Trixie will understand if you wish not to forgive Trix-"you cut her off as you grabbed her.

Completely surprised you brought her close into a hug. Holding her tight you tell Trixie you already forgiven her and you understand. You then told her it was the amulets fault not her's. You told her somehow you knew something was off since that time at the spa. In your gut feeling you suspected Trixie never meant to go that far but how was your question. You've gotten your answer all thanks to Fluttershy.

Trixie takes a few seconds stunned at what just happen. Never in her life since she started the show business had she ever been hug before. The hug felt more than warm. It felt like love.

She lets out a few more tears before she hugs back. "Oh thank you. And do you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent humble pony you have ever seen" she asked

You answer that with a small kiss on her lips. Trixie felt like melting into your arms but it didn't last long as Wolf comes in and ends it.

"Alright you two I have the ear pieces. All you need to do is just sing your hearts out k." Wolf smiles as he hands you both an ear piece. Putting the hook around your ear you and Trixie were then taken to the middle of the stage.

Walking to the middle of the stage you took a deep breath as wolf gave you a black jacket to hide what your polo shirt. For Trixie Moonlit on of wolf's friends and also singers turned her regular clothing into black mystic clothing. The clothing was black however compare to the one she had one with the amulet it was also decorative with white stars and a nice moon pendant to hold the cap.

With a quick change of clothes and thumbs up you and Trixie took a deep breath before the curtains rise up and you stood in front of thousands of ponies. You gulped as your marefriends, your friends and the princesses and were in the front of stage. Gulping the lump in your throat you can see not only thousands of ponies here but also the rulers of Saddle Arabia are also sitting next to Princess Celestia.

A bit freighten right now at the number of ponies you managed to steel yourself as the music played. With a sigh you and Trixie then begin to sing.

 **Skillet: the last night**

Familiarize with the song from back home you also did a small play while also singing. Trixie also sang beautifully as she put her heart into the song too. Both the song and you putting out a small play during the song was amazing. Everypony was jaw struck at the performance you both put on, you can see many mares' even stallions crying a bit from how beautiful it was. You wanted to but you couldn't as the song was at its end.

With one more hug the song end and a large cheer echoed the area. All the ponies clapped as you both bowed and left the stage.

Walking down you give Trixie another hug at how beautiful she perform out there. Trixie blushed too as she tells you how amazing you perform as well.

With a few laughs from both you and Trixie Wolf comes in this time without the muzzle brace.

"Awesome job you two. That performance was way better then what we had in mind." Wolf laughs a bit.

"Thanks… but shouldn't you have that metal brace for a reason pup" you point out as you can see some stitches underneath his fur.

"Yeah but don't worry it'll be fine. I just needed someone to fill in so I can get the tools to remove it." he presents the metal brace…. In several pieces.

'The hell wolf you used a saw or what' you said in your head as the brace looked like scrap instead. Putting them down wolf fixes his hair before patting your back. "Well better get up there. I'll see you too later. Thanks for playing you guys" he smiles as he leaves to the stage.

Leaving behind you and Trixie stand in front of each other before your friend Twilight comes in.

"That performance was amazing you too." she said amazed on the first song. After apologizing with her she thought Trixie left after her performance but when she saw her sing out there with her coltfriend was out amazed at how beautiful she sang.

With a smile Trixie thank Twilight and decide this was enough excitement for today. Trying to leave you stopped her. Somehow you have other plans for her instead.

"Where you think you are going. You think since I forgive you that you can walk away from punishment for putting me in that ridiculous outfit." You give a devious smile as Trixie gulped.

"Um….. Yes" she weakly smiled as you and Twilight gave a devious smile on your faces.

"Well it seems Trixie needs to be punished after today. What say we take it at my house." twilight giggled.

With a smirk you grabbed both mares and put them over your shoulders. "Yes lets" you smile as Twilight used her magic to teleport her back to her house. After a brief shake from the teleportation you walked over and threw both mares onto Twilight's bed.

You nor did Trixie new but twilight also teleported your clothes off. Standing at the edge of the bed both mares panted as you made sure you got nice and hard for both of them. Twilight started putting a small show for you rubbing her body all over even taking the extra mile by sucking her breasts.

Trixie on the other hand looked stunned as you got nice and hard for her. Since the spa treatment you gave her back at the spa she was actually a little fearful when she saw you. The amulet was the one that sort of gave the courage to take it all without showing fear. Now she was regretting that moment.

Making sure you nice and hard including lubing your member with the help of Twilight you then grabbed Trixie's legs and pulled her close. Spreading them Trixie eeped as you lined your member with her scared marehood. Seeing the poor scared you and Twilight remind her to relax and it'll be over quick… probably.

With a nod was all you need to proceed. Without warning you shove your whole member into her, feeling her tight insides including going all the way to her womb felt great. The sweet sound her Trixie moaning as well as your groin smacking against her's was like music not only to your ears but also Twilights. She waited to punish her after kicking her out of Ponyville and also what did to spike and her own home. She didn't know how but with you she liked this punishment a lot.

Pounding her as hard as you can Trixie mind felt like she was going out of her mind. She never felt anything like this before. You kept your rhythm inside Trixie and almost forgot you have another mare to pleasure. Since the 'Hero' of Ponyville did save the day today it's only fair she has some fun too. Lifting Trixie up Twilight magically conjured up a nice large strap on for poor little Trixie.

Lining her right on her tush she didn't wait as she shoved her dildo into her. Feeling both holes filled up Trixie screamed in ecstasy from the double filling. Holding her in place you and Twilight started to rock her at the same time. Making sure Twilight is comfortable too you decide to fall to the side and let both Twilight and Trixie sat on top of your stomach.

"OH CELESTIA YES!" Trixie screamed in pleasure. You and Twilight smiled as the Great and powerful Trixie became the Great and Horny Trixie. You wonder how long she would last before she couldn't take it anymore. That didn't take long though.

With a loud scream Trixie paints your groin with her juices. You awed since you have cum yet but that didn't stop you though. Feeling the pressure already building up you gave Trixie a few deep thrusts before painting her womb with your seed. Giving Trixie a few more spurts of your seed you see Trixie already passed out from bliss.

Seeing the poor mare already passed you decide she'll get the rest tomorrow. Setting her to the side Twilight sets the strap on to the side of the bed before taking a seat on your hip.

"Looks like Trixie couldn't handle the punishment. Oh well what you think we should do for the time being" she giggles as she waited for you to answer.

Already you know the answer for that and laughed. "Well… we can have some fun while Trixie is asleep or we can just wing it with each other." you reach up and kiss her lips.

Twilights lets out a soft moan as you held the kiss for a second. She sighs as the night is still young and you were always ready for another round or two. With another giggle she smiles. "Yes I like that"

You smile as the night is still young and your marefriend is horny enough for some more fun.

*ray walks in as he stretched his arms* whooo another night with two beautiful satisfied mares. *looks around to see wolf is not around.* the heck where is he now *looks around on the table and finds another note.* again *picks it up and reads it

Raymond back at the hospital. Stitches opened up after the last song must need some new ones. Don't rubbed it in. will continue next chapter with a mare of my choice. Will be back after stitches heal up.

Tell Trixie if she liked we will keep in contact for singing with us in our other concerts.

Ps: also I met with Pinkie Pie today… the artist pencil is underneath the table.

*confused* artist pencil?

Mmmm mmmm mmmm *pinkie comes in still without a muzzle*

Oh… I almost forgot *looks underneath table* hold on Pinkie I'll fix your mouth. *pulls out large artist brush. Draws a mouth on Pinkie before finishing up.* there you go. Good as new.

*moves her jaw and smiles* thanks be- *stops as voice sounds manly* huh.

Uh oh *looks at brush sees brush dial set to stallion* the hell who puts a dial on a paint brush

What just happen? WHY IS MY VOICE SOUND LIKE A STALLION!?

*try's to calm her* relax pinkie lets go to Twilight she'll know what to do. But first I need to end this show. So that's it folks we'll see you all next time on SPECIAL SPA TREATMENT: HUMAN EDITION! Now let's get you to twilights. *grabs brush* I better take this too.

Let's hope Twilight knows what to do with this. *she groans in annoyance from her voice*


	25. next client:Jade Star

Sometimes it's best to let everyone know how you truly feel. Keeping something bottle up can affect how you live and work in life or even can affect the others around. Today you know that all too well.

Today was a regular normal afternoon and the spa was slow today. Normally it wasn't empty so much but most Saturdays some of your patients tend to book massages due to change in work time or either having a family member coming down. You've meet a lot from different cities and even different countries so you remember to talk with Luna on traveling together some time.

Right now you sit peacefully at the front desk as you waited for the last client of the day. You had finished with a few clients today so you hope the last client to come in on time so you can get home and spend some time with your foal.

You haven't spent as much time this week with Night since it's been very busy with both you and Luna's side. You wanted to take Night to the park or just spend some time with her at home. Speaking at home you know you have a new pony living with you.

Since after your little fun a few nights ago Trixie decided to stick around and stay with you. Reasons are that because Ponyville is the possibly the only place she has friends and also the fact she enjoyed being with you. Despite not admitting it she likes you too.

It did took a while for the other mane 6 to accept her along with the other residents of ponyville but after your explaining and the concert it sort up built her credibility. She made friends with several ponies including doing a few shows for the colts and fillies.

Twilight is also teaching her some new tricks that she never knew the try and Trixie does enjoy spending some time with her as well. You couldn't help but smile as yesterday you came by to her house and saw them reading a book together. They almost looked like sisters to be exact.

You smile as the memory was there in your head and will never disappear. However after looking down in your hand that you got a few hours ago sort of put that memory on hold for a while. Today 'started' normal till you went to ponyville restaurant across from sugar cube corner.

*flashback: several hours early*

Today you woke up refreshed and ready for the day, your body felt nicely relaxed after popping a few joints before hopping in the shower. After a quick shower Luna asked you to deliver something for her while she goes to deal with an oppressing matter. You asked what but she left before she answered your question.

Normally she isn't like that unless it's really important. You may have not gotten your answer but you still did what she asked you to do. With a kiss for both maids and your little foal you left to deliver a crate to somepony. More specifically Bon bon to be exact.

Walking through town you didn't know what was inside the crate although you can guess it had to bottles filled with something. The sound of glass clinging against each other sounded as you made your way to Bon bon's sweet shop.

Carefully opening the door Bon bon hears the bell ring and smiles as you entered her fine establishment. For a candy maker you were indeed impressed at the millions of bowls of candy she had around her shop. Like the cakes bakery Bonbon had a few tables and chairs lined around as several customers enjoyed some freshly made candy she had whipped up.

You have always wanted to know how candy is made and to visit a shop that not only sells candy but also makes it you probably be happier like a kid on Christmas morning.

Passing through Bonbon sees you from behind the front counter and smiles as you walked to the front.

"Thank you for delivering that sweetie. Just place it in the kitchen and I'll be there shortly." She smiled.

You nod and enter her kitchen. Going through the curtains you would have guess it would be a little messy from making sweets. A few spots of flour on the counter, some candy machines turned on and working on some treats, some carefully placed kitchen knives next to a few log rolls is what makes this kitchen a money maker. Making sure you got enough space and that it didn't mess up her sweets you placed the crate on top of the counter.

Wiping the sweat from the brow you turn to see Bon bon enter. You and her gave a small hug for delivering her package. "Thanks again for helping me. You don't know how happy Luna came for me" she walks up and with a small tug on the lid she slides it off. You figure the top part can slide off since whatever inside would have crack or break if Luna bolted it like a regular crate.

Pulling out you was right about one thing. They were made of glass however what was inside seemed to spark interest with you. Inside you recognized the bottle to be some sort milk inside. The top was corked but once Bonbon pulled it out she gave a sweet murmur look as the smell linger in her nostrils.

You too recognize the smell as you catch a whiff of it in your nostrils. The smell was all too familiar.

"mmmmm Luna's milk is always so divine" Bonbon takes a small gulp of milk from the bottle.

"uhhhhh" you were stunned as you watch her set the bottle to the side and one by one she pulled out several bottles of milk out from the crate. With every bottle she pulled out you counted at least 12 full milk bottles that was inside the crate. Your jaw literally dropped at how much Luna lactated for Bonbon. Especially since the bottles looked to be the size of flower vases.

"uhhhh I'll be frank so… why so many and….. Why Luna's milk" you asked

Bonbon giggled as she places the bottle in the large storage fridge she kept her sweets in. "because…. Your marefriends milk is going to be great with my soft creamy chew bonbon's." she giggles as she places the last bottle inside before shutting the door.

"Soft creamy chew bonbon's?" you raised an eyebrow at what she said.

Bonbon giggled as she has some explaining to do. Apparently from what she is telling you she is actually not only candies shop. But also…. In the edible sex shop business. Your brain literally did summersaults as she explains. During her time of baking she became quite a fan in the sex industry. So much she made her own 'special' candy and sold them to the industry. Because of how sweet and juicy they are she became one of the sole proprietors of the edible sexy industry.

She explain that other stores in different cities each developed their own way of edible sex toys ranging from edible undies, to exotic chocolates and even different flavor lubricant's.

By now you were jaw dropping as Bonbon main ingredient for her special Bonbon's was breast milk. The milk gave its creamy sweet taste but for many mares it also gives many different flavors' as well. A win/win for her business.

You then asked why Luna's milk which she happily explains her theory. From pretty much legend states that a princess's milk mixed with one of the endurance potion like the others can instantly turned a mare or a stallion into heat frenzy. The strength of the milk of the owner plus the potion heightens whenever they are consumed.

You understand that's another reason why Bonbon's special candy was in high demand. They are the candy version of the endurance potion.

"Okay question though. I thought the whole punishment was already established a few months ago." You asked since you already know Luna still feels it to this day.

"Yes we have but this isn't punishment. This is actually conducting business together" she instated.

Wondering what she meant she starts explaining what both business Luna and Bonbon have conducted together. She stated that since Luna's milk is rare she wanted some for her business in exchange she will a cut of the profit as well as some of her finished product. You can guess how Luna reacted to that since Luna asked you deliver the crate today.

Popping your neck you guess Luna and you will be getting some of her special merchandise as you watch her put several ingredients including Luna's milk into a mixing bowl. "It'll take a few hours but I'll have the bonbon's ready for tomorrow." She happily mixed the ingredients into a bowl.

Looking around you still has a bit of time to kill before you head to work. Looking around you hasn't notice till now bonbon is wearing a short skirt dress with a small apron on. You wondered if she was wearing anything underneath it. You guess you should figure out.

Approaching from behind you leaned your body against hers; the sweet candy scent filled your nostrils as you happily sniffed her beautiful mane. Your hands nicely rubbed her curvy body as you felt every part of her beautiful body.

Bonbon moaned a bit as you took your time from her hips down to her own marehood. You smiled as she wore no panties on this time. Since that time with Luna and you together she decided to just wing it instead of hating you. Because Lyra's still obsession with humans and how amazing you are in bed she finally lets you enjoy as much of her possible. She didn't care if she was bi now. All she cared was to be bang like it was the end of the world.

Feeling Bonbon's body as she moans softly you two don't take accounted as another is watching from outside the hall. A few clicks echoed in her ear as she happily took several pics of her lover enjoying some fun time with her favorite human. She lowers the camera as she watched her lover and their best friend start to have some fun on top of the kitchen counter, a small drop of blood slithered down her nose as she watched you both go at on the table.

"Dear Celestia. This is 'WAY' better than magazines" she smiles as she took a few more pictures of the fun.

*several minutes later near sugar cube corner*

After that amazing time in Bonbon's kitchen you decide to head out back to the spa. you did made sure Bonbon was conscious enough to finish her candy making, she appreciated for not bucking her so hard the house burn down so thank god for that.

Walking through town you decide to cut through an alley way in sugar cube corner and walk pass ponyville restaurant next to you. While you pass through you see two familiar stallion friends sitting on one of the outside tables.

"Hey fuse, hey shadow what's up" you called out getting both stallions attention. They turn to you giving some smug looks on their faces, you felt a little nervous as their stares were a bit nerve wrecking. "Uh… what's with the looks" you asked.

"Might explaining this." he presents the magazine on the table.

"oof you are so dead if the mares see this" shadow fire chuckled lightly as you reach out and grabbed the magazine.

You couldn't see much while you came however when you saw the cover… is when you regret the very moment last nightmare night. On the cover was a close up picture... of Nightmare moon riding you. The letterings were from missy's fun house as a few special photos were number on the page they were on along with the price of it. On the bottom had this sentence on it.

"This Nightmare Night the queen of the night shows a stallion her power's."

Looking at the magazine you made a daring move with it. You open the first page. Looking at it you would have guessed most porno magazines have the ads and several special shots in it. Looking through you found out the special shots were all of you during the time. You tried to speak before looking both stallions looking around you tried it hid it away.

"Listen I swear… by that's all good and mighty if you tell the mare's about this I swear I'll-"you were cut off as you see a familiar cowgirl marefriend walked up to you.

"Hey everypony. How are y'all doing today?" AJ asked as she walked up to you.

Quickly you hid the magazine in your shirt; you had a weak smile as you pray she didn't see it. The guys however weren't helping at all. Still have their smug on their face you all exchange conversation before heading back to work today.

*present day*

You groan as you just dodge a bullet after AJ but you still need to think of a conversation if or when your marefriends find out what happen there. Luna didn't really tell them what I was doing there so…. It's going to be more difficult when they find out.

You do have to admit something though. This magazine is really good actually.

Fearing that somepony might come in and seeing you reading a porno magazine you decide to just hide it in the safe for now.

'Oh god i hope this day wouldn't get any worse than it already has.' You sighed as you hope today would be normal for a change.

Several minutes passed as you spend the time in filing some documents and organizing several clients' orders on the day planner. You looked through to find Friday is always a busy day then the rest of the week.

Sighing in boredom you wished your bosses weren't in canterlot with a client and the rest of workers were on their day off. Beats the hell out of sitting around doing paper work.

Putting the planner away you hear the spa doorbell ring and the sound of hooves clopping against the tile floor. Looking at the front you smile as two mares walked in. one of the mares you recognized as one of your best friends and captain of the wonderbolts. She didn't wear her traditional wonderbolt outfit but she still had her favorite aviator jacket on with her cutie mark sewn on the shoulders.

Walking behind the front desk you quick came up and hugs her. "Hey spitfire so good to see you again" you and Spitfire held the hug for several seconds before you look at the second mare next to her.

The mare you have never seen before. You look to see she is a beautiful bat pony with a shining silverish blue coat and a short shaggy blue mane and tail. She wore a long black leather jacket with a rectangular shaped emerald with a star in the middle embedded on the right side of her jacket. Her jacket was impressive as her bust size looked to be the same size as both AJ and Spitfire together. Her facial expression made you keep eye view at all times though so you only got a glimpse of her bust instead.

The mare looked ready to spill some blood as her cat slit amber eyes focused on you. Gulping the lump in your throat you asked spitfire on her friend.

Spitfire smiles as she lets go and introduces you. "Oh yes I almost forgot. This is Jade Star a captain of the lunar guards and a close friend of mine." She pats her best friend back as she chuckles too. You tried to smile but Jade quickly stopped you from even moving your lips, you have to admit she is scary looking.

Gulping as she kept her stare Spitfire pats her back again. "Sorry for her attitude. Right now we are going through some problems right now and she needs to relax before tomorrow. So I thought a nice relaxing time at the spa will help loosen her up."

"Spitfire are you sure this is a good idea?" Jade asked as she looks at her questionably.

'I second that' you said in your head as you stare any longer she might either pop your eyeballs or turn you into stone.

Spitfire smiled. "Of course Jade you need this more than any pony. Especially what's happening tomorrow. And don't worry I'll pay for the massage you just go get dress in a robe." She beckons her to go change.

Jade takes a few minutes to stare at her friend before walking to the change room. Once she leaves she then hugs you again. "I do appreciate for what you doing for her"

Nodding you promise to help relax her however you like to know what is the matter. The look on Spitfire's face showed more worried than calm. Asking her what's happening with jade Spitfire tells she can't tell you but right now Jade is going through some emotion problems right now. You understand and told her this massage is free for her. Reason is it's a slow day and also she is a good friend of yours.

Any friend of theirs is a friend of yours.

Spitfire thanks you for everything before she decides to head back and get ready.

You told her you can handle everything from here on out. With one final hug you head to the spa to get everything ready for your client. Spitfire leaves and heads up towards her base in the sky, a small bit of worry spread on her face as she pray to Celestia she won't kill him.

"Oh Celestia I hope she doesn't hurt him to bad" she sighs in nervousness.

Back to the spa you have just grabbed a few fresh out of the dryer towels and place them next the massage table. After getting the basket of lotion ready you couldn't help but shake the weary feeling this massage isn't going to end well at all. You felt like it's going to end up like Gilda however this time this one will probably snap your neck several times before craving your skull in. you tried your best to push the thoughts of death aside.

She is your client and you need to do your job in giving her fun and relaxation. Although you wish the thoughts of her killing you would go away. "God I'm glad I have another bottle of Zecora's Healing dust ready for today." you sigh as you decide to face the music and go grab your client.

Walking to the change room you gulp in amazement. Besides her venom like attitude you see in the royal guards she has another reason for being a captain. Her bust size was like AJ's size as her body looked like a thin muscular hourglass. Her legs dangerous fit the longer you stare, if you didn't control yourself she can probably kick you through 3 solid concrete walls. That's something you wish not to happen to you right now. Especially when she's ready to kill you right now.

"HEY EYES UP HERE ASSHOLE! I swear if I catch you going any lower then my face I'll show you what it's like to be a nail against a hammer."

You gulped and apologize for you rudeness. All she did was shake her head and just headed to the massage table. Walking behind her you stayed away just far enough so she had some space. Turning around you wait for her to disrobe and relax on the massage table. Once you get the go ahead you went over and grabbed the lotion basket.

"Um… Ms. Star do you have a prefer lotion or would you pre-"you were cut off as Jade smacks the basket away from her face.

"I DON'T CARE GET ME ANY LOTION! AS LONG IT DOESN'T SMELL LIKE SHIT!" she screamed.

You let out a small growl from her rudeness. Trying to suck it up because she is Spitfire's best friend you decide to just grab a random bottle and go with it.

Seeing as she doesn't care for the lotion you squirt a random bottle of lotion onto your hands and lathered them before you start on her back.

"Remember bastard. Not my ass or else" she threatens you one last time before you start.

Understanding her warning you then started on her shoulders. She lets out a small sigh as you worked circles on her tensed muscles. You weren't surprise on how tense she felt since a lot of guards tense up after today and for her being a captain she must be really tense after a day's work of ordering and training new guards.

As you worked alongside her shoulders and on her back apparently Jade has sick way of humor when it comes to your gender. From what she is saying she couldn't believe a stallion like you would even work at a spa. A few comments about you supposed to be like a drag queen because of your work place. Several other comments a little hurting from hearing her yammer.

This bitch you like to think had a complete dislike for stallions because she was indeed hitting every button on you. She was way worse than Gilda or Blueblood who had insulted you. You tried your best to ignore her comments and tried to keep working because of your job however the last comment finally broke that thread.

"Heh sometimes I do wonder how the hell are you with Luna. What you blackmail her so she can keep her mouth shut or something. So you can get off and just bang her whenever you feel like it. Huh just like all those other deadbeat stallions." she chuckled a bit. "A bucken user"

"THAT'S IT!" you growled and threw the bottle so hard the cap popped out of the bottle. "I'M DONE GIVING YOU A MASSAGE!" you screamed as you walked away from her. Jade was surprised at your tone but she grew angry as you left her without finishing.

"The buck are you going?" she shouted as you walked away.

"AWAY FROM YOU THAT'S WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME AND I REFUSE TO CONTINUE WORKING WITH A MARE AS VILE AS YOU" you growl as right now you didn't care if she was your best friends friend. Nobody talks to you like they know who you really are.

While you left her so you can cool off she didn't like the idea of you leaving without finishing the massage. As quickly as she got up she flew over and stood in front of you. "The buck you think of leaving without finishing your job. You do your job and take it like a stallion" she tapped your chest with her middle finger hard.

After the last tap you decide to show her you aren't to somebody to just be messed around, so many years of seeing someone like her who think they all that because of their money or popularity you have a sore spot for them. With one last tap you showed her your strength. Using your strength you pushed her hard enough she lost balance and fell onto the hard marble.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE KING OF THE WORLD! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ME!" you walked passed her. That was a mistake.

Once you were half way passed her she quickly got up and hooked around your waist. "BASTARD I'LL SHOW YOU NEVER TO MESS WITH ME!" she quickly lifted you up and slammed you hard on your head. She suplex's you and with a quick maneuver she does it again this time letting you go.

The first slam knocked the wind out of you however the second one hit something major, you know because blood shot out of your mouth after slam. Letting go of you Jade chuckles as she enjoyed showing stallions whose boss. Quickly getting up she dust herself off before walking to get her robe from the floor. A mistake she made.

Once she just a foot away from where you are she stopped as you called her name out. "what no-" you cut her off as you roundhouse kick her face, your foot grabs hold her head as you brought it hard against the steps of the hot tub. You could have sworn you cracked her skull because you ended up cracking the marble too.

She clutched in pain from head slam as you whipped the blood from your mouth and nose. "Doesn't feel too good huh bitch" you chuckle.

Jade slowly gets up and stare daggers at you. You see her nose is bleeding profoundly. Whipping the blood from her nose she looks at it as it's the first time she let her guard down for an attack like that. She gritted her teeth as you both stood out in fighting stance.

After the years you've train yourself back in earth and with your mentor you going to show her your skills. Walking back she grabs her robe and quickly puts it on. Once she tightens the rope around her waist she gets into her fighting stance. You've seen that stance Shinning was in after you first and second encounter but her legs were a bit different. A bit spread out and more bent on the knees you figure this could be interesting.

Waiting for the first strike it doesn't take long before your client lunges forward ready to spill blood. With some quick timing you managed to dodge her attack. After dodging you brought your fist towards her face. Your fist didn't connect as she ended up dodging yours.

Quickly pushing yourselves away from your opponent you both decide on one thing. Who has the highest pain tolerance?

"Well you little bastard. Shall we dance" she chuckled as she wonders how good you are.

"Yes lets then" you smile as you up to show her how strong you are.

*Several hours later sun down*

You and Jade star are beat tired after so long of throwing punches and slamming each other's against some hard. Unlike the fight you and Gilda fought mostly you suffered a few bruises instead of large lacerations on your arms, chest and face. You chuckle as Jade isn't any different then you. Her robe was completely off as her bruised body displayed like she gotten in a major fight club and destroyed everypony around her. You too look liked hell as only your pants were on barely though. Your shirt you had to discard after the multiple times she grabbed it and it did nothing to help block her blows against you.

You took some sweet time slamming her head against the marble after each time your body slams her down, you think in some twisted way. Jade however took her time breaking some ribs and even cracking part of your skull after a bad head butt. You still managed to stand after taking so much beating.

Panting in exhaustion you and Jade stare down this time smiling at all the beating you both endured yet you both stayed standing through all. Jade was most impressive since the last pony didn't got up for the last 3 hours after the double suplex.

"Dang stallion you aren't so bad at fighting after all. Why didn't you join the guards?" she said impressed for a second.

"Because I don't have to deal with bitches like you." you chuckled, spitting some blood out of your mouth.

That comment sort of hit a sore spot with her. With a loud scream she charges at you. You didn't know why but you charge towards her too. At top speed you both then give one last leap before aiming at each other's head. With one last slam your heads collide with each other's.

Like someone flipping the switch it was lights out for both of you.

Several minutes later you managed to wake after your brief knock out, you felt something heavy on your stomach but you couldn't move even an inch without feeling pain through your whole body. Reaching up you touched your head as something wet slide down your fingers. Looking at you see you cut your head open after the head butt, something not so worrying but still needs to be checked out though. Able to at least move your neck a bit you look down to see you weren't the only in pain. Jade Star woke up to clutching her bleeding head as groan a bit in pain.

Lifting herself up you and her stare eye view as to what just happen. You both just stare for a few seconds before a miracle happen. She smiled.

"Damned stud I guess I was wrong about you. You aren't like those prissy royal's." she chuckled.

"I wasn't at all and I never will be. Why the hell did you suggest I was?" you looked at her as you wonder what the hell her problem is. All day since Spitfire left she had been pushing your buttons even though you just met. You don't know what Spitfire told her but she really left out something about you. Because it ended up like this.

Getting off she wiped the blood off her mouth before she start. "Reason is because I've been working for royals ever since I was a cadet in the guards and each…. Was like the same. They bend the rules to what sees fit. Stallions are the worst though. They do whatever they want whenever they want. They don't care about other ponies but themselves." She sighed as all her years in the royal guards she saw many ponies lose their homes, property destroyed for new buildings and many friends all died to save their sorry butts. All of was too much as she even remembered one of her best friends almost became paralyze after they supposed to protect that asshole bluebloods butt when he was visiting Las Pegasus and a group of raiders attack them. She didn't even get a thank you from the pompous bastard.

You managed to get up as she continued through her story from when she was in the royal guards. You were disgusted about the ponies of Canterlot would be so careless when a guard is there to injured after they tried to protect them. Another reason why you refused to live in Canterlot. Although she only explained her reason of why she hated rich folks but she didn't tell why she hated stallions though. You know the fact not all stallions are like what she described and an explanation for it would be nice

"Well since you've beaten me I guess I should tell you why I have a hatred for stallions. You see…. When I wasn't born my father used my mother so he can get a colt. He bribed her with nice things before getting her in bed. Later on he left her… he didn't want a filly." She sighed in depression.

"Growing up we stayed in Canterlot but it wasn't too good. Every day I was bullied by colts because they always thought mares were weak. It kept going on till I finally snapped in middle school when I got into a fight with a little bastard who always pulled my hair. After that fight his daddy tried to sue my mom because he hurt his precious colt. I don't know how but my mom managed to win that fight but we were discriminated every day after that. My mom and I ended up moving away and I spent my high school years in trottingham." She squeezed her fist several times as she continued.

After high school I then joined the royal guards because I wanted to stay strong. Even though I spent years working as a guard till I won up the ranks of captain. That's when things went to hell for Me." you rubbed her back in comfort as she took a few seconds to grip herself. "Recently I had found information of my…. Father… our first meeting didn't end so well."

"What happen?" you asked.

"He…. Tried to bed with me… I refused… so …. I punched him." she sighed as she remembers that day.

After calling for a few favor's she finally was able to meet him in pony. The day seemed good as they talked before night fall and then things when sour. Her biological father didn't know and didn't care that she was her daughter. All he cares was getting into her marehood. He tried to coax her with alcohol which she saw it was laced with something and tried to use force against her. But after years in the guard she pushed him away and punched him hard in the face. She escaped that night but not before the bastard actually send a letter to the guards that she assaulted him in cold blood.

She closed her eyes as a lone tear fell down her face. Her hopes and dreams, her life is ruined because of him. You were jaw struck after what just happen. Her own father… tried to have sex with her and now is trying to get her kick off the royal guards. That idea sickens you to the core. He deserves to no mercy for his crimes.

Lowering her head she wipes the tears from her face. "Now you see why I hate rich stallions. They come from famous ponies back in their day and they think they can get whatever they want no matter what happens to others. It disgusts me because there are those like me who put so much work wi-"you cut her off as you know what she is about to say.

"Put so much work with whatever you have. I know that feeling." You said as you know it all too well.

She was confused as how would you know. Sucking up the courage you then explain your story starting with back on earth.

It still felt painful remembering it, more than the fight you got into as it left an emotional scar in your memories. You told that back when he was just a baby you were always abused because your parents were alcoholics. The constant drinking and passing out including hitting you whenever there isn't any booze or money to buy some was a total for you. Even at school it wasn't easy as you explain you were like her. Always bullied for being weak everyday till finally you snapped and ended up almost killing someone. That day you made sure it never happen again and later on you managed to do everything by yourself. You worked 'HARD' to get where you are now. Never took the easy rode and never stray from afar. You worked your hardest even after you came to equestria you choose to actually work instead of lounge around and let other's fix your problems. Despite not able to leave you found hope in equestria of which back home you never did.

Jade Star just Listen almost petrified as the stallion who is also her majesty's lover and the father of her foal went through all that as a child. She then remembers everything she had just said before and during the massage. All of it sicken her as your words stung her when you told her she doesn't know the real you.

You finally end the story with how you and Luna live together. You don't live with her just because of her title. To you titles are just excuses for those to get what you want. True love is what makes a happy couple and for you that's what you and Luna are. You love Luna with all your heart just as all the mares you're with. While some prefer friends some actually care about you and you show them by just being yourself and if any friends or family is threaten or harmed you will gladly give your life to protect them. That is what makes you who you are.

You turn your head and smile, Jade kept her head down in shame as not even once to get at least get to know the real you did she ever took that to consideration. Instead she let her anger for what happen today get the better of her. Just like always.

"I- I'm…. I'm so sorry. I di-"she was cut off as you pat her shoulder.

"Its fine I understand what you're going through. And I can see why Spitfire wanted you to come to the spa. This emotional train has taken its toll on you." you smile showing her you aren't mad anymore. At least not as much. Still a little peav after trying to think she knows you but still not angry anymore.

"I just…. Can't believe it…. a royal like yourself… been through the same pain or maybe worse than me. It's strange." She said still confused to everything she just heard.

"Well… technically yes I am considered royal since I live with the princess. But you should know that I refuse the crown. I refuse the crown 13 times"

By now Jade was more shock. The chance to become a prince no actually a KING because the princess gave birth an heir to the throne and is considered a queen was turned down 13 times. A moment 'NO' stallion will ever turn down and yet you of all ponies turned it down so easily.

"Why….. You could have everything. Exotic food, the best designer clothing, Trips to private Tropical Island or even any mare you wish for. What made you turn it down 13 times" she asked.

You chuckle as it's not the first time somepony asked you that question mostly you ignored them but for her it's best to tell her. "Because…. I don't want it. Money is money. What I really want most in life… is a family and a place we can call home" you smile as Jade stare at you with amazement in her eyes.

You then tell her the one thing you always told yourself when it comes to the most important thing in life. 'Items can always be replace no matter what but love ones can never be replaced.'

You and Jade sat on the hard marble floor for several minutes, letting your words sink into her as both sat in silence together. Several minutes pass before Jade breaks the silence.

"Thank you… for forgiving me" she said almost in a hush tone.

You still managed to hear it and decide to do something she never expected any pony she fought to do. You wrapped your arms around her and hug her tight. Jade was definitely surprised from the sudden hug. Your body still ached from the fight but that was least of your worries especially the fact you both are still naked. You tried your best not to get a boner as her breasts smushed against your sweaty chest.

Jade takes a few seconds to process what's happening but she later catches up and wrapped her arms around your back. Holding her tight in your arms you both let out a small sigh from how warm you both feel against each other. Despite being a royal guard she felt soft, like a big heavy breasted teddy bear to be exact.

"mmmm you feel warm. Despite you being a hairless monkey "She sighed in relief a small smile spread across her face as she hold you tight in her arms.

After the countless times you were called a hairless monkey this time you decide to just let it slide instead. "Thank I get that a lot" you let out a small chuckle as she laughs back too.

Holding each other for a few good long minutes you then stare into each other's eyes, you couldn't help but blush a bit from how beautiful her eyes are. Jade couldn't stop staring either your sweet smile was breath taking. All her life she always thought that smiles like that were only from stallions that want to take advantage of mares. For a stallion who went from the bottom of the barrel to where he is now to have a smile like that made her heart flutter yet melt at the same time. She couldn't help but wonder on one thought that has come to mind. What would his lips feel… against her's.

You were a bit surprise as Jade Star grabs your head so suddenly but what happens next calms you down quick. The softness of her lips against yours, it felt like kissing a soft pillow as they glide against the surface. It only last a second though however you still was able to feel them as she quickly jerk her head back and looked away.

"i- i- i- I'm s- so sorry" she looked away as she couldn't help herself. She had never been kissed and part of her wonder why would she give her first kiss with a total stranger. Although one part wanted to know why the other part you decide to show her the answer. Touching her chin you turned her head around till she was looking at you. Making sure she is looking into your eyes you then lean into her lips, you let out a small murmur as your lips pressed against her's this time you prefer to see how long she can last.

'Dear Celestia. He taste's amazing' she moans as she takes the extra mileage by sticking her tongue out and ran it through your teeth. She let out a small gulp as she felt your canines against her tongue, she had seen your canines for a few seconds but to feel how sharp they are sort of gave her Goosebumps.

You took some time as pony tongue was a bit longer and a little narrow then human tongue. Still you managed to tongue war with each other not missing a beat as Jade pushes you back from the kiss. Lying on your back Jade takes her time enjoying her first kiss, her body grinds against yours mixing in the blood and sweat together in a heated passion. It takes a few more minutes before she finally lets go so you can breathe. Troubled lungs.

Panting from the intense kiss you were surprise at how rough she was, even for Luna or heck RD and AJ were never this strong when it comes to kissing. "Wow Jade… how was your first kiss?" you asked.

Jade laughed a bit as she slowly sat up. "I liked it but somehow… after everything today. I want more. So my question for you is. Do you like mares that play rough?" she gave a wicked grin as she awaited her answer. After the kiss she knew she was going to lay with him in the end. All her coworkers and other mares that spread rumors from her favorite bar all said the exact same thing. If a mare signs up for a heavenly paradise massage means you're going to lay with the prince in the end. Something she never tought of trying…. Till now.

You too were amazed at this sudden approach. One minute she didn't want anything to do with you then all the sudden she is literally asking you to go to town with her. You know it's not your first time… or your last time for that matter will be discuss later but with all the times you spent in the bed room or an empty room it always somehow leads to this moment. You and depending on number of mares together all in one passionate love making. You need to keep record of the number of mares you've done over the past few years.

Smiling you leaned in and brought Jade close till you were touching her ear. "Yeah only if you're in the mood."

Jade licked her lip as got a nice view of your hard body. Normal stallions are strong but never has she seen a stallion working in the medical field looking like the way you do. Your muscles if done comparison looked like big Macintosh's. You needed to keep in shape because of work and training but sometimes it's good to be fit. It makes these moments memorable.

Panting a bit from excitement she couldn't help herself. She didn't know if it was the heated excitement or something else but she didn't care. Leaning down she glides her tongue against your chest, you couldn't help but moan as she traced the outlines of your muscles all the way down to your pants. Biting the buckle you gulped a bit as her fangs tore the button of your pants off like biting off a piece of an apple.

After spitting out the buckle she then swiftly pulled your pants and boxers off. Exposing you lower pelvis your member stood up tall already rock hard from the kissing. Jade was amazed at your size but like a hungry predator she liked what she saw.

'Dang stallion is bigger than my toys. I might enjoy this then I thought' she smiled as she leaned towards the tip of your member.

You felt a little nervous as bat pony fangs can actually pierce a tin can without problem so getting a BJ is a bit nerve wrecking. You have been with several bat Ponies before but never had you gotten Blown before though. This will be a first.

Jade takes her time licking all around the tip of your member like a snake coiling around her tongue she slides up and down all the from the tip to the hilt. You bite your lip as you never expected any mares tongue to coil like a snakes. You never expected her to have such amazing skills and wonder what else she can do. You let out a loud moan as she showed you her skills. Opening her mouth as wide as possible she takes your member all the way to the hilt not even gagging as she gives you a few deep strokes. You panted wildly as Jade deep throats you several times even licking your sacs after each deep plunge.

You were amazed at how skill she is but you also figure she is an impatient mare. Giving you a few more deep strokes she pulls out and as quickly as she pulled out she lined her marehood with your member.

"Ready stud? Because we're going for a bumpy ride after this"

She didn't even let you answer that as in one slam she takes it all the way. You let out a loud groan at how tight she is. She let out a loud gasp too at how sudden she went something she should have taken accounted on.

You both panted a bit at the sudden plunge since her insides felt tighter than a vice. You also felt something wet sliding down your hip, it felt warm all the sudden something you pray it wasn't. Fearing at what it is you looked down as you were right. blood.

"Jade…. Are you… are you a vir-"You were cut off as she grabbed your mouth.

"Yes…. I am… actually" she leans in to your ear. "I was" she lightly licks your ear giving you chills.

Making sure she is relaxed and the pain from her hymen breaking she proceeded to show you how rough she liked it. Gripping your shoulders she slowly started her rhythm before picking up speed. You gritted your teeth as Jade's pounding start to make you cringe from how strong she is.

Jade moaned in ecstasy as your member made a notice bulge in her stomach with every plunge you bounce on your thick member. She can feel it hitting her womb without problem as she pounded on you hard almost like a jackhammer. Panting too you can see she is slowly down a bit and decide to help her while she rest a bit. Grabbing her hips you thrust so hard and deep into her gaining a few sharp squeaks from her mouth.

Enjoying the sweet music of her moans and pants along with the sound of her groin against yours you let out a small sigh as Jade couldn't help herself. Feeling your member inside her was way better then all her toys she had.. Seeing her going limp a bit from how forceful you are you believed it was time to show her your skills this time. Making sure her guard was cut off you quickly plunge in and spun her around till she was on the ground and you were on top.

She gasped at the sudden flipped however she later moan as you worked your lips and teeth against her unprotected neck. She bit her lip hard to draw blood as your canines worked from the top all the way down to her breasts. You chuckled as you got a small gasped every time you nibble on her nipples.

With each nibble you got a nice healthy amount of fruit flavor milk from her breasts. Despite being a virgin many mares would still be able to lactate even if they didn't bear foals. It just shows they are prime ready to give birth if they wish. You learned that from Twilight and all the other mares you've been with.

By now Jade was already losing her mind, the sex combine with your aggressive sucking was almost indescribable for her. She didn't want it to end as you can feel the pressure building up and slow your thrusts a bit. Fearing of it ending she quickly wrapped around you her arms and legs making sure you didn't escape and that you also knew where she wanted after you're done.

"Jade…. Are… are you su-"

"YES BUCKEN CELESTIA! YES BUCK A DAMNED FILLY INTO ME IF YOU HAVE TO! JUST PUMP ME WITH ALL TILL I'M LEAKING!" she begged as she grabbed your head and kissed you.

Keeping your rhythm you made sure to hold in a bit longer so not to cum too soon. The pressure build up so much you couldn't handle it anymore. With a few more deep strokes you finally shot your seed deep into her eager marehood. You and Jade let out a loud moan as you mixed juices together her mare juices sprayed against your groin as you shot your load into her. Grabbing her hips you made sure she got every last drop.

Jade quivers and shudders from your warm seed inside her womb, she was most impressed as it spilled out as you pulled your member. A bit exhausted from since this she really did work you hard you decide to catch your breath before continuing.

Jade chuckle a bit as you slide on your back. Seeing it's a good idea to rest for a bit she happily lifts herself up and lays her head against her chest.

"Well stud… I must say you can make a mare happy after that. That was the best bucking I ever had for my first time." she sighed in relief as all the pain escaped her.

You chuckle back too, you were still sore from the beating but after that all the pain was gone. "I'm glad you enjoy it Ms. Star but I must tell you this" you lean into her ear and whisper. "It's not over yet" you smile as Jade ear twitched a bit from excitement.

Jade laughed a bit as she stood up for you to view her beautiful body "really stud. You still think you can handle me? Are you sure you can handle another go with this?" she displayed her biceps and her abs.

You let out a laugh to for a bit. "I don't know. Let's find out over at the hot tub." You slowly got up making sure not to slip on the blood and sweat on the floor. Helping your client up you both proceeded to the hot tub.

You first told Jade to wait while you get Zecora's healing dust from the pantry. Since last time you added a lot of the healing dust it magically healed all your wounds without leaving a scar in the end. Since you believe it would be best to try it again you believed a second wouldn't hurt. Adding a bit more than the usual dosage the water's turned bright white before returning back to normal light blue color. After putting the bottle away you let your patient in first before you. Once you both were inside the fun began. Pushing her against the rim you let her take a seat and relax from the healing dust's affects, your teeth put some use as you nibble her neck and lips while the dust healed the bruising including the cut on your heads. Taking a brief to see all your wounds heal Jade decide to just go for the fun part. Wrapping her arms, legs and even her wings around you lined your member up and proceed through. The water made her felt like she was flying in the air as you pounded away causing several waves to splash. Jade moaned in pleasure from how amazing it felt her nails digging through your back. The healing dust helped heal the claw marks on your back but that only fazes you. The only thought that comes to mind was to buck your client till she was in her own little world. Not wanting to tire yourself to soon you sat Jade down on the rim of the tub and continued your rhythm. It doesn't last long though as the pressure quickly builds up from the waves you created. Trying your best to hold on you just a bit longer you wrapped your hands around her hips before giving her pay load. Jade lets out a satisfied moan as your seed filled her a second time. Holding her a bit longer she finally lets you go so you can relax for a minute. A relaxing smile spread across yours and your client's face as you both let the soothing hot water relaxed your joints before the next one.

After a few minutes of relaxing you both decide to go it was time to go to the next treatment. Letting your client choose she asked to take a nice steam bath in the sauna room. Drying off you bodies you then lead her to the sauna room. With a ladle of cool mint scented water you dumped it onto the hot steaming rocks getting a nice blast of fresh mint scented steam inside. Once the room was filled with steam Jade quickly grabbed your neck and pulled you in with her. You can guess what happens next after that. Sitting you down Jade quickly stands up on the side of the seat. Using her arms and wings she stretches them out so her wings balance her against the wall while her arms hold you in place. With a vampire like smile she lets out a small giggle as she aim's herself on your member. With a gulp you swallow the lump in your throat before letting out a loud moan as Jade shoves your member all the way into her. Jade pants wildly as she does all the work squatting on your member as her legs pick up speed with each bounce she gave. You are amazed at how well she is doing and surprisingly she doesn't look to be in discomfort. Almost like she's done this before. You have to remember to ask about her training regimen after you're done. Seeing the poor mare getting a little tired from the bouncing you decide to help her out before she gets a cramp. Grabbing her legs butt you lifted her up and sitting back down you made her take a seat on your lap. Jade lets out another moan from the sudden change but she quickly wraps her arms and wings around you. Several minutes of love making passed before pressure started to build up. Jade couldn't help herself as she painted your groin again with her juices, the tightness of her marehood squeezing your pent up manhood was all you need to give in. grabbing her head you kissed her lips before you shot a third load into her marehood. If the last two didn't got her pregnant you wouldn't be surprise if the third one did. All Jade can do is just sighed as this is her first time having sex in a sauna. The heat from the steam plus the love making just heighten the fun… and she loved every second of it.

You both stayed in the sauna for a few seconds before you got up for the last part of the massage. This time however Jade decide to just go for a fourth session. This time with you in a shower room. As you both washed off the sweat from your bodies Jade leans her wet furry body against yours. She started to pant a bit as she lifts herself up and wraps her limbs and wings around you. Holding you tight you made sure you were nice and hard before pressing her against the shower wall where the shower head is and slowly insert into her. Jade bit her lip hard till she was able to draw blood, she didn't want to bit you since she didn't know if you were used to getting your blood sucked. You kept your rhythm slow yet hard unaware as Jade couldn't look ready to bite your neck. It takes a few more minutes before she couldn't help herself. Her eyes start to glow brighter as she lets out a low yet terrifying growl. You managed to hear it before you couldn't react fast enough. Without warning you let out a scream of pain as Jade's vampire teeth dug into your neck. You managed to steel yourself and continued your rhythm. Jade just bit your neck harder as you pick up speed literally sounding the shower room. You could feel her sucking your blood the longer you pounder her but something was different. You feel your body relaxed a bit and somehow you feel like you're getting strength from her bit. You wonder what she doing to you but you couldn't think straight enough to ask her that. Feeling the pressure build up a final time you return the favor as well. Using your canines you dig through her neck literally breaking the skin and drinking some of her blood too. You by far never had done this before and you couldn't understand why now. You had to finish now before this gets any worse. Using all your might you shoved your member all the way to her womb and empty the last load for the day. You and Jade let out a passionate moan as you and Jade's juices mixed together. Panting from the hard sex you and Jade looked into each other's eyes, a fiery glow shined in both her's and your eyes. You didn't know why but you couldn't help but smile, a small blood drop slide you chin as you smiled. Jade smiles back too as you both lean in for a loving kiss. Wrapping your tongues around each other you mixed your saliva and blood together not caring if you are mixing each other's blood together.

"Best sex EVER" she sighs in relaxation.

"I'm glad you enjoy yourself" you ran your fingers against her back; you smile as you get a small sigh each time you ran your fingers up and down.

*several minutes later*

After a good wash you helped Jade dry herself off, you have helped Luna dry off during the shower so you pretty much know several massaging ways with a soft cotton towel. Jade was more than happy after today. She felt refreshed, rejuvenated. Like she broken out her shell of hate and despair and came out a new mare. A feeling she never experience at all in her life.

You were happy to help her in whatever way you can. It's your job to help your client feel rejuvenated after a long day or hell even a long lifetime of stress and pent up frustration. And each client it brings a smile to see and hear them sigh in relief from your treatment.

After drying your client off you proceed back to the change room. As she changes back into her regular clothes you quickly change into your regular spa work clothes. Using your bosses mirror they kept in one of the drawers you check to the bite mark on your neck. With some bandages you put on your neck so no more blood can escape.

You were still surprise at the bite since the rutting made you feel… stronger but it's best to hold onto that thought till another time. Right now Jade needed all the help she can get for tomorrow.

Covering the bandage on your neck you smile as your client steps out wearing her regular outfit. Jade smiles back as she walks up and gives you a sweet kiss.

"Thanks again…. for everything. I really needed that."

"You're always welcome here anytime you like" you bow in respect gaining a small chuckle from the bat captain.

"Yeah…. After tomorrow I might come back. I just hope things will get better by then" she frowns as she remembers tomorrow she needed to be at canterlot court in the morning. She didn't know how long it will last thought but she did know her mother and all her friends in the guards will be there along with Spitfire and her team too to support her. She can only pray that bastard didn't pay the judge and jury to get her kick off though.

Looking at the sadness in her face you couldn't help but fear the worst too. The stallion she told you were a high royal so that means he has connections that he can get in touch which. The thought of her losing her job sickens you as to well of letting that bastard get away for his crimes. Walking up you wrapped your arms around her and hug.

"Don't worry so much. I know you will win." You gave a reassuring smile for her trial tomorrow.

Jade smiles back but only for a second. She is glad she has another friend who is there to support her but will it be enough. With a sigh you believe it was time to get back home and rest up. With a kiss you open the door and let her out.

She waves to you as she takes flight back home. As she fly's you close the door and began to ponder up a thought. You know you can't let her down and just sit there while she is fighting for her career. Technically you only met her in a day yet somehow you felt a connection together and you want to do whatever is possible to help her. You can't say for sure but you can tell it has to do with what you both went through as kids. That's what sparks reason to help her win the trial.

Thinking of an idea almost literally hitting your head against a wall an idea hit's you. You remember what you said when you told her before and slightly cringe that could be the way to save her. You knew you weren't going to like it but to save your friend and a captain of the lunar guards you have to do things you will not like.

"I got to go see Luna" you sighed as you grabbed your jacket, locked up the shop and head straight home.

Night slowly descends as you made your way to the front gate. Both guards salute to you as they switched from the solar to the lunar guards. Walking inside you kiss the maids and your little night before heading up to Luna's office. Knocking you open the door to see Luna knee deep in paper work.

You were surprise to see her with so much paper work but the look on her face told you another story. She looked like she was ready to explode as the file she read sicken her.

"Honey you got a minute?" you asked as you enter.

"Yeah…. I'm sorry" she takes off her reading glasses, using her index and thumb she scrunches up the bridge between her eyes from today's reports.

Looking at the reports you never see so many after she moved in and for her it looks like she never got so much either. You know Celestia, Luna and Chrysalis do all the equestrian paper work but it only takes them 3 hours to finish a week's work of signing and approving. This somehow was different.

"So let me guess some bastard stallion paid some lawyer to give you all this so you can miss your due date tomorrow huh?" you asked since this had to be to work of Jade's biological father.

Luna was surprised that you already knew. Since morning she didn't tell you about what was happening and after heading to court she was attacked by a lawyer she didn't know that handed her all this paper work. She didn't want to do it all but the sneezy lawyer showed her the book of rules a ruler must do.

After that harsh conversation she ended up losing as refusal of the paper work would also mean losing her creditability of being a princess. Something she doesn't want to lose even if she doesn't like it though.

"You know already… I can assume you aren't here only just to see how my day was." she instated.

"Yes… Luna you what is right then. Please tell me what I have to do"

Luna looked at you surprise as the way you spoke and moved your hands insinuated in what she had waited for this day to come. "Love…. Are you asking-"

"Yeah I am…. What do I have to do to become a king" you sigh in defeat as you never hope to say those words. All those years of trying to stay a commoner it felt like you were throwing your life away. However for what's right and wrong you knew you have to do this.

Luna was speechless at what you just said. For so long she wanted to give you the happiness you have shown her. After night was born she felt she wanted somepony to rule beside her underneath her moon. But your stubbornness to enjoy a normal life just made her realize life is precious and not even a crown can change that. Now with a friend no actually one of equestria's hero's job and life on the line her lover wants to do whatever it takes to save her. Just like her.

"Hmm. You never cease to amaze me love" she teleports off her seat and up to you, she then brings you into a loving kiss.

"So… how do I become king?" you smile as you know you aren't going to like most of it though.

"Well… it's not fully simple though it's easy then you think" you walks over and pulls out a key she kept in her pocket. Opening the bottom drawer she then pulls out a large black box. "You see for a stallion to become king he can become one out of two ways. One: for seen by us as worthy to rule beside us."

Using her magic she materializes another key and opens it. "The second one is to bear a foal with one of us." she pulls out two document papers and gives them to you. The first one you see is a written report about you from the princesses of Equestria.

The note stated that you were strong and a kind hearted stallion towards all races and species of equestria. You were also a dedicated citizen of Equestria and also a loyal hero of your homeland. Despite being a different creature you read you've shown leadership and courage in leading an army as well as leading a country.

You raised an eyebrow on the letter since this went on all the way to the bottom with all the princesses' signatures on it. The second document you knew all too well. It was Nocturnal Night's birth certificate.

The certificate had yours and Luna's signature on it and because she is an alicorn she is actually the next heir of the throne.

"As you can see by law… you are fit to be a king" she smiles as the documents you read were of great important.

"So…. If that's the case what do I have to do then" you asked since the two documents to seal the deal were finished.

"Well… all you need to do is sign this" she pulls out a stack of papers and gives them to you.

Looking at them you see there was half a note book of documents. Mostly the pages were rules and regulation of ruling equestria. Mostly it's straight forward since it's the modern time so this is the second way a king is to be made. Looking at each document you then look as several pages needed signing. You look up at Luna and then at the documents. Taking a good look including reading several fine prints you ponder on the idea since this is a life changing moment you are doing. You've taken risks before including risking your life multiple times but this can affect your livelihood of what you stand.

Reading through a few more then did the one thing you had to do. Grabbing Luna's fountain pen you sign all the documents in your signature. It only takes a few seconds so you made sure you got every blank signature box. With one more in the front you cap the pen back. "Done"

Luna looked like a filly going to Disneyland. She bounced up and down while she lets out a small squee. You had to laugh at that since it's the first time seeing Luna act like that. She did stop at how embarrassing at what she just did but quickly dust herself. "Now…. Officially" she calls your name like she was addressing your new title. "You are now 'the KING of the night" she giggled as she grabbed the documents.

You wanted to make a joke on the whole taping your shoulder with the royal sword but you can guess it will happen after Luna interrupts you.

"I'll deliver these to Twilight to send to my sister. She and I will have to make an appointed day for you to be knighted as our king. But officially you are a king just not many know yet." She places the documents and goes through the box again.

"So since I'm now a king how do I save Jade Star now?" you asked since you don't know a thing of being a king.

Luna giggled. "Well first off by law your only half a king before the ceremony and I need to officially give you the royal items a king must carry wherever he goes." She then pulls out two items. Closing the box she displays them on top of it.

The first item was a unique looking badge decorative with gold and onyx pattern shape of a moon. The badge look to be the size of a medallion however when you picked it up it weighed barely anything.

"That special badge is called the king's moon. With this badge it symbolizes your right to rule over. special event's, caterings, or anything you wish to enter you can show them this and the guards will let you in. it also used just in case you were put in a situation you weren't supposed to be in." she giggle as she remember her sister telling her their father actually getting arrested one time for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Their mother had to get him even if he looked like an alicorn.

Looking at the badge you pocket it a looked at the second item. The second one you were most impressive though. It was a beautiful black chained necklace with a white decorative moon on the chain. The moon also had an engraving of some fangs in the middle. Amazed on the craftsmanship of the necklace you carefully put it over your head and let rest around your neck.

"That piece is something I made when I was a foal when long ago." Luna smiled as the necklace brought her so many good memories with it.

Long ago when she was just barely a teen she remembered sitting underneath her beautiful night sky. She sat peacefully underneath a nightfall flower meadow that her bright moon grows these special flowers her mother, sister and herself planted for her. Sitting in the middle of the meadow she hummed a small tune as she playfully uses her magic to bend and smooth the edges of the old necklace she found in her room.

Sticking out her tongue she carefully slide the chain through the ring that holds the pendant.

"Luna?" a husky voice said from behind her.

She recognizes the voice anywhere and turned to smile as her father came up towards her.

Her father was an alicorn like herself but his fur and mane were like the stars from above, twinkling each time the beautiful moon shine down on him. He wore he regular king garment with a flowing galaxy pattern cape and crown. He gave a soft smile as he bends his knees to Luna's level.

"Whatcha doing their honey?" she asked wondering what her youngest one was doing on this beautiful night alone in the meadow.

Luna giggled as she holds out the small necklace. "I'm making a necklace for when I find my prince. Mommy said it's nice to make something for when I find him"

Her father was a bit surprised about it but he grew a smile as her youngest displayed the small necklace with the fang patter on it for him. He looks at it and couldn't help but feel like something is missing with it. Wondering what it could be it hits him.

"Lulu can I see it for a second. Don't worry I won't break it I just want to give it something" he asked.

Luna smiled as she holds it out again. "Sure daddy here" she gives the small necklace to him.

Using his magic he gentle lifts it up for in his view. Closing his eyes he carefully concentrated some magic into it while Luna watched in aww as the necklace glow the same color as her father's magic. It only lasts for a few seconds before his magic slowly dies and he holds it in his hands again.

"There you go lulu." He smiles as he hands the small necklace to Luna. Luna looked at it puzzled as to what her daddy did since it didn't looked like he did anything. "Don't worry honey I put some of my magic into the necklace." He bends his knees till he was sitting in front of her.

"So when you have your prince you can give this to him you and your beautiful night will be there with him no matter what."

Luna looked at the necklace and back at her father amazed at what her daddy did for her. She knew her daddy is really strong and to give her a piece of her magic to give her prince she wanted to cherish it forever. With teary eyes and a sweet smile she quickly wraps her arms around her daddy's neck while her father returns the hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU DADDY!" she squeed in excitement.

"You're welcome honey" he gives her daughter a sweet kiss on her head as he rubbed her back.

*present*

Admiring the fine necklace Luna explained the necklace she made long ago for when she met her prince. She kept it after so long for when she met the pony she wanted to be with for eternity. You were amazed that Luna kept it for so long waiting for the stallion she wanted to spend her life with. You heart felt like doing summersaults as you rubbed the pendent with your index and thumb together.

Walking around you brought your lover close to a loving kiss. Luna giggles as you hold her tight into the kiss literally shoving your tongue into her mouth. The kiss only last a few seconds before you let go for some air.

"So is that everything so far?" you asked actually more like praying that's everything so far. You looked up at Luna giving a pleading look in your eyes.

Luna gives a scrunch look as you looked at her. "weeeeelllllll" she taps the box as she didn't forget the last piece a king must have. "You have one more piece" she opens the box one more time and pulls out the final piece you need.

Dreading at what it could be you felt like hitting your face repeatedly as Luna pulls it out and displays it for you. You couldn't help but groan as Luna showed you the one thing you prefer not to wear at all. Luna tries to cheer you up by explaining you would only have to wear it to private parties and special royal gatherings although it didn't help.

"God you two owe me for this when it's over."

"I promise you honey I wouldn't make you to do this unless it's really important."

Letting out a sigh you decide it's time to hit the hay for tomorrow. Grabbing the last item you first needed something for tomorrow before you can fall asleep. You can only hope he is still awake.

*next day morning at Canterlot city hall court room*

It felt like time completely stood still as Jade in her royal guard suit with her emblems on her left chest and her decretive royal guard hat stood in front of the judge and jury. They all eyeballed her as her body felt nervous the longer they stare at her. She tried her best to keep a straight face but when she catches a glimpse of her smirking bastard father on the prosecutor desk she couldn't help but grind her teeth at him.

On her defense she was happy her mother and best friends in the guards including Spitfire and even Shinning was here for her defense. Shinning out of all the stallions of guards she was more close to any of the male guards in the army. She felt a little better that she had so many ponies here to defend her but it didn't help the feeling of nervousness inside her.

"Jade star. You are here by the court for assaulting a member of the royal blood and here by the court of Equestria and have been pleaded not guilty for your crimes." The judge sighs as he holds out a stack of papers all complaints referring her both during work and out. "However after reviewing the legal rights and all your crimes including several reports that don't correspond with your duty as a guard I have to say your chances are slim."

Jade star lowers her head in despair, her life completely ruined and the bastard is going to win. Her family and friends all watch in horror as she might lose her job forever. Her mother can always help her find another but she feared her ex would take her away after winning to pay the damages. The thought of seeing her turn into a broken mare is a mother's worst fear.

With another sigh the judge sets the papers to the side. "By decreed of Equestria and the royal guards I'm sorry to say this but Jade Star you ar-"he was cut off as the courtroom doors slammed open and a loud voice shouted during the kick.

"OBJECTION!" a booming voice shouted across the courtroom.

Everypony was startled at how loud the slam and shout was but they all managed to turn towards the doorway. Out of all the ponies Jade Star was the most shocked as he walked over towards the court room. Princess Luna and you.

Dressed in several royal garments Luna's royal dressed was more unique then her previous one. Decorated to her beautiful night she had several patterns dressed up like her beautiful stars she keeps safe from the darkness. Her favorite crown is still on her head but she wore several dark silver and onyx bracelets and a large moon shape necklace around her neck. Her mane still had her magical properties of an alicorn but after several hours preparing her mane and tail looked like her father's fur color. Everypony was amazed on how beautiful the princess of the night looked in that outfit but that's not the only thing that surprises them.

You walked beside Luna dressed in 'your' royal garments. From your head to your toe you wore a special outfit dressed in black, dark blue and white with several parts with Luna's cutiemark on it. You also made sure to wear some armor in cast things go bad including having your wrist blades underneath the cape that covered your body. Despite not wearing a crown Luna did made you wear a silver and onyx headpiece with a picture of a wolf's head in the middle of your forehead.

The whole outfit took almost a whole hour to get everything on but that was the least of your worries. The fact you and Luna can see this isn't a fair trial at all. After some digging you and Luna found out some of the jury was being paid and several pieces of evidence was actually false and for that it made your blood boiled.

Walking over you and Luna stood beside Jade's side a venom look spread your faces as you looked at the judge and the jury.

"This Trial is unfair and the evidence has been tampered with." You shouted at the judge.

"Your highness what is the meaning of this?" the judge asked ponder at what's going on.

"I do apologize for our barging in but after hearing one of Equestria's top captains being ridicule like this." She then turns to the stallion on the prosecutor desk. A deep growl echoed inside as she stared with a venom look in her eyes. "We knew this court needed to hear what we have to say"

The stallion she knew to be Aqua Gold who is the general manager of the Aqua gold water distillery's across Equestria. they were responsible for making sure all of Equestria has clean drinking water however after reviewing some documents carefully acquired from a local source has shown this stallion is far from being innocent.

For what you learn from this stallion also you found out some dirt to including him being only jade's father. You found out from your mentor's other hired assassins he also the father of 7 other fillies that he abandoned with their mothers. Because of him being hire up none of the mothers including Jade's could fight for child support without losing their foals to him. One did but she failed miserably and had to relocate to another city. That ends tonight.

The judge was a bit puzzled at what's happening right now but wondering what the princess meant on evidence tamper. "Alright please show us this evidence you believe is tamper then"

Looking at each other you nod for a second before stepping forward. Digging through your coat pocket you pulled out several documents all related to Jade Star. "These are the real reports including several area's Jade was assigned to guard during the time of the assault." You turn to the prosecutor and Aqua, you wanted to smile as a worried look spread on his face as the judge looked through the documents you handed.

The judge looked at each document carefully making sure each print and each signature was up to code. Looking at each document he looked at the first one he got and found several anomaly's that don't correspond to the second report. Carefully looking at the signatures he takes off his glasses as he couldn't read anymore. For so long working in the criminal justice system never had he 'EVER' seen so much corruption in a case before. This case felt more than just a regular assault charges and he feared of what else yet to come when he ask this question.

"What other files that I should look at before I can give the verdict?" he asked.

Reaching again into your coat pockets you both pulled out several important documents and handed to the judge.

"These files are dated back several years ago where Aqua Gold is responsible for an outbreak that occurred in a small town near the Everfree forest on the west side."

You have read the document which the outbreak had occurred before yours and Luna's arrival in Equestria. The outbreak happened during the summer in a small village near the forest. Local reports say that an infection happened and several residents had ended up getting sick and died. How it started is unknown…. Till now. How the documents were acquired is classified.

"The second documents I have are actually birth certificates of several foals that are biologically his." you said resulting in several hard gasps from everypony. There was one document you prefer to save though for a later time. Seems Aqua got what he wish for a while back and you prefer to show it to him once this is done.

The room quickly erupted in several loud conversations and several murmurs spread all around the court room. The judge bang on his gravel getting everypony's attention and stopping the loud murmurs before continuing the paperwork you and Luna gave for him. After taking some time to read through several of the documents you can see the judge was furious at what he was reading. Taking a few glimpses at the signed paperwork and back at the nervous Aqua Gold he sighs as possibly the second trial that's going to happen in maybe a week.

"Princess I understand tha-"

"I'm not a princess anymore." she clarifies him. "Thy and thou lover are now and forever king and queen of the night"

Now it was the judges turn for his jaw to drop at what he just heard. Never in Equestria has there been a king or queen in over a thousand years and for one to be announced in court and for a captain's defense this would go down in history. Jade couldn't believe what was happening right now, of everything that was happening this is by far is beyond shocking for her.

'I can't believe…. He did all this…. For me' she couldn't help but shed a tear from how heartwarming this is.

You could see the lone tear and the small smile spread on Jades face. After everything you both are doing for her it better be all worth it to change their minds. With one more deep breath you step up to defend her.

"Your honor I understand that the court of law forbids interruptions against the defendant however please listen at what I'm about to say." you stood tall ready to speak your mind out for her. "I may not know much about her, her livelihood, her family or anything else. But I do know I can see talent and honor in her. She isn't just a captain of the guards. She has save multiple ponies against many dangers putting her life on the line to make sure Equestria safe against all evil. She was there during the canterlot invasion and the griffon ambush near the Griffon kingdom." You had a quick memory relapse since you needed to remember everything that Luna, several other noble royals and guards have talked about her. You always had a photographic memory so everything they said you remember.

Taking one more step you stood in front of the judge's stand. "I trust her, Luna trusts her, and the guards she works with trust her. She isn't just a captain of the guards she is a mare with more loyalty then any pony in Equestria and if I have to have a choice I would gladly give up my crown to save her. Just as she would give her life to save mine. That's how much I trust her." you turn and gave a Jade a reassuring smile. You would without a heartbeat which part of you wishes the judge would. You hate to wear all this gear, it was heavy wearing the cape and you felt a little discomfort from how tight the suit is.

Confused at what is happening the judge rubbed his head as a headache starts to set in. "I can see Jade Star has a lot of interesting ponies in defense of her…. we will continue this on a 30 minute recess" he bangs his gravel before leaving. A lone sigh escapes his mouth as all the paperwork he got from the king and queen would be tarturaus for him.

*ten minutes in hallway to court room*

You sighed as though you were staring straight into the gates of hell. All those eyes staring at you, gasping and wondering made you felt a little nervous before and during when you spoke your mind out. 'Man I'm so glad I never got in so much trouble I had to be sent to a courtroom. That was scary' you took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh in relief.

Luna who stood beside you couldn't help but giggle at how beat-up from today. From all the information gather and standing in court she could tell it was your first standing in court and defend somepony. "I guess it was too much huh honey" she giggled again before stopping…. As several familiar ponies came up towards you.

Turning you see Shinning and Spitfire both with large smiles spread across their faces. You see their regular armor and jumpsuits change into a special three piece suits with several medals on the left side and a special military like cap on their heads. You smile back but quickly stopped as the third figure in the middle kept her head down.

Jade's mane kept her ponies however her face can show that she didn't know what to feel now. All these emotions she although has one feeling that's way above the top. Disbelief.

"I…. I… I can't believe it…." she looked up at you and Luna with teary eyes. "You…. and pri- princess Luna… came here…. To defend me….. Why?" she asked the very question that plagues her during the whole time they arrive.

Looking at Luna you both explained the whole situation and what happen last night. Luna starts that she had trusted Jade for a while after she came back. From her Jade had saved her on several ambushes from rogue species. After so many she never knew what she can do to repay her for everything. That's till she had heard of what was happening to her a few days ago. She tell she tried to help her against the trail but that bastard Aqua sent a lawyer to give her useless work to look over, he immediately tried to get her to miss the trail but they failed.

Once Luna was finished with part of her you then explain why you are here. You told her that after the massage you had to do the one thing you would hate to do. You ended up accepting the crown since by law in equestria (which is in the law book strangely enough) the king and queen have the ability to find several corrupt officials and or official documents and can deliver them to the judge during the trail. A rule that you are 'REALLY' glad they didn't change in the last thousand years. Since then you and Luna had gotten help from several ponies and with some long hour digging you had everything against Aqua. Not even bribes can get him out of this.

"Wow you two. All that in one night. I never expected you two to go through so much to save a fellow Captain" Shinning was impressed at the long work you and Luna worked on to save Jade's career.

"Thank you so much for everything your highnesses. So question though how does it feel to be king and queen now" Spit fire asked wondering since there hasn't been a king or queen in centuries so curiosity got the better of her today.

"Well…. by law he's actually half a king. He won't be full king though till we are married." Luna turns and gives you a kiss on your cheek. "But right now we're going to put that on hold till all the craziness has passed"

You agree with her on that. Since today and yesterday it's best to hold onto the wedding till later on. Don't worry though the thought of marriage hasn't crossed your mind.

Jade Star finally was able to smile after the conversation. You felt happy to see that smile spread across her face, this mare has been through hell so far and came up top from hard work and determination. That feeling you know more than you can ever imagine.

"So if you were given so much paper work how di-"Jade was cut off as Luna answer that question. She knew she was going to tell her it and waited for it to be asked.

"I had my sister, niece, chrysalis and even umbra helping me with that. They too were surprised at the sudden paperwork and both are going to conduct a full investigation on these so call 'important documents'" she smiles.

Jade chuckled a bit too since the lawyer forgot one minor detail when giving the paper work. Luna isn't the only ruler of equestria. "And you? How does it feel to be a king now? Semi king exactly?"

You shrug it off since it doesn't feel much. You thought since you got the crown you would feel sort of power but no… you feel like yourself just wearing some fancy get up. "Honestly it feels normal to me. Nothing special though…. it sucks since because I now have to pay attention to stuck up royals now." You chuckled since after the trial many royals want to be your friends after this. You know who are your real friends and none of those fake wannabe royals will ever be your friends. Like Twilight and her friends true friendship is not money or status it's being who you are and standing beside them at whatever the world throws at you.

With a few more minutes of conversation it was time to get back to the courtroom. You too couldn't help shake the nervous feeling of the verdict Jade Star is going to get. The feeling of all your hard work you and Luna put in to save her career will be determined on what the judge will give her.

The courtroom quickly filled up and you, Luna, jade, shinning, spitfire, and jades lawyer all waited patiently for the judge to arrive. Several minutes passed before the judge finally arrive, a concern look spread on his face as he takes a seat in front of the court. He lets out a low sigh as he fixes his reading glasses. The stack of documents he had piled to the side was unbelievable that this stallion would go to just to frame a captain. It's despicable and it disgusts him to even think of letting him get away with this but he had another matter to attend to.

"Through all my life in the criminal justice never have I 'EVER' seen so much vile corruption in my life as a judge. I can't begin to think of all the emotions I'm feeling prior to this trail. But I'll hold on that for another trail later on. Right now my verdict."

This was it the verdict. The one thing that will decide Jade's fate in the royal guards. You all held your breath as your heart raced at what the judge will give her.

"After so careful thinking from myself, the defendant, the prosecutor and the jury of equestria themselves we find the defendant Jade Star….. NOT GUILTY" he bangs his gravel against the table.

As though somebody let all the air out of a heavy inflated balloon you let out a loud sigh at what just happen. Jade Star's mouth dropped as she couldn't help but let out several tears, she won the trail she is still in the royal guards.

*back outside the hall of the courtroom*

"OH MY CELESTIA! THAT WAS A HAIRY TRIAL!" Shinning let out a breath of relief at how close they were to losing.

"I can't believe we won…. Against Aqua Gold." Spitfire was more surprise then everypony since Gold had everything to destroy Jade but instead he lost after a miracle happen.

"I…..i can't…..i can't believe it…." Jade let out a few more tears before turning her attention to you and Luna. "Thank you… thank you… for everything"

You and Luna brought Jade into another hug and hold it so everypony can join in. shinning, Spitfire, Jade's mom and a few close friends all hold Jade in the middle of the hug. You all let out a small laugh before breaking up the hug before her mother came up and hug you.

"thank you…. thank you for saving my daughter" her mother wiped a few tears away, she felt so much joy then she can possibly feel after so long.

You rubbed the back of your head and smile. "You're welcome. I'm just glad we won."

"Yes and with that out of the way we both also have a proposition for you as well." Luna smiled as she reaches into her pocket. "Since we wouldn't want this to happen again we would like for you to join our guards in ponyville." She holds out a small yet special badge for her. For most guards each badge is categorized for certain locations. All guards are required to have them whenever they are guarding and if they want to change location or take time off they must return consort their captain as well as bring their badge back.

Jade was surprised at the proposition Luna and you were offering. After everything you and Luna did maybe it would be best to get away from canterlot after today. She didn't want to go to the cities due to not having the patience to dealing with so many problems in a day she never tried Ponyville before. Always figured it to be a peaceful town with a few bar fights ever filed there nothing more.

'Maybe I need the peace and quiet after this trial' she sighs a bit. Looking up she smiles. "I accept your offer. Thank you" she grabs the badge and salutes to you both.

"Welcome to our guards Captain Jade Star. We have everything set up and ready for your arrival" you smile.

"Wipe the smirk of your face!" a voice with some frustration sounded behind you.

Turning around your smile was gone as you stare at the stallion who tried to destroy Jade's career. Part of you wanted to see what color of his blood is but you managed to calm yourself as he walks up with a sinister smirk on his face.

"So…. You think this is over… huh…"

"It is but shouldn't you get ready for 'your' trial" this time you smirk as the judge afterwards has sent an investigation on him now.

"Be that it must be I'll be a free stallion." He then turns to Jade, Luna and her mother. "It's a shame though…. they choose a hairless ape then a member of royal blood. What a pitiful piece of garbage."

That…. actually set you off. Not even thinking twice you shoved Aqua against the wall and held him against his collared shirt. "WHAT THIS UNHAND ME GUARDS! GUARDS!" he screamed for help.

You turn to see a few guards coming up but you raised your hand ordering them to stop, that surprised Aqua who looked a bit worried now. "I don't care what you say about me. I've been called worse than you can ever imagine." You tighten your grip on his collar. "But ANY insult to them is an insult to me. So heave this warning. If I ever hear you going after my lover or my friends again… I'll make sure it would be the last thing you'll do."

"Is… is that a threat" Aqua growled a bit.

"I don't do threats… I do promises and guarantee's"

Holding him tight Aqua just stares at you before you couldn't look at him it anymore. Tossing him to towards the end of the hall Aqua quickly regains balance and fixes his tie. While he dusts his clean pressed suit you all see a solar lieutenants walking up to him.

"You okay sir" he asks wondering what happen after he left.

"Yes… I'm fine. Let's go home."

You still had a lot of anger as Aqua and the guard left the court hall. You put force on one of your hands getting a bit of blood from your nails digging into your palm. Luna can see a few drops of blood fall from your hand and walked over to you.

"Honey you okay" she asked a bit worried you might go overboard.

Calming yourself you give Luna a reassuring smile. "Yeah sorry honey." You turn so everypony know you are alright. With a few sighs you all return back to the group, after the trial you all believe you all should celebrate. You all agree and decide to head somewhere to celebrate this victory.

As you walked out a deep frown spread your face…. as last night your mentor…. Gave you your first assassination to complete.

*Midnight canterlot aqua's mansion*

It was a dark peaceful night; the stars shinned as bright as Luna's beautiful moon above all of Equestria. Everything seemed normal but that's all about to change.

You sat perched against flag pole staring down Canterlot like a vulture towards his pray. Your armor and weapons ready as your wrist blades are waiting to taste your enemy's blood. The emotions you're feeling you couldn't tell which to focus with. confident because of your first job, nervous of it failing, loyal because you are going to take a scum out of the streets and finally scared since you've never done this before. All these emotions jumbled but you snap out of it.

You knew your objective. Assassinate Aqua Gold.

From Antique from just a short time he found out Gold is associated with more than the incident with the small village. Several other incidents happen as well resulting in mass number of deaths from contaminated water. All of which Aqua had a hand in this. All those deaths from him sicken you as to letting a monster get away with each. He already signs his death warrant when he took the gold instead of safety regulations.

Watching your target from the windows you decide it's time. Stretching your muscles you quickly jumped down and made your way from the rooftops. Jumping over several beams you quietly managed to climb into one of the balcony's and slipped into Aqua's home.

Getting inside was the easy part. Transvering through the building without being seen yeah… that's the difficult part. From entering you think Aqua is a bit paranoid or something. You've never seen so many guards inside one house. You were glad to slip by as a guard stood just a few feet from the balcony entrance.

Making your way through you managed to slip into several empty rooms and broom closets before spotting one of Aqua's guards. You remember this lieutenant from before and with some needed info he is one of the guards who had an in for the murders.

Best to take this stallion out you slowly follow him through the dark moon lit hallway. He whistles a tone at how calm it is unaware as you unsheathe on of your wrist blades. Aiming right on target you was about to strike but you ended up catching something else instead. The sound of the window opening caused the guard to stopped and turn around.

Just barely dodging a bullet you quickly hide away from your target.

"The tarturas" the guard said puzzled before looking at the open window. "Damned window's" he closes it and continued his walk. "Scared the crap out of me" he continues to whistle as he walks towards his room.

Panting a bit since you just dodge a bullet you then looked at your hand you caught. In your palm you see its regular rubber tip arrow your mentor uses to incapacitate his enemies. Like rubber bullets the tip of it is made of rubber and can pack a punch when hit at a certain area. Looking at it carefully you see a piece of paper tied around it.

Untying the note you put the arrow in your side pouch and looked at the note.

 **Don't kill Jade's brother**

Looking at the note you were stunned at what the note said. The lieutenant you were about to kill is actually Aqua's son and Jade's brother. You don't know if you were glad you didn't kill him or shock to found out something like that. Still something made you wonder though…. who shot the arrow.

"As it another assassin or someone else" you wonder.

Looking outside you shake it off and decide to just continue with the mission. Running carefully through the hallway you don't notice but outside a figure in black and white robe and armor sat perched on a rooftop, in one hand he held a large bow. His face covered completely from the hood before he disappeared into the night.

With some quick dodging and hiding you managed to breathe a sigh of relief as you made it to Aqua's room. You guessed it to be his room since he had three guards in the front and you had to go outside and jump over to his balcony. Quickly slipping in you hide in the shadows as you waited for your target to arrive. It doesn't take long since when you entered you can hear him taking a shower, god you also learned he sucks at singing too you can't understand what he is singing at all.

Hoping he doesn't take too long or at least your eardrums burst from how bad his singing is you waited patiently for him to come out. Ten agonizing minutes later and finally he comes out. Steam filled up the room as he sighs from how amazing the bath felt.

Thank god too he finished your ear drums were almost starting to bleed. Watching him leave you then watch him pop a few more joints he then walks forward and opens the balcony doors. Seeing this is the perfect opportunity you carefully walked through towards him from behind. Before getting close you set two things on his bed before were right behind him.

"What a beautiful night. I shouldn't let my worries for tomorrow get the better of me. Besides I always win" he chuckles. "I'll get that little whore and his mother too for humiliating me like that. Yes and I'll see if some bounty's are willing to take out that annoying pest of a king and his little Frankenstein freak too." he gives a light laugh before deciding to call it a night. Unfortunately he stops after he sees you.

"Who th-"he was cut off quickly, your blade doing its job by piercing through his chest and into his heart. You cough as blood filled his lungs up.

You help him by lifting his head so he can see your eyes. He's breath became rapid as he stares at you. "I told you before… I don't do threats but now I want answers. Why the contamination" you order.

Aqua coughs a bit more blood before chuckling. "Everypony…. Has to do…. What's necessary…. To make a quick bit" he laughs devilishly before hacking a blood loogey onto the floor.

"Well maybe now you can take your riches to hell with you." you pulled your blade up and hold him up a step away from the ledge.

"See you in hell then" you give one final toss before pushing him over the edge of balcony. Aqua lets out one more scream as he falls to his death.

You turn your sight away as a loud crunching and flesh being ripped apart echoed in your ear. Looking down you see the spiked fence has a new ornament and right where your blade enter. You couldn't stay long as the guards heard his scream and quickly barge into his room.

Being led by Aqua's son four guards entered his room brandishing their weapons. Looking around the clean room aqua turns to the balcony and looks down. He covered his mouth as the sight of his father impaled on the fence sickened him.

"Dear Celestia what the hell happen here?"

"Lieutenant you better come see this." one of his guards signals him to come over.

Walking to his guard he looks down on the bed. Right on his bed he sees a folded up note and a rose right next to it. Picking up the note first the guard looks at the rose and inspects it.

"Did Aqua leave these or somepony did? Sir?" he looked up as his lieutenant still was looking at the note.

A small look of surprise plastered his face, his eyes glued to the piece of paper. A deep feeling or shock and regret alongside disgust at what he just read. "I need to head to ponyville." He quickly leaves the bedroom and heads straight to the train station.

*back in Ponyville sunrise*

You sat perched on top of your home's room. a nice cup of coffee in your hand as you watched the sun rise above ponyville. You take a few more sips till the sound of wings flapping echoed in your ears. You didn't need to turn your head as she takes a seat next to you. a few minutes of silence sounded before she started.

"Aqua's dead…. Suicide or accident it seems" She starts.

"Damned… I was hoping to see him in handcuffs" you take a few sips of your coffee.

"Investigators say he fell back and landed on the fences spikes. Death was quick."

"Ouch"

"There's more though… my…. Brother wants to talk to me" Jade sighs since her brother arrive this morning. "I don't know what to say to him?"

"Tell him the truth. I know it's not easy but it's best to tell him what happen" you sigh since it's the right thing to do.

"Yeah… it's not going to be easy though. I don't even know what to start with."

"Start with the most important one and then tell him the rest." You explained.

"I guess it's best huh." she looks down at ground floor. She sees her brother standing outside the gate still wearing his gear. She takes a deep breath before letting out a sigh. "Wish me luck then" she stands up and slowly descends next to her brother.

From where you are sitting you watch below as Jade and her brother talk for several minutes. A few fist clutches, some tears spilled and a few times the hot button was hit. In the end you watched Jade and her brother hugged and walked back to the bunkers.

You were glad no blood had to shed between brother and sister. Deciding you had enough for one day you continue to watch the sun rise. That however didn't last long though.

"Mind explain this" you hear Luna from behind before feeling something land on your lap. Looking down you gulped since it's the magazine from earlier. Turning your head you gave a nervous chuckle as Luna gives you devious smirk at what she found.

"Uh…. I can explain this"


	26. next client:Mother's Day special

A mother's love for her child is a bond that none can destroy and to let their child go sometimes you must show them you are capable of taking care of them when they aren't around.

Today you find out it's time to show them your skills.

Today is a short lazy day since today is actually a holiday. Today is mother's day. Since most mothers and their children are out enjoying the day however you decide to enjoy your time at the spa. Mostly it's supposed to be close since most of the workers including your bosses are out celebrating with their mothers but you thought it would be best to get some paperwork done for tomorrow and the following week's massages.

You know Luna is out with Night, her sister and her niece Cadence enjoying their day either at the springs or out at the carnival hosting in canterlot for Mother's day. Luna did ask for you to come but it's her special day and she and Night should celebrate it together. It does take a while but Luna ultimately gives in and takes Night to go have some fun.

The house you know is empty since you told the guards to go visit their parents as well. Maidenline and Cherry also went with Luna too since their mothers also live in canterlot as well. However before they left you can't shake the feeling they are going to bring something else on their way home from canterlot.

Shaking the thoughts away you then remembered Antique had return back to the Crystal Empire today. You don't know why though but you can guess it's to initiate a few new assassins as well. The last few months you've have met all the new students that had joined the assassin family. A few weeks ago you have met with somepony that will teach you the art of stealth and agility. You remember it was a nice normal sunny afternoon and you were busy learning how to use the tomahawk. Since the whole year you've found out it was one of your most skilled weapons out of all weapons you were supposed to know. Heck in record time you were learning fast from the small axe compare to your wrist blades. A feat that takes years of learning and training compare to them.

After learning a few new slash moves you stopped as your mentor calls you over. You looked over to see your mentor with a stallion in Nomad like clothing. You've seen an almost similar clothing back at home at a tour through the history museum.

"I see you are practicing well with the tomahawk. A quick yet devastating weapon in front, back, the sides and even the handle. A wise choice" Antique smile impressed of how well you are training with it.

"Thank you mentor so who this?" you asked.

Bowing in respect he gives a light smile on his face. "I do apologize I'm hunter. Just hunter" he raises his hand. "And the reason I'm here is because your mentor contacted me to help train you in the art of stealth and agility." He bows in respect.

Looking at him you then looked at your mentor questionably. The look on your face made your mentor laugh since you weren't all too sure of this idea though. You've never met this stallion before and from his clothes you don't know how good he is supposed to be. It takes a while for Antique to explain but you fully understand after he demonstrates his bow skills. You were jaw strucked as Hunter could have been the next green arrow as he hits several thrown bits in record time or the pony version of deathstroke as he hits dead center right in the head of four targets at the same time. You needed to remember never to piss him off.

After a few weeks of training you and Hunter actually had a few times to hang out and learn from each other. You've learned Hunter was just a baby when a martial artist or his mother and sensei rescued and raised him in her ways of fighting. Since then he has learned the ways of the bow and sword as well and keeping himself in the shadows at such a young age. After years of learning he ended up graduating and finally decides to leave the dojo. He didn't want to join the guards but rather instead he wanted to travel the world.

He spent his years in the forest guiding anyone that enter a way out before finding an old ruined castle that he spent a few years restoring it. You were amazed and even offer him some materials and help to fully restore the castle. Hunter smiles and thanks you for that. After several weeks you and Hunter became good friends later on.

After making friends with another trainer it wasn't easy though since no pony knows what he's doing here and what you do on your free time. Out of all the ponies that know of your training other besides you and your mentor your lover Luna is the only one that knows.

It's strange yes heck even Celestia doesn't know but from Antique it would be best for less eyes and ears the better. You don't know if Pinkie Pie knows of your work but right now that would be for a later story.

Right now you should be focusing on something more important than that question. It's the part of how long is AJ going to keep riding you.

"OH CELESTIA YES! HARDER! HARDER!" she bucks up and down in rhythm as the only thing you can do is watch her bounce on you.

You wonder why and how this is happening. Well here's what happen.

Since the spa was close today you used the time by filing a few paper work as well as do a bit of spring cleaning and also updated some magazines as well. While fixing sweeping up you don't notice till the sound of the front door glass tapping got your attention. Looking at the front you see your marefriend Applejack outside smiling and tipping her hat for you.

Setting the broom against the wall you walk over and unlocked the front door. You should have been preparing for what happens next. Before you unlock the door you notice AJ wearing a red shirt except they looked to be like a vest of some kind that she was able to tie both ends to hide her breasts between. You also see as you jiggled the keys her can see her pantie straps were high up above her chapped pants. Something you never seen her do. From those two little things you know something is up because AJ never dressed or wore her clothes like that.

After opening the door that's when you found out why.

Right after you open the door AJ quickly pushes you to the back of the spa. You didn't have time to lock up as she pushes you against the wall. Your mouth being invaded by AJ's tongue as she holds you tight grinding her body against yours. Pushing her a bit off you were able to get some air into your lungs.

"Applejack…. What the hell?" you sound surprised since the mare acted like she wanted to suck the life out of you.

"s- Sorry… ah can't help myself." She pants wildly. "Ah need this right now. Ah want us." she leans down to your ear. "To make a foal" she giggles seductively.

"uh" you were stunned at what she just said but before you can say anything else she drags you through the spa and into the old bedroom you and your bosses use to stay in. you still kept the bed in case someone needs to rest or for a little bit of fun later on.

Right now as AJ throws you onto the bed you didn't notice as somehow after dragging you she tore your clothes off before you can even notice. You finally do before Applejack gives you a quick strip tease and finally jumps on top of you.

All you can say right now is this: god wish you didn't unlock that door.

"Oh… god" you moaned in pleasure and exhaustion. You tried to reach out and get away.

"YES OH CELESTIA YES!" Applejack quickly grabs your hand and pins it to the bed. She happily rides you over and over several times you actually lost count at the number of times you empty into her. AJ just demand another round after empting a load into her.

Holding AJ doggystyle you pulled her up till her back pressed your chest and another load filled her marehood. Feeling a bit exhausted you and AJ decide to rest for a bit. Laying her head on your chest she happily gets comfortable on your chest.

"Dang stud. You definitely can show and give ah farm pony a good fun time. That was way better than hoedown at ah autumn festival." She happily laps your seed from her leaking marehood.

"Yeah…. Question though. Why are you so horny today?" you asked wondering on the sudden grab and buck she did. Normally she wasn't this forceful unless she in heat and you know the mare's heat isn't in a few more months from now.

"Sorry sugarcube. Ah don't know why but on mother's day ah always ended up in need of a good bucking. Usually ah always took the heat potion but…. Ah was so worked up a few days' ago ah forgot to buy some 3 days ago." She lightly chuckled.

You laughed a bit and lift her head up towards your lips. "Its fine honey" with a well deserve smack on her plump apple tush you both decide to rest up before you can continue. Well mostly for you though since AJ looked like she has had her fill after the last several long hard fillings from your member.

After spending two years in a beautiful world filled with gorgeous mares who would like to have a bit of fun with you your endurance, stamina and strength have gotten a lot stronger than before.

You now can last three times longer then what you did before and with multiple mares too. You don't know if it's the side effects of the potion you were constantly given that sort of gives long term effects but hey at least it helps if you have more than 2 mares at a time.

You rest up for a bit however it was short, you didn't know till now but someponies are at the front desk. You can hear some commotion outside since you and AJ were so horny you forgot to close the door before she threw you on the bed. You can hear multiple voices but with all talking at once you couldn't tell who is at the front door.

"I think I got some customers today?" you said questionable

You quickly got off the bed and quickly got dress in some clean work clothes. AJ decided to rest up and stay while you got dress.

"Have fun sugarcube" she giggles as you left the room and close the door behind.

With a light chuckle you made your way down stairs and through the spa. Dusting off your clothes you made everything was on correctly and your pants zipper and buckle were on and zipped. Making sure everything is in order you took a breath and enter the waiting room.

"Hello welcome to spa and lotus sp-"you stopped as you see several familiar faces.

Your marefriends all dressed in their favorite yet clean pressed clothing. They all looked like they had dinner at Ponyvilles finest restaurant, you can see a bit of some whip cream on Pinkie's dress. Beside your marefriends you also see a few ponies you haven't seen in a while.

Their mothers.

Pearl belle Rarity's mother looked as elegant as her daughter. Her pink fur shined a bit from the spa light's, her mane like her daughters was a darker shade of purple but still had its unique curliness. Her figure was a bit chubby like Mrs. Cake but underneath that beautiful purple and white sparkling dress she had the figure of a model. She winks at you getting your attention from the others.

Gulping a bit with a faint blush you turn to Twilight's mother. You were surprised a bit on how well Twilight and her mother look the same. Her fur color was white and her mane and tail were mixed of a light purple and white but the style was like Twilight's. She looked beautiful in her sparkling blue dress; her breasts though looked ready to slide off the sides from the straps for how big they were. You could see a small pout on Twilight's face as you stare at her mother who only gave a small giggle.

Turning your sight away from the giggling mother and pouting daughter you turn to fluttershy and her mother. Now this time you were glad the mother was a little taller than her daughter because they look almost alike. From the hair style to the dress color's you can see where Fluttershy got her looks. Her fur color was a bit darker then Shy's and her mane was an autumn color but from where you were standing she looked to be like her twin sister. Both mother and daughter wore matching colored dresses but in unique designs. While Shy wore a dress almost like the gala one her mother wore a beautiful sleeveless dress with a decorative leaf necklace around her neck. You don't want to go with her figure right now due to the fact still out of the rest of the mares her mothers are almost the size of Celestia's.

Trying to keep your eyes above eye level you then turn to RD and her mother. To tell the truth you can see where RD got her looks from anywhere. Her mother had the same features as Rainbow has. The courageous and large ego expression, the genetic messy mane from the constant flying at high speed, the athletic figure just screamed that she's Rainbow's mother. You can also see like Rainbow she hates frilled dresses to since she prefers a regular t-shirt with an aviator's jacket and some black slacks. Like mother like daughter.

Smiling you then turn to the last few mares. Reason few is because Pinkie and her mother weren't the only ones there beside them. You can see Inkie and Blinkie both Pinkie's sisters behind her wearing matching sexy dresses. You still couldn't understand how out of the dull colors did Pinkie was the only pony with some color on her fur and mane. At least you know where Pinkie inherited the most genes on her mother's side. The mother's despite wearing an old not colorful dress her figure was slim and plump at the same time. Her breasts look plump filled with milk from underneath the dress. A part of you wonder what she taste lick actually.

Shaking the thought you quickly bow and apologize for your rudeness.

"Well twilight I can see your stud still thinks we're still beautiful despite our age" Velvet giggled.

"Yes quite. It's been a while since I had a stallion gawk at me. But for one so young I must still have it" Pearl slide her hands down her sides, part of her was happy a young stallion gawk at her old body.

"Uh well" you blushed a bit red as you tried to find something else to say. right now where you are standing no appropriate words can be form in a situation you just got yourself in. clearing your throat and using an ounce of control you ask are they all here to try out a massage.

"Yes darling our mothers have been working almost to the bone these last few months." Rarity smiles as her mother lifts her arms up resulting in a loud audible joint pop.

"Wow" you said surprised as that was the loudest you ever heard this year. From the sound of the pop you can tell she definitely needed one more than ever.

"Well I'm glad that you all come and I'm happy to help you relieve those creaky joints." you then show them to the changing room on the side. "Please at least two at a time change into a robe and I'll get everything ready for your massages." You bow in respect.

"Wait…" Firefly stops everypony as she looks at everyone. Using a finger she counts all the ponies around her. "There are 12 mares here and only one worker at the spa. Are you sure about this?" she questioned as the numbers seemed unfair for one worker to help 12 patients at once.

Raising a hand you give a reassuring smile. For most ponies it would seem a lot of work but for two years you've taken on more than one patient before so this wouldn't be a problem for you. "It's alright Firefly I've done more patient's before." you bow one more time before leaving to get everything set up for all your patients.

*several minutes later*

"Would you like some more bubble bath Mrs. Pie" you happily held out a bottle of therapeutic bath bubbles. A custom that she and a few times other patients have order, the bubbles helps them clear their mind and also when they pop them it's like letting go of a memory inside that causes the stress.

A fact you found out back in medical school.

"No but thank you" Cloud smiled as it's more than enough especially when it's enough to turn Pinkie into Santa Claus and her sisters into elves.

Laughing a bit you dust yourself off and walked through the spa. You smile as everypony is having an amazing time despite you being the only worker. Rarity and Pearl are letting the healing stone relaxed their stress muscles. Twilight and her mother are enjoying the face mask on the manicure chairs. Both Fluttershy and Autumn let the mud cleans their pores and cool off their bodies while RD and Firefly enjoy their time in the sauna. Hearing them loudly sighing and laughing inside the sauna you can tell that's their favorite treatment then all the rest. And last but not least Pinkie, her mother and the sisters are having fun in the bubble bath.

After setting the bubble bath bottle on the counter you walked over to Pearls seat. Carefully lifting each rock you made sure some of them had a different temperature for each joint. For stress joints you use colds stones to help cool them and for ones that feel tight you use the heated stones to expand the muscles. Carefully grabbing each one you can feel each stone is at least room temperature.

With each stone set back in the temperature bowl you pop your fingers and slowly work on Pearls back. "How does that feel Mrs. Belle?" you asked.

She lets out a few satisfied sighs as your hands work from the shoulders to her back. "mmmmm Rarity was right you got some magic in those hands."

"See mother I told you. He has some fabulous hands." Rarity sighed in relief too.

You made sure you remove all the stone from both mares and set them aside from the massage table.

After working half way on Pearls back you then switched to Rarity and worked on her back. Seeing both mares are relaxed you decide to strike up a conversation with Pearl. You hardly knew anything about her and you feel it's a good time to get to know rarity's mom.

Pearl managed to stay awake as you asked about her and what she does for a living. You never asked Rarity on what her parents does figuring it's best to ask them yourselves. Pearl was happy to tell you what her and her husband does for a living.

"Well darling I'm a fashion entrepreneur." She stated a bit proud in her tone as she told you her line of work.

You have heard of an entrepreneur before but in her line of work she does more the crunch the numbers on sales in materials and also new line of dresses in the market. Working with the fashion industry she has spent a great number in various cities, states and even going out of the country. However despite visiting many new places you can tell she doesn't like to work while traveling so much. Mostly due to leaving Sweetie Belle with Rarity most of the time.

You do ask about her husband which to your surprise you never suspected till now. He is actually a professional hoofball coach. You were surprise a bit since from Pearl and Rarity he started as a minor league before he became a professional coach. He coached so many teams only he knows the number of teams he'd coached in his lifetime. It was later on during his time as a college football coach him and Pearl met after a home team win and later one both gotten married and had both Rarity and Sweetie.

Because of both parents being such hard workers especially Pearl who also tells you there are times she almost throttle a pony for either poor results or for some stupid question.

"I do apologize for anything Sweetie has done over the last few months. Rarity told me a year ago her and her friends decide to try working at the spa to get their cutiemarks. I do hope they weren't much of a hassle with you on that day" Pearl asked since all this talk about stress she never forget how much work it is to take care of an energetic filly like Sweetie.

"No it's alright. Those three didn't get their cutiemarks though but they weren't any trouble at all" you smile hoping you can change to subject right now. That day was something you prefer never… 'EVER' talk about again… ever.

Working on Rarity's back next your marefriends all thank you for the wonderful time and all the hard work you are putting for all 12 mares. Even your marefriends were a bit surprise you were able to give each patient the best relaxing day they ever had. It's how you like to work; it always keeps your focus if you have something to do while your patients are relaxing.

"So I do have a question for you though darling" Pearl asked while you finished up Rarity's lower back and start working a bit more on Pearls.

"hm yes" you said questionably.

"How good are you in bed?"

Your brain literally shut down for a second from that question. You almost lost your balance as your brain tried to recollect what your marefriends mother just asked you.

"MOTHER!" Rarity bellows out completely stun at what she just asked.

"I do agree stud. After that performance a while back I want to know as well" velvet giggle

"MOM!" twilight gasped.

"I do agree on that too. Pinkie has a colorful description on your skills" Quartz butts in smiling a bit.

"YUPPY YUPPY!" pinkie giggles

"OH GOD!" your brain is going overload at what is happening right now. Three of your marefriends mothers asking how good you really are in bed were enough to make you bang your head against a hard surface. The embarrassment was enough to die for.

Walking over to a side you slammed your head against the marble counter. It was loud enough for all your clients to hear. Rarity and Pearl were a bit surprised at the sudden head slam but Rarity quickly shook it off as she knew what made you do it in the first place.

"Now you see mother. Look what you done to our coltfriend." She lifts herself up and points at you. "You made him feel so embarrassed after that inappropriate question." Rarity pouts.

Pearl looks at her daughter and then back at you. The next thing she does almost made your head explode.

"awww darling I'm so sorry for asking that." you felt her arms wrapped around your chest, her breasts squished against your back as she hugs you tight. "It was indeed an inappropriate question to ask of me" she apologizes.

You gulped as you can see or actually the more appropriate word for this would be feel on how much Rarity is like her mother. Maybe a size bigger but she still had the pillow soft fur in her arms, hands and breasts. 'Wow if rarity is the apprentice in soft hands then her mother is the master of softness.'

Holding you tight Pearl can feel you getting a bit warm then usual "oh darling you burning up here let me help you" Pearl quickly turns you over. Your eyes almost pin prick at how beautiful she looked. Like Mrs. Cake she had a bit of chubbiness on her stomach but her legs and arms were nicely tone out. Her breasts like you guessed were a size bigger then Rarity's; you can also see a bit of milk slip out from one of them.

Staring at how beautiful Pearl is in the front you didn't react fast enough to what she does next. "Well darling since you've seen my body I guess it would be fair to see yours" she slowly gets on her knees and fiddles with your belt and pants. Before you can snap back to reality Pearl had already unbuckled your belt and pulled down your pants and boxers at the same time.

Pearl gulped in shock at how big you were. "Wow stud… Rarity hun what have you and your marefriends been feeding him. He's huge" Pearl asked still amazed at your girth.

Rarity smiled and giggled a bit. She had told her mother on the numerous times you and Rarity had rock the bed but she forgot to mention the length of your stallionhood. She was glad she didn't, the look on her mother's face was priceless.

"Yes mother. That's his actual size." She gets beside her mother and leans beside her. "Why don't you give it a taste?"

Your brain managed to regain your sense before Pearl leans towards your member and gives the tip a tender look. You shudder in delight as she slowly licks around the tip and down the base of your member.

'mmmm he tastes amazing' Pearl moans in delight as she gulps the tip of your member in her mouth.

You let out a low groan at how skillful her mother is. Feeling her tongue coiled like a snake around your hard member no words can describe how amazing it felt. Gripping the side of the counter you gritted your teeth trying your best to hold the pressure in. Feeling and praying she wouldn't take the extra mileage you let out a loud gasp at what happens next.

"Mother please moves over. I have an idea" Rarity smirk deviously as she gets on her knees. Your member right in front of them Rarity and her mother lean their bodies against your member. The next thing you felt after getting so close their breasts touch your member poked from right between them.

'OOOOOHHHHHH GOOOOOOD!' You screamed in your head as this is enough to drive you into a sex coma. Their breasts felt like too four soft pillows squishing in the middle of your member, you can also feel their tongues working on the base of your member. After making sure your member is nicely lubed they both took turns gulping your member all the way down to their breasts.

In the back ground Velvet had lustful smirk as she watches her daughter's friend and mother had their way with her daughter's coltfriend. Seeing your big member standing out tall and proud for your girth Velvet could feel herself getting wet from watching the show.

Twilight like her mother felt the same way too however she still felt embarrassed that her mother asked such an inappropriate question. She knew her mother has been asking about him but never knew she wanted to buck with him that badly. But after that day with cadence she should have suspected her changes in behavior when involve with her coltfriend.

Back in the hot tub all Quartz's daughters all giggled at the sight while their mother tried her best to look away. She was surprise at how muscular you are and how big your stallionhood is but she wanted to have some control in herself. Fearing of getting up and joining in fun she sinks into the tub while everypony is enjoying the show at the other end.

By now you were biting so hard on one of your knuckles it start to bleed, not even the pain your bit was enough to mask the pleasure from both mares.

Feeling the pressure building up you tried to hold out a bit longer. But Pearl and Rarity want your seed more than ever now.

"Wow stud my husband usually would blow right now but you last longer than expected. Even with my daughter's against your member." Pearl said a bit surprised you haven't came yet. Seeing she needs to up the ante a bit she grabs your shirt and guides you back to the massage tables. You don't do anything as she brings you to the table. She makes you sit and lay on the table first before climbing up on top of you, your member slide right between her cheeks. Feeling it slide right between you let out a soft groan from how soft they felt. It felt like being squished by her breasts again.

"I'm glad you like this old chubby body honey. It' been a while since a stallion rocked me hard and good." Reaching back she glides her soft fingers against your rock hard member. "and I plan to get that feeling by bouncing on you." giving your member a few good strokes you don't notice till you were blindside as another pair of lips founds it's mark on yours.

"Now darling I do apologize for the inconvenience but after that blow I couldn't help myself. Please don't keep your marefriend waiting honey." Rarity giggles quickly turn to moans as your hot breath made her twitch from where she sat.

Seeing there is no way out now you decide to just go with it. Using one hand you grab rarity's tail and lift her up to see her moisten marehood while the other lifts pearl up and lines her against your member.

Making sure you're right on target you dive into both mares. Rarity moans loudly as your tongue dives as far as it goes in her marehood, Pearl gasped so hard it almost felt like she lost a lung from how hard you shot into her. Your member makes a nice noticeable bulge in her marehood as you enter all the way even pass her cervix in one go.

You groan from how tight pearl is and let her catch her breath before starting. Once she was nicely relaxed you then started your rhythm into her. Pearl pants increase as increase your speed after several good long thrusts. You do make sure Rarity doesn't miss out and even taking the time licking both of her holes at the same time.

In the sauna Firefly hears everything right and decides she wants to watch too. Wiping the steam from the small window she smiles at the show inside the spa. She couldn't help but finger her leaking marehood at how hot it was getting out there then in the sauna.

"MOM THE HECK!" Rainbow said completely stunned her mother fingering herself right in front of her own daughter.

"Sorry hun but your coltfriend is really rocking your best friend Rarity and her mother out there" she smiles.

That really got Rainbow to stand up and watch. "Move me let me see" she pushes her mom a bit and sees you banging Rarity and Pearl at the same time. "See mom told you he would handle all of us" Rainbow smirks at the conversation they had before coming over.

Firefly laughs a bit too. "Well we'll see once he's finish with those mares."

Back in the spa you already can feel the pressure building up as Pearl starts to bounce on your member harder. After several minutes of pounding she wanted it more than ever. Pounding as hard as you could Pearl's and Rarity's moans plus the sound of your groin slapping against Pearls sounded the whole spa. You held a small smile as Rarity and Pearl also switched places both taking your member and your tongue each switched. You found out Pearl tastes almost like her daughter except she tasted a bit more like strawberries.

'mmmmm both taste amazing' you moaned for several minutes enjoying both mares juices on your tastebuds.

Increasing your thrusts you finally feel the pressure becoming too much for you. Warning both mares you are almost ready to come both mares you couldn't see as both mares were smiling deviously at what you said. Getting off you thought they finished. You were wrong. Trying to stand up Pearl quickly makes you sit down and happily sits on your member. You tried to warn her about pregnancy but Pearl and Rarity shut you up by pressing their breasts on your face.

Slamming hard you finally couldn't hold anymore. With on more thrust you filled Pearl's itching womb with your seed. Pearl lets out a loud moan too as she comes too spraying your groin in her juices. Shooting out globs of cum over and over you could feel Pearls stomach bulge out a bit. Rarity pulls out and looks at her mother's bulging stomach, she smile as she looked almost like 2 weeks pregnant even with her chubbiness.

Panting you only got a small amount of air due to Pearl falling asleep on you with your face between her breasts. Lifting her up you took a few gulps of fresh air before lifting your client up and off you. Rarity was still awake but after lying on top of her massage table she slowly feel asleep. Setting Rarity's mom on the soft massage table you pop your neck a bit before hearing Velvet calling your name.

Looking at the manicure chairs at the far end you blushed as Velvet got in a comfortable position. On her own daughter.

"MOM" Twilight was completely shock as her mother smushed her luscious body against her's, their breasts and marehoods rubbed against each other in a teasing manner.

You held the lump in your throat as Velvet beckons you to come over. You wanted to shake the arouse off but saying no is virtually impossible right now. Especially when Velvet got a good strong grip on you with her magic.

Pulling you towards them you tried your best to break free from her magic, but that proved pointless as her magic is as strong as Twilight's. You know she's a teacher at Canterlot High but also she's part time author as well. You know a few best sellers she created back home including some very erotic stories she liked to do in her free time. This time she figured you, her, and her daughter will be the next ponies in her news story.

Pulling all the way to the chair she gives you one hard yank on both arms. You fell a few inches before managing to catch yourself. You gulped as your hands landed right on Velvet's soft shoulders, your member rubbed right between her butt cheeks's as you held position.

"mmmmm wow stallion such a strong hands you have. And that member it's so hard even after you filled Pearl up." she gives a toothy grin and giggles. Reaching back she gently strokes your member getting a happy jolt from it.

"Wow twilight he's so eager to pump his seed into our marehoods."

"MOM! Stop teasing my coltfriend" Twilight huffed a bit.

Velvet lets out another giggle at her daughter's jealousy. "Oh Twilight relax. Besides you've been itching for some fun too before we started so don't think I haven't notice. "

You tried to stifle a laugh since Velvet had a point there. Twilight can't keep a secret that much. a lesson you learned from Pinkie Pie.

Twilight's face turned completely red at what her own mother just said. Normally she is true but to say it loud for her friends and her own coltfriend could hear was downright embarrassing.

Covering her face away she didn't notice as Velvet grabs your member and lines it right between both her's and her mother's marehoods.

You let out a small moan as Velvet guides your member towards their leaking marehoods. "Now stud since you bucked Pearl and Rarity at the same time you're going to do the same to both of us." she lets out a small murmur as your member poked right in the spot she wanted it to be. "Only run rule before we start." she lifts herself up till her back was pressing against your chest.

"Be as hard as you want."

Hearing what she requested you grabbed both mares' hips and slowly inserted right between both mares. Twilight and Velvet let out a small gasp from your member between their leaking marehoods.

Feeling how soft both mares are you decide to try something else. Lining your member on Twilight's marehood you turn Velvet's head and met her lips. Pressing through you enter Twilight slowly all the way the way in, your tongue not missing a beat in Velvet's mouth.

Velvet lets out a small moan as you both Tongue battle for dominance. Twilight moans too from your deep thrusts into her womb. She always enjoyed feeling it so deep but to do it while you were making out with her mother was something she always wanted to do in her favorite erotic books.

'I got to stop reading clopfics' Twilight pants wildly as you increased your thrusts into her weary womb.

Pounding Twilight for several minute you then give her a few more slaps before switching to Velvet's marehood. You torture the mother enough and decide to give her some fun too. Steadily sliding into her you stopped as the tip touched her cervix. Preferably you didn't want to impregnate anymore mothers you made sure you didn't penetrate her womb as you thrust into her. Although velvet had another idea.

"Now honey just because I'm a mother doesn't mean I'm an amateur when it comes to fooling around. So don't worry about me, just pump me full of your spunk till I'm drooling." She gives you one bounce on your member; you gasped as you slide right through her cervix and hit the back of her womb.

"ooooohhhh I feel so full… your thick member…. feels so….. gooooooood" Velvet moans passionately from the penetration, looking down she smiles as your member made a noticeable bulge in her stomach.

Once you both relaxed a bit you then started your rhythm into her. Pounding Velvet as hard as you can you leaned down towards Twilight's lips. You didn't want her to feel missed out as you pound her mother the same way you pound Twilight. Tasting both mares you found out something about them. While Twilight tastes a bit like raspberries her mother tastes almost like black berries. A unique taste but then again you should have guess she would taste almost like her daughter.

"OH CELESTIA YES! HARDER! POUND ME SO HARD I CAN'T WALK FOR A WHILE!" Velvet screamed in ecstasy as your groin slaps against her so hard the slaps echoed all throughout the spa.

Fluttershy and her mother who both relaxed in the single mudbaths could hear Velvet screams of pleasure outside. Fluttershy's face turned a bright red at what was happening outside. She knew the screams were from her friend twilight and her mother but also she could hear something wet slapping against something fleshy follow by a few grunts and moans from her coltfriend. Figuring out what was happening outside she couldn't help but blushed on how hard you two were going at it.

Autumn smiled too at how erotic Velvet's moans were outside. Combine with the wet slaps and her daughter's coltfriend's grunts it's pretty obvious what was happening outside.

"Oh my. It sounds like your coltfriend is giving Velvet the time of her life" Autumn gave a small giggled. "Well I do admit he does have the body and the hands to drive any mare in heat frenzy"

Fluttershy couldn't help but sink into the mud as embarrassment kicked in. normally her mother was always honest but to say that about her coltfriend was enough to wish she could disappear. Looking at her daughter sinking into the mud Autumn let out a small giggle at her daughter's shyness.

'There's the shyness I know and love' Autumn lets out a small moan as she too sinks deeper into the mud.

Back in the spa you were already working up a sweat from pounding both mares. For both Pearl and Rarity you weren't as sweaty as you are now. You managed to switch several times into both mares giving them how you like to say 'a good bucking time'.

Pounding as hard as you can you grabbed Velvet's sweet breasts and squeezed as you pound her. Twilight was already drenched in sweat and pleasure that she looked ready to pass out. Velvet was to already gone as you had your way with her beautiful body. You kept your rhythm for several long minutes before pressure became too much to handle anymore. Holding Velvet's hips you decide to give both mares their pay load. Giving a few more thrusts you finally came into Velvet.

Velvet gasps as your warm seed filled her womb and most of her marehood. You quickly made sure Twilight got her's as you pulled out and entered Twilight's womb. Giving several more spurts you switched a few times before pulling out and coating their stomachs in your seed. Making sure they got every last drop carefully set velvet on her chair.

"Oh….. Oh celestia….. That…. was amazing" Velvet pants passionately.

"t- Told you" Twilight lets out a small chuckle before passing out.

Seeing both mares sighing happily and passed out you then look down at your body. You gave a disgust looked as your groin and body is covered in mare juices, seed and sweat.

"Man I need a shower" you said

"Why not take a dip with us honey" "we promise to help you wash up"

You gulped before looking at Pinkie and her sisters beckoned you to come join them. You also swallowed the lump in your throat as even Pinkie's own mom wanted you to come as well.

Seeing as its best not to disappoint your clients you walked over and carefully joined them. You made sure you got some room as Pinkie's sisters both were on your sides.

Both sisters were like vultures as they quickly squished their sweet bodies against your's, their hands making your member spring out in attention.

"So it seems Inkie and Blinkie like what you are packing. It's been a while since we've seen a stallion of your size." Cloud smiles as your member literally poke out of the water a bit.

"See mom told you. When it comes to fun he can last way longer than any stallion and even go a few more rounds too." Pinkie claps her hands a bit excited you decide to join them.

"Well honey you have my permission to with my daughter if you wish" Cloud gives you a reassuring smile that you got her permission.

"Well actually mom." Inkie started. "We prefer you start first" Blinkie and inkie both reach out and grabbed their mom's hands.

"YEAH MOM YOU SHOULD IT'S YOUR SPECIAL DAY SO YOU SHOULD HAVE FUN FIRST!" Pinkie helps her sisters by pushing her mom towards you.

Cloud was a bit surprised that her daughters want them to have fun with Pinkie's coltfriend. She tried her best to ignore what you were doing to other mothers and figured you prefer mares with beautiful bodies.

"Wait… I can't do that besides what would he want with an old body like mine" Cloud tried her best to break free from her daughter's grips.

However with all three Cloud couldn't break free and ended with her body pressing against your chest, her breasts right in your face from where you sat.

"Old?" you said a bit surprised as you got a good look at Quartz's beautiful body. You can see where Pinkie got her looks. Just a size smaller then Pinkie's Cloud's breast jiggled wildly from even moving to comfortable on your lap. You grabbed her hips so she wouldn't escape you, your fingers sink into her plump fur almost like squeezing two soft feather pillows.

"Quartz do you want know my honest opinion about your body. You have the body of a model. It doesn't matter on age since when it comes to all you mothers you still looked like you're still in your twenties" you reach up and give her a sweet kiss on her lips. Normally you figure she would taste bland since due to her colors but for quartz she actually tasted like Pinkie.

Sweet like pastries.

Cloud blushed bright red from your words. She always let her husband tell her she looks beautiful today but for a younger stallion to say she looks beautiful made her heart do summersaults.

Wrapping her arms around your neck she deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue into your mouth you both tongue battle for dominance.

Pinkie and her sisters all giggled as their mother and her coltfriend make out in front of them. Your member rubbed behind her back. Several minutes of making out both Inkie and Blinkie couldn't wait any longer. Feeling impatient that their mother would take long before they would they decide to help you line your member with her twitching marehood.

You and Cloud finally let go due to need of oxygen however before even noticing Inkie and Blinkie lined you right on target. Without warning both sister hoped right on their mother's shoulders and pushed her all the way down on your member.

You and Cloud let out a loud gasp from the sudden penetration, your member felt like spearing into her as it pressed the back end of her womb. Breathing a bit you both took in a few breaths from the sudden slam. Both sisters laughed a bit at how your faces looked after penetrating their mother.

Turning your head you both give a small scowl at the two giggling sisters. Rolling your eyes since you figure they were impatient you then turn back to Quartz's beautiful baby blue eyes. Like Pinkie's the shined like the sun shining down over the beautiful sea. Smiling a bit you then turn your attention to the hair bun on her head. Seeing as she likes her hair done like that you actually want to see what her mane is like messy and wild.

Reaching up you grabbed the small hair pieces and pulls them all out one by one. Making sure you didn't lose them you stared amazed at wild it is from being released from her bun. Almost like Pinkie's it shots out happy for being free from the bun. Feeling her soft mane against your fingertips you run them through. Quartz grabs one of your hands and holds it close. Relaxed by your soft touched you then start your rhythm in her relaxed marehood.

Quartz lets out a small moan as your member poked the end of her marehood. Bouncing on your member your groin matched against her's each bounce you made. Pinkie and her sisters all layed back on the other side of the tub as the watched Pinkie's coltfriend bang their mother in front of them. Both Inkie and Blinkie couldn't help but feel warm from the show.

"Wow mom is really going at it. I never seen her like this before" Inkie said a bit surprised as you pounded Quartz like it was the end of the world.

"Yeah and your coltfriend seems to like older mares" Blinkie pouts a bit at how hard you were pounding their mother. Heck you were literally creating large waves in the tub.

"Oh don't worry sis's. After he's finished it will be our turn. Till then "Pinkie pressed both her sisters to her breasts, even a small press her nipples lactate a bit of milk from them. "Can you help me with something please with a cherry on top?" She gave both the puppy dog eye look.

Both Inkie and Blinkie didn't need the look when it comes to their own sister. Seeing how big and full of milk they were they then took her nipples in their mouths. Giving a small suckle they got a small stream of milk each time. Pinkie bites her lip a little as her sisters even used their teeth and nibble her sensitive nipples. She didn't want her sisters to feel left out she reached down and fingered both their marehoods. They let out a small murmur but didn't miss a beat on her nipples even going the extra mile by fingering Pinkie's marehood too. Getting suckled she lets out a happy giggle and snort before looking back at you and her mom.

Still going at it you picked up the pace literally hitting her womb like a jackhammer. Slamming your client harder than usual you could feel the pressure building up. Looking at cloud you turn back to see your other three clients enjoying themselves as well. Not wanting to leave your other clients out in the fun you decide to give all four mares a time as well.

Lifting Cloud up you give her one more kiss as you stood up. Pinkie and her sisters stopped their pleasuring and turned their attention to you. "now I know you want more but we mustn't forget your daughters want fun too." you turn Cloud around and leaned her body against the rim of the tub. "so would you and your sisters like to join in Pinkie" you smiled.

It was like winning the lottery as they quickly scoot in with their mother. Their marehoods stood out as the lean against the rim of the tub.

You were amazed at how quickly they got in position as in only a second they were in position between their mother and their marehoods looked ready.

Wondering who goes first you then decide it should be from oldest to youngest.

Entering Cloud you only give her a few deep thrusts before switching to Pinkie pie. Both mares let out loud pleasurable moan as you switched from to two eldest mares. After which you then turn to the last two. You know Pinkie and the three were triplets but Pinkie was the eldest of the two younger ones.

Wondering on who to go first you just wing it. Grabbing Inkie's hips you slowly entered her. You could feel how tight she is. You could also feel something warm sliding down the base of your member looking down it was obvious from the beginning. Pinkie's sisters were virgins.

You waited for a bit so she could get used to you before she gave you the go ahead. You made sure to start slow before picking speed. Inkie groan a bit from the pain but her groans quickly turned to moans the faster you went. You made sure you didn't enter her womb since she is new to this and gave her a few more pleasurable minutes before pulling out and switching to her other sister.

Like Inkie she too is a virgin but this time she wanted it differently.

"Can I have it this way please? I always dreamed of doing it like this" she slowly turned her body till she was lying on her back against the rim, her legs spread out for you to enjoy the view. Despite being 3 seconds younger Inkie and Blinkie were almost like Pinkie pie. Their breasts were a couple inches shorter but like the mother they had her hips.

Not denying a client what she wishes you proceed through. Blinkie took a little longer since she squeezed your tight as you went through breaking her hymen. Once she relaxed you slowly started to proceed.

Cloud was a little worried of her daughters losing their virginity but she started to relax since she trusted you then the other stallions in Equestria. she smiled pleasing as you started slow before picking up the pace on her third daughter's marehood. Hitting Blinkie's marehood ever second you stopped as you have 3 more ponies to take care of. Sighing a bit since this is going to be a long massage to pleasure all four mares.

*several minutes later*

'Oh god save me' you sighed in exhaustion as it took literally a whole hour to pleasure and fill all four mares with your seed. As you sat against the rim of the tub Quartz happily bounces on you one last time, daughters all relaxed overly stuffed with your seed. Giving several more pumps of your seed you finally believe Quartz got enough. Anymore and she would look almost like 3 months pregnant because of how much you pump into her.

"Wow honey… that…. I've never felt anything like that before… Pinkie was definitely right about you" Quartz sighs in relief on your chest. "You're a beast when it comes to bucking"

You sighed a bit glad you were finally done pleasuring all four mares. Letting Quartz rest you decide to relax a bit before getting out of the tub. Popping your back you made sure to get some fluids inside before checking in your last four clients. After a drink of fresh water you quickly dry yourself off before heading to the sauna.

Since it was closer you open it to see if your patients are alright and not turned into steam dumplings.

"Rainbow, Ms. Firefly are you two alright?" you asked as you open the door slowly. You immediately got your answer as they grabbed your left arm and quickly pulled you in. sitting you back down both mother and daughter quickly swarm you, pressing their beautiful breasts against your face.

Your face blushed red as you found Firefly two sizes bigger then Rainbow's however Rainbow was more flexible as she rubbed her marehood against your groin. Feeling both mares pressing against you was enough to stir up your member.

"Wow stud you really worked hard on Quartz and her daughters." Firefly said surprise at the show you put back at the hot tub.

"Uh… t-thanks" you tried to hold your moan as Rainbow didn't miss a beat rubbing her marehood on your hard member.

"Since you bucked Pinkie and her mom and sisters now it's our turn" Rainbow smiles as they waited for an hour till it was their turn. Lubing your member up Firefly helps making sure Rainbow's juices lubed all over from the tip down the base and even the hilt. Once you were lubed up you were ready to penetrate both speedsters.

"Alright stud let's get this party started" Rainbow quickly gets up and try's to line her marehood with your member. Before she could feel your tip Firefly stops her.

"Wait Rainbow. Let your mother get a try with this pole." Firefly smirked impressed at your size right now.

"Aww alright mom since it 'IS' your day you can go first" RD pouts a bit; she almost forgot it's her mother's special day today.

Getting off position Firefly quickly gets up and lines her leaking marehood with your hard on manhood. "Get ready stud because we're going for a ride." She gives you a smirk before taking your whole member in one go.

You gasped from the sudden penetration not the fact she took it all in one go but somehow she was able to control the strength she put on your member was definitely something new. Feeling it all the way you can feel her walls squeezing and smoothing almost like a switch being turned on. For most mares you have done you know that virgins are always tight on the first time and experience ones are a little more loose than usual. For a mare to control her marehood like a pro was definitely something you never tried before.

Bouncing on your hard member you made sure Rainbow didn't miss out either. Sliding two fingers you penetrate into her sleek marehood. Spreading her lips the result you got equal moans from both mother and daughter. Grabbing hold on Firefly's hip you kept your rhythm into both mares' marehoods.

"OH OH CELESTIA! HE'S….. GOOOOOOOD!" Firefly moans wildly, her hips smacked against yours in rhythm as the sound of sex smacking and moaning echoed the sauna.

You let out a small chuckle at the sight of both speedsters getting excited. Normally you are not surprise as it does take some work to get Rainbow in a drool filled daze but for the mother who also liked to compete with her own husband since childhood to even this day you can tell she is going to be tough to crack.

Keeping your thrusts into Firefly you wonder on ways to drive her insane. Thinking of ways like a brick wall it hits you. You remember Rainbow has a major dislike for ponies touching three parts. Her hooves, the base of her wings and finally her nipples. You found that out from experimenting that all three she gets the biggest shivers when either poke, touched or squeezed on either part, you also know her reflexes match that of a speeding train going 100 in only an hour. Your ribs approved on that day.

'I wonder if she's as sensitive as Rainbow's' you wonder for a few seconds before shrugging. Knowing it's best to find out while you're bucking her.

By now firefly is bouncing on your member harder the ever before. She desperately wanted to feel your hot seed deep in her womb. She wants to feel it filling her till she is bulging out so much she looked pregnant. Holding her down she doesn't notice till your teeth found its mark on her sensitive nipples.

Like Rainbow you see where Rainbow got her sensitive side. Like flipping the switched Firefly's body sends goosebumps all over her body, Rainbow managed to get out of the way before her mother's wings shot out. You gulped in fear as Firefly's wings were a lot stronger then they look. The sides including the seats are made of oak wood and for her to break the wood with just her wings you never suspected that to happen.

Moving her wing a bit Rainbow too was surprise at how strong her wings were. Speechless at what just happened you let go of her sensitive nipple and gulped the lump in your throat.

"Sorry about that…. i- I'll pay for the damages after your finish." Firefly gave you a small chuckle as the sound of wood splintering and falling off echoed the room.

"um… it's alright" you let out a small sigh as the repairs wouldn't be a problem but it's finding someone to fix it sooner though would be the tricky problem.

"Well how bout I do this to make up for the damages." Firefly slowly gets off and lifts you up from your seat. While Firefly gets in a different position you went behind and grabbed a towel for the rocks. Extinguishing the flaming rocks you put the towel over so no more steam can be made.

Once the steam rocks were cooled off and taken out you then turn back to your clients. Where they put themselves your brain literally did summersault at the strength and flexibility they went through definitely was something new.

Holding Rainbow on her stomach you blushed a deeper red as she holds her with her marehood facing her face and her's facing Rainbow's.

Amazed they were able to sit down in that position without any problems was a feat you don't see often.

"Like the new position for you. Now you can pleasure both of us without any problems" Firefly chuckled a bit at your expression. It took a bit to coax her own daughter to get into this position but later she and Rainbow managed to get into it in a matter of seconds.

Rainbow had a bigger blush on her face. Almost beet red never in her life has she ever been this close to a mares other marehood nor has she ever got in a position like this. She felt like speaking out however you beat her to the punch line.

Seeing both mares like this you couldn't help but go all in. walking towards your target you grabbed both Rainbows head and Firefly's hip. Remembering Rainbow didn't get enough fun from the start you decide to see how good her mouth is.

Rainbow stared at your member as you pressed it against her nose. Your scent plus her mother filled her nostrils as you pressed it against her waiting for her. With one more gulp and a few pants she finally takes your member. Slowly Rainbow gulps your member as much as possible.

She could only take about half of your member however you still let out a passionate moan. Thrusting into her sleek mouth you made sure Firefly didn't miss out either. Pulling out you thrust back into Firefly and giving her a few hard thrusts. Switching from Rainbows mouth and Firefly's marehood you felt pressure quickly building up.

"R- Ra- Rainbow…. I- I'm about… to to cum" you panted hoping to hold out a little while longer. Rainbow had other plans instead.

"Good I want it all" Rainbow smiled.

Before you could react Rainbow does something you never expected her to do. She grabs your hips and takes your member all the way down to the hilt. You let out a loud gasp from Rainbow's sudden gulp almost completely stunned she took it all in one gulp. The feelings inside her throat was too much for you and you couldn't help but come into her

Looking down you can see a few tears sliding down her face as she pulls out with a loud pop. Fearing of hurting her Rainbow instead shoves your still cumming member into Firefly's snatch and looking up at you. You see her cheeks puffed out from the amount she caught and in one gulp she swallowed all of it.

Surprised at what Rainbow just did all she gave you was one of her signature sly smiles. "Like that stud. I've been training a while for this moment." She gives another one of her signature praises as a bit of your seed slide down her chin. You let out a small chuckled as you shot out the last bit of seed deep into the moaning speedster mother.

"That's good honey you've been training. But now it's my turn." Firefly quickly got up and lifts her daughter around and sets her down. Rainbow manages to regain her posture as she sits down and her mother got into position over her.

Unlike Rainbow she wasn't hesitant on taking the whole member. Letting out another gasp and groan you moaned as Firefly gave you several long deep throat strokes before coming back for air. Once she got a small bit of air she resumed this time a bit slower.

'Oh god she's no newbie that's for sure' you gritted your teeth at how skill she was with her mouth, even going the extra mile by twirling her tongue around it while she sucked. Biting your lip she finally stops and help guide you to Rainbow leaking marehood. Hearing Rainbow gasped and moaned passionately you couldn't help but smile for Rainbow having a sensitive side despite her tomboyish attitude.

Giving rainbow a few deep strokes you give her a few more hard echoing slams before switching back to her mother's mouth. You kept this rhythm for several long minutes, even kept going as you felt pressure building up. After the last time you could have guess Firefly like to taste your seed this time.

"Get ready…. Firefly. Because I'm…. I'm gonna cum right now" you moaned loudly trying to hold for a few more seconds of pleasure.

Firefly already knew you were close and gave you her answer. Grabbing your hips she increased her strokes hoping to win a prize for her effort. She got it, a lot of it to be exact.

With a sharp cry of pleasure you shot your load deep into Firefly's mouth. She managed to drink most of it before pulling out and quickly shoving it into Rainbow's so she can get the rest. Besides her daughter Firefly already drank every drop of your seed while switching.

"Dang stud your taste… it's indescribable on how tasty it is and how much you put it in my belly. That was awesome" she giggled and laughed a bit.

Feeling week kneed you sat down on the other side so you can catch your breath. Sitting down you didn't know Rainbow was already passed out however firefly was still wide awake. Walking over she happily takes a seat on your lap, your lips were invaded by hers as she tries to find an opening between your teeth.

You let her in and happily tongue battle with the speedster mother. Running her tongue against your canines she pulls back and gives you another kiss on the forehead. "Wow stud I got to say. You were definitely more then what Rainbow has talked about." She sighs on your chest.

You smiled back and give her a kiss on her head too. "Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Shifting a bit you then found out something else that Rainbow has from her mother's side. She is quick to fall asleep and also…. She snores loudly. Right in your ear she lets out a few well accurate neighing sounds as she falls asleep.

Rubbing your almost deafed ear you slowly set her on her side of one of the steps. Laying her sleeping body on the steps you then turn your attention to Rainbow. Fixing her legs you used their towels as blankets.

Once you made sure both mares are comfortable you left the sauna, you remember you have two more mares to check on. Exiting out you see all the mares you've done so far still passed out in the same position you left them in. with another smile you left to the mudbath room.

"Fluttershy, Ms. Autumn are you both alright in there?" you knock on the door in privacy. Leaning an ear you can't hear your patients inside however you do managed to hear running water. You know the mudbath is also connected with the large shower room. Figuring both mares are washing off the mud you leave to grab some more towels for them.

Returning with some fresh clean towels you entered cautiously though, you prefer not to walk unannounced. Entering the mudbath room you see both your clients weren't in the mud baths and a trail or mud lead right to where you expected. The steam from the shower room looked heavy and thick as you walked in.

Setting the towels to the side you then look down at your sweaty sticky body. Grossed out at your appearance you decide maybe a shower wouldn't hurt either.

You slowly walked into the shower but you quickly stopped at what you see next made you lost for words. Steam was so heavy the only thing you see was a beautiful, sexy curvy silhouette of fluttershy at the far end of the shower. Your member stood attention as even from where you standing you can see how inviting her body looked to you.

Completely out of your mind you couldn't help yourself. Walking towards her your hands reach out and grabbed her breasts underneath. Fondling with them you could hear a passionate moan as you pinched and squeezed them.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. It's only me." you smile and pressed your nose against her soft mane. Since the water sprayed you couldn't see due to water getting into your ears. What you hear next you wished you did.

"Wow Fluttershy was right you got some magic in those hands." Autumn moaned softly as your hands worked on her sensitive nipples.

Completely petrified you quickly pulled back, shaking your head you managed to see what's in front of you. Your body pressing against Autumn's while your hands were grabbing Autumn's luscious breasts. Turning your head you see a completely stunned and ready to faint Fluttershy. You guess she was washing her legs and because of the steam you couldn't see her.

Looking at Fluttershy's stunned face you then turn back to your hands still clutching both Autumn's breast. Quickly you retract your hands and took a few steps back.

"I APOLOGIZE AUTUMN I… I THOUGHT YOU WERE FLUTTERSHY" you gulped a bit feared at what you just did. Normally you can control yourself a lot easier than before however after bucking your marefriends plus their mothers you were still heated up from the moment.

Holding her head down you don't notice as Autumn completely turns around and walks up to you. Instead of slapping you or bad mouthing she instead lifts your head up. Keeping your sight eye level you looked up at autumn's beautiful indigo eyes. Swallowing a lump in your throat you stared into her eyes.

"I'm happy you treat my daughter. I always worry about who she would be with but for a stallion like yourself who even thinks this old body is still sexy I'm glad she choosed you" she giggles before reaching towards your lips with hers.

Fluttershy started to hyperventilate at what she is seeing. Her own mother is French kissing her coltfriend right in front of her. Part of her wanted to pass out however another part of her felt…. Aroused.

Holding your head tight autumn pressed her back against the shower wall. Reaching down you grabbed hold of her Autumns ample tush. Squeezing both cheeks it felt like squeezing two feathery soft pillows. After what felt like hours you finally let go of autumns lips. A small trail of saliva still connected as you let go.

"mmmm he's quite the kisser honey. But how good is he at pleasuring?" Letting go she goes over to her daughter. Whispering into Shy's ear fluttershy had a mixed of expressions. She ranges from shock to serious to finally smiling. Ultimately Shy gives her another nod before looking at you.

Raising an eyebrow at what's going on you probably need a bucket after what happens next. Both mares quickly got on their knees and using their breasts they smashed your member right between them.

Your brain went to overdrive at the sight of Fluttershy and her mother pressing large breasts together with your member barely poking the top. You felt like you died and went to heaven right now.

"Now remember Shy when pleasuring your coltfriend you must first make sure he is still awake before continuing." Autumn giggles as she looks up at you're almost passed out face.

'Oh god she's teaching her daughter' you brain felt like screaming as Autumn continued through showing Shy her skills in pleasuring. Just trying to hold out even for a second you held the pressure as just in a few seconds you were ready to pop. 'No no I must hold a bit longer' you bite your knuckle trying to hold out a bit longer.

While below Autumn was teaching her daughter ways to pleasuring you. It started from simple squeezing your member between her breasts to even going the extra mile by taking it all the way down to her throat. Shy had a bit of trouble but she managed to catch up with her mother's techniques.

"Remember honey when sucking the tip you can also give the base a bit of rubbing from between okay"

"Yes mom" Fluttershy nod as she rubs her breasts on the base while sucking on the tip.

Groaning and moaning you lean your back against the shower wall, your mind pretty much gone right now. Praying you can hold out a bit longer the next thing they do you finally couldn't take it anymore.

Locking lips with her own mother they both took the time licking the tip of your member while swapping spit. 'mmmm mom tastes…. Really nice' she moaned softly.

Letting out a loud gasp you couldn't hold anymore. Shooting out your load you coated both mare's heads, faces and breasts with your thick spunk. You didn't even stop for a good solid 1 minute before finally you were spent.

Sliding your back to the ground you panted in exhaustion, from not just how amazing it felt their breasts against your member but also the fact you've been bucking mares almost nonstop today. You thought it would be just a normal boring afternoon however it became something else.

"Wow stud you still got a lot of spunk after bucking all those mares out there. I'm quite jealous of you honey" Autumn used two fingers and scoop up a bit from her face and swallow all of it.

Shy turned a bit read at her mother's comment but she managed to steel herself from fainting. "Thank you mom" she smiles and squees a bit.

"Well I do say we need another shower after that. Don't you think" both mares turn on the water and with the soap next to them they help each other wash themselves.

Shaking the dizziness from your head you looked up and smiled. Both mares you didn't know if they were doing it on purpose but were sticking their butts out as they washed their manes.

Seeing this golden opportunity you decide to take it. Getting up you walk over to your marefriend first. Reaching for her breasts you carefully give them a small squeeze as your member still rock hard pressed against her tight marehood.

Fluttershy let out a small eep from the sudden grab but quickly lets out a small moan from your touch. Feeling your shy marefriend relaxed and ready you decide to proceed in.

"I want to thank you and your mother for that amazing time honey but I don't want you both to feel left out." you gently probe her marehood almost sliding the tip between her folds. "So relax and enjoy" you slowly insert your member into her twitching marehood.

Fluttershy moans softly from entering and quickly escalated as you started your rhythm into her. You started off slow since Shy is still and always will a softy before picking up the pace. Slamming your member all the way to the back of her womb you turn Shy's head till your lips pressed against her.

Pounding your shy marefriend while kissing her lips you don't notice as Autumn is enjoying the show, she couldn't help but stick two fingers into both her marehood and ass.

"mmmm that's hot" she moans as you lifted Shy's leg and the sound of your pelvis connected with her's echoed the shower room. part of her couldn't wait to be pounded like how her daughter is getting however another part wonders can she someday 'borrow' her daughter's coltfriend again soon.

'I have to remember to ask my daughter about that.' she said in her head.

Several minutes pass as you felt pressure building up. You didn't want to come too soon however you want to make sure every drop enter's her begging womb. You finish your kiss and give her several hard, strong slaps, Fluttershy let out a few eeps before moaning it out with each groin slap. After a few more minutes of pounding your marefriend you couldn't hold it any longer. Knowing Fluttershy isn't afraid of getting a load into her you just turn her head again and kiss her, your member quickly shots out as you held another kiss.

Holding her in place you made sure her womb was completely filled and her stomach started to bulge out a bit. Autumn was a bit surprised at she can see her daughter's stomach bulge up while you pumped her full of your spunk. She hoped you will save some for her too.

After a few seconds of pumping your lovely marefriend you finally let go, a soft satisfied sigh escape your lips as you slowly pulled out. Once fully out Fluttershy's leg finally gave in and she crumpled to the ground. Exhausted she sat on her knees, your seed leaked out from her and with the shower water it traveled to the drain.

Seeing your marefriend spent and almost passed out you then turn to her aching mother. Poor Autumn looked to be in pain of having to wait. She furiously fingered her marehood and ass almost like she wanted to spread herself enough to fit your large girth. Seeing her all hot and bothered you knew you should do something to help end this waiting pain.

"awww poor Autumn. I'm sorry I had to make you wait while I finish with Fluttershy." You walk over and wrapped your arms around your hands making it's mark right on both Autumns breasts. "But I promise to end your torment. So enjoy" you smile before lining your member with her leaking marehood and pushing through.

Autumn let out a loud gasp as your member went through like butter and even going into her womb and ending at the end of it. She never felt anything that big before in her life, even her late husband wasn't that big either. To see and feel a stallion so deep into her was rare… and she loved it.

Giving her a few strong thrusts Autumn panted as your groin and her's connected. Seeing the poor mare already losing her mind you wanted to give her more and decide to amp up the fun. Pulling out you turn her around and lifted her legs. Once you got a good grip of her against the wall you then resumed.

Autumn couldn't handle how strong and hard you were putting into her. She couldn't help but cum already from just a few slaps, although that didn't stop you even as her marehood squeezed your member. 'This stallion is…. more than amazing…. He's a god' she moaned louder as another orgasm takes over.

You remember all the other mares had orgasms during the fun but for Autumn she had multiple ones instead. You were a bit surprised but you later figured some mares can do more than other's when it comes to fun in the bedroom.

Holding her tight you kept your rhythm as you looked up at Autumn's face. Her eyes looked like they were rolling to the back of her head, her tongue lollied out to the side.

Seeing her completely out if you couldn't help but lean towards and captured her lips. You let out a moan as you and autumn tongue battle again. Autumn made sure you didn't stop as she wrapped her arms around your neck and held you tight.

'Dear celestia… Fluttershy you are so lucky… to have a stallion like him she moaned passionately as you pounded her harder as you can possibly muster.

Several long minutes and multiple orgasms you finally could feel the pressure building up. You wanted to speak up and warn her but Autumn must knew as your thrusts started to slow down a bit. Holding with both her arms and legs she wrapped around you preventing any means of escape. She just urges to continue till you were finally finished.

Being a gentleman such as yourself you knew it was impolite to stop while you and your lover were so close. Returning the same rhythm you had before it doesn't last long as you were ready you fill your patient with your seed. Giving her a few more deep strokes you finally couldn't hold anymore.

Autumn grips you tight and screams in pleasure as your seed pours out and filling her womb and all of her marehood. You give her a few more spurts as she manages to take all of it, only a few drips of your seed slide out and down to the ground.

After emptying another load she finally lets go and you were able to see your results. Autumn looked spent as she looked like she was in an orgasm induced coma. Her stomach had bulged out a bit from how much you pumped into her. You couldn't help but smile I triumph from pumping another mare till she was sex drunk out of her mind.

Setting her down on the ground you pop a few joints and look at the result. Both mother and daughter were panting satisfied and leaking your seed from their marehoods.

"since you two are still a little tired I'll leave you two to finish up then" you bow in respect and leave but not before having a satisfied smile spread across your face as you left them.

*few hours later*

After a quick wash and dry up you were back in your previous clothes and sitting at the front desk. You did occasionally go back and check on your patients but most were still passed out. Mostly your marefriends for that matter.

You did help get the pie family out of the tub fearing they might turn to prunes the longer they stay in there. Letting them relaxed on a few massage tables you came back and finished the last bit of paperwork for tomorrow's spa treatments.

Organizing your work you finally put the last documents in a file cabnet. "alright done better go see if they are awake." You dust your clothes off before heading back into the spa.

Entering you see your marefriends mothers all standing in the middle of the spa, still naked and have smiles on their faces.

You ask is something wrong but Pearl stops you before you asked.

"Darling there's nothing wrong. We just want to say thank you for everything you've done for us and four our daughters."

"Yes it's indeed surprising that our daughters met with a unusual stallion but all in all we're glad you're their coltfriend" Velvet smiles.

"I must say this day is more than we ever expected. You have quite a talent in those hands of yours." Cloud blushes a bit but smiles.

"And when it comes to having fun you aren't like any stallion in equestria. In a way I'm jealous that Rainbow found a stallion like you." Firefly chuckles a bit.

"All in all thank you again for taking care of our daughters and showing them all the love you can give them." Autumn gives you a warm smile and head tilt.

Smiling back you thank all your clients and bow in respect. As you bow you don't notice but Velvet and Pearl walked up towards you. Once you were back at eye level they then grabbed your shirt.

"Even though darling you showed us your skills. We all actually want to see your fullest potential." Pearl has a good grip of your collared shirt as she said.

"Luna told us more then what our daughters tell us about you. aaaaannnnndddd after today we want to go all in." Twilight had a small devious lustful smirk on her face.

"I like to go another round too" Firefly jumps in

"Me too" then Cloud

"Another or few more sound nice" Autumn lets out a small almost heart stopping squee.

"Can we have some fun two" a familiar voice said from behind.

Turning your head you held a small gulped as you see your moon princess marefriend standing behind with nothing on but two endurance potions in her hand. Right next to her naked with two more endurance bottles in her fingers you were a bit surprised to see since you thought she was out with her foals. Mrs. Cake.

"Please don't forget me too. I'm hickering for some more fun with my foal's father" Cupcake smiled as it has been a few months since she has been taken to heaven and back.

Seeing as there is no way out you could let out a small lamely chuckle as all your marefriends mothers including Luna and Cupcake grabbed a piece of clothing and dragged you upstairs.

*several hours later nightfall*

"uhhhhh my head." Twilight groaned in pain as a small headache sets in.

"Wow what a day" Rarity popped a few joints as she stood up.

"What happen last night" Rainbow walked out of the sauna as she popped a few joints.

"THAT WAS THE BEST FUN MOTHER COLTFRIEND SEX PARTY EVER!" Pinkie pie happily bounced up and down.

"Did we really have sex with our coltfriend right next to our mom's" Fluttershy walked towards everypony wondering did everything really happen today.

"I guess we did darling but question where our mother's is and our coltfriend" Rarity said questionably.

Everypony looked around as they were the only ones in the spa. Rainbow flew quickly to the front and looked around. As quickly as she flew to the front desk she came back.

"They aren't outside or in the change room and the spa is locked up for the night." Rainbow shrugs.

"Where could they b-" Twilight stopped suddenly as a familiar voice echoed from upstairs.

"YES HARDER HARDER BUCK ME TILL I'M NUMB!" a loud voice echoed from upstairs follow by several loud thumps.

Twilight knew that voice was her mothers and like a glass vase hitting against a wall she understood where they were and what they were doing.

Everypony also heard the loud scream of pleasure and with lightning speed they raced up upstairs.

Stopping at the small hallway they stopped as the voices and thumping sounds were right behind the door in front of them.

Twilight being the leader used a special spell and conjures up a special see through spell on the door. The next thing they see made all their marefriends blushed a bright red.

"YES HARDER MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! POUND A FOAL INTO ME!" Velvet screamed in pleasure as you took her doggy style on the large bed.

Right next to you they see two ponies that they didn't know if they were here before they were. Applejack who was fully awake before you were thrown into the bed was on your left side while Cupcake was on your right side while you pounded Velvet. You took turns French kissing both mares while you pounded Velvet as hard as you could.

While having fun with all three mares your marefriends all see as Pearl and Firefly had cum covered bodies and out in their own world's expression on their faces. The rest of the mares were either fingering themselves or helping each other. They all include AJ and Mrs. Cake had seed covering their breasts, face and even their marehoods leak of your spunk.

Ending the spell all your marefriends had look of anger on their faces. Not the fact that you were bucking their mothers and best friend but the fact you didn't invite them.

Switching from velvet to Mrs. Cake you were startled as the door quickly slammed open. Looking up you see all your marefriends standing outside with anger in their eyes.

"NO FAIR HONEY I WANT SO MORE FUN TOO" Twilight screamed in jealous at how much her mother got while she was passed out.

"MOTHER HOW COULD YOU?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Rarity let out a small pout as her mother only give a small giggle instead.

"AJ, LUNA, CUPCAKE WHEN THE HECK DID YOU THREE GET HERE!" Rainbow said stunned to see them all having smiles on their faces. Rainbow looked ready to blow as Applejack pulled on her eyelids down and stuck out her tongue at her.

"Now everypony please calm down. You all were asleep and we wanted to see what your coltfriend can really do." Velvet turns your head and kisses your lips. "And after today we see he still got some juice left still"

"WELL I'M GETTING SOME TOO THEN!" Twilight teleports up and over the bed.

"ME TOO" Rarity quickly rushes through and leaps on the bed.

"ME THREE" Rainbow swoops in and joins the party.

"YAY ANOTHER MOTHER/ COLTFRIEND SEX PARTY!" Pinkie bounces in glee before grabbing fluttershy and jumping onto the bed.

The only thing you can think off as all your marefriends jumped on bed is this.

"PLEASE GOD someone pray for me"

*comes in happy* HELLO EVERYBRONY wolfman here bringing back with another special here on special spa treatment: human edition.

Right now Ray couldn't be here due to um…. *chuckles* some other needs. So from everybrony and every mother in this awesome world I hope you all are having an amazing time on this special da- *stops as a dark purple and white wolf walks towards wolf*

Wolf honey are you almost finish here. The others are waiting.

Yeah mom I'm almost finishing up. *looks at crowd* oh oops sorry about that. I have to wrap this out as I have plans too. So right now I'll wrap it up quick.

Next chapter is on its way and I hope all of you have an AWESOME mother's day.

SO THAT CONCLUDES FOR TODAY'S SPECIAL TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPTER SPECIAL SPA TREATMENT: HUMAN EDITION! *waves* see you all next time goodbye *leaves


	27. next client:Lightning Dust

They say that in the present whatever you do can affect the future. Sometimes other say if you have a chance to change the past the future will be rewritten.

It was definitely difficult a few days ago. After talking with Jade the mares all… sort of talk to you about another matter you didn't mention a few months ago.

You figured Luna must have kept her mouth shut since the mane 6 plus your bosses and even Gilda didn't actually know the real reason why you were at Missy's. Luna for what she told them had send you there to relaxed a bit after Night's constant crying. You know that was possibly the lamest excuse but the mares never had foals so they don't know much on raising one. At least not yet for most part.

There were a lot of headaches, body aches and of course pelvis aches as all of them showed you they are as sexy, fun and energetic as the ones you did in the magazine. You probably lost some blood after that day. You do have to remember to get back at your lover Luna since not only telling them about the magazines she also got the video too and with you tied up against a chair as they watched it to the end.

Twilight needed a bucket for her nosebleed.

Rarity was amazed at how handsome you look in the barbarian outfit.

Rainbow dash smirked at how awesome you looked like in a convict outfit leaning against the bars.

AJ laughed and yeehawed as you made each mare ride you like a true cowstallion.

Pinkie bounced at how much fun it looked using the third mare as a paintbrush.

Fluttershy passed out after you grope the first mare.

The bosses were amazed that one of the mares had the same costume as they had last nightmare night.

The maids all giggled as you took their nightmare mistress hard.

Gilda wanted to kill you since you bucked two different predator's instead of a griffon.

And finally Luna was busy playing with herself during the sweet close ups of the mares breasts and you pumping their wombs into each one.

You were probably dead after 2 full days of nonstop sex.

A full week later of healing from several broken bones and a few lacerations you were back on your feet fully awake and ready for the day. And in a knick of time.

A few days ago you receive a letter from your good friend Spitfire.

The letter she explained was mostly a thank you for the trial and also an offering she likes you to participate in. Annually she and the other captains all gather at the wonderbolt academy in honor to their new recruits to the academy. So far they have all the requirements for them but they also needed somepony with advance knowledge of muscular and nervous system. Students need to know the basics if they are face with a crisis or want to help relieve any stressed muscles or nerves during flight. Seeing as though since you helped her so much and also have a vast knowledge of medicine she asked of you to come stay and help them with the new recruits.

Spitfire does offer you a few other things such as free access to the whole academy, including the mares locker room (don't ask), a uniform to wear, a room to stay in with free meals and finally some tickets to future wonderbolt shows.

Seeing as Spitfire is a good friend you did wrote back to her explaining to her you would love to but only as a friend though. Spitfire gotten your letter and send you a response today on what is going to happen.

Your bosses and Luna both were happy after you explain them the letter you receive from your friend what you were going to do for them. Luna made some comments about you bucking all the new recruits but you quickly got back at her by slipping your hand in between legs and fingered her sensitive marehood. Poor Luna no matter how many times you both had fun she can never get over how sensitive her other lips are.

After licking off her juices you then went over to tell Twilight and the others about the good news. You can only hope RD does go berserk on you when you tell her who asked you to come.

The week actually ended better than expected. After receiving your letter let's say you weren't the only one called in to come to the wonderbolts Academy. That's right Rainbow too got accepted as well.

It started off normal as you walked over to meet up with your marefriends. Knowing RD she and her friends were actually having a picnic together to celebrate Rainbow on her acceptance letter. You know because she was completely ecstatic this whole month she waited. You were glad she didn't squeeze the blood out or crushed your head from how hard she was hugging you.

Still you couldn't wait to see her getting her acceptance letter.

Walking through the open field you spot your marefriends all enjoying the day at a picnic under RD's home. You do manage to see a light tan and red mane mailpony handing her a letter while RD scoops it out of it. You smile as RD had a confident look on her face as she carefully opens it. You don't know but RD must be a little nervous while opening it, you were definitely nervous as she quickly read the letter.

"Hey everyone. What's up?" you asked getting their attention as you stood behind them.

"Rainbow got her acceptance letter today." Pinkie bounced in glee.

"Darling what does it say?" Rarity asked Rainbow if she got in or not.

RD looks at it again before looking at everypony with frown. "I... didn't get in." she said sadly.

You all were stunned at the news and couldn't believe it. That only lasted for a few seconds as Rainbow's frown quickly turn into a smile.

"HA GOTCHA!" she turns the letter revealing a big green check mark on it. "What did I say? Was there any doubt of me not getting into the wonderbolts." She happily fly's up in the air doing a few flips in excitement for her acceptance.

She finally touches down and lets everypony see her acceptance letter. You all smile as Rainbow passed her academics test, met her requirements and exceed their expectations. Looking down you see a list of items Rainbow is required to bring with during her stay at the academy. Mostly basic items like clothes, toothbrush, personal items, etc. scrolling down you also were a bit surprise at the date she must leave to the academy.

"Well darling it seems you got a week till you have to leave" Rarity smiles.

"Yup I can't wait" Rainbow fist pumps as that day finally came. Her chance to becoming a wonderbolt is finally happening and she needs to show them all her skills to pass.

In a blink of an eye you, Rainbow and the others didn't managed to react fast enough at what happens next. Before RD could move Pinkie somehow was in the air and giving her a bone crushing hug. You know because from where you were standing you can hear Pinkie popping Rainbow's joints for her.

"IMSOHAPPYFORYOUWELLIMEANI'MALWAYSHAPPYBUTI' 'GOODLUCKATTHEWONDERBOLTS'PARTYBACKINSUGARCUBECORNERAN-"You and your marefriends all managed to stop her before she killed Rainbow. The longer she talk she squeezed so hard Rainbow was starting to lose oxygen to her brain.

Right now you were seeing the saying 'if you choke a smurf what color does it turn'. You see she turns purple then almost grey color. Not a good sign from asphyxiation.

Pulling well better choice of word is prying Pinkie Pie's arms off her you managed to catch Rainbow as she gasps for air. Making sure she regains her breathing patterns it was your turn to hug her tight.

"Congratulation Rainbow" you then decide to say the one thing you should have taken to consideration after today. "So I guess I'll see you at the academy too." you quickly covered your mouth at what you just said. You don't know why or the hell is wrong with you but you somehow say the stupidest things when it comes to good moments. It's either a force of habit or maybe the author there to humiliate you.

"I vote for number 2" you grumbled a bit.

(HELL NO THAT'S ALL ON YOU DUDE!) The author laughed for your humiliation.

Rainbow being next to you heard 'EVER' word you just said. "What you just say?" she asked completely stunned. Just after getting her acceptance letters her lover got one too and without you telling them you sent one there too.

"Uh…" with your tongue tied you decide to just do what you should in a situation like this. Slowly and carefully you took a few steps away from everypony….. And ran as fast as you can.

Dumbest mistake number 2 in this situation. Why number 2. Reasons are because one: your marefriend is faster than you, two: the other's heard you too, and three: most important there is no hiding from these 6.

Sure enough after just about a few feet you were tackled almost at a spine breaking speed by your speed demon marefriend. It didn't even stop there as your face also hit the ground hard and skidded a good few inches against the grass. You definitely are going to be numb on your face for a while.

Lifting your head off the ground you spit out a healthy amount of grass and dirt out of your mouth. You know grass is supposed to be healthy but dandelion's are not a deliciously for you. Spitting out the fresh dandelion's out of your mouth you were quickly yanked up back on your feet.

"WHEN WHERE!? HOW DID YOU GOT ACCEPTED!?" Rainbow frantically pulls you to your feet while shaking your head in need of answers.

"ME TOO ME TOO!" Pinkie Pie happily giggles as she races towards you. Without warning you and Rainbow were then bombarded by a Pink blob of fur.

Then an orange one, follow up with a white and purple one and finally a yellow one. All you can say is thank god for pain tolerance.

After an explanation later you managed to calm all your marefriends down especially Rainbow's. You told her you've just gotten the letter this morning and since you and Spitfire are friends you volunteer to help her in the new recruits. Rainbow did ask since you are a trainer too that you can help her at the academy. You accept to help her but you told her you won't help her cheat though. You know you can get in a lot of trouble doing that even if you are the king.

Rainbow smiles that you can help her and the rest of the day went out better after a quick party from Pinkie Pie. Around 11 pm it was getting late and you need to get home, but not before bringing some of the fun back home. Luna was indeed surprise at who you brought over but she always wonder what the Rainbow tastes like. Wearing nothing at all you and Rainbow stood in front of your bed as Luna gives Rainbow a show on it.

"Well thou Rainbow. Today is your lucky today." Luna licks her lips as she approaches Rainbow, her breasts jiggled for her view.

"AWWWWW YEEEAAAHHHH!" Rainbow fistbump at what's going to happen next. For a while she always dreamed of this day. Laying with both her coltfriend and a princess all in one night. "BEST DAY EVER!" she screamed in excitement before jumping in bed.

You as usual join in with the two horny mares. Another night of fun in this crazy house.

Several hours later you, Luna and Rainbow are spent after several long good fills in her other hole. She made sure she didn't get herself knocked up before her big chance. Even though she remember taking the nasty potion today she knew it's better to not take any chances when it comes to love making. Her coltfriend wasn't any coltfriend when it comes to love making. She knew that all too well.

After several long hours of fun later you, Rainbow and Luna all let sleep take over. Before you all were sound asleep Rainbow lets out one last thing before falling asleep.

"Awesome"

*week later, at wonderbolt academy*

It's been a good week after your night with Luna and Rainbow. A few days before Rainbow comes to the Academy you were settling in one of the academy wonderbolt rooms. Usually the single rooms were mostly for the captain's and coaches but Spitfire managed to get you a room for yourself. It was a nice little room with a desk and some shelves and a nice king size bed on the side with a window view of the academy.

After a few days of helping them set everything up you also decide to take a look around the academy. The building was huge as some rooms were class rooms of some kind of subjects. The courses were always ranging from acrobatics but also many varieties of learning. From math to science, to English and history even learning about physics and chemistry too through some of these classes.

You figure they must need to know so to help them fly faster, higher and perform tricks that would seem impossible to do. Walking through the hall of fame room of previous and newest wonderbolt captains you smiled as one large brass statue stood tall. You do admit the makers did got everything right about her, from her body to all the way to making her mane look like the she has it during flying you can tell they put their heart out into their work.

Looking at the statue you then turn to the one next to her. He looked to be a well-built stallion with a unique lightning bolt like mane. You couldn't tell his color's due to the only color all the statue was a shining brass bronze color. Looking down you looked down at the plaque underneath it.

 **Here lies:**

 **Lightning strike**

 **Loving father, cherish grandfather and wisest wonderbolt Equestria has ever served.**

Reaching out you slowly touched his name against the solid carved concrete. Gliding your fingertips against the letters you felt a quick sharp pain in your head. Gripping your head you gave a low groan in pain, as you grabbed your head images shot out fast. You couldn't understand what they were as they shot out to quickly but you managed to catch a glimpse of a few things.

You saw a stallion, some black mist, a fall and finally blood dripping.

The pain doesn't last long as immediately the pain was gone and you could think straight again. Shaking your head you wonder what the hell just happen.

"What was that? What were those images?" you looked down at your hands puzzled at what you saw. Looking back up at the statue you stare again at the statue's lifeless eyes. You stare for a few minutes before you could hear somepony walking behind you.

"There you are?" a familiar light blue and dark blue Pegasus stallion said as he walked up to you.

You turn your head and smile as you saw Soarin co leader of the wonderbolts and one of your friends walking towards you. You can see he is wearing his favorite dark blue jacket with a pair of running jeans as he stood beside you.

He turns to what you were starring and smiles. "Been a while since I came here. Guess I haven't got over Lightning's passing after the years." He sighs trying to keep his smile as he looks up.

Looking at him you raised an eyebrow. "Why is he an idol to you or something?" you asked.

Nodding Soarin sighs almost sounded defeated. "Yeah. He is… well was my idol a long time ago. I used to go to his shows as a foal and I trained hard to be a wonderbolt. But after his death I almost fell too from depression." His frown slowly turns to smile. "But Spitfire helped me get back on my hooves and continue one even though he's gone his spirit still lives with us guiding us towards our goals and helping us soar through the great skies above." He gives a salute for his idol's bravery.

"That's… amazing Soarin." You smiled a bit surprised that he almost fell but with help from Spitfire he got back up. "I hate to ask though but how did he passed" you actually like to know since the small headache didn't felt like a coincidence.

"That's the kicker… he died of a heart attack." He said a bit confused in his tone. "He was in his 50's but despite that he was a healthy stallion. Heck in a race he would beat all of us long time professionals in a race without breaking a sweat." He lets out a sigh. "But one day he just…. Stopped and… he died somehow before the fall."

You listen to everything but like a bolt the images of what happen came back. Same images as before, a green stallion, black mist, something falling and finally blood. Once the images were gone you regain your senses.

Soarin saw you getting some sort of episode and grabbed you before you could fall. "You alright?" he asked wondering what just happen.

Shaking your head again you lifted it up to Soarin's view. "Yeah I'm alright. I apologize." you bow in respect and dust yourself off.

Seeing as you are alright Soarin pats your back. "Hey now don't go passing out especially when we need your help back at the camp." He rubs your back helping your relax.

"I'll be fine I don't know what happen right now but it's nothing to worry about. So back to Lightning's death you said he died of a heart attack however you felt it was something else. Why?"

Soarin shrugs. "I'm not sure. I was a foal back then it was mostly my gut feeling till I grew up. But still it hasn't crossed my mind though." he rubs his head as the same gut feeling came back after all those years.

Looking back at the statue part of you wanted to know if it's true. However since Soarin also mention he was a foal back then which now he's in his 30's the level of decomp wouldn't be able to determine even if there were signs would already be gone by then. It's a shame though maybe you can give some Soarin some closure of his fallen idol but science isn't miracle work. It can't bring love ones back and sometimes it's best to honor the dead then to discriminate them by using them as Guiney pigs.

"I'm sorry Soarin I wish I can help you determine that. But the only things I can offer are sympathy and to accept what you feel." You said almost defeated for a second. You can't help everyone all at once but you try to offer some words and support for all those you can't.

Soarin smiles a bit before giving you several hard pats on your back. "NOW NOW don't get all sappy on me. Besides we need you to be at top shape when you get to test out the new sexy ma- I mean new strong cadets" he slowly back tracked at what he was going to say as the one pony he wished wasn't behind him.

You couldn't help but gulped too as Soarin turns revealing a pissed off captain. She wore a special uniform fitting for a general however minus the medals. She didn't have her hat on however she managed to keep her mane the same flame like style she always wore. You let out a small lame chuckled as Spitfire crossed her arms and glared at both of you.

"What was that Soarin? I hope you weren't putting any thoughts in our king?" she leans forward and glares daggers at him.

"What NOOOO!" he shakes his head denying the accusation. "I was just….. Uh" he scratches his head trying his best to come up with an excuse. He remember last time he got caught saying something like he had to wear several weight's on his back and do a hundred laps around the whole academy. No breaks either. That was a rough week that's for sure.

"He um…" fearing of him getting punished you made sure to speak up.

"He was actually leaving a message saying our new recruits are almost here right?" you smile lamely hoping you were right.

Puckering her lips she lets out a small sigh. "Actually yes. They are waiting back at the field right now."

Nodding you all decide to head back training field. Spitfire lead the way however Soarin decide to run a little faster as she still glared daggers at him. Seeing he needs to get away fast you managed to see both wonderbolts racing at top speed away from you. Chuckling at how childish both are you then turn back at the statue.

The same images came back as you stare at it. Not wanting to be late you quickly race back to your room.

Racing back to your courters you quickly changed into your wonderbolt suit that was carefully pressed and stored in a small blue box. Almost similar to Spitfires you see your suit instead minus the jacket. Fixing your tie and your collared shirt you then reached out to grab your belt. Feeling around you didn't feel anything at all. Turning your head you look at the box, nothing else was inside.

Wondering if you dropped it you search around but turned up nothing. Fearing you lost your only belt you then went to your suitcase. Knowing you always pack a second black leather belt you open where you store them. You then stopped as something catches your eye again. You see what looks like a small white box with a red ribbing and blue shield emblem on the front.

"The heck is this?" you pulled it out and looked at it carefully. Unwrapping the ribbon you then open it. Inside you see a note inside. Grabbing the note you carefully read it.

 _ **I deeply apologize for not returning in time before you left however I had other matters that needed attending. Equestria has grown since my departure and right now our family is growing too. In this special box I have is a special gift that I have been saving for you for this special day. In the package is a special sash that you can use as a belt.**_

 _ **It was forged by my master many years ago and he wished to give it to you when the time is needed. I have also given you a special satchel that you can wear while training. Inside it is what you need till the time is right.**_

 _ **I can't tell you what will happen next however I will tell you this in return. Whatever you will do in the past can altered the future.**_

 _ **Your mentor. Antique**_

"The hell did he mean by that?" you said confused at what your mentor said in the note. You know he's out training back home but you still wondered how he got this in even though he was several miles away from home. Looking at the note again you then looked back at Antiques gift.

Inside you see is a beautiful well decorative dark blue and white lined sashed with a small brown and shield etched symbol on the satchel.

Picking up the satchel you open it and reached inside. Grabbing some long and smooth you pulled it out slowly. You were a bit surprised what was inside the satchel. Right between your index and thumb you see it's an unused adrenaline shot.

Working in medicine back home it was easy to know what it was due to the special cap holding the needle. Like many adrenaline shots the needle was carefully secured by a twisted on cap. You can see its brand new as you can see it's full.

"Why would Antique give me an adrenaline shot?" you stared at it almost stunned at what Antique put inside the satchel. Looking inside you only see a few bandages for cuts or bruises. Despite that there wasn't much inside.

Looking at the shot you just shrug it and put it back in. Knowing your mentor maybe old he is no fool, whatever or better question whoever the shot belong too it would be best to keep it with you.

Securing the sash and the satchel around your waist you then looked at yourself in the mirror. You smiled as the satchel and the sash with the emblem looked amazing on you.

"Wow guess Antique's gift is better than a dingy leather belt. I like this" you dust your clothes off and fixed your tie one more time. With your clothes nicely clean and pressed you then grabbed a clipboard and head out.

As you headed towards the training spot you don't notice as the small shield emblem on your sash started to glow a bit while you walked.

*Wonderbolt training field*

It was a close call getting to the training field at record time. Any longer and you would be the one running 20 laps around the whole field. Dusting your clothes you and Spitfire stood together as the new recruits all stood in line together. From the 7 new recruits there were some you know right off the back since most of them were from Ponyville.

You smiled as you saw both Thunderlane and Cloudchaser both living up to their dreams in being accepted into the wonderbolts. You also were surprised to see bulk biceps again, normally there were some buffed stallions however you figured him to be more of a body builder or weight trainer then a wonderbolt. Let's just say he's well tone on certain parts however when it comes to the wonderbolt's he's….. Slightly not in the flying capabilities.

Looking through a few more faces you give a small nod at the sight of your speed demon marefriend standing proud and ready for attention.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOT'S! Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer?" Spitfire walks in front of them and looks at each new recruit like a major in the army.

"YES MA'AM" all the new recruits screamed.

"Well then. Let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what it took to be an elite flyer, you'd already be a Wonderbolt!" spitfire looks over and leans towards Cloudchaser. "Still think you're something special?"

You can see the fear in her eyes as Clouds legs shivered in fear. "n- No ma'am" she tried to say it in the highest tone she could muster. You feel sorry of for a mare like her but you know the wonderbolts weren't just performers they also work with the royal guards as well. This may look like punishment but it was actually toughing them up actually.

A price to pay when joining the wonderbolts. There were no softies in the team.

You watched as she turned to Bulk and comment on his appearance. He looked ready to faint too but he managed to keep his cool.

Watching her give him the dead eye Spitfire then turns to your marefriend. "You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy! You'll probably quit after the first day!"

You were completely stunned at what Spitfire just said. You know damned well Rainbow has worked her hardest to get where she is now. 'Oh hell no Rainbow make this mare eat your dust after you're done' you thought no actually 'PRAYED' Rainbow will teach her some manners.

"No ma'am! I'd never quit, ma'am!" Rainbow screamed from her belly giving a determine tone.

Spitfire smirked at Rainbow's answered. "HA" she then turns to the mare next to her. You raised an eyebrow as this mare you never seen before. She was a light indigo mare with a different tone yellow mane and tail mare, her mane also kept in a Mohawk smooth fashion. She had a similar physique like Rainbow's from the height even their breasts size were similar too.

Figuring this mare is from another part of Equestria somehow looking at her you can't help but feel something about her. Something about her looks…. Familiar. And it's not the part of her having Rainbow's egotistic smirk.

"What about you? Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded" Spitfire looks at her and crosses her arms.

The indigo mare didn't look at her but she still had her smirk on her face. "Try me, ma'am."

Both yours and even Spitfires eyes grew wide from the mare's response. You know most new recruits never 'EVER' would talk to their general like that.

"What's that?" Spitfire had a sound of anger in her tone from her recruit's response. Never in her life has any pony ever disrespect her like that. Lost in speech you quickly stepped in as second commander.

"Alright smart ass you think you're so tough. I WANT 500 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD!" you shout in the best commanding voice.

Everypony was indeed surprise how quick you took command and even a few were surprise how loud you and strong your command was.

"WELL WHAT ARE WAITING FOR?! AN INGRAVE INVITATION! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" that got them to move.

Quickly as possible they all salute to you and quickly took up and off around the field.

Watching them race you can see Rainbow and Lighting dust already ahead against all the other newbie's. Scratching your head you can tell this is going to be a very long week.

*several hours later*

After today you can tell it was quite… eventful. To say the least.

With the new cadets and their new form fitting cadet uniforms you can see all the new cadets ready to test what they are made of. And good thing too. Some of the wonderbolt training exercises were something you never had seen before.

One machine course you've never seen before: the Dizzitron.

Damned thing look like one of those wheels of death where a person is strapped in the middle and anyone can spin them around and or chuck sharp things at it. Praying god it wasn't like that you can see it was supposed to test their reflexes if they became dizzy during flight.

You scrunch up as a few took a while to return back to normal however out of the all the cadets you can see two ponies handle it better than the rest.

Your marefriend Rainbow and Lighting Dust.

You can't say when but you can tell they must have gotten to know each other during the flight or during their time at the mess hall. You didn't have time to talk with either ponies but from the very start you know you should keep an eye on this mare Lighting Dust. Something about her doesn't seem right.

Even if she somehow managed to beat rainbow at 6 minutes and a half seconds.

After a few more tests and even a few more lessons of certain nerve's that must be taken care of and a few ways to help them whenever their wings are badly sore or they could have sprain them during flight. With your lessons being in order and a few questions that 'involved' what you were teaching you then dismissed your students.

Watching them leave you still kept an eye on one mare again. Lighting dust again. Reason throughout the whole class you watch her not even lift up her pencil. Rainbow had the courtesy of at least doing something that would make it look like she understands but all day she just smiled. Almost like she knew more then you or the fact the classes were useless to the wonderbolts.

Letting your student's leave you then decide to do a bit of research about her and know who she is. Digging through some file's (glad for king status) you found out a bit of information about her. Apparently like Rainbow she went to Flight school except she graduate. Digging through where she lived and worked you then dig a bit deeper. That's when you found the piece your gut has been feeling.

Lighting dust…. Is Lightning strike's granddaughter.

You could have guess that much since her hair style was almost like her grandfathers. 'Guess she wants to live in her grandpa's shoes.' You sigh as you can finally see her reason of anxious and smug remarks. Still despite this new information you must keep an eye on her still though. Somehow in your heart something horrible is going to happen if she keeps this up.

Walking out of record room you stopped as you catch sight of Rainbow leaving Spitfire's office.

"Hey hon you okay?" you walked over as Rainbow shuts Spitfires door.

"Yeah I am. It's just-"she scratches her head a bit and sighs. "I didn't get to be the lead pony"

You frown a bit since you really hoped she got the lead pony. Right now from what you learned from spitfire that for a few cadets two ponies will lead on together. One being the lead pony the other the wing pony. The last thing you remember is the new roles are posted in the mess hall wall after practice. Everything else you were busy going through files after which.

"So who's the lead pony then?" you asked wondering who competed better than her.

"Lighting dust is the lead pony, I'm her wingpony" RD sighs a bit disappointed that another got the role better then hers. She always worked hard to get the lead pony and for another to beat her at what she does best she felt a little… depressed.

You were a bit shock at who is Rainbow's wingpony and were more than just nervous. You feared what this mare will do to her and the other cadets. You didn't care if she is good a mare like her you feel like she isn't ready for the leader role. You need to talk with Spitfire on this.

"I'm sorry honey but don't worry I know you will prove them all you're a better leader then her" you walk over and give Rainbow a hug.

Rainbow face brightens up at your words and gives you nod. "Well I guess I better turn in for the night. We need to be at tip top shape for tomorrow's drills." She turns around and slowly head back to her bunker. "I'll see you later hun" she waves as she leaves.

Waving back you look at your watch and see you have some matter to attend before you can return back to your room.

Inside Spitfire's office she had just finish with a few files that needed to be stamped and sign before mailing out. Wiping the last bit of sweat for the day it was time to turn in for the night.

"SPITFIRE WHAT THE HELL?!" you screamed in furious at the score board.

Spitfire almost jumped out of her seat at the sudden burst. It was so much she literally fell back with a hard thump against the hardwood floor. Running over Spitfire's desk you look over to see if she's alright. Spitfire managed to get up from the ground and dust her clothes off.

"Your highness… what's wrong?" she asked wondering on this sudden outburst.

"What's wrong is the fact that you paired my marefriend Rainbow with Lightning Dust" you stated. "I'm sorry for my language but what in the hell are you thinking?"

Spitfire raised an eyebrow since this is the second time she was interrupt over the same subject. "Look like I said to Rainbow lightning Dust has performed far greater then Rainbow dash. I thought both could work together in leading and I have to play by the rules." She then reaches out and pulls out the score clipboards you and Spitfire had to calculate the #'s for each player. "And from the looks she performs quite well. Even the test you grade too"

You scrunch as you remember Lightning may have not look like she was paying attention she did passed your test with a 95.7# rainbow scored a 93.5# on her test. "Alright…. But I still believe Lightning isn't ready to lead." Your stomach felt like it was turned into knots the longer you think about it.

"Look your highness I understand you concerns for your marefriend but I promise you everything will be alright. You don't need worry alright" Spitfire gives you pat on the back reassuring you.

Despite that reassure you still can't help the feeling in your stomach. 'That's what I'm afraid of' seeing that arguing with captain there would be no chance in winning.

"I also understand you been digging through some private records and already I know Lightning Dust is Lightning's granddaughter." Spitfire carefully sits down, a small smile spread across her face since nothing gets by her in her academy.

"Uh…. Well…" you tried to think of something before the next line completely stopped you.

"Been a long time since I talked about my idol too. And also to see Lightning grown up after that tragic scene brings a smile on me." Spitfire smiled as the memories of her childhood hero still felt fresh after such a long time.

"Wait Lightning streak was your idol too and what you mean tragic scene?" Turning your head you looked at her completely stunned at what she just said. Seeing there's a seat you decide to take it knowing this could be a long explanation.

"Wouldn't guess Soarin told you about him and what happen to him a long time ago" she takes a deep breath as the memories good and bad flowed through as she remembered her idol once more. "Me and Soarin were barely in our teen year's. We didn't see what happen but it was all over the news that Lightning Streak died during his 45th anniversary of being in the wonderbolts me and millions of other fans were devastated when they announced in the papers." A small frown spread across her face as that day many fans feel into a deep depression. Including herself and her best friend Soarin.

"So what happen then you said after the tragic moment. What you mean by that?" you asked still the question left unanswered.

Spitfire didn't know if she could even tell you what happen on that day. The emotions were just too much even for her to handle at what she read while reading the paper. Feeling it's best to just show she goes through her desk and pulls out a small brown book. You watch carefully as she flips each cover revealing a small or large newspaper clip. Scrolling through she finds her article and turns the book around to see it.

Looking at it carefully you examine the article she stopped. What you see caught your breath.

A large picture showed as several ponies in paramedics are in a large circle while a trail of blood spilled out. You can tell its lightning Streak trying to get medical care however what's in the back ground made your eyes bugged out.

Right behind the paramedics' you see a small table where two ponies sit. One pony you see was a heavy well dress earth stallion with a black mane and mustache. Beside him was a pony you couldn't believe to be there especially at a time like this. There was a small filly. A small young Lightning Dust.

Looking at the photo you can see the shock and sadness on her face as the scene went underway. Looking down in bold letters you read the headline to article.

 **Lightning Streak suffered heart attack during 45** **th** **anniversary. Wonderbolt's loses one of Equestria's greatest leaders.**

Reading the article carefully you see it's just basic information the reporter managed to get a hold of. Most was what happen and to where the medical team did everything to save him. the third paragraph explained what Lightning Streak was celebrating and that he not only brought Lightning Dust his granddaughter to watch her uncle who sat beside her was actually sponsoring his product right after he made an announcement of Lightning's death.

You couldn't believe that anyone let alone an uncle would do that right after a family member's death. You don't care if they were going down or starting the business no one and you mean 'NO ONE' should sponsor when a member has died.

Finishing the article you then passed the book and sighed. "I see Lightning didn't take it well after that huh"

"Yeah…. Hell I was a little surprise to hear his granddaughter wanted to join in after that scene. But I believe it just made her stronger. I think that was what pushed her to her fullest today." Spitfire nodded.

'Yeah but it pushed her ego far greater then Rainbow's'. You bite your tongue since the decision had already been made and you maybe the king but this is Spitfires camp. She makes the decisions.

"Alright then. I think I will turn in for the night." you pat your legs and started your way at the door. "See you in the morning Spitfire." You smiled as Spitfire waves as you leave.

Closing her door you did managed to check on the clock on the side. It was almost midnight and you know you and almost everyone else will have to get up early for drills. Walking back you took a short cut pass through the new recruit rooms. Passing your marefriend you felt fine before something felt off. You can't say for sure but all the sudden.

You were coughing out of control. Walking as quickly as possible you quickly got out to the emergency exit. It takes a few seconds but you managed to stop and regain your breathing.

"th-….. The hell…. Was that?" you took a few more breaths. While regaining your breath you felt something wet on your palm. You figured it to be saliva since you coughed uncontrollably for a few seconds. You find out it was more than that. Once you stopped coughing you tasted something you fear and pray it wasn't. Iron.

Looking at your hand your eyes almost turned pin prick at the sight. Blood.

It covered your whole palm even the fingers had specs of blood on them. Almost in shock you didn't know what the hell happen just now. You were fine all day and suddenly you were coughing so bad you coughed up a lot of blood.

You don't know if you rupture anything however you fell alright. Putting pressure on certain organs you know can rupture you doesn't feel anything right now. 'I need to see the nurse but she's already asleep now' you sighed since its midnight and only a few officials will be asleep. 'Guess I need to tend this myself' you give a few more breaths but still similar result. No pain in lungs, heart or other organs.

Shaking your head you walked back to your room. Cleaning the blood off your hand you went through your first aid kit you packed. You always take one whenever you visit since living in Equestria you know it's best safe than sorry.

After tending through using some special medicine for rupture organs you then decide to call for the night. Tomorrow you will go see the nurse before heading for the field.

*morning during the training*

"I'm sorry your highness but I did everything and found no abnormalities'" the nurse said

You were inside the nurse's office on one of the check up tables as you heard her news. You know that had to be wrong after last night. "Are you sure nurse? Last night was out of the ordinary." You shook your head as last night there was no way you would cough blood unless something ruptured.

"I've done a quick x-ray and found nothing" she presents your x-rays she had taken today. The nurse office isn't like a simple clinic and has its own x-ray machine so to spot any abnormalities in flyers and also detect certain illegal enhancement's that aren't allowed.

Looking at the x-ray's you've study them and like last night your brain is completely puzzled at them. Nothing, nothing was out of place or anything that caused the blood coughing last night.

"That's…. impossible" a headache started to settle in right now.

"Well your highness I may not know much about your origin however from the physical and psychological structure you fit as any regular pony."

You gulped as the next thing you hear is the door closing and a sharp click. Figuring where this is leading you turn and like expected the nurse is seductively removing her nurse shirt revealing her jiggling breasts.

Not reacting fast enough she finds her new favorite spot on your lap. "And lets me say a 'VERY VERY' healthy stallion." She leans down and captures your lips with her's.

Figuring what you just gotten yourself into you just do what comes natural. Holding her close you unbuckle your pants and pray she doesn't break you.

*half an hour later*

You don't know why but you sort of developed a fetish for nurses now. After your first encounter with the nurse back at ponyville hospital and the countless times your maid's had worn or even Luna wearing a tight nurse outfit when you were sick or most times weren't.

After putting your belt back on you left the nurses office with a satisfied in her own little world nurse behind. You did make sure she was covered up and her clothes were on the side so when a patient comes in she would be able to change and clean up without embarrassment.

Dusting off your clothes you stopped as you see your marefriend coming through the hallway.

"Hey honey I thought you are supposed to be at practice." you asked wondering what's she doing here.

"I am but" she turns showing her injured wing. You have study a bit on wing injuries and can tell it's a clip wing nothing to serious but it needed to be bandaged up. "But I ended up clipping my wing during practice so I need to get this treated before I can go back."

Looking at the wing you can easily bandage this up. You told the nurse just went on her lunch break and is out right now. However you offer to help bandage her wing up for her.

Rainbow almost forgot your medical skills and nods. She knew you can get the job done and a lot faster than most doctors. Your speed and precision skills were a few seconds faster than regular nurses and doctors.

*back inside the nurses office you were 'SO' glad you sprayed some air freshener before leaving. Grabbing some rubbing alcohol you help disinfect the small scrap and help bandaged it up.

"So how did this happen Rainbow?" you wondered since you when it comes to training she always tries to be careful. A few times she had pushed herself but all in all she always is careful when it comes to exceeding her limit several times.

"Just some routine training nothing serious." She tried to smile but you can hear some strain in her voice as she said how.

From her face and from the way she said it you can tell it's more than that. "Honey you know you suck at lying too right?" you raised an eyebrow since you wonder what happen today.

Sighing in defeat she knew keeping secrets is out of the question. "It's nothing honey just a routine with Lightning Dust and our team k. we can handle ourselves."

The name Lightning Dust again rings in and your concerns almost sky rocketed. Words were lost as you tried to ask what really happen. Rainbow can tell you were ready to blow. When it comes to friends and family anypony whether stallion or mare you wouldn't let anypony get away with it.

Trying to contain your anger you let out a sigh so you can release all that pent up. After a few more bandages you were finished patching Rainbow up.

"Wow that was quick. Thanks" Rainbow extends her wing a few times. Feeling a little sore it wasn't too bad and the bandaging didn't cause any discomfort. Taking a few feet off the ground she smiled as they also didn't mess with her flying abilities either.

"I'm glad the bandages don't mess with your flying. Come to me if you start to feel pain or if the swelling looks like it's getting bigger." You smile

With a Nod and a kiss she quickly leaves back to the field. With another smile you looked at the clock, your smile diminished at the time.

"Oh shoot Soarin needs me at the training gym." You gasped as today you were asked to help Soarin at the gym that was across from the field. As a wonderbolt not only flight they train but also weight lifting, yoga and even mix martial arts are required as well. Missing any is out of the question.

You needed to get to the gym fast and remember something that would come in handy. From the nurse office, captains' and even the mess hall to the gym and other facility's going through the hall of fame is the fastest way. Reason is there's no commotion happen and it's actually connected.

Seeing you wasted enough time you quickly dust your clothes off and race through towards the gym.

Racing passed a few more hallways and even passing Spitfire's office you finally managed to make it to the wonderbolts hall of fame. Continue through you stopped as you see a familiar face.

Lightning Dust stand right in front of her grandfather's statue, a few tears slide down her face as she stares at the statue's lifeless eyes.

You can tell from just looking why she was here for. All thoughts of what happen today diminished as you finally see why she was smug all day. She wants to be just like her grandfather.

Walking up you then stand beside her and stare up to the statue. "You know I may not know your grandfather much but from everypony I've talked to all said the same thing. He was a great stallion"

Something sparked as Lightning gave a small chuckle. "Yeah… he was."

You held the small smile for a few seconds before turning it into a frown. "However you do remember the wonderbolts aren't just all for show they are true leaders and must respect not only the innocent but also their own teammates."

Lightning Dust's looks at you questionably. "Huh"

You don't acknowledged her and instead walked pass her. "I can tell you have been training hard but the longer this recklessness resumes innocent will get hurt or even serious injury. That as a wonderbolt is one of the major duties." Turning your head you give one more piece of advice. "Think before you act is it worth lives lost" you finished and continued towards the gym.

While you left Lightning just stare as you left the hall of fame. Part of her felt confused after what you just said however another part felt challenged. "The heck was that all about?"

Back to you had just made it just in time as Soarin was about to enter the gym. Calling his name he turns and smiles as he sees you.

"Hey glad you made it in time. We have some martial arts class right now."

Nodding you tell him all you need is to change. Soarin understands and offers you to go inside first. With thanks you and Soarin entered to get change and ready for the first class.

*several minutes later*

The day went terribly. The ponies you had to work with had no fighting experience ever in their lives. You had a completely different group of mares and stallions but just from the beginning you can tell none knew what they were supposed to do. Hell one stallion almost dislocated her wrist from punching the punching bag set up.

You had done a few demonstrations including a few test runs on the punching bag yourself. The teams were surprise on the force you put on the bag and later of after many…. 'MANY' mishaps they slowly understand now. It will be some time before they can actually be put in the field but with slow progress leads to great results.

After dismissing them to shower up you sighed in exhaustion. All the training really took a total on you. Grabbing a drink for a water bottle and a clean towel you hydrate yourself and wiped the sweat off your face. As you relaxed a bit you didn't notice as a mail pony comes up.

"Excuse me your highness"

Turning your head you see it's a regular blue and green mailpony with a similar mail uniform with hat and mail bag. "Oh hello how may I help you" you smile back.

The mailpony digs through his bag and pulls out a small letter. "Letter for you your Highness" he hands you the small letter.

Waving your hand you tell him he doesn't need any introduction and grab the letter. With a bow in respect he leaves the gym to deliver the rest of the letters.

Seeing him leave you turn back to the letter and open it. Pulling out the letter you smiled who it's from. 'Pinkie. Still thinks we'll ever forget her' you chuckle as the writing first started of you and Rainbow forgetting them since you were working at the wonderbolt's academy. Knowing that will never happen you continue reading the letter. Mostly was about missing you both and also how dull it was without either of you. Reading more you stopped as the end tell they were coming to surprise both of you. It said they are arriving in a half an hour on Twi's balloon.

Looking up at the clock you see it's almost a quarter of noon and they were almost here. 'Guess I better get clean up and head out to the field then.' You chuckled one more time before heading back to shower room for a quick clean and dress.

After a quick wash and some putting on your work clothes you quickly race towards the field. The field wasn't far from the field and also from the landing zone.

Walking back to the field you can hear some wings flapping and a few soaring sounds echoing in the air. Looking up you smiled as you see Rainbow and her team flying above the field. You can't tell what they are doing actually nor hear but you can see both Lightning and Rainbow agreeing to something. You can tell this won't end well as the look on Rainbow's face had a look of uncertainty.

Looking at your watch you see you got a few minutes before your marefriend's arrival and decide to watch at what they got plan for today.

Watching what they have in plan you see Lightning and Rainbow creating a large tornado together. You wonder why they would make a tornado however after seeing why you immediately see why. The tornado quickly cleared the unwanted clouds from the sky.

Smiling at how fast and well precision the tornado cleared the sky's it quickly shifted to worry as you see the tornado started to lose control. The next thing you see couldn't breathe at what happens next.

Your marefriends all arrive in Twi's balloon from a few feet from the tornado all without warning were sucked in by the bottom of tornado. Hearing your marefriends scream as the tornado takes them all into a fearful ride and without your gear you left helpless on the ground below.

With nothing to do but watched you watch as Rainbow quickly fly's towards the out of control tornado. Using some clouds to cushion their falls she then managed to use the cloud and propel them into the air. You watched in shock as your marefriends all flew straight up into the air almost like ragdolls.

You then got a breath of air as Rainbow's teammates save them all in the air. Breathing a breath of air you care less that Rarity was hugging Thunderlane tight and only the fact they were all safe.

Descending down safely you quickly race towards them all, Rainbow descends and touchdowns next to her friends.

"Are you all alright?" you asked hoping no one got hurt from the tornado.

Without flinching Pinkie quickly jumps up and hugs you both in a death squeeze hug. "WE ALL ARE AND HAPPY YOU STILL REMEMBER US!" she giggles and snorts a bit happy her coltfriend and best friend didn't forget about them.

Gasping for air you and Rainbow managed to break free from her death crushing grasp. "Pinkie you know we will never forget you all. I will be back home in two more weeks." You rubbed your neck hoping no bruises will form on your neck.

With a few more laughs it all stopped as one voice you know you want to strangle right now.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" the captain of the team screamed in excitement at how amazing the stunt was.

Furious and ready to throttle her you know you aren't the only one that feels the same way.

"WHAT THE HAY LIGHTNING DUST! THAT TORNADO ALMOST HURT MY FRIENDS!" Rainbow shouted in anger.

"What we got sky cleared up why are you all piss at me?" she then extends a hand out towards Rainbow.

"A hoofbump? Seriously? You made me clip my wing. You send half of our class into serious tail-spins on the obstacle course. You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends!"

"Yeah and?" Lightning Dust said with pride.

Of all the things to hear those two words after everything she had done was too much for you to handle.

"And? AND?!" you race up and grabbed her shirt. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! FIRST YOU INJURED A TEAM MEMBER, ALMOST HARMED YOUR TEAMMATES AND FINALLY YOU HAVE TO NERVE TO ALMOST KILLED YOUR CO CAPTAINS FRIENDS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS AND!"

Everypony was a little shocked at the sudden outburst well… mostly lightning. The rest sort of wanted to strangle her too.

"YEAH BUT I GOT BETTER RESULTS! THAT'S WHAT TAKES TO BE A WONDERBOLT! IT'S WHY SPITFIRE MADE ME THE CAPTAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she quickly pushes you off and dust herself even the nerve to wipe the smug off her golden badge. A badge you know she doesn't deserve.

"I agree"

Looking back you know who said it and was shocked to hear it from her. "Rainbow are you nuts? After everything she's done!"

"I know that's why I need to do something. I'll be right back" taking off she then races towards the offices.

Watching her leave the last thing Lightning says finally hit's the last button.

"Well I guess she didn't have what it takes to be a wonderbolt. What a weakling."

With nothing holding you back you turn back towards the wonderbolt cadet captain, your hand lying flat as you brought it close towards her unaware face.

*CRACK*

Everything went silence as no pony could make a sound. The cracking sound from your hand echoed the whole field. Everypony was stunned at the sudden action but Lightning was more stunned.

"I don't care…. How good you are or fast you can take off but putting innocent lives in jeopardy is not the right way. A wonderbolt is supposed to protect the innocent it's their main goal and you know It." you said in a strong stern tone. You know she remembered the first rule because before signing up a wonderbolt is like a guard but they perform at stadiums and other worldly events.

"Why… why should it matter? I got results?" Lightning said in a low almost hush toned.

"Why? Because it doesn't matter on results. You're a captain you're supposed to protect the innocent and your teammates" this time you said in strong and honest voice.

Silence echoed the whole field for a few seconds before Lightning broke the silence.

"I don't need them. I never did" she looks the red welt on her face from the slap fazed her as she looks up at you. "I've spent my life knowing that you can't trust anypony. Not your family, not your friends and neither are you teammates."

A bit surprised at the sudden response. "Then why join the wonderbolts if that's how you feel then."

Lightning lets out a small chuckled and takes her sight away from yours. "I grew up living alone in the slums. After my grandfather's death I always blamed it was everypony's fault. I loved him and he goes and dies right in front of Me." she sniffles as the painful memories came flourish.

You've seen this all too well back at home, feeling it too. You grew past that however for what happen to Lightning she really took it hard. "You know the paramedics tried everything to save him."

Wiping her eyes she lets out another chuckle. "Yeah right… they knew he was going to die so the let him die. After that they didn't care what happens to me."

Raising an eyebrow you remembered the newspaper didn't mention anything after what happen to Lightning Dust. "What happen then?"

The last bit of memory felt like a knife drilling into her heart after that day. She didn't want to talk about it but since she was in this state she had no choice.

"After grandfather's death… my uncle…. Took over the whole Lightning fortune. He used it to bring his creditably for his products while I lived under his shadow. My parents weren't around much and because of it I was abused and beaten every day by him." she closed her eyes as the numerous times her uncle smacked her she remembered each one.

You felt shock to hear what she went through. Part of you couldn't believe her uncle would take all the money and abuse her. To you when it comes to family they come first before money. This is an uncle you need to have a talk with later on.

"Now you understand why. Results are what the wonderbolts want and I have no time for any mishaps." She turns around till her back was facing you.

Lost for words you sighed as the same feeling came back. The feeling of being alone and working your hardest in a cruel world felt like walking bare foot on broken glass "i….. I understand"

Lightning scoffed and laughed a bit. "Yeah right… what does the 'SO' called king of the night… know anything about what I went through?"

Silence echoed again but this time you ended it. "Because I went through it too. back home on earth"

Lightning turned back a bit confused at what you said.

"Look I'm tired of explaining but I can tell you from the look in my eyes you can see I'm not lying"

Lightning looks up and into your eyes somehow you can't explain it but from looking into patients eyes you can see the suffering they had experience in the past. It's a feat a lot of doctor's have and many of the law enforcement use it every day on their victims and or criminal's.

Looking into her eyes you can see it plain as day. Without the smug look on her lips you can see the pain and suffering she endured in her childhood. Looking into yours Lightning's expressionless turned to shock. You don't know if she can see it in your eyes but the look on her face tells you weren't playing around.

"I…. I don't understand. How is this possible?" Lightning said completely shocked.

"Because it's not worth it. I learned that there are those who will take advantage and yes you will need to work hard on your own but that don't mean you should do all the work by yourself." you looked back at your marefriends. "And it also doesn't mean you should risk lives for results."

Looking back Lightning can still see the spook in their eyes from the tornado. Seeing that terror felt like a needle through her heart from the sudden fear she caused.

"Dang…. i… I didn't mean….. I…. I wasn't thinking straight. I-" she was quickly cut off as Pinkie out of nowhere comes up and hugs the distraught Lightning Dust.

"itsalrightdustyweforgiveyouwealwaysforgiveimeanitstherightthingtodoandyoulearnedyourlessonan-" you stop as Pinkie was almost close to killing the poor mare. You don't know if she mean it just for an excuse to crush her or she just like hugging ponies. Prying Pinkie off you managed to see Rainbow coming out of the offices and heading straight to the bunkers. Wanting to know what's up you race towards her but not before watching two security guards coming from behind and taking Lightning Dust away.

*several minutes later*

You couldn't…. actually you can't believe what's happening right now. Rainbow Dash…. Quit the wonderbolts.

Her lifelong dream she cherished since childhood gone. Your marefriends including you were all shock as to why she wanted to quit something she had high hopes of becoming.

"b-but honey you told us yourself you do anything to be a wonderbolt. This is your only chance to be the one thing you always dreamed of. Do you really give it up." you asked.

Shaking her head she walks up and hugs you. "Not if being recklessness is the way of the wonderbolt. I refuse to let anypony get hurt" she sighs before adjusting her backpack.

"But darling isn't this still your dream" Rarity exclaimed as Rainbow fixed her backpack.

"Not anymore" she let out a defeated sigh as her lifelong dream was shattered like glass. All her training felt like nothing as she looks at her friends and then back at the academy. She knew what she is doing is right. She won't join them if recklessness and risking lives is what needed to be in order to get results. Something she knows that is never the option to improving.

"Well if you're returning home I'm coming too." you crossed your arms. Since coming here you warn Spitfire about the dangers of recklessness. She told you in her own words in front of you everything will be fine…. That was far from being fine.

In your life profession you know careful precision and working as a team is a way to get better results. May take time but it doesn't cause any mishap or any injury when working. Today actually this whole day was nothing but recklessness… and what happened to your marefriends was the final straw.

"You two but doesn't spi-"twi started but you stopped her.

"Doesn't matter anymore. Spitfire will find another fool to bring to her camp. I almost feel sorry of joining after today." looking back you let out a sigh at the disappointment Spitfire caused today.

"I'll send a guard to pick up my luggage later right now let's go home." Everyone nods since it would be best thing to do.

Before you all could leave you stopped as somepony called Rainbow's name. Turning around you held a small scowl on your face on who it is.

Spitfire slowly descends a look of disapprove on her face as touches down in front of her. "Rainbow Dash! How dare you storm out of my office without giving me a chance to respond?! The Wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers in Equestria, but you were right. Being the best should never come at the expense of our fellow ponies. It's not just about pushing ourselves. It's about pushing ourselves in the right direction." She smiles.

Looking back you see the two security guards behind her that have been helping her protecting the camp. You've don't know them personally but they take their job seriously as well as royal guards. In between you see Lightning Dust. You can tell what's going to happen and you know you aren't going to like it.

As predicted Spitfire walks back and without warning she rips off the lead pony badge off her flight suit. Lightning was a little stunned but she ultimately knew what she did was wrong. With a finger she orders her and her men to leave. You watch helplessly as Lightning walks away from the team. You wish you could do something however you stopped mid thought as something metal hitting the ground. Looking down you see something you never saw it there before.

Like a lead wing badge except this one looked old and rusty almost like its antique, you also see something unusual about it. For starters it was smoking a black smoke like mist on the sides. As Spitfire explained Rainbow showed her new badge and telling her she has the skills of a leader and while Rainbow was over using the saying oh my gosh you however walked over and kneeled over it.

'What's this? Does this belong to Lightning Dust?' with a hand you reach down to grab it. 'Better give it back to her' you grab the small badge and looked at it. That's when you know you were in for a wild ride.

Almost instantly without knowing where you were sucked in. your body still in the same place as you kneeled as everything around you quickly changed around. Almost in completely shock and confusion it was finished.

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN' quickly looking around you see were still at the wonderbolt academy. On what time you were in you don't know. Looking over you see the hall of fame and offices however the gym where it was supposed to be looked like it was almost being finished. You also see a few banners hanging around as some had the number 45th on it.

Wondering what the hell happen you then felt something odd about yourself. First off the small badge you picked up is gone from your hands. Wondering where it when you tried looking for it although turned up nothing.

Second you can't speak. Feeling your mouth you can feel your lips and nose however you can't move them somehow. Hell not even a small murmur can escape how sealed your lips are.

And third you were a little blind however you found out it's your hood covering half your eyes. Using a small puddle in front you see you were in your blade gear armor. You remember you were in your work clothes and no way have you remembered packing your armor.

Trying to figure how you suddenly change armor you stopped as the sudden scream caught your attention. Quickly looking around you look up in time to see a figure falling from the sky. Not even waiting for a second you race after the falling figure. There were several obstacles you need to jump over including a few ponies you accidently shoved however with a slide you quickly caught the figure.

With your hood covering your face you were glad no one can see at how dumbstruck you are now. There in your arms was the great Lightning Strike. You can tell from the look on his face matched to the same face from the hall of fame. 'wha- what the- what the hell? Am i- am I…. wasn't he dead' your jaw almost hit the ground at how completely dumb you feel right now. Only wish you can open your mouth in right now.

'Where…. Better question 'WHEN' am I' looking down you shake off the dumbness as the sound and sight of Lightning wheezing caught your attention.

Listening to his heart you gasped as his heart was starting to drop. 'Oh god his heart is almost fading.' Like a bolt of lightning it hits you as you remember your small pouch Antique got you. You remember Antique packed in something that can help although it's how he knew can save him.

Knowing you're going to need an explanation later you looked behind and dig through the pouch. With a bit ounce of breath from Lightning you uncap the shot and shoved it through Lightning's chest. You know it's a little rough injection however you knew the needle needed to penetrate the sternum for the medicine to enter his heart.

Like getting shock of life Lightning quickly gasped in air.

Breathing a sigh in relief in your head you smiled as Lightning holds his chest. You removed the shot out as you both stared. Lightning had a looked of confusion on who or better yet what saved him. With the hood covering your eyes he could only see a figure in white and black clothing with a short muzzle sticking out of the hood.

"d- d- did you…. save me" he said shocked as this creature out of nowhere comes and saves him.

Still can't speak you nod before hearing a loud halt. Looking up you know you don't have time to explain as three guards and a crew of paramedics all dressed in old attire you quickly race away.

Running through the field you stopped as you stood over the edge of the field. Looking back you know it would be good for your health to stay in jail. Looking over you took a few backs and aimed at a lone cloud. Setting your mark you race over and leaped.

It felt like time suddenly stopped all around as you leaped from the field to the cloud. Almost felt like soaring through the sky but that later ended quickly. You were suddenly pushed back just half way from the cloud and the field. The pressure you can feel on your chest as you stopped and took a different detour. Down below to the ground floor.

Falling felt like… an eternity. You mind raced as flashbacks of everything came to you in a flash. From living on earth to living in Equestria everything you remembered. But out of all the memories you keep close your children you hold dearest to yourself.

Fearing of letting your foals go while you head to the afterlife scared you to the bone. Closing your eyes for a second you could only pray there was something soft to catch your fall. A few seconds passed before you finally open your eyes. The next thing you see is the ground just a few feet and you were closing in fast.

The last thing you can think of before impact is this: OH SHIT!

Upon impact suddenly you somewhere else. Startled almost like you were waking up from a terrifying nightmare you stood up like waking off a bed. Panting for air you let out a small groan as a sudden pain surge in your chest.

"Please your highness be still. You've had us worried." A familiar voice echoed as you stood up.

Looking up you see the wonderbolts nurse fully awake and having a concern look on her face. Looking around you see Spitfire, Soarin and several other wonderbolt associates surrounding you.

"wha- where am i?" you let out another groan as you stood up.

"You passed out all the sudden. Spitfire and I had to carry you to the nurse office after you hit the ground." Soarin said a bit worried.

Spitfire stepped forward. "Your Highness how you feeling?"

Shaking your head the only thing you feel a little sore is some chest pain. "Yeah just a little sore on my chest. What happen? Where are Rainbow and the others?"

Both Spitfire and Soarin looked at each other confused then back at you.

"Dude not to sound rude but did you hit your head hard or something?" Soarin asked.

"No…. why?" you said a bit surprise at the sudden response almost like it never happen….. You then turn to the clock. Like getting hit by déjà vu you can see the clock was set back. Looking at your watch you can see it's the same time. Several hours before your marefriends come over.

Looking at both your friends you then squeeze the bridge of your nose. "Oh my god what's happening to me?"

Soarin lets out a small chuckled. "Not sure. We found you passed out right in middle of the hall of fame so we picked you up and took you to the nurse's office."

Yup suddenly a headache is starting. "Okay and what happen to Rainbow and Lightning. What's going to happen to them?"

Another look of confusion spread on their faces as you asked on your marefriend and Lightning Dust.

"Well both ponies seemed to doing alright. Especially for long term best friends." Spitfire shrugs as she remembers both mare's high fiving and hugging almost like they haven't seen each other for a while.

Again your head throb as Spitfire then goes on by telling you what happen yesterday. Usually you remember most what had happen however the part where both Rainbow and Lightning were best friends baffled you.

The captain then explains some info that you don't remember in the archives you dug through. First off both Rainbow and Lightning went to the same flight camp together with Gilda too. Other info you know well from living and working conditions. The last bit Spitfire threw in surprised you more.

"I'm just glad her grandfather raised her right. Those two show more progress together then by themselves." Spitfire smiled as both exceeded their courses in record time.

Looking at both wonderbolts that question was left unsaid. You don't know if it was all a dream or did it really happen. It felt out of the ordinary yet it felt so real too.

"What happen to Lightning Streak?" you asked.

Both wonderbolts smile as they help explained what happen. You nod as Soarin explained Lightning was flying on the 45th anniversary till during his performance he suddenly was losing control. The next thing was made you realize everything wasn't a dream. Soarin pulls out a small news clip and shows you it.

 **STRANGE CREATURE DRESSED IN WHITE AND BLACK CLOTH SAVES EQUESTRIA'S TOP WONDERBOLTS! Figure disappeared before Lightning can ever get the chance to thank him.**

Looking at the pic you can see a picture of a figure kneeling in front of Lightning with your hood covering your whole face.

Staring at the news clip you then asked what happen later on. Spitfire helped filled in the rest.

From what she explained Lightning received some medical treatment and made a full recovery however not before taking out the one thing that caused his sudden illness. Well one pony to be exact. You would have guess the uncle had something to do with his fall as Spitfire explained the uncle had poisoned Lightning's water bottle before the event. Using a special odorless poison he injected some into the bottle before he drank some.

Spitfire then tells the guards had also found that he had a forged will document written that he would get most of the Lightning fortune. That led to him not only spending 25 to life for attempted murder and forged documents but also the fact he need the cash for his bankrupt company. Instead of paying off debts he spends the money on himself and after the trail the company was sold to another.

After the arrest you learned Lightning Streak is still going however after that day he retired. Mostly it was his time but also he wanted to take care of his granddaughter. Few years later he then took up as one of the trainers for the newer recruits.

"Wow" you said amazed that act you did you changed Lightning's life forever. Part of you wonder how you did it and another how can you do it again if given the chance. So many questions needed answering right now but it's best to go with what happen. Figuring it's best to get back to work you decide you like to check out and head to the field then

With a bit of help from the nurse you learned that you are alright however they do ask questions. Mostly it was due to getting in an altercation with another wonderbolt. You denied all and asked why. The nurse explained you had two cracked ribs right in the middle of the sternum.

Unsure how you got it you tell you must have landed hard on the floor after you fell. The nurse still wanted you to stay till you healed up but you assure you can handle yourself. With a few release sheets you return back to work, knowing you need to do something after all this craziness today.

*several hours later night time*

"OH MAN AM I BEAT!" you let out a loud sigh as today hit the #1 on most strange days you ever encountered beside the Pinkie Pie clone incident.

The day did went better including seeing your marefriend and second captain Lightning Dust both smiling and chatting after a long day of training. You also had a good time as your marefriends all arrive too same way as before instead without tornado. With Pinkie's usual antics you all enjoyed the day before it was time to hit the hay.

Usually you prefer to wear some sleeping slacks but after today you don't even care if you're naked right now. Big mistake on that.

"See told you"

"He's…. huge. Maybe bigger than a minotaur"

You slowly stir as you felt something strange on your groin.

"mmmmm he always tastes amazing."

"RD ARE YOU CRAZY?! That will destroy you."

"hu- huh" you blinked off the sleep from your eyes. Stirring up you look down, next thing you see you blushed a deep red.

You sat bright red as your marefriend Rainbow sat facing you, your member sat nicely perched on Rainbow's naked body as she happily lubes the bottom part of your member. Right next her you see Rainbow's and your marefriends new best friend sitting beside completely naked but with a worried look in her eyes.

"Sorry coltfriend for waking you up but Lightning wanted to see what you were packing." Rainbow snickered as Lightning's face was priceless.

"Yeah and I'm regretting it now. Seriously how can you take all that" Lightning watched as Rainbow makes sure your member is nicely lubed from the tip to even your sacs.

"Uh….. I." you gulped as you figure what's going to happen now. Just as you expected your lips were quickly invade by Rainbow's lips. Holding Rainbow tight you help lift her up till your member was right on target. Before you could proceed she stops you.

"Wait actually I want to show her a trick you and I have been doing for a while." Using her wings for support she lifts herself up till your member now fully rock hard was pressing against her tight marehood. With a determine smirk she turned and looked at her best friend Dust.

"Watch this Dust. We've been practicing this for a while." She then turns back still with her smug spread on her face.

You couldn't help but gulped at what Rainbow's thinking. Normally Luna can take your member all the way without problems and only a few of your marefriends can handle much but to take it all the way in. you only fear it doesn't go through all the way through their stomachs.

A few seconds passed before without warning she takes your member all the way in one go. It felt like putting your member through a funnel. You couldn't help but let out a loud gasped at the sudden thrust. Rainbow bit her lip so hard it drew blood, your member made a very noticeable bulge as she takes a few seconds to compose herself.

Once you both were relaxed she then turns back to Lightning. "See Dust told you. I've been practicing my other moves then just my flying." Pulling it out all the way you both let out a small audible plop as your member made her gap a bit.

"Ready for your turn Lightning?"

Now it was Lightning's turn to gulp in fear. "b- But wait RD… you aren't seriously thinking of me taking on this behemoth" you can hear the unsettling in her voice.

From after being released from the nurse's office the whole day you get to know them well. You learned both including Gilda became best friends in flight school and the rest they chose in life. Since Lightning didn't know where they were after so long she was thrilled to see her again.

After which RD introduce her to her friends and soon another friend was made today. Now Rainbow wants Lightning to give you a try and right now convincing her would be a little harder than usual.

You push Rainbow a bit so she can get off you and you slowly crawled over to her. Wrapping your arms around the nervous speedster you hold her close your face right behind her left ear.

"I'm sorry. RD can be straight forward and I understand you are nervous. Especially for your first time." turning your head you can see a bit of puffing in her cheeks. Letting out a small chuckle you couldn't help how cute her pout looks. "awwww you cute when you pout like that" you laugh a bit as you gain a small gasp look from Lightning and a hysterical Rainbow Dash behind.

Leaning down you aimed your lips against hers; brushing against them you can taste the sweetness of milk cookies as you glide your tongue around the outer and inside her lips. Holding the kiss your hands made their way down Lightning's muscular, sleek body. Like rainbow her body had no traces of fat all muscle. Her fur slicker then regular ponies it helped Pegasus's when they are flying or maneuvering through the skies.

Running your hands all around and giving her breasts a few gentle squeezes your member fully ready and lubed slide underneath Lightning's twitching marehood.

She eeps a bit but she manages to collect herself before you can proceed. After letting go of the kiss you look into her beautiful gold eyes. Waiting to proceed she gives you a small nod as an approval.

Slowly and carefully you insert your member inch by inch into Lightning's quivering marehood. You can hear her soft groan and whimper as you insert. Stopping half way you look down, just as expect you see a small trail of red leading down from your member.

"I'm sorry lightning I'll go-"she quickly turns her head till your lips were invaded by her's again.

"Relax….. I'm fine. Just give me a second to catch my breath… then I want you to ram me so hard I can't walk for a while. Make me beg to be pounded by you" she pants a bit as the pain slowly disappeared and she was able to regain her breath.

With a nod you slowly started your rhythm into the new speedster cadet. Feeling how tight Lightning is you couldn't help but let out a small groan as you picked up the pace.

By now Lightning is panting hard as your member poke through literally making a bulge in her stomach as you piston as hard as you can inside her.

"OH! OH BUCK YES! HARDER! H- HARDER!" she screamed in pleasure as your member pounded the mare's agenizing marehood.

Looking back you can see poor Rainbow is fidgeting at the action happening beside her. She quickly fingered herself as she watched you pound her best friend Lightning's eager marehood. Feeling like she being let out of the fun you want to make she didn't miss out.

Pulling her back you made sure you were lying flat on your back while still thrusting into one of them. Beckoning Rainbow to take a seat you can see both Rainbows wings spring out wide and a big smile spread across her face.

Finding a good seat on your face she slowly descends enough so your tongue found its spot on her leaking marehood. Giving your skittle marefriend a few licks you grab both Rainbow's and Lightning's hips before resuming your rhythm.

The sweet sound of both mares gasping and moaning was like music to your ears. Hearing them pant almost out of breath shows this is better than training, and you have no problem with that.

Several minutes of pounding later you made sure to switch to both mares. You also found out bucking both mares is like bucking two slinkies. Both were extremely flexible as you bucked both of them in different positions. You have to remember to train with them on how to bend your body in unique ways. One way is bending your back so far your pelvis can touch your head.

Making both mares pant and beg in pleasure you can feel the pressure start to build up already. Wanting to hold out a bit longer you slow your thrusts so you can last longer. That's a mistake when it comes to these two speedsters.

"HEY WHO SAID FOR YOU TO SLOW DOWN?"

"LET'S GO ALL OUT HERE COLTFRIEND!"

You gulped as both mares quickly got off and force you back on your back. Still fully hard you watch as both mares smashed their breasts against your hard member.

Despite being a size small then Lightning's both mares breasts still were so soft they felt like two soft pillows. Squishing and rubbing they also didn't waste time mixing their saliva with each other's, you had to use one of the pillows casing to wipe the blood from your nose. Another wash day for the sheets.

"Come on coltfriend. Give us your delicious sweet cream" Rainbow panted in pleasure.

You bite your lip again hoping to hold out a little longer before the pressure was too much. With one more gasp you finally let it all out. Rainbow opened her mouth as she happily let your cream covered her face and chest. Lightning was a bit surprised but she managed to open up and gulp a bit of your seed. After a few more pumps you were finally done.

Slumping your head back against the pillow you panted a bit as both mares helped lick the rest of each other. Once they got all of it they then took position on both sides.

"Wow stud… Rainbow was right? You're amazing in bed" Lightning panted in bliss.

"t- Told yah." Rainbow chuckle a bit as she stretched her muscles. "But you should also know one more thing about him." she reaches down and gives your member a wakeup call. Stroking it a few times you were hard and ready again in seconds.

"He can go more than just one round."

Lightning looked down aslmost stunned as you were hard again just after pumping your seed on both mares.

"Well I guess a few more rounds won't hurt." you wrap your hands around both mares and brought them close. "So shall we?"

Rainbow wasted no time in pouncing on you while Lightning still tried to grasp what's going on. She finally return back to reality after Rainbow grabbed her hand and brought her back to the fun.

"Oh Celestia I'm regretting this now" she gulped as your member found its mark before you proceed through.

Outside your room a mare blush a deep red as the sound of both mares enjoying the king of the night together. She felt something wet sliding down her legs as she decides to call it a night.

"Oh Celestia. I want to know that feeling. Sooooooooo baaaaaaadddd" she let out a small groan as she felt a heat burning between her legs. She managed to leave just in time before she could leave a trail wet fluids behind.

Oh man another awesome chapter. Thanks everyone for being patience on another amazing chapter.

Wolf this one…. I have to say is the most bizarre you have ever done. I'm still confused on what just happen.

Don't worry my friend it will make sense in the next chapter. Right now WE HAVE ANOTHER MATTER TO INTEND TO AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! *hears crowd cheering*

THAT'S RIGHT IT'S POOOOOOOOOLLLLLL TIIIIIMMMMEEE!

So without any delay bring out the basket. *basket falls and lands on stack of papers in middle of desk. Papers scattered after landing*

DAMMIT WOLF! I JUST ALPHABETITIZE THESE!

Sorry man *grabs basket* alright so we'll worry about this later right now we got some ponies to pick for our next heavenly paradise massage. *goes through and pulls out first name.* alright our first poll mare goes too *looks at name.* well looks like we're doing a completely different mare now. That's right she is a beautiful earth mare, friends with pinkie pie and is a master in gourmet popcorn. LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO POPCORNA!

Popcorna?

Yeah she is an earth pony from trottingham who has a specialty in making delicious flavored popcorn. Doesn't matter what flavor she can make any with her popcorn. *pulls out a small cup of zebra popcorn* try some

*try's some and smile* hey these are good.

Told you *puts it to side* alright our second candidate for the special spa treatment goes to *grabs second name and looks at it* well looks like this would be awesome. Seems like you got another new resident coming to ponyville. She is a beautiful unicorn with an amazing skill on styling manes and tails. LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE FOR STYLING MELODY!

Again who?

She is a mare who came from manehatten to ponyville after a dispute and some business expansion.

Dispute?

Can't say man you have to wait and see. *smiles and grabs third slip* alright with that out of the way our third mare for our special spa treatment goes too. *looks at name* wow this is going be interesting chapter if they pick her. Looks like we got a musician here. But not just any musician a rocking guitarist who dislikes shirts. LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO GUITAR STRINGS!

Wait…. Two things one wasn't guitar strings one of the mares that got chosen from before Lyra and tavi. And two what you mean she hate shirts.

Okay first yes but with some resolve she is ready for the spotlight. And two well….. That's up to the viewers if they want the answer. With that settle our fourth client for this awesome chapter goes too *pulls out fourth name and looks at it* guess I must just grabbing random new mares. Looks like we got ourselves a mare of the force.

A mare of the force like a guard?

Something like that. She is a beautiful unicorn police mare with a strong heart for the law. SO LETS GIVE A SHOUT OUT FOR OFFICER HARDLINE!

Officer hardline huh. So…. Does she know jade then?

Maybe that's up to them if they choose her. Alright 4 down and only one to go. So our fifth and final mare for this awesome chapter goes to. *looks at last name* oh boy… this may be interesting. Looks like you going to be banging a chef.

Wait but Cherry and pinkie are chefs.

Yes and no. cherry is a chef but also a maid and pinkie is a baker. I mean a full time chef. She is an amazing mare with a heart like Fluttershy's but an honest mind like Aj's LETS GIVE A SHOUT FOR GOURMET SWEET!

Gourmet sweet huh. Alright her story.

She is a mare you would enjoy a lot and would enjoy to know. That's all I'm giving since rest is surprise. Alright *looks at all names* let's see 5 candidates only on will choose here they are

Popcorna

Styling melody

Guitar strings

Hardline

Gourmet sweet.

5 mares only one will-…. Actually you know what…. I'm not going to do that. Let's make it more fun. How about 3 mares and 3 chapters from the polls. You all choose the three mares. I'll calculate the numbers and see who goes first, second and third.

Seems fair plus would help too our readers if they have a mare who they would have to wait long till they pick her again.

Yup well folks your choice 5 mares only 3 will win. *looks at mess and chuckles* I guess we should wrap this up and clean this up huh *pats pockets feeling nothing* dammit lets finish this up I lost my phone in this mess.

On don't worry *grabs phone and hits contact number list* I'll call your phone. Should be able to find it even if you set it on silence. *hit's call button. Hears my phone ringing*

Uh wait ray don- *scrunches as ray finds it and looks at it*

*jaw drops but shifts to anger at the screen* my bitch?

Uuuuuhhhhh….. yeeeeaaaahhh about that *grabs phone and takes off*

DAMMIT YOU MOTHERF #%EN DOG! *chases but comes back* while I got kill our annoying author tune in next time to our special spa treatment: human edition. See you all next time *resumes chase* GET BACK YOU!

Lightning's grandpa: same style mane as dust's except colors are fading yellow, grey and white, chops too. A dark indigo color fur, green eyes


	28. spa bonus:Happy B-day special

Sometimes the best gift you can ever receive is being with your friends and family.

Especially when your friends and family have a gift that will be remember for a long time. Usually today you thought it would be a simple day however it wasn't. You see it's actually a special day for you. That's right today is your birthday.

Why you don't sound surprise reason is that back on earth your family barely had anything hell even any common curtsey to say happy birthday when they weren't flat out drunk on the couch or the floor. Since growing up in a harsh world you sort of forget about this day and just run with like any normal day. Most times you let your college friends or sometimes your boss or even some of your patients while working say happy birthday and you smile for each one.

But after coming to Equestria you sort of….. Left that part out. For two years everypony has asked on your birthday and simply you just tell them you aren't interested or that to you being here every day feels like your birthday. Other's ways you tried your best to avoid your b-day and just focus on your day especially avoiding Pinkie who has many times tried to find out your birthday with the items you had on. Don't ask how but you barely managed to hide your Driver's license one time.

After dodging a bullet you figured today another birthday left forgotten and decide to just hang out at sugar cube corner. That although you find out another perk for the residents of ponyville. When it comes to partying they aren't afraid to show their party side.

Another beautiful morning settles in as the sun shines through your room, you were blinded for a bit and quickly covered your eyes. You could feel some odd about you since the feeling started a few minutes before you wake up. You tried to hold out but it didn't let up. Wondering what's underneath the covers you wiped the sleep off your eyes and looked down. What you see makes you blushed bright red at 7 in the morning.

"mmmmm master…. You taste delicious this morning" Maidenline happily giggled as she pants a bit, your member nicely lubed right in her face as she blows some hot breath against the wet spots.

"Uh….. Maid-"you gritted your teeth as she cuts you off by taking your member half way before going all the way a second gulp.

Biting your teeth you sort of use to these early morning sex with your maids however today Maidenline looked hungrier than before.

Maidenline wasted no time gulping your member like her favorite lollipop. You know she has developed a gag resistance however since you first met her you always had the feeling she developed long before she started living with you.

Taking in another gulp she finally stops and uncovers the blanket. Still basking a bit in the afterglow blow you don't notice as Maidenline completely naked with only a small bow headband on her head crawls over and straddles your groin.

"I'm sorry if I had wakened you up master but today is a big day. Not just for you but for all of ponyville too." she giggles a bit, your member nicely lubed from behind. Maidenline happily let it right between her cheeks and squished them together.

"What you mean?" you asked trying your best to let out a moan as she rubs your member with her butt cheeks.

"Well master. As the ruler of the night your birthday is most important." Maidenline leans down and captures your lips. "Mistress Luna has told me you care less on your birthday due to your….. life on earth" she paused as Luna told her everything what happen growing up and for a pony or even another species no creature deserves that treatment even at a young age.

Seeing and hearing the concern in Maidenlines you can guess Luna told her your past. Normally your still prefer to let it go, but you do feel thankful for the sympathy each pony gives when they hear your story.

"I thank you Maidenline for your concern but you and Luna don't have to d-"again Maidenline silences you by locking her lips against yours.

"I know master but after our fun we have a special surprise for you. So here's your first gift my master. Enjoy all you wish." she licks her lips seductively as she helps line her marehood with your hard on member.

Smiling you see same sexy lust- craze Maidenline you know and love. "Alright then let's unwrap this sexy gift." You grabbed both your sexy maid's hips and with one deep thrust you entered her leaking marehood.

Maidenline wasted no time letting out a lustful moan from your bulging manhood. Your member making a nice noticeable bulge as you thrusted hard into your first gift. From the countless times you and Maidenline had fun you know she loves to be dominated. Even as you switched over doggy style she kept screaming for you to pull her mane while you rammed her. You tried your best to avoid that since you don't know if it will hurt them and instead you help milk their breasts.

Reaching from behind you grab both Maidenline's sensitive nipples. From even just rubbing them you got a nice small stream of milk from both breasts. You took the time by lapping up the fresh milk she gave you but with each lick your hunger grew for more of her delicious nectar. Switching her around you made sure you got as much milk as you can, not even stopping as you buck the poor mare so hard. Heck at this rate you probably will buck her till she is walking funny for a while.

Pounding Maidenline as hard as you could you can feel the pressure already building up. You guess from the sucking she gave you know it would be long before you pump one of your favorite maid's marehood with your spunk. Finishing up the last drink of fresh milk you reach up and took her lips.

Holding the kiss for a few good minutes you finally couldn't hold out any longer. With three more deep thrusts you finally shot your load into her. Maidenline gripped your head tight as you got the clear indication she wanted every last drop.

Squeezing right on her cutiemark you made sure she every drop before finally letting go. gasping for some fresh air you and Maidenline stare into each other's eyes, a small smile spread across your faces.

"you always know how to please a mare my master" Maidenline giggled.

You chuckle a bit. "I always love to please my patients. However pleasing my favorite maids I love every minute we spend together." reaching out you kiss her lips.

Another giggle came from Maidenline as you set her down back on the bed. Looking down at your body you can see you needed a shower badly despite how quick the fun ended. Looking at your maid you too can see she needed a shower as well. Since the shower is big enough for you and Luna to bath together you figure it wouldn't hurt to let her join in.

"Well Maidenline…" you lean down right above her right ear. "We definitely need a shower. Want to join me" you asked.

Already you got your answer with a giggling giggle. "Always my master."

Walking off the bed you know this day has just begun and right now you wondered what's going to happen today.

*10 minutes later down stairs*

It took a while since Maidenline wanted more fun than before. Holding her all the way you were pretty sure she was either aiming to be buck till she was blind in pleasure or till you pump a foal into her marehood. After living in Equestria for so long you know like any stallion you can impregnate a mare easily as any regular stallion.

Already father of a number of foals so far you know despite your job you always find time to spend time with your foals. Growing up in a harsh environment you want to make sure your foals grow up strong, happy and safe from the world around you.

Walking down stairs you held the still naked Maidenline in your arms as you walk down towards the dining room. The smell of fresh pancakes linger the air as you took a big whiff on how good they smell.

"Wow Cherry that smells deli-"you stopped before blushing a bit red at the sight of your second favorite maid sitting on the edge of the table. You gulped as she too wore nothing but a bow on her head and a piece of pancake covering her breasts and marehood.

"Good morning master and happy birthday. I do hope you had a good sleep this morning." Cherry giggled as sees you holding Maidenline still in your arms. Swallowing the lump in your throat you walk towards Cherry and took a seat right in front of her. Scooting herself she reaches at a pitcher of maple syrup.

Like your breakfast master. Good I prepare it just for you" she giggles as she pours warm maple syrup on her sweet body.

'god these mares are going to kill me with sex one of these days' you took a deep breath since this feels a bit too much sexy… and saying no to a body like that you have to be crazy to refuse to enjoy. Swallowing your pride you dine in at the first pancake. Right on her marehood.

Devouring the pancake you know it's not complete without maple syrup. Licking the syrup up you aim a little higher towards Cherry's lips. Locking lips with the best chef all around you held it for a few seconds before letting go for some air.

"mmmm master… your kisses always drive me wild." Cherry giggles passionately.

Sticking your tongue out playfully you give her another kiss on the lips. Looking down you see you still got some more pancakes to eat. Looking back up at Cherry you can see she wants you to enjoy as well.

"Happy birthday master" she sighed passionately as you enjoyed your breakfast.

*30 minutes later*

After enjoying your breakfast then next thing after was fairly obvious after all that licking and nibbling you did on her. Spinning her on the table you took your time by pounding her hard. Maidenline who helped get your member ready for Cherry left to grab something before returning just in time before you blew your load into Cherry. Taking a seat on the table you flipped Cherry on her back and slide her close to Maidenline.

With a few more thrusts you showered both mares in your seed. Both mares sighed as your warm seed covered their bodies. Helping each other lick off your seed you felt a bit out of shape. You usually feel alright after a few minutes of fun but lately you have been using a bit more energy than usual. Due to that you become exhausted a lot quicker. Or also the fact yesterday you and Antique spend almost all night using a two handed axe. A powerful weapon but takes a lot of force and strength to gain the speed you desired.

Fearing you might be either losing your touch or getting old you tried to block those thoughts. Mostly for tonight since by the look on your maid's faces it's far from over.

"awww seems master is starting to get tired already and the day just getting started" Maidenline pouts a bit as you sat a bit exhausted already.

Popping your neck you reassure her you still got some energy left in you for some more fun. "Don't worry. I guess I'm still tired for training yesterday." You chuckled.

Slowly crawling off the table Cherry was the first to walk over. Walking behind Maidenline slowly joined in as Cherry found a seat on your lap.

"Don't worry master. We have something that will give you that extra umf to get through the whole day."

Pulling a bright white and blue stripped bottle you managed to see a few more patterns decorated the neck of the bottle down to the base. With a few feathers tied around the top part you recognize the design and pattern. It belongs to Zecora.

"Since today your special day mistress Zecora had made this special potion just for you." holding the bottle she passes for you.

You grab the bottle and inspect it. Normally you are a bit paranoid on trying any new potions made by Zecora. Most potions you have tried some you found out to be good elixir's and a few soothing remedies for back aches however a few potions took days to wear off after trying them.

One potion was bad as you still can't get over Rainbow calling you scaly colt or lizard stallion, and to add salt to that wound Spike and the rest joined in too. That was the worst 2 weeks you had suffered.

"Uh are you two sure about this?" you asked a bit worried as this bottle was completely different compare to the other concoctions Zecora had brewed.

Both maids nod as you raise an eyebrow to them. "Don't worry master Zecora only enhance the endurance potion for you so it's no need to worry about." Cherry smiled.

"Cherry's right master. You're so familiarize with Endurance potions Zecora decide to 'spice' it up a bit so you can last longer than a few hours."

With a small sigh they were right about one thing. You have been familiarizing with endurance potions however this is an enhanced one. You don't know what the effects will do to you once consumption. Fearing the side affects you take one more glimpse at both maids. Like two sad puppies they give you their best looks you ever saw.

Can't resist the look they are giving you let out a frustrated groan and accepted. Pulling the cork out of the bottle you were hit with a different smell then blueberries. A more raspberries' mixed with roses and strawberries filled your nostrils the longer you held it close to your face. Familiarizing the sweet elegant scent you took one deep breath before drinking the potion. You gagged as the taste was far from pleasant then it's elegant smell but you managed to steel yourself and drink all of it.

After a few seconds of drinking every last drop you shudder at the taste of it. From once it came in contact with your taste buds it tasted like you were drinking fruit flavored swamp water. Shaking the taste off you felt…. Nothing happening.

"Uh…. I don't feel anything?" you wondered what the heck you just drank. Trying to look inside you swish the bottle around a bit more to make sure you drank every last drop. Hearing nothing you wonder what your maids gave you.

After inspecting the bottle again it only takes a few seconds before you finally can feel something. Like someone turned the room into an oven your body heated up quickly. Literally you began to sweat profoundly however it's not what bothers you more it's the aching feeling you felt in your groin.

Feeling the heat radiating more into your groin you can feel your member already standing tall right between Cherrys butt cheeks.

Shaking your head as the heat was a lot worse than the usual Endurance Potion something else felt strange than usual. You weren't losing control of your actions.

"What the heck is going on?" You groan a bit from how hot your body felt.

"What's going on master is the potion working its magic." Cherry bit her lip as your member filled in that small crack right between her cheeks. "And might I say. It's working well more than I expected" feeling your member she wonder did it also made it grow a bit thicker than before.

Squishing a bit more Maidenline wanted to feel it too. Pressing her breasts she made sure the slide right between them nice and firm while some pressed her soft lips. Feeling Maidenline rub your member you tried to stifle a moan from how soft her fur always fill but once Maidenline joined in you lost the fight already once she rubbed your member and licked the tip of it. Letting out a small moan you tried to hold it as long as possible.

"Wow master the potion worked a lot better than expected. You're thicker than a minotaur." Cherry smiled a bit surprise at your full length.

"Uh…. Thanks" you bite your lip as Maidenline went the extra mile by taking in as much as she can in her mouth.

Swishing her tongue around the tip she pulls out, a small drool line slide down her jaw as she smiled. "and still as tasty as always my master" she bit her lip as the thoughts of taking your member all the way till the sun sets over the horizon. Although she can't…. a few mares wish to take it just as much as she wanted and like any mare she must share. 'Oh well at least we'll have some fun once Luna returns back with his special gift.'

Getting up from her spot Cherry follow suit as they both got off your member and took a few steps back. You were a bit puzzle as to why they stopped before Cherry answer.

"I'm sorry master but you should know that we aren't the only ones who want to give you your gift" Maidenline leans in and gives you a sweet kiss on your lips.

Once Maidenline lips departed Cherry then presses her lips against yours. "yup and we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer" with both maids in each arm they pull off your seat and towards the living room.

The sight once you saw who was sitting on the couch in sexy positions made your nose start to bleed for a bit.

Your marefriends Twilight, Pinkie pie and Fluttershy all sat in a sexy position wearing Maidenlines favorite tight barely covered maid outfits with matching stockings and maid cap on their heads. Fluttershy always the timid sat on the couch on both knees, her breasts jiggled a bit as she turned towards you. Twilight who didn't need a book on sexual intercourse anymore sat with one leg on the couch and the other hanging out giving you a nice display of her leaking twitching marehood. Pinkie was another story which both Twilight and Fluttershy helped. Sitting the middle of the couch she had both Twi and Shy hold her legs as she spread them as far as possible for you to enjoy the view. She even went the extra mile by covering the middle of her marehood in the shape of a heart with whip cream.

From just looking at them your dick started to hurt since this was too much for you to just walk away or ignore.

Pinkie snorted as her and her friends including the maids got you already. "Like the view hummy wummy. Because this is just for you" she giggles again.

Not leaving her seat Twilight uses her magic and grabs a firm hold onto you. Pulling you close you don't notice due to your brain trying to process the sight. Once you right in front of them Twi, pinkie, shy, cherry and maidenline all gang up and surround you.

'Now I know how Big Mac feels when he takes his shirt off in public.' You said in your head. Before you can say anything like a pack of piranha's you were quickly pulled in. praying to god you can only hope the lust potion your maids gave you will last long from these horny mares.

*3 hours later*

You sighed a bit as that was crazy and you managed to walk out after pounding your marefriends and the maids you made sure they got their filling. After getting on a pair of clean clothes you notice as your eyes are glowing blue similar to when you drank the endurance potion. Since this was an enhanced potion you don't want the ponies freaking out from your glowing blue eyes. Using a pair of sunglasses you decide to go into town hall since after your fun Pinkie and your maids wanted you to do something to pass the time till sunset. Reason is your own maids and Marefriends actually kicked you out so they can get your party fixed up so yeah returning home is out of the question.

You didn't mind and give each a kiss before leaving. However going to ponyville had to wait. Due to the fact your marefriend Rainbow and AJ both swap from your regular guards… and wearing nothing but guard helmets and a golden thong underneath. It didn't take long to figure out what to do with them before leaving.

You just prayed no pony will hear you after your fun with both your speed demon and farm mare marefriends. You know you'll get a scowling since by the look of Rainbow face you bucked her till she can't feel her legs.

After your fun with them you help carry them into the house to rest up before fixing your clothing and leaving towards town hall.

And that's where you are now. Stopping at your favorite café you decide to grab a nice cup of ice tea before and read today's newspaper.

Nothing out of ordinary mostly ads and announcements of wonderbolt shows took most of the cover and newspaper but a few moments you couldn't help but smile.

The article read 'wonderbolts won semifinals and moving up to state finals next month thanks to rainbow spectacular.' You smiled as a pic of Rainbow taking the show with her famous sonic rainbow.

Smiling at the headline you don't notice as a familiar teacher walks up towards you.

"Good morning your highness"

Looking up you see Cheerilee in her regular love sleeve button white shirt and purple vest you see instead of her regular knee long dress was replaced with her favorite purple cutiemark jeans. You couldn't see her hands as she leans a bit close to you. Behind you can't see her hands and wonder what's behind her back

"Oh hello Cheerilee. How is your day?" you asked.

"I'm good your highness and may I say Happy birthday" she smiles for you.

Nodding you thank her and began a conversation with her. Mostly you start with how your weeks been doing which you both answer it's been busy but not at all stressful. Despite different jobs you both love doing what you do and for Cheerliee liked teaching then doing nothing. Talking for a few minutes then ask what's behind her back.

"Oh I'm sorry I almost forgot but…" she pulls her hands around. In her hands you see a small red gift with a blue ribbon on top along with a stack of letters on top. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" she smiles as she hands you the gift and letters.

A bit surprise you wave your hands. "Oh no you don't have to get me anythin-"you were cut off as she hands you your gift.

"Nonsense. It's your birthday and besides I promise I'm not the only one that has a present for you on this special day" she giggles before taking a seat across the table.

Looking at the small gift you smile before turning to the letters. All of them had your name however none had an address from. Looking up you wonder who are they from since there was at least 12 letters all address to you.

"Uh who made these?" you asked.

Cheerliee let out a small giggle since this should have been expect out of you. "Well your Highness I'm not the one who wanted to give you something. You see Pinkie came by yesterday and announce on your birthday and well… my students made these for you" she smiled as all the letters she receive to give to you.

You finally understand and decide to open one of the letters. Removing the letter out you smiled as the hand writing and drawing you recognize belonging to Rumble. Especially since he drew a drawing of you and his brother together and on the top wrote 'best hero and wonderbolt ever' in blue crayon.

Laughing since beside his brother Rumble looks up to you too. Guess since you had babysat him and had a few sparing matches with his bro. had to give his brother credit he isn't just a flyer that's for sure.

Opening another letter you cough a bit at the amount of glitter that came out of it. Dusting your hands off you smile as this one came from dazzle springs. You know her mother gem dazzling who works at a hair salon a few houses down from here. Like her mother she likes to add a lot of glitter to give the mares a shining look.

'Jesus girl any more glitter and I'll have sparkle lungs for a month' you cough again as after opening the small bday card you were blasted by another gust of glitter. Once the glitter settled you smiled as all the glitter, glue and small hearts all showed happy birthday. Despite the amount of glitter you smiled and set it down.

"Yeah I did warn Dazzling she'll one day cause somepony to cough up glitter for days." Cheerliee giggle a bit as Dazzling still hasn't learned her lesson.

"more like months actually" you cough a bit as well you were glad you had your sunglasses on so none got in your eyes.

A soft laugh escapes you both before you turn to back to the letters. Sorting them out you thank her for the letters and gift and told her you would read more once you get home. Cheerliee smiled back before getting up and walking over.

"Well your highness I have a few more chores to do before I'll come over to your party. But till then." You just stood still as she walks over and lifts your head up. Lifting it up you doesn't notice till your lips press against hers. In a deep tongue battle it doesn't last long before she lets go. Stunned a bit a small trail of saliva still connect with her lips. You don't notice as while hypnotize by Cheerliees beautiful light green eyes she took your glasses off before giving you another quick kiss on your lips.

"Stay handsome stud" she smiles as she left you.

Watching her leave till you couldn't see her it takes a few seconds before it finally hits. Feeling your eyes you finally notice your glasses… were gone.

"Oh DAMMIT should have saw that coming. Clever teacher that's for sure" you said surprise at the cleverness teachers had.

While you wonder how you can get out of this mess since you were literally in the middle of town Cheerliee smiled deviously with the pair of glasses in her hand. Twirling the glasses around she turns her attention to the two mares that saw the whole thing. With a small nod both mares nodded before heading towards you.

"Happy birthday your highness. Hope you don't wear yourself too far." She giggles a bit before leaving to finish her errands.

Rubbing your temple you knew you should have worn a jacket then with the hood but after the fun you completely forgot about it. Plus due to the heat wearing a jacket you can get heat stroke from how hot it is today. You then wonder if Mr. Cake or big Mac has some sunglasses you can borrow till then. Knowing Big Mac you had to cut across Market Street to get to Sweet apple acres which would be a 20 minute walk from here. Mr. Cake same but probably 10 minute walks too. That's though if it's a big if since for both stallions owning sunglasses is virtually impossible for both. One enjoyed working on the farm with his shirt off while other worked inside a bakery most of the time.

Thinking of other ways of to escape through town without drawing attention you stopped as somepony was calling our name… and in a seductive tone.

"ooooooohhhh your Highhhhhhnnneeessssss" two seductive voices echoed right next to you.

Turning your attention to the voices you blushed a deep red at the sight. Two mares you recognize as both Aloe and Lotus's employees sweet string and frosty mist stood right in front of you. Their shirts completely up as you got a good front row view of their jiggling breasts.

Looking around hoping no pony was around or hoping no children is watching you were surprisingly glad no ponies were around as both mares literally lean closer till your face pressed against ones of their breasts.

"We saw Cheerliee gave you her gifts. But do you like our gifts." Frosty squeezes your face a bit tighter till your face sunk deeper into her cleavage.

"mmmmff mmmhh" that was all you can say for now.

As Frosty held your head the other took her time by sliding her hand deep into your pants. You let a small groan as already from the kiss you were getting hard down there. Feeling one of the mares breasts while the other feels your harden member was driving you insane.

"Looks like he wants to give us a gift to. Shall we" Sweet asked her best friend while grabbing a firm hold on your member. From where you were standing saying no and or trying to escape was futile as of right now.

With a nod from her friend both mares quickly grab both arms and drag you through to their house.

*5 minutes later*

It didn't take long to get to Frosty's house. Sweets home was on the other side of town and with them horny as hell they wanted to find their closest home to give their gifts. Lucky they also took the gift and letters you receive from Cheerliee and set them on the counter before pushing you against the couch.

Once you got comfortable in the middle and Frosty and Sweet close the blinds that's when the fun started.

Removing their clothes almost like ripping them off you gulped a bit nervous as both mares took one spot beside you. Helping remove your pants Sweet took her time with your lips while Frosty went for gold and took your member. Taking as much as she can Sweet gripped your shirt and with one yank different sides she tore the buttons off revealing your chest.

When it comes to fun she prefer full on body against body then just partial clothing. Rubbing her body close you can feel her breasts rubbing all over even lifting her breasts eye view you took your time sucking her nipples. Switching between her lips and her nipples you wonder how this can get any better right now.

Just within seconds you all stopped as the sound of the front door unlocked and opened.

"Sweet, Frosty I got the st-"a voice said as the door fully opened all the way.

Watching it open you catch sight of Sweet's older sister. Like Sweet she was a litter taller with a darker colors then her little sis. Standing right in the door way you see her still holding the doorknob with her favorite blue purse handing on her wrist. The other carried a small brown paper bag. Inside you can't tell what's inside but from the two items sticking out it wasn't hard what they were. Once was a bottle of hard cider 80% more fermented then regular and a can of whipped cream.

It's obvious from the look on sweets sis face they had this plan for a while.

Pouting she slammed the door hard. "Really I go to grab some things and you already banging our king already… without me" she started to act out a bit almost like a foal fighting over for a toy.

Both Frosty and Sweet apologize almost like little children getting scold by their own mother. Sweets older sister let out a small huff before setting the stuff on the small desk drawer before turning her attention back to you three.

"Well since you two started early" she fumbled with her belt till she loosens it. You all watched as once they were loose enough her pants slide down to her hooves. You gulped a bit red since Sweets older sister decide to go commando and you got front row view of her marehood.

"I guess I better catch up then" she smiles deviously as she walks up towards you. While she came over to your seat she removes her shirt revealing her jiggly breasts. Taking a seat you let out a small nervous chuckled as both mares squeeze all gaps from escaping. Guiding your hands they made sure you too didn't let them leave either. Wrapping your arms around both mares they took turns not only sandwiching your body together but also sandwich your tongue with theirs.

Nearly choking from both mares tongue cramp into your mouth they let you breathe before resuming. As both Sweet sisters took your mouth together not even caring if they touch each other's Frosty regain her rhythm on your member. Even going further by squeezing your member right between her breasts.

Swapping saliva with two mares at the same time and also getting an amazing titjob yup it was true. Today you died and went to heaven. Best part of all this…. its still morning.

*2 and a half hours later*

After two hours of pounding, sucking, kissing, probing, bouncing and spanking their butts over and over they were finally spent. Surprisingly you weren't at all. Part of you figure this is because of Zecora's potion and surprisingly it's funny since you been here mostly mares and you are spent for a stallion to still stand after a long period of intercourse is rare to them.

The last few minutes you decide to rest up and take a shower before helping the mares to a comfortable place.

Frosty who was still awake thank you for that amazing time she also gives you something for today. Two items she points for you to find in her bedroom. The first item she lets you have is a well-crafted one strap backpack with a small holster attachment on the strap. Seeing as some mares will give you some gifts she let you have it to store them without having to carry all of them in your arms. Thanking her she also tells you to open one of her dresser drawers. Opening it she tells you to pull out a small bronze key in the middle.

Inspecting the key you see it's a key for opening a door or a large chest because of its size and shape. Giving you a small seductive giggle Frosty moves a bit so she was comfortable.

"That's our spare front door key. You're always welcome to come by and ravish us if you like your highness." she playfully sticks her tongue as you smile.

"Uh thanks Frosty" you smiled lamely as this gift you don't know how you would explain this to Luna when you get home. Stuffing the presents and letters from earlier along with the key in your new backpack you thank Frosty and gave her a sweet goodbye kiss.

Frosty made sure it lasted a bit longer before letting go and waving goodbye for you. After giving both Sweet sisters a kiss on the cheek too you the departed towards Town hall.

Walking through town you sort of figure this day has just began. Passing a few house a few mares who were happily talking spotted you. A bit far to hear you managed to catch a glimpse of them whispering and nodding in excitement. Trying your best to pretend you didn't notice them they made sure they got your full attention. With one being a unicorn she made sure your stopped moving. Feeling like your legs were cemented to the floor you were surprise at the level of strength the unicorn had.

"Hi your highness" two seductive tones echoed behind as you stand there.

Turning your body around you politely smiled for both mares. The last things you remember was hearing happy birthday and then a bright light blinding you.

*several hours sunset*

"God…. How am I still alive after today" you were completely stunned after today. After banging mare # 48 you somehow managed to walk outside still not sore at all. However after today you definitely know the potion will wear off soon. Your clothes had several tears as resident 23- 29 were actually griffon tourists who wanted to meet you. You were happy to sign some autographs however bucking those horny birds wasn't part of the day.

Then there was heading to rarity's house since you didn't see her back home. Entering was the dumbest idea of doing as Rarity is a mare who isn't afraid to try new things. Thank god rarity didn't make you wear those freaky masks and thank god she isn't into electrocution. The other stuff would make you shiver in fear for weeks after those last 3 hours.

Looking behind you at least was glad some mares gave you gifts. They didn't have to however thankfully that's all they gave unlike the last 39 ponies that gave you their bodies instead.

Walking home you notice AJ and RD are not in the front instead two regular male guards stood tall in the front gate. Looking at them you raise an eyebrow at how strict they looked. Most times they do however today they look like they were guarding a priceless artifact and if they mess up they will be executed on sight.

"Uh you two okay" you asked both guards.

Both guards nod but still kept their firm look. "Yes your highness. What seems to be trouble?" the first guard asked still puffing his chest out a bit.

Tilting your head a bit more confused right now. "Well usually you guys aren't this… strict on your usual days."

Stomping his spear the second guard catches your attention.

"We're sorry your highness but today is a special day and we must be focus at all times"

Looking at the first guard you still didn't understand. "What my birthday or something else" you asked hoping to get an answer.

With both slamming their spears you took a step back a bit. "YES SIR!"

Wondering why they then explained the reason. Recently as long as time itself birthdays are not only a time for celebration but also a time to assassinate too. They explained that many years ago many deaths of noble stallion and mares have happen and to many on their b-days which many were actually link to assassinations.

After countless noblestallions died somehow guards have always been vigilant on protecting the innocent of everypony including the b-day mare of stallion. They also told you recently a guard who use to work for Celestia gave his life by drinking her champagne that was laced with opium.

You were shocked as the stallion staggered out and died. The assassin was found and later executed for his assassination attempt.

You asked who the assassin which the guards explain one of Celestia's suitors who was rather obsessed with her and didn't took kindly to her rejection.

Since then Celestia made sure only a handful of nobles were allow and only true friends she cared deeply can come. You understand fully on reason especially when both guards also explain on the number of death threats you receive almost every week from Luna's suitors. Being a target in canterlot it seemed obvious they would tighten up security here.

Asking them does anypony know they only say Luna and Celestia knows, no pony else knows.

Thanking them you order them to loosen up and dress as guests so they don't arouse suspicion. Both guards agreed and you salute as the leave to their bunker.

Seeing them leave you then walk through to your home. Looking at the window you were a bit surprise as all the lights were off especially since night is almost here.

Wondering if the maids were still asleep you slowly open the door.

"Hello" you take a few steps inside and stopped as you were two inches away from the door.

You jumped a bit as the door behind slammed. A bit startled from the slam you were quickly blinded by a bright light and a loud booming sound blew you off your seat.

"SURPRISE!" a loud audience scream echoed the whole house as you shake the blindness out of your eyes.

Once you got your sight back you smiled to see all your marefriends, Big Mac, Spike and his marefriend, your bosses, your maids Shadow, fancy, Fuse, Soarin and many more all stood right in front of you. Above them you see a blue banner with green letters saying 'happy birthday' with your name at the end of it. With streamers and confetti all showering over all of you Pinkie emerge from above. You were surprise she along with the others were able to move after morning's fun.

You could have sworn Twilight couldn't move her legs after you pounded her plot to oblivion.

"w- What's this" you asked a bit surprise right now.

"Well it's a party silly" pinkie giggle as she happily blew on a party horn she had in her mouth.

Getting up and off the ground you were quickly tackled back down again. Looking down you smile as the CMC all hugged and wish you happy birthday.

Hugging them back from their adorableness you then had one question to ask though since this morning.

"Pinkie I know I have been trying to keep my birthday a secret however how did you found out it's today?" you asked

Pinkie let out a small giggle again since when it comes to birthdays no pony can hide it from her. With some help from a certain pony or better yet a certain pup she got everything she need.

"I'm sorry hummy wummy but I made a pinkie promise to keep that a secret." She giggles a bit before a thought came to mind. Did she fix what she causes after getting the info?

Shrugging you know Pinkie will never break a Pinkie promise no matter what. Figuring its best to leave it as a mystery you turn back to everypony.

"Well since we're all here… LETS PARTY!" you scream in excitement.

With another scream of excitement that's when the party starts.

*Midnight*

You had possibly the best time in your life. Nothing on earth can compete how amazing Pinkie and your marefriends all enjoyed the night. With lots of dancing, drinking and of course some quick quickies it was the best party you ever had.

With loud music Pinkie brought in Vinyl to rock the dance floor. With her music plus Pinkie's amazing feat to make a portable dance floor with lights and everything it was easy for everypony to dance. It took some encouragement to get Fluttershy to join you and it took some bigger encouragement to get Gilda and Jade to dance with you. Despite not knowing much on dancing your marefriends showed you a bit of their dancing.

Rarity showed a bit of the tango while AJ showed you how to do a square dance. Twilight surprisingly knows how to do the La Salsa while Rainbow taught you a dance move you can be suitable to try, the jumpstyle. Fluttershy you know can only do a small slow dance while for Pinkie…. Well it's virtually impossible to know what you were dancing.

Luna did enjoyed Twilight's dancing and you both were swinging the whole floor before you decide to take a break. After a few minutes of watching your friend's dance you decide to use the men's room while Spike and Midnight tore the dance floor together.

After draining your bladder and washing your hands you then took a deep look in your eyes. Still glowing blue similar to the endurance potion you wondered how much longer till it finally wears off.

As you looked at your blue glowing eyes you don't notice as one of the princesses stood in outside. You finally notice as the door popped open and you were staring into a pair of beautiful violet eyes. Before you could react at all you were quickly pushed back till you were sitting on the toilet. You finally see who as she pulls out your harden member and sticks it deep into marehood.

"Jesus…. Cadence… a- are you that horny" you groan as she wasted no time bouncing on your member.

Cadence tongue lollied as she slammed as hard as possible onto your member. Making a noticeable buldge you were glad the music outside was so loud that your groans and her screams of ecstasy was muted enough. Bringing her head close you locked lips as you remember the sweet taste she gives every time you kiss. While tongue battling for dominance you gripped both her cutie marks hard even giving them a few spanks every now and then.

Only taking a few minutes it doesn't take long till you exploded into her. Gushing out several ropes of your seed you made sure every last drop was deep in the Princess of love's womb. After panting for a few seconds Cadence gives you a small giggle before kissing your lips and getting off. Fixing her dress you reach down to grab your pants.

That was a mistake.

Bending down your head was quickly grabbed and pulled forward. Let out a small yelp as your face was quickly buried deep into something wet and moist.

"Wow Cadence you were right. This stud is hungry for a marehood."

Looking up you grew wide eyed as Twi's mom wearing nothing at all had a good firm grip on your head against her leaking marehood.

"Told you. Have fun you two" Cadence let out a small devious giggle before exiting the bathroom.

"Uh…. Velv-"quickly shutting you up she presses you deep into her marehood.

"Now now birthday colt. This mother wants to give you her gift." Pulling you back up you licked your lips as Velvet tasted almost like Twi except a little tangier. Using her magic she made sure you stayed still as she turns around and bends over the sink. "Your gift is to breed this sexy mother."

You gulped as this mother…. Is sincerely crazy right now. You had multiple times told her about having two amazing foals already Velvet like a stubborn mare just wanted to be bang till she was pumping foals.

Knowing that fighting with Velvet was definitely out of the question. Making sure you member is nice and hard then aligned your member with her twitching marehood. Pressing through you push deep till your groin touched hers. Once you rested right there that's when you started your rhythm.

Velvet bit her lip as she felt your member drove her insane. Feeling it all the way to her womb she made sure you know where she wants every drop to be in when you're done. Picking up the pace you also give Velvet a few slaps right on her cutiemark. For a lot of mares right on the cutiemark is their g-spots and for velvet she always loves it when ponies grip or spank her cutiemark.

Hearing her yelp and giggle in excitement and ecstasy was more than enough to signal you to keep going harder this time. Gripping her tail you reach up and grab her horn as well. Turning her head you caught her lips and kissed her passionately.

'mmmmm is he always this good at kissing. Twilight how dare you keep a stallion this good for yourself' Velvet moans start to become a bit louder and pitch the harder you increase your rhythm into her. Tongue battling with the mother of Equestria's strongest unicorns you always wonder one thing after your last encounter.

'Does she still lactate' you wonder. 'Guess I should find out then' you give a small devious smirk at the thought.

Without pulling out you twirl around till her legs were over your shoulders you support her butt cheeks as you eyed at two of your favorite orbs. Giving Velvet a sly smile she helps you by getting nice and perky for you. After a few seconds of watching her getting her nipples hard you dive in.

Biting the nipple you took a long suckle as milk started to stream out. savoring the taste you found out like Velvets personality it has it's unique sweetness yet also has a bit of spice in each gulp. Drinking as much as you can you want Velvet to stay put as you drank more of her sweet milk. Gripping both hands you held them both and spread them out as high as they can. Pounding her marehood and drinking her was not only driving Velvet insane but you as well. You increase your thrusts so much that you hear a bit of whimpering echo from her after each thrust.

Fearing you might be hurting her you slow your thrusts a bit. That somehow angered her instead.

"COME ON BUCK ME TO TARTURAS! DON'T HOLD BACK!" she screamed a bit annoyed in her tone.

Hearing her response you resume back to same rythum you had. Her moans were a bit pitch however she still enjoy every thrust you gave her.

You kept the rhythm for a good few minutes before you both stopped as somepony knocked on the bathroom door. The next thing you hear made your heart pound.

"honey are you alright in there?" Night light asked. he wondered on what was taking his wife so long since it's been 15 minutes since she went to use the restroom.

Stunned at what to say you only thanked god Velvet locked the door before you two bucked but it's trying to come up with something is what worries you. Looking at each other and then back at the door Velvet finally spoke out.

"Uh… yes honey I'm alright…. I'm just… putting some fresh makeup that's all"

Night raised an eyebrow since this is the first time his wife took this long just to put on make-up. "Are you sure you okay… it's quite a while to just put on make-up" he reaches down and jiggles with the door knob.

Despite the fun now you were sweating like crazy if Night somehow gets the door open. Fearing he might use an unlock spell Velvet managed to stop him.

"uh… yeah I'm sorry honey but um…. I spill some…. Stuff on me and now I need to take a shower bad k. I've been trying to get it off this whole time"

You and Velvet bit your lips hoping Night will take the bait. After a few seconds of silence Night finally respond.

"well aright then I'll bring some clothes for you when your done okay. I love you" he taps the door and leaves back to the dancefloor.

Hearing his hoof steps echo till you can't hear them you and Velvet both breath a sigh of relief for that save.

"Dang that was close." You sighed in relief as that was like dodging bullets from a machine gun.

"I know….so…. want to buck me in the shower now" Velvet giggled a bit.

Almost jaw struck you turned your attention to the crazy horny mother. "Dang you're hornier then a succubus." You blurt it out as it is true. After dodging a bullet from her husband she wants to keep going while taking a shower.

She lets out another giggle before wrapping her arms around your neck. "Now don't tell me you don't love it" she gives you a nice tender lick on your nose.

Shrugging a bit you do have to admit to one thing… you didn't say no.

After another 10 minutes of showering and bucking the sexy mother you and Velvet managed to make it back just in time for cake. It did felt embarrassing as they did the traditional b-day song but you didn't complain and instead blew the candles.

With cake, soda and ice cream in your belly it was time to call it a night. Well at least for several ponies. For you the night is still young and it was time for you to open some 'special gifts'. The first starts with a large Cake Pinkie made for you. Looking at it you can only guess one of your marefriends is inside since this has happen to you before.

Looking around you counted 12 heads however you're missing one very important princess. Looking around a bit you finally found where she was. With a loud boom all of you were showered in fresh cake. Looking at your cake covered clothes you then look up. You can feel your nose started to bleed a bit as you saw your favorite princess sitting on the rim of the cake. Not wearing anything some cake frosting covered her nipples as she licked some off her fingers.

"well lover…. Do you like your present?" she asked taking some frosting from own nipple and licking it off.

Down below it was obvious you were rock hard and ready, and for your marefriends they couldn't wait.

"happy birthday love" that was the last thing you heard before the last 8 hours were nothing but the sound of moans of ecstasy and the sweet sound of wet groin against theirs.

That's where it leads to now. You lying on your bed still naked and drenched in sweat and sex juices, with your marefriends all spread around either on the side, edges or even sleeping on the floor. You were still awake but only for a second though. Just enough so you can give your another kiss for your princess.

Giving her a light kiss on nose sleep finally took over.

*dream world*

You happily lie underneath a tree as Celestia's sun warmed the earth around you. Normally you can't feel it although you forgot you still had the effects of the potion. Thankfully Luna and Zecora explained it will be gone till morning. Still even in the Dream world Luna still a sex addict.

Opening your eyes you smiled as Luna took your member again enjoying your length deep in her marehood.

"Don't you ever get tired love" you asked.

Shaking her head she leans down and kisses your lips. "It's hard to stop love. You make it so good I can't stop"

Reaching over you slide your fingers into her flowing mane prevent her from leaving your lips. Holding a deep kiss you gave her sexy plump rump a few playful spanks and squeezes. For each squeeze and spank you got a small squeak and moan each time before finally letting go.

Looking deep into each other's eyes you felt hypnotize on how beautiful they were.

"Like I said you're so good"

Nodding your give her another kiss on the lips. Laying her head back you then had a thought. "Luna… question… what can 'you' do in the dream world?" you asked. Since being the princess of the night you always wonder if only manifesting herself is the only thing she can do while in the dream world.

Not at all surprise by your question she stood up and scoot a bit for you to stand. "Well honey I can do a lot here in the dream world." Her horn suddenly starts to glow. "But this I like to try with you." aiming her horn you were a bit nervous as to what magic can do in the dream world. Watching her horn glow a little brighter she fired a small blast a magic at you. The magic blinded you for a few seconds before you managed to see again.

Looking at your body you wondered what it did. Looking up you was a bit puzzle if the spell was a dud or something. Wondering on what happened you looks up to see Luna staring at something right next to you.

Looking at where Luna is staring you were startled at the sight. Another you sat beside you underneath the tree. You both acted almost simultaneously as you both do random movements opposite and at the same time.

"Well looks like the spell worked well" she laugh a bit at how silly you and the other you acted. "But if you wish to not waste any more time. "She leans back till she sat on her plump rump, her legs both spread out for your enjoyment. "I like to try this out while it lasted. So please buck me nice and hard" she gives you the soft puppy dog eye look.

With a face like that you both knew it would be wrong to say no to a face like that.

"So want to put our lover in a wheel chair" you asked.

"Yes… lets" the other you responded.

The last thing Luna said before her whole were quickly rammed by both of you was this:

"Best spell ever"


	29. next client:Guitar Strings

In life not many know but…. Music is a healing remedy for everyone. And for the next few days you learned music of all rhythms and styles have several medical properties.

It's been a week after returning home from the wonderbolt academy. You were a little bum out since you left Rainbow and Lightning back there to continue their training. You do learn they will return in a few months however that weren't important right now. It's the answers you need when you got back home.

Literally storming pass the guards and passing through your maid's hell even Luna you storm through Antiques room.

Sitting peacefully on the small meditation area he created to concentrate on his both his body and mind. That moment of peace was quickly shattered right when you barged in.

Kicking his door open you put enough force to break it off its hinges. "THE HELL ANTIQUE! WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN BACK THERE?!"

Hearing your shout it actually scared everypony inside and even outside the house although for Antique it didn't faze him at all. "I see the sash worked after so long" he gives you a contempt smile.

'The hell Antique? Are you on something or is this normal' you stared at him literally shock at your mentor's reaction.

After several minutes of fixing the door and calming down you and Antique begin to explain what happen back at the wonderbolt base.

He first explained on what the sash is.

The sash you find out is called the Phantom Sash. A mystical piece of clothing forged by the hairs of both Celestia's parents and dipped in the blood of the evil overlord.

You find out that a mare by the name of sweet quill who originally was the creator of the first humans of Equestria's armor and clothing. Made with Celestia's and Luna's parents elegant mane's it was then dipped in Grogar's blood during the long war struggle.

You wonder how which Grogar was wounded in battle and with a spell she took all the blood she can find and using it cast the spell on it. Antique then explains because of the powers infuse from his blood and from the hairs it gives the sash the ability to see where Grogar has corrupt and the ability to jump to that timeline.

You didn't need to guess what it does since you had that little time travel trip you didn't plan on going in the last minute.

Antique laughed a bit before he continued on how the sash works. Understanding on the sash's work the blood gives the wearer the ability to see things that normal eyes can see. Since it only worked on humans the sash allows you to see visions of certain event that took place years ago. That explained the incident at the hall of fame at the wonderbolt academy.

Once the visions have been crossed an item that belongs to them will start to emanate a black almost like smoke from it. Once the item is found then the wearer all needs to do is grab a firm hold on the item and automatically he's sent to the time that event happen.

There you also learned that once in the past in a way you are in some sort of animated doll dressed in your assassin clothing. That says a lot since you remember you couldn't speak at all however you then asked how you can return to the present. That's where Antique lays it down for you.

To return to the present…. You have to die.

Yeah… that scared the hell out of you.

"WHAT!" you said completely stunned at your mentor's responsive.

Unfazed on the sudden shout again he then tells you why. Since being in the past there is a flaw to using the sash. Because you're in an inanimate like doll figure you slowly become whole if you stay any longer than twenty four hours. In order to return to normal while in the doll figure you must take a large amount of damage to return to the present.

You start to worry but Antique explained you are fine since you won't feel pain at all no matter what happens to you. The fall you only felt a headache. However there is one type of pain you can feel while in the past. Anything Grogar throws at you…. you bring back to present.

You understand how and then tell what happen when you return back to normal. You tell your chest pain after returning. Antique answers it by saying Grogar was there when you were in the past.

He then explains that for many events Grogar needs darkness in order to build up energy to return to Equestria. The sash for its purpose was created to stop those events and prevent Grogar from harvesting any more dark energy. But like Celestia and Luna they are worshippers for even Grogar himself. Some who he makes deals in order to do his evil bidding. You understand as Grogar is a manipulator and cares less for his worshippers so after causing a disaster he would either take them out or let them rot in jail if they managed to escape. That you saw as months after what happen to lightning's uncle he committed suicide after hearing his company was sold to another and some items dedicating to Grogar himself.

Antique then finishes that the sash isn't fully powerful as it was centuries' ago and would take years so you can travel further into the past. Because of that you know you can only go at least 25 years into the future.

All this wrapped in your head as you couldn't believe everything. The sash, the abilities the consequences you brain almost felt ready to explode. Rubbing the temple of your brow you didn't see as Antique hands you a cup of herbal tea. Looking up you thank Antique and drank the sweet tea with mint in the middle. The sweetness and the warmth from it made you feel calmer after what happen today.

"I apologize for not explaining before your departure. But right now you need to be ready. I can't say but I feel him rising and I don't know when" he stands up and walks over his window. "I gave you the sash so whenever you are out of town I want you to wear it and prevent what Grogar has caused in the past."

"But sir aren't you afraid of time paradox? Or I might mess something up and cause some problems in the future? " you were a bit worried about this sash since you watched a lot of movies involving time travel and each one tells that time travel is bad. Well….. If you also can count your best friend is a both a dimension adventurer with a box called the Tardis then maybe it's not so bad.

"Well I'm not familiarize on this… time paradox but I know you would do the right thing." he walks pass behind and pats your shoulder. "I have faith in your decisions."

You couldn't help but sigh as everything is already hard to process and right now you needed a drink so bad. Thanking your mentor you return to the living room. Luna had a look of concern but you calm her down after explaining what happen. You didn't want her to freak out so far but you still told Antique had a lot to explain.

Sitting on her lap you smiled as during the conversation she also had little Night who looked at you confused. You couldn't help but chuckled as she sucks on her little binky you got for her. Reaching out to hug her daddy you scoop the little foal and give her a little kiss on the cheek.

"I worry about you love. Thou think we both should go relax ourselves right now" she cuddles up to you as you both sat on the couch together.

"So what you have plan?" you asked.

"Well today we both can hang out at the bar. I heard Sweet Night and a few of her colleagues are going for a few drinks afterwards." She smiled.

Seeing as a good drink is just what you need you agreed but she stopped you before you can finish.

"Also on Wednesday we all can go to sonic records too"

"Sonic Records?" you raise an eyebrow at the second thing Luna asked to do this week. You remember Sonic Records is one of Equestria's largest recording stations in New Horsey but it also houses a large spa and hotel right next to the station. You have only heard it from Sapphire as she explain that's where all her record deals happen and to get in you have to build a reputation to gain in. plus to stay you have to know some ponies to even gain a stay into the hotel and work at Sonic Records.

"Oh yes I forgot to send you this." she levitates a small parchment and gives it to you. You can see it was open and the letter was still folded up almost like she read it.

"Your friend Wolf has asked you to join him and his band at Sonic Records. They want to thank you and thought of coming and hear their new songs and enjoy the day at the spa." she opened the letter and holds it so you can read it.

Reading the letter you recognize wolf's hand writing all too well.

The letter said:

 **Hey my friend. I don't know what you are doing but right now IT'S AWESOME HERE! Man I'm so glad I'm a singer I mean food is badass, the mares are hot as hell and to top it off the booze is F #KEN AWESOME! Anyways listen me and the band are here at Sonic Records to promote our music in. I guess after the concert a music producer watched us and well… there was no way we turned it down.**

 **So we've been here for a while making awesome music and we all like you to come and join us. The passes are for you, luna and your marefriends to all come. Don't have to thank me on getting them it wasn't hard Xp.**

 **Anyways hope to see you around dude. Keep bucking that sexy princess man and hope to see you around.**

 **Your awesome music dog friend: wolf**

Reading the letter you know all too well this is wolf from even the first sentence. 'Damned dog is more annoying in a letter then in person. It's a curse' you sighed a bit annoyed already.

After putting the letter down you also found he sent the passes to enter both Sonic Records and even the recording rooms. Fishing through the envelope you pull out a few back stage passes with your, Luna's, bosses and maids and even the mane 6's on them.

Amaze on how many you got you know you won't get a second chance to see a recording room and by the looks on Luna's face you know she wants to see one too.

Shrugging since you work mostly at the wonderbolts camp you deserve some time off. "Alright then but first" you reach up and kiss her. "You like that drink right now" you smiled.

She smiled. "Yeah that would be great"

*at Berry Punches Bar 8pm*

You and Luna decide to rest up since you came home around 4 you both use the time play with Night before putting her to bed. With an explanation on where you both are going for the maids you head off to the guards bunkers across from the house. It was a usual bunker where the guards relaxed, eat, bathe and sleep but you also added a gym on the side for training and a small armory to store weapons and armor.

Walking up you both saw Sweet Night, Jade star and a few of her colleagues exiting out of the bunkers. All wearing their regular casual clothing. Looking up Sweet smiled as she saw you and Luna walking up both in casual wear too.

"I see you both took me up on my offer you highnesses" she bowed.

You raise your hand and smile. "No formal addresses and yes. After the month of craziness that's happen we all deserve a drink."

With a few nods and agrees you all left to the bar. That was an hour ago. Now you, your lover and the guards are all spending their relaxing time drinking and laughing.

You don't know how but during the Drinking you somehow were put in the middle between Sweet Night and Jade while Night Iron and Midnight Shard were between Luna.

Talking through on life you don't notice as Sweet and Jade asked to speak with you alone. You finally notice as Luna takes both stallions somewhere. The smile on their faces including the smell of alcohol you figure what they are going to do to pass the time.

Drinking a few more drinks you then ask what's up. They say they just want to talk about something. You listen in before Sweet brought up a special event that happen a few years back. The heat season one.

You know you can't forget that day and helped answer it. Heck what surprise you more beside the number of mares was the potions effect.

"Yeah I remember that, that is when they introduce me that weird potion that didn't allow me to pass out, if I'm honest with you, I was scare, my body was acting on his own I was conscious but for some reason I wasn't doing what I was wishing, it was like someone else was controlling me" You said truthfully.

Jade Star nod "I can only imagine sir, colts that try the potion for the first time, undergo for severe panic attacks, there had being cases where they even heart attack"

That comment bring you to panic but before you could talk Sweet starts. "Don't worry, it's very rare and even the bottle itself come with the warning of not to used it against those weak of heart" she take a sip "Unfortunately some mares ignore that and force stallions to drink it anyway, neat less to say, they pay time for such a transgression, even in heat, a life is a valuable thing. it's a shame we need to go into almost rape situation but is something we simple can't control complete, but risking or taking the life or someone just for a temporal pleasure is just crossing the line."

You took another swig of cider as you remember the time at the hospital. The stallions are all okay right now and surprising none holds any grudge on the mares or big mac at all. Blueblood other hand they hate, they all believed he got them all in that situation and if they didn't listen maybe they wouldn't be easily captured. You care less for that and just glad they are all okay.

"Of course same laws go double for us, you already saw what we do when the guards go to heat at the same time right sir?" Jade Star sighed.

With a heavy sigh you nod and took a long sip of your drink "Transgression of that type are also had a special punishment you could say" Sweet behind you whisper into your ear. "We need a good spanking"

Just like that you spit my drink and look at them with wide eyes; your member was also starting to wake up with that revelation and the mental image of Celestia and or Luna spanking their female guards. That would be a show you like to watch. Seeing your stun face they both giggled before Jade started talking.

"is not like that sir, it's something much more serious, in respect of how much pain we put them through, the punishment consist of the princess casting a pain spell on us, and linking us to the ones we severely hurt, their pain is OUR pain until they are complete heal" Jade Star Shuddered as this is the only punishment Celestia can do for the mares.

To them it's more painful than jail time. You then hear the origin of the spell which actually to this day is more dangerous than the heat itself. Back when Tia and Luna were foals you learn a mare by the name of light mind was one of Equestria's finest spell casters. One day you don't know why but somehow she cast a spell on the whole world using the northern lights. With that whenever a mare rapes a stallion she too will feel his pain. Same goes for a stallion who rapes a mare he is not getting away either.

The spell range from physical to mental and even emotional toll on all of them. It got so bad the spell killed more than 300 stallion and mares a year till finally the guards end it and stopped it. Then years later Celestia brought it back less dangerous though and cast it. So if any mares think of getting away with rape or heck even stallions the spell will take effect and to them it will never go away till the victim gets help.

The spell worked however it still isn't enough to stop the mares during the heat season and even if she can try she can't trial millions of them in one night.

You listen completely stunned at the number of mares lives taken. The spell you understand was as worst as the bubonic plaque in Italy during the 1800's. You do ask why which the guards say they still don't know why she did it. It's still a mystery to them.

Many theories' ranging from a sociopath to a masicast was all you got after that.

"so imagine our surprise when our soon to be REAL prince, manage to recover in less than an day and help them dodge the bullet, of course they were thankful you were ok, and weren't hurt after that session, That is why they gave you one little surprise at the hospital" Jade said a little surprise as for a stallion who took 24 mares and still managed to leave was feat not many stallions had in a lifetime.

You then remember the incident with that guard who disguise herself as a nurse of the hospital. Part of you wonders what happen to her but that will be for another time.

"want to hear something funny sir, the solar guards, DID get punish for taking you, and soon discover that pain is not the only thing link when the spell is cast" Both guards start to snicker "The entire solar guard, blushing and trying to containing there moans while performing their duties, oh it was hilarious, we lunar guards couldn't stop laughing at that moment" both then began to laugh as in punishment for them not only that they work 10 times more harder and added more weight in their armor which didn't help them at all. Listening to the story you then asked on what happen to the Lunar guards since they aren't as innocent either. You didn't get an answer since their faces showed signs of discomfort and fear in their eyes. Not wanting to know what they went through on their punishment you best to leave it out for now.

End of the day the mares who were finished all collapse in exhaustion. They don't know which is worst the pain spell or what they went through the last few months.

The mental imagine what happen to the solar guards projecting was hilarious, and before you didn't notice you were chuckling alongside them.

After laughing for a few good minutes both then sigh before looking at you with libbed eyes "but punishment and jokes where not the only thing that was comment that day"

"After numerous, victims and punishment they actually found a stallion strong enough to take them all and even had energy to spare for some for fun, what you did there was something incredible sir" they slowly leaned in closer.

"Yeah so incredible that a rumor start to spread" At the same time the 2 surprise hug you from both sides, you gulped as you noticed a certain lack of garment underneath their shirts.

"What kind of stallion can take a guard mare?" Silver start.

"What is he capable of doing with a single one?" Jade continue.

"What would he do if he is giving the right, incentive" Both of them smile as they were getting closer to your head. You stood completely stunned as Jade decided to be bold and give you a passionate kiss while Silver whisper into your ear.

"We hear our king enjoys our princess's milk, we assure you a guard's milk is even sweeter than you expect. A result of all our hard training serving our country" Silver starts to nibble at your ear "and our ruler, please your highness, let us serve you, let us be the instrument of your satisfaction" they both end the kiss and whisper on the same time

"Reward us, like only you can, and show us, why the lunar guard serve their king"

Literally shock out of your mind you don't even know how to answer that right now. All you can do is watch as both mares slowly got up and in one each arm they pulled you upstairs. Berry also housed a few rooms upstairs for customers who are complete intoxication. She too used the room too to help sober her up whenever she drank too much of his own merchandise.

Grabbing a key for a room to stay the last thing you remember before passing out was having your clothes torn off and your member easily slide into both mares' marehoods till you passed out in exhaustion. You remember that night guard mare's especially lunar guards are really aggressive when it comes to intercourse. Jade mostly who even took the time to fall asleep right on you, your face mashed between her breasts wasn't a good place to put your face against. Lack of oxygen for that fact.

With the help from Sweet Night you both managed to get her off before you suffocate. Although once she was off Sweet took the time in enjoying your member all throughout the night. You were happy she finally stopped. Without the potion your groin needed an icepack after that session.

A few days pass after that night with the guards and you don't know who has it worst, you for taking two hard strong, loyal bat guards or the two guards who took on your lover who is a sex craze mare. All you can guess they did, mostly the fact you managed to wake up while the other two were so beat up they wake up even after you left towards Sonic Records.

You did check for a pulse on both stallions. Luckily they were still alive but able to walk that won't be easy for both of them.

"Did you really have to be aggressive to those two guards?" you asked as Luna really worked them hard.

Luna chuckle lamely. "Yeah though thy wasn't in control when thy was having fun." She snuggles up close laying her head against your right shoulder. "Thou made sure both stallions get an accommodation for the effort and take a month off vacation till the recover.

Rolling your eyes you were at least glad for something. Holding Luna close you look down and smiled as Night was already fast asleep on your and Luna's lap. Normally you always made sure she is in a carriage seat however after all the times she reaches out for her mommy and daddy you couldn't help but hold her in your arms.

Holding both the love of your life and your foal together you didn't notice as sleep quickly took over and you drifted to sleep. That however didn't last long.

"ALL PASSENGERS we are arriving at New Horsey in a few minutes. Please gather all your belongings and we hope to see you again on the Pony Express." The conductor spoke through the speaker hook at the end of the train car.

Knowing it was soon you pop a few joints before looking back behind you. Smiling you wonder why it was so quiet behind. All your marefriends, the cmc, Spike and his marefriend all were passed out. you should have guess they pass out since compare to the crystal empire New Horsey is almost out of Equestria in the far west side, several miles further away from the Crystal Empire.

Watching them all fast asleep you were a bit surprise Pinkie actually fell asleep.

"Or am i?"

Startled a bit you didn't notice as your Pink mare standing right in front of your face. a small giggle and snort shot out as she bounce back to her best friends. Watching her bounce you were quick enough covered Night's ears tight enough as Pinkie took in a deep breath and with shout she screamed. In an instant everypony quickly woke up.

Your ears had a bit of ringing since you were the only one still awake and you didn't want Night to wake up so you use both hands to make sure. You can only pray you can regain your hearing soon before you meet wolf… on second thought you prefer not to.

*fifteen minutes later at Sonic Records hotel*

It took a good few minutes to gather your belongings and a few minutes to walk from the train station to Sonic Records. Thanking you and Luna had made some reservations before the travel and you along with the rest of your group. Once you gave everypony their card keys a valet came up and took your luggage. You know you don't bring much except your clothes however living in Equestria no matter if it is more peaceful then earth a city sometimes brings in the worst in everything.

You learn that from experience.

Tightening the straps in your wrist blade you tell to settle in to their rooms before they can head to Sonic Records. Riding the elevator to the top you scan through the numbers in the rooms.

"Let's see our rooms are….. 801 through 812" you said looking at your key card.

Passing through 832 and passing 824 you stopped as you made it to your rooms. Reason for stopping because you see an annoying dog leaning right against room.

In his tradition sea blue jacket and green cargo pants you sighed almost annoyed already as you watch him move from his favorite spot. Walking over you see a lit cigarette in his mouth as he walked over to you.

"HEY you made it." he walks towards both arms spread out for a hug.

Using your right foot you kept him from a distance. "Wolf I thank you inviting us to Sonic Records but you must first extinguish that cigarette." You also made sure none of its nicotine hazardness hit your foal. You and even Luna didn't want any smoke filling your foal's lungs.

Wolf chuckles. "Alright alright" you watch as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth and using his own hand you watch him extinguish the flame on his palm.

"Doesn't that hurt?" you asked a bit surprise as he puts the cigarette in the trash.

"Dude I'm a desert dog. I burn my hands all the time so I'm used to it" He laugh a bit.

Once he dust off his jacket and dumped the extinguish cig you finally let him hug you. Hugging you tight you took in the smell and started to gag a bit. Wolf smelled like wet dog mix with alcohol and cigarettes.

"Dude you stink man. Did you take a shower?" you asked pushing him off. You covered your nose as the smell lingered for a good few minutes.

Wolf lets out another laugh as he takes a step back. "Yeah sorry about that. The guys and I had a party to celebrate our new album and we sort of. Heh got carried away." he shrugs before rubbing the back of his head. "I sort of just woken up and wanted a cigarette before you came."

Sighing you figure this would happen. Since for a while you've know Wolf he's like Vinyl a partier that can't be stopped once the party start to even when the party ends. He's virtually an uncontrollable animal at the end of the day.

With a few more greets you and everypony decide to turn into their rooms and get ready to visit Sonic Records. Wolf explained it will be a while till the others are still asleep which it's actually 2 in the afternoon right now. While letting everypony relaxed in their rooms you decide to follow Wolf. You made sure to keep your distance as the smell was almost gagging even for him.

Walking for a few minutes you stopped at a room two doors down from where you are staying. Unlocking the door you both took a step back as several bottles rolled out of the room. Watching them roll out you look at wolf again a bit angry he and his band decide to destroy the hotel room they were in.

With another chuckle you both maneuver through the empty bottles and cans before you made it to what looks like a small living space. The sight suggests they rock themselves to hell and back to the living because they look too wasted to even move.

The loud snoring and various places they decide to sleep showed they had fun last night. you scrunch up a bit as the drummer was suspended on a couch over two tables and leaned right off the edge while the bass guitarist had empty bottles of beer line all around him. The mare pianist was actually inside the piano which by just an inch her tail slide out to the side and finally the mare guitarist was literally taped on her stomach to the wall.

"Wolf you suck man." You said since he must have had a hand in this.

"I know man. But hey at least they will get a wakeup call better than mine." With a hearty laugh he does the next thing you regret to stop. "YO!" he shouts as high as he can.

Like a row a domino's the band all experience the worst wakeup call they ever gotten. You watch from a distance as the drummer kiss the floor face first after falling off his favorite spot. The bass player shuffled all the bottles that lined around him, the pianist screamed as her head knock the support beam and crush both her head and tail at same time and finally the guitarist flailed around as she was still stuck to the wall.

All letting out a low groan they turn to their main singer.

"Yah suck balls wolf?" the bass player rub the sleep from his eyes.

"The buck asshole. By celestia that hurt" the drummer rubbed his nose as the landing might have left a dent in his face.

"hey can anypony get me out of here" the pianist said trying to get the heavy cover off.

"How in Equestria did I get in this position?" the main guitarist shuffled a bit with the tape.

Wolf couldn't help but laugh a bit as everypony wiped the sleep from the hangover eyes. Looking at the band you felt sorry for them to work with Wolf however part of you shouldn't as the fact they should have known the consequences of living with a party animal.

"How the hell are you sober after last night" the Guitarist managed to peel the tape off herself.

"What makes you think I am sober? I just need a cig really bad." wolf laughed a bit before walking towards the bathroom.

Hearing the water turning on you can guess what wolf is going to do right now and a good thing too. 'Dog needed a bath badly'

Turning your attention you see the whole band all slowly got together. After getting the pianist out of the actual piano they all took a spot in the living room. While they all got confortable you might be wondering on how you can tell who is who actually and for obvious answer it was simple.

All of wolf's band member are different species.

For the main guitarist you know is a unicorn pony named moonlit star. She is a cream color mare with a messy dark brown mane. Mostly due to wearing her favorite white cap you can still recognize her from her favorite red shirt and black sleeve undershirt she always love to wear. Despite not wearing the crazy rocker clothing she is amazing with the guitar which she displays it at the concert. You also know she is a singer too however she enjoys the guitar more.

The base player of the group name is lightning ace and he is actually a griffon actually. Wearing his favorite black button up long sleeve shirt and his favorite red and black vest and black jeans he even after waking up is the well dress member of the band. You know little about him however you know when it comes to bass he can hit every note loud enough that the ponies from even from afar can hear it which in most songs you can't hear it due to how loud the guitar and drummers were. But for him it wasn't a problem.

The third member of the band and an expert pianist is a mare named moon crossed a zebra. She sat on both knees wearing her favorite belly piano key shirt with her favorite no sleeve zip up jacket. From her stomach you can see a moon shape stripe pattern on her stomach as she sat peacefully on couch. Out of the band you know she is an expert pianist however the piano isn't the only thing she's good at. You know from a few songs she is amazing on the turntables. You know a little bit about her but not much. Just the fact she was born in Zebraica and she ran away from home for the band when her father wanted her to do a arrange marriage. Other than the part where can actually speak both equestrian and Zebraican and the reason for joining other than being childhood friends with the group that's only thing you learn about her.

And lastly the drummer of the band was a bit larger and buffer then the group. Guess you can figure that since he is actually a Minotaur named steel rim. Not as large as iron will or big Macintosh you can see all Minotaur's always made sure they were strong even if he wasn't much just a pair of dark blue jeans and a black jacket you can see his muscles from his jacket. You have knowledge on the species and for most living in Equestria you know most Minotaur's are expert craftsman in armor and weaponry or highly skilled construction workers. When it comes to other jobs it's very rare for Minotaur's however Equestria lets all species choose on their career. For him playing the drums, touring with his friends and making the crowd go wild was everything he ever wishes for.

Watching the band all got comfortable on the couch or… what's left of it you decide to help them with their hangovers. Walking into the kitchen you help by grabbing some aspirin and made a pot of coffee. It only takes a few seconds before you had several mugs including wolfs mug too full of fresh brew coffee. Handing everyone their cups and some aspirin they all thank you for the popping hot coffee.

"Uh even the bath wasn't much help" Wolf came out wearing nothing but a new pair of pants.

You look back as Wolf walks out of the shower wearing a pair of brown cargo jeans and putting on his favorite orange shirt. You were surprise at how quick it was. 'Guess even as an anthro he hates water still' you laugh a bit as he puts on his favorite jacket and walks towards you. Grabbing the last cup on the tray you handed Wolf his coffee and aspirin.

From the constant rubbing his temple you guess he needed it badly.

"Well since you colts are done messing around. I'm heading for the shower." Moon stretch her arms before pointing at Wolf. "You better not have used all the hot water Wolf. Or we're going to have some issues." She gives him the stink eye.

"heh heh uh…. I didn't Moonlit" Wolf gulps a bit a little nervously before drinking his coffee.

Giving him the eagle eyes some more you watch Moonlit leave towards the bathroom for a well needed shower.

Silence echoed the whole room as you looks at everyone. Everyone except Moon Crossed had a look of fear in their eyes. After several seconds later Wolf finally broke the silence.

"So uh….. I'm… going to give our king and his family a tour of the studio. So I'll meet you guys at the recording room." Wolf chuckles lamely as he goes to grab his suitcase.

"So what you expect us to do then" Lightning asked as he wonder where their singer is going.

"You don't expect us to clean this mess up right" Steel raised an eyebrow as the whole hotel wasn't a pretty sight.

"What no no. certainly not" wolf quickly puts on his jacket and walked back to them middle of the living room. "I just want to give our guests a tour of Sonic Records… and I don't want to be here when-"like lightning Wolf scrunch up as a loud scream echoed from the bathroom.

"WOLF!"

Like hearing death from next door you don't notice as Wolf quickly grab you shirt and already was racing out the door.

*20 minutes later*

After escaping a bullet back there you and Wolf managed to gather everyone, a few ponies prefer to stay and try out the spa which you didn't mind at all. With everyone ready Wolf took you next door to Sonic Records.

Inside seemed impressive as you can see several gold records hung up on the walls along with some designer furniture around. Even the front desk where the clerk sat was impressive. How often do you see a desk made from a large fish tank. Walking up you let Wolf talk to the front desk clerk and waited till he was finish.

It didn't last long as already after a few seconds of talking Wolf was now giving a tour of the building. Never in your life have you ever entered a famous Recording building and right now you were glad. Wolf led you through to where the magic of music is made.

Entering the largest room of the building you were surprise as wolf explain this room is where they do all the music videos. You look around and were impressed. Like entering a movie produce room you can see an area of props, cameras, lighting and also an area of different theme stages you also see right off in on one of the stages you see a band practicing.

The second member of the two you tried your best not to stare too much due to her choice in clothing.

"HEY GUITAR STRING'S, BASS JAZZ WHAT'S UP!" Wolf shouted getting their attention.

Setting their instruments down you watched as both band members walk towards Wolf. The first member you see to be dark blue and red Mohawk mane. He wore an only a pair of rip up jeans that hang almost to his crotch and a pair of red boxers. The other was definitely bearing a lot of skin.

Wearing only a pair of tight jeans you can see a black thong straps hanging high on her dark grey fur you can she must have a dislike for shirts. Wearing only a short black vest you can see two black heart stickers right on her breast nipples. You were so glad Night was with Rarity and Fluttershy back at the spa because right now you probably will lose some teeth the longer you stare at them.

Trying your best to keep your sight straight on her face you can tell AJ is a bit Jealous as she is the same size as her however she isn't afraid to show ponies her jugs. Covering her nipples with stickers you couldn't help but stare as ever little motion cause them to sway or jiggle a bit. You quickly realize you were staring to much as both Wolf and Guitar brought you back to reality.

"Damned and I thought I was the panting dog in heat." Wolf chuckled.

"At least we both agree on one thing." leaning close you turned a bit red as Guitar smushes her breasts against your chest almost touching your chin. "You like a mare with some wild in her huh"

From behind you can hear the huffs and growls of jealousy from your marefriends. Knowing there's going to be blood shed soon Guitar finally let's go and pats your chest.

"I guess I better leave before I get hurt. But don't worry" reaching down you resist the urge to let out a small squeak as Guitar reaches down into your pants. 'Note to self-get a tighter anti magic belt soon' you bit your lip as she fumbles with your manhood. "Wow stud you're the biggest drum stick I ever held. Can't wait to try this bad colt later on"

Removing her hand out she gives you a soft kiss on the cheek and pat. "Stay sexy handsome" she wave goodbye as both her and her other band member left the scene.

A silence echoed the whole studio but it didn't last long as Wolf broke it.

"Well wouldn't be surprise from her. Normally you shouldn't be worried about her however right now you should be worried about your marefriends" he chuckled as he pointed behind.

With a loud huff you gulped the lump in your throat before turning your head around. Your marefriends all stare at you with venom in your eyes. Heck even Fluttershy looked ready to rumble as she gives you 'the stare'. Trying to advert your stare you turn to Luna hoping she can help. That proved only to be staring at a more terrifying version of 'the stare'.

'Why are you mad at me?' you said in your head.

'because I'm the only one who can go into your pants and grab your hard thick member' she pouts a bit since she always get like this whenever a mare goes into his pants and fondles his member right in front of her. Normally she would let her coltfriend take Guitar till she can't walk for a while but after that she wants him to buck her till she can't walk either.

'Don't worry love I'll let you have your fun with Guitar tonight but once we're in dreamland you're all mine' she gives you a slurry smile and sticks out her tongue out a bit.

Giving a weak chuckle Wolf finally ends the awkwardness.

"So while dick for brains here stops thinking about banging Guitar I'm going to go get our instruments ready." Wolf leaves you to deal with your marefriends.

Wondering on what to do to get yourself out of this mess or praying something might take their eye off of you they finally do take their attention away from you… from the sound of Wolf screaming in pain and the sound of something heavy landing.

Turning around you couldn't help but groan at the sight. Wolf almost at the stage with a large speaker on top of him twitching in pain from the weight on his chest. Right next to the stereo you can see how or better yet who caused this.

"THAT'S FOR TAKING ALL THE HOT WATER FLANKHOLE!" Moonlit huffed as she dusts herself off.

"Oh boy… I'll get the first aid kit" you sighed as you left to find one

*ten minutes later*

"ow" Wolf groan a bit as you helped patched some cuts on his face. luckily the stereo wasn't as heavy as the others however it still was made with the same metal material as all stereo were made now of days.

"Well next time you shouldn't use all the hot water then. Took me 10 minutes just to get the hot water back" Moonlit watched as you banged up Wolfs wounds.

"What the hell are you talking about? I only used cold water. I wouldn't use hot water I'm warm enough as it is anyways" he slight cringe as you dabbed some cuts with an alcohol swab.

"You sure it's not from the alcohol you consumed yesterday" Lightning chuckled a bit as he tuned his guitar.

While you got Wolf out from underneath the rest of the band managed to show up in time and each were in tuning their instruments.

"Hey I didn't drink that much liquor."

"Really… you drank enough to make Berry from Ponyville look like an amateur" Moonlit smiled a bit as she despite falling asleep to the wall she still remembered everything. Heck most of the liquor bottles around Lightning belong to Wolf.

"Oh whatever Moonlit" with one more bandage on his cheek he thanks you before getting up from the broken stereo. Popping his back you were a bit worried if he broke any bones but seeing as he's in perfect health…. Somewhat instead clean up the blood rags and dumped the alcohol soaked cotton swabs.

"So despite the whole trying to kill me before our first album is release don't you think we should try to see if we can get those three songs right this time." walking up stage the band all look at him with questionable looks.

"You sure about this wolf. You said you were having trouble with the last song. Something about not getting the right pitches for each note." Moon Crossed asked since the last two weeks she remembers the sound was right however Wolf was having trouble getting the pitch for each note. Since they started from normal it became difficult as wolf had to raise it up a bit but as quickly must return back to the right to normal.

Popping his neck Wolf gives them a reassuring. "Relax I got that cover I have been working with it for a bit but I finally got it this time."

"Singing and screaming Wolf are not the same thing" Lightning laughed a bit. He remembers Wolf spent at least several hours screaming in different tones to get the right now. Sometimes Wolf screams so much he almost lost his voice a couple of times.

Wolf let out a small growl at Lightning's smartass comment. "Will you stop? Are you going to start or not." he then points at all of you that stood in front of the stage. "As you can't plainly see we also have some guests to entertain."

With a nod from the band they all take their places. With Twilight's and Luna's help they brought in enough chairs for all of you to sit down while the band got ready.

Watching them test their instruments are in the right frequency and the Mic's are up to tune the band looked ready to play.

With a few bows and a few introductions the band begins to play this song.

 **Papa Roach - Do Or Die**

You nod through the music as Wolf and the band surprisingly after waking up from a bad hangover they still played amazingly.

Looking back all your marefriends some of them enjoyed the music however Rarity and Fluttershy weren't interested in the song as much. At least Rainbow showed she liked the song better by headbanging to the beat.

Playing through Wolf finally finished the song. Clapping to the performance the band and Wolf all bowed before they turn to each other.

From several inches from the stage you can see Wolf discussing on what to play next. With some head shaken and few no gestures they all agree on the next to sing.

Fixing their guitars and tighten up some strings on their guitars they began to play this song.

 **Skillet – comatose**

This song you definitely enjoyed and from where you were sitting you weren't the only ones. Twilight had a book she brought with to observe Wolf while he played but this is the first time she put the book down and actually enjoyed the music. Rarity and Fluttershy both showed their interest in the song by swaying. AJ and Rainbow wasn't hard to see they liked the song too.

Luna also seemed to love the song because you can see her sway her head side to while also lip-syncing to the words Wolf sang. Above you can see her horn glow a bit as she lip-sync through the song.

Returning back to the performance you managed to watch as Wolf was wrapping up the song. Playing through he finally ends the song with a bow.

The first time everyone was clapping now everyone was hollering and clapping for Wolf and his band. The looks on their faces showed why they love to perform. With a few high fives and fistpumps Moonlit helped levitate a few bottles of water for the band. Drinking some water Wolf sets the bottle down as the band worked on the sound test for the last song of the day.

With a few deep breaths the lighting around started to dim a bit as this song started to play

 **Five Finger Death Punch – Wrong side of Heaven**

Listening through you can understand why they were discussing on this song. You were amazed that wolf started calm before getting to the high notes. Watching through the song you turn to see your marefriends enjoying it however one pony looked…. Almost freighten somehow.

Luna eyes looked pin pricked as she stares at something in the band. Looking around including where Luna is staring you couldn't see what she was staring at all. She kept the same freighten looked in her eyes as Wolf and his band finished the song. Once the song fully ends you all clapped for them. Wolf out of the rest bounced around fistpumping the air as after so long he finally got the song.

"HA HECK YEAH SEE I TOLD YOU I GO-"wondering further towards the stage he turns around to the band just before he takes one step off the stage.

The last thing you can say as Wolf takes a stage dive onto the hard ground was this.

"Idiot"

*10 minutes*

After fixing Wolf's injuries 'again' you all decide to rest up well for the band that is. Everyone was on the stage each mare went up to one of the band members. Spike, his marefriend and Pinkie were more interested in the Drummer which Steel helped explain his instrument. Scootaloo and Rainbow both enjoyed talking with Moonlit as she showed them some tricks on playing the guitar. Moon Crossed got some admires as Rarity, Fluttershy and Celestia asked on where she learned to play so beautifully. Lightning got fans too as the farm ponies AJ and Applebloom wanted to know more on the base guitar.

With everypony all talking all that's left is you, Sweetie and Luna talking with Wolf. Sweetie was more interested on how Wolf learned how to sing like that. Wolf answered by telling her lots of practice and also helped from his drama teacher in high school. He then goes by telling her to take it slow, going for a few notes she needs to work on. You can guess its all notes is what Wolf is suggesting.

Don't get the wrong idea you love Sweetie like she is your own daughter but when it comes to singing she can be…. Well loud for that matter. So loud you remember Rarity's windows need to be replaced one day as somehow she got a hold of a speaker and microphone and was practicing her singing that day.

After that day you all might need hearing aids after her singing. While Wolf explained some easy ways to help with her singing you decide to ask her why Luna was reacting the way after the last song. Looking around she makes sure everypony is occupied she grabs your arm and takes you off the stage.

"Honey what's wrong?" you asked.

Taking a deep breath she turns her head to you. "I don't know honey… somehow I can't explain it…" remembering during the song she couldn't explain what she was seeing.

You asked what she saw, what she saw you never could see during the whole time he sang.

"I don't know but I saw something…. dark radiating over Wolf. Something evil… looked like it was engulfing him while he sang." She gulped as she remembered everything that happened. Something black was eliminating out of him and while he was moving the black mist looked like it was wrapping around his limbs and head. His face she couldn't tell but his eyes looked like they turned….. Pitch black with red iris.

You listen in a bit surprise as nothing like that happen when you saw him. Then again you're a mortal and your marefriend is an alicorn so what she can see you can't see so easily. Worried for your mares and your foal's safety you asked to talk with Wolf on the issue.

Luna shakes her head and tells you she's fine and possible could have imagine it because of the lighting. You know you can't let it go but for now you'll let it go however when the time is right you'll ask about it to Wolf.

With a bit more reassuring Luna gives you a kiss to show she's alright and returns back to Wolf. By now Wolf was covering his ears as Sweetie was screaming loud right in front of him. You sighed before returning to the band.

"Well… Sweetie I think you should tone it down for a bit" Wolf said as he rubbed his ear.

"OKAY MR. WOLFIE!" Sweetie screamed a bit. you and lived with Luna for a while and sometimes she uses her royal canterlot voice sometimes so getting yelled at is something your use to. Wolf looks like he's about to cry from the ringing in his ears.

"Tis thou believe he understands sweetie" Luna helped calm Sweetie down a bit as Wolf was busy trying to regain his hearing.

"By the looks of things I think we should show them more the building. We got time anyways" Moonlit smiled a bit as the songs woke them up fully. Wondering on what to do Wolf manages to regain his hearing and comes up with an idea.

"I got an idea. Let's show them the costume change room" Wolf smiled.

Raising an eyebrow you suggested the studio to have one however you wonder why Wolf suggest that. With you in confusion the rest all seemed it would be a great idea. Going with it you know you follow Wolf out of the stage room and towards a large double door with the sign saying costumes above. Opening the door you were all surprise at what's inside.

Row and rows of costumes in various sizes, themes, colors and style all lined in a order fashion. Right next to the costume you can see several professional makeup kits with a mirror for each one. at the far end you also see what looks like a small stage to with windows all around to show all around whoever stands on top. Almost like Rarity's back home.

Looking at everypony can see it's was like a kid in a candy shop. Almost like vultures your marefriends all raced in to grab a costume. Seeing it's still noon you still got some time to try on a few costumes. Walking over Wolf guides the males to their set of costumes. Like the mares there are a lot of costumes to try so you are a little indecisive to choose.

*3 hours later*

"Man what a day. Can't believe Luna send me to do this" you let out a defeated sigh as you walked down the hall towards Guitar's room.

After looking through some costumes you made sure not to look around as your marefriends all tried out some of them too. Seeing some you liked you decide to try them out one of a time.

The costume you always wanted to try and today you decide to try it out.

 **First costume: nero's from devil may cry four**

With Moonlit's help on the hair you were amazed on how it looked in the mirror with your hair needing a trim you almost looked like the real thing.

Looking back you can tell they were surprise on your costume too however that's what made you smile it's their costumes that made you smile.

For Twilight you can see her wearing what looks like a mages outfit that medieval times they wore. The clash of purple with gold and white armor mixed with strange fake symbols, staff and book she carried fit the whole costume well. With Moon Crossed she also added some washable make up to give her the mage look markings across her cheeks and on her horn. Now she looked ready for combat.

Rarity looked ready to go to a magical fiesta. The clash of red, black and yellow dress with the beautiful red and black sun hat drapped over her head made her absolutely beautiful. Fixing herself on the light you can see she also put on a bit of red lipstick and eyeliner to give her the bell of the ball look.

For Applejack the costume you all too well it's suits her personality. Wearing a pair of torn pants with dusty chaps and worn out black boots she had one a dusty old outlaw jacket with holes on the end, they looked like she has been dodging bullets for a long time. Even her hat had a hole through as a bit of dirt and fake scars help give her the outlaw look. Even with the smile she was sporting made her look dangerous, all she need are some guns and we got a real outlaw.

Pinkie Pie you were trying hard so hard not to stare. Wearing what look like bits of a costume she wore looked like the claws she had on tored it up. with pieces of white fur tape all around she had two large fake claws with a pair of white fake cat ears she give the cutest mew you ever seen. Looking back you were at least glad her privates were quickly covered up since bouncing around her breasts jiggled everywhere.

Trying your best to keep your boner from exploding you turn to Rainbow. You smiled as like AJ her costume suited her too. Thinking she would wear a wonderbolt outfit instead she wore something completely different. The white undershirt with short shorts was indeed something new plus adding some combat boots and a small explorer vest made her outfit more invigorating. You also see with Moonlit's help in hair color she removed her natural rainbow colors and instead change to a dark almost like coal like color. Looking back now you recognize that look anywhere. Once she added a safari hat on you finally see she looks almost like daring do.

Smiling as Rainbow admires her costume you then look at Fluttershy's. You were slack jawed at how beautiful Fluttershy's costume is on her. Wearing a beautiful red and pink blossom patterned kimono she also had two straw sandals on but that's not what caught your eye. Her mane kept in a beautiful bun with a two beautiful blue marble design hair pieces that kept it in order.

"Um…. How do I look? Is it bad?" Shy gives you the cutest look you ever did see. You've seen it a lot of times back home but with her wearing that kimono your heart felt like exploding from how adorable and beautiful she is right now.

Turing around you grip your heart as it felt ready to explode right now. "n- No Fluttershy honey. It's not that at all" you groan softly so it wasn't loud to be audible enough.

With a few deep breaths you then look down at the CMC. Thankfully they also have some costumes for foal size you were amazed at what they choose. All three decide to look like steampunk engineers. Sweetie bell wearing the dress had a few piece designed to look like gear parts, while with Wolf's and Moonlit's help they put some fake steampunk wings on scootaloo back and give her a small guards uniform to go with it, and finally for AB her costume looked like she design the outfits. Dressed in old steampunk overalls she also had some fake grease stains on her face and a pair of steampunk goggles on her head.

Awing at how cute they look you then turn to Spike and his marefriend. You tried to stifle a laugh as Spike and his marefriend both wore different colored spandex wrestling outfits. Spiking wearing only the pants part of the wrestling outfit and mask the marefriend wore the full body one with a bit open showing her cleavage. You shook your head as Spike displayed his strength by placing his marefriend on his shoulder and holding her there while flexing the other arm.

"Wow spike really showing the lady huh." you laugh a bit as Spike wasted no time bouncing her up on his shoulder. "Thank god I pick this outfit then those I don't think I'll be able to handle those wrestling outfits"

"Oh well you better soon" Wolf chuckled a bit.

"What" you said confused at what he said.

Waving his hand Wolf let out another laugh. "Nothing nothing relax" he leaves back as into the crowd.

Raising an eyebrow you wonder on what he meant on that. It didn't last long as you hear your name being called.

"Honey how you like my costume?" Luna asked.

Turning your attention your princess marefriend your face literally felt like a volcano at the sight. Your nose started to bleed profoundly as you stare any longer. Steam literally escaped your ears as your jaw stood out as far as it can go.

There standing in front of you Luna dressed in nothing but a cow pattern panties stocking and had a pair of horns and a bell around her neck. On her chest nothing but two heart shape, cow pattern stickers that hold in place.

"Do you like honey?" Luna said getting a giggle.

Your eye twitched as words you tried to form with your mouth. Hearing nothing but babble from your own voice the only thing you can do is take a nap right now. A loud thud echo's the costume room before the sound of your marefriends shouting your name and Wolf's and Luna's laughing sounded next.

Two hours later you managed to wake up back in your room with Luna right next to you back in her regular outfit and smiling as she drew circles around your chest.

"You're damned tease you know that." you bluntly said.

"You love it though so don't lie" Luna cheekly stick her tongue out teasingly.

"Where is everyone?"

"Back at the spa. Wolf took the young ones and their sisters out for ice cream it's just you, me and our little Night" she levitates Night close to you.

Standing up a bit you smile as Luna set Night on top of your stomach. Your grab your little foal and lift her up in the air. For Night being part Pegasus always did enjoy being in the air even ifs a few inches off the ground. Giggling from being lifted by her daddy Night was still learning on how to speak. Despite her age she was learning fast, already she knows a few words so far.

"So what do you want to do now?" you bounce your foal playfully.

"Well mostly you have an appointment with a client today actually."

Looking at her you were confuse on why you were working on your vacation time. "Client? What Client?"

"Remember. Guitar strings asked you for a heavenly paradise." Luna said pointing out from what happen at the studio.

Shaking your head. "Oh heck no honey after today what you're telling me is pretty much stroking the fire right now" you remember at the studio your marefriends even Luna looked ready to spill some blood after what Guitar pulled back there.

Leaning in Luna gives you a kiss. "oh honey you know we were just playing back there and besides if thou recall in your job motto you can't denied a client of what they wish." Using her magic she materializes a scroll of the spa's motto on it.

You remember that motto back at home and weren't surprise to see it however after the long years you having work as a spa masseur you always obey to rule. Little did you know Luna knows about it as well. "Uh well i…. uh" you tried to form the words to argue with this.

Seeing she has Luna slowly got up from the bed "I'll have thou bring in what you need in the mean time you should go shower and get dress for your client. You mustn't keep them waiting" walking out she blows a kiss before leaving you with night.

Completely stunned at Luna's cleverness. Sighing you then looks down at your foal who happily suck on her fluffy tail. "Your mommy drives me nuts you know that"

Night looks up at you still doesn't know what you're saying. "Mama?" she says questionably.

Nodding you kiss the top of her head. "Yes mama my little night" you sigh one more time before setting her down on the bed and left to take a quick shower.

That's where it leads to now. Surprisingly at how fast the hotel service is you got all your supplies you need for the massage. With Luna's help she somehow packed your uniform into your suitcase when you weren't looking. Somehow you don't know but she must have known or something about this because she took some time to make sure you were ready. With portable massage table and a bag of lotion and some scented candles you were ready.

Walking down you was glad Luna got the info of where Guitar is staying. A floor lower from your room you walked down the long corridor before stopping at one room. Looking at the small note you see it read Guitar's room: 745. Looking up you see in brass plate said the same number.

"Guess this is where she stays." Pocketing the note you took a deep breath and knock on the door.

Listening closely you can hear a bit of commotion happen from behind. Waiting for a few seconds you straighten up as you can hear it unlock and the door opened. You gulped as your client lean against the edge of the door. Dress in only a robe she didn't even had it covered as you got a good view of her whole naked body.

"Well well handsome… you finally came. I was so worried you wouldn't come" she licked her lips seductively.

Turning your attention away you can feel your face heating up as guitar shifts a bit. "Uh…. I'm here to give your… heavenly m- massage" you tried to keep a straight face however it's becoming difficult due to the face Guitar was giving you licking her lips like a hungry dog.

"Well come in then. Can't wait to see and feel what heaven is" grabbing your shirt she pulls you into her room.

Walking in you see it has the same furniture and colors like Wolf's except a lot more cleaner than usual. Looking around you some more you see Guitar already has a spot for you to set your massage table up for the massage.

Setting up a massage table is easy and simple like setting up a small folding chair except you had some extensions to help support its weight. Grabbing the small pillow you make sure it's nicely secured before letting Guitar sit on the massage table.

"Well thank you dal" you blushed a bit as you hear her robe slide down and land on the ground.

Waiting for a few minutes you hear her say she is ready. Turning your head you swallow the lump in your throat as Guitar was indeed ready. For something other than a massage.

Lying on her back she spread both legs out on both ends as her arms support her head. "Like what you see stud… because I'm waiting right now"

Lost for words you shook it off and just go for it. Seeing this mare is already driving you nuts already with her signs of what she wants more than the massage. Grabbing a small basket of lotion you present it for her.

"Uh Ms. Strings do you have a prefer lotion or something out of the basket." You present the basket out for her.

Looking at the lotion she smiles and grabs one of the bottles. "This one. Always love this one." handing the bottle you looked at it.

Obvious on what she like she picked you see it's one of musician's best-selling lotion. You know because Lyra, Octavia or even Vinyl prefers this lotion then all others.

Popping the cap you squeeze some lotion on your hands. Lathering up your hands you took a deep breath as you stare at your client.

'Please god boner you stay down as I work.' you prayed before you started working on her shoulders.

Letting out a small moan Guitar sighs happily as you worked on her shoulders and around her neck. Tracing your hands down her hips you work on her stomach but it doesn't last long. Grabbing your wrists she lifts them up and places them on both of her breasts.

"Hey now don't forget about these two. These are a mare's favorite part of attracting you handsome males." She holds them firm as she makes you rub the lotion all over them.

Gulping you proceed through giving both mares a soft tender massage on both breasts. Making sure both are nicely lathered with lotion she lets you go so you can work on her legs. Working on leg at a time you made sure your hands didn't venture towards her pelvis and back down to the tip of her hooves. After working on one leg you walk over and worked on the other making sure you got every muscle on her leg.

"mmmm wow stud you got magic hands. Now that's out of the way" reaching out she grabs your head and pulls you close till your face was right in between her breasts. "Let's skip the foreplay already and go for the good part." Keeping a good grip on your head she uses the other to fumble with your pants.

Feeling like this mare has had some practice it wasn't hard to unbuckle your pants and belt off. Sliding her hand deep into your pants she let out a small gasp as she gripped your member. 'Dang he's bigger than I thought. No wonder why he's the king"

You couldn't help but let out a stifled moan from between her breasts. Feeling her hands work on your member felt a little different compare to when other mares does. For starters her hands feel didn't only felt soft but also felt smooth and a bit rough around the finger tips.

Figuring she had to since she is a rocker pony you decide to just go along with it and take off your shirt. Guitar grew wide eyed with excitement once your shirt came off.

'Wow what a beefy stallion. I'm so going to enjoy this' she licked her lips a last time before you stopped her by diving in for a kiss. Something was off as you made out with the guitar mare. You usually are greeted with a unique taste when it comes to mares however she tastes like something you can't describe. It wasn't too unpleasant but it's a taste you can't put your finger on.

Trying to determine her taste Guitar wasted no time by lining her marehood with your eager member. Finishing the kiss you took a deep breath and proceed through, entering her leaking marehood slowly.

Growing frustrated you're taking your time Guitar grabs your hips and forcefully force you to plunge all the way into her marehood.

You both let out a loud gasped at the sudden penetration but Guitar made sure you didn't stop at all. Pounding your member all the way deep into her marehood words right now were useless on what to describe her insides. You wonder if she's related to another species because you feel something wrapping around your member almost like feelers were in her marehood.

'What is this mare?' you said questionably as you kept your strong rhythm into her marehood.

Thrusting your hardest into her marehood the further you go you can feel more feelers massaging your member all over the further you went. You do manage to feel your womb and were glad it wasn't as different as the rest. Grabbing Guitar's hips you plunged hard till you were slapping your sacks against her butt. You can hear her grunt and whimper a bit but every time you tried to stop only made her angry.

Seeing she likes it hard you kept your rhythm strong and hard before switching a bit faster than usual. Guitar already was losing her mind as your member tore her insides. Flipping you till you were lying on your back she took charge by slamming her pelvis on your hard member.

Now it was your turn to grunt at how forceful she was giving on your pelvis. Felt like a jackhammer was slamming on you and you couldn't do anything till you blow your load. It didn't take long as from how strong she thrusted plus the feelers inside you can feel ready to explode.

Trying your best to hold out Guitar can see you trying to hold out a bit longer and smiled deviously. 'Poor stud he's looking all pent up. I better help him before he loses his mind.' getting off your pelvis you encourages you to sit up… so she can make sure you're watching her take your member again this time with her mouth.

"Well handsome I have to give you credit most of the stallions I took usually blow by now but you managed to last longer than them." you gulp a bit as she slides your member right between her breasts. "but that also means I must turn up my skills a bit so get ready because this is going to get better" without warning you watched and moaned as Guitar took your member all the way down.

'WHAT THE HELL! HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN DOING THIS?!' you bit your lip hard as feeling Guitar's tongue wrapped around your member each time she blows you. You clutched a fist as you tried to hold out although you couldn't. Feeling your seed already building up it only takes a few more blows before you couldn't hold out anymore.

Letting a loud grunt you finally came, showering Guitar with your warm delectable seed. Guitar was caught by surprise by the sudden blast of sweet seed but managed to drink some before letting the rest shower her mane, face and tail.

Feeling a bit dizzy you lay your head back down to rest a bit. "Wow that….. Was amazing" you panted a bit tired already.

"I'll say… you taste way better than I had hoped." Licking your seed off her breasts crawls over and straddles your groin again. "But after that I feel like we both need a shower badly. "Getting off she grabs your hand and pulls you off the massage table.

"heh a shower does sound nice. If you don't mind the company?" you pop a few joints and pressed her against the wall.

Guitar giggles a bit and wraps her arms around your back. "Who says company is bad for yah. I don't" Reaching up she kisses your lips again. seeing this night is far from over and your limited on what to do you still will do what it takes to get 100% satisfaction for your clients. Holding right on Guitars butt you carry her to the shower, thankfully the showers were big enough for more the one occupant inside.

Making out with Guitar you were limited on sight and decide to use touch for your means of walking through the hotel room. Thankfully like yours you found the Bathroom and carefully entering inside you turn on the water. The warm water cascade your bodies as you stood in the middle of the large shower heightened your lust the longer you held Guitar. Already panting wildly she finally let go of your lips and let you trace them down her soft neck. Biting her lip you let out a few gasps and moans the further you went down. Stopping right on her breasts you stare at them for a few seconds before going at them. Taking the first nipple you stopped at the strange taste you found once your came in contact with her breast. Metal something tastes like metal in your mouth. Removing your mouth you looked at it, the sight made you surprise since you didn't see that during the massage. Both her nipples were pierced.

Knowing her you would have guess she would have them pierce somehow but you never saw them while you started massage. Figuring your eyes are playing with your or you might have miss that you just continue through giving them a nice tug resulting a few more yelps of passion. Seeing her quiver for more you can feel your member already hard and begging to stuff her again. With her wanting more from your mouth you figure it's a perfect time to pound her marehood again. Lining your member again you insert through taking the feelers again all the way to her womb. The pleasure of your teeth on her nipples along with your member in her marehood causes her to finally lose it. Hearing her whines of pleasure you can see why she liked to sing. Her moan and scream for more was definitely music to your ears. While you pound her marehood to oblivion you brace your feet at the edges of the shower so to prevent yourself from slipping with your client. Guitar also helped by wrapping her arms around you so you can get a steady grip around the shower. You kept the rhythm for a few more minutes before deciding to wrap it up. Already feeling like a prune in the water and the pressure already ready to explode you gives her a few more thrusts before filling her marehood with your load. You grip right on her cutiemark as you shot every last drop of your seed into her even filling her womb up to the top.

Panting a bit you looked up at Guitar's beautiful red eyes….. Wait red eyes. You don't know if your eyes are playing tricks with your but you could have sworn she had brown eyes before. Rubbing your eyes again you looked back to see you were right they are brown yet somehow you thought they turned red somehow. Figuring the steam must be affecting your vision you decide to turn it off and head out.

'That was close' she sighed as that's the second time she lost control so far. 'But I think one more round won't hurt' she smiled as you carried her out of the shower.

Helping Guitar out you helped her dry off with the fresh towels. Once you dry your mane and most of her upper body you brought her close for another kiss. Drying the last bit of water off her body you brought her close and carried her again to the large queen size bed. Seeing as this bed was already made you know this is going to be a long night. Throwing her right on the bed you crawled in close till your face touched against her's.

"Coming on strong now honey. I like this new you." she wraps her arms around you one more time.

"Figure you like a stallion this way" you smiled deviously. Normally you usually act like this when you are on the endurance potion or when the fun starts getting a little intense. Seeing as it's already getting intense already you decide to be the one in charge this time. Making sure your member is hard it doesn't take long before your thrusting your member back into her.

You know this night is far from over and right now you can only hope you'll have the energy for tomorrow.

*3 in the morning*

"Oh god… my legs" you groan in pain as your pelvis felt like a roller-coaster going super nova and then flying off the tracks.

"That…. was the best buck I ever got in my thousand years of living" Guitar sighed in relief at how amazing the buck she's ever gotten. She even didn't care at what she said.

"Wait…. Thousand years how th-" you stood up a bit confused however quickly you were cut off as she placed her hand over your face. As quickly as you got up you were losing conscious before passing out.

Making sure you were fully out Guitar fully stands up and looks down at you. A devious smile spread across her face as two large brown horns shot out of her head.

"Good night my king. It's a shame you are a good stallion I like to have you as my evil king" leaning down her lips turned a bit black before she kisses your lips. A bit of red static shoots out as the kiss only last for a few seconds.

*morning back in room*

"Oh….. Dammit what happen" you rubbed your head as a headache pounds your skull. Standing up you doesn't know what the heck happen last night as everything seemed like a blur. Rubbing the temple of your forehead you look to your right and see Luna still sleeping beside you.

"Wait…. Wasn't I in Guitar's room" you tried to recollect what happened last night. You remember massaging her and bucking her on the massage table… but that's only thing you can remember.

Stirring from her sleep Luna looks up and smiles. "Morning honey how was your time with Guitar. Hope she wasn't too much of hassle for you" she reaches up and kisses your cheek.

Sighing you can still feel your head pounding even from thinking causes it to feel like a drum. "I don't know I can't remember much what happen last night. How did I get here?" you asked since it's strange how you lost a piece of memory and somehow ended up back in your room.

Shrugging she hugs tight. "Not sure honey you came home a bit tired and decide to pass out on the bed. You looked almost dead when you got back home" she remembered you looked beat tired once you got home.

Using a bit of magic Luna helped with your headache you thank her and kiss her lips. Once the headache was completely gone she then started asking how your night was. You explain what happen but after that you said it's hard to remember what happen after the shower.

"So thou got a bit of amnesia or something. Guess that love making really was intense then." Luna smirks deviously as that's the first you don't remember.

"Love I won't lie but I don't think sex will cause amnesia." You reassure it's virtually impossible to lose memory when you're having intercourse sober.

"Well thou is glad you came home safe though." you brought Luna close and hold her tight.

"No worries honey I'm alright nothing bad happen"

Looking outside you see the sun is still rising over the city and the clock said 5:09. Seeing you still got some time to kill you both can go back to sleep. Luna didn't mind since she for a while she has been enjoying dream sex lately. Mostly due to the unlimited stamina and various other spells she can perform on you in the dream world it was more adventurous then reality sex. With a giggle from your princess you both decide to go back to sleep.

As sleep took over you don't notice but your hand started to glow red and several spots started to turn black before returning back to normal.

*back in guitar's room*

Guitar string sighed happily as she managed to dodge a bullet on that time. Since for as long as she has been living secretly in equestria she always made sure her identity stayed secret but after that buck she was surprise how good he was to even make her lose concentration on her spell. Sighing a bit on her bed she hears a voice coming from the large mirror on the side.

"ahhhhh not again. Better answer before he gets mad." She sighs a bit annoyed as she walks over to the large mirror.

Her image didn't showed except a dark black spot showed instead as she stood in front of the mirror.

"so how's progress?" it asked.

"it's done he doesn't remember what happen?" she smiles deviously at her success.

"good did you kill him?"

Shaking her head she looks at it with her dark red eyes. "And what ruined my image by killing the king in his sleep. Doesn't seem much of a challenge for me" she chuckles.

Silence echoes the room a bit before the black spot speaks. "You know the master will be unpleased about this."

She shrugs bit and laughs. "And like I care. Besides I told the old buck the same thing after I broke my shackles I work for me and only me. I myself choose who lives and dies and if he doesn't like he can kiss my ass for all I care"

Silence echoes the room again before it speaks again. "Tell me what you did to get him to follow then?" it asked this time in a hush tone.

Guitar lets out another laugh. " what I do best. Now if you excuse me I got a concert to perform. So get out of my face" she smiles devilishly as the black spot disappears and a different image shows instead of her regular pony look.

Her eyes glowed a bright red as she let out one more cackling laugh. "I don't care what daddy thinks of me after what I'm going to do next. But soon the human will be…. MINE!" she laughs devilishly.

*Popping back* oh man what a night

*comes up* hey wolf how was cmc yesterday.

Oh they were good little foals. It's the fact they can be quite a handful in taking care of even with their sisters.

*rubbing head* yeah I know thanks by the way.

*shrugging* no prob glad ice cream is the cure to stopping those three rugrats.

*chuckles* yeah oh also wolf question?

Hm

How do you know Guitar by the way? You seen like you know her pretty well.

Hmm *thinks* I can't say how long since I've known her for a while but I can't remember when. Been a long time though but originally she got me into music so yeah

Oh okay then thanks though.

No prob *looks at crowd* well folks here's another awesome chapter all ready for you to enjoy. Sorry for wait guys been busy with work and school again and midterms can be a bitch sometimes.

I can agree on that part.

But don't worry though still working on next mare so keep your fingers cross on the next mare to come.

*smiles* so no polls this time

Dude remember I told you three mares k first was guitar next are the next two mares from last series chapter.

Oh goodie *sighs almost defeated*

Well folks we're going to wrap this up will see you guys la- oh shoot *snaps finger* almost forgot

What?

I need to ask them something. You see everbrony I've been working on side stories with our oc Raymond and well I can't decide on what to choose.

Side stories?

Yeah stories base character on you but different story concept. If you like to see what I have in story will post the story ideas down in author's comments. If you one or all choose which one I should start k.

How come I can't see them?

Because you'll get mad at me for them so that's it folks hope to see what you choose and will see you next time on SPECIAL SPA TREATMENT: HUMAN EDITION! adios *leaves*

WAIT WOLF! WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT?! GET BACK HERE *chases after me*

 **Daring doo and the curse of the time crystals:** Daring doo, Equestria's greatest treasure hunter and bestselling author in the adventure series. Raymond phoenix king of the night and massage therapist by day assassin by night. What happens when both are thrown into a fight for several special crystals that can alter time and reality Join in as both must work together to prevent a band of pirates from taking over Equestria. will they succeed or will Equestria fall to the pirates.

 **Deep into the asylum** : he doesn't remember how or why all he remembers is his family and equestria. now somehow with no recollection Raymond is inside a monster asylum. Surrounded by mares in monsterous forms he must find a way to escape this hell hole. Will he succeed or be stuck there forever.

 **The dying breath** : Raymond hears commotion of what's happening far in the Middle East and goes to investigate. What he sees will be a nightmare he won't be able to get out alone. Join him as he must fight his way through infected monsters, insane crooks and monstrous warlords in order to help the pony survivors of the city. Will he prosper or will the city devour him whole.


	30. spa bonus:Pop diva tour

"Pop diva tour holdup"

You were waking up from a good night sleep. Feeling relaxed and not so much like a zombie while getting out of the bed you stretched your muscles even popping a few joints too. Most times you would only though you had a long day of working or if you had a little too much.

You heard a cute snore and looked back towards the bed. There laying naked under and barely covered by the sheets was Rarity. She had a content smile on her face as she had stayed the night here in the mansion after paying you a visit. You also saw between her smooth air blaster legs how you both had spent the night together. Your jizz had made a big pool between her legs making it all sticky; her toned stomach even seemed to have a little bulge on it, indicating how much you have been pumping the fashionista full of your seed.

You also looked at her arms and gulped a bit as she needed a new pair of fuzzy handcuffs because she broke the ones on her wrists. 'Damned must remember to buy heavy duty ones' you made a mental note on that when you have fun with Luna or the other mares. Also mental note mares are strong as hell.

You bend down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, you hear her give a cute snore and moved her hand at bit to remove the thing touching her cheek. The result was that you now had a clearing view of her chest now that the sheet was moved. Steeling yourself for to not just to ravage her right there and now your stomach reminded that you were hungry.

But before that you took a quick shower to help clean the sweat off of you. After that you put on a clean pair of clothes as you exited out.

You walked down the corridor while putting on your t-shirt you see a familiar sight right ahead.

Cream Cherry in her skimpy maid outfit stood in the hallway as you walked. She was dusting and her delightful behind was swaying from side to side as she hummed a happy tune. Seeing it sway and jiggle a bit part of you wonder if she does this every time she's dusting.

You couldn't help yourself and while you walked past her you gave her ass a light slap. She gave a cute eep sound and looked behind her. When she saw that it was just you her angry expression turned to a lustful one, she giggled and swaying her hips more from side to side. You again resisted the temptation to just bend her over and take her right then and there. Your stomach again reminded you that it was in need of some chow.

You gave the mare another light slap on her ass and a kiss on the lips before leaving the giggling mare behind. You heard her calling your name in a teasing needy manner as you entered the dining room.

You have to stop for a second to take in the scene. Luna was sitting at the table and was sucking Maidenline tits with great delight. Maidenline was blushing and liking the attention her mistress was giving her. Luna noticed you and removed her lips from the maids nipples, milk dripped from the corner of her mouth and down between her cleavage. You also see Luna was wearing one of her tight see through nightgowns again, today seemed to be the black and blue one, your favorite.

"Good morning honey, how was your night? How is Rarity?" Luna asked.

"Good as you know, and you should know, you joined in on our fun last night around in the middle of it. You left towards the end you tease." You responded.

The princess of the night giggled.

"Needed to get back to our bed and this little mink." Luna said and fondled with Maidenline tits, making the maid moan.

"Mistress..." Luna continued to talk while doing so.

"A shame you didn't come to my room, I had prepared Maidenline just for you. When you didn't come a went and looked for you and found you in the bed rutting Rarity silly. After teasing Rarity I had to come back and have some fun with Maidenline. She was soaking wet when I returned, all tied up and ready to go. We had some fun after that. Maidenline was a little disappointed that you didn't join."

With a smile you walked up to the maid and leaned down to take one of the maids firm round tits and like Luna brought your lips upon her nipple and started to suck, the maid moaned. After a little drink of fresh milk you removed your lips from her nipple, milk dripped from your lips and her nipple.

"Sorry Maidenline next time I promise I will buck you."

The maid was blushing and gives you a cute shy nod.

"Include Cream Cherry too dear. Buck those to silly tonight before joining me in bed."

You could only nod before sitting down at the dinner table. Cream Cherry then enters the room with a service tray with breakfast items and the morning newspaper on it. She put the tray down beside you before she walked up beside Maidenline.

She whispered something to her fellow maid, with earned a giggle from Maidenline. They both with a mischievous smile went down on their knees and crawled under the table.

You had just finished preparing some sandwiches and the coffee when you felt somepony playing with your groin. Taking a peak under the table he saw Cream Cherry and Maidenline under and were looking up at you with smiling faces as they both took their position between your legs and starting to pull out your member.

"Greedy maids." you mumbled with a smile, earning a giggle from the two maids and your princess of the night. The two maids then happily started to play and teasing with your hardening member.

You picked up the newspaper and started to read while trying to ignore the maids as they took turns blowing you in an eager manner.

You started to sip the hot coffee. Coffee here was a bit richer here and when it comes to Cherry she can make a simple cup of coffee into the best caffeine you ever tasted.

'Hmm let's see... Special sales on Bargain barns... Blue Blood in a colt cuddle scandal - caught in the act with blowing a jail guard... Well no surprise there. Hmm wait what's this...'

On the next page a rather big picture with a big headline that made you do a spit take. You cough a bit as you reread the headline on the article on the page.

'Sapphire Shore pregnant. Will the show be cancelled. Who is the father?'

You stared at the picture that showed Sapphire surrounded by journalists and you could see that her belly had a bulge on it, so one could fairly see that she had a bun in the oven. You quickly started to read what the pop diva and the article was saying.

 **Article:**

"Miss Sapphire do you intend to cancel the show now that you had planned for months now?"

"No, me and the girls are planning to continue as planned."

"Who is the father?"

"Not telling sugar."

(The article went on about if the show would go on, the father, her career and such. Also a panel and some articles and input for some ponies that was interviewed and giving their comment about it all. Jealous comments for some stallions and wild guesses from the mares.)

\- Article end

You took your eyes off from the article to look at your lovely princess that was taken note of his worried expression.

"Honey what's the matter?"

You showed her the article. She had a frown on her face.

"So the pop diva got pregnant, why does that matter to you?"

You start explaining the heated moment you had with Sapphire and Rarity some time back. Luna expression change to one of understanding and she give you a smile.

"I'm glad you are telling me this and not sweeping it under the rug like some stallions do when they have gone and knocked up a mare. They are taking responsibility, even if it will not favor them much."

She gets up and hugs you, the maids doing the same. You couldn't but help but chuckled as not only taking turns sucking you off but they also took turns suck each other's breast milk, a small drop of milk slide down their lips as they hugged you.

"I need to know if it is my foal. I just need to know. If it is I will see if I can help somehow. I hate to make her care for it herself."

Luna giving him a passionate kiss.

"And that's why so many mares care for you. You care for the mare and the foal. You don't take the change to rut a mare and leave her."

You blush a little at the praise.

"So do I have your permission to go to her and confirm if it is my foal?"

Luna nodded.

"If it indeed thou foal, we will then later send for the fair Sapphire Shore do discuss what to do."

You took a relieved breath before putting your arms around the mares and hugging them.

You then stood up with a determined expression on his face.

"Right then. Well first I need to pack, then I need to inform Rarity of this at the same time I guess. Then I need to get some tickets and head for where she will perform next. I think it said Las Pegasus."

Luna nodded.

"Well we can help with the ticket. We will let thou use our private booth on the train."

She slips into the ye old English as she was taking on a commanding role and started to tell the maids to prepare you for the trip. Both Cream Cherry and Maidenline nodded and get to work on it. You don't know if you'll ever get used to having others doing your packing but you know best not to argue with Luna. Especially in that outfit right now.

You gave Luna another hug and a kiss before making his way out and towards Rarity to inform her of what's happening.

Entering your room again you see both maids already helping you pack some fresh clean clothes inside a suitcase. While they were working Rarity was already awake before they started packing. She stretches her limbs after that good night sleep.

"Had a good night sleep hun" you asked

"More then you know darling. I do apologize though for staining the sheets but you give out so…. Much" she sighs blissfully as she still leaked out more of your seed.

"It's alright Rarity. I'm just glad you had fun" you give a reassuring smile.

Rarity giggles before laying her head back on the pillow, her body not even covered as her legs splayed out. You tried to not get aroused but with rarity's naked beautiful body plus the maids constant bending over and finally the cope de grace Luna comes in still in her see through nightgown. That was all you need to drive you completely crazy.

"Little Night is still asleep so it would be best to just let her sleep a bit." she walks over and takes a seat on the bed.

"I see…. Well then" you shut the door hard getting everypony's attention. With a sharp click of locking it you held a devious smirk on your face. "Before I leave to the train station today…I think you all will help me with something."

You walked over and grab both maids; they both let out a small eep as you lifted them up and threw them on the bed. With all four blushing mares you took off your pants showing your big member. "Care to have one more go before I leave."

You quickly got your answer as all four reached out and pulled you into the bed. You miss your fun with Luna and Maidenline last night so this morning you decide to make it up to them as well as Cherry and Rarity too.

*8pm Train station near Las Pegasus*

So after taking all 4 mares at the same time you made sure each one bounced on your member, not even holding back as you filled each mare up all the way. You were glad Luna helped you out as she took either Rarity or Cherry as you bucked hard into poor little Maidenline. She definitely needed it since out of the four she even begged you to pull her mane. Normally you prefer to grab their tails instead so in exchange you filled her up several times. Rarity also seemed to be enjoying as well because she drank your cum even letting it spilled out and covering her face and chest in your seed. Licking her lips she licks off some of it that her tongue can reach.

After she removed some of your seed with her finger and in an alluring manner licking it she then told you she would go to the spa and with Fluttershy's help clean it off. Maybe the spa twins would also help her and Luna too since she also joined in.

You resisted the temptation to follow the teasing posh mares to the spa and rushed to the train station and got the ticket just in time before you boarded the train and was off to Las Pegasus.

After 8 hours of a rather uneventful trip by train you finally arrived at Las Pegasus train station. It was dark outside, the sun have lowered itself and the moon traveling up. You took a glance at the moon; your feeling went towards Luna. You took a deep breath before exiting the train and walking out in the city. Looking around you understood why Luna said it was called the city of light and also the city that never sleeps.

Everywhere you saw flashing light signs, street lamps and even fire lanterns around the city streets. It looked like each street have carnival or Christmas decorations along the streets in the terms of light. But the decorations were just light enchanted gems in different pattern and figures, forming text and words and directions for the many shops that were lining the streets. It felt like San Francisco again.

But you still had trouble finding directions to the Casino you were looking for; you could see many tall or grand buildings around you that could be it but having no clue how to proceed. 'Should have asked Luna on directions to the casino.' You sighed since you were so worked up with the sex and getting to the station you missed the part on directions.

You looked around. With it beginning to being late and nearing midnight you see not many ponies out and about.

Two drunken mares stumble out from a pub you managed to see, you stepped aside to let them pass.

You could hear one of them complain about her coltfriend not performing well, she think he is firing blanks. Her sister it seems talk to her and suggest that maybe she can use her coltfriend instead. She will lend him to her because she knows her big sister wants a foal really bad.

You watch those to stumble around the corner before looking around once more for clues. Finding none you sigh.

'Well only one thing to do then…´He spots a likely candidate.

You see a silhouette of a mare by one of the streetlights and swallowed your pride before walking towards her to ask for directions to the Casino that Sapphire would perform in.

"Umm excuse me miss can you help me with something?"

The mare turned her head and body towards you. Still in shadow you could only make out her curvy form. She gave of a light gasp before she used her hands to fluff her mane and smooth out her outfit before she talked.

" Certainly handsome what can I little old me help you with?" Her voice was thick like honey and with a clear seductive trait. You resolve faltered a little hearing her voice but you continued anyway.

"Well miss I need help with directions for this Casino" You looked down at the paper. Before leaving the station you did grabbed a map but like a subway map it was difficult to read. To you it looked like the nervous system to you.

"Hmm... Ahh Diamond Palace it's called."

The mare giggled.

"You getting some points for the miss part handsome but is Mrs., not that I mind."

She moved and walked fully into the light from under the street lamp. You did a double take at the mare that came into view.

The mare was a mature looking earth mare with big curvy orange mane and tail and a grey looking coat, she also wore some light makeup in the form of pink lipstick and some darker eyeshadow. But what caught him more was what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight skimpy purple dress that seemed to be a size or so too small for her and the dress had many large holes in it so it looked more than a swimsuit that a dress. She clearly didn't seem to have any bra on her and you doubted she had any panties on herself. Her dark net stockings with suspensors where seen below her short dress that barely covered her private parts giving you a glimpse of it whenever she moved. She had also a matching purple string purse over her left shoulder. Her dress was struggling to contain her big melon sized tits as she moved with an alluring hip swaying motion towards you. You couldn't help but starting to get a little hard on from this display.

She stopped just in front of you, looking up and down examining your body. She stopped her gaze and looking down at something before looking up at you with an alluring smile.

"I take it you like what you see handsome."

"Huh what?"

She pointed with her finger towards your groin. You took a quick look and blush a little seeing your semi hard member making a tent in your pants.

"Ohh.."

The mare giggled before stepping forwards a little closer, making her lower part rub against your tent as she pressed her big tits against your chest and placed her arms around your neck.

You shuddered a little as you felt her marehood rubbing against your now hard cloth member, you could feel it was radiating heat and was getting wetter by the minute.

"Looking for some company handsome?"

"Umm well.. Wait Mrs.. Aren't you married?"

"Yes I'm married and have two lovely daughters but my husband have been neglecting me for so long now. So I put on my old dress I used to wear back then in my younger party days and was looking for some stallion to take an interest in me and buck me silly."

She pressed herself more into you and gave a low moan and a smirk as she felt his member getting more harder by the second.

"Ohh I hit the jackpot. You feel like a virile big stallion, and you also feel pretty eager and pent up."

"Wait what about your husband?!"

"That jerk is probably down at the Strip mare club, watching young floozies gyrate their bodies. But you are not like that right?"

You shook your head and trying to ignore her body pressing against you, she giggled.

"That's good, got any marefriend or maybe a couple?"

You nod. The married mare giggled as she moved her hips against your tent and teasing your tip by rubbing it with her wet marehood.

"Good for you handsome. So are they young?"

You nodded. The feeling was starting to drive you insane.

"So have you been with an older mare before?"

Again you nodded. She gave him a smirk.

"Was she married?"

You blushed a little and looked to the side; the memory of banging Mrs. Cake comes to mind after she asked it. The mare giggled and grinds her body against you.

"Oh you bad colt, I bet you loved bucking her and filling her." you could only gave her a slow nod. A stupid thing to do in a situation like this.

"Well I hope you can do the same favor for me handsome. This old mare need some loving and a good bucking."

You looked at her face for a few moments before looking up and down her body a few times. You can't lie though she doesn't look anything like an old mare. Her face and body spelled a little older but not much.

"You don't look that old, you look fine to me, curvy and sexy even."

The mare giggled before giving you a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks handsome, been a while sense being called sexy. You are quite the charmer."

She then released you from her embrace and let her hands travel down her sides, past her hips and towards her thighs in a slow teasing.

"I had always been told I have foal bearing hips, and a figure to match. Glad it seems that I still got it."

You was looking at her curvy body and nodded, you couldn't argue with that. She had wider hips than Luna; she almost had the same as Mrs. Cake and Pinkie. But like most mares not reaching Celestia's full suns. She then crossed her arms under her generous bust and seem to think about something.

"Okay handsome here is the deal. I know where the casino is located that you are looking for and it so happens that it also has a hotel that is rather exclusive. But I will rent us a room there and that will give you access to the casino. You will in exchange buck me silly for a few hours."

You looked at the mature mare with some uncertainty.

"Think it is your best shoot handsome. Like I said it is exclusive. No outsiders are welcome. I can get myself a room pretty easy because they know me and one of my oldest daughters is working there as a dealer. So count yourself lucky you found me."

You thought some more about this and with a sigh nodded. Seeing as it's better than wondering through the streets all night looking for the dang casino. The mare giggled and gave you a wide smile before taking your hand and dragged him towards their destination. You can only hope she doesn't invite her friends after this.

You were dragged towards a large building that was pretty near where you both had your 'conversation'. It was a flashy building with a big diamond sign on top. The tall building have all the signs of a Casino.

The mare walked with you in hand past the big flashy entrance with mares and stallions exit and entering to get to the carriages at the front of the building.

She pushed open the door without even taking a glance around herself and marched right up to the reception. A young blue and green Pegasus mare you see behind the desk.

"Golden Gale a room please." The matured mare said. She took a look at her and then at you, a knowing smile and a giggle was heard from the mare. She turned around and you could see that she was showing you more of her ass as she looked for a key.

She finally found one and slipped it to the mare who took it with a happy smile.

The young mare gave you a wink as she dragged you towards the elevators. While being dragged you hear the receptionist whistle at you. You turn to see her point at something.

She points towards another entrance.

"That way will lead to the Casino but first you have a mare to buck silly." She giggles as you got pulled inside the elevator.

You both went up to the last floor and quickly made it to the room she ordered. The matured mare pressed herself more into you now; she had a needy expression on her face and her tail wagging in a nervous and also impatient manner.

She fished up the key between her breasts and unlocked the door before dragging you inside.

She pushed you up against the wall after entering the room. She then started to press her body against you and kiss you hard; you could feel the raw need in her kiss.

She was starving for a stallion to buck her. You had a feeling that she would have gone for anypony just to relieve the urge so she was lucky meeting you and not maybe some sleazy stallion that was up to no good and take advantage of the situation. Well you plan to let her know she was lucky to choose you.

You trailed your hands over her body and caressed and groped her everywhere, she was shuddering in delight, her domination over you weakening as you were starting to take the offensive.

She moaned in his mouth and you groped her ass while your tongues fought for dominance. After a few moments she removed her soft lips from you, a string of saliva dangling between them. She had a satisfying smile spread on her face.

"You are a good kisser handsome."

"You are not too bad either Mrs..."

She giggled.

"Ooh how rude of me, names Morning Grey."

You told her your name and also what you are too. She seemed she didn't mind what you are.

"No need to be so proper my dear, just Morning is fine. Now let's see what you have been hiding."

She went down on her knees and tucked at your pants and pulled them down. Your member now free stood to attention and poked the surprised mare on her muzzle. She couldn't help but breath in your scent as it was right before her, her eyes fluttered a little before she moved her head back to look at all of your member. Her eyes gotten bigger and she slowly raised a hand towards it slowly.

"By Celestia you are a big one..."

She placed her hand on your sacs and fondled with them a little, feeling how heavy they were.

Her tail wagging in a happy manner and you were starting to felt a familiar heavy musk filling the room. She looked up at you with a determined face. 'This is going to be fun' she said in her head.

She grabbed you and tossed you onto the bed. Since having fun with AJ, Pinkie, the maids and your bosses you found out Earth ponies are 3 times stronger than Unicorns and Pegasus combine. After getting comfortable on the bed she climbs up and straddles you.

"Oh I can't wait to test your big colt out."

You had nothing to say about this as she quickly guided your member towards her dripping entrance and without skipping a beat she sunk down on it.

One thrust had your member hilt deep inside her. You moaned as you felt the tip pressing against her cervix, Morning moaned and looked down seeing a small bulge on her stomach.

"Have never felt so full before handsome, I'm very jealous of your marefriend's right now. Shame that I can't ask to join your herd, but I have a husband and two daughter that I love, but this heat have driven me crazy!"

"Wait... heat...?!"

You looked down towards your groin and hers. She didn't give you a chance to react before she started to ride you like a bull. She was slamming her ass against your groin and making your member slide in and out of her wet marehood. Your tip was hitting her cervix open every time and trying to go past it as she slammed down and you and her both moaned. You could feel her getting more and more of your member inside her womb as time went by with each thrust.

You knew what was coming and it was approaching fast. You tried to talk to the mare warning her you are getting close. You have after all come to this place to confirm the pregnancy of a foal with a mare, you didn't want to add to the score and make a return trip but the mare didn't seem to listen.

She neighed and snickered as she rode you with vigor. Her wet warm marehood having no problem making your member sliding in and out with slick wet sounds. Music to your and her ears.

"Ohh handsome I'm so close..." She was moaning.

"Me too... Have to get it out..." You murmured, but the mare heard you and she would have none of that.

"No way stud, I have been longing for the feeling of being filled for almost two weeks now mister, so you better cum inside me!"

"But... Heat... Impregnate.. Chance of you getting pregnant..." You said in between grunts as she still rode you like crazy.

"Don't worry. Had my oldest daughter inject some new sperm killing gel like stuff into my womb that the zebra's made. It should work, also took the fertility potion too so that helped." She continues to ride you harder than usual till finally she lets out a loud moan and covers your groin in her mare juices.

"Shit..." You mumbled before grabbing her hips and with a grunt you came inside the matured mare.

She also moaned and looked down towards her stomach as she felt him pumping out his sperm and filling her. She felt that his tip was pressing against her cervix opening and it was happily kissing it and letting it shoot its loads inside her womb. She moaned a little as her toned stomach was beginning to get a little bulge because of the amount you was filling her.

"Ohh dear I hope my daughter did add enough of that stuff, but she said it was very expensive so I doubt it. Seems I need to maybe use another potion or two for this. But still..."

You had a content expression as your balls finally emptied and you can rest for a bit.

But your member was still throbbing and feeling hard, the warm feeling and the thought, of a fertile mare was not making it go down. She felt it still hard and ready to go.

"So up for a second round?" she giggled.

You let out a low groan as she asked. The mare giggled as she started to ride you again. The bed springs was squeaking as she enjoyed your member a second time. Since after getting her fill a first time you see she and you haven't fully remove your clothes. That's about to change. Grabbing the top part of her dress you pull them down revealing her ample breasts. They jiggled wildly as she bounces on you, a perfect time to taste her.

Reaching up you took your time sucking her delicious milk. She taste like sweet peaches and cream with each drink you give.

"Wow hun if you were thirsty you could have asked before we started." She licked her lips.

You let go of her first nipple and smile. "Sorry but you seem… preoccupied right now." You return back this time switching to the other nipple and getting a low moan from her.

Next door a couple both lying in bed together. The wife had a pout look on her face as she hears you and Morning going at it like it's the end of the world.

"Why can't you buck me like that?" she pouts as she looked at her husband. All he can do is give a shrug and lamely chuckled.

You closed the door to the room and walked away to get down to the lobby and enter the casino. You left Morning Grey on the bed in a sperm covered mess; her face looked blissfully after the last several rounds you pump into her. She was sleeping soundly and her bulging stomach was seen rising like a hill as she laid on her back on the bed.

You cummed inside her three more times before she had enough.

You gave a sigh since this mare was definitely something the last few hours.

You then walked past the door mare and entered the casino.

Looking around inside it like one of those flashy ones in Las Vegas. Tables with blackjack tables, roulette table were all line in the middle of the casino while several slot machines all against either the wall or line up in a row underneath some air conditioners. You also saw a scene against one of the walls and some mares were dancing and singing on the stage.

You looked for the entrance to the backstage and found it to the side of the stage and near the bar. You can also see it was guarded by a royal lunar guard.

You walked up to the guard mare and showed her the pass Luna had giving to you before departing. It also being easier that the guard was a lunar one. The mare after reading it gave him a salute and opened the door.

'Knowing some high peo-err... ponies. Open many doors.' you smile as you were something was useful while being royal.

You were now backstage and headed for the dressing rooms. You showed the pass to another guard mare and looked for the direction the mare provided on how to find Sapphire Shore's location.

You looked for a star marked door however it didn't help as there were two doors with stars on it. Opening the first you just go with your instinct. Right now you hate it after what happens. Somehow you didn't know but you accidently enter the powder room where several mares are getting ready for next show. They didn't take lightly to peepers.

Walking out of the room with a new temporary handprint tattoo on your face you open the second door and knocked.

Nopony answered. You knocked again and waited same result.

You felt the doorknob and discovered that the door was unlocked, you entered slowly though fearing she could be changing or practicing or something.

You look inside the spacious room which looked like a typical changing room for stars of the show. Many big light bulb mirrors where along the walls on both sides. In front of them were some benches with makeup and all sorts of products, indicating a workplace of a sort. Some mirrors have small pictures and sticky notes stuck on them.

In the back you could see racks with clothes and a door with a WC sign on it.

You saw a sofa just to the right when you got inside, it seemed to be a sort of waiting area.

Seeing Sapphire must be either playing or practicing right now you decide to wait for her. You sat down and waited for Sapphire to arrive. You see some magazines on a small desk that were beside the sofa and picked up one; you started to read the gossip papers as you waited.

You were reading an article about Celestia's eating habits and also seeing a paparazzi photo of her as she is seen in a spa bathrobe and getting a manicure. You can't help but notice her curvy figure in that tight looking robe that was showing a bit too much cleavage. 'Oh god don't think that about your lovers older sister. She won't let you live it down' you shudder at the thoughts of what she would do to you if you had daydreams of doing her older sister. Some you prefer not to tell while others you had a hard time keeping the food in your stomach down.

You then heard the door open beside you, thinking it was Sapphire you put down the magazine and looked towards the door. but it was not the mare you were looking for.

A mature mare have entered the room and looking around with a determined look on in her eyes and a small pout on her face. She had a lighter blue mane and tail than Sapphire but pretty much have the same manestyle with a bit more jewels in it. Her coat is a few shades darker than Sapphire and looking well groomed and taken care of. She had on an emerald green glittering open front evening dress that was opened all the way down to just over her lower region, he could see her flat toned stomach and also her pair of big breasts that was struggling to stay inside the dress and looked like they would pop out at any moment when she took a breath. Also with how snug it looked on her you doubted that she had any panties on her as she didn't have any bra. Part of you wonder though are most mares in this city wearing any undergarments.

She spotted you sitting in the sofa and pointed a finger at you.

"Have you seen Sapphire Shore?" The mare asked. You shook his head.

"Can't say I have ma'am." You said. The mare waved her hand at you in a casual way.

"Glory Stage is the name hun, no need for the ma'am part but it fresh to see and hear a gentlecolt in this day and age. Have met too many stallions that act like jerks and only thinking with their lower parts"

She looked around the room again, expecting to find Sapphire behind some curtain or so. She turned herself towards you and put her hands on her wide hips.

"Have you heard or read about the latest news about her?" She said with a pout.

"Umm you mean the one with her being pregnant?" You were trying not to stare too much at her big mounds that was wiggling and jiggling in her tight dress. She didn't seemed to notice or care.

"Yes that one. Can't believe my little filly goes around behind my back and gets herself pregnant. She knows that we had a deal with me testing out her potential coltfriend with her if she finds one. I have to test and see if he is worthy to marry her. I hope to Celestia she didn't get pregnant with just some stranger or a fan and he took off after a one night stand."

You swallowed a little, looking a little nervous. After spending a lot of time with Luna you sort of found out a tradition that would drive you insane. Apparently still today about 63% of mares live up to the mare's code when it comes to their daughters finding their true love. For fathers if a mare or stallion wants to marry and or bears a foal from their foal they must test them if they can handle themselves. For stallions a father would test their strength by fighting them, for mares it's to see how their endurance is. Yes that means they will lay with the stallion. It's vice versa for a mare wanting to marry a stallion. That's why you are feeling nervous after hearing that from her. Stage Glory seemed to notice your nervous glance and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter hun? Ooh and by the way what are you doing here, are you a fan to her?"

You took a deep breath as lying is never your strongest suit. Your greatest weakness. You first start introducing yourself.

"And reason I'm here is because I came here to confirm something and see if it has a connection to something that happened a while ago."

"And that is...?" She asked.

You took a few moments to answer.

"To see if I was the responsible one that put your daughter in the state she is now in."

It took a few moments for the mature mare to get it.

"So you are the stallion that put a foal in my daughter?!"

"Well umm maybe I don't know, that's why I'm here."

"Explain for me from the beginning hun."

"Okay here goes..."

It took about half an hour for you to explain to Sapphire's mother about how you first met Sapphire, what happened later and then afterwards. When you were done she looked at you with a thoughtful expression.

"So lets me get this straight hun, you think the foal is yours and you came here to confirm it."

You nodded.

"And if it is..." She said.

"Talk to Sapphire and see what I can do to help, maybe Luna can help or something."

You have also told her a little about your marefriends and Luna came up, with her already giving you an adorable foal. She looked at you with a motherly smile.

"Good I approve of you seeing my daughter and the foal."

She takes few minutes to collect her thoughts before getting down on her knees in front of you and started to unbutton your pants.

"Hey!" You shouted as you tried to keep your pants on as she tried to pull them down.

"Didn't you remember what I told you before hun. I need to test you out to make really sure that you can see my daughter, it's just a formality with you already put a bun in her oven but I want to see what equipment my daughter scored, and a prince no less, if what you say is true." She sounds a bit skeptical of the thought of a prince her daughter laid with sound a bit odd to her.

She pulled your pants down and her eyes widen a little as her gaze fell on your semi hard member.

"Oh hun, my daughter hit the jackpot with you. Has been a long time ago I've seen a stallionhood this big before."

She started to stroke your member before planting her soft plush lips on it. You bite your lip as she then takes the tip of your member in her mouth.

"Ahh Mrs. Stage..." You moaned as the mature mare was swallowing more and more of your member; she didn't even gag as she swallowed it all the way to the hilt. She did a few teasing bobs with her head up and down your length, using her tongue to tease the underside of his shaft and twirling her tongue as she teased the tip of your member before swallowing it whole again. Your legs was shaking a little from the pleasurable feeling, this mare knows how to use her mouth.

She started to bobs her head faster and faster after a while. You couldn't but moan louder and place your hands on either side of her head and help ram her against your member, using her as a cock sleeve she didn't seemed to mind and happily swallowed your member all the way.

But all good things have to come to an end and you were fast approaching, the pressure always made it unbearable to control. With a final thrust and grunt you came inside her mouth, straight down her throat as she eagerly swallow your load. But you were shooting more that she could image. She had to remove her mouth to breathe; you moaned and continued spraying your load on her face, mane and the front of her chest, coating her in a good amount of your white seed. She took a few deep breaths and looked up at you with an alluring smile.

"Not bad hun maybe I..."

You both then both heard the door open and the mare that you both were looking for entered along with her stage crew.

Sapphire came inside the room with a rainbow colored Brazilian carnival like outfit, her pregnant belly proudly showing. Her fellow dancers was wearing a similar outfit but less flashy but nonetheless skimpy.

She stopped and looked at the scene of her mother on her knees in front of you and her matured body coated in your white spunk.

"What in Equestria...?" Sapphire Shore said completely shock at what is happening in her favorite dressing room.

It took a little while to explain the situation but soon all of you were seated around the sofa. Well Sapphire and Glory Stage was sitting on a couple of chairs in front of the sofa, you were sitting in the middle of the sofa while the dancers were spread around you. One on each side of you, one behind him and two on their knees in front of you, the dancers were very flirty and kept teasing you.

Sapphire and her mother were talking to each other after your explanation why you were here.

Her crew have taking up on themself to entertain you while mother and daughter caught up with each other. With you having no time or opportunity to pull up your pants they all have a clear view of your erect member. You definitely wish they let you pull them up and that they weren't in those sexy outfits maybe you wouldn't be so hard right now.

So you had two mares pressing themself against your sides, another pressing her tits against the back of his head, giving you a soft cushion to put your head on, and the other two focusing on your member commenting and teasing it.

You can hear mother and daughter still talking to themselves but you focus was more on the two mares that now were sucking and taking turns blowing you. With a small wet plop you were hard and ready to go. The mares around you giggle at your expression and then back at your throbbing member. One of the mares that were kneeling in front of him straddled you and the other mare helped guide your big member towards her wet folds. The other mares around you pressed their bodies and talked to you in an eagerly soft tone. The mare straddling your lowered herself and her cunt swallowing you more. She gave a squeal and moan of delight as you bottomed out in her and you could see a bulge on her toned stomach. The other mares looking at it in awe and with lustful eyes as the mare started to bounce up and down on your lap.

You wanted to grab the mare's hips to thrust deeper into her but your arms and hands was preoccupied from the mares that was pressing themself against your sides. You had your arms around them and was fondling one of their full round tits each. The mares didn't seemed to mind. You couldn't wait any longer and leaned forward towards one of the mares and took her stiff nipple inside your mouth and started to suck. You wondered what she will taste like so you made sure you got a healthy amount of her milk in your mouth.

The first mare had a strawberry milkshake like taste. Licking your lips you then switched to the other mare, making the first moan in disappointment with the other mare giggled and mewed in pleasure. The other one taste like banana milkshake. You wondered if the other three mares will have also some milkshake like flavor in them. You then took a glance at Sapphire Shore and her mother's big tits and wondered what they would taste. You remember Sapphire tastes like a bakery but you wonder what her mother tastes.

You think for a few moments but your thoughts were interrupted by a more pressing matter, to be exact you felt that you were ready to blow. With a grunt you did, shooting your load inside the squealing mare that was riding you. She put her hands on her stomach and moaned as you were feeling her to the brim and beyond. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped backwards in a daze, her friend behind her caught her and helped her remove herself from your member. But as soon as she layed her friend down on the ground to rest, another mare in question sporting a happy smile on her face sees her opportunity. Her friend quickly then straddled you and impaled herself on your still hard member.

It seemed that you would have to satisfy all five of them. You just hope you still have the energy to handle all these mares after today.

You were dreaming now after a few hours of nonstop bucking those five mares silly you ended up falling asleep with them around you on the sofa. Their full marehood leaking with your spunk and all had a content smile on their faces. Sapphire Shore and her mother still talking to each other. part of you wonder what the hell they were talking to ignore what was happening in front of them but right now sleep took over you before you can ask.

You were lying under a tree where around you was an open green field that was stretching as far as the eye could see. Looking up you could see that it was a pretty big tree. A big oak, but one thing was different about it. Well the most obvious one was that the coloring of the leaves and trinkets that was seen on the branches. The leaves have different colors. You looked towards the closest one. The branch had a more whitish color and purple leaves, also a noticeable trinket with three diamonds was seen hanging from it, and another was a dark blue branch with star speckled leaves and the amulet of Luna's cutie mark.

You had a feeling that the tree represented some sort of family tree or relationship tree; you even saw a small branch on Luna's big one in the color of Night, your little foal.

Your thoughts were put on hold as you saw a familiar mare descends from the sky.

She gave him a smile and looked up at the tree you were sitting under with a raised eyebrow.

"Most interesting honey. Well anyway felt thou present in the dream world and I just thought I would pay you a visit and see how it was going with Sapphire."

You blush a little and put a hand behind your neck and gave her an embarrassment smile. Right now lying is the last thing you want to do to your princess marefriend.

"We'll have found her and talked to her a little, but some things have happened along the way."

"What kind of things dear. OH don't tell me you have bucked a different mare."

"Yes..."

Luna shook her head in a bemused manner. Putting her hands on her curvy hips she gives you a pout but not an angry looking one. She smirked before walking with a sway on her hips towards you.

"So tell me about how my stallion got whisked away and put his big stallionhood inside another mare's quivering snatch. Hmm did you empty your load inside the mare?"

You nodded in defeat.

"And it was not only one..."

She shook her head again before she smirks and sits down beside you.

"So details." She said in the sassy's tone you ever heard.

You told her all that have happened from when you stepped out of the train in Las Pegasus.

After you explained it all Luna had moved from your side to your front and during your story she removed your pants and started to blow you while you told her everything.

She looked up at you with his member hilt deep inside her mouth as you wrapped up the story. It was a bit difficult as even in the dream realm she can drive you insane too.

"So... Ohhh... T-That's all to the story..." You moaned as Luna was doing a wonderful job with her mouth.

Luna removed her mouth from your saliva coated member and gave it a kiss on the tip.

"So happy you are telling me this honey, most stallions would have kept it a secret. So because of that I'm okay with it. I know what a kind hearted soul you are and about you can't help getting dragged around and rutting mares silly. But try not to unload your virile load inside every mare you come along honey. Well that is if you don't have a pregnant fetish or just want many foals."

She stood up and struck a sexy pose with her turning around and bending herself to present her backside to you, giving you a perfect view of her round asscheeks and her wet cunt right between her favorite string line panties.

"I think I wouldn't mind giving Night a little brother or sister but not right now but have thought about it, what you say?"

You nodded eagerly as your gaze was still on her swaying backside. You were about to stand up and move towards the moon princess juicy behind but she started to stand upright and walk away from you.

"Where are you going Luna?"

"Ohh I just remembered a meeting I have with my big sister, so I will be going now."

You gestured down at his throbbing member.

"And what about this! Don't be a tease."

"Well take it as a form of punishment for not inviting me during your fun time with those mares. So toddle's honey." She said and with a flash she was gone leaving you with a raging hard on against the big oak tree.

"But, how, when... Argh mares!" You cried out to the heavens.

"So how do I take care of you now?" you asked since nopony in particular is around to help you. You looked down at his throbbing member. You then felt as somepony was stroking you but didn't see anypony around.

"Wait what?!"

You then started to hear voices in the distant and the world around you started to dissolve.

'That's right I was dreaming, so does it means I'm waking up now.'

The world then turned white.

You begun to wake up into the real world. Your brain was starting to come online and you were starting to feel your body doing the same. The first sensation you felt were two soft bodies pressing against your sides. With all that has happened you were pretty sure it was two of the mares you rutted before. Or something like that since sleeping with two mares is sort of a habit you gotten use to in the years.

You opened his eyes and looked to his sides only to find Sapphire Shore and her mother Glory Stage the ones that were snuggling against you on a queen sized bed. Looking around you didn't recognize the room before, it wasn't the backstage one, but maybe some other room near the dressing room.

Looking down you see yourself covered by a blanked, but judging the feeling and the mares bodies they were all naked, your morning wood making a noticeable mountain in the bed sheet.

Glory Stage gave a small yawn as she too was beginning to wake up, she noticed you looking at her. She flutters her eyes at you before giving you a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning hun, slept well?"

You nodded before looking at Sapphire who gave of a cute snort and a snore before snuggling more into you. You looked back at Glory Stage. She seemed to understand your confusion.

"Well hun, after you have bucked Sapphire's crew silly me and Sapphire took you up to her private room here at the hotel. Don't worry nopony saw us carry your naked body up here save the receptionist. Well the dear was blushing up quite a storm and looking quite jealous when Sapphire and me carried you between ourselves." She smirks as the pouting receptionist was indeed funny during the walk to their room

You blinked at that, it seems that you had to be very tired for that to happen. Especially not waking up after being taken from the dressing room to their hotel room. You almost felt bad for letting them do all the work but that feeling didn't last long since the position you are in definitely threw that aside.

Glory Stage seemed to have noticed your morning wood and had sneaked a hand towards it. You can feel her soft hands stroking it as you bite your lip to hold back a moan.

"You really are a stud. Have bucked those mares silly, knocked up my daughter before hoof and now soon you will also buck her mother silly." She purred. You did a double take on what she just said.

"Wait you mean..." You said as Glory Stage moved herself so that she was straddling your groin.

You couldn't help but stare at her curvy body, starting from her plump lips down to her generous gifted bosoms, and then down to her still toned stomach. Venturing further down you see her child bearing hips to finally looking at her wet cunt that was pressing against your stomach. You felt her asscheeks swallow your member right between them as she was teasing you. You understand where Sapphire got her sexy figure from. Glory Stage has a soft jiggly booty. Feeling like your member is between two soft pillows swallowing your member whole.

You let out a small moaned which result in getting a small giggle from Glory Stage.

"So I know my daughter is a picky mare. always have been. So for her to allow you to knock her up you had to be somepony extra special. So I intend to find out the only way I know how. I will let you buck me and fill me to the brim with your cum."

Before you could protest she raised herself up and moved backwards lining herself onto his throbbing member. With one plunge deep into her you both moaned as she sunk herself down on your pole.

Her wet soft insides massaging you in a delightful way.

She then starts to ride you in a slow teasing manner, making you groan and her moan in excitement. Her insides tug and massage your member, the tip poking her cervix with every downward thrust she made.

She was riding you for a good ten minutes nonstop. By now she was now panting more heavily and had starting to pick up the pace, it seems she was near to climax. You weren't far behind though.

Glory Stage finally reached her climax first and with a load moan she sunk herself to the hilt on your member. With a pop you felt ready and couldn't hold out either. Her insides tugging and squeezing your member in pleasure as you came into her. Like a hose you didn't stop for a good solid 5 seconds.

Glory Stage gasped in a cute way as shot after shot of your seed fired inside her. She moaned and shuddered with every blast of your thick seed shooting into her. She placed her hands on her stomach as the tight seal inside was making her womb getting full because the sperm had nowhere else to go and was expanding her womb. She smiled as her toned stomach was beginning to bulge. The end result looked like she was a few months pregnant.

You finally were done and you both were basking in the afterglow.

"So done bucking my mother?"

You gulped a bit as you recognize that voice. Looking to the side you see a cute pouting Sapphire Shore looking at you and her mother.

"You came to see me but have bucked my crew silly first and now my mother, what about little old me hun? I want to have some fun too."

You looked down at her pregnant belly. Normally you have never done it with a mare who is still pregnant and you felt you shouldn't. Sapphire saw where you were looking at waved it off.

"I have entered my stable period hun, so it would be alright. So move mother and let your daughter have some fun." She lightly pushes her mother so she can get into position.

"Ohh don't be like that sweetie. Your mommy needs to have some fun too."

You could see that this will take some while but your member seemed not to mind. It gives a happy jolt with the idea to please the pregnant mare and her mother some more.

All you can hope is that they won't break you after they were finished.


	31. next client:Styling Melody

In life sometimes you can't always judge the person for what his race, religion or even for what gender had done to you in the past. Sometimes it's best to let it go and go forward in life.

That you had to teach today.

After spending a few more days at Sonic Records and also gaining some free time hanging out with Wolf's band sadly it had to end. Thankfully you managed to spend as much time as possible before getting back onto the train back to Ponyville.

You do remember trying to find Guitar however Wolf says she already packed her bags and was heading to Las Pegasus for a concert there. Figuring you and her would cross paths again however you don't know if it would be good or bad. Right now you just want to enjoy the ride back home with your princess and your foal.

It does take a while to get home since Manehattan and Ponyville are a two day trip to and from. Seeming as you and your marefriends are the only ponies on the train and with some help with magic from Luna and Twilight's your dreams and even in reality they showed you how they like to make the ride home more pleasant.

The last two days were the best you had for a while in a train.

It's been a week since your time at Sonic Records and you were back to work the next day you return. For Aloe and Lotus to them it's been so long. They showed you for each break. Hell even after heading home they were as horny as they were during the heat season.

The sounds of Aloe and Lotus moans and screams of pleasure had to mute because of how loud and inappropriate they were. Hell your guards outside had deep blushes on their face at what Lotus scream for the last 8 seconds. thank god Luna put the Mute spell on the bosses room a while back or Luna and your maids probably would learn something's you 'NEVER' want them to say when you are bucking them.

After taking your bosses almost all night you made sure to take some medicine for your almost smashed pelvis. With a bit of pain killers and some ibuprofen for your horrible migraine you were back to working with your clients for today.

Working with some more regulars you smile as not only Ponyville residents are regulars. Since canterlot being just above the mountain of where Ponyville is you have also gotten some Regulars from some prestige royal families.

One member of a royal family of professional fencers literally came all the way from Canterlot just for you to reset his dislocated arm. You were surprise as the stallion just came back from the hospital after too many sparing matches he trained today. Seeing as the doctors were either two busy or just lazy he decides to come all the way and pay you to reset the bone back.

You couldn't believe the doctors back home and decide to just do it for free. Reset the bone is a bit easy however it also means he would have to rest it back in the splint again. Pulling his arm you give the arm a bit of a jerk before you heard a small pop.

"ahhhhh it's in" you sighed happily as his whole arm was back in place.

"That's good however you need to keep it still in a splint till you can move it fully." You reassure him as it's not that simple with a dislocated arm.

"That's another I'm here. I like a dip in the healing dust special you have." Pulling out a bag he smiles as he hands you it. Opening the bag you were a bit surprise as he pays you in gems. For Equestrian currency bits are the main one however for different lands in equestria you had your far share of gems. A little more than bits you shrug it off since just 1 gem is enough for the massage; giving you a small bag of gems worth 2500 grand you know you shouldn't deny a customer.

Bowing you let him change into a robe; while he's changing out of his regular clothes you made sure to add Zecora's healing dust into the hot tube before returning back and showing your client to the hot tube.

Letting him relaxed you smiled as enjoyed the warmth of the water and the sweet scents of lavender was enough to relax him.

You can tell he must have a rough day as he begins explaining you on what happen today.

Listening to your customer you always enjoy talking with them while working on them or with another client. To them for you to listen on their days or just joke around is the best time when they come over to the spa.

Listening you learn the stallion really had a crazy day. From not only hearing the national fencing league is days away he had been preparing for a long time for it, Although today seemed to stress him to the point of injuring himself during practice. For starters he somehow hasn't gotten his membership renewal yet even though he sign up for one four months ago.

Second his greed uncle has visit and was asking only god knows why but a total of 175,000 bits to pay of his promoters for something even he doesn't know why. he tells you he won't even spend a bit on him as he right now owes your client a whomping 1 million bits the last few times he's given him money.

You were a bit surprise at the total as your client explains he's still at home and won't leave till he gets his money. You do offer him some help in removing him which he explains the guards somehow like him and won't arrest him. Telling him you will make sure he's remove you then ask anything else happen today.

Silence breaks out in the whole spa for a few seconds before he speaks.

"Yeah…. My wife….. right after practice came to me…. and told me…. she's pregnant" he takes a deep sigh as while he was putting his equipment away his wife comes up and gives him the announcement. Shock and amazed for his wife bearing his foal he didn't notice however he grabbed the heaviest weight on top of the lockers instead of his bag. The weight of it plus him still holding part of it quickly pulls him to the ground, dislocating his arm from his shoulder.

That's where it leads to right now.

Watching him sink a bit you can see the uncertainty in his face as he finished his story.

"What am I going to do… a foal…. my foal…. I'm going to be a dad" he sounded amazed but confused, happy yet scared at the same time.

You can understand the feelings he's going through. With the challenge, his uncle and now this all jumble in you can understand it's a lot to process after today.

Walking over you took a seat on the rim of the tub. "Listen for what I learn on being a father myself I always know this one thing about being a dad" you smiled as he listen. "It's that being a father is the greatest moment in any male being life. Pony, human, dragon no matter what being a dad is more than all the money in the world and not even the biggest treasures can buy that off"

He watches you a bit surprise since never in pony history or in his case no pony in his family has ever receive guidance from a high royal. With word of you and Luna bearing your foal it would be understandable on why you said that.

"But…. But what about my family…. I have deal with their craziness all my life. I don't want to bring it to my foals life either or try separate me, my wife or my foal from the madness that inflicts on me." you watch as his frown deepened as the thoughts of his foal getting thrown in the middle of his challenging family and his greedy uncle.

Rubbing his back you can understand him being worried and to him having a foal is challenging but you know one thing form all of it. It's worth it.

You give him reassurance as you tell him he will be a great father and his wife is lucky to have a stallion like him, you just tell him to take it one day at a time and if anything happens you have your other none crazy family members, his wife and his friends to back you up. His frown slowly disappears and a smile spread across his face and he thanks you for your words of support.

You smile and let him finish with his spa treatment before heading to the front counter. And just in time too you have some customers coming in.

Watching from behind the clear class door you smile as you see Rarity and Jade Star coming in along with a new mare beside them.

She is a regular purple unicorn mare with a unique gold and pink strip mane. Wearing a beautiful white collared dress shirt and a knee long dress skirt you can tell she almost looks like rarity. From a few swirly ends on her hair and her breasts sticking out in her dress shirt you she can be a different colored Rarity.

Smiling as both your marefriends walked up you hug both of them at the same time. Rarity you haven't seen today due to work however this morning you do remember meeting Jade a bit before heading to work.

*several hours earlier morning*

Since your night with your bosses you were given the chance to come to work in around noon. Mostly for the fact the work you hard last night and well you barely had the energy to even keep your eyes open for how long they kept pounding on your member.

You do manage to wake up and a little early too. Figuring you want to pass the time you decide to head to the gym for a bit of morning warm up before heading to work.

*guards barracks gym*

With most of the guards either out patrolling canterlot or Ponyville Jade had spent a while guarding the castle however do to standing around all day she decide to switch shifts and head back to her quarters. That was a mistake as a bit of paperwork here and there that was left by the recruitment office was enough to set her off. The guards who were guarding her quarters had to race out as Jade wanted to tear some heads at the results of last's months new recruitments result. The scores were so bad a dog did better than them.

Tired of dealing with some many idiots right now she decide to work off that negative steam she built today. Walking inside she sees she's the only one inside and decides to head for the punching bags. Punching and kick the bags always felt good to let out her negative frustration. Especially when she tapes a certain bluebuck photo in the middle of the bag before started pounding it.

For a few minutes she kept pounding the bag, letting out all her frustration out not even caring if the bag's chain started to bend a bit. Giving it a few more hard whacks you come in just in time to see Jade give one more punch and knocking it off its hinge. To you seeing Jade pound something like this is a reason why you love her. She's a mare who if you mess with her she'll break you in two.

"Nice job Jade figured this bag couldn't handle you either" laughing a bit you set your bag down and fixed your work out gloves.

Huffing a bit she laughs too. "Yeah well after today I should have just hit a wall then. The idiots I have to deal with today this bag aren't enough to handle all my frustration.

Walking up you circles her around and with both shoes and socks off you smile. "Well then" you reach out and a well place round house kick you aim at her.

Jade quick dodge it and got into stance as you quickly got into yours. "How about we make this one on one then" you pull up your fists and fixed your footing stance.

Shaking her head Jade chuckles a bit. "Sorry sir but my orders is to guard you not fight you" she couldn't help but laugh as her king wanted to face her again. After last incident she knew he can handle her but today was indeed funny to see her own king wanting to go around with her. Right now she knows she can whoop her king's ass right now.

"Oh what's the matter honey? Not getting soft on me is it" you mock a bit so she would fight you. Normally that would be a bad thing however you felt out of shape and you need a good sparing match before work.

Already feeling a bit tick off from the words soft and honey she points at you furiously. "Alright king now your just stroking the fire. So why don't you knock it off and go somewhere else before you start something you can't finish" Jade right now looked a bit serious as you hit her buttons.

Seeing as you got her right there you figure one more should get her to fight you.

"Oh come on honey and besides you need it after how jiggly your ass was a few nights. Might want to lay off the beer and nightlight cookies for a bit" that….. Really set her off.

Like a lightning bolt hitting a tree she quickly brought her left leg towards your head. Quickly dodging it you got back into stance.

"I'LL BUCKEN KILL YOU!" like a panther on a slab of meat she quickly charge at you. Jumping to the side you dodge roll and quickly got into stance as Jade comes at you hard.

You know what you did pretty much just sign your death warrant however after the long weeks you feel out of shape and need a worthy opponent. Even if she has a short fuse when it comes to everything.

*one hour later*

You panted a bit exhausted as you sat on one knee a bit winded from the fight. You had a few bruises on your arms and legs from how many times you dodge Jade's punches and kicks she threw at you. You could have sworn your arms were going to snap the amount of times you dodge the last 30 blows she tried aiming at your head.

She seriously wants to beat your face to a bloody pulp the amount of strength she put into fighting you.

Looking over you sees Jade panting too and unlike you have pulled a few punches too at her. Just because she's your guard and your marefriend doesn't mean she is weak.

"Ready to give up honey?" you asked panting a bit.

Jade lets out another growl as she hates ponies calling her that. "STOP CALLING ME HONEY!" lunging forward she strikes at your face.

You quickly dodge it and continue pulling out a few punches back. Dodging and throwing blow after blow your footing was starting to become difficult to longer you and Jade fought. With a few more punches blocked your footing finally gave in. falling forward you surprise Jade as you grabbed hold of her and fall to the ground right on top of her.

Both of you let out a small oof as you landed right on top of her.

"ow sorry about that" you rubbed your head as you look down at Jade.

Already exhausted from the fight Jade pants as you and her exchange glances into each other's eyes.

You felt drawn the longer you stare into her beautiful bat-like eyes. Almost reptilian that glowed bright whenever night approaches. You couldn't help yourself and lean in for a kiss.

Jade blushed a deep red as you lean in to kiss her, her natural reflects kick in and she ends up doing something you regret when you lower your guard on her.

Almost in a snapping motion she bucks up and knees you right in the most sensitive place in your body. Your eye twitched in pain as a few gasps escaped your lips the longer she holds that position. It doesn't stop there as Jade brings a fist and connects it with your nose.

Knocking you off her you held both hands right between your legs and toss in turn in pain. You always hated with ponies aim there and a few times you've gotten hit there however this time felt different.

Feeling the strength from the kneed kick you felt almost ready to throw up because of how powerful it felt.

"That's for calling me soft" she puffs her cheeks a bit as they still burn a bit red. Shaking the pain away you looked at her a bit confused as to why she interrupts the kiss you wanted to give.

"You didn't have to knee me in the groin though." you let out a small groan as another surge of pain erupted in your groin again.

"I apologize for that your highness… i…." she made sure she kept her eyes glued to the ground. Words seem hard to form as she tried to think of something. "I just…. I'm…. I'm not use to all this lovey dovey stuff you throw at me. I mean I thank you for the massage and for forgiving me after….. My hurtful comments" she shudder as despite forgiving her she can't help shake at what she said about you.

You can understand despite being a few months it's still going to take a bit more encouragement to fully open up to romance. Living her whole life with anger for all male species despite the ones in her unit and after what happen to father she still hasn't gotten over the anger she built up for so long. The time with you at the bar was actually encouragement from her best friend and also from several bottles of hard liquor for you and Jade to have some fun.

She still hasn't open to being called honey or love and mostly prefers to be called captain or by her name. You care for Jade just as much as you care for all the mares you've been with. For you despite the number of mares you have had sex you still care for each mares well-being.

Scooting close Jade doesn't notice as you scooted up till you were right next to her. She finally does as you lifted her chin up and face her till she was looking in your eyes.

"Jade I understand your still new to this but no matter what I do care for you. To me you're not just a guard to me. You're someone I truly care and if you don't feel that way about me its fine" the moment you said that you instantly got a slap by her.

"YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Jade never did once cry but right now she couldn't help but tear up a bit. "You're the only stallion that's ever showed me compassion, courage… Love. A stallion that rather see right than wrong and rather not use his royal status to get what he wants. To many stallions having a king status is what many wish for. To them the wealth is more important to them then humanity."

Listening you can agree the few times you have met these royal asses you couldn't believe how some stallions are because of the amount of money they make in a week. One stallion beside blueblood you would gladly kill if you ever had the chance insulted you, your foal, the nation and hell even the maid who brought him his drink. you did left an impression on him after he smacked the maid on the floor you made sure to destroy his chance to be the next equestrian series cross country champion 4 years in a row.

It took some time to explain to Luna and Celestia however it took more time for you to come back to a gala again. Nodding your head you let out a sigh before being caught off guard as Jade wraps her arms around your neck.

"Look I can't forgive for what my father did. Even at death I will never forgive him for the suffering he caused me and my mom but I know out of everything. You're different. The male ponies here are different. Sure you deal with idiots here but when it comes to Canterlot you probably lose it the number of times you deal with their whining." She tightens her grip around your neck a bit.

Holding her tight it feels as though you don't want to let it go you let out a small gasp as her grip is somewhat being crushed by a car compressor. She's got a good grip from working in the army that's for sure.

"I just…. I'm still not use to it that's all. I do like you just… it's going to be a while till I can do all this lovey dovey stuff you do with your other marefriends." Jade releases her grip and looks you in the air.

Seeing the same old Jade you've work with for a while you understand and nod for her. "I can wait Jade no worries." A small smile spreads across your face before it was quickly replaced by a wicked grin. "However despite not doing the whole soft thing I do know one thing you do love when we have our fun" you grin grew bigger as Jade had a look of nervousness in her eyes.

"Uh what?" she asked nervously beads of sweat started to pour down her already sweat soaked tank top.

Fixing the bangs in your hair you don't even warn her as you grabbed Jade one more time and pulled her till her stomach was on your lap. With a firm grip you reach out and pull her sweat pants down a bit bearing her soft but firm butt.

"Despite everything you also do love a good spanking. And for a naughty mare I'm happy to punish you." raising your left hand you quickly brought it down right on Jade's right cheek. A loud slap follow by a sharp squeak echoed the room as you raised your hand up again.

Jade bit her lip as your hand connected with her other cheek resulting in another sharp crack sound. She never knew why but for a long time she always get turned on quick when it comes to spanking. All the magazines and plus with her king she it only heighten to getting her butt spank over and over wit hand or heck with a paddle if one was around.

Giving a few good minutes your hand started to sting a bit as each smack your hand cracked on her butt was hard enough to sound the whole gym. Heck both your palm and Jades butt start to turn a nice shade of pinkish red the longer you kept your rhythm.

Finally after 4 minutes of spanking your favorite captain of the guards she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S IT!" quickly she springs up and pushes you on your back. "You like to rough huh your highness. Then you better hope you can handle this roughness. I've been practicing since our last intercourse"

Now it was your turn to gulp as Jade gives a wicked grin for you.

The last thing you know was having Jade bounce on your member so hard your pelvis felt like snapping and finally trying to escape only to being pulled back in again for round 5.

You were glad you took a quick dip in zecora's Healing dust before getting to work. Now you still had a nervous smile on your face as Jade's expressions give you a clear indication she isn't finish even after you escape her.

'I got to stop intimidating Jade. One day she'll kill me before the other mares do' you let out a sigh.

"Hey rarity hey… jade" you still kept your warmful smile as both your marefriends walked up and hug you.

"It's good to see you today darling. I hope you don't have too many patients today." Rarity giggle a bit as a light blush spreads on her face.

From the small blush you can only guess what going in that little fashionista mind. "Uh well I don't have so many since in an hour we're going to close for the night. Mostly just doing a bit of work around before closing time." you remember after finishing with the pro fencer you were going to use the hour to count the money, stock the bottles and file paperwork for tomorrow's clients.

Rarity claps her hands as she, jade and their old foalhood friend all managed to make it just in time before you were closing up.

Turning your head you can see the third mare still had the look of uncertainty as Rarity thanks you for not closing up yet.

"So um… who's your friend rarity" you asked since she's been standing their waiting for them to introduce her.

Realizing she almost forgot her lady manners Rarity fixes her mane walks back to the third mare.

"I'm sorry I can't believe I almost forgot. Honey this is our good friend Styling Melody." She smiles as Styling walks up and bows.

"It's nice to meet you Styling" you bow in respect.

"Charming. I'm glad somepony keeps their eyes above eye level… unlike some stallions" she growled a bit as the way here some stallions never knew when to keep their eye sights above to the head.

Hearing the small comment you can tell she's a mare who is going to be difficult if you're doing a massage for her. Mostly the fact Jade was the same way. Just pray she isn't as vicious as her either.

Bowing in respect you asked Rarity are you doing all of you at the same time.

"No darling we were hoping you give our best friend Styling one of your famous heavenly paradise massage. I be happy to pay for massage myself darling" rarity smiles as she flashes a bag of bits for the massage.

Sighing a bit as you figure this is going to be a long day you stopped as something odd Rarity said just now. "Wait 'our'?" you raised an eyebrow as this mare friends with both a generous fashionista plus friends with a hardcore captain was definitely an odd pair.

Jade walks up and fills in the missing void of your question.

"Yeah you see styling is an old childhood friend back when I moved to a new school. She was my only friend I had all through to my senior year of high school. After high school we sort of lost touch after we both went different paths on our careers." Jade hugs Styling as it's been a while since they had seen each other.

Nodding you then wonder how long Rarity knew Styling.

"Oh darling me and Styling go way back to. Our families have been working together in the fashion industry ever since my mother was a fashion designer." Rarity gives Styling a small hug since like Jade it's been so long since they have seen each other.

Taking a seat on some available chairs you listen as both Rarity and Jade explain their stories. For Jade after moving from Canterlot to Trottingham it seemed a little better as most students go on with their day and vary little bullies were around compare to Canterlot. It was there on her first day of a new school she met her first friend.

Styling had grown up in Trottingham however her mother used to live in Canterlot before. Although due to expenses she never could keep up even with her stable job on the bills. Moving to Trottingham Styling explained they were having some trouble when it comes to finding a job including finding a stable place to live. Luckily they managed to find a small apartment and her mother got a job in a small clothing shop, with all those plus a bit more problems taken care of it was there Styling and Jade met on their first days of school.

You smiled as both act like sisters as they tell you the craziness they encountered each day all through from first grade all the way to high school senior year. From whatever freakouts during the cafeteria to having the teacher coming in drench in blue paint that the school prankster has pulled on him the fourth time was some moments you wish you can for yourself.

Listening to Jade telling her story she ends with her finishing High and heading out to join the Royal guards. She spent several years as a cadet before earning the rank of Captain.

You remember that all too well, especially when Styling did asked what happen in Canterlot when she was trialed. That you let Jade explained what happen.

While both mares talk you still didn't know how well Rarity knew Styling. With Jade explaining to Styling on the incident Rarity begins her side. You learned that after Rarity graduate Ponyville high she actually moved the Manehattan for her fashion degree. It was there Styling became her dorm room bunkmate which in her own words an intrigue friend in the fashion industry.

Her words not yours.

You learn it was from her she learned how to clash some color's with some that shouldn't go together. You now see how she is able to mixed colors like Pink or light blue with an ugly shade of green or something else in her dresses and still make them look amazing.

You also learned some secretly that Rarity hasn't told anypony about. Styling is also the mare who taught her bondage. You brain literally felt like exploding as you turn your eyes to Rarity and back to Styling. The thought of Styling in a dominatrix outfit and putting Rarity in ropes and a gagball send shivers of both excitement and yet amazed.

Rarity giggles a bit and does ask you to please keep it a secret as you don't want everypony to know who trained her in the art of bondage. You pinkie promise you wouldn't tell anypony, you know the fact when you pinkie promise you will keep it and breaking it will mean sudden death for you if you break it.

Thanking you for keeping this a secret you quickly turn your attention as you heard your name being called.

"Wait 'he' saved you from discrimination?" Styling looks at you with a raise eyebrow. In her life profession never has she ever heard of a stallion defend her best friend before.

She and jade never liked stallions due to how abusive they were from start to finish. She even had to nerve to date on till she saw him with another mare and claiming he didn't know her. She ended that argument by shattering his pelvis with a well deserve kick in the groin. After that she never liked them and to hear a stallion defend her against not just any bastard but her own father from sudden kick off the force was something that took her by surprise.

"Yes Styling. Our king and queen of the night both spent all night looking for evidence and both barged in just before they announce my verdict." Jade sighs as even from her own words which she never once can lie to no pony nor her own best friends.

"Intrigue" Styling still had the look of surprise and disbelief in her eyes.

"Surprise?" Rarity jumped in as Styling stares at you. Already you were a bit uncomfortable from her stare.

"More than you can say darling. Never heard of a stallion defending a mare before." she raised an eyebrow as this is the first she heard a stallion doing this however she wonder did you do it for free though since what Jade told her it took a lot of work than usual to save her career.

"How you two did met our king anyways?" styling still had the look of uncertainty as she kept her gaze on you.

Rarity and Jade can see Styling is still hard to crack and to hear you helping Jade were something she is having hard time believing.

Rarity jumps in and puts her arm around Styling's waist. "Darling I've been his marefriend ever since he started working her; he's the nicest most kind hearted courage stallion in all of ponyville"

Styling can see Rarity face showing hope and honesty for her own words about you. For a while she has seen her generous look however to see it like this she knows Rarity speaks from the heart.

Smiling for rarity Styling then turns to Jade. "How about you? Did you met him the same way" she asked

Jade shrugs a bit as her story is a little different compare to rarities. "Well sort of." Jade chuckles a bit as her's a bit rocky than usual.

Listening through you all sat close as Jade beings her tale on how you both made. Styling did ask on if it was true mostly on the fighting parts in the spa. You tell her the truth that Jade wasn't lying unfortunately it only shocked Rarity more as she heard in vivid details on how much you both fought in the spa.

You do reassure you are fine and Jade ends with both of you using Zecora's healing dust to heal the wounds you both inflicted on each other.

Styling had a look of surprise too on the beatdown and how you were able to beat her in a match although that wasn't what surprises her more it was the fact of what you did after the fight.

Jade didn't miss a beat on explaining your fun with her afterwards, heck even rarity jumps in asking did you do this and that to her as well as Styling the fun you and Rarity had together.

"So… wait a minute you brought Styling here to try-"you were cut off as Rarity claps her hands.

"Yes darling. We like Styling to try your heavenly paradise massage too" Rarity and Jade had large smiles on their faces which gave you and Styling a nervous feeling inside.

"Wait honey don't get me wrong I'm happy to give Styling a massage. But I won't give her a heavenly paradise one unless sh-"you were cut off again as Styling spoke.

"I'll try it… I guess" styling had a faint blush on her face.

"Wait. WHAT?" you were shocked a bit at Styling's answer.

"Well…. if what Rarity and Jade said is true and you are trustworthy enough then I guess I'll try your heavenly paradise massage. ONLY though because Rarity and Jade ask me to. It's nothing else" she gives small huffed before walking over to the change room. You watch as the blush still spread on her face as she enters the change room and shuts the door to change.

"Well I do think it went rather smooth then I thought" Rarity smiled at how fast it went then when it should have taken.

You and even Jade still had looks of surprise as you turn your attention to the smiling fashionista. You know you weren't the only surprise at Stylings answer but you could have guess with two amazing friends it wasn't hard to convince her to try it.

*5 minutes later*

You sighed a bit as you managed to get everything ready for your new client. Both Rarity and Jade thank you for doing this for them and both would be back in half an hour before you close to come pick her up. After getting your last client finished and out with a relaxed muscles and a hopeful smile you quickly gather the necessary things for your client.

Mostly it's not so much just the necessities like fresh clean towels and the basket of lotion you always present to the customers but between the rests you were a bit anal when it comes to keeping the spa nice and tidy. Despite some of your clients being nice enough to clean up after they are finished with the bath tub you always made sure the water had no foreign objects inside, any dirt or gunk was removed and the water was pure clear blue color and was kept at a nice room temperature.

For your clients they want a dip in a 'HOT' tub not a freezing cold ice tub.

After getting the towels all set you fixed your collar shirt and dust off your shirt and pants.

Seeing your clothes are clean, pressed and well-mannered you took a deep breath before heading to change room.

Walking back you had a faint blush spread on your face as you tried not to stare. Since she's new to Ponyville she decides to borrow Rarities spa robe instead. From how she looked it felt almost like looking at a different colored Rarity instead.

Clearing her throat she too had a faint blush spread on her face however also an annoyed looked in her eyes.

"look just because I agree to do this Heavenly Paradise doesn't mean you showed act like some sort of horn dog" she huffs in annoyance as back home she has had her fair share of stallions gawking at her before. Now a stallion she actually allows to perform a massage on her is gawking her she didn't know if she is doing the good thing or making a horrible mistake.

Shaking your head you apologize and bow in respect. Normally you are in control most times you don't know why you would stare at your marefriends best friend like that. Part of believes it's must be the fact she almost looks like Rarity however the other part just was amazed at her beauty.

With that part out of the way you were glad she was able to at least lead you to the massage tables you had set up already.

Turning around in respect Styling unbinds her robe strap and places it on the other massage table next to her's. Waiting for to get ready she signals you she's all set and ready for her massage.

Turning back you see Styling nicely relaxed on top of the massage table, her breasts leak out a bit to the side however not too much. With your patient all relaxed you proceed through.

Grabbing the basket of lotion you present to Styling for her to see.

"Styling do you have a prefer lotion or something out of the basket" you asked holding it just enough for her to see all the lotions you had stocked.

Lifting her head up a bit she glances at the bottles and ponders which to try. All of them to her seemed lovely and she couldn't tell which one she wanted to try.

Scanning each bottle one seemed to peek her interest. Using her magic she levitates one of the bottles into your hand.

"This one seems more vividing" she smiles a bit as the bottle she recognized the fragrance and the soothing oils it has to her soft fur.

Looking at the bottle you figured she would try this out.

With stars decorated around the label the bold dark blue label in the middle read 'star dreams' on it. a popular nightly aroma fragrance that smells like fresh lavender and river water blowing smoothly underneath the dark night sky.

You also remember Luna loves this one more every time you give her massages either at home or at work.

Uncapping the bottle you dabbed a bit of it onto your palm. Putting it aside you lathered your hands till both got a healthy enough of lotion in both hands before starting on Styling's shoulders.

"mmmmm wow…. R- Rarity wasn't kidding. You got some skills" Styling let out a soft relaxing sigh as you worked deep on her shoulder blades.

Making sure you got every muscle you thank her for her comment and continued through to her arms. Feeling her biceps and triceps has a bit of muscles in them almost like Jades you asked has she been working out a bit.

Styling answers your question by saying she only does morning runs around the park however lifting weights wasn't always her strong suit since being a unicorn she was able to accomplish more than just brute strength. Still lifting a few things like heavy boxes and sometimes moving some furniture around has given her arms a nice tone in both of them.

Understanding she's like rarity not too keen on major fitness like Rainbow, AJ or even her best friend Jade but still well enough to do a bit of jogging to get herself in top form.

Finishing with her arms you then start to work down her lower back. Putting a bit of pressure on the spinal cord you give a small pop in certain locations to release stress in her spine. You do make sure it wasn't hard enough to harm your patient however you do make sure her spine was too overworked. Not relaxing and keeping it straight for long periods of times can cause crick in certain areas and or even lower back pain.

Letting the lotion sooth her muscles you then start to work on her legs. Big mistake on that.

You learned something new that your marefriends never told you.

She's very skittish when it comes to ponies touching her legs.

Just gliding your fingertips against just her calves somehow sends her shivering in pleasure. You literally had to pull back as Styling started to shake wildly; her tail wags violently as you despite it being a tail pony ones aren't just for look. With enough strength they can actually hurt someone. You learned that all too well from Luna's, AJ's or heck even Derpy's got some strength in their tail's.

Reassuring her to calm herself down she finally stops and lets you proceed this time. After that little episode you don't know if you should.

Gulping a bit you dabbed a bit more lotion into your hands and proceed through despite the consequences.

Styling had to bit her lip as your hands were indescribable on how soft they felt against her legs. Feeling your fingers wrapped around each calf leg. Smoothing the lotion up above the knee you started down and stopped right where her hooves was at. Daring not to go any further as you feared of another episode would send her off the brink you decide to work on the other leg instead.

Doing the same process from her other leg you made sure both had a bit of lotion on both legs before stopping and staring at the one the last two parts of her body. Her thighs and her butt.

For most of your clients you have worked on those parts before but on a client who's as skittish as Styling you don't know what would happen if you proceed.

Knowing you have a job to do and stopping just barely at the end is something you as a professional masseur has never happen to you before. Seeing it all the way to the end even if it means a bit of damaged to either property or physical damage you know the patient comes first.

Steeling yourself lathered your hands a bit more before starting on her thigh muscles. Trying your best not to cause any discomfort or for her to snap her leg you made sure both the back and around the whole thigh had a nice coating of lotion before going to the next one. Feeling how tone they were a smooth layer of fat to give them their unique curviness.

Finishing with both of legs you stopped, a faint blush spread on your face as the last part of her body always gets you into trouble. Since working on your first patient on the Heavenly Paradise every time you finished with most of your patients body the tush always seems to lead you to bucking her or cause unspeakable pain to your body.

Figuring and hoping your patient doesn't lose it you reached out gently touching your finger tips on one of her cutiemarks. Big mistake.

Like getting shocked you watch her spring up from the massage table. Taking a step back you turned your head away as she sits on her knees.

"Oh Celestia… what are you fingers made of? They felt like feathers" Styling asked as she looks at you.

"Uh… they are regular hands Ms. Melody. I need soft finger tips when I'm massaging my patients." You tried your best not to look not that you don't want to but out of respect for a mare's body.

Watching you keep your sight to the side instead of her Styling felt…. Actually assaulted as most stallions would want to see a mare fully naked in front of them.

'the heck he gawked at me when i had the bathrobe but he's not even looking at me when I'm sitting in front of him fully naked' she puffed up her cheeks as you still tried to keep your gaze away from your client.

After a few seconds of looking the other way Styling finally had enough.

Using her magic she turns your head till you were staring at a beautiful plump naked Styling Melody. Like Rarity body you see at least see one part that was different. Her bust size was actually a size bigger than Rarities.

"Like what you see stud?" her frown quickly turns to a smile at your expressions. Normally she always hated stallions staring at her whether it's her butt or her breasts however this time she'll let it slide for now.

You had a large spread on your face as your patient gave you a lewd expression as she sits on the massage table full view.

"Um… I uh" you tried to form some sort of sentence however speaking with your tongue tied is something you pretty much can't always do.

Styling helps you speak… with your body.

Using her magic she slices your shirt off completely. You remember Rarity doing it a lot however it always leads to her fixing it in the end but for another fashionista you figure this spell is a lot better than a simple cut from the scissors. Clean and easy with no damage to your body.

Bare chested now she uses her magic a third time. Pushing you towards her she quickly wraps her legs around your waist.

"Look I know how I acted before we met and i can tell by the look on your face darling. You thought I was like Jade. I will admit honey I have a dislike for them however though. "Reaching up she gives you a sweet kiss on your lips. "Since both my friends who I trusted like my own sisters have given you a chance then it's only fair to give you a chance as well"

With her horn glowing one last time she uses a bit more magic to fumble with your pants buckle she takes her time enjoying your lips.

Still dumbfounded at how quickly she went from annoyed to lustful in a matter of seconds. Figuring to just go along with it you pull her close till her whole body pressed against yours.

You can feel how extremely soft her fur felt against your bare skin. You know each mare's fur is different on what they do every day. For some like RD and AJ theirs is slicker due to AJ's time in the far and RD's time racing. Fluttershy's and Pinkies were bubbly soft as despite Fluttershy's time working with animals and Pinkie's bubbly personality they always made their fur extra soft. And lastly for Twilight and Rarity their fur almost like Pinkie and Fluttershy's however also had some similarity of RD and AJ. Feeling soft yet firm not a trace of fat was found after the numerous times you felt their bodies against hers.

For Styling you felt it was almost like holding Fluttershy's naked body against you. She felt so soft you don't know if you want to let her go. Running your hands over her hips Styling took the liberty of seeing how well of a kisser you are from Rarities and Jade's stories. Reaching up Styling locks her lips around yours slowly taking in your taste.

You can feel her tongue slide around your teeth hoping to find and entrance. You let her in savoring her taste. Like fresh tea with some sweet bread alongside you both let out a satisfied moan as your tongues dance against each other's.

Feeling her body rub against yours while also making out with the sexy stylist your member started to grow out a bit. Enjoying your taste a bit longer she stopped as something poked her stomach.

Pushing you off a bit she let out a nervous gulped at your raging member right against her stomach.

"Holy Celestia are you serious. Rarity and Jade took this thing." styling was dumbfounded at the size of your member. She had remember Rarity explaining in vivid details on what she called 'taken to heaven multiple times'.

You guess you shouldn't be surprise as for most Stallions you've grown quite a size most stallions don't have. Well Big Mac is a different story as from your bosses he's big enough to make any mare lose feeling to their legs in a matter of seconds.

When you heard that comment you know from your size right now you told your bosses to stop growing your member. They agree to your terms only though if you agree to theirs. That led to you having to give them free massages and more rutting for the rest of the year.

'Jesus mares are horny as hell in this world.' You sighed as with your popularity plus the numerous marefriends you have it's been endless sex every day.

As you remembered Aloe and Lotus deal Styling just stare at your member almost hypnotize at the length before reaching down and gripping the head and the base of your member with both hands.

You lose your train of thought and let out a soft moan. Her hands felt like she can work at the spa. The softness on her palm and around her finger tips was indescribable. Giving your member a few strokes your mind almost went blank the longer she kept stroking it up and down the base and up towards the tip.

"w- Wow…. Y- Your h- hands…. S- So soft" you let out a few gasps the longer she kept stroking it.

"Thank you darling… but before we can continue I need to make sure your nice and ready before you can take me" using one of her hands she takes a long slobbery lick on her palm.

Making sure her palm and her fingers had a nice coating of fresh saliva she reaches down. you could only bite your lip as the next few strokes she gives lubes your member from the tip and half way down the base of your member.

Giving your member a few more strokes she made sure your member was nicely lube before asking you one little request.

"I know what I said before….. But can you please forget all that I said and acted… and rut me till I can't walk for a while" she gives you a few more kisses while her hands guide your member into her waiting marehood.

You asked her one last time is that was she wishes. Silencing you with another kiss you got your answer with her pressing the tip inside her begging marehood. Slowly inserting as far as you can inside her Styling bit her lip as you stopped as you felt the one thing you know you can't just go on.

You found out Styling is a virgin. Her hymen hasn't been broke.

Worried of hurting her Styling gives you a reassuring smile for you to continued. Nodding since this is her wish you pulled her tight as you proceeded through breaking her hymen.

Styling let out a small painful groan as you broke her hymen and rested half way into her. Once she let the pain disappeared she lets you proceed with your thrusting. You started slow since you can still feel blood leaking out onto your member and onto the floor.

Taking your time slowly thrusting Styling's moans of pain quickly turned to pleasure. Once she was full relaxed she relaxes her grip around your neck and waist so you can have some more movement. Now having full mobility you wrapped around Styling's soft spank able butt. Squeezing right on her cutiemark you had a good grip on her.

Slamming deep into her you inch by inch slide all the way into her till finally you hilted right at the back of her womb. Styling was losing her mind from how strong and hard you were bucking into her.

'OH OH CELESTIA! H- HE'S… HE'S GOING TO B- *pants* BUCK A FOAL IN ME!' she screamed in pleasure as increased your thrusts almost smacking her pelvis with yours every 5th of a second. Holding her right against the edge of the massage table Styling couldn't help herself by slamming her lips against yours and cumming onto your pelvis.

Feeling her marehood clamp from her orgasm you don't know how much long till you were pumping your juices into her marehood. Wanting to last a bit longer you slow your thrusts a bit so you can at least have more time pounding her.

Several long minutes passed as you can feel the pressure becoming too unbearable to hold out anymore.

"Uh… s- s- styling… I *pant* I can't…. hold" she silences you with another kiss and wrapping her legs tighter around you.

"S- shoot it…. s- shoot it in me… i- i- I want it all" squeezing you tight you can feel her nails digging into your head as she waited for your glorious seed deep inside her. There was no going back she couldn't hide how much she love being bucked by her bestfriend's stallion.

Understanding where she wanted it as her masseur you oblige to give what your patient she wishes for. Feeling your member ready to give your patient what she desires.

Giving the mare a few more thrusts you finally came deep into womb. Styling gasped as she felt you squirt every drop you have into her. She can feel her whole womb filled up all the way; there was so much a lot of it escape out and coated the ground as well.

Making sure she got every last drop you quickly grabbed her back as her body slowly went limp in your arms. Barely catching her before head falls backwards you sighed in relief for the quick catch and gently place her on the massage table. Once she was fully on top of the table you were quickly caught guard as she reaches towards you.

You lips connect with hers only for a brief moment.

"Thank you…. I guess Rarity was right. You have some skills in taking mares to Heaven." She sighs happily as she sits on her side in a seductive pose.

Thanking her for her comment you then remember something odd today. You know bot Rarity and Jade live different lives and for both of them to have the same friend yet neither knew each other at all how Styling did met both of them today?

"Hey Styling I know this isn't much but today. How did you meet both of them together? I mean did you go to see one and stumble on the other while coming here or something?" you asked as today doesn't add up.

Shaking her head she only shrugs a bit. "Actually darling I saw both my friends at Rarity's boutique today. I recently move back from Manehattan and I when I heard my old friend Rarity was still around I decide to drop by for a visit."

Raising an eyebrow you and Styling had looks of surprise at the idea. Jade a pardon my language but psychotic hot tempered hot head captain at Rarity's boutique didn't seem right to you.

You asked if she confirm it and again you got a nod again. Hell even Styling was as surprise as you.

"We better ask why Jade was at Rarities after this." you smiled as Styling had the same idea too. With a few laughs you then brought Styling close to your chest. "But for now how about a nice relaxing time in our sauna, then if you wish a nice mudbath to help sooth those pores out and finally a relaxing dip in our hot tub.

You smile since you always give your clients some ideas of what they wish to do after their massage. Many has actually agreed on what you had in mind while some switched or prefer something else. You didn't mind as you pretty much was giving her some ideas of what to do next.

Pondering on the three choices she still had that smile spread on her face. Looking at you she stands up a bit and wraps her arms and legs around you.

"I like that darling only though if you join me"

Nodding for your client's agreement of your choices you carried Styling all the way to the steam. Still holding Styling in your arms you still managed open the door and drizzle some cold water on the piping hot steamy rocks that you always kept in a small furnace in case of customers wanting to use the sauna. One ladle of water was enough to get the steam going and in seconds the room was quickly filled with steam. Perfect your clients taste. Letting go she pulls you inside once you place the ladle back on the hook. Making sure you seated first Styling took the liberty of taking your member all the way down in one go. you know she must take it slow since you just broke her hymen just a few minutes ago but then again you should deny what your customer wishes. After several long minutes of exchanging a few kisses here and there as well as helping your client bounce slam harder onto your lap it doesn't take long before Styling finally cums a third time. Feeling her marehood clamp down like a vice on your member you follow suit too. Painting her walls a second time Styling lets out a loud passionate moan as her insides couldn't handle the second load. Letting out some of it you have to remember to clean up the mess once you're done with your client.

After basking in the afterglow with your client you feared the steam might turn you both into prunes if you both fall asleep with the steam still on. Popping your neck a bit you pull Styling out and quickly exited out of the sauna. Still carrying Styling you do make sure to take it slow though. The sweat you and Styling made from both your love making and the steam has made your body sweat profoundly in a matter of minutes. Fear of slipping and falling with your client in your arms you slowly walked over to the floor mat at the end of the hall. Carefully wiping off the sweat from your feet proceeded through to the mud bath room. With a special towel for her hair and tail as well as add a special mad mask and freshly cut cucumbers over her eyes you led her to one of the mud baths closest to the shower. Once she was comfortable you quickly joined in. since she lay comfortably with the mud right underneath her breasts you were wondering what her milk taste like. Reaching out you give one of her nipples a soft delectable lick right on one of them before switching to the other one. Sadly however she didn't lactate any milk which only meant she wasn't fully in heat as of right now. Still feeling and sucking them made your Client scream in pleasure from how strong your teeth felt and that's all that matters to you right now. Carefully sucking as well as probing a bit on her marehood in the mud you can hear your client let out another throaty moan signaling she just came again. Amazed that she still is conscious after cumming at least 4 times already you wonder what else this mare has in store for you.

Letting her rest up in the soft warm mud you then led her out to and towards the showers. Guess she wanted to return the favor for the amazing breast sucking you gave her. Pushing you against the shower wall you couldn't help but moan as Styling stick your member deep between her breasts while also sucking on the tip. Your legs already felt wobbly from the sudden bj and for a mare who's hasn't had her hymen broken at all she still got some skills in her mouth. Feeling weak kneed you literally lost you strength. Sliding all the way to the bottom it didn't stop Styling at all from taking your member as much as she wants. From how skill she had on your member you were amazed as already after a few minutes of her taking your member like her favorite ice cream she definitely got the creamy flavor. Trying to drink as much as possible she drank a few shots before letting the rest shower her face and breasts in your seed. Thankfully the shower was already one and your seed washed off against the water. Taking in a few gulps at a time she swallows the rest in glee. Smiling at how well she was with her mouth you both decide once you got out of the shower and dried off a bit you just relaxed in the hot tub.

After washing off the rest of the mud and drying off you lead her back to the spa and towards the large hot tub. Seeing as both you and her were a little tired and sore you both just sat with your back against the rim of the hot tub. Styling who was more tired than you sat beside you her head laying peacefully on your chest you let her lay her legs on yours as she sighed relaxing against the warmth of the water.

*15 minutes later*

"Now that darling was more than I ever could have imagine" Styling giggled as she dry's herself off a second time.

"I'm glad you enjoy yourself" standing next to her you quickly dried yourself as well. Normally for you and your client you always give them their space while drying but after all that bucking you both just dried off right next to each other. Already the feeling of nervousness thrown pretty much out the window you finished drying off your whole body.

Once you were both fully dried you escorted Styling back to the change room. Before she went to change back into her regular attire she gives you one more kiss for the service you gave her. Bowing in respect you race back to gather a clean pair of work clothes from one of the employee cabinets.

Dressing yourself up you return back just in time to see Styling in her regular clothes. After grabbing your favorite leather jacket Styling wrapped around her right arm as you switched the close sign and locked before heading to Rarities.

While you both walked you both begin to have a small conversation about each other. Mostly you tell a bit about yourself as she takes her time telling something info on herself. Smiling as you both talked she does apologize for what happen and you told her you forgive her.

She thanks you and does tell you she has been overstressing herself in the last few years though. She actually begins to ask you on if there were any houses available to purchase right now. You do tell her she can go the mayor's office tomorrow morning; you do remember two houses were on sale as the families moved to the cities either on business expansion or staying with other family members in the city.

Thanking you for the info you both finally made it to Rarities house. Opening the door it was quite the show to see.

You tried to hold your laughter as you see Rarity with several bobby pins in her mouth and both her hands were holding a long frilly dress. Around her you see several tools to help with the dress which usually you are not surprise at all since her magic can allow her to multitask while she work on the dress.

It's the one 'IN' the dress that you and even Styling were having trouble keeping yourself from laughing.

A deep red blush spread on her face as sees you both staring at her in the frilled dress. In all her life never has she ever felt so embarrassed in her entire life. A feeling of wanting to kill Rarity and all those who see her in something frilled as this.

Staring at her for a few more minutes you finally comment on your captain's new clothing. "I must say Jade. That dress does suit you" you finally lost it as you couldn't help but laugh. As quickly as you were laughing Styling follows suit as this is the funniest thing she has ever seen in her whole life.

Hearing you and seeing you laugh it didn't take long for Jade's strings were pulled and looked ready to spill blood already.

"YOUR BOTH DEAD!" without warning jade takes off in the air and charges at both of you.

Still laughing you stopped after Jade tackles you to the ground. The next thing you know while getting your ass beaten by your captain was this.

It was worth it.

*10 minutes later after beat down*

After resetting your wrist back into place and placing a few more bandages around your head and cheek you finally were finished patching up and thank god for that. Styling and Rarity both had to use their magic and hold Jade down as she ready to spill more royal blood on the ground.

Thankfully Rarity was pleased she didn't get any on her new dressed however she didn't enjoy seeing you get pummeled liked that.

Once cooler head prevail you then begin to ask what this was all about. Jade who sat down being held by magic had a faint blushed on her face.

Normally she doesn't like explaining what she does during her time. However seeing as this was actually supposed to be for you she sighs almost defeated and started from the beginning.

She starts off after the fight with you she wanted to make it up to you after the whole knee to the groin thing. since she and you haven't been on a date at all since the last few months she has changed locations after that horrific event with her ex father. She wanted to make it up by asking to take you on a date however she didn't know anything about dating.

That's where she went to Rarity and asked about dating. Styling who was already there tell her part right after she entered she saw both her old friends she hadn't seen I such a long time together at Rarities boutique. You can answer that once they saw an old friend they sort of lost track of what they were doing before heading to the spa later on.

Once they left Styling at the spa Rarity helped jade get ready for the date which from the start Jade had a looked of dislike once she put her in that dress.

They didn't take account of you returning back so soon but then again they don't know how long they were working on the dress due to the millions of tiny pricks Rarity got herself trying to fix the dress.

You can tell by the look on Rarities bandaged up fingers.

Understanding on why you pretty much just tell her what you feel. You explained to Jade and Rarity that you love them both with all your heart and let them know just being yourselves is what you like the most on a date. You know Jade wasn't into frilled things and for Rarity trying to get her into something like 'this' was like trying to get Rainbow in one too and that always leads to nowhere.

Rarity agrees as she shows you her hands again for everyone to see. At least you were glad she got the long bandages instead of putting multiple Band-Aids on each prick she got.

With a few more laughs you then decide to give Jade a bit of info on humans.

It's usually the males asking the mares out on a date.

"So would any of you lovely mares love to go out to eat tonight" you asked.

Rarity was more than happy to accept your dinner date with you as well as Styling who despite only knowing you for a little while she knows when the stallion not only asks her and her friends to join her for a meal she shouldn't turn down a free dinner date.

Jade was still a bit surprise however what you tell her quickly changes her prospective.

"And don't worry Jade you can wear whatever you like" you smiled as despite it being beautiful the dress actually didn't work well with her.

With possibly the largest smile you ever seen on her face almost like lighting she race to the change room. You can hear her fumble with the dress she had on before seeing it toss to the side. it doesn't take long as you see Jade appeared wearing her favorite royal guard camo-patterned jacketed along with a black sleeveless tanktop underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans and cargo boots.

"So ready to go" you quickly got your answer as Rarity and Styling wrapped around your arms while Jade floats above your head.

After locking up the boutique you and your dates all left towards your favorite diner in Ponyville. You know Luna will ask why you were a little late and figured why not bring them back home. If Styling taught Rarity all she knows maybe Styling like to give Luna on some pointers she hasn't know already.


	32. next client:return of Nightmare Moon

In life always remember this when it comes to favors. There will be those you can do with very little effort and those that will take more than that. Just remember to ask what and why.

Today you learn that for this favor could and possibly would be the most embarrassing thing your life. Especially for tomorrow's Nightmare Night celebration.

You let out a small groan at the mess you got yourself in again especially tonight another Nightmare Night is here.

This time instead of ponyville Celestia had invited you to come over to canterlot for the annual Nightmare Night festival and grill. Mostly you and Luna had no mind as this is a festival of fun and excitement they also house several amazing haunted houses and even having a special time for scary music to play tonight. All in all it's all fun in games however you still felt cautious though since it's happening in Canterlot and right now you're not well liked there for most part.

Part of you did fear the racism you experience during the festival and had some concerns your foal might get in the mix. Fearing of your foal getting judge or some bastard might take a swing of taking your foal from you scared you for the most part.

But surprising both Celestia, Luna and even the other princesses all send letters to all the suitors you had receive letters from. From Tia and the others their letters were more pleasant and honest compare to what Luna's since one time she gave you what she sent to them. Let's say reading it would likely be like deaths writing since it started normal then started dark as hell on the punishments they will get if they harm us. you could have sworn you almost peed at the number of times she'll in state 'use her favorite toy's' on them if they misbehave while they are in Canterlot for this Nightmare Night.

After that you know damn well never to make Luna angry ever.

Seeing that it's all good you along with your maids, your bosses, your marefriends including Big Mac, Spike and his marefriend, the cmc and along with Button (Sweetie beg you to bring him) and heck just for fun you also brought Soarin and Spitfire too. His love for Pie only heighten as you mention they have a pie eating contest which wasn't hard to convince him to come.

With everyone enjoying the day you instead decide to relax in your room as your marefriend took Night to the costume shop across the castle.

Mostly they had the costume they want but they are missing a few things and left to get the last things need for the costume.

You let out a defeated sigh as being in Canterlot isn't the only thing you are hear actually.

Two days ago you have gotten another letter…. Address from Missy's Fun House. They ask you again to help them again with another magazine. They instated they have miss you and wish you to come again and do another 5 special moments for their new magazine. Since you were a lot better then their own male workers they wanted to know if you have the chance to come and do it again like last time.

You remember the embarrassing magazine including the movie they got too and surprisingly you thought you forgot that long ago. Mostly for the fact it makes going through town hard without a mare dragging you in to bang them hard.

Mostly you shouldn't be so uptight since the business has boost up and you have gotten more clients than ever. Heck you even do a few out of town massages in many different cities and hell even in different continents you receive special requests to come. One you remember threw you off as you left towards the Minotaur continents of the world to help massage a father and his family all together.

Note to self-bring extra lotion as Minotaur's and bovines are twice the size then regular ponies.

Looking at the letter part of you feels like you shouldn't mostly not the fact it's just embarrassing yet productive in the sex industry but also the fact Luna wants you to do it again this time. she even wants to bring the mares all over to watch it and see firsthand how you are in making the magazine.

You both argue saying one is enough embarrassment then you ever gotten in your life. Plus you also mention what happen after midnight and even warn her it better not happen this night. That's another reason why walking through town became more difficult when by yourself.

Talking and explaining on why it's a bad idea to do it here Luna then offers something for this situation. She promises not to do the wolf thing however she wants you still to do the new Magazine in return.

You did ponder on it since in Missy's letter she explained a lot has happen after the release. Because of its popularity plus yours truly the magazines shipments were making there due to so many purchasing at the local stores that distribute them. In the last 4 months they had made 4 times more then what they usually make and the demand for more pictures of you with another mare only heighten to do another Nightmare Night special. The letter did offer you up money to pay for your services and even offer you exclusive vip service to 'other' places Candi and her sister both own all free expensive paid off.

Reading the letter you know you couldn't deny a friend need in help and accepted, mostly since not only luna found out but your other marefriends some heard to and beg as well. you still haven't found out how she did it but then you do remember one thing. Pinkie name came up when each mare told you who called them over about the news. Now you lay down and relaxed before you should head over for tonight.

Closing your eyes you made sure sleep didn't take over although you start to have a small flashback of yesterday last night fun.

You remember last night before Nightmare Night you and Luna were getting ready for bed. Wearing your tradition boxers and regular t-shirt you stretch a bit as you fixed the covers of your bed.

"Thy must thank thy lover for doing this for tomorrow." Luna slips into her ye old voice again.

You are alright with her talking like that and several times she has slip from different speeches from time to time. It didn't bother you since you understand her perfectly.

"You all still owe me for this though" you pointed at her since it takes a lot of will power to go through this. You know from experience before.

Getting comfortable Luna slips through and hugs you tight in her arms. "Oh honey you'll do great tomorrow. Besides. "She reaches up and kisses your lips. "Thy would love to see thou lover in a sexy costume."

Smiling you lay down still as Luna slowly shifts her weight till she was on top of you. "Thy wonder what would wear." She ponders on the millions of costumes yet she wonders what costumes you'll wear for the shots. She blushed a deep red as she wondered maybe a sexy vampire or some superhero of sorts. The possibilities are endless.

Looking up you smile as Luna always wore her favorite see through light and dark blue night gown. You remember this one was custom since it taps to her magic allowing it to be see through while she can also make the clothing cover her privates whenever somepony is around. For her that's why she likes to wear it a lot, because you got an eye candy of her sexy body.

As Luna wonders on the many costumes even from the littlest movements you watch her breasts jiggle with anticipation. Watching them even for just a moment was already driving your insane. You can feel your member already getting hard and figure a bit of love making before bed wouldn't hurt.

Breaking out of train thought she feels your member nicely erected as it probs her soft cushion able butt.

"It seems thou needs a bit of relieving before sleep can take over. Good thy need some too" reaching down she gives you a long passionate kiss.

"Your highness?" a voice echoed from outside the bed.

A bit startled at the voice you quickly stood up as everything was a dream. Looking down you see your member sticking out of your pants nicely hard. Shaking your head a bit you then turn to the side of your bed.

Your face turns a bit red as you see a young maid covering her own eyes with a small feather duster. You remember the young mare as one of Celestia's Maids named honey comb with the colors of a bee. Light yellow fur with a dark brown short straight mane that hangs over her shoulders. Wearing the traditional maids outfit you see it was a normal one compare to what your maids wear.

Wondering what's going on right now you then remember some crucial right now. You're still half naked right now.

Quickly covering yourself you use the covers and even the pillows to cover your raging member.

"Um…. Did I come at a bad time." she kept her face covered as she asked. From behind the duster you can tell she is burning red too from entering the master quarters and getting a glimpse of his stallionhood…. Now she thinks of it a member that sized no wonder how Luna gave birth.

"Uh…. No I'm sorry did you need something Honey Comb" you asked hoping to change to subject.

Silence hover the room for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

"Um yes…. It's actually a question your highness." she asked. since Maidenline and Cherry came back the whole maids break room was filled with giggling and gasping as both maids told them everything that happens at your and Luna's mansion. Seeing as curiosity got the better of her she went while the others were busy talking.

"Uh sure what is it?" you asked wondering what her question is.

"Um…. Did you really take Maidenline, Cherry and Luna all together at the same time?"

'There goes changing the subject' your mouth lost for words to form as only sound of gasps echoed out.

"t- The reason why I ask is because… because Maidenline and Cherry told stories… that you rock both of them hard…. and every day and night actually…. Is it true?" she gives a small puppy dog look as she asked for the truth.

If your face couldn't get any redder then before now is the time. "Uh i….. I uh…. Uh ah" you were tongue tied again. Mostly you shouldn't since it's true for what they say you did take them hard a lot actually but to tell anypony else it was flat out embarrassing.

"Well look what we have here." A voice sounded from in front of the door.

Turning your attention away you looked over to see two smiling familiar maids leaning against the door.

"Trying to get a sneak peek of your master's member huh Honey Comb?" Maidenline giggles as she walks over towards the bed.

"We were both wondering where you went while we were telling our story" Cherry slowly grabs both doors and closes them off. "Now that you're here we can get down to business" a sharp click echoed as your recognize it anywhere.

Honey Comb was lost for words like you and nothing but stutter came out. Walking up Maidenline reaches out and cups one of her cheeks in her face.

Your body grew hot as in a split second you watch Maidenline lean close and kiss Honey Comb on the lips. You can see the surprise in her eyes Maidenline's tongue explores all around her mouth before seeing them close and their bodies embracing one another.

Feeling her body around you watch as Maidenline fiddles with Honey Comb's dress buttons and one by one unhooks each till her bust spread out. From size even you were surprise as for how tight her dress it displayed she had a double g bust size from within her bra. You know because Maidenline is the same size.

"Nice I always did wonder on what she looked like undress" Cherry slowly walked over and like a vulture she hovers close between both mares.

Gasping for air Honey panted wildly as Maidenline fiddle with more of her dress. Enjoying the show you tried your best to keep your member down but since it was still hard from earlier it wasn't easy so far. Even to the fact as both your maids raise Honey's skirt all the way up and slipping their hands into her marehood they poke and prob her marhood.

"Mmm nice and wet. I always wonder if you ever enjoy these things." Cherry giggle as her fingers fingered the back while the other hand squeezes one of Honey's breasts.

Panting uncontrollably both mares continue as Maidenline return the kiss and then switched from her lips to her breasts. Sucking on both her lips and Nipples she got a nice small stream of milk plus a audible moan from her coworker.

"mmmmm Honey you taste sweet like honey. And you said you couldn't lactate" Maidenline reaches back down and gives her available teat another nip and suck.

By now Honey Comb was on the verge of insanity, her Moans and squeaks sounded the room follow by the sound of Maidenlines and Cherry's too as not only Honey got their marehoods finger. During the fun you watched as Honey Combs' hands sink into their skirts and fingered their marhoods together.

Smiling at the sight of your marefriends getting prob back too you don't notice as the covers that hid your manhood were gone and your member stood tall from within. Enjoying the show a bit longer sadly it didn't last as all three finally let out a small yelp and the ground they stand was getting soaked in their juices.

Panting a bit exhausted all three mares pull out their juice covered hands and with each other's help licked and suckle them clean.

Watching them suck their own juices you don't take account as all three mares were finish and now were staring at you.

"Looks like Honey Comb is ready for the main event" looking over she gives, Honey and Cherry a cheeky grin. "Shall we please our master?"

With a small smile on both their faces they nod. "Lets" both Cherry and Honey said before turning their full attention to you.

Gulping a bit in fear you watch as all three mares jump up and tackle you to the bed. Once they got into position on your face, fingers and your member the room quickly sounded with the sounds of the maid's moans and screams of pleasure.

Hearing your maids plus Honey's moans you don't notice as from behind the door several ears planted against it. A deep red spread across their faces as they hear you take all three mares together at the same time.

"Holy Celestia Maidenline wasn't kidding. He's really taking all them" one Maid gasp a bit as the sounds grew louder along with the sound of your groin slapping against there's.

"I know and it also sounds like Honey Comb is in there too" another said surprisingly as the third voice she recognizes.

"What Cherry, Maidenline AND Honey Comb together. I thought only Minotaur's can do three mares" a third asked as she kept her ear against the wall on the side.

"By the sound of it looks like Minotaur's aren't the only ones then" a fourth maid this time a Pegasus hovered above the door as she pressed her ear against it.

Listening some more all the maids that stayed to listen couldn't help but feel hot at how amazing it must be from within the Kings quarters. They all scrunch up in ecstasy before no one could handle the heat anymore and decide to leave to relieve the pain in their loins.

Before leaving the last mare looks back and huffs. "Dammit I should switch to working with Luna later on" she bit her lip painfully as she leaves this time towards the showers to cool off.

*outside of Canterlot in old Canterlot*

As day stays around Nightmare Night draws closer as a figure chuckles from within her chambers. She ticks the clock as she waited for the time to finally strike.

Levitating another glass of sweet red wine towards her lips she doesn't take her eyes off Canterlot from afar her window. Taking another sip she gives another devious chuckle as the sun slowly descends off the horizon. Her bright dark blue reptilian eyes glowed from within the darkness as she spreads both her black dark wings out a bit.

"So Luna. Think you will get rid of me that easily. I'll make sure you'll regret trying to bury me. Once night strikes and 'my' special holiday commences I'll be the one to take everything you love dear to you"

She starts chuckling for a few minutes before laughing manically inside her own chambers.

Outside in canterlot Luna was happily looking through a few costumes for her little foal before she stopped. She had to recollect herself as a sickling feeling shot through her whole body almost making her want to puke.

"Princess Luna are you alright your highness" one of her guards who watch over and witness her sudden collapse.

Shaking off the sickness she gives her loyal guard a smile. "Don't not worry. Just some morning sickness that's all" she reassure as the guard bows in respect and goes back to his post.

Once he's out of sight Luna sighs a bit as a angry scowl spreads across her face. 'so thou finally decides to show her face tomorrow then. Well then. Thy will make sure she will be gone for good this time' her horn and eyes glowed a bit as she made a small note in her plan for tomorrow's nightmare Night.

*several hours later back to you*

Popping your back you smiled as the time was amazing. Despite being a virgin Honey Comb wasn't afraid to be adventurous when it comes to fun. Funny thing is she sort of reminds you of Fluttershy since in the beginning she was shy and from what Maidenline and Cherry she's always been like this however when it comes to having fun it's another side of her they never saw.

After a few hours of fun later you then got to know Honey Comb better. Know she is a mare with a good heart she chooses to be a maid for the princess like her mother who sadly passed away a few years back. you did offered sympathy and she actually requested to come stay with you and Luna.

You were a bit surprise but from both Maidenline and cherry side she is like a little sister to them which they have been wanting to ask you to allow her to move in as well. You did ask her on her strengths and skills which you know would definitely come in handy at home. She's a maid by day but a few times she also a part time nanny.

Knowing you both maids would be busy on keeping the house clean and pressed they knew Honey Comb is better suitable for taking care of Night while you two were away to work. Knowing everything on foal care she devoted her life in care as a nanny however for many she hasn't found the right one.

Mostly the fact the foals parents she had taken care of before weren't the best right now. A few times she quit as the fathers became too touchy and only a few times the mothers got into a fight with her. Since then she hasn't found the right family to care for. That ends tonight.

Telling her you would speak to Luna about this and ask if given the chance would she like to stay with you and Luna earned you another kiss and two more hours of sex.

You finally managed to break free and let the maids sleep while you leave for Missy's fun house.

Walking down town you figure you would have your usual asshole bumping hard to your or some bastard pulling you in to get a beat down by his lackeys however this time…. seemed different.

Walking through town some of the mare's wave up to you. Some of the foals all were curious of your look and even asked for autographs and for the stallions well…. for them they actually greeted you.

Wondering what's going on your remember the letters Luna sent to her suitors that she is not interested on them and to leave her lover alone. The mares and foals she knows wouldn't have a problem but the stallions yeah she must have scared them good.

Walking through a few more buildings without a scratch or bump you finally made it to Missy's Fun House. Like usual with its orange and black decorated poles and a few Halloween decorations you sort of figure out the place. Especially when they added a large and more colorful sign to brighten up the place.

Showing your pass and leaving your jacket behind you head inside. Inside you smile as like Last Nightmare Night you've been here Halloween decorations covered the whole dance floor, bar and the tables while the mare workers all wore a sexy Nightmare Night costume. Walking in you stopped as like usual they offered you a drink, cigarette or a lap dance. Seeing as a nice drink wouldn't hurt you took a seat at an empty table.

Looking around you see even some stallions like a bit of show as two mares give them a private lapdance. Looking around some more you also notice something different about the building. Mostly you remember much on in the dance floor however you don't remember a few tables having long stripper poles attached in the middle of them instead of the dance floor.

Another thing you don't remember being there was a room on the right side of the dance floor with a red neon sign with a kiss mark on it underneath the name 'the powder room' on it.

Wondering if you had miss that last time you finally came back to reality as your drink is here.

"Here you go darling" a familiar voice echoed as she sets your drink on the table in front of you.

"Thank yo-"looking up you were cut off as you staring at one of your marefriends. Mostly you would be find to see your elegant marefriend standing in front of you although it's the fact she replaced her regular elegant clothing with a puppy dog paw print pattern panties and two paw print pattern stickers that covered her breasts. Looking up you can see a pair of doggy ears and a small bit of her nose painted to look like a puppy's nose. Finally to give the effect you see a small purple and diamond collar with the name master's pet engrave on it.

"r- Rarity? w- What the hell?" you literally jump from your seat a bit as your marefriend giggles at your reaction.

"What's wrong darling. Do you not like it?" she gives a small pout as she thought this would drive your insane. Right now you would agree with that.

"No no it's not like that…. I like it… it's just um..." it seems your tongue is permanently tied right now because right now you're lost for words a third time today.

Pouting a bit it slowly turns a bit to a smirk. Trying to think of something you were broken out of trance as Rarity takes a seat on your lap, her breasts smush against your face as she wraps her arms around your head.

"awwww darling I'm glad you like it. I picked this out just for you "removing your face from between her breasts she lifts your head up and gives you a sweet kiss on your lips.

The kiss didn't last long before Rarity starts to explain right now.

You listen as Rarity tells she wanted to do this just for you since this is a building where you can wear this even with others mares around. Without fearing of any mare judging you she heard you had arrive and decide to try one out and help with the bar mare. Seeing and right now feeling how you like her outfit she giggled a bit as she made the right choice in outfit.

You chuckle lamely before asking on the others. Rarity tells the others are inside the movie set and are waiting for you actually but they need to get everything set up before you can come.

Getting off you grab your drink and drank it as Rarity takes you to Candi's dressing room. Finishing the drink you set it back down as you head through the blinds. Like before you see several dressing rooms with a few mares working on their hair and makeup. You tried your best not to look as like before this time in an dressing room with the door wide up you saw two mares messing with a double head dildo right against the desk and a chair.

Trying to keep yourself calm you breathe a sigh of relief as you made it to Candi's and Caramel's room.

Opening you thought you would see both the owners of the building in sexy Nightmare Night outfits however this time you see Caramel in a bath robe and Candi wearing nothing but a pair of candy strip panties instead. Noticing you entering they smiled and race up to you. Reaching up Candi took the first kiss before Caramel took the other kiss. You couldn't help but laugh a bit as you can hear Rarity huff a bit for both sexy mares pressed up and kissing you.

"It's so good to see you again. It's been so long since you came over" Caramel giggle a bit as the last few days were so long she couldn't wait to see you again. The fun she and her older sis had plan for you would make up for the long wait.

"It's been so long since you've taken us both. You must be all pent up too." Candi spins around and rubs her luscious butt against your crotch. You gulped as she gives you several long deep tush rubs against your pelvis. Any longer you probably lose it already before the shoots can ever start. By now Rarity is starting to fume with jealousy as two sexy, horny mares rubbed their bodies against yourself making you hard already.

"Uh…. Yeah" you chuckle lamely as you tried to push the thoughts away and tried to focus on why you are here.

Making sure they stop to before it gets out of hand they give you another kiss on your cheeks.

"We are so glad though you return. After our last special became so big we couldn't help but make another with you?" Candi giggle a bit.

After a few seconds of cooling off and talking about on your days they then explain to you on what's today special. Yet again you figure as much as they tell it's going to be a few special close ups along with a few movie shots for their new film. Like last time they will tell you on what costume to wear and give you a small script of lines to start before you buck the other stars.

You understand a bit however this time they explain you weren't doing 5 special shoots. You were actually doing a 6th one that a special customer has requested to be a part of.

Wondering on who they tell you she is famous in the sex industry. Part of your brain you don't know why but you must have figure either Cadence or Luna or hell even Velvet as those mares are damned gods when it comes to sex. Although if Twi is here you probably would be dead if she found out you were bucking her mom. Getting away with that would be almost impossible to escape her.

With a few more giggles both mares explain they need the other mares to be here before they can start along with some of the new equipment they 'special' order today for the shoots.

Understanding you decide to head back to the dance floor and watch some mares pole dance a bit. Walking down the hallway you head back to the dance Floor just in time to see two sexy mares in sexy revealing witch outfits.

Just as you watch them dance alongside one pole you don't notice as you were right in front of the new 'powder' room… and your marefriend levitating a collar.

You finally stopped as you feel something wrapped around your neck. Looking down you see a black collar with the word pet on the tag part. You feel a hard yank as you get dragged behind the curtains of the powder room.

Now you see why they call it the powder room. Like the change rooms inside you see a few areas' stallions and some of the worker mares are having fun while she also was putting on some makeup or on a sexy costume of some kind. Dragged through to a large couch at the far end you are pushed towards the couch.

Regaining your senses you managed to see Rarity hovering over you before taking a seat on top of your lap. Looking up you watch as Rarity still kept her puffed up cheeks while her horn glowed her bright blue glow. Wondering what she is doing you get your answer as your pants and boxers are quickly pulled off and discarded them to the side.

Feeling your member sprung out you gulped as Rarity grabs a firm hold on the base; giving it a few strokes you let out a few moans as she gets you hard.

"me and the other mares all understand why you are here right now honey but you must remember one important thing when bucking these horny bitches" she leans close till she was close to your left ear. "We are your marefriends and we want some lovin too"

Gulping a bit a bit nervous you sighed a bit seeing as you and Rarity found some way to kill time now.

*45 minutes later*

"Where the heck is he?" Candi looked down at her watch. She remembers telling you it wouldn't take so long however that was 40 minutes ago. Tapping her foot a bit impatient she finally smiles as she sees you although by the looks they can tell you had spent some time in the new powder room they install for 'special' clients.

"Sorry I'm late…. Rarity was itching for a buckin before we start" popping your back you grunt a bit as Rarity really worked yourself hard in the powder room. She even grabbed a random mare who was putting on lipstick to join in as well. So with both horny mares at both ends you were surprise you still have some energy for the shots.

Smiling a bit Candi shrugs it off and pats your back. "No worries honey we already have the first scene ready. So go change into the costume for the shot ok."

Nodding a bit it may have been a while since you've been in the movie studio of Missy's fun house you still remember where the costume room is located. Walking through you see the costume room expanded a bit, you smile as the costume mare from before stood right in front of you.

"It's so good to see you again" walking up she wraps her hands and kiss your lips.

You deepened the kiss a bit before letting her go. Already you wasted enough time with Rarity and you want to get this done asap. With a giggle escape from the costume mare she showed you today's costumes.

Pulling out two sets you grew wide eyed in dread at what they want you to wear. Holding out a pair of spandex wrestler shorts a luchador mask and a pair of boots she held with the other hand as she present to costume for first shot.

"Sorry honey this is the only one we have. Yesterday green shot tore the last one while she and her partner were cosplaying and she got a little too rough on both her partner and the costume" she hands you the costume and smiles.

Sighing since this is the only costume fit for the first scene you suck up all the courage you had and got dress. Since there was no curtain to dress up you didn't mind letting the costume mare get an eye view of your strong body.

Since training as an assassin plus working at AJ's farm a few times you had developed quite a body. Not too bulky like Big Mac and Bulk biceps you were a in between both Soarin and Shining Armor. Not to big that it affects with your flexibility however enough to give the mares enough to their liking as well as take a few punches here and there. Plus the scars from your impalements you receive over the years definitely gave you the rough look.

Fixing the mask you were given you take a good look at yourself in the mirror. Adding some luchador wrist warmers on you admire at how much you look like a real luchador. Admiring at your look the costume mare speaks up and you thank you her for the costume.

Taking a deep breath you suck up the courage and left back to the Movie set.

Already set up to look like a wrestling ring you were surprise as somehow they got a full size wrestling ring in the middle of a large movie set. Walking forward you see Candi talking with two mares, both each had a small script as Candi explained the scene to both mares. You couldn't see but once you were close you see one of the mares wore a sexy tight business suit, her outfit was so tight her breasts look ready to explode from the buttons hell even one button exploded already. You also look down to see her marehood can be see so easily from how short her skirt is.

The second mare you see to wear a pair of tight skinny jeans however her shirt like the first mare look ready to break. Literally in shreds from around the sides one nipple leaks out from a hole in them.

Walking up you called out to Candi to get her attention. Turning her attention she blushed at your strong chest.

"Wow stud… you've grown since last time." she runs her hands up and down your chest to your abs. she even takes a few seconds to admire the scars on your chest. "Now I don't remember these but I like them… it gives you that whole…. 'Bad colt' look" she giggles a bit.

You laugh a bit and thank her before she hands you the script. It was as big as the two mares so you reach each line and understand what this scene is about.

Reading through the script and memorizing what to say you told candi you were ready, and good thing too the first mare's second button gave in and she doesn't know how long till it falls apart.

With some lighting set, a camera set up and you and the mares set on top of the stage you were already for the scene.

"ALRIGHT NOW LIGHTS!" lights shot out over you "CAMERA" Candi looks over and gets a thumbs up from the camera mare. "ANNNNNNNNDDDD ACTION!"

Pretending to pull a few air punches you kept into character before both the Reporter mare and the Camera mare walked on stage.

"I'm here on the international wrestlemane where el luchador Gold Rim is out here practicing for tonight's matching hosting here in Trottingham Equestria." walking up the reporter keeps in character and starts asking a few questions. It was mostly basic quick such as are you ready or are you nervous on the opponents you may be facing.

Each question you answer with a yes and no till finally after a few more questions she then asks the one question that starts the whole scene.

"So tell me Gold Rim what you do after winning a match" she holds the mic in front of you. With a smile you know it was time.

"Well how about I show you what I do after a magnificent win." Walking up you grab a firm hold on the reporter. She eeps a bit but quickly moans as you lean in and kiss her lips. Holding her tight you felt your hands all around, spreading them you made sure they slide deep into her clothing. After a few minutes of fondling and kissy you decide to go further.

Grabbing her shirt you finally free her breasts from their prison and worked your way onto them. Already losing her mind from just watching the camera mare looked like she was in pain from how hot it was getting.

Not wanting her to miss out you stopped and grab the top part of her shirt. Ripping them off you brought both mares close and taking your time you give both mares breasts a soft tender nip and suck on both nipples.

Outside the scene Candi was amazed as you made both mares moan in pleasure at the same time. Then again she shouldn't be surprise as taking more than one mare at a time isn't so hard for a stallion like you.

After a few minutes of tugging and drinking a few drink of milk right from the source itself you figure you tortured them enough already.

"So since we already at the best part of the interview would you like an exclusive of how my training has paid off" you asked.

Like they in heat both mares melted into your arms, both beg for you to buck them till they can't walk anymore. Shrugging since ignoring a mare in need never did suite you to leaving them hot and bothered.

Making both mares get on their knees you remove your wrestling speedo, both mares get an eyeful as your member hanging in front of them waiting to be licked. You can feel their hot breath against your member as both mares just stare at it transfixed at how big it was.

"Well what are you waiting? You want to see what my training has done for me I need a little help to get ready then." You smile waiting for an answer.

You finally let out a small sigh as both the reporter and the camera mare take a side of your thick member. You let a few more moans as both mares took their time gulping your member a few times, not even missing a beat as one mare takes your member the other takes your sacks. Switching several times you were a bit surprise as both mares took all the way to the hilt each time they gulp it down.

Shuddering at how amazing their mouths are you felt you were ready to lose it as they then took your member and right between their breasts they smush it against it nicely lubed by their saliva. Your legs felt numb and you feared of falling over the longer they kept going.

Telling both mares you like to try something different they let you get on the floor. Removing their pants and skirt they join you, the camera mare wants you to taste her marehood while the reporter wants to skip all this foreplay and go for gold. Slowly inserting your member deep into her marehood you grind your teeth at how tight she was.

She felt almost like a virgin from how tight her walls felt against your member. Taking as much as she can she finally stops and begins bouncing on your member. Feeling how tight she is you almost forgot you have another mare waiting for you to taste her too.

Gliding your tongue around her outer lips you can taste a hint of mint as you run it around her marehood before diving into it.

With both mares bouncing on your face and member you increase your thrusts so both mares got equal thrusts. Despite having your vision impaired at the moment you can hear both mares locking lips and took the time feeling their bodies against each other. Hearing their moaning and the sweet sound lips smacking against each other you couldn't help but increase your thrust into the reporter.

Biting her lip she clutched as you feel her juices paint your groin, you let out a small groan as her insides tightened harder than before.

Feeling your member ready to give in you knew you have to hold on a bit longer right now. Thinking of something to give both mares their fill an idea comes to mind.

Holding the camera mare up you hold her and place her right on top of the reporter. Pulling out you made sure both mares' marehoods touched for your enjoyment. Seeing as both mares look hungry you proceeded through. Thrusting your member back you made sure the camera mare gets her share of the fun.

Slamming deep into her you lifted her head up a bit and locked lips with her as well. Feeling her marehood getting rammed and her lips invaded by your tongue she couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Giving her a few more thrusts you do remember the reporter who gives you the lustful puppy dog eyes as she hopes you haven't forget about her too.

Switching to her Marehood you still kept kissing the camera mare as you pound the reporter again. Feeling the pressure building up you know you don't have long before you pump both mares marehoods with your seed.

Several minutes later after switching and locking lips with both mares you couldn't hold out any longer. Shoving your member one last time you finally empty your load into the reporter first. Making sure she gets a nice healthy portion of your seed you switch to the camera mare and gave her half of her share.

Making sure she got every last drop inside you give both mares a kiss before standing up. Seeing both mares are in a induce lust coma right now you just smile and wipe your hands.

"Now mares wasn't that the best exclusive of my training you ever gotten" you asked. You let out a small laugh as you got a buck yes from both mares.

"CUT PRINT! LET'S GET READY FOR NEXT SCENE!" Candi was already burning up a bit from the show you perform. Feeling juices leaking below her legs she didn't know how much longer she can last right now.

With a nod and laugh as not only her she was getting hot but your marefriends all were sweating too from the performance you put out.

Walking back towards the dressing room you smile as the costume mare already has your next costume out and ready. Looking at it you see what looks like an old Romanian royal armor. You notice because how well design it looked including the famous gold ring crown the king. Putting on the armor you had help strapping piece of it on to keep it in place. Although you're not sure why though since you will lose it in a bit once you head back to the movie set.

With a few touch ups you give the costume mare another kiss and left back to the stage. As quickly as they got the first one out you see a brand new scene. Well actually two scenes.

Looking at it you see a scene what looks like a small throne room while the other looks like a large royal bedroom. Admiring at the speed it took to but this together since it they must have some fast workers to move these two together you catch a glimpse of Candi talking with a Bovine mare and a griffon mare. Both dressed in warrior outfits you walk up behind without Candi noticing.

Seeing as she's still telling them on the scene both mares didn't make a sound or didn't announce your arrival. Mouthing thank you to both you sneak your hands around candi's body. You hear a small eep as your hands venture up feeling her lovely breasts from behind her robe. Turning her head to see who was fondling her you surprise kiss her lips. It doesn't last long as you made it only brief.

"Wow stud coming on strong already. Save that for the scene" Candi giggles a bit.

Nodding you give her another kiss as she gives you your script. Reading through you pretty much see you're playing as the king in this special. Finishing and memorizing the lines needed for this special you told Candi you were read for the next scene.

Making sure both mares were ready as well and the equipment was ready for the next scene you all take your places. It did takes some encouragement as you had the sinking feeling of your status in life. Despite doing this for a magazine you do remember the last grand galloping gala's Luna and even Celestia had constructed a throne for you and Luna to sit.

Sitting on the small throne you took a deep breath as candi shouted action. Getting into character you sat like a regular king as both bovine and the griffon made their appearance on either end.

"WHO STANDS BEFORE ME IN COMBAT TO WIN A CHANCE TO BE MY ROYAL GUARD!" you shouted as both mares kneel before you.

"Oh great king of the land. I golden sword wishes to prove my worth and join in your ranks." The griffon mare bows again before standing up and ready her spear.

"And I blazing Spear wish to demonstrate my strength in beating this createn." Pulling out her large war hammer she holds her shield at her opponent.

"Well then prove to me who's worthy then. Battle for my honor" raising your hand you hold it in place and looked at both mares. Seeing the determination in their eyes you dropped it showing the battle starts.

Like watching a movie yet it's right in front of you both mares battle at each other. Surprising as you hear the sound of metal against metal clanging together sounded so real the longer you watch them fight. They battle for several long minutes before both mares managed to hit one another.

Golden's long spear manages to clip off Blazing's bra while Blazing's hammer manages to hit the small clasp on the side of Golden's armor skirt. Falling off both mares didn't let it faze them as Blazing's breasts jiggle in freedom for the enjoyment and Golden's marehood you see it leak out a bit.

You tried your best not to blush as you tried your best to look at their faces. Any further you probably lose it before them. Still fighting for a few more minutes they finally stopped…. after hitting and clasp on their armor. With both mares completely naked now they still stare at each other with weapons in hand.

"Armor or not I will win for our king's love even if I have to beat you to a pulp" Blazing pumps her chest up a bit.

"The armor only slowed me down but no matter the kings position and his love will be mine" Golden grips her spear tighter.

That's your cue to stop the fight. "Stop this fight. You both speak of winning my love. Explain yourself"

Both getting out of their fighting stance and kneel before you.

"My apologizes your highness but I've admire you for so long and I been training for so long to be your lover" Golden apologizes as she keeps her head low.

"Same as mine your highness. A stallion like yourself it's no wonder why no mare has asked for your hand in marriage." blazing places her hand on her heart as she explained.

Seeing both mares kneeling fully naked you know you had to stay into character however you decide to say something else besides the line.

"Thy reason for not being engaged is thy hasn't found the right mare." you slowly got up and walked over to both mares. "However I have been admiring both of you for the past few years and when I heard both of you competing for to be a member of my royal elite guards I wonder if it would be a good time to admit my love for you both."

Both mares had blushes on their faces however the closely press their naked bodies against yours. Seeing both mares' lustful expressions and hearing a bit of droplets hitting the ground you know what comes next.

"Without all this fighting care to show me how much you wish for my love" you quickly got your answer as both mares lunge up and kiss your lips at the same time. You've been prepare for a lot of things in life, but when it comes getting double crammed by two tongues between yours was something you are never prepared for.

Gagging a bit from the tongue crammed they at least took it easy by letting one or the other take her turn with your mouth. Making out with both mares you wanted to smile however you stayed in character for a bit longer. Reason for the wanting to is that your marefriend Pinkie was losing her mind and Fluttershy beside not seeing through her sleeves you can still tell she's turning redder then before.

Seeing as your marefriends including the two mares right next to you want more you figure it's best to skip the foreplay and head to fun the part. With both mares already begging to be stuffed you grab both mares' arms and dragged them to the other room.

Entering the second scene both mares was quick to getting your costume off. Mostly for the face one of them is a griffon and has razor sharp claws. Tearing your costume off you were down to nothing as they quickly push you towards the bed. Getting comfortable in the middle both mares like a pack of wolves attacked from both sides preventing you from escaping. From between both of them why would you want to escape.

Watching them you couldn't help but let out a few moans as Golden and Blazing took their time on your member, gulping it all the way to the base you were a bit surprise at how horny they were. Biting your tongue you know the longer you tried to hold the deeper your teeth sink into your lip. Any further you could tear it off in any second.

You finally taste blood as both Golden and Blazing went up the notch by crawling up and pressing their breasts between your harden member. Locking lips with your member plus each other's you brain almost shut down at how hot they were at sucking your member.

Feeling their mouths taking turns gulping your member you don't know how much longer till you can last anymore. After a few minutes of sucking and rubbing their breasts against your member they finally stopped.

Wondering why they stopped you got your answer as both mares switched from their breasts…. To their marehoods.

Scissoring right between your members they both let out a loud passionate moan as your member rubbed both mares' marehoods. Your brain literally went overdrive as they slowly rubbed up and down on your member.

"Oh your highness….. Your member is beyond what I expected" Blazing moaned as in her life of working as an adult entertainer not one stallion she has been with ever matched what you have. Thanking her for the comment you proceed by helping them out. Thrusting your member up in the air you got several loud squeals of passion from both the bovine and griffon.

"Oh Celestia…." Golden let out a few squacks. Your member drove her crazy the longer you thrust onto her marehood.

"MORE MORE" Golden let out a few passionate moo's as you thrust more onto her marehood.

Hearing both mares squeal in pleasure and after a few more minutes of hearing it over and over you couldn't hold out anymore. With one more thrust you finally came, showering both mares stomachs with your seed.

Panting in exhaustion you pop your neck a bit before you stood up from your spot. Your member gives a few more spurts before it was finished.

"Amazing both of you. You two have been practicing no doubt" you smiled as you were the only one that came too. With the bed sheets soaked in their juices you couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"aww don't tell me your both tired already. we even haven't begun round 1 yet" you smiled as your member besides shooting it's seed out a few seconds ago was up and ready again in seconds. Years of living with a horny princess has given you wonders that most stallions wish they had.

Like turning on a lamp Golden and Blazing were quick on their feet and in seconds you were seated back down on the bed while both mares were seated on top of you. With Golden in front and blazing behind you can feel both mares rubbing against your member as the smushed it together.

Golden in front looks down at you as from both mares decides to go first. You didn't mind at all as she lifts her pelvis up and a single smooth thrust downs your whole member in one go.

You let out a small gasp as her insides quickly tightened all the way to her own womb. Once she was comfortable enough she proceed through, all you can do right now is gasp as she bounces hard on your member. You grind your teeth again as Blazing helped slam her back down on your member. Hearing the slaps of your groin against hers sounded the whole studio the longer you hold out.

Gripping the sheets you watched as Blazing took her time playing with Goldens breasts while Golden takes your member deep into her marehood. Watching Blazing teasing her breasts wasn't only driving Golden crazy but you also the longer you hold.

Holding for a good 9 minutes they finally stopped…. to switch again. Lifting Golden up and off Blazing took her spot and slammed deep onto your member. You almost lost it as Blazing's insides were despite her size were tighter then Golden's. Feeling already hitting the peak in just a few more thrusts you tried your best to think of something else to block it.

'I got to think of something. Got to think of something QUICK before I blow.' You screamed in your head as you think of something. 'Uh let's see. Haggis pie, uh a creepy ass mine. Mmmmm A DEAD DOG'

("WHAT! YOU F #KER!" the author growls at you and your so called thoughts)

'Sorry it just came to mind' you apologize as that thought was a bit tad too far. Well unless you thought it's the annoying wolf then probably won't be so bad then.

(….. I'm so going to torture your ass after this special) Wolf held an annoyed expression a bit after that last comment.

Keeping those images a bit in your head (except last one) it doesn't take last long. With one more thrust you painted Blazing's marehood with your seed. Giving her a few more spurts like the first two mares Golden got her share once Blazing moved out and Golden takes the rest in her's. Firing a bit more than usual you popped your back a bit as from underneath these two predators they were rough as hell.

They also demand a second round. The next 20 minutes you're going hope you'll still have the energy for the rest of the scenes.

Popping your joints again you were finally finished with the second scene. Finally those two you don't know which would almost kill you first.

Walking back to change room you sighed in relief as the costume mare has a glass of whiskey for you. You know alcohol doesn't always solve everything but to numb the pain just a bit was all you need right now.

Taking in two full glasses the costume mare pulls out the third costume for the next scene. Downing the last bit you were a bit impressed on this one.

Made by a few robes with a few pieces of armor on the chest, shoulders, arms and legs you see this can pass as an adventurer's armor. Putting the costume on you were right as the small cape with a short sword and a small sack to carry a few stuff attached to your side gives it the full look.

Fixing your hair a bit she puts part of it in the back into a small pony tail. you were glad your hair was a little longer as adding the small pony tail in the back made it look like you've been on the road for years. All you need is a beard and mustache and you have completely old adventurer look. But for now you'll settle for what you have.

Walking back to the scene you were glad they were finishing up getting the third scene ready. Unlike the last two you see the insides were like that of a large cave with a large queen size bed in the middle of two large piles of gems and gold. You can see two large burley stallions finishing up putting the bed together before taking a deep breath and leaving out of the stage.

Heading over you see Candi talking with the third mare for this scene. Mare… actually isn't what you should say for this.

Standing in front wearing nothing but two large armor pieces on her nipples and what looks like a metal thong it somehow looked like it can blend in with her scales from the color it looked. Yes a scale… the mare for this scene is actually a female dragoness.

"And that's what you have to do. Do you understand silo?" Candi smiled as she explained what she is supposed to do for this scene.

"I see and who may I ask would I be doing this with" silo who you figure to be her name asked as Candi hands her a small script.

"Uh hey" you quickly got their attention as they turn to see you all ready.

"ahhh your highness. I'm glad that outfit fits you well." Candi giggles a bit as this costume suited with your strong muscles. Introducing your name she presents you the dragoness you're doing for this scene.

"Your highness I like you to meet silo heart. Our first dragoness we ever employed and the mare you going to enjoy on this scene" Silo had a light blush on her midnight black scales that you can see.

Handing you the script Candi leaves you and Silo alone to talk. "So…. Uh…." You and silo tried to find some words to speak out. Mostly you've have talk with the other mares you've worked with however talking to a dragoness is definitely something new.

Besides spike you never actually saw another dragon so far. Especially a female one. you've have learned from books most female Dragoness are mostly kept at home while male dragons do the hunting. You also learned they can become quite vicious if their young ones are in danger however then again all females would be too so not an unusual trait. With most of the female population having a dragon mate finding a dragoness by herself is rare.

Trying to find the words to speak Silo finally ends the awkwardness.

"Uh I saw what you did that bovine and griffon. And I have to say that was impressive taking those two predators." Silo said impressed as she made it time to see you take the mares from the last scene. Watching you take both like a volcano erupting out of a mountain she always wonder if you can still be able to handle a dragon after that scene.

You thank her for the comment. "So uh how long have been working with Candi?" you asked.

Silo explains she's not really working full time at Missy's and just here for this special. Mostly in her own words have she ever partake in things like this. You do ask how candi contact her if she never done it.

She begins saying that on the last special they actually posted an ad for a female dragoness to come try out. since she knew most of the females in her home besides the ones like her she decide to come try it out however in one condition. Silo explained she told Candi she'll help however she must pay her in uncut flawless gems for her service.

You whistled a bit at the expense it must take to pay for her service. She does say they gave her the gems and told her if she would like they can use her service again at other future events or specials. She finishes that she doesn't care what you and her have to do as long as the pay is good she's happy.

Understanding a bit you and hear then start a small conversation on both your species. Learning a bit from her you were surprise at the level of intelligence she has. Almost at a genius level you and her exchange medical and scientific discussions as well as long history of your species. You were a bit surprise as you learned that rogue dragons' that harm others were either exiled or executed determines on crime. Hell even small ones can get you ridicule by the others.

So forth you learn why she hasn't found the right stallion. You learned that she is addictive to pure uncut clean gems and has several times stolen from there hoards. Heck even with her brilliant mind she has tongue twisted several other males to fighting each other while she stole from them. Because of this she was kicked out of her homeland and never allowed to participate in the dragon culture they have.

You were a bit surprise as despite all that it didn't even faze her at all especially when she has been chased by dragons far larger than her before. Still after all that it hasn't change her demeanor on her way of life, the unnatural lust for clean uncut gems.

Feeling a bit unease just being around her you bow in respect and decide to part ways for a few seconds, just enough to get your lines and fix a bit on your costume.

'Oh god a freaken dragon. A 'REAL' life dragoness.' You gulped in fear as the thoughts of angering one during the scene sort of filled your head with thoughts of being turned into a lamb after the slaughterhouse or a burnt piece of firewood flowed through your mind.

You let those thoughts plague you for a bit before you slap them away. You already know neither Candi nor any of your other marefriends will allow that to happen to you and beside how Silo runs her life she doesn't seemed like an evil dragoness.

Reading your lines you mimic a few scenes before you were ready to start this show. Silo looked ready too as she gives a small blow kiss for you.

Releasing a bit of heat out of your collar shirt you quickly got into position. With the famous light's camera action sounded the whole studio it was show time.

Holding your fake sword and shield you slowly entered the small cave. Scanning your surroundings you kept into character as you spotted the large pile of gold and jewels against the wall.

"Jackpot I found the secret stash" you run your hands through the gold you let the one by one slide out of your grasp.

"Yes you did and so did I" a voice echoed the whole cave startling you a bit. Dropping the last bit of gold you pull out your sword and held it ready to fight off whoever was inside.

"WHO'S THERE!?" you walked through holding your sword as you pass through a few more gold piles. Scanning around more you stopped as you made it right on the x right in front of the large bed.

Turning your back you that was Silo's chance. Turning around towards the exit you were caught off guard as Silo swoops in and pins you against the bed. With your weapons threw off the side Silo rests right against your pelvis.

"mmmmm finally something tasty. It's been a while since I had some delectable meat." She licked her lips as she stares down at you.

Even though it's a movie just watching her lick her lips and giving you a hungry glare send shivers all over your body. She got a good grip of your arms as you couldn't budge at all, you also had a bit of trouble as right on your pelvis you can feel her juices leaking on your pants.

You shiver a bit as she glides her long reptaillan tongue over your face savoring your taste as she glides from your neck to your cheek.

"mmmm you taste good too" Silo licked her lips as you tasted heavenly to her.

You kept into character actually begging her not to eat you or bribing her with gems you had in your bag. Part of you was doing acting however part of you pray she really didn't eat you. Most for the fact dragons are carnivores and compare to you Dragons can even eat a pony if they are starve enough and they had the only available food around.

Guess you understand fully on why dragons aren't allowed to stay around Pony cities or villages.

Hearing of your begging Silo kept into character by pondering on the idea of something else then eating you. After a few seconds she gives a wicked grin as she feels something poke between her butt cheeks.

"Well if you insist maybe we can negotiate on an agreement." Silo reaches behind and playfully faps your cloth member between her cheeks. 'Wow he feels bigger than a regular stallion.' Fiddling with your zipper she gives you a slurry smile as she un zips your pants. Free from the cloth prison that it was put in for just a few seconds she let out a small gasp as your member stood tall.

'Forget stallion he's big as a dragon' she had a look of surprise yet ecstasy as her butt cheeks squeezed your member right between them.

You tried to stifle a moan but Silo wanted you to take her right here right now. Removing your fake armor and the pieces of metal that covered silo's breasts nipples and marehood you both took turns tasting each other's. With Silo's marehood position right above your face your member stood tall in front of hers. Diving into each other you thought Silo would taste a little different compare to what ponies taste however she actually tastes a bit fruity instead.

You can't put the taste but you can taste a bit of peaches, cantaloupe and some…. Pineapple the further her juices splashed on your face and mouth. Silo wasted no time either enjoying her taste. Despite not having intercourse with any dragon or any creature she did had some skills with her mouth. Taking your member all the way down to the hilt you can hear several moans she made each gulp she took.

'This stud tastes…. Good… I want more' she increases her thrusts taking your member down all the way without stopping. Almost 5th of a second she takes your member again and again almost like she's trying to suck all your seed out of your member. at this rate she is going to get the first load of this shot all in her mouth.

After a few more seconds of holding out you and Jade couldn't take anymore. your mouth and most of your face was drenched in her juices while she made sure she got every drop she stops right on the hilt as you shot load after load into her throat. It takes a few good 13 seconds before she pulls out not one drop of your seed spilled out as she swallowed each drop.

"mmmm that tastes good do all you so call hu- I mean warriors taste this good" silo bit her tongue as she almost got out of character there.

Breathing a sigh of relief on that save you thank her and asked to leave. That seemed like a mistake as Silo again spins around and pins your arms to the bed. You bite your lip as saliva plus her juices lubed up your member nicely, probing the tip you know what comes next after this foreplay.

Slowly as she can Silo slides your member deep into your member. All of it in one go. You gasped as a dragon feels are indescribable. A feeling of smooth yet tight, soft yet firm was so intense you don't know how much long till you pump her dragonhood full your seed.

"So hunter….. d- Do you…. like my… OH CELESTIA!" she couldn't form a sentence at how far deep you were in her. Feeling it all the way to her womb so thick and hard was driving her wild. She couldn't help but pick up speed on your pelvis. Feeling your insides being rammed over and over she didn't mind you switching to the dominated side. Slipping your hands out of her grip you twirl her till she was on her back and you still pounded her to submission.

Outside the shoot all your marefriends were surprise at the show they were watching. For as long as they can remember no pony or better answer no 'other' creature has mated with a dragoness before. Most for the fact they were rougher then griffons and diamond dogs put together.

For a dragoness to take on stage with their coltfriend and showing a dominate side of bucking was indeed a rare sight to see.

Back to the shoot Silo wrapped her legs around your back as both of you locked lips together. Feeling her reptilian tongue against yours was definitely a new experience. Feeling a lot thinner the regular the reason for it being so thin was to allow length increase. With the fork end of the tongue you now can understand how they are able to taste poisons and other toxins they aren't allowed to digest.

Gliding your tongue against her teeth you can't feel much as her muzzle length kept you from going all the way back. Although you had trouble feeling all of her teeth Silo didn't.

Feeling your canines she smiled at how sharp they were.

'This stud must be part diamond dog to have such sharp canine's.' she takes her time playfully wrapping around the edge part of each canine.

Making out several long minutes you and Silo finally let go as air is needed to continue. Thank god to you were starting to turn blue from how long you and Silo were locked lips.

Taking in some sweet precious air Silo felt impatient as you stopped mid thrust.

"Hey we agreed you can buck me but when you stopped I take over then" pushing you on your back silo resumed the thrusting. Gritting your teeth you already can feel pressure starting to build up the longer she keeps bouncing on your pelvis. You want to last a bit longer than before, her marehood you don't want to be finishing so soon.

*30 more minutes later*

"BUCK ME! BUCK ME HARDER! MAKE ME YOUR DRAGONESS!" silo screamed in ecstasy.

You don't know how but the last few minutes you somehow managed to switched to the dominate state. Pounding her right on the edge beam of the bed she uses the two bed posts as support beams while you thrusted deep into her itching marehood.

Having a good grip on her hips you can feel Silo cumming already, her juices squirted out painting your groin every time you slam back into her. A bit surprise as this is her third orgasm already. Spanking her round scaly butt you can see her midnight black scales starting to turn a bit red the longer you spank her. Which however doesn't last long due to how rough they were and for the fact your hand was starting to sting a bit too.

Groaning a bit in pain from your hand Silo has another way to help instead of spanking her. Grabbing your hands you were caught by surprise as she makes you reach out and grip her scaly mane instead. Normally you would figure her mane would be like her scales sort of from patting spikes head a few times but really they don't feel hard. In fact they feel soft almost like smooth fur of some kind.

"That's it… t- take my mane…. Use me till I'm pumping eggs outs" Silo tongue lollied as you resume your thrusting.

Holding her mane you never were much of a hair pulling type of guy but then again this is a dragon you're taking. Pulling her hair pretty much fazes her in pain and more in pleasure.

Using her mane as support as well as one of her long reptilian wings you can feel the pressure starting to become unbearable to hold any longer. Feeling your thrusts starting to slow down a bit Silo shows you where she wants you to shoot your load.

Wrapping her long tail around you she holds you tight till your member reached at her womb. Feeling her insides starting to clamp you couldn't hold out any longer.

With another throaty moan from both you and Silo you finally came into her, squirting load after load into her aching womb. You were so glad as you were in the back. You probably be charcoal if you were in front. Releasing some of her intense fire breathing heat you thanked god the bed posts and the walls around it was fire retardant.

Her sudden fire breathing doesn't last long as both of you basked in the afterglow.

"Forget…. What I s- said… about you…. y- you buck… like a dragon" she felt weak kneed and finally collapse on the bed.

You too feel a little out of it as the last three mares you just want to rest up a bit before continuing. Lying beside Silo she pulls herself up enough that your lips connected for a split second.

"That was beyond amazing" Silo curled up to you.

Outside the shot you know you're going to get some jealous scolding from your marefriends but hey they should have seen this coming when they came to watch you perform.

With another cut and print you and Silo were finished.

"Now that was fun" she giggles a bit as you stood up from the bed and gather your costume.

"Yeah that… was more exhilarating then expected" you chuckle a bit as you were just glad to survive without any damage at all.

Fixing your pants costume Silo slowly crawls towards you and places her hands on your back, her chin nicely rests on your left shoulder.

"So…. When do you want me to move in?"

Startled at what she said you quickly retracted back away from her. "M- MOVE IN? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" you were in shocked at her response.

Tilting her head she was a bit surprised at how shock you looked although then again she figures since Equestria doesn't have much on dragon mating. Shrugging a bit she begins to explain one important rule the dragons have when it comes to finding a mate.

For a dragoness if a male dragon or more specifically if a male species can tame and pleasure a full grown female dragon that means he's has the right to claim her.

Face palming you should have figure something like this would happen when it comes to this dragon. Keeping something that right at the end of the intercourse she wanted to see if you had the guts to buck a dragon.

You tried to explain to her this was just a shot for a magazine and she didn't have to go with you. she tells her side by letting you know she already knows but to her she has been looking for the right mate for her and for you to perform like how you've done for this scene she already made up her mind of being yours anyway.

Dumbstruck and tongue tied again you are lost for words again. Before you can even protest already silo agreed in moving in and goes to talk to Luna about what just happen right now.

Face palming a second time you just decide to go change again, knowing when you get home Luna is either going to drive you insane or punish you.

Walking back to the costume room the costume mare only let out a small giggle at the face you had on. Right now you don't know what to feel right now and asked on the next scene's costume. The costume mare wasted no time in getting your third costume as you went and took a quick shower.

Nice and fresh plus having a glass of vodka also provided by the costume mare herself you were felt a little better. Presenting the costume you see it's mostly the pants part of what looks like a tattered guards armor.

Fixing the strappings around the waist she also hands you some fake wrist and ankle shackles. Looking at them you figure a prisoner of some kind or a guard held captive you're going to play in this new scene.

With a bit of touch up adding some dirt, a few scars and even some battle wounds you looked like you've taken a beating. With a bit more on your back you were ready.

Thanking her again for helping with your costume you proceed back to the stand. You managed to see as two large Minotaur's pulling out the dragon scene to the side and a new one was being set up.

You were impressed at the level of details this scene had. Almost like a miniature version of the inside of Zecora's hut you see various potions line the shelves and a few talismans line the walls. You also see a large fake cauldron being set up in the middle.

On the far end of the scene you were a bit surprise at the mares you would be working on this scene. Both mares were from your last special. The mare dressed in ancient sexy old witch attire you remember to be the zebra mare from the police scene a year ago. The other mare dressed in what looks like a sexy apprentice clothing you remembers doing the painting room special.

You had a faint blush as the paint one you actually enjoyed banging her while painting a wall with her body.

Noticing you as you walked both mares had a faint blush spread on their cheeks. Remembering how well you performed for the last shots they were more than happy to participate in this shot.

Candi smiles and hugs you again. Admiring how well you looked she begins to explained Silo and Luna left a bit to talk on something about living arrangements. Knowing that's going to be a topic you would have to discuss later after this is over you asked what you were going to do.

She then explains on this scene which you understand. For this scene since the apprentice of an evil enchantress wishes to change her teacher back to normal Candi tells you were supposed to play as a captain of the guard in a neighboring village below that was captured by the evil enchantress.

Figuring out a bit on the scene you can guess the reason on why you were captured. With a few more details added to the scene Candi then gives you the script for this scene to learn.

Thanking Candi she leaves to make sure the camera mares were finished setting up for this shot.

While everyone was getting ready you read your lines for this scene. Pretty much straight forward when it comes to scenes of being captured. You stay silent as the evil enchantress explains her plan for world domination and then refusing to help her after bribing you with wondrous treasure. Scene the cut after evil enchantress smacks you and leaves to find a special spell to control your mind. Then it all leaves to the apprentice to come save you and ask for your help.

The rest pretty much sums up what happens next. Finishing the lines you need to say Candi tells everypony to go to their exact places. With you already on stage again you had some help from the back stage workers to put the chains around the hooks that held your binds. Making sure they weren't so tight but unable to break free. You lowered your head as you waited for Candi to start to film.

With a new roll of film in both camera's and the lighting dimmed down it was time for action.

Hearing an eerie music played you kept into character as the door opened and the zebra mare walks in. lifting your head by three fingers you can see she put on some special make up to give her the evil enchantress look just before the show.

"So how is my prisoner? Still not talking" she gives an evil chuckle.

You kept quiet as she stays in character. Starting with her master plan you tried your best not to looks surprise as she starts messing around with the fake cauldron. Watching the lighting and bit of smoke it felt almost like being at Zecora's as she pulls out a smoke image of a small village then a world. After a loud evil laugh she smashes the smoke figure with both hands before turning towards you.

"And all I need to completely my master plan… is a loyal subject to do my biding. My apprentice couldn't handle my new ways so you will have to do for now" she then starts by bribing you with treasures of your wildest dreams, gold that reach to the skies, the sweetest wine to ever quench your thirst or heck if you were loyal enough she would devote her own body to you whenever you want.

You started you will never surrender and you will never work for her no matter how much she tortures her. Bringing a hand close you threw your head to the side the say motion she brought her hand against your face. Normally it's a movie scene you know she never hit you for real although you do make it look like she slapped your face.

"Seems as it may be. I believe I have a special spell that will break your spirit and I'll get to work on your mind soon enough" she gives you a small blown kiss before waving goodbye as she leaves.

Once she was gone the apprentice who hid behind some shelves finally emerges from behind. Running towards you she lifts your head up and gives you a small potion bottle full of water.

"Here this will help return your strength." She says as she lifts the bottle up letting you drink all of it.

Once you finished you pretend your body is returning to normal and stood up a bit.

"w- Why are you helping me" you asked as you pretend to try to break your chains.

"Because I need your help." She sighs a bit and helps with your shackles. Keeping into her own part she explains her mentor wasn't always like this till she found that jewel that she has around her neck. Acting like you understand you asked what she wants you to do to stop her and return her to normal.

The apprentice asks you to hold her down while she performs a special cleansing spell to not only save her enchantress but also destroyed the gem that plague her mind.

Without even thinking you agree to help her in cleansing her mentor.

The shoot fasts forward a few minutes as the zebra mare finally returns. Holding a special book she smiles as she pretends to find the spell.

"now with all the necessary items to perform this spell I'll have your mind broken i-" she stops as she looks up and notices the empty chains that once held her prisoner.

"WHAT?! HOW DID HE ESCAPE?!" she growled as to losing her one and only chance for world domination.

"WHERE HAS THAT COWARD GOT TOO?!" looking around there weren't any windows for him to break through nor would he be able to get through the door she magically locked.

"Right here"

Without warning or time to react you quickly race up and wrapped both arms around hers. Placing your hands on her head you held a good grip on her as her apprentice comes by with another spell book.

Using some fake spell casting paint she begins to speak an incantation.

As she spoked her mentor begin to shout some vile things to both you and her calling you both cowards for sneak attack her and how you would both fail.

Hell if this was real you probably snap her neck in two for how profound her threats were.

With a bit more plus a bit of magic glowing from her apprentice horn follow by a loud scream everything was engulfed in a large blinding light.

Once the light died off and the cameras stopped you let go of the zebra mare so she can removed the makeup from her face. Quickly discarding all the cake eyeliner and the fake bright white skin paint she looked like her normal self again.

Discarding the tissue away you both return back to where you left off and resume the movie. You all pretend to lose your breath as you finally let the enchantress go from her armlock hold.

Setting her down the apprentice sits down to check on her mentor. The enchantress slowly raises her head as she finally returns to normal. With smiles and some deep hugs both mares were over joyed to finally be back to normal.

"I- I can't believe…. I can't believe I let that evil jewel take over my mind. Can you ever forgive me" her mentor begs as a few tears stream her eyes.

Nodding her apprentice tells she has already forgiven her. You held a small blush as both mares locked lips right in front of you before they turn to you.

"I…. i mean 'we' want to thank you for saving me" the enchantress points at bot her and her apprentice.

You welcomed them and just glad it's all over. That's when the fun starts.

Pulling their dresses or metal pieces down their breast jiggled a bit as they freed them from their clamp prison.

"no we mean… we really want to thank you for saving me from that accursed stone. " pressing their breasts against your bare chest you couldn't help but blush as both mares give you a lewd lustful expression. "Please as a gift take us both. Ravish us till your hearts contempt." Pushing you down you slowly kneeled till you were on the ground.

While the enchantress goes for your lips the apprentice goes for gold yanking your pants down your member semi hard was right in front of her face. Locking lips you were taken back down memory lane as she tasted just like before when you started on the last special.

Tongue battling with the enchantress you let out a few moans and groans as the apprentice takes as much of your member in her mouth as possible. At first you remember she wasn't able to fit much in her mouth last, this time she managed to take most of the base yet stop almost to the hilt after the second gulped.

Clutching your teeth as hard as you could you didn't know how much longer you will last. Her mouth feels like a pro. Letting your mouth go a small trail of saliva still connect with the enchantress's lips as you both stare into each other's eyes.

"mmmm what a unique taste" she smiled seductively.

Smiling back you watched as she slowly trails her lips down your body towards your expose member. Stopping right on your member. Watching both the enchantress and her apprentice closing in you let out a loud moan as both mares squished your member right between their breasts.

You panted heavily as both mares took turns gulping your member down to their breasts before coming back up and locking lips with each other. Just watching them take your member then locking lips was already driving you crazy.

You notice as you couldn't hold out anymore.

Letting out a loud gasp you shower both mares in your seed. Both mares were taken by surprise at your sudden cum however they seemed more grateful you gave them something in return. Licking your cum off their faces you shoot a bit more so it covered both their breasts. After shooting your first load onto them chances for you to rest is imminent. Mostly for the fact both mares were still locking lips together, mixing your seed and their saliva's together.

"mmmmm he tastes more than we ever imagine." The enchantress pants passionately as her apprentice helps get the rest of her mane and face.

Slumping your head back since before the shoots you has been feeling a lot more sluggish after the numerous times you came and right now you don't know if you can continue anymore.

Both the enchantress and the apprentice see it differently.

While you rest up for a bit the enchantress quickly takes her place right on your lap while her apprentice goes for your mouth. Looking up at her marehood you can tell the apprentice wanted you more than ever.

Feeling the enchantress's hand waking your member up one more time she succeeds by getting you nice and hard right before slamming her pelvis down on it.

You let out a loud gasp from the sudden penetration but for her she couldn't help but moan it out as it touched all the way to her womb.

'mmmm this brings back some good memories' she pants heavenly as she starts slow, bouncing on your member she gradually picks up speed after every 5 seconds. Slamming yourself down you took your time lapping the apprentice juices with your tongue.

'mmmm tastes like…. homemade pancakes' you moaned in pleasure as you took in her sweet juices. From even just smelling it was already driving you crazy the longer she holds that position.

Holding both mares' hips you all developed a smooth rhythm together. While the enchantress sits down full on your member you dive your tongue deep into the apprentice's marehood.

"OH OH YES MAKE US YOURS'. RAVISH US TILL WE CAN'T WALK ANYMORE." the enchantress screams in pleasure unable to contain herself anymore.

"As you wish" you smiled a bit as a wicked idea comes to mind. When it comes to home you always love to see either your maids or your marefriends pressing their bodies together both begging for you to take them. Somehow always it sends you over the top and you always can't help yourself after which.

Pushing the apprentice off you push her till she was on her mentor their breasts smushed again one last time as you took your time sliding your member right between their dripping marehoods.

Both mares let out a loud audible moan as your member slide right between them before sliding yourself into one mare into the next. Pulling out each thrust you made sure both mares took your whole member all the way to the hilt.

For a good 15 minutes you kept your rhythm into both mares sometimes switching them around so neither would get tired of being on each other for so long. You also took your time pulling one of the mares up and locking lips with her while you buck the other.

Feeling the pressure already building up for a second load both mares were the first to finally lose it. Drenching your pelvis and the floor around you their marehoods became unbearable to hold back any longer.

For only a few more seconds you couldn't hold out any longer. Grabbing the apprentice you believe she should get first load for saving both you and your enchantress together. Gripping the Apprentice hips first you plunge deep before shooting half your load deep into her.

Both mares let out a loud passionate moan as you shoot a bit more before switching to the enchantress and shooting the rest into her.

Panting a bit exhausted both mares were still awake long enough to push you on your back. letting them push you on your back the slowly slide towards you each taking a side to lay their heads on your chest.

"t- Thank you… for helping restore my sanity back" the enchantress sighs happily as she nuzzles against your chest.

You welcome her and told her if she wants she will stay a bit longer just to make sure it doesn't happen again.

With a sigh and a yes from both mares the scenes ends there.

With a cut and print you all lift up and decide to go change for the last scene. But not before giving both mares a deep tongue kiss and butt grope before you left off the stage.

Feeling your body sore all over you wonder if you can do the last scene after the last two really worked you to the bone.

Heading back to the dressing room you smiled as the costume mare has a nice glass of herbal healing tea. You have taken this tea before quite expensive since it's made from a special flower only found on indigenous from the equestrian islands. You don't which island however the only info you know is that this tea helps heal minor internal wounds and rejuvenate the body. For major or outer wounds it's not powerful enough to heal those wounds.

Thanking her for the herbal tea you drank all of it. it doesn't work immediately although it would take a few minutes before the effects start to kick in. finishing the cup you thank her and headed to take a good shower.

Discarding your costume to the side you let warmth of the water slide across your whole body as you washed off the juices you collected back there. Scrubbing off your whole body including the fake scars you had you finally felt the herbal tea taking effect.

Slowly and gradually you start to feel a lot better as you finished up and dried yourself off.

Entering the dressing room you see the costume mare has you last costume all set up for you. Looking at it you see it's a little more modern then the other costumes you've wore so far.

Dressed in a a nice maroon colored long sleeve work shirt with a fake police badge etched in the middle and a pair of black work pants and shoes.

Putting on the costume you look at yourself in the mirror. You were a bit impressed as you recognize the costume to be like a security guard of some kind. With the costume all neatly tuck inside the costume mare gives you some finishing touches for it. A belt with a night stick holster and two sets of hand cuffs, a regular size nightstick with a flashlight, a name tag with the word security on it and lastly a night guard neatly pressed hat.

Making sure the belt is nicely holested and your hats on correctly you dust and dirt you had on it before proceeding back to the studio.

Going back you figure they would have the last scene for now however something was off again. This time you somehow see two scenes. Both spread apart a bit.

One scene you see is what looks like half of a museum part where they placed a special stand and a fake huge diamond inside the case, the other half looked like a holding cell of some kind.

The second scene you normally thought it would correspond with the other two although it didn't. Dressed in black and red line wall paper you only see is a large blood red sheeted bed with several hand cuffs handing on the banisters.

Wondering what's going on you see the camera mare fixing her camera for the last scene. Walking up you grab her attention and asked where Candi is and what's with the other scene.

She begins to say she and her sister are going to play this scene and they went to get costumes on. As for the other scene all she knows is a special client has requested a part in the special and has asked to a have a scene done with her and you together.

You raised an eyebrow as to who would pay for to be part of this special but all you got was a questionable shrug.

Figuring you're going to be her a bit longer than usual you decide to just go with it and find your script. It didn't take long to find it as Candi already has it all ready for you on her director's chair. Sitting down you too the time reading the last bit of lines she's given you to memorize.

Reading the lines a bit you waited for a few minutes before hearing someone calling your name. Recognizing the voice as the owner you turn around only to be greeted by a soft kiss on your lips.

"It's good you are all ready for this scene. Me and my sister both know we are" Candi giggles a bit as she waited for a while for this moment.

Taking a step back you were amazed at both Candi and Carmels costumes. Like two classic robbers you see both mares wearing long sleeve black sweater vests with some dark pants, a black beanie and a raccoon black mask over their eyes.

Part of you wanted to laugh as the countless times you've seen that costume back home to see two sexy mares wearing a classic robber outfit was bringing the kid in you.

Starting a small conversation before the shoot you do asked on who requested the other scene. Candi fills in the missing answers by answering the reason. Listening you learned a mare by the named Sweet Blossom has asked to do a scene with you. Somehow after reading and hearing stories about you she didn't want to cosplay the story instead she wanted to skip the foreplay and just have fun.

Understanding a bit Candi explains after finishing this scene she wants you to go to the other scene instead of the costume mare's room.

Agreeing to her request you both quickly got into position for the shoot. This time the camera mare directs the scene while also holds the camera. For the shot.

With one last cut, camera, action the scene starts. With you sitting at your desk watching the makeshift monitors.

Pretending you are bored you twirl your nightstick around something catches your eye as you see something disturbing the rare gems display. Seeing two shadows moving about you pull your seat out and quickly race out like you were running out of the room.

On the other side Candi and Caramel sneakily move along the shadows as they quickly pull each case off and take the gems inside. With many gems in their sacks they then turn to the large gem in front of them.

"mmmm what a beautiful gem. Would fetch a pretty penny in the black market" Candi smiled

"Yes let's take it" lifting the large case up both slowly set it down to the side. With their gem just at arm's reach both slowly reach out at it. However in just barely an inch they stopped as two hands grab them and lift them and away from the large gem.

"Well well look at what we got here. A couple of thief's in my museum." You held a small smirk as you caught two sexy mares just before they grabbed the large diamond gem.

Scene later time skips as you lead Candi and Caramel to the cell, but not before handcuffing them before shutting the cell door. Scene continues as you sat on your desk again reading a magazine. Both mares looked a bit defeated as they hang around the bars.

You ignore each moment as they beg for you to release them or to not take them to jail. Listening to their whining you hear both mares saying they can't go back to jail till one of them finally bribes you of something they have.

Candi bribes you her body for her freedom.

Pondering on that thought you kept into character by saying you would let them go unless they keep their end of the bargain. Candi didn't hesitate in agreeing on the bargain of a life time. Removing your costume pants off you unlocked the door and pulled Candi to your desk. Shoving everything off you picked her up and begin to tongue battle with her.

You prisoner wasted no time wanting you. Pulling her shirt up she discards it to the side leaving herself bare chested for your enjoyment. Removing your shirt as well you pulled her close till her breasts squished against your chest.

Locking lips you roughly pulled her pants off fumbling a bit on the legging they slide off smoothly as you discard them as well. With you and Candi naked you both wasted no time lining your hard member with her begging twitching marehood. Candi bites her lip hard as you slowly inserted your member deep into her.

'It's been so long since he took me. I really missed this feeling' she let out a loud moan as your member pushed deep till you stopped at the end of her womb. Shoving your member all the way Caramel could only watch in awed as you took her sister and partner in crime hard.

Just watching you and candi bang on the desk and locking lips made her leak juices. Taking a glance you can see Caramel was losing her mind just watching. Removing her favorite turtleneck sweater and her long black jean pants you watched her finger herself furiously.

"Seems like your partner wants some lovin too. I'm not one to leave a mare in heat unattended." You smiled deviously as Candi giggles for you.

Pulling out Candi pouts a bit as you stopped half way of the fun just to walk over and unlock the cell door. Already lubed up and ready you resume your thrusting right in Caramels leaking marehood.

Pounding Candi's sister you walked back and set her beside. Pounding Caramel as hard as you could you know you shouldn't forget her older sister wants some loving to. With you taking your time on Caramel you decide to tongue battle a bit longer with Candi this time.

Locking lips with one sister and pounding the other you know you were going to enjoy this. Especially with your new energy you got from the herbal tea.

*45 minutes later*

"OH OH CELESTIA YES! BUCK ME TO OBLIVION!" Candi screamed as you cow girl style with her on the desk.

You have spent a lot of time with both horny mares what you usually supposed to last. Heck even the camera mare was surprise at how well you were making the scene then the others.

While you took Candi again Caramel you can see right on your work chair was slumping back still basking in the afterglow after you bucked her right on chair before taking her sister again for another round.

Pounding and pumping over and over you wonder how you are not feeling tired so far after the last half an hour. Part of you figure the costume mare put some endurance potion in the tea before you started which can only answer this question.

Reaching up you grab both of Candi's soft breasts she lets out a loud moan as you give both of them a tender squeeze. Feeling how soft they were Candi leans her seed covered body close till her breasts were right in your sight. Seeing them all perky wanting to be sucked you oblige to their requests. Using your teeth you give a small nip on one of her breasts. You sighed happily as it resulted in a soft moan from Candi's mouth and a small stream of milk from her nipple.

Taking in her sweet fresh candy cane flavor milk you can feel yourself ready for another load to be emptied into her begging womb.

'I better savor her milk before I give her prize' you switched from both breasts you made sure to savor each drop of milk you got.

Enjoying the milk while keeping your rhythm sadly you couldn't last any longer. With a few more deep thrusts you finally came deep into her one last time.

Candi lets out another gasped from your seed deep into womb again. Her seed covered face she got from when she and her partner did the double titjob wasn't too hard to see her tongue lollied to the side.

Pumping a bit more you both finally relaxed after almost an hour of fun.

"Wow…. Looks like you better head out before my next shift security guard comes in." you panted a bit as you warn her it's almost time for your shift to end.

"Forget that. I want to know are you working tomorrow?" she slumps on your chest as a happy grin spreads on her face.

You agree you are taking the graveyard shift tomorrow. That only excites her as she asks can you catch them again tomorrow. You answer her question with a kiss on her lips.

With a loud cut and print you were finished with this last scene.

"Wow stud. Did you really miss us that much? I think I lost some feeling in my legs now" she pats her leg as a numbing feeling felt all the way to her pelvis. Helping her up and off your member you lay her back down on the desk. Candi tells you it will be a while till she'll be able to regain some feeling her legs. Or at least her sister comes out of her sex induce coma.

You apologize for bucking her sister like that but Candi shrugs it off saying its fine and instead of being mad she was happy.

Thanking her she starts both her sisters needed a stallion to take them hard but for most of their client's nopony can them like the way you bucked.

With a few laughs you decide to head to the other side. Walking off stage it didn't take long for the camera mare to set up the camera for this scene. Walking on stage you see you were the only one on stage. Not sure if the mare is late or lost inside Missy's fun house you decide to wait till she gets her. Although the camera mare says otherwise.

"Alright LIGHT!" the lights above shinned a dark redish color.

"Huh" you said confused

"CAMERA" the camera mare lifted her camera up towards you.

"Wait a minute"

"ACTION"

Wondering is this mare blind or something you were again blinded by a bright red light. The light doesn't last and you were staring a beautiful mare of some kind.

You don't know if the other's see what you see however you for certain that the princess of Equestria were the only alicorns around.

Wearing nothing at all you see two large bat like wings nicely curled up behind almost ready to take flight. Her shiny gold Coat glowed bright almost like it was gold itself her bright red well-kept mane hid part of her horn in the middle. You tried your best not to go any lower as her breasts were another thing you were surprise to see. Literally like the size of Celestia's and for her she's a giant compare to her sister Luna's.

"Like what you see stud. Good I like my stallions hungry for my breasts." Pushing you towards the bed you only don't know how but you felt paralyze from just staring at those bright red eyes. Something kept you from moving as she pushes you till you were on the bed your member was another story as somehow with one touched your dick was as hard as a rock in a second.

'h- How…. What is she?' you watched amazed as this mare isn't like the mares you bucked so far. Slowly getting up she make sure she was right aligned with your raging hardon.

'I know what you're thinking so while I'm bucking you I might as well tell you who I am' she smiles as she reads your mind.

You were shocked as she heard what you said in your head. 'What? What are you then?' you said in your head surprise as only Luna was able to do that.

'Simple' lining with your hard member stops for a second. 'I'm a succubus' she taking her time she slams right on your member hard.

Letting out a loud moan you couldn't believe this. 'A… a succubus… you mean t- those lust demons from hell' you bit your lips as she takes your member again and again all the way to her womb.

't- the same…. I- I'm not here to drag you to tarturas if that's what you're thinking' she giggles as she makes you spank her right on her cutiemark.

't- t- then… what are…. You here for' you managed to gain some physical movement back and instead of pulling her off you grabbed her hips and helped her with her bouncing.

'Well stud…. as a succubus we are only here for one of these three things' reaching down she slides her long reptilian tongue deep into your mouth.

'one: world domination' she slowly explains some succubus want the world of males for themselves however both heaven and even hell refuse that so rarely any managed to escape out of tarturas.

'Guess that makes sense' you figure that much as despite their lustful nature sex isn't the meaning life.

'two: breeding' she goes on while bucking you about how like regular mares Succubus's can be bred too which compare to minotaur's they however are a lot rougher due to their heat burning inside them.

'I can figure that' better answer for that you can feel that. This Mare marehood felt like it was sucking your member with each bounce she had on you. She kept a steady rhythm before you see her horn glowed and the next thing you know you find yours sitting your knees while Sweet sits doggystyle with your members till inside her.

Figuring this is one of her special abilities she just continued to ram her hard. Hearing her gasps and moans of pleasure you don't know if it's her magic or yourself making you thrust into like a jack hammer into concrete.

'a- a- and lastly…. Number 3:…. Master hunting' she gasped as you felt your first load shoots into her but you still kept pounding her despite pumping a load into her.

'Excuse me' you said questionably in your head. Out of the other two you can understand of what they want but for the third one you were a little surprise. Still pounding your member deep into her marehood she twirls one of her legs around and holds it high. Sideways while you still kept bucking her she lean her lips close till they touched yours.

'Yes… me and many other Succubus's' have been hunting for potential stallions to make us their master.' Letting out a few screams of pleasure during the rutting she beings to explain her origin a bit. Surprise that she or even you were still able to exchange thoughts despite you and her bucking like two horny rabbits in heat she offers an explanation.

Explaining her magic mentally you both are able to exchange thoughts however physically, to her it was almost like strings on a puppet.

Disliking the idea of being controlled like that you do tell her why you of all stallions. She begins her story that along with a few other succubus's' have escaped from Tarturas and barely managed to escape Cerberus before the door slammed behind. With only two plus herself out in the world they all separate to find a stallion.

It was there while traveling over Canterlot she had smelled your scent so easily. You asked how which she explained that when a stallion claims a certain amount of mares his lustful scent grows stronger. To mortals they can't smell it but to Succubus's it's a heavenly scent to them.

Disguising herself as a famous mare she entered Missy's fun house and spotted where the scent was coming from. When she heard word from the other worker mares about you participating in another magazine special she definitely wanted in. magically materializing a large bag of bits she gave the owner the bag just so she can be part of it. Thankfully with some persuasion and a bit of magic she was able to coax her way into this special.

And from the way you were rocking her it was worthy all those bits.

Understanding you do asked her what's going to happen after this is over. Wrapping her arms and legs around your pelvis and neck she gives you a long deep kiss. 'We'll have to see… right after you buck me till I'm walking funny' slamming you back on your back she takes charge this time.

'Let's go then. I'm hickering to pound some meat raw' you grabbing both lips you decide to your limbo take control of your thoughts now and focus more on showing this Succubus who's the dominant one in this special.

*almost 2 hours later*

"BUCKING BUCK! POUND ME YOU BEAST!" Sweet screamed in ecstasy as your member pounded her marehood raw. In the thousand years of being a succubus no stallion has taken her hard enough till her legs start to feel numb all over.

Holding her legs against to her sides you pounded the poor mare like the US Calvary marched through the battled field. She wanted to wrap her arms around you however they were a bit preoccupied at the moment. Mostly for the fact you had them tied to one of the banisters. Spinning her around a 5th time you can feel another load ready to explode.

"OH GREAT TARTURAS DON'T STOP! I KNOW YOU ARE READY. SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT ALL IN MY SLUTTY MAREHOOD!" she screamed begging for you to paint her marehood again one more time before they finished. After all she has one more present before she leaves to go find her other sisters and report her findings.

Feeling the peak hitting you already couldn't hold out any longer. With one more thrust you painted Sweet's Succubus marehood with your sweet seed. Part of you know you should have stopped since she was a lust demon but something…. Felt different about her.

She didn't do any type of harm to you and she aims not to taking over Equestria so part of you shouldn't have to worry right now. But after hearing she wasn't the only one to escape you have a feeling you'll meet up later on.

Panting a bit as the potion finally begins to wear off and you felt your body becoming exhausted already. Slumping on your back Sweet used her magic to unbind the cuffs. Once she got them off she slowly gets on top of your chest. A satisfied smile spreads on her face as you both stare into each other eyes.

"That stud….. Was the best bucking I ever had in like…. EVER" she let out a small giggle since she can still feel your seed leaking out of her marehood.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself" you let out a small groan as your pelvis is going to be sore in the morning.

Taking in the sweet air you don't notice yet as Sweet has something else in store for you.

"awww honey don't fall asleep now… after all" her horn glowed a bit as her eyes turned a dark pinkish color. "You're going to need it for your hungry marefriends out there." Licked her lips she released a bit of her special pheromones' in the air. All the mares around the studio including your marefriends all started to burn up from the intense heat burning inside.

Her spell became so unbearable you can actually hear clothes being torn off along with the sound of heavy panting echoing the studio.

Unable to see due to Sweets breasts against your face she lifts up only to clamp down on your neck. You let out a loud scream of pain as her fangs dig deep into your neck. Trying to pull her off you she holds her place as she releases a bit of special venom into you.

In a matter of seconds you can feel your whole body rejuvenate, the pain you felt from the bite and from your pelvis disappeared all of the sudden.

"w- What are you doing?" you demanded as Sweet lifts her head up, a bit of your blood dripped on both fangs as she smiled up at you.

"Well honey you got a lot of mares to pleasure now so I give you little bit of my special lust venom to help you. But you must be quick though." leaning close she whispers in your ear.

"It only lasts for only an hour and at your rate it's going to be more then that" with a devious laugh she gives a small blown kiss before disappearing. Once the smoked cleared you gulped as right in front of you all your marefriends, Candi, caramel and Candi's other workers including the costume mare all were stalking up. Their clothes shred out as they leaking juices from between their legs.

The last thing that happens you can only hope the venom she gave will last before these mares break.

Above one of the stillage beams that held the studio Sweet smiles seductively as her venom was working wonders with you. Like a group of lions on a slab of meat it doesn't take long before you were bucking into mare after mare.

'I have to report this to my sisters. I think I found our master' with another devious laughter she disappears in a cloud of red smoke leaving you to work on all the mares she sort of sent into a lust induce trance.

'I'll get her for this... someday' you let out another moan as you painted another of your marefriends womb with your seed.

*nightmare Night: canterlot festival*

You smiled as you somehow after all that fun managed to make it in time to take your foal to the carnival. Dressing yourself up you was surprise on how well you looked in the mirror. Letting your facial hair grow a bit and your hair long enough to put in a ponytail looked almost like the real thing.

*scorpion human form: mkx*

With some help from Celestia you were able to put Night's Lion costume on that her mother got for her. With a bit of makeup you and your foal were ready for the festival.

Your marefriends still were a little out of it but gradually they managed to wake up just in time for the festival. You can see your marefriends had kept the costumes they had tried on during their visit at Sonic Records. You did as Twilight about it which she explain Wolf let them keep them since the company as three sets of the same costume in the same size in storage.

Figuring you have to thank Wolf for letting them have the costumes you do asked on Luna's whereabouts. For somehow no pony has seen her after the special at Missy's heck even her sister hasn't seen her. Confused that no pony has seen her at all or even coming home you figure she must still be out of it back at missy's or in her room resting.

Knowing it's best to let her rest for a bit you decide to just go without her and meet her at the festival.

Walking around the festival you were surprise on how much it was like Ponyville. various games where you play for candy line up and even a few houses that weren't occupied by games had trick or treaters knocking on their doors. You do help Night with her trick or treating as Ponies you knocked on a few doors happily filled her small pumpkin with yummy treats.

For most part the ponies of Canterlot were a lot nicer compare to when you arrive and most mares were curious on your foal. Some wonder on her features while others were amazed on how cute she looked in her lion outfit.

You thank all of them and continued through town. Walking around you rolled your eyes as you see a familiar dog wearing a skeleton costume playing on stage some classic scary music.

The last song you see him play was a bit different as you haven't heard it before

 **Voltaire- land of the dead**

Watching the song to the end the next thing wolf does really spooks the crowd. Knocking parts of his head off you see it literally roll off his shoulder and into his waiting hand. It didn't stopped there as he bared his long dog like fangs and stared wide eyed at the ponies. His eyes looked like two empty voids with only small dots in the middle sort of spooked you as he lets out a maniacal laughter right before he disappeared.

Scaring the colts, fillies and even several adults as well you can tell they still enjoyed the performance.

After the show you pass through a few more vendors you stopped as you see a familiar mare working on one of the vendor's. Dress literally as a bee you smiled as Honey Comb waves at you.

"Hey Honey Comb how you doing this Nightmare Night?" you asked.

She begins she is doing fine and that she's holding this vendor for her sister. You tilt your head a bit confused as Maidenline, Cherry nor even Honey Comb has mentioned a sister before.

Honey tells you her name is Silk Sheets and she actually was adopted by their mother when she was baby. Her mother whom she explained she was found on her doorstep long time ago. Ever since then Silk and Honey have been close since Silk always wanted a sister.

Later on after college both sisters you learned both mares gotten their degrees in pediatrician and foal caring. With skills on taking care of foals they return back to Canterlot to settle down a bit. That's where you also learned she lost her mother due to her old age and hasn't found the right family to take care of.

You thank her and just in time you see a silky smooth colored mare walking up to the stand. Compare to Honey Silky costume was a bit more revealing compare to the pones around her. Wearing what looks like a playboy bunny outfit with the stockings and the bunny ears only her clit and her breasts were covered.

"Beside Silky you can also see your Maid's Maidenline and Cherry dressed in the same outfits as well just in different colors.

"Oh your highness how are you doing this fine Nightmare Night" Maideline smiles and bows in respect. Cherry wasted no time playfully tugging on your foal's hand.

You told her you and your foal are doing fine and asked on their day as well. They told you they are having fun too especially with their new workers they will train when the get home.

Again you were confused at what Maideline said before she explained what she meant. Apparently after you left Honey Comb and your maids all met up with Celestia and Luna and explain on working for you and Luna at your house. Provided though you let her sister work for you as well. Luna and her sister see there would be no trouble and since Honey Comb said she's got your approval you now have not one new maid but now two more maids working for you now.

You can tell it's going to be crazy now that you have not 3 but actually 5 horny mares now living with you. Part of you felt happy about the idea but other just felt like bad luck is waiting to break you soon.

Sighing a bit you don't notice as your foal yawned and slowly started to fall asleep.

"awww the poor dear is tired." Cherry reaches out and hold your foal in her arms. "We'll take her back to castle and put her to bed your highness."

You thank Cherry and Maidenline as they both bowed for you before leaving towards the castle to put Night to bed.

Once they left Silk sheets quickly jumped up and locked lips with you. Although it was brief you were caught by surprise by the sudden kiss. Shocked at the sudden kiss you just stared at the horny mare.

"mmmmmm he tastes amazing. You know Honey Comb I can't wait to move in now." Reaching down you can feel her hand fondling with your member in our pants a deep seductive grin spreads on her face as she grips in a few times. "mmmmmm oh Celestia this stallions got quite a package. Can't wait for it to rock me every day." With another kiss on your lips she leaves you to collect your thoughts while she and her sister leave to gather some more candy for the vendor.

Watching them leave your brain and your heart did a few summersaults as to what just happen right now.

"oh god it's going to end badly when I get home" you groan a bit as the sex just pretty much tripled now after that brief meet.

"Well how about we make your day better than" a familiar seductive voice sounded from behind.

Tensed up you recognize that voice all too well. Slowly turning your head around you gulped as you see Twilight Velvet and Pearl Belle both in sexy nurse outfits standing right in front of you. Both mares had their hands underneath their breasts the squish them tight as you can tell they weren't wearing any bra's.

Feeling a little hot under your collar you tried to be nice and asked on how they were doing. They answer saying they are doing find and that they wanted to know what you think of their costumes.

Knowing that you should remind Velvet she has a husband you told both that they look beautiful and that their husbands would go crazy when they see them in those outfits.

Both mares giggle a bit and give lewd expressions.

"Honey these outfits aren't for them" Velvet starts her horn above starts to glow a bit.

"Um okay then…. Who are they for?" you asked hoping it's for somepony else. Well actually praying more like it.

Pearl giggles a bit before her horn glows bright too. "These costumes" before she can finished that sentence you were blinded by a bright light both mares had on their horns.

The blindness only last a few seconds before you regain your sight. Looking around you see you weren't at the festival anymore. Instead you were in a large bedroom with a large bed behind you. You figure it belonging to Velvet's as you see several photos of her and her whole family lining on some of the walls.

Stunned a bit as you were teleported right off the street you hear the last bit of what Pearl was going to say.

"Are actually for you darling" using her magic both mothers push you onto the large bed and walk towards you.

You watched in awed as both mares quickly yank the buttons off their shirts revealing both mares wearing a skimpy string bikini underneath. Discarding their shirts and skirts off one small tug on their marhoods was enough to get you hard.

Seeing your member making a noticeable tent in your costume pants Pearl helps strip your clothes off by magically teleporting them off you. now bare naked you watched as both mares slide the two shoulder straps that hold their bikini's to the side and letting it fall to the ground. Bare naked both mares slowly stalked you before one of them gets on your lap while the other goes for your member.

All you can do is sigh as you hope their husbands don't come home soon and see you bucking both mothers.

*a few hours later midnight Luna's pov*

I quickly got my armor all geared up and ready for my battle. for a thousand years I waited to finally combat my inner demons and now I'm going to make sure they will disappear from my heart, my mind and my memories forever.

The being that plagues me almost every Night after I was free from her grasp still haunts me with each second that's passed.

Nightmare Moon though not fully physically gone both mentally and magically she's still around hoping to strike when my guard is down.

'I won't let that happen' I growled as the thought of that witch taking one of my friends or even my coltfriend away from me only boils me instead of frightening.

Making sure everything is night and tight I looked out towards Canterlot. No pony not even her own lover knows what she's going to do but then again she didn't want them to know. This was her fight…. And she knew she had to fight herself.

Walking down the corridors she knows twilight and her friends are still having fun but before she left she made sure to put protective barriers around each room for when they come home. One room out of the rest she performed a stronger barrier as she enters the room.

Smiling a bit she sees her foal fast asleep in her bed all bundle up in her favorite blanket and teddy bear moon shaped pillow. She couldn't help but let out a few tears as she had to leave her foal to go fight this demon. But she knew she must. Not for just the sake of Equestria but also for herself, her family and her friends. She was glad she got her coltfriend something to do besides coming home and hopes to return in time before his arrival in the morning.

"I'll be back. My little night" she reaches down and kisses Night's cheek before departing out the window.

"Tonight you breathe your last breath Nightmare Moon" clutching her honorable weapon she flys off towards old Canterlot. Unaware as a figure just over the castle watches her fly off.

*Nightmare Moon pov*

Watching Luna fly off towards the moon a wicked grin spreads on my face as I see her carryings her honorable scythe that she wields while ruling Equestria. It's been a while since I've seen she had it with. The last time she ever used that scythe was after being banished to the moon.

Since then that scythe should have been with its rightful owner. Not her untainted counter self.

'That scythe plus all of Equestria will be mine' she growled a bit before diving towards canterlot. Making sure she blends into air she kept her mist form so not to arouse suspicion as she fly's towards her home.

Managing to slip pass through a small barrier her counterpart constructed before leaving towards her domain.

Carefully fazing through she barely managed to slip pass as two armored night guards patrol the corridor. Slipping through a few more cracks she can feel some more barriers radianting over a few rooms she passed. Figuring Luna enhanced the magic in those certain locations she tried her best to break through them.

Each one she couldn't however hell one of them having so much magic in it she barely even scratch the surface on it.

'Dammit what is she hiding in that room that's so important' frustrated on her level of magic she proceeds down a few more rooms. After searching a bit more she finally finds a room she can enter.

Entering the room she can see its being occupied however something felt off than usual. Looking around she can see an alicorn size light blue nightgown hanging on a changing screen on the left side.

Walking inside she recognize this room belonging to her counter self however she remembered the room being a little less…. Clean. Mostly she remembered dust covered almost every square in of the room except the bed as Luna isolation drove her to being Nightmare Moon.

Taking a few steps towards the bed she sees something she never seen before. Right on the edge of the bed was a pair of blue see through panties.

"Are these belonging to my counter self? Seems thou have been trying out new pieces of clothing. But for wh-"she lost her grip and the panties slide off her fingers and fell to the ground.

Sighing a bit as the panties is not only see through but slippery too she bends down to pick them up. Without her noticing as the door opened and a tall bipedal figure stood out in the doorway.

*your pov*

"Man those mares are going to kill me one of these days." You popped your back as somehow you managed to finish both velvet and Pearl together and head back to your room. "One horny mother is bad enough now I got two now. Man life isn't going to be easy for long ass time" sighing as you're going to have to face Luna you decide to just face the music. Unless you find her.

Since after meeting both honey and Silk and handing Night to Maidenline to take her out trick or treating that was the last time you seen her all night. part of you wonder where she has gone to however you know Luna could probably be back at Missy's for some late night fun. Still you would like some warning on where she was going before taking off like that.

With everypony safely back to their rooms you decide to call it for the night. You had checked on Night before you head to your room and thankfully you were happy that Maidenline helped clean her up and put her to bed. After giving her a kiss on the head you decide to head to sleep.

Walking back to your room you open the doors only to be greeted by a nice soft squish charcoal black tush in your view. You blush a deep red as the metal thong that covered her slit wasn't big enough to hide her butthole from your view.

Already feeling her member getting hard from just looking at it you know what comes next. Walking forward you give the soft jiggly butt a good smack.

The figure gives a soft eep and quickly springs up before turning around. She had a light blush spread on her face as she looks into your smiling face.

*nightmare Moon pov*

Normally I should have killed whoever think of smacking my butt however due to my lack of powers i couldn't blast this fool to the next dimension. Just looking at his smiling face and the photo I dropped this being is somewhat my counterpart's lover.

This being stood tall however compare to me I could crush him easily due to my height. 'How in Equestria or better question what in Equestria does she see in this little pervert?'

"You okay honey? You finished scaring some fillies this Nightmare Night" it asked wondering on why you were here.

Figuring my counterpart must have use the Nightmare form before somehow he thinks I was his lover Luna. Effective for my plans on taking back my title as Queen of the Night I knew I will do whatever it takes to get it back.

"Uh…. Yes… I just finished right now" I kept into character as I tried not to arouse suspicion. Knowing the other Luna is looking for me I finally found something most precious to her.

"Alright then" watching this stud I don't notice as he wraps his arms around my legs and lifts me up in the air.

I was shock to see the strength this stallion had on lifting me up in the air like that. He only holds me for a few seconds before setting me down on my back on the bed. I was still shocked at the sudden lift as no stallion should be able to carry an Alicorn mare besides an actual alicorn.

'wow have the stallions developed while thy was gone a thousand years' I lay on my back as Luna's lover pulls himself up till his eyes were right in my sight. Doing nothing I watch him lean down and press his soft lips against mine.

For so long…. never…. Have I ever…. been kiss before like that. And for a kiss to feel this amazing part of me wonder if this is how he Claim Luna in the first place.

Feeling his lips glide against mine I can feel his tongue enter my mouth as he tried to find an entrance. I had to make him think I'm Luna which meant I had to let him in. letting him in something inside me felt different…. I felt warm all the sudden.

For so long I've never felt anything like this before.

'What is this warm feeling inside?' I moaned as our tongues dance together.

*you pov*

Feeling around your lover's mouth you couldn't help but wonder what's wrong. You know Luna has no holdbacks when it comes to tongue battling however right now it's like she hasn't been kiss before. Your rhythm that you and her made together over the years all disappeared as she just fumbles her tongue around instead.

'Hmmm maybe her throat is a little sore just now. I got another way to please her' ending the kiss you traced your mouth against her fur carefully pass the metal armor that didn't covered a few parts right down to her metal thong.

Fixing the latched on her thong you smiled as you stare at her 'other' lips just begging to be kissed.

*nightmare Moon pov*

Right now I was already going nuts from how amazing his mouth felt against my lips down all the way to my stomach. I let out a small gasped as something kept me from stopping him from unlatching my thong off. Now having my bare marehood right in his face I couldn't force myself to speak out in protest.

'Am thy…. Am thy really considering…. Mating with this primate' my mind jumbled on as this creature breaths blew right against my marehood. I know I had to keep him thinking I'm Luna but something else kept me from stopping him.

Feeling his breath getting heavier against my lips he finally dove his face onto my marehood. I couldn't help myself as my own shame I let out a loud moan. Feeling his tongue glide on the outer part of my marehood and up above my clit my body shook violently with each licked he gave.

'This stallion…. Not only has strength in his arms… b- but skills with his mouth' I let out a few more moans as he continued to what these mortals would say 'eat me out'.

Feeling hotter than before my armor started to feel a bit uncomfortable right now. Seeing as this stallion is enjoying my marehood I used what available magic I had left and discarded pieces of my armor I had, including my metal bra.

I know I'm going to mate with Luna's stallion sooner or later at least I know how good he is before taking him back to my lair.

Twitching more Luna's stallion works harder this time diving his tongue deeper than before I can feel him try to swallow my whole marehood. Unfortunately for alicorns due to our large body structure it was impossible although it didn't stop him from trying.

Feeling his tongue going deeper and lapping everywhere like a horny dog I could feel something burning up almost like a countdown. I wanted to hold it for a bit longer but my body couldn't.

With a loud moan I finally lost it.

*your pov*

You held back a bit as your Lover finally came into you. The familiar taste of blueberries filled your taste buds as you licked it off your lips. You were amazed at how quick she came. Usually you know she'll last a bit longer than that but after this afternoon's fun she must still be on the effects of what happened at the last scene.

Letting her catch her breath you look down at the nicely tent you had in your costume pants. Seeing as your member is ready for round two you quickly discarded your whole costume. Your lover still basked in the afterglow she finally notices you fully hard and ready to go.

Your lover blushed deepened as you quickly got up and position right between her legs using some of her still leaking mare juices you made sure you member was nicely lube. Making sure the tip to the hilt had a good coating of lube you proceed on pressing the tip of your member on her twitching marehood.

"WAIT!" Luna screamed almost in fear.

You jumped back a bit as you feared you did something wrong. "What? What's wrong honey? Did I do something wrong?" you asked worried you did something wrong.

*Nightmare Moon pov*

I stared at him a bit shocked at the size this stallion had for a prostate. I know for an average stallion they don't have members of that size before.

'Is this how my counterpart got pregnant? How was she able to handle this much?' my mind almost went blanked as to how Luna was able to handle this rode.

Remembering Luna had given birth to a young foal however a force field placed on the foal's room prevent me anywhere near her. seeing as Luna has kept made sure none of her friends would be harm she somehow didn't account to her coltfriend coming back as she would have put a force field in her room.

"Honey are you alright? You aren't saying anything?" the creature asked wondering why I stopped him from entering.

Despite being an Alicorn and being a thousand years old she still was a virgin.

Since she always dreamed of world of endless night she never had the thought of having a stallion take her and rock her hard before. she for the first time in her life she felt a little worried about having a rode this size penetrate her. She know she had to stay in character however she wasn't feeling ready to have her virginity taken so soon, Especially after having developed enough power to be able to combat her counterpart.

Pondering on something else she remembers one thing she knows she would be able to handle. Her butt is as big as Celestia and she at least has had some training in.

"ummm…. Instead of my marehood…. can you instead take my tush instead for the night." I asked hoping he go with my request instead. Begging sounded horrible for me as never in my life I ever beg for anything. Made me feel degrading almost like a slave for his master.

Frowning a bit it quickly disappeared…. My body heated up all the sudden and I let out a low moan. This creature slowly pushed himself into me.

*your pov*

You let out a soft moan as Luna's inside felt a little tighter than usual however it didn't stop you as you slide further deep into her butt. All the way till you hilted against her pelvis.

'Guess she must still be tired from this afternoon's fun at Missy's funhouse' you slowly started your rhythm gently giving a few small thrusts before picking up the pace.

By now your lover was already eye rolled to the back of her head and tongue lollied out to the side. You also notice something else she forgot to take off. Her helmet.

Reaching out you grabbed both ends of her helmet and pulled it off. Moon didn't do or say anything as you took her helmet off completely and set it on the table next to the bed.

"You're more beautiful without the helmet." You smiled and give her a few kisses on her lips.

Moon had a looked of shock and surprise at what your said. Normally you always do love staring at her beauty. Those beautiful light blue reptilian eyes, that nice galaxy flowing mane, those dark black temptable lips always made your heart fluttered each time.

Normally you would have gotten a small giggle or a thank you this time you only got a surprise look instead.

"d- Do you…. do you really…. Love me?" she asked almost in tears.

Without even hesitating you nod and give her another kiss. "Yes honey… I love you" with one more kiss you resume back to your thrusting.

*Nightmare Moon again pov*

My heart….. I feel my heart…. pounding faster at what this creature said to me. Never in my existence have I ever…. been loved before.

'i- I don't want to let him go' wrapping her arms and legs around you she locks lips with you as you started a nice soft rhythm in her marehood. 'I want him to be…. MINE!' Slamming her tongue all the way you and her tongue battle for dominance while you pick up speed.

I couldn't help but moan loudly as this cre- actually this stud takes me hard like it was the end of the world. Feeling so deep I couldn't help but moan and twitch with anticipation as he takes me hard.

Feeling his long rode enter me over and over send me goosebumps all over. 'w- What h- h- have I've been m- missing' she let out another gasped as you slammed balls deep into her butt again and again each second. His rode drove me insane as I couldn't handle any more. I finally came spreading my juices all over his pelvis and the sheets.

However despite me coming he still continued pounding my ass like a miner pounding against a sledge hammer.

Spreading my legs further out it gave him more momentum to buck me more. 'How is my counterpart able to handle this stud every night' I let out another shout of pleasure, my body climax a second time already from his strength of his thrusting.

Wondering how much longer I can last he flips me onto my knees. Still taking my butt and my lips hard I can feel his soft hands run over to my breasts pinching light around my nipples. Just feeling his fingers pinch and rub they send me over the edge in pleasure. I know I shouldn't be lactating since I'm not pregnant although this stud was able to milk some milk out of my breasts. Pulling on them like a foal would suck on some nutrition this stud somehow managed to get a small handful of milk into his palms.

*your pov*

Lifting your hand up you sip her delicious milk in both palms. You let out a satisfied moan as her milk always taste sweet with every gulp you take.

Licking your fingers you wanted more. Flipping back around you wasted no time diving onto her breasts. Each time you thrusted your member into her you took a small mouth full of milk in your mouth. Carefully switching from both breasts at a time you can feel the pressure starting to become unbearable to hold.

Figuring you want to last a bit longer you focused on your thrusting instead. Your lover moans passionately as her screams of ecstasy sounded the room follow by your thrusts slaps against her groin.

After a few more minutes of bucking your lover you couldn't hold out anymore. With one last deep hard thrust you finally came.

Moon lets out a satisfied moan as you held her hips against yours, making sure she got every last drop of you cum deep in her marehood.

Shooting load after load you panted a bit pleased as Moon looked like she was already done for the count. But for you she better hope she isn't too tired.

Because right now you don't know why or how but you feel…. 'Hungry' for more. Looking up you can see the full moon shine down on your bedroom window. Your body started to feel hotter than usual as an unusual pain surge through everywhere.

Moon still out of it doesn't realize as your body started to grow a bit larger than usual. Your face and teeth started to become more feral than before, you're finger nails grew far longer then what you usually had and your back feet started to morph different. Almost like a griffon or a diamond dogs.

Finally managing to shake off the third orgasm she gave she looks up. Part of her didn't know if she should feel terrified or horny as she looks up at a new you.

Hungry already for a bit more the last thing you hear before you take your lover for the ride of a lifetime was this mutter.

"I should have stayed at my castle" she gulped as you line your member at her twitching marehood before slamming deep all the way.

*Luna's pov*

"Where is she? She should be here?" I ponder a bit searching around the whole castle for Nightmare Moon.

Flying around what used to be the old throne room I continued my search entering each room. Looking around I do notice as someone has restore a few items belonging to Nightmare herself but yet no pony around in sight.

'I better check the whole castle before leaving' I said in my head reassuring it's best to make sure none of Nightmares Weapons go to enemy hands.

*back at the castle*

Nightmare Moon mind was already gone after the 6th load this stallion has come into her. After breaking her hymen he at least gave her the chance to let her take it slowly before taking her marehood again and again.

Her screams of ecstasy and his growls and howls of pleasure sounded the whole room.

Not in control of yourself you picked and slammed your lover in almost every part of the room. If it wasn't on the bed then it's on the desk counter. The mirror you pressed her on literally cracked at how hard you were pounding her.

Taking her over and over you shot load after load into her marehood. Still it didn't stop you though. Something inside wanted you to pound her till the Night lasted. For tonight you can only hope you return back to normal after this.

The Night continued on as only the sound of Nightmares Moons moans echoed in the sky follow by a ghastly wolf howl.

*sun rise almost 6 in the morning*

Fast asleep you finally woke up; your head pounded so hard it felt like hammer against an anvil. Even just moving your neck send waves of pain coursing through every nerve you had in your skull. Opening your eyes you wipe the sleep from your eyes.

Once you regain your vision the first thing you see in the morning was a startled moon Princess standing in the middle of the doorway follow by a few shock looks from the mane 6.

"morning." You shook your head as they continued to stare at you almost wide eyed. "What? What's wrong?" you asked as to why they looked like they seen a ghost so early in the morning.

Still too shocked to talk Luna instead just points on the other side of the bed.

Turning your head you finally see what they were staring. There sleeping peacefully naked right next to you was Nightmare Moon.

Looking at her then back at Luna over and over your brain sort of shut down at what's happening. The only thing that comes to mind is this:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE?!"

HELLO EVERYBRONY! *comes still in skeleton costume and face paint* i hope you all are having an awesome Halloween this year. Another night of haunts and freights and of courses some sexy babes in sexy costumes.

i know i have *laughs* anyways everybrony not much i say for now but to let you all know i wouldn't have done this chapter without sonicblitz's help.

His expertise had made this special possible however that's barely even scratching the surface at what we got in store later on. More idea's means more mares for our favorite human to pleasure. i can't wait. It's making my bones rattled with excitement.

So sadly i have to cut this short but before i do...i like to wish you all *takes head off and holds it in front of the viewer's* HAPPY HALLOWEEN! *evil laugh echo's before wolf disappears*


	33. spa bonus:Whorror house

Nightmare night 2 special extra: spooky whorror house

Have you ever heard of the classic horror house that a lot of people put up on Halloween. You know the small area where they put several obstacles and several pop ups to scare anyone who enters to room. For tonight you get to enter a 'special' horror house, one that you never 'EVER' will forget.

Since after the whole Nightmare Special you figured you wouldn't have to come back for a while after the special scenes. However today somehow Candi herself came to the castle and somehow convince you to come to a special party they are housing today, tomorrow and after Nightmare Night.

It's pretty much celebrating this special day however instead of one day they do it for three days where they invite their favorite customers for fun and enjoyment. You know as Big Mac, Fancy, Shinning, Soarin and heck just for fun you met THunderlane just half way towards Missy's fun house.

You were a bit surprise as Thunderlane already has two sexy mares back home. Thunderlane explained he been there ever since his friends took him there on his 21st birthday. Since then he's been there once or twice a month for the last 4 years. To him he just enjoy the show nothing too much.

You know you weren't the only one with a grin on your face as you all made your way towards Missy's fun house. Thunderlane had a look of embarrassment as Fancy couldn't help to contain his laugh.

With a few laughs you all kept walking till you stopped at Missy's Funhouse. Seeing as all of you have a special VIP pass you all enter without any problem.

Setting your coats you all continue through, right now you were a bit surprise at the interior of what they did to the play. The last times you've seen several stallions lurk around the room however this time you see a variety of male species all hanging around either drinking liquor, enjoying the show or being dragged somewhere by a working mare.

Entering you and your friends all get your regular offerings of liquor, cigarette or a lapdance by several mares.

"I'll have some fresh Hard apple cider please" Big Mac smiled as a sexy nurse mare shows him to his table and goes to get his drink.

"I'll do enjoy some viettea cigarette please" Fancy smile as a kitty cat mare pulls out a long extended cigarettes holder and grabbing a fresh cig she lights it up using her magic for him.

"I can go for a glass of spice rum" Shinning smiled as a zombie mare grabs his hand and set him at a table before going to get his drink.

"Well I guess I'll go with a shot of skyland vodka then and also a private lapdance too" Soarin gave his worker mare a slap on her butt resulting in a small eep and giggle as he gets led by a sexy police mare.

Seeing as most are going to enjoy the day you look around as both you and Thunderlane are the only ones left. Urging him to go for it you know he's a full grown stallion and he doesn't need you to tell him what he wants.

"Uh oh yeah um… I'll go for some tarturas cut whiskey and also a lapdance too." you can see the blushing turned a bit red. Despite him coming here so many times you can see he's still shy especially when it involves friends.

"Your highness?" a mare dress as a sexy devil leans in wondering on what you like. Pondering on the thought you asked the worker mare on what's today special. She smiles and explains that several rooms including the movie set room are converted for games that you can win prizes for. While the dance floor here is a bit packed they also have several rooms around converted into 'special rooms' as the second floor houses their main attraction. She calls it the 'WHORROR HOUSE'.

Telling you what's today special you can see the level of disappointment on her face as she said it.

"Something wrong?" you asked wondering why she is looking like this.

She takes a deep sigh and looks up. "Well we always have stallions trying it out however none has won the attraction and most times that do ended up in the infirmary later on.

You scrunch up a bit nervous as you asked what happens in there she just shook her head.

"Sorry your highness I don't think you would be able to handle this special game." The devil mare pats your shoulder as she remembers all stallions who enter none can ever win it.

Crossing your arms you were a bit surprise as this mare must have not heard of the feats you have done in the past. Remembering the heat season plus also the last two specials you have done for Missy's fun house you know indefinitely your limbo has been shot out to hell.

"Apparently you haven't heard much about me. Let me try this out." you give a determine look as winning this could be in the bag….. Oh god now you sound like RD just now. Her smart remarks and lust for challenges is hitting you right now.

Pondering on the thought a bit she just shrugs and says okay. Thanking her she tells it's not set up yet and asks if you prefer to head to the game room in the movie set floor. Seeing as you got some time you figure why not.

Grabbing your hand she drags you through the dance floor and towards the Movie set area. Pushing through the double doors you were a bit surprise as almost like a small carnival area you can see several games all set up like you see in everyday carnival. Although it's quite different as each game made you blush a deep red.

Taking out the classic games of put the spider in the web and the pumpkin catapult game you see several mares dress in sexy mare outfits either selling the tickets of the game or being part of the game.

For the web game you see a completely naked with a bull's eye on her stomach, marehood and or even face. A few spiders connected on the side while some stayed on her body.

Gulping a bit you wonder if it's not too late to leave right now as this would probably bust either you member out or bust the bank you have.

Trying to turn away the devil mare drags you back in and hugs you tight.

"Oh come on your highness. Don't be afraid. After all it's all harmless fun" she giggles before pulling you towards one of the games.

Swallowing the lump in your throat you let the devil mare drag you to the first game in front of you.

"COME ONE COME ALL! COME HIT THE BULL EYE! LETS SEE IF YOU GOT THAT EAGLES EYE!" two mares in sexy referee outfits scream out for participants to try out their game. Being dragged you get a good look to see a classic game of knock the bottles off. You see there is a large set of milk bottle on the left to the right you see the smallest they had.

"Why not this game your highness?" the devil mare giggle as she points at this game.

"Well if it isn't the king of the night himself in all his fine glory" the first referee mare giggles as royalty stands before them.

"Got what it takes your highness? Can you knock all three stacks of bottles and win the grand prize of this booth." The second referee licks her lips as she waits for your answer.

Seeing it's all wholesome fun you shrug and decide a few games won't hurt. "Alright then I'll go for a game" you fish out and pulled out three bits. Before you can set them on the table one of the referee mares closes your hand and kisses your lips. It was brief however it still caught you off guard, blushing a bit red you just stare at the giggling Referee.

"No need your highness after all a VIP don't have to pay" she giggles a bit as the second referee mare sets three bean bags in front of you.

Giving a nervous chuckle you look down at the light red bean bags set in front of you. Picking up one both mares took a step back for you to find your target. Sticking your tongue out a bit you know the first ones won't be so hard to hit. Pulling back you give the bean bag a nice toss towards the milk bottles. Like a stack of well bottles the fell to side clanging against the ground easily all fell to the floor.

"Nice shot your highness" the devil mare congrates for you.

You thank her and picked up the second one for the second stack. A little short compare to the last stack you still see no problem getting your target and with one well place toss you got the second stack falling off it's shelf.

"Nice one your highness. Two down one more to go. Can you get the third stack and win the grand prize" the second mare smiles as you knock the first two with ease.

Taking a deep breath you can see the last set of milk bottles were the size of water bottles. With one bean bag left you knew you only got one shot to hit your target. Grabbing the last bag you eyed your target so you align right on it. Taking a step back you pull back a bit and threw your last bag. Watching it fly…. You let out…. a smile as the bag connected right on one of the leg bottles that held the whole stack.

Falling you watched as the bottles all slowly fell and rolled off to the side of the counter.

"AND WE HAVE A WIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEERRRRR!" both mares scream in excitement as you managed to hit all three stacks.

Seeing as all three stacks of bottles you fist pump in the air for winning the game. "That was fun." You smiled before turning to your side. The devil mare wraps her arms around your right and hugs you tight.

"congrates honey you get the special grand prize" she smiles.

The prize? That hits you seeing as there are no small stuff animals hanging around you do wonder thought. "What did I win?" you asked as the mares all giggle for you.

Bending down in the counter one of the Referee mare's fishes out something.

"Oops I forgot to set this up." she giggles as she pulls out a small board. Looking at closely your brain literally want to explode for the winning prizes for knocking the stack of bottles.

For knocking one: one make out kiss

For knocking two: fondling referee's body

For knocking all grand prize: intercourse with both mares.

You gulp before looking at all three mares. Both referee's had lust look in their eyes while the devil mare only smiles.

"I'll take care of the front while you two have fun giving our king his prize" the devil mare waves good bye as both mares spell your doom. You should have seen something like this going to happen to you. Reason is this is a gentlestallions club first off.

Pulled through you see what looks like a row of doors at the end of the wall. Opening the door you see is a fairly size room almost like a small change room. Pushed inside your mouth was quickly assaulted by one of the mare's tongues. While you made out with one of them the second mare quickly removes your pants and boxers. Feeling your member pop out in freedom it doesn't take long as it was quickly gulped by the second mare's lips.

Taking as much as possible let out a small groan as this mare has had a lot of practice. Taking half way in one gulp she holds that for a few minutes before resuming back to her rhythm.

"mmmm your highness…. does all humans taste this good?" the first mare moans as you give her a few kisses on her lips and trace them down her neck.

"Who cares? Just buck us already." standing up both mares quickly force you to take seat on the booth seat. sitting down completely erected and lubed it doesn't take long as the first referee quickly discards her costume beside her shoes, hat and whistle and takes a seat on your lap.

Not even missing a beat she takes your member all the way to the hilt. You couldn't help but gasp at not only at how quick she took it but how tight she feels. Almost like a stick a lead pipe in a vice you panted as she starts bouncing on top of it.

Grinding your teeth you let out a low gasp the longer the mare takes your member. Pounding one of the mares you don't what happen to the second one. Turning your head wondering what the second mare is doing behind her you catch a glimpse as the second mare pulls out a small tube like object in one hand and a small card with the other. Watching from the side you see it's a lipstick case. Removing the lipstick out she glides the tip against her lips all around. Making sure she's got a nice coat around she brings the small card and kisses against it. You can see she deepens the kiss on it so some of her lipstick sticks on it.

Pulling out she smiles before walking up to you and the first mare. You can see a bit of lipstick on her lips however it's what she's holding caught your attention. Looking on it you see the spooky lettering spell 'WHORROR HOUSE' written on it with the word participant underneath. Underneath it you also see several 8 boxes underneath it. Well 7 as one box has her kiss mark on it.

"This here your highness is our special that we are hosting today. Our main attraction the whorror house we are hosting and if you want to participate you must gain 6 more mare kisses before you can try their main attraction.

Raising an eyebrow as the devil mare didn't say anything about this however you do remember this main fun attraction that has claim many male's yet none has won must have a loop hole from the sign up.

Letting out another gasp you finally managed to catch your breath as the second mare finally stops…. To add her lipstick kiss on the card. It only takes a few seconds to add her favorite shade of brand and applying it on the card you have 2 of the 8 you need to enter the whorror house.

With that all done there was only one thing left to do. Buck the hell out of these mares.

Pulling out the second mare lets her coworker take a turn on your member. You can only hope as she slides all the way you would still have at least some energy to stay awake.

*15 minutes later*

You pop your back as you were finally done with both mares. With satisfied looks and marehoods filled your spunk you were all back in your regular clothes and with both mares on both arms you were lead back to the game room.

Heading back you can see a stallion try his luck on the bottles and manages to get second bottles down. Going for the last set he doesn't care much and just chucks it like you would throw a rock across a pond. Not even touching the bottles the back only hits the back and stays still right there.

"Oh too bad stud. Still you get two out of three so you do win something." The devil mare giggles as she plays with her breasts for his enjoyment.

You start to feel a little jealous a bit as the stallion takes his time fondling her breasts including locking lips with her.

Since she looks preoccupied right now you figure you should see what other games you can try out. Gaining a kiss from both referee mares you decide to head to another game.

Walking around the small carnival area you see many species of females all working the booths of a certain game while several male species all try to win the prizes with one.

One game caught our eye and you haven't seen in a long time.

"HURRY HURRY HURRY! THINK YOUR SUPERSTALLION, THINK YOUR STRONG AS A ALICORN THEN COME TEST YOUR STRENGTH!" a two large bovine mares you recognize both from your last special and from this new one both in sexy cow mare outfits both standing right next to a large test your strength machine.

Walking up towards both mares smile and blush as they see you walking up.

"Well if it isn't king of sex himself. Thought a stallion like you would be here" sweet Mary the bovine from your first special smiled as you walked towards the machine.

"Care to test your strength majesty." Light dough the bovine from the second special giggles as she twirls the hammer in her hand.

Shrugging you always wonder how strong you've gotten in the past. "Sure I'll give a go." reaching down for some bits Light catches before you can pull any out.

"Now sugar you don't need bits since you're a VIP" she gives you the large hammer.

A bit surprise at the size you wonder if you can even lift something this heavy. Mostly the fact it's as large as a war hammer because of its size.

Taking a deep breath before you can lift the hammer up you stop as somepony calls out your name. You recognize that voice anywhere and turn around. Just as you expected big Mac smiles from the side, you can see one hand in his pocket and like yourself you see a 'whorror participant card sticking out. You were a bit surprise as big mac already has 4 lipstick marks on his card.

"Hey big Mac care to try this after I'm done." You asked resulting in an eeup from his lips.

Laughing a bit inside you return back to your game. Popping your knuckles you use your strength to lift the large hammer. Surprise as the hammer felt heavier than expected you all your strength and slam it down against the large button. Flying as high as it can go you watch it slowly slow down and stopped right on Hestallion.

"awww I'm sorry honey. Care to go again" Sweet awed a bit.

Thanking her for giving you a second chance. Making sure you grip it tighter you give the hammer another heave and slammed it hard on the button. Watching it fly up can see it slow down and stopped at Super stallion.

"Dang again" you pop your neck a bit as second chance you didn't hit it.

"No worries honey you get one more chance" Light smiles at your effort.

Looking at this hammer you know this would be a waste of time using, you know you have something a lot more stronger then this hammer. All you need is assistance.

"Thank you Light but I'll try something else thank you very much. Big mac can I ask your assistance" you give the hammer back and beckon big mac to come over. Taking a few steps back you explain to big mac what you're going to do which he actually agrees.

With Big Mac in place and you right against the button you take a deep breath and charge at him. Cupping both his hands together you jump onto his hands and with a good throw he launches you in the air. twirling a bit in the air it only lasts a few seconds before you came back down hard, your left heel slams right on the button as you land.

Flying straight in the air you hear a loud ding sound as the button slams against the bell above. Straightening yourself up you smile as the button slowly descends, you can see you hit it so hard the top part literally dent a bit from the kick slam.

"wow stud now that's a powerful kick" Light said surprising as a kick like that usually only come earth ponies and minotaur's.

"Thanks and thanks Big Mac for the help" you smile

"Eeup my turn" he smiles as he walks up to both mares. Light hands him the large hammer however Big Mac declines it. "Since he used his leg on the target I'm going to use my fist"

You were a bit surprise at Big Mac's response although you definitely want to see this. "Oh this I got to see" walking back away you watched as both mares step aside. Popping his knuckles just hearing them pop you can tell this is going to over real soon he takes one deep breath before raising his fist up and slamming it down on the button.

Like a rocket launching straight into the air you can hear a loud ding sound already, it was so fast you literally didn't notice it leave the ground after Big Mac slammed on it. Slowly descending down you scrunches up a bit in fear as the button now was almost completely broken. The top all the down half way was completely dented. 'God Big Mac thanks for reminding me not to piss you off' you shiver a bit as in one shot he gives you goosebumps as he fixes his shirt.

"Sorry bout the bell" he apologizes as breaking these was almost like a family tradition to him and his whole family. Born working on a farm they sort of lose track of how strong they become and when having games like this they knew they need to stay away unless they have the money for a new game set.

"Wow two strong as stallions. Seems we hit the jackpot right now." Both bovine mares licked their lips as the stare at both of you.

"Which one you like to try first Light?" Sweet asked as you can see a few leaking fluids slide down her leg.

"I'll go with Big Mac. With those arms I do love to see his endurance" she leans close and presses her breasts against big Mac's chest.

"Then I'll go with our King then. Gives us time to rekindle some memory's we have together." Sweet wraps her around your neck and pulls you close.

"Let's go then I'm horny already" grabbing yours and Big Mac arm the last thing you hear before Light takes Big Mac in an available room and Sweet takes you in another was this:

"This may be good fun"

*several hours later and several game's later*

You let out another sigh in relaxation. For the last few hours after bucking Sweet then Light you had gotten two more kiss marks on your card. Both mares made sure they were at least conscious to try you both before finally letting lust take over. Walking out you and Big Mac parted ways to try out a few more games.

Seeing as you still got 4 more kisses to gain before you can try the 'whorror house'. Venturing around for a few seconds you stop to play a few classic Equestrian games that ponyville hosted every Nightmare Night. The first was the Spider toss where a mare literally wearing only a web wrapping told you how they alter this one. Same rules like regular spider toss except aim at the bull eyes on the mare's body.

You always enjoy this game back home and had won a small stuff cat for Luna. Despite being adults Luna loves to sleep with it in bed. If that cat was real all the sex you and Luna had with that thing staring would probably scar it for life.

Hitting each mark you were smiled and like the last two you were taken to an empty room and buck like it's the end of the world. Unlike the last two you quickly got in and out as fast as possible. Mostly for the fact you are getting tired as hell right now.

After banging the mare hosting the spider toss you do two more fun carnival games before doing the last one. The pumpkin toss. Unlike the Spider one this one need coordination to hit the targets. Luna is better in this one which she somehow got fishnet stockings for the win…. Don't ask why but hey better than nothing.

Trying your best you spent the last 30 minutes and sadly you hit something else then the target. Guess something you throw you is more efficient than using a projectile.

However despite your efforts the mare hosting it has heard all the fun you done for the last few mares and decides to give you a small prize. After getting a small prize from her you finally managed to get all 8 kiss marks for the Whorror house special.

'Finally time to rest up then before I go for it' you sighed as you head back to the dance floor. Seeing as you still got plenty of time to relax and to rejuvenate for whatever the special has in store. And after seeing a line for the special they made using a two movie waiting poles with the whorror house sign hanging on the rope, you know it's going to be a long wait. Hell you don't mind, after all there's a lot to do before you can try the whorror house. You know indefinitely at what you can do to pass the time.

*20 minutes later*

You sighed happily as you enjoy the dance two mares dressed in two sexy puppy bikinis were performing on stage. Downing your third glass of sex on the beach you sighed a bit as you enjoyed the song starting too played.

 **My darkest day- porn star dancing**

You had a faint blush as this song despite its graphic contents during the song definitely fit this place well.

Listening through all the way to the end the next song again fit's Missy's fun house well.

 **My darkest day- casual sex**

Listening through something seemed…. Odd the longer you listen to them. Almost as you recognize the vocalist of the song.

Looking around you managed to catch sight of one of the mare workers grabbing some empty glasses from the table next to your's.

"Um excuse me miss but I have a question?" you asked.

"Yes?" she turns around and smiles.

"I really enjoy these songs however can I ask do you know who sings these songs" you wonder as the singer sounds familiar.

Bowing she nods as she already knows who sings them. "Yes actually one of our contributors' a famous rock star and his band has contributed to our funhouse by providing not only the funds to keep in check but also provide some music for our entertainment." She bows again in respect.

"Uh okay then who is it?" you asked one last time. The next thing she says sort of says it all.

"Well I'm only known him as Wolf from the moonlight Howlers. It's with his generous donations we have been able to upgrade our new sound system as well as the lighting as well." she smiles at how successful Missy's has gotten in such a long time. It has always been to make enough for triple the pay as well as upgrade all the equipment to newer standards it has boost up production.

'Figures' you shook your head as you must have some thought wolf would be behind this. 'And he calls me the horny dog' you let out another chuckle before downing the rest of your drink. Thanking the mare worker you give her some bits for the info and asked for another sex on the beach. She happily thanks you for the bits and goes to get another glass for you.

Sighing a bit you looked at the clock above the powder room. Seeing as it's been 20 minutes since you have been waiting you thought it would take longer to wait. Looking down where the stallions were waiting for their turn in the special not one stallion was left waiting.

"The hell there was at least 20 stallions waiting in that line." Wondering what the hell is going on you doesn't notice as the worker mare comes back with your drink. Thanking her again for your drink you stop her and asked where the other stallions were.

Explaining the situation she tells you pretty much the obvious answer for this question.

They lost.

Raising an eyebrow at her answer you asked what she meant by losing.

"They lost"

"Okay but what mean by that. Surely one stallion must have won something" you said.

"Nope not one stallion. Most of them can't even make it to round 2 before they collapse" she pretty much throws her hands up as the answer was plain as day.

"okay so the last mare was telling the truth on no stallion ever won" you remembered what the devil mare said as she pretty much told you wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Pretty much" she shrugs again.

"So what happens to the losers then" you wonder on that part as if none have won where do they go.

"You really want that answer?" she asked

Raising an eyebrow you looked around a bit wondering if too that was a good idea. "Uh…. Yeah"

"Let me show you." grabbing your hand she pulls you away from your table and escorts you down across the room. Walking through some corridors you and the worker mare stopped at a large double door, inscribe on the top said medical room on it. Opening the door you gulped in shock at the sight inside.

All the stallions who were waiting for their turn all 20 stallions were all inside groaning in not out of pleasure but out of agony. You scrunch up as the sight was almost like what happen during the heat season minus the crazy ponies who finally lost it. You were even shocked as hell to see Big Mac inside reading a magazine.

"BIG MAC?" you quickly walked over getting his attention.

He looks up and gives you a warm smile. "Oh hey. Did you lost to" he asked wondering why you were here. Especially when you look pretty much in perfect health compare to the stallions around him.

"No i…. well…. I haven't…. that doesn't matter right now. Are you hurt?" you asked a bit worried as you never seen big Mac in the hospital much. Mostly from work accidents but when it comes to this you never seen him like this.

Shaking his head he gives you a reassuring smile. "nnnope just a bit tired. Ah prefer to stand so I quit after round 4 and head here. A little sore but I'll be ready for tomorrow's applebuckin." He pats your shoulder and stands up from his seat. Seeing he's still healthy you sighed in relief as he wasn't badly hurt.

You asked on the others which they just here for the entertainment. They prefer not to try to stallion pelvis breaker special and rather enjoy the drinks and lap dances.

Understanding on their choice Big Mac then asks again have you gotten your turn yet. You shook your head and by the looks of things in this small medical room it's probably your turn right now.

"You know you can always drop out. It's not ashamed to quit now" the worker mare said in the honest tone she can say it.

Hearing that you know back on earth when it comes to choices you need to fight full force at each chance you have. You have done that with a lot chances you have gotten and never have you ever quit something you sign up for.

Turning your head you give her a determine look. "I thank you both for warning me but…. I'm not going to turn it down. I don't quit so easily till my body can't handle it. I will take this challenge and i will see it to the end.

Big Mac smiled at your determination as for you it was plain as day not to see. The worker mare was indeed surprise at how courage's you are even after seeing all this you still want to give this a go. With a deep sigh she agrees and takes you too special.

In your heart you know you can do… in your brain you wondering what the hell did you just say and do.

Heading back to the dance floor room you passed the bar and head outside into the large hallway that lead outside to the stairway and the coat hanging room. above you don't know if you saw it coming in but above the door way leading the upstairs hall had the sign decorated in Halloween then and in scary writing said 'whorror house' on it.

"Alright here we are" she smiles as presents you the entrance to the special.

"Okay then" you pull out the card you had for the special and held it for the worker mare.

Inspecting the card including the kiss marks she thanks you and heads inside the coat hanging room. You can hear her drop it in a small box and rummaging through something before coming out. The next thing she asks from you surprise you a bit on what she requests for you to do.

"Before you can start honey you must first take off your clothes and put this on." She smiles as in one hand holds what looks like a jock strap sash that covers only the front and back and in the other a small leather collar.

Grabbing both clothing you just stare at her weird eyed at the barely pieces of cloth. "Seriously" you asked hoping she is joking.

Shaking her head she giggles a bit. "Nope honey. That's what all the stallions must wear when competing in this challenge." She steps out and bows for you to change out of your clothes. Looking at her then back at the small loin cloth you should have seen this coming from a mile away. With almost a defeated sigh you enter and strip out of your clothes.

Staring at the small loin cloth again you suck up all your dignity and put it on. You were at least glad it covered both the back and the front however wearing it still seemed undignified right now. Looking at your body you were at least happy you were fit enough to make it seem less awkward.

Seeing your muscles nicely formed you would probably pass as the smaller version of big Mac. However with that thought comes to mind you know that comes with some consequences too. Mostly around horny ass mares like the ones working here.

"Guess I better go, wouldn't want to keep her waiting" you took a deep breath and set your folded clothes on the counter. Fixing the strap that holds the jockstrap you put on the small collar before heading out.

"Oh celestia" the worker mare stares at you a deep blush spreads on her face. For a while she has seen a lot of burly stallions however you were somehow… unique to her. Feeling flushed all over she squeezes her legs together, a familiar wet feeling slide down her legs the longer she stares at you.

Seeing just standing there was driving this poor mare crazy already. You wonder if doing this would help you win this special faster, the chances although seem less likely but somewhat helpful.

"Uh you okay miss" you tried to hold the urge to laugh as the look on her face is definitely priceless. Like a dog begging for a bone her tongue lollies out a bit for the whole world to see.

"Huh what" quickly almost as she was brought back from a trance she shakes her head and looks up at you. "Uh yeah yeah…. Sorry about that" a red embarrassing blush spreads on her face as she turns her gaze away from you.

Giving a light chuckle you wave your hand as this isn't the first time a mare has gawk at you. Back home it's the hardest part to avoid when getting dress for work, especially when either your marefriend Luna or your maids joins you in the shower.

Clearing her throat the worker mare fishes through her cleavage and pulls out a small bronze like key. Walking over towards the door you watch her unlock the door and open it.

An eerie sound echoes as the door squeaks eerily follow by a ghastly moan echoing upstairs. Part of you felt a little nervous as this haunted house is nothing like the ones back home but you managed to steel yourself at the last minute.

"Alright honey here are the rules. Each room must be entered according to how we set it up. In each room holds a key you must acquire to reach the final level. There are a total of 10 rooms the last one being the final room. With all the keys you can enter the last room at the end of the whorror house. You cannot pass over the tapestry and you cannot claim you have all 9 keys." She presses her finger on your nose as the last few stallions who tried it weren't allowed to participate anymore due to them copying the keys of the last three.

Understanding on the rules you then ask is that all. Shrugging she just says to have fun before kissing your cheek and leaving to prompt another bed for you.

Watching her leave you then turn back to the room, with a determine look on your face you press on into the whorror house.

Entering up the stairs you were indeed surprise at how cold it was. Mostly to give the special a chilling effect of a dark scary night.

Walking up the stairs you see they did some work upstairs for this special. Changing the ceiling you were amazed as it looked like rotten ceiling of an old house. With some fake cob webs and some eerie lighting you were impressed at the work they did in one hallway.

Looking around you see it's not much since a large black tapestry with a fake boarded up door printed on blocked the path. Looking your right you can see the same thing although the left side you it's different. With some special paper you see a jack o lantern pattern in the middle on it. Seeing as this is the only ways through you proceed into the room.

Opening the door you were transfixed at what was inside. Everything was decorated in pumpkin like jack o lanterns… and when you said everything you mean 'EVERYTHING'.

"Hello stud" a young voice echoed as you stare at three mares all sitting on top of a large pumpkin pattern sheet covered bed.

You were amazed as all three mares were painted similar to what Caramel wore last year's Nightmare Night. With orange and black paint covered every inch of their bodies their manes and tails were painted a dark green to give the stem look. Wearing nothing but a pair of black thongs and some jack o lantern shape stickers on their breasts it was fairly obvious on what this was.

This was a do or die by sex special, where you must buck the mares in order to pass this special.

'Oh shit' you took a few steps back as you should have turned back the moment you step inside. That seemed futile right now. Mostly the fact is one of the mares is a unicorn and already locked the door behind you spelling your doom right on your face.

Figuring you are already starting this you know for the fact you can't turn down a challenge. Stepping right at the edge of the bed all three pumpkin mares turn into hungry predators. Pulling you onto the bed you felt your lips being invaded by one of them while the other two trace their tongues from your chest all the way down to your somewhat erected member poking out of the jockstrap.

"mmmm this stallion got a nice member." the first pumpkin mare bits her lips as your member pressed against her nose.

"mmmmm so thick I want a taste" the second mare gently slides her tongue from the base to the tip lapping up a bit of pre along the way.

"Mares you must try his lips. He's so good with his tongue it's driving me wild" the third mare dives back in your lips. You took your time feeling the insides of her mouth. You almost gagged as this mares tongue must have some griffon inheritages since her tongue unlike Ponies was a lot slender that of a birds tongue.

Feeling your whole body twitch in pleasure you don't notice as one of the pumpkin triplets stands up and sits right above your aching member. Before you finally notice her she slams herself all the way down. You know you got yourself into this mess now you have to face the consequences of taking on this challenge.

*20 minutes later*

You sighed in relief as you managed to pleasure all three horny pumpkin mares together. All of them covered in your spunk and had lewd looks in their eyes as you stood up and put on your cloth back on again.

Seeing them still in lala land for a bit you decide to leave before they wake up. Entering the door on the right you stopped as what's was inside. Like the jackolantern room you see they too two rooms of the same Halloween theme favorite except this time they added a small pedestal with a key and a small glass of pumpkin ale. You recognize it all to well as the whiskey sort of gives it its texture.

Drinking the glass you then looked at the small key. You can see it looks like a regular gold key however the top part is in shaped of a jackolantern.

Remembering you need all the keys to face the last level of the special you see a small string through one of the eye holes. Seeing as you can wear it you wrap the key around your neck and proceed out of the room. Seeing like the each row of rooms you see your path to the finish is block again by a well design tapestry. Knowing you have to go room to room individually you suck it up and continued. The next door on in front of you had an eerie white glow lighting you see a faint symbol of a ghost painted in the middle of the door.

Figuring it's going to have some ghost resemblances inside you steel yourself and entered. Like the pumpkin one everything is represent to look like an old abandon house of some kind. More actually the master bedroom of an old mansion haunted by 3 sexy ghosts.

Wearing nothing at all 3 pure white mares sat on the bed, the middle mare had her legs spread out revealing a begging twitching marehood while the other two bit their lips.

"Has our master return? Has he returned to pleasure us? To end our burning suffering" all three mares rubbed their bodies against each other hoping for an answer.

They got their answer alright.

Walking up towards the bed you discard you cloth to the side and grabbed the first mare of the three. Hearing them moan and pant in pleasure you can tell they have been waiting for a while for a stallion to rock them.

As you pound the middle mare the other two quickly swarm around you. You can see they want some lovin to and you know there's no harm in that. Bringing both close you finger one of the mares while making out with the second mare. Kissing, fingering and bucking all in at the same time you were definitely glad you were able to do all three with your training from your marefriends. Now all you got to do is pleasure these mares to advance to the next round.

*18 minutes later*

You popped your back as these mares need a little more loving the usual. Making you pound and fill all their holes you were finally done. With three horny ghost mares all in heaven you pop your back and proceed out to the other room. Like before from the pumpkin key room everything still had an old mansion feeling however this time a small pedestal with a shot of vodka right next to another gold key sat on top for you.

Taking the shot you can taste a bit of something however you can't quite put your finger on it. Figuring it must be high end vodka or something you took the key with the ghost encrusted on the other end and slide the thread through one of its eyes. With two keys down you continue onward.

Exiting out you can tell this is going to get more intense the further you venture through. Especially when the door you see in front of you had several claw marks embedded on the side and even around a wolf howling at the moon shadow make it any more homely as you walked up towards the door.

Just standing outside the door you can hear a few faint growling inside, one of them send chills through your body as it sounded like a mantiqores growl.

Already nervous at the sounds inside you prayed to god if you died today. Swallowing your fear one last time you entered the room.

Unlike the last two you see the room was decorated to look a haunted forest. A few branches around with a few stumps with several claw marks gave its unique creepy look.

Now mostly you should feel a little ease right now. If not for the fact the 3 mares this time weren't actually ponies this time.

This time you were bucking three diamond dog mares all each has some extra fur on their arms and legs and a bit on their breasts and some fake bloody claws to match their feral werewolf looks.

"Well lookie here at what we got. A tasty snack." The diamond dog on the left licked her lips.

"Forget snack he's a full course meal down there" the one on the right eyed below amazed at your girth.

You look down and completely forgot the small loin cloth they gave you back at the ghost mares. 'Oh shit did I really forget that' you face palmed that you completely forgot it.

Shaking your head of the stupidity of what you just forgot you don't notice till it was too late. Like hungry wolves they circle around cutting all means of escape from you.

"Now now. No need to be so fussy stud. Besides you still got three hungry mares to satisfied." With their hungry hands reach out you the last thing you hear before the grabbed their prey was a loud moan and a loud howl echoing the room.

Tossed to the bed like a giant ragdoll two of the dogs wasted no time lining your member on both their marehoods. The third wanted you to taste her while the others took turns slamming your member into their marehoods. Doing two at the same time isn't as easy as it seems or any less any painless. But to satisfy these horny dogs you have to use all your strength just for them to not kill you.

Now you wonder if these three are the reason most of the stallions haven't won at all.

*35 minutes later*

You breathe a sigh of relief as after all the pounding and doggy styles you did on three horny dogs you were finally able to breathe normally. Right now you were more than happy to be finished.

Using a mirror that they still kept on the wall you were amazed not a drop of blood came out of your claw marked covered back.

"I hope they have something for me in the next room" you sighed a bit and head towards the next room.

Thanking god for your wish you were happy to see the third key, a drink of wolf's bane gin, and a roll of bandage all together.

Fixing your back you were happy to wrap the bandage around you. Once the bandage was in place you drank your drink and grabbed the third key. You at least were glad you still had the keys despite not having your loin cloth anymore.

Knowing you shouldn't turn back unless your quitting you stride forward and continue onward. You pray hopefully they have a spare in the fourth round.

Walking out of werewolf territory. You stopped as the scene around you was way different compare to the others. Dressed in a sandy color lighting it felt like you were already in Egypt or something. Mostly for the face the tapestry that blocked your path looked like you were inside an old tomb or some kind and the door across from you was completely covered in what looks like white rags. You looked at the doorknob which was shaped like a sarcophagus.

Just seeing the rags and the Egyptian symbols you pretty much know what classic monster is behind this door.

Opening the door just like you thought you were greeted by three large sarcophagi with a large bed in the middle.

Slowly entering once the door slammed behind the sarcophagus's opened slowly. Instead of blushing embarrassingly you smiled as three mares dressed in white rags and wearing Egyptian eyeliner only two mares wore egyptain head pieces while the third mare looked like an Egyptian mummified cat.

"Our king… our king has finally awoken from his long slumber. Ravish us our emperor." Walking like mummies you watched as all three mares wrap their mummified hands around you. The middle mare of the group takes her time enjoying your lips while the other two went down lower to your exposed groin.

Swapping spit with the third mummy mare as well as letting two other mummy mare's enjoying a treat they haven't experience in such a long time you figure this might be so bad.

*35 minutes later*

"OH OH YES YES!" the Egyptian cat mare screams in pleasure as you continued to rock her right against her sarcophagus. Pounding her like it was the end of the world it wasn't long before like the other two who lay peacefully on the bed. Giving her a few more deep thrusts you finally showered her womb full of spunk.

Making sure she got every last drop she starts to go limp in your arms. Making sure she doesn't fall on the ground you lift her up and set her on the bed.

With three happy well satisfied mares laying on bed you proceed to the next room. But not before grabbing something to help cover you up.

Seeing as this Egyptian loincloth you found in one of the sarcophagus's you figure they won't mind you borrowing it for now.

Entering the other room you smiled graciously at what they left for the winner. You know it's always a glass of liquor of some kind but this time they left a Egyptian sarcophagus head part covering a bottle of fresh red wine with a glass already filled just for you.

You have tasted this type of wine before with Luna, rarity and Cadence before however despite it being expensive it's sweetness from the grapes was enough to your tastebuds do summersaults. Swishing the contents in the glass you take a small sip enjoying the sweetness it has to offer.

Taking a few sips you know wine this good should be down in big gulps. Taking it slowly you finished your glass and licked your lips.

"mmmm that was delicious." You sighed happily as it's been a while since you enjoyed some red wine before. You almost forgot how it tasted.

Grabbing the 4th key for your collection you made sure the loincloth was nicely tight before leaving the room.

The fifth door you like the third one you felt a little unease as you stare at it. Dressed in several bats you see a small signing saying 'semi boss' etched on it.

'What the heck. Now it's like a videogame or something' you said questionably in your head as you only hear semi bosses most from videogames back home. You then remember this is the level Big Mac stopped at before headed back. Wondering what's inside you know you have to go through if you want to win.

Entering the third room you now can see why Big Mac couldn't continue after this. There sitting on the bed both gripping part of their bat pony costume and tugging right on their marehoods you couldn't tell which was the real cadence.

"Well well. Looks like this stallion has made it this far" the mare on the left smiled as your accomplishing the last 4 rooms with a key from each one around your neck.

"Yes but before he can go to our mistress of the Night he must solve our riddle first" the second Cadence licks her lips seductively.

"Game?" you asked.

"Yes a game. You must guess which of us is the real and the other a fake. Guess right you can have both of us to your heart contempt but if you guess wrong" the mare on the left licks her lips as your member despite being covered by the loin cloth still bulge out a bit.

"We get our filling till 'OUR' contempt's." You gulped as both mares looked ready to pounce if you guess right or wrong.

"So now that you're here. Guess" both mares waited a bit as they hold their limbo for a bit. Just long enough for you to make a guess.

Looking at both mares you wonder how and better question why is Cadence here doing this special. You know she's a married mare and her husband already learned his lesson already. For why she's doing this or another better question how long she's been doing this you would have to ask her later on.

For now you have to make a guess on who's who. For both mares from the mane to their costumes to even their faces they looked exactly alike. Part of you figure one of them has to be Chrysalis do to the fact despite not being a changeling any more she was actually the first to mastered the disguise spell then all other mages combine.

Looking at both mares both had seductive smiles on their faces as the waited for your answer. Wait…. Smiles.

You remember back before despite being able to transform herself into a different pony whenever she liked there was one flaw you know she had. And that was for her teeth. Looking at both mares smiling faces you confirm your suspicion. Chrysalis still hasn't master disguising her teeth. Even though she can change her eyes her teeth being so sensitive can lose the grip of the disguise and or sometimes reveal herself a bit.

After a few seconds of waiting you finally made your answer. "She's the fake and you're the real" you pointed at the left mare then at the right mare.

Both mares look at each other before back at you. They do this process 3 more times before like you said the left mare changed back. Still in her costume Chrysalis was amazed that you managed to get it right.

"Wow stud you got it right. Guess that means we are yours to pleasure till your heart contempt." Flipping on their knees Cadence and Chrysalis both use their magic to reveal two hungry looking marehood waiting to be pounded by you.

Seeing that it would be unfair to just satisfy yourself you know you're not going to stop till both mares are well satisfied before you can advance.

But first a bit of a pick me up before you can start. While looking around a bit you also spot a special potion you know and had been familiarize for the last two years sitting right on the counter next to the bed. Grabbing the bottle you down some of the potion in your mouth before corking it back up. Figuring you want to save it for later you felt the magic taking effect.

Starting at both sexy mares you can't decide who to start. Cadence the lovely princess of love or Chrysalis the sexy princess of earth. Both with jiggly slutty slits it was so hard to choose.

Looking at both mares you remember you haven't been spending much time with her since your last encounter with her. Mostly with work you know you have to make some time to have some fun with the princess of earth.

Since it's been so long after your last buck with her you decide to let her experience how stronger you've gotten in the last two years.

Shoving your member deep into Chrysalis's tight slit you can feel it touched the back of her womb so easily. She let out a loud gasped from the sudden penetration but it quickly developed into several lustful moans as you slowly pound the earth princess marehood.

Cadence could only bit her lip as she watched you take Chrysalis nice and hard into her. Reaching at her aching marehood all she can do is rubbed them before she can get her turn.

At this rate you know the next maybe hour in an half are going to echoing their lustful moans once you're done. The potion effects were only half way compare to drinking the whole potion but hey you want to save the rest for the end.

*almost 1 hour and 10 minutes*

"a- a- i- I c- can't feel my legs" Chrysalis twitched in pleasure her eyes rolled almost to the back of her head after the long hour of having her coltfriend take her over and over repeatedly.

"AH AH! OH DEAR AUNTY CELESTIA! YOU'VE GOTTEN BETTER SINCE OUR LAST BUCK!" Cadence screamed in pleasure as you take her doggystyle a fourth time.

Grabbing her arms you use them as handle bars as you take Cadence already seed dripping marehood again.

"I'm glad you notice." You smiled happily as you can thank her, Luna and even Umbra who you have had some fun when you are on your days off all alone at the house.

Lifting her up enough you brought Cadence lewd face close to yours. Your tongue darted forward as you made out with the princess of love again.

Since questions needed to be answer during the bucking you've learned plenty as to why Cadence is here with Chrysalis and part of this special.

She was the one to organize this whole special long ago after she turned 21. You learned long ago Cadence lost her virginity to shinning long a few years before they had their wedding but since Shinning had to leave on his training and stationed around Equestria she felt…. Left out at the long months she hadn't seen them.

They still managed to keep in touch but she wanted more. It was there one of her friends decide to take her to Missy's fun house to let out some steam. Knowing Missy's fun house not only houses mares but also stallion strippers too in a separate part of the funhouse it was there she wanted to learn more about this place.

She met up with the last previous owner and with her help she learned everything on stimulating a stallion. And when she mean everything she means 'EVERYTHING' from all the nibbling, tugging, pinching, biting, sucking and probing it was there she took her new skills and whenever Shinning came home she showed him what she learned.

You can certain it must have made the bedroom more exciting than regular sex. How or better yet why Shinning cheated on her you learned it will never happen again. At least not behind her back.

After being a pupil and also a contributor of Missy's fun house Cadence then came up with the idea of 'the Whorror house special'. With some elaborate planning and some scary costumes and also some help from the other workers her special has claimed many stallions and yet not one has had the energy to make it to the end. After answering that question the last bit you learned pretty much sums it up. Since no other pony knows about this special better the Cadence she invited Chrysalis to come join her.

It was fairly obvious that Chrysalis made the best choice of joining Cadence in this special.

Several more minutes passed as you can feel your last load ready to explode. Not even holding back you give her one more thrust before cumming deep into Cadence already painted womb.

Making sure she got every last drop you set her down beside Chrysalis. A successful chuckle escapes your lips as both mares layed on the bed with bucked silly expressions on their faces. Eyes rolled up to the back of their heads, tongues lollied out, marehoods dripping with your seed out like a barely turned off waterhose you can see your work here is done.

And just in time too. The potion you've taken finally wore off and you were back to your regular self. Getting off the bed you decide to let the mares rest up for now. You have a special to win and another key waiting for you in the other room.

Heading out to the other room you smiled as they instead of leaving you just a drink and a key they also left something else you know will come in handy later on. Hanging on a hook on the edge of the pedestal you see a small sack with the bottle of Endurance potion etched in the middle of it.

Pulling it out you examine the contents inside. You smiled as now you have three bottles of fun to help you finish this special.

"Better make them count" you close the bag and drank the drink they left you. Enjoying the bloody Mary you were glad your alcohol tolerance was strong, already after the last few drinks you had especially that red wine was starting to hit you now.

Hoping you don't to intoxicate before the end you finished your glass and grabbed the last key. Hooking around your neck you continued out you don't how much long till you make it to the end but you pray hope you're at least somewhat at the end.

*4 in a half hours later at end of hallway*

You sighed in relief at where you were standing. For what felt like days you were standing at the end of the madness you called a special.

After leaving the vampire pony princesses to collect their thoughts the next room a group of zombie mares slowly pulled their prey into the room. You were more than happy to give them more than just your brain after the last half hour.

With another key you proceed out to the next room. The three witches inside the next room were more than happy to cast a stamina spell on you. The next hour both mares were in a lust induce coma after you were done. The spell they had on you was still in you but after the next room it died off.

Grabbing the witch's key you head to the next room across the hall. This time you would be dancing the skeleton jiggle with three horny skeleton pattern mares itching for you to make some music with their bones. More than jiggly bones sounded the last 45 minutes you have taken them. Thanks to the rest of the endurance you had still from the Vampony one you managed to finish up and head out with the 7th key in your possession.

With seven keys already in your position you wonder how much long till finished. You found out you had one more left. this time it wasn't a monster however it was still a Halloween classic and for your enjoyment a familiar mare you have had fun in the past was waiting wearing the same costume as last year.

Entering the 8th room you smiled as three sexy black cat mares all purred and meowed as you entered the room. Both begging and rubbing themselves like cats all over you it doesn't take long as you pick up the first mare and rutted her till her mind was on a blank. The others quickly follow suit as you gave them their turn as well. Using both their kitty cat tails and their actual tails both mares let out several screams of pleasure the more you increase your speed of each thrusts.

With one last load you ended up coating their slutty faces in your seed. Gasping in pleasure sleep started to take over for them. Slumping back like the other mares you've taken you were just glad to be finished right now. Drenched already in their sex juices as well as the others you feel a need for a quick restroom break and quick shower.

Thankfully you managed to empty out your bladder as the next room that held the key also had a restroom on the far end. With bladder emptied, alcohol drink consumed and the 8th key around your neck you precede out to finished it.

Now here you were. Standing right in front at the end of the hallway, 8 keys wrapped around your neck like a necklace you can see a large sign decorated in unique pattern design that read final boss.

Looking at the door you wouldn't have to guess what the keys were used for actually.

Right next to the entrance of the final room you see a large pedestal with a box in the middle. Around it you see several key holes with the design of each Nightmare Night room you have entered. Taking the necklace off you set each key into their available slot and turn each one. Each key you turn you hear a small click echoed before the last key finally opened the box.

Springing out you were a bit startled as a jack in a box zombie clown springs out you watch it wobble side to side before spotting the last key. Right on its zombified nose you quickly pulled it out as your dislike for clowns catches up faster than your fear of what's behind the final door.

Examining the key you can see it's an onyx encrusted gold key with the worlds happy Nightmare Night on the base. With no symbols on what monster would be inside you made a small prayer before inserting the key in the slot. Turning it full around you can hear the door unlocked as you left the key still on the lock. Reaching out at the door knob you slowly turn it fully open. You can hear a ghastly creaking sound as you let the door open all the way.

Looking back you know you can just quit from her however after all the work you put into making her, all the mares you bucked turning back would seem like a waste to you.

Taking a deep breath in you slowly entered the room. Unlike the rooms this one was a bit larger than the rest. Entering the small hallway you can feel a sickling feeling in your gut the further you entered the room. The room started to get darker and darker the further you entered the room.

It was not long as the room was pitched black with now source of light around you. Looking around for an available source of light you startled again as a sinister laugh echoed the whole room.

"So…. A stallion has finally made it to the final level." You hear a few wings flapping sound echoed the whole room however you can't tell where it was coming from. "Good it's been so long since I had a stallion worthy enough to face me."

Hearing the voice echoed in front of you several lights quickly turned on. One by one you watched as each light quickly turns on before you were staring at a familiar princess marefriend dressed in her sexy armor and helmet sitting on a large throne, her whole body turned to the side both her legs hang off the edge of the throne chair as she examines the winner.

"Thou have showed great endurance by bucking all those mares and winning all those keys. However like most many have tried yet failed each time" feeling your body being lifted up in the air she pulls you close till you were right in front of her. Not moving from her spot she gives you a devious smile.

"I do not know if you actually took those mares and rut them or if you cheated on those keys however I'm not so different." Feeling your body being lifted over and around her throne you see Nightmare Moon switched from her throne to lying seductively on top of a large queen size bed. Despite still being in the air you still got a good view of her lovely body as she lowers you down. You guess she removed her sexy armor right after she teleported different places.

Keeping a stern look on your face you walked over to the bed. "I worked my ass off to get those keys, I bucked, sucked, prob, spanked and kissed my way to the end." Reaching down into your bag you remembered you discarded the last two bottles you had in your bag although you still remember you have fully filled bottle left in your bag.

Nightmare licked her lips as you pulled the bottle out and uncorked to top.

"Hope you ready to eat your words Nightmare Moon. Because in the next hour or so you're going to be walking funny for a long time" it was your turn to smile deviously before downing the potion. Drinking all of it you place the empty bottle against the edge of the bed it doesn't take for you to feel its effects starting to kick in.

Nightmare watched seductively as you finished the endurance potion and was ready to rock her like a raging storm. Twirling her body around she spreads both legs out as you got into position over her ready marehood.

"Prove thy then. Thou is waiting" she starts to pant a bit; the waiting was already killing her as she waited for the glorious member pounding her marehood hard and raw.

Once you got a good grip of Nightmares hip's you didn't held back at all. Plunging deep Nightmare body twitched and spased out of control as you didn't wait to start your rhythm. The sweet sound of her moans and screams of pleasure alongside with your groin smacking against hers every second that passed has always been music to your ears.

Hearing her Squeaked a bit you wanted to slow down a bit but you remember the potion is controlling your body right now so any thoughts of slowing down is completely out of your hands till the potion is finished.

Smiling at how fast Nightmare went from the evil Nightmare that terrified all of Equestria to having a lewd almost eyes rolled to the back of her head expression is definitely a sight you know you are doing good right. Giving her a few more thrusts you turned her around and took her marehood again doggystyle.

Using her own tail as support for your thrusts you raised one of your hands and as quickly as possible brought it down connecting it right on her cutiemark. Each spank you gave resulted in a throaty moan each time your hand connected with her butt. Repeating this motion while you thrusted balls deep into her leaking marehood Nightmare Moon was in a mess.

Laying her head on the pillow she still kept your butt up so you won't stop bucking her. Part of her couldn't help but smile at how strong you were still after completing all those 9 rooms and still able to rock her like a minotaur in heat was worth trying this special for her.

After what felt like half an hour of bucking and spanking her cutiemark you can feel the pressure ready to explode any second. You did stop your spanking as your hand started to sting a bit. You checked it out and just as you suspicion your hand turned a bit red from all the spanking. Well at least you know you weren't the only one with something red. You can see right on Nightmare's cutiemark you can see it turned a bit of a different color from all the spanking you gave her.

Still by the look of Nightmares face she was a bit depressed you stopped your spanking. That didn't last as you decide to give her what she clearly wants. Giving her a few more thrusts you grip her hips one last time before slamming deep into her itching womb and filling it with your seed.

Nightmare screamed in a lust and ecstasy as your stallion juices filled her all the way. Once she got every drop although…. You didn't stop there.

"Hope you haven't eaten any of that candy. I got some more cream filling just for you on your special Night" pulling Nightmare up you give her a few kisses on her neck.

Twisting her body in a unique way you watched in amazement as she takes your lips only for a brief second.

"Thou better have plenty then. Thy prefers to have a lot of this cream fill candy for me or thy will eat you up" using her wings she pushes you off her before taking position over your still ready lubed up member.

All you can say is this night is far from over and both of you aren't leaving for a while.

*45 minutes*

"YES YES DEEP IN THE NIGHT'S PLOT! TAKE ME DAMMIT! TAKE THY BLUE PLOT!" Nightmare Screamed in pleasure as you took her cowgirl style again.

Having a good grip on her hips you thrust upward not even stopping after the last 2 orgasms Nightmare experience already. Well actually make it three as she finally cums a third time onto your lap. Feeling her marehood clamp down on your member you quickly follow suit painting her insides with your seed again.

"d- Do… y- you give up" you panted in pleasure as the potion was still in effect.

Shaking her head she gives you a seductive smile. "Thou never gives up on her night"

Smiling back you felt around as you remember you found something to help spice this fun a bit more. Feeling around the pillows you found them and pulled them out. Holding a pair of silver handcuffs you present them in front of her.

"Good I've been itching of trying these on you" you still had your devious smile on your face as Nightmare allowed you to cuff both hands. Once both hands were cuffed you know the fun just got more intense for the next hour or so

*1 hour in a half later*

"AH AH YES HARDER! DON'T STOP!" Nightmare screamed again in pleasure as you take her marehood again. For the last half hour you've have bind her hands in several locations that where allowed you to hook the cuffs on. Which surprisingly mostly everything around the bed you pretty much hooked anywhere you wish.

Taking her again you made sure your hands hook around right against the wall as you proceed to take her again from behind. Feeling pressure building up a bit more every second you didn't care where you were going to fill her. Heck Nightmare didn't either.

Holding right on her soft wings for leverage you didn't stopped for anything. Almost as though you want to impregnate your marefriend again and for Moon she was more than happy to let you.

Feeling the pressure becoming too unbearable to hold out you give Moon's butt a few more thrusts before you pumped her full of your spunk. Making sure she gets every drop you lay your chin against her back.

"Ready to give up Nightmare Moon." You asked amazed the potion has lasted this long you figured it must be magically altered to allow longer use then what it was originally meant too.

Panting in ecstasy she turns her head and gives you a devious yet courage's smile. "Thou's still standing. So thou mean she isn't done yet." Sticking her tongue out playfully you see she has already sealed her fate for you.

Popping your neck again you reach out and unhooked her hands. "Wrong words honey… hope you prefer not walking for a while. Because the next hour or so you're going to lose all feeling in your legs." Sliding under her legs your member still hard after the last few orgasms you didn't show mercy as you slammed right back into her leaking marehood.

*3 hours later*

"mmmmff honey aren't you at least tired" you sighed happily you decide to relaxed on top of the bed after the last few hours you had bucked Moon in many positions. This time you let her take the lead by letting her take your member down her throat.

Nightmare Moon moaned in satisfaction as she takes as much of your member down her throat. Not even skipping the beat she can feel your seed leaking profoundly out of her now gapping marehood and anus. Since you didn't just take her marehood you have had some fun with her bubbly butt, literally switching both of them every position you and Moon bucked.

You were extremely grateful that the potion you got lasted this long as only your own strength is what you have left for right now. Still after those rounds it pretty much looks like you've won the special. Especially when Moon is taking your member while also wearing a collar she materialize mainly for you however you reverse and switched it around so she wore it.

"Can this get any better" you sighed as you wondered what else can make this any better.

"Oh I think it might" a voice echoed out into the shadows.

A bit startled from the unknown voice you quickly relaxed as you catch sight of Candi walking out of the shadows.

"I see you've have tried out special. And surprisingly to my eyes you've won indefinitely." Candi sounded surprise as no stallion has ever won the special in her years of working at Missy's till now.

You thank her for your accomplishment and offered to cuddle up to you if she wished.

Shaking her head she still kept her smile on her face. "I love to honey but before I can I like to give you your prize for winning the special.

You tilt her head as what she meant prize. You thought bucking the Mare of Nightmare night was the prize however Candi says it's only a part of it. Using a finger she beckons you to come with her.

Pulling Nightmare out of your member she lets out a small pout as you stopped her just half way to the good part. Holding her hand you and her follow back to the large throne that Nightmare sat before the bucking. You also see two other familiar mares standing in the middle of the light as you walked back to the throne chair.

Smiling for both Candi then asks you one small request.

"Please will you sit on Nightmare Moons chair for me." she asked.

Looking at the large chair you were a bit impressed on how well design it looked but then again when it comes to royalty you can tell it's a sign for authority. You know Luna and Celestia have decades sitting on chairs like these a mere mortal allowed to sit on one has always been many ponies dream of one day.

Slowly taking your seat you lean back so you were fully seated. Once you were nice and relaxed Moon, Cadence, and Chrysalis took position next to you. With Cadence and Chrysalis on each arm chair Moon took her position by taking your member in her throat again.

With both princess of love and princess of earth on each side along with Moon resuming her rhythm you interrupted back on the bed Candi couldn't help but smile for you.

Taking out a digital camera and fixing the lighting above you she adjusts herself so she got a good photo of you and the three bosses of the special. Making sure the picture is align and yours and the princess's arms were in the proper places around you she took the photo.

Making sure she got a good shot she takes three photos just to make sure. Once she has her photos she walks up and digs through her cleavage. Pulling out a card she hands you a black and gold encrusted card. You grabbed the card and examine the front of it.

On it in cursive gold penmanship you read the name 'honorable vip contributor' in the front while the back you see both Candi's and Caramel's signature signed and laminated to prevent any copy right.

"This honey is a 'special' card we give our sole contributors who have worked with us for years. This will allow you all expenses paid trips to our worldly events as well as allow you to participate in the many games we host each year. This also allows you to full access to our full facility as well as other fun houses we solely own including our own private island across Equestrian borders.

You thank her and asked do you give these a lot or just the contributor's. She explains the card is very rare to most stallions and only a few handful can acquire them. None can just purchase one though since for Candi they prefer the nasty ones like that stallion a while back never allow anywhere else but the dance floor while the other reason is way too expensive. You rather not asked on the price as to you were always a careful when it comes to money issues.

Thanking her again for the card she stops you as she actually has one more gift for you. Reaching behind you gulped as she pulls out a familiar bottle and hands it to Cadence.

"Well honey you did won so your second prize for winning is to have buck these horny mares as much as you want. Enjoy" giving you a blown kiss she leaves you with the three horny princesses.

"Jesus you're going to be the death of me after this" you gulped as Cadence uncorks the bottle.

The next thing that echos in the room after downing the endurance potion was the screams and cries of pleasure from all three mares along with the sounds of already sore pelvis connecting with hers.

Outside the room Candi comes down the stairs and smiles as your fun still echoed as she left down the bottom stairs. Holding her camera out she orders one of her workers to go and print the pictures out. her worker asked her boss does she want her to blow all three pictures.

Candi agrees and explains who gets the photos. One for the wall of fame so to let stallions know who won the special. Two for you just so you can take it home and hang it on the wall if you wish…. And third picture she wanted it for her room. Mostly to remind her who she loves to see every day before work.

With a nod from her worker she leaves to have them printed. Candi then turns around as your love making still sounded the whole hallway. Licking her lips she bit the bottom part of her lip a bit.

"Have fun… my king of the night" she giggles seductively before heading back to the dance floor. Leaving you to enjoy your gifts as much as you wish.


	34. next client:Hardline

In life sometimes depending how well you know people can also helped many doors for you. Especially when a few friends of yours somehow got themselves in a pickle that you had to help them.

That you know all well today.

Waking up almost terrified yet still confused on the situation you don't even know where to start. You brain shut down as there was no way to explain what is happening right now and definitely no way of escaping out this mess.

You sat completely naked, on your bed, while your marefriend dressed in what looks like battle armor along with your other marefriends and even her own sister standing in front of you while beside you completely naked was your marefriend Moon sleeping peacefully next to you, and to top it all the bed you were sleeping looked like it went to war all the sudden.

Trying to even think of something to say the only words your tongue was completely tied leaving you unable to say what you wished. Shaking your head you do managed to say something after several long minutes of staring and babbling.

"w- What happen last night?" you tried to say as calmly as possible however right now you were just surprise that you didn't scream your question this time.

After what felt like hours of complete silence Luna was the first to break it.

"I have a lot to answer right now" Luna rubs the temple of her brow as this would be a little difficult to explain right now.

Once you all managed to calm down from your freak out fiasco Luna then begins the situation.

For a while after Twilight and her friends had freed her from the Nightmare's corruption she knew they haven't seen the last of her. Despite her being evil Nightmare Moon is actually part of Luna who after being freed only slithered out to concentrate on restoring her magic level again. For two years every night she absorbed the Night's magic every day before disappearing once the sun came out.

Since then Luna has been secretly training herself for this day and she didn't want anypony even her own sister or even you knowing on what she was doing.

You and Celestia were outraged that Luna took the risk of doing this without telling us but Luna stops her sister right there once she mention they could have used the elements on her again.

"YOU CAN'T DEAR SISTER! Despite her being evil SHE is part of me." she then turns around towards you and the still sleeping moon. "And if you destroyed her. You would be killing me too" she lets out a few tears as the truth hurt her more. Killing her fully would mean ending the princess of the Night herself. She was created by Luna and Celestia together and though she can't accept it Celestia knew it was because of her being so loved long ago is what created Nightmare Moon in the first place.

You were stunned at Luna's response. You can fully understand on what's going on then. If her family or friends found out about her they were surly destroy her for good. Hell you wouldn't hesitate on killing Nightmare Moon if she went after her, your foal or any of your marefriends.

Comforting her sister Celestia understands on the risks her sister has put to defeat Nightmare Moon for good. She knew that when it comes to inner demons it's up to the pony themselves to defeat them once and for all or they will never leave you alone. You learned that feeling all too well.

Still that leaves the question on why she was here in the first place and what the hell happen last night.

Once Luna and Celestia were relaxed after letting a few tears out Luna then begins on why Nightmare Moon was here.

You could have figured that Moon was around before Luna departed towards Nightmare Moon's hide out. You were a bit surprise that Luna found out she commandeer old Canterlot but then again it was her home a century ago.

She searched all night for her Nightmare counterpart unaware that Nightmare Moon slipped through security and was searching something precious to Luna to take over. Luna did explain that once everypony was asleep she projected a special shield spell over each room to prevent Moon from entering.

You can understand that however that leaves the question why your room.

Luna starts by saying it was actually her idea to make Velvet and Pearl wear those sexy nurse outfits and giving them a bit of magic she actually asked them to keep you occupied for the whole night. Little did she know you would return back after rutting both mothers.

You buried your head in a bit as both Twilight and even Rarity were shocked to hear you taking both of their mothers last night. Luna did managed to calm them down saying she needed them to keep you away from the castle just for the night. She couldn't make Twilight or Rarity since they would probably try to stop Nightmare themselves or tell their other friends so she needed two ponies that she can trust. Velvet and Pearl both mothers and actually helping Luna on foal caring too were close to Luna and she knew she can trust them. Especially on a task such as this.

After making sure Twilight and Rarity were nicely relaxed it was Luna's turn to ask you questions.

"So tell me lover… what happen last night?" she asked waiting for an answer and by the looks of things she wanted to know how good it must have felt last night.

Seeing it's your turn to answer you sighed and explain what you remember last night. All you can recall last night was coming home after bucking both horny mares you gave Nocturnal Night a kiss on the head before turning in for the night.

That's when things get a little more complicated. You start by saying you thought Luna was in her Nightmare Moon form and well…. in lament's terms you bucked her. You knew something had to be off as Nightmare Moon acted and felt different than usual however you still bucked her hard.

They understand as Luna has done several time transformed into her Nightmare form look to spice up the fun however she asked for more.

You wish you can give her more but the last bit you remember that night was staring at Luna's moon then feeling a surging pain all over. After that everything went blank you can't remember at all what else happen to now.

Walking over Luna still kept a raised eyebrow before a familiar blue glow covered all over you and Nightmare moon. You figure she is scanning you to see if there were any abnormalities with both of you. She has done it before and hell its hell of a lot faster and safer than a regular x ray machine can ever do. She scans for a few seconds before she stops, her eyes showed she was more surprise at what she found.

"Oh…. Mother of me. This can be a problem" Luna bit her lip as her findings were any good.

"What…. what you found?" you asked a little spooked at what Luna is about to say to you.

Trying to find the words she asks do you remember the last Nightmare Night she turned you into a werewolf hybrid of some kind and went on a rutting rampage that night.

You agree on that memory as you wonder why she is asking you this right now. A few seconds passed in silence before Luna tells you why.

"Thy forgot to tell you about this… werewolves 'AREN'T' the only creatures that can turn a mortal into a werewolf. I possessed the power too." Luna bits her lip again as she tells the truth.

"Okay I understand that but what do you mean?" you asked raising an eyebrow on what she's telling you. You already know she can do that since last year's Nightmare Night speaks for itself.

Taking a deep breath she then tells you why. "Because I don't think….. Well to my knowledge. I believe Nightmare Moon's magic she had stored. She transformed you into a werewolf. Usually I'm able to remove the werewolf blood out of you but this time….. I can't"

"w-wait what do you mean by that?" you asked since now you starting to have a sinking feeling in your gut.

Luna then begins on the origin on her ability. Apparently her father entrusted both sisters with some unique abilities that most unicorns can never achieve even with strong magic. For Celestia she has an ability that still needs to be a secret however for Luna with her night powers she has the ability to unlock inner beasts of the night when they are out in a full moon. She only used the power once and that didn't end well from how she said it. even you scrunch up after what happen when she turned a sold slave into a werewolf and went on a rampage on the raiders before going to a small town a few miles from where the raiders camp. At least at the end you were glad the slave was finally free after so many years as a slave.

Which brings you back to now since she tested it again this time minor dosages to fully enhance the sexual drive a werewolf can do compare to a normal being. Taking in the information as slowly as possible pretty much in plain terms of what Luna is explaining also lets you understand answer of what she is saying.

"So somehow…. What you're saying love….. Is that I'm no longer mortal anymore. Instead in plain as day I'M A WEREWOLF NOW!" you screamed in shock as the information is almost impossible to understand.

Askin- well actually babbling mostly since you are lost for words Luna tries to explain how and why. since most alicorns magic is a lot different compare to unicorns due to their years of training magic you've should have learned that Black magic is well…. unstable. You can figure that one for sure.

Seeing as Nightmare moon hadn't had her magic fully restored her magic hasn't well…. been fully controlled. Like a sponge you sort of absorbed her magic so easily and somewhat not knowing Luna forgot to get 'ALL' of the nightmare werewolf magic she placed inside you last year. Mixed with the black magic it's fairly obvious on how you went all beast mode on Nightmare Moon last night.

You still didn't understand on why you didn't went all beast mod when you were bucking the two horny mothers (you have to remember to stop reminding your marefriends on that since now twilight is ready to blast you to kingdom come now).

Luna explains that only a full moon now is when you'll be able to transform for then on. Since it was actually a bit cloudy the moon was completely covered rendering you unable to transform till you made it back home. Once the moon shinned in your room it was clear as day of what happen.

Celestia offers to help Luna on returning you to normal but from Luna's own answer it was now virtually impossible of changing you back without killing you. Black magic as you can plainly tell is a bitch to handle and not even the greatest magic can overcome how devious it is.

Turning to Nightmare Moon now you growled almost like a wolf at what she did to you. Manipulating you into thinking she's your lover and now infecting you with this werewolf curse or something like that you can already feel your blood boil in anger for what this bitch did to you all in one night. Already feeling the urge to tear her limb from limb Luna manages you to calm yourself down.

"oh my it's more serious than I thought" Luna bit her lip as after seeing you stare at the still peaceful Moon you let out a growl while part of your face morphed a bit almost feral to be exact.

Shaking your head you know you can control your anger most time however this time you don't know why you suddenly just growled like that. "The hell honey I thought you said I can only turn into a werewolf under a full moon." You were more surprise as your marefriends also took a step back after that scare.

Luna then tells that due to well….. You're short tempered, not only can you turn into a werewolf under a full moon but your anger heightens at a faster pace than usual. In terms you start to change once you get angry.

Twitching your eyebrow the anger again boiled over as your eyes, ears and teeth start to turn gradually. Your eyes' turning feral you let out a loud growl as your new fangs bore. Keeping that position for a few seconds you quickly return to normal and sighed.

Knowing you are going to have to control your anger now you calmly asked if there is more that you should know now after this finding. Figuring it hasn't fully end you motioned Luna to continue.

Both shock yet actually strangely aroused at your sudden change Luna nods before finishing the last bit of info.

She instated you are at cub stage of a werewolf and with some training and concentration maybe being a werewolf wouldn't be so bad. After all their sheer amazing strength and speed is nothing like that of a mortals so that's one piece you believe would help. Since being a cub somewhat you don't have much strength that of a full werewolf however you do know your bones are less likely to break now. That also can be useful when you are dropping from high cliffs or when it comes to your fun as well, Less likely to have a broken pelvis now.

Understanding on having some pros and cons of being a werewolf Celestia then asks what to do with Nightmare Moon now. You marefriends well except Pinkie and fluttershy all had the idea of sending her to the dungeon for seducing their lover and trying to take over Equestria again however Luna stops them.

She stopped them as she has one last bit of information she found while scanning you.

You and Nightmare Moon are somewhat linked now.

Tilting your head in confusion you asked how you are linked to her. Luna explains that for her to regain her magic level she needed a being to regain her original form. You asked how that is possible as last night she felt all real to you. Physically she meant she was a normal mare however magically because of her unstable magic she needed a being to help maintain it. Since you aren't just a normal mortal being anymore her soul for that matter is chained to yours. A fate that will be hard to escape now since Luna explains anything happen to Moon will affect not only Luna but also you as well.

Groaning as all in one night you pretty much screwed up your life now. If being a werewolf wasn't bad enough now Moon the queen of Nightmares has you by a thread and if anything happens to her you probably die too. 'What a f# ken day' you sighed in defeat.

With Celestia and Twilight's determination and some words of encouragement on returning you back to normal or…. somewhat they both headed to the library to research some way of breaking that chain. With the help of Twi's friends along with the other Princesses Tia has send word you were left alone with only Luna still standing in the front.

Turning your sight to Moon again you stopped as you hear the door closed and locked in front of you. Looking up you see Luna slowly walking over before crawling into bed.

"So honey…. How was it?" she slowly crawled over till her chin rested on your chest.

"How was what?" you asked.

"You know… bucking my evil counterpart to submission." She gives you a toothy grin as this is actually the first she ever heard or seen an evil being taking on the ride of a lifetime and being defeated with sex.

You know you had to expect Luna from this and knowing lying to her you wouldn't be able to lie to her face so easily. You answer truthfully that despite what happen Moon did actually enjoyed it.

Luna giggles a bit and apologizes for everything that is happen. She never would have expected this to happen as she took all the needed precautions to keep Nightmare Moon from harming her friends and family.

You coming home after bucking those two wasn't part of the plan. Guess you should have figure as Velvet and Pearl really were trying to knock you out by tiring you out all night however after your years of bucking mares your endurance and stamina was no match for these horny mares. You then figure she didn't want her maids to be worried for you during or before the fun since you can already tell on their faces they would be do some things you might not agree with.

So it would be fair to use two mares that have the hot's for you and also wouldn't have any problem coaxing you to bed. With you out of the way she never would have to worry on finding Nightmare Moon and ending this Nightmare.

You do asked what you were going to do once you and Moon face each other. Luna tells she was hoping of defeating her in combat and hopefully tries to reason with her on ending her reign of darkness and hope to stay with her sister in helping rule Equestria. Coming home to see you have taken her hard was the last thing she had expected.

You apologize however you do tell her you were still mad for keeping this a secret. Luna again apologizes saying it was a battle she knew she had to fight herself and she didn't want no pony to worry about her.

You sighed and brought Luna close to a loving kiss. You thought it was only going to be one kiss although Luna had other ideas. Deepening the kiss you can feel Luna's armor clasp loosening before hearing them toss to the floor. Once she had the rest of her armor off she removes the covers and grinds herself against your naked body.

Since you pretty much woke up you didn't have any clothes on the whole time Luna explained what happen last night. Since then Luna took the liberty of getting your member nice and hard right between her soft butt cheeks. Feeling them nicely soft and squishy you let out a small groan as Luna took her time getting your member hard.

"r- Really honey. A-a- after all t- that's h- happening right now… y- your already h- horny?" you stifled a moan as Luna wasted no time getting your member all hard and ready to penetrate.

"Well…. I've been searching all night for my counterpart. I was planning of coming home and rutting when your half asleep but now I can settle with this." lining your member with her itching already leaking juices marehood you both let out a small gasp as she takes all of it in one thrust.

Bouncing right on your member you and your lover locked lips again as Luna took her time. Unaware as the all the moaning and bouncing on the bed stir up another guest you and Luna sort of forgot right next to you.

Stirring from her sleep Moon let out a small groan as her legs she had no feeling to them at all. All the bucking she did with that…. whatever it was that took her last night was nothing she had ever experience before. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she regains her vision as more moaning and bouncing echoed the room.

Having to use her own arms since the feeling in her legs were still gone she stare slack jaw at the sight right next to her. You and Luna were rocking each other like two horny rabbits.

The last thing that catches your's and Luna's attention was what Nightmare says next.

"WHAT THE BUCK FLANKHOLE! WASN'T MY ASS ENOUGH FOR YOU LAST NIGHT!" Moon grinds her teeth in frustration as she still can't feel her legs.

That day lead to a lot of royal canterlot shouting and a whole lot of ear drums bursting.

It's been 2 weeks since Nightmare Moon and Luna talked on the fighting arraignments. Since Nightmare Moon is bounded to you she had to be teleported with you to a room for her to stay. You were glad you were able to go to at least leave the castle without Nightmare so close and for that matter you were happy. Nightmare despite Nightmare Night isn't so…. Well….. Enjoyable to be around.

Already having a dislike for you for what she call a worthless mortal taking a god by surprise has had its limits on you several times. Luna did made sure she learned her place by reminding her she is in no condition to be bad mouthing you or her or 'EVEN' the mares that work for you and Luna. It's already been 2 weeks and still Nightmare doesn't have the magic or the full physical motion in her legs.

Hence the saying bucking her till she's in a wheelchair has always made you smile over the last few days. Still able to feel them a bit Nightmare still had to use either a cane or a wheel chair to move around freely. Though she is an alicorn Luna still doesn't trust her in magic. that's where not only is she confound not to use magic they also made sure the suffering didn't end there as they also bound both of her wings to prevent her from escaping.

So with no magic, no wings and no legs it's hasn't been the best for Moon right now. But for now at least Nightmare Moon is at least warming up to Luna a bit… mostly when she has Night with her.

You figure like Luna Nightmare wanted a foal as well since whenever you or Luna have Night she changes instantly. Moon you can understand why as despite what she went through is like any mare. She just wanted attention and sadly how she got it wasn't the right way.

The last 4 days you have won a bit of her trust and to your enjoyment she at least respects you enough to stop calling you a worthless hairless ape now. She still calls you a hairless monkey and after years of hearing that it's better than nothing.

While the days went by thankfully there has been some good and some bad. The good part is Celestia had found a way to bind the werewolf powers that infect you. The bad news it doesn't bind it entirely. Enchanting a special leather strap with a lock holding it in place it would allow you to wonder at night or get angry without fearing of turning into a werewolf. However even with it functioning it won't stop you from changing partial if your anger excels to an alarming rate.

The lock around it will start breaking the more you get angry so you can only pray it stays strong.

With your new powers in control now at least some good has come now while you train the last few days.

Like Luna says you do have an amazing strength including able to climb over high walls at an alarming rate. Although there were times where you exceeded your limitation thankfully though you were glad your injuries to those events were minor.

While jumping and climbing and scaling over buildings weren't an issue for you there was something you couldn't do till now.

Back home you always did wanted to be a contorsonist but you lacked the physical ability to do so. Now with this new ability you can probably slip pass through anything your enemies can throw at you.

Still new to your new abilities you at least are learning rather quickly on how to hone on your skills. However despite your new training regiments you still have a job to do. And right now you have one all the way in fillydelphia.

A client of yours has asked you to come to her home to help relaxed both her and her father since the old coot has been having some back problems for the last several weeks again.

You wanted to help however it's the part of being binded by Nightmare that sort of delay's your trip. Thankfully Luna has found a solution to that matter. Using a special spell she had constructed to help allow her to pass through the dream world.

Using a similar spell she constructed you are now able to leave home out of the town while Nightmare still remains here. With the spell Luna would have to keep monitor on you but at least you are able to leave though.

Your bosses are already got their schedules already full and you were the only one that didn't have a full one this week. Plus also you had to go anyways.

Apparently while you are heading towards the beautiful city of fillydelphia you also for whatever reason got a letter from your friends big Mac and Carrot Cake.

In the letter plain as day said they were in a special place right now.

Jail.

Yeah jail. How they got into jail in the first place Carrot didn't go into detail. All you can make out was him saying bar, biker ponies and later a banana of some sorts. That's all you got and now they want you to bust them out of jail.

Knowing their marefriends and their families they probably kill them when they hear of this message and since they know you can help break them out you know you have to make a round trip to the police station after your client.

That's where it leads to now. Sitting in one of equestrian train cars with your spa supplies beside you while heading over to one of Equestrian's famous cities.

You have spent a few days in fillydelphia and were surprise on how much it looked like home. The large city buildings, various shops, beautiful landmarks and several various species all live and work in this large city. Seemed like any city back in the human world.

You haven't fully visit Philadelphia back home before however you have heard and seen some magazines of this beautiful city. But unlike most cities you can tell it's going to be hard to find your client in this mess of huge apartment complexes and several residential areas.

Luckily you had some help when you first came to this city and have already know a few known locations to a variety of client homes, stores and hotels. At least it's a start.

Passing through blazing boulevard you came across a large housing complex own by a father and a daughter. You know a bit about the father/daughter home when you work on both or either clients. You know they both are sales rep however the father ground pound you learned is a retired solar guard who even at age 92 can still kick your butt if he wishes.

His daughter dream fluff you know had lost her mother first at age 80 however she is a bright mare who also for hobby is a professional yoga instructor…. And today you were glad you were called in.

"Hello dre-"you were cut off after knocking on the door it opened and without warning you were pulled in quickly.

"Oh thank celestia you are here. I need your help" you client pulls you through the large complex entering the large yoga room they had constructed years ago you scrunch up at the sight of what's happening and why it was so urgent.

Normally you know yoga always help rejuvenate the body including help creaky joints and relax stiff muscles however for an 92 year old stallion with bad back problems in a pretzel position you know it's not a good thing for him.

"AGAIN?! h- How did you get him in that position?" you asked confuse as his back wasn't supposed to bend that way.

"i- I thought it would help if he tried something new" she chuckles lamely as she has been fighting with her father on trying something new. But this wasn't what she expected to happen right now.

Looking at each other another sharp groan escape her father's lips signaling he needs help right now. Racing up you didn't know which to start though. His arms and legs are so tied around it's hard to start without injuring your clients father.

'This is going to be a long day' you let out a sigh and decide to just pick a joint and hope for the best.

*2 hours later*

Popping your back you were surprise at how long it took to untangle his limbs. In your life profession of spa therapy you have worked with yoga instructors who have also paid you to help if a customer has either over worked their joints or muscles. For a patient to get tangle up during yoga is quite common however when you came to equestria when a client gets tangle up like how that poor stallion endured a rubix cube is faster solving then what they got themselves into.

After an hour of untangling your client you let him rest up a bit since this really did a number on him. While he rested up you set up your massage equipment for both of your clients. After that experience you know her father needed it 'BADLY'.

You do spent a half an hour massaging the old stallions joints including his daughters and was glad to see his joints were loosening up a bit.

Feeling your hands rubbing his old back you smiled as like most of your clients they easily fell asleep once all their muscles are fully relaxed and their mind was relieve of stressed. Good thing too as your client's daughter wanted to give you a bit of extra for helping her father.

Pulling you through the house she pushes you into her room and discards your clothes. Once the clothes were off you then spent the next half hour giving the daughter the best time of her life.

Finishing with your clients you were glad you still got some time left after that fiasco was finished. Good thing too you promise to be at the police station right now.

'Better go see what they got themselves into.' You sighed as the thoughts of how your friends got into jail still baffled you.

Walking through a few large buildings you had asked for directions before you went any further through town. After getting the location you finally made it. Like back home you see several officer uniform mares and stallions station around a large police station. Lines of police wagons with iron bars on the side along with a few police canines on the side suggest the entrance is just around the corner.

Since the station was guarded by a large concrete wall it didn't took long before you were standing in the entrance of the station. Normally you shouldn't feel so nervous since you being the king of the night and all however back home due to your parkour hobby you and the law didn't always see eye to eye.

You remember one cop growing up always had an eye on you and waited to bust you but you never understood why. Another you remember was like a father figure to you since he was there for you while at the asylum for a few months. Other than that you sort of stayed away from the law as of right now. Mostly another issue you know why is due to your side job you do at night mostly.

Shaking off the nervousness you proceed through into the building. Like entering one of those cop shows or movies you see various desks where both police and detectives use to write up reports talk with witnesses or looked through evidence files. You see on the right a few interrogation rooms as one of them was being occupied by what looks like a biker pony and a detective inside.

Walking around the office you do ask where the cells are. One of the police mare asks why you were here and you told them the truth. You wished to see your friends in the cell and demand what they did to get themselves into this mess.

While you talked you pull out the badge you got and showed it to them. They inspect it carefully and agreed to show you. Escorting you through down to the cells you can see a few cells were filled with a few criminal's.

One criminal you recognize all too well.

"HEY LOOK WHO'S HERE COLTS! IF IT AIN'T THE BITCHY KING HIMSELF. COME FOR YOUR ANNUAL COCK SUCKING!" a large red stallion laughed as he lean against the bar.

You recognize the bastard to be red shot who used to live in Canterlot till you banned him from ever coming back. He had a record of tormenting mares and even abusing them and well you had a talk with him. That led to him being taken to hospital first then jail. After that it was the last thing you heard of him since then.

Keeping a neutral face you walked in front of cell bars he was leaning against. The other guys were laughing a bit as Red Shot continued to talk smack against you. Rolling your eyes you have heard almost every insult in the book and decide to teach this stallion a lesson even if he's behind the bars.

Waiting for him to turn his guard off it was your turn to smile as you reach out into the bars and grabbed his head. Pulling it back you made sure it was hard enough that the sound of head against metal echoed the jail cells. Letting go you still had your smile as the head slam was hard enough to knock Red Shot out.

Just letting him land on the floor you can see his nose starting to bleed from the head slam but that mean little to you.

The other stallions who watched Red Shot getting knocked out by the king only look up to see you pop your knuckles in front of them.

You later chuckle as they shook their heads while they denied knowing this bastard. Once you know they learned their place you let the police mare continued down to Carrots and mac's cell.

"OH CELESTIA THANK GOODNESS YOU GOT MY LETTER!" Carrot looked to be in near tears at the sight of you.

You smiled as you explain to him he was lucky you would be in town to save their sorry asses. Big Mac was glad to see you as well since the whole time he had a sour look. Of not of the police throwing him in jail but the fact he let his friend Carrot talk him in to coming with to fillidelphia. That was a mistake he will never forget in his life. If he ever has a life if the family find out what happen.

"So….. Who's going to tell me what happen that got you two into this mess?" you asked since before busting them out you need to know how they got themselves into this mess in the first place. The letter only spoke gibberish and want to hear it from their lips.

A deep blush spread on both their faces as the night they really don't remember much of what happen that night. A few pieces they remember but the rest they only wish to forget what happen.

Waiting for an answer one of the police mares who accompany you actually was a desk receptionist who had a list of the crimes they committed. Holding out a list she presents a small paper of offences to you.

"Here you go your highness. A list of what the committed on that day." she smiles at you but frowns at both your friends behind the bar. In all her life in criminal justice and also serving time in the guards never has a there been a stallion that has committed so much crime in one night then any of the major ones that were put behind bars.

Looking at the list you read each one they did that night.

Public drunkness

Indecent exposure

Assault

Assault on an officer

Destruction of property

Indecency inside a police wagon

Arson

Assault with a deadly weapon

Assaulting an officer with a deadly weapon

Vandalism

Theft

Sexual harassment (oh man I wasn't expecting them to go that far)

Sexual harassment on an officer (oh god really)

Illegal use of fruit products

Tempt of escaping from law enforcement

And so on and so on

Reading through the list you then see something that made your heart stopped for a second. The price of bailing them out after all that.

"1.2 BILLION BITS" you looked at both stallions as the amount needed to pay for what they did that night.

"THE HELL YOU GUYS!"

All you got from the guys was a small lamely chuckle as you stare at them dumbfounded. Normally you have use a few hundred bits before but that's mostly for repairs and orders for exotic lotions and other massage cosmetics but never have you ever went that far to a billion.

Still jaw dropped at the bill your body felt like a log the longer you stare at the number of bits, the officer beside had to help you close your jaw since you probably would have trouble closing it if you kept it like that any longer. Thanking the officer for helping with your jaw you then as- well actually you pray this wasn't the bill.

"Sorry to get your hopes up your highness but…. That is the bill" a voice echoed right next to you along with the sound of some hooved boots hitting against concrete. Turning your head towards the only exit of the jail cell area you see a large crème color fur and red mane unicorn mare walking towards you. Her outfit she wore spoke of higher leadership, almost like Jade Star's but this one wore the badge of a chief.

You have been familiarize with a few badges of power and chief you learn is a high rank in the police force.

Watching her walk towards you straighten yourself up since despite being a semi king you still want to show respect to those who have the badge as well.

Once she stood in front of you she signals the officers they can leave. With a salute both officers left leaving you with the chief of police. Silence broke out as neither you nor the chief or even the other inmates spoke before the Chief starts speaking.

"Normally I would be laughing how a couple of lowlifes like these two would know someone higher than all the noblestallions in canterlot." She instate as she points at both Carrot and Big Mac. "However seeing you actually coming to the rescue I guess I lost that bet"

Looking back at the bill then at your friends. a deep sigh escape your lips as from both of them neither would have the funds to pay off this massive bill however you know Carrot wouldn't last a minute in jail.

"So do you take checks or it has to be in bits" you proceeded to pull out a small checkbook you kept on you.

The chief raised an eyebrow as the price despite being so high you would pay for the damages these two made in a single night. "Seriously after the trouble these two caused. You're still going to help bail them out" from her years working in law enforcement she mostly prefer to raise the price on her criminals so non can be able to afford to get out and for Big Mac and Carrot Cake she didn't have to raise it up from these two idiots.

Looking at your friends again you fished out a small pen you also carried and tap front cover of your check book. Even though in your head part of you wants to let them spend a night or two more in jail it still leaves the fact that AJ and Mrs. Cake having to work alone on the farm and bakery. You do help them both but even you have your own job to attend too. Although you may be getting them out doesn't mean they would be getting out of this unscave.

"Unfortunately yes. They may be idiots." You got a double hey echoed from both Big Mac and Carrot who stare at you a bit ticked at you calling them idiots. "But they're my idiots. So how much can I pay for their release now? Or do I need to pay the whole amount?" you scrunch up as you know your going to somehow have to hide the bill from luna. then again you are going to tell her too anyways…. Keeping lies from her is definitely not an option for her. especially when it involves bits.

The chief ponders a bit amazed that despite the amount of bits you still try to help your friends out especially in this time of need. Still it's not only that she was more surprise about the king of the night. A while back she has heard much commotion from her crew about his…. 'Special' skills.

More and more they talked about him each day with something new the royal guards have spoken. Talk of you taking them and ravishing them to even their hearts contempt filled her with curiosity on taking the human here and now. Although despite the rumors she still need to maintain her professionalism however maybe she would at least give his Special a try. Work has taken its total on her the last few weeks and her doctor has suggested some massage therapy on her creaky bones.

"Actually your highness I got something better in mind." she fixes her badge a bit.

Putting your small check book back in your pocket you raise an eyebrow a bit. Part of you actually feels nervous of what else she suggested instead of paying the bits. You wanted to say something instead Hardline stops you and grabs you wrist. You could only gulped at what she has plan for you.

*10 minutes later*

You waited patiently as Hardline drags you out of the jail cells and passed a few police desks. Once you went pass a few occupied interrogation rooms you headed upstairs and continued through a small hallway. You finally stopped at a small door with the royal sun symbol in the middle and the words commissioner underneath it. You continue to watch as she opens it and drags you inside.

Inside the room you can see why being a commissioner is a high honor rank. Various plaques of honored guards or police members were lined up on one side while a large set of bookcases with a large map of the whole city line against the other side. In front you see a large set of vertical windows with a few protective bars lined outside to protect against unwanted derby or ponies storming inside.

In the middle of the room you see a large amber colored wooden desk with a few files along with a few personal effects the commissioner has scattered on the desk. Amazed at the décor inside the office you don't notice as the commissioner slowly removes her coat and hangs on an available spot on her coat rack.

"So… are you going to tell me why you lead me to your office commissioner?" you asked as part of you dislikes when ponies or anyone for that matter leads you to a different location without any explanation.

She pauses a bit before a small smile spreads on her face. "Well your highness. I thought you might have some privacy when it comes to your clients"

You tilt your head a bit in confusion. "What clients? I know I finish with my clients before coming over"

Hardline gives another hearty chuckle as she fidget with her button shirt. "Well it seems you have one more" she turns revealing her large size breasts. Thankfully they were covered up by her bra however from the size like that you know she must have a strong spine to hold those up. You figure from her cup size to be the same as Fluttershy's and she's a size j cup.

Quickly turning around you held a light blush on your face as what the commissioner just did in front of you. Normally you are used to it since the maids or even a few of the residents in Ponyville have done it in front of you (and surprisingly outside in public) which you weren't surprise about this.

However this time a commissioner, a high police rank official just flash you a bit. Your brain tried to collect the thoughts to speak out for this.

Although the commissioner had another idea.

"What's wrong your highness. I may look older however I'm as young as those mares you have been bucking. I just worked hard to get where I am" she wraps both arms around you.

You were a bit startled from the sudden hug but despite the strength in her arms she surprisingly felt soft. Like being hugged by a large teddy bear.

"I- i- its n- not t-t-that. i- it's because" you were cut off as she spins you around and presses her lips against yours. Shock at what's going on it takes a few more seconds before you sink into the kiss.

Holding her tight Hardline slips a fertile leg around you as you pressed her against her desk. the kiss starts with a few pecks before you were tongue battling each other, your tongue rolled around against her teeth you were a bit surprise as you felt how sharp they actually feel compare to regular pony teeth.

Hardline was deeply enjoying yours as well as your canines were indeed that of a predators. Somehow when it comes to them she couldn't help but get excited when she feels them against her tongue or even when they are against her neck. After a few more minutes of tongue battling with the commissioner she finally lets go.

Already you can feel a boner starting to form in your pants; you wouldn't have to worry about it too much though. Your 'client' who still is clinging tight against will help you relieve the tension once you finish with her massage.

"Now that i got your attention. Are you ready to give me a massage" she fiddles with her bra strap. Keeping a firm hold around you by using her own leg she wraps the other preventing you from escaping.

"i- i….. I… yes" you can feel the heat radiating inside you. You know you can control the burning inside you since it takes a bit more encouraging to get you this hot however you figure this must be from your new werewolf abilities. Not only are you growing hotter the longer you stare at this sexy commissioner but you feel out of ordinary the longer she keeps hold on you.

"Good. Because for you I got an extra tip waiting if you are a good colt" fidgeting a bit on her strap she can feel her bra loose and letting it flow out her breasts jiggle as she removes it and discards it aside.

You can only gulp as like before you were right. Large and tempting to suck on you know you couldn't help yourself for what comes next. You do use your will power to hold out a bit longer before diving in and just continue to watch as Hardline fishes out something from one of the desk drawers beside her.

After a few papers shuffled she smiled as she feels the small object she wanted and slowly pulls it out.

Watching her pull it out you could have guess what it was since despite doing paper work she must have something to help her relaxed. Handing you the bottle you can see it's one of Canterlot's therapeutic strawberry flavored lotions. Highly used to help relieve stiff muscles as well as not harmful when indigestion. While lotion is there to help not many are as tasteful as this one.

You figure she must use it during the late night cases she receives almost every day.

"Since this is short notice you can use my special favorite strawberry flavor lotion. Do whatever you wish with it as long as my massage feels… how you say….. 'Heavenly'" she smiles seductively as she still keeps a firm grip around you.

Seeing as your client wants you to work her front first you took a deep breath and begin your massage with little space you had. Despite what little space you had you still managed to lather your hand up with the lotion. Making sure your hands are warm up enough before preceding you rubbed them a bit harder so the lotion easily warmed up from the friction in your hands.

With the lotion ready for the massage you proceed through, starting with her shoulders. Working your hands on both shoulders you tried to divert your sight away from her large breasts. However you need to keep a straight face so not to make the customer feel unwanted if you don't look or keep your sight away long enough.

Working on shoulders and some parts of her back down to the lower part of her back Hardline had another thought in mind.

"aww honey. You don't have to be so…. Uncomfortable about touching my body. After all" grabbing your hands she drags them up till they were facing you. Once she got a good grip on your wrists she guides them right against her large breasts, pressing them deep she lets out a sharp moan at how soft your hands are. "I prefer somepony touching them anyways"

You shiver at how soft they were right against your fingertips. Like touching two soft pillows the layer of muscle and fat mixed was always indescribable that a mare would have them this soft. Heck from how large they were you were more surprise on the strength they must have in their backs to carry such amount of weight in the front. Then again you do have to remember they are ponies which mean their skeletons are a lot stronger than a human's.

Feeling her hard nipples glide against your palms your client gives a few sharp moans as you worked from the middle and all around her breasts. Hardline bit her bottom lip hard as you then worked around a bit more on her breasts before going down to her sensitive stomach. Feeling your soft fingers glide against her soft belly. From just a simple touch you quickly found her g-spot almost instantly. Just feeling your finger tip gliding against her fur she shivered and quake against your touch.

However despite finding her g-spot only meant for her to seek yours… and it took no time at all to find yours. While you were busy massaging her soft belly one of her hands reach down in between your belt and your pants and further down passing through your boxers. Now it was your turn to groan as Hardline now has a firm soft hold on your sensitive member.

"mmmmmm wow stud. You're bigger than I expected. It's no wonder why most mares choose you then the other stallions."

Biting your lip as hard as possible you know it's a feeling you should at least be used to however for Hardline somehow her touch is making it harder to control. You wonder what's wrong and in a second it hits you. Maybe it's the werewolf blood in you now.

'Shit if getting angry can turn me into a werewolf what if….' You let out another sharp moan as hardline wasted no time at all unbuckling your pants and letting them fall to the ground with your member spring out from between your boxers.

"mmmmm now this should suffice in our agreement." Hardline licked her lips as she eyed on your hard on member. Finally letting you go she pushes you off a bit so she can get the last bit of clothes off.

You can surly feel the heat burning in your face as from where you were standing you were getting the best show ever. Giving a small dance as she takes off her pants and panties and discarding them to the side she sways her hips side to side a bit as she got comfortable on top of her desk. Once she spreads her legs out she beckons you to come over.

Seeing as you've already gotten this far with the commissioner you know you can't disappoint your clients now by backing out. Discarding the last bit of clothing you had on (minus the wrist lock band) you proceed through. Using two fingers you got a nice healthy amount of her mare juices and lubed the head up nicely. Once you got enough too satisfied you slowly inserted the tip.

Even from just the tip you can feel she is tight although she prefers you to keep going. "Why did you stop? I'm not a virgin honey so keep going" wrapping her legs around you again she forcefully slams your pelvis against hers, your member sliding all the way to the hilt.

You let out a sharp gasp at the sudden penetration as this mare's marehood felt more unique them most. Words can't describe how tight yet how loose she felt. Hardline only let out a long moan as you both held that position for a few seconds.

"OH CELESTIA YES! HARDER, FASTER! POUND ME TILL I CAN'T WALK!" she begged in pleasure as you started a small rhythm before picking up the pace.

Feeling her soft tight walls massaging your member a burning feeling spread all over your body the faster you pound her against the desk. Literally gripping against the edges of the desk for support you increased your speed till the sound of your groin smacked against hers every 3rd of a second.

'The…. Hell' you grunted as somehow now you were losing control of your body. Normally you always have full control when it comes to having some fun but right now compare to your other days this one you were turning into a beast.

The sound of Hardline squeaking with each moan and slam you give for her however she still wanted you to keep going. Pounding her for a few more minutes Hardline decided to take control instead. Pushing you off a bit she uses her strength a bit to flip you onto your back of the desk and straddles your groin.

"Now colt…. You've been a little rough at the beginning but now it's my turn." Lifting herself up a bit she makes sure the tip of your member was touching her now leaking marehood before slamming all the way down.

You let out a small gasp as your member slipped easily, you can see the head of it making a noticeable bulge in the middle as it ends almost at her belly button. Once Hardline was relaxed and ready she begins her rhythm on your member.

Your nails dig against the hard desk as Hardline wasted no time on what she wanted. Slamming down hard on your groin you couldn't tell if she was actually bucking you or trying to snap your member due to how forceful she is compare to before.

Feeling her slams getting quicker and more forceful then the last your body felt hotter than before. At first it wasn't as bad however now it starting to feel like your insides were burning up at an alarming rate. Almost like your insides were being cooked somehow.

Feeling the burning exceeding faster the longer you keep up your rhythm you don't notice but your fingernails were growing a bit longer and sharper than usual. Your teeth followed suit as they grew a bit sharper than usual follow by your eyes turning a bit feral as you let out a few low growls.

After a few minutes of pounding Hardline stopped as she heard a soft low growl escape your lips. Looking down she can see you are staring at her, your hair kept long enough to hide your new eyes.

"You okay there hon?" Hardline asked as another low growl escaped your lips.

Without warning the next thing you did definitely showed you were in control of your own body now.

Springing up from your seat you held hardline close and race towards the wall. Slamming her against the hardwood wall you let out another growl as you pin her against the wall.

Hardline was surprise at the sudden change of attitude…. And she liked it.

"So you finally show your true color's now." A small devious smile spread across her face. "Good I want to see your true potential. Show me this sex beast you are"

Howling one last time you know the next few hours would be the longest you have ever been.

*5 hours later*

"YES YES DAMMIT!" Hardline bit down against the edge of her desk as you slammed deep into her already cum filled marehood.

For what felt like forever you pounded Hardline in many positions in several different parts of her office. Her large windows had several drool and cum smears as well as a few cracks alongside parts where you slammed into her. The walls where she kept her awards and trophies all laid hanging crooked or on the floor at the several times you pinned her arms and legs as you rocked her.

Her desk which looked like a war zone happened had several claw and teeth marks all over mostly around the edges where you or Hardline have been clawing and biting against. Still despite all the roughness you were giving Hardline loved every hour, every minute, and every second you and Hardline spend rocking like it was the end of the world.

You can feel another load already surging inside and you knew it wouldn't take long before you finally came. Feeling it hard to hold out anymore you finally let out one more howl before cumming deep into Hardline's cum filled womb.

You took your time grinding your hips to make she got every drop of your cum before finally you were finished.

Letting out a satisfied sigh you were glad you had full control again. Still though you didn't know what the heck happen to you just now. You always had some control when you are having fun but to go beast mod like that wasn't what you had planned.

Part of you figured it had to be from the werewolf blood inside you now and you figured you and Luna are going to have to talk about toning it down as well. That is if you make it out after what you did to the commissioner.

Looking at the still conscious but drooling happy commissioner you know you just signed your death warrant for not only destroying private property around her office but also possibly bodily harm to a high rank officer of the law you can feel the theory of joining your friends in the cell.

Gulping in fear of Luna finding out and blasting you straight to the moon or worse you couldn't help but shiver of what other punishments she would think of when word gets back home.

Hardline who layed on her desk happily sighing at how amazing you were. For so long she has wanted to lay with somepony for so long however with the number of idiots she has seen and met most didn't weren't what she wanted. But for you it was completely different.

The endurance, the stamina, the strength wasn't like that of a normal stallion. It was more than she ever dreamed of.

Still able to feel her legs despite the numerous times you pinned them against something she managed to turn around to see you giving a weak smile.

"I must say you were more than I expected." She giggles happily at how nervous you were looking right now. Almost like you seen a ghost.

"I….. Uh" you tried to clear your throat as a lump of fear became unable to clear away. After a few deep breaths you finally spoke again. "I…. I'm sorry about that…. I don't know what came of me"

Silence broke in the room as you watched Hardline move from her spot and stretched her limbs.

"Relax honey I'm not mad at you… in fact I feel better in a long a time since I've been a commissioner."

Hearing that you couldn't help but sigh in relief for that but you still bit your tongue though since it wasn't over till you ask your question.

"So…. Is our agreement fulfilled? Can I have my friends back?" you crossed your fingers behind as you hoped after that little episode was over and done you can get your friends back.

Hardline pressed a finger on her chin a bit and ponders on her answer. You watched her face shifted a bit as looks at you then back at the door. After a few more seconds of looking she finally gives another devious smile. You can feel a sudden chill on your spine from smile; you can tell she has something else in mind instead.

"Actually….. You can however though… we have one small matter that needs help." Going through one of her desk drawers and she pulls out a small intercom. "Officer Shield breaker please send in riot squad 3, 5, and 8 to the commissioner office for a debriefing on 'inventory' please" she holds the button before letting go.

"Yes commissioner Hardline" another voice echoes from the intercom follow with a small beep.

You swallow another lump in your throat as you and Hardline waited for a few minutes. She still gives you another devious smile as you both waited.

After a few minutes of waiting you both finally hear the door knocking.

"Come in" commissioner said seductively.

Watching the door open slowly now that sinking feeling you had just sank deeper. You watched as several strong mares of different species all walked in. some wearing a regular police uniform while a few wore a pair of sweatpants and a tight tank top shirt with the word riot on the front.

Watching possibly 15 mares all walked in all giving seductive looks you then turn to Hardline.

"What… did I forget to mention was a member of swat before I became a commissioner? Guess that slipped my mind a bit" she gives a toothy grin as she laughs a bit from your stun face.

"Since you bucked a commissioner I figured that you can handle a few of my old squadron friends. Consider this our last bit of an agreement before I can send you and your friends off"

Looking at both her then back at her squad you couldn't help but let out a small lamely laugh as they all walked towards you, discarding their outfits and revealing their strong physiques.

"p-p- please tell me…. y- your joking….. Right?" you asked.

Shaking her head a bit she pulls you onto the desk and straddles her hips against your groin. "Sorry honey…. But why are you afraid anyways. You've taken me already and taken some royal guards before. I'm sure you can handle my team alright"

The last thing you can do now as her squad all surround you like a pack of wolves to a piece of meat was let out one more gulp before they spell your doom.

'Oh god those two owe me 'BIG' for what's going to happen to me'

You sighed in relief as after that scenario you were able to convince the police department to release your friends. It took some negotiation as well as a few more rounds (pretty much seal the deal) hardline let your friends go. Thank god too your pelvis felt ready to break from how strong these mares were.

You do offered to pay the damages and which you were glad this time they weren't as high as the payment they gotten themselves into. You pray this never happens again and if it does you aren't busting them out this time.

"Again thanks for breaking us out of there. We probably wouldn't survive prison if you hadn't come along." Carrot said smiling beside you as all of you head back home.

"eeyup" big mac says a bit longer than usual.

You let out a small sigh before looking at your friends. "Don't mention it. 'EVER'. The amount you got me into paying your debt was enough to give me a heart attack" you shudder as that was possible the largest bill you ever seen in your entire life.

"Still at least when we get home we can go back to our normal lives right? No more bar's for us right?" Carrot lamely chuckles as that night he never wanted to experience again.

"eeeeenope" this time you decide to say it like big mac.

Both stallion look at you in confusion, mostly big Mac was surprise on how well you sounded liked him, he figure you must have learn it after the many times you two hang out together.

"After that little incident you both just caused you aren't getting away that easily." you give both your friends a stern look as they gulped in fear. "since I still paid for 'some' damages you two caused me and Luna will have some punishments for you two that you will 'both' being to doing to pay what you owe." you cross your arms as when you fall asleep you and Luna are going to be having a long chat on their punishment.

"So for now enjoy the ride because once we get home. Your punishment starts then" you cross your arms and slowly relax.

Your friends gulped again as the fear of what you had in store made them shudder of what you had in store for these two. A chill ran through their spines as what sort of punishment you would have waiting for them when they get home.

'I knew I should have just stayed home' big Mac sighed as what his family going to react when he hears what on his punishment.

'Oh colt Cake is going to kill me when she hears this' Carrot gulped.

You open one eye a bit just to see their reactions; despite being a bit mean you know it's a little funny to see how panicky they are reacting to what you said. Knowing their punishment could be worse than staying in prison you couldn't help but wonder though. What punishment do you have for these two?

Guess when you speak to Luna you'll figure it out till then.

Oh man

Wolf this one took a while

Yeah I know man I wasn't anticipating it to take this long. But with work and me having to drop out of college it isn't easy.

WAIT YOU DROPPED OUT!

Not entirely I'm taking online classes for now at least it's something right

I guess.

Anyways sorry folks of fimfiction wolfman here wanting to apologize with the long wait. I know you all have been waiting for a new chapter for a long time but it has been easy for me however I'm trying my best. Right now I'm just glad to finally take a breather. So without any further ado LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! BRING THE BASKET! *basket lands on humans head again*

OWWWW DAMMIT AGAIN! *scrunches up in pain* can't you just lower it down instead of dropping it on my head.

Sorry about that. (Whisper) or at least not add some weight on the basket.

What was that wolf?

NOTHING NOTHING ANYWAYS FOLKS LETS SEE WHO WE GOT HERE! *goes through basket and pulls out 5 slips* let's see who we got here OUR FIRST CONTESTANT IS! *looks at first name*ooooooooohhhhhhhh bbbbbbooooooyyyyy. This is going awesome. Well looks like we a contestant ready to get a second chance. I just hope you're ready to take another princess. That's right let's give a round of applause to PRINCESS CELESTIA!

WHAT CELESTIA! ARE YOU INSANE!

I am but hey it's up to them not me man I just choose the name. *grabs second slip* alright our second contestant of this special spa treatment goes to…. *looks at name* oh boy another contestant given another chance to participate in this special massage. I was hoping you can have some fun with Equestria's top wonderbolt captains. That's right let's make some noise for SPITFIRE!

Oh boy….. RD will not let me live it down if this gets out.

Only if they choose her man. Not my fault if they do. Alright then *grabs third slip* our third contestant of our favorite spa treatment goes too… *looks at name* man I must be getting some old contestants who didn't get a try last few chapters. Looks like another famous mare is stepping up for the spotlight except this mare is known to for being on the spotlight in the fashion district. That's right let's make some noise for PHOTO FINISH!

Are you grabbing mares you haven't used in the last previous chapters and putting them in this one.

No man I just grabbed a handful man I don't know who I'm grabbing till I see the name. Okay our fourth participant for a special time with our favorite human goes to…. *looks at fourth name* well seems like you're going to enjoy some music well techno music I mean. That's right let's give a round of applause to our favorite dj VINYL SCRATCH!

Haven't seen vinyl in a while too. wonder how's she's doing?

Plus you can help tavi get back at her for keeping her awake with her loud music.

Let's not go that far. Besides I think tavi already got her back.

What she do?

Force her to listen to yodeling music for three hours straight

*shudders* now that's cruel man. Now that image is going to be stuck for a while let's see who's our fifth and final contestant shall we. And the fifth mare is *looks at last name* wow this is a mare I haven't tried. Looks like you're going to meeting a mare from dodge junction. That's right she's beautiful, friendly and is quite famous in her cherries let's give a round of applause to CHERRY JUBILEE!

I didn't hear much about her but I from rumors she's motivated mare that's for sure.

You can say that. Anyways that's all folks 5 mares to choose only one will get this chance. Here they are if you miss one.

Princess Celestia

Spitfire

Photo Finish

Vinyl Scratch

Cherry jubilee

You choose who gets the massage. till then I'll be waiting for the number. Till then I'm going to go rest right now. Been a long few months for me and I need the rest bad. but till then looking forward to our next SPECIAL SPA TREATMENT: HUMAN EDITION! good night and see yah *waves*


	35. next client:Heart Warming eve short

Pony massage: Christmas reindeer special.

In life sometimes people believe snow is just one small piece of ice falling down to covered the earth in a thick blanket of snow yet sometimes many believe if you look close it's a small star falling to give the world it's magic. All it takes is believe what you want it to be.

Today you sighed happily as another year is coming and going, Three years since you've been in Equestria. The many strange and crazy moments you've experience in these past years definitely was a trip on your body and mind. Still you know a New Year means more crazy moments to experience in this New Year.

You shrug it off as you know you shouldn't be thinking of the bad on this special day. Except you should be thinking of all the good you had in this year.

With a few small chuckles you let out another sigh. You know you should be heading inside as you were already freezing from being outside a little too long.

You also remember you can't feel sad right now. Reason is your marefriend Luna, the mane 6, their mothers, a few close guards, and several other close friends and their families too all decide to come with you to small resort cabin spa high up the snowy mountains near canterlot.

You remember the small black card you receive from Candi and Caramel had actually allowed you to bring as many ponies as you wish for. Candi who is familiarizing with almost everypony you have brought was more than happy to give them all the fun and relaxation they all wish for.

Thankfully you were glad there was a playground area for the little ones which the CMC, Button mash, rumble and even just for fun you also brought Pipsqueak and his family over too. His father you know as a well gifted blacksmith who has fixed up your weapons before deserves a time to relax and spend time with his family.

You do thank him for all his hard work and for what is worth he deserve special week off of work.

While this place maybe owned by Candi and Caramel it is still a popular place for families to come and have fun but due to recent events it has had to exclude a lot of dysfunctional families over the years it's been up. So many drunks and fights break out it was time enough was enough.

Since then they keep a record of residents staying and if they behave during their stay then they can come back. Those who break the rule one or more times were kicked out into the cold.

You remember asking Candi has that ever happened and sure enough she tells you 2 years back a father got heavily drunk and started picking a fight with the wife right in front of his foals. Guards had to come in and arrest the father. A few months back she heard the wife and him divorce later and moved out of his house. The stallion well…. has to spend another Heart's Warming Eve without his family.

You honestly felt bad for the poor guy but then again he was warned and since he broke it he lost his family. The very thought of Luna leaving you and taking your foal with her and never allowing you to see her scared you more than anything else this world can throw at you. Hell even death wasn't as scary as that.

Shaking that thought away you know it wouldn't happen. You are well mannered and you love your marefriends as much as you love your foals.

Sighing a bit as you remove the horrible thoughts out of your head you finally head back inside and shut the door. The warmth of the large room you and your marefriend Luna are sharing was a large room completely with a large queen size bed, a dresser drawer, some changing screens, a large closet to hang clothes up and a beautiful well-crafted marble bathroom.

You were at first surprise when you checked into your room but that later ended with putting Night to bed and then having some fun with your lover that night.

Thank god for soundproof spells little Night slept peacefully after all the screaming her mother did last night. You love Luna but she's been becoming bit of a screamer these last few months.

Relaxing in your room you know for the fact Luna decides to have some fun with her daughter while you spend your time just relaxin in your room. Well at least you were trying.

Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air it was quickly interrupted as you felt something land right on your stomach exhaling it hastily.

"Hey their lover colt" looking up who's on your stomach you see a familiar showmare sitting literally on your stomach.

"I do hope Trixie didn't catch you at a bad time" you gasped a bit as Trixie decides to sit cross legged right on your stomach. Normally it's no problem but excess weight on your chest or stomach makes it a little hard to breath. Not that your saying she's fat it's just the fact she's sitting on your stomach like sitting on a chair sort of makes it harder to breath.

"T-Trixie w-w-why a-are y-you-"you were cut off as Trixie explains why she was here.

"Trixie is sorry if you were relaxing right now however trixie's friends have asked of me to tell you to come to the basement area for your special Hearts Warming Eve. Normally Trixie would just let a guard tell you however there are no guards to command so it was left to me to tell you"

You gasped a bit as this felt worse than getting choked around the windpipe. Using your new found strength you didn't let her finish and lift her off of her spot and stood up from the bed; you took in several short breaths not to fast though in fear of taking in an air bubble.

As you took in sweet air Trixie however had a pout look on her face. "Well that was rude. Interrupting Trixie like that." she huffed a bit.

"Hello Trixie honey you were crushing me sitting on my stomach like that" you Raise an eyebrow as she's mad at you for interrupting her.

Turning her sight away from you she huffs again. "Well serves you right for not listening to Trixie yesterday."

You face palm as you remember yesterday. Basically it only started with you getting your stuff off the train which well… while you were carrying some bags up Trixie was talking about something about a hole and what not. You sort of found out you've forgotten a few necessary's while leaving the train. First off you forgot you jacket, your wallet and for whatever stupid reason you also forgot your underpants as well.

Trixie was gracious enough to hold onto them as the train leaves and you went after it hoping to stop it. that lead to another argument as Trixie held onto it while Luna and Twilight both argue with you after you explain what else you left in your jacket as well.

At least after that she decide to give you your items and since then every time you and Trixie meet she always brings it up.

This time you're deciding to silence that little escapade once and for all.

As Trixie begins to bring it up about the train station you quickly grabbed both of her hands and pin her against the bed. Staring at her beautiful magenta eyes look you couldn't help but trail your kiss from her lips down to her neck.

"mmmmm normally T-Trixie would protest about kissing. B- But for my coltfriend. "reaching up she locks lips with yours, As you both make out she wraps both her legs around your waist holding you tightly almost as though life depend on. "Trixie prefers these kisses." She resumes back to her kissing.

*15 minutes later*

You popped a few joints as Trixie when it comes to sex she can be a bit rough around the edges once you get her in the mood. After 2 minutes of making out you both discard your clothes you were wearing and went straight for homeplate with her begging marehood.

That led to a lot of rockin and a lot of thumbling due to her several magic bursts she accidently conjured up during the fun. Normally for a unicorn it's quite common during intercourse as you know Twilight, Rarity and even Luna sometimes have magic bursts while the fun but normally it's not in front of a mirror. You have to remind yourself that doggy styling one of your marefriends you have to at least not be in front of a mirror.

Remembering the pay for the damages after the first blast Trixie sends you both were finished and rested up before heading down to the basement of the lodge.

Even though it's a family safe vacation lodge it still 'OWNED' by Missy's fun house. Down below in the basement you haven't been given the tour yet since you prefer to hang out with your foal and enjoy your time with her you do know Luna and the others wanted to see the 'fun' room. Still you haven't seen them since then. Luckily one of your maids came in and announced she and a few others are heading out to movie area for the foals.

You know they would be playing a few kid hearts warming eve movies and thank her for taking the foals to watch them while the parents spend some time with each other. It was a few minutes after Trixie came into your room.

Wondering if the little ones are having fun watching the movie you let Trixie lead you through a few more corridors towards the basement entrance. It doesn't take long to find it however getting through you can tell they want to make sure 'ADULTS' enter the fun section of the lodge. With two large burly guards standing in front they do ask you for you identification and your vip pass.

Showing them it was easy for you and Trixie to enter however for the not so clever hooded figure behind. Looking back you can hear a few more hooves walking down but something was off once you turned around to see who it was. First off they looked like they were stumbling around and they were having trouble standing straight.

You can tell something is way off as the figure wore a long trench coat with a large hat too small for his small head. The mustache he wore almost looked fooling enough for not the fact his baby face and his hooves below don't match to an adult stallion.

Both guards weren't at all convincing on this figure and decide to let you be the judge of it. Allowing you to do the honor's you proceed forward and stopped the figure right in front of him.

"WHY GOOD DAY YOUR HIGHNESS! Lovely day is it not" the figure said in the lamest deep British accent you ever did hear.

"Indeed it is. However you must have forgotten it's almost 7 in the evening." You smirk a bit as the figure started to stutter a bit before clearing his throat.

"It's 7 already. I guess I must have lost track of time. Oh well we grown-ups always forget on what time it is right my old colt" he gives a small chuckle.

"Not really most adults carry 'these' at all times" you flash your watch you always wore since you first came to equestria. Hearing another uh from the trench coat figure you decide to finish it with one last piece of info about adults.

"And one more thing about adults that we all should know and frankly you don't. Can you tell me what that is?" you crossed your arms waiting for an answer.

"uhhhhhhh what?" he asked.

Just as you hoped you reached out and grabbed a bit of his large coat. Seeing as the buttons weren't properly button you give it a small yank. Like a row of domino's you shook your head at the sight.

Button being the top you see a small pipsqueak on the bottom posing as the legs and a nervous Rumble holding Button's legs.

All three chuckled lamely as you stare at them. "Adults are not so easily fooled."

Another chuckled escaped Buttons lips as the fake mustache he 'borrowed' from his father fell off his face along with the large hat on his head. "Uh… we're in trouble aren't we?" he asked.

"Not if you want to be" you give all three the stern look making them drop their heads in shame. Sighing a bit you turn to Trixie. "Trixie honey can you please take these three up back to the game room please."

"Alright Trixie will take them back" beckoning the three to get off they slowly collected their stuff and marched themselves back upstairs. Figuring they should at least be grateful you won't tell their parents on that little stunt they decide to pull to get in you still felt bad though.

'Oh well maybe when their old enough I'll ask their parents if I can take them to missy's fun house. Till then they must enjoy being a kid.' You laugh a bit inside before turning back to the guards.

Both smiled as they were glad they weren't the ones to take those foals. Since they were meant to guard the room and due to their well…. short tolerance on foals whining they at least were glad somepony or better someone the foals can trust and send them back upstairs.

Seeing as that fiasco was done they moved aside for you to enter the room. Figuring you will see Trixie later once she finish taking the foals upstairs you figure the drinks are on you.

Walking inside you again were greeted with another long corridor however compare to the first one this one you can hear music and sounds of chattering from the end of the door at the end. Continuing through you stopped and opens the door, in an instant you were greeted with a large rose and lilac smell and the sound of loud music playing. The lighting was a bit bright however you managed to regain your vision, once you can see your throat clot in instant at the sight.

You see several family mares and stallions going at it like it were end of the world on top of several large red velvet beds. On one side you see several working mares pole dancing right on top of the table a few stallions were seating. At the top you see a large bar as the bar mare let a stallion suck on her alcohol covered breasts.

On the other side gulped as not only family mares were experimenting but also a few working mares were taking their time kissing, licking, nibbling and even fingering each other in a group orgy.

Feeling your brain already wanting to explode the longer you stare you don't know if you can handle all this sexual tension in the air. Knowing this is way too much for even you wanted to leave asap before somepony sees you.

Turning around back to the corridor you let out a small eep as you felt someone grabbed your shoulder.

"Oh good. I'm so glad you can come."

You gulped as you recognize that voice. Turning your head you gulped as Shy's mother Autumn had a good grip on your shoulder. You can't see much from where you're looking but you can see she's wearing a large robe of some kind. The robe being as large as they have in stock still wasn't big enough to cover her chest as you got clear view of her right breast leaking out.

If your face couldn't get any redder then it can possible be you knew you had to leave…. NOW.

"Uh…. Yeah same to you t-to Autumn. NOW I MUST BE OFF!" you tried to leave as your legs move as fast as they can possible can although despite being Fluttershy's mother Autumn grip she is as strong as Applejack. Trying your hardest to escape you suddenly felt like you were moving… backwards actually.

"Oh no don't leave yet. We haven't given you your special show. Come now" she giggles a bit as she drags you towards a room at the far side of the bar section.

You could only gulp as to what is going to happen to you now.

Trying your best to fight ignore what's happening right in front of you it doesn't last too long as you hear a door opening behind and you the atmosphere suddenly changed a bit.

"Here we are" Autumn grabs both of your shoulder and turns you around. If outside wasn't enough bad what's in front of you now is sure enough to get your blood pouring out of your nose. There standing on a large stripper podium you see Luna and Cadence both wearing matching lingerie, their bodies rubbing right against each other as the pole slide right between their marehoods.

"Hey honey do you like the view" Luna tenderly licked Cadences neck as she grinds even harder after seeing you enter the room.

"We we mmmf. Wondering. When you will come?" Cadence let out a soft moan as her Aunt slowly licked and nibbled on her neck.

If your brain ever could shut down any faster than the previous times this you probably wonder how you're still able to keep the blood inside you from just staring at them like that.

Uh gawh pffmmmffddaassdffhhhh" you tried to form words however nothing but gibberish escape your lips. 'Yup its official my brain is gone' you continued to stare at them blankly almost hypnotize at what they were wearing.

You don't even notice your surroundings as Autumn giggles and leads to you to a chair to sit but not before taking your pants off while guiding you to an open seat. Seated down with your member in Autumns hand as she happily strokes it.

Luna and Cadence could only laugh a bit at how jaw struck you look right now. Normally you always had your tongue tied a few times here and there however this time it feels even your surroundings you were transfixed on their beauty. Hell even Autumn was taking up the extra notch by sucking the tip of your member right between her bountiful breasts.

"Seems our stallion wants a show." Luna smiles at how hard you are getting.

"Let's give him one then" pushing Luna off of the pole for a bit you watched amazingly as both mares despite one pole both swing with grace around it. You continued to watch amazingly as Cadence lifts herself up a bit to swing on the top while Luna swings around the bottom half of the pole.

In your mind you didn't need to guess how Cadence learned to pole dance since you learned from Shinning's many tales of their lovemaking but for Luna you are puzzled. You know your lover is into straight sex however you wonder who taught her how to pole dance. Another part of your brain wonders if the other princesses can pole dance but that you can think so far.

A reason is Luna can still read your mind right now. And by the look on her face she would be happy to show you some of her new moves.

"I see you wish to know how I got these sexy moves." Using her magic you watch her horn glow for a bit before she was standing right in front of you. "How about….. I show you"

Signaling Autumn to hold her blowing just for a bit Autumn pulled out, your member nicely soaked from halfway down the base. Leaning your back a bit on the seat you couldn't help but smile as the princess of the Night gave you a memorable lapdance you ever had.

Swaying her hips side to side you couldn't believe what Luna was doing with your member between her cheeks.

"Honey…. Are you….. t- twerking" you said surprise, Luna doesn't miss a beat as she rubs your member right between her cheeks.

"hmmm. I've been gone a long time and never heard of this 'twerking' before. Is it something common or is this what human woman do to stimulate their mates." She stops for a second only to take a seat on your lap, your member fit nicely between both her butt cheeks. "Still by the look on your face honey you love every second of it huh" she reaches down and kisses your lips deeply.

Part of you knows you couldn't lie when it comes to having fun with your marefriends and the other part why would you want to lie to your marefriends. If they wish to try something new to make the bedroom more adventurous then that's fine with you.

You just pray they don't too far with experimenting. Already you have a few mental scars from going into Rarities secret room.

Holding Luna's head close you dare not stop your tongue battle with your lovely princess. Even though you always lose in the end due to the fast need of air you still love to make out with Luna every chance you get. Although you must not forget you got two more mares who want some lovin too.

While your mouth and part of your member is preoccupied at the moment you can at least help relieve some tension from both Cadence and Autumn.

Cadence already knew what she wanted and waste no time in diving at the tip of your member with her mouth while for Autumn you decide to show how good you fingering skills are.

Thrusting two fingers into Autumns already leaking marehood the sweet sounds of all three moans and pants filled the air. Too bad you were already losing yours.

You do stop Luna so you can breathe normal but somehow it only lead to her to going forward instead. With your member nicely lubed your member slide into Luna's butt with ease. Since Luna took your member Cadence instead had to use your fingers to resume what she left off.

With all three mares all of them were enjoying themselves you however were starting to lose consciousness at an alarming rate. With the mares so close and wanting more you can feel their breasts press harder into your face?

If this was death from sex then you know you have lived a happy life now and you pray your friends will remember you. That was the last thing you think of before you fully lose consciousness.

*hour later*

You can see a white light just up ahead after floating in the endless darkness. it felt like years since you've been here and now after so long it felt like they finally decided your fate.

You slowly floated up towards the light till you were blinded from how bright it was against your eyes. The blindness doesn't last too long as your vision slowly regain you were staring at a beautiful well-crafted ceiling.

"a- a- am i- I…. d-dead" you asked as your body still felt sore all over. You wonder why you were still sore even though the afterlife you were in what books say supposed to feel no pain or fatigue while entering the afterlife.

"Not really honey."

Shaking the soreness off your head you turn to your side. You see Luna dress in her favorite nightgown lying on her side beside you smiling. A lot of thoughts rang in your head of what just happen. Part of you figure it was all a dream while other part felt all too real to be a dream. Your brain starts to hurt a bit the longer you think about what just happen in the basement. "Then…. Ho-"you were cut off as Luna place a finger right on your lips.

"First off no you didn't die during our fun. Second we do want to apologize for suffocating you. Autumn and Cadence were indeed surprise when you stopped and both literally had to pull me off before my breasts could do any more damage." She places her left hand on her breast and squeeze, a sultry smile spreads on her face as she jiggles it a bit.

"Normally I always thought my sister's breasts would send ponies to heaven if she squeezes her subjects any harder than usual. But after what happen in Missy's adult basement you really prove me wrong" she giggles a bit as all the stories of her sister being the only being to send ponies to heaven was not entirely true. Even the queen of the Night assets can send ponies to heaven too.

"So I went from getting suffocated to complimenting you. Real subtle honey" you chuckle lamely. Normally you don't if you should fear death now or the fact your marefriend knows her breasts can easily kill now.

Another laugh escapes your princess's lips before she slowly scoots close to you. You can feel your marefreinds loving arms wrapped around you. relaxing a bit you couldn't help but smile as Luna's sighs made your heart flutter a bit, you can even feel her sweet breaths she gives on your neck.

"But more to the point. Thy does apologizes for my actions back there. Thy and your other marefriends wanted to give you the best show you ever had. Guess we went a little too far?"

Sighing since you know you couldn't stay mad at Luna (even though her breasts knocked you out) but still you love her and all your marefriends with all your heart. Though what she said right now did puzzle you though.

"Wait….. marefriends. Autumn and Cadence aren-"

"From what they said they told me secretly they're your marefriends too."

Your eye twitched a bit as somehow they now claim to be your marefriends as well. For Autumn you know Fluttershy wouldn't mind at all since it's been a while since her mother has been with a stallion but Cadence is another story.

You were there for her wedding and there when you help reclaim her home and finally there when she caught shinning in bed with another mare. That you know led to bucking her countless times but still that's beside the point.

You know Shinning has change a lot for the better and no matter what he still loves her. He may be an idiot but when it comes to Cadence he will protect her with all his heart.

You do have to remember to talk to Cadence on that issue but you switch the conversation to another. You do ask on where the rest are of which Luna tells you.

You learned most of your marefriends are still at the spa while the little ones were put to bed though. Guess you can figure as it's almost midnight and Hearts Warming Eve is tomorrow. The little ones want to be up and early to open presents.

With your marefriends still relaxing and having a good time one mare actually is outside of your balcony.

"Actually thy almost forgot. Chrysalis is actually outside and she wishes to speak to you right now." Luna points at the balcony entrance. You turn your head towards the balcony and see a beautiful slender mare figure standing on the other side.

Seeing as she must be waiting a while for you thank Luna and slowly got off your bed. Seeing as your still pants less you quickly put some on before heading outside. Opening the balcony doors you were greeted with the stunning beauty of the princess of earth.

For a while you were amazed on what had happen to her in the badlands and was even more surprise on how long she had slumber. Her ponies plus herself had suffer for more than Celestia had banished Luna to the moon and yet Celestia explained she had search for her and her ponies before coming home and witnessing Luna dark transformation.

After the whole incident in canterlot many of the residences of Chrysalis army had to go under medical watch due to their well… post traumatic trauma. Many of the new residents you know are out and starting new lives in either Canterlot, Ponyville or even a few of the neighboring cities however Celestia and even Chrysalis herself had made sure to station a few more guards around. The fear of the epidemic happening frightens them as the thought of losing everything they had hoped and gain from the cleansing.

"Chrysalis" you walked slowly towards her letting the door shut itself. Once you we both were leaning against the railing she begins to speak.

"Human lover…. Have I ever thank you enough?"

"Hmm" you raise an eyebrow at her question?

"I ask because…. I felt that I don't ask you enough? For me. For my ponies…. For my love." you can see in one of her hands close to her chest, from between two fingers you can see in her hand she's clutching a box of some kind.

You can see the look in her eyes as she kept looking up towards the night sky. The look in her eyes baffled you a bit almost looked a bit of guilt in them.

"Chry's you know you always thank me so don't worry about yourself" you smile giving the ex-changeling some encouragement. You have had experiences like these back home where you helped by going in when your coworkers need your help. The several times they have asked if they had thank you and each one you tell them yes they have or it's no problem.

You rub her back in comfort seeing your marefriend even a bit of sadness you always try your best to make them smile. In a funny way the way you try to make them smile is almost how Pinkie does.

Chrysalis turns her head and smiles for you. Spending the last two years with him she got to know you well to know you don't hold grudges.

Turning around till she was fully facing you can still see her clutching something in her hand.

"hm what you got in your hand Chrysalis." You asked.

Chrysalis looks down at the small box in her hand. A faint blush spreads on her face as she has been saving it for this hearts warming eve. However after all this waiting she couldn't hold out longer.

"This honey is actually for you. I was saving it for hearts warming eve. But I want you to open it right now" she hands you the small gift she has been saving for you.

You look down at what's she holding in her hand. You can see a small rectangular box with green wrapping paper wrapped around it and finished with a red bow around it.

Grabbing the small present you looked at Chrysalis again before slowly opening the small gift. Discarding the wrapping paper and the small bow in the trash can beside the balcony you then open the small gift.

If confusion couldn't get any more confusing than this has. Inside the small box…. Was what looks like…. a pregnancy test strip. "Uh…. Pregnancy test" you said still not understanding why that is in there and especially a used one too. You can see the strip being used as if someone used it no-…

Your brain is starting to catch up what's happening right now. Since it wasn't facing up you flipped it around. What you see…. Caught your breath.

You know how a pregnancy test works since you have dealt with many pregnant women back home who after going or during pregnancy you helped coop up with their weight they gained since then. But always for every pregnancy tests in the middle part of it showed its basic functions.

1 red strip for not pregnant

2 red strips for pregnant.

The test in your hand said…. two strips.

You stare at Chrsalis slackjawed at the sight; she only smiled as your reaction is priceless to stop watching. "Chrysalis are… are you…." you stopped as she nods slowly.

"Yes… the foal is yours." A lone tear slides down her cheek. For a year she has hoped for this moment since after your and first time having fun together. After that night at Missy's fun house she started feeling nauseated for the last few days. It was then she went to check herself. That's when she found out she was pregnant.

She was hoping to doing how Luna gave him the announcement after last Hearts Warming eve but unlike Luna she was a bit impatient on telling on the news.

You brain was in shock at the news. However no matter what when it comes to having another foal you were more than ecstatic. Though having 4 kids would be troublesome it actually not surprising when living in Equestria. You couldn't keep your emotions and instead showed how happy you are.

Grabbing Chrysalis waist you lifted her up a bit and twirl her around. Chrysalis was indeed surprise from the sudden lift but ultimately smiled as you twirl her around for a bit. After a few seconds passed you set her down and kissed her soft lips.

"Happy hearts warming eve love. So…. Four foals already. Don't you think you should take it slow with all the sex you give?"

You dip her down a bit and smiled. "Do you want me to take it slow?"

You both stare at each other with passionate look in your eyes. She smirks a bit before reaching up for another kiss. "No I like you like this"

You both laugh for a bit but it quickly stopped as an unusual sound. The sound of slapping echoed from inside your room. Lifting Chrysalis back up you both look at each confused before back at the door. Wondering what's happening inside you slowly open the door. What's happening inside definitely turned your face a deep shade of red.

"AND THIS IS FOR KNOCKING OUR COLTFRIEND OUT!" Trixie screamed in anger as she brought down a paddle at her target.

You can see her wearing what looks like a bondage rubber suit with rubber boots and garments around her arms. In one hand you can see a large paddle with a faint glance it had the words bad pony on it while her other hand held a certain princesses tail.

Luna you can see is bounded right where she was laying, her arms, legs and even her wings were wrapped around with a large thick rope. Her mouth was gagged by a large red ballgag and her eyes were blindfolded as she took her punishment.

Bringing the paddle down over and over you can see Luna's butt cheeks start to turn red a bit but they still haven't lost their jiggle even after Trixie stopped and switched hands.

After a few more paddle smacks Trixie finally stops to see you and Chrysalis staring at her.

"What she needed to be punish. Trixie was going to punish her like she punish Autumn however now that your both here care to help me" she smirks as she beckons you and Chrysalis to come.

Looking back at Chrysalis and then back each other. Seeing as you do want to get back at Luna for knocking you out back at Missy's basement funhouse, and thanks to Trixie's amazing skills with the rope you know you should thank her for the help.

With a few nods you shut the balcony door you discarded your clothes to the side. This night isn't over and Luna hope she would have some energy left for tomorrow.


	36. next client: princess Celestia

Sometimes appearances and actions aren't always are what they seem. Even a wolf can disguise himself as a sheep to blend into the flock.

The trip back home was definitely your funniest one ever. Everything started when you told both your friends you would have some punishments back home. After that, neither could stop shaking on what plans you had in store. Well mostly Carrot couldn't stop; Big Mac on the other hoof, sort of had that expression of regret on his face through the whole ride home.

Normally you'd feel sorry for your friends, however after the bill and how you managed to get them out, you figured it's best to let them settle out what happens later when they get home.

Falling asleep for a few minutes you do have a small chat with Luna on the situation and what happened. After all, 200 thousand bits was going to be questionable since you never spent that much money. In all your time here in Equestria, the highest you ever spent was fifty to a hundred bits; but those were for repairs, supplies and sometimes upgrades to the spa. More than either just wasn't normal to you.

It took a few minutes to explain what happened and when the bill arrived from the Fillydelphia police station, Luna understood why you went through all the trouble. You told her what happened and instead of scolding you, she just laughed.

"YES! YES! YES! WE KNEW THE FUN WOULD BE DOUBLED IF IT AFFECTED THY LUST LEVEL!" she screamed in glee almost like a small filly going to an amusement park.

You were slacked-jawed as you already figured it out. From what happened at Hardline's office, you sort of discovered affected your level of lust as well?

You let out a sigh as Luna gave you a small giggle. "Honey, you know I love you, but you really drive me nuts sometimes," you groaned.

Luna playfully sticks her tongue out. "We already knew of the effects, but we still love our night prince," she said kissing your cheek. "Besides, we thought it would make the fun last much longer than usual, and it worked. Especially after thou handled the riot squad."

You let out another groan, as she was right though. Compared to the guards, the riot squad definitely had a rough side when it comes to sex. "Be that as it may, I still dislike that you forgot to mention that part of my werewolf abilities. How come I didn't go nuts with my first client at Fillydelphia?" you asked as Hardline was different compared to Dream Fluff.

Luna explained that compared to Hardline and Dream, you were more straightforward than usual. This was mostly because you already had your fun with Dream Fluff before, so the werewolf abilities didn't affect you much. However, once you were with a different mare, the werewolf abilities started taking effect, especially when you found out Hardline loved it rough.

You seemed to understand why since despite the massage, Hardline definitely loved rough sex. So at least that's one point where you can breathe a relief to your werewolf powers.

After that incident was resolved and an explanation was given, you and Luna both spend a few minutes discussing the punishment Big Mac and Carrot will be doing to pay for the bill. Since you aren't the kind of guy who often gives harsh punishments, you figured they should work in the guards' barracks for the next few months.

Luna agrees with the idea and offers to tell the guards on their new cook and janitor, once you all return to Ponyville. You felt a bit uneasy that Luna agreed to the idea, because she had a sinister grin before turning away from you.

"Honey, what's with that look?" you asked, but all you got was a quick 'nothing' before she disappeared from your mind.

You partially felt uneasy because of that smile and had a strong feeling of regret for telling Luna about this issue.

'Oh crap... I may have thrown those two out of the frying pan and into the damned fire,' you thought. You couldn't help but gulp nervously as you thought about what Luna had in store for those two.

It doesn't take long since you were almost at your destination right now, and boy you definitely just signed their death warrants once you got off.

Leaving the cable car, you all were in both Big Mac and Carrot's faces. Things got worse for as two familiar ponies stood out in front of the group they were in. Both mares crossed their arms and growl in anger as they see Big Mac and Carrot leave the station. Being in front, it was actually funny, yet, mean to see your best friends cower behind you as their wife and sister stare at them ready to spill blood.

"1.2 BILLION BITS IN DAMAGES?!" Mrs. Cake shouted in anger at the outrageous amount.

You took a few steps to the side leaving your friends to deal with this themselves. You've been through enough already, they can take this heat instead.

"WHAT THE BUCK BIG MAC!? WHAT DID YOU TWO DO IN FILLYDELPHIA!?" Applejack crossed her arms just as furious as Mrs. Cake. Thinking about the amount, her family would probably have to sell Sweet Apple Acres to pay off what her big brother did.

"YOU'RE BOTH LUCKY OUR KING WAS ABLE TO GET YOU BOTH OUT BECAUSE WE WOULD HAVE LEFT YOU THERE!"

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING AT THE TIME!?"

Now you know you should feel bad as now both mares were ready to strangle these two. Stepping in you tell everyone that after a long talk with the commissioner you managed to dim it down to 500 thousand bits. Half down but still that is a lot of bits you spent for the bail. You then start by telling for their punishment they would be working in the guards barracks cleaning and cooking for the guards.

Both Big Mac and Carrot slack jaw a bit since you turned your two friends into janitors for his guards. Oh well, at least it's better than what Luna had planned.

Mrs. Cake offers to help by explaining she and Luna had an agreement she would help around the house to pay for what her husband owed. You give Luna a stern look as you wonder what else she has been up to after your talk.

AJ offers a part of the cut from her apple sales, however you denied it. Despite Big Mac's foolishness, when it came to the farm, the Apples needed every bit to keep their farm up and running. Besides, AJ is your marefriend and you knew taking money from her was wrong.

Granny Smith who was also disappointed in Big Mac for getting himself into jail, offers you something else in return for bailing him out. Three of her homemade apple cinnamon pies. You know you can't deny a deal literally as sweet as that.

With a few more laughs and reassurance, you all decide to head back home for some well-deserved rest, mostly for you. Once you left with everybody,, Luna however stayed behind with Big Mac and Carrot.

Making sure you were out of her sight, Luna then turned to both stallions. A devious smile spread on her face as she stares at both already scared stallions.

"You may think my mate is being merciful by making you work in the barracks. However…" her sinister smile widened, "you forgot about my punishment."

"Your punishment? With all due respect yer majesty, ah thought ya agreed together on this?" Big Mac asked wondering what they were talking about on the way home.

A small giggle escaped Luna's lips as she fixed her hair. "Yes we agreed you would be working at the guards barracks for a while, but after what you put my lover through, I think this should do as a compensation for your bail." Luna snaps her fingers and without warning, several night guards appeared from behind her wings.

Big Mac and Carrot gulp in fear as most of the guards that appeared behind Luna were mares and there were more than fifteen of them.

"So pleasuring my elite guards would do for now. After all, your friend took them all at once before, so it shouldn't be any trouble for both of you together. Ta ta!" she waves goodbye before leaving her guards to surround the nervous stallions.

Like vultures to a carcass, the guards circle around the terrified stallions before grabbing their shirts. They muttered just two last words before their doom. "Oh buck..."

After a well deserved nap, you didn't know what happened after that but you manage to find Big Mac and Carrot… in the infirmary. How they ended up here in the first place wasn't much of a mystery. Both stallions were in pelvis casts. God almighty, they looked like they've returned from a war zone with the amount of cuts and bite marks they had.

You had a long talk on Luna on using her guards on your friends like that, but that ultimately went out the window. As much as Luna meant to you, you really wished she would find better solutions than this. Hell, even sending them to the moon sounds more merciful than forcing them to rut her elite soldiers.

You were relieved that despite what happened, both stallions got proper care and were on their hooves after two weeks. The beauty of potions and magic did wonders on healing. After you explained what they're supposed to do for the next few months, Big Mac and Carrot quickly got to work.

That's what leads to today. Three weeks have passed and now, you were lying in bed, happily sleeping for the clients you would be massaging today. Normally you would spend some of your time to get dressed, eat breakfast, and say goodbye to your family before heading to work. However, today things are taking a detour, especially, when you felt a sudden weight on your chest. Even as you tried to scoot or move the object off your stomach in hopes of resuming sleeping, it didn't have any effect.

Whatever was on you, wanted you to wake up immediately. Figuring it had to be somepony, you slowly opened your eyes. The blurriness only lasted a few seconds before you were greeted with a terrifying sight. A large set of sharp teeth leaned right against your eyes as you managed to regain your vision.

"OH SHIT!" you shouted, terrified at the fangs in front of you. Your heart raced at an alarming rate at the sudden morning jolt.

The teeth opened up a bit before a soft giggle escaped its lips. Once the fangs slowly moved away from your face, your heart started to slow down as you saw the owner of these teeth. Her beautiful, midnight black scales glistened from the barely lit sunlight outside.

"Dammit Silo," you let out a few breaths as you tried to fully calm yourself.

Another giggle escapes her lips. "Good morning my dragon master. I hope I didn't scare you too much," she purred as she affectionately licked your cheek.

You grumble a bit annoyed as this is possibly the twenty-second time Silo has done this since moving in. You should have at least gotten used to it by now, but with menacing teeth like hers in front of your face, it's not so easy.

"Do you always have to scare me when I wake up?" you asked rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

Silo tilts her head and gives another cheeky grin. "Where's the fun in that honey? Besides, after a scare, I always know how to cheer you up." She leaned her body down till her jiggly breasts were right in your face. Normally, Silo would wear something at least, however, despite the clothing, it always lets the world see her outer beauty. Her favorite nightgown that Luna got her, gave you a good view of her large breasts. You tried your best to resist gaining a boner, but it was useless.

Hearing a soft 'eep' from Silo as well as something soft and squishy against a certain place, you discovered she had succeeded in getting you hard this morning.

"Oh master~" she purred, "It seems like you are more eager than I anticipated. Well then..." Turning around, Silo's breasts were removed from your view and replaced with her sexy, plump dragon ass. "...Let me help you relieve this then." She smiles seductively as she removes your covers, freeing your member from its boxer prison.

You bit your lip as compared to a pony, a dragon's tongue has more advantages. Such include that like a lizard's, a dragon's tongue can wrap around certain foods and objects. So when it comes to your member, the feeling of Silo's warm, slippery tongue always sent shivers down your spine. You also know that dragons enjoy big meals, so Silo gulped your member all the way to the hilt.

"Wow Silo are you that hungry?" you groaned as she gulps your member several times without missing a beat. Seeing as Silo is enjoying herself with your manhood, you decide to return the favor.

"Mmmmmfffff~" Silo moaned as she gulped her favorite treat several times, each picking up speed. She didn't even stop as she felt your tongue slide against her marehood.

You took your time tasting her sweet juices. Despite being a dragoness, Silo tasted just like a common mare. More of the fruity taste of mangos and pineapples filled your taste buds the longer you dig your tongue deep into Silo's dripping slit. You couldn't help but chuckle as even a dragoness needs help relieving their burning heat sensations.

The two of you spent a good 8 minutes tasting each other before you stopped. Figuring you didn't want to cum too soon, Silo decided where she wanted all of it to go.

Pulling out, Silo's tongue lollies out as a thick trail of saliva, still connected from her tongue to your lubed up member. You couldn't help but grumble that Silo had stopped, but you knew one way to get her back in the mood. Reaching out, you grope both of her succulent butt cheeks and spread them nicely.

Silo let out a few giggles, followed by hearty moans as you caressed and spread her cheeks several times. Your fingers sink into her, despite the fact she has rough scales, it feels more like touching fur. This makes you wonder what other noises a dragon would make if they're in a heated moment. With your curiosity taking over, you primed your right hand out a bit further and quickly brought it to connecting right against Silo's bubbly butt.

As you spank her, you can't see much since most of your view is blocked. But the sound of a loud yet, pleasurable gasp followed by the smell of smoke lingers the room.

You gulped a bit as you forgot about the sudden flames Silo releases when she really gets aroused. Normally, you should have remembered from the first time you and Silo made love. She actually shot out quite a few sparks back at Missy's Fun House, but thankfully back then, you had fire retardant props. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for your room.

You're afraid you might get Silo a bit too excited and that she'll set the whole room on fire. So you decide to give her just two more slaps to help her get nice and ready for the main course.

Connecting your hand again, Silo could tell why you suddenly stopped and quickly tried to hold her moan so she wouldn't to torch the place before the fun. However, it wasn't easy as you made sure to sink your hands deeper into her flesh than the first time. Your third and final slap finally drove Silo insane, since this time, you used both hands. Using more strength than usual, your hands left a stinging feeling as you hold them in place.

You could only thank how tall the ceilings were. Despite not being as tall as the castle ceilings in Canterlot, they were still tall enough to avoid catching fire as Silo let out a passionate roar. Flames expelled her mouth until her roar began to die down.

Panting a bit from the sudden enticing spank, Silo knew she wanted it more than ever. Pulling out without warning, you were just glad you at least got some air since you were quickly losing oxygen due to her sitting fully on your face. You could just die happily, but to die so young and with four foals all barely even in elementary school, you couldn't pass on just yet.

Taking in a few more breaths, you feel the weight shift before letting out a sudden breath from the pressure on your stomach. You cough a bit in relief before they quickly turn into soft groans. You couldn't help but bite your lip as the sudden tight, yet, smooth feeling against your manhood.

Letting out another groan you felt your mouth invaded by a slender fork tongue. Holding the kiss for a few seconds, Silo let go, leaving a small trail of saliva connected with your lips.

"You're lucky I didn't set anything on fire or else we might have to postpone our sex darling," Silo giggled before she blew a bit of smoke out from her nostrils.

"Would that stop you?" you asked. You've gotten to know Silo really well over the past few months, so you sort of guessed a few flames wouldn't have changed things.

You quickly got your answer with one swift kiss follow by your member being sandwiched between her folds. Holding her close you grope Silo's big breasts, making her moan into your mouth. You let the dragoness take her time bouncing on your morning wood while you massaged her breasts. Silo didn't miss a beat as she took your member all the way. Feeling your cock slide up and down inside her was driving her insane.

What you didn't know is that Silo wasn't the only one feeling horny right now. Outside your door, three sets of eyes were watching you and Silo have your morning intercourse. They each let out soft moans as they try to relieve their itching, burning heats. Since they don't want to be spotted, they try leaning in through the small opening in the door to get a better view of you taking Silo hard.

However their show was about to be cut short. Already switching around so you can take over, you stopped as you heard the door slam open followed by the sound of screaming. Looking back you see who just came in.

Groaning a bit from the fall, you recognize one of the flowing manes belonged to Luna who rubbed her temple as she got a headache from hitting her head. Beside her, you can see only part of it however you were surprised to see a darker color than Luna's. Similar to Luna's but a bit darker you can tell the mane belonged was the one mare you never expected to peep on you.

Nightmare Moon groaned too as her head collided with the ground once the door gave weight to them all. She quickly got up, realizing she was caught and tried to compose herself in this situation. Dusting off her clothes she tried her best to contain the blush and avoid eye contact, since you were still in Silo's itching marehood.

The third mare let out a small cringed sound, as she was smallest and the first to hit the floor. Her beautiful pink icing style mane still kept its shine as she ease the pain on her muzzle. Her outfit was replaced from her casual yellow dress and bakers apron to a sexy maid's outfit as she stood up. You still don't know why she agreed to help pay for her husband's bail however, after the last few days you figured it's sort of punishment for him as well. Besides, you don't mind at all, as this just makes the fun in the bedroom more enticing.

Getting up from the floor, both Luna and Mrs. Cake let out a small chuckle at being caught. Faint blushes spread on all three of their faces as they tried their best not to stare.

"Um... sorry dear lover, we were coming to see if thou were up and well…" Luna rubs her head a bit, slightly embarrassed of having been caught. "We couldn't help but watch what a wonderful job thou are doing taking a dragoness. Never in history hath there been a separate species pleasing a dragon before!"

Mrs. Cake stared amazed from the show, she too was impressed that you were pleasuring a full grown dragoness.

"Hmph! Well I was just seeing what the meaning of all the noise was," Moon said trying to maintain her pride. "It's not like I enjoyed watching you pound that dragon butt!" She turned her head away, but you can still see a faint blush spread against her dark cheeks.

Luna turned to her counterpart, a wicked grin spread across her face as Nightmare tried her best to look away. "Oh really?" she questioned before teleporting away. You looked around wondering where Luna went before you heard a small squeal from the entrance. Turning back to the two mares you already guess who made that sound and where Luna went at the same time.

Somehow despite her fur color, Nightmare managed to blush a deep shade of red. You looked to see what was causing her to blush and saw Luna's dark blue hands fondling her counterpart's large breasts.

"Don't think I didn't notice how hot you were getting Nightmare. Your body was dying to feel our king ravish you with his thick member." Luna received a few sharp gasps as she pinched both of Nightmare's nipples.

If dark could turn into red, it would be Nightmare Moon. Her face grew redder the longer Luna fondled her melons. Watching Nightmare's breasts jiggle and squish right between your lover's fingers was the best show you've gotten from her. In fact, it was even better than the time you accidentally caught her using your shower. You won't go into details, but that day almost lead to being blasted towards the moon. Don't ask on why she couldn't use another bathroom either.

Luna continued playing with Nightmare's breasts, but she too had a burning itch inside that needs relieving. Thankfully, a certain lover is wide awake and ready to help relieve that burning feeling.

Pushing Nightmare towards the bed, Luna didn't skip a beat as she laid her down right next to you. Climbing up you tried to stifle a laugh as this is possibly one of your wildest fantasies coming to life.

Sitting on her doggy style, even Silo was amazed on how Nightmare's attitude changed so fast. Trying to hide her blushing face as well as hold in a lustful moan, she shivered a bit from Luna's touch.

"Come on Moon, you need this as much as I do," Luna said as she stood upright and gave Nightmare's plump rump a few spanks. "Besides, our dear human lover here is ready to help us. Right?" she turns to you as you still had your rock hard member inside Silo.

Mrs. Cake who just watched both Luna and Nightmare get a little frisky. She finally joined in by removing her outfit, causing her big breasts to jiggle and sat right on the edge of the bed. You smiled and reach out to grope one of Mrs. Cake's breasts, deciding to just go along with it.

'Please God, don't let Nightmare kill me after this' you prayed to the heavens above as this was going to be a long morning.

After three hours of bone-breaking sex, you got up and popped your back as to what the hell just happened. One moment you were bucking Silo and the next thing you know, you are having sex with dominatrix Luna, pet Mrs. Cake, and VERY pissed off Nightmare Moon. You were lucky Moon didn't bite your member off since Luna made her stick it between her breasts and suck the tip.

Luna who had a quick change, was amazed on how much her counterpart needed it. However what surprised you, was that Moon didn't kill you during the fun. Unfortunately, that changed the moment you finally finished with all three. When you left to take a shower, Nightmare showed you just how much she was holding it in.

Using only one hand, Nightmare lifts you up to her eye level and threatened if you EVER mention this to anybody, she would turn you into a different gender. That threat made you spend the next 5 minutes puking out your stomach acids.

Luna was furious when she heard that and asked you to leave the room while she gave her evil self a little 'talk' about threatening you. Not wanting to be in the middle of it, you decide to just go down and get some breakfast in your system.

Walking down the hall, you stop as you hear your name being called from behind. Turning around you see your captain of the guards looking at you with concern.

"Is there something on your mind Jade?" you asked with equal concern. Normally Jade looked serious, but this time you can see it's also a look of worry.

Jade cleared her throat a bit before speaking. "Well, yes your majesty. But it's something I can't quite explain."

Tilting your head a bit in confusion, you let your captain explain the situation. Jade starts by explaining that even though she transferred, she still has some loyal guards who gave her information of anything out of the ordinary happening in Canterlot while she was gone. Right now the last few weeks have been unexplainable.

She does ask if you've been receiving letters or when was the last time you had seen or heard from Celestia. As a matter of fact, you couldn't recall the last time you talked with Celestia since your work. Luna moving away from Canterlot has been tiresome, however, a letter or two wouldn't hurt from time to time. You do remember writing her a letter a few days ago seeing how's she doing. It took almost a week for you to get a response. Royal mail to she would have responded to in just a couple of hours after sending and a few more for a response. It shouldn't take days to respond.

You remembered two nights ago that you asked how Tia was doing. Interestingly, even Luna didn't know. She tried to see if her sister was okay and saw nothing out of the ordinary on her last visit. Nevertheless, you could tell Luna's gut is feeling something off but she couldn't explain.

Still undetermined on the lack of Celestia you do ask if there was anything else that has been happening while they were watching the princess of the sun.

As much as Jade knew, the Duke of Vanhoovers had recently arrived and yet it's strange. You ask why and Jade explains he has been gone for years, to show up now even you and Jade can see it coincidence especially at a time like this.

You refused to piece the facts until you've seen it with your own eyes. Fortunately, you knew just what to do about this issue.

"Let's go explain the situation to Luna first." You both agree to let Luna know since keeping info like this to your superiors especially when it involves their own family member.

Walking back to the bedroom, you open the door. The sight right on your bed made your brain shut down for a second. Jade also felt her mind shut off as the sight was something never witnessed in her entire service in the royal guard.

Right in the middle of your and Luna's bed was your moon lover and her nightmare counterpart. Both wore Dalmatian patterned lingerie similar to the one that Luna wore back at Sea Shella's place a while back. A memory you will cherish and be reminded of each time Luna brings it up. However, that still leaves the fact as how in Tartarus had she gotten Nightmare into the same outfit? And to top it off why she was on top of her like she was riding a pony?

Sitting right on her back, the look in Nightmare's eyes told you she's ready to spill blood. As Luna sat right on the middle of her back, you tried your best not to laugh as she hopped a bit in amusement. You gulped as you see Mrs. Cake still in her la-la land state. You knew this was going to get very ugly very quickly.

"WE'RE GLAD THOU HAST RETURNED! THE FUN HAS BEEN DOUBLED SINCE THOU HAST BEEN MISSING OUT!" Luna shouted before giggling in excitement.

Twitching her eye in annoyance, even from where you were standing, you could hear Nightmare grind her teeth hard. Grabbing Mrs. Cake's arms, you and Jade drag her out before Nightmare spoke. "Oh I'll show you how this fun has been doubled... BY LITERALLY, RAMMING MY HOOF RIGHT IN BETWEEN YOUR-"

Closing the door quickly just as she was screaming, you saw several pieces of furniture being lifted before you slammed the door shut. The next thing you hear is the sound of furniture being thrown and the sheets being torn apart from within your room.

You scrunch up as before the ordeal you were glad you got Mrs. Cake out of there. With the sound of both mares tearing the room apart, you definitely figure you're going to need to ask your marefriend Rarity for a whole new wardrobe.

"It's for the best that we tell her once they've cooled off," you sighed. You could tell from one of the crashes, that either Luna or Nightmare had thrown your dresser out the window... again.

Having watched the ordeal, Jade was glad she wasn't thrown in the middle of this fiasco and agreed on keeping out of it. Helping you lift Mrs. Cake onto your back, you decide to take her back to her room for some more sleep.

It took two whole days to get those two to stop fighting and eventually you were led back into your room. Both mares were panting in exhaustion from the fighting, their outfits they were wearing nothing but bits on the floor as they laid bare, sweaty and covered in bruises from the ordeal.

Your eye twitched as from the floor to the walls to even the ceiling your room looked like a war zone. Furniture was tossed, destroyed, even stuck against the wall with scorch marks. Both windows were destroyed. As for the bed, God it was barely standing after the damage those crazy mares had caused. The only room left untouched was your bathroom. At least something was left unscathed.

After which you spend the night in the guest bedroom since both decide to sleep it off in the broken scrap you called a bed. Last thing you need is to wake up with both going at it right beside you. Silo had thankfully left before the rumble started and from the look of how things turned out, she was more than happy she didn't piss off Nightmare.

Part of you knew these two are the same, however, when it comes to normal moments like this, seeing those two fight is something you sort of got used to. This wasn't the first time Luna got Nightmare into lingerie and it definitely wasn't going to be the last time Nightmare snapped like that.

After spending one night in the guest bedroom, you and Jade finally had talked with Luna. She too was worried about her sister and sent a letter to her not to long ago. Strangely enough, she still hasn't received a response.

You knew something was definitely wrong with Celestia, since not even answering her own sister's letters wasn't right. You all knew what to do. It took a long explanation to your marefriends but ultimately, you got all of them to come with you including Nightmare and Trixie.

Even though you're not one of the Elements of Harmony, you know Trixie's got a knack when it comes to combat. Especially with the new spell where she can summon brief monsters to battle next to her. It was something from one the special books Twilight received from the Canterlot archives. Surprisingly she could never read it due to it being gobbled up in the mess she called a laboratory.

Yeah it surprised you two that Trixie knows a spell Twilight didn't know. Although it's only for a few seconds, you were still amazed that Trixie already knows how to summon a shadow like version of a manticore.

With everyone all set and ready, you all finally took off towards Canterlot. It wasn't going to be easy since just minutes after reaching your destination and getting off the train you can see several glares looking right at you. You kept yourself alert at all times. Even though you're the princess's coltfriend, several ponies gave direct orders to stay away from you. Still some had a hateful feeling against you.

'These damned rich snobs are the reason I hate Canterlot,' you angrily thought as one of them huffed and trotted away with his head pointing high like he didn't give a damn.

Though you were getting sick of the town, you knew why you were here in the first place. Sucking up your courage again, you proceed towards the castle. It didn't take a while since the guards have already forwarded your luggage ahead you precede through the castle and into the main hall.

The next thing you couldn't believe your eyes. Horrified, your jaw dropped as you see the princess of the sun shriveled, colorless, and emotionless.

You couldn't believe what you were seeing. Princess Celestia in all her fine glory, looked like she hadn't slept in days. Instead of her usual ivory color, her fur had turned a grey. Her mane had lost its beautiful magically flown properties. Her dress was clean, however it looked loose almost as though she had trouble putting it on. Even her crown which should be the easiest to adjust, was a bit crooked.

Her eyes though is what hit you the most. Like two empty soul pupils, they lacked the motherly feeling Celestia always gave you since the day you met her. You could see under her eyelids, small bags were forming from lack of sleep. Even her makeup couldn't hide the fact she looked ready to flop right in front of you.

You watched her walk like she was perfectly fine, she gave a weak smile and waved to you all.

"Dearest sister, Twilight and friends what brings you all back to Canterlot?" she asked in her loving motherly tone.

You couldn't understand how Celestia was able to talk that in her current state, but you went along with it. "Uh we… just came to see how you doing" you smiled lamely. 'Not so well by the looks of it.'

Celestia giggles and sighs, "I'm alright ponies why wouldn't I be?"

"Well princess..." Twilight began trying not to be disrespectful, "You haven't been responding to my friendship letters for a while. We became really concerned when you didn't even respond to your sister's letter." Twilight had a small worried look on her face, but Celestia only smiled.

"I do apologize for my lack of response for these the last few weeks, but it's been very busy since you left Luna. I didn't want to worry you on the matter" Luna tilted her head as despite moving to Ponyville, she still had the same amount of paperwork her sister receives on ruling Equestria.

"But sister thou still could tell us if thou are having trouble. Thou don't have to overwork thyself like before."

Celestia sighed again. "I apologize, I just didn't want to worry you. But everything's going according to plan thanks to the duke of Vanhoovers. Now I'll be able to spend some time with all of you."

You tilt your head a bit. "Duke of Vanhoovers?" you asked confused. A name you never heard before.

"WAIT THE DUKE OF VANHOOVERS IS HERE?! IN CANTERLOT?!" Rarity screamed surprisingly.

With another nod, you let Rarity giddy a bit in excitement before asking her who the duke was. From what Rarity explained, Vanhoovers is famous all over Equestria for its architect and wide variety of hotels and spas. The duke is very well known in Canterlot and only a few are even allowed to associate with him in pony.

Understanding a duke like him has to keep his associates limited and his ideas from the public, you would still like to meet him. You could probably even question him on his arrival since Rarity said he's been out of Equestria for a few years.

"He's in the castle library if you wish to meet him," Celestia informed. "I have other matters to attend to, so make yourself at home dear ponies." Celestia smiled one more time before leaving you all to explore. Letting your marefriends all head to the library you and Jade decided to stay behind.

Time passes before your captain finally spoke. "Hmmm... she seems normal to my prospective, but I have this feeling something is off with her."

Turning your head slowly like tightening a socket on a pipe, you stare at your captain in complete confusion. "N-NORMAL!? Jade not to be rude, but are you didn't you see her condition?!" you shouted surprise as you saw how Celestia looked.

Taking a step back from the sudden outburst Jade quickly shook the spook off. "What do you mean? She looked normal to me. How did you see her?" she asked wondering what you saw.

You begin on from what you saw when Celestia walked in. It was hard to explain it, but you could tell on her appearance that Celestia wasn't fine in the slightest. Jade took in the information and was indeed surprise. From her view she starts she looked just like her normal mothering princess self. No signs of any sort of illness or exhaustion on her face.

You were puzzled as how you were able to see all of it while the others can't remain a question but still you know you can't confirm suspension unless there is a suspect. In your mind someone is the cause of this and you aim to find out why.

It only took a few minutes to catch up with the others however after a small steady run you all made it to the library. You can see your friends and marefriends all smiling. Rarity was literally bouncing in glee as you pushed through to get a better view.

You raised an eyebrow at who your friends were smiling at. You then see a large, chubby stallion dressed in royal red, blue, and gold attire. He adored a large white mustache and beard that shined like Rarity's fur.

He gave a small smile as in one hand, he swishes a glass of red wine in a circle. "Well, if it isn't the king of the night himself. I am most honored," he said as he bowed in respect for you. "I am the duke of Vanhoovers."

Walking up, you both reach out and shook hands. The moment your hand touched the duke, your head was rushed with vile images. Images of blood on the wall, guts hanging splattered the floor like confetti, and even a few images of dark red eyes staring at you. It was almost like the viscous eyes were staring into your soul.

You tried your hardest not to cringe at the images, but even those who spent years dissecting or studying bodies without cringing or vomiting would finally lose it after what you witness in only a few seconds. Trying your hardest to hold back your vomit, you only nod and shook the duke's hand.

Once you finished, you returned to your friends who all wished to meet him. You however sought the nearest trash can you could find. Finding a suitable one, out you threw up the contents from your stomach. Once you were finished, you let out a few deep breaths before you return unaware of the bright red mess you made.

You had to return back quickly so you wouldn't arouse suspension. You managed to make it just in time before the duke began his explanation.

"It was truly an honor to meet you all. After my years of being out of state, I almost feared I would be forgotten." The duke lets a small chuckle as he turns back to the group. "But seeing that I'm still welcomed at the castle brings tears to my eyes."

Celestia stood out more than the rest of the group and bowed. "Well it's always an honor to have the duke come and visit Canterlot."

"Please milady, only officials can call me that. Since you all are well known, just call me Red Light." The duke or Red Light, as he like to call himself, patted his chest as he finally spoke his name.

Normally you would have guessed he'd reveal his name to Celestia, however to the rest of you it's quite uncommon to say the least. Your friends however all wished to know more about him. You however want to know why he chooses today when Celestia's condition is far from better. Yet in your mind you still understood why you can see it and not the others.

*15 minutes later*

After a long introduction and several questions you decide to let your marefriends enjoy themselves while you talk with Jade.

"Hmm... the duke who has been gone for years suddenly returns, the princess is in an ill condition that only you can see, and yet out of all this, we still have no clues on the cause of it." Jade paused and ponder on the questions that plague her head.

You too were wondering especially since Red Light went to even length of introducing his name, something that only a few would be allowed to hear. You left the part of what happened when you shook the duke's hand, mostly the fact you don't and couldn't go into detail of the images you've just witness.

"Hmmm all this doesn't seem to add up," you said questionably.

"Our best bet is to find any new clues. Anything that seemed out of the ordinary." Jade figured that standing around and walking around in circles won't solve these unexplained events.

"Alright then, Jade take the west wing and try to find anything from the maids and guards, every little info will be necessary, so ask them to be discrete on when and if they saw or felt something questionable," you commanded your captain who saluted you.

"Okay, you'll take the east wing. The guard's barracks are closest and one of them must have seen something or heard of something. Gossip always spreads in the lounge and mess hall so check their." Jade smiles as she remembered that 4 o'clock is lunch which means most of the guards will be there.

With one more nod, you both decide to head different paths. While you left, you both don't notice but a dark shadow with two red eyes in the middle watched from behind the shadows. A sinister laugh echoed as its eyes slowly disappeared.

*30 minutes later*

"Man what a waste of time," you sighed as you left the guard's barracks.

From entering and starting off conversations, you received little to no new info about any strange occurrences or the duke. From what you gathered, they just say he's a famous entrepreneur who has sponsored so much. Ironically, so little about him has been given.

You do ask who guards the duke since being higher up, he must have some sort of security to protect him from assassins or something. One of the guard explained that the duke employs the ones that most loyal to neither him however none have heard nor have any record of the guards guarding the duke.

You figured he must be an eccentric stallion who would keep his men in line and destroy records to keep them from enemy hands. Less people know about them the less chance of secrets getting out. Although to you that means it's more suspicious than ever.

The guard finishes saying no matter what, nobody has seen anything out of the ordinary the last few months.

Getting whatever info you've gotten, you thank them all and left for them to finish their meals.

Walking out of the barracks, you sighed as not a single guard gave anything pertaining to why Red Light is here nor anything out of place. Hoping Jade has more luck than you do, you decide to head back and check the west wing for her.

Heading through, you stopped as you were quickly yanked behind the entrance of the garden maze. Shaking off the sudden yank, you stopped you stare at the eyes of a fellow solar guard. She a pure white mare with a grey and blue short mane. Her cerulean blue eyes showed a bit of worry in them as she looks up towards yours.

The beautiful guard introduced herself as Crystal Shine. "I heard you want to know more about the duke, am I correct?" she asked in almost in a hush tone.

You nod as you wonder if you're being watched because of how low her voice was. You can't feel anything right now and just bend over close enough so you can hear.

Looking around the corners and even over the top of the hedges she takes a deep breath and starts.

"Listen, I'm not one to be so dramatic, but something is going wrong here. You must have seen the signs right?" she asks again with worry stretching in her voice. You nodded again.

Checking the corners again, she begins her explanation. "Alright that's good, at least somepony believes me. Listen, I can't explain it, but recently, I've saw one of the duke's soldiers coming out of the princess's greenhouse. More specifically, her golden sun flower greenhouse," She said a bit concerned.

You ask what's so special about the golden sun flower greenhouse. Crystal Shine explains that Celestia has had a love for golden flowers since she was filly. Ever since she became the ruler, they've been grown and converted into tea bags by her chefs.

You could understand, as this can be vital information. Crystal Shine then tells that she tried to find anything suspicious however she couldn't find anything. She was an earth pony and since none of her fellow guards would listen to a rookie, she hoped you would. You understand her indefinitely and wish to help her. You would have to talk with the guards on respecting 'ALL' members, regardless of rank. You thanked her for this valuable piece of information.

To make sure you didn't draw any attention, you both decide to exit different ways. Before she left, Crystal mentioned that the greenhouse is a few blocks at the end of the maze and warned you to be careful.

You thank Crystal again before traversing through the maze. 15 minutes pass as you move through the maze. You managed to keep your head calm after numerous times you've reached a dead end but you took a deep breath and proceeded. Making it almost halfway to the exit, you smiled as you can see it just a few more steps.

However you had to stop as a sudden pain surges through your head. Almost like a bomb going off you can feel your head almost ready to implode. A sickling feeling surges in your stomach forcing you to expel whatever you left. Hurling up twice, the pain finally stops.

You let out a few more pants as the headache suddenly is gone and your head was clear all of the sudden. 'The hell... What's… going on?' you panted heavily as you took each breath with ease.

Wiping your mouth again, the same iron taste touched your tongue before your realize what it was. Looking down, your body tensed up as you find out another glob of blood spilled out when you puked.

'Why do I keep puking up blood?' you thought as you wiped your mouth, puzzled as you were just fine before coming to Canterlot. You remember you had an x-ray done a couple of days after your first time traveling experience. Like the wonderbolt nurse, the Ponyville doctors found no abnormalities at all. And yet, you're puking blood, a lot of it.

'I need to solve this or else I'll have another pain surge,' you mentally noted as you wipe the rest of the blood off your mouth. Using the dirt around you, you cover up the bloody puke as you don't want to bring up suspension or let anyone worry about your well-being. This mostly refers to Luna, who once freaked out after you harmlessly got a paper cut.

Don't ask what happened that day, but since then, you've tried your best not to make your marefriends worry so much.

Speaking of marefriends, you could see Jade flying towards you. After finding no new info about Red Light on the west wing, she decided to find her king hoping you might have found something.

"So any luck?" she asks as she lands right in front of you.

You begin to explain that at first, you got just a few bits of info on Red Light's personal guards, however no dice after that. However you mention that Crysyal Light explained she saw something unusual during her patrol. Jade is puzzled a bit at not only she hadn't met this guard from your description, but the fact one of Red Light's ponies was in Celestia's greenhouse. A location only a few guards and servants were allowed to enter.

"We can worry about this Crystal Shine guard you mentioned later. For now, we must go straight to the greenhouse pronto!"

Reassure as the greenhouse is best place to find something you all decide to head out, unaware as you race towards Celestia's private greenhouse a shadow lurked behind and smiled devilishly as you both raced off before disappearing.

*5 minutes later* after passing carefully through some of Celestia's private flower garden (including Celestia's small poison joke area which you'll have to remember to ask about) you finally made it her greenhouse.

Your mind was indeed shocked as you see why it was only issued to only a few members of the castle. Like a giant safe protecting a large wealth the front door was where the front door of the place was. Bunch of locks placed on the edge, plus the fact its windows look impenetrable to break through.

'The hell Celestia? What's next, padlocking your private cake stash?' On second thought she probably had from what Luna told me' you smirk as the countless times Luna as comment on Celestia's love for cake did brought a smile on you from time to time.

Walking towards the door, Jade pulled on one of the locks as hard as possible. Seeing it unable to budge, she lets go.

"Dammit, we won't get anywhere with this lock. The windows are made of a special magic proof windows breaking through is out of the question" Jade punches the door and holds her hand in pain. Flexing her fingers in hopes none were broken, you decide to step forward.

"Well if we can't break in we must find some way to-" before you can finish your sentence you were quickly cut off and pushed into the thorny rose bushes beside you.

Trying to scream a bit from the sharp thorns digging into your unprotected torso, Jade keeps you from making a sound as she shushes you to be quiet. Once you finally stopped still in pain, you both could hear the sound of a sweet humming coming towards the greenhouse.

Moving some of the branches away to get a better view, you and Jade watch as a regular light orange unicorn maid with a short red and green striped mane, walks down the small path. She had a few set of keys in her blue magic aura as she stopped humming and stood in front of the door.

Watching her fidget with the keys to each door, you and Jade manage to see her turn the last lock and open the door. Just as you figured, a large clank sound echoed as the door opened slowly. Once it was wide enough, she proceeded inside.

This was a good opportunity to race over and slip in, but then again, it would also heighten the chances of being caught. From what you see, inside most of the tables, there was a set on the corners. The chance of hiding behind something was limited, as there was no good place to hide.

Waiting for her to leave, doesn't take long as the maid finally exits with a small box of tea bags. You hoped she would leave the door up or just let it close by itself, but that went down the drain. Seeing her close it, all the locks quickly reset without having to lock them individually.

"Dammit! That was our only chance to get in. Now what?" Jade sighed. You however, had a different plan. All you need is swift fingers to get the job done.

Seeing as after finishing up what she needed from the greenhouse she placed the keys right around her belt. Unaware you were right behind her.

Humming a sweet tone as she walked back to the kitchen, she stopped as she sensed someone watching her. Feeling it getting stronger the longer she stops she knew she only had one thing to do.

Extending her hand out a bit, she swings it around in a 360 clockwise position. A sudden cracked echoed as her hand felt a slight sting from hitting somepony or something that was behind her.

Once she retracted her hand she finally stopped to see who she slapped. A slight gasped as she stared at what her hand connected.

You rubbed your cheek painfully as this wasn't your first time getting slapped, but damn, each mare you've gotten hit by seemed stronger than the last.

"OH CELESTIA! I'm so sorry your highness!" she gasps a bit almost in shocked on who she slapped.

Once the sting feeling stopped, you gave a small reassure smile. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," you apologize.

You do start a small explanation on why you were in Celestia's garden since she would be asking on that question. You told her you were just admiring the flowers since Ponyville doesn't have what Celestia has in her private guard.

The maid smiles and begins she was one of the gardeners who planted them. You were a bit impressed as each area she mention she planted she did an amazing job on. Complementing her on her beautiful work you then asked on where you can find the maze so you can meet a friend there.

Pointing towards where you came from, she tells you a small set of directions to get to the large maze. Thanking her she then proceeds back towards the kitchen entrance. Waving goodbye as she walked you then headed back to Jade. In your hands you smiled as a new set of important keys were right in your hand.

Jade impressed on your swift fingers and quick thinking she finally emerges from the bushes. "Nice one your highness. Guess those fingers are more than just for relaxing," she complimented as she patted your chest.

You chuckled, "Thanks, now let's get this opened." Looking around to make sure no one was watching, you start to unlock the door. Opening each lock, you hear a small clicking sound as each key fit perfectly. After unlocking the last lock, you and Jade took a step back as the door slowly opens.

Once it was wide enough, you both slipped in. Jade made sure to let the door open from just a small crack. Once that was done, you then decide to look around for some evidence.

Like a normal greenhouse, you see a variety of well-kept flowers, trimmed plant bushes and a few garden supplies. However out of the rest of the plants inside, one particularly covered most of the greenhouse tables and sides.

You walked over to one of the flower pots which held a beautiful, almost rose-like flower, but with a golden-orange color. In the middle of the bud, you could see a hint of white, that appeared to change color from the middle to the ends.

"Wow, these flowers are beautiful," you said as you picked one and looked at it closely. "What are these Jade?"

Jade recognized the flowers as the most important plant in the kingdom. Very few flower shops had these kinds due to its rarity. In fact, Canterlot was the only place in all of Equestria, where they can grow.

"It's called are Sunflower Jades, one of Equestria's most treasured flowers and Princess Celestia's personal creation." Jade explained. In all her life in the royal guards, she had only seen one of these special flowers. To be able to see a desks full of them, was truly a sight to behold.

You're no botanist, but when Jade said 'personal creation', the flower definitely sparked your interest. The thought of creating something out of chemistry, has been the dream and achievement of many scientists. However, it's more on the process of how it was created in the first place, that made scientists curious.

"You mean Celestia created these flowers?" you asked amazed since these flowers were more beautiful than the others outside.

Jade begins the story of these special flowers that were created many years ago. During the great war against the griffons a hundred years ago, Celestia and her guards were just about to finish the battle of Water Wells, several miles off from Ponyville, when a group of griffons resistance ambushed her and her guards. After what felt like an eternity, she had won the battle, unfortunately many had died in the ambush.

During the time, Celestia for the first time in history had not only look of dread, but also a look of rage. They say she finally stopped the war by destroying most of the griffon army with her own magic. She vowed never to let another of her guards be hurt or killed in a horrific battle for power.

It was their after she finally simmered down and it was time to rise the sun she rose it right where her guards perish beside her. It said that somehow during the rise she uses the magic still stored in her ponies to help create the flowers. To cherish the memory of the fallen who died she harvested the flowers and return back to Canterlot. With the ashes of those who died protecting the innocent the flowers soon bloomed to remind all of Equestria peace will always prosper even in its darkest times.

You were a bit stunned and somewhat disturbed at the information you were given however Jade wasn't finished. She then ends with the purpose of the flowers. When a fellow guard solar and or lunar has passed they are given the option of burial or…. flower cremation. Basically in terms, when a guard chooses the cremation, they are taken to a crematory where they place one of the Sunflower Jade's on top of them before burning. It is said that the falling comrade that made the flower would guide the spirit to heaven for eternal peace.

Once the cremation is done, the ashes are taken and mixed with a soft patch of soil. Princess Celestia then enchants a small flower seed that would soon grow into a Sunflower Jade ready to guide another soul to the heavens.

You were amazed and intrigued on the way these flowers were used. Guiding a soul to never ending peace with the soul of one who died protecting Celestia, is indeed a sight you wish you could witness. Right now however, it was time to find out why one the duke's guards was inside.

Jade searched around the desks, however due to the fact it's a greenhouse, she doesn't know what she was looking for. From the basics of bags of manure, several beakers to test the ph level of the plants and some garden tools, all to keep the plants healthy.

Feeling already frustrated for the lack of clues or there of you however were checking around the pots of Sunflower Jades. You tried not to damage them or move them out of place in fear of somepony thinking someone was inside the greenhouse. So you made sure to use extreme caution as you look over some of the pots to find something suspicious.

Though the plants seemed nice, you still had an eerie feeling about this place. More goosebumps slid down your arms the longer you both stayed inside the as some of the items mostly taken up dust you figure either Celestia spends more time in the greenhouse or something else is being delivered.

'Unless' you clearly remembered something the maid had in her hand after she entered. A small box of tea bags.

"UH DAMMIT NOTHING SEEMS WRONG HERE! Looks like we are back to square one." Jade sighed as this is a waste of time. Nothing seems like worth to look out. She wonders if the guard you mention was in cahoots with the duke or whoever is pulling the strings. The description of the guard didn't match that of any of the guards she had seen before. Ever since her recruitment, Jade has always seen and known each guard in both Celestia's and Luna's platoon, mostly the fact if anything suspicious came up, she would have known already.

Though it's best to leave before the maid finds out her keys are missing, you still have one more place you have to check.

Seeing a small stack of tea bag boxes, you reach out and grabbed one. Recognizing it to be similar to the ones you and Luna drink during your dates, you remember these are what Luna calls, the Golden Rose tea leaves. A favorite to both you and your princess marefriend during a hard working day and to Celestia as well.

Jade didn't speak a word as you opened the box and pulled out one of the bags. Like any tea bag, you see it's a small white bag with a few crushed leaves and petals inside all wrapped inside with a small string on the top. Grabbing one of them, you then figure you have the time, why not experiment?

Since the greenhouse is like a small lab to study and discover the variety of plants that are stored in, you figure they wouldn't mind you trying out something.

Jade watches you puzzled as you begin to open up a cabinet of chemicals with the keys you've 'borrowed' from the sweet maid. Grabbing one of the microscopes and a small unused slide, you sprinkle a bit onto one end and pressed the other against it. Once it's sealed, you then examine it under the microscope.

Jade again puzzled even wonders more what you are doing. 'The hell. At least tell me what you are doing before grabbing shit off the shelves.' Jade tried her best to stay cool as you examined the sample you just collected.

It takes a few seconds, but incredibly, you notice some results. Some sort of strange purple flakes you spotted right on the tea leaves, Unable to spot them from the naked eye, you grab a small reagent from the cabinet you use a small pipet you squirted a bit of the reagent with the sample. Just as you figure, a reaction was occurring with the sample.

"Incredible. Seems as these guys are more clever than I anticipated." You put a finger on your chin at the results you've witness.

"Huh" Jade asked in confusion.

"Truly fascinating. However without proper lab equipment I can't tell what it is.

"Huh?" she repeated a little louder.

"Still if we get this to Canterlot laboratory I'm sure they can determined on what type of origin they are from." You quickly put the box of tea and sample in your cargo pants pocket and put all the equipment you used back in its original spot.

"The hell you talking about? What did you find?" she asked now a bit annoyed. She always hated when she was left behind and when it comes to important information she hated it more. Especially getting dragged in a restricted area.

You chuckled lamely as before and after the experiment you forgot to mention what you had planned. Since she definitely deserved an explanation on the experiment you briefly told her what you just did. You mention you had a theory since most items here look like they haven't been touched the only item that has been in and out was the boxes of tea they store.

Jade does mention Celestia loves her tea homemade which her best gardeners always made her favorite golden daffodil tea bags and not surprisingly enough they make and store them here.

You smiled and then explain on the experiment you tested. You start with finding something strange within the cloves, some purplish substance and decide to use a reagent to see what would it react. Just like you have figured something astounding happen when the flakes plus the reagent mixed. The reagent at first clear turned a different type of color. A light bluish color to be exact.

Jade again lost on what you said again which you explained it one more time this time in laymen's terms.

"It means someone or better answer 'somepony' spiked the tea bags." You said amazed as no pony actually noticed them at all. The bags were pure white and wouldn't show any signs of tampering even once dipped into a cup of hot water. But it still leaves the questions though. What is this? And what does have to do with the Duke who is well known and loved for Equestria?

Jade looks at the sample and grabs it. Swishing the contents inside she begin to think of a logical way to understand the sample. Suddenly it hits her.

"I know a pony that can help us. She's a science geek at forensic labs in Canterlot hospital who has helped with us for years." She smiled as this is a big step to finding out what's going on.

"You think she can do it in such short notice?" you asked hoping she would without the lab putting it aside for it to be tested.

Jade nodded. "I'm sure especially since she owes me for helping her back in high school." She smiles as she remembers the countless promises her friend made during her school years. Mostly they were Jade just protecting her from the bully's but still maybe she would help her out with this.

Fist bumping in the air you couldn't hold your excitement. "JESUS we got them. I knew something was up with that Duke."

Jade smiled however it didn't last long. "Yes but even so however anypony could have spiked it. for all we know one of the maids or guards might have done it so without crucial evidence we can't go anywhere further on the Duke being the culprit" Jade sighed as one small sample is barely enough to pin point a culprit. Unless the type of origin is found they don't have much to gather a search warrant.

You snapped your fingers in frustration as Jade weren't lying. You've don't know much on the justice system but you watched a lot of CSI to know they must have more evidence before a warrant is approved.

Thinking of a solution you smiled as you had one idea.

Jade looks up and feels a bit unnerve wrecking from your smile. "Sir…. W-what are you planning?" she asked hoping it's not what she think it is.

Letting out a sigh you didn't lose your smile. "Well since the guards can't get in without a court order. Then maybe a king can?"

Jade shook her head as she was praying she was wrong right now. "Your highness with all due respect the duke is an important stallion in which he won't allow any conversations to even members of the royal family. Unless it's business." She sighed as the countless time guards and even elite captains have tried and failed to speak to him.

Reaching out the door you open it slowly in hopes the maid hadn't realized yet and was standing in front. Seeing the coast is clear you and Jade sneaked out of the green house and reset the locks.

"Even if you can your highness you really think he'll let you anywhere near his private quarters. The only ones I know that can enter are his elite guards he had hired can enter." She instated as getting in may be impossible.

Walking away you put the keys you 'borrowed on a pedestal so the maid would find before handing Jade the sample. "Look I'll worry about getting in. just get that sample to your friend and come find me."

"but"

You put your hands on Jade's shoulders and smile. "I promise I'll be fine." You reassure her with another hug.

Seeing you already aren't going to be reason on this plan Jade sighs and takes the sample. "I'll get this to her. just….. be careful"

"I promise" with another sigh she takes off towards the sky leaving you by yourself.

Unaware again another set of eyes were watching you as Jade takes off towards Canterlot hospital.

*2 hours later*

It took a while to find one the duke's guards but you ultimately found one. This stallion you've spotted was like a regular guard however instead of Canterlot's traditional colors it wore the same colors as the Dukes fur and mane. He also wears some sort of strange mouth piece mask. Decorated in gold and colors of the duke his ivory colored eyes scan the area before it was time to move.

Unlike most guards you can tell in order he is going to make the way back to his brief room might be difficult. Then again you like a challenge. Keeping the shadows you waited for him to move before following him. You had to keep away as far as possible not to arouse any suspicion or cause him to panic.

You thank to the gods you found an earth pony or else this may be….. He jumped out the window.

Your eye twitched as you watch your only chance just opened up a one of the castle windows and jumped out. Racing towards another the next thing you see stunned you. Climbing up against the ledges you watch as this stallion was climbing his way around the castle.

'The hell who ARE these guys.' You said questionably before jumping out the window and follow him.

You thanked you were crazy enough to do this as this stallion despite being an earth pony is quite the daredevil. Already walking on the til ceiling you managed to watch him slide back inside the castle with ease and continued to walk through the hallway like a regular stallion.

Slipping back in you wiped the sweat from your brow before walking through the shadows again.

'I swear he does that again and I will… F #K AGAIN' you growled as another window he opens and leaps out.

Following him again out onto the edge of the castle you barely have enough footing to catch thankfully you managed to catch some edges to follow the guard. You did miss your footing and not your best moments ended up looking down. Your heart sunk a lot as your almost forgot Canterlot is right on the side of a mountain. Most walls prevent anypony from veering off but on the edge where you were sitting you can see a deadly gorge on the ground below.

'I swear if this doesn't kill me. then I'm so killing this bastard' you finally breathe a sigh of relief as he enters back in the castle again safely.

Following him you continued for a few good minutes before he stops at a large double door. Seeing if nobody follow you kept to the shadow as the guard pulls out a strange key and opens the door. Letting himself inside you tried to slip in however due to your position you couldn't tell if there was anybody else inside.

Watching it close, you can hear it locked from the inside. Looking up, you then scan your surroundings. You remember this part of the castle from Luna's expertise; this room was some sort of war meeting.

Luna explained that even though there hasn't been a war for ages, still it was constructed after what happen to their first home in case one of the neighboring countries wish to start a war with them. It was mostly collected with dust from time to time as no pony has entered it since.

Wondering why this room particular, you decide to find out for yourself. Remembering Luna had told you the room lacked of windows, however you recall Luna mentioning some sort of latch in case of a quick aerial escape if the enemy stormed the castle.

However, the problem is it's outside almost on top of the pillars closest to Celestia's room.

"Well, I better get started," you sighed in despair as this climb is going to be a long one. Opening one of the available windows, you proceed towards the tower.

*10 longer minutes*

"F-Finally..." you panted as you pull yourself up; this climb was anywhere but a picnic. Mostly for the fact the walls have large layers of concrete they were slick then most so not a variety of choices to climb up. Second some of the parts you can climb were so old and worn out the broke off once you caught it. Thankfully you caught your bearings before proceeding. And lastly the wind and air levels weren't at your side now.

Being so high up, your oxygen levels started to deplete drastically. Plus, the strong winds that kept pushing you, didn't help during the whole climb.

However after what felt like days you finally made it. Trying your best not to slip you scan around and smiled as you found the latch. Slowly opening it you were glad it was open, however, due to not being used in so long, it let out a loud creak. Trying not to make any more noise, you open whatever you can before slipping through and closing it.

It was like the throne room, except smaller but the ceiling was tall enough for pegasi to do laps inside. Despite being smaller, the war room had a decent size, like the ones from books and old war movies. You see a large circular desk with the Equestria map on it and a much larger one right on the wall facing the exit.

Being so high, you crouch in order to make less noise as you transverse through the beams just close enough to see a few ponies gathering around the table. Just close enough, you stayed low as one of the ponies stands out from the group. The Duke of Vanhoovers, Red Light.

"Were you followed?" he asked last one that entered. The guard only shook his head.

"Good, less ponies knowing the better." He looks around towards his guards before pulling out a strange black gem from his robe. You stay quiet as Red Light levitates the gem onto the map and channels his magic into it. The gem starts to float right in the middle of map table, almost suspended in air after the duke began empowering the stone.

Watching it glow brighter, your heart started to sink as a red smoke-like entity emerged, followed by two black sinister eyes.

"Πώς, λοιπόν, είναι που δείχνει την πρόοδο" a low growling voice echoed from within the red smoke.

"As we planned my lord, Celestia is almost completely under our control and no pony even suspects a thing." He smiles as the plan is still underway, however it stopped once he remembered this evening's surprise visit.

"Πιστεύω ότι έχετε όλα όπως έχει προγραμματιστεί σωστά;" it squinted its eyes at his so-called 'servant'.

The duke cleared his throat. "W-Well we did have some... unexpected guests arriving, however none seemed to expect… well most haven't," he chuckled lamely as he remembers one annoying stallion or say creature who looked less impressed on his arrival.

The red smoke creature squinted deeper before a large lightning bolt shot out of it, hitting one of the guards. You were shocked as the bolt went clean through the guards head, leaving a large hole where his face used to be.

Already terrified, you cling tighter as this thing wasn't any creature you've seen before.

Red Light now terrified at what his master just done in front of him composed himself and wiped the bits of blood and brain matter from his face. "I-I assure you sir, I will deal with him personally."

The red mist crept up to him till he was face to face with the duke. "έχετε καλύτερα. ή αλλιώς εγώ θα απολαύσετε βασανίζει σας Tartarus. Έχω ήδη έχουν ξοδέψει πολύ χρόνο για το σχεδιασμό αυτό και εγώ δεν θα ηττηθεί και πάλι !" another growl escapes causing even the guard ponies to shiver in fear.

"I-I-I promise... I will... see to his end," Red Light gulped in fear before saluting his master.

"καλά. μην μου αποτύχει , όπως αυτές τελευταίο ανόητοι . για Equestria απόψε θα πέσει" a small chuckle echoed causing the duke to laugh too.

Unable to understand what it was saying, you try to lean closer. Although the foundation of the place wasn't at all fully stable. Putting pressure on one part of the beam, your hand quickly slips, breaking off a piece from the rotten support beams. Falling a bit, you managed to catch yourself before you can descend any further, but you couldn't react fast enough to climb up.

Hearing the sound of wood breaking, the duke and the red mist search for the sound. Hearing the wood's impact the look at where the wood landed and above where it came from.

You gulped as Red Light, the red mist and every able guard station inside were all looking up at you.

"Shit," you cursed before dodging a large red bolt firing right towards you. Swiftly getting back up you quickly race up back to the beams. Dodging several bolts of lighting and some arrows the earth ponies shot you dodged a few oncoming tackles and kicks while during the climb.

'COME ON MOVE DAMMIT MOVE!' you shouted in your head as the continued the on slough. Jumping over a few more beams you didn't stop as the red mist took out part of the last beam to the escape hatch. You took a deep breath before making another leap to the broken end but your run was over in a snap.

Just before you can reach the exit ledge, something coiled around your leg and pulled you back. You felt several amounts of volts shoot through your whole body and let out a blood curdling scream as you fell all the way down to the war room. Your back felt the whole impact as you landed right on the hard war map table.

The voltage continued as Red Light smiles maniacally. His magic tethered stayed right on your leg giving out several thousand volts of electricity through your whole body. He figured since you were here and knew too much, it would be fun to see your eyes pop out of your sockets. Increasing the voltage a bit more, you screamed louder as your body twitched in agony from the pain you were enduring.

Feeling your body starting give out from the electricity in your body, the creature of the red mist stares in enjoyment before he noticed something strange. As your body twitched in agony, your hands however, started to change in front of him. From your regular skin color to a dark charcoal sharp nail black the go on and off almost like a light switched in front of him.

"αδύνατο. δεν το έκανε" the red mist eyes turned into slits as a low growl escaped from it.

Figuring someone is going to need an explanation later, the red mist creature breaks the magical tethered on your leg. Panting and shaking from the large amount of voltage you just endured, your vision was too blurry to see Red Light or the blood red mist.

Small voices echoed in your ear as you tried to stay awake. "Why did you stop me, I could have finished him off," Red Light asked confused at his master's sudden interruption.

"τον αφήσει να ζήσει . προς το παρόν. τον πάρει με τις κατακόμβες το κάστρο και απορρίψτε τον εκεί . δεν χρειαζόμαστε καμία πόνυ εξεύρεση αυτόν ή λέξη γι 'αυτόν που πεθαίνει εδώ σε αυτό το δωμάτιο," the red mist finishes before a red portal starts to form beside it.

Red Light growled in annoyance, but knew better than to question his master and ultimately sighs. "Yes master, I'll take him there." He then ordered his men to tie up your hands and feet.

Watching his guard tie up the your hands and feet, they quickly scrambled away as the portal grew larger and a being battered and bloody was thrown out and right next to you.

"Επίσης διαθέτουμε της πάρα πολύ . ξέρει για πολύ." A low laugh echoed as the guards quickly tied it up too.

You managed to stay awake just long enough to see a small glimpse of who was laying right beside you. Your heart ached as you were staring at the face your marefriend and captain of the lunar guards. From her face, you could see that Jade had taken quite a beating as well.

"J-J-Jade" you stuttered before you too lost consciousness.

*several hours later*

It felt like an eternity all around you. Nothing but blackness, the longer you float right in the middle of it.

You didn't know what was going on, the only thing you remember is passing out after that bastard duke shocked you with enough voltage to possibly light up a two story house. But suddenly, he stopped before he could finish you. Why?

'What is he planning to do?' you wondered as what is happening to your body right now. But that is least of your importance. It's what's happening to your marefriend that makes you feel dread.

'Oh god, what have I done?' If you could move your hands, you'd punch yourself repeatedly for sending Jade by herself. You shudder on neither how they knew Jade was working with you nor what they did to her while you were gone. Even though your vision is blurry, you can tell Jade had taken a vicious beating.

Your mind jumbled at the thoughts of what they are going to do with her. Your stomach if you can, would turn into knots after the first few images you just witnessed from your plague mind.

Your anger escalated, as the images made you not only sick, but for the fact they switched. This time instead of Jade, you were seeing your marefriends, including an adult version of your daughter, being treated as the duke's pets.

'When I find him…. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!' you screamed in pure anger. You were unaware that your hands and parts of your body were starting to blacken. Feeling your anger escalate more and more, you finally calmed down as a beautiful light shined right on your face.

The darkness around you disappeared as you were pulled towards the light. Since the last time you managed to wake up. You can only pray you wake up... so you can kill the duke of Vanhoover.

Opening your eyes slowly, you tried to regain your vision, but a sudden splash of something cold causes your vision to be blurry again. Blinking again you take a few seconds till you finally can see again. This time, you were staring at the eyes of the bastard Duke Red Light. You wanted to call him out, however a large white cloth covered your mouth, preventing you from speaking.

Red Light levitating a large bucket, smiled as you were finally awake. "Morning sunshine! I was wondering when you'd wake up." Tossing the bucket, overhead you can't hear any sort of thump after the toss, not even a clank.

"Mmmff!" You tried to move, but your arms and legs were bound by some ropes.

"I see you're getting accommodated to the new life of a king, snooping into other ponies' business," he smirks happily. Walking over you kept your gaze at the low life bastard, not even flinching as he pats your cheek.

"Sadly sometimes, it's best not to snoop around other ponies business." His evil smile shifted into a deep scowl. You could feel his hand grip around your neck, your desire to breathe limited as he squeezed your windpipe.

"It will leave you DEAD!" He finally let's go of your windpipe. You cough in relief; due to the cloth gag, you took in a few deep breaths from your nose.

"It's a shame though, I thought we could be partners. Ruling this world with an iron fist and crushing our enemies in a single bound." Using his magic, Red Light removes the cloth around your mouth.

"Tell you what sonny, I'll give you another chance. Think of what we can achieve if we work together. Money piled higher than the Canterlot mountains, never ending wine for consumption and best of all, all the mares you can ever want. So what do you say?" he smiles hoping this might spark your interest.

Staring at him vaguely, you kept that look as he waited for an answer. Of course, he would get an answer, but he wouldn't like it.

You beckon him to come closer to your face, once he was in range, you hack a loogie and spit it right on his perfect face. "THERE'S MY ANSWER YOU BASTARD!" You laughed a bit as the loogie clock right on his damned lips.

Spitting out your germs from the spit, Red Light almost wanted to gag at how precise it was. Some of it landed in his mouth as he tried to get all of it out. Once he was finished, he wiped off the remaining bits of his face before giving you a death glare.

"So you prefer to be stubborn huh?" You scrunched in pain as Red Light placed his hoof right on your stomach and pressed hard. "Well, maybe this will teach you who's the superior one!" he smiles as the longer he stomps on your stomach, the more pain you show on your face.

Scrunching up in agony, it finally stops and you can finally breathe for a bit. "It's too bad you chose death over working for me. We would have been great partners. But seeing as I got your answer, I guess I have no choice." He smirks before his horn glowed again.

Watching him beside you, you only watch as Duke Red Light levitates a large rock and some rope. Looking at the rope you followed where it leads and gulped at where it ends. Right where your feet are tied, was the end of the rope. Making a firm tight knot around the rope, he sets the large rock down right beside the ledge.

You didn't notice till now, but the sound of water dripping echoed the whole area. Looking around you didn't realize it, but you were in some sort of cave. Looking back at it now, it looks almost like you've been here before. The several large crystals on the walls, sparked your memory as you tried to remember where you are. After for a brief second, it hits you.

Red Light smiles devilishly as you recognize where you were. "Ahhhh, so you remember huh human scum? It's the crystal cave underneath Canterlot where you were imprisoned in by one of my master's best generals." His smile quickly diminished as he gives another swift kick to your stomach. "The same one you BUCKING cleansed out of Master Grogar's control!" He continues his assault of kicks before finally stopping.

Coughing as each kick literally knocked the wind out of you, you didn't show any form of surrendering or begging for mercy. Enduring each kick, you stopped to remember who he was talking about. Previously, you remember Chrysalis had tried to take over Canterlot with her army during the wedding, but she never mentioned anything about Grogar controlling her.

Figuring that attempt must have been his plan all along, he never would have realized you would have cleansed her of his evil magic. Still, it made you wonder though if Chrysalis and Umbra were corrupted by Grogar, just how many more victims are out there?

"So what's your plan then? Why work for Grogar if Equestria respects you so much?" you asked wondering why the betrayal after all the good deeds he has done for Equestria.

Red Light smiled again before crouching down enough. "Why? Because Master Grogar will return to Equestria and when that day comes, I'll prefer to be on the winning side. But another reason is... I just hate that mares are ruling Equestria," he growled at the word mares.

You raised an eyebrow before the duke started to elaborate. He explained his whole life was hell before he became a duke. His mother a control freak work him to the bone everyday, constantly making him write essays and reports and harassing him to be better. It wasn't until one day, he finally decided he had suffered enough. You scrunch as at the mere age 11, Red Light took a shovel from the backyard and like the cane his mother used, he whacked her till she was dead. After that, he learned the pleasure of tormenting others and vowed to put all mares in his place.

"Look I understand you were bullied by your own mother, but joining Grogar isn't the right way to go!" you tried to reason him on his mistake. You then start to tell him what happened to Lightning's uncle who Grogar just left to rot after his plan backfired. You tried to explain Grogar is just using him and once he gets what he wants he'll be of no use to him and would end up like that guard, without a face in the war room.

As you tried to reason him, your hands felt around till you managed to break off a slab of slate from the piece of rock you lay on. Feeling the sharpness, you slowly cut the rope around your arms.

Red Light, didn't bother to acknowledge what you were trying to do. Trying to fill him with empty words and reasons about justice, didn't matter to him at all.

"Those idiots were just pawns, they deserved to die for failing. I on the other hand won't mess up. Once midnight strikes, Celestia will be mine!" he smiled before looking up at large pond that stretched as far at the Canterlot Lake. While Red Light took his sight away from, you can feel the rope around loosening as the slab was slicing through it. Slowly, but enough to break through the thickness.

"Too bad you won't be there to see the birth of a new Equestria. But don't worry, you won't go alone," he snickers as his horn glows again. Watching his horn glow, you gasped in shock at what he was levitating.

There in Duke Red Light's magic, tied up the same way with a large rock at the end of her leg rope, was Jade. Since the incident in the war room, you finally can see the major beating she took. Like being in a war zone, she had multiple scratches and bruises everywhere. Her armor was bits and most parts were dented out of proportion. Her face unconscious, had several bruises starting to form; it looked like somebody used her face as a punching bag.

"JADE!" you screamed in shock as he tosses her limp body right beside yours. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD!?" you clutched your teeth in anger hopping you can break out of these binds and drown this bastard.

Red Light smirks at the sudden change of attitude from you made him smile at his accomplish. He always loved seeing his enemies angry before he kills them. "Don't worry, she's still alive. Unfortunately that will soon change. At least you won't die alone." Putting his hoof on your rock, Red Light nudges it back and forth. "Happy trails!" he laughed before knocking your rock off the ledge.

Before you can react, like an anchor, you were quickly pulled into the large pond. With a loud splash, you sank deep into the water. Struggling to get out of the binds, you continued to cut the rope with the sharp piece of slab. Slashing as hard as you can the further you sank, you can feel the rope finally snap. Wiggling out of your binds, you slip your feet out of the rope the rock was bounded too.

Once your feet were free, you quickly swim up, and just in time too. Not two seconds before you fell, Jade sank into the water. Still unconscious, you quickly swim towards her and cut through the rope with the slab. However, it didn't last long. Just barely even a few inches, the stupid piece of rock broke on you. What was left was a piece no bigger than a pebble. Practically useless, you toss it away and resorted to another approach.

Your teeth.

Using your canines, you bite through the rope as hard as possible using all your force to break them. Your oxygen further depleted the longer you stayed underwater. You were already feeling a bit light headed, but you didn't stop. Your teeth managed to break through the thick rope, and you pulled as hard as you can. With one more tug, your teeth broke the rope holding the rock.

Letting the rock sink along with part of the rope attached to it, you grabbed Jade and swam back up. With her weighing you down, plus how much oxygen you used to break her binds and lastly with you traveling a lot further down than your drop.

Feeling your head losing consciousness, you swam as fast as your body can. Your vision started to blur as several black spots started to start to show the longer you hold your breath.

The pond showed no signs of life as several seconds passed. After the last bubbled popped, Red Light smiled before teleporting himself out of the cavern. With that situation out of the way, all he needs to do is 'dispose' a few more pests so his plans would commence.

Silence broke out as nothing, not even the sound of dripping echoed anymore, just complete silence.

After a few more seconds the silence was finally broken by a loud splash, followed by a few deep gasps.

After what felt like hours, you finally submerged from the water. Taking in the fresh air, you swam towards land. Hoisting Jade up first, you lifted yourself up and carry her a few feet away from the water.

"Jade? JADE?!" you screamed hoping she would regain consciousness. Placing your head against her chest, her heartbeat was barely there. 'Oh god Jade stay with me! Stay with me!' You immediately began to perform CPR on her.

After every 20 pumps, you give three good blows into her mouth before pumping her chest another 20 times. You feel a bit of air, however it was slowly fading every second. You repeat the process, even giving a few solid jabs on the chest. "DAMMIT BREATHE JADE! BREATHE!" you screamed in fear.

You never like to remember, but back on earth, you remember before working as physical therapists, you actually started off as a regular nurse. One day on the job, you knew a patient who suffered a head collision after diving off a cliff over a waterfall flatline. While he was in your care, you spent possibly two hours trying to revive him. Unfortunately, the doctors already pronounced him dead earlier.

Even though you don't remember much, you know that you almost broke that day since you let someone who was barely even in his 30's die on you. A moment every medical profession has dreaded. It took a while but thanks to the doctors and nurses including some new friends, you got your spirit back up. But after that day, you vowed not to let another soul die on your watch.

'And by gone, I'm not letting you die Jade' you repeat the process several times, not even stopping to take a breath of your own. What felt almost hopeless, a small spark finally emerged.

You take a step back as Jade finally woke up, coughing up large volumes of water that had got caught inside her lungs. You helped turn her over as she coughed out the rest of it to the side, including whatever was inside her stomach. Panting for the sweet air, you couldn't help but tear up you always cared about Jade. To see she's alright (well most part) you couldn't help but cry.

'Thank god' you wiped your tears away just in time for Jade to look at you.

Shock stretched from her face as she wonders what happened. Her body ached all over, including her face but that was the least of her worries. It's how damaged you look that had her concerned. After the fall, you didn't know much but your clothes were tattered and some of your limbs spotted several scratches and bruises. Not that you care, you were just glad Jade is alive and awake.

"Y-your highness…. I…. what… where are we?" she asked trying to collect and understand her surroundings. She couldn't remember much as everything happened so fast.

"We're in the Canterlot catacombs or somewhat," you said.

"Catacombs?" she looks around unaware the castle actually had some before. She was stationed a few times in Canterlot, but none of the guards ever talked about the catacombs.

You mention you had your experience here during the wedding incident and even though it's been a while, you remember where the exit is. If they didn't seal it of course.

Jade had heard of the incident during the wedding of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor, but she was stationed in Trottingham during the invasion. But back to topic, it's how they got there in the first place.

You do ask what was the last thing Jade remembers after she left with the sample. Jade recollects her thoughts as to before the flight and to right now. Some bits were a bit fuzzy, however she managed to gain some pieces of what she remembered so far.

"All I remember… is taking off to Canterlot hospital then all of the sudden… I…. I was hit by something." She scrunches up as the ringing echoed in her ears, as she remembered just a few miles from the hospital, she was attacked with a tremendous force.

Jade couldn't remember much, as the impact knocked her out. She didn't know if all her injuries were from the fall she endured or from the ponies who ganged up on her. She did remember managing to wake up, only to being knocked out after something viciously assaulted her after she hit the ground. Unfortunately, that was the last thing she could recall.

Looking at Jade, you knew whomever wanted to silence her as well as you, did quite a number on her. Jade and you had fought together before, but even with the blood washed off, the bruises and cuts showed.

Trying to stand up, Jade cringes in pain before collapsing from her own weight. You quickly grab her arms so she can compose herself.

"Jade don't strain yourself, you took more beating than I did." You set Jade against the side of a wall away from the pond. She coughs again as she still had some water in her lungs. "Listen, I'll go get help okay. Just sit tight till-"

You were cut off as Jade grabbed your shirt and stared at you with seething anger. "AND LET THAT BASTARD GET AWAY WITH THIS!? SORRY BUT I'M NOT KICKING THE BUCKET FOR SOME MEASLY WATER IN MY LUNGS!" she yelled tightening her grip.

As you gently remove her hands, you could see in her eyes that she wanted both revenge and justice for this animal. Thankfully, you know she isn't alone either. You want to stop the duke's plan just as much as Jade, however you too want his head on a pike when you're done.

Seeing as arguing isn't going to help and Jade is too weak to move, you only have one available option.

"Fine then," you sighed before reaching out and grabbing Jade's arm. Hoisting her on your back like a backpack, Jade doesn't say anything as she wraps her arms around your neck while you grab her legs. She stares at you in shock, as despite almost drowning, you still had enough strength left to carry her.

"Hold on tight, it may get a little bumpy." You took a deep breath before climbing over a large step. Jade nodded and held on tight. Not too much to strangle you, just enough to hang on as you raced your way out of the catacombs.

*3 hours later*

You probably in Jade's history of being a tough captain, had finally scared her enough to make her want to throttle you now. The vast number of times you jumped over large gaps, climbed several steep walls with only a few points to climb onto, and to top all of that off, the last three times you death defiantly wall ran over bottomless pits, definitely was enough to frighten her.

Choking your wind pipe several times, it's surprising with her amazing strength she still mustered, she didn't break your hyoid bone during the several 'STRONG' squeezes she did on your neck. However when it comes to moving, she knew it's the only way to go; especially since you're more built of an earth pony than the others.

Jade's wings which despite the numbers breakings still had a bit of strength in them for a few glides but not enough to carry them up towards higher gaps. Still you managed to find some suitable ways to climb those smooth steep climbs. Since your previous time in the catacombs you remember the place was built as a mining operation.

But somehow afterwards, the land was purchased by Celestia and awaited its construction into her new home the miners picked up most of their equipment and left leaving several minecarts and a few old yet sturdy pulley elevators. It took some time, but with Jade's help and some well thought out bangs, you managed to get some of the elevators to work.

Using another beat up elevator you both decide to take a break as you rode all the way up. Leaning against the side of the elevator Jade didn't notice till now but you didn't have your regular aviator jacket on. She remembered before on the train station and even while they were investigating your refuse to take it off.

Granted it wasn't hot though still.

"Your highness I know it's not necessary to ask, but where's your jacket?" Jade asked. Since it's going to be a while before you reach the top, you might as well try to start a conversation.

Since after surviving the drowning attempt from the duke and traversing through the catacombs, you never thought much about it. You were so focused on surviving and catching up before midnight, that you didn't notice your jacket was missing. Part of you figured the damned duke or one of those bastard guards must have stolen it.

'Heh, even if the duke took it, what good would it be? He's too big for my jacket.' You laughed softly inside, as you remember the duke has so much gut, that your jacket would probably rip if he even thinks of trying it on.

"I don't know. Bastard must have taken it. I will worry on paying Rarity back for a new one later." You sighed a bit as you looked up over the partially covered elevator ceiling. Seeing how high the crystals are hanging over you wonder how far you must go to reach the exit.

"That is if we make it out of here."

You felt a sudden smack on the head as Jade knocks some sense into you. "SHUT UP! WE WILL MAKE IT!" Jade huffed at the negativity your last sentence had. Rubbing your head a bit in pain since you've had a major case of migraine from the sudden drown and also the fact you still felt the impact on your back. you don't know but you feel you might have cracked your left shoulder blade from the fall.

Popping your neck, you sighed happily as the ride finally stopped and you exited out. too bad it didn't last long.

Just as you exited you were quickly grabbed by some magical aphendrage wrapping around your body and bringing you close. The sudden force brought you close before you felt a hard impact right under your chin. The hand lets go as you are set flying a few feet from where you were carried.

Jade who couldn't react fast enough, manages to race up to you after the slam. You groan and rubbed your chin in pain before you both looked in front of you.

The magical appendage hovered before disappearing underneath who was controlling it. Wearing his traditional duke colors, you and Jade growled as the stallion was one of the duke's bastards.

Trying to stand up, the guard only smiled happily as he stood in front of your path. Spitting out a bit of blood from your now bitten tongue, the bastard had to audacity to not only surprise attack you, but to add salt to the wound, he was wearing your jacket.

Dusting off his (your) jacket off, he lets out another small sinister laugh. "Got to say, for a parasite, you got some interesting clothes. Hope you don't mind me keeping this once you're dead."

"Well I hate to get it wet then. Because it's going to be soaked in your blood after I'm done with you!" you growled in anger. You just met this guy and you were already sick sick of his arrogance.

He lets out another laugh before sighing happily. "Oh that's rich, but it's futile to say the least. Your luck ran out as soon as you ran into me. For I Devil Shot, am the strongest of all Duke Red Light's soldiers."

Jade watched already annoyed as Devil Shot stood right in the passage. "What are you planning?" she asked wondering what is going on, or better yet what the duke has been planning this whole time.

Devil Shot playfully walks side to side a bit you and Jade watched carefully so you can strike. "Well if you must know, my boss has been planning this for quite some time now. Already Celestia is in our control and your marefriends are being dealt with as we speak."

You almost lost it as he mentions your marefriends. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" you screamed in rage. Jade a bit startled takes a step back from your shout.

Devil Shot on the other hand, remained unfazed from the outburst and only smiles. "Don't worry, they will know their place. Once midnight strikes and the duke plants the seed of a new life, everypony will know their rightful place in our new utopia!" He raises both arms and smiles as time passes and the dawn of a new age is approaching.

"Sounds a bit cliché if you ask me?" Jade chuckles as the way the guard said it seems a bit out of some cheesy movie.

Devil Shot lowered his arms and places a finger right against his mouth. "Perhaps, but then again, you two won't be joining our new era."

That last sentence prompted you and Jade to get into stance. Even though you were a bit sore from the beating, you still had some fire burning to a good fight. The same thing goes for Jade, despite her horrendous injuries.

You and Jade watched as some sort of aura begins to glow around Devil Shot. Not even flinching, you can see him charging his magic before five forearm appendages appeared behind his back; each hand grabbed something to support him in his battle.

He was ripping of pieces of support beams, crystals, whatever he could find. Each of the magical hands swing their weapons around as Devil Shot smiles and stuck his tongue, as if he were a snake.

"I'm sure Duke Red Light would enjoy watching you both die at my hand, unfortunately he's quite busy at the moment. Till then," he points a finger at you and Jade. "I'll squash you both... LIKE THE INSECTS YOU ARE!" he screamed before all five weapon wielding forearms aimed right at the two of you.

Swinging his weapons at incredibly high speed, you and Jade could just barely dodge. Not even two seconds from the first slam, you manage to dodge another one before three began to chase you. Jade manages to race out as the rest chased after her. Despite her damaged wings, she spent a few years on ground level and learned ways of evading attacks without the need for flight.

You were barely dodging each slam and slash Devil Shot threw at you. You tried to at least hit him with something you found in your disposal. However after picking up an old shovel and tossing it at him, you found out he projected a shield around him too.

Grunting at the safety precaution, something caught your eye. A large chain which used as a pulley still connected with a hook end. The hook had a bit of cart on one end, while the other was a slab of concrete that the pulley connected to the top. Looking at your surroundings, you can see a vantage point above Devil Shot. With the chain and a carefully placed support bean, you had a quick idea.

Dodging several more and sliding under some dangerously close calls, you race over and grabbed the chain. The chain was long enough, however you pulled as hard as possible. Running as fast as you could, you waited for the right moment.

Just as you planned, Devil Shot lunges one of his magical appendages at you, giving you time to strike. Just before you were grabbed, you slipped away and jumped on top of it. Letting it carry you up, you quickly jumped off and over the support beam. Still holding the chain, you pull as hard as possible as you fell.

Devil Shot had grown very annoyed at your quick dodges, and failed to notice that you held the end of the chain in your hand. Figuring you were going to attack him with it, he missed what the chain was connected to. Hearing several crash sounds, Devil Shot turns back to see both the slab of concrete and part of minecart connected heading towards him.

Because of how much force you put on it, he didn't have enough time to react. Trying to cover as much of the force with his shield, Devil Shot felt the impact of both objects hitting his shield. Like getting hit by a car, you watched as the force sent him flying back.

You smile as Devil's shield broke right against the large crystal behind him. Stumbling from his shield being broken, he tries to regain his senses as the force knocked the wind out of him.

Jade who watched behind, saw an opportunity as well. Looking above where the Devil Shot was stumbling, she saw a few large crystals shake like icicles after the slam. Not even waiting for him to regain his senses, Jade raced over and grabbed an old pick axe from one of the mine carts. With a strong toss she aimed it right at the crystals.

You quickly got up before you hear the sound of something metal hit against the crystal. Looking up, you see an old pick axe right on one of the large icicle like crystals above. You can barely see but a large crack started to form from where the axe connected.

You hear the cracking echo more before seeing the crystals start to break off and fall. Racing away from the impact, Devil manages to regain his senses enough to see the stalagmite crystals falling at him. Having not enough time dodge them, he managed to use some of his magic to produce a shield around himself.

Holding the shield, Devil Shot strains as the force and strength from the crystals became too much to hold. He could only hold out for a second before the rest crushed the rest of his shield and burying him in crystals.

Taking a few more steps back you and Jade panted a bit as you stare at the pile of crystals. Time seemed to stop around you and Jade as you waited for something or that finally finished him off.

It was completely shattered as you both watched the pile starting to move a bit. It shakes a few times before everything's is blasted off. You and Jade covered your eyes as the dust starts to settle in before dissipating. Waving the rest of you and Jade you and stare a bit stunned as Devil Shot stood his ground. Bits of crystal slide down your jacket however from his head down below the crystals did a number on him.

His legs had a bit of crystals embedded and his head suffered a nasty head wound. Bleeding from his head, nose and one of his eye sockets, Devil pants as he stares at both of you.

"Y-you…. you mangy parasites…! I-I'll end you... BOTH OF YOU! Equestria will never… FIND YOUR BODIES WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" You and Jade stood in stance as he used his magic to materialize two large swords from the crystal behind. This was no doubt some advanced form of magic.

Watching him twirl the blades like regular swords, you look around for a suitable weapon yourself. It was too bad Devil Shot was serious on killing you.

Teleporting right in front of you and Jade barely by a hair, you managed to dodge the first blade at your head. Cutting off a bit of your long brown hair, you continued to dodge several more slashes.

Jade managed to step out of the way as Devil Shot was more persistent on killing you than her. Looking around hoping to find a suitable weapon, Jade races over a few filled minecarts for a weapon.

Dodging a few more slashes, you could have sworn this guy must be or 'was' a barber since his slashes were indeed a hairline fracture to killing you. Already losing a few strands of hair, thank god you weren't so prone about getting a cut, unlike Rarity. She would probably beat this stallion with his own arms if she had the chance.

You struggle a bit as after a few dodge rolls from the sudden yet swift vertical slashes. You managed to set one blade down and grabbed a handful of your hair. You barely dodge another slash aiming at your head. Taking a large portion of your now short hair, you quickly took several feet back as he holds your hair in his hands.

"Believe me, I'm gonna do more than just give you a damned haircut parasite!" Devil shouted as he tosses the locks down and grabs his second sword.

Feeling your new hair length shorter than it's almost shoulder length, you could work with it. However, Rarity is going to have a heart attack, as the fashionista always enjoyed styling your hair in various ways. You had no problems letting her mess with it a few times. 'Sorry Rarity, looks like you're going to be left a fewer options next time'

"You know, you better hope I kill you first. Rarity would go bananas if she heard you gave me a haircut without her permission." Dodging a few more slashes, you gave Devil Shot several kicks, as well as a few face full of rocks and crystals you strategically got from the ground. Each rock you slammed knocked some blood and even a bit of teeth and skin after every smash you given him.

Devil was having trouble hitting you because of all the blood and dust in his eyes, but his determination is what kept him bent on exterminating you and Jade. Speaking of Jade, where is she?

Unable to see where she went while dodging each slash, Jade was preoccupied on finding a suitable weapons. She found a few, however the moment she got them, they either broke or were too worn to use. Still, she continued her search until she finally managed to find two worthy iron pickaxes in the bottom.

You were lucky enough to dodge another slash right above your chin, a small cut formed right under it. Of course, that wasn't going to make Devil Shot stop.

Dodge rolling out, Jade races over and hands you the second pick axe. Twirling around the pickaxe a bit, Devil Shot spots both of you and charges. Using the axe part, you managed to hold out a bit before pushing him back.

Jade comes around and slashes at Devil Shot's armor. Surprisingly the armor like most, is very enduring. However, because of the sudden weight damages around it from the crash, Jade wasted no time breaking it off the stallion. You had also taken your time breaking off a bit of leg armor as well as knocking off Devil's helmet in the process.

Devil Shot took the beating, but managed to counter and give you both a few slashes on your chest and back. Jade's injuries were probably the nastiest as Devil left her back with a large red slash on her back right where her wings separate.

Still, you both managed to continue your assault before Devil sends you both flying for a bit. Projecting a large quick shield spell, he blasts you a few feet away from him to catch his bearings. Though she was feeling a bit dazed from blood loss, Jade still had some strength for another blow.

Devil Shot who watched you stagger a bit, started to channel a bit of energy to recover his wounds. Too bad he forgot in a split second he had two opponents. Racing out with all her strength Jade swings overhead and jabs the pick part right onto the expose part of Devil's shoulder.

Screaming and writhing in pain, Jade wiggles the pick as deep as it can go, blood gushes out like a faucet as she places a hand just a few inches from the metal pick. Trying to force as much as she can into the bastard, she doesn't pay attention as the Devil Shot's bladed crystals reached over around him, aiming at Jade's head.

Using the last bit of magic he stored, Devil casted a levitation spell and grabbing his other sword, he aims it right on Jade. Unable to move right, you watched helplessly as the blade came from behind.

Jade managing to finally stop, only had a few seconds to try and block as much of the attack as possible. Using what's left of her wrist armor, she holds them up, trying to shield her face from the oncoming blade.

Devil Shot's reserved magic wasn't strong enough to decapitate her arms and head clean, but the force of the blade had enough power…. to send Jade flying. Flying off several feet, Jade's wrist armor finally gave in shattering like glass from the force. Thankfully, it was enough to counter the blade's attack.

Tumbling on the ground like a rag doll, you watched in shock as Jade finally stopped a few feet away from where the guard stood before the fight. Her arms you can see, started to bleed badly, as not a drop of life showed on her from where you stood.

A burning anger boiled in you, as this is the second time you failed to protect her. Someone you care for is hurt because of you.

'YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?' you clutch your teeth as hard as you possibly can. You beat your own head as Jade lays almost lifeless all because you just stood there like a common fool.

Hearing your own thoughts of failure, you don't notice as your own insanity started to take form.

'YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR CAPTAIN'

'WHY MUST YOU BE AN IDIOT?!'

'SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!'

"S-Shut up..."

Your hands began to emanate a red spark from the tips of your fingers. The same spark started to show right in your eyes, even though they were closed, it still leaked out from your eyelids.

'WHY MUST YOU FAIL IN SAVING PEOPLE?!'

'WHO MUST DIE IN ORDER FOR YOU TO LIVE?!'

"I said shut up!" you clutched your head harder, this never happened before. You've felt so…. Vulnerable. Useless. From the tips of your fingers, you don't notice as your tips down all the way to your forearms turned black where the nails sharpened like claws. Right on the edges of your eyelids, going around your eyes like a glass cracking on the center, your eyelids turn blacken as the voices finally die off.

Devil Shot who smiled as he managed to kill one of the parasites, didn't notice your sudden transformation. He then turns towards you. The front part of your hair managed to covered your eyes as you just stare at the floor.

"Well parasite seems you've failed. AGAIN! But don't worry you'll be joining with her soon." Prying off both swords including the axe imbedded in his back off he charges at you.

Staying where you are not even flinching as the guard aim right at your head. The next thing you do finally spooked him.

Stopping him just mid inches from your neck, you stop the blade with your hand. It didn't even making a scratch on your new charcoal black claws. The guard watched in shock and took a step back before aiming the second blade at your head. Grabbing the other just like the first, you didn't move your head as you gave the stallion bastard a well deserved front kick.

'DAMMIT! HOW DID HE DO THAT!?' Devil Shot grunted in pain as the force from the kick probably broke the last few ribs in his chest that weren't broken. Still managing to keep his ground he watched in horror as you held both blades in your hands and right where you grabbed them like glass you shattered the blades instantly in your palms.

Devil Shot now terrified watch in horror as you dust the last bit of crystals off your blacken claws. In all his life in training making crystal weapons takes years of practice to forge but even then breaking pure crystals takes a lot of force to break crystals. Hell even skilled earth ponies would need special weapons to shatter crystal but this… 'Thing' wasn't a normal pony.

"W-what are you?" his voice cracked in fear.

Slowly walking towards the terrified stallion, your body must have been in a trance, because you couldn't control any part of yourself. Looking up whatever was in controlled, forced your head to look up your eyes still closed before slowly opening.

In all his life, Devil Shot never felt so horrified. Like out of a horror movie, he stares at your new corrupted eyes. Like a demon's eyes, the pupil and around the eyelid blackened like you spent a month without sleep. Several crack lead over your face from your eyes like cracked glass. The iris is what he feared the most. Like reptilian dragon eyes they slanted down and gave a blood reddish close the longer you stare at them.

Silence echoed the cavern before you finally spoke.

"You're…. worst…. nightmare," you said as low as possible to Devil Shot, even your voice managed to scare him. Before he could react, you lunged forward with a loud snarl.

The next 15 minutes, you can't recall anything at all, but you still managed to hear everything from within your mind. You scrunch up as whatever possessed you, was doing one hell of a number on the guard.

The repeated cracks, whacks, slams and slashes would probably freak you out if you could see what you were doing. You don't know what has happen, but you remembered the voices then everything blackening around you. Yet, you can still hear everything.

'The hell is going on?' you listen more as the beating raged on for what seemed like eternity.

Finally after what felt like hours, it stopped.

*outside of your mind*

Your mind was clouded in pure rage; your good self was locked away in your mind as something released all this pent up anger from within on this stallion bastard.

Devil did try to fight back, but your constant slamming, followed by a few punches, stopped him from projecting even a simple shield spell.

Finally after what felt like an endless barrage of attacks from your merciless onslaught, you grabbed the beaten up stallion and tossed him right against a large support beam.

The beam cracked from the sudden force, but it still managed to hold its ground. Dangling above was another cart full of crystals. Because of the cracking force, the cart hovered over Devil Shot's head.

Sliding down, the guard twitched in agony as your violent attacks stung all over. His face took most of the beatings, as both eyes were somehow caved in so badly, Devil Shot could barely see you coming forward.

Not able to react, you slammed your left foot right on Devil's head. Pressing it hard against the beam, the cracking sound echoed the further you pressed his head.

Watching him struggle from the weight of your foot against his face, you kept pressing Devil Shot's head before finally you stopped.

He was… chuckling.

"Heh… So this is it huh…. your true self…." he asked laughing a bit. "No wonder… the duke's master wanted you alive..."

You don't remember much, but you do recall the magical tethered somehow stopping before you passed out. Never before had you wondered if it was the red smoke that saved your life.

You wanted to speak out, but something kept you from doing so. All you can do is listen from Devil Shot's dying breaths.

"N-no matter... I-I don't know who or what you are... but you are far from innocent! he laughed. "Hell, you're probably just inches of way of being Master Grogar's favorite soldier of slaughter! That stallion that will one day… bring the end of Equestria! Hail Grogar!" he laughs again loudly like the madman he is.

You can only listen as he laughed hysterically before you shut him up by pressing his head against the beam. "K-kill me as you may…. There are many others out there that are far stronger than me or the duke. And when they come…" he stopped, coughing up some more blood, "...you'll be joining us... IN HELL!" He laughs again, but it doesn't last long.

Pressing him hard again, the last thing Devil Shot hears from you was this:

"Well then..." you start almost in a demonic tone. "Tell the devil I sent you." With that, you lift your leg up and slammed his head against the beam. Breaking it off, the cart above wobbled out from the trails and fell. Keeping your foot firmly on his chest, Devil Shot hopelessly watched as the cart descended and landed on top of his head. You turn your head away just as bits of blood, flesh, teeth and brain matter scattered everywhere.

Your foot had a nice coating of blood, as well as your pants. A bit of blood and brain matter slide off your face, but you wiped it off.

Once you stare at what's left of the Devil Shot's body, you finally regain control. You panted in exhaustion, as the experience of something controlling you left you almost completely drained.

A soft cough echoed behind you.

Turning around, you watch as your captain slowly got up from the ground. You rush well… (trip mostly) towards her, you were still weakened, but you managed to use whatever left you had to move towards Jade.

"Ow…. dammit..." Jade rubbed her head in pain. From all the beatings she endured in a day, she hoped she would get a raise after this.

"Oh Jade..." you rushed over and hugged her tight. You felt a large weight lift off your chest.

You made sure you didn't hurt Jade, since both of you were aching all over, including a few broken ribs and other internal injuries you suffered.

"Alright alright you big lug, get off," Jade chuckled as she lightly pushes you off, as even just touching, she felt a sting of pain all over.

You chuckled a bit, relieved Jade is alive. That last attack was so dangerous, due to how close it was to the target. You thought Jade had been killed.

Once she relaxed and stretched her sore muscles, Jade asked what happened to Devil Shot. You pointed out what's left of the guard, but left the part out of what happened and ended up mixing the ending a bit. You don't know what happened just now either and it's best not to get your captain anymore worried than she has been in a day.

Once an explanation was established, you both walked over to the dead corpse of the guard. What's left of Devil's head is replaced with the minecart. Bits of crystal and brain matter littered the floor around it. You turn your leg away a bit, as some of it stained our pants a bit.

"Well, that's one way to go," Jade said amazingly. "Though, I wish I killed him first."

You sighed as right now it's over and done with. Well one more thing is still missing though. Reaching at the dead corpse, you believe since he's not going to need it, you would like your jacket back. Dusting it off, you put it back on, ignoring that the collar area was stained with blood.

"Glad you got it back your highness," Jade smiled sarcastically.

Nodding a bit, you pat your pockets, seeing Devil Shot might have used them to carry something on hand. You felt two slender objects in your pocket. Fishing through your pockets, you pulled out two vials along with a small note attached to them.

Handing the vials to Jade, you didn't notice as she had a surprise look on her face. Opening the letter, you quickly read as you only have virtually little to no time at all to spare.

The note read:

Dear your majesty

I'm sorry I have been keeping this a secret however before you left I had some changes added into your jacket. If you haven't already figured, the jacket enhances your wolf abilities allowing you to use its abilities without having to transform. I know what you were going to do and as a precaution, I also added a few health vials in case you get into a scuffle. The blade family always comes prepare no matter where you go always keep your blades on hand in case of emergency.

I hope you can understand and forgive me for keeping this a secret.

Your mentor Antique Physique

You facepalm, as again your mentor somehow without you knowing even a second before you set foot on Canterlot soil, had sensed something dangerous about to happen. Instead of telling you, he gives you a few items to defend yourself.

Checking your jacket for other items, you don't notice as Jade already began drinking one of the vials. The mixture of berries and herbs filled her taste buds as it slides down her throat.

"So Jade, does the vials work?" you asked hoping it was real medicine and the bastard guard didn't mix them already. 'Now that I think of it, WHY IN THE HELL DID SHE DRINK THOSE?!' you wondered desperately as Jade could have just swallowed poison.

Jade sighs a bit as the medicine or whatever it was, starts to take effect. Instead of liquefying her insides, it started to heal her aches and pains instantly.

"Relax your highness, these vials contain healing dust. Guards carry these when they are on patrol or on those trips across Equestria," Jade clarified. Since she got them, she was more than happy to see them. Having built up an immunity to almost every variety of poison Equestria has to offer, Jade needed the vial more than ever.

With her internal injuries gone, Jade's body felt energized while her mind was cleared of any headaches she had suffered.

Grabbing the other vial, you were a bit skeptical on taking it. You aren't like Jade and haven't trained yourself in taking poison. However, you needed to heal your wounds.

Feeling your shoulder blades creak in pain, you figure they were cracked from the fight. You also theorized you have some internal injuries from how painful they felt right now.

Uncorking the vial, you gulp down the contents. The sweet taste of berries filled your tastebuds as you gulped all of it before tossing it to the side. Taking a few deep breaths you finally figured how fast it worked. Healing your wounds inside, you can feel a heavy weight on your chest lifted out and your mind was cleared of all aches and pains.

'Jesus where was this on earth? This could have save hundreds of people if this was discovered,' you wondered amazed as the pain was gone. Your bruises and cuts are still visible, but feeling energized and ready for another fight, you were glad the potion did its job.

Popping your joints, you were more than ready to leave now. Jade smiled before turning to the dead guard. 'You're next Red Light!' you shouted in your head as you and Jade both raced towards the large elevator across from where the cart tracks ended.

You let the lift take you towards the top, although, you had to make an unscheduled detour when one of the support beams decided to give in. Opening the lift, you and Jade managed to jump off just in time before the entire elevator snapped and fell with a loud crash.

Lifting yourself up, you both were glad you made it.

"Dear Celestia, this is too much for just one captain," Jade panted as just a few minutes from entering, a simple elevator turned into a 'race against the clock or die'.

Panting a bit surprise from just moments after fighting Devil Shot, now you were dodging death once again. 'Jesus please, no more life threatening moments,' you prayed in hopes of something not collapsing on top of you or something giving in to your weight.

Dusting off your clothes again, you and Jade spent a few minutes walking through a large corridor, before finding what looked like to be a switch of some kind.

A large lever right against what looked like a statue, stood in front of your view. You know Jade despite taking a health vial, should save her strength for kicking the duke's ass. So you took the liberty of using your strength to pull the lever towards you.

Seeing as someone had oiled the gears, the lever moved smoothly as you pull. Hearing a loud click, followed by a few gears moving from above, you and Jade took a step back as the statue began to shift. Watching the pedestal lower a bit like a lock, the whole statue slid down all the way, leaving an exit.

Looking through the large opening, you can feel a large gust of wind blow against your sweaty face. Letting out a loud sigh, you and Jade smiled happily.

Racing out so your only exit didn't close on you, you both took a deep breath for the fresh air. Just a few feet from the royal gardens, you looked around as Luna's night took over Equestria.

"FINALLY, WE'RE OUT!" Jade laughed in glee for the freedom.

Falling to the ground, you took a deep breath as the night air cools off your sweaty face. Taking another deep breath sadly it doesn't last long though. You just escaped out of that death trap, but it's night time possibly almost midnight and you need to get to Celestia's quarters before it's too late.

Getting back on your feet, you quickly race towards the castle. Although, Jade stops you before you go any further.

"WAIT A MINUTE BUCKO!" Jade shouted amazed by your determination.

Staring at Jade amazing how she actually stopped you from proceeding towards the castle you stare at her a bit shock on your face. "The heck Jade, why are you stopping me?!" you asked a bit hesitate right now.

Seeing you are a bit agitated on killing Red Light now, Jade knows they just got back from the catacombs. Right now, the two of you aren't even close to ready for battle.

"Look your highness, as much as I want to kill him, we need to let the air into our brains first. We aren't equipped to defeat him and we barely managed to take down Devil Shot. Who knows how many are there are with the duke?

Stopping your fidgeting a bit you know your captain was right. Facing him without armor or weapons is suicide. You know from back in the catacombs and prefer not to go through what happen back there again.

"You're right… facing him without any protection is suicide. But we have to make it quick. Equestria hangs on the balance if we don't make it on time."

Jade can see the determination in your face and agreed. "If I'm not mistaking guards bunker is a few blocks from her. Let's get some armor and weapons and then we'll head to the castle." Pulling your arm, you let Jade lead you back to the guards barracks.

Racing over, you could only pray you make it on time.

*Twilight's POV*

"Where is he?" Twilight wonders in confusion. Ever since they met Duke Red Light, nothing seemed right. First her mentor forgot to sent letters to her, even though she looks to be at the peak of health, then the duke arrives after such a long disappearance from Canterlot, and finally, her lover and his captain have gone missing.

Things didn't add up on what's going on.

"Landsakes Twi, he's probably just out visiting the city or something. You know he ain't the one to like sit in the castle and talk about politics all day," Applejack said as she pats her friends back in support.

Twilight sighs. She knows that her human lover is usually busy from time to time, especially with important assignments that come from Canterlot. Even so, something was not settling well in her stomach. She couldn't help but feel like... like something really bad was going to happen.

"He'll come back, just try ta relax hon," Applejack smiles at her lavender friend and herd lover.

As worried as she was she knew Applejack was right. Her human lover will come soon. She smiled and hugs her friend.

"You're right, he'll come back. I guess I'm just overthinking things."

AJ chuckled in her throat. "Ya gotta learn ta relax frum time ta time, sugah. All the pent up stress will make ya crazy like ah Timberwolf near fire."

"Hey! I do relax!" Twilight countered with a playful smile.

"Really? What do ya do when ya relax?" Applejack asked, crossing her arms while crossing her arms.

"Read, and study," Twilight responded. The orange farm pony chuckled lightly.

"Sugah, there's more ta relaxing than that. Tell me, when was the last time our human made love ta ya?"

The lavender unicorn's cheeks grew a dark red color. The many times he made love to her were still fresh in her mind. She can remember the first time they had sex, his massive member ravishing her body to his desires during heat season, and so forth. She knew Applejack was right about one thing, it's been awhile since she had hot passionate sex with him.

"I...I guess it has been a while since those times he made love to me," Twilight admits. Just thinking about his rock hard cock was making her a little wet.

A lust filled smirk slowly formed on Applejack's lips. As much as she loves her human lover take her body, she also has an interest in trying out making love to a mare in his herd. Hey, the mares are all part of his herd, so what's the harm in bucking one of them?

Walking over to her, Applejack pressed her body close to Twilight, causing their ample bosoms to squish together. Feeling Applejack's large bust smush against on her own, Twilight's face went a different shade of red. "Well, how's about ah," the farm pony leaned in close to her ear, "Take ya ta mah room, and help ya relax~?"

A shiver in delight shot down the unicorn's spine. Twilight has never tried making love to a mare before, but when it comes to experimenting with new things, she was always down with the idea.

"Uh girls, maybe we should focus on finding our coltfriend before you decide to say 'roll in the hay,'" Rainbow Dash suggested. Her face started to blush a bit, as she watched both her friends start getting grabby all the sudden while their coltfriend was missing.

Straightening their clothes up, they both cough in embarrassment as they almost forgot their friends were watching. Despite the all fun they had with their coltfriend in front of them, they have important matters on hand.

"Well shucks he couldn't have gone far. Did anypony see him last?" AJ looked at everypony. Minus Luna who was busy searching around the castle, everypony shook their heads.

"Where could he be?" Twilight asked again question on the disappearance of their lover.

While everypony began to think of the whereabouts, Fluttershy from the group had one idea in mind. "Um…. if it's not too much to ask, but maybe Luna might know. Sorry," Shy said almost a whisper to her friends.

"HEY YEAH! PRINCESS LUNA CAN SENSE ANYPONY EVEN IF THEY AREN'T IN THE CITY!" RD pumped as she remembered it's night time and Luna's holds the power to see everything her night shines over Equestria.

"She's right, Luna has the power of the night and when it comes to finding our lover she can sense his presence," Twilight smiled happily.

Right on cue, in a large burst of light, Princess Luna appeared right in front of them. It takes a few seconds for the blinding light to dim out of their sight but, all smiled to see the princess of the night standing in front of them.

Sadly though their smiles diminished after seeing Luna's face. A small frown spreads on her face as she looks at the elements of harmony.

"Ladies, it's urgent that you must answer this question. Have thou any of you seen our lover or our captain Jade Star?" Luna asked calmly as possible so not to spark panic.

Everypony looked at each other in question before all shook their heads.

"Princess Luna, you mean you haven't sensed our coltfriend anywhere?" Twilight asked with a hint of fear in her voice as she hoped the Luna had better luck than them.

Luna shook her head too. "We spent almost 4 hours looking for him and Captain Jade Star, but found nothing." She then begins to dig through her cleavage area. "Well except for this." Making sure she had a good grip on the item, Luna pulls out a long string from between her breasts.

Twilight watched as her princess pulled out a large string like chain from between her cleavage. Watching it slide out, a small metal object attached to the string popped out and dangle in front of them.

"Ooooooohhhhh pretty," Pinkie giggled at how beautiful the necklace was.

"Uh a necklace…. So…. why is it important?" Rainbow asked.

"Because Rainbow Dash…. it's a gift from me to our lover." Luna clutches moon shape pendant and stares at it. "A gift I made when I was a foal for when I would find my one true love." She holds it tighter on her chest after finishing her sentence. Since Luna gave you this special gift, you have always worn it and for her to find it...

Twilight was a bit shocked that Luna had kept something like this for so long but then again there is so much history that not all of her books can tell of what happen during Celestia and Luna's before and after ruling Equestria.

"Princess if what you said is true, then our lover might be in danger." Twilight now feeling more anxious than before, felt her heart speed up from just the few sudden thoughts her coltfriend might be suffering.

"WELL LET'S NOT WAIT AROUND, LET'S FIND HIM!" Rainbow Dash said almost frantically at the thought of their coltfriend getting into something horrifying than his fight with umbra. Before she could take off Applejack stops her by grabbing hold on her tail.

"Woah there partner! Can't go out lookin all willy nilly. Finding our coltfriend in Canterlot would be like finding a needle in a haystack," AJ interject as Dash forgot the castle is huge and they don't have the slightest clue on where he would have gone too.

"Applejack's right, he could be anywhere, both him and Jade." Twilight then turns to Princess Luna. "Princess, where do you think we should start the search?"

Looking at the necklace again, Luna's worried look, slowly stretched to an angry scowl.

Looking at each other in confusion, the elements plus Spike all wondered why Luna was giving such an angry scowl once she said that.

"Um, Princess darling, do you might know who has info on our coltfriend?" Rarity nervously asked.

Luna didn't answer, as she was deep in thought at the moment. Stuffing the necklace back in between her cleavage, she turns around towards the throne.

Luna out of the rest, could tell something has been up since they left Ponyville. Celestia has shown strange signs including not contacting her if she was in need of assistance. There was the duke's sudden arrival after years of being out of the country. Finally, her lover and captain suddenly just disappear without a trace. None of these things seemed like a coincidence.

'I should have seen this coming. Why was I so blind not to notice my coltfriend leaving after meeting the duke? Jade Star must have suspected the duke too seeing as both must have went to see why the sudden appearance.' She clutched between her eyes as the theories still weren't enough and only she had was her lover's necklace.

Still with so many clues lingering she knew one thing about all this. The duke is here for a reason not for vacation and she wanted answers.

"I can't be sure, but I believe the duke might know the whereabouts of our lover." Luna clutched her fist more determined in her answer.

"But princess darling if I object, he's Equestria's finest stallion with a history of helping build Equestria economy at its highest state than all the neighboring countries behind. What would he gain from our coltfriend's disappearance?" Rarity asked more confused on Luna's quick accusation.

Luna knew she only had just a few to none on the evidence of her accusation and she couldn't use her gut feeling for support, but that only fueled her to find out the truth.

"I can't explain thyself but somehow I can't help but feel Duke Red Light is somepony we can't trust." Luna hung her head a bit, as this is the first time after returning from her thousand year banishment, that she even heard of a duke.

"Oh, too bad," a soft but stern voice echoed causing everyone to jump a bit.

Turning towards the main hall there sitting right on Celestia's throne was one of the duke's high rank guards.

Beside and in front three more duke guards took in position, their hoods covered their faces as they stood like statues as one of them sat on the throne.

Luna had always disliked 'ANY' creature sitting on her sister's and her throne and this guard sitting like he owns Equestria, was a direct insult to their name as rulers.

"THOU BETTER EXPLAIN THYSELF ON WHY THOU IS SITTING ON OUR SISTER'S THRONE!" Luna ceased being calm and subtle, as the way the guards are position means something is astray right now.

The mane six all took a step back from Luna's aggressive shout, but RD and AJ look ready to rumble as the guards begin to walk towards them.

The guard on the throne slowly gets up from his seat and dust his clothes. "Colors need work though for Duke Red Light's rule, but this seat will be perfect for the new ruler of Equestria." A low chuckle echoes from his mouth as he looks over the princess of the night and her friends.

Twilight started to feel a bit unsettled at what the guard just said. "What do you mean new ruler? Celestia and Luna are Equestria's rulers not the duke!" Twilight's horn started to glow as soon after she questioned on the guard, more soon circled around them.

"Well, not yet exactly. Celestia and Luna's rule is by Duke Red Light's hand finished." He snaps his fingers before several more guards appeared in front of them.

Fluttershy being most afraid, cowered behind her friends and the princess as the guards circled around them. RD and Spike hovered a bit as a few of the pegasi guards each brandished a sword or spear in their hands. Twilight, Luna, Trixie and Rarity's horn glowed brightly as a few unicorn guards did the same, ready for the first to fire.

Looking at each other, time stopped all around them as they waited for one of them to attack first. However for Twilight and her friends, it wasn't fast enough. Without anypony knowing, a small ball fell right in front of them. Rolling almost to the center the ball quickly burst sending out several small bursts of electricity coursing through everypony.

The shock stunned Twilight and her friends, as each one converged and withered in agony from how much voltage they were receiving. The shock only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough for the guards to strike. Once the ball discharged, they all attacked. Each guard grabs hold of one of their new prisoner.

Rainbow and Spike were quickly slammed to the floor hard as three guards held them down, while two wrapped wing braces around them to keep them from flying. Luna, Twilight, Trixie and Rarity all had magic inhibitors around their horns, preventing any magic from expelling out as one guard tied their arms and legs up.

For the rest they had to make sure AJ was triple tied since being a farm earth pony, she was four times stronger than any regular earth pony as for Pinkie well….. they didn't know if they had enough chains to tie her up.

Tied up almost like a snake, they wrapped her mouth shut so she couldn't speak, or at least annoy any of them.

Luna still trying to collect herself from the shock, was tied up carefully. Her wings bounded tight from the wing enhance brace around her along with a powerful inhibitor around her horn. Two guards held two swords around her neck as she tried her best not to get cut from the blades. Panting out a bit she manages to look up to the guard controlling them.

"W-what is thou is doing?! Where is our sister!?" Luna barked as she wanted an explanation. Suddenly the captain slapped her across the face.

The guard held his hand out as he disliked rude interruptions especially from slaves. "Silence slave! Your sister is with our master now. And when your night strikes midnight, all of Equestria will be his to control!"

Twilight let out a small groan as she tried to lift her head up. "Why… why are you doing this?" Another crack echoed followed by a small grunt as another hand slapped Twilight's head.

"SHUT IT WHORE!" one of the guards shouted in anger as one of the 'slaves' demands a question.

Luna gasped in shock as Twilight tried her best not to let out a few tears from the slap and verbal assault. She then turns back to the guard.

"Whatever plan thy duke has shall never stand. EQUESTRIA WILL NEVER FALL!" Luna shouts out again before a third hand smacked against her face. By now, both cheeks had turned a slight purplish from how hard they hit her, but she endured far worse than a few slaps.

"Dear beings above, you never shut up do you? Well I have something that would change that." Walking over the guard grabs a firm hold on Luna's lower jaw. "Since the duke appointed me as captain, it's my duty to have the first go with our new sluts." A sinister chuckle escapes his lips followed by several of the guards laughing as well.

Luna kept a straight face as the guard began to fiddle with his pants buckle. She tried to wiggle his grip off of her face, but he made sure his fingers dug right into her lower jaw. Fidgeting with his pants buckle, he quickly stops as a large door slam echoed behind.

All the guards stopped and turn their attention towards the door. Luna let out a small breath of relief in hopes somepony is here to help them.

The guards all ready their weapons as a figure's hoofsteps echoed along with something dripping in front of the doorway. The captain watched questionably as the figure soon came into light. It was one of their own, however something wasn't right.

Despite red being the primary color for their uniforms, they can see several parts of their uniform stained with blood as the guard walked almost limping towards them.

Taking in a few more steps, the guard lifts his hood over his head, revealing a face drenched with blood. His mouth oozed with blood before he turned his neck out to the side. Like a faucet, blood sprayed and spilled out into pools before the guard dropped to the floor dead.

As the guard falls, another figure stood right behind him. His face covered by a black and white hood as he was clashed with a variety of leather and metal armor all around. A few daggers as well as a bit of armor clash with some leather were mixed together on your chest and through your whole body.

Walking through the new corpse you just killed, your marefriends were more surprised that you took a life. Nevertheless, they were very relieved to see that you're alright. They would worry on the explanation on why you killed this guard, but for now they just need to cover their eyes if you are ready to take more.

You walked a few more minutes before you stopped just a few inches behind the corpse.

"You got some nerve to try and rape my marefriends," you said in a low growling tone.

Most of the guards stood their ground, while a few took a step back as none of them couldn't believe it. You were supposed to be dead which the duke confirms it even sending one of their best to check if you are dead before midnight. To see you standing alive, it somehow... spooked them.

'Impossible…. Devil Shot was the best of the best out of all of us.' The appointed captain growled in anger as his fellow comrade lost to a creature like you sickened him.

"Where is Devil Shot?" he demanded.

You stood silent before reaching into your pocket and tossing something out in front of them. Before leaving, you managed snag something in return as a keepsake since the guard in the catacombs took something from you as well.

Hearing a small clanking sound, the guards all look down at the object, a sense of dread as they stare at the object you threw. On the floor was a blood covered medallion, the same one the guards are given to stand out from rank.

"Suffice to say….. he's a bit torn apart back there…" You sheath a sword out and twirled it around. "You'll join him next if you don't tell me where your boss is," you ready your blade.

Fixing his uniform, the captain scowl turns into a smirk. Dusting his armor off he walks in front of you. Looking around, all of his guards took out their swords and spears at you. A confident smile spreads further as he looks at the lone anarchist who threatens to destroy his master's new reign.

"Bah! Do you really think I will answer to a monkey like you? You're alone, while there are 25 of the best Equestria's has trained." Unsheathing his sword he points it at you. "What hope do you have against all of us without your precious princess of the moon and her little lackeys to help you?"

Signaling the guards to advance, each one slowly advance towards you. You stood in position as each one slowly walked towards you. Keeping yourself calm instead of panicking at the numbers you smiled.

"That's fine with me. I prefer these numbers. 2 against 25" you chuckled a bit.

The guards all raised an eyebrow at your response.

'2 against 25?'

Raising his eyebrow wider his eyes turn wide eyed as the sound of two guards' armor hitting against the marble floor. Turning back he stares as two of his pegasi guards were on the ground. Blood pools from their heads as a small crack against marble floor formed from where they connected with the floor.

You smile as you looked up to that your captain had joined in the party. Since her wings were badly damaged, she had to place wing stability armor in order to float in the air. You remember she asked you to go ahead while she puts them on her wings. How she managed to put them on in such a short amount of time surprised you.

*several minutes before captain appears*

After finding the guards barracks you and Jade went around to find any working guards. To your surprise they were however something was wrong. All the guards were there…. But they were frozen.

Almost like frozen in time each guard stood just where they enjoying their day. Some were frozen during conversations while some were frozen during their training or carrying equipment to certain room.

Jade did pull on your hair as you both passed through the mare's lockers. The sound of water running she wanted you to make sure you stayed on the mission. You weren't thinking about it at all but Jade made sure it stays like that.

Heading over to the guard's armory, you were glad Jade managed to open the locked gate with some keys she 'borrowed' from the head armory. Looking around it didn't took long before you found some suitable armor to change into unlike most of the guards you managed to a few pieces that would fit you.

Jade wasted no time in changing into a captain's armor you turned around to give her some privacy. Jade didn't care if you were the king, all she wanted to do was get out of her damaged armor and into a new set.

"If you stare, you die your highness," she says in a low growl tone.

You apologized as you grabbed a few daggers and place them in an available slot on your belt. Fixing the last leather strap on your armor you made sure each piece wasn't too loose nor too tight for movement. Checking out your wrist blades to make sure they were functioning right you turn to Jade.

Jade was just finished fixing her shoulder armor before going through one of the lockers. You can tell she is gearing up to fight however you were more worried on her wings though. By the looks from where you were standing they must have been broken in multiple places.

"Jade I understand you wish to protect the princesses but maybe you should go to the hos-"

"NO I'M KILLING THAT BASTARD! WITH OUR WITHOUT MY WINGS! HE'S A DEAD STALLION WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Jade screamed in protest.

You took a step back and tried to add some sort of encouragement to let Jade set this one out but for your captain she was dead center on wanting the Duke's head just as much as you.

"Alright? but you should patch your wings up before you head out."

Going through some lockers, she smiles deviously. "Don't worry about me then. I have a plan but for it to work I need you to go along without me. I'll catch up"

You looked at her confused as she stares at the locker. You couldn't see much since she stood in front of it. "Are you sure?" you asked curious of what your captain had planned.

Jade didn't turn her head, but you can see her nodding. "Yes, I'll be there. Go along without me for now."

You felt a bit unease at Jade's sudden mood change but right now you can deal with that later. The princesses and your lovers are in trouble and you're stuck their watching Jade fiddle through a locker.

Racing out of the guards barracks you were just glad on how close they were to the front entrance. Then again you figure they had to if their princess was in trouble or some sort of attack had commence at the castle they would be ready to take arms. Finding out the guards are incapacitated at the moment you can only hope you would make it on time.

Heading up the stairs you can hear the sound of flapping before you quickly took cover. Just a few inches from where you ran the sound of flapping stopped and instead something metal hit against the concrete echoed in your ear.

Barreling away from your spot you managed to catch yourself before you could slide down the stairs. Placing your hands on the steps you turn to where the sounded echoed. You let out an annoyed growl as stare at the bastard who caused it instead.

Dressed in the same duke guard attire he smiled from his hood covering his eyes. In one hand he held a large golden spear while the other held a large red and blue shield decorated with the Duke's cutiemark in them middle.

His spear pierced the steps as he pulls it out from the ground at ease. A few drops of red slide down from it as he twirls the spear around.

"Going somewhere monster?" he asked softly followed with a small chuckle.

A small sting spreads on your one right arm while a small breeze blew against your new wound from the new hole he created in your sleeve.

"I'm surprised monster... I thought our best captain would have killed you and that whore of a captain if you both somehow escaped your watery graves. I guess I lost that bet" Stomping the end of the blade you slowly got into stance as the guard got into his.

"No matter, I'll kill you here. Getting that captain promotion shall be easy. And when I'm done, my master would let me have your little slut of a princess as a prize for winning," he chuckled before lunging at you.

That was the dumbest thing he could have possibly said and you would show why… by beating and killing this stallion mercilessly.

*now back to you*

Walking over the new corpse you were a bit surprise Jade was able to fly given her state but from how sophisticated they were she knew she couldn't stay too long. Despite then on her wings still were broken and the need to be taken care of after this.

The secondary could only growl in annoyance as two of his best guards were on the floor beside them unconscious while the third best spear weapon specialist was choking on his own blood in hell.

Standing in front of them it was your turn to smile. Even though it's just for a brief moment you savor the small victory till 'AFTER' you save Celestia. "So as i was saying before… WHERE IS CELESTIA!? SPILL IT!"

You shouted again this time causing a few of the guards to back away only a few inches.

The captain only smirked, as he was indeed a bit impressed, but still rather annoyed you were both still alive. "I'm impressed on the level of paperwork I will receive in disposing your corpse, but i think a nice good toss into the Everfree should suffice once we're all done with both of you."

Snapping his fingers, swords and spears sheath out as each guard ready their weapons out while a few unicorns levitated a few spell caster books all pointing at you. Jade ready her sword as you pull out your blade. Readying your weapons you do remember your out number though.

Thankfully you have the perfect solution. Just need to dodge a few guards before you can add new fighters to the fray.

Just after drawing your weapons the guards attack all aiming at your head. You've tried your best not spill as much as you didn't want to scare the hell out of your marefriends. You've taken enough lives right now, but you want to make sure the duke pays deeply.

Blocking each slash, you managed to deliver a few punches and even disarm a couple of times. Jade didn't spend so much in the air, but when she did, it was only a brief moment, for when she slams a guard straight to the ground.

You tried your best to focus, but when hearing and even watching a few times, Jade grabbing one earth or unicorn by the robe and with a great strong leap into the air, she slams them each with a tremendous force. Each slam you watched Jade made sure each guard was broken after each in painful positions you can tell either their spines, limbs and a few possible chances their necks snapped and broke after they made contact with the hard floor.

'Damned Jade save some for me will you' you smiled before simultaneously grabbing two stallions arms and with some force and momentum, you managed to break both guards' arms. Holding both arms still, you can hear both guards screaming in agony as you held both of their dislocated arms. Seeing them try to pry them out of your hands, you figure you should let them go now. But not before they do something for you.

As the guards turn their attention to your captain, you use this opportunity to gain some new helpers in the fray. Twirling them around a bit, both arms probably now tearing some tendons from your twirl, you give both guards a firm throw right at where you want them to be.

Watching several guards getting their asses handed to them, three of the guards who still held your marefriends AJ and RD didn't notice at their oncoming comrades. Finally they noticed, but not before their friends collided with them right square on their chests.

Flying off and hitting three more from behind your marefriends, Rainbow, Applejack, Trixie and Spike quickly got up from their ground. Trixie removed her horn inhibitor and with some well place spells, she projected a large shield spell around them.

You were amazed at Trixie's magic but then again she is the great and powerful like she wants to be called. Letting her have this moment just once you admire the great and powerful trixie as the rest quickly got up.

Removing their binds and magic inhibitors it didn't took long before your marefriends joined in the fight. Watching them take on an available guard you were so transfixed at your lover Luna taking on three guards at once you failed to notice a lone guard creeping up behind. With a dagger in hand, he tries to stab you in the back. Sadly he fails.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she took off in high speed at the attacker. With a fell swoop uppercut, she sends the attacker straight in the air. The momentum was perfect as Dash races back up into the air till she was facing the attacker. Frontfliping in the air, she makes sure one of her hooves collides right on the guard's face, sending him back down to earth in a crater below.

Watching in amazement at Dash's speed and strength, she floats in front of you. Giving her a well deserve fistbump, you both went after a new guard to fight.

Jade smiled as the numbers have turned especially when they had their princess taking up arms and beating the Tartarus out of some unexpected guards. So amazed as her princess grabs one by the neck, she defends herself using a projective shield she conjure up till she slammed the stallion right on top of few of his comrades.

"Damn princess, it's been awhile since you fought,"Jade said impressed at the Luna's strength. Admiring the performance, Jade failed to notice as the captain who took cover from the fight, waited for his chance to attack. Once he sees Jade lose focus on the fight he strikes. Rushing forward Jade couldn't react fast enough before he wraps both arms in a armlock hold.

"GOT YOU NOW YOU WHORE!" he smiles in triumph. " ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU DIE!" he places both hands on the back of her head. In one fell motion he can be done with her.

Jade didn't struggle or less frown for that matter instead… she smiled. Letting out a small huff instead of words, she uses something else to speak for her. Lifting her right leg up as high as possible the guard didn't notice as something slide out from her guard boot. Something slender and sharp.

Without warning Jade brought her new bladed hoof… RIGHT BETWEEN THE CAPTAIN'S LEGS.

The shear force combined with the blade, sends waves of agony and pain coursing through the captain's nether region as the blade hit square against some nuts. A loud girly scream of agony echoed from the bastard as he (she) lost the strength to hold Jade's arms.

Once the captain lost the strength to even move from his spot it was easy for Jade to wiggle out of his grip. Now free, she sheath her new favorite weapon out of her boot and made sure to grab a firm hold of the so-called 'captain'.

Still screaming and now crying in pure agony of the hole Jade created for him, she turns to her king.

You were busy with the help of Spike double teaming a lone stallion. Using almost in sync, you and Spike had managed to collide your feet right on each side of a stallions face, causing him to spin out like a spinner toy. He spins for a few seconds before finally falling to the ground knocked out from the kicks.

"HEY KING, WANT TO HELP ME WITH THIS!?" Jade shouts getting your attention.

Wiping the sweat off your brow, you turn to see Jade clutching a bleeding, girly screaming stallion guard. You shudder at what the hell she did to him as most of bleeding is right on groin. 'God Jade, really?' you said in your head in disbelief at your captain's actions. In your years of knowing Jade you still have a lot to learn from the mind of your captain.

Watching Jade hold the captain by left side of his armor coat, it doesn't take long on figuring out what jade had plan. Making sure her grip never loosen you raced over your left hand reaching out for the shoulder.

Waiting for you to join in, Jade and you both grabbed a firm hold on the stallion's has and neck. Jumping up at the same time as high as your legs can with one strong toss you and jade send the bastard right back to earth.

The captain's body bounced a bit as his body connected right on the marble floor, bits of cracked marble sprayed as from both yours and jades strength left a noticeable crack on the floor.

Smiling at your success you and jade fistbump in enjoyment you both then back to the rest. Guess it was an easy win by the looks of it.

On one side, you can see Applejack and Rainbow Dash dusting off their hands and clothes off, as a few guards piled up in front of them. Twilight with Rarity and Spike's help, had managed to detain most of the unicorns using a few magic bind and deal spells on the guards. Planted right on the floor, they squirm in attempts to break free, but failed. The inhibitors clamped on their horns as they tried their hardest but to success.

Seeing your marefriends seeming to got this handle you figure this fight is over. Well it wasn't.

Without your noticing you were quickly attacked from behind. Jade watched helplessly as two duke pegasus guards grabbed your arms and carried you into the air. You felt two blades pressed against your neck as they held you mid-air for everypony to see.

Luna who was finished slamming on more stallion to the ground manages to look up to see in horror.

"ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW OR YOUR PRECIOUS KING WILL BE CHOKING ON HIS OWN BLOOD!" holding firmly by your shoulders both pegasi made sure that everypony in the room watched.

Jade wanted to spring into action same goes for Luna and the others but Twilight makes sure everyone stopped as they saw the blades spilled a bit of blood from your neck.

"I WILL SAY IT AGAIN! LET OUR COMRADES GO AND SURRENDER OR YOUR KING WILL DIE!" The left guard held his blade tighter then his comrade.

"DON'T DO IT!" you grunted as from the blades on your expose neck both stallions held your arms behind your back, your wrist blades were unable to extend as they made sure they pointing outward away from them.

Twilight and the others watched helplessly as they watch you grunt from both stallions holding you hostage. More blood seeped out as they pressed just barely an inch into your neck. Any further or any sort of swift motion would definitely kill you if you don't act fast.

Growling in anger from both guards you watched almost in defeat as Twilight release her magical grip on the guards. Picking themselves up you grunted in anger as they removed their hibitors and were about to cuffed all your marefriends…. when somehow everything stopped.

Like being frozen in time, everything stopped around you almost not even moving an inch.

'YOU COLOSSAL IDIOT!' a voice echoed inside your head causing a wave of pain to course through.

'MUST I ALWAYS SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS?!'

"The hell?" you groan again as the voice was so loud your head ached in pure pain.

'HEY, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?' the voice screamed trying to get your attention.

"What the hell? Who are you?" you blinked your eyes so you wouldn't move your head much. The blades still held in position as you tried to fight off the pain.

'Well I guess I should be glad you ain't deaf, but right now I couldn't care less' the voice said irritated

You started to feel a bit annoyed as this voice was starting to get to you already. "Who the hell are you? Better yet where's the ugly mug who's talking to me" you looked around where your eyes can only travel not wanting to move your head from between the blades.

'Oh big talk from a smartmouth too…. In case you haven't notice einstein i'm a little closer than you think' you can hear a small clear throat before hearing a almost ear popping scream. 'I'M YOU STUPID ASS!'

By now you tried to hold back some tears as the ringing in your ears slowly disappear before you can hear again (sort of)

"Ow DAMMIT! The hell do you mean you're me?" you blinked several times trying to regain some senses in your head.

'Well if you'd let me explain, I would gladly tell you, but right now in this situation this is the only thing I'm going to say to you. You need me' its voice sounded ominous after the last three words he spoke.

"Need you? Bullshit! I don't need some asshole voice in my head for help," you huffed in anger. "Besides, what can you do to help this situation?" you asked. Your anger slowly turned a bit nervous as the voice let out a small, devious chuckle.

'Well, I would put to you in brief. You already know you're special, right?' You nodded. 'Well obviously, you should have known that something would finally call out to you.'

"That doesn't make sense."

'Let me finish. Because of Equestria, let's say you've gain some 'abilities' most humans can't and won't back on Earth. I can help you unlock those abilities for you.'

"I don't trust you," you said in a low tone.

'You don't have to trust me hell, or even like me. Once this is over, I'll be gone till you need me. All I want right now is a little faith, a snivvle of loyalty, that's all,' the voice echoed again, hoping for your response is to its liking.

"How do I know you won't betray me if I agree?" you wonder why in the hell are you bargaining with a distant voice in your head in the first place after everything is happening right now.

'Two reasons. One, if you don't accept you and I will die and secondly…. I pretty much have no choice right now. So….. do we have deal?' it asked.

You waited for a few seconds before finally answering.

"Fine…. What do you want?" you asked trying not to show any strain in your voice for agreeing to this.

'That's a good you can teach a worthless dog new tricks' the voice laughed almost hysterically at your agreement.

"Don't push it..." you growled as right now you hoped you made the right choice right now.

"Relax… after this you won't hear from me for quite a while. Prefer silence anyways. All i need from you….." A long pause echoed before you can feel your throat straining itself. 'Is your voice right now'

Like gasping for air you can feel yourself getting harder to breathe. Like something clogging up your throat you can feel your head growing lighter as air couldn't enter or escape into your lungs.

'Relax this won't work unless you aren't with me entirely' the voice echoed again almost sinister as your breathing grew thinner.

'Now then I want you to let it all out. Your anger! Your hatred! Your wrath! Focus it!' the voice instructed.

You close your eyes a bit as you tried to think of all of your anger you had store in. Your teeth clenched as you remember almost everything in a blindly fast flashback. Everything from your days of being tormented on earth, to the duke almost drowning you can feel your face burning hotter the further you remember.

'Good good…. Now… take a deep breath from your nose and mouth. Keep remembering your hate all of it.'

You can feel your lungs finally letting go and you took in the sweet air. Inhaling as much as possible you kept your anger to a boiling point.

'Yes now…. LET IT ALL OUT INTO A MIGHT ROAR! SCREAM YOUR HATRED OUT! DON'T HOLD BACK!' and like that the voice disappeared.

Not even able to hold back any longer, time resumed and you finally released it.

AARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" you roared as loudly as possible and in the most demonic tone you had ever screamed in your life.

The guards who held onto you, stumbled in pure fear from how loud your roar was. Their weapons clank against the ground as they couldn't keep a firm grip because of your terrifying scream.

The guards who quickly got up, stumble in fright as well from how powerful and how horrifying your roar sounded the castle. Your marefriends all covered their ears, almost in pure terror from your mighty roar. Even Jade was speechless at the strength in it. Shivers went down her spine as she watched you hold it for a few seconds. Throughout the whole throne room, the roar echoed out for a few seconds before stopping.

You panted in the sweet air again, this time, trying to calm yourself both physically and emotionally.

'The hell… what was that?' you stared completely stunned as even for you, where this roar came from, definitely wasn't human. You could feel the mysterious power flowing through your body.

Looking up you see everyone and you mean everyone, completely terrified at you. The guards who were free from Twilight's grip, were so scared, they all held their weapons almost clumsily. Shaking in pure fright, not one wanted to dare attack.

You finally regain your consciousness.

"So….. " you got into fighting position ignoring the small bleeding on your neck as you look at each stallion ready to defend yourself from any attack. "Who wants to go first?" you asked waiting for the first to attack.

It took a few seconds for some to regain some composure, but eventually some head straight for you. Weapons ready the roar did a lot than just frighten them. Performing a predictable slash the guard who you dodge without no problem was frantic in each swipe he took at you. Already tired with the stalling you decide to end it.

With one more swipe you twirl around and grabbed the guard's neck. Wrapping around it firmly you twirl him around to give momentum before tossing him straight into his buddies behind. Like a row of bowling pins they all fell to the floor from their friend colliding on top of your chest.

You marefriends still shock managed to regain some senses to see you were free and in danger right now. It didn't take long as each of them then joined in beating the rest of the stallions to a bleeding pulp.

*10 minutes later*

After knocking out the last of the stallions you panted as you were finally done. Most of the guards were either on the ground knocked out unconscious while the rest were either tied up or magically bonded to the floor or ceiling.

Dusting off your armor looked around hoping for not another sneak attack again. To bad you weren't fast enough for one more. This time from a mare you know.

"HUMMY!" Pinkie screamed in excitement as she jumps right into the air as high as she can and landed right on your back. A bit startled from the sudden jump, you managed to hold your ground.

Hugging you tightly, you could feel the air escaping from your lungs because of Pinkie's incredible earth party pony strength.

"T-thanks P-Pinkie…. It's good to see you… too," you gasped again as her grip grew tighter the longer she hugged you.

Feeling your oxygen starting to deplete in only just a few seconds, you quickly regain it as somehow her gripped loosen. Taking in the sweet air, you turned around to see Pinkie floating a bit in the air.

"Pinkie careful, he's already taken enough beating, so don't choke him to death." Twilight sighed as her party friend snorted and laughed saying her signature 'okie dokie lookie.'

Dusting off your clothes, you were then bombarded by all you marefriends in a great big hug.

"STUD, WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash swooped down still oddly scared yet strangely impressed at that scream you just made. Granted it was horrible to hear such of a roar, but if it was scary enough to frighten the guards, it was damned far impressive.

You turn to RD a bit surprise as she thought it was awesome to hear such a roar however even for you how you did it still is a mystery. Not wanting to freak your marefriends out anymore than usual you just said you have no clue.

"I-I really can't explain RD but…. for all our sake, I won't use it again," you promised hoping you will keep it.

Luna can see the distraught you have on your face and turned your face till you were looking up into her eyes. She stares for a few seconds before she gives you a passionate kiss.

"Honey please promise me if you do need to use it you will control it alright" Luna said worried look spread on her face as she wonders on her lovers health and mentality. She couldn't shake the feeling that something dark is residing inside you. A darkness she feared she is the cause of it.

You let out a sigh but you do promise to. However that is if the next time you can control it.

Staring at each pony sadly, it interrupted as the sound of the door banging echoed. Hearing more clashes of armor, you figure that it's either the royal guards breaking free from their binds and rushing in to protect the princesses or… more of duke's guards trying to break through.

'Dammit, I hope those are reinforcements' you prayed as the door slams started to grew louder the further he bangs on it.

Seeing as the door might give in you wanted to stand your ground but Luna prevents you. Standing in front, your marefriends and Spike all took position in front of you.

"You and Jade go…. go help my sister. We got this!" Luna said.

"But..." you tried to speak up but RD stops you.

"That's an order." RD flew over and pushes you towards the other end.

You could see that your marefriends have got this, they aren't just regular mares after all. With another nod, you and Jade race through to get to Celestia's quarters.

Seconds after racing out the front doors came bursting in. Several of the duke's guards spilled out, but not before being pushed back outside.

Trixie out of the rest, stood in the middle and using her magic, she conjured a large speeding ill-tempered bull right at the mob. Unable to move from the bull's mighty force, a few guards were sent straight out the door and down the steps.

Once the stallions were out, Twilight out of the rest was left stunned at the sight. Never in her years performing magic has she been able to conjure up something that large in one spell.

"How in Equestria did you learn to do that?" Twilight asked turning to the showmare with a stunned expression.

Trixie turned back with a smug spread on her face. "Trixie isn't called the 'GREAT and POWERFUL' for nothing you know Sparkle."

Shaking off the stun one more time and somehow, Pinkie pulling out a war bugle, they quickly charged outside to face the remaining guards.

*back to you*

Racing through the corridors, you let Jade guide you as the castle is like a labyrinth. There were various doors around, you didn't want to waste time opening and hoping it's the right one.

Running higher and deeper into the castle, you both stopped as you see three lone guards standing guard in front of you. With Jade's help they tried to impale you both, but their attempts led to them being tossed out the windows.

A girly scream echoed as you threw the last stallion out before proceeding. Not stopping even for a second to catch your breath, you can only fear the duke is already commencing his ceremonial rape on the princess of the sun.

Desiring to save the sun goddess even more so, you can hear the sound of more hoofsteps echoing behind.

"Seriously, don't these guys ever give up?" you huffed as you and Jade continued to run.

Jade suddenly stops.

"What are you doing?" you stopped as Jade stood her ground a few feet away from you.

Not turning around she motions her left arm. "I can handle these bastards! The princess needs you GO!"

Hearing more hoofsteps approaching, you knew they would only slow you down. "Alright… just be careful!" Seeing her nod, you then continue towards Celestia's room.

Standing her ground Jade got into stance as a few of duke's guards, who had slipped through the elements, stood their ground.

"Better save your energy, you'll need it after I'm done with you," Jade stated readying her stance as the guards brandish their weapons. Not wasting any more time, she charged forward for the first guard to take her fist.

You continued through as a few more guards tried to stop you. Managing to dodge and toss both guards back, you race through till you finally stopped in front of Celestia's door.

You panted as images of Red Light raping Celestia filled your head, as you stood right in front of Celestia's door. 'I'M GOING TO KILL THIS BASTARD!' You take a few steps back and rushing towards the door, you front kick it as hard as possible.

The door gave way from your kick, leaving only parts hanging on the hinges. Once you dust your clothes off and stood up on top of the broken door, the next thing you do is try your hardest to not laugh.

Your eyes twitched as you stare at the funniest/ most horrible moment you've ever seen. Celestia sat on the bed, her eyes showed almost blank, similar to what Shinning had after Chrysalis mind controlled him. Her body sprayed out as she laid completely naked, and not by choice.

Seeing Celestia like that, you had your eyesight more on what was making you tried your hardest not to laugh. Standing beside you can see Red Light had both hands out almost in a grabby style situation. His top part of his outfit was still on but his pants were completely off. Leaving him bare.

For most stallions, you've heard you always had respect a stallion's girth size. But mares, stallions and hell, even insects would probably laugh at the size this stallion had. A number 2 pencil is bigger than what this stallion had for a member.

The duke who was about to plant the seed of a new Equestria, was caught off guard from you barging in. He stands in pure shock as you were still alive; after everything he had done to keep you preoccupied, you still somehow survived. Watching you holding your breath, you finally lost it.

Looking down, he finally notices what you were laughing and grew bright red.

'MOTHER BUCKER PIECE OF SHIT CELESTIA DAMMIT!' Cursing every word in the book, Red Light fumbles with his pants, trying to get them on as quick as possible.

You were more busy holding your stomach in pure laughter. In all your years in the medical field, you've seen almost everything during your training. You've even had a few times stallions accidentally dropping their towels on the ground and for Duke Red Light, those guys would beat him 5 times better than his girth. You won't go far, but let's say Big Mac ranks number one from almost all the stallions in Ponyville.

You laughed so hard your sides started to hurt, but you stopped instantly as you barely dodged a spear that Red Light trusted at you. Twirling yourself out of the way, you stood in your fighting position as the duke levitated several more spears in the air.

"I'LL UTTERLY DESTROY YOU FOR HUMILIATING ME LIKE THAT YOU DAMNED MONKEY!" Red Light screamed in pure anger as he tried to impale you with his magical spears. You barely managed to avoid each one.

'Jesus, he's more skilled than I thought' you were a bit surprised as one spear managed to hit your belt holding your sword, pinning it against the wall. Dodging a few more, you rushed through and reached out at the duke with your wrist blade.

Your blade however only hit some sort of forcefield that sends you flying back. The force was strong enough for your back to hit against the wall. Coughing up a bit of bile and some blood, you stood your ground as you tried to regain your bears.

"Trying to kill me with that dingy excuse of a blade? Pathetic!" he levitates a few more spears he conjured up and got into a fighting stance.

Dusting off your armor and spitting out the last bit of bile out you got into yours. "Let's see what you're made of then!" You charged forward throwing in the first punch.

The next few minutes became quite a challenge. Despite in size, this stallion isn't called the duke for nothing. Dodging and blocking most of your attacks he must have had training in almost all aspects of fighting styles Equestria has to offer.

You haven't' be able to land a single blow, as each time you tried Red Light would either dodge it or project a shield spell on each of your attacks. Sadly for you, he delivered every blow he can dish out on you.

Despite dodging his blades, this stallion has some mean left hooks. You can feel your ribs taking most of the damage, but Red Light makes sure your other bones and muscles suffered his rough beating.

Using a few magic force blasts, you tried to stay away from them as much as possible, but unknowingly you were hit by one from behind. Stumbling a bit, Red Light lifts you by your left leg and holds you in the air. Like a ragdoll, he slams you against the floor, but with some pieces of broken furniture the guard had destroyed, you managed to break free from his binds.

Tossing the piece right at him it manages to embedded into his right arm. Dropping to the floor you quickly landed on your feet and looked at the duke who had already removed the piece of wood out of his arm.

You appeared at a blinding speed in front of Duke Red Light and kicked him hard on the face. The force of the kick sent him flying into the wall.

You stood between the duke and the weakened Celestia. Besides still in control, Celestia was trying to break free from his magical grip in her mind. She had tears in her eyes, but you bent down and gently wiped them away, providing her some comfort.

You walked up to Red Light as he got up. It's about time you received an explanation about his allegiance. "Ponies were corrupted into joining Grogar weren't they? What exactly is this army you speak of?"

Red Light stared at you for a few seconds before he suddenly laughed. "Very well then. Since you're all gonna die anyway, I'll tell you the secret."

"Master Grogar has many soldiers secretly working all over the world. They are amongst your precious ponies. We dwell beside your weak class in waiting for the right moment to strike. We don't care how many puny lives we have to extinguish, in the end we always serve the dark lord himself." Dusting off his clothes he turns to you.

"Tell me, does it send shivers down your spine knowing you're hopelessly outnumbered? Even if you to stop me, which you won't, so many big names will get pissed off. They're way out of your league!" The duke smiled devilishly, almost like a chester cat, the smile spreads deep across both cheeks. "So this fight is useless in fact, no matter how many blows you deliver, winning this pointless fight is useless! Do you wanna run, now's your chance to do so! Get out of my sight!" He lets out another evil laugh for the whole world to hear.

You've heard enough, "A fight?" You punched the fat son of a bitch right in the nose with incredible force. He was sent flying into the wall with great collision.

Celestia was in awe at what she had witnessed. "A-Amazing…" she gasped.

"I've been... PICKING FIGHTS ALL MY LIFE!" you declared fearlessly.

"Dammit! You broke my snout!" Red Light shouted as he rolled on the floor in pain. "Did you hear what I said you bastard?!" he shouted clutching his dented face.

"You can't do this, I have my master backing me up! The King of the Darkness, Master Grogar! By now he has built an entire army that specializes in the most notorious activity. Dark arts, war weapons, drugs!"

He laughed despite the pain his mouth caused. "You're no match for him! His reign will begin... with the rape of the princess of the sun!"

That set you off and you slowly approached him with a hateful glare in your eyes. He gasps as the look in your eyes, made him quiver in fear the further you walked towards him. "B-but I can spare your life! I-I-If you apologize right now!"

You respond with a small 'I don't care' quote and just kept walking towards him.

"Can you imagine how many monsters will come after you if you do something to me?! There are soldiers even stronger than me out there!" He was getting desperate. "If you apologize I'll let you off the hook!"

You stopped right in front of him and put your hand on your shoulder, preparing for another attack.

"W-W-What's wrong with you?! I-I'm t-telling you, you're gonna die! W-Why won't you listen to me?!"

"I already told you..." With a look of rage, you punched Red Light again, even harder than before. "I DON'T CARE!"

Rushing towards him, you planted another punch on his already broken snout, sending him flying out a few more feet into some broken furniture. Already tired of you landing blow after blow, he finally snapped.

"DAMN YOU!" Running at you like a wild man, you were still a bit daze and couldn't react fast enough for Red Light's hand reaching out and grabbing your face. Using his magic to enhance his strength, he lifts you up in the air and slams you hard onto the floor. You coughed up blood from your broken bones puncturing some organs, but he didn't stop there.

Dragging you for a few feet, he tosses you right onto an already cracked wall. Feeling the impact, you coughed up a bit more blood, but ultimately got up just after landing on your feet.

Not dead yet, you proceed through, inflicting more blows at the duke bastard. Red Light return back in a fury of punches and kicks as neither of you stopped after each blow hit its spot.

Feeling your body growing weaker from your injuries you knew you can only take so much and needed to break free from him. Managing to block a few more you've gotten your breathing room by grabbing both of the duke's arms and using your feet you double kick planted right between his eyes.

Using the force and the momentum, you flipped backwards till you were on your feet.

Landing though didn't last long.

Once your feet were on the ground, the duke managed to regain his posture and using whatever available magic he had he grabbed your legs in his magic.

"DIE YOU WORTHLESS WORM!" Using his magic, you felt another hard force right on your broken ribs. Like a ragdoll with his legs tied up to a rope, you felt each slam on your chest and back as Red Light slams you against every hard available surface. He even slams you against some jagged broken wood to be embedded into your already blood and bruise body. The armor already reduced to nothing, did not stop as Red Light levitates you for a second before tossing you against a few more piles of wood.

You laid their beneath the rubble as Red Light limped towards you.

"Y-you DISGUSTING WORM! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" he growls in absolute rage. The plan he had organized for several long years had failed all because an annoying pest of a king got in his way.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BACK IN THE WAR ROOM! I COULD HAVE IF MY KING DIDN'T LET ME FINISH MY WORK!" he scans through the pile of wood for you. You made sure you sank deep into it so he wouldn't be able to see you.

"I don't know why he wanted me to kill, but this time... I'LL BURY YOUR BODY SO DEEP NOT EVEN THOSE FLEABAG DIAMOND DOGS WILL FIND YOU!" he screams again hoping you heard his threat. "YOU HEAR ME I'LL EN-" he finally shut up.

Not able to move his whole mouth, he looks down at what was obstructing his voice. His eyes grew widen as a long charcoal black appendage grip tightly around his muzzle. Tracing it back into the rubble, his eyes widen as the pile of wood was disturbed and you were standing in front of him.

His whole body froze, as you have taken in a new form already while holding Red Light's mouth. It was the same one you had back in the catacombs.

With black and red eyes, you stood there with a hateful glare as you brought the duke's face close to yours. You heard some cracks coming from his skull as you slightly increased your grip.

Unable to think of a way to break free or even find a spell to use you made sure you were given the right for the first punch. Connecting your clawed fist right on his jaw, this time the force you gave sends him straight into the air.

Flying for a few seconds you send the stallion right through the broken balcony door and out onto the ledge. Glass and wood shards scattered as his whole body broke most of the door from the punch.

But you were far from done. Taking off at a blinding speed, you race out full force at the bastard.

Feeling his whole body ache, Red Light's own jaw couldn't move as the punch finally broke his whole mouth. Laid hanging on the side, he only manages to watch as you race towards him. He only could close his eyes as he braces for impact.

'Hail… Grogar'

Using your whole body, you slammed into Red Light with whatever strength you had left. Still with the force of the duke slamming against the ledge, plus you slamming into the same spot, the ledge couldn't handle it.

Just seconds after impact, the whole rail finally gave in, sending you and the duke right off the edge and towards the ground. You still had a firm hold on Red Light as you both plummet towards earth. Not a word nor an action your body could do to save you from the impending impact below.

You could only do is close your eyes.

What felt like hours only lasted a few seconds, you've blacken out after impact.

*months later*

You don't know what happen after that but right now you can only think of this following right now. Barging in, laughing at the duke's tiny member, fighting him, losing at first, some talking, snapping and beating the crap of him, him throwing you, and later plummeting to the floor.

That much sums it up.

'Uh, why do these kinds of things always happen to me?' you sighed as this was a bit more than you ever imagined.

Floating in dark space, almost like an endless void, you don't even remember how long you've been floating. Felt like years since you've don't know if you died or not. The feeling of regret and sorrow filled your mind as you prayed to the gods you aren't dead. You don't want to leave this world with your foals still very young. Especially since one is still in her mother's tummy.

You floated for a few more hours till finally something blinded you. 'Is this it, judgment day?' you said as you floated straight up towards the light.

The light blinds you for a few seconds before you can see again. You blink a few seconds, but you finally regain your vision, or what's part of it. With one eye covered, the other manages to stare up into the what appears to be a hospital ceiling.

You tried to speak but your mouth was too dry to even murmur. Your breaths were raspy as your lungs burn the longer you breathe. Your whole body ached all over, even the slightest move would sends waves of pain and agony coursing through.

You tried to lift yourself up, but moving became useless even if you can. Feeling something wrapped around your torso, wrists and a leg, you can feel one having some pressure around your foot and up to your knee. Figuring it must be in a cast you tried to look down at your hands.

Because one was bandaged up, you can't see much, but you still managed to see something wrapped around your wrists. Two leather hospital straps were tied down on the gurney handles. Similar to patients who have epileptic seizures, you wonder why they tied you down.

Unable to move or speak, you still managed to look around the room.

Compared to a regular hospital, you see a few cupboards where they store personal effects and hospital items inside. A normal size sink sits on top of the small cupboards for doctors and patients to wash their hands.

Looking around as much as you can, you look to see it's a single hospital patient room with heart monitor and other equipment all hooked up to you.

Looking around a bit more, you managed to turn to your side as something was on top of your sore leg. You had trouble getting a good look, but with some blinking you managed to see what, or better yet, who was there.

It was none other than Luna laying on your side sleeping peacefully. Her eyes showed she had been up all night or from the number of bags under them, she might have been up several times.

You wanted to rub her cheek, but sadly, the restraints prevented you from doing so.

"L- Lu- Lu..." you tried to speak, even though your voice box was still dry to the core, you continued. "Lu-... na… Lu- na..." you said in again in a raspy tone.

Luna was still asleep, but you kept calling her name. You kept at it not caring if your throat was dry, just enough till Luna can finally wake up. After a few more attempts she finally opens an eye.

"Mmmmff?" she rubs the sleep from her eyes before looking up at you. Once she sees you were awake, her eyes widen and teared up.

"Love?" she asked hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Hey," you tried to muster a smile, but moving your face expressions would cause more pain to course through.

Once she hears you wide awake, you were bombarded by Luna's tight squeeze. You tried your hardest not to cringe so much, as the pain heightened from how Luna's tight hug. Just touching you, sends waves of pain throughout your body. Luna however didn't want to stop, she wanted to hold you tight, praying to the gods above that this wasn't a dream.

Luna finally let go, seeing as you were tearing up from the pain.

"Thy apologizes, it's just we are so glad you are up" she wipes the last bit of tears from her eyes before smiling.

You smiled back and begin to ask some questions. Well, the first one you asked is can you get a drink of water. Luna levitates a glass of cool water she had on the patient table and helped you take a drink from it. Letting the cool refreshing drink into your dried up esophagus, you cough so you can finally be able to talk normal before the Q and A.

To Luna's best of her ability she didn't want to answer all of them until the other's arrive. You've learn that your marefriends should be arriving in the next 10 minutes from now and you didn't mind in waiting.

You do ask one question though. While you waited for the rest to visit.

"How long was I out?" you asked.

Luna stood silent but she later spoke. "5 months"

You were stunned at the numbers and best to wait before asking anymore. Sure enough you were smiling as the Mane 6, Spike, Shining, Cadence, Chrysalis, Umbra, your bosses and even Celestia all entered the room. They all had tears in their eyes as they were happy you were awake after such a long sleep. The others they explained had work but would visit once they finished.

You thank them all before starting on the sea of questions you had for them.

You started with what happen after the fight and are Celestia and the others okay from the fight.

Twilight starts by explaining they had no trouble with duke's guards and surprisingly, had only a few minor cuts and bruises. You beside Jade, had possibly injuries worse than they ever witness. Jade you learned is station in the hospital too but would be sent to manehattan for some wing bone structure repair due to how damaged they were. However she would make a full recovery in a few more months.

They first start by finding you all bloody and barely alive after taking the fall from Celestia's balcony. It must have been sheer luck as Celestia's room was so high, nopony should have lived after being tossed out. You were a bit surprised, but the next thing they added is what you landed on.

The duke.

Your memory is vague, but you do remembered falling to the floor right on top of Red Light to cushion the blow. That brings in the next question.

"What happen to him?" you asked wondering if he lived or not.

Unfortunately, Red Light survived despite the fall, and the castle guards came and arrested him. However, strangely enough, somebody killed him in his cell while you were in a coma. Luna doesn't go into details, but whoever did it made sure he suffered every second of it.

You can't imagine how the stranger managed to get in, since the room was heavily secured. You cringed when Luna uneasily told you the the intruder apparently doused Red Light in rubbing alcohol and used a match or some sort of flame source to burn him alive while he was restrained to the bed.

You figured someone on the inside had done it, but sadly you don't know who.

The guards do mention Red Light was be taken to Equestria's highest security prisons where they would rot for the rest of their lives for attempted rape of a princess, terrorism and assaulting the king of the night. However from the way Luna looked, she must have done something far worse than sending them to prison.

You don't want to know what she did since Luna said she handle the problem after that.

Once you rested up you then asked on why the restraints. Fluttershy still being timid explains that during your coma you were having seizures due to the massive injuries in your head.

Thankfully since you are awake you are glad nothing permanent happened as you still retain some motor skills including motion in your pelvis as you wiggle every part of your bodies functions.

Still you would like to know the full report after which. Already awake your marefriends helped in removing the blinds so you can sit up right.

Once you sat up you were struck at the sight of your body. Over 90% of your body is covered in a thick gauze and the available areas you can tell are horribly bruised. A darkish purplish color showed as you pulled a bit out to see underneath.

Still in pain you sighed as you wonder how long would you be hospitalize. A doctor by the name of bright life entered and was amazed that you finally woken up. He begins on the numerous surgeries they perform while you were out and surprised as they had to removed one of your kidneys it would take some time before all the rest of your organs heal. He was just more surprise that any creature taking that much beating wouldn't have live even if they make it to the ER.

'This human amazes us each time' he smiles before taking his leave but mentions a nurse will come by and check on him.

Thanking the doctor you sighed in relief before turning to Celestia. Out of the rest she had more tears running through her eyes.

"Are you alright Celestia?" you asked wondering how she is doing after the whole incident.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. You've almost died because of me," her voice tone grew whisper as she looks down at the floor.

"I know but if I didn't stop him he would have raped you. I wasn't going to let that happen." You tried to reach up and hold her hand, but Celestia retracts it and without anybody saying anything, she walks out.

Everypony was amazed on how broken Celestia looked. Since after just seeing you she just stares at the floor and leaves.

Silence broke in the room before Luna helps in filling in the blanks. "Thy is sorry but Celestia isn't doing to well after that incident." Luna interjects. She explains that the months after they helped break her bind from the spell, as well as turned all the poison mind control tea bags the maids store it became clear she was still hurting deep inside.

Luna tried to comfort her sister same goes for cadence, twilight and even a few of the maids tried their best to help but to unveil. She then asks you an important request once you finished recovering.

"Can thou please help my sister once you finished recovering" she asked.

You didn't need to think of your answer for it. "Yes but first," you reached out and grabbed a bottle of skyy vodka Soarin had brought to you. You need to numb the pain somehow and some liquor you found out can. To a small degree, but still better than nothing.

Uncorking the bottle, you drank it right off the bottle. Your marefriends wanted to object of any alcohol consumption while recovering, but you weren't at any means of negotiation right now.

Taking a few more swigs from the bottle, you relaxed a bit as this recovering is going to be long. Thankfully, at least now you can finally relax.

"DON'T WORRY HUMMY WUMMY! NURSE PINKIE WILL BE HERE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Pinkie screamed so high, your eardrums felt like bursting. Not before long, she zips lighting fast before coming back in a tight nurse outfit. Everypony looked at her confused, but you just planted your head on the pillow too exhausted to respond.

'Scratch that, I won't be relaxing for a while.'

You sighed before taking drink from the bottle.

*several long months of recovering*

It took some time to recover from your injuries, but after multiple trips to your physical therapist as well as two of Zecora's healing dust baths each day for several weeks, you were finally able to move without the need for crutches or a cane for that matter. Your back had some fresh scars acquired during the battle.

"God, recovering was a bitch to handle" you stretched your muscles not wanting them to be stiff. Especially today. It's been awhile since you've seen Celestia after you woke up but from Luna you knew something was wrong.

You didn't want another moment like that to happen ever again and decide to go see her. Luna who took over the night, sat on the throne while you left to Celestia's chambers. You remember it had been remodeled and refurbished after what happen, but Celestia would rather have her room destroyed than… be raped.

You know inside your gut feeling for the lack of Celestia after recovering, she must still be suffering from that horrible night. The signs clearly showed and you needed to help her.

Walking back down the same corridor to Celestia's chambers, you salute to both guards who were stationed beside each door.

Letting you in, both guards didn't need to know why you were here, but more glad you made it. Both grabbed the handles and opened the door for you.

Thanking both guards, you enter Celestia's chambers. You were amazed at how skilled her construction workers did in fixing her room. It was almost like nothing happened, as her room had its radiant glow as you took a few steps inside. You scan through till you spot Celestia on the side of her queen sized bed. Her eyes were glued right on her sister's beautiful moon.

"Celestia?" you said softly.

Still transfixed of the moon, she doesn't acknowledge you as you walked over and sat beside her.

"My sister always makes the most beautiful nights. She's always more talented at decorating the night than I was when I took over for her." You could hear a bit of strain in her voice as spoke.

"Perhaps, but you make the days as beautiful as your sister's nights," you said comfortingly.

She fidgeted her fingers uncomfortably, just looking, you can see she was shivering. Not of the coldness, but of fear. "I….. my days….. to many, they weren't enough…" She clutched her hands, as memories of her ruling, left several noticeable scars for her to remember.

"It's always something they want from me. If it's not the warmth of my sun to give the world, it's always something they wish to gain that I've been given from birth." She never like to show her anger, but you can see her memories are hurting her. "They wanted my throne, the land of Equestria…. My own body for their own purposes. It's the reason why I refuse to marry." She clutched her hands tighter, blood started to seep out from her sharp nails digging into her palms.

"And yet they refuse to take my answer. Resorting to bribing, attempted murder and even corrupting and mind controlling me is what they would go to. They don't care about me, just my title. The same one I carry to even when this word disappears I will be the only one to carry it with"

You couldn't hear more and started to interject into the fray. "Celestia please listen. I won't lie, there will be stallions who would do that, but you can't let them get to you. You've proven after so many years you are better than them and no matter how many times they tried, they failed and will still fail to realize you aren't an object to just buy or steal off. You are a living pony who can love too" you put your hand on her shoulder.

Celestia kept her gaze away, but once she saw you were shock to see the princess of the sun and mother of Equestria crying. Her eyes were bright red from her constant crying as her cheeks were matted from her tears.

"Celestia... don't ever think you can't be loved… you are loved by everypony. We all care about you, so does your sister, your nieces, your student and her friends and even me; we all love and worry for you. Don't ever think otherwise because of a single stallion's actions." You tried your hardest not to mention the bastard as he was the one who toyed with Tia's emotions on being her friend.

Celestia again turn her head away. "But….. he was..."

"I know Celestia, but look at what he did to you. It shows that there will be stallions who'll pretend to be your friends only to gain something in return and those who truly are your friends. He's an example of that, but for an example of a truly good friend to you, just look at Twilight. She isn't just a student to you Tia, she's your best friend who you taught on how to make more. Now after sending Twilight to Ponyville, she made friends. You made friends too."

You gave a comforting smile as Celestia turns her head to you. You can see more tears sliding down her face as she rests her head on your shoulder. Bringing her close, despite being smaller than her, you let her rest her head on your chest and cry her eyes out.

For Equestria's greatest ruler to cry on your shoulder, it's definitely a sight to witness. You've always seen Celestia as a mother figure and for her to bawl on your chest from the damage she suffered on that day, truly hurt in every possible way.

For one of Equestria's greatest minds to be corrupted by Grogar, you do wonder who else is out there ready to take the crown for their master. You know after you woke up and recovered, you would make it your duty to protect the princesses whenever they were attacked, even if it costed your life.

Holding Celestia close for a few long minutes, she finally stopped and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you…. I really needed that." Celestia wipes the last remaining tears and smiles warmly.

You were happy to see her smiling again. For Luna, it would be an even greater relief for her after these long grueling months.

Sitting on the bed you then felt something off right now. Celestia's elegant tail was wrapping around you…. this made you feel uneasy.

Reason is like your marefriends and possibly every mare you've have had sex with, have wrapped their tails around. Sometimes, they even wrapped around you when you are in town and a random mare is either in front, beside or behind you.

Looking down her tail started to coil around you engulfing you in the beautiful elegant flows of her tail. You don't know how, but the feeling was indescribable. Feeling how soft her mane is, your body just stood still and let it coil tighter.

Trying to calm yourself, you hear a flap sound echo in your ear. The light from behind darkened in front as a large wing silhouette hovered over your head high. Just watching the shadow you watch it fold around you, your head touched her soft feathers as she brings you closer to her.

"C-Celestia..." you said a bit nervous as her mane covered most of her face except a small smirk on her muzzle.

"I thank you… no, I can't even begin to think of ways to properly thank you for your heroic deeds," Celestia sighed as she remembers everything you've done not only for her, but for the ponies around you. Saving her niece's wedding and bringing a long lost sister back to them, saving Queen Umbra and relinquishing the evil in her, helping the citizens of Ponyville, bringing Nightmare Moon and Luna together and helping them work together in protecting the night, saving a well known captain from a corrupted royal, and finally saving her and Equestria from clutches of an evil dictator and most of all helped repopulate her own species. She wonder what else would you do for the sake of the innocent.

With all that said, she always wanted to reward you for what you have done but each time, you denied any sort of wealth, promise or even some sort of fame after which. Granted some paid you for the deeds, but bits by itself isn't enough.

She wanted to give more…. she wanted him to have her.

"You've done so much for Equestria, but what you did for us… is truly magical." Her wings and tail coiled tighter around you. "You've bestowed an heir to my sister's throne. I've never been there for my sister during our ruling thousands of years ago and I will always regret that till the day I perish." Her frown only lasts a second for her biggest mistake she had a hand in a thousand years ago, but just as quickly, she smiled again.

"After I finally got my sister back, I made sure to make sure Luna was still beloved after so many years. I was afraid of losing her again, so I sent her to Twilight during her first Nightmare Night a few years ago. Despite what happened, I was glad she was smiling after so long and I prayed to the heavens she would keep it." Tia then turns to you, a warm smile spreads on her face as she stares into your eyes.

"And then she met you, an unknown creature whose past hasn't affected your right and wrong. To my eyes, I thought of you both being friends. But as time went on, I can see my sister after so long, is finally happy to be with somepony. Somepony who loves her for who she really is and not for her status." She gently rubs your cheek in a motherly manner, making you blush a bit.

"You are truly a special stallion, one that can never be duplicated nor could ever fall to the hands of darkness." Tia finally lets go and stands up before walking a few steps away before turning. Both arms were behind as you can see she was fidgeting something from behind.

"And that's why… I can't hold out any longer. Despite what happened, I've been wanting to give you this for a long time. To know 'I' can trust you fully on what I'm about to give you," she giggles again a faint blush spreads on her face as she finds her mark.

"W-What do you mean Tia?" you asked trying your best to know what she wants to give you.

A few seconds of silence echoed the room before a small clasp sounded.

"I want to give you... my body," she answered letting her dress fall. You were taken back as in one fell swoop, her whole dress fell to the floor. Save for her necklace and crown.

You went googly eyed at how beautiful her body looks. You can see why she is the goddess of the sun. As radiant as her sun, her body was elegant, curvy and busty in both her breasts and her her butt. Your mind tried to register as for Celestia being a giant, she had to be with milk jugs the size of Nightmare Moon's. You couldn't take your eyes off as they bounced wildly from being free from her tight dress.

Watching them jiggle for just a few seconds, you can feel your boner growing ever so strong from within your pants. Wanting to know what they taste like, you slapped yourself back into reality.

'DAMMIT WAKE UP IDIOT! THIS IS WRONG! SHE'S YOUR LOVER'S SISTER! YOU HAVE TO ABORT NOW!' Your brain echoed in distress. That one you have to agree with, Luna might not enjoy you bucking her sister instead of her.

'What you talking about Luna would understand and besides, she would love to hear you have claim her and not some asshole stallion only wanting her status instead of her true self,' your heart calmly explained. You had to agree on that too.

'Just fuck her. You know I ain't leaving till you do. So either fuck her or deal with me for the next few hours or till you find a mare who can match Celestia' your boner poked your pants again. Yeah that would be a problem as well.

From your brain to your heart to your boner, you had trouble balancing on who's right and wrong. Thankfully, Celestia helps out.

"What's wrong dear? You've seen my sister naked and she's told me of some wet dreams you had of me whenever you visited," Tia giggled at the countless times Luna has told her tales of you ramming her so hard you would make the earthquake from your lust making.

Like an anvil hitting your head, you pray for one right now. 'I'm going to kill luna when I see her!' Feeling your body already losing it, you finally couldn't take it anymore. Falling back on the bed, you could feel your face burning, almost like a furnace in embarrassment.

Celestia could only giggle again before looking down at your clothed member. Part of her tried her best to resist the urges after so long. After the incident she had several months ago, she finally felt the large weight lifted off her chest and her body grew hotter, feeling her old self again.

Lying on the bed in hopes of this is just a dream (please hope it is) you try to wake up. You fail to notice as Celestia walked towards you and dropped to her knees. You finally notice as she unbuckles your pants and pulls your pants and your boxers down.

"Oh my," she said as she stared at the length of your erection. 'Still as big as our first night' She began sucking on your member. You groaned as the princess of the sun's mouth was possibly the warmest and softest thing you've ever felt. She didn't suck aggressively like most mares did either. She was slow and gentle.

You grabbed a few bits of the sheets and placed them between your teeth. Amazed on how skilled Celestia is on her mouth, it felt like you died and went to heaven a second time. Your body despite still recovering internally, couldn't help but quiver from her soft touch. She even goes the extra mile by coiling your tongue around like a snake.

You've figured she must have had one since her sister and hell, even Cadence and Nightmare Moon had a few times dominated you in making out. (except Nightmare Moon who almost always bit your tongue whenever you tried to move even an inch from yours).

Coiling it around each time she deepthroat it all the way to the hilt you wonder how can this feel any more amazing. Well you forgot one thing…

Celestia with the right spell and you not noticing can read your mind easily. Once she heard what you were thinking she had one idea to make this more 'fun'.

You feel she stopped for just a second before you let out a gasp as a new feeling drove your mind insane. Right between her double m sun breasts your member squished right between them as only the tip barely could reach the top. Still Celestia with her amazing tongue skills she still managed to coil around it as she rubbed her breasts against your now raging hard member.

'OH GOD CELESTIA! WHERE YOU LEARN THIS?!' you screamed in your mind as your limbs go stiff from Celestia's pleasure.

'I had some help.' she smiles as her pleasure was driving you crazy. She continued pleasuring your member in hopes to get your cream filling that drives every mare you've donated your cream to. Unable to think of what to say the only words you can speak are loud audible moans from Celestia's time on your hard member.

And for her she made sure you felt every ounce of pleasure she can give you. 'Mmmmmmffff! I've waited to long for this' moaning through the tip of your member, she rubs her breasts up and down. Her saliva plus a bit of pre matted her breasts as she trails a bit of saliva on top of the tip.

You tried your best to hold out as long as possible, but for Celestia's skill it could only match Luna's from how resilient she was in milking her prize.

It doesn't take long before you finally came, showering the princess of the sun in your seed. She gasped as some entered her mouth, the sweet and salty texture made her mind goes a bit blank for a second.

'Mmmm he tastes….. delicious' Tia moaned as she lapped out more of your seed from her breasts and using a finger she trail some off her face.

Basking in the afterglow, you couldn't believe on how soft Celestia's fur is. Compared to Luna's, their fur must be the softest you've ever felt. You have to ask on how they keep their fur so soft. That is till Celestia's is fully satisfied.

Not a minute after you've covered Celestia's face with your seed, she stands up and crawls on top of you. Her magic made sure you were nice and hard as she straddles your lap. You were a bit concern as compare to her sister Luna is a giant. Not by weight (as you don't want to get slap and or possibly sent to the moon but for fact that you would consider yourself a dwarf from how tall she is. Not to mention out of you, Big Mac, Shining and possibly every stallion in the world wouldn't be able to bench press the amount she can.

The tales of her lifting boulders up like picking up small rocks, plus being able to wipe cities with one blast from her magic made you afraid of angering her.

Letting her get into position, you let out a small moan as your member found its spot between Celestia's bountiful butt cheeks. She lets out a small gasp at how big and hard you are grinding against both cheeks.

"Mmmmm~ It's been a while hasn't it?" Tia cooed softly as she bites her lip in anticipation.

You look up in confusion despite her breasts in the way, she bends down enough so she didn't smother you and you can look up into her beautiful eyes.

"Been a while? What are you talking about?" you asked as the way Celestia said confused you. You won't lie you've had fantasy of doing her, yes guilty as charged, but actually having fun with Celestia, you figured this must be her first time.

Celestia could only giggle at your comically confused face. She knew she would have to tell you eventually, but right now, it's best she showed you what she meant.

You watched stunningly as her magic took over and like watching a ray move past her body, she changes in front of you. Her height went from her goddess style to a regular mare's height, pretty much around your height. Her once flowing rainbow colored mane shrank a bit and gave a radiant dark pinkish color.

Her coat went from her pure white elegant color to a creamy color. Once she was finished, your brain couldn't be so far gone than it was already.

Their sitting on your lap was Celestia…. the same mare who was playing the paint mare and the sorcerer's apprentice in your Missy's Fun House specials.

"I-I-I uh..." you stuttered so shocked to see Celestia in that form. It became difficult to speak, let alone come up with something to back up the response.

Thankfully, Tia could see all this was overloading your mind and an explanation is needed. She first starts that she used this form as a way to blend into the crowd. Whenever she just wants a moment out in Canterlot by herself, she would disguise herself so the paparazzi or some royal snob wouldn't harass her.

You would have guess she would have a disguise for such of a occasion, it's the fact why she was in Missy's Fun House in the first place.

She continues through after finishing the last incident with a royal snob who wanted to court her, but she refused. It was a week before the first Halloween special you 'volunteered' for. When word got back you were going to be in it, she had to try it herself.

The countless times her sister has told her vivid details on how you ravished her every night, Tia couldn't help but write each one down. She would then rewrite it adding herself instead. She felt guilty she kept several stories to herself and rewrote them and couldn't take it anymore.

That's where she turn to Melody (Tia's normal pony form) and participated in the special. With some persuading and a bit of understanding, Candi let Melody into the special and for that day on, it was the best she had ever felt.

"Don't you remember lover?" reaching down she grabs your hands and places them on her hips. Rubbing them all over you remember everything that day. You should have figured something was off as she wasn't like most of Candi's workers. She was new and on that day, she was a virgin.

Again, your head was slowly processing everything but you do wonder if Luna knew from the start. Rubbing your head since a headache was starting to form, you still let Celestia continue.

"I do apologize for not telling you sooner, but I couldn't find the words to express how much this meant to me." Using your hands, Tia moans as she rubs them all over her soft body. "You taking me. Like you did my sister. Only this time..." her horn glows again before her normal form returns back to her original alicron self. "I want you to take me not as Melody, but as… me"

You can see the desperation in her eyes as the longing for a stallion to take her for not just her status, but for who she truly is. You know you couldn't bear to see a mare in this state and always done your best to make them smile.

Heh would be like the male/human/easy going version of Pinkie if you tried.

Knowing she's been longing for another go you decided to show her your skills in love making. Taking charge you helped Celestia relax a bit before lifting her up and slowly taking a seat on your member. Not wanting to go to fast, you let her settle in nicely, your member slowly slide into her marehood with ease.

Celestia moans passionately as your member slide down into her moist marehood. 'Dear heavens above! He feels amazing just as before.' she moans softly.

You started off slowly so you wouldn't tired yourself or Celestia off so quickly. Thrusting into her weary marehood Celestia grabs hold of the bed posts for support as you increased your thrusting. Feeling your peak by now you were smacking your pelvis against Celestia's every second. The sweet sounds of your pelvis smacking against hers.

Pounding the sun mare you got a great show right in front of you. While Celestia was moaning through each thrust you gave her breasts jiggled wildly for you. Watching them jiggle you couldn't help but grope them.

"OH OH HEAVENS YES! MASSAGE MY BREASTS!" Tia shivered in delight as you squeezed her enormous bust. You then opened your mouth to suck on her, your teeth lightly nibble her sensitive nipples. Taking your time, Celestia holds her breasts down so you can suck and grope them as much as you like. You were a bit surprise as despite not pregnant, she was lactating milk. A sweet vanilla flavor fills your tastebuds as you suckle.

You remember Twilight mention that mares who become of age can lactate without birthing foals. Part of you always wondered on what the goddess of the sun would taste like if you had the chance to drink her.

Now you have it and you're enjoying every second of it.

"OH YES! YES! BUCK ME HARDER~!" she screams again, begging for you to go faster. You can feel your peak reaching, but you always made sure to give each mare what they want during the fun. Increasing your pounding, you can hear her squeak a few times. Looking ,up you can see she started to tear up from how forceful you were, but she urges you to keep going.

'Wow, I wonder if Cadence taught her about endurance.' You smiled as some of the few mares you know that can take a rough pounding are Luna, Cadence, Gilda, Pinkie Pie (don't ask) Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Thrusting with all your might, you gave Celestia's sun cutie mark a few spanks right in the middle, causing her supple ass to jiggle wildly.

Celestia moaned loudly, as she was lost more of her mind the further you continued. Her orgasm just near peak the longer you rammed into her. 'HEAVEN YES YES! BUCK ME! BUCK THE SLUT INTO ME~!" she keeps screaming in pure ecstasy, not even missing a beat as your thrusts grew a bit dimmer from lack of energy.

Feeling your body heating up, the pressure became too much and you couldn't hold out anymore. Celestia felt the pressure build up too, as her marehood started to squeeze your member tightly. Unable to hold it any longer, you and Celestia finally let it all out. Letting out one loud throaty moan, the two of you came at the same time. The sun goddess' insides milk out of every drop you can muster into her marehood.

You hold her down as she got every drop of your love juices mixed together, staining your pelvis and the sheets underneath. Letting the afterglow take over, Celestia leans in a bit and smiles.

"Wow my dear human lover... you've never lost your endurance after the recovery..." she said a bit impressed, as the long recovery didn't effect your performance, not even the slightest.

You thank her again, however, your stamina would need some work though. Feeling tired already, Celestia can see you starting to relax however, it's still nighttime and she is still ready to go again. She didn't want you to pass out just yet and thanks to her sister, she knew how to keep you awake.

"Oh please my dear, don't fall asleep yet," she begged, hoping you wouldn't give in to exhaustion

You open your eyes and smiled. "Unless you have an endurance potion on hand, I won't be much use," you sighed as sleep starts to take over. You shake your head, trying to keep yourself up just a bit longer.

Celestia giggled as she fixed her mane a bit. "Don't worry, I've gotten something better than a potion." Using her horn, her magic begins to hum softly.

You already figure she is going to project a endrance spell similar to what Luna gives you, but something didn't feel right. You have the gut feeling this is going to end badly.

Conjuring enough magic, Celestia remembers the spell quite carefully and lowers her horn onto your head. Although sadly, she accidentally forgot how much magic was needed to go into it.

Feeling your body energize, you started to feel something odd. Your body grew hotter more than ever before. Usually the spell and potion did increase heat levels, but these levels you felt were unlike anything you've ever felt before.

Celestia stops using the spell as she hears you grunt and ache in pain. Your eyes completely shut tight as the heat was starting to become too unbearable to stand.

"OH MOTHER OF ME WHAT'S HAPPENING?! This spell is suppose to work but it's hurting you," she frantically looks around worried on what to do now.

"I need to get you to a doc-" trying to stand up from your lap, you made sure she stopped there.

Your body pretty much at the end, has a mind of its own from here on out. Opening your eyes like spotlights, they glowed bright white as you grabbed Celestia's hips and in one thrust, slam back into her.

Your member stayed rock hard for possibly as long as this spell last, enjoying the feeling of Celestia around your member.

Tia was caught off guard from the sudden grab, but you made sure she would enjoy each and every second you had with her endurance spell.

Flipping on her back, Celestia was impressed at your sudden strength, but once you've changed position, you resumed your rhythm into her weary marehood. Wrapping her arms around you, she wanted to make sure she felt every second, every thrust, every spank and every nibble you gave to the other mares.

She wanted it and she wanted it badly. Too bad it might be more than she can bargain for.

Outside Celestia's room, sadly, she forgot to put a noise conceal spell in her room before the love making started. Both guards had trouble keeping their boners out as the screams and begs of ecstasy and pleasure echoed outside her room.

"Wow… so do you think he's going to need our help?" the first guard ask to his comrade.

"Either way, I ain't getting involved. I prefer my stallionhood intact."

*6 hours later*

"Where is my sister?" Luna said questionably. Since after she asked her lover to go see her sister, she hadn't heard or seen them all night. She figured she let him sleep with her after he comforted her, but it's almost noon and she figured Celestia would've woken up for breakfast.

Walking through the long corridors, she stops right in front of her sister's door. The guards guarding the chambers, were replaced from her lunar guards to the solar, but something was off about them. One guard had a pair of earmuffs, while the other had trouble standing and was sweating profoundly. Luna tries her best not to trail down further, as the guard had a noticeable bulge in his armor cloth.

Dismissing the guards, the sweaty one took off like a bullet to relieve the burning itch inside. The other simply bowed and walked back to the guards barracks.

Looking up at the door, Luna couldn't hear anything and wondered if they were still asleep. 'Must have been a busy night if they haven't woken up.' She reaches out and grabs the door knobs.

Turning them, she slowly opens the door and blushes bright red at the sight. Holding the door, she saw her lover on the large bed bucking her own sister. Sweat dripped all over as you continued to ram the sun goddess as hard as you could, not stopping for even a second.

Celestia looked completely out of it. After opening the door, it was clear that either one of the guards or Celestia herself projected a sound proof spell on the door. Once she opened it, the sweet sounds of her lover love making, combined with Celestia's deep passionate moans and screams for more, echoed in her ear as stares at you both.

"Sister!?" Luna was amazed as Celestia already had dried up seed on her breasts, face, mane and stomach from your constant pounding.

You were more preoccupied to turn your attention to Luna and more focused on rutting the sun princess again. Celestia despite the numerous times you bucked her in the last 6 hours, still managed to retain some sense to think. Turning her attention to the door, she smiles as she sees her sister had finally arrive.

"Uh… mmmm.. s- sis AH! I…. I could- I could use…. AH some help~!" Celestia moaned wildly as you gripped both legs and placed them over her head giving you more room to buck the mare. You then grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly.

Luna was amazed on the strength you had in bucking her sister, but something was off. From just a few feet, she can feel the magic levels almost skyrocket when she looks at you.

"Sister…. how long have you been going at this?" she asked wondering when did you both feel asleep and woke up, or better yet, when did you two take a break.

"S-S-Six hours... AH~!" she screams another moan as your teeth reach their mark on her sensitive nipples again.

"SIX HOURS?!" Luna was stunned at how long you and Celestia had been having sex together.

'No wonder why the guard was out of it. They've been at this for so long, who knows how much they had to hold back after hearing my sister scream in passion.' She remembered the poor guard, who sadly looked ready to pass out from your lovemaking.

"I'd better join in before my lover bucks my sister to oblivion." Shutting the doors behind, Luna strips off her clothes and walks towards the two. She wonders how much magic Celestia put into her lover and…. how long will he last against both the sun and moon princesses.

*5 hours later*

"MMMMMFFF! TIA… AH! H-HOW IS HE NOT- AH~!" Luna screamed in pleasure as you managed to hold both mares by the tails and switching to both their marehoods, you bang both of them doggystyle.

"I- AH! I DON'T MMMMMFF! KNOW~!" Celestia bit her tongue as you switched back to her seed leaking marehood.

For several hours, you've taken both mares long and hard, making sure both got a good filling before switching to the other. Luna was amazed on the level of strength and endurance you had for the last few hours. During the fun, she wondered how much magic did her sister put into the spell she gave, but for that matter she was happy.

Celestia still in a drooling state, couldn't help but make out with her own sister. Swapping saliva and bits of seed from each other watching them make out, only heightens your need to buck them harder.

Feeling another load enter her already filled marehood, Luna sighed happily as the filling never gets old. You still despite cumming into your lunar lover, still managed to resume your thrusts back into Celestia for her load.

Watching Celestia go at it, Luna knew she and her sister have been having trouble taming their sex beast of a lover. They need more help.

"Dear sister…. if we are ever going to stop our lover, we're definitely in need of assistance," Luna said almost desperately.

Celestia despite being rutted, managed to agree with Luna. Using their magic together while you rutted them, they managed to summon three mares.

Cadence and Umbra were enjoying their day off and decided have some tea on the Crystal Empire balcony. Unaware, they finally realize the soft sunlight didn't hit their soft coats, but instead the sweet sounds of love making echoed their ears.

The third mare of group had been enjoying a hot shower before she felt the water suddenly stop and a cool breeze blew again her exposed body. Looking around, her bright blue reptilian like eyes scanned her surrounds before turning her attention to you bucking Luna.

Her face grew bright red as her whole body was left exposed for you. "WHAT THE BUCK PERVERT!?" she screamed in embarrassment.

The other two heard Nightmare Moon scream and turned to where she was looking. Their faces turned bright red from the sight of you switching again and giving Celestia a good pounding.

"What's… going on here?" Cadence was confused yet, getting very aroused as you grab Celestia's shoulder and lift her up. Your pelvis smacking against her echo loudly the harder you bang the sun princess to no return.

"I… I apologize… for disturbing you… but we need help… AH~!" Luna pants passionately as it was her turn again. Once you set Celestia down, you drilled your hard member back into Luna's tantalizing marehood.

Celestia was a bit winded, but was still able to speak. "We… need… your help… to tame… this sex beast..." she panted through her speech.

Cadence and Umbra were more than happy to help, since it's been awhile since you bucked their horny marehoods.

Stripping out of their clothes in haste, Celestia was more than happy to see their answers. Nightmare Moon was a different story.

"Bah, you can count me out. I'm not bucking this mon-" she stopped mid sentence. Something strong pushed her forward. Seeing Nightmare would be a problem, Umbra had a quick solution. Teleporting behind her, she gives a small push on Nightmare's back.

Tumbling a bit, she lands right face to face with you. You weren't in control of your body, but you're still be able to see everything that's happening.

Staring into your eyes, Nightmare blushed as you were just mere inches away from her mouth. With your body in your sex drive control, all you needed to do is seal the deal.

Planting a kiss right on her lips, you already figure out her weak point. Melting into the kiss, Nightmare Moon's body quivered in anticipation. Still kissing her, you reach around her and grabbed her enormous breasts, making her moan.

It didn't take long before all three mares joined in.

*4 hours later*

Resting up from the intense rutting, Luna and Celestia decide to finally take a break. Sandwiching all three mares together, you made sure to pleasure them all at the same time. Tasting Cadence's quivering marehood you bucked into Umbra in the middle and fingered Nightmare Moon who was on the bottom.

"Wow Celestia, you've given him more than I would." Luna was impressed as despite bucking both her and her sister, you were still horny for more rounds. "At this rate, we are going to need more mares than we anticipated." Luna thinks for a few seconds on which mares they should bring in.

Celestia still was out of it, despite her height, you managed to make her stomach bloat up a bit with your seed.

Luna who still had some senses left to stay away and admire the sight had an idea of mares to join the fray. However, to summon them she needed, her sisters help right now. "Dear sister, I know you are relaxing now after your fun, but I need your magical help."

Celestia manages to wake up and look up at her sister. "What do you need?" she asked.

Luna giggles as she looks at Celestia then at you still bucking all three mares. "I like to see how many mares he can last till the magic wears off," she turns her attention back at Celestia. "And I knows the perfect candidates if you would be so kind in lending some magic to your sister," she smiles.

Celestia looks at her sister in question as the seductive grin plastered on her face. Normally, it's a bit rare to see her like this, but then again, Tia couldn't lie on what she requested. She wants to know just how long you can last with her magic.

"Alright sister, let's try it then." Placing their horns together, they conjured their magic together and summon three more mares. The day and night is going to long for you.

Nothing you can't handle before.

*2 days later*

"Princess Luna?" a familiar purple unicorn called out as she walked through the halls of Canterlot castle, wondering where the rulers were. Twilight and her friends who of course were accompanying her, had heard their lover had finished recovering, but they didn't see him in two days after his release. She feared the worst, that their lover got kidnapped again and rushed to see the princesses.

Hoping to find their lover there, the mares walked for a few more minutes before stopping at the sight of the lunar princess. She was dressed only in a bathrobe, which wasn't even tied up. One of her breasts hangs out as she sips a cup of coffee. Her flowing mane has lost its magical properties and was shriveled. Her eyes had a bit of bags underneath, possibly from being up so late.

"Princess Luna, what happened to you?" Twilight asked bewildered on the state she is in.

Luna instead of groaning or sighing, only smiled. "I'm fine Twilight, I just got up to get some coffee is all."

"Well shucks Luna, ya look worse than Big Mac after uh night on the town. Are ya sure yer alright?" AJ asked.

Luna giggled again smiling at the Mane 6's concern. "I assure you I'm fine everypony. In fact, better than ever after the last two days." She sips her coffee again sighing happily.

Watching her enjoy her coffee, Rarity steps in. "Your highness, have you seen Princess Celestia or our lover? He checked himself out two days ago, but we haven't seen him since," she said in a worried tone.

Luna moved away from her spot next to the door and walked in front of it. "I do apologize not sending a letter about our lover's whereabouts, but since you're here, allow me to fill you in." She takes another sip before she spoke. "He's been here the whole time actually. He was helping my sister with some personal feelings she had after the incident with Duke Red Light, but after that he stayed with us since then."

Rainbow Dash floated in front a bit confused as to why Celestia needed their coltfriend's help. Luna does mention that after that horrible day, Celestia was still hurting deep inside. The traumatic experience became too much for her and Luna knew her sister would fall into darkness if she progressed any further.

The Mane 6 were a bit surprised, but they ultimately understood as Luna mentions you talked with Celestia and thankfully managed to get her back on some track. But that still leaves the question.

"Where is our lover?" Twilight asked again, still wondering your whereabouts.

Not even moving from her spot, the Mane 6 can see her horn glow brightly before hearing the door opening. Once it opened, they all blushed a deep red at the sight, sound and smell of what was inside.

You were naked and sweaty right in the middle of a large now broken queen size bed. Mares all laid around the edges or on the floor as you held one mare that made Twilight jaw struck a third time.

Wrapping your arms tightly around her and grabbing her breasts, Celestia moaned and lollied her tongue as you pounded her into oblivion.

"See he's fine," she giggled. Drinking the last bit of coffee, Luna steps in front and fiddles with her robe. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm after my sister. Feel free to join in." Dropping her robe on the floor, Luna slams the door shut in front of the elements.

Everypony was still dumbstruck at what the just happened. Out of the rest, Twilight couldn't think straight from seeing her teacher get bucked like that and instantly her mind went blue screen. Landing on the floor almost head first, none of her friends had the presence of mind to catch her, as they were shocked themselves.

Out of the all the Mane 6, the one pony who was the quietest was ironically the first to speak.

"What the buck just happened?" Fluttershy said surprising her friends around her.

*back to you a few more hours later.*

After god knows how long, you were finally done and thank god too. Your pelvis feels far worse than ever before.

'God man, what the hell happened last night?' you groan in pain as your pelvis felt like you've broken it in several places. You can feel some weight on your chest and figure one must be Luna from, as you already know how soft her fur is. The other felt similar, only a bit taller. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you managed to look down at your chest.

Your eyes widen at the sight. Both your lunar lover and Celestia were on your chest.

'OH GOD! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!' you tried to remember what happened after your talk with Celestia. You remember you talking with Celestia then…. you remember getting intimate with her. Suddenly then, your clothes were off and she took her time sucking on your member. Slowly returning, you remembered everything that happened last night.

You remember after bucking Celestia a few more times Luna shows up and you rode her harder than you and her ever bucked before. Then after which Nightmare Moon, Cadence and Umbra joined in too. After which more joined in, starting with Silo, your maids, your bosses, Mrs. Cake and Velvet Sparkle (god why is she more frequent now?) Lastly to add in the mix, a few maids of the castle and surprise visit of Candi and Caramel from Missy's showed up to have a ride from you.

"God what the fuck happened to me?" you asked yourself, unable to process what happened. For a mortal human, it's almost damned impossible to buck this many mares and from Celestia, you need to know what the hell happened.

Thankfully, you won't have to wait long. They finally woke up.

"Mmmm~" Celestia sighed happily as she rubs her eyes. "Morning," she giggles as she lifts herself up a bit. Her breasts jiggle a bit as a bit of dried seed matted her fur.

"Morning" you said in the calmest tone you could muster, not wanting to wake up the rest who probably are scattered all over the room. Cadence and Silo you managed to see are lying on top of the window sill and the drawers, both have blissful looks on their faces. You already know what happened as you used those areas to buck them like there's no return.

"Well I got to say stud… you've never lost your touch," Luna giggled at you still amazed, but happy to see you back to normal.

You thank them and asked what happened last night. Luna first starts saying she had already knew Celestia has been wanting to buck you for some time and wanted to experience the same way you bucked her sister back home. However when she casted that enhancement spell, she accidently added more power than she anticipated. Thus you learned you haven't been bucking them for a few hours. No, it was a few days.

"DAYS?!" you quickly cover your mouth, hoping you didn't wake up the others. The sweet sounds of snoring echoed the room. You sighed your relief and asked how long.

"Two days tops. Well twin in a half since it's noon already." Luna levitates Tia's alarm clock in front of you, it read 2:22 PM.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry if I bucked you too hard," you apologized. You recalled pulling their tails, wings and even manes which you discourage, constant spanking and a few times, you nibble their nipples a bit harder than usual during the crazy sexapade.

Tia turns your head and plants a soft kiss on your lips. "Don't not worry love… in all my days ruling Equestria, this had been the best sex I 'EVER' had," she sighs happily in her response. Her legs were still numb from all the bucking, but she didn't care. She loved every second of you taking her like a true mare. Or better yet, a goddess.

"See sister, our king of the night is the best at making love." Luna turns your head towards hers and kisses your lips. She deepens it a bit, but let's go.

You blushed a bit red and smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad you two enjoyed it."

Both mares giggle again before lying right on top of your chest. You all sighed and relaxed before Celestia speaks.

"Lover… if it's not to much to ask, may I ask a favor for you?" she asked.

You smiled. "Of course."

She takes a few seconds to lift herself up to look into your eyes. "Would you take my student out on a date tomorrow."

You tilt your head, as this is the first time someone asked you to take somepony out on a date. You didn't mind at all, since you and Twilight have been busy and haven't had time to hang out.

"Sure Tia, but may I ask why?" you said still wondering why she asked you.

Tia giggled again and sets her chin on your chest. "Well dear, she's been working too hard with her studies and I'd like for her to spend some time outside her library for a change." She sighs again as the numerous friendship reports she had received were nice to hear, but even you know she likes to spend more time at her library than out on the town, besides with her friends.

You agreed to take Twilight on a date, which Celestia thanks you for and gives you another quick peck on the lips. You do need to remember to stop by a certain store, as you always wanted to give Twilight a gift, but never could find a good one for her. Books don't count.

Once you regain your legs, or at least Celestia and Luna were able to heal your pelvis, you made a note to head out to the store before it closes. For now you need to rest.

Resting your head on the pillow, both mares lie on your chest sighing happily. Peace finally swept the room as you all relaxed finally.

"I'LL BUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET THE FEELING IN MY LEGS!" Nightmare Moon screamed in anger, easily breaking the peaceful moment.

"Ah f #K" you said in hopes you would heal first before Nightmare Moon does.

*several months ago Red Light's room*

From the several guards station both outside and right in front of his door, darkness swept through the room as neither would leave their station, even the slightest. Both ready and armed to the teeth, they held their weapons high, in case of anypony tried to get past them, or the duke somehow tried to escape.

They were protecting, well more like guarding one of Equestria's most hated terrorists and it took every ounce of willpower not to go inside and pound the unconscious bastard.

Hell, even the doctors wanted to refuse treatment after what they heard Red Light tried to do but failed. However they knew he would get the noose once he recovers, so they tried their best to prolong his life.

Inside his room, it was magic proof with the highest quality spell. The windows and door was barred so in case Red Light tried to break free, he couldn't break pass the magic proof bars on both exits.

Red Light laid on his bed still awake as he finally woken up a few hours and got to know his surroundings. Upon his arrest, his luxurious clothing had been replaced with a striped prisoner outfit. His muzzle which had been broken in so many places, had to be bandaged up, preventing him from speaking. His lungs still filled with liquids from the beating, had to be pumped from a tube in his neck.

His whole body was strapped down with magic enhance restraints and his horn was sawed off to prevent any magic from being used.

His eyes showed a blank stare as he looks up at the ceiling, he already knew he failed. If the princesses don't execute him, Grogar would surely make sure he suffered for all eternity for his failure.

Red Light felt like the others who failed his master and like most failures, they aren't of any use to him anymore.

He closed his eyes and figured they would probably announce his execution date tomorrow since one of the nurses left just a few hours to tell a doctor. Unknown to him, Red Light's due date is sooner than he thinks.

With most of his senses a bit unusable at the moment, his sense of smell was still there as a strange smell seeped into his nose. It was pungent almost strong like he smelled it before.

His body still covered in gauze, however he felt something cold and wet lather on top, sending a wave of stinging pain through his whole body. Trying his best to look up, he couldn't get much out of it as the room was faintly dark, besides the ceiling fan light and the heart monitor beside him.

A figure he didn't recognized stood in front as he lathered his chest and most of his pelvis with a liquid bottle. His eyes widen as the figure throws the bottle over till it landed right on his chest. A few words he made out from the label as it slide off to the side.

Rubbing alcohol.

"You think you can get away with hurting my friends asshole?" the figure says in a low growling tone.

Red Light watches in pure terror as all he could see of the intruder, was a pair of purple iris eyes staring at him. He manages to see the figure pull out what looked like a cigarette, along with a golden engraved zippo lighter.

Lighting the end the figure, takes a few puffs from his cig before looking at the tied up bastard on the bed.

"You know I'd hate to waste a perfectly good cigarette on a lowlife like you, but today, I'll make it an exception." Putting two fingers out, almost in a flick moment, he aims at the duke.

Squirming in fear, Red Light tried to break free from the binds. His efforts were pointless, as the binds were too tight to break free.

"See you in hell." With a flick of the wrist, the figure tosses his cigar right in the middle of the alcohol soaked sheets.

In seconds, Red Light was engulfed in flames. He squirmed in agony, as the figure watched him burn to death right in front of him.

The guards in the back, smelled smoke and quickly fumble the keys to get the door opened. The figure stood watching as the duke completely engulfed in flames, gave one last dying breath before he was roasted on the bed.

Seeing as he already stayed long enough, the figure disappears through a portal behind him.

Guards race through as the flames still engulfing Red Light, surprisingly extinguished the moment they entered.

Confusion spreads as they wondered what the hell just happen, and how would they explain this to the princesses. For one, he wondered where the nearest restroom is. He needed to puke at the sight and smell of once was Duke Red Light.

Oh my god man this *sighs* was the hardest one of them all.

You said it.

How are you still able to walk after two day non stop sex

A lot of medicine and the princesses magic of course.

Anyways HEY FOLKS OF FIMFICTION WOLFMAN HERE BRING YOU ALL YET ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPTER. LISTEN I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SOME TIME AND I DO APOLOGIZE ESPECIALLY SINCE I HAD NO TIME TO DO ANOTHER HALLOWEEN SPECIAL HOWEVER I HOPE THIS HELPS.

What happen wolf?

Work, school and family probs i have to deal but lately it's alright.

There is no poll today so stay tune for the next chapter.

Seriously no poll

Nope i got something special in mind. *reaches into pocket and pulls out a cigarette* mind if i smoke.

That's fine i'm leaving anyways. *leaves but turns around* you know those will kill you if you don't quit. *leaves*

*chuckles and pulls out a golden engraved zippo* i know *lights cig*


	37. spa bonus: beach fun

In life sometimes the best way to relax and relieve the stress of everyday life is just let the sea calm your nerves.

Today you found out you might be getting more than just a relaxing day.

It's has been a while since you had a vacation and after everything that has happened, you definitely needed one. All the craziness plus spending some quality time in the hospital from your injuries as well as taking care of your patients, you never had much time to relax by yourself or take the family out to a weeklong vacation.

Mostly for the fact is you don't know what to do without drawing so much attention. Ever since you had claimed both princesses, things haven't….. well, all that private for you. The numerous times reporters and some sneaky journalists who all wish to know how 'you' a mere human claimed to who they call the goddesses of Equestria.

You do answer that both princesses are alicorns yes, but they wish to be treated like any other mare would, with respect and love. To many it seemed like some sort of impossible puzzle that they can't solve which to them only agitates them to ask more questions on your life.

You deny any more answering as most times you prefer to keep your private life away from the public. However to them, now you somehow know what it's like to be like a celebrity back home. Quite frankly, it's troublesome.

After scaring off the last three reporters who somehow managed to get over the gate by several guards, you were exhausted. "Man am I beat." You slumped over to your couch as today seemed like an eternity and you didn't know when it would stop.

Normally today would be a regular busy but relaxing day at the spa however after recent events occurred at the spa well… needed some repairs.

*4 days earlier*

It was a normal afternoon and you and your bosses were finishing up the last two customers for today. Everything seemed normal till you hear the bell ring. Knowing a customer must have entered however you needed to tell them you were closing up for today.

Entering the front of the store you were a bit puzzled as you see your best friend Big Mac in the waiting room, he rubbed his neck furiously as though he pulled something.

You do asked what's wrong and Big Mac began his explanation. "Ah don't know what's wrong. Lately Ah've been feeling so sore that ah can't seem to carry anything without feeling pain." He let out a groan as another surge of pain coursed from his sore neck.

"Ah was hopin you can help me with this," he asked looking at you hopeful.

Being his friend, you couldn't let Big Mac suffer anymore. Bringing him to a massage table, you check the area around his neck and shoulder blades. Feeling around, you couldn't feel any abnormalities around the areas; however from your point of view, somehow they looked almost swollen. Like a balloon filled with too much helium inside with no visible bruising at all.

Wondering what's this sudden swollen area you do asked if big mac pulled anything before the pain started. Big Mac could recollect on when but for about a week the pain seemed to start then.

"Hmmm... I can't say what it is Big Mac unless we get you to x-rays. However, I think I may have a solution," you smiled as an idea comes to mind.

The worse you ever came up with that started this.

Telling your bosses you like to try something new, they both allowed you perform the procedure while they clean up the spa.

Letting Big Mac get into a clean towel, he turns and lies down on the massage table you assign him. It has been a while since you have done this before and after numerous weeks of training, you were ready to try it out again.

You friend who thought was only getting a massage to help relieve the burning pain didn't notice till later on when you brought a small cart with several boxes on top. Opening one eye he watches you as you got into a clean pair of disposable gloves before opening up the first box. The thing you pull out next definitely got him spooked.

Right between your fingers as you check to see they weren't used…. Was a needle. A needle with a small almost like ball point pin at the end.

It's been months since a patient ordered an acupuncture, so you made sure to test it on a small test sponge to make sure your skills haven't gotten rusty.

"Don't worry Big Mac. After this you won't be feeling that nasty pain anymore" You tap the tip hoping the needle is stronger than it looks. Doing that only seemed to make Big Mac's heart beat faster.

The next thing happens after that well you sort of figure out Big Mac is terrified of needles. Who knew?

Just before you aim the needle at the swollen area he takes off like a bullet. You watched as your friend races out of the spa from the stallion made hole he created as he exited out. The word nope echoed each second as he raced all the way home. Too bad as he was running back home he not only forgot his clothes and wallet… but also his towel that hung against a branch right next to the wall he exited.

You and your bosses watched as your best friend raced all the way back home butt naked.

"Maybe… I should have just done a massage instead?"

That day was indeed eventful as right now they were still fixing up the wall he created, well walls actually. From the main spa room he somehow also went through our storage room we kept the clean towels in before racing out towards home. You didn't need to know what happened after that since AJ went into colorful details on who her brother passed by while running.

You can only thank god for there weren't any children who witness it, all the other mares couldn't stop giggling at what the call 'a swinging piece of sausage'. Usually you thought ponies were vegetarians, well, if they are in heat, it's a different story.

Still with your work in repairs, you've been trying to help with Luna on ruling and you should've known it wasn't going to be easy. The moment you offered your assistance, you were given a mountain of paperwork to read and fill out. Some paperwork which talked about certain areas that can be established into buildings or taxing on certain items, seemed alright to handle but you were also given treaties to enforce some ridiculous laws. One law you figure to be some rich snobby bastard who wanted to divide clean drinking water to the rich and common unfiltered to the commoners.

You thank your guards for putting a lit candle beside you before reading, as it burned up nicely.

It took a while to get through the paperwork but you were finally done. Till those news reporters came snooping and taking photos from the window. That ended with some loud verbal words as well as a bit of chasing out of your home.

You let out another sigh to the toll you took today and right now you were the only one suffering too. Not noticing at all you feel a sudden weight on your chest but didn't do anything. Opening your eyes you were staring at the tired expression of the night queen. Her hair shriveled a bit as the long hours of sorting through documents almost drove her insane today too.

"We need a day off," she groaned in exhaustion.

"I know, but what can we do?" you wondered. Most of Equestria already knows about you both and finding any type of relaxation would seem impossible by the number of photographers who want that famous picture of you and Luna together. You take a few seconds to think of a perfect place to go you were quickly interrupted.

"Your highnesses, I have a letter address to you," a guard said with a bow before handing you a small envelope.

Grabbing the letter, you examine the sender's address on the front. You were a bit puzzled as the name Darkwing somehow rings a bell, but you can't remember exactly where you heard it before. Opening the envelope you pull out the letter and begin to read.

Dear king and queen of the night

It's been awhile since I've had talk with you. after the trial everything seemed so… peaceful now knowing a monster is off the streets and I can finally breath normal knowing he's gone. However that leaves the matter of what you have done for me and yet I do not know you entirely. Yet my daughter has spoken highly about you and I never got the chance to thank you in pony.

Recently my daughter has been sending me letters on how stressful the two have been the last two weeks and I wish to help you get away from that and come to my private beach home up north from Ponami. Me and my lover have had this home for a while and had some renovating to fit more ponies know. So you can bring your friends if you wish.

I do hope you accept our offer since this is the best of what I can do for helping keep my daughter's position in the royal guards. I'm looking forward to seeing you then.

Love and kisses

Darkwing

Looking at the name one more time as well as the word mother, it finally hits you. Darkwing was the mare you met back when Aqua tried to ruined your best captain's career. It was a hairy battle, but you ultimately won the trial. Too bad the other trial was canceled due to the 'sudden accident' Aqua suffered the next day.

Still, that leaves to the fact of your captain's mother sending word that she owns part of a beach area. After calling for your Jade, you could hear the quick sounds of flapping echoing in the house. Seeing Jade enter one of the open windows of the house, she stops and lands in front of you.

"Did you need something your majesty?" she asked.

Luna released you from her embrace and lets you stand up to present the letter to Jade. "I never knew your mother own a beach Jade. How come you never told us about it?" you asked as you never suspected Jade Star's family to own a beach area.

Once you mention her mother, Jade looked like she just saw the devil. Her expression shifted from a royal guards look to stun and shock. Your reflexes kick in as she tries to swipe the letter out of your hand, but you quickly shifted it away from her reach.

"WHERE YOU GET THAT!?" she demanded as you tried your best to keep the letter out of her reach.

"It was addressed to me Jade and why are you nervous about me getting a letter from your mother?"

Luna giggled as you continued to prevent Jade's hands from grabbing the letter. You kept her distance away by placing a hand on her head and keeping the letter out of her reach.

After a few minutes of flailing to grab the letter, Jade finally stops; she ultimately figured despite getting the letter, you still want to her to answer your question.

Taking a sigh, she stops and you finally let go of her head.

"Yes my mother and her marefriend both own a small beach area. Before my mother and I moved to Trottingham, my mom's friend now her marefriend, had a beach home where we could stay until she found a job. While I was growing up, the beach started out just a small house and grew to a small private area for mares," she explained.

"For mares? Does she forbid stallions from entering?" you asked puzzled as Jade's mom invited you yet it's an all mare's beach.

Jade shook her head, "No stallions can come, but mostly mares come to visit the beach for the calm waves and are less likely of being harassed by some bastard stallion."

You understand on that part as the beach can be crowded with idiot stallions who want to impress mares wishing to just get some time at the beach.

"Okay, but I still want to know why you tried to grabbed the letter out of my hand Jade," you folded your arms as this was unlike of her.

Jade took a deep breath before beginning her explanation. "Listen, after the trial and… what happened to my father, my mother has been requesting to... thank you personally."

You raised an eyebrow a bit more confused now. "So what's the problem?" you asked.

Jade let out a small groan as she tried to find the right words for her mother. "Well…. despite what happen…. My mother can be..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"She can be what?"

"Well…. words can't explain my mother's behavior. All I can say is she is more than you can handle your highness."

Looking at the letter again, you then look back at Jade and then the letter. "Well, regardless of how eccentric your mother might be, we all need a vacation."

Luna stood up from the couch and stretches her muscles. "Definitely, and I think a stay at a private beach sounds perfect." Though she didn't admit it, Luna also wanted you to see her in a sexy bikini.

"Well your highnesses, I do wish you both a happy vacation then. I will notify your maids in your preparations on your visit. But like I said before, I must warn you my mother is quite unique in her own way." She tried to leave to find one of the maids, however you had other plans instead.

You grabbed onto Jade's tail to keep her from getting away. "Well how about you show us once we 'ALL' head to your mother's beach home. You could use some vacation time too captain." You increased your grip on Jade's tail to keep her from slipping.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed as she turns to you with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry your highness, but I have to decline. A royal guard must always stay and protect and besides, I detest vacations." She pats her shoulder a bit in pride before folding her arms in protest.

"Well then..." you give a small smirk as you looked at Jade. "As your king of Equestria I order you take a vacation with us and that's final." You bore a large smile as Jade jaw dropped at your order. Normally you never order any ponies so this is your first time you have done this officially.

"But but but" Jade stuttered.

"You have to obey your king Captain Jade Star." Luna smiles at how cleverly you've got to get their favorite captain to come.

Jade continues to stutter again almost frantically before finally slumps in defeat.

'I've should have seen this coming' Jade sighed again.

*1 hour later*

It took some time but you managed to send word to your other marefriends on heading out to the beach. Some of your friends could make it, however a few couldn't due to work issues they need resolve. Still you managed to get Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Spike, your bosses, and lastly Zecora to come along.

After a quick pack of your clothes as well as some swim trunks you've gotten made by Rarity just for this occasion you all decide to use Luna's way of transportation.

Normally you're okay with heights, but at these heights you know humans aren't meant to fly. Your ride like any old carriage, seemed like something out an old western movie. However carriages don't fly for starters. You tried your best not to look outside too long; hopefully not enough to scare you out of your training. Still you do admit one thing, the view is very beautiful at this height.

Due to the number of ponies coming, you had to use two carriages to head to Darkwing's beach. Although you could have figured this is going to be a long trip as you saw Jade staring daggers at you.

Luna kept herself preoccupied with Night while Jade continued glaring at you, waiting for the ride to be over so she can kick the living tar out of you. You could only chuckle lamely as you pray to hope this ride lasted a bit longer. Mostly so you can say goodbye to Night for when Jade kills her daddy.

The ride did last a bit longer than expected before you finally land right next to a large home.

Being a gentleman you let the mares out first. However Jade gives you a small gift before leaving the carriage, a nice hard sock right on your chest.

You let out a low couch as her punch literally knocked the wind out of you. 'Jesus Jade. Can you hit any harder?' you thought groaning a bit as you left the carriage.

Walking towards the large home, Jade leads you around the building. The view of the beach was incredible from where you were standing. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the sand felt nice and warm, and no visible sharp rocks or objects around. The gentle breeze that blew across as the calm waves echoed your ear, follow by the smell of fresh ocean water that lingered as you walked around the large house.

It wasn't as big as your house, but it was definitely was a sight to see. Colorful like the beach itself, the roof had a bright blue color underneath its light almost tannish colored walls. A small wooden fence covered the whole house as you made it to the front.

You smiled as you spot a familiar face standing in front. It may have been almost a year ago, but still you can't forget her.

Darkwing looked almost exactly just like Jade Star, however there were some differences between her and her daughter. For starters, Darkwing's breasts were a bit larger than Jade' from between her shirt. Despite wearing a regular button shirt, you can tell Jade is a bit jealous as her mother's breast jiggled even while she was standing. You can also see that Jade has more muscle then her mother, but she still looked beautiful in her spring dress.

Walking a few more steps you smile as Jade exchanged a big hug with her mother before she turned to you and your marefriends.

"I see you received my letter sweetheart. I was hoping Jade wouldn't get it first and hide it," Darkwing said with a few giggles, causing Jade to let out a small groan.

You let out a small chuckle. "Thanks again for inviting us Ms. Darkwing. After these hard weeks we definitely need a vacation."

"Oh just Darkwing is fine darling and the pleasure is all mine. Lifebuoy had to go out to get some groceries before she can join us. Why don't you all get dressed and we'll meet you at our favorite spot in a few minutes." She bows in respect and offers you inside.

Thanking her again, Jade tries to escape from her mother, however Darkwing prevents her from leaving. Once you all were inside the house Jade finally turns to her mother.

"Okay mom, what gives?" she crosses her arms as she looks at her mother with a stern look.

"What do you mean dear?" Darkwing asked still keeping her smile.

"I mean what's your game? Usually you despise having stallions near our house but after the trial, you've been requesting our king to meet you quite a few times."

As realization came to her, now it was Darkwing's turn to fold her arms. "So you have been getting his letters from me."

"It's my duty to protect the king mom," Jade shot back, "Especially since I know you want to give our king the good old mare tradition he's been getting the last two years."

Darkwing huffs a bit. "Sweetie, I admit I wish to give him a good pony ride, but I mainly want to give the king a 'special' gift for the generosity he displayed during the trial." Suddenly, a cunning smile spreads across Darkwing's face. "Besides, I've heard you already been taken by our king. Are you afraid I might whisk your favorite coltfriend away?" she asked playfully.

Jade's face turned a bright red at her mother's comment. "W-what the? H-he's n-not my coltfriend," she stuttered.

Darkwing let out a giggle at her daughter's blushing face. "Now now relax honey. After what I got in store, he'll be begging you to be his marefriend," she assured slyly before grabbing her daughter's wrist and dragging her into the house.

"Wait- why- what?!" Jade stuttered in confusion at what her mother had in store.

*15 minutes later*

"Ah. What a relaxing day," you sighed as the cool breeze blew against your face.

It took a bit of time to get everyone in a swimsuit but watching each one, you and Spike had a hard time keeping your blood from leaking out your noses.

Twilight and Rarity both wore a beautiful two piece swimsuits that match with their mane colors. Rarity's swimsuit had a bit of a see through frilled areas that hang on her bra and panty strings. Surprisingly, you could see Twilight's bikini must have been custom made since her bra part had her cutie marks on them. The same could be said for her panties as well.

Zecora wore a striped monokini and had a waist tie skirt with some tropical tree designs. She also had changed her mohawk to a long hairstyle and you could see she added a few flowers into her mane.

You weren't surprised that your bosses were wearing a one piece swim outfit that almost covered their whole body but left their sides, stomach and most of their arms and leggings were bare enough to show. Wearing the same colors they mixed up a bit to fit to your bosses liking.

You and Spike decided to just wear your favorite swimming trunks Rarity had made a while back. You almost felt bad getting the trunks dirty from the sand, since she had a blue rose pattern design on the left side. Spike had his favorite colors with a flame design etched on the legging parts, like a bonfire lit at the edges.

However out of you and all your friends, Luna and Darkwing were giving you the most trouble. You were amazed as the black sparkling sling bikini Luna wore, was custom made similar to Twilight's, except this gave the look of stars. Darkwing's bikini was a different story, it was literally like strings holding small squares to cover her privates.

'Oh god! Does each FUCKING mare have to be revealing?' You feel your sins of ravishing this mare right here and now crawling down your back. Or the fact another gust of cold wind blew against your back.

Trying not to stare at Luna and Darkwing as they make conversation, you decide to just watch the sea. Looking towards the water, you do feel like you're missing someone. Darkwing said her marefriend would arrive in a few more minutes, however you knew someone else is absent. None other than a certain captain who supposed to be on her vacation with the rest of you.

'Where's Jade?' you wondered where she could be since she been gone for a while.

"Ah there you are Jade. We were wondering when you would finish getting dressed," Luna smiled as her favorite captain was finally ready.

You turned to see what would take Jade so long to change and quickly got your answer. Your brain almost went blank at how beautiful Jade looked. Wearing a similar bathing suit like her mother's, the only difference the color. While Darkwing is a pure white color, Jades was more purplish than usual.

Staring for a few minutes you were more busy on her outfit then the fact that Jade has the look of murder on her face.

"W-wow Jade, you lo-" you were quickly cut off as Jade's fist connected right against your face. The last thing you can recall was the last thing was Jade's response during the impact.

"Pervert."

*15 minutes later*

You finally awoke after you're getting knocked out again by your captain. Honestly, you figure in the last few times you've been punched by Jade, you can guess in bits you probably have a cookie jar full of bits.

Fortunately, Zecora had brought a few herbs with her and was able to help brew up a mixture to heal the swelling in your eye. The mixture you drank wasn't automatic, so you still felt some pain in your eye. Being the caring zebra she was, Zecora let you rest on her soft lap to provide you some comfort as you felt the pain slowly go away.

Meanwhile Jade and Darkwing both talked about their day; Jade had a large blush on her face as her mother praised how she looked in one of her favorite outfits. You wonder if this was Darkwing's idea; from all the time you've spent with Jade, you know that she would never wear anything this revealing unless if it was by force.

After a few more seconds, the potion had taken full effect and the swelling in your eye along with the pain, had all gone away. Having grown a bit of a sweet tooth from all the waiting, you get up and ask if there's anything cold to drink around here. Smiling, Darkwing explained that a few blocks from their house, there was a concession stand.

Everyone agrees that a good drink wouldn't hurt, and you head over for a nice cool beverage. It didn't take more than a 3 minute walk to find the stand. You can see two mares in bikinis working the front; one was serving a few drinks to two mares, while the other was busy cleaning the front of the counter.

Taking one of the available seats, you let your marefriends order what they like. Once everyone decided on a drink or some ice cream, the two workers turned their attention to you. You had remembered to bring your wallet and pay off what your friends ordered before ordering something yourself.

Both mares smiled at how generous you are and decided to let you have the first drink on the house. You thank them both and order a regular orangeade. Watching them fix up your lemonade you didn't notice till you were up close that both mares look almost identical. Their fur and mane colors were swapped similar to Aloe and Lotus.

Figuring they must be sisters, you decide to strike up a conversation with the mares. They introduced themselves as Icefall and Snowfall, and as you guessed, they were indeed sisters, twins even. They both love to make frosty treats and beverages and began on owning a small ice cream parlor. However, they want to move to somewhere more peaceful than Fillydelphia.

They then ask for a request from you. Since your name is known in almost every part Equestria, they knew you were a kind soul and hoped you would help. They wish to build a restaurant that doubles as an ice cream parlor in Ponyville.

You don't see any harm in expanding the town by adding another restaurant and Luna who sat beside you eating a vanilla ice cream cone, agreed. You told them they would have to first send a letter to the mayor to get privilege on the construction.

Giving you a big hug, both mares thank you for listening, as this would also insure someplace peaceful for their beloved mother. You learned their mother Deep Freeze, has been harassed countless times by creepy stallions day and night. You understood as the two always wanted to help her even though she always says it's fine, but really it's not. You and Luna laugh, as it's quite common for parents to say this to avoid worrying their children.

You again agree to let them build their restaurant, but you do have to go through some rules before signing off. Both mares understood as you both, like most small towns, dislike any violence or any sort of illegal activity is prohibited in Ponyville.

Both mares agree to your conditions, heck, they even agreed to allow a fullscreen background just so they can have this chance. Looking at Luna again, it was clear that you got your answer. With a final nod, both mares jump for joy of your approvals.

You tried your best to look away as for twins despite fur colors, both had something in common with one another. Other than Luna and Darkwing, you could tell the mares around you were jealous of the ice cream mares. Due to how much their breasts bounced even as they stopped hopping, you can guess that they were a cup size I.

Wondering why you are hiding your face, both let out a sly smile spread on their faces.

"You like what you see honey?" Icefall asked smiling seductively.

Snowfall reaches out of the ice cream bin and grabbed a regular cherry popsicle. She then playfully gulps it in front of you. Your face felt like it was going to explode the longer you watch the ice cream mares take turns on that one popsicle.

"Would you like a taste your highness?" Snowfall reaches out behind her sister and smiled as she squished her own sister's breasts together. Watching her fondle them, Icefall puts the icing on the cake by placing the popsicle right between her sister's breasts and rubbing it right against it.

You and Spike, who you forgot to mention was sitting next to you, both had trouble keeping your noses from bleeding. Literally letting out a few drops of blood onto your lap, you pray hope you can control yourself.

You finally lost it as Luna then gets your attention. "How about this honey?" she asked giggling a bit. Turning your head to your lover, your brain literally shut down as Luna finished most of it and decide to put the rest in right between her breasts. Smearing the rest of her vanilla ice cream right between them. She bits her lip hoping you to try some.

You finally couldn't take anymore. Falling backwards your nose bleed profoundly from how sexy all three mares looked with their ice cream matted breasts.

Spike follows too as this two was too much for him as well.

Twitching in pain, Luna, and the twins both laugh at how easily you two lost it. The others were bearing more jealousy looks than amusement since it only took a few minutes for the only two stallions at the stand to finally lose it.

*one hour later*

After that arousing unconscious moment, you and Spike finally woke up. Feeling a little lightheaded, you tried to move your arms however you felt a large amount of weight lying on your chest. It wasn't much to bring discomfort however something prevented you from moving your arms. Something soft and squishy held them right on your stomach.

Shaking the blurriness from your eyes, you finally regain them again. A deep blush spreads on your face as you stare into the eyes of your former captain's mother.

"Oh, seems like someone is awake," Darkwing said with a smile. Her round breasts pressed against you as the straps that held them, loosened up as she pressed into you.

You tried to form some words, however you were tongue tied at the moment. Mostly for the fact in just a glance you can see her bikini straps loosen to the side revealing a bit of some tasty looking breast nipples.

"You like what you see dear?" Not moving from her spot, Darkwing playfully squishes them together.

You feel another nosebleed settling in as this mother's insanity was similar to Velvet's. Only difference is that this mare preferred to play with her prey before snacking.

Fondling her breasts, Darkwing used only two fingers to cover her sensitive nipples. She fondled them only lifting one finger and revealing a bit of nipple for your enjoyment.

Your brain already gone and your face couldn't be any redder than it already has. Feeling light-headed again all of the sudden, you breathe a sigh of relief actually as your captain who witnessed everything from the start, finally intervenes.

Grabbing her own mother's ear, Jade pulls her away from you. "That's enough mother! Can't you see your torturing our king with your sluttiness?!" she grumbles at her mother's indecency.

"OW! OW! OW! JADE LET GO!" Darkwing's mouth cringes in pain as her own daughter decided to use the same ear pull move she did for her when she acted up. It was her specialty and being used on by her own daughter, she didn't know if she should be proud or embarrassed.

Watching Jade drag her mother away, you chuckled a little a bit still surprised about Darkwing's behavior. Since you got here, you always pictured the mother stern or just motherly. Never horny enough to drive even you to the brink of insanity.

Part of you almost figured her to have a dislike for stallions with the exception of the guards Jade trusted and you for saving her career. Still there is still a lot to know about her but it's best to find a better time to talk. You haven't met her wife, Lifebuoy yet and you wondered when she will be arriving.

Sitting upward on the large beach blanket you don't notice behind you two stallions who watched that sexy mare go at it with that freak. Both drooled as they both found themselves some new mares to have some fun with.

*later on sundown*

After hours of relaxing, having fun with your marefriends and enjoying a lovely sea meal with everyone, it was time for the last main attraction. The rave party.

Like one Vinyl always performs, however instead of the dance floor the beach sand was dance floor. Setting up large lighting stands including a booth for the DJ. You were amazed at how fast the put up the whole beach rave together, like they've done this hundreds of times before.

It took some encouraging for you to pull Jade and enjoy her time at the party. Jade really just wasn't the type to dance, or have fun for that matter.

Spending most times at the bar center, you joined Jade as your friends all tore through the dance floor. Luna was already getting every stallion to goggly eye on her, and smiled at the amount as they all drooling for her beauty.

"Wow a thousand years of being on the moon who knew she would enjoy this much fun and in front of all these ponies," you laugh a bit sipping your long island ice tea. Your eyes widen as you were impressed by the drink's flavor; you drank ice tea often, but this was no doubt the best you've ever had.

Suddenly you hear a very familiar voice calling your name. You turn around and see none other than Sapphire Shores' mother, Glory Stage walking over towards you with a big smile.

"Why hello honey! It's such a joy to see you again!" Glory smiled wrapping her arms around you in a warm hug. While you were happy to see Glory again, you couldn't help but gulp as your head was pressed against her enormous breasts.

Releasing you from the hug, Glory Stage explained things were getting quite boring back at home, so she took a vacation. Also, it just so happens Glory is an old friend of Darkwing, so she often her take trips at her beach house.

"Though I didn't know that you would be here too. Guess great minds think alike, huh sweetie?"

"Apparently so," you chuckled. Jade lets out another sigh keeping her eyes on her drink instead of the dance floor.

You spend a few minutes talking with Glory Stage before turning your attention to Jade. Glory who was polite to leave, decided to head to the dance floor for a good time, leaving you and Jade alone at the bar. Ever since the incident with Darkwing, things with your captain haven't even been remotely pleasant.

Her constant need to 'protect' you from 'the dangers' was just an excuse to keep herself on guard duty than actually having fun. Since then, Darkwing had to stay away from you since Jade wouldn't let her anywhere near you. Hell you even had to calm her down once when Lifebuoy wanted to talk to you but she didn't get the 'don't cross this line memo'. Eventually after pulling a disgruntle captain away, you both decide to relax and enjoy the night.

"You really need to lighten up Jade, your mother is just trying to have a good time," you said trying to encourage Jade to lay off her mother. Ever since she got off the carriage, she's had the look of concern and worry plastered on her face. Granted there were some moments that were 'interesting' but her mother had still tried to make this trip the best she could. Your point was proven as you see from everyone was enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

Jade sighs as she tried to have a good time, however after what happen at the beach a few hours ago with you and her own mother, she couldn't let the risk. Granted she indeed was a bit harsh, but it's for the best. It was already bad that her mother was left by her father, but more chilling that he almost ruined her career in court. The thought of her resorting to the old traditions never had crossed her mind until now.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I-" she stopped as you gently pressed a finger on her lips silencing her.

"Remember what I said before we got here, call me by my name not by my status. You know I hate being called 'your highness' by my friends and marefriends." It was true, ever since you became king, your friends like Big Mac or Shining Armor addressed you by your status instead of your real name. It's become more annoying since it seems everyone was calling you that instead of remembering you are still you, no matter what.

Jade cleared her throat as you were right. you hated being called that however as a guard, it was her duty to address you as higher up, you both were supposed to be on vacation and already she forgets to remember she is taking time 'OFF' guarding.

"I apologize, but I just can't get over what happened just earlier," Jade said as she clutched her glass of cider tightly. You only spot a glimpse of it and the small cracking caused from her grip, showed it wouldn't last much longer.

You sighed Jade must have never seen this side of her mother before. hell you indeed her surprise for a mare who's been through much raising her daughter by herself to even think of courting with a male which did brings in the question why you though.

Part of you figures she would act so, since you saved her daughter's career but something else lingers that you haven't notice yet.

"Look, if you are uncomfortable about this the-" you stopped as something soft kept you from speaking.

"HEY KINGY~!" a drunk voice echoed as two large soft pillows pressed against the back of your head.

Jade kept her gaze away as the large breasts belong to the one pony she told 'NOT' to be anywhere near you. You had a faint blush as the voice despite just arriving, was all too familiar.

Darkwing who had been hitting the bar off a bit too much, was more straightforward to finally be able to lean against you. Since her daughter had kept you away from her almost all day, it was finally nice for her to finally get some alone time with the king of the night himself. Too bad due to all the booze she consumed, she failed to notice her daughter sitting right next to you.

Having seen enough, Jade's grip on the glass silences the small corner in the bar. Since the music on the dance floor was so loud, the only ones that heard the glass breaking from Jade's grip was the three of you. The sudden glass breaking, sobered Darkwing up quickly as she stares at her daughter who is still squeezing the glass shards in her hands.

Before you or Darkwing could even muster a sound from your mouths, Jade without any warning, scoots out of her chair and runs towards the beach. You can tell Darkwing wanted to speak up for her daughter, but she couldn't find the right things to say. You wanted to stop her too and truth told sometimes actions speak louder than words. Setting your glass down, you race after her, leaving Darkwing who was still shocked at her daughter's sudden outburst.

She hangs her head low as tears fell down from her eyes, she figured she finally went too far. Lifebuoy who watched from within the dance floor, walked over to comfort her sobbing lover.

From behind the stereos of the dance floor, a few hungry eyes watched as both sexy mares hugged each other. Sly smiles spread on their faces, as they just need to wait for them to leave before the 'real' fun commences.

*10 minutes later*

"JADE STOP! JADE!" you call out as you race forward. Despite being on the ground, Jade had a major head start from the bar. Just possibly almost a few miles far off from the dance party you had chased Jade for a good few minutes before she finally stopped.

Finally, you came to a stop and you walked slowly towards Jade. "Jade?" you asked softly as you tried to reach out. You extend your hand very slowly, out of fear of getting whiplashed. Jade had some quick reflexes and several times any of your surprise hugs ended you either in an armlock or in the infirmary.

Managing to put one of your hands on her shoulder, you turn her around. Jade didn't take her eyes off her hooves even as you turned her around. Silence echoed as not even the soft splashes of the ocean waves can soothe Jade's unease.

"Jade listen, I may not know much about your mother, but you've obviously been uncomfortable about this from the start," you said. From the second you stepped out of the carrier, the atmosphere around Jade showed more discomfort than ever, and surprisingly you felt it too.

The fact her mother was rubbing her body like that a few hours ago already felt wrong to you. It's bad enough you had some horny mothers eyeing you like a sweet piece of meat, but since Darkwing is the mother of your best captain you wanted to try at least keep your mind off your pants. After all, you're on vacation, and the last thing on your mind was sex.

Jade kept her gaze off you and shook her head. "I just don't understand what drives her to act like this." Jade rubs her temple as a sudden headache starts to form in her head. "And this is the mare that raised me from a world where stallions are nothing but conniving bastards."

You listen through as Jade began her mother's life after having her. You scrunch up as this mares been through hell and back. Not only dealing with asshole backstabbers, but also several types of harassers. You were shocked to hear of the level of harassment Darkwing endured after her daughter got into a fight with a rich father's brat.

From the point of losing her job it didn't even stopped as the mother had trouble even in a new city. Thankfully with the help of Lifebuoy she got her life back but since then 'NEVER' did she enjoy working or at least fondle with a stallion.

You understood as the mother did business yes but her life and her heart belong to her lover and Jade. Still you too don't understand either on this sudden approach but like most mysteries its best to find out from the source.

"Look, she loves you and she will understand that you aren't ready for this. But you need to stop being a guard for a day and actually talk with her on this issue" you stated. Ever since her transfer, Jade has always been thinking of her work. Even when you command her to take a vacation, she still insist on being a guard.

"Bu-" Jade tried to speak but you stopped her.

"NO BUTS JADE STAR!" you took a deep breath before you started. Last thing you need is to blow a gasket.

"It's time you put down the armor and confront your mother. Tell her your true feelings and explain to her you're feeling uncomfortable about this and 'NOT' in your guard tone Jade." You folded your arms as Jade tends to use her guard speeches way too much and in various conversations you've and Jade had since she worked for you.

Ultimately seeing how serious you are, Jade hangs her head. From the start she knew that she disobeyed her king by 'trying to protect the king' act after what happen at the mini bar but she believed it was the storming out that finally struck the nail.

Looking up, she couldn't stare longer than a few seconds. Your face shifts completely different when someone strikes a nerve on you. From your kind gentle look to more of a annoyed yet anger look that would probably make all the newbies run in fear.

'Celestia, he's scarier than that Fluttershy pony who did that 'stare' at that bear a while back.' Jade remembered a while back while patrolling she was hovering over one of your marefriends' homes.

It was there she spotted a brown adult bear looming over the poor mare while she was flying over. racing over she didn't mean to however she somehow managed to get into the crossfire of fluttershy's 'stare' move she does when an animal is either hurting others or when she needs them to calm down when she admits first aid to them. That day she couldn't look in the mirror for a month let alone go near her house during and after the recovery.

Holding your position Jade finally gives in. "FINE! FINE! JUST STOP WITH THE LOOK! It's worse than Fluttershy's stare!"

You tilt your head in confusion as you don't know what she's talking about. Then again you do remember giving this look on a bunch of newbies who were talking behind your back one time. That day ended with all 6 recruits wetting themselves and one fainting on the field. Yeah quite a mess day it was.

Relaxing your arms and your face muscles, Jade manages to finally look up. "Like I said before, just talk to her. I'll even join in too if it makes you feel better." I had to admit that during the time, she wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable about making love to her. You don't have anything with older mares, however you prefer mares who 'AREN'T' related to your marefriends.

Bad enough you get multiple letters from each of your marefriends' mothers, along with some special photos the added into each one.

"Besides…" you said growing a playful smile "I bet momma wing would understand her little filly is a little upset" You probably are going to die right now. To add insult to injury, you also pat her head getting a small growl from Jade's lips.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" she shouted striking a fist straight at your face. You dodge it and begin to wrestle her a bit in the sand. Jade tries to punch your smile off your face, but you swiftly dodge each attack before you were both sitting in the warm sand under Luna's beautiful moon.

You held her close as Jade didn't want to let you go. You both stayed quiet for several minutes before she looks into your eyes.

"You really are an idiot sometimes," Jade huffed.

You smile innocently before leaning in for a kiss. Jade doesn't hold back as you guide your lips against hers. You kiss passionately for a few seconds before you parted. "But you're my idiot."

You both laugh a bit as you wanted this moment to last. However it doesn't.

You both stopped to hear a loud mare shriek coming from where you both off too. Jade from the two of you had the biggest shock look on her face. Knowing that shriek anywhere you quickly found out who made it.

"MOM!" Jade screamed in fright as she takes off towards the shriek. Getting up from the sand you follow through hoping to get there in time.

You saw Darkwing and lifebuoy were surrounded by three muscular looking stallions. You could tell they were drunk from the crazed look in their eyes.

"Let go of me!" Darkwing shouted only to get a slap in the face.

Jade ran up to the drunk stallions trying to rape her mother. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted.

Rushing towards the stallions you stood behind for a second and somewhat a good thing too four drunk unicorn stallions teleported in front. One managed to grab Jade mid flight.

"Well look at what I caught, Another slut to play" one of the stallions laughed causing the others laugh as well.

You didn't wait any longer and jumped in seeing how this is going it's not going to be pretty. However you stopped as something pulled you back.

Turning around u see two more stallions holding you down while the rest advance towards all three mares.

"GET OFF HIM!" Jade shouted only for the stallions to hold her downwith more pressure.

Watching them licked their lips and grope their groins you felt sick to your stomach at what they had planned.

Wiggling away from the stallions grip you tried your hardest to break free. While you squirm three of the stallions who stood beside each of their friend holding one of the mares they slowly fished something out of their pockets.

Because you were busy breaking free from their grip you couldn't see what all three stallions pull out of their pockets.

Jade kept an angry murderous look in her eyes, but her mother and lover both had worried looks as they held it right to their faces.

In each stallions hand was a small medical syringe with some visible dark greenish liquid inside.

"Don't worry sluts, this will only hurt for a second," the supposed leader smiled as all three captors grabbed and turn their heads to the side. "once it's over you all will be begging for out cocks for a long time"

The leader grabbed Darkwing's head and turned to make sure she was looking up at him before he starts. "You should have kept your nose out of my business whore." Holding the needle like a dagger, he pierced it into her neck and injects the fluids.

One their head friend went first the other two follow suit injecting into life and Jade's neck. Squirming helplessly and finding an opportunity you made your move.

Unable to hold out longer the two stallions couldn't get a good firm hold on you and a swift motion you slam both studs head against each other's.

Hearing a loud conk follow by a loud grunt the stallions stop to look at you free from their grip.

Not needing the boss's orders several stallions race after you. The one holding jade was so transfixed on you breaking from a earth ponies grip jade found hers.

Barely a few drops of the drug was inject and she wanted to make sure no more then that enter her or her mother and lover.

Wiggling out enough she raises one of her legs high above and with as much force enough to compare to applejacks free bucking she connects her good against a pair of soft nuts.

The shear force of her good made an audible crack sound follow by an agonizing scream from the stallions behind.

Once his grip loosen she made sure he was her first victim to beat.

Listening to jade beat the tar out of her captors face you made sure they knew their place.

Managing to layout a few well deserve blows some studs tried to hold you down again but lead them to you breaking their snouts and then their limbs. You do managed to simulated break two stallions shoulders when to managed to grab hold on your arms but backfired.

After several more brutal punches Jade had a few stallions to deal with before she can finished her beat down on the drunken rapist.

Seeing his friends all losing to a monkey and a cunt made the leader boiled in anger. Pulling out another syringe he lets his friend finish while he rushes over aiming at you

Throwing another drunk off you you were two busy dodging blows while behind the leader comes up behind the syringe hovering over head. You finally stopped as a sharp pain course from your shoulder. You tried to move only to feel something wrapped around your neck.

The leader made sure would get every drop. Pressing the drug inside you struggle as he grabs a firm grip around your neck. The strength of his squeeze on your neck became harder to breathe as he injected the drug into your system.

Jade who finished grabbing one stallion by the hold and with some shear force she spun him in the air and slammed him hard on his back on the hard sand. Smiling from her small victory she stops as she see the last stallion and also the leader holding and injecting something into to you.

"YOUR HIGHNESS" she scream in shock before speeding towards you.

Struggling again to break free the leader smirked as he holds your head close to a whisper. "you should have join us. Besides you and I are one of the same when it comes to mares." he smiled remembering all the news on their so called king of the night and his sex escapades.

You growled in pure anger as this bastard compare himself to you. Back on earth you always hated being compared to someone and for him to think you both are one in the same you now feel a sudden urge to kill him now.

"I'm nothing…." You said softly your hands reaching out and grabbing his wrists. "COMPARE TO YOU!" pulling his arm off just a few inches away was just enough for you to bring your head right against his expose snout. The shear force from your headbutt was enough for him to loosen his grip and stagger out a bit.

Falling out he tried to clutch his now broken bleeding snout he tried to cover it only to feel something hard hitting right in the middle of his back. Jade aimed her left leg right on spot as she collide her hoof right square on his back. Still pushing him towards you managed to finally break free from his grip and removed the object he stab you with. Tossing the needle to the side you return back with a side smack right on his exposed bleeding face.

Blow after blow the leader took each one as you and Jade made sure each punch force him to face the other before getting the same blow right on his face or on each expose area.

You made sure he stood tall before you punch while Jade made sure he knew her wrath from each assault she delivered. After a few more blows you can tell he's ready to collapse and figure one more should suffice.

Once he was facing you wrapped around his neck, hooking on of his arms high in the air. His face covered in bruises, cuts and blood he only coughed from the blood filling up his mouth.

"Want to know what makes us different asshole." you smirk before you whispered in his ear. "At least i can walk" twirling him around you use a bit of strength before tossing him straight in the air.

Taking off into the air Jade quickly grabbed the stallion's hooves and spun him around. Making sure not to spill any more of his blood on his mother's land Jade finally threw the stallion right onto the hard sand…. Head first.

Feeling the force against his face hitting against the stand was almost like hitting against hard concrete from how powerful Jade threw the stallion.

Standing just a few feet from where she threw him the sound of bone breaking made you cringe from how strong Jade threw the bastard. You turn your head away as Jade wasn't done just yet.

Torpedoing right on the stallion she slammed both knees right on the lower part of his back. The stallion let out an agonizing scream from feeling his own back snapped before passing out from the pain.

Not wanting to kill the stallion and also seeing he has learned his lesson from all the beating you race over and grabbed Jade before she could stomp on the stallion's head.

"Jade stop! I know you want to kill him badly but you need to tend to your mother's injuries first" you held Jade back as she tries to break free from your grip. Once she calms down you finally let her go.

"Your right lets go" Jade says as she rushes over to her mother's.

You raced over to Lifebuoy and carefully removed the needle out of her neck. Looking at the syringe you never seen the drug like this before which only heighten the fear of what it could be. However from looking at the mothers it was something horrible. Withering in agony both mothers clutched their stomachs in pain, sweat dripped from their heads as they groan in pain from a burning feeling inside.

You remember the same syringe you removed out of the shoulder and somehow you feel fine. Jade too showed no signs of what the mothers were experiencing from the syringes. You don't know maybe for the fact Jade had experience in resistance to several drugs and poisons in her years in the army and for you you remembered barely a few drops had entered your system compare to Dark Wing and Life buoy.

"This is bad. We need to get them to a hospital.~" you placed your hand over life's head. Surprisingly in a matter of seconds she's burning up fast.

"HELLO!~ LOVER WHERE ARE YOU~" a voice echoed as you and Jade tried to help the burning anyway you can.

Walking past some large rocks you smiled as you spotted Luna walking over. She manages to see you and a gasp look spread on her face as she see all the stallions covered the area. Almost like a battlefield on the beach went off she teleports to you.

"What happen? Whats wrong with Dark wing and Life buoy?~" Luna kneeled down as both mothers were now tearing in pain from the drug inside.

Not wanting to let them suffer anymore you knew they need to get to a hospital fast or at least try to numb the pain a bit so they can get proper help.

"No time to explain luna they need help" you scooped Life buoy into your arms and held her up.

"I got some antiflammatory medicine back at the beach house. If we run we'll make it in time." Jade scoops her mother up into her arms and takes off towards the beach house.

"Does thou wish me to teleport you to the house." luna asked her horn glowing as she waited for a response.

You shook your head not knowing if the drug would affect with her magic you feared of what other outcome could happen if Luna's magic mixed in. spending a few years here you had the majority of knowing medicine and magic can mixed but sadly some drugs have harmful to even fatal consequences with it comes to magic mixed into the system.

"No luna i don't want to use magic till i know what it is they injected. But i do want you to do something for me" you then pointed at the unconscious leader. "Get these bastards some medical help and arrested."

"On what charges" luna asked seeing as all these stallions she wanted to know what happen here.

You kept it brief and told her what you are charging all of them. "I'm charging him and his gang with attempted rape, drug use, forceful drugging, assault, disturbing the peace, assaulting a royal and most of all attempted assassination on a royal"

Once Luna gotten all the charges listed she nods giving you a signal to take her back home. You thank Luna and quickly give her a kiss on the lips before racing back home.

Out of view Luna then turns to all the stallions. "Thou is lucky my king is merciful." she clutched her fist tight. "Because thy wouldn't have" using her magic she signals her guards to come to the area with some medical supplies and several pair of cuffs.

*beach house 5 minutes*

You and Jade didn't had time to catch your breath as Jade wasted no time breaking down the door. You both entered and quickly the bedroom since the living room nor the kitchen weren't big enough for both mares to lay on. You and Jade quickly then rummage through the cabinets in search of the anti inflammatory medicine.

Jade you figured was starting to feel the effects too as she started to sweat badly. You were feeling them too and by god it hurt just to move. Like your whole body was on fire you couldn't find any of the medicine in the bathroom cabinets. Jade was busy searching through the drawers but sadly nothing.

The drug quickly then took affect as she lay herself beside her mother's.

You didn't know what to do now but to keep looking. 'Hold on i'm looking' you frantically close the cabinets and race down to the kitchen for a medicine cabinet. Frantically opening each cabinet door you scan through the cotents hoping to find where they kept the medicine.

Feeling almost lost and the heat increasing you finally let out a sigh of hope. A medical box sat right next to some tools under the sink.

Pulling it out you quickly open it and scan through the bottles and boxes of bandaids and gauze. You search through and smiled as you found it. Reading the label to make sure it was the right one you open and down some of it.

It would take a few minutes to take affect but you need to get it to the mares pronto.

Racing up you barged into the room they were in. "GIRLS I FOU-" you stopped suddenly at the sight.

The burning in your body took a different turn as your face started to glow a reddish color from the head. You were lost for words at the sight which made all your other jaw dropping moments seem common to you.

"Mmmm mo- mother please~" Jade moaned passionately her body burned as a new sensation spread across her body.

"Mmmmm my daughter tastes so….. Heavenly~" Dark Wing breath passionately as she licks off a new flavor she has tasted today.

"Don't tired her out too soon honey. I want a taste too" Life took her time as she locked lips with the pony right in the middle of the fun.

You stood shock as both mothers went from mares in incredible pain to now both mares sucking and kissing their own daughter who takes it graciously.

Stripped off their bikinis, all three mares were bare naked rubbing against each other. Their sweaty bodies pressed against one another as both mares took turns tasting their daughter.

'What…. the….. fuck was in that syringe' your jaw dropped further as both mothers lifted jade up and taking an available hole they stuck their tongues deep into both holes. Jade could only squirm at the lustful feeling of her mother's tongues deep into her sensitive holes.

Watching Jade getting dominated by both mothers, you can feel the heat still their but this time going down to your pelvis. Feeling your boner pressed against your swim trunks it was only a matter of time before they give in.

*clank*

Well…. you're fucked.

Seeing as the show was to much you sort of forgot the bottle in your hand. Letting it slip out of your hands it made a loud audible clank against the hardwood floor. All three mares heard the bottle hitting against the wood and turn to where it echoed.

Looking up at you your body froze as they finally stopped and without warning advance towards you. You tried to run away but then again it would prove hopeless. You were already in arms reach from them and for Jade she was the first to grab hold of your neck.

Pulling you into the room your trunks were torn apart leaving you bare naked as they pushed you right in the middle of the bed.

"MMMM BUCK ME! I FEEL SO HOT WHEN I'M AROUND YOU!" Darkwing gasped as she and Lifebuoy made sure you were nice and hard.

Feeling them work on your member both mares made sure you would be painfully hard if you must to relieve the burning itch inside their marehoods. Jade although made sure you couldn't leave.

Just as you lay your head and moan from their touch Jade took a seat…. Right on your face.

You can smell her scent clear as day. Feeling a few drops of her itching pussy begging for relieve you knew you could do only one thing.

Grabbing firm on Jade's legs you stuck your tongue deep into Jade's leaking pussy. Lapping out her juices you savor her taste but oddly surprise at how much she's leaking. She never was this horny even on your first time either.

'DAMMIT WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! Having sex with my king AND my own mothers. Oh Celestia, have I finally hit rock bottom now' Jade moaned as you nibble on your clit.

Watching their daughter enjoy their king's mouth both mares could feel their marehoods begging for your tool to pound them hard. Feeling Generous yet incredibly horny from the drug life buoy let her love go first in rocking your member.

Lapping your captain's juices up you blocked all other senses as a sudden weight formed fight on your pelvis.

'Oh oh celestia i need this…. So badly' hotdogging your member just to get her blood pumping at your size it doesn't take long before your member went from between Dark Wings soft squishable butt to right into her soft velvet walls of her marehood.

You wanted to bite your tongue from how soft and so easy Dark Wing took your member. All the way to the hilt you tried to hold the urge to bite since the last time Colgate had to conjure you a new set of front teeth after you accidently gave Jade a small hickey. Since then you've already made sure not to bite her hard (or in this case don't bite her at all).

Resting right on your member, Darkwing gasped from your size as she rested right on your member. 'CELESTIA HE'S BIGGER THAN I ANTICIPATED! Jade you naughty daughter of mine, how dare you keep a stallion like him from receiving my reward!' Darkwing's tongue lollied as she slowly bounced on your member. Each slam she made sure your sacks slapped right against her juicy ass. You couldn't help but grope her enormous breasts as she bounced on you.

Lifebuoy feeling left out could feel her body growing hotter each second she missed out in the fun. With her lover and daughter both enjoying their king's mouth and member she couldn't hold out any longer.

Reaching out from behind Dark Wing jumped a bit from the sudden grab but blushed as her lover turned her head around. Her lovely breasts glide up and down her sweaty back as both decide to lock lips together. Bouncing on your hard member while swapping spit with her lover Dark Wing's mind went blank from how much pleasure she was feeling.

Jade could feel her mind going blank from her kings aggressive yet skilled tongue. 'Dear Celestia i should dominate our king more often. Queen Luna has been training this stud if his tongue is driving me wild' grabbing your head she presses it tight making sure you know she wants you not to stop.

Feeling your member taking Dark Wings itching marehood and Jade pulling your head close your oxygen levels depleted the longer Jade holds your head tight. You didn't want to die just yet especially after so long Dark wanting to take your member you didn't want to pass out from the fun.

Then again deep inside you don't think you would.

You can't explain how but you're feeling hot again. More than what you felt before. Like a ember raging out of control in just a few minutes your captain and her mothers were taking your member. You felt a little worried as this burning grew the further they enjoyed your mouth and member before growing even more anxious of why you were burning up. Looking up just from a glimpse of Darkwing's window you see why.

It's a full moon…. And you don't have your werewolf suppressant bracelet.

You left it in your room since you thought you wouldn't need it and also for the fact it was causing a bit of discomfort the more you wore it. Already leaving a small rash as well as some deep indentation in your skin you left it on your desk drawer for when you would return.

Now right at this very moment you really wish you had it on.

All three mares were so engross in you pleasuring and relieving their burning itching desires they don't notice you starting to take another form to help pleasure these three horny mares.

Feeling your member deep inside Dark Wing gasped as your member grew inside her marehood, stretching her insides she couldn't help but gasp and bounce harder the more it grew inside. Life Buoy who stopped just for a second for her lover to breath return back to her love making before gasping as a set of fingers fingered her marehood.

Not caring who was fingering her marehood, Lifebuoy only shivered in delight from how amazing it felt for her marehood to have some relieve.

Jade out of the rest who had some sense left compare to her mother's had finally stopped to look down at you. Fearing you might be choking from how aggressive she was her eyes turn pin prick at your face.

She could only tell from your face that something is happening to you but after the many stories from Luna and your new powers she would have guess what's going on. She then turns to the sky to clarified if she was right and sure enough she was.

A nice bright full moon shined down from her mothers window. The cool breeze only for a second managed to bring some sense back into her as of what she just got herself into.

'Oh…. buck' you tried to muster to not squeak as some unknown strength you managed to lift both mares up and off you. Dark wing was a bit surprise and grumpy that you made her stop but once she got a good look at your new form you've taken she grew more nervous yet anxious of what you had in store for them. Tossing both mares side by side Life joined in beside her mother making Dark Wing the center of the three.

Feeling your wolf form taking effect it doesn't take long as your member still rock hard and nicely lubed by Dark's juices your new form made sure all three mares know what happens next. Grabbing hold of Darkwing's legs you spread them out far enough for your member to aim straight at home plate.

Both Jade and Life bite their lips as they watched you not even showing mercy you plunge as deep as you can inside the poor mother. Seeing as she can take all of your member in one go before you figure she can take more.

Watching and hearing her own mother moan and begged in pleasure Jade and Life both waited patiently as you enjoyed your first mare of the group.

'Oh Celestia our asses are done for' Jade gulped as your thrusts increased the longer you pounded into the poor mare.

*back at the beach Luna's pov*

It's been awhile since I've been to the beach and now after all the fun we've had, there's always somepony to cause trouble.

I sighed unnerving as several medics and guards had finished patching up the last of the drunken stallions and putting the rest inside a jail wagon. I didn't need any info on the condition of each stallion who was detained.

The various broken bones, puncture organs and bruised body parts showed on each stallions well toned chest was enough to know it was Jade and her lover's work.

Mentioning on the counts of laws they have broken, one of my guards writes each one before signing off. To think these stallions would get away with attacking not only my captain, but also both her mother and my lover at the same time seemed foolish in all aspects.

My only focus though is the syringes that littered the floor around me. Luna had been informed that most of the stallions were carrying at least one or two of them well except for the leader who had a small bag of ready to use needles with some strange liquid inside.

Levitating one of the seemingly used syringes, she examines the contents. Swishing the drug inside it move like water which can only mean it travels quicker once it's injected.

Scanning the syringe again she turns to a guard who stayed behind. "Guard, what can you tell me about this syringe"

The guard who also was a unicorn levitated the same syringe close enough to see the contents inside. He inspects it for a few seconds before he let out a small concern hum. Once he finished inspecting it he then turns to his princess.

"Forgive me princess, but I do believe I know what this is." he said bowing a bit in respect. He tried his best to advert his eyes away from Luna's beautiful figure since she was still in her bikini.

As Luna folded her arms, she holds her large breasts up just enough to tug on the bottom part of her bikini. The guard had trouble not staring at Luna, the attempt to look away from her sexy figure was definitely driving the poor stallion.

A few seconds passed as Luna waited for an answer from her supposed guard. "Guard are thou stalling or wasting our time" Luna said a bit annoyed at her guards sudden pause.

Shaking the sudden pause off and clearing his throat he apologize for his rudeness before speaking.

"M-my apologies your highness," he said as he clears his throat and holds the syringe in between two fingers. "To my knowledge, in my years as a Lunar guard I believe these are ecstasy syringes your highness. A rare but pure illegal drug that is sold on the black market." holding the syringe he remember a few cases where some syringes similar to this one were found at the crime scenes. Mostly kidnap victims of where they were last scene had a syringe with this drug scattered around.

Luna has been gone for some time and for this drug it must have been while she was banished they were being made and sold. Wanting to know more on the drug the guard explained in details of the source and the area's it has been sold in.

From several years during the great war with the griffons the drug was made as a means for guards to loosen up. Although the drug is as harmful as death joke. Like the endurance potion it is suppose to boost up their endurance and sex drive to a minimum however for this drug it boosts to far to the point of brain tumors or even heart failure. A Lot of cases were founded where those who were using also suffered organ failures and sometimes even resort to paranoia if consumer takes more than normal dosages.

For this the griffons because of their natural brute like structures it was a means of getting off with female guards but sadly many guards were dying before they can be sent to battle and several had to be put in therapy as the drug takes over the host to the point of taking anyone young or small in a heat induced frenzy.

Since then the drug was abandoned and manufactures had to burn the rest of the drug in protected environmental facilities. What they thought would help almost lead to the griffons demise which they made sure to bury this harmful past. Although despite trying to destroy the drug it didn't stop others from finding old samples and recreating it.

The drug despite being minor in black market has grown a bit over the years and continues to be sold on the black market.

Luna grew concerned at the number may seemed little however if it continues more victims might suffer from this horrible drug. "Hast thou have any leads to the source of the drug?" she asked.

Shaking his head he looks up at the princess. "Sadly no but seeing from the number of syringes i believe your lover and captain took out one of Equestria's ecstasy labs. Production would take a hit if they just took out the leader." the guard smiled hoping you and Jade did. One less scumbag on the streets to worry now in the blackmarket.

Luna hoped so as the number of unused needles with the same liquid was unsettling to say the least. Then an theory had came up. Just before Life buoy and Darkwing were taken home after the drug was injected, she only saw a glimpse of it. Jade's neck and her lover's shoulder were bleeding, yet their weren't any visible scratches other than the ones from the stallions they fought.

She then turns to the small syringes still littered the floor. As each guard was picking them up only four had some of the drug used. Two needles had almost all of the contents drained so she figured both Darkwing and Lifebuoy which could only mean two more were used which had only a little were used.

She could only mean Jade must have taken some and….. Oh Celestia.

Turning to her guard, she had a look of concern turned to worry in a matter of seconds. "Guard tell me, what is the systems?" she asked almost frantically.

The guard a bit startled from the princesses sudden outburst but explained on the symptoms. The first stage would be uncontrollable heat would radiate from the injected area then flow through to body mostly towards the nether regions and towards the brain. Soon, the brain would be clouded with only the burning sensation to relieve the itch between their legs. For mares, it would turn a strong mare guard to even a degraded whore, begging for to be stuffed while for stallions well…. No matter on gender, it would drive them out of their own minds.

Luna gulped before looking up towards her night sky. 'Oh Celestia, of all the times to have a full moon' She bit her lip as she remembered you left the werewolf suppressant bracelet at home because it was giving you problems.

With the full moon plus possibly the drug somewhat in your system, she feared for not only the mothers and captain's health, but also her lover's.

"One final question before you can take your leave loyal guard," she took a small breath before clearing her throat. "In what position is the drug lethal?" she bit her tongue as she didn't want to cause panic to her guards on her lovers health.

The guard only remember bits about it but he did remember enough about the syringes harmful effects. "From what I read, when it comes to new participants, the drug isn't too devastating towards young adults. However, it can cause serious problems to the elderly, adults with long term health problems and minors as well. For it to be lethal to the young adults, the drug would have to have been injected many times in order for the heart and brain to give in.

If the mares he heard were given the drug on their first time they would need to be taken care off however it wouldn't be to alarming compare to frequent users. The drug would simply pass after a few hours and to treat it they would only need to stay cool for next few hours after drug was injected.

Luna did breathe a bit of relief after hearing that, since she knew you were at the peak of health. Though she was still worried about the drug harming you and your captain's health as well as Jade's parents.

Looking up towards the night sky she could only hope you had everything under control. Well….. somewhat under control.

*back to you pov*

The beautiful night echoed with only the soft sounds of the cool breeze blowing against the sky as well as the soft clashes of waves hitting against one another. The night echoed for a few seconds before a new sound could be heard throughout the night. The sweet sound…. of love making.

After several long hard minutes of taking Darkwing's begging marehood, your werewolf form made sure the other two didn't miss out. Already pounding Lifebuoy into a lust coma filled mess, you spent a few minutes making sure Jade enjoyed your member all the way to the hilt.

Begging and moaning out of her mind, Jade could feel your cock so deep inside her, just ravishing her insides. It drove her insane the longer you pounded into your her. You decided to let both Darkwing and Lifebuoy rest a bit till Jade got her fourth filling. Right now, you just made sure Jade felt every second of your pelvis slapping against hers.

Feeling the pressure building up in your loins, you increased your thrusts, causing another set of moans from your now lust-induced captain. Holding her right against the edge of the bed, you could feel yourself ready to unload into her, but you wanted to make sure she knew as well.

Already face first onto the bed, you lift Jade up by the shoulder and turn her head so you could lock lips with her. You also rose your hands and groped her beautiful breasts. You savored the taste before finally filling her soft, already painted womb with more of you seed.

Jade couldn't form any words or thoughts as you filled her a fourth time. Holding her down, you jerked a bit so each dropped entered into her. After a few more jerks, you were finally done. Well…. not exactly.

Without showing any signs of fatigue, you were ready to go again. And good thing too, Darkwing was still awake and she spread her legs out in hopes you had some stamina left for a few more rounds. For her anything.

*next morning*

"Ughh, my head..." you groan as you felt like somebody had beaten your temples with a hammer. The surge of pain lingered as you tried to touch your aching forehead.

The light above became too unbearable to see at the moment as you tried to move from your spot. However, something prevented you from moving. It was a soft and warm feeling that clinged tightly on your body as you tried to move even an inch from your spot.

You can't remember much after what happen since each time, you tried only gave a nasty headache the longer you tried to remember. Not wanting to shake your head fearing it might worsen, you tried to open your eyes.

The blindness was still too much to open your eyes completely, so you had to settle to opening them slowly. Taking your time you slowly open your eyes, the blindness started to clear as they slowly and steadily adjusted to the light around. Once you regain your vision you gulped in fear….

And you had a good reason why.

Right on top of you might as well be looking at death since you are probably going to die right now.

Staring right above your captain had the look of death in her eyes the longer she stared at you. A deep huffing scowl spread on her face as each second she huffed in pure rage right now.

Looking up at Jade's look of pure rage, you finally look down at why she was so angry. From where you lay you could see both mothers both naked and had dreamy looks on their faces. With one mare on each arm, it was clear from where you lay, Jade had a good advantage of where she sat up.

Literally on your chest you can see she had to use her own wings as support the further she stared at you.

Already knowing the first thing would set her off you had to choose your words carefully now.

"So… about last ni- " You stopped as two strong hands wrapped your windpipe. You gasped as her grip increased in only a second.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I CAN'T FEEL MY DAMN LEGS!" she screamed again, just begging to spill blood for her supposed king of the night. More specifically, her soon to be dead king of the night.

If choking you wasn't bad enough, let's say she also decided to see if she can also dislocate your neck from your shoulders. Shaking your head up and down, you could only gasp for air as Jade used this time to throttle you. Too bad it didn't last long though.

Her scream followed by your gasps for air, was enough to finally wake up both mothers from their sleep.

Darkwing stretched her wings out a bit before watching her own daughter throttle you like a rag doll.

"JADE NO! What did tell you about throttling ponies?!" Using the strength in her arms you finally could breath in relief for the sweet air. You didn't care that both mothers were still on you, but more relieved Jade didn't pop your head like a balloon. Any longer and possibly she would have.

Once she stopped Jade huffed in annoyance. "Well excuse, me but he deserved it."

"Deserved it for what?" Darkwing slowly leans in and kisses your lips. You were more busy taking deep breaths than feeling Dark's lips against yours. "For being possibly the best stallion Equestria's ever had?"

Lifebuoy joined in once she managed to stretched out her muscles. "Your mother's right. Dear Celestia, all that time playing with our toys could never compare to what we experienced last night," Lifebuoy sighed happily as all the fun she had she lost feeling to her legs as well.

Jade growled in annoyance from both her mothers clinging against your arms. You tried to make it look like you weren't enjoying it, but then again it's kind of hard not to.

"Well despite the night, I need to be at work tomorrow," she then turns to you another glare spreads on her face making you sink deeper then you possibly can. "And I can't do that WITHOUT MY LEG STRENGTH!" she growled ready to throttle you again but Darkwing and Lifebuoy stopped her before she could reach your neck.

"Then maybe now you would take a vacation now," Darkwing smirked as she remembered the reason why Jade not only assist the king as well.

You can see Jade bite her lip as the truth hurts, especially when somehow it came from her own mother's mouth. Maybe now Jade can finally relax knowing she would have to until she can get feeling to her legs again.

You let out a small chuckle before feeling another set of lips pressed against yourself. Looking up you took in Dark wing's sweet savory taste before letting go and switching to her other mother.

Jade could only watched as both of her own mothers were swapping saliva with her king. Another growl escaped, but it was barely audible compare to the last one. After a few more seconds of exchanging kisses Jade finally gave in and fell right on your chest. Without warning you gasped a bit from the sudden weight slam on your chest but you quickly regain your breathing patterns again.

"You know I hate you right?" she said plainly.

"Yeah, I love you too," you smiled gaining a few giggles from both mothers. Jade let another annoyed sighed as she laid her head on your chest.

"Oh honey lighten up. You need this vacation more than ever now after that dreadful night," Darkwing said as she combed her fingers into her daughter's mane in comfort.

Like a ton of bricks it hits you. You remembered what the bastard said before injecting Darkwing with that syringe and wanted to know what he meant what he said.

Darkwing didn't like to mention it since she didn't want to worry her daughter about what happen. however she knew she would have to tell them eventually. 5 years ago she started a similar incident happen with a group of stallions like themselves occurred at her beach.

Four mares were enjoying their time when a group of stallions attacked and drugged each mare with similar syringes. Thankfully with her help and her mother still being fast in the sky managed to find some guards and get them back to where she saw them. Sadly she wish she was faster since after they return the stallions tried to run after taking their time with the poor mares.

It was with her courage and a large donation to the mares who suffered that day she had taken out a local crime boss and his lackeys. However, she didn't know the bastard had a son who wanted revenge on his father's arrest.

You clenched your fist as this bastard had the nerve to attack Darkwing for his own father's mistake. You do ask on the mares who suffered that day and thankfully, you let out a soft sigh as Darkwing explained they are alright and recovering that horrifying experience. The father she heard, might get the electric chair in another year or so.

After today you think it's best he gets it soon.

You shook out that thought as you didn't want any more negative thoughts plaguing your mind. Just thinking about this is bad enough to sicken you to the core. Taking another deep breath you pull each mare into a great big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," you sighed in relief as that day started out great but would have ended tragically if they didn't showed up.

Both mothers hugged back a soft sigh escapes their lips as you held it for a few seconds before letting go.

"Oh honey we're fine. It would take more than a small drug to bring us down." She smiled warmly before it shifts to a devious grin. "However, last night was fun but I think you have a bit of energy left for another round, don't you baby?"

Lifebuoy joined in by grabbing hold of your limp member, stroking the base she succeeded in getting you hard in a matter of seconds. "Or two should suffice, don't you think?"

You bite your lip harder as both mares in just seconds after waking up, were ready to go again. Even though they had lost feelings to their legs, their sex drive still went on.

Jade a bit surprised at her mother's response turned to her. "Seriously mom…. You still want more?" Jade looked at her disbelief that her mother was still so horny.

Darkwing shrugs a bit before giggling. "Why not dear? Your youth doesn't last forever, so you should enjoy every second of it." she leans close till she was right in your face. "So what do you say your highness. Ready to go again?"

You could feel Life somehow shift her weight until she was facing your semi-hard member. You can feel her go to work on it putting your member right between her breasts. Seeing as you don't need to answer that, Darkwing used her own wings to join in with her lover.

Trying not to give in already Jade could only sigh as you tried your best to resist their temptations. "Well stud….. at least now you know how my mother is now."

Now it was your turn to growl, resulting in a cheeky grin from your captain's face. Feeling Jade body holding you down as both mothers took your member again, you can only pray Luna would save you from these horny mares.


End file.
